La Trilogie de l'Expansion
by SPX
Summary: Quinze ans après la Bataille de Yavin, deux apprentis Jedi du Praxeum sont envoyés faire des recherches sur Procopia, planète centrale du secteur Tapani, surnommé "le secteur de l'Expansion". Très vite, ils découvriront une très étrange et ancienne technologie dont la puissance pourrait créer de terribles conséquences entre de mauvaises mains...
1. Episode I : Troubles-fêtes

**PREMIERE PARTIE : LES SEIGNEURS DE L'EXPANSION**

**Episode I : Trouble-fêtes et faits troubles**

_Les mains délicates se refermèrent sur les pages du livre d'histoire pour enfants. La lectrice soupira, et récapitula encore une fois la leçon._

Bien, cela fait donc maintenant quinze années que cette arme immense quoique primitive a été détruite par un individu seul. Un homme seul, mais réceptif à la « Force », comme ils l'appellent. Comme quoi, c'est la seule et unique puissance qui régit les galaxies. Dommage que ces arriérés ne sachent pas la canaliser comme nous. Dommage… pour eux !

_Une bouche s'élargit en un affreux sourire, laissant deux longues mandibules cliqueter entre les lèvres._

- _Nous aurons bientôt ce que nous cherchons, Martouf, mon amour._

- _J'en suis sûr, Na'toth, ma reine._

- _Crois-tu que nous retrouverons l'aberration ?_

- _Elle se jettera dans nos filets, ma Reine. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, elle ne saura pas résister à notre appel…_

- _Puissent les âmes de nos amis défunts te donner raison._

Oui, quinze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la Bataille de Yavin. Quatre ans plus tard, l'Empire avait reçu un coup plus rude encore avec la destruction de la Deuxième_ Étoile Noire_, la disparition de l'empereur Palpatine et son âme damnée Dark Vador, et la situation n'avait cessé de se détériorer pour les Impériaux. Année après année, ils avaient perdu leurs conquêtes, l'une après l'autre, leurs Moffs trop assoiffés de pouvoir se disputant les restes tels des chiens au lieu d'unir leurs forces.

Un homme, pourtant, avait tenté de recréer un Nouvel Empire, et y était presque parvenu : le Grand Amiral Thrawn, l'audacieux tacticien Chiss, trahi et assassiné par son propre garde du corps. Depuis, aucune menace vraiment sérieuse n'avait réellement pesé sur l'équilibre intergalactique.

La Nouvelle République florissait. Et, plus important, l'Ordre Jedi renaissait. Le petit fermier as du manche à balai avait fait bien du chemin. Luke Skywalker était devenu le Maître Jedi qui régissait le nouveau _Praxeum_, l'Académie Jedi fondée sur Yavin IV. Il avait recruté ses premiers élèves, qui avaient trouvé à leur tour d'autres disciples potentiels. Depuis quelques années, sa sœur, la présidente Leïa Organa Solo, et son beau-frère, Yan Solo, goûtaient les joies et les peines de la vie de parents attentionnés.

Mais tout ceci ne concernait pas les nombreux habitants de la planète Procopia, capitale du lointain secteur Tapani, autrement appelé le Secteur de l'Expansion. Le secteur Tapani se situait à mi-chemin entre Coruscant, la capitale de la Nouvelle République, et les lointains Mondes de la Bordure Extérieure. Il était divisé en une demi-douzaine de systèmes, et était depuis des milliers d'années la scène d'un jeu de pouvoir particulièrement acharné entre de grandes puissances rivales. Il ne s'agissait ni de la Nouvelle République, qui n'avait encore aucun monde rallié à ce jour dans ce secteur, ni des Vestiges de l'Empire, dont l'influence se limitait à Tallaan, la capitale du Système des Mondes Libres, resté neutre, mais bien d'un ensemble de grandes et fortunées Maisons nobles. Et cette semaine, la plus haute autorité de la Maison Cadriaan, l'une des plus puissantes et influentes du secteur, fêtait son quarante-cinquième anniversaire. La Haute Dame Bathos était probablement l'une des femmes les plus fortes et les plus décidées de la galaxie, comparable à la Présidente Leïa sur bien des points. Convictions similaires – la Maison Cadriaan soutenait la politique néo-républicaine – elle n'hésitait pas à aller jusqu'au bout pour concrétiser ses idéaux, pourvu que des vies innocentes n'en pâtissassent point.

Comme toutes les personnalités importantes du monde politique, Dame Bathos avait des ennemis, qu'elle savait nombreux. Mais elle était appréciée par la grande majorité du peuple, et les réjouissances qui avaient déjà lieu étaient sincères, et non imposées par une politique répressive. Le peuple lui pardonnait donc ses nombreux mariages avortés dont le but non avoué avait été de progresser dans la hiérarchie de la Maison Cadriaan – le dernier lui avait permis d'acquérir son titre. Le grand jour était arrivé, on faisait des cadeaux, les affaires étaient au beau fixe.

Tel était l'état d'esprit de Taava quand elle sortit de la douche, et regarda la lettre qu'elle avait laissée sur une petite commode de sa chambre. Le rouge vif de la peau de la jeune femme se fit plus clair sous l'effet de la satisfaction. Elle caressa le tentacule gauche qui partait de son crâne pour le remettre en place, et relut encore le carton :

INVITATION PERSONNELLE

_À l'attention de Mademoiselle _Taava, propriétaire de l'_Armada_

Dame Bathos de la Maison Cadriaan sera heureuse de vous accueillir à la réception donnée en l'honneur de son anniversaire, accompagnée de la personne de votre choix.

La Maison Cadriaan vous accueillera dans les Jardins d'Alaphoe sur l'Île Lalos.

Taava ne voyait pas qui pourrait l'accompagner, mais cela ne l'incommoda pas. Elle prit le temps de vérifier dans sa garde-robe quelle serait la tenue qu'elle mettrait pour l'occasion. Son style n'était pas des robes complexes alourdies d'étoffes superflues. Elle préférait mettre son corps qu'elle estimait magnifique en valeur avec des vêtements à la dernière mode, moulants, et très coûteux.

_Le pantalon de cuir de dragon krayt, celui que j'ai payé plus de 650 crédits, le collier de perles de Taypho, le gilet assorti au pantalon… Bien, qu'est-ce que j'ai, comme parfums ?_

Cette journée s'annonçait intéressante. L'action n'allait sans doute pas être très excitante, la plupart des invités allaient sans doute être des enfants de bonne famille, sous-cultivés et imbus de leur petite personne, mais fortunés… Excellent moyen d'acquérir une nouvelle clientèle aisée et naïve. Séduire un acheteur potentiel, lui soutirer le pactole en échange de sa marchandise, voilà un jeu dans laquelle la jeune Togruta excellait. Taava était une marchande d'armes. Pas une petite boutiquière à la sauvette, ou une minable trafiquante de matériel usé ou illégal. Elle possédait une licence, et sa plus grande fierté, l'_Armada_, l'un des plus importants magasins d'armes privés de Procopia. Il n'était pas très grand, et ne comptait pas encore des dizaines d'employés, seulement quelques droïds de manutention, mais la marchande avait acquis au fil du temps une clientèle solide, et cette invitation était peut-être une nouvelle page dans le carnet de bord de son commerce.

_Voilà, comme ça, ce sera parfait._

Une fois son choix effectué, elle posa son peignoir pour repasser une tenue plus légère pour sa journée de travail. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de se regarder encore une fois dans la glace, avec un petit sourire. Taava était une Togruta. Comme les autres habitants de la planète Shili, elle avait trois appendices crâniens rayés qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et entre ses omoplates, et deux grandes cornes blanches surmontaient son front. Son visage ovale était proche de la perfection. Nez fin, lèvres légèrement lippues, et deux grands yeux sombres cerclés d'une coloration blanche naturelle chez les Togrutas. Elle se trouvait superbe. À raison. Son corps était très athlétique. Son regard tomba sur la cicatrice claire, juste à côté du nombril. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle s'était habituée à ce triste souvenir.

_Il faudrait quand même que je me fasse enlever ça, un jour ou l'autre…_

Avant d'être dans la vente d'arme, Taava était Sorsha la Rouge, une pirate de l'espace. Elle avait écumé l'Amas de Minos en compagnie d'une bande d'ignobles crapules, dont elle n'était pas la plus innocente. Pillages d'épaves, contrebande, trafics d'armes et de drogue avaient constitué le quotidien de cette courageuse baroudeuse. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait été gravement blessée au ventre pendant un contrôle des Douanes Impériales qui avait mal tourné. N'ayant pas eu accès à temps à un traitement à base de bacta, elle avait mis plusieurs mois à s'en remettre complètement, et s'en était sortie stérile. Ce fut un rude coup, mais elle avait fini par accepter cette idée. Elle avait cependant décidé de se retirer des activités trop remuantes.. Elle avait alors changé de nom et travaillé pour le compte d'une grosse entreprise, puis l'opportunité d'ouvrir sa propre boutique s'était présentée sur Procopia. Depuis, son commerce avait bien prospéré, et elle envisageait même d'ouvrir une filiale extraplanétaire.

Pour cela, il lui fallait amasser plus d'argent, et par extension plus de clients.

_Le bruit d'une respiration rauque résonnait sur les parois de la ruelle humide, sombre et étroite. Des pas lourds martelaient les pavés glissants. Le fuyard se retournait, regardant derrière lui, paniqué._

Comment cet enfoiré a pu me retrouver si vite ?! Merde !

_En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu arracher la tête de son poursuivant avant de la lui carrer dans un endroit désagréable, avec une main attachée dans le dos, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas son jour. Hassla Morgreed, un énorme Barabel de près de deux mètres et demie de haut pour plus de deux cents kilos de muscles, avait été pris par surprise. C'était une grande brute à qui les citoyens ordinaires cédaient le passage avec crainte, où qu'il se déplace. Large de plus d'un mètre, ses yeux jaune vif à pupille verticale contrastaient avec la peau vert sombre et écailleuse de son visage de lézard. Blessé traîtreusement au flanc, dans un établissement bondé où il était venu se détendre, il avait dû fuir. La voix moqueuse de son poursuivant éclata :_

- _Tu peux courir, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas !_

_Le Barabel serra les dents de rage en pensant au visage, et ricana presque en imaginant l'écraser entre ses énormes doigts griffus. Selik Blackwood, chasseur de primes Rodien, cherchait à toucher la prime mise sur sa tête par la Maison Melantha, pour qui il avait travaillé malgré la vocation pro impériale de celle-ci. Sous ses airs de guerrier impitoyable, Morgreed était un grand sentimental. Quand son employeur lui avait ordonné de transformer une réception Cadriaan en massacre, il avait quitté le bureau non sans avoir enfoncé profondément l'ordre de mission dans la bouche du petit seigneur Melantha. Il aurait pourtant dû voir venir un chasseur de primes._

Evidemment, il a fallu que ça arrive le jour où je décide de prendre l'air cinq minutes sans mes armes… Je suis le dernier des crétins, et ça va me coûter la vie !

_Il déboucha dans la rue principale. Des centaines de civils se promenaient, parlaient, montaient et descendaient des véhicules publics et privés. Morgreed soupira de soulagement. Le Rodien n'allait quand même pas oser ouvrir le feu… Une douleur fulgurante lui lacéra la cuisse, il s'écroula. La foule se dispersa en cris effrayés. Le Barabel se traîna encore avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il se retourna, se mit sur le dos, sa grande queue ophidienne calée sur le côté, et continua à reculer sur les coudes. De la ruelle sortait la maigre constitution dégingandée de Blackwood, qui avançait tranquillement, brandissant son blaster, le canon pointé vers le ciel._

- _Fin de mission pour toi, mec. Rien de personnel._

- _Va te faire voir chez les banthas…_

- _Tt-tt-tt-tt… Typique des proies sentant approcher leur fin, Morgreed. Adieu._

_Le Rodien baissa son arme vers le Barabel. Morgreed jeta un regard furibond vers son poursuivant. Quand le bras de celui-ci fut à l'horizontale, il ne s'arrêta pas. Comme si ç'avait été la suite et fin logique de son geste, le Rodien lâcha son arme, s'assit par terre, puis bascula en arrière en douceur, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Morgreed ouvrit de grands yeux perplexes. C'est alors qu'il entendit_ sa voix. _Cette voix douce, qui allait changer définitivement le cours de sa vie._

- _Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Hassla Morgreed. Tout va s'arranger, maintenant._

Le Barabel se réveilla brutalement, alors que le biper de son communicateur sifflait. En grommelant, Morgreed sortit de son lit et saisit le petit appareil.

- Ouais ?

- Allez, debout, Morgreed ! fit une voix ironique à l'autre bout de la ligne. C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour, notre chef a besoin de toi pour les sélections !

- Zay, je t'ai déjà dit que Stern n'est pas « mon » chef ! Je n'obéis pas à ses ordres, mais à ceux de ma Maîtresse qui m'a demandé de lui rendre ce service !

Comme la plupart des non-Humains ayant une langue fourchue de reptile, Morgreed avait parlé en insistant sur les « S ».

- Ouais, ouais, bon, en tout cas, tu es prié de monter au bureau pour les sessions de recrutement dans trente minutes !

- J'y serai, Zay.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, douché et habillé, Morgreed lança un appel. Il laissa un message sur le répondeur :

- Maîtresse ? Je dois rejoindre ces personnes de haute condition, conformément à votre demande. Je vous en conjure, restez à l'abri, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose pendant mon absence, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le coup. Et ne vous en faites pas pour moi ou Dame Bathos. Quiconque tentera de blesser mon employeuse temporaire, par les mots ou par une arme, n'aura pas le temps de le regretter.

Satisfait, Morgreed emprunta l'ascenseur public. Il franchit une porte, puis une autre, aboutit dans un petit couloir par une troisième porte dérobée, accédant ainsi à la zone réservée au personnel. Voyant qu'il était légèrement en avance, il entra dans la salle de détente, se dirigea vers le distributeur de boissons, se servit un jus de baies de Kashyyyk, et s'installa sur l'un des bancs, à côté d'un humain costaud, rasé de près et coiffé au millimètre, qui semblait surexcité.

- Salut, Quayle.

- Ah, Morgreed ! Prêt pour le grand jour ?

- Moi, oui, mais toi, tu m'as plutôt l'air nerveux.

- Ah, c'est sûr. C'est pas du beurre, la protection rapprochée de Dame Bathos de Cadriaan ! Mais tout va bien se passer, et les crédits vont affluer.

- Tu es sûr de toi. Dans la profession, c'est fréquent, mais de voir quelqu'un l'exprimer aussi clairement, ça l'est beaucoup moins.

- Il ne peut rien m'arriver, Morgreed, car j'ai mon porte-bonheur. Regarde :

Le jeune homme sortit son portefeuille, et en tira une photo. Le Barabel plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Le portrait représentait une femme humaine, sans doute à peu près du même âge que Quayle. Blonde, des yeux rieurs, un sourire engageant…

- C'est Ari, mon ange gardien.

- Ta compagne ?

- Oui, depuis notre mariage, c'est le bonheur.

- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?

- Deux ans. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

Le Barabel regarda Quayle d'un œil surpris.

- Comment ça ?

- N'est-elle pas adorable ?

Cette fois, Morgreed eut un sourire cruel qui laissa apparaître ses crocs aiguisés.

- On ne doit pas avoir les mêmes goûts, Quayle.

- Je sais, mais honnêtement, en tant que Barabel, comment tu la trouves ?

- J'aurais peur de te fâcher.

- Non, je t'assure ! Je sais faire la part des choses. Allez !

Morgreed ricana.

- C'est une vraie mocheté. Cette peau glabre, poilue et rosâtre me dégoûte. Cette affreuse tignasse jaune sur son crâne la rend ridicule. Ces petites dents se briseraient sur la coquille d'un squidge de Mon Calamari. Quant à ces grands yeux béats, ils ne reflètent que la naïveté.

Quayle éclata de rire.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais me montrer la photo de la femelle de tes rêves, Morgreed, ou je pourrais être encore plus cinglant !

Les deux compères s'esclaffèrent derechef, et riaient encore en se dirigeant vers le bureau du chef de la sécurité, leur employeur.

Le Chef de la Sécurité de l'ambassade Cadriaan, Maleek Stern, était un quadragénaire au crâne à moitié chauve, à la mâchoire carrée, et aux épaules larges, portant un simple costume sombre impeccablement repassé et ajusté. Une heure, déjà, qu'il voyait défiler les volontaires devant son bureau. Pour l'occasion, les effectifs avaient été temporairement doublés. Les hommes de confiance avaient été directement affectés à la protection des pontes, et autres officiels, et on avait besoin d'autres employés pour les secteurs de la fête moins risqués. Dame Bathos avait fait appel à deux gardes du corps professionnels pour sa propre protection, un Humain et un Barabel, tous deux avec d'excellentes références. Il lui fallait encore une dernière personne pour contrôler l'entrée. Quelqu'un à l'air suffisamment menaçant pour dissuader les petits casseurs.

L'homme qui était assis en face de lui correspondait à n'en pas douter à l'idée qu'on pourrait se faire d'une tête brûlée élevée à l'école de la rue suffisamment forte et intelligente pour obtenir quelques galons à l'armée régulière avant de devenir mercenaire freelance. Il était grand, au moins un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Une barbe d'une semaine assombrissait la peau claire de son visage. Ses yeux profonds aux arcades sourcilières relevées lui donnaient un regard pénétrant. Son front large était encadré par les nombreuses tresses de sa chevelure coiffée en dreadlocks. Il devait être d'une force peu commune chez les Humains, ses bras aux muscles saillants étaient larges comme des cuisses, et son maillot de corps laissait voir le relief de ses pectoraux.

- Vous avez un beau CV, monsieur… Tal.

- Appelez-moi Canderous, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix rauque.

- Si vous voulez, Canderous. Je vois que vous vous êtes engagé dans la milice procopienne, chez les Crocs d'Acier. J'ai eu l'occasion de les voir à l'œuvre, ce ne sont pas les plus mauvais.

- Ils valent ce qu'ils valent.

- Vous n'y êtes pas resté très longtemps. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Divergence de point de vue entre moi et ce crétin de sergent Belik.

- Mouais… Vous savez que si vous acceptez de travailler pour nous aujourd'hui, il faudra vous plier à _mon_ autorité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous avez l'air plus malin que ce sergent. D'ailleurs, si c'est juste pour une journée, même si vous êtes le dernier des cons, j'y survivrai…

Le chef Stern fronça les sourcils. Il hésitait. Allait-il confier la surveillance du portail à ce type ? En même temps, il semblait solide comme un roc, et son regard flamboyant avait de quoi déstabiliser les plus gêneurs.

- Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir eu votre part de bagarres.

- Je me débrouille, chef.

- C'est votre peau que vous allez risquer, vous savez. _A priori_, ce n'est pas le poste le plus dangereux, mais il y aura tout le gratin de l'Île Estalle. Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir être à la hauteur ?

- Tout à fait sûr, chef.

- D'accord. On va vérifier ça. Morgreed !

Le chef Stern avait appelé en direction de la salle de repos derrière lui. Canderous eut un petit sourire cynique en voyant arriver l'immense Barabel. Celui-ci se campa de toute sa hauteur devant le mercenaire. Stern reprit :

- Bon, monsieur Canderous Tal, je vous présente Morgreed, le garde du corps de notre patronne, Dame Bathos. À mon signal, vous allez lui balancer votre poing dans la figure de toutes vos forces. Morgreed, ne lui rendez pas. Allez !

Sans hésiter, l'humain décocha un direct du droit vers la tête reptilienne. Ses phalanges s'arrêtèrent net sur la joue écailleuse de Morgreed. Il y eut un craquement. Mais ni l'Humain, ni le Barabel, ne bronchèrent. Le chef Stern eut une petite moue approbatrice.

- Très bien. Je vous engage.

Loin des fébriles préparatifs de cette réception depuis longtemps attendue, une autre scène se préparait à l'astroport. Le transporteur _Thorgrad_ fermait ses portes et s'apprêtait à repartir pour une nouvelle destination, et les derniers passagers finissaient de récupérer leurs bagages. Deux membres de la milice locale, composée de Gardes Royaux portant des armures bleutées utilisant la même technologie que celle des tristement célèbres troupes de choc des Vestiges de l'Empire, surveillaient distraitement les nouveaux arrivants. Certains étaient humains, d'autres pas. Cela ne gêna pas les gardes en effet, le secteur Tapani était ouvert aux non-Humains, et deux espèces en particulier avaient tiré leur épingle du jeu : les grands et costauds Herglics, des cétacés humanoïdes dépendants de manière pathologique au jeu, et les Mrlssti, des hommes-oiseaux énergiques. Sur Procopia, les non-Humains étaient plus que bienvenus, ils faisaient partie de la société.

Toutefois, quelque chose attira l'attention de l'un des gardes, qui fit un petit signe à son camarade. Celui-ci vit arriver une petite silhouette à peine plus grande qu'un enfant Humain. Impossible de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, car l'être était revêtu d'une robe cagoulée marron, dont la capuche était rabattue. Rien à voir avec les immigrants habituels. L'un des gardes s'avança et demanda :

- Contrôle des papiers, s'il vous plaît.

Sans dire un mot, le petit être s'arrêta devant le garde, fouilla dans les plis de sa cape, et en retira une carte métallique d'identité standard. Le garde la passa dans son lecteur portatif et lut à voix haute :

- Chi'ta Koskaya, race : Drall, sexe féminin, âge : quinze années standard… Bon, tout est en règle. Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène sur Procopia, mademoiselle ?

La petite silhouette leva la tête vers l'homme en armure. Sous la cagoule, il ne perçut pas de visage, seulement l'éclat vif de deux grands yeux sombres. Un petit bruit de léger reniflement, puis une voix claire et haut perchée lui répondit :

- J'ai rendez-vous à l'ambassade de la Maison Pelagia pour affaires.

C'est alors que le regard du second garde tomba sur le ceinturon de la petite silhouette cagoulée. Il vit un petit objet brillant, un curieux cylindre. Pas de doute possible, c'était l'arme des membres de l'Ordre Jedi.

- Hé, vous portez un sabre-laser !

- Oui, en effet, monsieur le garde.

- Vous… vous êtes une élève de… du fameux Luke Skywalker, non ?

- Pas directement, monsieur le garde. Seulement d'un de ses anciens élèves.

Le second garde se tourna vers le premier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Cette jeune personne représente l'Ordre Jedi.

- On ne fait pas partie de la Nouvelle République, officiellement.

- Oui, mais nous devons respecter leur autorité. Ils sont indépendants, ils l'ont toujours été. Si nous ne la laissons pas passer, elle nous ensorcellera, et si on lui crée des problèmes, il y aura plein de Jedi qui viendront nous casser la tête.

Le second garde pivota vers la petite jeune Drall. Celle-ci devinait son air inquiet sous le masque impassible.

- C'est vrai, ça ?

- Non, je ne suis pas venue pour créer des problèmes ! répondit-elle joyeusement en étouffant un rire amusé. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est aller à l'ambassade de la Maison Pelagia.

Elle-même cachait par le rire sa timidité. Les deux gardes se radoucirent. Le second demanda encore :

- Vous savez où elle se trouve ?

- Non, mais je prendrai un taxi.

Le second garde fit un petit signe au premier, qui rendit à la petite personne sa carte d'identité.

- Bienvenue sur Procopia, mademoiselle.

La petite créature inclina poliment la tête, et franchit le porche. Une fois dehors, sa timidité un peu dissipée par ce premier contact avec Procopia, elle releva sa cagoule de sa petite main griffue, découvrant son visage.

Chi'ta Koskaya était une adolescente Drall. Comme tous les représentants de sa race, elle était humanoïde, avec les attributs d'une marmotte. Elle avait de longues incisives visibles sous de petites moustaches, une fourrure ocre aux reflets dorés, était légèrement trapue comme la plupart des femelles de Drall, et se dandinait légèrement sur ses pieds nus de rongeur. Elle huma le parfum des fleurs du parc voisin de son museau à l'odorat finement aiguisé. Ses grands yeux noirs se plissèrent, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle eut un sourire réjoui.

- Quelle belle journée pour découvrir un nouveau monde !

Originaire de Meccha, ville de la planète Drall célèbre pour ses Cavaliers du Vent, elle était employée à l'accueil du meilleur hôtel de la ville, le _Meccha Ducal_, lorsqu'elle fut repérée quelques mois plus tôt par Yan Solo lui-même, qui avait servi de guide à un ambassadeur. Le capitaine Solo, habitué aux « tours de magie mystique » des Jedi, avait reconnu chez cette petite chose humble et courtoise les signes les plus évidents de la sensibilité à la Force. Un charisme inhabituel chez les Dralls, des « coups de chance », une étrange aptitude à transmettre rapidement sa joie de vivre à tout son entourage, y compris aux plus désespérés… Tant de choses qui avaient poussé Yan à contacter la nuit même son beau-frère. Celui-ci avait réservé sa propre chambre, et avait fait discrètement sa petite enquête en se faisant passer pour un client quelconque. Il n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour confirmer la thèse de Yan. Il en avait parlé à la directrice, surprise au suprême degré de voir débarquer dans son établissement Luke Skywalker en personne, puis à l'intéressée.

C'est ainsi que Chi'ta s'était retrouvée embarquée dans une histoire dans laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout trouver place. Un tel bouleversement intensifia sa vie de manière exponentielle. Elle avait appris en quelques mois le Code des Jedi millénaire, et son Maître, Corran Horn, l'ancien pilote devenu l'un des premiers élèves du _Praxeum_, lui avait suggéré de se spécialiser dans la diplomatie, ce qu'elle avait fait – elle suivait la voie des Jedi Consulaires. Avant cette rencontre, elle ne pensait guère plus qu'à remplir l'agenda de la semaine, et mettre à jour les réservations. Et au terme de son apprentissage, elle devrait gérer des crises à l'échelle universelle. C'est du moins ce qu'elle redoutait. Comme elle n'était que novice, elle se doutait bien que les instructions que Maître Horn lui avait données pour cette première mission ne relèveraient pas d'un sauvetage de l'univers. Le Maître lui avait demandé de se rendre à Procopia, et d'aller à l'ambassade de la Maison Pelagia. D'après les rumeurs, cette famille noble comptait autrefois dans ses rangs des Jedi. Ils avaient officiellement tous disparu avec les purges impériales, mais peut-être qu'il restait des documents, des enregistrements sur ces soi-disant chevaliers ? Peut-être même que la Maison Pelagia comptait parmi ses membres des apprentis potentiels ?

Nantie d'une carte magnétique d'identité frappée du logo de l'Académie Jedi et d'un holodisque de recommandation enregistré par le Grand Maître Luke Skywalker, la jeune Drall était partie vers Procopia. En arrivant en vue de l'ambassade Pelagia, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Rosh Penin, l'un des anciens élèves du Maître Kyle Katarn :

« Ne t'en fais pas, jeune Chi'ta. Même si tu penses faire un travail ingrat, il aura son importance. Les Maîtres Jedi sont toujours discrets, mais ce n'est jamais pour te causer du tort, quoi que tu puisses penser. J'ai commis l'erreur de croire qu'on me faisait faire un boulot de grouillot, j'ai fini par le payer ! » avait-il conclu avec un sourire, en lui montrant la prothèse mécanique qui remplaçait son bras. Chi'ta n'avait pas osé lui demander comment il avait été blessé, mais ce conseil lui était resté fermement en mémoire. De toute façon, en tant que Jedi Consulaire, les connaissances faisaient partie de son rôle, et n'éprouvait pas la moindre gêne à faire un boulot de bibliothécaire. Au contraire, elle était fière que Maître Horn ait fait appel à elle, une novice, pour une mission dans un secteur aussi lointain.

Quand elle descendit du taxi, la tête lui tournait. Procopia n'était pas Coruscant, mais c'était tout de même une ville immense pour la petite Drall habituée à des structures plus modestes. Rien à voir avec les corridors calmes de l'Académie, ou les rues de Meccha. Son appréhension monta lorsqu'elle vit en se rapprochant de l'immense grille les deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée de l'ambassade. Contrairement à ceux de l'astroport, leurs armures étaient frappées de l'écusson de la Maison Pelagia, et ils ne portaient pas de simples pistolets blasters de sécurité, mais de lourds fusils anti-émeute. Placés sur les marches, ils paraissaient encore plus grands. Approchant en essayant d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle, elle se présenta aux gardes.

- Bonjour ! J'ai rendez-vous avec le Seigneur Theus Paddox de Pelagia.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'un des gardes avec autorité.

- Chi'ta Koskaya, élève au _Praxeum_ de Yavin IV.

- Où ça ? s'étonna l'autre d'une voix traînante.

- Tenez, j'ai une lettre de recommandation.

Fouillant dans la guérite, le premier garde mit la main sur un petit analyseur, passa dedans l'holodisque, confirmant l'authenticité du document. Il enclencha le communicateur intégré à son casque.

- Chef ? Unité 11-38 au rapport. J'ai une Drall qui me dit qu'elle a rendez-vous avec le Seigneur Paddox… Oui… Quoi ?... De Yavin IV, chef… Ah ? Bon, d'accord.

Le garde rendit à Chi'ta son holodisque.

- Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, votre arrivée était prévue, mais notre Haut Seigneur est absent, aujourd'hui. Il est convié à la fête donnée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Sa Seigneurie Dame Bathos, de la Maison Cadriaan.

- Ah… répondit Chi'ta, déçue.

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous y rendre ! C'est sur l'île Lalos, aux jardins d'Alaphoe.

- Vous croyez… qu'ils me laisseront entrer ?

- Une Jedi avec une lettre de recommandation authentique, ce serait étonnant qu'ils refusent !

- Merci, messieurs, et bonne journée !

Et la petite Drall repartit, appela un taxi et disparut.

Les parfums les plus enjôleurs embaumaient l'atmosphère, et Morgreed, de par ses origines reptiliennes, appréciait d'autant plus la chaleur du soleil qui chauffait son visage écailleux. Quayle restait raide comme un piquet, n'osant pas lever un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Devant eux marchait Dame Bathos, une grande femme humaine, au teint mate, aux cheveux cuivrés noués en une courte tresse et au port princier. Vêtue d'une robe bleu sombre ornée d'une broche d'or, elle avançait d'un pas calme, posé, au milieu de convives qui parlaient tous en même temps de mode, de théâtre, d'opéra, du dernier putsch financier d'une corporation sur Tallaan… tant de choses qui ennuyaient le Barabel profondément. Il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter pleinement des Jardins d'Alaphoe, et se promener près du Bassin Réfléchissant pour s'y rafraîchir. Ou alors, humer les fleurs des Jardins Suspendus. Il surveillait distraitement les convives, et ne s'inquiétait pas. Sa lourde et imposante carrure dissuadait immédiatement toute personne d'être un peu trop collante à l'égard de Dame Bathos. Justement, un petit homme entre deux âges, au nez crochu, au front large et aux yeux torves, semblait ne plus la lâcher d'une semelle.

Morgreed avait pris le temps de faire connaissance avec Dame Bathos. Elle lui avait paru forte, patiente et digne, et n'avait pas du tout eu l'air de le considérer comme un individu inférieur, de par ses origines non-Humaines, ou sa condition modeste. Bref, ils s'étaient mutuellement appréciés. C'est pourquoi il sentit son sang de reptile se chauffer d'irritation en voyant l'indélicatesse de ce mauvais parleur.

- Je vous assure, chère cousine, nous aurions grand intérêt à œuvrer ensemble, et la cause de notre Maison pourra être assurée, nos forces… renforcées, nos talents… plus talentueux. Franchement, si vous étiez à ma place, avec les quelques rares ressources dont je bénéficie, et l'incapacité des membres de mon personnel, et je ne parle même pas de la vétusté des misérables appartements que les Ancêtres de notre très estimable famille ont daigné me laisser, est-ce que…

Le petit freluquet se faisait de plus en plus pressant, mais se tut net quand, reculant d'un pas, il heurta quelque chose de dur, et se retourna pour se retrouver face à une muraille de muscles qui le regardait d'un air mauvais, ses yeux de lézard brillant d'une inquiétante lueur topaze. Morgreed demanda lentement, articulant bien pour montrer ses crocs le plus possible :

- Ma Dame, est-ce que cet individu vous dérange ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, maître Morgreed, répondit prestement Dame Bathos en posant délicatement sa main sur la poitrine du Barabel. Mon cousin Niklas de la lignée Veiler me disait juste qu'il était impatient de voir notre amphithéâtre, et se félicitait d'assister au spectacle. N'est-ce pas, _cher cousin _? ajouta-t-elle en foudroyant le petit homme du regard.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, chère cousine, balbutia le petit homme avant de se retirer rapidement.

Morgreed le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fût plus à portée de vue.

- Ne vous en faites pas, maître Morgreed, j'ai connu pire. Vous semblez soucieux ? Pourtant, tout se passe à merveille.

- Je m'en fais pour ma Maîtresse, ma Dame. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver ?

- Soyez sans crainte, à notre ambassade, il ne peut rien arriver. Allons rejoindre les autres au cocktail.

Taava se régalait. Les futurs clients pleins aux as se bousculaient. De gros industriels des Mondes Libres, le système affranchi du Secteur Tapani, des millionnaires désœuvrés en quête d'une marotte, des héritiers ne sachant pas que faire de leurs revenus, des nouveaux riches ambitieux prêts à investir dans une nouvelle affaire audacieuse, de jeunes épouses croqueuses de comptes bancaires bien remplis accrochées à leurs maris naïfs voulant les convaincre de doubler leur fortune… Elle avait déjà une demi-douzaine de nouveaux clients potentiels, dont trois tellement enthousiastes qu'ils avaient directement pris rendez-vous – Taava ne se séparait jamais de son bloc de données personnel, contenant son agenda et les listes des stocks. Mais toutes ces négociations avaient fini par lui donner soif. Aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers le buffet mis en place vers l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre. Elle vit une quantité impressionnante de liqueurs, d'alcools, de jus de fruits, et ne sut que prendre. Elle hésita quelques secondes, quand elle entendit une étrange voix aiguë, gutturale, derrière elle :

- Puis-je me permettre de vous conseiller la boisson rouge, mademoiselle ?

En se retournant, elle vit un non-Humain au visage triangulaire, au poil doré, et au long nez, qui se tenait devant elle. C'était un Nalroni de la planète Celanon. Comme ses pairs, il présentait des traits indiquant son ascendance canine. Il était vêtu d'un long gilet aux gros boutons cuivrés recouvrant une tunique plus longue encore, et tenait une coupe pleine de cocktail rouge. L'œil rusé, le sourire intraduisible, il avait tout du businessman chevronné. Sans doute un nouveau défi très intéressant pour la jeune Togruta. Taava lui rendit son sourire, en plus large, et se réjouit davantage quand elle remarqua un petit détail qui allait sans doute lui garantir la conquête de ce client-là.

_La nature fait bien les choses, ses yeux sont juste à la hauteur de mon décolleté. Je vais le manger tout cru !_

- Je n'ai pas l'avantage de connaître votre nom, monsieur… ?

- Sprax. Je m'appelle Sprax. Président Directeur Général de XTS, pour vous servir.

- XTS ?

- Xizor Transports System, la plus importante société de construction et transports spatiaux du secteur Tapani. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur, mademoiselle ?

- Taava. Je suis propriétaire de l'_Armada_. Mon business tient plutôt dans les… gros calibres.

Elle sourit davantage, plus enjôleuse que jamais, et Sprax semblait mordre à l'hameçon. Une coupe de liqueur rouge et quelques banalités plus tard, le petit Nalroni lui laissait sa carte.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter. Moi-même, il se pourrait que j'aie besoin de vos services, qui sait ?

- Amphithéâtre à porte d'entrée, répondez.

- Porte d'entrée, j'écoute.

- Le discours ne va pas tarder à commencer. Laissez les portes ouvertes encore cinq minutes, puis fermez tout, laissez vos hommes à l'entrée, et venez nous rejoindre.

- Et si d'autres invités se pointent quand j'aurai fermé ?

- Avant l'heure, c'est pas l'heure, après l'heure, c'est plus l'heure. Terminé.

Canderous rangea son communicateur, et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. La journée avançait, et pour l'heure personne n'était venu causer de vrais problèmes. Il y avait bien eu une petite bande de jeunes anarchistes venus s'amuser à injurier les invités et faire des grimaces, mais le mercenaire n'avait eu qu'à faire deux pas en avant d'un air menaçant pour disperser le groupe. La fin d'après-midi approchait, dans le ciel le soleil entamait sa descente. Le mercenaire regarda s'éloigner vers l'amphithéâtre l'un des derniers invités, un Rodien costaud un peu serré dans son costume sobre. L'un des gardes en armure lui fit alors un petit signe.

- Hé, regarde ça !

Une curieuse petite forme en tunique brune approchait. Canderous fut surpris, ses arcades sourcilières se levèrent. Malgré ses années de baroud, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une personne non-Humaine originaire de Drall. Sur le coup, il ne pouvait même pas dire s'il avait affaire à un mâle ou une femelle. Jusqu'à ce que l'être lui parlât :

- Bonjour, Monsieur !

_D'accord, c'est une nana…_

La main duvetée aux petites griffes sombres lui tendit une carte métallique d'identité. Le mercenaire passa la carte dans son lecteur.

- « Chi'ta Koskaya »… Hum… Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste des invités, ma petite dame !

- Je sais, répondit la non-Humaine d'une petite voix gênée, mais je voudrais juste voir le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox de Pelagia.

- Rien que ça ? Très drôle.

Canderous se demandait s'il devait refouler l'étrangère tout de suite, ou reprendre contact avec le central de sécurité installé à l'Amphithéâtre, quand il vit quelque chose briller à la ceinture de la Drall. Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus.

- Amphithéâtre ? Ici porte d'entrée… J'ai une personne devant moi qui ne figure pas sur la liste… Oui, je sais, mais elle a un sabre-laser, c'est une Jedi… En tout cas, elle en a l'air… Elle veut voir Paddox… Qu'est-ce que je fais ?... bon, d'accord.

Le mercenaire rendit à Chi'ta sa carte, puis s'écarta.

- Bon, le patron vous a à la bonne on dirait. Entrez, mais tâchez de rester discrète. Il y a des gens à l'intérieur qui pourraient avoir les jetons si vous faites vos tours de Jedi. Paddox doit être à l'Amphithéâtre, lui aussi, à cette heure.

- D'accord, ne vous en faites pas. Merci, monsieur.

Et la petite Drall entra, s'engagea sur le sentier, et se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre. Canderous regarda sa montre.

- Attendez, je vais vous accompagner, je dois aller à l'amphi, moi aussi.

- Comme vous voudrez, messire.

- Appelez-moi Canderous, répondit l'homme en lui emboîtant le pas.

Pendant que Chi'ta marchait aux côtés de Canderous, elle éprouvait une impression bizarre, et pas spécialement agréable. Elle cherchait d'où cette impression pouvait venir, mais ne trouva rien. Soit qu'elle ne fût pas encore suffisamment compétente, soit qu'il n'y eût rien à trouver, elle ne put décrire précisément ce qu'elle ressentait, et pourquoi. Puis elle considéra l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Cet individu à l'aspect rébarbatif n'avait pas l'air disposé à beaucoup parler, et quelque chose lui murmura de ne pas insister. Finalement, elle décida de ne rien dire, et de laisser aller, mettant cette impression sur le compte de l'appréhension.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la construction, à la fois moderne et adaptée à l'esthétique du paysage et du reste de la ville. En voyant les gardes qui surveillaient le porche d'entrée, le mercenaire s'avança.

- Je prends le relais.

- Et ce… cette personne ?

- Elle est avec moi.

Ils entrèrent. Le public s'installait, se pressait dans les gradins de l'amphithéâtre.

- Bon, c'est ici que je vous laisse, je dois continuer mon boulot.

- Merci pour tout, maître Canderous.

- Passez un bon concert.

Canderous fit mine de se rapprocher de la scène, mais Chi'ta demanda encore :

- Et qui est le Haut Seigneur Paddox de Pelagia ?

- L'homme en uniforme rouge assis à côté de Dame Jizabella de Cadriaan. Au troisième rang, sur la droite, vous le voyez ?

- Ah, oui.

Quand le personnage que Canderous montrait du doigt se tourna et parla à sa voisine, Chi'ta vit son profil, et reconnut la personne dont Luke Skywalker avait montré le portrait. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, à la carrure d'un combattant légèrement serrée dans un magnifique uniforme rouge, constellé de décorations dorées. Il avait le teint clair, était rasé de près, et ses cheveux très blonds étaient harmonieusement tirés vers l'avant. A côté de lui était installée une jeune femme humaine, sans doute très belle selon les critères de cet homme.

_Sa femme, ou une de ses maîtresses… c'est vrai que certains peuples Humains admettent la polygamie._

Dame Bathos était dans les coulisses, et semblait détendue malgré la rumeur grandissante qui indiquait un nombre croissant de personnes. Elle félicita personnellement les musiciens, en s'appliquant à utiliser la langue natale de chacun d'entre eux. Ceux-ci, d'abord rendus nerveux par Morgreed et Quayle qui les avaient consciencieusement fouillés, eux et leurs bagages, étaient maintenant dans l'ambiance, et buvaient un dernier cocktail avant de monter en scène.

La jeune Togruta s'était assise sur le côté, non loin de la scène. L'Amphithéâtre était un grand bâtiment à toit ouvert – disons plutôt que les parois sur les côtés étaient évidées, laissant passer l'air libre. Taava bâilla. C'était ce qui l'intéressait le moins. Les banalités d'usage avant le spectacle, remerciements et autres blablablas dont elle n'avait que faire. En plus, elle était assise à côté d'un énorme Herglic qui respirait vraiment très fort.

_Encore heureux qu'il se soit inondé de parfum avant de venir, j'ai horreur de l'odeur du poisson !_

Un léger larsen attira l'attention de la foule qui se tut. Dame Bathos fit son entrée sur scène, escortée de ses deux gardes personnels, un Humain et un être bien plus grand et plus fort. Taava fut impressionnée par l'imposante créature écailleuse, et l'énorme vibro-hache qu'il tenait d'une main sur son épaule. Chi'ta regarda vers la scène, et remarqua que cette Dame Bathos ressemblait beaucoup à la jeune femme assise à côté du seigneur Paddox. Canderous, de son côté, sentait que quelque chose de désagréable allait se produire, s'il en croyait son instinct de guerrier.

Dame Bathos commença. Elle remercia les convives de s'être déplacés, salua au passage les hôtes de marque, félicita encore sa fille et son gendre pour leur récent mariage, et se lança dans le chapitre politique.

- Et je suis certaine que nous arriverons à faire du Secteur Tapani la plus grande puissance politique, commerciale et culturelle de la galaxie. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour oublier les vieilles rancunes, pardonner les plus tenaces, et tous ensemble, main dans la main, nous…

Ici, Dame Bathos fut grossièrement interrompue par un son caractéristique, reconnu par Canderous et Taava, spécialistes en armement. Un rayon doré, droit et fin, frappa directement Jackee Quayle, le garde du corps humain, en plein cœur. Sa poitrine explosa et il s'écroula, tué sur le coup. Ce sinistre imprévu déclencha une cacophonie de hurlements terrifiés. Morgreed sauta sur Dame Bathos, la plaqua sur sa poitrine et tourna le dos au public, et au tireur. Canderous dégaina son blaster lourd en un éclair.

Taava se jeta sous son siège, ne voulant pas être atteinte par une décharge de disrupteur Tenloss (taux de précision et de dégâts légendaires), elle se boucha les oreilles en entendant le bruit d'une deuxième décharge.

Morgreed sentit ses écailles chauffer alors que le laser avait frôlé son crâne. N'hésitant plus, il fonça vers les coulisses en maintenant la Haute Dame Cadriaan contre lui.

Faisant appel à tous ses sens, Canderous tourna les yeux vers le ciel, dans la direction approximative d'où étaient partis les deux tirs. Un troisième, manquant encore sa cible, lui donna enfin une bonne idée de l'emplacement du tireur.

- La Maison des Bains, merde !

Chi'ta n'avait pas quitté le couple Paddox des yeux. Craignant que l'homme ne soit tué, elle se lança en avant, tenta un grand saut par-dessus les spectateurs en fuite… mais s'étala de tout son long sur les genoux du Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox. Elle se redressa maladroitement, se cramponna au dossier du fauteuil devant elle, et bondit en avant. Debout sur le velours rouge, elle cria à l'adresse du couple Paddox :

- Filez, vite ! Je vous couvre !

Les deux Humains se jetèrent sur le sol, et Chi'ta resta à leur niveau, sautillant de fauteuil en fauteuil bras tendus, espérant faire obstacle au tireur embusqué.

Canderous serra la mâchoire. Pourquoi rien n'était jamais simple ? Il hésita une seconde, regardant alternativement la Drall et la direction de la Maison des Bains, et son caractère combatif prit le dessus. Il se précipita vers la sortie de secours, et se retrouva dehors. Puis il courut aussi vite qu'il put vers le bâtiment blanc situé sur la colline en hauteur. Derrière lui, il entendait le cliquetis caractéristique provoqué par les armures des gardes qui le suivaient.

Taava rampait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait entre les sièges. Les invités avaient crié de plus belle quand le son du troisième tir avait claqué. Elle distinguait mal ce qui se passait, trop gênée par les jambes des autres. En quittant le rang de strapontins, elle se retrouva bientôt au milieu d'une foule affolée, lorsqu'elle distingua une petite voix plus proche. C'était Sprax.

- Par ici, ma chère, je vous prie !

Le Nalroni lui tendait une main pressante qu'elle saisit rapidement. Il l'emmena vers une porte dérobée, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires, où ils purent souffler.

- Bien joué, cher ami.

- Ici, nous prendrons moins de risques.

Canderous grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait au toit. Quand il y arriva, bien sûr, il n'y avait personne. Mais le mercenaire eut le temps de discerner un mouvement, celui d'une forme humanoïde s'engageant dans la forêt. Il se laissa tomber du haut du toit, heureusement peu élevé, puis il courut dans les bois. Braquant son blaster lourd à deux mains, Canderous regardait à gauche, puis à droite, prêt à l'assaut. Mû par son instinct, il s'arrêta net et ne bougea plus.

Il était sûr que l'assassin n'était pas loin. Tous sens en alerte, marchant aussi silencieusement qu'il pouvait, il scruta attentivement le petit bois. Il entendait les feuilles bruisser sous l'action du vent, les oiseaux chanter, le bois des branches craquer. Soudain une voix sourde, métallique, trancha la sérénité des lieux.

- Les statistiques indiquent que vous avez une chance sur sept cent quatre-vingt-trois de vous en sortir vivant. Je vous conseille de partir à l'instant si vous voulez rester intact.

_Génial, un droïd assassin…_

Canderous ne se dégonfla pas, et avança dans la direction d'où avait résonné la voix. Le droïd était caché derrière un arbre sur sa gauche s'il se fiait à son oreille… mais son instinct lui dictait un tout autre message. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il se jeta en arrière, et esquiva de justesse un tir de disrupteur venant de sa droite. Toujours sur le dos, il braqua son arme vers la forme à moitié cachée dans l'ombre des arbres. Le blaster lourd aboya une fois, une seule, et frappa le droïd en plein thorax. Dans une gerbe d'étincelles, l'attaquant mécanique s'écroula. Le mercenaire se releva, et se rapprocha de son agresseur désormais inoffensif.

Le droïd était apparemment un vieux modèle. Un droïd de Combat Baktoid Automata de série B1, une antiquité datant d'avant la Guerre des Clones. Son arme, par contre… Un disrupteur Tenloss DFT-3, modèle de prédilection de la plupart des assassins. Sans application, il avait une puissance équivalente à celle d'un blaster normal, ce qui n'était déjà pas mal. Mais si on prenait le temps de le charger, quelques secondes à peine, il devenait une arme tellement puissante qu'il pouvait faire exploser la tête d'un bantha comme un ballon de baudruche. Alors, que penser de la patronne… Il remarqua un peu plus loin un petit haut-parleur escamotable calé entre deux des branches d'un arbre. De quoi tromper un poursuivant non averti. C'est à ce moment que les gardes rejoignirent le mercenaire.

- Alors, où est-il ?

- C'est bon, je maîtrise.

- Bon, on va mettre le secteur sous surveillance. Besoin de quelqu'un ?

- Ouais… un informaticien.

Le chef Stern finissait de rassembler les invités. Sprax et Taava avaient rejoint les autres à l'extérieur, et Chi'ta avait escorté le couple Paddox jusqu'à la sortie. Bientôt, les émotions s'apaisèrent, les peurs se dissipèrent, quand Canderous revint avec la tête du droïd assassin avec un ironique « voilà votre tueur… »

Les derniers convives étaient partis. Seuls étaient restés dans les coulisses de l'amphithéâtre la Haute Dame Bathos, le chef Stern, et la garde personnelle de la Dame… ainsi que quatre personnes : Canderous Tal, Chi'ta Koskaya, Taava et Hassla Morgreed. Ce dernier, appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés, marmonna à l'attention de Dame Bathos :

- Ma Dame, je regrette d'avoir dû vous bousculer comme ça, mais quand il y a des risques, on ne peut pas se permettre de palabrer, dans ce métier.

- Je vous en prie, maître Morgreed, c'est tout à votre honneur. Votre maîtresse doit se sentir en sécurité avec un tel professionnel. Je vais pouvoir vous rendre à elle, d'ailleurs, car votre contrat est terminé, et vous l'avez brillamment rempli.

- Dommage pour Quayle.

- Il sera inhumé dans une sépulture de première classe. Sans lui, je ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde, maintenant. Vous êtes peiné ?

- Pas pour lui, il connaissait les risques du métier, et n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir. C'est pour sa femelle que je m'en fais.

- Il était marié ?

- Avec une « Ari ».

- Je lui allouerai une pension à vie dès demain.

Canderous ne disait rien, et se contentait de jouer avec l'une de ses vibro-dagues. Taava était restée, et personne ne l'avait priée de partir. Une de ses qualités était sa persévérance. Quelqu'un avait tenté de tuer… Quelqu'un qui avait envoyé un vieux droïd de combat équipé d'un fusil dernier modèle, pour abattre une de ses meilleures clientes – elle fournissait la maison Cadriaan, d'où la confiance que le chef Stern avait eu en la laissant rester. La curiosité la poussait, elle avait compris qu'elle venait de mettre les pieds dans quelque chose d'énorme… et elle aimait cette idée. De vieux souvenirs de frissons délicieux ressentis dans des situations périlleuses lui revenaient en mémoire. Intérieurement, elle souriait. Elle se tourna vers Dame Bathos.

- Vous savez qui a fait ça ? Vous avez des ennemis, je suppose, mais y en a-t-il un auquel vous pensez en particulier ?

- En tant qu'autorité suprême de la Maison Cadriaan, j'ai renoncé à compter tous ceux qui veulent me voir disparaître depuis longtemps. Toutefois, je n'ai pas d'idée précise sur le responsable de cet attentat.

- Des menaces, récemment ? grommela Canderous.

- Non, maître Tal.

Chi'ta, assise sur une table, tourna la tête vers Dame Bathos, d'un air interrogateur.

- Est-ce que votre fille va bien ?

- Oui, je vous remercie, mademoiselle. Elle a eu très peur, mais mon gendre m'a contacté il y a quelques minutes, ils sont en sécurité maintenant. La Maison Cadriaan vous doit d'ailleurs des remerciements.

- Si seulement j'avais pu être moins maladroite…

- Mouais, répondit le chef Stern, mais maintenant, si vous le permettez, Dame Bathos, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'ambassade.

- Très bien, allons-y.

- Et vous quatre, vous venez avec moi.

Canderous leva des yeux indignés.

- Hé, j'ai fini mon boulot, maintenant ! Le reste ne me regarde plus.

- Oui, mais vous ne serez pas contre quelques heures sup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous suis, déclara Taava d'un ton déterminé.

- Je dois suivre Dame Bathos, ronchonna Morgreed, qui n'avait pas l'air content.

Chi'ta ne dit rien, mais personne ne s'étonna quand elle suivit d'elle-même le reste du groupe. Ils montèrent dans le répulseur qui suivait la limousine privée de Dame Bathos.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle d'informatique de l'ambassade Cadriaan. Un technicien Verpine finissait de bricoler la tête du droïd. La grande créature filiforme avait branché des câbles sur les circuits de la mémoire artificielle, et les avait relié sur son ordinateur. Elle tourna ses yeux à multiples facettes vers le chef, et dit d'une voix bourdonnante :

- Ze doute qu'on récupère beaucoup d'informazions, car le tir de blazter a provoqué un court-zircuit qui a altéré la mémoire du droïd, mais il y a quelque zose… Attendez, voilà ! Z'ai quelques images de ze que le droïd a vu… zi z'en crois l'horloze mémorielle, za z'est passé environ trois quarts d'heure avant zon arrêt définitif.

Une image brouillée apparut sur l'écran, puis se fit de plus en plus nette. Une table. Des verres devant une silhouette installée en face du droïd. Une enveloppe contenant des cartes de crédits. Derrière la silhouette, une enseigne en néon sur le mur… _Le Rancor Affamé_. Enfin la silhouette se fit plus nette, tandis qu'une voix gloussante, désagréable, disait :

- Le second paiement sera effectué ce soir, après votre travail. Retrouvez-moi ici à dix-neuf heures.

- Bien, monsieur Klytus… répondit la voix métallique du droïd, pendant que le bras mécanique ramassait l'enveloppe.

La voix avait un visage. Un petit Humain, très gros, au teint livide, une petite moustache par-dessus d'énormes lèvres, de petits yeux cupides, et un ridicule chapeau rond en plexiglas transparent qui laissait voir la raie de ses cheveux noirs de jais.

Le chef Stern eut un sourire satisfait.

- Bien, je compte sur vous pour faire parler ce rigolo. Je veux savoir qui l'a payé pour engager ce droïd.

Le _Rancor affamé_ était un établissement que Taava ne recommanderait pas à ses amis. Sombre, poisseux, à l'atmosphère étouffante… même la musique du juke-box était sinistre à souhait, une espèce de succédané d'Annadale Fayde. Il y avait un énorme comptoir, tenu par un non moins énorme Herglic, et au fond de la salle, dans le coin le moins éclairé, il y avait une demi-douzaine d'alcôves. _L'endroit idéal pour effectuer une transaction louche_, songea la jeune Togruta.

Justement, l'une des alcôves était déjà occupée. C'était bien l'Humain que le droïd avait rencontré. Taava regarda vers le comptoir, vérifia que Canderous était prêt à barrer la route à leur victime si elle tentait de se sauver par l'entrée principale, et s'assit en face de lui sans façon, comme si c'était elle qu'il était en train d'attendre. Elle posa son sac à dos sur la table.

- Salut, Klytus, tu vas bien ?

- Heu… Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- De sérieux ennuis si tu décides de jouer au malin avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas vous que j'attendais, glapit le gros homme en regardant nerveusement vers l'entrée.

- Ah, tu parles de notre ami commun en fer-blanc ? Inutile de se soucier de lui, il a eu un petit contretemps.

Taava sortit de son sac la tête du droïd assassin et la laissa tomber sous le nez de Klytus. Il sursauta avec un petit cri effrayé.

- Maintenant, mon gros, tu vas gentiment me suivre. Nous avons à parler.

Klytus fit mine de se lever docilement, mais lança son verre de lum à la figure de la jeune femme. Après quoi, il se précipita vers la porte. En voyant un grand rasta faire volte-face vers lui, il pivota des talons, et courut dans la direction opposée. À peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la sortie de secours qu'une poigne de fer le souleva par le col. Il hurla quand il vit les deux yeux de reptile menaçants au-dessus d'une bouche où s'alignaient les crocs luisants de salive.

- C'est l'heure de passer à la casserole, pâté en croûte !

Quelques instants plus tard, Taava, Morgreed et Canderous étaient assis en face de Klytus, à nouveau dans l'alcôve. Taava commença :

- Bon, et si tu nous disais qui t'a engagé ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Morgreed frappa la table d'un grand coup du plat de la main. Taava prit un air qui se voulait conciliant.

- Inutile de l'énerver, pas vrai ? Allons, nous savons tous que tu cracheras le morceau d'une manière ou d'une autre. La question est de savoir combien d'os il faudra te casser pour ça. Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est l'identité de ton patron, et pourquoi faire assassiner Dame Bathos. Alors, ou tu nous réponds gentiment et on te laisse patauger dans ta merde, ou tu décides de te rebiffer, et mon ami Barabel dont ton complice a failli abattre la cliente te plie et te replie tellement que tu tiendras dans cette cloche à fromage que tu portes sur le crâne.

- Ce… c'est que… si je parle, mon employeur va être furieux…

- Et pas nous, à ton avis ? gronda Canderous en faisant craquer ses doigts.

- Je ne connais pas son nom ! Mais j'ai vu la broche de sa veste. Il était noble ! Sa décoration était le symbole d'une Maison.

- Laquelle ?

- La Maison Mecetti !

- La Maison Mecetti ?

- C'est ce qu'il nous a dit, chef.

- Manquait plus que ça…

Maleek Stern avait seulement poussé un petit soupir. La soirée s'annonçait longue. Chi'ta demanda :

- Je suis un peu gênée, chef Stern. Est-ce nécessaire de le garder prisonnier ?

- Ma petite dame, la Maison Mecetti est la plus grande rivale de la Maison Cadriaan depuis des temps immémoriaux. Les mesquineries, les coups bas et les traîtrises se sont multipliés sur des siècles entre les deux Maisons, aussi bien d'un côté que de l'autre. Ces vingt dernières années, nous avons pourtant conclu une sorte d' « accord tacite » d'ignorance mutuelle, mais là… Nous devons en savoir plus, même si nous devons cuisiner ce Klytus pendant des jours.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont été vexés de ne pas avoir pu venir à la fête. Aucun Mecetti n'était sur la liste des invités, observa Canderous.

- Ils ne seraient pas venus de toute façon, et je doute que ça soit suffisant pour les énerver à ce point-là. Bon, nous devons…

L'intercom du bureau du chef Stern sonna.

- Stern, j'écoute… Oui, ma Dame… Tout de suite.

Le chef Stern invita les quatre investigateurs le suivre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une grande salle de communication circulaire, où attendaient Dame Bathos et un homme. L'homme accusait une bonne soixantaine d'années standard, avait les tempes grisonnantes, une barbe bien taillée, et un regard inquisiteur. Ce qui n'étonna pas Chi'ta, ni Taava, encore moins Morgreed, quand ils constatèrent que l'homme portait un uniforme aux couleurs de l'Empire. Dame Bathos les salua.

- Bonjour, mes amis. Entrez donc.

- Qui est cet Humain ? demanda Morgreed avec une colère mal contenue.

- Du calme, maître Morgreed. Je vous présente le Moff Laird Gustavu, responsable de l'enclave impériale du secteur Tapani. Il n'a pas pu venir hier, mais a tenu à me présenter ses hommages, aujourd'hui.

- Que fait-il ici, Haute Dame Bathos ? Je croyais que vous étiez pro républicaine, s'étonna Taava.

- Oui, mais le Moff Gustavu incarne un important pouvoir avec lequel je dois régulièrement traiter, même si ça ne plaît pas forcément à tout le monde.

- Mais je vous rassure, ajouta l'homme en roulant fortement les « R », je n'ai aucune autorité sur cette planète. Je ne suis là qu'en tant qu'ami, rien de plus. Alors, ne pensons pas à mal, et serrons-nous la main.

Un sourire forcé aux lèvres, le Moff Gustavu se leva, et tendit la main vers Morgreed, mais celui-ci ne la serra pas. En revanche, il gronda en retroussant légèrement ses babines. Le Moff se tourna vers Taava, qui croisa les bras, en le regardant avec défi. Dame Bathos reprit la parole.

- Hum, bon, nous n'allons pas tergiverser pour ces broutilles, n'est-ce pas, Laird ? Nous avons une affaire urgente à régler.

- Certes, ma Dame.

- Je vous en prie, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, installez-vous confortablement. J'ai une conversation importante à effectuer, et j'ai envie que vous soyez mes témoins.

- Qui allons-nous voir, Haute Dame Bathos ? interrogea Chi'ta.

- Don Nycator de Mecetti, le représentant de la Maison Mecetti sur Procopia.

- Vraiment ? Ma Dame, je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom-là, et pourtant je suis sommairement la politique de cette planète – il faut bien que je connaisse les forces en présence à qui je pourrais vendre mes marchandises.

- Bonne observation, Togruta, mais ces derniers temps, il y a eu des remaniements hiérarchiques chez les Mecetti, répondit le Moff Gustavu. Vous le savez, la Maison Mecetti est en plein redressement. Ces dernières années, le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund XI a organisé de grandes opérations de réarmement des armées Mecetti, et a réorganisé la hiérarchie de la Maison Mecetti, dont tout le monde n'a pas encore forcément eu vent.

- Mais vous êtes au courant, Impérial ? Et vous êtes suffisamment fier pour étaler votre savoir et vous permettre de répondre alors que ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais !

- Mademoiselle, je vous assure que…

- Et moi, je t'assure que je te calerai la tête sous le bras si tu ne te tais pas immédiatement, chien !

- Maître Morgreed, je vous en prie, restez donc calme ! ordonna Dame Bathos.

Les gardes Cadriaan, flairant le danger, avaient déjà levé leurs fusils blaster. Canderous murmura :

- Du calme, mec, ils ne plaisantent pas.

Morgreed tourna le dos au Moff et se renfrogna dans un coin de la pièce pour bouder. Soulagée d'avoir évité une bagarre, Dame Bathos s'approcha de son bureau.

- Bien, maintenant que cette question-là est réglée, je contacte l'ambassade.

Dame Bathos composa un numéro sur le clavier du petit bureau, et toute la paroi du fond de la pièce s'alluma. D'abord, un écusson tournoya lentement sur l'écran : il représentait un griffon assis, les ailes déployées devant un étendard. Puis, un instant plus tard, apparut un Humain.

Debout dans le champ de la caméra, il avait l'air jeune, mais très sûr de lui, voire arrogant. De taille moyenne, carrure sportive, il était parfaitement à l'aise dans un magnifique costume noir décoré de nombreuses broderies dorées. Un léger duvet ornait son menton, et son visage fin encadré de longs cheveux teints en blond affichait un grand sourire radieux. Taava jugea qu'il devait peut-être avoir trente ans, et qu'en tant qu'ambassadeur de la Maison Mecetti, il n'avait sans doute jamais manqué de rien. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air de quelqu'un qui partageait volontiers. Il leva une main ornée de lourdes bagues devant la bouche pour toussoter.

- Haute Dame Bathos de Cadriaan, c'est un honneur, et un plaisir ! Pendant que j'y pense, joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci à vous, Don Nycator de Mecetti, je suis très touchée par tant de sollicitude.

- Oh, mais je vois que nous avons des invités de marque, aujourd'hui. Salut, Gus ! J'espère que vous avez brossé le tapis rouge de votre croiseur pour le petit passage de votre maître.

- Ne prenez pas ce ton-là avec moi, Don Nycator, ou vous pourriez le regretter, tout représentant que vous êtes.

- Oh… Je suis mort de peur, Maman, au secours ! Ha ha… ? Hé, mais qui sont tous ces gens ? Vous devez vous sentir mal en compagnie de trois non-Humains, n'est-ce pas, Gus ?

- Je vous en prie, Don Nycator ! s'exclama Dame Bathos d'un ton sans réplique. Vous savez très bien pourquoi je vous ai appelé.

- Ha… à vrai dire, non.

- Un tireur embusqué a tenté d'abattre Dame Bathos hier, devant des centaines de témoins, Don Nycator, expliqua le chef Stern. Nous l'avons rattrapé, puis interrogé, puis nous sommes remontés jusqu'à son intermédiaire, qui nous a dit que la Maison Mecetti avait commandité cet attentat.

- Je vous en prie, Stern… Ne me dites pas que vous avez avalé ça ?

- Je n'ai rien avalé du tout, je fais mon boulot. Et je vous invite à travailler avec nous, car pour l'heure, en tant que représentant de la Maison Mecetti sur ce monde, _vous_ êtes le principal suspect dans cette affaire, et si nous trouvons d'autres éléments en ce sens, nous pourrons facilement vous traîner devant la Chambre du Grand Conseil. Vous avez tout intérêt à nous aider à prouver que ce n'est pas vous qui avez engagé ce droïd assassin par l'intermédiaire de Klytus.

- Klytus ? Ce nom ne me dit rien.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? ironisa le Moff.

- Pourquoi fourrez-vous votre grand nez crochu dans ce qui ne vous concerne pas ? répondit Don Nycator sur le même ton. Vous savez combien de gens travaillent à l'ambassade Mecetti ? Trop pour que je puisse connaître chacun par son petit nom. Si ça se trouve, vous avez raison, il y a effectivement un ver dans le fruit de nos rangs, nous aurions alors affaire à un petit opportuniste qui aura voulu profiter de sa situation pour s'enrichir et me créer des problèmes. Et dans ce cas, je serai ravi de vous aider à le démasquer, et à laver les Mecetti de cette accusation très grave.

- À la bonne heure, murmura Dame Bathos.

- Mais peut-être que _vous_ êtes justement ceux qui veulent me faire tomber ! Comment puis-je vous faire confiance, vous qui représentez précisément ceux qui nous font obstacle dans notre ascension depuis si longtemps ?

Chi'ta se boucha les oreilles, tant les cris qui éclatèrent suite à cette déclaration lui parurent insupportables. Sur Drall comme au _Praxeum_, elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à cette situation, une telle mesquinerie mêlée à une pareille violence, de la part d'autant de personnes soi-disant respectables à la fois. Elle regrettait l'absence de son Maître qui aurait sans doute mis tout le monde d'accord en quelques minutes. Elle allait se lever pour sortir et ne plus avoir à supporter ce triste spectacle, quand elle eut soudain une impression très bizarre. Elle perçut derrière le mur une sorte de rayonnement, et perdit tout sens de la réalité quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle n'était pas la seule. Tout le monde se tut. Dame Bathos prit un air réjoui. Sur l'écran, Don Nycator perdit son sourire cynique et se montra empreint de respect. Le Chef Stern s'assit, et eut une petite moue. Le Moff Gustavu déglutit avec peine, devenant rouge comme une pivoine. Les autres, nouveaux venus sur Procopia, se sentirent comme paralysés, à l'exception de Morgreed, qui eut un très large sourire béat.

Une Humaine venait d'entrer dans la salle de communication. Elle était véritablement exceptionnelle. Elle avait l'air jeune. Son visage calme avait des traits rappelant ceux des habitants des mondes désertiques, avec un nez légèrement épaté et des lèvres charnues. Sa peau était mate, légèrement dorée. Son corps délicat aux formes très attirantes était habillé d'une fine combinaison moulante blanche. Elle portait une sorte de mitre blanche, Canderous devina qu'aucun cheveu n'ornait son crâne fin. Mais le plus impressionnant n'était pas son apparence, mais l'impression qu'elle donnait. Il émanait de toute sa personne une incroyable quiétude, pendant un instant, la jeune Drall eut l'impression de voir une sorte d'aura émise par cette personne. Les yeux mi-clos, elle semblait plongée dans une profonde méditation.

Chi'ta comprit aussitôt que cette dame était une puissante servante de la Force. Elle ne put l'expliquer pourquoi, ni sur l'instant ni plus tard en y repensant, mais elle était également persuadée qu'elle sacrifierait sa vie sur-le-champ pour cette étrange personne. Elle n'arriva pas à rationaliser ce sentiment. Elle entendit même, comme dans le lointain, une très douce et mélodieuse chanson chantée par un chœur de voix féminines. Morgreed s'empressa de mettre un genou à terre et de s'incliner en signe de respect devant la femme. Sur l'écran, Don Nycator eut une expression réjouie.

- Dame Liryl… Si je m'attendais à voir la Dame de Sérénité elle-même intervenir dans cette affaire…

Liryl parla d'une voix lente, douce et claire, que Chi'ta eut du mal à entendre, tellement ses sens étaient encore brouillés.

- Je vous salue, Don Nycator de la Maison Mecetti.

- Quel plaisir de parler à quelqu'un comme vous, Dame Liryl.

- J'ai eu vent de cette préoccupante affaire, Don Nycator. À mon avis, ce n'est qu'une sombre machination qui ne vaut pas une guerre civile, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je pense comme vous, Dame Liryl. Il serait dommage que nous nous laissions emporter pour de la bagatelle.

- Je voudrais parler au nom de Dame Bathos de la Maison Cadriaan. Parvenir à un accord pour arranger ce contentieux.

- Mais ce sera une joie, Dame Liryl. Où et quand ?

- Le plus rapidement possible, et dans un terrain neutre.

- Ma propriété conviendrait-elle ? intervint le Moff Laird Gustavu.

- Pour moi, ça va, répondit Don Nycator.

- C'est convenu, déclara Dame Bathos. Mon émissaire sera là dans deux heures, accompagnée de ses servants.

- Vous voulez parler de cette joyeuse bande de rigolos ? Si ça les amuse.

Canderous eut un mal fou à se retenir d'envoyer promener le Mecetti, mais n'en fit rien, et se promit d'attendre le moment opportun de lui montrer sa façon à lui de s'amuser.

_Un bon coup de poing sur la gueule, par exemple…_

La journée se terminait sur la campagne procopienne. Le vent sifflait calmement sur les dunes, balayant le sable. Les rats womp galopaient joyeusement près de la ligne, mais s'enfuirent de toute part quand le monorail traversa la plaine sableuse dans un vrombissement. Dans le wagon personnel de Dame Bathos, la délégation attendait. Taava passait distraitement ses doigts sur ses tentacules crâniens, Canderous était vautré sur la banquette, Chi'ta ne quittait pas des yeux Dame Liryl, qui regardait le paysage par la fenêtre. Morgreed était debout devant l'unique porte du wagon. Dame Liryl récapitulait :

- Bien, l'idée consiste à aller voir Don Nycator de Mecetti pour négocier un moyen de réconciliation. Il va sans doute y avoir de longues discussions, peut-être des haussements de ton, mais je ne l'espère pas.

- Ce clown blond m'a vraiment tapé sur les nerfs. S'il recommence à se foutre de nous, je lui brise les genoux ! grogna Canderous.

- Voyons, nous devons rester très conciliants, murmura Chi'ta avec prudence.

- Aller chez les Impériaux ne vous fait pas plus d'effet que ça ? Après tout ce qu'ils ont pu vous faire, à vous, les Jedi !

- Je ne suis pas encore une Jedi, maître Tal. En plus, même si je ne suis pas Humaine, ils ne m'ont pas fait du mal personnellement. Donc, je n'ai aucune raison d'éprouver de la colère envers eux. « La colère n'existe que si tu lui permets d'exister ». C'est un adage Jedi.

- Je connais un autre adage : « trop bon, trop con ».

- Attention, les amis. À l'ambassade, vous étiez sous la protection des Cadriaan, mais maintenant, nous entrons en territoire impérial. Le fief du Moff Gustavu est officiellement dépendant de l'Empire, et par conséquent, c'est la Loi Impériale qui entrera en vigueur quand nous descendrons du train.

Chi'ta frémit, et fixa Dame Liryl d'un regard inquiet. Taava se leva, anxieuse.

- Vous voulez dire que… dès qu'on descendra du train, ils risquent de nous mettre en prison parce qu'on n'est pas Humains, c'est ça ?

- Non, ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes tout de même sur Procopia. S'ils le faisaient, ils ne pourraient pas vous faire quitter la planète sans que l'autorité du Grand Conseil ne les stoppe. En outre, nous sommes sous immunité diplomatique, tant que nous ne commettons aucun impair, nous sommes intouchables. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que vous allez devoir faire extrêmement attention à votre comportement. Je suis Humaine, je ne puis ressentir ce que vous pouvez éprouver face à ces gens-là, mais pour le bien de cette mission diplomatique, vous devrez faire abstraction de vos émotions. Si vous faites du remue-ménage, ils risquent de mal le prendre, et de vous le faire savoir. L'incident diplomatique peut éclater dans les deux sens. La raison doit l'emporter sur l'instinct.

Morgreed renifla, et soupira, de mauvaise humeur. Chi'ta leva l'index, et prononça à voix haute :

« Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix. Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force. »

Le Barabel sourit, apaisé. Le train ralentit, Taava regarda par la fenêtre, et vit les lumières d'une habitation au loin sur une colline. Le monorail s'arrêta à une petite gare. Les passagers se levèrent, et Morgreed posa la patte sur la poignée de la porte. Il regarda Liryl d'un air interrogateur, et la déverrouilla quand elle lui fit un petit signe de tête. Chi'ta frissonna quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Devant le wagon attendait tout un cortège de soldats impériaux. Tous alignés, fusils blasters au poing, ils ne bougeaient pas. Au milieu du peloton, le Moff Laird Gustavu, arrivé en navette, accueillit la délégation à bras ouverts.

- Soyez les bienvenus, chers invités. Bienvenus dans mon modeste domaine. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon véhicule de transport privé, nous serons à mon manoir dans quelques minutes. Don Nycator de Mecetti nous y attend.

La fourgonnette était un grand véhicule spacieux et confortable. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver jusqu'à la propriété. Le véhicule franchit la grille, et Chi'ta sentit son appréhension monter d'un cran lorsqu'elle vit le portail se refermer automatiquement, puis deux soldats de choc se poster devant les barreaux.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un grand manoir à trois étages bâti sur une colline. La lumière du soleil couchant éclairait la façade grisâtre de la demeure, ainsi qu'un grand jardin, que la délégation traversa.

Quand Chi'ta passa devant l'un des soldats de choc qui bordaient l'allée, elle sentit un changement d'humeur chez le garde, et devina sous son casque froid une moue de pitié condescendante. C'en était trop pour elle. Exhibant ses incisives, elle émit un sifflement farouche. Le soldat resta impassible. Le reste du petit groupe profitait de la promenade. Taava éprouvait tout de même une impression dérangeante. Se trouver au milieu de tant d'Impériaux sans pour autant être ouvertement pourchassée était très inhabituel, et ça ne la rassurait pas du tout. Et si l'un d'eux oubliait tout équilibre diplomatique et laissait parler son endoctrinement ? Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha du Barabel.

Morgreed regardait les statues exposées le long de l'allée. S'arrêtant devant l'une d'entre elles, il lut péniblement la plaque de marbre sur le socle : « Grand Amiral Thrawn ». Plus loin il se planta devant une fontaine, sculptée sous la forme d'un petit homme voûté enveloppé dans une robe de Jedi avec une cagoule rabattue sur un visage ridé comme un vieux pruneau : « Palpatine, Empereur de l'Univers ». Son front se creusa sous une intense réflexion, puis il rit à gorge déployée.

- Hé, ils sont marrants, ces Impériaux ! Ils collectionnent les statues de gens qui sont morts !

Il y eut un instant de flottement, à la suite duquel le Moff Gustavu eut l'air gêné. Canderous jubilait intérieurement en voyant ces agents des Vestiges contraints d'encaisser les moqueries de ses comparses sans pouvoir y répondre. Les Impériaux avaient tellement malmené les non-Humains pendant tellement de temps… une petite leçon ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Enfin dans le salon, les membres de la délégation prirent place sur les sofas. Taava fut encore plus écœurée en voyant Don Nycator en personne.

_Et en plus, malgré toutes les richesses qu'il doit avoir, il met un parfum bon marché !_

Au bout d'une heure, les choses étaient finalement arrangées. Don Nycator de Mecetti ne demanda au bout du compte qu'une chose : Klytus.

- La remise de cet intermédiaire à nos services de renseignements sera considérée par notre Maison comme une excellente collaboration, et cet incident sera vite oublié. Et pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, je vais offrir à Dame Bathos un beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

Don Nycator claqua du doigt. Une servante Twi'lek vêtue seulement d'un pagne et de sandalettes approcha sans oser lever les yeux, portant un plateau d'argent sur lequel était posée une boîte ornée de sculptures particulièrement raffinées. Taava regarda d'un œil noir le Mecetti. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec un sourire gêné.

- Que voulez-vous, ma chère, j'adore regarder les belles poitrines. Pourquoi les femelles de la plupart des espèces les cachent-elles ?

La jeune Togruta ne répondit rien, mais elle serra les poings de rage. Nycator prit la boîte, et l'ouvrit. À ce moment, Chi'ta sentit un frisson électrique lui parcourir le système nerveux. Elle vit, posé sur un coussin de velours rouge, un très étrange petit objet. C'était une pyramide à quatre faces et à base carrée de quinze centimètres d'arête, agrémentée de chrome et d'or, chaque face portait des gravures et ciselures au nombre incroyable de détails. Cela ressemblait à un artefact, sans doute d'une valeur marchande vertigineuse. Du vertige, Chi'ta en éprouvait en regardant l'objet. Elle discerna même un faible éclat luisant iriser ses faces visibles. Elle entendit un petit tintement, très discret, mais très net.

_Cet objet… et si c'était un… un holocron ? Il faudra que j'en parle à Maître Horn._

La voix de Don Nycator la ramena à la réalité.

- C'est un de mes biens les plus précieux. Comme l'attestent les gravures sur la boîte, il vient du lointain secteur de Kathol. J'espère que Dame Bathos l'acceptera à sa juste valeur.

- J'en suis persuadée, Don Nycator, répondit Dame Liryl avec un petit sourire.

- Voilà. Je vous remercie de nous avoir tous accueillis, Moff Gustavu.

_Quand il est face à lui, il reste poli_, songea Morgreed avec mépris.

Alors que le monorail repartait vers l'île Estalle, Taava soupira de soulagement.

- Pouah ! Enfin nous sommes libres ! Cet espèce de sale pervers de Mecetti ! Qu'il essaie un peu de me réduire à l'état d'esclave à moitié à poil ! Je lui ferai avaler ses bijoux de famille en salade !

- Nous n'avons plus à le supporter, maintenant, mademoiselle Taava. Tranquillisez-vous donc, je devine que vous êtes trop forte pour lui, répondit Chi'ta.

La nuit était tombée. Le train filait à grande vitesse. La femme Togruta s'étira en bâillant, et se tourna vers le grand Barabel.

- Tu semblais connaître Dame Liryl avant qu'on nous la présente, Morgreed.

- C'est exact. Maîtresse Liryl m'a sorti d'une mauvaise passe, et j'ai juré de la servir, et je n'hésiterai pas à donner ma vie pour conserver intacte la sienne ! dit-il en se redressant fièrement.

Personne ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Taava se demanda quand même quelle avait pu être cette « mauvaise passe ». Canderous distingua quelque chose par la fenêtre. La lumière de phares d'un petit véhicule, petite tache claire dans la nuit… et le monde entier se renversa.

Morgreed sentait que la peau de son crâne était fendue. Heureusement, le cuir écailleux de son épiderme en avait vu d'autres. Non, il n'avait qu'une inquiétude en tête.

- Maîtresse ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Morgreed constata qu'il était coincé sous la banquette du train, et que la table vissée au plancher était au-dessus de lui. Quelque chose avait retourné le wagon. Bandant ses muscles, il dégagea d'un seul mouvement le poids mort, et bondit à travers l'encadrement de la porte heureusement dégagé.

Dehors, c'était le chaos. Le monorail tout entier était sens dessus dessous, et la matrice avait pris feu. Les flammes dansaient, éclairant violemment les dunes. Une petite explosion ébranla les alentours.

- Maître Morgreed !

Le Barabel fit volte-face, en saisissant dans un réflexe son fusil blaster. C'était Chi'ta.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Maîtresse Liryl ?

- Nous la cherchons, justement. Nous avons été renversés quand le train a quitté sa route pour s'écraser sur le côté.

- Vraiment ?

- Regardez le rail !

Le rail avait été arraché par une violente explosion.

- Qui a fait ça ? demanda Canderous.

- Une explosion, du travail d'amateur, remarqua Taava. Il a mis beaucoup trop d'explosifs, il aurait pu faire sauter le train avec, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait, sinon il aurait utilisé un canon au lieu de s'emmerder à le faire dérailler.

- Qu'importe ! Où est Dame Liryl ?

- Ici, petits ignorants !

Derrière les flammes avançaient deux personnes, collées l'une à l'autre. La voix haut perchée railla encore :

- Cette fois-ci, ma chère cousine verra que je vaux mieux que ce qu'elle croit !

Morgreed jura en reconnaissant la petite silhouette maigrichonne de Niklas Veiler. Mais son muscle cardiaque s'emballa quand il vit que celui-ci tenait une dague flambant neuve sur la gorge de Dame Liryl, qu'il serrait contre lui de son bras. Dans l'autre main, la droite, il tenait la petite pyramide chromée. Le Barabel fut interloqué. Comment ce petit tordu avait fait pour savoir qu'ils étaient dans ce train, et qu'ils avaient hérité de cet objet ? Que comptait-il en faire ? Et surtout, aurait-il l'audace d'aller jusqu'au bout de son geste, et utiliser sa dague pour attenter à la vie de sa maîtresse ?

En pensant à cette dernière question, Morgreed était épouvanté. Son cœur s'affolait rarement, il prenait les menaces sur sa vie avec le sourire, mais en voyant le couteau chatoyer sur la peau dorée de Dame Liryl, il se sentait plus vulnérable qu'une petite salamandre. Dame Liryl, cependant, n'avait pas l'air inquiète, ou apeurée, ni même énervée. Elle était calme, très calme, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Elle semblait être dans une sorte de transe méditative.

Des bruits de blaster éclatèrent par-dessus le grésillement de l'incendie. Trois individus armés de fusils laser étaient perchés sur les wagons, et mitraillaient copieusement dans leur direction. Un quatrième était passé par derrière, et tirait à tout va. Canderous n'hésita pas longtemps. Il sortit une vibro-rapière et se précipita vers ce dernier porte-flingue. Esquivant aisément les tirs, il faucha net sa cible, en ricanant de satisfaction devant le manque de professionnalisme de son agresseur. Simultanément, Taava avait sorti son petit blaster de défense, et mis hors d'état de nuire deux des trois attaquants du train.

Chi'ta décida d'agir à son tour. En tant que padawan Consulaire, elle n'avait suivi qu'une formation assez basique sur le combat, et jamais l'occasion de se battre contre quelqu'un ne s'était présentée, en dehors du droïd d'entraînement de l'Académie. Mais si elle connaissait ses lacunes, il n'en était sûrement pas de même pour des brutes qui n'avaient peut-être jamais vu un Jedi de leur vie. Elle porta la main à son ceinturon, sortit un peu maladroitement le petit cylindre argenté qu'elle avait gardé au côté sans trop oser y toucher, et appuya sur le bouton de contact.

_Que le Grand Fouisseur guide mon bras !_

La brillante lame verte de son sabre-laser jaillit dans la nuit, sous les yeux étonnés du troisième attaquant. Chi'ta siffla en faisant des moulinets avec son arme, projetant des reflets sur toute la paroi du wagon. Sa ruse avait réussi. L'homme avait été tellement surpris par ce spectacle insolite qu'il en oublia Taava. Un tir de blaster paralysant le fit tomber du wagon.

Pendant ce temps, le Barabel avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas agir sur un coup de tête. Veiler tenait toujours Dame Liryl à sa merci, et riait méchamment. Pendant une fraction de seconde, des images épouvantables se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de Morgreed. Il vit Dame Liryl égorgée, Veiler arracher son cœur de Barabel de sa poitrine de ses mains longuement griffues. Mais il se ressaisit.

- Prends ça, gros crapaud !

Veiler brandit la pyramide, en appuyant du pouce sur l'un des motifs. Un grand arc d'énergie verte fusa vers Morgreed, et le frappa de plein fouet. Le Barabel recula, encaissant mieux le coup qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Mais Veiler ne s'en tint pas là.

- Contemple la puissance et le pouvoir à l'état pur !

Une fois de plus, l'arc énergétique ondula en direction de Morgreed, qui ne sentit même pas un picotement, trop concentré sur sa seule préoccupation. Morgreed fronça les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne furent plus que deux étroites fentes à peine perceptibles dans la semi obscurité. Il se concentra de tout son intellect rustre mais sincère. Une seule idée résonnait dans son petit cerveau :

_Tu dois le neutraliser sans blesser Maîtresse Liryl. Concentre-toi sur son bras. Concentre toi sur son bras. Son bras… son bras…_

Il ne sut l'expliquer, mais le temps semblait ralentir autour de lui, les contours se firent plus nets, les détails plus clairs. Il discernait même les différentes pierres précieuses qui ornaient les bagues de la main qui menaçait sa maîtresse. C'est alors que Niklas brandit une fois de plus l'objet, mais cette fois-ci, il ne se passa rien. Il le brandit derechef, toujours rien. La surprise, la déception, l'effarement, la panique, se succédèrent sur son visage tordu. Il relâcha son étreinte, et secoua l'artefact, de plus en plus nerveusement.

_Maintenant !_

Le fusil blaster de Morgreed cracha son rayon meurtrier. La main du noblaillon explosa, et la pyramide chromée tomba dans le sable. Poussant de petits cris suraigus, affolés, Veiler lâcha son otage, sa dague, et s'agrippa l'avant-bras de sa main valide, le secouant en tombant à genoux. Le Barabel rangea son fusil en courant vers l'Humain, et lui décocha un tel coup de poing au visage qu'il l'envoya s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

Chi'ta, qui avait rangé son sabre, aida Dame Liryl a se relever.

- Ma Dame, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, merci à vous tous.

Morgreed traîna les pieds jusqu'au petit groupe, l'air penaud.

- Maîtresse, j'ai…

- N'aie point d'inquiétude, Hassla. D'autres auraient été encore plus pris au dépourvu confrontés à _ça_.

Dame Liryl se baissa, et tendit la main vers l'objet. Chi'ta agrippa alors son bras.

- Attention !

- Ne vous en faites pas, cet appareil est désormais inoffensif.

En effet, Chi'ta ne sentait plus l'influence malsaine de la pyramide.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais Niklas Veiler a épuisé le peu d'énergie qui subsistait à l'intérieur. Je ne sens plus aucune force en émaner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? grogna Canderous.

Veiler était recroquevillé dans la poussière, larmoyant, marmonnant juste « Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça… ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… »

- J'ai peur que l'artefact n'ait influencé son esprit de manière irréversible.

- Bah ! Son esprit ne devait déjà pas être très équilibré, commenta Taava.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une navette frappée au blason de la Maison Cadriaan se posa près du train. Les cinq porte-parole n'avaient pas bougé, Canderous et Morgreed tenaient en joue le bandit survivant et Niklas Veiler. Le chef Stern descendit rapidement, escorté de trois gardes.

- Ah, vous voilà !

- Salut, chef ! dit simplement Taava.

- Vous parlez d'une panade ! D'abord, on n'a pas vu le train arriver, puis il y a eu une coupure de courant dans toute une partie de l'île Estalle, ils ont signalé le problème, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Demandez à cet avorton, suggéra la Togruta en montrant du pouce Veiler, qui marmonnait toujours dans sa barbe.

- Embarquez-moi ça. Allez, vous autres, grimpez à bord, vous m'expliquerez sur le chemin.

Maleek Stern, Dame Bathos et Sprax écoutèrent attentivement dans le petit salon le récit des cinq membres de la délégation.

- C'est tout bonnement incroyable, souffla Dame Bathos.

- Si je comprends bien, Niklas Veiler a mis la main sur ce dispositif, commenta le chef Stern en montrant du doigt la pyramide posée sur la table, et s'en est servi comme d'une arme à énergie ?

- Cette technologie est… fascinante. Et terrifiante à la fois, murmura Sprax avec un regard gourmand et troublé.

Le petit Nalroni toussota, et s'adressa à Dame Bathos.

- Ma Dame, avec votre permission, j'aimerais vous emprunter cet objet. J'ai d'excellents analystes qui pourront tirer quelque chose de concret.

- C'est précisément pour cela que je vous ai fait venir, maître Sprax. Mais je vous en prie, surtout, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles ! Je serais navrée d'apprendre que l'immeuble de XTS, ainsi qu'une partie de Tallaan, ait été volatilisée dans une explosion à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation !

- Mes scientifiques sont les plus qualifiés du Secteur Tapani.

Canderous n'aimait pas ça. Morgreed non plus. Mais aucun des deux ne s'exprima. Dame Bathos eut le dernier mot.

- Je vous le répète, prenez soin de vous.

- Je vous le rapporterai dans les meilleurs délais, ma Dame.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil dans l'une des suites de l'ambassade gracieusement mise à disposition pour la nuit, Chi'ta descendit dans la cour, pour quitter les lieux. Taava était elle-même en train de franchir le porche. La petite Drall la rejoignit.

- Mademoiselle Taava !

- Ah, c'est toi ? Bonjour.

- Bonjour, euh… vous vous en allez ?

- Eh oui, mon boulot ici est terminé, et mon magasin ne va pas tourner tout seul !

- Oui, je comprends. J'ai une mission à accomplir, moi aussi. Vous n'avez pas vu les hommes ?

- Tu veux parler de Canderous et Morgreed ? Pour autant que je sache, ils restent ici. Morgreed est le garde personnel de Dame Liryl, et Canderous a l'air de bien s'éclater chez le chef Stern, finalement.

- Ah, bien…

- Oui, comme tu dis.

- Je voulais vous dire… mademoiselle Taava…

- Allons ! Appelle-moi Taava tout court.

- D'accord… Taava. Je… je vous ai trouvée très courageuse, face aux bandits d'hier. j'aimerais être aussi brave que vous.

- Mais tu es une Jedi. D'accord, pour le moment, seulement apprentie, mais quand tu auras terminé ta formation, tu seras bien plus courageuse que je ne le serai jamais. Pour être franche, tu m'as impressionnée ! Je ne pensais pas qu'une petite adolescente était capable de semer une telle confusion chez un attaquant !

- Je dois avouer que je ne connais pas grand-chose de l'art martial.

- Ouais, mais quand même, c'était une belle initiative, et la première fois que j'ai vu un Jedi en action !

- Vos compliments me touchent, Taava. Je… j'espère que nous retravaillerons ensemble.

- Ce sera toujours un plaisir, Chi'ta, conclut la Togruta avec un clin d'œil avant de monter dans un tramway.

Chi'ta voulut marcher un peu pour finir de se réveiller. Elle vit non loin de l'entrée secondaire de l'ambassade une fourgonnette grise. Niklas Veiler en descendit, sa blessure cautérisée, pendant que Klytus montait dedans.

_Toute cette violence à cause de ces deux hommes. Quelle ironie !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle se pointa de nouveau devant les portes de l'ambassade de la Maison Pelagia, les deux gardes la reconnurent, et le premier lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Suivez-moi, je vous prie. J'ai ordre de vous accompagner devant le bureau de notre Haut Seigneur.

Chi'ta suivit le garde à travers des couloirs richement décorés. De grandes tapisseries finement brodées représentaient le blason de la maison Pelagia, la silhouette bleue d'une créature humanoïde ailée volant au-dessus de deux vagues de feu. Enfin, le garde s'arrêta devant une immense porte ornée de ferrures dorées complexes, surveillée par deux colosses en armure cérémoniale, et s'en alla. De plus en plus intimidée, Chi'ta frappa à la porte, et entra après qu'une voix claire l'eût invitée.

Le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox l'attendait, assis à son bureau. Derrière lui, une grande peinture le représentait en compagnie de la jeune femme qui était assise à ses côtés à l'opéra. Chi'ta ressentait une légère peur. Pas de doute, elle impressionnait Pelagia. Pour le mettre à l'aise, la jeune Drall s'inclina avec humilité.

- Je vous salue, Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox de la Maison Pelagia. Je suis Chi'ta Koskaya, de l'Ordre Jedi, pour vous servir.

- Je suis très honoré de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle Koskaya, et je vous remercie encore pour votre courageuse intervention d'hier. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver à ma douce épouse si vous n'aviez pas été là ?

- Je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas encore très douée pour gérer ce genre de situation, votre Seigneurie. D'autres gens d'armes plus entraînés ont pu arrêter ce dangereux tueur, alors que je ne suis pas sûre de m'être montrée bien utile.

- Ne dites pas ça, votre modestie vous honore. J'ignorais qu'un jour, je recevrais un digne représentant de l'Ordre. Un véritable chevalier Jedi dans mon bureau !

- Je ne suis qu'une padawan, votre Seigneurie.

- Mais une padawan avec une mission importante, je suppose, pour vous aventurer aussi loin de votre Académie.

- J'ai un message à vous remettre. De la part de Maître Luke Skywalker.

- Oui, j'ai été prévenu par mon personnel. Pourrais-je le voir, s'il vous plaît ?

Chi'ta tira des plis de sa cape l'holodisque du Maître Jedi, et le déposa dans la main du Haut Seigneur Paddox. Celui-ci l'introduisit dans le lecteur de l'ordinateur intégré à son bureau. Un hologramme grandeur nature de Luke Skywalker apparut au milieu de la pièce.

« Mes salutations respectueuses, Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox de la Maison Pelagia. Je suis Luke Skywalker, Chevalier Jedi de l'Ordre fondé à l'Académie de Yavin IV. Mon travail, en tant que Jedi, est de rassembler toutes les données que je peux trouver sur les manipulateurs de la Force, cette énergie mystique qui nous entoure tous, et nous pénètre.

« J'ai appris dernièrement que la Maison Pelagia a participé à la Guerre des Clones il y a bien des années, en aidant les Chevaliers Jedi alors en activité dans leur bataille contre les forces de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants. Des rapports rédigés entre autres par le Sénateur Bail Organa et le Général Kenobi narrent les exploits des Chevaliers Jedi de Pelagia. Malheureusement, la plupart de ces héros ont connu une fin tragique pendant cette guerre, et les survivants ont été traqués et massacrés par les actes barbares des agents de l'Empereur Palpatine.

« Aujourd'hui, grâce au soutien de la Nouvelle République et des courageux volontaires, nous sommes en train de rassembler les personnes, Humaines et non-Humaines, sensibles à la Force, pour restaurer l'Ordre. Nous sommes en bonne voie d'y parvenir, et chaque mois nos rangs s'agrandissent davantage. Nous repoussons nos recherches jusque dans les secteurs les plus éloignés. Et aujourd'hui, je sollicite à votre Excellence son soutien.

« La jeune personne qui vous a remis ce message est une de nos élèves, nommée Chi'ta Koskaya. Elle a rejoint le _Praxeum_ il y a quelques mois, et devant ses résultats brillants, j'ai décidé de lui confier sa première mission à l'extérieur de nos murs. Je crois savoir qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a plus de Jedi rattachés à la Maison Pelagia pour le moment. Mais il reste probablement dans les bibliothèques de votre ambassade des archives sur le rôle qu'ils ont joué, et peut-être même des pistes pour reformer la lignée Jedi de Pelagia. C'est pourquoi, je demande à votre Seigneurie d'autoriser à mon émissaire l'accès à votre centre d'archives et à votre bibliothèque. En gage de bonne foi, vous trouverez dans le disque de données contenant ce message des documents cryptés selon les codes secrets qu'utilisait la Maison Pelagia pendant la Guerre des Clones. Ces documents présentent l'essentiel des travaux de recherche que l'Académie a pu faire jusqu'à maintenant, et vous permettront d'être au même niveau de connaissances que nous.

« Je suis convaincu que nous arriverons à redresser l'Ordre grâce à votre aide précieuse, et espère bientôt vous remercier en personne. Haut Seigneur, je vous salue. »

L'hologramme s'éteignit. Paddox considéra Chi'ta, et haussa les épaules.

- Ma foi, utiliser nos codes est une bonne chose : si ces documents étaient tombés entre de mauvaises mains, personne d'autre que nos experts n'aurait pu les décrypter. Et puis, cela prouve que votre maître est respectueux envers nos anciens agents. Bien sûr, je me doute que ce que je vais trouver dans ces documents ne contient pas _absolument tout_ ce qu'il a pu compiler depuis la fondation de l'Académie, mais j'apprécie sa confiance à sa juste valeur. Quant à vous, considérez-vous comme notre invitée d'honneur pendant la durée de vos recherches. Nous allons vous attribuer une suite, et vous aurez accès libre à la bibliothèque pendant ses heures d'ouverture. Vous pourrez consulter sans le moindre scrupule tous les documents s'y trouvant, y compris ceux des archives spéciales – les données vraiment confidentielles au sujet de la Maison Pelagia sont sous clé dans mon coffre personnel sur Pelagon, donc pas de risque que vous tombiez sur quelque chose « que vous n'auriez pas dû consulter ». Si votre maître vous en a donné l'autorisation, cependant, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez part de l'avancée de vos recherches, avec un petit rapport chaque soir que vous remettrez à ma secrétaire. Je pourrai peut-être contribuer à la renaissance de la lignée Jedi des Pelagia, en en sachant le plus possible. Vous pourrez le faire ?

- Cela va de soi, Haut Seigneur. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. Le Conseil des Jedi vous en sera gré, j'en suis certaine.

- Bien. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je dois reprendre mes travaux, alors…

- Oui, bien sûr, je vais prendre congé de votre Seigneurie. Merci encore !

Chi'ta s'inclina, et sortit du bureau. En arrivant à la bibliothèque, elle eut un sourire optimiste, et se frotta les mains. La mission commençait.


	2. Episode II : Sombres présages

La journée s'annonçait belle, ce matin-là, sur l'île Estalle. Comme tous les matins, un long flot d'immigrants sortait de l'astroport. Une petite silhouette mince se dirigeait à pas rapides et sveltes vers la sortie. C'était un petit adolescent Humain, d'à peine quatorze ans, portant une combinaison blanche, avec pour seul bagage un sac à dos. Il paraissant plus jeune qu'il ne l'était en réalité : petit pour son âge, ossature fine, Ses grands yeux marron balayaient rapidement la foule. Son visage rond était trop jeune pour se raser, mais ses cheveux châtain clair, noués en une longue queue ondulant entre les omoplates, semblaient compenser cette carence. Il portait un ceinturon sur lequel étaient cousues plusieurs poches fermées, chacune contenant un bien précieux : la première renfermait son credstick, alimenté de quelques centaines de crédits, dans la deuxième se trouvait un petit blaster de sport au réglage verrouillé sur la position « paralysant », mais c'était la troisième poche à laquelle l'adolescent faisait le plus attention, car elle protégeait un sabre-laser.

Liam Kincaid était un padawan orphelin de maître.

Il avait huit ans lorsque sa vie de future petite frappe de Coruscant avait définitivement changé. C'était six ans plus tôt. Il avait repéré cet étrange gaillard à l'_Araignée Étincelante_, l'un des très nombreux débits à boissons du niveau 132 de la capitale républicaine. Un grand homme très costaud, aux longs cheveux blonds, portant un long imperméable de cuir brun. Il n'avait pas l'air très commode, mais son portefeuille était sans doute bien garni, et Liam en avait détroussé de plus soupçonneux. Il aurait pu faire les poches d'un autre personnage moins baraqué, mais il savait encaisser les coups malgré sa frêle constitution, et puis, il y avait autre chose, autre chose qui l'avait poussé à choisir cet étrange personnage plutôt qu'un autre. Cet homme, probablement un voyageur égaré, avait l'air d'être une proie facile. Jamais Liam n'aurait alors pu imaginer à quel point il avait pu se tromper, ni comment les choses allaient se précipiter.

Au moment où ses doigts agiles s'étaient refermés sur son butin, le bras accoudé de l'homme s'était détendu en un éclair, et avait saisi le poignet du gamin. Affolé, Liam avait regardé le visage de l'individu, s'attendant à affronter une tempête… mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées du tout comme d'habitude quand il se faisait prendre. Le visage aux grands yeux calmes l'avait contemplé avec bienveillance. Et la main qui serrait son poignet l'avait fait avec douceur. Un petit sourire avait même éclairé davantage le visage de l'individu, et Liam s'était évanoui.

Quand il s'était réveillé, il était allongé sur un immense lit. Un plateau garni abondamment de céréales, de sucreries, de jus de fruits, avait été déposé à son attention sur un petit guéridon. Il avait tout mangé de joyeux appétit, et s'était ensuite dirigé vers le salon. L'homme l'avait patiemment attendu dans un canapé de la suite.

Liam sentit une petite larme perler au coin de son œil quand il entendit encore la voix de son bienfaiteur, la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé.

_« Bonjour, mon garçon. Je sais que tu as fait ça pour survivre, et je ne t'en voudrai pas. Tu es tout à fait libre de partir, mais avant ça, j'aimerais juste que tu écoutes la proposition que j'ai à te faire. »_

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un adulte lui avait parlé avec respect et attention. Il en avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait accepté d'écouter encore ce grand homme. Cette « proposition » avait été de devenir un Jedi. L'Ordre n'avait pas encore été restauré à cette époque, mais cet Humain – Duncan Blackstorm – avait lui-même reçu les enseignements d'un puissant manipulateur de la Force. Blackstorm avait décelé en Liam les caractéristiques d'un futur Jedi, et lui avait appris ce que son propre Maître lui avait enseigné. Ils avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble. Duncan lui avait appris l'art du combat, et quelques notions de communication, d'empathie, et de diplomatie. Puis, quand Luke Skywalker avait ouvert son Académie, le _Praxeum_ de Yavin IV, trois ans après leur rencontre, Blackstorm l'y avait emmené, à sa demande. Tous deux avaient profité de l'enseignement de cette Académie, mais le drame avait éclaté trois ans plus tard, quand Blackstorm s'était battu contre un puissant Jedi Noir qui s'était échappé après l'avoir violemment assassiné.

Le rapport établi par sa compagne, Talia, lui avait arraché de chaudes larmes et provoqué plusieurs jours de réclusion dans sa chambre de l'Académie. Luke Skywalker était alors venu le voir quelques instants. Il n'avait pas eu un discours préfabriqué, paternaliste et ennuyeux à mourir avec des banalités sur l'héroïsme de Duncan, dont le sacrifice avait sauvé d'une mort affreuse des milliers d'innocents, ni de conseils comme « ne cherche pas à venger la mort de ton maître ou le Côté Obscur te consumera »… En fait, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Liam avait vidé son sac, et pleuré un bon coup sur son épaule. Il lui avait fallu encore du temps pour avoir le courage de reparaître devant ses condisciples inquiets, et sa bonne humeur n'avait pas encore refait surface sous son mutisme.

Ces tragiques événements avaient eu lieu l'année précédente, quelques mois plus tôt. Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré son bienfaiteur, Liam Kincaid allait accomplir un travail important, seul. Sa jeune cervelle était bouillonnante d'excitation. Se voyant déjà agir en vrai héros comme le général Obi-Wan Kenobi, dont il admirait les exploits de la Guerre des Clones, il grimpa dans le premier taxi venu.

- Où ça ? éructa le gros conducteur Herglic.

- À l'ambassade Pelagia, chauffeur !

« Depuis déjà plusieurs heures, les pompiers fouillent des décombres de la zone résidentielle adjacente au secteur industriel. Le gigantesque incendie qui s'y s'est déclaré il y a deux jours, dans une usine désaffectée, n'en finit pas de répandre destruction et fracas sur son passage, et le feu s'est répandu, ravageant les habitations vétustes du vieux quartier. Nous ne connaissons pas encore le nombre de victimes, mais de très importants dégâts sont déjà à déplorer. Le gouvernement procopien affirme que… »

Maleek Stern éteignit l'écran d'holovision, avec un soupir de dépit.

- Ces journalistes et leurs formules lyriques à deux décicrédits… C'est dommage pour les victimes, mais y en a d'autres qui souffrent plus. Et cela ne nous intéresse pas. Revenons à nos moutons.

Le chef Stern se rassit à son bureau, et jaugea du regard la personne assise en face de lui. En arrière-plan, Taava attendait sur le banc molletonné.

- Alors, résumons-nous. Vous vous appelez Dankin, vous êtes un chasseur originaire de Togoria, vous êtes un bon lutteur, vous ne ratez jamais votre cible.

Un ronronnement satisfait répondit à cette déclaration. Le chef Stern leva les yeux de la feuille de référence, et contempla l'être qui était assis face à lui, bras croisés.

- Alors, Canderous… pensez-vous que votre ami soit digne de confiance ?

- Dankin est un frère pour moi. Je n'ai pas voulu le faire venir sur Procopia pour l'anniversaire de Dame Bathos, car je pensais à juste titre qu'un boulot d'agent de sécurité pour une garden-party était indigne de lui. Mais nous avons affaire à quelque chose de plus gros que prévu, je pense, et s'il y a une personne en qui j'ai confiance, c'est bien lui. Deux bras solides de plus ne seront pas de trop.

- J'ignorais que vous puissiez avoir des amis, mais je comprends très bien votre point de vue, souligna le chef ironiquement en considérant la grande créature.

Dankin était un Togorien. C'était un félin humanoïde très grand, plus grand encore que Morgreed. Sa puissante musculature ondulait sous son pelage blanc crème. Sa grosse tête féline oscillait calmement d'avant en arrière. Ses yeux de tigre contemplaient fixement, intensément, et avec un air méfiant et déterminé le chef Stern. Ses oreilles triangulaires émergeaient de son abondante crinière. Il portait une veste – plutôt un assemblage de pièces de tissus cousues de manière hétéroclite, avec quelques bandes de cuir. Une lanière plus épaisse que les autres maintenait un étui dorsal dans lequel était rangée une arbalète à carreaux laser de Kashyyyk, achetée à un commerçant Wookiee. Dankin savait s'en servir, et était capable de réduire en purée une chauve-souris en vol à cinquante mètres au crépuscule. Le chef Stern avait également vu au bout des doigts du Togorien de longues et solides griffes acérées, assez coupantes pour déchiqueter la carcasse d'un torbull sans difficulté. Et si cela n'était pas suffisant, il pouvait également compter sur sa redoutable dentition de fauve.

Dankin connaissait Canderous depuis déjà quelques années, et une espèce de lien affectif s'était créé entre l'Humain et le Togorien. La grande brute velue n'était pas aussi impulsive que le mercenaire, et n'hésitait pas à le retenir, à le raisonner, parfois brutalement, quand il sentait que la situation l'exigeait. Dankin était la seule personne que Canderous acceptait d'écouter sans protester, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il ne parlait que quelques mots de basic, mais pour lui, la communication passait avant tout par les gestes.

Pour l'heure, il était face à Maleek Stern, et répondait le plus simplement possible à ses questions.

- Est-ce que Canderous vous a mis au parfum ?

- Oui.

- Et ça ne vous impressionne pas ?

- Non.

- Vous êtes plutôt du genre à agir au lieu de parler, hein ?

Le Togorien ne répondit pas. Comme à son habitude, le chef Stern se contenta d'une petite moue approbatrice.

- Parfait. Je n'aime pas les bavards. Mademoiselle, messieurs, allons rejoindre les autres, nous avons à parler.

Les gardes de l'ambassade Pelagia furent un peu surpris de voir un petit jeune homme s'avancer vers eux et se camper fièrement sur le pas des marches.

- Holà, gardes ! Annoncez à votre seigneur que Liam Kincaid vient lui parler !

Les deux hommes en armure se regardèrent, puis se mirent à rire aux éclats.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Hé, tu te prends pour qui, fiston ? Ici, c'est la cour des grands !

- Allez, rentre chez toi avant que ta mère ne s'inquiète.

Buté, Liam jeta un regard qui se voulait menaçant.

- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, mais j'ai ceci !

Il porta la main à son ceinturon. Immédiatement, les deux gardes se mirent en joue.

- Doucement, le môme !

- Fais gaffe à toi, ou on te colle au trou !

- Hé, calmos, les gars ! Je voudrais juste vous montrer mes papiers !

Habitué aux brimades des forces de l'ordre, Liam n'était pas impressionné, mais fulminait. Il savait qu'il s'était laissé emporter, et maudissait l'étroitesse d'esprit des gardes. L'un baissa son arme.

- D'accord, gamin. Tu vas sortir lentement ta carte, et me la donner, que je le vérifie. Si jamais tu fais un geste brusque, ou si tu sors une arme, ou si tu fais encore le malin, mon coéquipier ouvre le feu. Ce fusil peut assommer un gundark, alors avec toi… le choc te casserait en deux.

- Pas de souci, chef. Regardez plutôt.

Liam sortit un disque de données, et sa carte magnétique d'identité. Le garde qui avait baissé son arme la passa dans son analyseur.

- « Liam Kincaid, Académie de Yavin IV… » Tiens, un Jedi !

- Encore un ! renchérit l'autre garde. Vous êtes le deuxième en moins d'un mois.

- Ta copine Drall, elle était plus sage que toi.

Le cœur de Liam battit plus vite. Elle était bien passée par ici.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est sans doute dans la merde, et que je vais la sauver, rétorqua Liam avant de récupérer ses documents d'une main autoritaire.

Le premier garde fit un signe.

- Je vais te conduire devant notre Haut Seigneur. Mais je te préviens : déconne pas, ou tu le regretteras… surtout si tu te prétends Jedi.

- Vous gaspillez votre salive, je n'ai de comptes à rendre qu'au _Praxeum_.

Le garde poussa plutôt qu'il n'amena à la porte du bureau le jeune Liam, puis s'en retourna à son poste en maugréant contre la jeunesse qui se perdait de plus en plus.

- Décidément, la réputation de la Maison Pelagia est vraiment le centre d'attraction de l'Ordre Jedi, ces derniers jours, mon jeune ami.

- Ah oui ?

- Pendant des années, on n'a jamais même prononcé le mot « Jedi » dans cette ambassade, et voilà que deux d'entre eux viennent me voir coup sur coup.

- Justement, je cherche ma camarade, et je pense qu'elle est venue vous trouver.

- Oui, bien sûr, Chi'ta Koskaya, la jeune Drall. Elle est bien venue ici, mais figurez-vous que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis deux jours. Jusqu'alors, elle faisait passer à ma secrétaire un rapport sur ses recherches tous les soirs, mais il n'y a rien eu avant-hier, ni hier.

- Savez-vous où elle est passée ?

- Je l'ignore, mais peut-être que quelqu'un l'aura vue à la bibliothèque. À mon avis, elle s'est juste renseignée ailleurs. Je ne prétends pas avoir ici toute l'encyclopédie de la présence des Jedi sur Procopia.

- D'accord. Je vais la chercher, mon Seigneur.

Liam quitta le bureau d'un pas rapide.

Pendant qu'il avançait à petits pas dans le couloir, l'adolescent réfléchissait aux précédents événements. C'était le Maître Corran Horn, l'ancien pilote, qui l'avait envoyé pour assister son élève. Chi'ta Koskaya, qu'elle s'appelait, une padawan Consulaire, sans doute une intellectuelle davantage intéressée par les paperasseries et les bavardages creux quand lui préférait l'action. Liam ne la connaissait pas. Horn lui avait seulement expliqué qu'elle était originaire de Drall. Il n'avait rien contre les non-Humains, il en avait côtoyé plusieurs avec Duncan Blackstorm, il ne pouvait pas mettre son désintérêt sur le compte d'un quelconque racisme.

En y réfléchissant, depuis la disparition de son bienfaiteur, il n'avait pratiquement parlé à personne. Dans ses pires moments, une seule pensée lui venait en tête.

_Je retrouverai celui qui a fait ça… et je lui ferai avaler son bulletin de naissance !_

Déjà, le sang battait dans ses temps, il sentit une sorte de froid liquide glisser le long de sa moelle épinière… Il crut entendre au loin un hurlement de loup. La colère de Liam fit place à la peur. Il prit quelques secondes pour s'arrêter, et respirer profondément.

_Ce froid, cette gelée… c'est le Côté Obscur ! Calme-toi, calme-toi ! Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix… la paix… la…_

- Hé !

Liam sursauta. Une jeune femme en uniforme avançait vers lui. Elle ne devait avoir que quelques années de plus que lui. Elle était plus grande aussi. Très blonde, la peau bronzée de soleil, la combinaison moulante beige soulignait ses formes appétissantes. Son visage rond, sans doute d'ordinaire souriant, exprimait l'inquiétude.

- Petit, ça va ? Vous avez l'air malade.

- Je… non, ça va, je vous remercie. En fait, je me suis perdu, je cherche la bibliothèque, et je…

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire, j'y travaille.

Le chef Stern, Dankin, Canderous, Taava et Morgreed avaient pris place sur les canapés du salon. Dame Bathos, Dame Liryl et Sprax le Narloni, déjà là, avaient devisé sur la conduite à tenir par rapport à l'opinion publique et à la Chambre du Grand Conseil. Dame Bathos commentait :

- Pour le moment, il nous faudra compter uniquement sur nous-mêmes. Nous avons parlé ce matin aux membres du Grand Conseil de l'histoire du train, de Niklas Veiler et de l'artefact, mais ils n'ont pas pris au sérieux notre témoignage, signala Dame Bathos. Ils sont davantage concernés par les manœuvres que l'Empire est en train d'organiser.

- Je vous tiendrai au courant de mon mieux, ma Dame, déclara Sprax d'une voix mielleuse. Après tout, ce sont mes vaisseaux qu'ils utilisent. Mais pour l'heure, j'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant à vous montrer.

- Vous avez pu analyser la pyramide ?

- Oui, tout à fait. Et regardez ce que j'ai pu faire.

Sprax sortit de sa sacoche la pyramide. Il pressa sur l'une des ciselures, et l'une des faces s'ouvrit avec un petit déclic. L'intérieur présentait une petite niche de forme ovoïde au milieu de petits circuits.

- Quand nous avons réussi à ouvrir cet objet, il y avait un petit cristal en forme d'œuf à l'intérieur. Il était grisâtre, terne, comme le verre d'une vieille bouteille. Il a très mal réagi au contact de l'air, et s'est rapidement désagrégé. Nous n'avons rien pu en tirer. Nous avons cependant réussi à dater cet objet en analysant la poudre de pierre. J'aimerais savoir comment on a pu le conserver aussi longtemps dans un si bon état, car il aurait été fabriqué il y a environ quatre mille ans.

Un petit silence surpris suivit cette déclaration. Admiratif, Morgreed s'exclama :

- Quatre mille ans ? Waouh ! Il a très bien marché, pourtant, même s'il est tombé en panne rapidement.

- Je n'aimerais autant pas en voir un qui marche au maximum de son potentiel, ronchonna Canderous.

- Je vous remercie pour votre aide précieuse, Sprax.

- Je vous en prie. Bien, ce fut un plaisir. Je dois prendre congé, maintenant, il faut préparer le cocktail de ce soir.

- Un cocktail ?

- Oui, j'ai récemment conclu un important accord avec un gros chantier que j'ai livré. Pour la forme, je dois me montrer « heureux et reconnaissant », les flatteries habituelles. Il y aura la plupart des représentants des ambassades qui ont participé au chantier. Les Reena, les Mecetti, les Calipsa… enfin bon, je ne vous fais pas un dessin, ce sera une sacrée corvée.

- Manger et boire joyeusement avec des amis, c'est une corvée, pour vous ? demanda Morgreed, sincèrement surpris.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, cher monsieur, répondit le Nalroni avec un sourire ironique. Simplement des partenaires de business.

Sprax s'en alla. Un instant de silence plus tard, Canderous demanda :

- Bon, et maintenant ?

- Nous devrions en apprendre le plus possible sur la provenance exacte de ce bidule, répondit Taava en montrant l'artefact du doigt.

- Don Nycator de Mecetti a dit que cet objet venait du secteur de Kathol, rappela Dame Liryl. Il serait peut-être judicieux de se renseigner un peu sur ce secteur, ça pourrait nous aider à avancer.

- Pour ça, je m'en charge, déclara Taava. Et Morgreed va m'accompagner. La Guilde des Marchands Corelliens a bien un bureau, à Procopia ?

- Oui, à côté de l'astroport.

- Nous vous attendrons ici, à l'ambassade Cadriaan, répondit Canderous. Dankin et moi avons besoin de nous dérouiller un peu les muscles.

Pendant ce temps, à l'ambassade Pelagia, Liam ne chômait pas. En consultant les ouvrages déjà lus par Chi'ta Koskaya, il repéra quelques informations par-ci par-là qui retinrent son attention :

La Maison Pelagia avait effectivement eu son heure de gloire durant la Guerre des Clones. Plusieurs noms apparaissaient comme lieutenants du célèbre Général Kenobi, ou du légendaire Maître Yoda. Les archives remontaient à très loin, les plus anciennes avaient été enregistrées quatre mille ans plus tôt. C'est précisément ce qui intéressa Liam.

Si l'on en croyait ces données, alors que l'Ordre Jedi était à son apogée, une terrible bataille avait éclaté entre les Jedi et les Sith, déjà en guerre. La plupart des chevaliers Pelagia de ce temps ancien avaient été envoyés dans le secteur de Kathol, au-delà de l'Amas de Minos, au fin fond de la Bordure Extérieure. Menés par Maître Halbret, ils étaient partis à plusieurs centaines… mais aucun n'était revenu. Ni dans l'autre camp. En effet, une catastrophe sans précédent avait ébranlé la structure même de l'univers. Tout le secteur de Kathol avait été déchiré, renversé, annihilé. Depuis, Kathol était devenu un secteur trop dangereux pour qu'on puisse s'y aventurer. Quelques inconscients avaient essayé d'explorer la « Faille » de Kathol, personne n'avait jamais donné de nouvelles.

_C'est dommage, mais bon, il y a quatre mille ans… on s'en fout. Tiens, une seconde… Halbret ? Comme Maître Jessa Halbret ? Je lui poserai la question._

Jessa Halbret était le nom d'une des quatre personnes qui constituaient l'actuel Conseil des Jedi, avec Mara Jade, Kyle Katarn, et le fameux Maître Luke Skywalker. Il avait eu l'occasion de la rencontrer une fois ou deux dans des circonstances un peu moins officielles que les cours magistraux. En y réfléchissant, il pensa qu'elle semblait toujours en train de garder quelque chose de lourd à porter, sans en parler à quiconque.

Un grand fracas dans la pièce d'à côté le tira de ses réflexions. Il se leva et courut vers la porte. Dans la petite pièce d'archivage, la jeune femme blonde qui l'avait mené à la bibliothèque était par terre, une pile de livres étalée autour d'elle. Une autre femme, une Humaine aux cheveux bouclés grisonnants et avec une mâchoire légèrement simiesque, la réprimandait.

- Mademoiselle Quayle, cela fait la troisième fois aujourd'hui, sans parler de votre retard, de vos étourderies dans la comptabilité… franchement, ce n'est plus possible ! Écoutez, c'est vraiment tragique ce qui vous arrive, mais si vous n'êtes plus capable d'assurer votre travail, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire de venir !

- Je… Vraiment je… non, je vais me reprendre, madame Mal-Roh, je…

- Allez, prenez quelques jours pour vous remettre les idées en place, vous me faites de la peine. Revenez dans une semaine, et nous verrons dans quel état vous serez.

La responsable s'en alla sans ajouter mot. Misérable, la jeune femme s'appuya contre l'un des meubles, le visage enfoui dans les mains.

- Hé, mam'zelle ?

- Hein ? Oh, c'est vous…

La jeune femme pleurait.

- Dites donc, c'est vous qui avez l'air malade, maintenant.

- Je… oh, ce n'est rien, ça va aller, je…

- Venez, sortons d'ici, on étouffe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Liam avait emmené la jeune femme dans le jardin de l'ambassade. Ils s'assirent sur un banc.

- Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas chez vous. On ne se met pas dans cet état pour quelques livres renversés !

- Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires personnelles, je…

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je saurai être discret…

Soit c'était une légère influence de la Force, soit c'était tout simplement sa frimousse d'adolescent, dans les deux cas la jeune femme se fia à lui. Elle se moucha, prit son inspiration et commença :

- Il y a une semaine, j'avais tout pour être heureuse. Un travail intéressant, un mari aimant, un foyer modeste, mais confortable… Et puis tout a basculé. Un soir, mon mari est rentré, tout joyeux, en disant qu'on n'aurait plus jamais de problème d'argent, qu'on allait vivre comme des rois, qu'il deviendrait un héros. Et puis, deux jours plus tard… il… il a été abattu.

- Mince…

- Et puis, le lendemain… ça a été l'enfer. Le vidéophone a sonné, plusieurs fois, mais il n'y avait pas d'image, et personne ne parlait, je ne faisais qu'entendre respirer. Et puis, un répulseur a tenté de me renverser. Et j'ai perdu mon appartement dans un incendie.

- Eh bien dites donc… à ce point-là, je ne sais pas si on peut encore parler de malchance.

- Le seigneur Theus Paddox a accepté de me prêter un studio dans l'ambassade, Dame Bathos de la Maison Cadriaan m'a attribué une pension, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis perdue. Mais surtout, je crois que quelqu'un veut me tuer.

Liam n'osa pas la contredire. Dans son esprit d'adolescent, c'était évident. Son mari avait fait quelque chose qui avait déplu à quelqu'un, au point que ce quelqu'un l'eût fait taire. Et maintenant, ce quelqu'un s'en prenait à elle.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Ari… Ari Quayle.

- Et moi, c'est Liam. Liam Kincaid.

- Enchantée…

- Vous n'avez aucun ami digne de confiance ? Personne pour vous protéger ?

- Non… à moins que… quand Jackee a été tué, il était avec quelqu'un d'autre. D'après le courrier de Dame Bathos, il s'agissait d'un collègue de travail, un certain Hassla… Hassla Morgreed. Un garde du corps professionnel.

- Eh bien voilà ! Vous devriez peut-être le trouver ! Il a travaillé pour la Maison Cadriaan, on devrait pouvoir leur demander où il habite. Je vais vous y aider.

- Vous… feriez ça pour moi ?

- Oui. C'est mon…

Liam s'arrêta net. Il ne devait peut-être pas crier sur les toits quelle était sa véritable occupation.

- C'est mon hobby, d'aider les gens. Demain, nous irons chez les Cadriaan. D'ici là, je vais demander au seigneur Paddox de bien veiller sur vous.

- Je… j'ignore pourquoi vous faites ça, et pourquoi je vous crois, mais je vous fais confiance.

- Et vous ne le faites pas pour rien.

Liam décida qu'il en avait appris assez. Maintenant qu'il y avait cette histoire, il réalisa que Chi'ta Koskaya avait peut-être eu des ennuis, elle aussi. Il fallait agir. En premier lieu, il retourna voir le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox, et lui demanda de mettre discrètement Ari Quayle sous surveillance. Puis il se concentra. Où pouvait bien être Chi'ta ?

_Si seulement j'étais assez puissant ! Je pourrais la retrouver en la sentant à travers la Force… Oh, mais une minute !_

Il y avait pas mal de non-Humains sur Pelagia. Mais les non-Humains originaires de Drall devaient être beaucoup moins nombreux, et Chi'ta avait sans doute été vue par des gens, des gens comme les boutiquiers de la rue d'à côté.

- Et c'est tout ce que vous pouvez me dire ?

- Bah, vous savez, on n'a pas une banque de données richissime, ma p'tite dame. Vous nous prenez pour qui ? Le Bureau Officiel des Services Stellaires ?

Taava fulminait. Le petit bureaucrate serré dans son costume crasseux et élimé avait l'air de le prendre pour la dernière des gourdes. Il renifla.

- En plus, vous me demandez des infos su' l'secteur de Kathol. C'est l'Inconnu avec un I majuscule, ça ! Depuis quat' mille ans, quand y a eu la Déchirure, le secteur de Kathol est dev'nu la Faille de Kathol, et depuis plus personne n'en est jamais sorti. Personne ne s'y intéresse. Tout l'monde s'en fout. Faudrait sortir d'votr' trou et vous renseigner un peu mieux avant d'aller emmerder les honnêtes gens aux renseignements !

La jeune Togruta prit sur elle pour éviter de gifler le fonctionnaire. Morgreed eut un inquiétant sourire et regarda le petit homme d'un air gourmand.

- Je me demande quel goût ça a, la soupe de cervelle de fonctionnaire de la G.M.C…

D'autres plus avisés auraient sans doute eu le réflexe d'appeler la sécurité, mais le petit bureaucrate n'était pas assez futé ni audacieux pour ça, complètement déboussolé par la menace à peine voilée du Barabel. Il se racla la gorge, et dit à Taava :

- Bon, allez, comme malgré tout, v'z'avez une voix sexy, j'peux vous filer quand même quêk' fichiers ! Tendez…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Taava avait rassemblé quelques informations. Elles n'étaient pas très encourageantes. Dans le taxi qui les ramenait à l'ambassade, la jeune Togruta lut quelques passages à voix haute :

« Le Secteur de Kathol est à la frontière de l'univers connu. Le dernier monde colonisé est Kal'Shebbol, monde au-delà duquel plus aucune carte n'indique un chemin.

« Au-delà de Kal'Shebbol se trouve la Faille de Kathol. C'est un endroit où la structure même de l'Univers semble s'être disloquée.

« Kal'Shebbol était autrefois une enclave impériale, où était installée la garnison du Moff Kentor Sarne. Or, depuis quelques années, après la chute et la fuite du Moff, elle est devenue un gouvernement indépendant. Sarne s'est enfui dans les tréfonds de la Faille, on ne l'a plus jamais revu. »

Elle referma le dossier. Morgreed n'avait rien écouté, trop occupé à dévorer un énorme sandwich. Comme il vit qu'elle le regardait avec irritation, il haussa les épaules.

- Ben quoi ? Papoter gastronomie avec ce lombric m'a donné faim.

La chance avait souri à Liam. Plusieurs vendeurs sur le marché avaient effectivement vu une petite Drall portant une tunique beige sous une cape marron se promener sur la place du marché, et questionner un commerçant ou deux. L'un d'eux l'avait même orientée vers le Quartier des Docks. Elle cherchait quelqu'un du nom de Cev, ou Crev, le marchand avait oublié. Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, il avait progressé jusqu'à des recoins plus sombres, moins peuplés, moins rassurants. Enfin, on lui avait indiqué le squat de Crev : l'un des hangars abandonnés.

Liam n'était pas très à l'aise en voyant les mines sombres et menaçantes des quelques hommes, Humains et non-Humains, qu'il voyait. L'un d'eux lui fit même un petit clin d'œil avec lubricité, la bouche en cœur.

_Et merde… Si ça se trouve, ils ne sont pas très regardants sur la race… Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Chi'ta !_

La porte de l'entrepôt de Crev était verrouillée, mais la paroi de tôle ondulée était tellement dévorée par la rouille qu'il y avait un trou suffisamment grand pour que l'adolescent puisse entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Liam se releva.

_Je chauffe… Je suis bouillant !_

L'entrepôt était sombre, éclairé seulement par le brasero au centre de la grande salle. Liam voyait une petite personne en robe brune assise sur une pile de palettes. Face à elle, deux clochards à la mine patibulaire grognaient. L'un d'eux était armé d'une barre à mine, l'autre tenait une fourche. L'adolescent vit que la personne assise était une jeune Drall. Elle n'avait pas l'air très tranquille… en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il crut. Il n'hésita pas davantage. D'un geste, il alluma son sabre-laser. La lame lumineuse éblouit d'un éclat bleuté le hangar. Bondissant vers les deux Humains, il s'écria de sa voix la plus impressionnante :

- Arrêtez ! En arrière, tous les deux ! Au nom de l'Ordre Jedi, je vous ordonne de relâcher cette jeune Drall !

- Liam ? Liam Kincaid ?

Chi'ta reconnut aussitôt l'adolescent, mais fut surprise de le voir.

- Courage, Chi'ta ! Je suis venue te sauver des griffes de ces salauds !

Les deux clochards étaient médusés. Liam jubila en les voyant reculer et se contracter sur le mur du fond alors qu'il s'avançait. Chi'ta le regarda avec stupéfaction… puis elle éclata de rire. Sa réaction prit l'adolescent complètement au dépourvu.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, Liam, mais je ne suis pas du tout en danger !

- Quoi ?!

- Oui. Ces deux personnes ne m'ont pas enlevée. Je suis venue pour leur demander des informations, c'est tout.

Liam regarda encore les deux « kidnappeurs », qui n'osaient bouger, épouvantés.

- On… on ne veut pas d'histoires, Jedi.

- On ne lui a rien fait !

- Elle voulait en connaître plus sur les Pelagia…

- On lui a juste parlé de la famille de Theus Paddox.

Liam, perplexe, demanda en se tournant vers Chi'ta :

- C'est vrai, ça ?

- Mais oui ! Range donc ton arme, tu vois bien qu'ils sont morts de peur !

L'adolescent relâcha la poignée, la lame rentra, la pénombre retomba sur la scène. La jeune Drall déclara de la manière la plus rassurante possible :

- Bien, messieurs, merci pour toutes vos informations. Nous allons partir, à présent.

- Euh… oui, m'dame.

- Bonne journée, m'dame.

- Au plaisir… marmonna Liam, pour dire quelque chose.

- Allons-nous-en !

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient revenus sur la place du marché. Les marchands commençaient à ranger leurs étalages. Aucun des deux n'avait plus dit un mot.

Chi'ta marchait à côté de Liam, ne sachant pas comment établir un premier contact. D'ordinaire, elle n'avait jamais de difficultés à engager une conversation amicale, mais ce qu'elle avait entendu sur le compte de cet Humain la faisait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Pendant son séjour au _Praxeum_, elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de parler avec lui. Comme il ne sortait que très rarement de sa cellule, elle n'avait qu'aperçu de temps à autres ce Liam Kincaid. Jamais elle n'avait osé l'aborder, trop intimidée. En effet, l'adolescent était alors très introverti, et son comportement était renfermé, mais elle avait senti que sous cette coquille froide, son esprit était hurlant de rage et de tristesse. Quand elle avait eu le courage de poser la question à Corran Horn, elle avait appris que le mentor du padawan Gardien avait été tué peu de temps auparavant. D'après Horn, pourtant, Liam Kincaid avait été un garçon vif, joyeux, optimiste et débrouillard.

Chi'ta avait été admise à l'Académie quelques temps après cette tragédie, et n'avait donc jamais connu le « vrai » Liam Kincaid. Son empathie caractérielle lui avait chuchoté de lui venir en aide chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu ou pensé à lui, mais elle n'avait jamais fait le premier pas, certaine de se faire méchamment rejeter. Mature malgré ses quinze années standard, la petite Drall avait également réfléchi, et pris peur que cette « empathie » ne se muât en une sorte de pitié, la même qu'elle aurait eu envers un animal abandonné. Et elle ne voulait pas rabaisser ce petit adolescent au niveau d'un animal.

Tout en suivant sa camarade, Liam hésitait, lui aussi. Elle était d'un autre monde, d'une autre espèce, d'une autre formation, et de toute façon ces derniers mois, il n'avait vraiment pas eu l'esprit à se faire de nouveau amis, en particulier des filles, qu'elles soient Humaines ou non. Maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux, il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à cette question-là. Il ne connaissait pas du tout le caractère de Chi'ta Koskaya… et ne savait pas du tout comment l'aborder.

_Dois-je me conduire comme si de rien n'était ? M'excuser ? Et si elle m'enguirlande ? Ou si elle se moquait de moi ? J'ai vraiment été ridicule…_

L'adolescent inspira profondément, et demanda enfin :

- Pourquoi n'avoir donné aucun appel ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il y a des problèmes de réseaux interplanétaires, ces derniers jours, et toute communication était impossible.

- Et qui étaient ces gars ?

- L'un d'eux s'appelle Crev, il a travaillé pour la Maison Pelagia, il y a longtemps, j'espérais lui acheter des renseignements sur ses anciens employeurs.

- Tu savais où le trouver ?

- Une femme de ménage m'a parlé de lui.

Liam se prit la tête à deux mains en soupirant de tous ses poumons.

- Je me suis inquiété ! Personne ne t'avait vu depuis un moment, et y a quelqu'un qui a voulu tuer la bibliothécaire, j'ai cru que ta vie était menacée.

- La bibliothécaire ? Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Quand je pense que je te voyais déjà en danger de mort, capturée par des voyous, ou bien pire… De quoi j'ai l'air, maintenant ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis très touchée par ta sollicitude.

- Bon. Et… maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, et que je sais que tu vas bien… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On retourne à la Maison Pelagia ?

- Non, pas encore. Nous devons d'abord retrouver les autres.

- Quels autres ?

- Depuis mon arrivée sur Procopia, j'ai fait connaissance avec des mercenaires.

- Des mercenaires ? Peut-on leur faire confiance ?

- Pour autant que je le sache, tant qu'ils touchent leur rémunération, ils font leur travail consciencieusement. Ils m'ont paru droits pour le moment.

Liam ne répondit pas. Chi'ta eut un grand sourire.

- Allez, ne fais pas la tête, je te dis que ce n'était pas grave ! Viens, nous avons assez perdu de temps !

La jeune Drall agrippa la main de Liam et se mit à courir. L'adolescent, brusqué, suivit maladroitement.

La Maison Cadriaan était en ébullition. Tout le monde était encore sous le coup de la tentative d'assassinat de Dame Bathos. On parlait d'une énième conspiration, d'une provocation à la guerre, d'une éventuelle intervention impériale… les tensions ne s'étaient pas dissipées, elles n'avaient fait qu'empirer. Il avait fallu que le chef Stern se déplace et vienne directement chercher les deux padawans à l'entrée, car si les gardes avaient reconnu Chi'ta, ils n'avaient pas voulu laisser passer Liam.

Dans le bureau où attendaient déjà Taava, Morgreed, Dankin et Canderous, Chi'ta fit les présentations :

« Mes amis, voici Liam Kincaid. Nous avons à peu près le même âge, le même niveau de formation, et j'espère les mêmes idéaux. En attendant, nous avons les mêmes objectifs. La différence entre nous deux est qu'il a choisi de devenir Jedi Gardien, un des hommes d'action du _Praxeum_. Mais si ses méthodes pourront paraître un peu plus directes que les miennes, son cœur et pur et son âme est sincère. »

Il y eut un court silence, que Taava rompit.

- Bon, j'ai pu retirer quelques dossiers à la Guilde des Marchands Corelliens. En gros, l'artefact de Don Nycator vient d'un secteur au-delà de l'Amas de Minos, le secteur Kathol.

- Secteur qui est devenu la Faille après une grande bataille entre Jedi et Sith qui a eu lieu là-bas, ajouta Chi'ta.

- Les Jedi étaient menés par Maître Halbret. Il y a des chances pour que Jessa Halbret soit une de ses descendantes, observa Liam.

- Très juste, répondit Chi'ta. Nous devrions peut-être l'interroger à notre retour sur Yavin IV.

- Et qui est Jessa Halbret ? éructa Morgreed.

- L'un des quatre Maîtres Jedi de l'Académie.

- Elle risque pas de mal prendre qu'on l'interroge sur ses ancêtres ? demanda Canderous.

- Si ça peut nous aider à avancer, je ne pense pas.

- Bref, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ensuite, j'ai vu qu'il restait tout de même une planète accessible, Kal'Shebbol. Il y a peut-être également des infos à glaner dans ce coin-là.

- C'est une option, acquiesça le chef Stern.

Liam fit un pas vers le Barabel.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais vous vous appelez bien Hassla Morgreed ?

- Holà, du calme, fiston ! Tu laisses tomber le « vous » et le « monsieur », et tu dis juste « Morgreed ».

- D'ac'. Morgreed, vous… t'as bossé avec un gars nommé Jackee Quayle, récemment ?

- Ouais. Le pauvre mec s'est fait atomiser par un sniper.

- J'ai rencontré sa compagne, elle souhaiterait te rencontrer.

- Bon, j'irai la voir plus tard.

Pendant ce petit échange, personne n'avait rien dit, mais tous avaient compris de quoi il s'agissait. Quelques secondes de réflexion plus tard, Morgreed demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Et maintenant, que faire ?

- Nous devrions peut-être demander à Don Nycator de Mecetti comment il s'est procuré cet objet, et ce qu'il en sait précisément, proposa Chi'ta.

Cette idée révulsa tout le monde.

- Oui, je sais, il ne m'est pas sympathique non plus. Mais il a probablement des informations qui nous permettront d'avancer. Il ne faut pas que d'autres innocents subissent un sort tragique simplement parce qu'on n'aura pas eu le courage de demander des informations à cet homme.

- Qui est ce Nycator ? questionna Liam.

- Un petit prétentieux qui joue au Prince de l'Espace, ronchonna Canderous.

- Ah d'accord.

- Et comment nous y prendre ? On n'est que de parfaits inconnus, pour lui, voire des enquiquineurs. Il risque fort de refuser de nous recevoir.

Taava claqua du doigt et brandit un index triomphant.

- J'ai une idée !

L'enseigne du Casino Fairweld, située sur l'une des plus hautes tours du Quartier Commercial, illuminait les alentours. Taava souriait en admirant la vue superbe à travers la vitre. Elle but une petite gorgée de son Choholl cassandrien. Un petit bruit de pas la poussa à se retourner. Elle salua Sprax d'un petit geste du verre.

- Je suis tellement content de vous avoir ici, ma chère, chuchota le Nalroni. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ces individus m'indisposent.

- C'est gentil à vous d'avoir laissé entrer mes amis. Il faut dire que sans eux, je me sens un peu seule, au milieu de tous ces petits péteux de luxe.

- Et encore, pour le moment, ils sont calmes, mais attendez un peu que l'alcool les désinhibe.

- J'ai eu un petit aperçu avec ce cher Nycator… où est-il, celui-là ?

Don Nycator était affalé dans un canapé, et parlait très rapidement et très fort à Dame Liryl. Derrière elle, Morgreed regardait la scène, impassible.

- La pauvre… Je vais l'aider un peu.

Taava s'assit à côté de Don Nycator, et lui fit son plus étincelant sourire.

- Cher Don Nycator ?

- Oui, charmante Taava ?

- Voyez-vous, mon ami, il y a quelque chose que je me demande depuis que j'ai vu votre cadeau fait à Dame Bathos.

- Ah oui, l'artefact pyramidal ? J'ai cru comprendre que cet objet avait beaucoup fait entendre parler de lui.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur cet objet, cher Don Nycator ?

- Eh bien ma foi, je n'en sais pas grand-chose. Il y a quelques années, je me suis rendu à une vente aux enchères. Cette vente était organisée par la Nouvelle République, pour la reconstruction d'une planète récemment abandonnée par l'Empire, la planète Kol'Chabbek… Kass'Chelpoff…

- Kal'Shebbol ?

- Oui, c'est ça !

_Hé hé, j'avais raison_, pensa la jeune Togruta.

- Et donc, cette vente aux enchères ?

- Oui, en effet, donc. Elle s'est déroulée sur Adarlon, une des planètes habitables de l'Amas de Minos. Les fonds récoltés étaient destinés au soutien de Kal'Shebbol. J'ai acheté cet objet, l'ai rangé sur une étagère, et quelques jours plus tard, je n'y pensais déjà plus.

- Et que pouvez-vous me dire sur cet objet ?

- Ma foi… rien de plus que ce qu'on m'a dit : il a été saisi parmi les biens accumulés par le Moff Kentor Sarne.

_Paf ! Encore un nom qui revient ! Une coïncidence est une coïncidence, deux coïncidences, c'est une de trop._

- Et vous étiez personnellement attaché à la valeur de cet objet ?

- Oh, pas spécialement. Je n'avais aucune raison de l'acheter, sinon… une petite envie, comme ça. Une petite attirance pour l'exotique en général, j'investis rarement dans le matériel pur et simple, je préfère m'offrir la compagnie des plus jolies femmes… mais quand je m'achète un bien que je sais rare, je n'hésite pas à dépenser quelques milliers, voire des dizaines de milliers de crédits dans l'affaire.

- La belle vibro-hache que je me paierais avec ça… murmura Morgreed, rêveur.

- Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que l'argent que j'ai investi dedans a servi à la reconstruction de la capitale. Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais j'espère qu'ils ont eu une petite pensée pour ceux qui ont participé à cette vente aux enchères. Maintenant, je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre, si vous voulez d'autres informations, vous devriez vous rendre directement sur Kal'Shebbol. Peut-être que vous rencontrerez des gens qui ont été un peu plus impliqués dans cette lamentable histoire.

- Oui, je crois que ce sera notre prochaine étape.

Pendant que Taava soutirait des informations à Don Nycator, de son côté, Canderous avait parlé au seigneur Vaskel Savill de la Maison Melantha.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous souteniez activement l'Empire…

- Vous, au moins, vous ne vous perdez pas dans d'innombrables détours rhétoriques.

- Je n'aime pas les Impériaux, et beaucoup de gens partagent mon opinion. Alors pourquoi les soutenir dans un système où ils n'ont aucune influence, et sur une planète où les non-Humains prospèrent ?

Le seigneur Melantha se racla la gorge.

- Oui, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Mais je vais vous dire je n'approuve pas le côté xénophobe. En fait, ce que la Maison Melantha soutient chez les Impériaux, c'est le côté « Ordre ».

- L'Ordre Nouveau, hein ? Entre tyrans, on se comprend !

Savill soupira.

- Il y a eu beaucoup de sales affaires de barbarie dans l'histoire de notre Maison. Des affaires qui ont gravement nui au nom de Melantha, et à celui d'autres Maisons. Des saletés de corrompus, des hommes de pouvoir opportunistes qui se sont engraissés sur le dos des roturiers des planètes sous notre responsabilité. Et croyez-le ou non, mais c'est grâce à ces « tyrans » que nous avons pu faire le ménage. Et depuis l'arrivée de l'Empire dans le Secteur Tapani et le soutien du Moff Gustavu, nous n'avons pas eu d'autres graves affaires de famille.

- Pour l'instant…

- De toute façon, le Moff Gustavu n'est pas dangereux. C'est juste un homme de paille, qui se contente d'obéir aux ordres.

- Ah oui ? Et qui lui donne ces ordres ?

Le seigneur Savill regarda à droite, puis à gauche, se rapprocha de Canderous, et murmura deux tons plus bas :

- Depuis quelque temps, il y a un nouveau seigneur dans la course. Un certain seigneur Daymon Thorn. Le vrai danger viendrait de lui.

- On dit ça pour tous. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que les autres ?

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est un ancien lieutenant du Grand Inquisiteur Tremayne.

- Connais pas.

- Le numéro quatre de l'Empire, officiellement. Tremayne était l'Inquisiteur chargé de recruter les sombres disciples de l'Empereur Palpatine. Thorn est l'un d'eux.

- Et merde. Bon, je vais surveiller mes arrières, alors.

Vaskel Savill se détourna de son interlocuteur, qui lui avait déjà tourné le dos.

Les invités se rassemblèrent autour des tables de jeu du casino. La soirée se déroula sans rien d'autre que les banalités entre gens riches, et bientôt, chacun rentra chez soi. Mais Don Nycator ne partit pas de suite. Se rapprochant de Dame Liryl, il chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, quelque chose que les autres n'entendirent pas, mais qui la fit perdre son souffle. Puis il se retira promptement, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur de sortie, sans regarder personne. Dame Liryl se retira dans un coin de la grande pièce, près de l'un des hublots panoramiques. Taava la rejoignit, suivie des autres.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, ma Dame ?

Dame Liryl reprit sa respiration avec difficulté.

- Il m'a… il m'a demandée en mariage.

Taava et Canderous firent la grimace sans retenue. Dankin souffla d'agacement. Morgreed eut un sourire carnassier.

- Mais c'est qu'on est drôle ! Il devrait s'inscrire à l'Académie des Clowns Intergalactiques.

- Ma Dame, vous n'allez tout de même pas accepter de passer votre vie avec ce… phénomène de foire ?! s'indigna Taava.

- Je… j'ai besoin d'air. Rentrons, si vous le voulez bien.

- Allons-y, cet endroit pue la merde, siffla Morgreed.

Taava remercia poliment Sprax pour cette invitation, et le petit groupe quitta le casino sans traîner.

Pendant que les adultes faisaient leurs petites investigations au casino, les deux padawans étaient repartis ensemble à l'ambassade Pelagia. Une fois rentrés en taxi, ils avaient été invités à dîner à la table du Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox, et de son épouse. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment osé parler pendant ce repas, répondant simplement aux questions sur l'avancée de leurs recherches. Quelques autres nobles partageaient le repas, impressionnés ou amusés à la vue de deux futurs Jedi. Pour la première fois, ces derniers avaient dû répondre à toutes les questions que tous les badauds se demandaient toujours au sujet des membres de l'Ordre. « Êtes-vous bien payé ? », « pouvez-vous me montrer votre sabre-laser ? », « avez-vous le droit d'avoir des relations sexuelles ? », « votre maître est-il satisfait de votre degré d'obéissance ? »… Chi'ta s'était sentie de plus en plus gênée, et Liam avait regardé Theus Paddox d'un air navré, que le sympathique seigneur lui avait rendu, aussi indisposé que lui. Heureusement que la nourriture avait été délicieuse.

Après ce plantureux repas, les deux jeunes padawans se promenèrent dans les jardins de l'ambassade. Le temps était très doux, et pas un nuage n'encombrait le ciel rougeoyant. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une fontaine. Chi'ta s'assit sur un banc de pierre bien entretenu. Liam fut moins précautionneux et s'allongea carrément sur la pelouse.

- Enfin, on peut s'aérer un peu.

- Heureusement que tous les Humains ne sont pas aussi prétentieux et insipides !

- Comment ça ?

- On a toujours tendance à dire « tous les Dralls sont comme ci », et « tous les Twi'leks sont comme ça »… Vous, les Humains, c'est impossible. Vous êtes tellement diversifiés ! C'est parce que vous vous êtes répandus partout dans l'univers. D'une planète à l'autre, les Humains ne se ressemblent pas.

- Bah ! Je me prends pas la tête avec ça.

Un temps. Liam hésita un peu avant de relancer la conversation :

- Dis-moi… ils sont plutôt sympas, tes amis.

- Je ne les connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais pour le moment, aucun ne m'a paru cruel ou fourbe.

- Y a que le mercenaire, Canderous… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne me rassure pas. Y a quelque chose qui cloche, avec lui, et je ne sais pas quoi.

- Je dois avouer qu'il me fait un peu peur, à moi aussi. Bah ! Tant que je suis avec Dame Taava et Maître Morgreed, je sais que rien ne peut m'arriver.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Liam se leva et s'assit sur le banc, à l'opposé de la jeune Drall. Celle-ci, sentant l'air se rafraîchir, rabattit sa cagoule.

- J'aimerais te demander…

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, c'est un peu délicat.

- Demande toujours. Nous sommes de la même promotion, on va bosser ensemble quelque temps, autant qu'on commence à se faire confiance, non ?

- Tu as raison !

Chi'ta inspira fortement, et se lança :

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais l'air assez… égaré.

- Je l'étais, oui.

- J'ai entendu que c'était à cause de… enfin que tu venais de perdre quelqu'un.

- Oui. Mon mentor, Duncan Blackstorm.

- J'en suis vraiment désolée.

- T'en fais pas, va. Je sais qu'il a donné sa vie pour sauver tout un peuple. Il est mort rapidement, et en héros.

- J'aurais aimé avoir trouvé le courage… et les mots… pour te le dire plus tôt.

Liam se rendit compte de quelque chose qui le surprit au plus haut point. Quand Corran Horn lui avait confié cette mission, l'adolescent avait pensé crânement qu'il allait retrouver cette élève, la ramener au _Praxeum_ sous les applaudissements de ses condisciples, et ne plus jamais y penser. Il s'était imaginé la padawan Consulaire comme une pimbêche coincée au physique ingrat, trop occupée à épousseter ses livres pour s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais son point de vue avait changé. D'abord, elle n'était pas vilaine. Bien sûr elle n'était pas Humaine, mais n'était pas non plus monstrueuse, ou répugnante. Ensuite, elle avait tout de suite pris son intervention maladroite avec bonne humeur, et n'avait pas l'air indisposée par sa compagnie. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il compris qu'il avait _envie_ de s'intéresser à cette drôle de petite jeune fille. Pas une politesse hypocrite, ni un réflexe conditionné, mais un vrai besoin d'échanger quelque chose avec elle. Lui parler, en connaître plus sur elle, son peuple, sa vie…

_Serait-ce… l'influence de la Force ? Pourtant, je ne la connais que depuis ce matin…_

Finalement, il se décida et dit :

- J'ai peut-être été distant, ces derniers mois, et j'aurai sans doute du mal à m'en remettre complètement et gagner ta confiance, et celle des autres… mais je fais de mon mieux !

- J'en suis sûre. Tu as traversé une épreuve difficile. La disparition d'un être cher est toujours un terrible fardeau, surtout quand on le porte seul.

- Je… je… pour ce que j'ai pu voir depuis ce matin, je voudrais te dire que je suis très content de mener cette mission avec toi.

Chi'ta ne répondit pas, mais elle se rapprocha de l'adolescent d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres. Celui-ci demanda :

- Est-ce que ça te plaira d'être un jour une Jedi ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Chi'ta, les yeux brillants. C'est le Maître Skywalker qui m'a indiqué cette route, et je suis fière de la suivre. Maître Corran Horn est un excellent guide, il a toujours su me mettre en confiance pour choisir les bonnes décisions à prendre pour atteindre la perfection sur la voie de la diplomatie.

- Ouah, tu parles trop compliqué, mais je parie que ça veut dire oui.

- En effet, répondit Chi'ta en souriant.

- Je suppose que tous les Jedi Consulaires sont entraînés à bien parler ?

- Nous sommes des diplomates, nous réglons les problèmes par les paroles. C'est pour ça qu'en général, les Consulaires sont à la base des gens qui ont des dispositions à la diplomatie. Moi, par exemple, avant d'être ici, j'accueillais les gens dans un hôtel sur Drall en attendant de trouver un meilleur emploi après mes études de sociologie. Quand je suis partie, mes parents étaient tristes de me voir quitter notre monde, mais ils étaient très fiers de moi.

- Mouais, je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas te parler de moi. Je ne suis pas prêt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets de ne pas te poser de question, et de te laisser l'initiative… si un jour tu changes d'avis.

- Holà, tu me gênes ! Tu te confies à moi tout de suite, et moi pas ! De quoi j'ai l'air, moi ? demanda l'adolescent avec un sourire très crispé.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Même si ton passé est sombre, je ne sens que du bon en toi.

- Bon. Moi, en tout cas, je sens que le fond de l'air devient frais. On rentre ?

- D'accord !

Et les deux jeunes gens repartirent vers le bâtiment. Chemin faisant, dans les couloirs de l'ambassade, ils croisèrent Ari Quayle qui allait se coucher.

- Et où logez-vous, les amis ?

- Le Haut Seigneur Paddox nous a attribué à chacun une suite. La 3 et la 5.

- Ah ? J'ai la suite 4. Juste entre vous deux ! Eh bien ma foi, je serai bien protégée !

Chi'ta eut un petit rire.

- Oui, sans doute. Vous pourrez dormir tranquille.

Tout le monde se souhaita une bonne nuit, et alla se coucher.

Liam n'en revint pas. Entre l'Académie, où les chambres étaient individuelles, mais spartiates, et la cabine du vaisseau de transport où il avait dû dormir au milieu d'un groupe de joueurs Twi'leks qui s'étaient disputés tout le voyage en jouant au sabacc, cette suite était pour lui un palace. Immense lit à quatre places, salle de bain avec jacuzzi, réfrigérateur avec boissons non alcoolisées (Paddox avait pris ses précautions), appareil d'holovision… Pas de doute, il était reçu comme un prince. Il décida d'en profiter, et quelques minutes plus tard, était en train de se détendre dans le jacuzzi.

Il n'en sortit qu'une heure plus tard, complètement serein. Enfin les événements prenaient une tournure agréable ! Il ouvrit quelques minutes la fenêtre pour profiter encore de la fraîcheur de la soirée, puis la referma et tira les rideaux, passa sa tenue de nuit, et s'allongea sur le lit, réfléchissant à la journée qu'il venait de vivre. Cette Chi'ta n'était pas une petite bêcheuse intellectuelle comme il pensait qu'étaient tous les Jedi Consulaires, tous les adultes ne l'avaient pas systématiquement rabaissé à un statut de gamin ignorant… Peu à peu, il sentit son esprit vagabonder dans les limbes du sommeil, glisser, glisser…

C'est alors qu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Tous nerfs tendus par une présence très malsaine. Instinctivement, il regarda vers la suite contiguë à la sienne, où dormait Ari. Il réfléchit quelques instants, inspira, et se rappelant des cours de l'Académie, se concentra. Aucun doute, il perçut vaguement à travers la cloison une grande silhouette voûtée, menaçante, qui évoluait lentement dans la suite. L'adolescent ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Il attrapa son sabre-laser, et bondit hors de sa chambre. Dans le couloir faiblement éclairé par les lumières tamisées, il marcha sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivé devant la porte de la suite numéro 4, il tourna tout doucement le bouton de la porte, et entrouvrit la porte. Enfin, il se glissa dans la chambre à quatre pattes…

Devant lui se dressait une très grande créature bipède. Cette forme de vie était insectoïde : la lumière de la lune par la fenêtre ouverte se reflétait sur sa carapace vert métallique. Ses quatre membres supérieurs se terminaient par des pinces longues et très fines, et ses membres inférieurs étaient ceux d'une sauterelle. Son énorme tête allongée au bout d'un long cou était pourvue d'une grappe de petits yeux jaunâtres. Des mandibules cliquetantes émergeaient de sa bouche. La créature avait dépassé l'emplacement du lit où dormait Ari, sans prendre attention à elle. Liam alluma son sabre-laser, et aussitôt la lame bleutée illumina la chambre. L'extraterrestre leva les pinces, en sifflant à travers ses mandibules. Sans hésiter, l'adolescent se jeta sur l'être, et balaya l'air de son arme. Il coupa net en deux l'insecte anthropoïde. Ari se réveilla en sursaut, et resta debout sur son lit, criant à pleins poumons. Heureusement, le danger était déjà passé, et le monstre commençait déjà à se dissoudre.

- Liam !?

L'adolescent sursauta, et fit volte-face en brandissant son sabre-laser derechef. Il eut un soupir de soulagement et éteignit son arme en voyant Chi'ta en chemise de nuit sur le pas de la porte, son propre sabre-laser en main, prêt à être mis en marche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Liam, que se passe-t-il ?

Ari montrait du doigt la bouillie infecte qui dissolvait le tapis.

- Mais c'est épouvantable ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?!

- Je… je l'ignore, répondit Liam.

Le bruit avait attiré les gardes, qui se bousculaient dans le couloir. Un caporal ordonna d'un ton autoritaire :

- Allons, tout le monde évacue le périmètre, on prend le relais. Mettez la fille en lieu sûr. Jeune homme, suivez-moi.

Trop choqué par ce qu'il avait vu, Liam le suivit sans discuter. Ari fut emmenée dans le secteur haute sécurité de l'ambassade, la patrouille pria les différentes personnes, serviteurs, nobles, amis, réveillées par ce tumulte et sorties dans les couloirs, de regagner leurs chambres.

Et Chi'ta se retrouva debout dans le couloir, toute seule…

Dankin était au milieu d'une foule bigarrée. C'était jour de marché. La place toute entière était très animée. Canderous était avec lui, en train de regarder les multiples armes posées sur un présentoir. Lui, Dankin, observait tous ces êtres bruyants et agités. Derrière eux, Dame Liryl et Morgreed s'étaient arrêtés devant un étalage. La jeune femme rit gentiment devant le spectacle de son garde du corps qui s'empiffrait de gros fruits aux couleurs vives. Le ciel bleu était complètement dégagé, la journée était magnifique. Et pourtant, le Togorien n'était pas tranquille. Pour lui, cet endroit, ce moment… c'était l'occasion idéale pour un assassin de s'approcher discrètement, et de frapper sa proie. Et justement, alors qu'il pensait ça, son subconscient matérialisa cette crainte : un personnage masqué, aux habits couleur de sable, se précipita en un éclair sur lui et lui planta sa vibro-dague dans la poitrine.

Le Togorien se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait déjà saisi l'arbalète Wookiee posée à portée de main. Tous sens en alerte, il sortit de son hamac, et guetta, le regard dérivant de droite à gauche. Mais il ne voyait rien. Il se gratta le torse qui le démangeait, comme si l'assassin de son rêve l'avait égratigné. Mais il ne trouva rien. Il soupira d'agacement, reposa son arbalète, et se recoucha.

- Et c'est là que vous avez vu ce… ce cafard géant.

- Oui, sergent.

Le sergent Gill, responsable de la sécurité de l'Ambassade Pelagia, avait gardé son armure, mais enlevé son casque. Il but quelques gorgées de thé avant de reprendre.

- Bon… Le seigneur Paddox vous croit, le témoignage de la bibliothécaire confirme votre version, et on a effectivement retrouvé une espèce de résidu sur le tapis. Bref, ce n'est pas une hallucination solitaire ou collective. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui est entré dans la chambre de la suite numéro 4, on a aussi relevé des traces sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais êtes-vous sûr que cette créature voulait faire du mal à quelqu'un ?

- Ben, vous savez, sergent, cette femme m'a dit qu'elle se sentait menacée, que quelqu'un avait essayé de la descendre après avoir liquidé son mari, et plus tard je suis réveillé en sursaut par la présence de ce truc, qui entre par la fenêtre en pleine nuit… il était pas venu prendre le thé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

- Okay… Et comment avez-vous su qu'il était dans la chambre d'Ari ? Le caporal Sivok pense que vous étiez entré pour la mater, mais c'est un abruti, si je peux donner mon avis. Alors ?

- J'ai senti quelque chose.

- Vous avez entendu du bruit ?

- Non, il est entré silencieusement, sinon il aurait réveillé Ari. Je… j'ai senti une présence vachement hostile dans cette chambre. C'était cette chose. Elle… « puait », je me sentais mal près d'elle.

- Comment ça, « senti » ? Ah, c'est un truc de Jedi ! Bien sûr.

- Vous n'y croyez pas, sergent ?

- Très franchement, fiston, j'aimerais y croire, mais je n'ai jamais vu de Jedi de ma vie. Je sais qu'ils existent, tout le monde le sait, mais ça reste très vague pour moi. Je suppose que ça fait partie des trucs que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre.

- J'aimerais beaucoup être plus clair, pouvoir vous convaincre.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Jedi. Madame Quayle m'a dit et redit que sans vous, elle aurait été dévorée par cette bestiole. Je dois juste recueillir votre témoignage pour la paperasserie habituelle. Mais on a fini.

- Je peux rentrer me coucher, alors ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous voulez qu'on vous change de suite ?

- Non ! Non, merci…

Liam avait parlé un peu plus précipitamment qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Je ne… je préfère pas laisser Chi'ta toute seule. Elle dormira mieux si elle sait que je ne suis pas loin. Enfin, moi en tout cas, je dormirai mieux…

- D'accord, je comprends. J'envoie un soldat vous raccompagner à votre chambre. Allez, bonne nuit, et merci pour votre coopération.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Liam était arrivé à la porte de sa suite. Avant de l'ouvrir, il jeta un petit coup d'œil vers la porte numéro 5. Elle était fermée, et pas un bruit suspect ne se faisait entendre à travers la cloison. Il haussa les épaules, et entra dans sa chambre. Mais à peine avait-il franchi la porte qu'il perçut une forme se dresser sur le canapé. Il eut le réflexe d'allumer la lumière, main sur la poignée de son sabre, et fut rassuré en voyant la jeune Drall en robe de chambre.

- Oh, c'est toi.

- Je… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

- T'en fais pas.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai voulu t'attendre. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux rester ici pour cette nuit ?

Liam n'hésita qu'un instant.

- D'accord, à condition que tu prennes le lit, et moi le fauteuil.

- Merci, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire de soulagement.

Elle descendit du canapé, et se coucha sur le matelas. Liam s'assit, et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

- Nous devrions en parler aux autres dès demain matin. Il faut protéger Ari.

- T'as raison. Sa peur, c'était pas du bidon. Mais d'abord, il faut dormir.

- Excellente suggestion. Bonne nuit.

- Alors, maintenant, on doit se fritter contre les poux de l'espace ? C'est le bouquet !

Canderous avait exprimé à haute voix l'opinion générale. La matinée s'annonçait nuageuse, et platement sinistre. Taava, Morgreed, Canderous, Dankin, Liam et Chi'ta étaient rassemblés dans le bureau du chef Stern. Ari Quayle avait suivi les deux padawans jusqu'à l'ambassade de la Maison Cadriaan. Le chef Stern avait écouté et pris au sérieux le récit de l'échauffourée de la veille.

- Et on sait ce que c'est ? demanda le chef de la sécurité.

- Pas encore, mais les scientifiques de la Maison Pelagia ont commencé à analyser les restes ce matin.

- Au moins, on sait à présent que vous n'êtes pas en sécurité. Vous avez eu raison de venir nous trouver, madame Quayle.

- Votre compagnon a donné sa vie pour celle de Dame Bathos. Il est mort en héros, grogna Morgreed. Je tenais à vous le dire.

- Merci… monsieur Morgreed.

- Pourquoi ce cafard aurait voulu vous tuer ? interrogea Taava.

- Mais je n'en sais rien, mademoiselle ! Je vous le jure !

- Du calme, du calme, on ne vous accuse de rien. Bon, est-ce que votre mari ne vous a pas confié quelque chose avant son accident ?

- Non ! Il m'a juste dit que nous n'aurions plus jamais de problèmes d'argent, que nous allions devenir riches et puis, deux jours plus tard… excusez-moi.

Ari avait sorti un mouchoir, et s'essuyait les yeux.

- Ce n'est rien, Ari, répondit Taava, conciliante.

- Maintenant, tout ce qui me reste, c'est mon droïd de protocole et le vaisseau de mon mari.

- Votre mari avait un vaisseau ?

- Un cargo interstellaire YT- 17 60, la _Comète_.

- D'accord. Est-ce que nous pourrions vous l'emprunter ?

- Que voulez-vous dire, mademoiselle ?

- Eh bien… nous avons besoin d'un vaisseau pour mener nos investigations sur une histoire dans laquelle votre mari était peut-être impliqué, et il sera bien plus discret de prendre un appareil particulier qu'un vaisseau avec les armoiries d'une Maison.

- Oh, vous n'avez qu'à l'utiliser. Je ne sais pas le piloter, alors en attendant de le revendre, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose d'utile. Mais est-ce que je pourrai venir avec vous ? Je me sentirais mieux loin d'ici.

- Il faudra rester dans le vaisseau, recommanda Canderous. Là où nous allons, ce ne sera sûrement pas plus tranquille.

- Oui, pas de problème, Kelly me tiendra compagnie.

- Qui ça ?

- K-LI, mon droïd de protocole. Ma mère me l'a offert pour mes dix ans, il ne m'a jamais quitté depuis.

Une heure plus tard, le petit groupe constitué des deux padawans, Dankin, Canderous, Morgreed, Taava et Ari était arrivé au hangar. Ils furent aussitôt accueillis par un droïd d'aspect cocasse. C'était un modèle « Child Care » amélioré, avec un programme Translangue III similaire à ceux des droïds de modèle 3PO. Faisant un mètre cinquante de haut, sa tête sphérique mesurait près de la moitié de sa taille totale. Sa coque argentée était rutilante, et ses deux petits yeux triangulaires clignotèrent joyeusement.

- Bonjour, les amis ! C'est un grand plaisir et un immense privilège de faire connaissance avec des personnes si recommandables !

Morgreed hurla de rire en voyant la figure de Canderous s'allonger jusqu'au plancher. Le voyage s'annonçait long, très long.

- Bon, je suppose que vais prendre le volant, marmonna la Togruta.

- Je pourrai t'assister, Taava ? demanda Liam.

- Tu sais piloter, fiston ?

- Mon maître me laissait parfois le siège du copilote.

- D'accord.

Tous montèrent à bord de la _Comète_, un cargo YT – 1 760 bien entretenu, au cockpit fixé au centre de la proue. Taava prit place dans le siège du pilote, tandis que Liam attachait déjà sa ceinture de sécurité Les moteurs vrombirent, la carlingue toute entière s'ébranla, et bientôt la _Comète_ quitta l'atmosphère de Procopia.

- Bon, jusqu'ici, tout va bien. Liam, tu veux bien calculer les coordonnées ?

- Où on va, déjà ?

- Kal'Shebbol.

- Okay, deux minutes…

L'adolescent n'eut pas de mal à se repérer avec ce modèle d'ordinateur de bord, et rapidement il téléchargea un parcours sur le moniteur de Taava.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce parcours ?

- Mh-mh… Il me paraît bien. C'est vendu. C'est ton maître qui t'a appris à piloter, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Il s'est bien débrouillé. Et maintenant, le moment que je préfère… Tout le monde est bien attaché ? C'est parti !

Avec un sourire d'excitation, la jeune Togruta poussa le levier d'accélération. Les milliers d'étoiles visibles dans le hublot se changèrent en une myriade de lignes argentées, puis le vaisseau accéléra un grand coup, avant de s'engager dans le vortex bleu de l'hyperespace.

- Et voilà ! Nous sommes bien partis, pas de problème, tout va bien à bord, et personne ne semble nous suivre. Nous arriverons en vue de Kal'Shebbol dans deux semaines environ. Il n'y a ni piscine, ni casino, rien qu'une table d'holo-échecs et un paquet de cartes de sabacc, ainsi que la cabine de douche. Mais rien d'insurmontable, je suppose. Et maintenant, laissons le pilote automatique nous mener jusqu'à notre destination. Je vous rappelle que nous sommes sept, qu'il y a trois cabines de trois lits, ce qui sera largement suffisant pour loger quatre hommes, trois femmes et un droïd. Et maintenant, le plus dur reste à faire, mais c'est un test habituel et décisif : plus rien ne pourra jamais nous dissocier si nous réussissons à nous supporter pendant tout ce temps.

Quand la rampe d'accès toucha l'asphalte caillouteux, Liam se jeta presque dehors, et inspira à pleins poumons, avec délice. Morgreed l'imita, Dankin ronronna de plaisir. Canderous râla en riant :

- Morgreed, rappelle-moi de ne plus partager ta cabine sans protège-tympans !

- C'est agréable de respirer de l'air frais ! s'extasia Chi'ta en étirant les bras au ciel.

Tous les passagers sortis, à l'exception d'Ari et Kelly, son droïd, se régalèrent de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes, mais leur joie fut de courte durée. Un bonhomme en bleu de travail sale, avec une casquette élimée, et tenant un bloc de données, se dirigeait à pas résolus vers eux avec un sourire gourmand.

- Bonjour mesdames, messieurs, et bienvenue sur Kal'Shebbol. Je pourrais avoir votre licence ?

Taava sortit son permis de vol sans discuter, et le disque d'identification de la _Comète_.

- Bien, tout est en règle. Parlons net. Frais d'entretien et de ravitaillement de l'appareil, taxe d'atterrissage de cent crédits par jour, et…

- Attendez une minute ! Cent crédits par jour… pour _ça _?

La piste d'atterrissage n'avait de piste que le nom. En effet, c'était un plateau goudronné par endroits, percé de nombreux nids-de-poule, et à peine suffisant pour permettre à trois cargos légers de stationner. Le soleil se reflétait dans de nombreuses taches d'huile et de carburant et quelques rats womp grignotaient de vieux câbles électriques obsolètes qui pendouillaient de l'un des projecteurs cassés.

- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Ce terrain vague ne vaudrait pas quinze crédits par jour !

- C'est possible… si vous trouvez un autre endroit où stationner votre poubelle. Il n'y a qu'une seule piste homologuée, et poser son appareil dans un secteur public, ou une piste privée sans autorisation, pourra en entraîner la confiscation.

- Je connais les lois, espèce de pirate ! D'accord, voilà cent crédits. De toute façon, vu la manière dont vous recevez les touristes, on ne restera pas plus longtemps.

- On n'a pas besoin de touristes, ma petite dame. Qu'ils soient blindés de pognon ou loqueteux, on s'en fout. On se débrouille, et on n'a de compte à rendre à personne.

- Sortons vite d'ici avant que je n'émascule quelqu'un !

La ville de Kal'Shebbol était à l'image de son astroport : délabrée, désabusée et désinvolte. Les rues étaient mal entretenues, et les vieux speeders survolaient maladroitement des piétons Humains soupçonneux. Liam avait la désagréable sensation d'être palpé par les regards inquisiteurs. Il ne quittait pas Chi'ta, qu'il pensait particulièrement vulnérable malgré la présence de Dankin et Morgreed. Il demanda à Taava :

- Et maintenant ?

- Pendant le voyage, j'ai lu que cette planète était régie par un certain Flynton Elias. C'est à lui que nous devrions nous adresser en premier.

- Et pourquoi donc ? gronda Morgreed.

- Parce qu'il pourrait nous dire où se trouve l'ancienne base impériale de Kentor Sarne, et nous laisser y aller. Tiens, pendant que j'y pense…

Taava ouvrit son sac à dos, et en sortit une longue cape qu'elle passa sur ses épaules. Morgreed regarda la jeune Togruta avec curiosité.

- Et c'est quoi, ça ?

- Quand je me promène dans un endroit où il y a quelques risques, je ne sors jamais sans elle.

- C'est une cape paralysante ? demanda Canderous.

- Ouaip. Le premier qui me colle la main aux fesses le regrette aussitôt !

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que nos héros ne franchissent la porte à tambour rouillée du bâtiment administratif vétuste. L'hôtesse d'accueil, une petite Humaine trentenaire au teint d'ivoire, n'avait pas l'air rassuré en voyant entrer ce cortège d'individus hétéroclites, dont trois d'entre eux ne semblant pas commodes du tout.

- Oui, bonjour… messieurs-dames.

- On doit parler à Flynton Elias, déclara Canderous d'un ton autoritaire.

- Vous… vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire. Monsieur Elias est un homme très occupé, et je ne peux pas le déranger pour rien.

- Monsieur Elias va pouvoir changer un peu son quotidien merdique. Nous avons à lui parler… tout de suite.

Canderous avait posé les poings sur le bureau de l'hôtesse. Celle-ci prit peur.

- Écoutez… monsieur Elias n'a pas de temps à perdre… avec vous… alors veuillez sortir d'ici sans faire de désordre.

- Pas sans avoir vu ton patron !

- Mais ça suffit ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? J'appelle la sécurité !

- Fais pas ça, ou tu le regretteras !

Mais l'hôtesse d'accueil avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton. L'alarme se déclencha, et en quelques secondes, quatre miliciens qui patrouillaient dans le secteur étaient à la porte, toutes armes brandies vers le petit groupe.

- Plus personne ne bouge ! Tous à terre, mains sur la tête !

Les deux padawans avaient déjà obéi. Avec un profond soupir d'agacement, Canderous les imita, puis les trois autres en firent autant. L'alarme s'arrêta, et le chef de la patrouille demanda :

- Alors, c'est quoi, ce bordel ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu foutre la merde ici ?

- Ben, nous avions à parler avec le grand manitou, répondit Taava.

- Vraiment ? Ne me fais pas rire, poupée.

- Bon sang, mais que se passe-t-il ? intima une voix impérieuse.

Chi'ta reconnut immédiatement les intonations vocales typiques du leader, celui habitué à gérer et à commander. En levant la tête, elle vit un homme qui venait d'entrer par la porte derrière le comptoir. C'était un grand Humain, assez imposant, un peu serré dans un costume pastel bien repassé quoiqu'un peu vieillot. La sueur luisait sur sa peau noire. Son crâne était rasé, ses doigts épais frottèrent nerveusement son menton rasé de près, et ses grands yeux sombres scrutaient la scène avec circonspection.

- Monsieur Elias… bredouilla l'hôtesse.

- Eh bien, Maghee, qui sont ces gens ?

- Je… je peux parler ? osa timidement Chi'ta.

L'un des miliciens interrogea Flynton Elias du regard. Celui-ci fit un petit geste.

- Laissez parler cette personne.

Chi'ta se releva, et prit son air le plus convaincant, à la fois gêné et conciliant.

- Monsieur l'administrateur, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce malentendu. Je m'appelle Chi'ta Koskaya, et je suis une représentante de l'Académie Jedi de Yavin IV. Nous sommes en mission pour le compte de Maître Luke Skywalker, et nos pas nous ont conduit jusqu'ici, sur la planète Kal'Shebbol. Nous voulions vous rencontrer, car vous pourrez sans doute nous être d'une aide capitale pour la suite de nos recherches. Nous ne cherchons nullement à causer le moindre problème dans votre ville. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est une autorisation de votre part.

La jeune fille avait été convaincante. Flynton Elias se radoucit un peu, et demanda :

- Vous avez une preuve de ce que vous me dites ? Des papiers, quelque chose ?

- J'ai ma carte, je vous la montre.

Chi'ta sortit doucement de sa poche sa carte d'identité métallique frappée de l'écusson du _Praxeum_. Elias ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Un Jedi, ici ?

- Mon jeune compagnon, Liam Kincaid, est aussi un padawan.

- Ah… bon.

Flynton Elias rendit sa carte à la jeune Drall, réfléchit quelques instants, puis déclara à l'attention des gardes :

- Bon, laissez-les se relever.

- D'accord, monsieur.

- Mademoiselle, vous, le petit jeune homme, et vous, mademoiselle de Shili, venez dans mon bureau. Les trois brutes, sortez sans bruit.

- Je refuse de laisser seuls les padawans ! rugit Morgreed.

Déjà les fusils des miliciens étaient braqués sur lui. Chi'ta leva les bras.

- S'il vous plaît, non ! Ecoutez, maître Morgreed, c'est très gentil de votre part, mais tout ira bien, ne vous en faites pas.

Le Barabel se renfrogna, et recula vers la sortie de mauvaise grâce. Il menaça du regard l'administrateur, lui faisant clairement comprendre que tout le monde avait intérêt à ce que tout se passât bien. Canderous et Dankin le suivirent, et tous les trois stationnèrent devant la porte d'entrée.

- Il faut excuser nos camarades, ils n'ont pas tellement l'habitude des échanges diplomatiques, commença Taava.

- Oui, bon, oublions ça. Alors, que voulez-vous faire, ici ? Vous avez dû vous rendre compte que cette planète est complètement paumée, il n'y a rien à faire ici, pour de jeunes gens volontaires comme vous.

- Vous avez l'air d'être un peu moins bouché que les autres.

- Il faut les comprendre, mademoiselle. Pendant des années, l'Empire a saigné la population à blanc. Le Moff Kentor Sarne était un homme rongé par la cupidité et le pouvoir. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, la population est livrée à elle-même. Ces gens ne sont pas « bouchés », comme vous dites. Ils ont peur. Et comme ils ont peur, ils réagissent mal quand ils voient arriver des inconnus, en particulier quand ces inconnus n'ont pas l'air d'être de paisibles citoyens…

- Mais que s'est-il passé ici, exactement ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Nous avons le temps.

- Si vous voulez… Par où commencer…

« Disons que l'Empire a été notre seule et unique voie politique pendant des années et des années. Le Moff Kentor Sarne, comme je vous le disais, était obsédé par la fortune et la puissance. Cette ambition a failli lui coûter son poste, et je suppose qu'il aurait été renvoyé de la Marine Impériale ou pire encore s'il n'y avait pas eu Kal'Shebbol. Il a été muté ici, au fin fond de l'espace répertorié par le B.O.S.S., avec pour mission d'assurer l'ordre ici. Comme nous sommes à l'extrême limite de l'espace connu, personne ne venait jamais superviser ses travaux. C'est tout juste s'il envoyait un rapport tous les mois, d'après ce que j'ai pu vérifier quand nous avons pu fouiller chez lui.

« Il y a quelques années, six ou sept ans, un commando de la Nouvelle République s'est infiltré dans la base du Moff, et a libéré les nombreux prisonniers de droit commun qui se sont aussitôt retournés contre leurs geôliers. C'était l'effet escompté, je suppose. Sarne est parvenu à s'enfuir dans sa navette, qui a rejoint son croiseur personnel. Les vingt-quatre heures suivantes, le commando Page, qui a mené l'action, a retapé une vieille corvette corellienne abandonnée par Sarne. Ils ont bricolé en vitesse tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, et ont enrôlé des volontaires sur place. Parmi notre population, principalement les prisonniers. Puis l'_Étoile Lointaine_ est partie à la poursuite du _Bastion_, le croiseur de Sarne, et on n'a plus jamais revu ni ce croiseur, ni la corvette. Pendant ce temps, nous, les habitants de Kal'Shebbol, on a fait ce qu'on a pu pour tenir le coup, et redresser un tant soit peu notre situation politique désastreuse. J'ai moi-même assuré quelques responsabilités, conduit un chantier – à la base, j'ai une formation d'ingénieur – et finalement, les habitants de la ville m'ont demandé d'être leur administrateur, ce que je n'ai pas osé refuser.

« Quelques mois plus tard, surprise, voilà que Jayce Raynor, le capitaine de l'escadron impérial qui avait rejoint la Nouvelle République à bord de l'_Étoile Lointaine_, revient, seul. On a un long entretien de plusieurs heures durant lequel il me raconte ce qu'il a vécu. Mais c'est proprement effrayant. Il parle de monstres, de cités perdues, de poursuite infernale… mais le pire est que ce n'est pas resté sans conséquences : pendant les mois suivants, il m'aide en assurant le poste de commissaire, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, il perd peu à peu la raison, ne parvient plus à dormir, prend des médocs de plus en plus toxiques, et finalement, il devient complètement fou. On est obligé de le mettre à l'asile, où il croupit toujours. »

Chi'ta était restée bouche bée. Liam frissonnait d'angoisse en pensant à la souffrance de ce Raynor. Taava, elle, restait calme en apparence.

- Vous l'avez dit, c'est une sale histoire. Et maintenant ?

- On a essayé de redresser la situation comme nous l'avons pu, mais vous avez vu dans quel état est notre ville, et comment sont désormais mes concitoyens.

- Vous devriez peut-être reprendre contact avec la Nouvelle République. Ils sauront vous aider à remonter la pente.

- Peut-être, oui. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse le plus, je suppose. Pourquoi êtes-vous donc ici ?

- Nous sommes ici car nous menons une… une enquête sur des événements qui sont arrivés récemment chez nous. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de tout vous raconter…

- Vous avez des ordres ?

- Non, mais pour ce que nous avons déjà vu, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne vous implique pas trop dans cette histoire.

- Bien… j'espère seulement que vous ne me cachez pas quelque chose qui concerne l'avenir de notre monde.

- Je l'espère aussi, monsieur Elias. Sincèrement.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, alors ?

- Il y a des ruines archéologiques dans le secteur, non ? demanda Liam.

- Archéologiques, c'est un bien grand mot ! Les seules ruines sont celles de la base de Sarne.

- Nous aimerions pouvoir les explorer, il y a peut-être des choses à y trouver qui nous seront utiles, que Sarne aurait abandonnées.

Flynton Elias eut l'air surpris.

- Ma foi, ça m'étonnerait. Après sa déroute, les prisonniers ont tout mis sens dessus dessous, puis les pillards se sont servis… mais bon, si vous avez fait le chemin pour ça, alors… je vais enfin pouvoir dépoussiérer mon imprimante.

En effet, l'administrateur tapa quelques caractères sur son ordinateur, et bientôt un document officiel qu'il signa autorisait « Mademoiselle Taava et ses assistants » à se rendre sur place.

- C'est abandonné, normalement il n'y a plus personne. Si on ne les a pas volés, les moteurs alimentent toujours la structure, on ne pouvait pas les récupérer. Par contre, la base est dans un sale état. Il faudra faire attention. Et les mineurs seront sous votre responsabilité.

- Cela va de soi. Merci bien.

- Je vous en prie.

- Une dernière chose avant que nous vous laissions travailler…

- Je vous écoute.

- Est-ce que Raynor peut recevoir des visites ?

- Allez-y toujours, on l'a enfermé dans l'asile Tarkin. Je vais les prévenir. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, ça fait un moment qu'il n'a plus rien dit de cohérent.

- Très bien. Merci pour tout, monsieur l'administrateur.

L'asile Tarkin était à l'image de celui qui avait jadis porté ce nom inspirateur de tant de terreur un bâtiment sombre, froid, d'aspect redoutable. Et la délégation procopienne s'apprêtait à y entrer. Le comptoir d'accueil était « occupé » par un droïd-torse soudé au meuble. Un vieux modèle avec un panneau lisse à la place du visage et une lucarne horizontale en guise d'yeux. Le haut-parleur incrusté dans son ventre crachota une voix impersonnelle, geignarde :

- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles et messieurs.

- Salut, boîte de conserve, répliqua Canderous avec un petit signe de tête moqueur.

- Non, Canderous, cette fois, c'est moi qui parle.

- Okay.

Taava s'approcha du droïd.

- Bonjour, nous souhaiterions rencontrer un de vos pensionnaires.

- Veuillez énoncer le nom de votre visite.

- Jayce Raynor.

Le cerveau positronique du droïd cliqueta, puis il répondit :

- Détenu dans la cellule numéro 47. Êtes-vous de la famille ?

- Non, mais nous avons l'autorisation de monsieur l'administrateur, répondit la jeune Togruta en posant sur la table le document signé par Flynton Elias.

- Ce document est une autorisation pour explorer la base abandonnée. Il n'a rien à voir avec les visites aux pensionnaires.

Comme Dankin approchait, l'air menaçant, le droïd s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Toutefois, j'ai reçu une communication du bureau de monsieur Elias. Il vous a effectivement autorisé à voir le patient de la cellule 47.

- Eh bien voilà ! répondit Taava avec un sourire.

Le droïd tendit sa main d'acier.

- Par contre, pour des raisons de sécurité, Monsieur Elias m'a demandé de ne pas laisser entrer les deux jeunes gens. On ne veut pas d'ennuis impliquant des personnes mineures.

Liam et Chi'ta se regardèrent, un peu embêtés.

- Eh…

- Ah.

- C'est le règlement. Vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté avec le patient, il est très dangereux, et s'il vous fait du mal, tout le monde aura des ennuis.

Devant l'hésitation de Liam et Chi'ta, Taava prit les devants.

- Allez, va, vous pouvez obéir. D'accord, vous êtes à un âge où on a tendance à vouloir faire ce qu'on veut, mais nous, les vieux schnoques, on a déjà fait assez de remous comme ça, pas la peine que vous en payiez les frais. Y a rien de drôle à interroger un malade mental. Attendez-nous là, ça ne sera pas long.

Taava avait trouvé les mots justes, et les deux padawans s'assirent sur les chaises de plastique docilement. Morgreed se gratta le crâne.

- T'en fais pas, Taava. Je vais rester avec eux.

- Faut qu'on y aille.

Taava, Dankin et Canderous s'engagèrent dans le couloir aux murs sombres. Le Barabel fit un gros clin d'œil aux padawans.

- Hé, regardez, on va se marrer.

Morgreed se planta devant le vieux droïd. Il dit d'un air détaché :

- Je souhaite voir un de vos patients.

- Veuillez énoncer le nom de votre visite.

- Est-ce que vous avez, dans votre établissement, un pensionnaire du nom de… Savah Palfer ?

- Aucune personne de ce nom ne figure sur le registre.

- Jorey Tappo ?

- Aucune personne de ce nom ne figure sur le registre.

- I.C. Féhavoir ?

- Aucune personne de ce nom ne figure sur le registre.

- Sev Hiskorporel ?

- Aucune personne de ce nom ne figure sur le registre.

- Gaff Atéfès ?

- Aucune personne de ce nom ne figure sur le registre.

- Tappa Debbol ?

- Aucune personne de ce nom ne figure sur le registre.

- Quitew Doubeul ?

- Aucune personne de ce nom ne figure sur le registre.

- Tadde Feraï ?

- Aucune personne de ce nom ne figure sur le registre.

Morgreed était enchanté, et s'amusait avec le droïd comme un enfant découvrant un nouveau jouet. Les deux padawans riaient de bon cœur, devant la naïveté de l'employé de métal.

Dans une sombre cellule aux murs recouverts de mousse synthétique agrémentée de moisissure naturelle, Taava, Canderous et Dankin, distinguèrent à travers le judas, sous un tas de chiffons, un homme sale, négligé, puant la sueur et transpirant la peur. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama blanc, constellé de taches sombres. Il était très nerveux, se grattait partout, et n'osait pas regarder vers la lumière. Ses cheveux grisonnants retombaient en mèches poisseuses sur ses épaules. Sa barbe était écumante.

- Bon, nous voilà devant Jayce Raynor. Qui commence ? demanda Canderous.

- Peut-être qu'il aura plus confiance avec une femme.

Par sécurité, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur de sa cape, puis entra dans la cellule.

- Lieutenant Raynor ? Lieutenant Jayce Raynor ?

L'homme sursauta. Il regarda la jeune femme, hésitant.

- Que… quoi… où ?

- Je m'appelle Taava.

- Ah… Bon…

- J'aimerais vous parler, s'il vous plaît.

- Je… je n'ai rien à dire… pas à vous.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Pourtant, vous avez quelque chose qui peut m'intéresser.

- Quoi… quoi donc ?

- Il y a quelque temps, vous avez vu et entendu des choses dans la Faille de Kathol.

- Non… pas ça…

- Aujourd'hui, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Nous sommes sûrs que vos connaissances peuvent nous aider.

- Non… ils m'en empêcheront.

- Nous pouvons vous protéger.

- Pas… pas contre eux.

- Qui ?

Raynor eut un petit rire sec, nerveux. Il montra du doigt l'un des coins de la cellule.

- Eux… !

Taava regarda. Elle distingua dans le noir une toile d'araignée, dans laquelle se promenait justement une araignée.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? Vous avez peur des araignées ?

- Pas… des araignées. Ce sont en réalité… des drones. _Leurs_ drones. Ils comptent me surveiller, et me faire taire si je parle trop fort.

- Ce ne sont que des araignées.

- C'est vous qui le dites ! En fait, vous verrez bien vite qu'ils vous ont déjà dans le collimateur. J'ai vu de quoi ils sont capables. Ils ont des armes terrifiantes. Des guerriers insectoïdes particulièrement dangereux. Ils voulaient envahir l'univers… Maintenant, grâce à leurs drones, ils sont en bonne voie d'y parvenir !

- Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de danger.

- Vous ne me croyez pas, hein ?

- Mais si, je vous crois.

- Non… Parce que je suis ici, et que je suis bourré de pilules depuis des mois, vous me prenez pour un dingue. Je le vois dans vos yeux.

- Mais je vous assure que…

- La ferme !

Raynor se jeta sur la jeune Togruta, bras en avant. Quand il entra en contact avec la cape de Taava, il encaissa une telle décharge électrique qu'il fut secoué de convulsions violentes. Il s'effondra dans les bras de Taava, et gargouilla un seul mot avant de s'évanouir :

- DarkStryder…

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? questionna Liam.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Taava, en parlant fort pour couvrir le bruit du vent. Ca peut être un nom de code, un lieu, une race, une arme… il n'a rien dit de plus.

Calé à l'avant, Canderous conduisait le grand speeder décapotable de location en direction du Plateau des Déchéances. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Tout le groupe allait bien, et Taava semblait s'être remise de ses émotions.

- Il était vraiment dérangé, je ne sais pas si on peut prendre ses informations pour argent comptant.

- Peut-être que oui… ce qui s'est passé, l'autre nuit, à l'ambassade…

- Tu parles de ce soi-disant gros cafard qui aurait attaqué Ari ?

- Raynor semble craindre les insectes. C'est plausible, non ? répliqua Liam en prenant à témoin Chi'ta du regard.

- Je vous assure que ce qu'il dit est vrai, Taava. J'ai vu cette chose, moi aussi, avant qu'elle ne fonde complètement. Et puis les scientifiques de la Maison Pelagia ont prélevé des restes organiques.

- Mouais…

Taava était sceptique. Canderous beugla :

- On y est ! Regardez !

Le speeder était arrivé au sommet de la montagne. C'était un grand plateau, entouré d'une infranchissable barrière d'aiguilles de roche acérées. La masse sombre d'une ancienne base impériale en ruines, apparaissait au soleil de la fin d'après-midi. Le bâtiment était divisé en trois ailes : le bâtiment central, un grand bloc carré, de plastacier blindé gris clair, était le moins élevé, avec seulement deux étages. Le logo impérial figurait en relief au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. De part et d'autre de cette structure avaient été érigées deux longues annexes, bien plus longues et plus hautes. En voyant le reliquat de tour de contrôle, Taava comprit rapidement que l'aile droite, à l'est, la plus grande, était le hangar à vaisseaux. L'aile ouest devait être la caserne. Canderous stoppa le speeder devant la porte, et coupa le contact.

- Tout le monde descend !

Liam et Chi'ta étaient les plus impressionnés. Le padawan Gardien n'avait été confronté que rarement aux Impériaux, mais toutes ses peurs enfantines remontèrent d'un seul coup. L'état déplorable de la base l'inquiéta davantage. Quant à Chi'ta, elle semblait mortifiée, et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Je… je suis désolée. Je ne me sens pas très bien. La mort rôde en ces lieux, je peux distinguer ses ailes noires.

Il n'y avait plus personne depuis des années, mais on imaginait facilement un régiment entier de soldats de choc fantômes patrouiller dans les alentours. La révolte des prisonniers libérés par le commando Page avait vraiment fait des dégâts. La grande porte du hangar de l'aile est était en partie détruite, et l'on pouvait voir à travers les ouvertures béantes les restes du toit et de la tour de contrôle qui s'était effondrée sur la structure. De multiples impacts de blaster constellaient les murs. La plupart des fenêtres à l'étage avaient été brisées. Les projecteurs renversés, écrasés sur le sol rocailleux. Il planait sur ce sinistre tableau un silence terriblement pesant. Canderous avait déjà sorti sa vibro-rapière, et Morgreed sa vibro-hache. Taava porta la main à son holster, prête à dégainer. Les deux padawans restaient près l'un de l'autre. Canderous demanda :

- Bon, et maintenant, les enfants, par où commence-t-on ?

- J'aimerais visiter le bureau du Moff, il doit être à l'étage du bâtiment central.

- Entrons ensemble, on avisera ensuite.

Le groupe entra par le hangar, la porte principale blindée s'était avérée impossible à ouvrir, à cause de la rouille. L'intérieur était encore pire à regarder que l'extérieur. Des débris de verre, de bois, de ciment, des poutrelles de métal gisaient ça et là. Liam eut un long frisson en distinguant également sous les décombres un bras en armure blanche qui dépassait, une jambe écrasée, et partout de sombres traces brunâtres. Il distingua du coin de l'œil quelque chose qui le fit appeler les autres.

- Oh ! Regardez ça !

Les autres se rapprochèrent par terre, près des marques de repérage de la piste d'atterrissage, ils purent voir une grande trace où le plastacier avait partiellement fondu. Ce qui avait surpris l'adolescent était le fait que la brûlure avait la forme d'un cercle parfait.

- Ce n'est pas naturel, ça… marmonna Morgreed.

- Vous croyez que c'est un vaisseau qui a décollé ?

- Cette piste est conçue pour résister aux échappements des réacteurs, et si ç'avait été un tir de canon blaster, il y aurait un trou dans le sol.

- Une grenade, peut-être ? suggéra Canderous.

- Ce n'est pas important ! déclara fermement Taava.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la porte arrachée, et aboutit dans un petit couloir clair, qui menait au hall d'entrée. Sur leur gauche, ils pouvaient voir la double porte bloquée qu'ils n'avaient pas pu franchir. Sur leur droite, un escalier montait à l'étage, un autre descendait, et une grande porte à double battant juste en face d'eux conduisait à l'aile ouest.

- Doit-on se séparer ? demanda Chi'ta d'une toute petite voix.

- Il n'y a plus personne depuis longtemps, normalement. La seule chose à craindre, c'est un bout de plafond qui s'écroule.

- Je préférerais rester avec vous, Taava.

- Si tu veux. Et toi, Morgreed ?

- Je vais protéger la jeune Chi'ta.

- Et moi, je vais visiter le baraquement et la taule, décida Canderous. Hé, le môme, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Moi ?

Liam était surpris au plus haut point. C'était la première fois que le mercenaire lui avait directement adressé la parole.

- Oui, toi. Tu m'as l'air plutôt doué pour débusquer les sales types cachés, et tu pourrais nous éviter des emmerdes. Et ne t'en fais pas, avec moi tu crains rien, et avec Dankin ta copine Drall ne craint rien non plus. Dankin, est-ce que tu peux rester avec le Barabel et les filles ?

Le Togorien grommela un petit coup et fit un petit signe de tête.

Canderous était passé devant, Liam avait eu trop peur, et l'avait avoué sans honte. Le mercenaire n'avait fait aucun commentaire, comprenant parfaitement. En professionnel, il avait rengainé sa vibro-rapière et tenait à deux mains son pistolet blaster, canon pointé vers le sol, dans le prolongement de ses bras. Il avançait lentement, aux aguets. Liam eut un haut-le-cœur. En effet, en bas de l'escalier, des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol. Des soldats de choc aux armures disloquées et percées de trous, et des corps pourris depuis des années. En voyant l'un des prisonniers défunts, dont il ne restait plus au-dessus des épaules que les restes desséchés d'os et des lambeaux de peau parcheminée, Liam ne put se retenir, et vomit tout son déjeuner.

- C'est dégueulasse !

- Si tu réussis tes examens pour être Jedi, ce que je te souhaite, tu en verras sûrement d'autres, alors autant commencer à t'y habituer.

Les deux hommes virent la porte blindée de la salle de surveillance. Quelques écrans avaient été brisés, mais…

- S'il y a encore de la lumière ici, c'est que la pile d'alimentation fonctionne. Si la pile d'alimentation fonctionne, cette installation devrait pouvoir marcher aussi. Essayons !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Liam s'installa devant le panneau de contrôle, et appuya sur les boutons d'alimentation. Et la machinerie poussiéreuse se remit en marche.

- Pas mal, champion. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut voir ?

- Les derniers fichiers datent d'il y a quelques années, sans doute le moment où le Moff a été renversé.

- Tu peux nous diffuser les images ?

- Ouais, je devrais pouvoir…

Liam tapota quelques touches, et bientôt les écrans s'allumèrent, et s'animèrent. Des images très mouvementées montraient les portes des cellules s'ouvrir toutes en même temps, et les prisonniers mettre à sac toute la base. Un petit reflet attira l'attention des deux hommes. L'un des écrans était tout blanc, avec la mention « dysfonctionnement de caméra ».

- Étrange… elle était déjà en panne quand t'as allumé ce machin ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas, sinon on l'aurait vu tout de suite, non ?

- Possible. Tu peux revenir en arrière ?

- Euh... attends une seconde. Voilà !

L'écran représentait une scène enregistrée qui s'était déroulée au hangar. Une navette impériale de classe Lambda faisait chauffer ses moteurs. Un homme courait vers l'appareil : un grand personnage mince, au visage anguleux. Il portait un costume de Moff. L'homme était poursuivi par un petit groupe hétéroclite constitué d'Humains et de non-Humains. Liam reconnut un Wookiee, un Mon Calamari, et deux Humains, dont l'un était…

- Maître Halbret ?

- Qui ça ?

- Cette femme, là.

Liam mit l'enregistrement sur « pause ». On distinguait nettement les traits de la femme, bien déterminée à rattraper l'homme en costume de Moff.

- C'est le Maître Jessa Halbret.

- Elle porte un uniforme de colonel impérial.

- Je sais. Elle a fait partie de l'Empire, mais elle préfère garder ça pour elle, alors je te conseille de ne pas en parler.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Disons que j'ai eu un bon instructeur.

L'adolescent relança la lecture. Canderous leva la main.

- Attends un peu ! Remets en arrière !

Liam s'exécuta.

- Là, tu peux ralentir l'image ?

- Oui, attends… voilà.

Sur la vidéo, le Moff jetait quelque chose, un petit objet en forme d'œuf qui frappa le sol, provoquant une onde de choc hémisphérique, une demi-sphère parfaite qui grandissait à toute vitesse jusqu'à atteindre la caméra et provoquer le court-circuit.

- C'est ça, la trace ronde sur le sol. Ce gars s'est servi d'un module comme celui de Don Nycator, et l'onde de choc a bousillé la caméra.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Le mercenaire réfléchit un petit instant.

- On va se barrer d'ici, et rejoindre les autres.

Ils remontèrent l'escalier, quand soudain, le mercenaire s'arrêta net, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Liam.

- Quoi ?

- J'entends quelque chose… et merde !

Pendant ce temps, Taava, Chi'ta, Dankin et Morgreed étaient montés, et avaient franchi la porte du bureau du Moff Kentor Sarne – du moins, une fois que le Barabel l'eut enfoncée d'un vigoureux coup de pied. Malgré la pagaille qui régnait aux étages inférieurs, la pièce était impeccablement rangée, quoique poussiéreuse. Les lieux avaient été consciencieusement fouillés, et les vitrines étaient toutes vides. Sur le mur était resté accroché un diplôme. Il portait la mention « Moff Kentor Sarne ». Morgreed n'hésita qu'un instant avant de l'arracher et de le fourrer dans son paquetage.

- Et un trophée, un !

Taava repéra un ordinateur incrusté dans la table. Elle s'installa, et se craqua les doigts.

- Voyons un peu ce que cet appareil a dans le ventre… espérons qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de le formater.

Et elle se mit à joyeusement pianoter sur le clavier, contournant sans difficulté les quelques mesures de protection. La plupart des fichiers étaient restés intacts. Elle vit plusieurs dossiers concernant les effectifs de la base.

- Voilà notre ami Raynor.

En effet, le chef d'escadron local était Jayce Raynor, lieutenant de la Marine Impériale, plusieurs distinctions diverses. Une photo de lui le représentait plus jeune d'une dizaine d'années, rasé de près. Peu de ressemblance avec l'épave qui dépérissait au fond de l'asile Tarkin. Puis la femme Togruta consulta les fichiers des prisonniers.

- Y en avait pas mal… Humains, Duros, Trandoshens, Ithoriens… Tiens, un prisonnier a eu droit à un « traitement de faveur » : cellule isolée, supplice de la Langue de Feu… Voilà !

- Oh !

Chi'ta avait sursauté. La photographie représentait une femme Humaine que la jeune Drall reconnut sans hésitation.

- C'est Maître Halbret !

- Qui ça ?

- Je vous ai parlé d'elle au bureau de Stern, elle est membre du Conseil des Jedi !

- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit là, pourtant.

L'écran montrait la photo du Maître Jedi, mais son identité était Jessa Dajus, Colonel des Services Secrets Impériaux. Chi'ta eut un nouveau sursaut. Bien qu'elle n'en avait rien dit à personne jusque là, Chi'ta avait beaucoup d'admiration pour cette femme, et la voir dans l'Armée Impériale lui causa un choc.

- On dirait que ta maîtresse Jedi a ses petits secrets.

- C'est… non, c'est impossible ! Maître Halbret ne peut…

- Beaucoup de membres honorables des hautes instances de la République étaient jadis engagés dans l'Empire, il n'y a pas vraiment de honte, tant que le changement de bord est sincère. Souviens-toi de Crix Madine ou du général Solo. N'oublie pas que sur les mondes qu'il domine, l'Empire a des méthodes de recrutement très engageantes, et que beaucoup de gens s'y sont laissé prendre. Tiens, d'ailleurs, regarde !

Il y avait une mention en rouge sur le dossier : « Haute Trahison – interrogatoires en cours ».

- Voilà pourquoi ils l'avaient mise en taule. Elle a décidé de quitter l'administration impériale à ce moment. Je ne peux pas dire pourquoi.

- Cela ne nous concerne pas ! répondit Chi'ta, fermement décidée à défendre Maître Halbret. Pouvez-vous trouver d'autres dossiers ?

- Mh-mh… tiens, regarde-moi ça !

Taava avait trouvé la liste des commandes, plus ou moins récentes, des biens de la collection privée du Moff. Sarne avait des goûts très variés. Des dizaines d'œuvres d'art défilaient une par une sur l'écran, avec l'estimation de leur valeur. En reconnaissant la pyramide de Don Nycator, Taava comprit ce que le Mecetti avait voulu dire par « dizaines de milliers de crédits ». Quand elle cliqua sur l'image de la pyramide, les détails de l'acquisition apparurent.

« Saisie de la cargaison d'un vaisseau de secours atterri en catastrophe sur la planète Pembric II, le _Stiletto_, lui-même rescapé de l'expédition du _Liberator_ ». Quelques notes supplémentaires avaient été rédigées par Sarne : d'après les données de la boîte noire du _Stiletto_ stockées dans la base de données de Pembric II, le _Stiletto_ s'était crashé environ quarante ans plus tôt. Un vrai miracle, compte tenu de l'état du vaisseau et du chemin qu'il avait parcouru. On avait retrouvé un seul survivant dans un état critique et condamné. Avant d'expirer, dit-on, il avait juré s'être échappé d'un monde de cauchemar où de monstrueuses araignées et autres insectes géants avaient dévoré le reste de l'équipage de l'expédition du _Liberator_.

- On dirait que cet artefact a causé déjà bien des dégâts avant que Niklas Veiler ne s'en serve contre nous, marmonna Taava, pensive.

- Mouais… Espérons qu'il n'y en ait pas eu beaucoup d'autres, parce que j'ai pas envie de me prendre des ondes de choc à chaque fois ! ironisa le Barabel.

- Nous devrons en référer au Conseil des Jedi, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Sans doute. Et toi, Dankin, tu ne dis rien ? Dankin ? Dankin ?

Le Togorien était posté à la fenêtre. Oreilles couchées, petits yeux plissés, fourrure hérissée, il semblait soucieux. Taava leva la main.

- Écoutez… Un bruit de moteur… Non, deux. Il y a deux véhicules qui viennent vers nous.

La femme Togruta se précipita vers la fenêtre, jeta un petit coup d'œil, et se baissa aussitôt. Morgreed se plaqua contre le mur, près de l'ouverture, imité par Dankin. Chi'ta, en revanche, n'osa pas regarder.

Plus bas, le mercenaire et l'adolescent trépignaient. Ils avaient aussi entendu les speeders. Ils étaient remontés, et s'étaient faufilés dans l'aile gauche de la base, les quartiers des soldats de choc. Canderous avait entrouvert la porte dont le système d'ouverture automatique était en panne. Il compta rapidement deux groupes de soldats impériaux, chacun composé de quatre hommes. Entre les deux groupes, un personnage en costume d'officier de Garde procopienne brandissait un blaster d'une main et un porte-voix de l'autre. Mais ce qui inquiéta le plus le mercenaire était le Blaster Lourd à Affût Fixe qu'un autre soldat en armure blanche finissait d'installer en face de la porte de la caserne. Derrière, deux esquifs à l'arrêt flottaient doucement. Canderous fronça des sourcils. Il distinguait un écusson sur l'uniforme de l'officier – un lieutenant, d'après ses épaulettes – mais ne parvenait pas à voir pour quelle Maison il travaillait. Il n'eut pas besoin de se poser plus la question quand il l'entendit crier :

- Au nom de la Maison Melantha, je vous ordonne de vous rendre !

Canderous jura.

- Y a quelqu'un qui nous a balancé !

- Pas forcément, un groupe d'étrangers sur une planète aussi isolée, ça se repère à des kilomètres à la ronde. On a dû être suivis par ces mecs. Qui c'est ?

- Les hommes en blanc.

- _Quoi ?!_

Liam eut soudain terriblement peur. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était directement face aux forces impériales. Même en compagnie de son mentor, il n'avait jamais été confronté à ces guerriers professionnels. Il connaissait de réputation la brutalité et le fanatisme dont pouvaient faire preuve les soldats de choc ordinaires, et la perspective d'être entre leurs mains le fit frissonner. En outre, étant apprenti Jedi, il était déjà un criminel aux yeux de l'Empire et n'osait pas imaginer quel sort l'attendrait si quelqu'un le repérait.

- C'est pas vrai…

- T'en fais pas, les autres ont dû les entendre. Moi, plus Dankin, plus le gros lézard, ça fait au moins trois pros de la baston. Plus Taava qui se dépatouille avec un blaster, la petite souris qui doit jouer du sabre… et toi, t'as été formé ?

- Euh… seulement avec des droïds d'entraînement.

- Ben tu vas voir, c'est pas plus cloche sur de vrais bonshommes.

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir.

- Je ne veux pas descendre les affronter en corps à corps, ils sont bien trop nombreux pour moi ! paniqua Chi'ta. Et de toute façon, je sais à peine me battre !

- D'accord, t'affole pas. Tu sais utiliser un flingue ?

- Je crois, oui.

- T'as qu'à prendre celui-là, c'est cadeau, répliqua la Togruta en confiant à la jeune Drall un blaster de sport. Te fais pas de bile, il est réglé sur la fonction paralysante.

- Je vais les prendre par la porte du hangar, décida Morgreed. Dankin, tu me suis ou tu préfères rester ici ?

Comme à son habitude, le Togorien se contenta d'un petit ronronnement, tout en armant son arbalète Wookiee.

- OK, pas de problème. Vous me couvrez pendant que je les fauche. Laissez-moi trente secondes, puis tirez-leur dessus, j'interviendrai de mon côté.

Et le Barabel descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre tout en sortant son fusil blaster de son étui. Vingt-deux secondes plus tard, il était revenu dans le hangar. Il se rangea en joue devant l'étroite ouverture de la grande porte blindée cassée, et attendit.

Ce ne fut pas long. L'officier encaissa un tir de blaster lourd en pleine tête, et mourut sur le coup, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre. D'autres tirs elliptiques de blaster paralysant jaillirent des fenêtres, et un carreau d'arbalète vert transperça l'armure d'un des quatre soldats de choc qui se tenaient sur la droite de l'officier. Morgreed visa l'esquif le plus proche, et ouvrit le feu à son tour. Il espérait faire sauter le moteur, mais ne parvint qu'à bosseler la carrosserie.

Canderous décida alors d'intervenir. Fouillant discrètement dans son sac à dos, le mercenaire sortit délicatement une mine antivéhicule. Liam fut impressionné.

- D'où tu sors ça ?

- Un petit souvenir. Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Tu vois le groupe de soldats de choc sur notre droite ? Tu vas lancer cette mine dans leur direction. Quand elle aura touché le sol, je la fais sauter d'un tir de blaster.

- Euh… okay.

Liam, inspirant profondément, empoigna la mine, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, calcula la distance approximative qui les séparait du peloton, rabattit son bras en arrière, et faisant appel à son intuition, lança de toutes ses forces. Hélas, pauvre Liam, il avait mal calculé son coup, et la mine se fixa directement sur la paroi juste au-dessus de la porte. Pire encore, le voyant lumineux vert s'alluma, confirmant l'amorçage de l'engin. Canderous se frappa la cuisse du poing.

- Ah, zut ! Bravo, le Jedi ! Plus qu'à la récupérer, maintenant !

- Tu veux que…

- Non ! Pas question ! Je m'en charge.

Le mercenaire s'approcha de la mine, très doucement. Parvenant à contrôler son calme malgré le boucan de la scène de bataille de l'extérieur, il agrippa l'engin explosif, et tira. Elle ne se décrocha pas. Il tira plus fort, toujours rien. Un bruit d'impact dans sa direction le fit sursauter, la mine se décrocha d'un coup sec, fit un vol plané vers l'arrière, et tomba brutalement sur le carrelage. Le voyant passa au rouge.

- Gamin…

- Oui ?

- FOUTONS LE CAMP !

Les soldats de choc, surpris par une telle résistance, ne savaient plus trop où donner de la tête. L'un d'eux vit un petit jeune homme sortir de la caserne, affolé. Il braqua son arme dans la direction du gosse, mais sursauta en voyant surgir derrière lui une brute hirsute en armure de chasseur de primes mitrailler copieusement dans sa direction de son fusil blaster.

Du haut du bâtiment, tenant fermement son blaster de la main gauche, Chi'ta assistait à la bataille. Elle avait réussi à étendre un soldat, puis un autre, et avait toujours pu se planquer à temps pour éviter un tir. Mais son cœur s'emballa davantage quand elle aperçut la petite silhouette frêle de Liam sortir en courant du bâtiment et foncer vers le B.L.A.F. braqué sur la porte principale. Elle le vit sortir son sabre-laser, et la lame bleutée dansa dans la direction du canonnier. Le soldat de choc s'écroula dans un cri bref, les deux bras tranchés au niveau des coudes. La jeune fille détourna le regard avec un petit couinement de dégoût, et la lourde patte de Dankin la repoussa, juste à temps pour laisser filer un tir de blaster dans le mur. Quand Chi'ta releva la tête, elle resta éberluée en voyant que le B.L.A.F. s'était mis en marche sous le choc, pointé vers l'un des esquifs. Le moteur antigrav explosa, et l'engin s'écrasa sur les soldats de choc.

Morgreed jubilait. Stimulé par la charge de Liam, il avait balancé son fusil, sorti sa vibro-hache, et la faisait valser autour de lui en ricanant d'un énorme rire gras. Le sang giclait autour de lui, éclaboussait son gilet, son visage hilare, même ses yeux surexcités. Les soldats de choc avaient beau tirer sur lui, sa solide peau blindée ne fut pas abîmée. Une violente explosion ébranla alors toute la base, et une fumée épaisse sortit de la porte de la caserne dans un grand souffle. Comprenant qu'il était maintenant le dernier valide, le soldat de choc que Canderous menaçait de son arme jeta son propre fusil et resta les mains en l'air.

Dankin, Taava et Chi'ta furent dehors un instant plus tard. La jeune fille Drall se précipita vers l'endroit où Liam gisait toujours par terre. Il était noir de saleté, ses vêtements déchirés, et sa chevelure anarchique sous l'effet du souffle de l'explosion de la mine antivéhicule, mais il était vivant, et semblait à peu près indemne, quoique complètement hébété. Elle l'aida à se remettre debout.

Pendant que le mercenaire tenait toujours le survivant en joue, Taava et Morgreed s'empressèrent de fouiller l'officier. Il y avait dans son portefeuille quelques cartes monétaires pour une jolie petite somme de mille crédits. Le Barabel fut surpris de trouver dans la poche de son gilet une petite enveloppe sur laquelle on avait imprimé « Hassla Morgreed ». Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, l'ouvrit, en sortit un petit carton, et eut une petite sueur froide en lisant simplement ce message :

« Tu peux courir, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas »

Deux lettres apparaissaient en guise de signature : S.B.

Le Barabel eut une sueur froide en reconnaissant la signature de Selik Blackwood, le chasseur de primes Rodien qui était manifestement toujours à ses trousses.

_Bordel, c'est lui qui a envoyé ces salauds nous trouer le cuir. Pas étonnant qu'ils nous aient suivi jusqu'ici._

Canderous interrogea son prisonnier.

- OK, mec. Je crève d'envie de t'atomiser la bobine, mais si tu réponds sagement à mes questions, il y a une petite chance pour que je parvienne à me retenir. Prêt ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien ! Il m'appelle « Monsieur » ! Un bon point pour toi, mon gars. Alors, commençons par le commencement : qui t'a dit où nous trouver ?

- Je suis… j'étais sous les ordres du lieutenant Molina.

- C'est lui ! confirma Taava en vérifiant la carte d'identité de l'officier mort.

- Mais c'est pas un uniforme impérial, c'est un milicien de Procopia. Il sort d'où ?

- Il travaillait pour les Melantha, monsieur. On nous a demandé de suivre ses ordres.

- Les Melantha ! Les pro-Impériaux, hein ? Je savais que Vaskel Savill n'était pas fréquentable. Et comment vous saviez que nous étions ici ?

- Je l'ignore ! Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres du lieutenant.

- C'est plausible, intervint Chi'ta.

- Mouais… tu n'es qu'un troufion, après tout.

- Nous avons suivi votre appareil, sous les indications du lieutenant Molina, puis nous nous sommes posés à côté de votre appareil quand nous étions sûrs que vous n'étiez plus en ville.

- Y a-t-il d'autres mecs en blanc avec vous ?

- Non, monsieur.

- T'es sûr ?

- Je vous jure ! Il n'y avait que notre patrouille, plus le lieutenant !

- Bon.

Canderous recula d'un pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ?

- Attachons les survivants et ramenons-les à Elias, il décidera ce qui est bon pour eux, suggéra Taava qui était revenue.

- Bonne idée, on en profitera pour lui signaler ce souk !

Morgreed caressait le B.L.A.F. avec envie. Il s'esclaffa avec un sourire gourmand :

- Hé, Canderous, mate-moi un peu ce joli joujou !

- Okay, on le prend, mettons-le sur l'esquif qui marche encore. Bon, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici, allons nous-en. Tout le monde est là ?

- Non, attendez, où est passé Liam ? Liam ?

Chi'ta repéra l'adolescent. Il était assis sur la carcasse du speeder, l'air complètement prostré. La jeune fille Drall s'approcha de lui.

- Liam, on doit s'en aller, maintenant… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Morgreed et Canderous commençaient à replier le B.L.A.F. pour l'embarquer. D'un petit signe de tête, Liam montra le soldat de choc aux bras sectionnés, toujours par terre et inanimé.

- J'ai blessé un homme… très gravement.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'excuser ! Il nous tirait dessus ! s'exclama Morgreed.

- Tu en verras d'autres, si tu es un Jedi, renchérit Canderous. Et n'oublie pas que ces salauds ont traqué et massacré les tiens pendant des années ! Ils n'ont que ce...

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! coupa sévèrement Chi'ta.

Canderous soupira d'agacement en levant les yeux au ciel, et repartit aider Morgreed. Le Barabel demanda à prendre les commandes du répulseur. Chi'ta s'assit à côté de Liam.

- Tu as fait ça pour protéger nos vies. Comme pour le cafard géant chez Ari.

- C'était un monstre. Mais là, c'est différent. Je n'avais jamais fait du mal à un Humain à ce point-là.

- As-tu pris du plaisir à te battre ?

- Non… je ne crois pas.

- Tu as risqué ta propre vie pour nous défendre, Liam. On a le droit, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et puis tu n'as tué personne !

- Pas encore. J'espère que ça ne viendra pas…

- Mais non !

- …trop tôt.

- Allez, quittons ce monde. Le Grand Fouisseur me pardonne, mais je me sens vraiment morose sur cette planète meurtrie.

- Moi aussi. On se casse.

Une heure plus tard, tout était réglé. Canderous avait rendu le véhicule de location, Morgreed avait revendu l'esquif pour une poignée de crédits, et tous deux avaient chargé le B.L.A.F. à bord de la _Comète_. Au passage, ils avaient déposé les soldats de choc encore vivants aux autorités locales, et étaient également repassés par l'asile Tarkin. Quand ils étaient revenus à la piste d'atterrissage, il y avait effectivement une navette impériale stationnée à côté de leur vaisseau. Taava eut un petit sourire.

- Y a peut-être de quoi faire un peu de bricolage, là-dessus ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Morgreed ?

- On y va, chère amie.

Le système de sécurité ne présenta qu'une résistance symbolique face aux talents de piratage de la jeune Togruta. Ils montèrent à bord. Morgreed repéra quelques pièces détachées dans la soute, qu'il rassembla dans une boîte à outils. Taava s'installa au poste de commande, et mit l'ordinateur en marche.

- On va voir quelles informations croustillantes cette jolie petite machine va nous balancer. Voyons… Voilà… et… oh non ! Flûte !

- Quoi ? beugla le Barabel de la soute.

- Je me suis plantée ! Et maintenant, l'ordinateur déconne, il est foutu !

- Tant pis, va ! Y avait sans doute pas grand-chose à part des cartes.

Ils quittèrent la navette, et rejoignirent les autres dans la _Comète_. Ils tombèrent sur une discussion animée.

- Je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée ! râlait Canderous.

- On ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser là, et dans un état pareil, soutenait Chi'ta.

- Un gars complètement niqué de la tête à bord, pendant trois semaines, à tous les coups, il va nous créer des problèmes, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

- Les deux gamins ont insisté pour l'emmener, et ils ont raison ! déclara Taava d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- On n'est pas une œuvre de charité ! Ce barjo aurait dû rester dans son asile, point barre ! Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'on se le traîne ?

- Parce que c'est un témoin important ! L'un des rares survivants de la croisade de l'_Étoile Lointaine_, on ne peut pas l'abandonner ici !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire, bon sang ?

- Le Conseil des Jedi saura lui venir en aide, répondit Chi'ta.

- Tu crois ça ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il lui reste assez de neurones pour penser à autre chose qu'à sa peur des araignées.

- Je regrette que ça ne vous plaise pas, maître Tal, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Le mercenaire soupira de lassitude. Il fit la grimace, mais prit sur lui.

- Bon. Okay. Mais je vous préviens : vous le mettez sous sédatifs pendant toute la durée du voyage. S'il blesse l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous, je m'en laverai les mains. Mais si jamais il s'en prend à moi, ou s'il nous met tous en danger en déconnant avec le sas ou les moteurs, je l'abats sur place.

Personne ne répondit, mais plusieurs regards lourds de reproches pesaient sur Canderous.

Trois semaines mornes à souhait avaient passé quand enfin tous débarquèrent sur la piste de l'astroport de Procopia. Taava s'occupa des formalités de douane, et supervisa le ravitaillement, pendant que les autres retournèrent à l'ambassade de la Maison Cadriaan. Raynor, toujours sous sédatifs et solidement attaché, ne quitta pas l'appareil. Les deux padawans étaient partis de leur côté avec Ari. Le sergent Gill les avait convoqués dans son bureau.

- Nous avons analysé les restes que nous avons trouvés dans votre suite, madame Quayle.

- Et… ?

- Il nous a été impossible de déterminer ce que c'était précisément. C'est une forme de vie complètement inconnue. La seule chose que nous avons pu déterminer est que c'est organique à cent pour cent. Et ça contenait de l'ADN d'insecte.

- Il existe quelques formes de vie connues ayant évolué à partir d'insectes, comme les Verpines. Vos scientifiques ont-ils au moins pu faire un rapprochement ?

- Pas le moindre, mademoiselle Koskaya.

- Bon, tant pis… Espérons que nous n'en verrons pas d'autres.

- Nous allons retourner à l'ambassade Cadriaan, où nous attendent les autres. Nous allons devoir quitter la planète quelques semaines, expliqua Chi'ta.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas vous dire où, car on a déjà été suivis, ajouta Liam. Et Ari Quayle vient avec nous. Les choses vont se tasser pendant notre absence.

Ils avaient rejoint Morgreed, Taava, Canderous et Dankin moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, dans le bureau du responsable de la sécurité de l'ambassade Cadriaan. Le chef Stern avait écouté avec un intérêt croissant leur récit.

- Eh bien ! Si j'avais pu, je vous aurais bien accompagné. Apparemment, c'était une grosse marrade !

- Si vous aviez vu dans quel état est Kal'Shebbol, vous n'auriez pas eu envie de rire, chef, rétorqua Liam d'une voix blanche.

- Ah, bon. Et maintenant ? Je n'ai pas vraiment de piste supplémentaire à vous proposer pour le moment.

- Nous devons référer de ce que nous avons vu à nos maîtres, répondit Chi'ta. Nous aimerions retourner sur Yavin IV quelques jours.

- Et nous accompagnons les padawans, ajouta Morgreed d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la contestation.

Le chef Stern fit une petite moue.

- Mouais, face à l'autorité des Jedi, je ne peux pas grand-chose. Écoutez, faites comme vous le sentez, mais revenez-nous entiers, d'accord ? Je suis à ce poste depuis sept ans, et jusqu'à présent, je n'ai eu sous mes responsabilités que des moutons ou des incapables. Pour une fois que j'ai des enquêteurs à peu près potables, ça me fait suer de les voir partir.

- Notre mission est ici, souligna Liam. Nous devons faire notre rapport, mais c'est à Procopia que ça se joue. Je le sens.

- T'as du bol, maugréa Canderous, peu convaincu. Moi, je ne sens pas grand-chose.

- Et quand partez-vous ?

- Demain matin, à la première heure.

La porte s'ouvrit et, soudain, Chi'ta fut à nouveau emplie de la puissante sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée lors de sa première journée sur cette planète. Liam, non préparé à un tel choc, perdit tous ses repères en voyant entrer Dame Liryl, accompagnée de Dame Bathos. Tout se brouilla autour de lui, à l'exception de ce visage délicat sous cette mitre blanche. Comme la jeune Drall, l'adolescent, l'esprit vertigineux, entendit ou crut entendre une étrange et apaisante chanson. Le temps même sembla s'arrêter, il eut l'impression que l'univers entier avait cessé de bouger, à l'exception de cette magnifique jeune femme. La voix de Chi'ta qui chuchotait à son oreille lui fit reprendre conscience.

- Hé, ça va ?

- Oh !

Complètement déboussolé, l'adolescent ânonna :

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Une déesse ?

- Non pas, jeune homme, répondit la Dame de Sérénité avec un petit sourire. Je suis Liryl, servante de la diplomatie et de l'entente. Vous êtes Liam Kincaid, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui… ma… Dame…

- Le chef Stern m'a parlé de vous pendant que vous n'étiez pas là. C'est très plaisant de voir que les Jedi s'intéressent de plus en plus à nous.

- Êtes-vous… êtes-vous une Jedi ?

Le sourire de Dame Liryl se fut plus mystérieux.

- Nous n'avons pas appris selon la même façon, mais nous essayons de vivre en harmonie avec les mêmes forces.

- Ah… bien…

Liam n'avait pas conscience de la présence de Morgreed, Taava, Stern, Dame Bathos, Ari, Canderous ou Dankin. Il n'y avait qu'une trinité entre lui, Chi'ta et cette très étrange et magnifique jeune femme. Il n'avait donc pas du tout remarqué les expressions consternées ou moqueuses des autres devant son hébétement.

- Vous… vous n'avez jamais pensé à venir sur Yavin IV ?

- Liam, voyons ! Ce n'est pas correct ! protesta la jeune Drall.

- Laissez donc, jeune Chi'ta. Votre condisciple a raison. C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici. Je voulais vous demander de m'emmener avec vous sur Yavin IV. J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer votre Maître, Luke Skywalker. Je suis maintenant prête à me présenter au Conseil des Jedi, et à échanger avec eux nos conceptions de la nature et de l'usage de la Force.

- Voilà qui ne va certainement pas plaire à tout le monde, ici, observa la Haute Dame Bathos de la Maison Cadriaan. Votre popularité s'accroît de jour en jour, et beaucoup vont mal prendre votre départ.

- J'en suis consciente, Dame Bathos, mais je veux élargir mon horizon, même si j'éprouverai moi-même une certaine tristesse en m'éloignant de tous ces gens qui me font confiance. Je tâcherai de ne pas m'absenter trop longtemps.

Le lendemain matin fut un moment pénible pour les deux padawans, bien plus réceptifs aux émotions que les durs à cuire qu'étaient Dankin, Morgreed et Canderous. Toute la population semblait s'être rassemblée à l'astroport, et les barrières de sécurité craquaient sous la pression de la foule. Tous les enfants pleuraient sans retenue, et beaucoup d'adultes faisaient de même. La Maison Cadriaan avait affrété une navette de luxe spéciale pour la délégation. Devant la _Flèche__ d'Or_, Dame Bathos, sa fille Jizabella et son gendre Theus Paddox avaient attendu la jeune femme. Don Nycator de Mecetti était venu, lui aussi, accompagné d'une demi-douzaine de gardes.

Pendant que Dame Bathos faisait un discours d'encouragement, les porteurs finissaient de monter les bagages à bord, contrôlés au passage par le chef Stern. Dame Liryl, toujours suivie par Morgreed, se rapprocha de la rambarde, s'agenouilla près d'une fillette en pleurs qu'elle embrassa. Une telle tristesse fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Chi'ta. Taava lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

- Allez, abrégeons, pas la peine de faire durer ça.

- Oui… partons.

Don Nycator de Mecetti était le seul qui avait l'air détendu. Avec un petit sourire troublant, il envoya du bout des doigts un petit baiser dans la direction de Dame Liryl. Celle-ci avala sa salive, et pressa le pas jusqu'à la rampe. Ce petit geste n'échappa pas à l'œil exercé de Liam, qui sentit ses yeux se plisser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la _Flèche__ d'Or _s'éleva de quelques mètres, avant de filer vers les cieux, traversant les rares nuages. Une fois la vitesse de croisière atteinte, l'équipage s'installa pour le voyage. Canderous fut enchanté de voir que chacun avait sa propre cabine. Il n'allait donc pas devoir supporter le droïd d'Ari pendant les quelques jours qu'allait durer le voyage. De son côté, Liam interrogea discrètement Taava, une fois Dame Liryl retirée dans sa suite.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle été gênée par ce Nycator ?

- Il l'a demandée en mariage.

- _Hein _?

Chi'ta avait aussi entendu la réponse de Taava, et s'était levée d'un bond.

- Taava, vous êtes sérieuse ?

- Oui. Il lui a demandé sa main pendant qu'on était à la réception de Sprax.

Chi'ta, stupéfaite, en retomba sur un siège. Liam fut pris d'une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline.

- Quoi ? Lui ? Ce dragueur de supermarché prétentieux ? Avec une personne aussi exceptionnelle que Dame Liryl ?! Bon sang, ce n'est pas possible ! Il faut empêcher ça !

- Hé là, doucement, Liam ! rétorqua Ari qui les avait rejoints. Je ne veux pas te casser ton élan, mais tu es sûr que c'est quelque chose dont tu dois te mêler ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu sais, c'est à Liryl de gérer ça toute seule, tu ne penses pas ?

- Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas envoyé promener direct ?

- Voyons, ça ne peut pas se faire comme ça ! Il y a tout un protocole ! Et puis, peut-être qu'elle va lui trouver quelque chose.

- T'es sérieuse ?

Liam était visiblement contrarié.

- Tu es plutôt direct, comme garçon. Tu n'as vu Don Nycator de Mecetti qu'à peine quelques minutes avant que l'on ne décolle et ça t'a suffi pour te faire une opinion sur lui ? Ne me dis pas que c'est comme ça qu'on t'a appris à réfléchir à l'Académie ?

- J'en ai entendu parler, et pas en bien.

- Oui, mais les gens dans sa position ont forcément des ennemis qui répandront des rumeurs assassines.

- Moi, je suis de l'avis du gamin ! répliqua Taava. Ce Don Nycator de Mecetti m'a tout l'air d'être un fieffé coquin !

- Tu dis ça parce que t'as pas encore digéré le coup de l'esclave à moitié à poil chez Gustavu, avoue-le !

- C'est possible, mais je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Canderous. Il y a autre chose. J'ai le flair pour sentir ce que pensent les hommes, et j'ai l'impression que ce type cherche avant tout à mettre dans son lit le plus de monde. Ne me dis pas que tu vas le défendre ! Tu étais prêt à lui « briser les genoux », je te rappelle !

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Oh, et puis tant pis. Pas besoin de s'en faire, de toute façon, votre « Dame de Sérénité » saura bien le mener à la braguette, si elle est si débrouillarde ! grogna le mercenaire.

L'adolescent allait répondre, mais se retint, et s'assit sur la banquette, exaspéré. Chi'ta osa timidement :

- Elle n'a pas encore donné de réponse, Liam. Je suis certaine qu'elle réfléchira mûrement, et qu'elle donnera la réponse appropriée. Et quelque soit ce qu'elle dira, ce sera la bonne décision… même si, je l'avoue, l'idée de la voir mariée à Don Nycator de Mecetti ne m'enchante pas plus que toi.

- Ouais… tu as peut-être raison. Allez, n'y pensons plus.

La _Flèche__ d'Or_ arriva à destination deux semaines plus tard. Pendant tout le trajet, Dame Liryl s'était tenue à côté de Raynor, chantonnant sa petite chanson pour le tenir au calme sans l'abrutir de médicaments. Le pilote du vaisseau avait obtenu l'autorisation de se poser sur l'une des pyramides de l'ancien temple Massassi. En regardant par le hublot, Taava eut une moue soucieuse.

- Oh-ho ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un comité d'accueil de première classe.

- Quel genre ? demanda Morgreed qui déboula hors de sa cabine.

- Le genre « rigolos s'abstenir… » répondit Liam.

En effet, quatre personnes attendaient en rang le vaisseau de transport. Quatre humains, deux hommes et deux femmes. Morgreed fut sincèrement impressionné quand il descendit du vaisseau et reconnut les quatre célèbres visages.

Le premier homme était de taille moyenne, plutôt âgé. Son visage avait une barbe en collier grisonnante, et ses grands yeux sombres scrutaient l'âme avec insistance. À sa droite se tenait une grande femme rousse, athlétique, habillée d'une combinaison moulant ses formes avantageuses. Elle parlait à une autre Humaine brune, à l'expression sévère, elle-même vêtue sobrement d'un uniforme noir. Et enfin, le dernier était un homme blond de petite taille, au visage qui ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion.

- Hé ! Vous êtes Luke Skywalker ! s'écria Ari Quayle. J'y crois pas !

- Luke Skywalker ?!

Morgreed s'empressa de mettre un genou à terre et de baisser la tête. La femme rousse eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Allez, relevez-vous, preux chevalier ! Votre dame vous y autorise.

La servitude de Morgreed fut brusquement remplacée par sa fierté. Il se redressa, et aboya presque :

- Ma Maîtresse, c'est Dame Liryl et personne d'autre !

- Surveille ton langage ! Tu parles à nos Maîtres ! intervint Liam, affolé.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'en ai ma claque, de ce vaisseau ! Où sont les bières ? Ho ? C'est vous le responsable de cette turne ? Où est-ce que je mets les bagages ? demanda le mercenaire avec autorité, une valise dans chaque main.

- Oh, mais qui sont ces si charmantes personnes ? C'est un immense privilège de tous vous rencontrer ! Quelle bonne journée pour se faire de nouveaux amis ! déclara alors K-LI avec entrain.

- Ta gueule, vieille ferraille ! rugit Canderous en balançant un coup de pied dans l'énorme tête du droïd.

- Moi aussi, j'aime jouer au nega-ball ! répondit le droïd.

- Grrr ! Je vais te… !

Pendant que Canderous se déchaînait sur le droïd, Luke Skywalker leva un sourcil en se tournant vers les deux padawans. Ils s'inclinèrent simultanément avec respect.

- Maître Skywalker…

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, tous les deux. Bien des semaines ont passé, vous semblez avoir mûri par rapport au jour de votre départ de l'Académie. Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez accompagnés.

- Salutations, Maître Skywalker, dit à son tour la femme Togruta.

- Vous êtes la meneuse de cette joyeuse bande ? demanda l'autre homme.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de « meneur », vous savez. On se débrouille comme on peut pour ne pas trop se mettre des mandales. Si vous voulez tout savoir, on a dû supporter ça pendant tout le trajet. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si nous avions été dans un vaisseau moins luxueux et plus exigu.

- Vous êtes plutôt courageuse, d'autres auraient troué la tête du droïd à coups de blaster et balancé le rasta dans l'espace.

- Heureusement que Dame Liryl était là pour nous modérer, monsieur… monsieur ?

- Ah oui ! Si vous le permettez, je vais faire les présentations ! s'exclama Chi'ta.

- Allez-y, padawan Koskaya.

Chi'ta se racla la gorge, se concentra quelques instants.

- Maître Skywalker, au cours de nos recherches, Liam et moi-même avons rencontré ces gens, qui nous ont apporté leur concours. Cette femme forte et débrouillarde est Taava, et tient un important commerce sur Procopia. Ce guerrier s'appelle Canderous Tal. Il n'est pas toujours très amical, mais sait se défendre, tout comme son ami de Togoria, le chasseur Dankin. La jeune Humaine se nomme Ari Quayle, jeune veuve, propriétaire de ce droïd. Ce grand Barabel, c'est Hassla Morgreed. Il fait honneur aux siens en respectant et protégeant les Jedi, en particulier Dame Liryl, à qui il a juré fidélité et obéissance.

- Dame Liryl ? Oh…

Les quatre Maîtres se tournèrent simultanément vers la rampe de débarquement de la _Comète_. Dame Liryl venait de descendre. Elle se tint devant Skywalker, et s'inclina profondément.

- Maître Luke Skywalker, je suis Liryl, la Dame de Sérénité.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous, Dame Liryl. Il est difficile de compter le nombre exact de conflits que vos talents de diplomates ont évité.

- C'est très flatteur, mais sans doute exagéré.

- Dame Liryl, reprit Chi'ta, vous connaissez déjà le Maître Luke Skywalker. Et voici Maître Kyle Katarn, Maître Mara Jade, et Maître Jessa Halbret.

Les trois autres Maîtres saluèrent à leur tour. Halbret plissa le nez, accusant une mauvaise surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, celui-là ?

- Vous le reconnaissez ? demanda Canderous, revenu.

- Hélas…

Moitié grognant, moitié gémissant, Jayce Raynor approchait en avançant sans la moindre grâce, maintenu par Dankin, comme un animal. Son regard apeuré croisa celui de la femme. Il poussa un cri effrayant, et se jeta sur elle, mains crispées en avant pour l'étrangler. Halbret esquiva et se mit en posture de défense. Le Togorien fut plus rapide encore. D'un coup net du tranchant de la main, il frappa la nuque de l'ancien pilote qui s'écroula en gargouillant.

- Où est-ce que je peux le mettre, patron ? demanda vivement Canderous en ramassant l'homme à terre.

- Laisse, Canderous. Dankin s'en occuper… marmonna le Togorien.

- Je vais vous accompagner, on a un petit appartement dans ce genre de cas. Suivez-moi, invita Maître Jade.

Maître Halbret secoua la tête, main sur le front. Chi'ta chuchota :

- Maître… ? Vous vous en remettez ?

- C'est pas vrai. Raynor… mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- D'après Monsieur Elias, la personne qui nous l'a confié, son esprit s'est dégradé peu à peu, puis il est devenu comme ça.

- Je vous avoue que j'aurais préféré le revoir dans d'autres circonstances… voire même, si j'avais su qu'il était dans un tel état, je ne l'aurais pas revu du tout.

- Il a fallu qu'on se cogne ce rigolo pendant plus d'un mois pour que vous l'examiniez, vous ne pourriez pas lui raccommoder les neurones avec vos trucs de Jedi ? demanda Canderous sur un ton de reproche.

- Peut-être. J'ai déjà fait ça une fois. Mais le sujet avait été abruti à coups de médicaments. Lui, c'est différent. Si ça se trouve, son cerveau n'est pas très endommagé, mais son psychisme est en miettes. Enfin bon, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- C'est une longue histoire, en fait…

- Et si nous passions dans la salle de cérémonie ? Nous serons mieux pour parler.

- Nous vous suivons, Maître Skywalker.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient pratiquement fini leur récit. Leur rencontre, l'anniversaire de Dame Bathos, la pyramide de Niklas Veiler, les restes sur Kal'Shebbol… Les quatre Maîtres ne les avaient pas interrompu une seule fois. Quand ils arrivèrent aux investigations dans la bibliothèque des Pelagia, en revanche, il y eut des réactions.

- Il y avait bien des chevaliers à la Maison Pelagia. Theus Paddox nous a laissé consulter leurs archives. Ils ont été très actifs pendant la Guerre des Clones. Certains ont même été directement des membres de la famille Pelagia elle-même.

- Intéressant. Et qu'avez-vous découvert d'autre ?

- Ils ont participé à la bataille du secteur de Kathol, Maître.

- La bataille de quoi ? demanda Mara Jade.

- Il y a quatre mille ans, une grande bataille a éclaté dans le secteur de Kathol. Une armée de Jedi menée par un certain Halbret s'est battue contre les Sith. Et ça a eu des répercussions. Le secteur de Kathol a été ravagé, et est devenu la Faille. « Halbret », c'est un de vos ancêtres, Maître Jessa ?

- Oui, padawan Kincaid. « Une » de mes ancêtres, précisément. Mais quel rapport ?

- En faisant nos investigations, nous avons appris que l'artefact en forme de pyramide que Niklas Veiler a utilisé l'autre jour avait été acheté par Don Nycator lors d'une vente aux enchères dans l'Amas de Minos. Cet artefact venait du secteur adjacent, le secteur Kathol. Plus précisément, il avait été saisi par les autorités de Kal'Shebbol, qui l'ont mis en vente parmi d'autres objets d'art.

Chi'ta fit une pause. Elle remarqua que Maître Halbret semblait de plus en plus nerveuse, mais essayait tant bien que mal de rester neutre. Des petits détails trahissaient son malaise : une goutte de sueur, la respiration légèrement plus rapide… Mais elle revint à Taava quand celle-ci reprit :

- Et c'est ici que nous avons trouvé Raynor.

- Vous vous êtes donc rendus jusque sur cette planète reculée ?

- Et nous avons trouvé quelques traces en fouillant la base. Nous avons tenté de faire parler Raynor, que nous avons considéré comme un précieux témoin, mais pour le moment, on n'a pas pu en tirer grand-chose. Il est évident qu'il est hanté par quelque chose qui a perturbé son équilibre mental gravement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va pouvoir en faire. Honnêtement… même la Force a ses limites.

- Il n'est pas mort, Maître Katarn, remarqua Dame Liryl. Tant que la vie subsiste, l'espoir l'accompagne toujours.

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration. Taava ajouta :

- Ah, Raynor a dit autre chose : « DarkStryder ».

Le bruit d'un verre brisé capta alors l'attention de toute l'assistance. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Jessa Halbret. Celle-ci était pâle comme un linge, ses mains tremblaient. Son verre de brandy savarin était en miettes sur le carrelage, et un droïd de nettoyage se dirigeait déjà vers la tache colorée. Elle recula vers la porte, puis pivota sur ses talons et sortit précipitamment. Mara Jade la suivit. Quand Chi'ta fit mine de se lever, Skywalker l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

- Laissez, Maître Jade saura s'en occuper.

- Bon…

- Skywalker, je crois qu'on peut…

- Oui, Kyle. Mes amis, vous avez fait un remarquable travail d'investigations. En quelques jours, vous avez déduit un grand nombre de choses qui sont restées cachées pendant des millénaires avant de se manifester il y a sept ans, au cours de la croisade de l'_Étoile Lointaine_. J'espère que vous aurez conscience que ce que je vais vous dire devra rester entre nous.

Skywalker fit quelques pas, puis toussota et raconta :

« Il y a quelques mois, la Nouvelle République a reçu un appel d'un vaisseau républicain en perdition. Il s'agissait du _Carbonite_, en mission de transport dans le secteur Tapani. Les derniers enregistrements qui leur sont parvenus étaient très particuliers. D'abord, il y avait les messages de détresse, suivis d'une communication dans un langage complètement inconnu. Et puis, le vaisseau a explosé. La Nouvelle République a immédiatement dépêché un vaisseau de secours pour aider d'éventuels survivants, mais on n'a jamais retrouvé la moindre molécule. Cependant, les services de décryptage ont essayé de décrypter le message reçu par le vaisseau avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Ils ont perçu un mot : « Kathol ».

« Le chef du service de renseignements, Keleman Ciro, a reconnu le nom du secteur. Il avait lui-même été aux premières loges, car c'est lui qui a mené la mission de l'_Étoile Lointaine_. Officiellement, cette mission n'avait jamais eu lieu. Officieusement, il n'existe qu'une seule copie du rapport de mission, que nous détenons. C'est alors que Ciro s'est rappelé d'un détail intéressant : après avoir étudié des documents sur une planète proche de la planète Kathol, le Maître Jessa Halbret savait – sait toujours – parler couramment ce langage, faculté qu'elle a pu développer d'une manière étonnamment rapide, et consigner dans ce rapport. Alors, il m'a contacté discrètement. Il ne voulait pas réveiller un terrible souvenir chez Maître Halbret, et a préféré n'en parler qu'à moi. Je lui ai transmis la clé de décryptage de leur langage.

« Il est temps que vous en sachiez un peu plus sur ces modules, et ceux qui les ont créés. La grande bataille dont vous avez parlé s'est déroulée dans le secteur de Kathol, et ce secteur était déjà habité. Nous ne connaissons pratiquement rien de ces êtres, mais nous savons qu'ils étaient particulièrement évolués sur le plan technologique et spirituel, et qu'ils se faisaient appeler les « Précurseurs ». Toute leur technologie fonctionnait avec des modules alimentés par des cristaux énergétiques. Il se trouve que vous avez été confrontés au pouvoir d'un de ces modules. »

Un silence lourd de significations plana. Skywalker laissa planer quelques secondes, le temps qu'ils assumassent les informations. Katarn reprit cependant :

- Il semblerait que nous soyons repartis pour un tour. La technologie des Modules DarkStryder refait surface. Lorsque Ciro a contacté Luke, il m'a aussi demandé de faire une enquête dans le secteur Tapani, où le _Carbonite_ avait été détruit. J'y ai passé quelques semaines, et ai recueilli des rumeurs comme quoi certaines « babioles » auraient fait l'effet de bien des convoitises, avant d'être détruites ou finalement sans intérêt. Il va donc falloir être extrêmement attentifs et prudents dans les jours à venir. Ces artefacts contiennent de très puissants pouvoirs qui peuvent devenir rapidement incontrôlables s'ils sont mal utilisés. Des gens peu scrupuleux et mal informés comme les membres de l'Empire ou les nobles de Tapani pourraient provoquer des catastrophes bien pires.

Encore une fois, le silence s'imposa. Enfin, Taava osa :

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- À l'heure actuelle, vous travaillez pour les Maisons nobles du secteur Tapani, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Katarn. Vous, Chi'ta et Liam, à notre demande, vous avez été voir les Pelagia qui vous ont bien reçu, quant à vous autres, vous êtes employés par Dame Bathos de la Maison Cadriaan. Vous avez bien choisi vos patrons, ce sont les moins pourr… euh, les plus « en accord » avec la politique de la Nouvelle République.

- Vous voulez qu'on arrête de bosser pour eux ? s'enquit Canderous.

- Surtout pas, au contraire ! Continuez vos travaux respectifs comme si de rien n'était, mais faites-nous part de vos investigations.

- Même moi ? J'ai mon commerce à faire tourner ! protesta Taava.

- Vous continuerez à faire tourner votre commerce, répondit Skywalker. Tout ce que nous vous demandons, c'est d'être nos yeux et nos oreilles. Les travaux que vous effectuez pour les Maisons vont sans doute vous remettre en contact avec la technologie DarkStryder ou ceux qui la cherchent activement pour leur profit personnel. Nous vous demandons deux choses : en premier lieu, nous rapporter toute activité suspecte liée de près ou de loin à la technologie DarkStryder, et deuxièmement, retrouver et rassembler le maximum d'artefacts pour nous les ramener.

- Pour votre profit personnel, je parie ! ironisa Canderous.

- Non, maître Tal, répliqua Katarn. Tout artefact qui ne sera pas fiable à cent pour cent sera détruit. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse atteindre ce résultat un jour, mais on ne sait jamais. Et j'en profite pour vous signaler que nous vous paierons l'équivalent de votre salaire, vous serez donc payés deux boulots pour le temps d'un. Comme quoi, vous êtes gagnants sur toute la ligne. Si vous êtes d'accord, évidemment.

- Moi, ça me va, répondit Taava. Qu'en pensez-vous, vous autres ?

- Un double salaire ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en ce moment, alors… commenta négligemment Canderous.

- Quant à nous, la question ne se pose pas. Nous irons où vous nous demandez d'aller, s'exprima Chi'ta.

- Euh… pareil, ajouta Liam.

Dankin acquiesça en silence. Les Maîtres regardèrent l'assemblée avec satisfaction.

- Je savais qu'on pourrait compter sur vous, dit Skywalker.

- Mais il ne faut donc pas s'attendre à un appui officiel de la Nouvelle République ? supposa Taava.

- En effet, officiellement, la Campagne DarkStryder n'a jamais eu lieu, répondit Mara Jade, de retour. Officieusement, quelques personnes seulement s'en sont sorties, dont Jessa Halbret et Jayce Raynor.

- Il y en a d'autres ?

- Oui, quelques rescapés disséminés à travers les différents systèmes, mais aucun d'entre eux n'en garde de bons souvenirs. Au mieux, ils réagissent comme maître Halbret, au pire ils se sont suicidés. En lisant le rapport de la mission DarkStryder rédigé par le capitaine Ciro, j'ai très bien imagine les horreurs qu'ils ont pu vivre, même si je n'y étais pas en personne.

- Tout ça pour dire qu'il faudra vous attendre à ce que, tôt ou tard, il vous arrive de sacrées emmerdes. Je préfère être honnête, précisa Katarn.

- Ah, j'oubliais !

- Oui, Maître Tal ?

- Savill m'a raconté que l'Empire était à craindre, mais pas le Moff Gustavu, le responsable de l'enclave impériale dans le secteur Tapani. Le vrai problème, ce serait un rigolo nommé Daymon Thorn.

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration. Maître Jade siffla d'irritation.

- Un des convertis les plus prometteurs du Grand Inquisiteur Tremayne pendant la Guerre des Clones.

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, répondit Skywalker. Il faisait partie autrefois du _Praxeum_ d'alors, mais a été repéré, puis tenté par l'Inquisiteur, et lui est devenu totalement soumis.

- Eh ben ça promet !

- Raison de plus pour redoubler de prudence. D'après le peu que j'en sais, cet homme est probablement dangereux. Je vais me renseigner plus précisément sur lui, décida Katarn.

Les padawans étaient tous réunis dans le réfectoire, et partageaient avec leur repas leurs expériences de la journée. Chi'ta et Liam avaient raconté à leurs amis leurs récents déboires sur Kal'Shebbol, suscitant surprise et admiration, ce qui n'avait pas déplu au jeune Humain. C'était la première fois depuis la disparition de son bienfaiteur que Liam avait mangé au réfectoire en compagnie des autres élèves. Et cela réchauffa le cœur de la jeune Drall, déjà bien ensoleillé par la bonne humeur générale. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, personne n'avait fait de remarque désobligeante, aucun padawan n'avait éprouvé ouvertement de la crainte ou de la méfiance envers Liam, le joyeux drille qui avait chuté dans une profonde dépression, et peut-être menacé de basculer dans le Côté Obscur. Au contraire, tous avaient accueilli avec soulagement et plaisir leur camarade revenu. Entre deux mets, l'une des étudiantes avait chuchoté à la jeune Drall qu'elle y était probablement pour beaucoup. Celle-ci n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître, très modeste. Et cela ne comptait pas, par rapport à l'atmosphère festive de ce repas. Quand Liam en était arrivé au moment où il avait dû se défendre contre un soldat de choc, pas un ne l'avait hué ou méprisé. Au contraire, quelques-uns félicitèrent l'adolescent pour son audace, d'autres approuvèrent la sagesse et la perspicacité de Chi'ta, et à la fin, tous applaudirent.

Une fois le dessert fini, C-3PO vint prévenir les deux padawans que la _Flèche__ d'Or_ s'apprêtait à repartir, et que le Maître Horn avait bien spécifié que leur mission allait continuer sur Procopia. Chacun des padawans souhaita bonne chance à l'adolescent et à la jeune fille, puis ils suivirent le droïd de protocole doré.

Le ciel de Yavin IV était criblé de milliers d'étoiles brillantes. Les oiseaux nocturnes planaient silencieusement, fendant le crépuscule. Dame Liryl, Skywalker, et Katarn étaient avec les autres sur la piste d'atterrissage. Les deux padawans les rejoignirent. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la _Flèche__ d'Or_, sac à dos sur l'épaule, Chi'ta éprouva de la peine en voyant Morgreed. Ce dernier habituellement menaçant ou amusé, présentait un visage nouveau, que la jeune Drall ne connaissait pas. Il était chagriné, le front creusé par les soucis. Le Barabel baissait la tête devant Dame Liryl, vraiment misérable.

- Maîtresse…

- Tu es un serviteur très loyal, Hassla. Pendant tout le temps que tu étais à mes côtés, je n'ai jamais craint pour ma vie ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mais pour l'heure, nos chemins doivent se séparer. Je te relève de tes fonctions. Tu me serviras tout aussi bien si tu restes avec les deux padawans. Les autres peuvent se défendre seuls, mais je serai plus tranquille en te sachant avec ces deux enfants.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Maîtresse. Quiconque voudra s'en prendre aux deux futurs Chevaliers Jedi devra me passer sur le corps. Mais, vous… ça ira ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, fidèle Hassla. Ici, je suis _entourée_ de Jedi. Je serai avec les plus grands Maîtres de la galaxie. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

- Vous avez raison. Mais je vous en prie… je n'ai pas votre don de vision du futur, mais pour ce que j'ai pu voir, je sens qu'un grand coup dégueulasse se prépare. Faites bien attention.

- C'est promis, conclut Dame Liryl avec un petit sourire.

Elle passa délicatement sa main sur la joue rugueuse de Morgreed.

- Je te remercie pour ta fidélité et ton dévouement. C'est la voie de la sagesse.

Morgreed soupira, puis monta à reculons dans la _Flèche__ d'Or_, sans éprouver la moindre sensation en se cognant la tête sur la carlingue. Canderous grimpa à bord sans même un regard par-dessus son épaule, suivi de près par Dankin. Alors que celui-ci posait le pied sur la rampe, la voix éraillée du droïd de protocole interpella le Togorien, dans sa langue natale.

- Oh, mais qu'avez-vous là, Maître Dankin ? Vous permettez ?

C-3PO approcha de la brute velue, et plongea délicatement ses doigts chromés dans son épaisse fourrure crème. Il en retira un petit objet gris.

- Un émetteur ! Quelqu'un a placé sur votre personne un émetteur !

- Pas étonnant que les Melantha nous aient retrouvé si facilement sur Kal'Shebbol, grommela Canderous, qui était redescendu.

- Mais est-ce que c'est bien les Melantha qui ont mis cet émetteur ? s'interrogea Taava, pensive.

- Peu importe, trancha Katarn. Vous aurez bien le temps de le savoir.

Il ne restait plus sur la piste que Liam et Chi'ta. Katarn retint les deux padawans.

- Nous avons commencé à lire les rapports des recherches que vous avez effectuées, Chi'ta. Bon travail. Mais vous n'êtes pas en berne, Liam. Apparemment, vous n'avez pas trop perdu les pédales pour votre premier combat. C'était bien votre premier combat ?

- Oui, Maître Katarn.

- Je vous en prie, combien de fois il faudra vous le dire, appelez-moi juste « Kyle » !

- Oui, euh… Kyle.

- Vous n'aviez jamais eu à vous battre, quand vous étiez avec Blackstorm ?

- Non, il me tenait à l'écart des missions qu'il jugeait dangereuses.

- Faut dire que vous étiez un peu jeune. Je comprends son point de vue.

- J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à faire ça, Kyle.

- Vous avez voulu vous défendre, et défendre vos compagnons. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Un jour, peut-être, vous prendrez une vie. Mais si c'est dans les voies de la Force, ce sera uniquement pour en préserver au moins une autre, et pas forcément la vôtre. J'ai tué, de nombreuses fois, dans ces préceptes, et j'assume. Vous pourrez assumer, le moment venu.

- D'accord, Kyle.

- Maintenant, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter bonne chance, et que la Force soit avec vous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la _Flèche__ d'Or_ filait dans la stratosphère de Yavin IV en direction du secteur Tapani.

- Et alors, Maître Duncan lui a dit « Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix, mais faut quand même pas déconner ! » et le maquereau a accepté de lâcher prise !

- Ton Maître ne l'avait pas « persuadé » de laisser tes amis tranquilles ?

- Il n'en n'a pas eu besoin. Il utilisait la Force principalement au combat. Bien sûr, pour les situations extrêmes où il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, il suivait les voies de l'esprit, mais sa carrure et son regard étaient des moyens de persuasion déjà bien efficaces.

Les deux padawans, rentrés sur Procopia, déambulaient dans les couloirs de l'ambassade Pelagia. La nuit était tombée, le voyage avait été très fatigant même s'ils n'avaient plus eu à supporter la folie de Raynor, il y avait eu la déprime de Morgreed, que le droïd d'Ari avait tenté tant bien que mal d'égayer, malgré les insultes et coups de pied répétés de Canderous. Arrivés devant les portes de leurs suites respectives, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Quand Liam rentra dans la suite qui lui avait été prêtée, il aperçut un gros paquet cadeau sur le lit. Dessus, un petit mot : « Pour le champion de la dératisation – PADDOX ». L'adolescent déchira le papier cadeau, ouvrit la boîte… et en sortit un magnifique costume coupé à ses mesures. Chemise blanche faite dans la plus fine étoffe, veste et pantalons noirs agrémentés de coutures argentées, avec un magnifique manteau long cramoisi. Une paire de solides chaussures assorties était rangée dans un compartiment au fond de la boîte. Liam vérifia succinctement qu'il n'y avait aucun émetteur visible, caché dans une poche, aucun micro dissimulé dans un compartiment secret dans l'une ou l'autre des chaussures… puis une fois rassuré, il retira prestement sa combinaison trouée et grisâtre et passa avec délice les vêtements offerts. Ils lui allaient parfaitement. Liam regarda son reflet dans la psyché, et sourit largement.

_Maintenant, j'ai l'air de quelque chose !_


	3. Episode III : Partie de chasse

Le vide. Rien que cette sensation enivrante où plus rien ne comptait. Ah oui, rien n'était plus agréable pour Chi'ta Koskaya qu'une bonne séance de méditation. Et cette méditation, la jeune fille la pratiquait dans le parc de l'ambassade Pelagia. Allongée sur la pelouse, elle avait laissé tomber sa cape de Jedi, et sentait chaque brin d'herbe s'harmoniser avec sa fourrure de Drall. Et tandis que son esprit vagabondait, elle voyait…

_La Lumière__… La Lumière… comme c'est agréable. J'aimerais pouvoir faire vivre cette sensation à chaque être vivant dans cet univers. C'est peut-être ça, être en harmonie complète avec la Force._

Un petit bruissement la ramena à la réalité. Elle se redressa doucement.

- Salut !

- Oh, bonjour, répondit-elle en attrapant prestement sa robe.

Liam Kincaid sursauta, et se retourna d'un mouvement sec et gêné. Il entendit la jeune fille se rhabiller.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que…

- Que… quoi ?

Liam sentit l'embarras empourprer ses pommettes.

- Que tu étais… du genre naturiste.

- Hein ? Ah non ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me gênes pas en me voyant ainsi. Je sais que la nudité est taboue chez la plupart des Humains, mais sur Drall, c'est comme sur Kashyyyk, les habitants sont naturellement couverts de fourrure, et n'ont pas de souci à se faire. Nous nous contentons de porter un foulard, une petite cape, ou toute autre pièce de tissu simple, ainsi que des bijoux. J'ai pris l'habitude de respecter les convenances des Humains et des Jedi c'est tout.

Elle rajusta sa ceinture, et se plaça à côté de l'adolescent.

- En fait, je méditais. As-tu appris à méditer ?

- Mon Maître m'a fait faire quelques exercices de temps en temps. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'entraînement pour avoir des expériences de perception vraiment prenantes. Ma formation tient surtout dans la maîtrise des armes.

- Je comprends. Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, le Haut Seigneur Paddox m'a dit qu'il a reçu un message du chef Stern de la Maison Cadriaan. Le chef souhaite nous voir avec les autres dans une heure. Il faudra prévoir quelques bagages, on part faire un petit voyage.

- Une heure… cela nous laisse encore un peu de temps. Veux-tu qu'on essaie un peu ?

- Essayer quoi ?

- De méditer ensemble.

- Oh ? Et pourquoi pas ? Mais je te préviens, moi, je garde mes fringues !

- Je sais, grand nigaud ! Allez, tu vas voir, ce n'est pas trop difficile. Pour commencer, allongeons-nous sur le sol. L'herbe est justement tiède et moelleuse.

Et les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent par terre, côte à côte.

- Voilà. Tu y es ?

- Oui, ça, c'est pas dur.

- Parfait. Maintenant, concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Ne pense à rien d'autre, ne visualise rien d'autre. C'est un cheminement qui se fait par étapes. Que vois-tu ?

- Ben… vu que j'ai les yeux fermés, pas grand-chose.

- Non, vas-y, dis-moi, que vois-tu ?

- Une sorte de tache orangée, sans doute le soleil.

- Très bien. Maintenant, essaie de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au soleil. Ses rayons réchauffent ta peau, sa lumière éclaire l'obscurité à travers tes paupières… et ton esprit peut se libérer de ton enveloppe corporelle quelques instants. Et on y va pas à pas… vers la Lumière.

Liam était sceptique. Il fit ce que Chi'ta lui conseillait. Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration… Peu à peu, il ressentit quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas su le décrire, mais c'était une sensation… justement, il n'y avait plus de sensation. Il était bercé par un flux d'énergies chaudes et agréables.

- Et maintenant, laisse cette lumière pénétrer en toi…

Mais Liam n'entendait plus la petite voix bienveillante de sa condisciple. Il sentait qu'il s'envolait, que son esprit quittait sa forteresse de chair. Derrière les paupières de ses yeux clos, il voyait une lumière dorée, sans doute celle dont parlait Chi'ta. Il se vit se déplacer vers elle, lentement, sereinement…

_C'est plus facile que je…_

Une furieuse sensation indéfinissable le tira brusquement de sa torpeur, il se redressa d'un sursaut. Chi'ta était agenouillée près de lui, l'air affolée.

- Liam ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je… mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu as eu comme un choc ! Et puis… tu as dit quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu as eu une vision ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu as dit « Na'toth ».

- Na'… quoi ?

- « Na'toth ». Ce n'est pas du basic. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. On dirait un nom.

- Une de tes connaissances ?

- Je ne crois pas. Je… non, vraiment, ça ne me dit rien.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, répondit Chi'ta avec résolution. Oh, mais il se fait tard, constata-t-elle en regardant rapidement l'heure sur la montre de Liam. Allons-y !

Les deux adolescents se relevèrent, et se dirigèrent vers l'ambassade. Quelques instants plus tard, le véhicule de fonction de la Maison Pelagia les emmenait jusque devant le bâtiment de la Maison Cadriaan. Quand ils franchirent la porte du bureau du chef de la sécurité Maleek Stern, ils étaient déjà tous là : la rusée Taava, l'audacieux Morgreed, l'impétueux Canderous et son compère Dankin. Tous saluèrent les deux padawans, et le chef Stern les invita à s'asseoir.

- Bien ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Alors, quelle mission impossible pleine de rebondissements nous attend ?

- Pas d'affolement, fiston. Pour être franc, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de vous prévenir, car ce boulot-là risque de ne pas… enfin, de ne pas vraiment mettre à contribution vos ressources. En outre, votre jeune âge risquerait de…

- Laissez, chef, intervint Taava. J'ai confiance en leurs talents. Ils n'auront qu'à être nos stagiaires.

- Nos stagiaires ?

- Oui, mademoiselle Koskaya. Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous demander de faire un important travail d'investigation et d'espionnage.

- Espionnage ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je vais récapituler les faits, vous comprendrez.

Le chef Stern lança un programme sur son ordinateur. Un diaporama représentant la carte du Secteur Tapani s'afficha sur l'écran mural.

« Il y a quelques jours, des pirates ont attaqué un convoi de ressources minières destinées à la Maison Cadriaan. C'était une attaque en règle, avec de gros moyens et de vrais pros. Personne n'a rien vu venir. On a cependant un agent dans la Guilde Minière qui nous a envoyé un message : l'une des sommités de la Guilde Minière serait complice, et aurait vendu des informations qui auraient permis ce pillage.

« Cet agent infiltré nous a parlé d'un rendez-vous, que cette sommité corrompue aurait donné à ses complices. Elle va profiter d'une importante réunion pour mettre au point les derniers détails de la prochaine action des pirates, et c'est là que vous intervenez. Vous allez participer à cette réunion, vous aussi, et si officiellement, vous serez de paisibles citoyens, officieusement, vous serez nos agents infiltrés.

Un holoportrait apparut sur l'écran mural. C'était une femme Humaine, entre deux âges. Brune, au teint sombre, elle avait le regard sévère diffusé par deux yeux vifs.

- Je vous présente Annora Calandra, la principale représentante de la Guilde Minière sur Tallaan, la capitale du système des Mondes Libres. D'après notre agent, c'est cette personne qui est dans le coup.

- Où et quand est-ce qu'elle compte agir ? s'enquit Canderous.

- Ici, répondit le chef en remettant la carte, puis en zoomant sur une section.

La petite bande put voir sur la surface vitrée une station spatiale en orbite autour d'une planète entièrement verte.

- Voici la lune forestière Vilhon, du système Vycinyth. Et cette station est le pavillon de chasse orbital de la Maison Melantha.

- Melantha ? Les pro-impériaux ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire chez eux ?

- C'est simple, mademoiselle Koskaya. Chaque année, les Maisons du Secteur Tapani organisent une réunion spéciale, le Vor-Cal. C'est une tradition remontant à plusieurs siècles. Le Vor-Cal est un événement qui dure deux jours. Deux jours de festivités, de distractions et de mondanités, durant lesquelles toutes les Maisons mettent provisoirement de côté leurs différends pour passer un moment de trêve dans une compétition amicale.

- Quel genre de compétition ? bâilla Morgreed. Vous ne l'avez pas précisé, chef.

- Très juste, Morgreed. Il s'agit d'une partie de chasse.

Immédiatement, le Barabel, le mercenaire et le Togorien se redressèrent, subitement captivés par le discours du chef.

- Une partie de chasse ? répéta Chi'ta.

- Ouaip.

- Il n'est pas question que je me joigne à une partie de chasse !

- Moi non plus ! s'indigna Liam. Allez, viens, Chi'ta, on se casse.

- Attendez, attendez ! s'exclama le chef Stern avec un geste qui se voulait conciliant. Vous ne serez pas obligés de chasser ! D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, vous êtes trop jeunes pour y prendre part. En fait, chaque Maison a son ou ses représentants. Vous vous fondrez parmi les invités, et remplirez vos objectifs en tâchant de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et c'est pourquoi je vous remets ceci.

Le chef Stern distribua des cartes d'identité métallisées. Chacun regarda la sienne avec plus ou moins d'intérêt. Le Barabel éclata de rire quand il vit la nouvelle identité de Canderous, bombardé Canderous de Cadriaan, lointain membre de la Famille de Dame Bathos, escorté par son « animal de compagnie », le Togorien Dankin. Lui, Morgreed, était le garde du corps personnel de Taava, négociante employée par Xizor Transports System – une carte de Sprax était jointe, avec écrit dessus « bon courage, très chère ». Quant aux deux padawans, ils étaient tous les deux secrétaires de Taava. Le chef Stern reprit :

- Nous pensons, nous avons même la quasi-certitude que cette personne va profiter de cette réception pour rencontrer son fournisseur et convenir de la nouvelle cible. Nous devons savoir qui sont les gens avec qui elle fait des affaires sous le manteau, et où ils comptent attaquer. Vous aurez environ deux jours pour le découvrir. Sous couvert de ces identités, vous allez participer à ce Vor-Cal, et glaner un maximum d'informations. Bien évidemment, il faudra éviter de vous faire griller, en tout cas, le plus tard possible si ça devait arriver. Par exemple, les deux gosses, évitez de faire des trucs de Jedi trop voyants, vous n'êtes pas censés appartenir au _Praxeum_. Chi'ta, nous allons d'ailleurs vous prêter un costume plus discret que votre robe de Jedi, à vos mesures. Le plus important sera de fixer discrètement ceci _sur _la personne d'Annora Calandra.

Le chef Stern posa sur le bureau un petit objet, un petit rectangle de plastique de moins d'un centimètre de long.

- Voici un micro très perfectionné qui nous permettra d'enregistrer tout ce qu'Annora Calandra pourra dire. Normalement, il est indétectable, et résiste aux brouilleurs. Il va falloir vous arranger pour poser sur elle ce joujou. Une fois les deux jours écoulés, cette puce émettra tout ce qu'elle a entendu sous la forme d'un signal qu'un autre de vos agents dont vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître l'identité pourra intercepter, puis nous restituer. Ainsi, nous connaîtrons le plan de Calandra, si elle l'a déballé à quelqu'un pendant ce Vor-Cal.

- Il y a le « si », ironisa Taava.

- Elle retrouvera forcément son contact là-bas. C'est le meilleur moment où elle pourra lui parler sans éveiller les soupçons. Nous allons vous confier un peu de matériel, en plus de la puce, pour que vous puissiez participer à la chasse dans les meilleures conditions. Passez à l'intendance avant de partir. Vous embarquez sur le _Paradis Stellaire_ dans trois heures.

- C'est un vaisseau de transport ?

- Plus précisément un paquebot de luxe, jeune padawan. La _Princesse Kuari_ du Secteur Tapani. Il y aura d'autres passagers à bord, qui n'auront rien à voir avec le Vor-Cal, mais qui profiteront de la croisière. Vous allez passer quelques jours dans le plus grand luxe, et aux frais des citoyens de Procopia, veinards, conclut le chef avec un petit clin d'œil.

Le _Paradis Stellaire_ avait la forme d'un bateau conçu pour naviguer sur l'eau. Il flottait à quelques mètres au-dessus du niveau de l'océan. Le temps était radieux, et l'eau brillait de mille feux. Morgreed vit tout un cortège d'Humains habillés richement, et accompagnés de dizaines de serviteurs, bagagistes, et autres employés, et prit le parti d'y être indifférent. Taava admirait la carlingue de l'appareil.

- C'est du navire ! s'exclama Liam. Tu crois qu'il peut vraiment aller sur l'eau ?

- Sans doute. Mais avec cette forme, pour sûr, il ne peut pas effectuer de grandes pointes de vitesse en atmosphère, sa forme n'est pas du tout aérodynamique.

- Bah, c'est fait pour les croisières peinardes, non ? répliqua Morgreed.

L'orchestre jouait une musique entraînante, mais le son fut bientôt absorbé par le bruit des moteurs de l'engin se mettant en marche. Les passagers pressèrent le pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, le _Paradis Stellaire_ quittait l'atmosphère de Procopia.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne sens pas cette croisière très rassurante…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de terrible allait se passer à bord de ce navire.

Chi'ta marchait nerveusement de long en large, alors que Liam s'était vautré de tout son long dans l'immense lit de sa cabine. Sur la paroi, un écran projetait une simulation de l'espace, donnant ainsi aux passagers l'impression d'avoir une vue directement sur le vide cosmique, alors qu'il n'en était rien, les cabines étant au cœur du _Paradis Stellaire_.

- Chi'ta, détends-toi, voyons ! Que peut-il nous arriver ? Avec le nombre d'officiels qui sont dans ce navire, tu as vu un peu le nombre de gardes qui accompagnent ?

- Ce sont tous des gens de Maisons rivales. J'espère que les gardes ne vont pas se battre entre eux !

- Rappelle-toi ce que Stern a dit : c'est une période de trêve. De toute façon, on n'est pas les plus dangereux, que je sache. Ceux qui prennent vraiment des risques, ce sont les sommités officielles des Maisons.

- Je sais, je… oh, tu as peut-être raison, je crois que je m'en fais trop.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le canapé. Liam releva la tête.

- Cette robe te va très bien.

Chi'ta portait une longue robe noire, décolletée et sans manches. Taillé pour une Humaine, ce vêtement soulignait ses formes par-dessus sa fourrure dorée. Elle avait par contre refusé les chaussures, les Dralls ayant des pieds trop grands pour des talons hauts standard.

- Oh, tu me gênes, je me sens vraiment coincée, là-dedans…

- Non, je t'assure. Tu es craquante.

- Et si nous allions rejoindre les autres ?

- D'accord. Et puis, il y a bien une piscine à bord, non ? Pas la peine de rester ici pendant tout le voyage.

Après avoir contacté Taava, les deux padawans surent où la retrouver, à savoir au salon. Quand ils y entrèrent, ils virent qu'il y avait déjà tous les autres convives. Dans tous les coins, il y avait des gardes en armure. Liam eut une petite sueur froide en pensant tout de même à ce qui se passerait si l'un d'eux commettait un geste anti-diplomatique. Chi'ta, quant à elle, prit un air chagriné en voyant Don Nycator de Mecetti assis à côté de Taava, une jeune femme appuyée lascivement contre son épaule.

- Alors, chère amie, je dois vous dire que je ne m'attendais pas à vous retrouver ici, au Vor-Cal !

- Ni moi non plus, Don Nycator. J'ai du mal à vous imaginer traquant le gibier avec un fusil.

- Ah ha ! Mais figurez-vous que la Maison Mecetti sera représentée par une personne bien plus capable que moi dans l'art de la chasse. Hé, on ne peut pas être doué dans tous les domaines, et même moi, j'ai mes limites. Par contre, cette jeune lionne indomptable qui est avec moi… rien ni personne ne peut lui échapper !

- J'en suis sûre…

- Et, dites-moi, chère miss Taava, comment se porte ma fiancée ?

- Votre… fiancée ?

- Allons, allons, ne faites pas celle qui ne sait pas de qui je parle ! Je parle de Dame Liryl, bien entendu !

- Ah, parce qu'elle est votre fiancée, maintenant ?

- Je croyais qu'elle avait déjà rendu la chose officielle !

- Vous me paraissez bien sûr de vous, Don Nycator de Mecetti.

- Beaucoup m'ont désiré. Quelques-unes m'ont attiré. Une petite quantité a partagé mon lit. Mais mon cœur n'appartiendra qu'à une seule, et ce sera celle-là.

- Vous obtiendrez peut-être son corps, mais vous n'aurez pas son cœur sans son consentement, et mon intuition féminine me dit que ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Comme c'est gentil ! Entre femelles, on se serre les coudes, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes attendrissante. Pour un peu, vous réussiriez presque à m'émouvoir une seconde, si je n'étais pas sûr de ma conquête. Je suis l'un des meilleurs partis du secteur, et un homme de goût fin, cultivé, et accessoirement… disons qu'aucune des compagnes d'un soir ne s'est jamais plainte d'un manque de tonicité de ma part. En un mot, pour une jeune fille en fleur, je suis le gros lot.

- Je serai plus réservé sur mes jugements, si j'étais vous.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas moi, très chère.

- J'aime autant pas. Et si je peux vous donner un petit conseil : évitez de parler de la sorte de Dame Liryl devant Morgreed, si vous ne voulez pas finir étranglé avec votre propre langue.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la jeune Togruta se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter le salon, quand elle vit les deux padawans.

- Ne vous approchez pas de Don Nycator, il est en pleine forme, ce soir.

- Allons bon…

- Hé, mais qui est cette fille avec lui ? Elle est jolie…

- Mais elle n'a pas l'air très fute-fute, si tu veux mon avis.

- J'ai quand même bien envie de lui parler.

- Dans ce cas, attends que ce rigolo la laisse seule. Tiens, voilà la cible, regarde.

Dans un coin, près du comptoir, Annora Calandra discutait avec deux autres hommes. Le premier était de taille moyenne, la septantaine bien sonnée, avec une petite barbe taillée avec précision et le crâne dégarni. Le deuxième était un autre Humain entre deux âges, à la peau d'ébène, rasé de près, avec des cheveux crépus, teints en blond, ondulant à la verticale. Celui-ci parlait avec vivacité au septuagénaire.

- Cher Baron, je suis impatient d'admirer votre prestation ! J'ai parié gros sur vous !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, la maison Reena n'est pas celle qui intéresse le plus la Guilde Minière de Nkllon, à ce que je sache. C'est plutôt sur Calipsa que vous devriez placer vos espoirs.

- Vous vous méprenez, Baron. Je ne suis pas ici pour les affaires. Même moi, j'ai des moments de liberté de temps en temps, et je tiens à en profiter au maximum ces deux jours. J'insiste, je ne parlerai pas affaires ! Il paraît que vous êtes le meilleur chasseur, encore, cette année.

- On vous aura raconté des histoires. Désolé de vous décevoir, mon ami, mais cela fait la septième fois que je participe au Vor-Cal, et j'attends encore de pouvoir atteindre ma première cible. La seule qualité qu'on pourrait trouver commune entre moi et un chasseur est la persévérance. Oui, jusqu'à présent, on ne peut pas dire que les trophées s'alignent sur les murs de mon bureau.

- Mais comme vous dites, vous êtes persévérant. Une qualité qui sert aussi bien en affaires que sur le terrain. Allons, nous sommes ici pour nous divertir, pas pour nous monter les uns contre les autres !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Abbas, répondit Annora Calandra. Oublions nos petits accrocs professionnels, nous ne sommes là qu'à titre d'amusement.

Le dénommé Abbas s'approcha de Taava.

- Bonjour, mais ça par exemple ! On ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y aurait une aussi ravissante personne parmi nous !

Avec un sourire calculé, il fit le baisemain à la jeune Togruta, tout aussi calculatrice.

- Je n'ai pas l'avantage de vous reconnaître, monsieur… ?

- Abbas. Vel Abbas, de la Guilde Minière de Nkllon.

- Appelez-moi Taava je travaille dans le domaine des transports.

- On a toujours besoin de transporteurs, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Abbas avec un petit rire poli. Et vous êtes dans l'administration ?

- Disons plutôt les relations avec la clientèle.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas.

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé, mais j'ignorais que Shili pouvait recéler de telles beautés, observa joyeusement le septuagénaire.

- Vous me flattez, vous me flattez, mais… au fait, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Oh, pardonnez-moi, avec l'âge, on oublie la politesse élémentaire. Je suis le Baron Quinn Sheffield, de la Maison Reena, pour vous servir.

Dans une autre section du grand salon, Canderous discutait avec deux autres personnes. Le premier était un quinquagénaire à barbe argentée très fournie, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de « professeur Arkeld », biologiste spécialisé dans les ethnologies non-Humaines, et l'autre, plus intéressant pour le mercenaire, était un grand gaillard costaud, fier et sportif, le seigneur Corell Muntique de la Maison Calipsa. Chacun des deux guerriers professionnels vantait ses qualités en se moquant de l'autre. Le professeur Arkeld, un peu perdu entre les deux hommes, s'éloigna, et bouscula maladroitement Chi'ta.

- Oups ! Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous avais pas vue.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je connais un peu cet individu, je comprends qu'il puisse vous impressionner.

- Il faut dire que toutes ces observations, ces bravades de mâle puériles… ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'attendais en venant ici.

- Alors, pourquoi être venu ?

- Pour les espèces à étudier, mademoiselle. C'est une opportunité de mettre en pratique ce que j'ai pu apprendre et enseigner à l'université de Coruscant !

- Vraiment ? Peut-être que je pourrais vous aider dans vos recherches ?

- Mais… vous n'avez pas votre travail ?

- Ma patronne comprendra, nous ne sommes pas pleinement au travail.

- Dans ce cas, ce sera avec plaisir. Je pense que…

Ici, le professeur Arkeld s'arrêta, et son regard se posa sur quelque chose derrière Chi'ta.

- Tiens ? Voilà qui est plutôt inhabituel…

Chi'ta se retourna, et sentit chaque poil de sa fourrure se dresser d'angoisse. À quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait un très étrange personnage qui se tenait immobile. Il portait des vêtements de cuir brun sous une cape sombre. Impossible de voir à quoi il ressemblait, car son crâne était entièrement masqué par des bandages de cuir, à l'exception des verres des épaisses lunettes de protection qui en émergeaient.

- Bon sang… mais qui est ce… cet être ?

- Je l'ignore. Il me fait un peu peur.

- C'est Bratak, chuchota Liam qui les avait rejoints. J'ai posé la question à l'un des gardes. Il représente la Guilde des Chasseurs de Prime.

- Mais que viennent faire les membres de la Guilde ici ?

- Il va sans doute chasser pour eux, faire leur publicité.

- Liam… quittons cette pièce.

- D'accord. Vous nous excuserez, professeur…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils déambulaient dans les couloirs, vers la piscine.

- Quelle sensation désagréable ! Ce Bratak est vraiment effrayant !

- J'avoue.

- Nous devrions nous méfier de lui.

- Mouais, sans doute.

- Je t'assure, je me demande s'il ne serait pas…

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

- À part son visage ? Peut-être.

- J'aimerais qu'on en parle aux autres. Et au Conseil des Jedi, au Seigneur Paddox...

- Tout ce monde ? Tu crois ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais j'ai une mauvaise impression.

- Encore un pressentiment ?

- Je suis certaine que si quelque chose tourne mal, cet être n'y sera pas étranger.

- Es-tu sûre de ne pas t'en faire pour pas grand-chose ? Ce Bratak est peut-être très moche, mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Si ça se trouve, c'est un type génial.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Pour rassurer Chi'ta, Liam décida de changer de sujet.

- Taava avait raison, il avait l'air en pleine forme, le Don Nycator !

- Elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, en lui parlant.

- Pauvre Dame Liryl ! Courtisée par ce gros nul !

- Dame Liryl saura contourner tous les obstacles psychiques qui pourraient affecter ses engagements de diplomate. Mais dis-moi, Liam… est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu serais envieux ?

- De quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu éprouves quelque chose envers Dame Liryl ?

Liam sursauta, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Tu crois que je… je serais _amoureux_ de Dame Liryl ?

- Oui.

Liam réfléchit un court instant.

- En fait… je ne sais pas si tu l'as senti comme moi, mais la première fois que j'ai vu Dame Liryl, j'ai… j'étais prêt à me jeter tout de suite à ses pieds, et à devenir son esclave. Mais tu sais, je crois que c'est un effet secondaire de la Force. Quand on est en présence de gens qui sont sensibles à la Force, et qui ont des affinités similaires, il peut y avoir une espèce d'attirance. Toi-même, tu te sens bien quand tu es au _Praxeum_, non ? Tu y es depuis moins longtemps que moi, mais parmi nos camarades, tu te sens en paix ?

- C'est vrai. Et j'ai aussi ressenti quelque chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé en la rencontrant pour la première fois. Une sensation très forte.

- Blague à part, c'est une femme très séduisante, mais elle n'est pas pour moi. D'abord, je ne sais pas du tout quel âge elle a, si ça se trouve, elle peut être ma mère. Ensuite, je… il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de tomber amoureux d'elle. Une sorte de « verrou », une voix qui me répète qu'on n'appartient pas au même univers. Oui, elle est tellement consacrée à la diplomatie et à la Force que je la vois mal sortir avec un gamin comme moi. J'aurais l'impression de la rabaisser. En fait, je ne sais même pas si elle pourrait être heureuse avec qui que ce soit d'autre que le pouvoir de la Force. Elle est trop parfaite, trop sereine, et ne serait bien qu'avec un baron ou un prince. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir gêné. C'est juste que… j'interprète encore mal les sentiments des Humains, et la manière qu'ils ont de les exprimer. Du coup, je questionne, et j'oublie parfois que sur Drall, les convenances ne sont pas les mêmes que sur les autres mondes. Sur ma planète, ce genre de sujet de conversation n'est pas aussi privé que chez les Humains.

- Pas grave.

- Tout ce que nous avons à faire avec elle, c'est servir ses intérêts tant que ça ne contrarie pas ceux du _Praxeum_. Maître Morgreed y arrive bien, faisons de même.

- T'as raison. Et tiens, le dernier à l'eau est un tas de chair à bantha !

- D'accord !

Ils se précipitèrent dans les vestiaires en riant.

Une semaine plus tard, le _Paradis Stellaire_ émergeait de l'hyperespace. Tout l'équipage avait été convié à se rendre dans le grand hall de débarquement. Les portes du hangar étaient ouvertes, mais le champ de force empêchait la décompression, sans rien cacher de la vue.

Les deux padawans étaient émerveillés devant le spectacle. Devant eux, une gigantesque boule verte et lumineuse flottait lentement dans l'espace. On devinait des forêts et des mers sous les couches de nuages. À mi-chemin, une grande construction de métal scintillait sous l'éclat du soleil. C'était un grand parallélépipède entouré d'un épais anneau, sur lequel était peintes les armoiries de la Famille Melantha, un bouclier surmonté d'un poing enveloppé dans un bouquet de roses. Plusieurs petits vaisseaux de transit s'approchaient, tous peints avec des écussons différents.

- Nous allons devoir nous séparer le temps du voyage, déclara Canderous.

- C'est pas un mal, répliqua Taava. On se retrouve à bord.

Les deux padawans, Taava et Morgreed montaient dans l'une des navettes neutres, pendant que les deux autres embarquèrent sur la navette Cadriaan. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient dans le pavillon de chasse de la Maison Melantha. Le Seigneur Vaskel Savill en personne était là, et accueillait les invités à bras ouverts. La première chose que remarqua Canderous était le nombre de gardes portant l'armure frappée de l'écusson Melantha, aux quatre coins du hangar.

Chi'ta avait aperçu le seigneur Melantha au cours de l'anniversaire de Dame Bathos, et n'avait alors pas prêté spécialement attention à cet homme, trop occupée à chercher Theus Paddox. De son côté, Liam le voyait pour la première fois. Vaskel Savill était un grand homme athlétique, au visage carré, encadré de longs cheveux ondulant sur ses épaules. Ses deux grands yeux clairs regardaient l'assistance avec assurance et autorité bienveillante. Il accusait facilement la cinquantaine d'années standard, mais son costume moulant révélait une musculature bien conservée. D'une voix puissante, il salua les convives.

- Soyez les bienvenus à bord de mon modeste pied-à-terre ! Je suis très honoré d'avoir gagné suffisamment la confiance des Maisons du Secteur Tapani pour avoir été nommé gérant du Vor-Cal, cette année. Afin de pouvoir décompresser après ce long voyage, vous pourrez vous détendre dans les suites qui vous ont été attribuées. Mes différents employés vont vous y conduire. Je vous attendrai dans le grand salon dans deux heures, pour le cocktail traditionnel du bon accueil.

Liam fut surpris de constater que ce personnage lui était _a priori_ plutôt sympathique, malgré ses convictions pro-impériales.

_En même temps, tous les Imps ne sont pas des monstres assoiffés de sang non-Humain… y en a quelques-uns qui croient vraiment en un ordre universel, et j'ai l'impression qu'il en fait partie. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression._

Canderous se regarda dans la glace, finissant de tailler sa barbe. Il souriait en contemplant encore son bel uniforme de la Maison Cadriaan. Il pouvait voir le reflet de Dankin, qui le fixait, impassible, comme à son habitude.

- « Monsieur Tal de la Maison Cadriaan ». Je me marre ! Pas toi ?

Le Togorien ne répondit pas, toujours comme à son habitude. Le mercenaire continua.

- Je voudrais bien voir la tronche que ferait le directeur de la maison de redressement, s'il me voyait. Il pensait toujours que j'étais bon à rien. Il me disait que je ne savais rien faire d'autre que de me plonger dans la mélasse. Mais ce costume me va bien. Je devrais peut-être me trouver une poule idiote pleine aux as, l'épouser pour son argent et refaire ma vie dans la politique casanière. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Dankin ? Bien sûr, tu aurais ta part du gâteau.

Avec beaucoup de mal, le Togorien répondit en basic :

- Dankin… penser… Canderous devrait rester Canderous.

L'Humain se retourna.

- Tu crois ? Bah, remarque, cette chemise me gratte un peu. Et puis, entre nous, les codes de conduite de tous ces pisse-vinaigre me flanquent la nausée j'ai pas envie de devoir demander la permission avant de tuer quelqu'un.

Le Togorien haussa les épaules.

- Bon, allez, c'est pas tout ça, je dois aller voir mes honorables homologues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux compères entraient dans le grand salon. Tout le monde parlait, très à l'aise, si l'on exceptait un petit groupe qui se tenait à bonne distance du bar. Cela s'expliquait facilement par la présence de l'être au visage bandé de cuir, accoudé sur le zinc. Morgreed s'approcha du docteur Arkeld, le biologiste.

- Vous vous y connaissez en non-Humains ?

- Un peu, mon jeune ami, c'est ma spécialité.

- Alors, savez-vous qui est ce… cette personne ?

- Non, il n'est vraiment pas bavard. Mais d'après la liste des invités, il s'agit d'un monsieur Bratak. Il représente la Guilde des Chasseurs de Prime.

- Je le sais aussi, mais vous ne savez rien de plus sur lui ?

- Non, je regrette, monsieur.

Le seigneur Vaskel Savill entra, sous bonne escorte.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, j'ai le très grand honneur de déclarer cette nouvelle session du traditionnel Vor-Cal ouverte. Je vous souhaite d'apprécier à sa juste valeur notre buffet préparé par nos meilleurs artistes culinaires.

Des applaudissements polis répondirent à cette déclaration. Savill sourit davantage, et son regard se chargea de sous-entendus.

- Et maintenant, je suis fier de vous montrer un précieux trésor, trésor dont vous deviendrez peut-être le nouveau propriétaire.

Il claqua du doigt. Aussitôt, deux gardes à l'armure frappée du blason des Melantha approchèrent, tenant chacun par une poignée une énorme caisse métallique qui flottait à un mètre du sol grâce à son système antigrav. Les gardes ouvrirent les serrures magnétiques de la boîte, puis rabattirent le couvercle.

- Comme chaque année, une récompense spéciale sera attribuée au meilleur chasseur du Vor-Cal. Pour cette édition, j'ai voulu corser un peu les choses. Afin d'encourager chaque participant, j'ai décidé de mettre en jeu non pas un prix, mais deux. Le vainqueur pourra choisir entre ces deux récompenses celle qu'il préfère, et le deuxième remportera l'autre. Maintenant, contemplez !

Le premier garde sortit précautionneusement un fusil blaster. Immédiatement, Taava reconnut le modèle, avec étonnement et envie. C'était un ancien modèle de fusil blaster cérémonial de la Garde du Sénat de l'Ancienne République. Et pas un jouet pour enfants. Cet appareil, produit en quantité très limitée, était un véritable bijou technologique malgré son âge, capable de brûler l'aile gauche d'un moucheron posé sur un speeder sans en rayer la peinture. De plus, il était équipé d'un système anti-émeute très efficace contre les groupes.

- J'ai réussi à retrouver un exemplaire de cette série d'armes à distance. Je peux vous assurer qu'il marche parfaitement et qu'aucune cible ne peut lui échapper. Et voici l'autre prix.

Un long sifflement d'admiration fit tourner toutes les têtes Morgreed n'avait pas pu se retenir en voyant l'objet que le deuxième garde avait sorti de la boîte. Le Seigneur Vaskel Savill reprit :

- Vous avez raison, car il s'agit là aussi d'une arme exceptionnelle. Une authentique vibro-lame double Jengardin. Comme vous pouvez le constater, sa lame est pourvue de deux pointes recourbées positionnées l'une sous l'autre, toutes deux évidées pour faciliter le passage de l'air. La lame de la pointe à la hauteur de la garde se prolonge jusqu'à l'extrémité inférieure de la poignée, protégeant ainsi les mains et tranchant l'ennemi en cas de combat très rapproché. J'en profite pour ajouter que cette lame est forgée dans de la cortose, et est donc capable d'arrêter les sabres-laser de Jedi, et nos fleurets-laser. Je vous en donne la preuve :

Le Seigneur Vaskel Savill porta la main à sa ceinture, et en détacha une petite poignée ouvragée. Une lame de sabre-laser argentée en sortit dans un crachotement caractéristique. Mais ce n'était pas une longue lame épaisse comme celle des sabres-laser de Jedi. Elle était plus courte, et plus fine. Liam et Chi'ta se regardèrent, et confirmèrent d'un petit signe que c'était cependant bien une lame laser. Le Melantha abattit son arme sur la vibro-lame. Il y eut un grand crépitement et des étincelles, mais quand il rangea son fleuret-laser et brandit la lame Jengardin, il y eut une rumeur mêlant surprise et admiration. La vibro-lame était effectivement intacte, et toujours flambant neuve.

- Et voilà ! Cette démonstration vaut toutes les argumentations, je suppose. Maintenant, très chers invités, l'apéritif nous attend. Pendant votre séjour dans cette station, considérez-vous comme mes invités, profitez à loisir des différentes installations de divertissement, et sentez-vous chez vous. L'hospitalité est une notion sacrée chez les Melantha.

D'autres applaudissements polis répondirent à cette dernière déclaration. Chi'ta tiqua en voyant Morgreed, qui s'était discrètement approché du buffet, dévorer goulûment les petits fours à pleines mains. Taava, qui en souriait, s'était servi à boire, et était partie à la chasse aux clients, prétendant que son magasin d'armes était un projet sur le point d'aboutir.

Canderous jouait tant bien que mal son rôle de Cadriaan, conscient qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un noble pur et dur. Son état d'esprit se dégrada encore quand le maître des lieux l'aborda.

- Sire Canderous de Cadriaan…

- Ouais ?

- C'est étonnant, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, mais votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Tiens, je sais ! On ne s'est pas déjà rencontré, sur Procopia ?

- Je crois bien.

- Je me souviens de vous, maintenant. La réception au casino Fairweld, bien sûr ! J'ignorais que vous étiez un Cadriaan !

- Seulement par mariage de lointains cousins…

- Oui, bien sûr. J'espère qu'un gaillard aussi grand et fort que vous participera à la grande journée de demain.

- Vous en faites pas. Je me réjouis déjà en pensant à toutes les têtes que je vais faire sauter avec cette vibro-lame.

Vaskel Savill eut un petit rire nerveux et se rapprocha d'autres invités. Canderous ne le quitta pas du regard.

_C'est peut-être pas toi qui nous as envoyé Molina, mais tu perds rien pour attendre._

Une heure plus tard, l'intendant annonça le service du dîner. Tous les invités passèrent à la grande salle à manger, somptueusement décorée et aménagée. Liam n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'avait pu imaginer avoir l'opportunité de manger des plats aussi raffinés, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Des fruits de mer de Mon Calamari, des étoiles de mer fourrées de Plavonia, puis des concombres de mer grillés se succédèrent. La Maison Barnaba avait fourni la salade fraîche, et quand vint le rôti de karstag aux pommes de terres corelliennes, l'adolescent sentait déjà qu'il allait éclater. Morgreed et Dankin, les deux plus gros mangeurs, avalaient plat sur plat sans s'arrêter. Canderous vida deux bouteilles de brandy bothan à lui tout seul. Chi'ta s'était contentée de la soupe de torbull au fromage rouge néonien, avec un peu de salade.

Taava avait ferré Vel Abbas, espérant lui soutirer des informations sur son entreprise, ou de petites astuces de gestion qu'elle aurait pu ne pas connaître.

On avait placé Liam à côté de la jeune femme qui accompagnait Don Nycator. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la regarder avec intérêt. Il faut dire qu'elle avait beaucoup d'atouts pour plaire : relativement jeune, très athlétique, elle avait l'œil vif et le geste précis et adroit. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés en une brosse dynamique. Elle portait une combinaison claire très moulante. Elle parlait de la chasse avec passion, et mieux que tout, elle semblait s'intéresser à l'adolescent.

- Vous n'avez jamais chassé ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux. Je suis ici pour accompagner ma patronne, mais je me sens encore trop jeune pour ça.

- Pas forcément. J'ai commencé quand j'avais à peu près votre âge. Ma première chasse était sur une planète-jungle, un peu comme Vilhon. Je me suis spécialisée dans les mondes forestiers, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aller voir ailleurs.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé à chasser, mais j'avoue que ça ne me tente pas beaucoup, mademoiselle… mademoiselle ?

- Decrilla. Damara Decrilla.

- Liam Kincaid, enchanté.

- De même. C'est donc votre premier Vor-Cal ?

- Oui, et j'espère le dernier ! Je n'aime pas faire du mal aux bêtes.

- Bien sûr, beaucoup de gens pensent que tuer les animaux pour le sport, c'est mal.

- J'ai toujours perçu la chasse comme un jeu cruel et inutile.

- C'est parce que vous en avez une mauvaise image. La plupart des chasseurs professionnels véhiculent une image à la fois folklorique et dégradante de notre activité. Ils vous sortiront des phrases grandiloquentes du style « on renoue avec sa part animale », « on développe quelque chose que notre espèce a perdu depuis bien longtemps ». Le pire est que la majorité de ces chasseurs férus de formules tape-à-l'œil voudront se faire du fric facilement en emmenant aux safaris des millionnaires obèses qui utiliseront des lance-missiles pour chasser d'inoffensifs torbulls et flatter leur ego. Bref, de sinistres clowns. Rien à voir avec les chasseurs qui exercent leur métier pour satisfaire leurs besoins et ceux des autres. Ce qu'ils disent au sujet de cette « part animale », ce n'est pas du vent. J'éprouve effectivement quelque chose de très puissant, quand je pars à la chasse.

- Avec un B.L.A.F. sur votre planeur ? ironisa Liam.

- Non, non, non. Si je faisais ça, je trahirais mes principes. Quand je chasse, je me conforme à trois règles : premièrement, ne jamais chasser un gibier qui n'a aucune chance de se défendre. Seulement les animaux dangereux. Si je ne prends pas de risque, il n'y a pas de sport. S'il n'y a pas de sport, il n'y a pas d'intérêt. Et puis, ce serait de la cruauté gratuite, comme vous dites. La chasse doit être un rapport de force entre moi et l'animal. Je suis d'abord le chasseur, puis je peux devenir la proie, puis le chasseur, puis la proie, et ce à tout moment. Deuxièmement, je ne chasse que les animaux qui n'ont aucun impact négatif sur l'écosystème de leur planète pas question de traquer une espèce en voie de disparition, ou de priver des indigènes de leur nourriture. Ou alors, si je chasse un tel gibier, je demande la permission de le faire aux autorités, même les plus primitives, puis je les dédommage. Il m'est déjà arrivé de prendre seulement une tête de fauve, et de rendre le corps à la tribu locale, pour qu'elle en récupère la viande et le cuir. Et enfin, troisièmement, je n'utilise pas d'arme plus puissante qu'un fusil blaster de sport. Si le gibier est résistant, je vise les yeux, ou je me retire car j'accepte l'idée qu'il est trop fort pour moi. Il m'est même arrivé de me faire gravement blesser par un animal qui a su se défendre.

- Pourtant, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir été mutilée.

- Le bacta fait des miracles. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est l'une des principales ressources de ce secteur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte, la chasse ?

- J'éprouve des sensations enivrantes pendant la chasse. Je suis seule, en tête à tête avec l'autre. Ou les autres. Parfois, je chasse un groupe tout entier. En général, à ce moment-là, ils sentent rapidement ma présence, et je suis sûre dans ce cas que nous sommes à égalité. J'ai mon fusil, ils ont l'avantage du nombre, et ont leurs armes naturelles. Mais quand l'adrénaline circule dans mes veines, quand je marche à pas de loup dans les feuilles mortes, tous sens aux aguets… Si je le pouvais, si j'en avais la possibilité, je chasserais nue, sans vêtement ni arme artificielle. Rien que mon corps, mes dents et mes ongles.

Liam rougit en imaginant le tableau. Cette jeune femme était fière et forte à la fois, et sa vision des choses le surprit, mais ne le choqua pas tant que ça. Il soupçonna même Damara Decrilla d'avoir déjà chassé dans de telles conditions contre des animaux aux défenses naturelles peu élevées. La glace à l'algue Herglic lui rafraîchit un peu les idées.

Après le dîner, les participants au Vor-Cal furent invités à se rendre au casino. Les deux padawans étaient retournés à la piscine, l'accès au casino leur avait été interdit à cause de leur jeune âge. Taava, Canderous et Morgreed découvrirent la salle de jeu. C'était un établissement aux activités particulièrement variées. Roulette, pazzak, et autres jeux d'argent étaient mis à disposition. Dans un coin sombre de la salle, il y avait plusieurs tables de sabacc. Taava fit un petit signe à Morgreed.

- Hé, regarde à la table du fond.

- J'ai vu.

Annora Calandra était installée à la table de sabacc. Face à elle, il y avait Vel Abbas, son homologue sur Nkllon.

- Canderous ?

- Oui, chérie ?

- Tu penses pouvoir poser l'émetteur sur elle ?

- Si quelqu'un attire son attention ailleurs, ouais.

- Je m'en occupe, répliqua Morgreed.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du petit groupe, Morgreed entendit encore la jeune Togruta dire : « appelle-moi encore "chérie" sans mon autorisation, et je t'en mets une ! », et eut un sourire amusé. Il s'assit sans façon à la table de sabacc, juste à côté d'Annora Calandra.

- Vous avez rien contre un joueur de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais bien sûr, l'ami ! répondit joyeusement Vel Abbas. Plus on est nombreux, plus les gains en jeu sont intéressants.

Et le Barabel eut un rire puissant, alors qu'il reçut ses cartes. Il rit encore plus fort en les voyant. Le quinze de bâton, le sept de flasque… en totalisant ses deux cartes, il arrivait à un score de vingt-deux points. Pas un sabacc pur à vingt-trois points, mais pas loin, et une main bien gagnante. Effectivement, il gagna la main. La deuxième main fut plus fructueuse encore.

- Ah, quel bonheur ! Je savais que j'avais la baraka, ce soir. Alors, chère mââme Calandra, vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que vous n'en voulez pas trop à un honnête Barabel de détrousser une femme ?

- Je vous en prie, gardez vos commentaires pour vous ! Vous commencez à m'agacer, « honnête Barabel ».

- Bah, prenez pas la mouche comme ça, ma p'tite dame, c'est qu'un jeu !

- Vous me dégoûtez.

Les autres joueurs montraient aussi quelques signes d'impatience. Annora Calandra était tellement perturbée par les interventions de Morgreed qu'elle n'avait même pas ressenti la présence de Canderous, qui avait subrepticement fixé la puce dans la broche qui ornait son chignon. La dernière main fut donnée. Morgreed jubila encore. Dix de sabre, neuf de bâton, soit un total de dix-neuf points. Tout le monde abattit son jeu. Quinze, dix-sept, douze… Annora Calandra eut un petit rire de satisfaction en posant ses cartes, qui totalisaient dix-huit. Le rictus de Morgreed s'allongea quand il montra son jeu. De vives exclamations fusèrent de toute la table. Le Barabel se voyait déjà plus riche de quelques milliers de crédits, quand Vel Abbas posa délicatement ses cartes, avec un petit sourire en coin. Quinze de pièces, et huit de flasque… Il murmura juste « Sabacc… »

- Je-ne-veux-pas-chas-ser !

Liam avait secoué vigoureusement la tête, et croisait maintenant les bras, l'air boudeur. Canderous insista :

- Écoute, fais pas ta mauviette ! C'est peut-être l'occasion de te prouver que tu es un homme, un vrai !

- Vas-y, toi ! Va massacrer des animaux ! C'est à l'encontre de ce que j'ai appris au _Praxeum _!

- Tu ne vas pas nous casser les oreilles avec les conneries de ces vieux bigots en robe, non ?

- _Comment osez-vous… ?_ s'exclama Chi'ta.

- Surveille ton langage, Canderous ! rugit Morgreed. Tu parles des Jedi !

Le Barabel, encore énervé par sa précédente défaite au jeu, avait presque crié. Taava prit les devants, essayant de calmer le jeu.

- Liam, personne ne te demande de tuer des animaux ! Ce que Canderous ne t'a pas encore dit, c'est que si on te demande de participer à la chasse, c'est uniquement pour suivre Annora Calandra. Tu es celui dont les autres concurrents se méfieront le moins. Tu es jeune, ils pourront penser que tu es inexpérimenté, et en plus, ils ignorent que tu as des capacités – en tout cas, la plupart des participants l'ignorent. Je me suis informée auprès de l'intendant de Savill : il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on ne te laisse pas participer au Vor-Cal. Cela prouve qu'ils ne savent pas encore que tu es un Jedi. Et donc, quand tu seras sur Vilhon, pendant que les autres chasseront, toi, tu seras notre espion !

- Tu veux dire que… en gros, je mène l'enquête pour nous ? Je fais semblant, mais en fait, je surveille Annora Calandra ?

- Exactement.

- Ah bon ! Alors pour ça, je suis d'accord.

- Très bien !

- Mais au fait, pourquoi ? Canderous a bien placé l'émetteur sur elle, non ?

- Oui, mais peut-être qu'elle l'a enlevé, peut-être qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'imprévu… on prend toutes les précautions. Tu observeras Calandra, et grâce à tes talents, je suis certaine qu'elle ne se doutera de rien. Les autres surveilleront Morgreed, Canderous et Dankin, qui sont des professionnels de la chasse au gros, ils ne feront donc pas attention à toi.

- Génial ! Mais… et vous, les filles, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Pendant que vous serez sur Vilhon, Chi'ta et moi allons faire un petit tour chez Calandra. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que nous trouverons des trucs intéressants.

- D'accord. Il faudra cependant faire bien attention à ne pas vous faire repérer.

- Cela vaut aussi pour toi si on voit que tu espionnes, on risque l'incident diplomatique. Et surtout, surtout, ne pas laisser transparaître tes pouvoirs de Jedi. Là, si ça arrive, je ne réponds de rien.

- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient nous accuser de tricherie ?

- Ce serait un détail en comparaison de ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils comprennent qu'il y a un Jedi dans la course. N'oublie pas que dans le secteur Tapani, officiellement, il n'y en a plus depuis quelques décennies.

Cette dernière remarque eut pour effet de refroidir visiblement l'ardeur de l'adolescent. Taava reprit :

- Bon, si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur, c'est pas grave, on trouvera un autre moyen.

- Non ! C'est bon, je vais y aller.

- Parfait ! Je vais nous inscrire, décida Canderous d'un ton satisfait.

- Vas-y. Mais n'oubliez pas, tous autant que nous sommes, quelque soit ce que nous pourrions voir ou entendre qui aurait un lien avec notre mission, de près ou de loin, il ne faut surtout rien dire tant que nous sommes dans le périmètre. J'ai vérifié qu'il n'y ait pas de micro dans cette chambre, mais il y en a sûrement un peu partout dans ce pavillon de chasse. Alors donc, faites bien attention : ouvrez les yeux et les oreilles, mais fermez la bouche.

Pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, Liam avait fait mine de s'entraîner au tir comme un participant ordinaire s'échauffant avant le grand jeu pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Taava lui avait expliqué quelques règles de base de l'utilisation des fusils blasters, sous l'œil amusé de Morgreed qui n'avait cessé de vanter les mérites d'une bonne vibro-hache. Liam n'avait jamais utilisé de fusil de sport, équipement bien différent que le blaster de sport que Duncan Blackstorm lui avait confié, et qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Après une nuit agitée où il s'était vu alternativement poursuivi par des gundarks enragés et posant victorieux devant une montagne de corps de dewbacks, Liam fut brutalement tiré du sommeil par son réveil. Huit heures, heure de la station… Il réfléchissait aux avantages de chasser à partir d'un pavillon de chasse spatial. Contrairement à une nuit passée sur la planète même, on pouvait se lever à n'importe quelle heure, et être débarqué à un endroit où l'aube n'avait pas encore point, la meilleure heure pour commencer une partie de chasse. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était SE-2-4, le droïd personnel humaniforme du seigneur Savill, qui apportait un plateau avec un petit déjeuner nourrissant et un petit carton priant l'adolescent d'être au hangar une demi-heure plus tard.

Passé quelques minutes, il finissait de se préparer. Il avait enfilé l'une des tenues de camouflage que le chef Stern avait confiées au groupe. Plus par envie que par utilité, il s'était même attaché un bandeau autour de la tête. Alors qu'il allait quitter sa chambre, il entendit à nouveau frapper à la porte.

- Oui, qui est-ce ?

- C'est moi, Chi'ta.

- J'arrive.

Il ouvrit la porte. Chi'ta était bien là, portant un pyjama rose bouffant qui lui donnait un petit air comique.

- Déjà debout ? Tu es matinale, dis donc !

- Je ne suis pas une lève-tard. Tu as l'air d'un vrai guerrier avec ça.

- C'est l'effet voulu. Marrant, ce pyjama !

- Que veux-tu, au milieu de tous ces Humains, je suis bien obligée de porter quelque chose, et comme je ne peux pas mettre ma robe de Jedi, il faut bien trouver de quoi la remplacer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il te va très bien. Bon, je m'apprêtais à partir.

- Justement. Je… vraiment, fais bien attention à toi, surtout.

- T'en fais pas. Normalement, je ne pense pas tirer un seul coup de feu.

- Toi, non, mais les autres… Je suppose que le règlement interdit aux concurrents de s'entre-tuer, mais il pourrait y avoir un « accident de chasse »…

Liam regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Il sortit, referma la porte de sa suite, et murmura :

- J'ai quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas. La Force pourra me guider. Dans une situation de combat, je suis dans mon élément. Tuer quelqu'un, je n'y arrive pas encore, mais me défendre et échapper à mes poursuivants, ça, je peux.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Tiens, tu peux garder ma clef ? À part Taava, tu es la seule en qui j'ai vraiment confiance, ici, et en plus, toi, tu ne quittes pas la station, alors...

- D'accord, je le ferai, répondit-elle en empochant la carte magnétique. Et, Liam...

Après un instant d'hésitation, la jeune fille posa rapidement une petite bise sur la joue de l'adolescent.

- Pour te porter chance.

Un instant plus tard, Liam était au hangar. Pendant la nuit, une grande table holographique avait été installée à proximité du poste de commandement, et une vingtaine de chaises pliantes recevaient les participants. Au-dessus de la table planait l'hologramme de la planète Vilhon, une grande boule verte de deux mètres de diamètre. Le seigneur Vaskel Savill était debout à côté de la table, et Liam put voir les autres participants déjà installés. Il reconnut Damara Decrilla, et s'installa à côté d'elle. Les autres concurrents avaient tous l'air en excellente forme. L'adolescent distingua le professeur Arkeld, leur cible Annora Calandra, le grand homme de la Maison Calipsa, Corell Muntique, le vieux baron Quinn Sheffield, Casimir Everard de la Maison Barnaba, Dankin et Canderous.

- Je me permets de vous rappeler brièvement les règles du Vor-Cal. Chacun de vous s'est vu attribuer un fusil blaster de sport, seule arme à distance autorisée. Toutes les armes de corps à corps sont permises, y compris les crocs et les griffes des non-Humains aux défenses naturelles avantageuses, à la condition de ne pas utiliser de poison. Cette année, votre gibier sera le redoutable karstag.

Le Seigneur Savill appuya sur le bouton de sa télécommande l'image en trois dimensions d'un monstrueux animal apparut au milieu de la pièce. C'était une espèce de tatou à la carapace épaisse, pourvu d'une longue queue. Liam frissonna en voyant de multiples pointes acérées au bout de la queue.

_Il a l'air plus dangereux que dans l'assiette d'hier soir…_

Un grand bruit de chaise écrasée résonna sur la droite. Morgreed venait de s'asseoir.

- Le karstag vit dans la jungle, comme celle de Vilhon, continuait Savill. C'est un animal qui défend farouchement sa vie quand il la sent menacée. Comme vous pouvez le constater, sa queue se termine par des piquants. Chaque fois que cette créature mue, il reste toujours quelques reliquats de peau et de carapace desséchée qui s'agglutinent pour former une nouvelle aiguille. Plus l'animal est vieux, plus il est grand, plus il a d'épines, et plus il est dangereux. Le vainqueur sera le chasseur qui ramènera la queue comportant le plus grand nombre de pointes. Attention, je précise bien : sur une queue, et pas au total. Inutile donc de collectionner les queues à deux ou trois pointes, elles ne vaudront rien comparées à une queue à dix pointes. Vous serez largués à dix kilomètres d'intervalle chacun, et vos communicateurs vous permettront de rester en contact avec la navette qui patrouillera autour de la zone, et avec cette navette seulement. Tout candidat en difficulté peut déclarer forfait à tout moment en appelant la navette pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. Je vous en prie, même si vous avez à cœur de remporter la victoire, ne laissez pas votre ego prendre le pas sur votre bon sens ici, une blessure grave s'infecte rapidement, et le sol est assez meuble par endroits. Bien entendu, le règlement stipule que toute personne utilisant volontairement son arme sur un concurrent sera éliminée à l'instant, et devra en assumer les conséquences.

Un bref silence suivit cette dernière observation. Le Seigneur Vaskel Savill regarda les participants avec satisfaction.

- Comme vous le savez enfin, le règlement du Vor-Cal interdit tout représentant de la Maison d'accueil de participer à la chasse. C'est pourquoi je resterai ici, mais je pourrai surveiller le moindre de vos mouvements grâce aux informations visuelles et audio que la navette me retransmettra. Je ne raterai donc rien du spectacle de qualité que vous ne manquerez pas de nous offrir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chasse à tous, et que le meilleur gagne !

Tous les participants montèrent dans la navette, qui décolla. Quelques minutes plus tard, la navette rasait la cime des arbres. Un par un, tous les concurrents furent largués dans des clairières. Au fur et à mesure que la cabine se vidait, la nervosité de Liam augmentait. Il ne restait plus que lui, Damara, Canderous et le Seigneur Corell Muntique de la Maison Calipsa. Ce fut le tour de Damara de descendre. Dix kilomètres plus loin, Canderous était dans la jungle. Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, Liam et Muntique se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le grand gaillard sportif eut un petit sourire inquiétant. Liam pouvait sentir les émotions qu'il éprouvait aussi clairement que si elle étaient apparues en lettres de néon au-dessus de lui. Alors que l'autre n'avait pas dit un mot, il se leva, rajusta ses vêtements, et s'approcha de la porte de la navette. Au moment où le sas s'ouvrait, il le défia du regard, et déclara carrément :

- Ouais, c'est ma première chasse, et non, vous ne me faites pas peur. Vous ne serez pas le premier adulte que je fais tourner en bourrique.

Le Calipsa éclata franchement de rire, mais ne parla pas davantage. Liam sauta, et atterrit sur le sol spongieux de la planète Vilhon. La navette s'éleva de quelques mètres. Le communicateur attaché à son gilet tactique sonna.

- Candidat Kincaid, ici la navette. Vous me recevez ?

- Cinq sur cinq !

- Contrôle d'atterrissage. Tout est en ordre ?

- Affirmatif, navette, tout est en ordre.

- Nous restons en contact, appelez-nous en cas de problème. Bonne chasse !

- Merci à vous.

- Terminé.

Et la navette repartit. Liam était maintenant seul, au milieu d'une jungle luxuriante, et sans doute hostile.

Canderous était aux anges. Il sentait qu'il avait une bonne occasion de faire voir à tous ces notables riches et stupides ce dont il était capable. Il était bien décidé à gagner le Vor-Cal, et à mettre à genoux ces poseurs. Son assurance était telle qu'il ne vit pas où il mettait les pieds. En plein dans un bourbier dans lequel il commençait à s'enfoncer. Jurant trente-six fois, le mercenaire regarda dans tous les sens, cherchant un endroit où se raccrocher. Il descendait de plus en plus, et était dans la fange jusqu'à la ceinture. Il allait appeler la navette avec son communicateur, mais y renonça, trop fier pour avouer sa défaite dès la première difficulté. Alors qu'il avait de la gadoue sous les aisselles, il repéra une liane au-dessus de lui. Tirant une de ses vibro-dagues, il la lança, tranchant net le cartilage végétal. Il agrippa la tige, tira de toutes ses forces, et sortit bientôt de cette embarrassante situation. Il redescendit sur une bande de terre dure, essoufflé, mais vivant. Il pesta en constatant qu'il avait perdu dans l'affaire son autre dague. C'est alors qu'il entendit un grondement inquiétant. Son regard accrocha quelque chose qui le fit grincer des dents de satisfaction. Avec un regard de défi, il dégaina sa vibro-rapière.

Morgreed était sur une piste. Il avait déjà sorti sa vibro-hache. Pendant la présentation holographique de la bête, le Barabel avait regardé attentivement l'anatomie du karstag, notamment ses pattes. Et les traces qu'il suivait correspondaient bien à l'image qu'il avait encore en tête. Plus loin, il parvint à un trou à flanc de colline. Un grognement sourd le fit méchamment sourire. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé : devant lui se tenait un karstag de belle taille, probablement un adulte d'un âge avancé. Un coup de hache sur le crâne, et l'animal gisait déjà par terre. Morgreed compta quinze pointes, et coupa la queue d'un coup net.

Dankin n'était pas habitué aux parties de chasse en milieu marécageux. Togoria avait beau être un monde forestier, il y avait d'immenses arbres, des branchages complexes, et pas de gadoue. Il avait bien décelé une empreinte, mais peu à peu, le karstag avait évolué sur du terrain de plus en plus dur, et bientôt il n'y avait plus de trace à suivre. Le Togorien ne se découragea pas, et continua à chercher. Un bruit de blaster juste derrière lui le fit plonger à terre.

- Ohé ? Y a quelqu'un ?

- GRRR !

Le Baron Quinn Sheffield de la Maison Reena sortit de derrière un arbre.

- Oh, c'est vous, monsieur le Togorien ? Je suis infiniment désolé, je vous ai pris pour un gundark. Oh bien sûr, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. Heureusement qu'avec ma maladresse chronique, je vous ai manqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant tout ce temps, Taava et Chi'ta n'étaient pas restées inactives. La jeune Togruta s'était levée une heure après le départ des chasseurs, et avait rejoint la petite Drall au réfectoire, pour le petit déjeuner. Chi'ta avait abandonné le pyjama pour une combinaison beige peu esthétique mais confortable.

- Alors, bien dormi, petit bouchon ?

- Oui, merci, Taava. Et vous ?

- Vraiment très bien. Savill est peut-être pro-impérial, au moins il sait recevoir.

- Je… vous savez, je ne me sens pas bien.

- Quelque chose du dîner qui a du mal à passer ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai peur pour les garçons.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Tous autant qu'ils sont, ils nous ont prouvé qu'ils sont parfaitement capables de se débrouiller.

- C'est pour Liam que je m'en fais. En fait, depuis qu'on est partis, je vous avoue que je ne me sens pas tranquille. Et c'est à cause de… tiens, où est Bratak ?

- Bratak ? C'est Bratak qui te fait peur ?

- Quelque chose de malsain émane de cet individu, je le crains.

- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air inquiétant, mais pour le moment, il ne m'a pas semblé très… digne d'intérêt.

- Je… enfin… je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

- C'est en rapport avec la Force, c'est ça ? Tu crois que ce bonhomme est un Jedi, lui aussi ?

- Peut-être… mais si c'est le cas, je doute qu'il suive le Côté Lumineux de la Force.

- Bon, oublions ça pour le moment, nous avons du travail. Tout à l'heure, en venant au réfectoire, j'ai vu passer Annora Calandra. J'ai pu ainsi repérer sa cabine.

- Ah !

- Malheureusement, elle est gardée.

- Oh…

- Deux Gardes Melantha sont devant sa porte.

- Il va falloir trouver un moyen de les éloigner.

- J'y ai réfléchi. Et j'ai une petite idée. Tu me suis ?

- Allons-y.

Et les deux amies se levèrent posément, et quittèrent la salle à manger. Taava conduisit la jeune Drall jusqu'aux ascenseurs de service.

- On va faire un peu de casse ?

- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- T'en fais pas, on va juste leur offrir un petit coin à l'ombre !

La plate-forme s'arrêta aux niveaux inférieurs de la station.

- En piratant une des bornes d'information, j'ai fait le repérage, pendant la nuit. Et j'ai trouvé… ça !

Taava s'était arrêtée devant un grand panneau de contrôle. Elle tapota quelques touches sur le clavier.

- Bonne nuit, les petits !

Les lumières s'éteignirent aussitôt, puis les spots de secours rouges éclairèrent faiblement le couloir.

- Maintenant, on prend l'escalier.

- Vous savez ce que vous faites, j'espère ?

- T'en fais pas, cette station ne va pas s'écraser, j'ai seulement éteint la lumière et retardé les ascenseurs. Remontons vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et elles étaient dans le couloir, tout aussi sombre. L'air de rien, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers les appartements d'Annora Calandra. Au passage, elles croisèrent l'un des deux gardes Melantha, qui les aborda.

- Excusez-moi, citoyennes ?

- Oui, soldat ?

- Savez-vous pourquoi il n'y a plus d'éclairage ?

- Non. Peut-être qu'il y a une panne…

Le garde haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Bientôt, elles arrivèrent devant l'autre garde. Taava chuchota au creux de l'oreille de Chi'ta.

- Il en reste un. Comment l'éloigner ?

- J'ai une idée, laissez-moi faire.

- Vas-y.

La jeune Drall s'approcha du garde.

- Que voulez-vous, mademoiselle ?

- Votre collègue m'a demandé de vous dire de venir le rejoindre au sous-sol central. Il y a besoin de bras solides.

La Togruta sourit dans le noir en remarquant que la petite Chi'ta avait fait un petit geste circulaire du bout des doigts de la main droite. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Le garde maugréa.

- Bon, je vous remercie, je vais aller voir ça. Excusez-moi…

Et le garde quitta son poste et partit dans la direction dans laquelle était parti son collègue. Taava applaudit discrètement Chi'ta.

- Joli.

- Et voilà, il suffit de savoir employer les bons mots. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire de même avec cette porte.

- Oui, mais ça, j'en fais mon affaire.

Taava se craqua les doigts. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte était ouverte. Elle entra, mais Chi'ta resta sur le pas de la porte.

- Il n'y a pas de caméra, dans les suites, j'ai vérifié en piratant les plans. Pas d'alarmes non plus. C'est une station spatiale de luxe aux invités contrôlés et triés sur le tas, pas une prison.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais… j'ai peur.

- Une disharmonie avec la Force ? demanda Taava, réalisant avec anxiété que la petite Drall avait peut-être perçu quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas ressentir.

- Il y a une grosse menace dans l'air…

- Toujours peur de cette momie sadomaso ? Chi'ta, je t'assure qu'il n'y a personne ici. On ne va rien prendre, on va juste observer, et partir en rangeant tout. De toute façon, avec les gardes qui vont revenir, on n'a pas intérêt à traîner.

Ayant dit, la jeune Togruta s'installa au bureau d'Annora Calandra. Elle mit en marche son bloc de données, le brancha sur celui de la femme d'affaires.

- Décidément, elle ferait mieux de réviser son système de protection informatique, celle-là ! Et d'une… deux… trois ! A y est ! Plus de codage. Je vais me régaler !

- Ne prenez que l'essentiel, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

- Je vais au but. C'est quoi, ce dossier ?

Taava sélectionna un groupe de documents intitulé « Projet S.A.T.A. ». Elle consulta les documents. Devant les yeux des deux femmes, un schéma complexe apparut sur l'écran. La Togruta le consulta attentivement, puis déglutit.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est vraiment, vraiment dans la mélasse, petit bouchon…

Le schéma représentait la structure complexe d'un engin spatial. Un globe pourvu d'une tranchée qui séparait sa surface en deux hémisphères égaux, tranchée comportant une surface circulaire plus petite. Plusieurs indications signalaient l'emplacement des moteurs, les batteries à énergie, et les hangars.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Chi'ta, qui avait peur de comprendre.

- Les plans d'une sphère à torpilles impériale similaire à l'_Étoile Noire_.

- _Quoi ?!_

- Ouaip. Le projet « Sphère À Torpilles Avancée », plus précisément.

- Mais c'est monstrueux ! Nous devons absolument en référer à la Présidente Organa Solo !

- Sans doute. En plus, celle-ci a l'air plus dangereuse que les autres.

- Les… les autres ? Vous voulez dire qu'il y a _plusieurs armes identiques_ ?

Taava tourna la tête vers le visage catastrophé de Chi'ta.

- Il existe déjà quelques sphères à torpille impériales. Mais elles ne sont pas aussi redoutables que ne l'étaient les _Étoiles Noires_. Les sphères à torpille impériales ordinaires ne mesurent que deux kilomètres de diamètre environ, quand les deux stations spatiales de combat faisaient respectivement cent vingt et cent soixante kilomètres de diamètre. Les sphères à torpille actuelles ne sont que des engins de siège conçus pour affaiblir et détruire les protections énergétiques des villes et des bases. Celle-ci est particulièrement grande, elle fait soixante kilomètres de diamètre, ce qui est déjà trop. En plus…

- Oui, quoi ?

- Regarde ces petites indications en rouge sur le plan.

Chi'ta se pencha devant l'écran et lut :

- « Emplacements des… Ko…ren…dums. » Korendums ?

- Tu sais ce que c'est, un Korendum ?

- Euh… laissez-moi réfléchir… il me semble avoir lu ce nom quelque part… dans un livre de minéralogie !

- Minéralogie ?

- Je crois que c'est une sorte de pierre précieuse rarissime.

- Une pierre précieuse… un cristal ?

- Oui, je crois… Oh non ! Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

- J'espère me tromper, sincèrement, mais je pense qu'ils fabriquent une station spatiale qui serait alimentée avec les cristaux énergétiques contenus dans les artefacts de la technologie DarkStryder.

- C'est peut-être pour ça que c'est une sphère « avancée » ?

- Y a de fortes chances.

- Quand on a vu ce que peut faire un simple petit cristal, alors que peut faire une arme _de cette taille _?

- C'est bien pour ça que je disais qu'on est vraiment dans la mélasse. Bon, on a ce qu'on voulait. Je copie ces docu… hé, regarde la signature !

Plusieurs ordres de commande étaient adressés au Seigneur Daymon Thorn.

- C'est une commande impériale. Ce Daymon Thorn veut construire une nouvelle arme de guerre superpuissante.

- Nous devons en référer au Conseil, au plus vite !

- Dès qu'on aura quitté cette base. Pour l'instant, quittons cette chambre !

Elles se levèrent, et Taava éteignit l'ordinateur.

- Rappelle-toi, surtout ne parlons pas de ce qu'on vient de voir avant d'être à nouveau à bord du _Paradis Stellaire_. Pas envie que les larbins de Savill apprennent qu'on vient de farfouiller ici.

Liam n'avait pas chômé. Pas un instant il n'avait utilisé son fusil blaster de sport. Il avait lancé tous ses sens pour repérer Annora Calandra. Bien sûr, il y avait une certaine distance entre tous les candidats, mais il avait bien fait attention à l'endroit où elle était descendue, et avait réussi à repérer la bonne direction. Ses années d'entraînement dans les labyrinthes complexes des bas-fonds de Coruscant lui rendaient bien service. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures, mais il la repéra. Quand il la vit, il se cacha dans un buisson, et approcha, aussi silencieux qu'un chat, pour se mettre à portée d'écoute. Grâce à ses sens exacerbés, il pouvait clairement l'entendre marmonner sans risque de se faire repérer. Annora Calandra trépignait.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Il est en… Ah ! Vous voilà !

Liam fronça les sourcils, focalisant son regard sur les nouveaux arrivants.

_Quelqu'un arrive ! Voyons voir… qui avons-nous ? Aha ! Le seigneur Vaskel Savill ! Il n'est pas censé se trouver sur cette planète pendant la chasse… ça se précise. Ho ! Mais que fait-il ici, celui-là ?_

L'adolescent venait de voir arriver le professeur Arkeld, l'archéologue. Un petit bataillon composé de gardes Melantha entoura la clairière. Liam se fit tout petit.

_Si jamais ils me trouvent, je suis mort !_

- Alors, chers amis, pouvons-nous parler ?

- Oui, professeur Arkeld. J'ai personnellement sélectionné ces gardes, ils ne diront pas un mot.

- Parfait, mon Seigneur, parfait.

- Bien, commençons, si vous le voulez bien. Pour commencer, professeur, voici le calendrier des prochaines livraisons de bacta.

- Voilà qui sera d'une grande utilité à mes collaborateurs.

- À propos, où en sont-ils ?

- Ils ont infiltré avec succès les objectifs.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Annora Calandra. C'était réputé impossible.

- Très chère, rien n'est impossible pour le R.A.J. !

Liam fronça les sourcils.

_Le « R.A.J. » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

- Nos équipes sont bien installées dans leurs bases, et attendent le signal.

- L'attaque aura bien lieu, Vaskel ? demanda Calandra.

- En effet, comme prévu. Nous avons planifié de la lancer dans dix-sept semaines, à partir de maintenant, dans une fourchette de deux à trois semaines.

- Le Cartel m'a prévenu qu'il attaquera l'objectif convenu. Voilà qui devrait provoquer bien des remous, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Calandra.

- Je vous fiche mon billet que nos « clients » s'en mordront les doigts ! se réjouit le professeur.

- Bien, on a tout dit, il faut reprendre la chasse. On se revoit dans quatre mois au lieu habituel.

Et les trois individus se séparèrent, les gardes suivant leur Seigneur. Liam attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette. Il était resté littéralement pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pour se redonner un peu de courage, il se dit à voix haute :

- Il faut que je prévienne les autres… et vite.

Une heure plus tard, la navette survola la forêt en rase-mottes en faisant sonner une sirène. La chasse se terminait. Dans les communicateurs, chaque participant put entendre un message de rappel. La navette récupéra un par un les candidats. Puis ils furent tous ramenés à la station.

Canderous se précipita dans sa cabine, et passa un long moment sous la douche. Après avoir passé des heures avec de la boue séchée sur tout le corps, il se sentit mieux. Le plus long fut de nettoyer une à une ses tresses. Puis il repassa le costume Cadriaan qu'on lui avait prêté, et se dirigea vers le grand salon, où tous avaient rendez-vous. Chemin faisant, il fut rejoint par le baron Quinn Sheffield.

- Seigneur Tal ?

- Ah, tiens, salut, Baron.

- Seigneur Tal, je… félicitations, j'ai vu votre prise, et je parierais que vous serez le vainqueur cette année !

- Je le parierais aussi. Par contre, vous m'étonnez, depuis le temps que vous participez au Vor-Cal, vous n'avez toujours pas abattu le moindre gibier ?

- Eh bien… non. Je suis un très mauvais chasseur, à mon grand dam.

Ils étaient maintenant dans l'ascenseur, qui descendit vers le grand salon.

- Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, pour le coup, heureusement que vous avez raté votre cible, cette fois-ci.

- Oh, je préfère éviter le sujet.

- J'en suis sûr, mais à votre place, je rajouterais une couche de maquillage sur votre œil.

- Oh, ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Connaissant celui qui vous l'a fait, j'ajouterais même que vous avez eu de la chance. La prochaine fois, celui qui vous a… enfin, qui vous a gentiment expliqué son point de vue sur vos talents de chasseur ne sera pas aussi accommodant.

- Oui, je… oups !

L'ascenseur s'était arrêté, et Dankin venait d'y pénétrer. Le grand Togorien occupait facilement le tiers de la surface de l'ascenseur à lui tout seul. Canderous demanda, amusé :

- Vous me disiez, cher Baron ?

- Euh, eh bien… enfin bref, j'ai hâte de connaître mes résultats.

- Moi aussi.

Une longue minute passa, puis les trois personnes quittèrent l'habitacle étroit, et le baron s'éloigna vivement de Dankin. Morgreed les rejoignit.

- Mais, mais, mais, tu t'es parfumé, Canderous ?! Comme c'est charmant !

- Garde ta salive, mon gros, je ne sui pas intéressé.

- Oh ho ho ! Je suis sûr que tu t'es inscrit dans la classe de Don Nycator.

- En parlant de celui-là, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la petite pépée qui l'accompagne ?

- Cette larve rose écoeurante ? Mon sang est froid, mais il gèle quand je m'imagine en contact avec une telle… horreur.

- Comment ça, « horreur » ? Elle est pas mal, je trouve.

- Normal, t'es un Humain. Tu te vois coucher avec une habitante de Barab ?

Canderous pouffa tellement fort qu'il en fit sursauter le baron Sheffield, que la tournure de la conversation avait de plus en plus gêné.

- C'est si drôle que ça ?

- Je préfère ne pas te dire comment je vois les femmes sur Barab !

Morgreed éclata de rire et envoya une énorme bourrade sur l'épaule du mercenaire qui partagea son rire. Dankin roula des yeux, d'un air navré. Le baron Sheffield poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés au salon, et s'empressa de se mêler aux autres invités qu'il connaissait. Le Seigneur Vaskel Savill monta sur l'estrade.

- Avant toute chose, je tiens à tous vous féliciter. Vous avez tous été à la hauteur de mes attentes. La compétition a été très serrée, et je regrette presque de n'avoir que deux prix à attribuer. Je demande maintenant au vainqueur de venir. Il a ramené une queue de karstag ne comptant pas moins de dix-huit pointes ! Applaudissez donc Messire Canderous Tal de la Maison Cadriaan !

Sous des applaudissements blasés, le mercenaire s'approcha. Le Seigneur Vaskel Savill l'invita à monter sur scène, près du socle.

- Par votre performance, vous avez gagné le Vor-Cal, et par conséquent le prix qui vous revient de droit. Choisissez maintenant votre récompense.

Canderous n'hésita pas longtemps. Il saisit la vibro-lame Jengardin, soupesa l'arme, l'examina attentivement sous tous les angles, puis balaya l'air d'un geste gracieux et énergique. Un laquais lui apporta promptement un fourreau décoré. Le mercenaire lui tendit l'épée, passa le fourreau, récupéra son prix et le rangea avant de retourner sur son siège.

- J'espère que cette récompense sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Et maintenant, chers invités, je vous prie d'applaudir aussi Maître Hassla Morgreed, notre deuxième vainqueur.

Le grand Barabel monta à son tour sur l'estrade. Sans attendre que Vaskel Savill l'y invitât, il posa sa grosse main sur l'étui du fusil blaster de luxe, et le passa à son épaule avec un rictus gourmand. Savill reprit après un instant d'hésitation.

- Oui, euh bon, content qu'il vous plaise. Eh bien mes chers amis, une fois encore, je vous remercie pour votre inestimable présence à ce Vor-Cal. J'espère tous vous retrouver l'année prochaine pour une chasse aussi passionnante, à laquelle j'aurai le plaisir de participer.

Canderous n'écoutait plus les paroles du Melantha, l'esprit trop obnubilé par la victoire. En levant les yeux, il vit que quelqu'un s'était mis face à lui. C'était Damara Decrilla, la chasseresse Mecetti.

- Alors, vous êtes le premier.

- Mouais…

- J'ai fini troisième. Quatorze pointes.

- Pas mal, miss.

- Vous êtes un chasseur très doué… je me demande comment vous vous débrouillez _après_ la chasse…

- Le repos du guerrier ?

- Par exemple. Faudrait qu'on voie ça, un de ces jours. Je parie que vous êtes encore meilleur sur un plateau de soie et de plumes.

- Ce n'est pas impossible.

- Pour le moment, je dois rester avec Don Nycator, mais une fois rentrée sur Procopia, je serai plus disponible. Vous n'aurez qu'à me retrouver à l'ambassade Mecetti.

- On verra bien.

Chi'ta était heureuse d'être à nouveau aux côtés de Liam, mais sa crainte ne s'était pas dissipée. Au contraire, elle s'était davantage amplifiée quand elle avait constaté que Bratak semblait avoir complètement disparu.

- Pas fâché d'avoir quitté cette station ! Je m'en souviendrai, de leurs courbettes, de leurs petites manières, et j'en passe !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Canderous, éructa le Barabel en se croisant les mains derrière la nuque.

Avec soulagement, les deux costauds étaient descendus de la petite navette de transit, remettant pied à bord du _Paradis Stellaire_. Liam se réjouissait à l'idée de passer une nouvelle semaine dans le luxe et le loisir.

- Ah, je sens que je vais encore faire quelques brasses, à moins que tu ne préfères un peu de nega-ball, Morgreed ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Voilà qui me changera du tir à tête de pioche !

- Liam, appela Chi'ta. Je pourrais te parler une minute ?

- Allons dans ma suite.

Pendant qu'ils évoluaient dans les couloirs, un message automatique annonça : « Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, soyez à nouveau les bienvenus à bord du _Paradis Stellaire_. Nous sommes sur le point de quitter le système de Vycinyth, et entrerons dans l'hyperespace d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Le voyage jusqu'à Procopia durera une semaine standard, durant laquelle tout le personnel se tiendra à votre disposition. Nous vous invitons à profiter de tous les équipements de loisir mis à disposition. Le capitaine Shmid-yo et son équipage vous souhaitent un très agréable voyage ». Les deux adolescents étaient arrivés. Liam s'étala plus qu'il ne s'assit dans le fauteuil, tournant le dos à la paroi holographique dans laquelle était projetée l'image de Vilhon.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Liam, quelque chose de terrible risque de se produire très bientôt !

- Quel genre ?

- Pendant que tu suivais Annora Calandra, nous avons trouvé des documents dans son bureau. Liam, tu dois savoir que l'Empire est en train de fabriquer une nouvelle arme, une station spatiale de combat comme l'_Étoile Noire _!

- Une nouvelle _Étoile Noire _?

- Et en plus, si on ne se trompe pas, elle serait alimentée avec les cristaux des modules DarkStryder.

- Blast ! Si c'est vrai, il faut absolument empêcher ça ! C'est probablement de ça dont parlait Calandra. Une fois sur Procopia, on fonce vers Yav… Chi'ta ? Hé, ça ne va pas ?

La jeune fille, hallucinée, montrait du doigt la paroi derrière Liam. L'adolescent se retourna et, stupéfait, tomba du fauteuil. L'alarme se mit à hurler, alors que le courant s'éteignit. Les deux padawans crièrent dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce que l'éclairage de secours leur indiquât la sortie. Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir, bousculés au passage par un groupe d'hôtesses. Tout le vaisseau s'ébranla, secoué par un choc violent.

- Les enfants ? Les enfants ? Où êtes-vous ?

C'était Morgreed.

- Morgreed ! C'est affreux ! Les…

- Je sais, restez près de moi, surtout !

Une nouvelle déflagration jeta Chi'ta à terre. D'un mouvement, Morgreed la remit sur pied.

- Restez avec moi !

- Où allons-nous, maître Morgreed ?

- Aux capsules de sauvetage !

Canderous s'était jeté hors de sa suite, toutes armes dehors. Dankin l'avait rejoint. Tous deux se précipitèrent vers le pont. Devant l'un des ascenseurs, Canderous pressa le bouton d'appel, puis dans un réflexe professionnel, se plaqua contre la paroi, fusil blaster pointé vers le sol. Le Togorien l'imita. En attendant la plate-forme, Canderous demanda à son ami :

- C'est quoi, ce délire ?

- Danger… détournement.

- C'est bien ce que je pense. On va éviter de se précipiter vers les capsules de sauvetages. En général, ces gars-là ne font pas les choses à moitié, ils vont les intercepter.

L'ascenseur arriva. Ils montèrent, et Canderous poussa le bouton de l'étage de l'opéra.

- On va se planquer dans les coulisses de la salle de spectacle, ils ne penseront pas à venir nous y chercher.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et les deux compères s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Ils franchirent la lourde porte ouvragée de l'opéra, traversèrent l'immense salle vide, et montèrent sur la scène. Ils pouvaient voir au passage par le grand hublot blindé de la scène la lune de Vilhon, et toutes les capsules de sauvetage du vaisseau. Certaines étaient attirées, emportées, capturées par des rayons tracteurs. Les plus éloignées étaient purement et simplement détruites.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Pourvu que les autres n'aient pas commis cette erreur !

- Nous… chercher… Taava, et les padawans…

- L'ennui, c'est que je ne sais pas où ils sont, maintenant.

- Communicateurs… brouillés.

- Ouais, ces salopards ont pensé à tout. Des vrais de vrais.

La double porte vola en éclats sous l'effet d'une charge de fusil blaster.

- Blast ! Pour les coulisses, c'est foutu. Planquons-nous !

Les deux guerriers se plaquèrent derrière les murs qui encadraient la scène. Canderous était côté Cour, Dankin côté Jardin. Une voix agressive ordonna :

- Rendez-vous, ou nous ouvrons le feu !

- Des prunes ! répondit Canderous avant de mitrailler au hasard sans quitter son abri.

- Nous sommes trop nombreux, et vous le savez ! Je ne le répéterai pas, rendez-vous !

- Allez vous faire voir !

Cette fois, ce fut Dankin qui sortit de sa cachette d'une roulade. D'un tir de son arbalète Wookiee, il fit tomber un lustre qui s'écrasa dans un grand fracas sur les assaillants. Canderous ricana.

- Ouais, bravo mon pote, tu…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. La porte des coulisses, juste derrière lui, s'ouvrit d'un coup, et une salve d'ondes de choc paralysantes sonna net le mercenaire, puis le Togorien.

Baroudeuse professionnelle, Taava se défendait farouchement. Elle en avait étendu un, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Elle s'était arrangée pour ne pas croiser des patrouilles, mais se faisait un sang d'encre pour les deux padawans.

_Bon sang, où peuvent-ils être ? Voyons… Réfléchis, ma vieille, réfléchis ! Où est-ce que tu irais si tu étais un gamin qui n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attaque ? Vers la sortie la plus proche !_

Immédiatement, elle se précipita vers les cabines de secours. Elle allait prendre l'ascenseur, quand des bruits de rafales la firent faire demi-tour. Au passage, elle vit un garde Reena s'écrouler, la poitrine brûlée par un tir de blaster.

_Ces enfoirés ne plaisantent pas ! Ils tirent pour tuer ! En tout cas, sur les gardes !_

La jeune Togruta fit rapidement demi-tour, et s'enferma dans la première pièce au hasard. C'était une zone réservée au personnel, un grand placard à serviettes de bain et draps. Elle poussa le verrou, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit alors une conduite d'aération, au plafond. Elle se dépêcha de pousser une table pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Alors qu'elle retirait la grille, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper furieusement à la porte.

- Je vous ordonne d'ouvrir cette porte ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Si vous n'ouvrez pas dans cinq secondes, je l'enfonce !

_Cause toujours !_

Taava était maintenant engagée dans le tuyau, et rampa à toute vitesse en maugréant.

- « Festivités, distractions et mondanités » ! « Quelques jours dans le plus grand luxe » ! Vraiment, tu parles d'un boulot d'investigation ! C'est comme au bon vieux temps !

Ses coudes lui faisaient mal, mais elle finit par atteindre l'extrémité de la conduite. Quand elle descendit, elle rajusta ses vêtements, empoigna son blaster, et regarda prudemment par la porte entrouverte. Personne. Rien d'autre que l'alarme qui hurlait, les bruits de blaster et les cris étouffés. Elle avança jusqu'à l'escalier, puis les descendit quatre à quatre. Enfin, elle arriva jusqu'aux petits couloirs menant aux capsules de sauvetage. Mais quand elle franchit la porte, elle ne put réprimer un juron.

- Désolé, Taava.

- Pas grave, fiston.

Liam et Chi'ta étaient tenus en joue, à genoux, mains sur la tête. Morgreed était étalé de tout son long sur le carrelage, rendu inconscient par les ondes paralysantes. Avec un soupir d'agacement, la jeune femme laissa tomber son arme.

- J'espère pour vos précieuses ridicules que vous ne ferez rien aux gosses !

Ils étaient des dizaines. Peut-être des centaines, l'adolescent n'était sûr de rien, sinon qu'ils étaient nombreux. Trop nombreux. Les Gardes des différentes Maisons gisaient ça et là, massacrés par des tirs nourris de fusils blasters. Les soldats de choc de l'Empire étaient tous en rang, maintenant les civils à genoux dans le grand hall d'accueil, leurs armes braquées en avant.

Liam tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait encore sur le cœur sa première rencontre avec les soldats impériaux, et la violence du combat qui avait conclu cette rencontre. Et cette fois-ci, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Pas question de résister, ou de tenter quoi que ce soit d'insensé. En un mot, il était bel et bien prisonnier.

Non loin de lui, Chi'ta était plus effrayée encore, car elle savait qu'en tant que non-Humaine, elle ne couperait pas à un solide interrogatoire, même si ces gens ne perçaient pas à jour ses capacités de padawan.

Taava était plus calme. Elle avait déjà écumé des galaxies dangereuses, et en avait vu d'autres. Pour elle, les Impériaux n'étaient que de bêtes machines à exécuter les ordres, qui n'avaient pas forcément intérêt à massacrer les non-Humains gratuitement, en particulier depuis la chute de Palpatine. Elle remarqua alors que les chefs de section portaient un blason sur leur épaulière : un poing ganté levé autour duquel s'entrelaçaient des ronces.

Le visage dur de Canderous restait impassible. Pour les avoir affrontés à maintes reprises, le mercenaire n'avait pas peur des guerriers de l'Empire, mais savait que tout combat contre un tel nombre d'adversaires se solderait par un échec. Il était également furieux de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, et Dankin partageait cette colère, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître.

Morgreed, en revanche, fulminait. Il avait repris connaissance avec une sacrée migraine, et la vue de toutes ces armures blanches l'énerva davantage. Quand il vit l'un des soldats se rapprocher, et bousculer d'un coup de pied la jeune Drall au passage en la traitant de « sale rat d'égout », il se jeta sur lui et lui écrasa ses poings sur les épaules, le renversant net. Trois tirs de rayons paralysants répondirent à cet acte vindicatif, plongeant derechef le Barabel dans le coma.

Une fois la situation sous contrôle, une voix claire annonça :

- Garde à vous !

Tous les soldats de choc s'exécutèrent comme un seul homme. Un officier était descendu de la navette Lambda impériale. Liam supposa que c'était un haut gradé, en voyant le nombre de décorations figurant sur son uniforme, à la hauteur de la clavicule gauche. Cet homme de taille et de corpulence moyennes, aux yeux vifs sous son béret, fit claquer lentement les talons de ses bottes en passant parmi les prisonniers. Il se planta alors devant tout le groupe d'invités.

- Moi, Lin Nunsk, capitaine du croiseur interstellaire _Gantelet_, annonce l'arrivée à bord du Seigneur Daymon Thorn !

_Alors on va voir à quoi ressemble ce fameux Thorn_… pensa Taava. Un petit gémissement détourna son attention. C'était Chi'ta. Elle paraissait avoir mal au crâne. La Togruta remarqua que Liam avait les yeux exorbités, suait de plus en plus fort, et semblait avoir des problèmes digestifs, et des remontées de gaz. Tous deux détournèrent en même temps le regard, et Taava comprit immédiatement pourquoi.

Trois sinistres personnages venaient de mettre pied à quai. Deux d'entre eux portaient l'uniforme de la Garde Impériale d'élite, l'armure traditionnelle rouge vif, sans décoration ni nuance de couleur, avec une visière noire fendant un masque lisse, et étaient équipés d'une longue pique. Ils escortaient un troisième individu plus effrayant encore. C'était un immense homme, l'Humain le plus grand que la jeune Togruta avait jamais vu. Il portait sous son manteau noir une armure de combat rouge sombre, renforcée de servomoteurs, qui lui donnait l'air d'être encore plus musclé qu'il ne devait déjà l'être. Ses bras paraissaient aussi gros que des cuisses. Il marchait d'un pas lourd, et ses bottes semblaient peser plus lourdement qu'elles n'auraient dû sur le sol. Son visage était une ode à la méchanceté. Il était carré, glabre, et ses traits étaient crispés par la cruauté. Ses arcades sourcilières proéminentes accentuaient la dureté du regard de ses yeux noirs profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Sa peau était très pâle, trop pour un Humain normal, pensait Taava, et ses cheveux blancs étaient coiffés en une brosse agressive.

S'arrêtant devant les prisonniers, le Seigneur Daymon Thorn s'adressa à la cantonade.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs… Nous sommes ici pétris de bonnes intentions. Mes sources de renseignements m'ont indiqué la présence d'un dangereux terroriste qui se dissimule à bord de cet appareil en compagnie de ses complices. Ces bandits viennent en aide aux Rebelles en activité dans le Secteur Tapani, en particulier les extrémistes du Réseau d'Action de Justice, autrement appelé le « R.A.J. », connus pour leurs actions notoirement violentes. Comme vous le voyez, nous ne cherchons qu'à rétablir l'ordre, et nous le ferons dans le calme, la discipline et le respect des bons principes. Que tout le monde collabore, et personne, je dis bien _personne_ d'autre que les coupables n'auront à craindre quoi que ce soit.

_Alors qu'il a déjà fait des prisonniers, détruit des capsules de sauvetage et exécuté tous les gardes ? Tu parles !_ se dit Canderous.

Un petit ricanement attira l'attention du mercenaire. Celui-ci sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir. Une voix geignarde, moqueuse, résonna dans tout le hall.

- Alors, bande de minables vauriens, vous avez bonne mine, pas vrai ? Voilà ce que c'est, que de nous défier !

Taava serra les dents, et regretta de ne pas pouvoir tuer à distance, comme un Jedi Noir. De la navette était descendu le gros Klytus, plus servile et obséquieux que jamais. Il se plaça aux côtés du Seigneur Thorn.

- Voilà, mon Seigneur Thorn ! J'ai fait ce que le Seigneur Vaskel Savill m'a demandé. Dites voir, je crois me rappeler qu'à la clef, il y avait une… récompense ?

Thorn claqua du doigt. Un sous-officier apporta un petit coffret. Klytus gloussa d'un rire suraigu en en sortant des bracelets, un collier scintillant de mille feux, et d'autres bijoux. Il s'inclina tellement que son chapeau de plastique transparent toucha le sol.

- Merci, mille mercis, mon Seigneur. La Maison Melantha vous assure une servitude éternelle.

- Le temps de mon règne suffira. Et maintenant, disparaissez ! Vous offensez ma vue, mon odorat et mon ouïe ! ordonna le Seigneur Thorn en montrant une petite navette neutre d'un doigt énergique.

En voyant Chi'ta se cacher le visage en détournant le regard, Liam s'approcha discrètement d'elle, et murmura à son oreille :

- Tu connais ce gros lard ?

- À cause de lui, la Maison Cadriaan et la Maison Mecetti ont failli entrer en guerre. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Avec un grognement sourd, le Barabel revint à lui.

- Hé, Morgreed ? Morgreed ?

- Ooh…

Liam eut un pauvre sourire en voyant Morgreed se réveiller, et se relever péniblement. Le Barabel serra les poings à s'en faire craquer les phalanges en voyant Klytus se sauver avec un rire mielleux. Avant de monter dans la navette, l'Humain porcin railla encore :

- N'oubliez pas que c'est juste un avant-goût ! Bientôt, tout le secteur Tapani connaîtra la puissance de la Maison Melantha !

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en chantant. Le Barabel gronda d'une voix rauque :

- D'accord. Si jamais je me retrouve encore devant cette crotte de nez, son espérance de vie se réduira à trois secondes.

- T'en auras peut-être plus jamais l'occasion, camarade…

En effet, l'homme en armure s'approchait des otages. Il fit quelques pas vers la jeune Damara Decrilla. Liam serrait les dents derrière ses lèvres compressées. Thorn saisit brutalement la femme par la peau du cou, et la souleva à bout de bras, sans le moindre effort. Elle se débattit, tenta de lui envoyer des coups de pied, mais il serra si fort qu'elle n'arriva plus à bouger, cherchant seulement à desserrer un peu l'étau de ses doigts en concentrant ses forces affaiblies dans ses mains. Le Seigneur Noir eut un petit rire.

- Une vraie tigresse…Exotique, et sauvage… Comme c'est excitant !

Sans ménagement, Thorn la jeta, elle atterrit durement quelques mètres plus loin. Puis il se dirigea vers le Barabel, lentement. Celui-ci le fixa d'un regard foudroyant, exhibant ses crocs, mais cela n'impressionna pas le Sith.

- Bien. Je vois que nous avons affaire à des gens bien décidés à me résister.

Morgreed ne répondit rien, mais sa salive moussa sur la moquette.

- Oh… vous êtes dégoûtant.

Thorn approchait maintenant de Liam. Celui-ci n'arrivait plus à réprimer ses sentiments, et le regardait, pétrifié. Lentement, l'Impérial approcha. Il dominait l'adolescent de toute sa hauteur. Un lourd silence plana pendant une demi-minute, puis Thorn étira ses lèvres en un sourire abominable.

- Capitaine Nunsk, nous avons notre homme.

- Je le jette aux fers sur l'instant, mon Seigneur !

- Oui, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il se sente seul. On va lui donner de la compagnie.

Du doigt, Thorn désigna Chi'ta.

- Toi !

Puis il montra Morgreed.

- Toi !

Puis Taava.

- Toi !

Et enfin, Dankin et Canderous.

- Et vous deux, là, le sac à puces et son compère !

Les soldats de choc approchaient déjà, certains brandissaient des paires de menottes.

- Vous autres, embarquez-moi toute cette racaille. Honorables passagers du _Paradis Stellaire_, je vous remercie pour votre coopération. N'espérez pas revoir ces dangereux assassins de sitôt.

Taava était contrariée. Elle avait toujours été intéressée par l'étude des croiseurs de classe _Interdictor_, mais ne pensait pas en visiter un, encore moins dans ces circonstances. Elle pensait à Chi'ta et Liam. Les deux padawans avaient d'entrée été séparés du reste du groupe. La Togruta espérait de toutes ses forces qu'ils fussent considérés comme les enfants qu'ils étaient. Pour l'heure, la vue de son propre reflet l'indisposait. Elle était serrée dans une camisole, assise sur une chaise, devant un miroir. Une bassine était posée juste sous le miroir, sur la table du box. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir, mais savait que Morgreed, Dankin et Canderous étaient assis dans les mêmes conditions. Le Seigneur Thorn allait et venait d'un box à l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler du Seigneur Daymon Thorn, élève du Grand Inquisiteur Tremayne. Alors permettez-moi de me présenter brièvement. Je suis appelé à devenir le nouvel Empereur d'un Ordre Nouveau, au même titre que le fut l'Empereur Palpatine. Pour cela, je suis prêt à tout. C'est pourquoi je n'hésiterai pas à vous écraser un par un pour obtenir des réponses à mes questions. J'ai fait faire ma petite enquête, et je sais que vous n'êtes pas ceux que vous avez prétendu être ces derniers jours.

Il s'approcha de Canderous, et positionna son visage à côté de celui du mercenaire.

- « Monsieur Canderous de la Maison Cadriaan » ! Comme c'est amusant ! La Maison Cadriaan en est réduite à accepter les loqueteux dans ses rangs ?

Faisant fi de la plus élémentaire prudence face à un Jedi Noir, Canderous cracha au visage de Thorn. Celui-ci lui brisa presque la mâchoire d'un terrible revers de son poing ganté de fer.

- Encore pire que ce que pensais… Bien, je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous. Je parierais d'ailleurs que vous avez tous déjà subi au moins une fois un interrogatoire. Je suis heureux de vous présenter un traitement que nous réservons à nos « invités d'honneur ». Il s'agit de la méthode dite du « ravalement ».

- Le « ravalement » ? Et c'est quoi, ça ? demanda insolemment Canderous.

- Très simple, maître Tal. Vous voyez cette bassine, devant vous ? Elle contient une solution liquide mousseuse. On pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'eau savonneuse, mais il n'en est rien. C'est une lotion spéciale, un petit concentré d'acides très efficaces. Vous allez vous en rendre compte par vous-mêmes. Et puisque vous êtes tellement curieux, c'est à vous que va revenir l'honneur de commencer.

Un officier en uniforme noir s'approcha, et plongea sa main gantée dans la bassine posée devant le mercenaire. Il en sortit une éponge, et barbouilla de lotion le visage de Canderous. Bientôt, Taava et Morgreed eurent droit au même traitement. L'officier s'arrêta devant Dankin.

- Mon Seigneur ? Comment puis-je faire avec celui-là ? Son visage est trop velu.

- Ne vous en faites pas, bourreau. Il suffit d'insister un peu.

Thorn posa sa main à plat sur la nuque du Togorien, et d'un geste sec, avec une force irrésistible, il plongea la tête de Dankin directement dans la bassine, et l'en retira.

- Bien, j'ai toute votre attention, maintenant ? Parfait. Maintenant, je vous explique le principe : je vous pose une question, et vous êtes priés d'y répondre. Si la réponse que vous donnez est satisfaisante, notre préposé aux interrogatoires coercitifs vous passera un chiffon imbibé d'eau sur le visage, ce qui rétablira les choses. En revanche, si vous donnez une réponse qui ne me convient pas, je me contenterai d'attendre un peu avant de poser la suivante.

- Où est le problème, alors ? Vous avez parlé d'acides, mais je ne sens rien, constata le mercenaire.

- Bien entendu. Vous ne sentez rien _pour l'instant_, et vous pensez encore à être effronté, mais regardez vous-même votre reflet dans la glace…

Taava ne put réprimer un cri effrayé. Thorn ne plaisantait pas, sa peau rouge vif avait pris un teint cireux, orangé. Dankin perdait ses poils par touffes.

- Bien, vous voyez où je veux en venir, à présent ? Parfait ! Je commence. Première question : qui vous envoie ? Vous n'êtes pas de simples noblaillons ou les employés d'une entreprise spécialisée dans la construction de vaisseaux. Alors ?

Dankin ne dit pas un mot. Canderous sifflotait d'un air agacé.

- Bon allez, j'ai pas toute la journée, moi…

Taava était trop stupéfaite par l'image de son propre reflet. Morgreed ne dit rien. Thorn se craqua les doigts.

- Alors, vous êtes trop timides, c'est ça ? Aucune importance, on va augmenter un peu la dose. Bourreau ?

- Tout de suite, mon Seigneur.

Et le bourreau passa une deuxième couche d'acide liquide sur les visages. Pour énerver davantage le Seigneur Thorn et oublier le triste spectacle des cloques qui apparaissaient sur ses pommettes et son front, Canderous éclata de rire.

- Il faudra faire mieux que ça, Thorn !

Le Sith s'approcha de Morgreed. Celui-ci gronda, en le foudroyant du regard. Ce fut au tour de Thorn de rire.

- Allons, allons, ne faites donc pas l'animal avec moi. Je croyais que vous, les Barabels, étiez emplis de respect envers les manipulateurs de la Force.

- Pas pour ceux qui ont bafoué et trahi leurs préceptes, espèce de pourriture !

- Comme les autres, je mérite votre respect, et vous allez bien vite le comprendre… répondit Thorn avec une voix doucereuse.

Le Seigneur Sith leva la main, et serra les doigts, crispant son poing. Quelque chose explosa dans la cage thoracique de Morgreed. Il sentit ses poumons se rétracter, se vider de leur air. Une fulgurante douleur lui lacéra le flanc, puis une deuxième.

- Nous verrons si vous êtes toujours capable de vous pavaner avec deux côtes cassées, animal.

Le Barabel avait perdu son air de défi, et son visage écailleux luisant de sueur se crispa. Taava n'avait pas tenu le coup, et s'était évanouie. Dankin, qui avait eu droit à un surplus, avaient les yeux qui commençaient à brûler.

- Vous finirez bien par me dire ce que vous savez, même si je dois vous arracher la peau du visage pour ça !

On avait bouclé dans une salle d'interrogatoire isolée les deux padawans, fouillé au corps, confisqué leurs affaires, et quand l'officier avait trouvé les sabres-laser, il avait fait rouer Liam de coups par trois soldats de choc, et Chi'ta, attachée face au mur, avait tâté de sa cravache. Puis les deux adolescents avaient été jetés au fond d'une cellule sombre.

Lentement, Liam reprenait ses esprits. Il avait le vertige, les tempes bourdonnantes, entendait encore les insultes et vociférations des soldats en armure. Il parvint à se relever. Chi'ta tremblait comme une feuille. Liam s'assit à ses côtés. Elle se pelotonna contre lui, il passa un bras réconfortant sur son épaule.

- Nous sommes perdus.

- Ne t'en fais pas. On s'en sortira. S'ils voulaient nous tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait.

- Ce méchant Humain… il me fait peur.

- À moi aussi. Mais nous devons lui montrer que nous sommes plus forts que lui. Il va sûrement essayer de nous empoisonner la tête au Côté Obscur, il faut qu'on lui résiste, quoi qu'il puisse tenter !

- Que le Grand Fouisseur ait pitié de nos âmes !

- Mh… ?

Quelque chose bougea dans la cellule. Les deux jeunes padawans se tournèrent vers le coin sombre. Une voix féminine demanda :

- Qui… qui est là ? Oh…

Une jeune femme Humaine quitta la pénombre en se frottant les yeux.

- C'est vous, jeune Liam ? Et votre amie Drall ?

- Mademoiselle Decrilla ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

C'était bien Damara Decrilla, la jeune chasseresse de la Maison Mecetti.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Pourquoi m'ont-ils enfermée ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Je me suis cachée dans le casino, personne ne m'avait repérée, quand ces deux bonshommes sapés en rouge sont venus, ils m'ont grillée instantanément, et m'ont rattrapée sans effort ! Puis ils m'ont ramené sur le pont, avec vous, mais quand ils vous ont mis dans la navette, les deux types en rouge m'ont traîné devant Thorn, ils m'ont embarquée, et mis dans cette cellule. Je ne comprends pas. Ou alors… la Maison Mecetti et la Maison Melantha se sont peut-être déclarés la guerre, et les Melantha m'ont livrée à l'Empire.

- Je pense à autre chose, répondit Liam d'un air songeur.

- Je crois savoir quoi, ajouta Chi'ta.

- Quoi ?

Liam prit son inspiration.

- Nous sommes prisonniers chez Daymon Thorn. C'est un Jedi Noir. Quand il capture un Jedi, il va sans doute tenter de le corrompre et d'en faire son esclave. S'il n'y arrive pas, il le tue. Chi'ta et moi sommes officiellement des padawans, sensibles à la Force. Normal qu'on soit dans la même cellule, et pas avec nos amis. Mais si on vous a mis avec nous, c'est peut-être parce que vous êtes aussi intéressante que nous pour le seigneur Thorn, et donc…

- …ça veut sans doute dire que _vous_ avez la résonance qui permet de canaliser la Force.

- Hein ?!

Damara n'en revenait pas.

- Moi ? Une… _Jedi _?

- C'est très possible, vu les circonstances.

- Je… comment… qu'est-ce qui pourrait prouver ce que vous dites ?

Chi'ta réfléchit.

- Nous n'avons pas encore l'enseignement nécessaire pour déterminer avec précision si vous avez cette résonance, mais il y a de petits indices. Par exemple, avez-vous déjà constaté que vous aviez… de la chance ? Beaucoup de chance ?

Damara n'hésita pas longtemps.

- J'avoue que mon talent pour la chasse n'est pas seulement dû à l'entraînement. Quand j'ai une proie en tête, j'ai une facilité à la trouver qui a surpris plus d'une fois. Pour moi, ç'a été toujours ainsi, mais beaucoup de chasseurs m'ont dit que j'avais un don. Et je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer… je sens ma proie, je la visualise, et quelque chose me dit où elle se trouve. Et quand elle est dans mon viseur, et que je prends mon temps pour repérer son point faible, j'ai l'impression de voir en gros plan ce point faible, et que le temps ralentit autour de moi, jusqu'à ce que j'appuie sur la gâchette.

- Y a-t-il eu autre chose ? demanda Liam.

- Jamais un animal ne m'a pris par surprise. Chaque fois, trois secondes, même deux ou une seconde avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque, je sais qu'il est là. Qu'il soit camouflé, dissimulé derrière moi…

- Des manifestations mineures de la Force les sens exacerbés, l'intuition…

- Et puis, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je vous ai trouvé tout de suite très sympathique, même si vous étiez dans les bras de Don Nycator de Mecetti. Je croyais que vous m'aviez tapé dans l'œil… en fait, j'ai détecté votre sensibilité à la Force, et ça vous a rendu sympathique à mes yeux.

- Confidence pour confidence, je vous avoue qu'en vous voyant, j'ai aussi ressenti quelque chose envers vous, une sympathie, comme celle que j'éprouverais envers un petit frère que je viendrais de découvrir.

- Cela vaut le coup de nous accompagner à Yavin IV, à l'Académie Jedi, quand on sortira de ce cachot.

- Si on s'en sort… Vous êtes optimistes, vous les Jedi.

Chi'ta eut une quinte de toux, de plus en plus violente, et Liam, qui sentait déjà les gaz gonfler son estomac, savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. En effet, la porte s'ouvrit, et les deux Gardes en armure rouge attendaient derrière, bras croisés. L'un d'eux tendit l'index vers Liam, et ordonna d'une voix sourde :

- Toi. Le jeune Humain. Suis-nous.

Conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance sans arme contre deux Gardes Impériaux, il préféra obéir. Après avoir franchi la porte, il regarda une dernière fois Chi'ta. Celle-ci semblait le supplier du regard de ne pas succomber. Puis la porte de sécurité se referma dans un souffle.

Les soldats de choc poussèrent violemment Morgreed qui s'écrasa contre le mur de la cellule. Une voix agressive cracha encore :

- On remet ça demain, et après-demain, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez craché les infos ou vos intestins !

Le Barabel avait une envie folle d'envoyer paître l'Impérial, mais réfréna ses pulsions, car il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas en état de déclencher une bagarre. Pas un n'avait parlé, les douleurs de l'acide avaient eu raison de leur résistance. Le contact glacé de l'eau, puis les coups de pied, les avaient réveillés. Ils avaient ensuite été jetés dans un réduit mal éclairé.

- Au moins, les effets de cet acide se résorbent ! constata Canderous.

- C'est un peu dommage, chez moi les cicatrices impressionnent toujours, soupira Morgreed.

Taava s'assit sur l'une des couchettes escamotables.

- Pauvre petit bouchon. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

- « Petit bouchon » ? grommela le mercenaire. C'est comme ça que tu appelles la gosse, maintenant ?

- Et alors, t'es jaloux ?

Le mercenaire détourna les yeux, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la cellule. Il tambourina à la porte.

- Laissez-nous sortir, ou je vous jure que je vais faire un malheur, bande de salauds !

- La ferme, là-dedans ! cria un garde à travers la cloison métallique.

- Ouvrez cette porte, sinon je l'enfonce !

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et un tir de fusil à ondes de choc anti-émeute rejeta le mercenaire en arrière. Puis le soldat de choc balança un nouveau prisonnier dans la geôle. C'était Vel Abbas.

- Tiens ? Vel Abbas ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Ils m'ont embarqué quelques minutes après votre départ pour ce croiseur. Je suppose que sa seigneurie Daymon Thorn avait envie de signer un contrat exclusif avec moi. Plus sérieusement, il veut sans doute me rançonner auprès du gouvernement de Nkllon, ou de la Nouvelle République.

- Vous êtes si important aux yeux des Reps ? demanda Canderous, soupçonneux.

L'homme d'affaires sourit avec gêne.

- Je vous dois un petit aveu. En fait, je ne m'appelle pas Vel Abbas. Je travaille effectivement sur Nkllon pour la Guilde minière locale, mais mon vrai nom est Lando Calrissian. Il se trouve que j'ai des amis haut placés dans la Nouvelle République. Thorn aura sans doute entendu parler de moi, et pense peut-être tirer une rançon conséquente de ma tête.

- Calrissian… Le général Calrissian ? réalisa Taava.

- Ma réputation m'aurait précédé jusque dans le secteur Tapani ?

- Un peu, oui. J'ai établi les factures pour ceux qui ont fourni vos troupes à la Bataille d'Endor. Je travaillais pour l'_Hypernova_ à l'époque, un commerce tenu par Koolen Ekto-Gamat de Rodia.

- Oui ! Je me rappelle ! Ce n'était pas pour mon bataillon, j'étais affecté aux escadrons spatiaux, mais je me rappelle avoir fait la négociation par courrier pour le matériel d'infanterie. C'est un bon ami à moi qui a pu en profiter. Eh bien dites donc, si j'avais su que la comptable de ce cher Koolen était si charmante, je me serais volontiers déplacé en personne pour négocier !

- Dites, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment pour papoter ? s'impatienta le mercenaire. Faut qu'on se taille d'ici.

- Et comment… gros malin ? souffla Morgreed.

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai la solution ! déclara Lando.

L'homme d'affaires tripota sa montre, en sortit un minuscule passe-partout, et se mit à bricoler la serrure. Pendant qu'il s'attelait à la tâche, Taava lui demanda :

- Vous êtes venu sous un faux nom, ce n'était pas pour affaires. Alors quoi ?

- Effectivement, très chère. J'ai été envoyé par Skywalker pour une petite enquête.

- Une enquête ? Vous pensiez que Thorn allait frapper ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Thorn qui nous intéressait, mais Bratak.

- Le gugusse avec la tronche bandée au cuir ? s'étonna Canderous.

- Lui-même. Cela fait quelque temps que ce type se promène dans le Milieu, mais personne n'a pu le cerner. Skywalker m'a demandé de le suivre, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Rien trouvé, si ce n'est qu'il n'a eu aucun contact avec la Guilde des Chasseurs de Primes, qu'il prétend pourtant servir.

Morgreed gémit doucement, se tenant la côte.

- Qu'il aille se faire remodeler la face… moi, je veux qu'on retrouve les padawans.

- Qui donc ? Ah, vous parlez des deux petits jeunes ?

- Ce sont des Jedi, Calrissian. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Ah bon ? Non. Mais à votre place, je ne me ferai pas d'illusions. Avec Daymon Thorn, à mon avis, pour eux, les carottes sont cuites.

Le Barabel se releva péniblement.

- On part avec eux, ou personne ne part !

- Ho là ! Vous y tenez tant que ça, à ces mômes ?

- Même sans mon serment de fidélité auprès de Dame Liryl… ouais, beaucoup.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Taava.

- On va se faire mettre en pièces si on se fait prendre, râla Canderous. Ces gamins connaissaient les risques !

- Je m'en tape, articula Morgreed.

- D'ailleurs, ils ne connaissaient pas les risques ! s'énerva Taava. D'après Stern, c'était juste une investigation sans histoire, et surtout sans Impériaux !

- Bon, la porte est ouverte, à partir de maintenant, on se tait !

En chemin, Liam imaginait déjà des supplices tous plus cruels les uns que les autres.

_Il va me couper les doigts un par un… Ou me faire rôtir les pieds dans un réacteur… Ou me brûler les yeux… Ou utiliser un fouet neuronique… mais c'est un Jedi Noir ! Il va se servir de ses pouvoirs de destruction contre moi !_

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans un ascenseur. Liam osa demander :

- Votre patron est de bonne humeur ?

En guise de réponse, l'un des Gardes lui flanqua une taloche sur la nuque avec un cinglant « Silence ! ». L'élévateur monta, monta, et s'arrêta au dernier étage. Les Gardes poussèrent l'adolescent devant le capitaine qui déambulait sur le pont.

- Nous amenons le prisonnier dans la cabine du Seigneur Thorn.

- Parfait, parfait, articula lentement le capitaine Nunsk avec un sourire cruel. Jeune homme, j'espère que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'amis, ça fera moins de personnes pour vous pleurer.

L'un des manœuvres ricana, et les Gardes poussèrent Liam vers la porte blindée du fond de la salle de commandement. Le gamin tremblait de tous ses membres. Tous trois entrèrent dans les appartements privés du seigneur Thorn.

L'immense pièce était d'une beauté sobre. L'éclairage était tamisé, et une grande baie vitrée blindée donnait directement sur le vide spatial. Il y avait un peu partout des statues, des œuvres d'art, et même un bassin avec une fontaine et des plantes. Au fond de la salle, un trône d'obsidienne sur lequel était assis Daymon Thorn, toujours en armure. Le seigneur eut un sourire mêlant méchanceté et gourmandise.

- Alors, le voilà, notre dangereux terroriste. C'est bon, Gardes, laissez-nous.

Les deux personnages en armure rouge s'inclinèrent et se retirèrent. Une fois la porte fermée, l'impressionnant Seigneur se leva, s'étira avec des grognements de soulagement.

- Ah, enfin, je peux me détendre.

Thorn fit un petit signe. Un droïd de service s'approcha, portant un plateau garni de boissons. Un autre droïd amenait un fauteuil.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, mettez-vous à l'aise. Nous sommes entre nous, maintenant. Vous prendrez quelque chose ?

Liam n'en revenait pas. Le Seigneur Daymon Thorn, renégat de l'ancienne Académie Jedi, dauphin du Grand Inquisiteur Tremayne, s'installait confortablement dans son fauteuil, et l'invitait à boire avec lui ! Il fut trop surpris pour répondre.

- À votre âge, vous ne prenez peut-être pas d'alcool. Tant pis.

- Je… euh…

- Vous croyez que je vais vous torturer ? Que je vais vous balancer dans l'espace ? Nous ne sommes pas des barbares ! Dark Vador faisait des menaces qu'il mettait volontiers à exécution, mais pas moi. Ce serait du gâchis dans votre cas.

- Mais… c'est que… sur le _Paradis Stellaire_, vous aviez l'air un peu plus… direct.

- Que voulez-vous, mon jeune ami, il y a une image à entretenir. Le Grand Inquisiteur Tremayne, celui qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur la véritable nature du Pouvoir de la Force, disait toujours à juste titre que l'impression, l'idée que les gens se font de vous, est bien plus importante et influente que votre véritable personnalité. La grande majorité des gens s'imagine que tous les Seigneurs Sith sont des despotes cruels, impitoyables et froids. Je m'efforce de correspondre publiquement à ces préjugés. Ainsi voyez ce qui se passe quand je me déplace : en terrain impérial, tout le monde m'obéit sans discuter, en terrain neutre, personne n'ose contester mes actes, et les pirates et autres fauteurs de troubles de la Nouvelle République – vous remarquerez que j'ai dit « Nouvelle République », et non « Rébellion », j'ai bien reconnu leur existence, contrairement à ce que je laisse croire – bref, quand ils me voient, ils s'enfuient en hurlant. Seuls quelques Jedi se sont opposés à moi. Des chevaliers confirmés, endurcis, bien plus entraînés et aguerris que vous ne l'êtes pour le moment. Je vous défie d'en trouver un encore en vie aujourd'hui.

- Que… qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Ce que je veux ? Vous faire prendre conscience que vous vous trompez. Ou plutôt, non. _Ils vous ont trompé_.

- Qui ?

- Ces gens que vous appelez « Maîtres », en qui vous avez naïvement placé votre confiance en toute bonne foi. Skywalker, Katarn, et les autres. Je connais leurs méthodes, quand j'avais votre âge, je faisais moi-même partie de l'Académie Jedi en place à ce moment-là. J'ai connu des gens comme Obi-Wan Kenobi ou Jorus C'Baoth. Et le Grand Inquisiteur Tremayne m'a révélé bien des choses que ces esprits soi-disant « bien pensants » m'ont dissimulées pendant des années.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le Côté Obscur n'est pas signe de perte. Bien sûr, il a une image déplorable, ses adeptes sont vus comme étant des bouchers sans raisonnement. Je le reconnais, c'est une voie qui n'autorise aucun échec. Même le Seigneur Dark Vador, sous ses airs de grand guerrier impossible à arrêter, avait en réalité échoué. Il s'était laissé consumer par le Côté Obscur, et n'était plus libre de rien. Seul l'Empereur Palpatine a réussi à ce jour, et dans une certaine mesure le Grand Inquisiteur.

- Mais… réussi quoi ? Ces personnes dont vous me parlez… ne sont-elles pas esclaves du Côté Obscur ? osa l'adolescent.

Le seigneur Thorn but quelques gorgées d'alcool, puis eut un sourire terrible.

- Il faut faire preuve d'une volonté sans faille, d'une force psychique exceptionnelle, mais c'est possible. L'Empereur était libre de ses mouvements. Aucun maître, pas même le Côté Obscur. On a même chuchoté que ce n'était plus un homme, mais une sorte de concrétisation du Côté Obscur, mais je n'y crois pas. Pour moi, c'était toujours un homme, au but ambitieux et utopique. Oui, son but n'était pas la destruction, mais l'Ordre. Là où il a pu étendre son pouvoir, tout n'était qu'ordre, discipline, et prospérité. Même Dark Vador devait lui obéir. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé à bord de la seconde _Étoile Noire_ le jour de la Bataille d'Endor, mais je ne serais pas surpris si j'apprenais que c'est parce que ce pantin dégénéré asthmatique a eu un moment de faiblesse, qui les a perdus tous les deux. Et moi, jeune padawan, je suis amené à devenir le nouvel Empereur. Non pas pour « suivre le Destin », « répondre à l'appel du Côté Obscur », « venger mes Maîtres », ou bien d'autres bêtises de ce genre. Non, je serai l'Empereur car j'ai les capacités et la motivation pour ça. Et moi, Daymon Thorn, je vous invite à vous joindre à moi. Car je suis réaliste : seul, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à y parvenir. Ma parole sera répandue plus facilement si j'ai quelques hommes et femmes de confiance pour la transmettre. Des disciples dévoués, qui auront chacun leur part de responsabilité dans mon Empire, qui se verront attribuer une planète de leur choix qu'ils régiront à leur guise, pourvu qu'il y ait les résultats escomptés. Des gens comme _vous_.

Liam fut abasourdi. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Daymon Thorn lui proposait de diriger une planète. Ni plus, ni moins.

_Il essaie de te corrompre, surtout ne crois pas ce qu'il dit ! Quand il n'aura plus besoin de toi, il te balancera comme une vieille chaussette trouée. Et pourtant… il y a de la cohérence dans ses propos, quelque part…En devenant un de ses disciples, je pourrais gouverner selon… Non ! Ne pense pas ça, surtout !_

- Alors, mon jeune ami ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Hein ? sursauta Liam. Euh… rien.

- Bien entendu. Pour votre esprit juvénile, toutes ces informations risquent d'être un peu difficiles à digérer.

- Je pense à mes amis.

- Ah ! Vos amis…

- Si je fais ce que vous me proposez, si je travaille pour vous, ils ne seront pas contents.

- Même si je vous accorde le droit de les avoir pour lieutenants ? Bien qu'ils ne puissent percevoir l'étendue des pouvoirs de la Force, le Nouvel Empire aura toujours besoin des capacités de personnes comme eux.

- À part Canderous, ils sont tous non-Humains…

- Et après ? C'est une chose que je reproche à Palpatine : il n'a pas su exploiter à fond les forces des races qu'il avait pu soumettre. Vador avait sous ses ordres les Noghri, des assassins inégalables. Si Palpatine avait compté dans les rangs de son armée des non-Humains tels que les Trandoshens ou les Wookiees, personne n'aurait pu les arrêter. Il aurait fallu les soumettre au préalable, bien sûr, mais rien n'est impossible. Si vos amis ont des capacités, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on ne les exploite pas. Quant à la jeune Drall, elle fera une parfaite auxiliaire. Je devine à sa manière de raisonner qu'elle a suivi les cours des Consulaires. Une fois que je l'aurai formée à ma façon, à vos côtés, elle pourra vous conseiller au mieux. Et ne me dites pas qu'ils sont déjà loyaux envers quoi que ce soit. Toute personne dans cet univers a son prix. À ce jour, j'ai déjà de quoi payer bien des factures.

L'adolescent ne dit plus rien, trop désorienté par le discours du grand homme en armure. Celui-ci reprit :

- Bien. Avant que vous ne me répondiez quelque chose d'irréfléchi comme « je suis fidèle au _Praxeum_ », je vais vous laisser quelques jours pour songer à mes paroles. Vous verrez, vous vous ferez à cette idée, plus encore lorsque vous comprendrez que cet Ordre Jedi que vous respectez tant vous aura abandonné à votre sort.

Appuyant sur un bouton de l'accoudoir de son fauteuil :

- Capitaine Nunsk ? Veuillez reconduire le prisonnier, je vous prie.

- À vos ordres, mon Seigneur !

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, et le capitaine Nunsk entra.

- Deux semaines de cachot aideront notre invité à clarifier ses idées. Faites bien attention à ce qu'il en sorte sans être trop abîmé. Préparez la cellule d'isolement, je veux qu'il y soit dans une heure. Cela lui laissera le temps de parler de mon offre à ses deux complices.

- À vos ordres, mon Seigneur ! répéta le capitaine.

Le petit groupe rasait les murs, Lando en tête. Canderous, très affaibli par le « ravalement », ne vit pas une marche et trébucha. Dankin le rattrapa, et le soutint. Le chuintement caractéristique d'une porte s'ouvrant retentit derrière le coin. Vite, ils se cachèrent derrière la première porte venue. C'était un atelier de réparation de droïds. L'adrénaline remit le mercenaire sur pied, il s'empara d'une grosse clef à molette et se posta à côté de la porte, prêt à frapper, pendant que les autres se cachèrent un peu partout dans l'atelier. Un bruit de bottes se rapprochant résonna dans le couloir, et deux voix sourdes, métalliques, conversaient.

- Tu crois qu'on devra lui obéir ?

- J'espère que non. Après toutes ces années de formation, je n'aimerais pas voir un petit vermisseau comme lui me donner des ordres, qu'il soit ou non sous la responsabilité de notre Seigneur Thorn.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous participerons à son remodelage. Ce gamin apprendra à respecter l'Ordre Nouveau, et à obéir sans discuter.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Morgreed vit passer dans le couloir les deux Gardes d'élite en armure rouge. Les voix s'éloignèrent, Canderous baissa sa clef.

- Ces zouaves-là sont toujours aussi effrayants.

- De quoi parlaient-ils ? Bon sang, le gamin ! s'exclama Morgreed. Qui sait ce que cet ensorceleur décoloré a pu lui faire gober ?

- Ah… bonne question, mon gros. Pour l'heure, jets à toc !

Les trois jeunes gens étaient toujours au cachot. Liam et Chi'ta étaient assis par terre, contre la paroi, attendant la terrible échéance de la cellule d'isolement. La jeune Drall se redressa, tous sens en alerte.

- Liam ? Tu sens ce que je sens ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Concentre-toi…

L'adolescent ferma les yeux.

- Mais oui, tu as raison. Du stress. Beaucoup de stress.

- Un petit groupe de personnes sous l'influence d'une grande nervosité se trouve non loin de nous. Je vais essayer quelque chose !

Chi'ta frappa à la porte, plusieurs fois.

- Ohé ? Ohé ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Canderous tourna la tête sur sa droite, en entendant la petite voix de Chi'ta.

- S'il vous plaît ? Quelqu'un ?

- Petit bouchon ! s'exclama Taava. Liam est avec toi ?

- Oui, je suis là ! cria l'adolescent à travers la cloison. Vous pouvez nous faire sortir ?

Le Barabel approcha la main du panneau d'ouverture, mais sa main s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Taava demanda, agacée :

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends, Morgreed ? Ouvre !

- J'hésite.

Liam, qui avait entendu le Barabel, sursauta. Il sentit une peur terrible s'insinuer douloureusement dans sa moelle épinière.

- Allez, Morgreed, ouvre cette porte !

- Ben… je ne sais pas. C'est un peu facile, tout de même. La porte de votre cellule, comme par hasard, se trouve sur le chemin menant directement aux docks, vous n'êtes pas très bien gardés… je finirai par croire que c'est un piège.

- _Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang ?!_

- Et si tu avais pactisé avec Daymon Thorn pour mieux nous piéger ? Faudrait pas qu'on néglige cette hypothèse. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Canderous ?

- Déconne pas, Morgreed ! Il y a une autre prisonnière avec nous !

- Holà, il fait parler notre conscience. Alors, j'ouvre ou pas ?

- T'es vraiment un pauvre mec ! coupa Taava en appuyant sur le bouton d'ouverture.

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent péniblement de la cellule.

- Tiens, mais c'est la pro de la chasse ! Salut, poupée !

- Ce n'est pas le lieu, ni le moment, joli cœur ! On met les bouts !

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés au hangar. Un peu plus loin, Lando montra un long vaisseau élégamment effilé.

- Voilà la _Dame Chance_.

Taava eut une petite moue admirative.

- Un yacht de luxe SoroSuub 3000 ! Magnifique, vous êtes un homme de goût.

- J'apprécie le compliment, charmante Taava, mais malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas nous sauver immédiatement.

- Ouais, je vois ça, nous devrons d'abord ouvrir la porte du hangar.

- Il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète. Si nous décollons, même avec la porte du hangar ouverte, on risque de se faire prendre par un rayon tracteur, ou bien le champ d'interdiction du _Gantelet_ nous empêchera d'entrer en hyperespace.

- On ne peut plus reculer, maintenant, il faut qu'on essaie. La porte !

- Où est le panneau de contrôle ? demanda le mercenaire.

- Ici, dans le poste qui se trouve au fond à gauche.

- Je m'en occupe. Dankin, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Je viens avec vous, décida Liam.

- Parfait. Miss Taava, miss Chi'ta, Morgreed, accompagnez-moi, j'ai besoin qu'on m'aide à mettre la _Dame Chance_ en marche.

- Discréto, y a des gardes dans ce hangar…

Le plus silencieusement possible, les deux groupes se dirigèrent vers leurs objectifs respectifs. Regardant à gauche, puis à droite, Lando tabula rapidement le code de sécurité sur le petit panneau d'ouverture du sas. Les quatre personnes montèrent à bord.

- Charmante Taava, pourriez-vous tenir la place de copilote ?

- Bien sûr, cher ami. Mais d'abord, je vais aider Chi'ta.

En effet, Morgreed avait du mal à marcher, et la petite Drall ne pouvait pas le soutenir sans risquer de se faire écraser. Taava le jeta plus qu'elle ne l'allongea sur l'une des couchettes.

- Franchement, Morgreed, tu me déçois beaucoup !

- Bah, je ne parlais pas sérieusement.

- Ouais, cause toujours, mon gros. Tu pensais vraiment les abandonner ici ? Mais comment as-tu pu croire qu'ils allaient nous trahir ?

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir, Taava… qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu se dire ? T'as entendu les deux rigolos en armure rouge ? Thorn a dû leur proposer de travailler pour lui.

- T'as vu dans quel état était Liam ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ces gosses ont dû endurer ? Et de la trouille que tu as pu leur causer en voulant les abandonner ? Tu raisonnes comme Canderous, maintenant.

- Ne me fais pas rire, t'oublies que cet épouvantail m'a fait sauter deux côtes.

Le Barabel serra les dents et ferma les yeux. La petite voix de Chi'ta murmura timidement :

- Maître Morgreed… ?

- Hein ? Oh, c'est toi, petit chou.

- Vous dites que Thorn vous a fait du mal ?

- Il s'est servi de ses pouvoirs pour me torturer, mais vu la tronche qu'il a fait, j'ai dû être plus résistant qu'il ne le pensait, ha !

- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose.

- Ah ouais ? Tu saurais me rafistoler ça ?

- Seulement si vous me faites confiance.

Le Barabel n'hésita qu'un instant.

- D'accord… ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

- Vous pouvez enlever votre gilet, s'il vous plaît ?

Le Barabel s'assit péniblement sur la couchette, grinça des dents en défaisant les lanières de sa veste une par une. Puis il la laissa glisser à terre, et se recoucha.

- Je sens qu'il va y avoir du boulot, ha ha ha… Ouille !

- Je vous en prie, économisez vos forces.

La jeune fille se frotta les mains.

- Je crois pouvoir réparer ce que Thorn a pu détruire. Respirez calmement, je commence.

Ayant dit, Chi'ta se tint debout aux côtés du Barabel toujours allongé sur le matelas, et posa ses petites mains sur les flancs écailleux. Puis elle inspira profondément, et se concentra. Elle tenta de visualiser la structure osseuse de Morgreed, et bientôt l'image de son squelette apparut dans son esprit. Elle repéra les deux côtes fracturées, et s'imagina les atomes disloqués par les pouvoirs sombres de Thorn. Elle réfléchit, plissant la bouche en une moue insistante, crispant ses doigts, et le miracle s'accomplit. Elle pouvait voir les os se ressouder, les molécules se recoller entre elles, les chairs se remettre en place… et en quelques secondes, c'était terminé.

- Oh… Hé ! Je ne sens plus rien ! Je suis guéri ! C'est merveilleux !

Le Barabel se redressa d'un bond, et attrapa délicatement la jeune fille par les épaules avant qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse, épuisée par cet effort vertigineux.

- Tu as été formidable ! Le Bien l'emporte toujours sur le Mal, quand on est un Jedi ! Tu as mon éternelle reconnaissance, jeune Chi'ta !

- M… merci, répondit Chi'ta avec un sourire béat, encore sous l'effet de l'énergie positive qui avait circulé à travers ses veines.

Le mercenaire, son ami Togorien, l'adolescent et la jeune chasseresse s'étaient dirigés vers la cabine. Canderous se plaqua contre la paroi, accroupi, et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à travers la vitre. Il ne vit rien. Il se bougea vers la porte, la franchit… toujours rien. Il se retourna vers les autres, et fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'ils firent. Canderous balaya du regard la cabine, jubila en voyant le panneau de commande, et à côté une grande caisse dont la poignée de sa lame Jengardin sortait, mais son sourire se crispa quand il vit Bratak, serré dans sa combinaison de cuir, le visage toujours masqué par ses bandages bruns. Le mercenaire plissa les yeux.

- D'où tu sors, toi ? Je croyais que la pièce était vide ?

L'étrange personnage ne répondit rien, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Liam sentit une douleur violente lui vriller les tempes. Dankin gronda, son pelage se hérissa. Canderous leva sa clef à molette.

- D'accord. T'as cinq secondes pour te barrer, ou je te casse en deux.

Bratak ne répondit pas. En revanche, il fit un petit geste hypnotique de la main, et tel un prestidigitateur, sortit de sa manche une petite boule dorée, ornée de runes finement taillées. Le mercenaire loucha sur l'objet.

- Oh merde ! Encore un de ces foutus modules !

Bratak brandit la boule scintillante. Damara s'effondra, mains crispées sur les oreilles, alors qu'elle commençait à saigner du nez. Dankin et Liam furent subitement soumis à une expérience particulièrement déplaisante : tout autour d'eux ne fut plus qu'un tourbillon de couleurs, alors que des bourdonnements, des gémissements les entouraient. Liam distingua devant lui des taches de couleur se dessiner sur le sol dans la direction où il pensait avoir vu l'homme masqué. Dankin entendait un vrombissement qui s'éloignait en avant.

Canderous avait été le seul à ne pas avoir été affecté. Bratak, devant son manque de réactivité, avait brandi le module une nouvelle fois, sans plus de succès. Le mercenaire ne lui laissa guère le temps de s'étonner davantage. Il lui balança un terrible coup de clef à molette, mais la matraque improvisée rebondit mollement sur le crâne cerné de cuir. Bratak leva les mains, paumes vers lui, et des serres lui poussèrent en un éclair, déchirant ses gants.

Dankin avait compris ce qui lui arrivait. Il voyait les sons et entendait les images. Ces taches de couleur étaient les bruits de pas de Canderous qui se battait contre Bratak, et les bourdonnements autour de lui étaient ses comparses à ses côtés. Il vit apparaître de longs sillons rouges parallèles, comme si de grandes griffes fendaient l'air.

_Canderous n'a pas d'arme de ce genre… C'est Bratak !_

Le Togorien se précipita en avant à son tour. Un premier coup de pied rebondit sur le corps mou de Bratak. Dankin s'apprêta à frapper de plus belle, quand il sentit un choc sur sa clavicule. Canderous, qui avait engagé un nouveau coup de clef, l'avait maladroitement cogné de son arme, heureusement pas sérieusement. Cette maladresse énerva davantage le Togorien qui, n'en pouvant plus, bondit sur Bratak, dont il distinguait vaguement la silhouette, et balaya l'air de ses griffes à la hauteur de ce qu'il pensait être la gorge. Il sectionna la carotide de l'étrange individu, qui tomba à genoux en se tenant la gorge, tandis que du sang blanchâtre et visqueux s'écoulait de la déchirure du masque de cuir.

Le monde redevint ordonné pour Liam qui, trop dérouté par cette expérience, n'avait pu intervenir. Il aida Damara à se remettre debout. Sur le sol, l'homme masqué finissait d'expirer. La jeune femme bégaya :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'en sais rien ! C'était quoi, ça ?

- Mauvaise… magie. DarkStryder… marmonna Dankin.

- Alors c'est ça, DarkStryder ?! C'est plus violent qu'en vidéo !

- On a assez perdu de temps ! Cassons-nous.

Ayant dit, le mercenaire farfouilla dans la cantine, et sortit une à une les différentes pièces d'équipement du petit groupe. Il jubila en passant la lanière de l'étui de son arme. Dankin lança à Liam son sabre-laser, et celui de Chi'ta. Canderous enclencha le levier d'ouverture du sas.

- Et voilà le travail !

Un cri suraigu répondit à ce petit triomphe. C'était Damara. La femme montra du doigt ce qui restait de Bratak. Tous ses camarades se tournèrent simultanément, et furent confrontés à une vision de cauchemar.

Quelque chose avait littéralement suinté du tas de vêtements. Quelque chose de gélatineux, de transparent, de flasque. Cela ressemblait à une méduse, avec un visage vaguement humain incrusté dans le flanc qui faisait face à la jeune femme. Voletant à un mètre au-dessus de la surface du sol, la créature était plus grande encore qu'un Togorien. Elle tendit avec un claquement sec l'un de ses tentacules vers la sphère et la saisit. Au contact de la matière visqueuse et translucide, le module se désagrégea, et les particules sombres pénétrèrent sous la peau, se dissolvant dans l'être spectral.

Liam en restait bouche bée.

- Blast… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… _chose _?!

- Rien à faire du moment que je peux la tuer !

Canderous sortit d'un mouvement rapide sa nouvelle vibro-lame double Jengardin, et faucha l'air en direction de la créature. Il ne se passa rien. La cortose avait traversé la méduse flottante sans même ralentir sa course. L'être gélatineux émit alors une succession de gargouillis réguliers, que Liam interpréta comme quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un rire. Piqué au vif, Canderous écumait.

- On vient de te foutre une branlée, et tu te marres ! Saloperie !

Rengainant sa lame d'une main et sortant son fusil blaster de l'autre, le mercenaire s'acharna, tirant rafale sur rafale en direction de la chose. Peine perdue, tous les tirs la traversaient sans lui faire le moindre mal, provoquant tout au plus de légers frémissements de sa chair flasque. D'ailleurs, la créature se dirigea vers le hangar en passant à travers la vitre, puis fila dans l'espace, et disparut complètement en quelques secondes.

- Cassons-nous ! beugla Canderous, alors que les moteurs de la _Dame Chance_ fumaient.

Un instant plus tard, tout le monde était à bord. Lando était dévoré de curiosité.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- J'en sais rien ! Une sorte de méduse spatiale !

- _C'était l'un d'entre eux, j'en suis sûre !_

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Chi'ta ?

- Liam… ! Bratak était… un Précurseur !

Personne ne répondit, sauf Lando qui s'affairait aux commandes.

- Vous croyez ? Remarquez, des formes de vie qui survivent au vide spatial, j'en connais pas des masses.

- Vous êtes au courant pour les Précurseurs ?

- Skywalker m'en a parlé, oui.

- Fichons le camp d'ici ! cria Morgreed.

Lando n'eut pas besoin de le se le faire répéter. La _Dame Chance_ quitta le hangar du _Gantelet_, et entra dans l'hyperespace.

Les membres de l'équipage pouvaient enfin se détendre après les vives émotions du départ. Taava, coudes sur la table d'holo-échecs, regarda Chi'ta avec respect et gravité.

- Je te dois des excuses, petit bouchon, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne.

- Ouaip, Bratak était bien louche, et pas qu'un peu ! ironisa Canderous.

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pas pu le repérer !

- T'en fais pas, fiston, répondit Morgreed. Peut-être que tu es plus doué pour repérer les dangers directs que la nature profonde des gens ! Vous n'avez pas la même formation, c'est ça ? Bon, alors…

- J'aimerais cependant qu'on parle un peu de ce que tu as pu insinuer, Morgreed.

- C'est à dire, fiston ?

- Comment peux-tu penser que j'aie pu m'associer avec Thorn ?

- Ben, reconnaissons qu'on s'est sorti de ce pétrin assez facilement… pour moi, il y a toujours une sale odeur de coup monté.

- Faudra qu'on en réfère au Conseil des Jedi.

- Encore le Conseil de Jedi, toujours le Conseil des Jedi ! Y a pas un moment où vous pouvez respirer sans leur permission, non ?

- Canderous ! Doucement les basses ! râla Morgreed.

- Bon, les gars, évitez de vous enguirlander, ça me déconcentre ! s'exclama Lando. Allez, je vais vous ramener à… d'ailleurs, où est-ce que je vous dépose ?

- Vous pouvez nous mener à Procopia, maître Calrissian, s'il vous plaît ?

- Très bien, mademoiselle Koskaya.

Trois jours plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Lando déposa tout le petit groupe à l'astroport principal de Procopia, et ne s'attarda pas, désireux de faire son rapport auprès de la Présidente Organa Solo. Ils s'étaient tous rendus à l'ambassade Cadriaan, où le chef Stern les reçut à bras ouverts.

- Bon sang, j'ai cru que cette fois, ça y était pour vous tous !

- On vous a déjà mis au courant, chef ?

- Un peu, oui ! Je peux même vous dire que ça a foutu un sacré coup de pied dans la fourmilière du secteur Tapani ! Enfin, l'essentiel est que vous vous en soyez sortis.

- Au moins, est-ce que ça a marché ? Vous avez eu les infos d'Annora Calandra ?

- Oui, c'est bon, on a pu les récupérer. Excellent travail, en tout cas !

- Chef Stern, quelque chose d'abominable se prépare ! s'écria Chi'ta.

- Holà, une chose à la fois. D'abord, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que cette jeune personne fait avec vous. Si j'en crois la liste des invités, c'est une Mecetti !

- Chef, je ne veux pas vous faire d'histoire. Ces gens m'ont sauvé la vie.

- Et puis, elle a été soumise à rude épreuve, elle aussi. Mecetti ou pas, c'est avant tout une Humaine, et vous ne pouvez pas la laisser sans soins.

- Votre sollicitude est touchante, mademoiselle Koskaya, mais je ne peux pas faire confiance à une Mecetti.

- D'accord. Mettez-moi sous haute surveillance. Enlevez-moi mes armes, fouillez-moi, mais je ne veux pas repartir chez Don Nycator si vite.

Stern hésita, puis appela deux gardes.

- Emmenez-la dans l'infirmerie, mais ne la quittez pas des yeux. Au moindre signe d'hostilité, à la moindre entourloupe, vous l'abattez.

Damara Decrilla suivit docilement les gardes. Et quelques minutes plus tard, chacun des six investigateurs avait raconté sa version des faits. Liam avait cependant tu le passage où Thorn l'avait amené dans sa cabine, et Chi'ta n'avait rien rajouté.

- Une nouvelle arme qui marcherait avec la même énergie que les petits modules ? Effectivement, ce n'est pas très rassurant. Et en plus, le R.A.J. est impliqué…

- Mais c'est quoi, exactement, le R.A.J. ? demanda Liam.

- Le Réseau d'Action de Justice. C'est un groupe d'idéalistes qui rêve d'un univers de paix et de liberté, et ils font passer leurs messages à coups de bombes dans les installations militaires.

- Donc, Vaskel Savill et Annora Calandra projettent peut-être de faire tout péter. Après tout, j'ai trouvé les plans de cette station dans le bloc de données d'Annora. Elle a dû les voler.

- Possible. Mais nous avons eu déjà des signes comme quoi Annora Calandra soutient aussi des pirates qui ont attaqué les Cadriaan. Et nous ne savons pas encore précisément où le R.A.J. va frapper.

- Et puis, je croyais que Savill était pro-impérial ? Pourquoi voudrait-il démolir l'installation de Thorn ?

- Il ne l'est pas fanatiquement, peut-être qu'il veut justement rééquilibrer un peu la balance. Si l'Empire bouffe le secteur Tapani, il perd plus que sa chemise.

- Oui, sans doute, chef. Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, maître Tal… Eh bien figurez-vous que le Grand Conseil a décidé de se réunir pour discuter de vos découvertes avec les principaux intéressés, au cours d'une assemblée extraordinaire. Je les ai mis au courant de votre arrivée hier matin. Et vous y êtes attendus. Tous les six.

- Quand ? demanda Chi'ta avec appréhension.

- Dans deux heures.

Pour la première fois, Liam entrait dans un bâtiment administratif de taille conséquente. Le Grand Conseil de Procopia se réunissait dans un immense bâtiment au sud de l'île d'Estalle, non loin du parc de Ganza. Pour cette séance, les invités au Vor-Cal avaient été conviés à venir s'exprimer. Le chef Stern avait expliqué à Taava que ceux qui avaient répondu à cet appel étaient majoritairement des membres du Sénat local. Soucieux de présenter au mieux, l'adolescent avait fait le maximum pour être impeccable. Il repassa une à une dans son esprit les recommandations de Taava.

_Surtout ne perds pas ton sang-froid, ce n'est pas un procès dont tu es l'accusé. Réponds poliment et le plus simplement à toutes les questions qu'on te posera, sans donner le moindre avis, ou faire le moindre commentaire. Idéalement, réponds juste par « oui » ou « non ». Si une question te paraît trop gênante, n'hésite pas à craquer, à faire un malaise, tu es mineur, ils n'ont pas le droit de te pousser à bout et t'arracher les réponses qu'ils veulent entendre._

La Chambre du Grand Conseil était un grand amphithéâtre, où des centaines de sénateurs sommeillaient sur les bancs. Sur la scène, dix messieurs, tous en habits de tissus ouvragés, attendaient. Sur le côté gauche, non loin de l'entrée, on avait amené une longue table avec six chaises. On pria aux six aventuriers de s'y installer. Derrière l'estrade où se tenaient les membres du Grand Conseil, un opérateur Verpine dont le visage d'insecte parut familier à Taava attendait devant un petit ordinateur, prêt à diffuser les documents sonores ou visuels. Sur le côté droit de la scène, il y avait un petit pupitre derrière lequel se tenait le Seigneur Vaskel Savill, visiblement nerveux. Morgreed grommela.

_Je sens qu'il va se prendre le savon du siècle !_

Les gardes fermèrent les portes, et le Premier Conseiller se leva. C'était un grand homme costaud, avec une barbe brune finement taillée en collier, et le regard d'acier. Il inspirait confiance à Liam, qui le sentait droit.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs les sénateurs, chers invités, Seigneur Vaskel Savill de la Maison Melantha, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de venir ici, à cette assemblée exceptionnelle, que je déclare à présent ouverte.

Le silence se fit dans l'amphithéâtre. Le Premier Conseiller toussota, et demanda de but en blanc au seigneur Melantha :

- Seigneur Savill, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Le Seigneur Savill s'épongea le front, mais se reprit.

- Ma foi, votre honneur, en toute franchise, je l'ignore.

- Eh bien je vais annoncer clairement la raison de votre convocation, afin que tout le monde soit d'accord, et qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu. Seigneur Savill, vous êtes accusé par de multiples personnalités de cette assemblée d'avoir permis à de dangereux pirates d'exercer leurs méfaits en leur fournissant des armes et du matériel, avec l'appui de la Guilde Minière représentée par Annora Calandra.

- C'est ridicule. Posez la question à Madame Calandra, elle confirmera que ce ne sont que des calomnies. Où est-elle ?

- Madame Calandra ne pourra pas venir. Elle a été arrêtée il y a une heure pour complicité avec les terroristes du R.A.J. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé le professeur Arkeld, mais il ne perd rien pour attendre. Nous savons que vous avez profité du Vor-Cal pour mettre au point vos plans de conquête.

Savill était rouge comme une tomate.

- Annora Calandra a participé au Vor-Cal, parce que c'est une amie. Je la considère comme une bonne amie, et j'avais envie de la voir. Vous… vous prétendez que je complotais avec elle ?

- Vous n'avez pas fait que comploter, Savill ! cria une voix dans l'amphithéâtre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Don Nycator de Mecetti. Celui-ci, surexcité comme un gamin devant un holofilm d'action, s'était levé, et s'exclama avec un geste de l'index qui se voulait théâtral :

- Je vous accuse publiquement et solennellement de nous avoir directement livrés à l'Empire, en la personne de l'infâme Seigneur Daymon Thorn !

Toute la salle applaudit le Mecetti, et hua le Melantha.

- Mademoiselle… Koskaya, c'est bien ça ?

Le sang monta aux joues de Chi'ta, complètement prise au dépourvu.

- Oui, Seigneur Don Nycator de Mecetti ?

- Après le Vor-Cal, nous sommes repartis pour Procopia à bord du navire de croisière, le _Paradis Stellaire_. Pouvez-vous dire à cette honorable assemblée ce qui s'est alors passé ?

- Euh… oui mais… pourquoi moi ? Il y a beaucoup de gens de confiance qui pourraient répondre à votre question… mieux que je ne le ferais.

- Vous me paraissez être la personne la plus digne de confiance, pour plusieurs raisons, mademoiselle Koskaya. Vous êtes jeune, innocente, vous êtes non-Humaine, et par-dessus le marché, vous ne venez pas du secteur Tapani. Vous n'avez aucune raison de défendre ou d'avilir l'une ou l'autre des Maisons de Tapani. Votre témoignage sera alors on ne peut plus impartial.

Toute la salle retint son souffle. Tout le monde savait ce qui était arrivé, mais Don Nycator avait tenu à son petit effet de mise en scène.

- Le… le _Paradis Stellaire_ a été attaqué.

- Nous y voilà ! applaudit Don Nycator. Comme tous les invités, j'ai clairement vu et entendu ce qui s'est passé sur le _Paradis Stellaire_, puisque j'y étais. Ce navire de luxe transportait des passagers tous plus prestigieux et influents les uns les autres, dont la plupart occupent maintenant les sièges de cette Chambre du Conseil. Nous avons effectivement été attaqués. Pouvez-vous nous dire par qui ?

Chi'ta sentait sa fourrure se tremper de sueur. Elle savait très bien que la réponse allait provoquer un tollé.

- Par l'Empire.

La tempête éclata. Des cris d'indignation et des coups de sifflet crevèrent le silence.

- Vous avez raison ! reprit le Mecetti. Par l'Empire ! Il a été attaqué par les Impériaux dans un secteur sous la responsabilité des Melantha. Ma propre assistante a été capturée par les troupes du Seigneur Daymon Thorn, et elle m'a confié qu'elle ne s'en serait pas sortie sans l'aide audacieuse d'autres prisonniers qui avaient été embarqués – à savoir nos témoins, que j'en profite pour féliciter et remercier. Mais l'Empire n'est pas le seul pouvoir à blâmer, non ! Près du Seigneur Daymon Thorn, il y avait un individu qui semblait en très bons termes avec lui. Un triste personnage à qui je dois quelques déboires qui me sont arrivés dernièrement. Mademoiselle Koskaya… pouvez-vous me dire qui était l'homme qui a touché un beau pactole sous nos yeux, à ce moment-là ?

La petite Drall ne répondit pas. Le Premier Conseiller demanda d'une voix douce :

- Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous répondre à cette question, s'il vous plaît ?

- Il… il prétendait… s'appeler… Klytus.

- Absolument, mademoiselle ! Klytus. Klytus, Klytus… ce nom m'est tout de suite revenu en mémoire, et m'a rappelé les remous qui se sont produits au cours de l'anniversaire de la Haute Dame Bathos de Cadriaan. Il m'avait fait porter le chapeau. Vous vous en souvenez, mademoiselle Koskaya ?

- Euh… peut-être… je ne sais plus… oui…

- Donnez-moi votre parole d'honneur que Klytus a prétendu être un Mecetti, ce qui était un mensonge, comme l'enquête que vous avez faite par la suite nous l'a prouvé. Jurez-le, sur votre titre de Jedi !

_Quel con !_

Furieuse devant un tel manque de discrétion, Taava frappa du poing sur la table, mais elle n'entendit pas le craquement du bois. En effet, des cris, des grognements étonnés, voire effrayés, retentirent dans toute la salle, et frappèrent Chi'ta comme autant de flèches. La pauvrette sentait qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. La jeune Togruta décida de ne pas la laisser s'enfoncer davantage, et bondit de son siège.

- Ca suffit ! Arrêtez ! Don Nycator de Mecetti, _je_ confirme cette histoire, mais maintenant, laissez cette pauvre fille ! Vous voyez bien que vous la perturbez avec vos questions et vos remarques !

- Où est le problème, ma chère ? Je croyais que pour ceux de sa philosophie, il n'y a pas d'émotion, mais seulement la paix !

Morgreed renversa la longue table avec un terrible rugissement, et se dirigea à pas lourds, menaçant, vers Don Nycator. Celui-ci recula, et trois gardes Mecetti firent bouclier devant lui, fusils braqués sur le Barabel. Le Premier Conseiller frappa son bureau de son maillet.

- Silence ! Silence ! Maître Morgreed, veuillez vous rasseoir, je vous prie ! Et vous, Don Nycator de Mecetti, je vous conseille vivement de faire très attention aux mots que vous employez, et au ton sur lequel vous les prononcez !

Le Barabel regarda Don Nycator droit dans les yeux. Longtemps. Il sentait presque des éclairs de rage traverser ses pupilles verticales pour griller l'Humain. Puis il retourna à sa place après avoir remis la table en place. Le calme revint progressivement dans la salle. Le Premier Conseiller reprit :

- Mademoiselle Koskaya, je vous remercie pour toutes ces réponses. Et je vous prie d'accepter les excuses de la Chambre du Conseil. Croyez que les membres de l'Ordre Jedi, bien qu'ils soient rares dans le secteur Tapani, jouissent de tout notre respect. Mais reprenons. Don Nycator, vous parliez donc d'un dénommé Klytus ?

- Mon assistante, comme moi, comme tous les invités, avons clairement vu et entendu ce personnage se vanter de nous avoir vendu pour la Maison Melantha !

Vaskel Savill eut un violent sursaut, sous les sifflets de l'assemblée. Le Premier Conseiller dut à nouveau imposer le calme avant de continuer.

- Pouvez-vous plus précisément nous rappeler ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je peux même faire mieux que ça, Premier Conseiller. Les Impériaux ont débarqué dans le _Paradis Stellaire_ sans le moindre souci de discrétion. Toutes les caméras ont enregistré tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai demandé à la Commission d'obtenir ces enregistrements. Je ne vous les diffuserai pas tous, il y en a trop, et ils sont d'une violence telle qu'il serait inconvenant de tout vous montrer. J'ai néanmoins choisi de vous donner cet extrait. S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous projeter l'enregistrement désigné comme pièce à conviction numéro 1 ?

L'opérateur lança le programme. Sur le mur, l'image du hall d'accueil du _Paradis Stellaire_ apparut. Liam eut un furieux frisson en se voyant au milieu de tous ces hommes en blanc. Il sentit la jeune Drall se serrer contre lui quand on en arriva au passage où un soldat de choc l'avait poussée en l'insultant. Toute la salle cria son indignation quand la caméra montra Klytus qui jubilait, et revendiquait son appartenance à la Maison Melantha. Vaskel Savill en restait médusé.

- Qui est cet homme qui prétend être un Melantha ?

- Mon cher, très cher ami, je vous présente Klytus. Il m'a plongé dans la même situation il y a quelques semaines, vous vous souvenez ? Les choses sont claires, maintenant. En fait, c'est pour vous qu'il travaillait. Voyez, il accepte un pot-de-vin de la part des Impériaux, avec qui vous traitez régulièrement. C'est une bonne preuve ! Klytus est _votre_ intermédiaire.

- C'est un mensonge ! Je ne connais pas ce personnage ! Je n'ai jamais adressé la parole à Daymon Thorn ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces gens-là !

- Allons, Vaskel, vous soutenez ouvertement l'Empire, tout le monde le sait. Ou bien vous avez décidé de brouiller un peu les pistes, pendant que vous préparez vos sales coups ailleurs, avec vos petits camarades de chasse…

- De quoi parlez-vous, encore ?

- Quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu l'amabilité de se présenter m'a fait parvenir hier soir un petit disque de données audio. Quand j'en ai écouté le contenu, je l'ai trouvé tellement édifiant que je l'ai immédiatement envoyé au Grand Conseil. Et je dois dire que c'était très éloquent. Technicien, pourriez-vous maintenant nous diffuser la pièce à conviction numéro 2, je vous prie ?

L'opérateur pianota sur son clavier. Un instant plus tard, trois voix résonnèrent dans l'amphithéâtre.

- À propos, où en sont-ils ?

- Ils ont infiltré avec succès les objectifs.

- Vraiment ? C'était réputé impossible.

- Très chère, rien n'est impossible pour le R.A.J. !

Liam eut un coup au cœur, et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas le laisser transparaître.

_Mince ! Quelqu'un d'autre a écouté cette conversation ! Pourvu qu'on ne m'ait pas vu, je passerais pour un suspect !_

Pendant ce temps, la conversation continuait.

- Nos équipes sont bien installées dans leurs bases, et attendent le signal.

- L'attaque aura bien lieu, Vaskel ?

- En effet, comme prévu. Nous avons planifié de la lancer dans dix-sept semaines, à partir de maintenant, dans une fourchette de deux à trois semaines.

- Le Cartel m'a prévenu qu'il attaquera sur Bethal, en plein dans le secteur Calipsa. Voilà qui devrait provoquer bien des remous, n'est-ce pas ?

Une coulée de plomb envahit la trachée de Liam.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu !_

Il s'était déjà levé d'un bond.

- Mes seigneurs ! Mes seigneurs ! Je demande la parole !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'adolescent. L'enregistrement s'était tu. Le Premier Conseiller lui fit signe de parler.

- J'ai assisté à la conversation que nous venons d'entendre. J'étais dans un buisson, à côté. Et ce que j'ai entendu… ce n'était pas ça ! Annora Calandra n'a jamais mentionné de lieu précis, et surtout pas une province Calipsa !

- Et que faisiez-vous dans un buisson, jeune homme ? demanda une voix râpeuse et cynique dans les gradins. Vous attendiez qu'on vous torche ?

Un brouhaha de ricanements goguenards ponctua cette question. Liam sentit chaque centimètre carré de la peau de son visage devenir rouge vif. Il venait tout simplement de se trahir. La voix râpeuse insista :

- Vous espionniez vos aînés ? Ce n'est pas bien, jeune sot. Je pense que vos parents vous ont mal éduqué.

Peu à peu, la gêne laissa place à la colère. Bien sûr, ce sénateur ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait été élevé par des voyous de Coruscant et qu'on ne lui avait pas appris à respecter les sénateurs, bien sûr, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait rester calme, et qu'un éclat ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation, mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour se faire écouter par l'assemblée. Il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure :

- Et moi je pense que tout est organisé pour que les Melantha soient accusés pour des crimes qu'ils n'ont pas commis !

- Qui a laissé entrer ce petit crétin ?

- Assez, gamin, rentre chez toi et laisse les grandes personnes faire leur boulot.

- Bande de vieux croûtons, je vous emmerde !

Liam avait crié. Il sentait son visage tout entier prendre feu, alors que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Une huée indignée répondit à cette déclaration. Toutes les figures, adipeuses, sèches, décaties, tous les regards, toutes les bouches, toute l'assemblée exprimait une terrible hostilité à son égard. Soudain, Liam eut un haut-le-cœur en reconnaissant le visage haineux et sournois de Daymon Thorn, assis dans la tribune, au milieu des sénateurs, qui le contemplait avec satisfaction. Il se couvrit les yeux, puis les dégagea. Plus rien, le siège était vide. De furieux coups de marteau ramenèrent le calme. Le Premier Conseiller vint au secours de Liam.

- Silence ! Silence, mesdames et messieurs ! Allons, un peu d'indulgence, je vous prie. Vous avez tous été jeunes, même si vous l'oubliez rapidement. Jeune homme, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous dites ?

- Oui, votre honneur, je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher. Sur mon futur titre de Jedi. Sur l'âme de mon défunt Maître. Parole de padawan, cet enregistrement ne correspond pas à ce qu'Annora Calandra a dit. Je suis certain qu'il a été trafiqué !

- Votre honneur ? intervint Taava en levant la main. J'aimerais ajouter quelque chose pour étayer la thèse de mon ami.

- Si celui-ci le permet, répondit le Premier Conseiller en interrogeant Liam du regard, qui acquiesça.

- Merci, votre honneur. Il y a quelque temps, comme le soulignait Don Nycator de Mecetti, Dame Bathos de la Maison Cadriaan a été victime d'un attentat pendant la fête de ses quarante-cinq ans. Or, nous avons mis la main sur celui qui avait servi d'intermédiaire entre le tueur et le client. Cet intermédiaire était Klytus, celui que vous avez vu à bord du _Paradis Stellaire_. Quand nous l'avons alors fait parler, il a avoué travailler pour la Maison Mecetti. Quelque temps plus tard, quand il fait monter les Impériaux à bord du navire de croisière, il annonce à tout va qu'il fait partie de la Maison Melantha ! Et maintenant, il y a cette histoire de conversation modifiée ! Pour moi, ça cache quelque chose. Peut-être que ce ne sont pas des coïncidences. En fait, je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un, en dehors des Maisons elles-mêmes, qui trouverait un intérêt à voir les différentes forces politiques du Secteur Tapani se faire la guerre. Je pense à une force occulte qui sème la discorde entre les Maisons pour assouvir ses desseins, et dont des gens comme Klytus seraient les instruments.

Taava était sincère, Liam approuvait en hochant la tête, et ses amis écoutaient attentivement, et semblaient de plus en plus convaincus… malheureusement, il n'en était rien des honorables sénateurs, et les Conseillers restèrent sceptiques. Le Premier conseiller, le plus conciliant, reprit la parole d'un ton franchement navré.

- Même si vous aviez raison, ce dont semble douter cette assemblée, cela ne suffira pas à dédouaner la Maison Melantha. Depuis des décennies, ses représentants accumulent les sournoiseries de ce genre, et la plupart ont été confirmées comme étant véritablement le fruit des actes des Melantha. D'autre part, nombre de sénateurs présents ici ont vu un ami, un parent, ou un autre proche parmi les invités au Vor-Cal emprisonné ou tué par les Impériaux menés par Daymon Thorn, certains étaient même à bord du _Paradis Stellaire_. En outre, il ne faut pas oublier que tous les gardes qui vous ont accompagné ont été massacrés. Et ça, ce n'est pas tolérable. Cela fait de nombreuses familles éplorées. Même si le seigneur Vaskel Savill n'était pas directement impliqué, malgré les preuves qu'on nous apporte, il n'est pas venu en aide à des civils en danger de mort. Seigneur Savill, bien que Vycinyth soit dans le secteur Barnaba, cette circonscription spatiale était sous votre responsabilité durant le Vor-Cal, et votre inaction constitue un crime grave de non-assistance, sinon une nouvelle preuve de collaboration avec l'Empire. En conséquence, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer solennellement et officiellement que la Chambre du Grand Conseil déclare la Maison Melantha comme étant anathème. Seigneur Vaskel Savill, vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour rassembler vos biens et quitter Procopia. Et j'ai ici une motion votée à l'unanimité : les Maisons Mecetti, Calipsa et Reena déclarent la guerre à la Maison Melantha et à l'Empire.

Vaskel Savill était abattu. Bientôt, les huées redoublèrent, et furent agrémentées de jets de tomates, d'œufs pourris, et autres déchets. Anéanti, le Melantha sortit lentement, traînant les pieds, baissant la tête. Liam ne savait pas quoi penser. Il sentait un désespoir sincère émaner de cet homme. La Maison Melantha ne lui inspirait guère confiance de par son caractère pro-impérial, mais au fond de lui, quelque chose lui murmurait que ce gentilhomme brisé n'était pas coupable de ce qu'on lui reprochait.

- Bien. Je suppose que vous souhaitez partir pour Yavin IV en parler aux Jedi.

- Vous supposez très bien, chef, répondit Taava. C'est curieux, je pensais que vous seriez plus heureux en apprenant qu'un important personnage d'une maison rivale venait de tomber.

- Les Melantha ne sont pas directement ennemis avec les Cadriaan. Bien sûr, nos opinions divergent, mais il n'y a jamais eu vraiment de grande bagarre. Vous m'auriez parlé d'un Mecetti, là, oui, je me serais réjoui. Mais un Melantha… Et puis, Vaskel Savill n'est pas le plus fanatique d'entre eux, et plus d'une fois, il a mis un frein à l'enthousiasme du Moff Gustavu. Mais tant pis pour lui, je ne me fais aucun souci. Il a déjà été remplacé par l'un ou l'autre de ses cousins, et lui doit avoir assez de fric pour refaire sa vie ailleurs. De toute façon, le sort de cet individu ne nous concerne pas. Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est ce que je vais faire de cette Mecetti, maintenant qu'elle va mieux.

- Les padawans ont insisté pour qu'elle vienne. Il y a deux raisons à ça : d'abord, ils ont le cœur sur la main, et cette femme était prisonnière avec eux. Ensuite, d'après eux, elle aurait des capacités intéressantes pour le _Praxeum_.

- Ah oui ? Si c'est le cas, j'aime autant pas qu'elle reste aux pieds de Nycator.

- Nous non plus, chef.

Ils rejoignirent les deux padawans et Damara Decrilla dans une pièce adjacente. Liam insistait :

- Vous devez venir avec nous sur Yavin IV, et recevoir la formation des Jedi. Un grand pouvoir circule dans vos veines, il faut que vous appreniez à vous en servir, et que vous l'utilisiez au mieux.

- Mais pourquoi devrais-je faire ce que vous me dites ? Je ne veux pas ! Écoutez, vous m'êtes très sympathiques, je vous dois la vie, mais vous êtes en train de me demander de renoncer à tout ce qui fait mon identité. La vie comme je la mène me plaît, vous comprenez ? J'aime chasser, j'aime être libre de mes mouvements. Je ne veux pas finir dans l'ascétisme de votre académie, puis passer mes journées à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin de manière complètement désintéressée, et à risquer ma peau pour des gens qui ne lèveraient pas le petit doigt pour moi. Vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger. Sinon, vous ne vaudriez pas mieux que Daymon Thorn !

- C'est votre choix, mademoiselle Decrilla, mais rappelez-vous que s'il vous remet le grappin dessus, Daymon Thorn ne vous laissera pas choisir, lui, déclara Liam d'un ton sans réplique.

Taava toussota.

- Liam, cette femme a quand même raison. Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup, mais je suppose que devenir un Jedi doit être un acte pleinement volontaire, un choix sans contrainte. Même si mademoiselle Decrilla a le potentiel, elle a avant tout le droit de vivre comme elle veut. La forcer à vous suivre serait une forme d'esclavagisme.

- C'est du gâchis, voilà ce que c'est ! s'exclama Liam.

- Mener une vie dont on ne voulait pas alors qu'on avait le choix de mener celle qu'on voulait me paraît être un gâchis aussi important, sinon plus.

Morgreed regarda la jeune Humaine.

- Avec tout le respect que j'éprouve envers les Jedi, je suis d'accord. Être un serviteur de la Force est une énorme responsabilité qu'il faut être capable d'assumer. Je comprends parfaitement que vous préfériez rester celle que vous êtes, et ça ne me dérange pas.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Chi'ta. Être un Jedi est un choix délibéré, entièrement de plein gré. Il ne doit pas être perçu comme un devoir ou une dette vis-à-vis de quoi que ce soit.

Dankin ne dit rien, mais son regard approuvait. Liam se calma, et se gratta la tête.

- Bon, peut-être que vous avez raison. Je… pardonnez-moi, mam'zelle Decrilla.

- Pas grave, beau gosse. Je sais que je vous en dois une, à toi et tes copains.

- Je… Vous pourriez au moins voir ça avec le Conseil des Jedi ? En parler ? Même si ça ne vous engage à rien ?

- D'accord. Appelle-moi Damara et soyons amis !

- Et quand vous l'avez… « tué », ce Bratak s'est transformé en méduse géante ?

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Et à ce moment, on ne pouvait plus rien lui faire. Armes blanches, blasters… que dalle. D'habitude, quand je fais le duo lame/laser, personne n'y résiste, mais là…

- Et après, cette créature a « absorbé » le module DarkStryder avant de se barrer dans l'espace !

Katarn soupira de lassitude.

- Les événements se précipitent. C'est confirmé, les Précurseurs sont de retour.

- Nous nous tiendrons sur nos gardes, Kyle, soyez-en sûr !

- J'en suis convaincu, mademoiselle Taava.

- Mais il y a un truc qui ne colle pas, Skywalker, un truc que Morgreed a suggéré pendant le voyage, et je pense qu'il a raison.

- Je vous écoute, maître Tal.

- Cette histoire sent encore plus mauvais qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Comme Morgreed, je trouve qu'on s'en est sorti un peu trop facilement. On était à bord d'un croiseur de classe _Interdictor_, propriété de Daymon Thorn, et v'là-t-y pas que nous parvenons à nous évader, sans des nuées de troupes de choc pour nous retenir, les cellules des padawans sont sur la route qui mène directement au hangar… Et quand on veut s'évader, il n'y a ni rayon tracteur, ni champ d'interdiction. Je trouve que ça fait beaucoup de trucs pas clairs. Vous croyez que les Imps sont vicieux au point de nous monter un coup tordu ?

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, c'est comme ça qu'ils ont repéré la base de Yavin, il y a quinze ans, répondit Skywalker. Mais pour le coup, je n'aurais pas vu l'intérêt de Thorn de monter un tel plan, à moins, peut-être, de tester tout simplement vos capacités.

- Je me demande aussi ce que faisait ce Bratak à bord de ce croiseur impérial. Les Précurseurs seraient de mèche avec l'Empire ? s'interrogea Katarn.

- S'ils sont à nouveau actifs, ils ont peut-être besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider, après quatre mille ans de catalepsie ? suggéra Mara Jade.

- Ce n'est pas cohérent, Mara, répondit Jessa Halbret. Je ne les vois pas s'allier à des Humains bien moins évolués qu'eux. C'est comme si vous vous appuyiez sur les conseils d'un troupeau de Banthas. À mon avis, Bratak était un observateur indépendant.

Un petit silence suivit cette réflexion. Mara Jade s'adressa alors à Damara Decrilla.

- Mademoiselle Decrilla ?

- Oui, Maître Jade ?

- Liam et Chi'ta nous ont parlé de vos éventuelles capacités.

- Et ?

- C'est confirmé, vous avez effectivement la résonance avec la Force.

- Et donc… vous voulez dire que je pourrais… devenir un Jedi ?

- Si vous acceptez notre enseignement, bien évidemment.

- C'est très généreux de votre part, Maître Katarn, mais je préfère rester libre de mes mouvements. Vous avez sans doute de très bons professeurs dans cette école, et vous pouvez être contents de vos deux petits élèves, mais la vie d'un Jedi n'est pas faite pour moi. Je suis très bien comme je suis.

- Un choix que nous respectons, miss Decrilla, répondit Katarn.

- Cependant, j'ai une dette envers vous. Et puis, j'ai vu cette chose transparente, moi aussi. Si cette bestiole est une menace, je tiens à faire tout ce que je peux pour vous aider à nous en protéger.

- Il y a peut-être quelque chose que vous pourriez faire, murmura Skywalker.

- Je vous écoute.

- Nous avons vu que ce… « Bratak » a pu infiltrer le Vor-Cal en prenant les traits d'un être vivant ordinaire, quoique masqué. Les Précurseurs, si c'en était bien un, ont donc manifestement le pouvoir d'adopter une forme physique. Or, vous disiez que vous trouviez quelque chose de « bizarre » chez lui ?

- On pensait que c'était son drôle de costume, Maître.

- Ou alors, c'est qu'il avait une résonance particulière avec la Force. Eh bien voilà, Damara : retournez à la Maison Mecetti comme si de rien n'était, mais faites particulièrement attention à ce que vous y verrez ou entendrez ces prochains jours.

- Les actes d'espionnages, la chasse aux renseignements, c'est ma spécialité.

- Bien, maintenant, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Nous allons maintenant analyser avec précision, les données que vous avez ramenées, et déterminer quelle sera votre prochaine destination.

- Destination ?

- Plus nous en saurons sur les Précurseurs, plus nous seront en mesure de nous défendre contre eux.

- Nous défendre, vous êtes sûre, Maître Halbret ? Il n'y a pas moyen de communiquer avec eux ? Ils n'ont peut-être pas de mauvaises intentions…

- Hélas, padawan Koskaya, les seuls contacts que nous ayons pu avoir pour le moment ont été violents.

- Bon…

Taava se promena sur la terrasse, admirant le coucher de soleil. Elle vit la silhouette diaphane de Dame Liryl près de la rambarde. Elle parlait avec Chi'ta et Morgreed. Ils avaient l'air effarés.

- Eh bien alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Oh, Taava, c'est…

- J'ai l'intention d'accepter la proposition de Don Nycator de Mecetti, Dame Taava.

Les épaules de la jeune Togruta s'affaissèrent.

- Êtes-vous sûre que ce soit la bonne décision ? Dame Liryl, sérieusement, c'est un blaireau ! Un enfant gâté qui joue au roi de l'univers, alors qu'il est sans doute incapable d'assumer les fonctions d'un simple baron. Et maintenant, il vient tout simplement de déclencher une guerre dans le secteur Tapani ! Vous ne pouvez pas, vous ne _devez_ pas sacrifier votre vie et votre bonheur avec ce minable !

- Chère Taava, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais il y a des enjeux plus importants que mon bonheur personnel. En épousant Don Nycator de Mecetti, je serai à même de réfréner ses ardeurs conquérantes. Il est le principal instigateur de la déclaration de guerre faite aux Melantha. Si je tempère son humeur, il songera moins à faire la guerre, et moins de victimes innocentes en pâtiront. Mon bonheur sera alors complet. Je cherche à être en harmonie avec l'univers entier, et si le fait de partager la vie de Don Nycator de Mecetti peut y contribuer, ce sera un bien faible prix à payer. Si j'ai les moyens de préserver des vies, je les mets en œuvre.

- C'est votre décision, ma Dame, mais vous… enfin…

- Je comprends ton inquiétude, fidèle Hassla, mais je le répète, tout se passera bien.

Pendant cet échange, une autre scène se déroulait dans l'une des salles de sport. Liam avait voulu s'exercer au maniement du sabre-laser. Il se défendait contre un droïd d'entraînement. Parade, esquive, riposte… La lame dorée du droïd passa à quelques centimètres de son visage, mais l'adolescent fit un bond en arrière, puis s'appuya sur le mur, et sauta par-dessus le combattant cybernétique, en balayant l'air de son sabre au passage. La machine, sérieusement amochée, s'éteignit. Liam se frotta le front de l'avant bras, soulagé, et rangea son arme. Derrière lui, Katarn applaudit

- Brillant. Vos capacités s'améliorent, Liam.

- Je n'aimerais pas être pris au dépourvu si je subis une nouvelle attaque des Impériaux. J'ai besoin de me sentir plus fort.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ce besoin ? Faites bien attention, ce genre d'objectif n'est pas la finalité d'une formation de Jedi.

- Maître Katarn, je… j'ai eu une vision.

- Une vision ? Quel genre ?

Liam s'assit sur un banc, ramassa sa bouteille et but quelques gorgées d'eau.

- Quand nous étions dans la Chambre du Grand Conseil, j'ai… bon, j'ai un peu perdu les pédales. Je me suis énervé, je le regrette.

- Bah, je comprends un adolescent de votre âge n'est pas prêt à affronter une cohorte de sénateurs pourris jusqu'à l'os. Dommage seulement que Don Nycator ait fait état à toute l'assemblée de votre appartenance à l'Ordre, si j'en crois le rapport de votre condisciple. D'accord, chez les Pelagia, ils étaient déjà au courant, mais maintenant tout le secteur sait qu'on a envoyé des Jedi chez eux. Mais bon, cela ne devrait pas rendre votre mission plus difficile.

- C'est vrai qu'il a grillé Chi'ta, mais… je me suis grillé tout seul, maître… J'ai donné ma parole de padawan.

- Ne vous en faites pas, va ! Ils l'auraient appris tôt ou tard. Et donc, cette vision ?

- J'ai vu le Seigneur Daymon Thorn au milieu d'eux. Juste une seconde. Puis il n'y était plus. J'ai halluciné, mais je suis certain que c'était lui.

Katarn fit une petite moue, et s'appuya contre le mur, croisant les bras.

- Vous arrivez à un âge où la Force s'exprime pleinement pour vous. Vous ne pouvez plus garder l'équilibre entre deux positions. Désormais, le Côté Lumineux et le Côté Obscur risquent de vous tirailler de part et d'autre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez définitivement embrassé l'un des côtés.

- Cela signifie que je vais maintenant fantasmer sur Daymon Thorn ?

- Je ne verrai pas cela de manière négative. Avant, vous n'aviez pas forcément la notion du Côté Obscur. Pour la première fois, vous y avez été directement confronté. Désormais, quand celui-ci tentera de vous prendre dans ses filets, il y aura des manifestations bien concrètes du risque. Votre inconscient a matérialisé l'appel du Côté Obscur sous les traits de ce Seigneur. C'est en quelque sorte une « allégorie ». Chaque fois que vous verrez Daymon Thorn alors qu'il n'est pas devant vous en personne, vous saurez qu'il vous faudra être extrêmement vigilant, car votre comportement, qu'il soit légitime ou non, penche alors du Côté Obscur.

- Bon… Kyle, si je devais passer du Côté Obs…

- N'y pensez même pas ! ordonna durement le Maître Jedi. Vous êtes très jeune et enthousiaste, et vous ne devez pas laisser d'aussi sombres pensées vous étouffer.

La nuit était tombée sur l'astroport de Yavin IV. Les petits vaisseaux de transport allaient et venaient. Avec l'ouverture de l'Académie, l'ancienne base rebelle avait été reconvertie en un comptoir de commerce, loin des temples Massassi. Le vaisseau de Katarn, le _Griffe du Corbeau_, venait de les déposer près du bâtiment d'embarquement. Taava s'adressa aux autres.

- Bon, nous avons tous eu peur, mais on s'en est tous sorti sans trop de casse, c'est l'essentiel. On a fait ce qu'il y avait à faire auprès du Conseil et des Cadriaan, maintenant je propose qu'on retourne sur Procopia et qu'on souffle un peu.

Morgreed approuva d'un signe de tête, puis ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Hé, une minute ! Où est Liam ?

- Regardez, il est resté sur la piste, je vais le chercher.

Chi'ta revint sur ses pas, suivie par les autres. Liam, leur tournant le dos, regardait le ciel, par où était parti le vaisseau de Kyle.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ben… c'est-à-dire que…

- Depuis notre retour de Vilhon, je te trouve bizarre. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Liam regarda tour à tour Morgreed, Canderous, Dankin, Taava et Chi'ta. Il ferma les yeux, se concentre quelques instants… puis les rouvrit. Son cœur se serra.

- Je ne suis peut-être qu'un padawan, mais j'ai appris à lire les émotions, en gros. Or, je sens que quelque chose s'est brisé depuis qu'on a été emprisonnés sur le _Gantelet_. C'est à cause de Thorn, n'est-ce pas ? Morgreed, même si c'était en riant, tu as dit l'autre fois ce que les autres pensent peut-être tout bas. Oui, Thorn a voulu faire de moi son élève. Non, je n'ai pas accepté son offre, même si j'y ai entr'aperçu un léger intérêt, pour nous tous. Mais pourquoi ces soupçons ? Je sens que vous vous méfiez de moi. Comme si je risquais désormais de vous trahir.

- Non ! Liam, je…

- Je sais, Chi'ta, mais pour vous autres, je suis moins sûr. J'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi ? demanda Taava en essayant d'être rassurante.

- Peur d'être rejeté, par toi, Taava, ou bien toi, Morgreed. Ma famille est en miettes à cause du petit banditisme, j'ai perdu mon Maître, vous êtes les premiers amis que j'ai pu me faire depuis, et maintenant je sens que vous avez peur de moi. Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre.

Personne ne répondit, jusqu'à ce que Canderous rompît le silence. Adossé au mur, il fixa l'adolescent d'un regard transperçant de soupçons en faisant jouer entre ses doigts sa vibro-dague.

- J'avoue que, depuis qu'on s'est carapaté de ce croiseur, il m'arrive d'y penser. Et de me dire quelque chose.

- Quoi ? demanda le Barabel.

- Au moindre geste suspect, gamin ou pas, je te plante.

Chi'ta eut un violent hoquet, et s'enfouit la tête dans les mains. Le Barabel siffla d'irritation en direction de Canderous. Taava fut plus directe, et gifla le mercenaire. Celui-ci fit un signe à Dankin.

- Allez, on s'en va, on va prendre un charter. Cet endroit me donne envie de gerber, gronda Canderous qui s'éloigna sans quitter Taava du regard.

Aucun des autres ne fit rien pour les retenir. La femme Togruta maugréa :

- Qu'ils aillent se faire brosser, on sera plus tranquilles.

Chi'ta déglutit, et articula avec peine :

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous devons agir… Si on laisse le soupçon empoisonner notre groupe, alors nous avons perdu.

- Quelque soit ce que tu peux ressentir, tu dois me croire quand je te dis que j'ai confiance. Thorn n'a pas réussi à t'avoir, il n'y arrivera jamais ! s'exclama Taava.

- Je ne peux pas me prononcer, mais pour l'instant, je te suis toujours, ajouta Morgreed. C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, si tu avais voulu nous éliminer, tu aurais eu tout le voyage pour le faire.

- On devrait rentrer, on a une longue route à faire. On y va ? demanda la jeune Drall, regardant Liam, en le suppliant du regard.

Liam avait un mal fou à se retenir de hurler comme un animal malheureux. Il parvint juste à dire :

- Je suis désolé, mais je vais rentrer de mon côté. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

- Ah… je… bon. On… on se retrouve sur Procopia ? suffoqua presque la jeune fille.

- Je serai à l'ambassade Pelagia.

Liam rajusta la lanière de son sac à dos et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Au bout de quelques instants, il avait disparu de la plate-forme. Pendant ce temps, et quelques longues minutes encore plus tard, appuyée sur l'épaule de Taava, Chi'ta n'avait pas cessé de pleurer.


	4. Episode IV : Le Feu et la Glace

_Un grand chambardement retentit dans le bureau. Les fournitures posées sur le meuble avaient volé au travers de la pièce._

- _Ce crétin de Bratak ! Je voudrais le précipiter au fond d'un trou noir ! Na'toth, je t'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance !_

- _Calme-toi, mon amour._

- _Me calmer ? À cause de cet incapable, nous sommes maintenant découverts ! Comment me calmer ? Les espèces inférieures savent que nous existons, et pire, elles savent que nous sommes à nouveau actifs !_

- _Mais elles ne savent pas encore nous arrêter. Et elles ne trouveront jamais comment. Elles sont bien trop sous-évoluées pour ça._

_Martouf se ressaisit, cessa de frapper la table de ses poings. Il eut un sourire cruel._

- _Mais oui… Tu as mille fois raison, ma Reine ! Ces vermisseaux savent que nous sommes là, mais ne pourront rien faire pour mettre en péril nos plans. Ils vont assister à leur chute inévitable, et seront complètement impuissants ! Ils verront s'écrouler tout ce qu'ils ont pu construire, système après système, sans pouvoir y changer quelque chose ! Voilà la pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver !_

- _Je savais que tu comprendrais, ô grand Roi._

La nuit était tombée sur l'île d'Estalle, centre névralgique de la planète Procopia, la capitale du secteur Tapani. Les quelques speeders volaient silencieusement dans les rues, toutes désertes, si l'on exceptait celles les quartiers les plus festifs. Les ambassades des différentes grandes Maisons Nobles étaient toutes fermées. Dans le bâtiment de la Maison Pelagia, tout le monde dormait tranquillement… enfin presque.

Pour la troisième nuit consécutive, Liam Kincaid suait, et sa respiration accélérait. Depuis son retour sur Procopia et ses dernières péripéties suite au Vor-Cal, son sommeil d'adolescent était perturbé par d'horribles cauchemars. Et cette nuit, il en vivait un particulièrement gratiné.

Perdu dans des couloirs sombres, nu et sans armes, Liam échappait à une foule d'adversaires invisibles mais bruyants, qu'il savait redoutables. Il courait maintenant sur la passerelle d'un croiseur interstellaire qui survolait une planète mise à feu et à sang. Les tirs de canon blaster fusaient de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée tels des feux d'artifice. Derrière lui, une porte métallique fermée tambourinait de plus en plus fort. L'adolescent buta sur quelque chose qui le fit tomber de tout son long. Sa figure se retrouva pile face à celle de Duncan Blackstorm, son défunt bienfaiteur. Mais le visage de son mentor, habituellement serein et rassurant, était crispé dans une expression de terreur et de souffrance inimaginables, et des larmes de sang gouttaient de ses orbites énucléées.

Liam se releva d'un bond avec un cri épouvanté. La porte s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa direction. C'est alors qu'il entendit une petite voix rassurante.

- Sois tranquille, tout va bien.

C'était Chi'ta. Elle était devant lui, tout aussi nue. Derrière elle, la porte était sur le point de céder.

- Tu ne crains rien, car il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force.

La porte vola à travers la pièce, laissant entrer une ombre entourée de volutes tournoyantes de fumée noire. Impossible de discerner qui était cette personne. Elle s'approcha, et leva d'immenses mains pourvues de longs doigts crochus. La jeune fille ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué cette menace. Liam cria de toutes ses forces :

- Ne reste pas là ! Attention !

L'ombre saisit Chi'ta par le cou d'une main, puis par les chevilles de l'autre, et elle tira. La petite Drall poussa un cri affreux, suraigu, alors qu'elle se retrouva rompue en deux.

- CHI'TAAAAAAAA !

La silhouette noire jeta par-dessus ses épaules sa malheureuse victime et repoussa sa cape d'un large mouvement du bras. Liam eut la chair de poule en reconnaissant Daymon Thorn, plus grand et plus effrayant que jamais.

- Assassin, assassin !

- Tu es libre, maintenant.

- De quoi ? De servir le Mal ?

- Le Côté Obscur n'est pas le Mal, mon petit. Il est la Vérité, avec un V majuscule. C'est pour ça que tes Maîtres l'appellent le Côté Obscur, parce qu'il est caché sous un voile. Beaucoup cherchent à lever ce voile, et très peu sont assez forts pour ne pas être détruits par le pouvoir de la Vérité. Mais ceux qui tiennent bon, comme moi… plus rien ni personne ne peut les empêcher d'atteindre le but qu'ils se sont fixé. J'ai vu la Vérité, et je t'invite à te joindre à moi pour la voir.

- Vous avez tué Chi'ta !

- Elle n'était rien de plus qu'un obstacle insignifiant sur ta voie vers la Vérité. Bien peu de chose comparé à tous les pouvoirs que tu développeras en me suivant.

- Je refuse de vous suivre ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !

- Alors, meurs !

La vitre de la baie donnant sur les cieux se fendit et éclata dans un fracas tonitruant, puis une terrible explosion réveilla brutalement l'adolescent, en sueur, dans son grand lit. Il regarda autour de lui, hébété. Une alarme hurlait. Des lumières flashaient. Des cris de panique résonnaient de toutes parts. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, et deux gardes en armure entrèrent.

- Il a l'air indemne !

- Vous pouvez marcher ?

- Oui… que… ?

- Suivez-nous vite et sans discuter !

Les gardes ne le laissèrent pas s'interroger davantage, et l'avaient déjà sorti du lit. Il cria en voyant des flammes lécher les murs du couloir. Déjà de nombreuses personnes couraient, paniquées. Il reconnut la petite Drall, qui partait dans la direction opposée.

- Chi'ta ! Chi'ta !

Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas, et disparut bientôt de son champ de vision, emmenée par un garde.

- Vous en faites pas, vous la retrouverez au point de ralliement. Allons-y !

Quelques minutes interminables plus tard, l'adolescent était dehors. Les deux gardes qui l'avaient guidé étaient repartis. Seul au milieu des résidents du palais qui piaillaient d'affolement, Liam gémissait à chaque expiration, et sentait ses yeux lui piquer. Il s'assit sur l'un des bancs, bras nerveusement croisés, tremblant comme de la gelée.

- Liam ! Tu es là !

Liam rit de soulagement en voyant Chi'ta s'approcher de lui, bien vivante et en bonne santé. Il se leva et la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Oh, quel soulagement !

- Je suis ravie que tu ailles bien, mais tu me fais un peu mal !

Liam lâcha précipitamment la jeune Drall, rouge comme une tomate.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- L'un des gardes m'a dit qu'un speeder s'était écrasé sur le palais.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, un accident.

Alors que le sergent Gill s'occupait de coordonner ses gardes et de rassurer le personnel et les nobles, le caporal Sivok s'était approché des deux padawans.

- Suivez-moi.

Maintenant dans le bureau du sergent, Liam et Chi'ta attendaient. Le caporal les avait laissé là, et était allé chercher « quelqu'un ».

- Au moins, entre les cafards et les accidents, on ne s'ennuie pas ici, ironisa Chi'ta.

- Avant l'explosion, j'ai fait un rêve horrible. Thorn te massacrait devant moi.

- Oh… Je ne sais pas si l'on doit y voir quelque chose. La Force permet parfois de voir le passé ou l'avenir, mais pendant le sommeil, ça me paraît bien aléatoire.

- Je n'aimerais pas voir ce rêve se réaliser !

Elle répondit par un petit sourire bienveillant. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox en personne. Liam, assis nonchalamment au bureau du sergent, se leva précipitamment, au garde-à-vous.

- Je vous en prie, restez assis. Après toutes ces émotions, vous devez être secoués.

- Vous savez ce qui s'est passé, Haut Seigneur ?

- Un speeder s'est bien écrasé sur le palais. Un accident peut arriver. Mais ce qui me préoccupe, c'est qu'il est tombé pile dans la suite numéro quatre.

- La suite occupée par Ari ! s'écria Chi'ta.

- Précisément.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Est-elle blessée ? Ou pire… ?

- Ne vous en faites surtout pas. Par un coup de chance inouï, elle était aux… disons qu'elle était partie s'absenter quelques minutes, et que son droïd l'avait suivie.

- Sacré coup de chance !

- À votre avis, jeunes gens, c'est un malheureux hasard ?

- La dernière fois, c'était un cafard géant, cette fois, c'est un speeder… ça fait beaucoup de monde qui entre par la fenêtre de cette suite pendant la nuit !

- Et est-ce qu'elle se porte bien ?

- Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, mademoiselle Koskaya, elle a eu une grosse frayeur, mais est indemne.

- Haut Seigneur, nous devrions la faire déménager le plus loin possible dès demain. Et même l'évacuer dès cette nuit !

- Vous avez un autre endroit où aller ? L'ambassade Cadriaan, peut-être ? Oui, je vais prendre les dispositions pour qu'on vous y conduise dans le quart d'heure. L'incendie a été maîtrisé. Rassemblez vos affaires, je vous évacue.

Canderous Tal ronflait comme un bienheureux. Mais il avait le sommeil léger. Aussi, quand des voix et des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, il se réveilla d'un coup, et fut hors du lit, blaster au poing, en une seconde. Il ouvrit la porte de sa cellule, et se trouva face à Liam, Chi'ta, Ari et Stern. Mécontent, il ronchonna :

- Je crois que toute la rue ne vous a pas entendus…

- Lâche-nous, Canderous ! On a encore tenté de tuer Ari !

- T'aurais mieux fait d'y rester ! Au moins, j'aurais pu dormir tranquillement !

- Bon, maître Tal, laissez ces jeunes gens se remettre, toute une aile de l'ambassade Pelagia a été touchée ! intervint le chef Stern. Retournez dormir, puisque vous tenez tant à votre sommeil.

Et quelques heures plus tard, dans le bureau du chef…

- Bon. C'est clair, il faut vous mettre à l'abri.

- N'y a-t-il aucun endroit où vous puissiez aller ? questionna Taava, qui avait été rappelée à l'ambassade.

- Euh… mes parents habitent sur Chandrila. Je pourrais m'y cacher, avec Kelly.

- Honnêtement, je préférerais, même si je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, déclara Stern.

- Nous pourrons vous déposer au passage en allant sur Yavin IV.

- Yavin IV ? demanda Liam. Pourquoi irions-nous sur Yavin IV ?

- Ah, on ne vous a pas encore prévenus… Figurez-vous que j'ai reçu une communication de votre Maître Skywalker. Apparemment, votre présence est souhaitée au _Praxeum_, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Bon… Nous partons, alors ?

- T'as tout compris, répondit Morgreed.

Mara Jade était seule pour recevoir les six compagnons dans la salle de briefing.

- Bonjour, les amis, jeunes padawans... Aujourd'hui, il est temps d'approfondir un peu les recherches que vos premières découvertes vous ont amené à faire. De notre côté, nous avons remué la vase comme nous avons pu, et je suis en mesure de vous donner deux pistes à suivre.

- On est tenu de les suivre toutes les deux ? demanda de but en blanc Canderous.

- Si vous vous en sentez capables.

- Bah, tant qu'on me file mon blé…

- Bien, si vous voulez bien me laisser poursuivre, maître Tal… Je disais donc, nous avons deux destinations sur lesquelles vous envoyer.

Prenant une petite télécommande, Mara Jade appuya sur un bouton. Immédiatement, l'hologramme d'une planète rouge apparut.

- Contemplez la planète Norphair, un monde volcanique du système Ridley. La température y est telle que les quelques rares zones habitables sont en fait de grandes plates-formes érigées sur les plateaux rocheux, protégées par des champs de force anti-calorique diffusés par des émetteurs. Des rivières de magma circulent à la surface de ce monde, et quelques formes de vie particulièrement résistantes à la chaleur parviennent à y vivre. En raison du manque caractéristique de végétation, elles se nourrissent généralement de chair.

- Charmant endroit.

- Et que ferions-nous sur cette planète, Maître Jade ?

- Retrouver quelqu'un. Plus précisément cette personne.

Encore une fois, Mara Jade pressa le bouton de la télécommande, faisant apparaître un portrait. C'était un Mon Calamari. Un nom était inscrit sous la photo : Akanseh.

- Le Docteur Akanseh est un ancien membre de l'équipage de l'_Étoile Lointaine_. Quand il était à bord, il assurait la responsabilité de médecin en chef. C'est lui qui a consigné toutes les informations sur les formes de vies non classées que les participants à l'expédition ont pu rencontrer. Il y a de fortes chances pour que les données qu'il a pu rassembler nous permettent de mieux connaître les Précurseurs.

- Comment il est, sur le plan mental ? hasarda Morgreed.

- Maître Halbret nous a dit qu'il était assez… spécial. D'après nos renseignements, c'était un brillant médecin, mais il y a bien des années, il a été capturé par l'Empire, et le Moff Kentor Sarne lui a ordonné de torturer un prisonnier récalcitrant pour le faire parler, sous peine de lui faire subir le même sort.

- Et… ? osa Taava.

- Dans les belles histoires, il aurait voulu racheter cette lourde faute héroïquement en sauvant deux fois plus de personnes. La réalité est toute autre : il n'a pas résisté à cette expérience traumatisante, et sa raison en a été perturbée. Depuis, son sens de l'éthique s'en est trouvé altéré. Il est retourné sur Mon Calamari, a été engagé par un hôpital, mais on l'a poursuivi pour « traitements amoraux », alors il s'est enfui sur Norphair. Personne ne songerait à le chercher dans un monde aussi chaud. Les habitants de Mon Calamari se sentent mal sur de tels mondes.

- Bon… Et donc, nous devons le récupérer ?

- En tout cas, récupérer ses informations, padawan Kincaid.

- D'accord. Et quelle est la deuxième destination ?

- J'y viens, maître Tal. La voici :

Nouvelle image holographique d'un globe entièrement blanc.

- Et voici Fedrana, une planète de glace, l'opposée de Norphair.

- Oh !

Liam avait sursauté, ayant subi un brutal coup au cœur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, fiston ? demanda Morgreed.

- Fe… Fedrana… C'est là que…

- Je suis désolée si ça remue d'aussi pénibles souvenirs, padawan Kincaid. Le Conseil des Jedi comprendra parfaitement si vous refusez d'y aller.

- Non, Maître Jade ! Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. J'affronterai ma peur, et ma tristesse.

L'adolescent se leva, et se tourna vers les autres. Courageusement, il déclara :

- Cette planète est le tombeau de mon Maître, Duncan Blackstorm. Il a été tué dans une station spatiale en orbite autour de Fedrana.

Puis il se rassit. Un petit silence respectueux plana. Le Barabel tapota paternellement l'épaule de l'adolescent. Mara Jade reprit :

- Voilà qui est bravement parlé, Liam. Mais les souvenirs douloureux ne vont pas s'arrêter là. Il faut que vous sachiez précisément ce que le Conseil attend de vous. Le padawan Kincaid est déjà plus ou moins au courant, mais vous autres avez besoin de quelques explications supplémentaires. Il y a environ sept mois, en effet, nous avons demandé à Duncan Blackstorm de se rendre avec sa compagne Talia dans le système Fedrana. Nos sources avaient intercepté des communications faisant état de l'existence d'un laboratoire spatial de l'Empire, dans lequel les Impériaux menaient des expériences destinées à créer des armes bactériologiques.

- Ouah… quel genre ? s'enquit Taava.

- À peu près le même genre que celle qui a ravagé la population de la planète Falleen avant que l'Empire ne la « purifie » à grands coups de bombes atomiques. L'idée était d'inventer une bactérie capable de résister aux températures les plus extrêmes. Les expériences étaient menées par un Jedi Noir à l'identité inconnue. Duncan et Talia ont infiltré cette station, et ont effacé les données des recherches, balancé les souches du virus dans l'espace et saboté la station pour qu'elle se désagrège complètement dans l'atmosphère de cette planète. Malheureusement, Duncan et Talia ont affronté le Sith, et après un combat d'une violence inouïe, Duncan a perdu la vie. Quant au Sith, on ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu depuis.

Liam était resté le plus neutre possible, avec beaucoup d'efforts. Chi'ta se rapprocha de lui. Canderous se gratta la tête.

- Tout ceci est très touchant, mais quel rapport avec nous ?

- Eh bien, Blackstorm possédait une arme très particulière, d'une technologie inconnue. Un jour, il l'a même montrée au Conseil. C'était un sabre-laser pour le moins inhabituel. Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose, padawan Kincaid ?

- Non, Maître, il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Vous savez, il ne me déballait pas tout.

- Bon. Eh bien pour le moment, le Conseil des Jedi souhaite que vous vous rendiez sur Fedrana pour récupérer cette arme, et nous la rapporter.

- Pour la détruire ? demanda Morgreed.

- Non. Nous pourrions peut-être nous en servir pour armer nos chevaliers les plus doués, et être prêts à affronter les Précurseurs, répondit une voix derrière le Barabel.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte. C'était Skywalker.

- Cette arme n'était pas d'une technologie conventionnelle. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention quand votre Maître me l'a montrée, mais j'aimerais bien l'analyser, maintenant.

- Et savez-vous où se trouve cette arme, plus précisément ?

- Non, mademoiselle Taava, mais la compagne, Talia, elle, le sait sûrement.

- Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à aller la voir, et à la lui réclamer. Avec une lettre de recommandation de votre part, bien évidemment.

- Nul besoin de lettre, elle reconnaîtra Liam. Liam, vous la connaissiez ?

- Oui, un peu. Moins que Duncan, mais je l'aimais bien. Mais je ne l'ai pas vue depuis… enfin, vous comprenez pourquoi.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté en contact avec elle ? s'étonna Chi'ta. Elle t'aurait peut-être aidé à surmonter cette perte tragique.

- Eh ben… en fait…

- Ce n'est pas si simple, padawan Koskaya, reprit Mara Jade. Il se trouve que Talia a été fortement choquée par la mort de son compagnon.

- Normal, elle reste une femme aimant son homme, répondit Taava. Et donc ?

- Elle a perdu contact avec la réalité. Elle est maintenant persuadée qu'elle est la messagère d'une divinité locale qui était incarnée dans le corps de Duncan. Elle l'appelle le « Veilleur ». Et ce n'est pas tout : cet accès de mythomanie a été renforcé par la reconnaissance du peuple de Fedrana. Les Fedraniens ont considéré le couple comme les sauveurs de leur monde – ce qui n'était pas faux, ils allaient servir de sujets pour les expériences de l'Empire. Ils se sont mis à vénérer Duncan Blackstorm comme un Messie, et Talia est désormais « Mère Talia », la messagère du Veilleur. Et par conséquent, attendez-vous à ce qu'elle ne vous remette pas le sabre-laser comme elle vous donnerait une sucette.

- Décidément, rien n'est jamais simple avec les Jedi ! constata Canderous avec exaspération.

- Rien ne t'oblige à nous accompagner, si ça t'ennuie tellement.

- Si, cocotte rouge. Mon pèze.

- Maître Tal, un peu de tenue, je vous prie. Bon, est-ce que vous acceptez ces deux missions ? Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'envoyer nos agents sans leur consentement, en particulier quand ils ne sont pas directement sous notre responsabilité.

- Comptez sur moi ! répondit fièrement Liam.

- J'obéis au Conseil, ajouta Chi'ta.

- J'accompagne les padawans, où qu'ils aillent, renchérit Morgreed.

- Je n'ai jamais été sur Norphair, encore moins sur Fedrana. J'aime voyager, dit Taava avec un petit sourire.

Toute l'assistance attendit une réaction de la part de Canderous. Ce fut Dankin qui parla. Dankin, le Togorien, qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque-là.

- Dankin a vu Précurseurs… Précurseurs mauvais… Dankin veut aider… chevaliers Jedi... se battre contre Précurseurs…

- D'accord, boule de poils mangée aux mites, on va y aller, sur ces planètes. Mais j'espère que la paie sera conséquente !

- Cette nouvelle étape sur le chemin de la vérité nous mènera à travers le feu et la glace, observa Chi'ta avec philosophie.

Quand la _Comète_ entra dans l'atmosphère de Norphair, Morgreed sentait déjà la chaleur des rivières magmatiques chauffer sa peau écailleuse. Suivant la balise, Taava serrait les dents en manœuvrant l'appareil prêté par Ari Quayle, passant entre les volutes de fumée noirâtre. Le vaisseau approcha d'une immense plate-forme en suspension au-dessus d'un gigantesque volcan. Liam repéra des tours noires, deux fois plus hautes que les autres immeubles. Sur ces tours, il y avait de grandes paraboles argentées.

- C'est avec ces machins que les habitants se protègent de la chaleur ?

- Affirmatif, copilote. Ils ont mis quelques années à mettre au point ces dispositifs, el à les installer. Ces paraboles émettent des champs de force invisibles. Ils sont tous calibrés en synchronisation, pour éviter qu'une zone soit moins préservée qu'une autre.

- Et ça consomme beaucoup d'énergie ?

- Oui, mais ici, de l'énergie thermique, il y en a à revendre. C'est grâce à cette énergie que la cité entière peut rester en suspension. Les moteurs antigrav sont aussi alimentés à la chaleur. Okay… on arrive !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe se rassemblait dans le sas. Taava prit la parole :

- D'après les infos transmises par Mara Jade, ce monde est sous domination impériale depuis quelques mois. Le régime a été mis en place il y a peu, et la population locale n'a pas encore digéré cet état de fait. Le gouverneur est officiellement un civil pour que les gens le suivent, mais les émeutes sont hebdomadaires, et le cabinet gouvernemental ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

- Bien sûr, ce gouverneur est un Humain ?

- Oui, Morgreed, le gouverneur Breenstar. Il n'est qu'un pantin impérial, et par-dessus le marché, il n'est même pas efficace. Tu peux être sûr que le capitaine de la garnison de soldats de choc se ronge les ongles jusqu'aux poignets !

Chi'ta déglutit.

- Les… soldats de choc ? Oh non !

- Ne t'en fais pas, petit bouchon. Ils auront autre chose à faire que de rechercher les Jedi. Il faudra seulement éviter de faire du ramdam et d'attirer leur attention. Les non-Humains sont tolérés, pour peu qu'ils la mettent en sourdine. Alors, on va au cabinet d'Akanseh, on obtient ses informations, et on s'en va !

- Euh… avant ça, on va devoir se coltiner le comité d'accueil ! observa Morgreed.

- Dès la descente, ils contrôlent les immigrants, observa Canderous qui avait regardé la piste à travers le hublot du cockpit.

- En plus, ils ont repéré notre vaisseau, je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils nous tiennent plus à l'œil encore ! renchérit Morgreed.

- Bon, on n'arrivera à rien si on se tourne les pouces là-dedans. On y va !

Le petit groupe descendit sur la piste d'atterrissage, sous l'œil soupçonneux du personnel. Il y avait une porte menant à un petit couloir avec une pancarte indiquant : « Douane ». Un droïd de sécurité sommeillait à côté d'une table sur laquelle les nouveaux arrivants étaient invités à déposer leurs effets métalliques.

Le premier à passer fut Canderous. Lorsqu'il franchit le portillon de sécurité, comme il s'y attendait, l'alarme sonna. Un petit fonctionnaire en costume tiré à quatre épingles entra dans le couloir par une grande porte, suivi de près par un groupe de six soldats de choc. Liam eut une poussée de sueur. Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer complètement à la vue des armures froides et impersonnelles des soldats de l'Empire_. _De plus, depuis sa capture sur le _Paradis Stellaire_, il avait sans doute été fiché par Daymon Thorn, et se voyait déjà en face d'un peloton d'exécution.

_Si seulement Duncan était là… ! Mais il va falloir que je me débrouille sans lui._

Le douanier s'adressa à Canderous, sans même un regard pour les non-Humains.

- Bonjour monsieur, jeune homme… Alors, voudriez-vous bien mettre vos objets métalliques dans la boîte qui se trouve sur le comptoir, s'il vous plaît.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, le mercenaire posa dans le casier un blaster lourd, une vibro-rapière, deux vibro-dagues, et ses aiguilles Zenji.

- Ca fait un peu beaucoup pour une seule consigne… Et je suppose que vos… relations sont également armées.

- Je ne veux pas me séparer de mes outils de travail.

- Il va bien falloir.

- Pas de chichis ! glapit l'un des soldats de choc, celui avec une épaulette rouge. Vous allez ranger vos armes à bord. Tous. Puis vous reviendrez et vous repasserez au détecteur. Exécution !

Le petit groupe remonta à bord de la _Comète_. Ils se concertèrent pour savoir quelles armes conserver. Ils tombèrent d'accord : Taava allait garder son blaster, Canderous cacha une aiguille dans ses vêtements, et Liam tenait absolument à garder son sabre-laser.

- C'est mon arme, mon symbole, mon porte-bonheur, il représente tout ce que je suis, sans lui je ne suis pas un padawan digne !

- Et comment tu comptes expliquer ça au détecteur, gros malin ? À moins que tu ne veuilles le poser sur la table, comme si de rien n'était ?

- Non, pas sur la table ! J'ai repéré des tuyaux d'aération, le long desquels je pourrais facilement faire glisser mon sable.

- Comment ?

- Tout ce que vous aurez à faire sera de détourner l'attention des gardes, le temps que je mette mon sabre dans le conduit. On franchit le couloir, puis je le récupère par télékinésie par l'autre bout de la conduite.

- Ouais, ça peut le faire ! Bonne idée ! approuva Morgreed.

Quelques minutes encore passèrent, puis le petit fonctionnaire revit ceux qu'il avait déjà classés dans la catégorie « étrangers louches ». Nerveusement, Canderous enfonça l'aiguille dans le cuir de ses vêtements… et se transperça la peau de la nuque. Se mordant les lèvres, il s'avança. Une fois de plus, le détecteur sonna, la fouille commença… mais l'armure composite comportait de multiples cachettes pour une petite aiguille, et les soldats de choc ne trouvèrent rien, et conclurent que c'était l'armure qui avait déclenché l'alarme. Taava s'approcha à son tour, et déposa son blaster sur la table d'un air dégagé. Le petit fonctionnaire fit la grimace.

- Vous avez le permis, je suppose…

- Bien sûr, Monsieur le fonctionnaire.

Et c'était vrai. Taava lui présenta un permis de port d'arme absolument conforme.

- Cet appareil n'est pas un jouet, mademoiselle. On n'a pas besoin de ça ici !

- Oh, je vous en prie, Monsieur le beau fonctionnaire ! On m'a dit que cette planète est très pittoresque, mais dangereuse ! Je n'aimerais pas prendre des risques !

- Vos… amis, là, ils ne sauraient pas vous défendre ?

- Eh bien…

La jeune Togruta se rapprocha, se pencha vers le fonctionnaire et chuchota :

- Entre nous, je n'ai pas tellement confiance. Je les ai pris en taxi pour me faire un peu d'argent, mais maintenant, ils vont tous aller chacun de leur côté, et me laisser seule. Je suis sûre qu'un homme aussi intelligent que vous comprend ma situation.

Elle lui fit les yeux doux. Le petit fonctionnaire sentit une violente douleur dans son caleçon trop serré.

- Euh… Oui, d'accord, je vois. Bon, allez, ça va, on la laisse passer.

- Oh, merci mille fois, Monsieur le fonctionnaire.

- Mais, euh… évitez de vous en servir sans bonne raison, d'accord ?

- C'est promis.

Liam eut un mal fou à ne pas éclater de rire. Assis dans le siège du pilote de la _Comète_, il avait assisté à toute la scène. Il n'avait rien entendu, mais avait parfaitement imaginé ce que Taava avait bien pu dire au fonctionnaire. Il n'avait pas pu se permettre de perdre sa concentration. En effet, il avait discrètement déposé le petit cylindre argenté sur le sol à portée de vue, puis était rentré dans le vaisseau, et s'était confortablement installé. Puis il avait commencé à manœuvrer le sabre-laser. La poignée avait flotté jusqu'au plafond en une demi-seconde. Liam avait ensuite guidé son arme jusqu'à la grille, en la faisant doucement glisser sur la paroi. Après quoi, il l'avait fait passer à travers le grillage. Une fois sûr que le sabre-laser était bien calé dans la conduite, l'adolescent était descendu, avait verrouillé l'accès au vaisseau, puis s'était dirigé mains dans les poches jusqu'au portillon. Il le franchit comme une lettre à la poste. Une fois passé, il n'eut qu'à suivre le conduit, et à trouver une ouverture. Morgreed le hissa à bout de bras pendant que Taava faisait le guet. Liam repéra au loin la lumière du hangar, et vit son sabre. Il n'eut qu'à tendre la main, et en quelques secondes il avait récupéré son sabre-laser, et calé dans sa ceinture, sous son manteau.

- L'idée était géniale, fiston !

- Merci, Morgreed.

- Ah, si j'avais de tels pouvoirs, la vie serait plus simple ! soupira le Barabel.

- N'en soyez pas si sûr, Maître Morgreed, elle serait sans doute au moins trois fois plus compliquée ! répondit Chi'ta d'un ton malicieux.

Enfin, ils étaient sortis de l'astroport. Ils se tenaient sur une grande place publique, qui faisait carrefour entre de multiples passerelles. Chaque passerelle menait à un complexe de bâtiments. Grâce au plan que Taava avait téléchargé sur son bloc de données, il était facile de trouver le cabinet du docteur Akanseh. C'était jour de marché, et la place accueillait de nombreuses échoppes. En suivant le chemin indiqué par le plan interactif, le petit groupe passa devant un stand tenu par un Twi'lek. Chi'ta saisit brusquement la manche de Taava.

- Qu'y a-t-il, petit bouchon ?

- Regardez… ! La… marchandise… de ce commerçant !

- Quoi ? Oh !

Le stand précisait « Roh'Ckoo – spécialiste réputé ». Quant à la « marchandise »… elle était constituée d'un douzaine de personnes, toutes de sexe féminin : deux de ses compatriotes de Ryloth, une Rodienne, trois Bimmes, une Wroonienne, deux Squibes, et trois Theelines. Chi'ta ne put se contenir, et se planta devant le Twi'lek, mains sur les hanches.

- Vous êtes un trafiquant de vie intelligente !

- Et alors ? C'est légal et j'ai ma licence.

Le marchand, Roh'Ckoo, avait parlé sans prendre attention à son interlocutrice, mais quand il se tourna vers elle, il regarda la jeune fille un court instant, puis il éclata de rire.

- Oh, mais tu es intéressée, ma belle ! Tu veux une compagne pour tes nuits ? À moins que tu ne veuilles te joindre au lot ?

Le Twi'lek rit davantage, mais son visage se crispa lorsqu'il vit l'imposante silhouette de Morgreed, bras croisés, juste derrière la petite Drall.

- Un problème ? demanda le Barabel avec une voix trop douce pour être honnête.

- Non, maître Morgreed. Il n'y a rien à dire, hélas.

- Moi, j'ai quelque chose à dire. J'achète tout !

La personne qui venait de parler était une Sullustaine. Elle avait la soixantaine, et son visage était marqué par les épreuves. Elle présentait les signes caractéristiques d'une femme mûre, qui avait sans doute eu plus que son compte en malheurs, et qui avait pris la décision de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'univers tout entier. Roh'Ckoo se frotta les mains.

- Ah, madame Thila ! Vous êtes parmi nous ! Quelle heureuse surprise ! Je suis…

- Arrête le baratin et fais-moi le tarif de groupe, je suis pressée. Matt !

Un Humain accompagnait la Sullustaine. Lui aussi avait dû avoir son lot de combats. Une longue cicatrice parcourait de haut en bas sa joue droite, et une queue de cheval argentée tombait sur son armure de chasseur de primes. Il tenait un fusil blaster lourdement modifié, et n'avait pas l'air plus amical que Thila.

- Matt, charge-moi cette cargaison au vaisseau.

- Tout de suite.

- C'est scandaleux !

Liam n'en pouvait plus.

- Pendant des années, l'Empire a jeté en prison ou dans des camps de travail vos semblables, aussi bien Twi'leks que Sullustains, il y a eu des massacres, des emprisonnements abusifs, parfois des annexions de planètes entières ! Et maintenant que l'Empire n'a plus la même influence, vous n'hésitez pas à faire la même chose à des gens comme vous ! C'est proprement monstrueux ! Vous mériteriez de subir le même sort ! Vous me rendez malade !

- Allez, laisse, marmonna Taava. On n'a rien à faire ici.

- Tu ne vas pas défendre cette espèce de…

- Arrête ! répondit vivement la Togruta en mettant sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescent, en voyant le dénommé Matt lever son fusil vers l'adolescent.

- Nous ne pouvons agir pour le moment, Liam, répondit Chi'ta. Mais je comprends ta colère. Le trafic d'esclave est une infamie, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Thila d'un air chagriné.

- Où est le problème ? Acheter et vendre des esclaves est parfaitement légal, ici. Et ça me fait du blé, beaucoup de blé. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je m'en priverais.

- Vous me faites beaucoup de peine, répliqua Chi'ta d'une voix blanche.

- Eh bien j'en ai rien à foutre ! Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai du travail ! Allez, vermine, au vaisseau !

Matt avait saisi la chaîne qui reliait toutes les esclaves entre elles. Liam, lui, avait déjà porté la main à son ceinturon, mais Taava le retint.

- Je vais leur faire regretter d'être venus ici !

- Liam, arrête ! Tu vas provoquer un pataquès pour rien.

- C'est dégueulasse ! On ne peut pas laisser faire ça !

- Ici, l'esclavagisme est légal. Et si tu te rebiffes, il risque d'y avoir des blessés.

Des soldats de choc, ayant vu l'agitation de Liam, s'approchaient. Taava leur fit un sourire aimable, et poussa l'adolescent vers la plate-forme où se trouvait le cabinet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment vétuste, dont les vitres étaient cassées. Une plaque en étain indiquait : « Docteur Akanseh, diplômé de la Faculté de Médecine de Mon Calamari », mais était à moitié recouverte par la peinture rouge d'un gros graffiti disant « Assassin ». Canderous frappa à la porte. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le mercenaire frappa plus fort. Toujours rien.

- C'est le charlatan que vous cherchez ? demanda une voix au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Une petite vieille Bimme était penchée à sa fenêtre. Taava demanda :

- Le charlatan ? Comment ça, « charlatan » ?

- Ben oui, le toubib qui exerçait était un satané charlatan ! On vient de le mettre en cabane pour ça, jeunes gens !

- En cabane ?!

- Ouais, et j'espère qu'on va balancer cette face de hareng dans le volcan ! C'est vrai, on ne devrait jamais laisser de telles ordures jouer avec… hé ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Les six compères n'étaient plus là depuis longtemps.

Taava était seule devant le magistrat, pendant que ses amis attendaient dans l'antichambre voisine. Le juge Goren était un grand homme un peu fort, avec une barbe de deux jours, le teint clair et la voix grave.

- Je vous avouerai que je ne suis pas optimiste sur le cas du docteur Akanseh, loin de là. En effet, les charges contre cette personne sont très lourdes.

- On l'accuse de « charlatanisme », à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- En effet, mademoiselle. Je ne puis en dire davantage, ce serait contraire aux lois de notre planète. Vous n'êtes pas de la famille, et encore moins des clients. Vous êtes donc tout à fait étrangers à son cas.

- Il faut qu'on lui parle. C'est très important, votre Honneur.

- Je vous conseille de plutôt voir ça avec son avocat, il est bien le seul à pouvoir vous arranger un rendez-vous.

- Bon, qui est l'avocat ?

- Maître Derice. Je vous donne son adresse tout de suite.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous étaient dans le bureau de Kaël Derice, avocat au barreau de Norphair.

- Êtes-vous sûr que son cas soit si désespéré ?

- Les lois sur Norphair sont très strictes, et mon client s'expose à une sentence très grave. Et la situation politique actuelle n'arrange rien. Le gouverneur Breenstar a même envie de donner un bon exemple pour calmer un peu la population.

Chi'ta avait trouvé cet Humain plutôt sympathique. Il était de taille moyenne, était bien coiffé, et portait des lunettes. C'était la première fois que la jeune Drall voyait des lunettes – un outil désuet depuis bien longtemps, remplacé par la chirurgie. Il parlait d'une voix claire, un peu nerveusement.

- Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de venir en aide à cet individu ? Est-ce qu'il a déconné à ce point-là ? Je sais bien qu'on est sur un monde récemment sous responsabilité impériale et qu'il s'agit d'un non-Humain, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? Qu'a-t-il fait de tellement impardonnable ?

- Le problème, mademoiselle, est que sa conception de la médecine a… comment dire… cessé d'être en accord avec la Charte Interplanétaire. En consultant les dossiers juridiques et médicaux, j'ai appris qu'il avait développé une forme exacerbée de paranoïa.

- Comment ça ? demanda la Togruta avec anxiété, imaginant déjà Akanseh avoir peur des araignées comme Raynor. Il craignait que des inconnus le poursuivent ?

- Non, ce n'es pas d'inconnus qu'il avait peur, mais plutôt… des microbes.

- Des microbes, maître ?

- Il s'est mis à administrer avec un peu trop de zèle des médicaments. En fait il prescrivait des doses beaucoup trop importantes. Comme s'il craignait que le moindre petit rhume puisse décimer une planète entière. Au début, c'était gênant, sans plus, mais lorsqu'il a euthanasié un patient qui avait une pneumonie grave, mais guérissable, puis injecté une surdose fatale de médicaments à un autre, les familles ont porté plainte contre lui. Bien sûr, les Impériaux ont agi au plus vite.

- Et maintenant ? Oh, je suis sûre que vous pouvez quelque chose ! Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour le sauver, le tirer des griffes de ce système judiciaire corrompu ! J'irai demander grâce auprès du gouverneur Breenstar s'il le faut !

- Mademoiselle, vous êtes absolument charmante, mais votre petit numéro me gêne.

- Petit numéro ? Quel petit numéro ? répéta innocemment Taava.

- Oh, je vous en prie ! Je veux bien croire que vous arrivez à obtenir une ristourne chez votre garagiste en lui jouant la comédie du gringue, mais je suis avocat. Mentir pour convaincre un public hostile est mon métier, et je sais reconnaître les petits détails qui font la différence entre un cri du cœur et un tissu d'âneries.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid. Canderous ricana.

- Là, poupée, il t'a pas loupé.

- Je vous en prie ! Ne manquez pas de respect envers cette dame en ma présence !

- Ah, c'est frustrant ! Je veux qu'il sorte de là ! Je veux qu'on le sauve ! Écoutez, monsieur Derice, c'est peut-être l'équilibre entier de l'univers qui est… mmmhh !

Une fois de plus, Taava avait collé la main sur la bouche de l'adolescent. Derice le regardait, intrigué.

- L'équilibre de l'univers ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Rien que l'exagération d'un gamin brillant, mais un peu fougueux, maître ! répondit la jeune Togruta avec un sourire gêné.

L'avocat manifesta son impatience d'un soupir agacé. Chi'ta décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle prit un air pitoyable et joignit les mains.

- Oh, s'il vous plaît, Maître Derice ! Le docteur Akanseh a des informations qui sont très importantes pour nous ! Nous voulons lui parler, seulement quelques minutes ! Puisque nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le sauver, n'a-t-il pas le droit à une dernière visite avant que cette terrible sentence ne s'abatte sur lui ?

Ni l'avocat, ni Taava, encore moins les autres n'avaient pu déceler la moindre duperie dans cette supplication. Derice se radoucit.

- Bon, allez, si c'est tellement important pour vous… je vais contacter la caserne impériale pour qu'on vous accorde un petit entretien.

- Oh, merci, merci, Maître Derice !

- Seulement… il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, et je vous prie de me pardonner si cela vous indispose.

- Nous vous écoutons, Maître.

- Eh bien… j'ai le même respect envers les Humains qu'envers les Dralls ou les Barabels, et je suis heureux de défendre un Mon Calamari, membre d'un peuple notoirement pacifique et qui a été particulièrement meurtri par la guerre civile... mais ce ne sera pas le cas des gens qui retiennent Akanseh.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas un problème ! Je vais aller lui parler, moi, au docteur Akanseh ! répliqua Canderous.

- Bon… je vais prévenir le capitaine Karup, le responsable de la garnison. Je vous déconseille vivement de faire du raffut chez lui.

- D'accord, d'accord. Allez, on vous laisse à vos paperasses.

- Trop aimable ! ironisa l'avocat.

Une fois dehors, Taava serra chaleureusement la jeune Drall contre son épaule.

- Tu as été formidable, petit bouchon ! Tu l'as eu ! Tu l'as bien bluffé !

- Votre compliment me touche, mais… je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le baratiner.

- Tu étais sincère ?! s'étonna Canderous. Tu es prête à mettre toutes tes tripes pour sauver la peau huileuse d'un Mon Calamari que tu ne connais que de nom ?

- Eh bien… oui.

- Seulement parce qu'on a besoin de ses informations, n'est-ce pas ? espéra Canderous. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était juste qu'on puisse le cuisiner ?

- Non, je voulais l'aider… quoi que ce docteur ait pu faire, c'est un être vivant.

- Un foutu assassin, oui !

- Il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention, maître Tal. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était préserver des vies. Le gros problème est son état mental. Je suis certaine que l'expédition de l'_Étoile Lointaine_ a gravement perturbé son équilibre.

- Vraiment, tout ça pour un pauvre taré… Heureusement que je ne serai jamais comme toi !

- Ho, Canderous, lâche-la un peu, tu veux ! s'emporta Liam.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses, le môme ! T'as failli tout faire rater, alors à ta place, je ne la ramènerais pas !

Morgreed inspira avec colère, en serrant les poings devant son visage si fort que ses phalanges craquèrent.

- Doucement avec les enfants, Canderous.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Je pensais que tu serais d'accord avec moi !

- Eh bien tu as tout faux, gros malin. Je suis de leur avis.

- Leur avis, leur avis… T'as pas besoin de leur obéir, ce ne sont pas encore des Jed…

Alors qu'il allait prononcer ce mot, la grosse main griffue de Dankin tomba sur son épaule. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, le Togorien parla :

- Canderous… râler… trop fort. Nous… faire… discrétion.

Le mercenaire allait protester, mais il se retint. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, et dit finalement :

- T'as raison, mon pote. Okay, je devrais faire gaffe à ce que je dis.

- Essaie au moins de ne pas tout flanquer en l'air _avant_ d'avoir vu le toubib, répondit Taava avec un petit sourire.

Habitué à l'univers carcéral pour l'avoir régulièrement fréquenté d'un côté comme de l'autre des barreaux, Canderous se sentait presque chez lui, et c'est en sifflotant, détendu, qu'il s'installa au parloir. Le soldat de choc qui l'avait accompagné grinça froidement : « Vous avez cinq minutes, pas une de plus ! » avant de claquer la porte. Un instant plus tard, la porte derrière le champ de force s'ouvrit, et le docteur Akanseh s'installa devant Canderous. Il correspondait bien à l'holo-portrait que Mara Jade avait montré à la petite bande, quoiqu'il fût un peu plus maigre, plus émacié, et qu'il avait un bandage autour de son gros crâne couleur saumon.

- Salut, Doc !

- Bonjour, jeune homme. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Appelez-moi Canderous.

- Canderous, d'accord. Je suis ravi d'avoir un peu de visite, mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ? Je ne vous connais pas, pourtant… si ?

- Non, en effet. Relax, Doc, je ne suis pas l'un de vos clients, ou un parent venu se plaindre. Je suis venu pour autre chose.

- Vraiment ? Vous m'intriguez… et vous m'intéressez !

- Je vais vous dire un mot, un seul. S'il ne vous dit rien, je m'en vais, et je vous fiche la paix. Si ça vous énerve, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Ça roule ?

- Dites ce mot.

Canderous se pencha en avant.

- DarkStryder.

Peu à peu, l'expression d'Akanseh passa de l'intérêt à l'excitation.

- Vous savez pour DarkStryder ?

- Je viens de la part de Jessa Halbret.

- Cette chère Jessa ! Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, mais ne perdons pas de temps avec elle, si vous voulez bien.

- Je veux, oui ! Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Avant toute chose, je tiens à être réglo avec vous. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à vous sortir de ce pétrin, il y a même peu de chance que je vous évite le volcan. Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas me parler gratuitement.

- Vous plaisantez ? Enfin je me trouve face à quelqu'un ne me prend pas complètement pour un fou, et il faudrait que je fasse le difficile ! Ne vous en faites pas, Canderous. Même si je n'aurai jamais le temps de tout vous dire, je vais faire le maximum, et pour pas un rond ! Que ce savoir ne s'évanouisse pas avec moi !

- Je vous écoute, Doc.

- Eh bien, par où commencer…

- Pourquoi pas par ce que vous avez vu pendant votre expédition ?

- Bonne idée ! Quand j'étais sur l'_Étoile Lointaine_, j'avais la charge de médecin en chef et biologiste. Je m'occupais de soigner les blessés, et j'ai également établi les rapports sur toutes les formes de vie que nous avons rencontrées.

- Ah oui ? Par exemple ?

- Pendant notre voyage, nous avons rencontré d'abord les Moines Aing-Tee.

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Pas étonnant, ces êtres vivent dans la Faille de Kathol, et n'en sont jamais sortis.

- Ils peuvent vivre dans la Faille ? Je croyais que personne ne pouvait y vivre depuis la catastrophe qui a frappé ce système il y a quatre mille ans ?

- Vous êtes bien renseigné, Canderous. Mais il se trouve que ces gens-là en sont capables. J'ajouterai même que ces êtres ont formellement interdit l'accès à la Faille à ceux qui ne sont pas de leur race depuis la Campagne DarkStryder.

- D'accord, ils sont prévenants.

- Nous en avons rencontré d'autres. Sur la planète Kathol, c'était un zoo entier.

- Vous êtes allés jusqu'à la planète Kathol ?

- C'était notre terminus. Là, j'ai pu observer plusieurs autres formes de vie. Des guerriers, pour commencer : les Krakraï, de redoutables combattants insectoïdes.

_Tiens, le petit n'avait pas parlé d'un cafard géant, avant qu'on aille sur Kal'Shebbol ? Non, je ne vais pas l'interrompre avec ça._

- Mais il n'y avait pas que des insectes sur Kathol. Il y avait aussi des arachnides !

- Du genre ?

- Les Charr-Ontee, des créatures horribles. Vous savez ce que c'est qu'un Sludir ?

- Des êtres qui ont un torse humanoïde, mais des jambes d'animal à quatre pattes ?

- Exactement, encore que les Sludirs ont six pattes, mais bon. Imaginez ça, mais avec une tête d'insecte, quatre bras, dont deux plus petits, et quatre pattes d'araignée en guise de jambes.

- Ouah… Dégueu !

- Le mot est faible, mon ami. Heureusement, nous avons eu des alliés quand nous avons lancé l'assaut final : les Yapis.

- Les Yapis ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des individus intelligents, au physique d'anthropoïdes canidés.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, excusez mon langage scientifique ! Des hommes-chiens.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'ils savent utiliser cette énergie mystique, la Force.

- Vraiment ?

- Grâce à eux, nous sommes parvenus jusqu'à DarkStryder.

- DarkStryder, c'était quoi, au juste ? Un lieu ? Une technologie ?

Le médecin éclata de rire.

- Non, mon cher. DarkStryder était leur Gardien !

- « Leur » Gardien ? Vous parlez des Précurseurs ?

- Précisément ! Les Précurseurs étaient en fait en catalepsie consciente. Ils ont passé quatre mille ans prisonniers, et DarkStryder était leur système de sécurité.

Canderous voyait déjà un ordinateur géant, une intelligence artificielle complexe enfermée dans un conglomérat d'acier.

- Un ordinateur ?

- En quelque sorte. Leur technologie était semi-organique. Et leur système de sécurité était à l'image de cette technologie. Concrètement, c'était une monstruosité insectoïde, qui s'est farouchement défendue !

- Quel dommage que personne n'accepte de vous croire !

- Vous me croyez, vous ?

- Ces dernières semaines, j'ai été confronté à des choses pas nettes du tout qui se rapprochaient de ce que vous m'avez raconté.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que… DarkStryder serait… de retour ?

- Lui, non, mais les Précurseurs… y a des chances.

- Par la Grande Baleine Blanche ! Si c'est le cas, il faut…

- C'est bon, ça suffit, maintenant !

Le soldat de choc venait de rentrer dans le parloir, et frappait déjà le docteur sur l'épaule.

- J'arrive, j'arrive. Ce fut un plaisir, Canderous.

- Je ferai ce que je pourrai pour vous sortir de là, même si les chances sont minces.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Il faudrait que je vous fasse parvenir mes enregistrements !

Canderous sortit du bâtiment, un peu désorienté.

_Et si c'était vrai, toutes ces histoires ? D'accord, il a l'air survolté, mais ces modules, cette méduse géante… ça, c'était bien réel !_

Les autres l'attendaient.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

- Il a l'air de bien prendre sa future condamnation à mort. Gamin, si ce qu'il dit est vrai, tu avais raison sur le cafard. Il en a vu, lui aussi.

Après s'être isolés dans un coin désert, dans un petit parc, les cinq compères écoutèrent attentivement le mercenaire.

- Si le docteur a des documents à nous confier, nous avons intérêt à sauver sa peau !

- Mais comment, Liam ? T'as bien entendu son avocat : il est foutu !

- À moins que… dis, avec tes tours de Jedi, t'as pas moyen de convaincre le juge et les jurés de le laisser partir ?

- Euh… j'y ai pensé, mais convaincre tout un auditoire, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. D'abord, il faudrait qu'ils me laissent parler, et je crois pas qu'ils le feront, et ensuite, influencer l'esprit d'une dizaine de personnes, je n'ai pas du tout l'entraînement pour ça !

- Je suis navrée, mais il en sera de même pour moi, ajouta Chi'ta.

- Si au moins on était sûrs qu'il ne soit pas condamné à mort ! Si on pouvait lui donner un sursis… Hé ! Une minute ! Je crois que j'ai une idée ! s'exclama Taava.

- Alors, où est son vaisseau ?

- C'est celui-là, l'_Aurore d'Arkanian_.

Le petit mécanicien avait montré un vaisseau de transport à l'autre bout de la piste. C'était un grand vaisseau de guerre de près d'une centaine de mètres de long. Peint en noir avec un symbole représentant une griffe entourée d'éclairs, son aspect rébarbatif en disait long sur la psychologie de son capitaine.

Les deux padawans étaient restés dans la _Comète_, pour ne pas avoir à supporter cette négociation qui s'annonçait pénible. Taava, Morgreed, Dankin et Canderous se dirigeaient d'un bon pas vers le vaisseau, dont le capitaine finissait de remplir le formulaire de décollage.

- Madame Thila ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, encore ? Ah, je vois que vous avez laissé les moutards à la crèche.

- Mettons cartes sur table. Nous avons besoin de vos services.

- Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment… ?

Son homme de main, le dénommé Matt, descendit de la rampe et rejoignit le groupe.

- Y en a qui cherchent encore les ennuis, Thila ?

- Pas encore, chéri. Ils ont « besoin de mes services ».

- Très drôle !

- N'est-ce pas ? Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Taava toussota.

- Un gars va passer un sale quart d'heure, il s'est fourré dans les ennuis judiciaires.

- Et… ?

- Vous devriez pouvoir nous aider à l'en sortir.

- Ho là, ho! C'est pas mes oignons !

- Même si vous pourriez vous faire de l'argent au passage ?

La Sullustaine plissa des yeux soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, précisément ?

- Aidez-nous à sauver cet homme, et vous gagnerez le pactole.

- Quel est votre plan ? demanda Matt.

- Très simple : avant qu'il ne soit jugé et condamné, vous devriez pouvoir convaincre le juge de ne pas le condamner à mort, mais seulement à l'esclavage. Et alors, vous le rachetez, et on l'embarque après vous avoir remboursé.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je pourrais influencer le juge ?

- C'est simple : vous êtes une cliente avec une certaine notoriété dans le coin.

- Pas seulement dans le coin, mademoiselle. Tous les esclaves de la galaxie craignent Thila, la redoutable trafiquante d'esclaves.

- C'est bon, Matt, pas besoin de faire la pub. Mais vous avez vu juste, mademoiselle j'arriverai peut-être à graisser la patte de Goren, à condition d'avoir suffisamment de lubrifiant. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Le docteur Akanseh. C'est un Mon Calamari emprisonné pour exercice illégal de la médecine.

- Ah oui, le toubib dingue, j'en ai entendu parler. Son cas est désespéré, mais avec la bonne somme d'argent, tout peut encore s'arranger.

- Alors, à combien estimez-vous les… frais administratifs ?

La Sullustaine réfléchit quelques instants.

- Quinze mille.

- _Quinze mille ?_ Pour un poisson qu'on est même pas sûr qu'il est frais ou pas ? Vous vous foutez de nos gueules ? s'emporta Morgreed.

- C'est le tarif minimum. D'abord, il s'agit d'un juge. Ensuite, il faudra que je paie la caution du Mon Calamari, et j'aimerais bien toucher ma part dans l'affaire. Je prends quand même des risques. Corruption de fonctionnaire, même sur un monde à moitié anarchique, ça peut me créer des problèmes.

- C'est vraiment de l'escroquerie !

- Bon, j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça. Matt, viens, on se casse.

- D'accord.

Morgreed se mit devant la Sullustaine.

- Allons, soyez raisonnable, ma chère. Je suppose que vous n'aimeriez pas voir votre carcasse finir dans le volcan ?

Matt avait déjà braqué son fusil modifié sur la tempe du Barabel. Taava leva les bras.

- Non, calmez-vous, calmez-vous, calmez-vous, calmez-vous, calmez-vous, calmez-vous, calmez-vous ! Morgreed, tout doux ! Écoutez, c'est d'accord !

Le garde du corps baissa son arme.

- Je veux qu'on sauve Akanseh, et j'ai cet argent. Je peux l'avoir. Je peux déjà vous donner une avance, et discuter plus précisément des termes de notre contrat.

Thila eut un petit sourire.

- Dans une heure au _Coucher de Soleils_. Seule, avec une avance de six mille crédits.

- Je les aurai, et je vous y retrouverai.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune Togruta attendait dans une alcôve isolée de la brasserie, devant son lum. Elle eut un sourire satisfait en voyant Thila s'asseoir face à elle. Accoudé au comptoir, Matt faisait mine de siroter rêveusement la boisson qu'il venait de commander.

- Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?

- Rien, je vous remercie. Pour les affaires, je préfère garder les idées claires.

- Bien. Parlons peu, parlons net : j'ai le lubrifiant.

Taava posa sur le comptoir une liasse de billets, des puces à crédits, et une dizaine de pièces de toutes tailles.

- J'ai convaincu mes collègues d'avancer la somme, d'où la variété monétaire.

- Pas grave, tant qu'il s'agit d'argent authentique et pas tracé.

- Le compte y est, vous pouvez vérifier.

La Sullustaine fit un petit signe à Matt, qui se leva, et commença à compter l'argent. Pendant qu'il triait, Thila se pencha vers Taava, et demanda à mi-voix :

- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à voir avec… genre, un astre de couleur sombre ?

Taava fronça les sourcils.

_De quoi me parle-t-elle ? Un surnom ? Un code ?_

- Non, pas que je sache.

- Bon, je voulais être sûre. Vous n'avez pas un employeur précis ?

- Non, je suis comme vous, je bosse pour moi, même si ça implique une collaboration avec quelqu'un d'autre de temps en temps. Et comme vous, je préfère qu'on s'en tienne à l'essentiel.

Thila eut un sourire ironique. L'Humain hocha la tête.

- Le compte y est, Thila. Elle est réglo.

- Bien. Je ne vous demande pas _pourquoi_ vous voulez soustraire Akanseh à la justice de ce monde, et risquer de m'entraîner avec vous si votre idée foire…

- Non, pas la peine, en effet.

- Je verrai le juge cet après-midi – ne vous en faites pas, il m'accordera un rendez-vous, il a l'habitude. Vous aviez raison, vous n'êtes pas la première à me demander ce genre de petit service.

- Mais nous sommes des professionnelles du Milieu, toutes les deux. Et j'ai donc le droit, même le devoir de vous demander une garantie.

Thila ricana doucement, et fouilla dans sa sacoche en prononçant un mot dans sa langue natale.

- Pas très poli, ça… répondit Taava dans la même langue avec le même ricanement.

L'esclavagiste rit franchement en posant sur la table de zinc un bijou. Une énorme broche en or en forme de fleur, au milieu de laquelle était enchâssée une non moins énorme pierre précieuse rouge sang.

- Je tiens à cette babiole, je dois être trop sentimentale.

- Je vous promets que j'en prendrai soin jusqu'à ce qu'on termine la transaction.

- Préparez les neuf mille crédits, ainsi qu'une couchette supplémentaire dans votre bolide. Demain, vous aurez votre bonhomme. Je vous enverrai les détails sur votre bloc de données, après avoir eu une petite discussion avec Goren.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle était rentrée dans la _Comète_. Les autres l'avaient attendu avec impatience.

- Elle a accepté le fric, et va voir le juge dans la journée. Le procès aura lieu demain, mais il devrait se régler en un dénouement inattendu.

- Eh bien voilà ! Avec un petit peu de bonne humeur, tout s'arrange ! répliqua joyeusement Canderous.

- Elle m'a parlé d'un truc bizarre, cependant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Elle m'a demandé si je n'avais pas connaissance d'un « astre de couleur sombre ». De quoi voulait-elle parler, à votre avis ?

Quelques secondes de réflexion passèrent. Morgreed claqua des doigts.

- C'est peut-être quelque chose comme… le Soleil Noir.

À ces mots, la fourrure de Dankin se hérissa, il gronda en retroussant ses babines. Le mercenaire, surpris par la réaction du Togorien, demanda :

- Tu crois ?

- Un astre de couleur sombre. Un soleil, et la couleur noire.

- Qu'est-ce que le Soleil Noir ? interrogea Chi'ta.

Le mercenaire se tourna vers l'adolescent.

- Fillette, si tu veux faire de vieux os, ne t'approche jamais du Soleil Noir, même par la pensée. Ces gens sont ce qui se fait de pire en matière de criminalité.

- Oui, en effet ça tient debout. Thila a voulu savoir si j'étais dans leur bateau, elle n'a peut-être pas envie de traiter avec le Soleil Noir. C'est la plus grande association de malfaiteurs de l'univers, précisa Taava. Si tu commences à fricoter avec ces gens, tu as neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf chances sur mille d'y laisser ta peau un jour ou l'autre. La millième chance, c'est d'en devenir l'un des _vigos_.

- Un « vigo » ?

- Un des grands dirigeants de ce syndicat criminel.

- Bon, parlons maintenant du plan. Demain matin, le procès d'Akanseh commence à onze heures. Si tout se passe comme on l'espère, à l'issue du procès, il sera évacué sous la surveillance de Thila, qui aura accompli la transaction. C'est à ce moment-là que nous pourrons le récupérer. Il sera transféré du Palais de Justice à l'_Aurore d'Arkanian_ en véhicule blindé.

- T'as trouvé les neuf mille qui manquent ?

- J'ai pu contacter le Conseil des Jedi. Le trésorier n'était pas fou de joie, mais a dit qu'il s'arrangerait avec la Maison Cadriaan pour qu'ils se partagent cette somme.

- On n'aura qu'à l'attendre ici, alors ?

- Au cas où quelque chose ne marcherait pas comme prévu, il vaudrait mieux qu'au moins deux ou trois d'entre nous restent à proximité du tribunal.

- Moi, je veux bien, déclara Canderous. Il connaît mon visage, il acceptera de me suivre. Seulement, je l'attendrai à l'extérieur du bâtiment, il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne me voie pas dans le tribunal, il pourrait se trahir. Dankin viendra avec moi.

- Quant à moi, j'assisterai au procès, sourit Morgreed.

- Oui, et les deux padawans… j'aime autant que vous restiez là, avec moi. J'aurai rempli les formulaires de décollage, et je ferai chauffer les moteurs.

Liam eut l'air un peu inquiet.

- Mais… tu crois que quelque chose pourrait foirer ?

- N'oublie pas qu'on a affaire à une pirate notoire. Si ça se trouve, elle est en train de conclure un marché avec le juge, mais pour nous vendre. Il vaut mieux s'attendre à tout. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle, même avec sa garantie.

- Garantie ? De quoi tu parles, Taava ?

La jeune Togruta sortit la broche de son ceinturon.

- Cette camelote.

Immédiatement, les deux padawans furent subjugués par le bijou. Tous deux avaient ressenti la même chose.

- Hé, les enfants ?

- Cette pierre… murmura Liam.

- Elle est en résonance… acquiesça Chi'ta.

Morgreed siffla d'admiration.

- La pierre émet de la Force ?

- Oui.

- C'est sûrement la même matière que les cristaux DarkStryder ! Un Korendum ! s'écria Chi'ta.

- Nous devrons négocier cette pierre avec Thila, alors, supposa Taava.

- Pour le coup, je ne pense pas que le Conseil des Jedi fasse des difficultés pour sortir le portefeuille, répondit Liam.

Après une courte nuit, les trois hommes forts de la petite bande s'étaient rassemblés devant le bâtiment juridique. Morgreed s'étala de toute sa largeur sur l'un des bancs de la salle, pendant que Dankin et Canderous restèrent dehors, sur la grande place.

Le juge Goren s'installa, l'avocat Derice prit place près de son client. L'avocat de la partie civile se racla la gorge, et partit dans une longue tirade où, indigné, il faisait état de l'inconscience du docteur, de l'atteinte portée aux patients, de la douleur infligée aux familles des victimes… Derice tentait bien de convaincre l'assistance en parlant des états de service exemplaires d'Akanseh, de son dévouement envers ses patients et la fonction de médecin. Rien n'y faisait, l'un des jurés rendit la décision : coupable. Mais le docteur Akanseh était aux anges. Comme s'il allait être libéré. Le juge Goren prononça la sentence, il fut convenu que le docteur Akanseh serait définitivement radié de l'Ordre des Médecins, et qu'il serait vendu comme esclave le jour même.

Une fois la séance levée, l'assistance se retira. Deux soldats de choc poussèrent Akanseh, toujours souriant, vers la sortie. Morgreed suivit discrètement le trio. Une fois dehors, les hommes en blanc firent monter le Mon Calamari dans un véhicule blindé. Morgreed, frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire, chercha les deux autres du regard, et les trouva bien vite, près d'une cabine téléphonique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Ils l'ont embarqué !

- Ben, on le suit jusqu'au marché aux esclaves.

Un grand bruit les fit sursauter : un énorme speeder de transport de marchandises venait de percuter le véhicule blindé, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il y eut des cris effrayés, et les piétons fuyaient. C'est alors qu'une énorme explosion illumina le ciel sombre de Norphair, partant de l'un des obélisques. Les gens déjà affolés redoublèrent d'inquiétude.

- Regardez la parabole !

- Elle est détruite ! Le champ de force va s'atténuer !

- Nous allons tous rôtir !

- Rentrez vite chez vous, aux abris !

Ce fut une panique comme le Barabel n'en avait jamais vu. Les citoyens devinrent hystériques. Au-dessus des rues, deux esquifs antigrav filaient à toute allure. À bord, ceux qui ne conduisaient pas mitraillaient de leurs fusils blaster en direction des soldats de choc qui étaient descendus du véhicule, et des autres arrivés en renfort.

- C'était pas prévu, ça ! s'exclama Morgreed.

- On s'en fout ! Sortons-le de là !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les trois compères se précipitèrent vers le véhicule qui gisait sur le flanc. Les deux gardes de l'Empire finissaient d'agoniser, criblés de tirs. Le mercenaire ouvrit en grand les deux portières. Presque aussitôt, le docteur Akanseh s'en extirpa.

- Ah, Canderous, enfin ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous !

- Content de vous revoir, Doc ! répondit Canderous en riant de bon cœur.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que vous n'y allez pas avec le dos de la cuillère !

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui ! J'avais reçu votre signal avant qu'on me transfère. Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez fait appel au R.A.J. !

- On n'a jamais fait appel à eux !

- Ah ? Bon, qu'importe. Allons-y !

Et les quatre fuyards se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule affolée, alors que l'atmosphère se réchauffait déjà. Les soldats de choc se défendaient contre les tireurs du R.A.J. qui étaient déchaînés.

Les pistes d'atterrissage de l'astroport étaient en vue. Canderous rit d'excitation et se tourna vers le Mon Calamari.

- Ouais ! On est les meilleurs ! Vous êtes sauvé, docteur Ak…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un rai de lumière dorée surgi d'un point en hauteur traversa le médecin aliéné de part en part. Il s'arrêta net, et s'écroula sur l'asphalte. Le mercenaire jura en reconnaissant le tir d'un disrupteur Tenloss, le même modèle que celui qui avait abattu Jackee Quayle.

Déjà, les yeux globuleux du médecin se voilaient. Il était très méchamment blessé, tout le côté droit de sa cage thoracique avait été dispersé sur la place. Le mercenaire grimaça.

- Il va falloir un toubib.

- Vous… vous êtes drôle, Canderous… Je suis… je suis docteur… !

Le communicateur de Morgreed sonna alors. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce que le Barabel l'allumât avec hésitation.

- Morgreed, j'écoute ?

- Salut, Morgreed ! railla une voix geignarde que le garde du corps ne connaissait que trop bien.

_Comment ce sac à merde a-t-il pu me retrouver ?_

- Je te l'avais dit, et je le répète : tu peux courir, mais tu ne m'échapperas jamais. Où que tu ailles, où que tu te caches, je te retrouverai, et je te brûlerai… comme ça !

Un deuxième tir de disrupteur frôla la tête du Barabel qui jeta son communicateur.

- Faut qu'on y aille !

Dankin avait déjà mis le docteur sur son dos. Le petit groupe se précipita dans la _Comète_. Taava fonça au poste de pilotage et entama la procédure de décollage. Dans la petite cabine de séjour, Dankin posa le docteur sur le sol. Chi'ta regarda la blessure, mais fut désemparée. Morgreed l'encourageait, pourtant :

- Tu as réussi à me ressouder les côtes, l'autre fois. Tu ne peux rien pour lui ?

- La blessure est très grave. Je ne sais pas si un Maître Jedi pourrait faire quelque chose, alors moi...

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, la petite Drall sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

- Que le Grand Fouisseur me pardonne ! Je suis malheureusement impuissante !

- Ah… ce n'est… pas grave… jeune fille… Je ne suis… qu'un pauvre fou… condamné… de toute façon…

- Vous craigniez qu'on vous recolle au trou ? demanda Canderous.

- Je ne craignais pas la justice… mais DarkStryder… DarkStryder… et les autres…

- Les « autres » ? Quels autres ?

- Pas… le temps… attendez, j'ai… j'ai quelque chose…

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, le docteur retroussa la jambe gauche de son pantalon, révélant une prothèse métallique. Puis il tourna un petit bouton dissimulé dans la rotule artificielle. Un petit compartiment s'ouvrit dans son mollet d'acier. Akanseh en sortit une cartouche mémorielle, qu'il tendit à Canderous de ses doigts palmés tremblants.

- Faites-en… bon… usage.

La tête couleur saumon du docteur Akanseh retomba sur le tapis. Il expira.

- Un témoin est mort, murmura gravement Liam alors que Chi'ta pleurait en silence.

- Bah, on en trouvera un autre ! répondit le Barabel en haussant des épaules.

Un choc sourd ébranla alors la _Comète_, tandis que l'alarme se mit à hurler.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ? rugit Canderous.

- Attention, attention, résonna la voix de Taava dans les haut-parleurs. Nous sommes attaqués ! Je répète, nous sommes attaqués !

Canderous se précipita dans le cockpit.

- C'est quoi, ce délire ?

- On a des problèmes !

Un vaisseau passa devant le hublot. C'était un appareil assez inhabituel, un peu moins grand que la _Comète_, mais sans doute bien plus maniable, et mieux équipé. Il venait de larguer une salve de torpilles laser. Canderous demanda à Taava :

- Bon, où sont les canons ?

- Ben… c'est-à-dire qu'à part la petite tourelle d'autodéfense, il n'y a pas grand-chose… répondit Liam.

- Attends, tu veux rire ?

- Non !

- Il n'y a pas d'autre arme que celle que tu utilises, gamin ?

Une deuxième détonation secoua encore la carlingue. Le mercenaire s'énerva.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Descends ces salauds !

- J'essaie !

Si Liam avait appris à piloter, il n'avait pas encore la maîtrise des canons de vaisseau. C'est pourquoi il avait du mal à verrouiller au moins l'un des quatre appareils qui tournoyaient comme des moustiques furieux. Quand, enfin, il en tint un dans le collimateur, il ouvrit le feu, mais ne fit qu'iriser légèrement les boucliers électromagnétiques du vaisseau.

- On ne peut rien contre eux !

- Tu veux dire que _tu_ ne peux rien contre eux, oui !

D'une violente poussée, Canderous arracha le padawan de sa place, et se cala dans le siège. Il comprit rapidement que l'adolescent n'était pas maladroit, mais que la _Comète_ réagissait lentement aux commandes. Il jura davantage quand il entendit le bruit sourd d'une troisième explosion à l'arrière du cargo. Plusieurs systèmes tombèrent en panne simultanément. Taava grinçait des dents en tentant tant bien que mal de stabiliser l'appareil. Liam se précipita vers la salle de séjour, tombant sur Chi'ta, en train de murmurer un mantra dans sa langue natale près du corps inerte du docteur.

- Chi'ta ?

- Quoi ? Oh !

La petite Drall avait sursauté. Complètement absorbée dans ses prières, elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Il y eut alors deux détonations consécutives. Or, cette fois, le vaisseau ne broncha pas.

- Tiens ?

Nouveau bruit, nouvelle absence de choc. Puis il n'y eut plus qu'un silence angoissant.

- Si nous étions attaqués, je crois que nos assaillants sont partis.

- Oui, mais sûrement pas grâce à notre armement ! À mon avis, quelqu'un nous a aidé ! Je vais voir.

L'adolescent retourna au cockpit, précédé par le Barabel.

- C'était quoi, ces vaisseaux ? demanda Morgreed, encore sous le choc.

- J'en sais rien. Je ne connais pas ces modèles, répondit Canderous.

- C'était des chasseurs Viper. De vraies saletés ! Grands, solides, rapides, maniables, avec une lourde puissance de feu… tout pour déplaire ! pesta Taava.

- Ils ont foutu en l'air pas mal de trucs ! cria Morgreed de la salle des machines.

- Mais aussi, quel vaisseau pourri, alors ! Bon sang, Ari ne se rend pas compte que ce fer à repasser est une vraie plaie ! Je m'excuse, Liam, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi galère de canonner avec !

- Laisse tomber, ça va. J'imagine qu'elle ne s'en sert jamais, et que son mari ne l'utilisait que pour voyager, pas pour jouer aux pirates de l'espace.

- Et on n'est pas au bout de nos peines ! se plaignit Taava, alors que le voyant du communicateur clignotait. _Comète_, j'écoute…

- Ici Matt Talon, copilote de l'_Aurore d'Arkanian_. Équipage de la _Comète_, nous allons aborder votre vaisseau et connecter le sas. Vous savez comme nous que vous ne pouvez pas nous échapper, alors ne jouez pas aux héros. On va négocier les termes de votre sauvetage.

La voix froide de l'assistant de Thila ne tolérait aucune contradiction, et tous savaient effectivement que la _Comète_ n'était plus en état de résister à un nouvel assaut. À contrecoeur, Taava répondit :

- Bien reçu, coupe les moteurs. J'attends que vous connectiez le sas.

- Parfait, vous êtes raisonnable. On arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les six camarades étaient dans le sas de l'_Aurore d'Arkanian_. Ils furent reçus par le chasseur de primes, Matt Talon. Canderous prit les devants.

- Merci pour le coup de main.

- De rien. Sans nous, vous seriez éparpillés aux quatre coins du cosmos.

- Et si on négociait notre liberté d'homme à homme, Matt ?

- Tu veux dire, on laisse tomber la quincaillerie, on se cogne dessus, et le gagnant a le droit de se barrer en plantant le perdant ?

- T'as tout compris, mec.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, maintenant que nous sommes sortis des champs de communication de l'Empire.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu vas comprendre. Vous allez tous comprendre.

Derrière Matt, la porte du sas s'ouvrit sur un spectacle inattendu. Stupéfaits, les six compères virent les douze esclaves que Thila avait achetées quelques heures plus tôt attablées devant des plateaux-repas corrects. Elles avaient reçu des habits plus décents que leurs petites tenues d'esclaves, et semblaient tout à fait rassurées. Elles parlaient gaiement avec d'autres femmes d'autres races.

- Alors, vous trouvez toujours ma petite entreprise aussi monstrueuse ?

C'était Thila, qui s'était avancée vers le petit groupe, le visage fendu par un grand sourire. Chi'ta hocha la tête.

- Je comprends maintenant quel est le véritable objectif de l'_Aurore d'Arkanian_.

- Depuis une trentaine d'années, la redoutable Thila et son assistant Matt Talon, dit « le Boucher », sillonnent l'univers pour faire les meilleures affaires. Nous essayons d'acheter un maximum d'esclaves, puis nous prétendons les revendre.

- Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour que tous nous redoutent les esclavagistes n'ont aucun mal à nous faire des tarifs avantageux, comme vous avez pu le voir avec Roh'Ckoo. Ensuite, nous ramenons discrètement les esclaves sur leur planète, chez des amis, de la famille. Bien entendu, pour que notre action continue, les victimes jurent de ne rien révéler de la vraie nature de notre activité.

- J'imagine qu'elles ne sont que trop contentes de vous aider par leur silence. Tant que la vérité n'est pas connue des esclavagistes, vous pouvez continuer.

- Vous avez tout compris, jeune fille de l'Ordre Jedi.

- Mais qui finance votre entreprise ? L'entretien de ce vaisseau, le rachat d'esclaves… ça doit coûter très cher ! s'étonna Taava.

- Ouaip, miss, répondit Matt. Mais même si ça choque les enfants qui vous accompagnent, la triste vérité est que la plupart des citoyens, ces gens si lisses qui prétendent être respectables, sont alléchés par le spectacle de la violence, du meurtre et du sang. Ils sont plus à craindre encore que nous, car ils ont bonne conscience, ne trempant pas directement les mains dans le carnage.

- Nous vendons à prix d'or des enregistrements holographiques où les esclaves que nous achetons sont torturées et mises à mort. Bien sûr, ce sont des mises en scène, et nous faisons d'une pierre deux coups : les esclavagistes, persuadés que nous liquidons les esclaves, ne les cherchent plus et leurs victimes peuvent reprendre leur vie, et par la même occasion notre réputation de massacreurs est maintenue.

- Les Républicains sont au courant ?

- Au début, nos activités étaient trop modestes pour attirer leur attention, d'autant plus que l'Alliance rebelle luttait alors contre l'Empire. Puis, après la Bataille d'Endor, nous sommes allés trouver la Présidente Mon Mothma, et nous leur avons parlé de notre projet, ne serait-ce que pour éviter qu'ils tentent de nous arrêter. Officiellement, bien sûr, la République n'a rien reconnu, mais officieusement, elle nous a déjà couvert une fois ou deux.

- Et pour que nous puissions continuer, nous vous demandons de ne rien dire à personne de ce que vous avez pu voir ou entendre à bord de l'_Aurore d'Arkanian_.

- Et si on monnayait ce silence ? rétorqua Canderous avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu seras la vedette de notre prochain film. Sans trucage.

- Chiche ?

- Allez, laisse tomber, andouille. Excusez-le, Thila. Je vous promets qu'on ne dira pas un mot.

- J'en suis sûre, mademoiselle. Le problème est que ces salauds ont bien démoli votre appareil. J'ai bien quelques pièces de rechange pour vous dépanner, mais il va falloir que vous le mettiez au garage.

- Quelle est votre prochaine destination ? demanda Matt.

- On y réfléchissait avant que ces vaisseaux nous attaquent.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pourriez… ?

- Oui, jeune Drall ?

- Nous avons un Mon Calamari décédé à bord de l'appareil.

- Vous parlez d'Akanseh ? Mince ! C'est à cause du R.A.J. ?

- C'est vous qui avez fait appel à eux ? demanda Morgreed.

- Non, ils ont pris l'initiative.

- En fait, il a été abattu par un tireur embusqué. Sans doute un patient rancunier, précisa le Barabel un peu rapidement.

- Dommage, il n'avait pas l'air méchant.

- Nous… enfin, je voudrais qu'on lui accorde une sépulture décente, sur le monde qui l'a vu naître, et qu'il a dû tant aimer, malgré son exil involontaire.

- Si ça se trouve, il détestait Mon Calamari, mais bon, dans le doute, ce serait le plus logique. D'accord, on vous y amène, vous pourrez y faire réparer votre vaisseau.

- Je… j'ai encore quelque chose… à vous demander… Dame Thila.

Chi'ta était très timide face à Thila. Celle-ci voulut se faire rassurante.

- Parlez sans crainte, mon enfant.

- La broche… elle pourrait intéresser nos maîtres.

- Mais nous comprendrions que vous teniez à ce souvenir ! ajouta Liam. Nous pourrons demander de l'argent au Conseil !

- Liam, attention à ce que tu dis ! reprocha Taava.

- Bah ! Gardez-la ! Si le Conseil des Jedi peut en faire quelque chose, autant qu'elle serve au lieu d'encombrer ma poche ! Et, tenez, pendant que j'y suis…

La Sullustaine fouilla dans son gilet, et rendit à Taava les six mille crédits.

La _Comète_ dormait paisiblement attachée sous l'_Aurore d'Arkanian_ qui filait à travers l'hyperespace. Pendant le voyage qui menait à Mon Calamari, les six compères s'étaient rassemblés dans une petite cabine isolée.

- Bien, nous sommes entre nous. C'est le moment d'en profiter.

- Vous parlez de l'héritage d'Akanseh, Taava ?

- Absolument, petit bouchon. Il est temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui fait trembler les membres de l'équipage de l'_Étoile Lointaine_.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise farce… maugréa le Barabel.

- Voyons voir un peu ces données.

Ils insérèrent la cartouche mémorielle dans le bloc de données de Taava. Quelques cliquetis plus tard, l'unité centrale chargea les données. Il s'agissait d'un dossier complet présentant différentes formes de vie très inhabituelles, avec des photos et des vidéos. Les premières images présentaient des créatures extraterrestres peu répandues : des Sludirs, des Yvarema à l'intelligence collective, de petits oiseaux, des amibes géantes…

La première forme de vie qui attira leur attention fut celle désignée sous le nom de « Aing-Tee, moines ». Les Aing-Tee étaient de grands lézards tenant sur leurs pattes arrière. Leur corps était constitué de bourrelets couverts d'une solide peau écailleuse. Ils portaient tous de nombreux tatouages, avaient tous le même regard d'yeux entièrement jaunes, brillant d'une lueur inquiétante. Alors que leurs photos défilaient, la voix du docteur Akanseh disait :

« Les Aing-Tee sont, à ma connaissance, les seuls êtres capables de voyager avec assurance dans la Faille de Kathol. Ils utilisent des techniques de combat particulièrement redoutables au corps à corps. Il ne faut pas se fier à leur aspect qui semblerait « rondouillard », ils sont bien plus agiles et rapides qu'ils n'en ont l'air. J'ai remarqué qu'ils parlent en chantant. »

Les documents défilèrent à nouveau. Une photographie fit sursauter les padawans.

- Ouap !

- Oh, misère !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, les enfants ?

- C'est lui ! C'est ce machin qui a attaqué Ari l'autre soir !

Les six enquêteurs pouvaient voir un être sans doute évolué à partir d'insectes. Bipède, carapace noire et luisante, longues pinces au bout de quatre bras effilés. La créature avait une tête allongée, des mandibules menaçantes, et une dizaine d'yeux jaunâtres. Un enregistrement audio diffusa le commentaire :

« Commentaire du docteur Akanseh : le Krakraï est manifestement le guerrier éclaireur des forces de DarkStryder. Rapide, silencieux et mortel, ce chasseur furtif se camoufle facilement grâce à sa carapace photo-absorbante. »

Une nouvelle image défila, pendant que le documentaire du docteur continuait :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Des espèces que je n'ai jamais pu répertorier. Voyez vous-même : cet étrange non-humain, avec des membres inférieurs et un thorax d'araignée, mais un torse, des bras et une tête humanoïdes. Nouvelle entrée : j'ai eu quelques informations supplémentaires. Ces êtres constituent le fer de lance des armées des forces de Kathol. Nous avons appris sur Yvara que ces hommes-araignées sont appelés « Charons » ou « Charr-Ontee ».

Nouveau fichier-image, nouveau commentaire :

« Yapi : forme de vie humanoïde, intelligente, vivant en tribus. Niveau technologique primitif, société et lois primaires. Ces êtres ont vraisemblablement des ancêtres canins ce sont des hommes-chiens. Une précision importante : certains d'entre eux utilisent ce qu'ils appellent la « Magie Ta-Ree ». Il s'agit probablement d'une variation de cette « Force », l'énergie que le colonel Jessa Dajus a déjà utilisée à quelques reprises, notamment pour restaurer le système neurologique du capitaine Ciro ».

Plusieurs vidéos montraient des hommes-chiens, vêtus de peaux de bêtes, dansant autour de feux, fabriquant des lances et des arcs, et priant en regardant vers les cieux.

« Ils nous ont accueilli avec respect et chaleur. Le capitaine a réussi à communiquer avec les autorités de la tribu, puis ils nous ont aidé à lutter contre les Impériaux qui avaient envahi leur monde et massacré leurs congénères. Grâce à eux, nous avons réussi à atteindre DarkStryder ».

Une nouvelle vidéo se lança, montrant une scène violente où plusieurs personnes se battaient furieusement. Comme sur la vidéo de Kal'Shebbol, ils reconnurent Jessa Halbret, Raynor et la voix et la main du docteur Akanseh étaient perceptibles sur l'enregistrement. Il y eut un arrêt sur image alors que la caméra était centrée sur une sorte de monstruosité insectoïde, au long corps de mille-pattes caparaçonné de chitine couleur de bronze, soutenu par quelques pattes plus grandes et plus épaisses, au sommet duquel était plantée une tête répugnante. Cet être avait un visage très vaguement humain, avec deux yeux brûlants, et une épaisse collerette de corne.

- Alors c'est ça, « DarkStryder », commenta Chi'ta.

- On dirait… reine insecte, grommela Dankin.

- C'est très possible. Si ses servants sont des araignées, des cafards et autres cochonneries, ça tient debout, observa Canderous.

- Regardez dans ses… dans ses mains.

La créature tenait au bout de chaque bras un module comme ceux qu'ils avaient déjà pu observer. Canderous fit la grimace.

- Ouais… Je parie que cette horreur sait s'en servir aussi bien qu'elle respire.

- Et donc, ce serait en quelque sorte l'ordinateur central des Précurseurs ?

- C'est ce que m'a dit le toubib.

- Tu crois que ça communiquait comme les abeilles ou les fourmis ? demanda Taava à la jeune Drall.

- Une sorte d' « esprit de la ruche »… Pourquoi pas ?

Liam sursauta.

- Hé, mais alors ! Le cafard qui a attaqué Ari ! Enfin, le Krakraï ! Il…

- Quoi donc ?

- Ben, si ces bestioles communiquent entre elles par la pensée, ça veut dire qu'elles peuvent vraiment communiquer de très loin, ou bien alors qu'il y en a d'autres toutes proches, peut-être sur Procopia ?

Cette suggestion laissa s'insinuer un lourd silence. Morgreed voulut paraître rassurant.

- Ben, attends une minute ! C'était peut-être un cafard isolé.

- T'as déjà vu une fourmi ou une abeille toute seule, toi ? Là où il y en a une, il y a toute une colonie pas loin.

- Nous devrions peut-être parler discrètement de ce dossier à Stern et au Haut Seigneur Paddox, murmura Liam.

- Une fois qu'on aura l'accord de nos Maîtres, pas avant, répliqua Chi'ta.

- Attendez ! Il y a une dernière entrée au journal, regardez !

« Je crains fort que le pire ne reste à venir. Je viens d'entendre parler d'expérimentations particulièrement sournoises apparemment, les Précurseurs ont fait des mélanges, en intégrant leur ADN à la structure d'autres êtres viv… »

Le texte n'avait pas été terminé, mais l'idée générale était claire. Très claire. Comme le teint du jeune Liam.

Ils étaient passés par Mon Calamari. Après avoir salué Thila et Matt Talon, les six compères avaient dû régler une importante facture pour les réparations de la _Comète_. Liam pensait déjà à la réaction du trésorier de la Maison Cadriaan avec appréhension, mais Taava le rassura, en expliquant que la Maison avait largement de quoi pallier la dépense à titre de « frais professionnels ». Comme les travaux allaient durer toute la journée, ils avaient profité de ce répit pour se détendre un peu. Les plages de Mon Calamari étaient réputées pour la blancheur et la douceur de leur sable, la mer était claire, et se confondait avec le ciel bleu. Ils avaient passé la journée à jouer sur la plage, à profiter du soleil, à se jeter dans les vagues. Dankin avait préféré rester sur le sable, n'aimant pas particulièrement l'eau. La fin de la journée vint avec un moment solennel, où ils furent invités à assister aux obsèques du Docteur Akanseh, dans un petit temple situé non loin de la plage. Ce fut une cérémonie discrète, intime, où une petite vingtaine de personnes étaient venues rendre hommage au médecin aliéné. Alors que les enfants de chœur chantaient un psaume d'adieu, Chi'ta pria encore à voix basse. Les chants cessèrent, un grand silence plana dans la nef. C'est en entendant Liam fredonner le Chant de Dame Liryl que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et joignit sa voix à la mélodie.

Après cet émouvant moment, les six compères profitèrent de leur présence en ville pour faire un peu de tourisme. Chi'ta se sentit mieux, et remarqua quelque chose. Elle ne sut dire ce que c'était, mais sentait que ce n'était pas désagréable. Soudain, elle comprit : ça venait de Liam. Plus précisément, ça _ne_ venait _plus_ de Liam. Elle se souvint alors de leur première rencontre : il y avait beaucoup de colère et de chagrin en lui, mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, elle avait senti ces émotions diminuer peu à peu, jusqu'à leur fuite du _Gantelet_. Il avait alors nourri des sentiments de peur mêlés de tristesse, mais plus rien n'empoisonnait désormais son esprit. Elle décida de prendre les devants et de mettre l'adolescent devant le fait accompli à la première occasion.

Enfin, quand le soleil se coucha, ils purent déguster les spécialités locales dans un petit restaurant installé au bord de la plage. Après le dîner, ils profitèrent encore un peu de la tiédeur agréable de la soirée. Taava déambulait sur la terrasse de l'hôtel. Elle aperçut Canderous installé dans une chaise longue, qui regardait placidement le ciel étoilé. Il tenait un cocktail qu'il sirotait tranquillement avec une paille. La Togruta demanda ironiquement :

- Le travail n'est pas trop dur, Canderous ?

- Épuisant.

- Tu sais où sont les gosses ?

Le mercenaire tendit un bras paresseux en direction de la plage. Taava y vit les deux padawans assis sur le sable, en train de contempler les vagues et d'échanger quelques mots.

- Oh, ils sont trop mignons ! rit doucement Taava.

- Mouais… si on veut.

Plus loin, affalé contre un palmier, affublé d'un chapeau de paille qu'il portait de travers, Morgreed gardait un œil bienveillant sur eux. Taava se tourna vers Canderous.

- Honnêtement, Canderous, tu crois toujours que Liam cherche à te poignarder dans le dos ? Quand tu le vois comme ça, tu trouves vraiment qu'il ressemble à un conspirateur au service d'un Jedi Noir ?

Le mercenaire ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais il se redressa sur sa chaise, et contempla l'adolescent plaisanter avec la jeune Drall.

- Je reconnais que pour un gamin de son âge, il a l'estomac bien attaché.

- Quand il disait « avoir peur d'être rejeté », c'était pas des blagues. Je ne crois pas qu'il nous mente délibérément. Sinon, il y aurait eu quand même des petites choses qui n'auraient pas tourné rond, tu ne penses pas ? S'il carburait au Côté Obscur, on le verrait. T'as vu la tête de Thorn ? En le voyant, même sans être Jedi, tu n'as pas senti que c'était un Sith ?

- J'avoue, c'était clairement écrit sur sa figure. J'imagine que ça se verrait aussi sur le petit. Et s'il n'était pas encore assez pourri pour que ça se voie physiquement ?

- Chi'ta le sentirait et nous en parlerait. Et même si, je dis bien « si », il était corrompu sans qu'on s'en rende compte, et menaçait Chi'ta pour qu'elle ne nous dise rien, nous finirions quand même par nous en apercevoir. Tous futurs Jedi qu'ils sont, ils restent avant tout des adolescents, et je ne les crois pas capables de supporter la pression d'un double jeu aussi dangereux.

- C'est pas faux. Mais ils ont bien reçu une formation, non ? Contrôle des émotions, tout ça, ça ne les formate pas ?

- Peut-être que les Jedi de la Guerre des Clones étaient tellement entraînés qu'ils ne ressentaient plus la moindre émotion, ou au moins ils pouvaient les cacher, mais ceux-là n'ont pas l'air aussi coincés. Et puis, j'en ai un peu parlé avec Chi'ta. Avant, les Jedi étaient formés dès l'âge de quatre ou cinq ans, et étaient donc élevés dans l'ascétisme, l'humilité et l'abstinence pendant une bonne dizaine d'années avant d'être adoubés. Eux, non. Chi'ta n'a eu qu'environ six mois de cours. Quant à Liam, il a suivi un entraînement moins conforme.

- Il t'en a parlé, aussi ?

- Un peu. Il faisait des missions en duo avec son prof, seulement des missions qui ne craignaient pas trop. D'ailleurs son mentor ne se considérait pas comme tel. Il ne lui a jamais clairement donné d'ordres, ni exigé l'obéissance absolue. Il se considérait plus comme un tuteur qui voulait partager quelque chose avec lui.

- Ouais, rien de bien lessivant pour le crâne, quoi.

- Mais avec tout ce que tu as dû vivre comme histoires louches, tu n'avais jamais rencontré de Jedi, avant eux ?

- Non. La petite a été la première.

- Tu n'as donc aucune raison de te méfier d'eux ? Pas de mauvaise expérience avec un Sith qui t'aurait fait tourner en bourrique ?

- En dehors de notre petite entrevue avec Thorn, non. J'avoue qu'avant de rencontrer ces gosses, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise par rapport aux Jedi. Il y a tellement d'histoires bizarroïdes avec eux…

- Et maintenant que tu en fréquentes deux ?

Canderous ne répondit pas. La jeune femme insista :

- Allez, je suis sûre que tu peux accepter ces deux enfants comme ils sont. Pour moi, en tout cas, ils feront honneur à leur école.

- Tu as peut-être raison, je devrais essayer de les comprendre un peu mieux.

- Eh bien tu vois, quand tu veux, t'es moins crétin !

- Trop aimable…

- Allez, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Taava.

Pendant ce temps, sur la plage, après de longues minutes de silence, Chi'ta se lança :

- Tu vas mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Liam prit un air surpris. Elle arbora un grand sourire pour le mettre à l'aise.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand nous avons quitté Vilhon, ton esprit était vraiment tumultueux. Or, les choses ont l'air de s'être un peu arrangées.

- C'est vrai. Je sens que les autres ont l'air de… enfin, qu'ils se méfient moins de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui les a décidé, si c'est parce que j'ai pris la défense d'esclaves, ou parce que je n'ai dénoncé personne alors qu'il y avait des Impériaux, mais j'ai moins l'impression d'être mal vu.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, Liam. Il n'y a pas d'explication aussi lointaine à aller chercher. Si Maître Morgreed et Maître Tal ont cessé de te considérer comme une menace potentielle, c'est peut-être tout simplement parce que tu es toi-même.

- Et… ?

- Quand on ne ment pas sur sa personnalité, cela se ressent. La franchise, la sincérité est perceptible par ceux qui nous entourent. Elle inspire la confiance. Tu nous montres ton vrai visage, on sent que tu ne cherches pas à dissimuler quelque chose, tu es en paix avec toi-même, et c'est ce qui a dissipé ces sombres spéculations.

- C'est vrai. Je ne sens plus rien de malsain venant de Canderous. C'est un grand poids de moins sur mes tripes.

- Je suis contente de l'entendre, Liam.

- Tu sais quoi ? Des jours comme ça, j'en vivrais tout le temps. Surtout avec toi.

- Il y en aura sans doute beaucoup d'autres. La vie est ainsi faite.

- Ouais, les bons moments, les mauvais, etc. C'est pas nouveau, mais c'est vrai.

Derrière eux, le gros Barabel se releva et s'étira en grognant.

- Bon, allez les enfants, allons dormir. Demain, on a de la route à faire.

Une semaine plus tard, Fedrana était en vue. Les balises indiquaient une aire de stationnement terrestre heureusement dans une zone dégagée de tout nuage. Quelques manœuvres de la Togruta à travers les montagnes, et la _Comète_ était arrivée à bon port. Les moteurs du transport spatial exhalaient leurs volutes de fumée blanche sur la piste d'atterrissage du temple de Narasamu, et déjà Taava voyait à travers le cockpit tout un cortège de petits Humains, dont les plus grands ne dépassaient pas Liam en taille, tous affichant un large sourire. Yeux bridés, teint d'ivoire, cheveux noir de jais, ils applaudissaient, chantaient et saluaient avec enthousiasme.

- C'est très gentil de leur part, on n'a pas mérité tant d'attention, observa Chi'ta.

- Je ne sors pas d'ici sans vêtements chauds ! décida fermement Morgreed.

- On en a déjà discuté, Morgreed, rétorqua la jeune Togruta. Et c'est pour ça que Stern a accepté de gérer les frais pour ça !

Ouvrant une armoire à vêtements, Taava sortit toute une panoplie de vêtements de cuir synthétique très épais, renforcés de fourrure, avec bonnets, lunettes fumées et matériel de marche en milieu montagnard. Même Dankin avait passé un manteau. Canderous râla :

- Si ça se trouve, on n'aura pas besoin de tout ce barda ! La tombe du Jedi se trouve peut-être juste dans ce temple.

- Désolé, Canderous, mais d'après les documents du Conseil des Jedi, il a été inhumé dans un endroit isolé en pleine montagne il va falloir marcher.

- Et merde…

Ils descendirent la rampe d'accès sous les hourras et les bravos. La journée touchait à sa fin. Le temps était magnifique, et des milliers d'étoiles étaient déjà apparues, scintillant entre les aurores. Taava demanda :

- Chi'ta, tu veux leur parler, ou tu préfères me laisser m'en occuper ?

- Mmmhhhpff… répondit la petite Drall emmitouflée dans ses fourrures rembourrées.

- D'accord, d'accord.

La femme au teint rouge s'avança d'un pas, et leva la main avec un sourire engageant.

- Bonjour ! Est-ce que vous comprenez le basic ?

- Oui, moi, je le comprends ! répondit une voix enthousiaste avec un fort accent nasillard.

Tous les regards s'arrêtèrent sur un petit Fedranien, au visage ridé comme une vieille pomme, et dont la moustache blanche ondulait jusque sur la poitrine.

- Lah-Köl est mon nom. Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai fait un très long voyage au-delà des cieux, et j'ai pu apprendre à parler la langue universelle.

- Merveilleux. Nous venons en amis, noble Lah-Köl. Je m'appelle Taava, et je parle au nom de mes compagnons.

- Les pèlerins sont toujours les bienvenus sur Fedrana, en particulier lorsqu'ils portent les armes de l'Ordre de Mère Talia.

- Pardon ?

- Mes yeux sont vieux, mais encore vifs, ils peuvent distinguer l'arme de l'Ordre ceinte aux côtés de deux de vos compagnons de voyage.

- Je suis impressionnée, vous êtes perspicace.

- Mais… n'avez-vous pas peur ? osa timidement Chi'ta. Nous sommes très touchés par votre accueil si chaleureux, mais si un jour vous recevez des voyageurs avec des intentions beaucoup moins amicales ?

- Nous avons confiance en vous, jeune fille, car Mère Talia nous a préparé à vous accueillir avec tous les honneurs qui vous sont dus.

- Vous saviez que nous viendrions, alors ? demanda Liam, fasciné.

- Les talents d'anticipation de Mère Talia sont immenses. Elle a interprété la position des astres, lu les différentes lignes de la Destinée… et a reçu un appel d'un certain Maître Skywalker, annonçant votre venue, avec vos portraits holos.

Morgreed éclata de rire en voyant le visage défait de Liam, déçu de voir que le côté mystique du voyage en avait pris un coup.

- Je vais vous conduire auprès de Mère Talia.

Le temple de Narasamu était érigé en pierre blanche, et de nombreuses dorures, pierres précieuses et autres décorations étaient ceintes dans les parois. En franchissant la lourde porte double, Chi'ta ressentit une impression générale de paix, qui n'était pas sans rappeler ce que Dame Liryl avait pu lui inspirer. Des chants religieux retentissaient à travers les portes des cellules fermées. Alors qu'ils traversèrent un petit jardin intérieur, la jeune fille remarqua une statue à l'effigie d'une grande et belle Humaine à l'air grave. Ce qui l'interpella était le fait que la statue était flambant neuve, contrairement à toutes les autres décorations du temple. Lah-Köl les invita à franchir une autre porte grande ouverte.

- Mère Talia vous attend ici. Pour ma part, je dois préparer la veillée.

Les six camarades passèrent le porche. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce circulaire, dont le plafond était constitué d'une grande coupole de verre. Ils virent une femme Humaine sur un grand siège de bois sculpté. Comme elle s'y attendait, Chi'ta reconnut la personne représentée par la statue.

Elle était plutôt grande, pour une femme Humaine. Blonde, aux formes sculpturales et athlétiques, elle portait des vêtements de tissu aux broderies complexes. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient sur son visage clair. Elle accueillit les nouveaux venus à bras ouverts, et parla d'une voix claire, et puissante :

- Je vous salue, envoyés de Maître Luke Skywalker, et représentants de l'Ordre Jedi. Je suis Mère Talia, Gardienne du Veilleur et prêcheuse de sa parole. Je sais qui vous êtes, et je sais ce que vous êtes venus faire. Vous êtes venus vous recueillir auprès du Veilleur. C'est un plaisir de revoir son jeune apprenti.

- Pour être honnête, Mère Talia, nous voulons… nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous laisser lui emprunter son bien le plus précieux, répondit Liam.

- Son sabre-laser… murmura Mère Talia. Vous pourrez l'emporter, s'il vous y autorise. Vous pourrez l'emmener, si vous parvenez à l'approcher. Le recueillement auprès du Veilleur est le terme d'un long pèlerinage à travers la montagne, le long de la Route du Veilleur, jusqu'à son Tombeau.

- Parfait ! Indiquez-nous les coordonnées, et on ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, « Maman »… ironisa Canderous.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Vous devrez vous rendre au Tombeau du Veilleur dans la prière, dans le dévouement, et à pied. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver le chemin, car il est droit et unique. Mais vos cœurs devront être purs, et vos âmes confiantes.

- Et… si c'est pas le cas ? demanda avec appréhension le Barabel.

- Plusieurs pèlerins n'avaient pas le cœur assez pur… on ne les a jamais revus.

- On va peut-être envisager un retour sur Procopia…

- Un peu de courage, Morgreed ! Nous avons la confiance du Conseil !

- Ouais, fiston, je sais.

- Vous pourrez partir demain matin, aux premières heures de l'aube. Si votre cœur est assez pur, vous parviendrez au tombeau en fin de journée. Mais en attendant, soyez nos invités. Nous avons préparé de grandes réjouissances.

Les Fedraniens avaient prié avec humilité les six voyageurs d'assister à une cérémonie donnée en leur honneur. Tous étaient installés dans un grand hall meublé de grands bancs. Sur une scène aménagée, quelques vieux ordinateurs, armoires et chaises figuraient un laboratoire. Mère Talia et Lah-Köl étaient debout derrière un pupitre, sur le côté de la scène. La grande femme blonde parlait en basic, pendant que Lah-Köl traduisait ses paroles.

- Écoutez, vous tous, faites donc silence… Notre histoire va commencer.

Deux Fedraniens vêtus de blouses blanches étaient montés sur la scène. Ils firent mine de s'activer autour des installations.

- Il y a maintenant un an, une terrible menace a plané au-dessus de la planète Fedrana. Les membres de cette puissance autoproclamée « Ordre Nouveau » avaient aménagé un laboratoire dans les cieux. Ils avaient l'idée de confectionner la Mort Ravageuse sur commande.

Un troisième personnage monta sur scène. Tout habillé de noir, il portait un masque finement ouvragé, figurant les traits grimaçants d'un personnage sans doute méchant.

- Leur maître exigeait des résultats. Il voulait obtenir le pouvoir absolu. S'il avait la Mort Ravageuse à portée de main, plus personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il s'apprêtait à essayer de répandre le poison de la Mort Ravageuse sur notre monde, pour s'assurer de son efficacité.

Les trois personnages quittèrent la scène. Deux autres prirent place. Une comédienne, portant des semelles à talons très élevés, et un Fedranien inhabituellement grand – Taava avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait du plus grand et fort du village. Tous deux avaient le visage blanchi au maquillage, et portaient une perruque blonde. Liam eut un petit pincement au cœur quand il comprit qu'ils représentaient le couple formé par Talia et Duncan.

- Deux chevaliers venus d'un lointain royaume, avertis par les esprits de Fedrana, sont arrivés pour mettre un terme à cet odieux plan.

Les deux acteurs renversèrent les accessoires. Le personnage masqué revint.

- Le Maître de la Mort Ravageuse ne toléra pas l'audace des deux chevaliers.

Les trois comédiens simulèrent un combat violent. Même s'il savait déjà comment la scène allait se terminer, Liam sursauta et cria comme les autres quand l'homme masqué porta un violent coup dans l'estomac de celui jouant Duncan. Il s'écroula dans les bras de la comédienne, tandis que l'individu en noir quitta la scène.

- Ce fut une grande tristesse pour le peuple de Fedrana. Les plans du Maître de la Mort Ravageuse furent réduits à néant, mais ce fut au prix de la vie d'un chevalier.

Tous les comédiens portèrent cérémonieusement au-dessus de leur tête le « Duncan », toujours mort.

- Et c'est ainsi, c'est ainsi que le Veilleur vint sur Fedrana. Son corps gît dans un tombeau, mais son esprit est parmi nous, et veille toujours sur nous avec l'amour d'un père envers ses enfants.

Applaudissements nourris et acclamations résonnèrent dans. Mère Talia continua :

- Voilà pour le passé de cette légende, que vous connaissez tous. Aujourd'hui, un nouveau chapitre va être écrit, par ces six envoyés du royaume natal du Veilleur.

Morgreed et Canderous éclatèrent alors de rire en voyant se détacher sur scène six comédiens : de gauche à droite, il y avait une fillette portant des fourrures jusqu'aux yeux, un petit gamin avec la perruque blonde qui avait servi à représenter Duncan, une jeune femme maquillée en rouge, avec le tour des yeux blancs, un post-adolescent avec des cordages sur la tête et une barbe faite en peau de chèvre, un grand gaillard en pagne qui s'était peint le corps en vert sombre, et un autre qui portait une cape en peau de tigre des neiges, avec une cagoule taillée dans la peau de la tête de la bête. Dankin eut l'air singulièrement surpris, et les deux padawans rirent de bon cœur.

- Demain, la Légende continuera, car ces voyageurs venus d'ailleurs emprunteront le Chemin Sacré de l'Esprit de Lumière, pour écouter la parole du Veilleur.

De grandes exclamations suivirent la traduction donnée par Lah-Köl. Tous les petits visages d'ivoire, tournés vers les six compères, étaient admiratifs et joyeux. Liam eut une petite impression désagréable : ces gens avaient l'assurance de quelqu'un envoyant un parfait inconnu à une mort certaine pour la bonne cause.

- J'ai peur de les décevoir.

- Allons, Liam, ne sois pas pessimiste ! Avec la Force, tout est réalisable ! encouragea Morgreed.

- Maintenant, nous allons passer aux réjouissances. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, c'est par ici !

Les six camarades suivirent Lah-Köl et Mère Talia. De grands braseros illuminaient la grande salle à manger. Les Fedraniens, tous assis ou allongés sur des peaux de bête travaillées posées à même le sol, mangeaient, buvaient et riaient. La lueur des flammes dans les plateaux de cuivre donnaient une impression au tableau étrange que Chi'ta contemplait. Elle entra véritablement en transe, et se tournant vers Mère Taava, elle leva la tête vers elle et lui dit avec enthousiasme :

- C'est merveilleux, Mère Talia. Toute cette chaleur, toute cette joie ! Comme les Fedraniens sont heureux de vivre !

- N'est-ce pas ? J'adore voir ainsi s'épanouir mes enfants.

- Comme je vous comprends ! Voyez-vous, je suis très sensible aux émotions. Certains n'ont absolument pas la moindre empathie, mais moi, c'est le contraire ! Quand je suis devant des gens tristes ou agressifs, j'ai le moral qui en pâtit, mais quand je partage autant de chaleur, je… je ne contiens plus mon enthousiasme !

Et c'était vrai. La petite Drall était absolument radieuse, respirait à pleins poumons, comme si la joie des Fedraniens était directement son oxygène. On avait installé les autres invités sans façon sur les peaux, au milieu des Fedraniens. De grands plateaux garnis de nourriture succulente circulaient à travers tout le réfectoire. Bientôt, des musiciens montèrent sur une estrade, et se mirent à jouer de la musique entraînante avec leurs instruments faits en carapaces, en ossements, en cornes et en autres matériaux naturels. La plupart des Fedraniens se levèrent, firent quelques pas vers le centre de la salle, et se mirent à danser.

Morgreed dévorait de joyeux appétit le contenu de toutes les assiettes qui passaient devant lui. Canderous le chambra gentiment.

- T'as pas peur d'éclater, mon gros ?

- Mhh… Dois prendre des forces… pour demain. Si on doit marcher dans cette poudre, je dois m'y préparer physiologiquement. Et puis, t'as vu mon corps ? À ton avis, combien de tonnes de mangeaille je dois engloutir pour le maintenir en forme ? Je prends soin de moi !

- Tu parles ! Hé !

Une petite jeune femme venait de passer autour du cou du mercenaire un collier fait avec des dents de fauve, et dit avec un grand sourire une longue phrase que Canderous ne comprit pas. Devant ses yeux hagards, elle éclata de rire.

- Elle espère que le Grand Chasseur du Ciel aux cheveux de corde tressée reçoive la force des fauves contenue dans leurs dents, traduisit Lah-Köl.

- Vraiment ? C'est si vache que ça, un pèlerinage, sur ce glaçon ?

- Pour un guerrier solide, fort et vaillant comme vous semblez l'être, ce ne sera pas une épreuve insurmontable.

Le mercenaire se tourna vers la petite femme, et eut un sourire qui se voulait éclatant.

- Merci, ma mignonne ! Je tâcherai de te le rendre quand je n'en aurai plus besoin !

Elle rit davantage, et reparla à toute vitesse. Canderous se prit au jeu. Bombant fièrement le torse, il frappa du poing sa poitrine en disant d'une voix gutturale :

- Canderous !

Riant plus fort, la Fedranienne fit le même geste et répondit :

- Caya !

- Enchanté, ma belle. Holà ! Hé hé !

Caya venait de prendre le mercenaire par le bras, le fit lever, et l'entraîna dans la salle, le forçant à danser. Canderous remarqua que la petite Chi'ta était déjà en train de battre la mesure au milieu des Fedraniens.

- Pourquoi me gêner ? Si ça se trouve, demain soir, je serai mort dans un glacier !

Et le mercenaire, emporté par le feu de l'action, se joignit aux danseurs. Caya l'aida à reprendre les mouvements en rythme. L'alcool lui montait un peu à la tête, mais ses folles années de jeunesse l'avaient habitué à faire la fête. Il rit davantage en voyant que Liam s'était lancé, ainsi que Taava. Morgreed ne voulait pas abandonner son repas, quant à Dankin, comme à son habitude, restait dans un coin de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur, à regarder la scène sans mot dire.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient levés tôt pour préparer leur voyage. Pour la sixième fois, Liam vérifia le sac, pour être sûr qu'il n'y manquait rien. En le voyant faire, Taava fit une petite moue.

- T'en fais pas, va. On ne part que pour une journée, normalement.

- Ouais, mais s'il y a un problème qui nous oblige à marcher plus longtemps ?

- On n'arrivera à rien avec des « mais si », Liam.

Chacun se prépara à sa façon à affronter les basses températures. Les deux padawans s'aidèrent mutuellement, attachant les fermetures dorsales, ajustant les courroies. Canderous ressemblait à un moniteur d'école de ski, avec son bandana coloré et ses lunettes fumées. Dankin passa juste un manteau et mit des lunettes étanches.

Morgreed, de son côté, avait passé près d'une demi-heure à mettre tout un attirail de fourrures rembourrées, en terminant par des bandes de tissu épais enroulées autour de ses jambes, de ses bras, de sa tête. Il avait dû trouver des fournitures de grande taille, sans se soucier de l'harmonie des couleurs. Quand il ajusta ses énormes lunettes de protection, il avait du mal à marcher, et se balançait lourdement d'un pied sur l'autre, mais la vue de son propre reflet dans une glace l'amusa.

Quand ils furent prêts, ils sortirent du temple. Il faisait un temps radieux, et pas un nuage n'obscurcissait le ciel. Tous les Fedraniens étaient rassemblés sur les marches, et chantaient joyeusement. Une fois de plus, Liam avait la petite impression qu'il allait au-devant de gros ennuis, et que les Fedraniens ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Canderous rajusta le collier de dents par-dessus son manteau, et resserra les lanières du sac à dos du groupe.

- Bon, quand faut y aller…

Et le pèlerinage commença.

D'après Mère Talia, il n'y aurait pas de difficulté pour trouver le chemin tout ce qu'il y avait à faire était d'aller tout droit. Les deux premières heures se passèrent sans accroc. Habituée aux tunnels chauds de Drall, Chi'ta n'avait jamais vu autant de neige. Les montagnes scintillaient, le vent sifflait, la poudre blanche craquait sous les bottes, et un tel spectacle émut la jeune Drall. Canderous montra quelque chose du doigt : c'était une immense chauve-souris au pelage blanc, qui faisait au moins huit mètres d'envergure. Elle vola silencieusement d'un sommet à l'autre. Les padawans en restèrent bouche bée.

Un peu plus tard, ils furent confrontés à leur premier obstacle : un grand gouffre dont le fond était hérissé de pointes rocheuses. Il y avait cependant un pont naturel formé par une coulée de glace, recouvert de neige, qui avait l'air praticable. Chi'ta s'en rapprocha, et la regarda avec attention.

- Cette passerelle de glace n'a pas l'air très solide.

- Il vaudrait mieux que l'on passe un par un, alors. Qui se lance le premier ?

Liam n'hésita pas longtemps.

- Moi, je veux bien. Il faudra que l'un d'entre nous se dévoue, autant que ce soit l'un des plus légers.

Il s'approcha du pont naturel, posa un pied sur la surface glissante. Un petit craquement retentit. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Il posa son deuxième pied, puis commença à avancer. De petits craquèlements retentissaient sous les pas de l'adolescent, mais il parvint de l'autre côté. Les autres applaudirent.

- Bon, au moins, elle a l'air de tenir.

- J'y vais ! décida fermement Chi'ta.

La jeune Drall ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par la Force. Elle passa le pont à son tour, bras tendus, sans la moindre difficulté. Ce fut à peine si la passerelle bougea sous son léger poids. Taava se lança à son tour, un peu moins sûre d'elle. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle ralentit. Puis elle respira plus lentement, et franchit les derniers mètres.

Canderous fit la grimace. Il se doutait que les choses ne seraient sans doute pas aussi simples. Quand il s'avança, il sentit d'entrée que la glace bougeait. Serrant les dents, il avança pas à pas. Il perdit l'équilibre, et pencha dangereusement sur la gauche. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Liam avait même tendu les mains en avant, prêt à lancer la Force vers le mercenaire pour l'aider à se rétablir. Canderous leva les bras.

- Non ! Non… J'apprécie ton aide, mais tant que tu ne seras pas sûr de toi à cent pour cent, je ne veux pas que tu te reproches d'avoir raté ton coup.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? héla Morgreed. Tu veux qu'on te lance une corde ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'y arriverai.

Courageusement, le mercenaire continua sa route, et avança jusqu'au bout. Il rejoignit Liam, lui tapota l'épaule, conciliant. L'adolescent était blanc comme un linge.

- Je… je ne voulais pas…

- T'inquiète, je sais. Dankin, tu viens ?

Conscient de la lourdeur de sa masse musculaire, le Togorien décida d'adopter une autre méthode. Il se mit à quatre pattes, répartissant ainsi son poids sur plusieurs points d'appui. Ce fut un peu long, mais efficace.

Restait Morgreed. Celui-ci savait déjà que ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile.

- Je ne marche pas à quatre pattes, moi !

- Tu préfères qu'on te laisse là ?

Le Barabel maugréa en voyant l'air catégorique du mercenaire, et s'engagea. Dès le deuxième pas, la glace craqua brutalement, et un pan tomba.

- Mince…

De plus en plus contrarié, Morgreed avançait, chaque fois qu'il posait les orteils sur la surface polie, des bruits crépitants de sinistre augure éclataient dans les six paires d'oreilles. Il n'était plus très loin des autres qui l'encourageaient, quand le bruit redoubla de violence, et toute la passerelle bougea.

- Et puis merde !

Oubliant toute prudence, Morgreed fonça, et ferma son esprit pour faire abstraction de l'horrible crissement qui résonna dans tout le canyon. Alors qu'il sentait le sol s'échapper sous ses pieds, il bondit aussi loin qu'il put, et s'écrasa le nez dans la neige. La passerelle s'effondra dans le gouffre. Il se releva maladroitement, gêné par ses fourrures.

- Ca va être coton, pour le retour, maintenant ! constata Canderous.

- On verra bien, on trouvera peut-être un autre chemin.

Et le petit groupe reprit son chemin à travers les montagnes. Une heure plus tard, la montagne cessa de scintiller. L'atmosphère déjà très froide se rafraîchit davantage. Dankin renifla bruyamment, et souffla d'irritation en tournant la tête vers le ciel. De gros nuages gris cachaient le soleil. Très vite, les six compères furent pris dans une tempête de neige.

Liam paniquait presque. Il se tourna vers Canderous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Un abri ?

- Bonne idée. Rassemblez de la neige, faites des blocs, on va construire un igloo !

Immédiatement, ils se mirent au travail. Canderous et Morgreed laissèrent tomber les sacs à dos, et aplanirent, compactèrent la neige à un endroit dégagé, loin des flancs de montagne.

- Ce ne serait pas mieux de rester à l'abri près d'une paroi ? demanda Chi'ta.

- S'il y a une chute de neige, on aura moins de chance de se faire emporter, expliqua Taava.

Dankin et Liam avaient déjà fabriqué quelques briques, quand l'adolescent s'arrêta subitement. Il venait d'avoir une impression bizarre. Le Togorien s'approcha de lui.

- Liam… sentir… danger ?

- Je ne sais pas, Dankin. Tu n'as rien entendu ?

- Vent et neige… gêner… Dankin, répliqua-t-il d'une voix puissante.

Ils reprirent leur ouvrage, quand une fois de plus Liam entendit – ou crut entendre – un son. Bien sûr, avec le vent qui soufflait furieusement aux alentours, ce n'était pas étonnant mais, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il sentait que ce son-là n'était peut-être pas simplement le blizzard. Le mercenaire passait justement devant lui.

- Hé, Canderous !

- Ouais ?

- Tu n'entends rien ?

- Ben, pas facile avec le vent de cette fichue tempête !

Liam écouta encore. Il ne demanda rien à Morgreed, pensant à raison que le Barabel n'aurait pas l'ouïe assez fine. Comme le vent se calmait un peu, Canderous, intrigué par la question du jeune homme, se rapprocha de lui.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? s'enquit le mercenaire.

- J'ai cru entendre quelque chose, je me demande si… Attends un peu ! Écoute !

Canderous tendit l'oreille, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il avait effectivement entendu quelque chose en avant, sur la gauche, en direction de la crête. Non, ce n'était pas le vent qui avait fait ce mugissement. Rassemblant à toute vitesse ses souvenirs concernant les dangers des planètes glaciaires, il se rappela progressivement des anecdotes qu'il avait pu entendre, et tout à coup, comprit dans quel pétrin ils étaient tombés. D'un geste, il sortit sa vibro-lame double flambant neuve.

- Oh putain, c'est la merde ! Rassemblez vous !

Chi'ta ne bougea pas. Droite comme un I, ses yeux étaient hallucinés. Morgreed se rapprocha d'elle, s'apprêtant à la rappeler à l'ordre, quand elle poussa un petit cri suraigu.

- Ils sont là ! Regardez !

Les grondements se répercutaient maintenant de tous les côtés. Morgreed passa un bras autour de la poitrine de Chi'ta, la souleva par les aisselles, et recula vivement vers les autres. Puis il la relâcha, et empoigna sa vibro-hache. Il ne les entendait pas bien, mais grâce à sa vision thermographique, à présent, il pouvait vaguement les voir. La neige se souleva par endroits, et l'horreur commença. Horreur pour Liam et Chi'ta qui n'avaient jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de situation.

Devant eux se dressait une immense créature. Vaguement anthropoïde, cet énorme animal à la fourrure blanche mesurait près de trois mètres cinquante de haut. Liam eut du mal à discerner clairement la forme qu'il voyait, mais il distingua des crocs aiguisés comme des couteaux, de longues griffes sans doute plus coupantes que des rasoirs, et une lueur incroyablement agressive dans les deux petits yeux noirs qui surplombaient la tête. Le monstre poussa un nouveau rugissement, long et terrible, et l'adolescent entendit clairement un autre cri derrière lui. Deux autres de ces créatures étaient arrivées à revers, chacune par l'une des deux crêtes. Chi'ta comprit qu'ils étaient en grand danger quand elle reconnut les êtres, dont elle avait étudié le comportement dans les livres de zoologie. Les six comparses étaient maintenant encerclés par trois wampas, ces grands primates, redoutables prédateurs des planètes neigeuses. Leurs cris, facilement confondus avec le sifflement du vent, et leur pelage blanc comme la neige, garantissaient la surprise sur leur territoire. En outre, ils étaient assez malins pour coordonner leurs attaques et piéger leurs proies.

Le plus grand des wampas, énorme, terrifiant, poussa derechef un cri mêlant colère et sauvagerie. Morgreed brandit sa fidèle vibro-hache, et se précipita vers le monstre en gueulant encore plus fort. Il envoya un puissant coup de hache à la hauteur des genoux du monstre. L'arme s'arrêta sur la jambe de la créature, et le Barabel grimaça sous le choc, comme s'il venait de la planter dans un grand arbre. Le wampa hurla de douleur en s'écroulant maladroitement sur l'arrière-train, le sang giclant sur sa fourrure.

Taava visa l'un des monstres velus, et ouvrit le feu. Le wampa grogna plus fort, et avança à pas lourds vers la jeune Togruta. Taava mitrailla, mais ne parvint qu'à brûler la fourrure blanche de la créature qui était sur elle. Celle-ci balaya l'air de sa patte énorme, et l'envoya rouler dans la neige. Puis elle l'attrapa par la jambe, et la traîna vers les hauteurs.

Canderous s'était jeté sur le troisième wampa. Le primate envoya en travers de la figure du mercenaire une terrible baffe, faisant glisser ses griffes de haut en bas. Canderous sentit une brûlure lui lacérer le visage. Redoublant de rage, l'Humain taillada l'un des genoux de la bête, qui perdit l'équilibre. Puis le mercenaire balança sa vibro-lame Jengardin vers la poitrine velue. Le wampa tomba de tout son long sur le dos. Emporté par le feu de l'action, Canderous grimpa sur son adversaire et plongea son arme dans la gueule écumante, avec un ricanement bestial.

Liam regarda autour de lui en vitesse. Il vit alors l'un des gros blocs de neige solidifiée pour l'igloo. Il tendit la main et commença à le soulever à la hauteur de son visage, mais alors qu'il allait le lancer dans la direction de l'un des monstres, il vit subitement le bloc se gorger de sang, tandis qu'un son strident fit grincer ses tympans. C'est alors qu'il se rappela que le Côté Obscur pouvait se manifester par une telle utilisation de la Force. Il paniqua.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent à l'Académie, déjà ? « Un Jedi se sert de son pouvoir pour la défense, jamais pour l'attaque ». Mais pourtant, je dois les aider ! Ces monstres vont nous dévorer !_

Il se résigna à utiliser des moyens plus risqués, mais autorisés. Il tira de sa ceinture son sabre-laser, et courut près de Chi'ta, qui avait fait de même. La jeune Drall pointa son arme vers l'anthropoïde qui enlevait Taava. Les deux padawans se précipitèrent vers le wampa. Chi'ta contourna la créature, et agita son sabre devant lui en sifflant. Ca marcha, et le prédateur s'arrêta, hésita, puis lâcha la jeune Togruta et avança vers Chi'ta. Elle recula, mais surprise par la hauteur de la neige, trébucha et tomba dans la poudre blanche de tout son long. Elle se voyait aplatie comme une crêpe sous l'énorme patte velue qui s'avançait vers elle, quand Liam s'élança, et taillada à tour de bras dans le dos de la bête. Des lambeaux de chair brûlée et de fourrure noircie volèrent dans tous les sens alors que le wampa mugit de douleur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. La colonne vertébrale débitée, il bascula lentement en avant, menaçant de s'écrouler sur la petite Chi'ta. Heureusement, celle-ci eut le réflexe de rouler le plus loin possible sur le côté, évitant de justesse l'énorme masse blanche qui s'écroula dans un grand bruit feutré.

Le wampa qui se bagarrait contre Morgreed s'était relevé, et revint à l'assaut. Quelque chose fit exploser son flanc dans une grande lumière verte. C'était l'un des carreaux explosifs de l'arbalète Wookiee de Dankin. Un deuxième carreau lui réduisit l'épaule en bouillie. Le Barabel rugit de satisfaction, et envoya un coup de vibro-hache entre les deux yeux du fauve, fendant le crâne de long en large. Le wampa tomba sur le côté. Morgreed prit appui sur le corps inerte pour dégager son arme plantée dans le crâne puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, se lécha les babines.

- Bien ! Grand temps d'avaler un bon steak !

Ayant dit, il coupa l'une des jambes de la créature à grands coups de hache, s'assit par terre, et mordit à belles dents dans la viande encore chaude.

- T'as le don de choisir le meilleur moment, toi ! protesta Canderous en lui donnant un léger coup de pied dans le fessier.

- Son sang va réchauffer le mien, expliqua Morgreed entre deux bouchées. Hé, mec, il t'a pas loupé la face !

Canderous fouilla rapidement dans son sac à dos, en ressortit une trousse de secours, et se badigeonna le visage au désinfectant. Puis il s'approcha de Taava, qui était toujours dans la neige, et l'examina sommairement. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas de blessure sérieuse ou de fracture, le rembourrage de ses vêtements et la neige avaient amorti les chocs. Tout au plus, elle devait avoir quelques ecchymoses. C'est pourquoi il se détourna rapidement d'elle.

En se sentant palpée, la jeune Togruta reprit peu à peu connaissance. Elle distingua le mercenaire se rapprocher de l'un des monstres, et de se pencher vers sa gueule…

- Oh, Taava ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Taava se releva péniblement, et remarqua Chi'ta à ses côtés, assez inquiète.

- J'ai connu pire, petit bouchon. Allez, on doit y retourner, la tempête se calme.

Et c'était vrai. La neige avait cessé de chuter, et l'horizon était à nouveau dégagé. Les six compères purent reprendre leur route.

Plusieurs heures s'étirèrent, froides et pénibles. Liam n'en pouvait plus. Il jeta un regard vers Morgreed. Celui-ci, bien que très grand et costaud, était d'origine reptilienne, et la température de son sang avait également baissé. Mais s'il souffrait le martyr, il n'en montra rien, et continuait à avancer courageusement. Taava, encore affectée par la gifle du wampa, n'arrivait plus à marcher, et défaillit. Dankin la rattrapa de justesse, et la porta sur son dos.

Épuisée mais encore consciente, Chi'ta était la plus affectée. Drall était un monde relativement chaud, et les Dralls ne quittaient pas leurs villes aménagées dans des tunnels souterrains quand l'atmosphère se refroidissait. Certains hivernaient, même. Elle n'était donc pas habituée à affronter un tel climat. De plus, elle était la plus petite, et la neige lui arrivait presque au nombril. Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans la neige. Liam courut vers elle. Affolé, il la frictionna, la secoua, elle répondit faiblement par des murmures inintelligibles. Morgreed s'approcha, et d'une main il avait attrapé la jeune fille par le ceinturon et l'avait jetée sur son épaule avant de continuer sa marche.

Combien de temps cela dura, Liam ne put le dire, trop concentré sur le rythme qu'il devait suivre. Il remarqua juste que tout s'assombrissait autour de lui. Le ciel était complètement dégagé, mais la nuit commençait maintenant à tomber, et la température ambiante avec.

- On peut souffler cinq minutes ? demanda le Barabel.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta, et Morgreed posa délicatement Chi'ta sur le sol. Celle-ci avait repris conscience, et se releva. Taava avait aussi récupéré, et soufflait. Canderous ne tint plus. Il se mit à flanquer de grands coups de pied dans la neige.

- Satanés Fedraniens, et leurs superstitions de malheur ! Maudits soient-ils !

- Hé, respecte donc les coutumes de ceux inspirés par les Jedi, grogna Morgreed.

- Tu parles ! On voit bien que ce ne sont pas eux qui sont maintenant dans la merde jusqu'aux sourcils, eux sont habitués.

- Notre voyage doit être vu comme un pèlerinage sacré, Canderous. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si nous étions venu avec le vaisseau ?

- Quoi donc ? Le ciel se serait fendu en deux ? Une énorme statue de leur dieu de la guerre nous aurait attaqué ? Ou nous aurions tous été changés en rats womp ? Me fais pas marrer, j'ai les lèvres gercées !

- Au lieu d'insulter les serviteurs de la Force, aide-moi à construire un abri.

- Va te faire voir, lézard bouffi !

Morgreed se dressa d'un bond, et se planta devant Canderous, le menaçant de toute sa hauteur. L'humain soutint le regard du Barabel, et fit un petit signe, l'encourageant à porter le premier coup. Dankin s'interposa, faisant face au Barabel en grondant, alors que sa fourrure se hérissait de colère. En comprenant que les choses pouvaient très vite dégénérer, Liam se jeta entre le Barabel et le Togorien, en levant les bras.

- S'il vous plaît, les gars ! Un peu de calme !

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel aucun des quatre protagonistes ne bougea, puis finalement Morgreed fit une grimace de dépit et tourna le dos au Togorien. Canderous se calma, et marmonna une vague excuse. Chi'ta s'était éloignée, et cachée derrière une colline. Liam suivit ses traces, et la trouva assise par terre, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

- Je t'en prie, Liam… ne me regarde pas, je suis ridicule.

L'adolescent s'assit à ses côtés, sans la regarder.

- Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi, j'en ai ma claque.

- Je… je ne pensais pas qu'on nous enverrait dans un milieu aussi hostile.

- Un vrai Jedi doit être capable de faire face à toutes les situations. Quand nous serons rentrés à Yavin IV, les autres seront impressionnés en entendant nos aventures.

Liam aperçut alors du coin de l'œil quelque chose qui le fit d'abord plisser les yeux, puis un petit sourire lui vint aux commissures, un sourire qui s'épanouit franchement. C'est à peine s'il entendait Chi'ta gémir :

- On ne s'en sortira jamais. Nous allons finir gelés sur cette planète, et la neige sera notre linceul. On n'y arrivera pas.

- Au contraire… Nous avons déjà réussi.

La jeune Drall releva la tête, la fourrure de son visage perlant de larmes.

- Comment ça ?

- Regarde, là !

Liam montra du doigt quelque chose qui brillait derrière une dune de neige. Puis il prit Chi'ta par la main, l'aida à se lever, et tous deux firent le tour de la crête, pour tomber devant un spectacle d'une rare beauté.

Ils se trouvaient dans un canyon dont les parois se rejoignaient quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, fermant la Route du Veilleur. Devant eux se dressait une immense tour, entièrement composée de cristaux de toutes les formes, de toutes les tailles. Ce conglomérat mêlant verre, glace et diamant réfléchissait la lumière du soleil. Plusieurs pointes de stalagmite pointaient fièrement sur le sommet de la structure. Une immense porte à double battant semblait dormir, attendant qu'un pèlerin l'eût franchie. Le vent faisait tinter les cristaux, et les petites clochettes d'acier accrochées ça et là sur la structure.

- Si ça, c'est pas le Tombeau du Veilleur, alors…

- On a réussi.

- Ouais, tu vois !

- C'est… beau.

- Merveilleux.

- On a réussi !

Chi'ta éclata de rire, un rire de joie et de soulagement. Oubliant sa fatigue et ses inquiétudes, elle poussa Liam dans la neige, et se roula elle-même dans la poudre blanche et fraîche, sans cesser de rire et de répéter « On a réussi ! On a réussi ! » Liam ne s'en tint pas là. Il confectionna rapidement une boule de neige qu'il lança en riant toujours sur Chi'ta. Celle-ci ramassa de quoi faire un projectile deux fois plus grand. Alors qu'ils allaient se mettre de la neige plein les vêtements, une grosse voix gronda, roulant sur les parois du canyon.

- Ah, ils ont bonne mine, les padawans !

Ils s'arrêtèrent net. Morgreed les contemplait, mains sur les hanches, avec un sourire ironique. Taava restait sidérée devant le Tombeau du Veilleur. Canderous et Dankin se frappèrent la main, en signe de victoire.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait pu y arriver !

- Bah, c'était pas si difficile, finalement !

Il y eut un court silence gêné. Canderous continua :

- Ben ouais ! Imaginez que ce qu'on s'est tapé, ce n'était que le hors d'œuvre !

- Il y aurait d'autres épreuves là-dedans ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Je préfère ne pas y penser… allez, on n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester plantés devant cette tour. Entrons !

D'une démarche résolue, la jeune Togruta s'approcha. Devant la double porte cyclopéenne, elle se craqua les doigts, et frappa trois coups. Pendant une demi-minute, il ne se passa absolument rien, on n'entendait que le son du vent soufflant à travers la gorge du Veilleur.

- Oui ? Euh…

- Il y a peut-être une porte de derrière, non ?

Subitement, les deux battants de la lourde porte s'ouvrirent lentement, dans un grondement formidable qui résonna à travers toute la vallée. La petite bande grimpa vite les marches de roche blanche, et franchit le seuil. Une fois à l'intérieur, les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, et aussitôt ils ne ressentirent plus du tout l'effet du froid.

- Quel est ce lieu ? demanda Canderous. Dans quoi vous m'avez encore entraîné ?

- C'est étrange, murmura Taava.

- Au moins, c'est chauffé ! s'exclama Morgreed avec soulagement.

Ils étaient dans une immense salle circulaire, complètement dépourvue du moindre meuble. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient immaculés et brillaient comme des miroirs. Des fourrures blanches recouvraient les dalles sur lesquelles marchaient les six compagnons. Curieusement, ils se sentaient bien, tous les six. Au loin, une voix masculine de ténor chantait inlassablement une étrange chanson. Chi'ta reconnut, ou crut reconnaître, la chanson que chantait parfois Dame Liryl. En dehors de celle donnant vers l'extérieur, il n'y avait pas de porte visible, mais tous contemplèrent quelques minutes la paroi qui leur faisait face.

Sur le mur éclatait une imposante mosaïque. Elle représentait un homme géant, torse nu, bâti comme une montagne. Ses jambes fléchies et les pointes de ses pieds tournées vers le bas donnaient l'illusion qu'il planait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Sa crinière blonde flottait au vent, et des rayons de lumière dorée sortaient de ses yeux et illuminaient le ciel. Plusieurs mosaïques étaient disposées en caractères écrivant un texte en basic :

**DUNCAN BLACKSTORM**

**Notre Héros et Sauveur**

**RECONNAISSANCE ETERNELLE DU PEUPLE DE FEDRANA**

- Eh ben… murmura Liam.

- Tu vois, Liam, être Jedi a des avantages. Quand tu mourras, tu auras droit à tous les honneurs. Tu auras une tour entière pour toi tout seul, et un peuple vantera tes exploits pendant des siècles ! rigola Morgreed.

- Allons, un peu de respect, intima Chi'ta avec un ton plus navré que mécontent. Vous parlez du Maître de Liam.

- Tu as raison, Chi'ta… Je ne devrais pas rire d'un Jedi aussi héroïque.

- J'aurais aimé le voir en personne, grogna Canderous. Faire un bras de fer avec ce mec, ça m'aurait plu. Même si l'artiste a dû un peu exagérer, il avait l'air balaise.

- Ce ne sont pas ses muscles qui m'interpellent, répliqua Taava, mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Oh ho ho ! On a des idées ? ironisa Canderous.

- Pas celles que tu penses, mâle au crâne. Regarde dans sa main gauche.

En effet, la représentation du Jedi tenait dans sa main gauche une épée, dont la pointe de lumière violette était tournée vers le sol. Des rayons lumineux jaillissaient du pommeau, tels des lasers.

- C'est bien un sabre-laser.

- La poignée semble bizarre, murmura Chi'ta. Elle n'a pas l'air métallique, comme celles des sabres-lasers ordinaires. Et puis, qui sait si cette arme n'est pas capable d'émettre des éclairs ?

- Oh, à mon avis, cela reste imagé, répondit Taava, sceptique. Mais la meilleure façon de s'en assurer, c'est de la récupérer.

- Oui, mais comment ?

Il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à la tombe elle-même. En regardant mieux, Liam remarqua un petit quelque chose. La mosaïque de Duncan Blackstorm était encadrée par deux colonnes. Sur la colonne de droite était vissée une plaque en or sur laquelle était gravée une inscription. Et sous la plaque, il y avait une petite cavité ovale. Chi'ta se rapprocha, et lut à voix haute :

- « Seule l'âme du Jedi pourra ouvrir le chemin. »

- C'est un truc de Jedi, ça, marmonna Canderous. Sans moi.

- Tu pourrais nous aider un peu ! reprocha Taava.

- Tu déconnes, poupée ? Mon job est de vous protéger, pas d'user mes neurones à jouer aux charades !

La jeune femme Togruta marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue natale, que Chi'ta devinait ne pas être une politesse.

- « Seule l'âme du Jedi… »

- « … le chemin. »

- Qu'est-ce que qui représenterait votre âme, à vous, les Jedi ? T'as une idée, Liam ?

- Ben, i peu près autant de réponses à cette question que de Jedi en activité.

- Dans ce cas, il faudrait une réponse qui convienne à tout le monde.

- Ben… ouais. Quel pourrait être le point commun de tous les Jedi ?

- J'ai peut-être une réponse !

Chi'ta tira de son ceinturon son sabre-laser. Elle essaya de faire rentrer l'embout dans la cavité, sans succès. L'ouverture était trop étroite.

- Oh, ça me donne une idée !

Avec précaution, Liam dévissa le manche de sa propre arme. Il s'assit un peu à l'écart, démonta proprement l'outil, et en extirpa le cristal bleuté dans lequel était concentrée l'énergie de l'arme. Il approcha la lentille convexe de l'ouverture, elle s'y adapta parfaitement. Aussitôt, de petits crochets jaillirent de la paroi pour maintenir le cristal, et la mosaïque toute entière se mit à bouger. En quelques secondes, dans un grand concert de raclements, tous les petits octogones sculptés et peints changèrent de place, s'écartèrent, révélant un couloir sombre, immaculé.

- Très impressionnant ! siffla Morgreed. Bon, j'ouvre la marche !

Il tapota sa vibro-hache et s'avança. Mais il n'avait pas fait un pas au-delà du seuil de la porte qu'il fut brutalement rejeté en arrière. Étonné, le Barabel voulut recommencer, mais une fois de plus, une force mystérieuse le repoussa. Canderous essaya à son tour, et ne passa pas davantage. Chi'ta s'avança.

- Laissez-moi essayer !

Lentement, elle s'approcha du porche, et s'engagea dans le couloir, sans la moindre difficulté. Liam la suivit.

- C'est évident, seuls les Jedi peuvent emprunter ce passage, constata Taava.

- Je ne suis pas rassuré, si je dois vous laisser seuls… Qui sait quels trucs tordus cette tombe peut cacher ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, maître Morgreed, tout se passera bien.

- S'il y a un problème, hurlez ! ironisa Canderous.

Sans y prendre garde, les deux padawans s'engagèrent dans le long couloir. Une lumière tamisée était produite par les dalles du plafond. Le couloir tournait, comme une spirale, jusqu'à une grande plate-forme de bois et de cordages. Ils prirent place dans l'ascenseur, et Liam, plus grand que Chi'ta, tira la corde qui pendait au plafond. Un gong sonna, et ils se mirent à descendre.

Alors que la plate-forme s'enfonçait lentement dans les profondeurs du Tombeau, Liam se surprit à regarder sa voisine avec une insistance qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Il repensa à son rêve, et au jour où il l'avait surprise en pleine méditation.

_Elle est mignonne, pour une Drall… Je me demande ce qu'elle pense de moi ?_

L'ascenseur s'arrêta devant un couloir sombre et étroit, seulement éclairé par des cristaux lumineux incrustés dans les murs, terminé par un petit escalier raide. En bas de l'escalier, Liam distingua un grand caveau éclairé par d'autres cristaux émettant de la lumière aux quatre coins de la pièce. Les deux padawans s'avancèrent, et descendirent les marches.

Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une grande table basse de marbre blanc. Plusieurs objets personnels ayant appartenu au Jedi étaient rangés dessus ses vêtements pliés soigneusement, quelques bijoux, sa carte d'identité, ainsi que d'autres petits cadeaux offerts par les Fedraniens – poteries, couverture brodée, collier de dents de wampa. Mais surtout, au milieu de la table, posé sur un socle finement taillé dans du cristal, sommeillait le sabre-laser. Le manche semblait sculpté dans une sorte d'ivoire comme les vertèbres d'une colonne osseuse aux os triangulaires. Et au fond de la pièce, enchâssée dans un cercueil de cristal pur posé contre le mur, se tenait la dépouille de Duncan Blackstorm. Le corps nu et rasé de près selon les rites funéraires fedraniens était intact, à l'exception d'une vilaine blessure cautérisée au niveau de l'estomac. Les Fedraniens avaient également épargné son impressionnante chevelure blonde. Son anatomie puissamment musclée était parfaitement conservée, et son visage aux yeux clos était figé dans une sérénité absolue. On aurait pu croire, en le regardant, qu'il allait se réveiller.

En voyant le visage serein de son mentor à travers le cristal limpide, Liam tomba à genoux. Il sentit les larmes chatouiller ses joues, et se retrouva bientôt appuyé contre le cercueil de cristal, posant ses mains dessus comme pour lui communiquer un peu de chaleur.

- Oh, Maître… Si seulement j'avais pu être avec vous, cette fois ! Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes. Vous seriez en vie aujourd'hui.

- Ou tu serais mort avec lui.

Liam tourna la tête vers sa condisciple.

- S'il ne t'a pas appelé, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de te mêler à ça, tu ne crois pas ? Un Jedi Noir capable de résister à deux Jedi expérimentés est sans doute trop fort pour toi ou moi. Il t'aurait occis sans le moindre effort.

Liam baissa les yeux, n'osant plus regarder le cercueil de cristal. Il sentit la petite main de Chi'ta sur son épaule, et la serra de sa propre main, captant ainsi une chaleur réconfortante.

- Tu as raison, Chi'ta. C'est que… la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il partait justement pour cette mission. Je n'ai pas pu assister au cérémonial funéraire.

- Il avait l'air d'être une force de la nature.

- Oui, il était très costaud, même pour un Humain. Mais il utilisait sa force pour protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin.

- Comme toi ?

L'adolescent réfléchit quelques instants, inspira, et répondit d'une voix détachée :

- J'ai été élevé par un gang de vauriens, des bandits qui vivaient de vol, de racket et de trafics. Ils étaient basés dans les niveaux inférieurs de Coruscant, et remontaient souvent quelques étages plus haut pour détrousser les touristes. J'ai été l'un d'entre eux. Mon père est un faussaire qui séjourne régulièrement en prison, et ma mère une prostituée alcoolique. Quand je vivais parmi ces gens-là, je n'ai tué personne, même si certains de mes amis avaient déjà tué avant l'âge de treize ans. Par contre, j'ai beaucoup volé, j'ai menacé, j'ai arnaqué, j'ai emmené des gens dans des traquenards où ils se faisaient détrousser ou tabasser, parfois les deux. J'aurais pu continuer comme ça pendant longtemps et devenir un caïd, ou me faire égorger par un rival, quand cet homme est arrivé. J'avais essayé de lui voler son argent au comptoir d'un bistrot, il s'en était aperçu, en fait il m'avait surveillé depuis mon entrée dans la cantina. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout de suite vu que j'étais un Jedi – enfin, que j'en avais le potentiel. Il m'a proposé de m'apprendre ce qu'il savait de la Force, j'ai accepté. Il m'a emmené loin de toute cette merde, et a commencé ma formation. Trois ans ont passé, on a ensuite été à mi-temps dans l'Académie pendant encore trois ans, et puis… la suite, tu la connais.

Chi'ta prit son temps avant de répondre.

- Je suis… très touchée, Liam.

Et c'était vrai. En regardant le visage de la jeune fille, Liam perçut un petit éclat cristallin qui perlait au coin de son œil.

- Je… oh… il ne faut pas pleurer. C'est pas la peine.

- Au contraire. Je viens juste de percevoir ton « moi » le plus authentique. Je sais que c'est vraiment toi. Et j'aime beaucoup ce « vraiment toi ».

Cette fois, Liam sentit les deux mains de la jeune Drall, une sur chaque épaule. Il se releva, et se dirigea vers la table basse.

- Bien. Nous avons un travail à faire.

Il tendit la main vers l'étrange sabre-laser, et le saisit délicatement, pour le porter à la hauteur de son visage. Il l'examina, mais éprouva une gêne. Sa main était parcourue par une sorte de léger fourmillement… qui s'amplifia, encore, encore et encore, remonta le long de son bras. Chi'ta s'affola :

- Liam ? Liam, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Liam !

Mais l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il était complètement paralysé. Sa vue se couvrait d'un voile opaque. Il eut vaguement le temps de percevoir Chi'ta se précipiter vers lui, et saisir à son tour le manche d'ivoire.

_Puis soudain, sans transition, il se retrouva au milieu d'un furieux combat. Il comprit rapidement que son esprit n'était plus dans le corps frêle et mince d'un garçon de quatorze ans, mais dans celui d'un colosse aux muscles d'acier tendus par des nerfs aussi solides que des câbles de remorquage. Il tenait le sabre-laser étrange. Il était Duncan Blackstorm. Et le Jedi se battait furieusement contre un géant encore plus costaud que lui, un furieux combattant aux traits que l'adolescent ne connaissait que trop bien. Liam sentit une sueur froide : c'était le Seigneur Daymon Thorn !_

_Les contours étaient flous, le temps s'écoulait plus lentement, mais cela ne diminuait en rien la violence générale de la scène. Liam vit que le sabre-laser au manche d'os luisait d'une étrange lumière crue, violacée, et fendait l'air avec des sifflements aigus bien différents des vrombissements habituels de ces armes. Le combat était d'une violence extrême, et Thorn frappait de toutes ses forces, mais avec une rapidité telle que Duncan avait bien du mal à parer les coups. Il esquiva de justesse un éclair projeté par le Seigneur Noir, et tenta une botte en tournoyant sur lui-même. Malheureusement, Thorn anticipa la manœuvre et, faisant un pas en avant, feinta et transperça de la pointe lumineuse de son sabre-laser le nombril du Jedi. De sa force colossale, il le souleva tel un animal embroché sur une pique à un mètre du sol, puis le repoussa de sa main libre, le jetant par terre. La voix d'une femme, affolée, retentit en écho, à moitié étouffée par le sang qui battait dans ses tympans._

- _Nooon ! …ooon ! …oon ! …on…_

_Déjà le rouge du sang obscurcissait son regard. Par les yeux de Duncan, Liam vit Thorn éteindre son arme et faire demi-tour vers la porte. La main gantée de son mentor agonisant se releva péniblement dans la direction du Sith qui trébucha et tomba à la renverse. Celui-ci rampa jusqu'à l'ouverture, mais Liam vit encore la main gantée se diriger vers le panneau de contrôle de la porte, qui implosa. Le court-circuit referma la porte… sur les cuisses de Thorn qui n'avait pas eu le temps de la franchir complètement, coupant net les deux jambes. Puis la main de Duncan retomba, et ses paupières s'affaissèrent._

_La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Talia, inondé de larmes, qui serrait sa main contre sa joue. Il n'éprouvait plus aucune sensation, sinon un froid glacial, de plus en plus envahissant…_

- _Duncan__… can…an… _am… iam… Liam… Liam !

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, tout était terminé. Ce n'était plus le visage blond et triste de Mère Talia qu'il voyait, mais le petit minois duveteux de Chi'ta, qui passait de l'inquiétude au soulagement. Elle serrait entre ses doigts la main de l'adolescent. Il sentit que sa main libre était crispée sur quelque chose qu'il lâcha aussitôt. Le sabre-laser de Duncan roula sur le sol.

- Chi'ta…

- Oh, Liam ! Tu… ça va ?

- Oui, merci. Et… toi ?

- Plus ou moins, oui… Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une telle expérience.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Quand tu as attrapé le sabre, tu étais comme paralysé. Je l'ai pris à mon tour pour te libérer de son emprise, et nous avons eu cette… cette vision ensemble.

- Tu as vu ça, toi aussi ?

- Par les yeux de Mère Talia.

La jeune Drall aida l'adolescent à se relever.

- C'était bien Blackstorm, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme dans lequel j'étais, moi ?

- Oui. Je crois que nous avons assisté à ses derniers moments…

- Alors c'était Daymon Thorn ! Quand je pense qu'il a proposé que je me joigne à lui ! Désormais, je n'y penserai même plus. Il est hors de question que je m'associe avec l'assassin de mon bienfaiteur !

- Encore heureux, ça m'aurait fait mal ! plaisanta alors une voix grave.

Les deux padawans sursautèrent. Le spectre de Duncan Blackstorm était tranquillement assis sur la table, habillé de son long manteau de cuir par-dessus un gilet antiblast, d'un pantalon brun et de chaussures coquées. Liam tomba derechef à genoux.

- Maître !

- Salut, Liam ! Bonjour, jeune fille.

Chi'ta s'agenouilla prestement à son tour. Le spectre transparent leva les bras en signe de lassitude.

- Allons, relevez-vous tous les deux. Pas de manières, je ne suis pas un roi.

- Maître, je… pourrez vous un jour me pardonner ?

- Mais de quoi, bon sang ?

- J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas su venir à temps pour vous aider. Je… je n'espérais pas pouvoir vous dire à quel point j'étais désolé, mais maintenant je peux. Maître, je… je suis désolé.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Liam ne retint plus ses larmes. Le spectre se leva, s'accroupit près de l'adolescent et fit mine de passer un bras réconfortant sur son épaule.

- Allons, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça. Daymon Thorn ne t'aurait pas épargné de toute façon. Tu aurais été sa première victime. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te tue, ou pire encore, qu'il te convertisse. Les Sith malins sont toujours en quête de chair fraîche, tu le sais. Mais tu as su trouver la résolution pour lui résister. Tes Maîtres de l'Académie ont bien complété ton entraînement.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

- Ta chance est en partie d'avoir rencontré des amis sur qui compter, je parie.

Chi'ta n'avait pas osé bouger, ni prononcer mot pendant ces « retrouvailles ». Duncan Blackstorm se releva, et la regarda.

- Je vois que tu t'es trouvé une jolie petite camarade de classe. Qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle ?

- Euh… Chi'ta Koskaya, Maître.

- Appelez-moi Blackstorm, je ne suis pas un maître.

- Liam m'a un peu parlé de vous… vous êtes un héros, pour lui.

- J'ai juste eu le privilège de le rencontrer, il a donné un nouveau sens à notre vie, à Talia et à moi, en ce sens c'est plutôt moi qui lui suis redevable.

Liam se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Duncan Blackstorm s'appuya nonchalamment contre le cercueil de cristal.

- Trêve de blabla. Moi, j'ai tout mon temps, mais vous, vous n'êtes sûrement pas venus pour admirer le mobilier ou mon corps de rêve. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Chi'ta trouvait un peu déstabilisant de voir le même humain à la fois nu et mort dans un cristal, et habillé et plaisantant sous forme fantomatique, mais reprit de l'assurance.

- Nous sommes venus de la part de Maître Skywalker. Il nous a demandé de récupérer votre sabre-laser.

- Vraiment ? Que veut-il en faire ?

- Il veut pouvoir fabriquer des armes à partir de cette technologie.

Le spectre ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris et méfiants.

- Quelle est cette lubie ? Skywalker veut équiper en masse une légion ?

- Maî… enfin, Duncan, articula Liam, nous avons affaire à quelque chose de très inhabituel, et de très dangereux.

- Des formes de vie particulièrement agressives qui sont immunisées contre les armes conventionnelles, précisa Chi'ta. On les appelle les Précurseurs.

- Ah oui ? Jamais entendu parler. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Une race très évoluée qui a été anéantie il y a quatre mille ans par une catastrophe à l'échelle galactique. Leurs esprits sont restés en catalepsie, mais ils se sont réveillés, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Et les seuls contacts que nous ayons pu avoir avec eux ont été pour le moins violents. Ils ont d'abord atomisé un vaisseau, puis quand nous en avons croisé un, il a tenté de nous tuer puis s'est enfui, et impossible de l'arrêter. Il semblerait qu'ils aient des pulsions négatives à évacuer.

- Après avoir dormi quatre mille ans ? Je croyais que la nuit portait conseil.

- Ils n'ont pas dormi, ils ont souffert le martyr. Ils ont vu leur civilisation s'effondrer sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour changer le cours des choses.

- Ils sont devenus des monstres transis de haine et de colère.

- Cette rage est peut-être la seule chose qui leur maintient un semblant de conscience. Il n'y a sans doute plus moyen de les raisonner depuis longtemps.

- Notre seule solution est d'utiliser cette arme, qui est probablement d'une technologie similaire à la leur. Peut-être qu'elle marchera contre eux.

- C'est possible, acquiesça Duncan. C'est vrai que ce sabre-laser est encore moins banal que ceux homologués par l'Académie.

Liam l'avait ramassé, et regardait la poignée d'os sous tous les angles.

- Comment l'avez-vous eu, Duncan ?

- C'est mon propre Maître qui me l'a donné juste avant de disparaître. Lui aussi a été tué par un Jedi Noir, un petit mégalomane qui s'appelait Lamarr. Tu vois, nous avons perdu tous les deux notre mentor à cause des Sith.

- Qui était votre Maître ? s'enquit Chi'ta.

- Je l'ignore… enfin, disons que je connaissais seulement son nom, il s'appelait Ageer. Il n'était pas humain, pour sûr. Je me souviens qu'il était très digne, doux, mais que sa bonté était ternie par une grande tristesse… et une terrible peur. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, en fait il prenait des drogues en cachette. D'ailleurs, un jour, il a disparu, et je ne l'ai retrouvé que des années plus tard, juste à temps pour le voir se faire sabrer par cette petite ordure de Lamarr. Mais je pense qu'il a fui pour me protéger de quelque chose qui lui faisait vraiment peur. En fait, je crois qu'il avait peur que je découvre _qui il était vraiment_.

- Peut-être qu'il savait quelque chose sur les Précurseurs, suggéra la jeune Drall. C'est lui qui vous a appris ce chant ?

- Vous voulez dire, la chanson que je chantais à votre arrivée ? Oui, c'était ce qu'il chantait pour restaurer sa sérénité, il m'a appris à mieux me contrôler.

- C'est étrange, nous avons été récemment mis en présence d'une personne qui connaît le même chant.

- Si c'est le cas, peut-être connaît-elle des choses qu'Ageer connaissait ? Peut-être qu'elle l'a eu comme Maître, elle aussi. Vous devriez lui demander.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sabre-laser a de particulier ? interrogea Liam.

- Le cristal qui le fait fonctionner semble très réactif aux flux de la Force. En fait, ce qui le rend particulier, c'est sa résonance avec l'énergie vitale. Sa lame ne réagit qu'avec la vie. Elle n'entame pas les matériaux inanimés comme les métaux, la pierre ou les armures, mais peut détruire les êtres vivants jusqu'à leur psychisme – oui, même les fantômes. Si vos « Précurseurs » sont si immatériels, peut-être que ceci peut les ramener à la dure réalité et les détruire pour de bon. Cependant, je me suis rendu compte que cette résonance canalise deux fois plus rapidement le Côté Obscur. Autrement dit, le Côté Obscur aura deux fois plus d'emprise sur celui qui l'appelle en faisant usage de ce sabre. Si vous deviez brandir cette arme un jour, je vous en conjure, utilisez-la à bon escient.

Liam s'éloigna de Chi'ta de quelques pas, tendit le bras en avant, et appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche. L'effet fut différent de celui d'un sabre ordinaire. La plupart des sabre-lasers se déployaient de manière « télescopique », la lame avait l'air de sortir de la poignée. Or, ici, c'était plutôt comme si une colonne de fumée mauve et noire prenait forme et se solidifiait entre l'extrémité de la poignée et un point invisible un mètre vingt plus loin. Il flottait autour de cette lame si particulière une sorte de distorsion, comme si c'était le voile de la réalité elle-même qui se déformait sous l'action de l'arme. Comme il l'avait vu pendant sa vision, la lame faisait un sifflement aigu quand il brassait l'air.

- Je ne vous avais jamais vu l'utiliser quand nous étions ensemble.

- Je ne m'en servais qu'en cas d'urgence. Daymon Thorn était une urgence.

Liam relâcha le bouton. La lame s'estompa en une demi-seconde.

- Vous êtes un héros, pour ce peuple. Un dieu, même.

- Je sais. Et Talia est leur grande prêtresse.

- Ca doit être grisant d'être un dieu.

- Je trouve ça plutôt gênant. Tu vois, ma femme a… comment dire… elle a été très affectée par mon décès. Alors, maintenant, elle cherche une sorte de rachat, de rédemption. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. J'aurais préféré qu'on m'enterre sous une stèle toute conne avec juste mon nom dessus. Mais les Fedraniens, qui sont des gens charmants, ont eu besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Talia a eu ce besoin, elle aussi. Je crois qu'elle a pété les plombs, mais je préfère qu'elle s'accroche à ce rêve où elle ne nuit à personne plutôt que de risquer de la voir basculer du Côté Obscur par manque de stabilité.

- Bon… Je… nous devons y aller. Nous avons une mission à accomplir.

- Je comprends très bien. C'est gentil d'être passé.

Les deux padawans se retranchèrent vers la plate-forme élévatrice, mais le spectre de Duncan rappela l'adolescent :

- Liam, j'ai une dernière chose à te demander. Talia et moi n'avons pas pu avoir d'enfant, mais si j'avais eu un fils, j'aurais aimé qu'il te ressemble. Je te demande, donc, pour tout l'amour de l'Univers, ne cherche pas à me venger ! Que personne ne soit tué au nom d'une vendetta que je ne souhaite pas ! Ne pourris pas ta vie en voulant exterminer tous les Jedi Noirs en souvenir de moi, et surtout pas Daymon Thorn ! Je ne te le souhaite pas, mais peut-être qu'un jour, tu le croiseras à nouveau. Dans ce cas, ne laisse pas la colère enserrer ton cœur, ce serait aussi suicidaire que de lui présenter ta gorge. Rappelle-toi : il n'y a pas d'émotion…

- Il y a… la paix.

- Bien… Il n'y a pas de mort ?

- Il y a la Force.

Blackstorm eut un sourire satisfait.

- Maintenant, les enfants, allez, et que la Force soit avec vous.

Les deux padawans se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais avant de franchir la porte, Chi'ta se retourna et demanda au spectre :

- Y a-t-il un message à transmettre à Mère Talia ?

- C'est gentil, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Ma femme vient me voir une fois par mois, en pèlerinage solitaire.

Chi'ta acquiesça, et reprit son chemin. Le chant s'éleva à nouveau, et résonnait encore alors que la plate-forme était remontée.

Les autres attendaient, détendus. Ils avaient enlevé leurs fourrures, et s'étaient confortablement installés dans la grande salle.

- Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

L'adolescent montra l'étrange poignée osseuse.

- Je préfère ne pas l'allumer. D'après Duncan, il…

- Comment ça, « d'après Duncan » ? Tu veux dire que vous l'avez vu ?

- Oui. On a vu son spectre.

- Cette tour est hantée ! Allons bon ! s'exclama Canderous.

- Dans les lieux imprégnés de Force, les Jedi défunts peuvent communiquer avec les vivants, expliqua Chi'ta.

- Et donc Duncan m'a déconseillé de m'en servir sans une bonne raison.

- D'accord, d'accord. Et maintenant ?

- Ben… maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à repartir dans l'autre sens.

- On peut peut-être attendre demain ? Il fera plus clair et moins froid, traverser la montagne de nuit serait du suicide.

- Ouais… ici, c'est chauffé, on est à l'abri des wampas, tout va bien. Je vote pour.

Et sans attendre de réponse, le Barabel s'allongea de tout son long sur le sol, et s'endormit presque instantanément. Les autres se regardèrent silencieusement, puis l'imitèrent l'un après l'autre.

- _Un autre en voilà un autre en voilà un autre en voila…_

_Une voix formidable, tonitruante, réveilla le jeune Liam. Il entrouvrit les yeux, et bondit sur ses pieds quand il constata qu'il n'était plus du tout sur Fedrana. Il se tenait sur la place déserte d'une sorte de ville à moitié en ruines, au milieu d'une immense plaine bosselée de collines verdoyantes. D'immenses coupoles dorées scintillant de mille feux sous un ciel vert émeraude. Dans les cieux, de grands oiseaux translucides, élancés, volaient gracieusement sans bruit. L'adolescent regardait tout autour de lui. Au loin, un chant résonnait. Des chœurs de voix d'enfants chantaient la chanson de Dame Liryl. Liam se sentait bien. En sécurité. Parmi des êtres qui ne lui voulaient que du bien. Il chercha Chi'ta du regard, espérant la retrouver, et partager avec elle cette sensation de bien-être._

Liam entrouvrit les yeux, l'esprit encore brumeux. Il sentait quelque chose de chaud contre son dos. En tournant lentement la tête, il comprit que c'était Chi'ta, profondément endormie, qui s'était blottie contre lui. Il ne sut pas trop que faire, puis, très doucement, ramassa son manteau rembourré qu'il utilisait comme oreiller, et le posa sur le dos de la jeune Drall, avant de se rendormir.

Quand Morgreed se réveilla, il remarqua que tous les autres étaient déjà debout.

- Allez, c'est l'heure de repartir !

Le Barabel se releva en grommelant, et se rhabilla péniblement.

- J'espère qu'on n'aura pas encore droit à une tempête, je suis pas d'humeur !

- Comment on va faire pour franchir la crevasse, à votre avis ?

- Bah, on trouvera un moyen de faire le tour, ou bien…

Canderous avait prononcé cette phrase tout en ouvrant la grande porte, et s'était arrêté net en voyant la _Comète_ posée devant le Tombeau. Dans le cockpit, le petit visage ridé de Lah-Köl leur sourit amicalement.

- Ah, il nous a bien eu, ce petit rigolo ! jura Canderous.

- Allez, il est venu nous chercher, c'est sympa !

Tous montèrent à bord. Canderous s'en prit au Fedranien.

- Le « Chemin Sacré de l'Esprit de Lumière »… tu parles !

- Entretenir les traditions est préserver la culture, et notre identité, mais les Grands Conteurs perdent souvent de vue le côté pratique des choses. Je suis cependant très honoré de voir en bonne santé ceux qui ont vu et parlé au Veilleur.

- Tout l'honneur est pour nous, Lah-Köl. J'espère seulement que sur cette planète, les wampas ne sont pas une espèce protégée !

Taava reprit les commandes du vaisseau, et la _Comète_ décolla. En moins d'un quart d'heure, ils étaient revenus au temple de Narasamu. La piste était déserte, mais quand les passagers descendirent, Lah-Köl courut à travers les couloirs du temple en criant d'une voix enjoué quelque chose dans sa langue, que les autres interprétèrent comme un appel aux réjouissances devant le retour des pèlerins. Mère Talia arriva, entourée de Fedraniens.

- Ainsi, le Veilleur a accepté de vous recevoir.

- En effet, « Maman », répliqua Canderous. Bon, nous allons vous laisser.

- Nous devons repartir vers Yavin IV.

- Et accomplir votre destinée… je comprends.

Tous les Fedraniens s'étaient réunis autour de la piste d'atterrissage, et chantaient des chants d'adieu. Avant de monter, les six camarades firent un dernier petit salut. Caya sauta au cou de Canderous et lui embrassa bruyamment la joue. Le mercenaire éclata de rire, et sortit de sa poche le collier de dents. Il le mit dans la main de la jeune femme, et dit à l'adresse de Lah-Köl :

- Dis-lui que grâce à moi, ce truc est deux fois plus chargé d'énergie qu'avant !

Lah-Köl traduisit, et la jeune Caya rit davantage quand elle remarqua qu'il y avait sur le collier une nouvelle dent toute neuve.

Corran Horn, le professeur de Chi'ta, finissait de lire le document imprimé. C'était la première fois que Canderous, Taava, Morgreed et Dankin voyaient le professeur de Chi'ta. Corran Horn était un homme entre deux âges, vêtu d'une bure verte autrefois caractéristique des Jedi de Corellia. Il avait le front dégagé, le nez fin, les cheveux roux, un léger bouc, et de grands yeux verts, signe d'une vue excellente qui lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie plus d'une fois quand il était pilote. Il faisait plutôt « mentor spirituel », et Canderous le voyait bien volontiers formant de futurs diplomates, et non pas de redoutables guerriers. Le mercenaire songea avec amusement :

_Décidément, les Jedi que je croise se succèdent et ne se ressemblent vraiment pas !_

Maître Horn leva les yeux du document, et de petites rides, signes d'un sourire, apparurent aux coins de ses yeux.

- Impressionnant rapport, Chi'ta.

- Je vous remercie, Maître Horn.

- C'est dommage pour Akanseh. Il était excentrique, mais pas méchant.

- Il n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps de souffrir, si ça peut vous consoler, Dame Halbret, répondit Morgreed.

- Et puis, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le sauver, ajouta Canderous. Votre élève a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu, mais la blessure était trop grave.

- Il y a eu une sacrée fusillade, si l'on en croit les informations locales.

- On n'est pas responsables ! C'est le R.A.J. qui a provoqué tous ces dégâts.

- Il faudra surveiller les actions de ce groupe. Même s'ils combattent l'Empire comme nous, leurs méthodes sont à revoir, observa Katarn.

- Il y a quand même une chose qui me préoccupe un peu, padawan Kincaid, observa Mara Jade. Pour récupérer Akanseh, vous étiez prêts à louer les services d'une esclavagiste. Généralement, les Jedi évitent de recourir à ce genre de méthode…

- On a voulu la jouer soft ! Je parie que d'autres padawans auraient voulu tout casser dans le tribunal pour l'évacuer !

- Faire appel à ce genre d'individu reste quand même une entorse à nos principes, même légère. Vous devez faire attention à bien choisir vos collaborateurs. Les Jedi confirmés prennent toujours garde à s'associer avec des personnes qui partagent leurs convictions, expliqua Horn.

- Les Jedi confirmés auraient eu assez d'entraînement pour convaincre un juge de relâcher le prisonnier, que ce soit avec ou sans la Force, Maître Horn ! Ni moi, ni Chi'ta n'avions les moyens de raisonner tout le tribunal ! En plus, ce n'était pas une vraie esclavagiste, mais une libératrice !

- Heureux hasard, padawan, rétorqua Mara Jade avec un petit sourire inquiétant.

- L'essentiel est d'avoir les données, non ? Oh, Maître Jade, vous n'allez pas nous coller en retenue ?

- Et puis, ne nous dites pas que vous saviez qu'il était en taule ! intervint Canderous. S'il avait été en liberté, on n'aurait pas eu à le tirer de tout ce merdier. Ou alors, si vous étiez au courant mais que vous n'avez rien dit, alors permettez-moi de trouver vos méthodes d'enseignement vachement perverses !

- Allons, allons, calmez-vous, monsieur Tal, répliqua Katarn. D'accord, il est de notre devoir d'analyser et de noter le travail de nos élèves quand ils sont encore en formation, mais nous reconnaissons que les deux tâches qui vous ont été attribuées ont été beaucoup plus difficiles que prévu. Nous ne savions pas que le docteur était en prison. Et pour ce qui s'est passé sur Fedrana, croyez bien que tout n'était pas prévu non plus. Le pèlerinage, la tempête, les wampas… Si j'avais su qu'il y aurait eu autant de complications, j'y serais allé moi-même ! Ce genre de péripéties est le pain quotidien d'un Jedi aguerri, mais le danger était bien réel pour deux padawans, et vous avez su employer vos talents pour vous en tirer.

- On n'y serait pas arrivé sans les autres, précisa Liam.

- Sa modestie est admirable, mais c'est vrai que pour deux gamins à peine sortis de leur école, ils ont assuré. Ne les grondez pas pour cette histoire avec l'esclavagiste, de toute façon c'était mon idée, et je suis prête à en assumer la responsabilité.

- Laissez, mademoiselle Taava, répondit Corran Horn. Vraiment, c'était du bon travail, sur toute la ligne.

- Tenez, il y a encore autre chose. En gage de bonne foi, Thila nous a laissé ceci.

Chi'ta sortit alors de sa sacoche la broche ornée d'une pierre précieuse. La réaction de Jessa Halbret fut très violente. Brusquement, la femme pâlit, puis eut un hoquet de plus en plus prononcé. Elle gargouilla :

- Non… Nooooooon !

Puis le maître Jedi sortit de la pièce en courant. Mara la poursuivit.

- Jessa !

Les Maîtres Skywalker et Katarn n'avaient pas bougé. Katarn avait l'air navré, tandis que Skywalker était resté impassible. Horn s'était levé, visiblement inquiet. Chi'ta était bouleversée, et Liam n'en menait pas large.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître Horn, je… si j'avais su…

- Je n'en doute pas, Chi'ta.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? demanda Canderous. Elle a un problème avec DarkStryder, ou bien ?

- C'est un peu difficile à dire. Kyle, Corran, vous croyez que… ?

- Ben, au point où nous en sommes…

- On en a déjà parlé, il me semble, non ?

- Parlé de quoi ? insista Canderous, l'œil chargé de soupçons.

Luke Skywalker prit un air encore plus grave qu'à son habitude.

- Ce que je vais vous dire ne devra pas quitter cette pièce. J'ai votre parole, à tous ?

Des petits signes de tête, des silences soulignés de regards éloquents répondirent à cette question.

- Bien. Vous savez déjà que Jessa Halbret a fait partie de l'expédition de l'_Étoile Lointaine_. C'est au cours de cette expédition qu'elle a découvert qu'elle était sensible à la Force. Et en fait, pendant cette expédition, elle a… probablement été soumise à des expériences. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais en gros, on a mêlé son ADN à celui des créatures de Kathol. Du coup, cela a créé une sorte de lien entre elle et les Précurseurs, lien qui se traduisait par des hallucinations, des cauchemars à base d'araignées géantes qui tentaient de la dévorer, et des hommes-insectes qui l'invitaient à les rejoindre. Les artefacts de leur technologie agissaient comme un canal direct. Et je suppose qu'en voyant le cristal de cette broche, elle a reconnu un de ces moyens de communication.

- Toutes ces peurs, toute cette folie… elle pensait que tout serait terminé après la mort de DarkStryder, mais maintenant, si ses craintes se réalisent, tout va recommencer, résuma Horn.

- DarkStryder est mort ? demanda Morgreed.

- Ma foi, peu d'êtres vivants survivent à l'impact d'une navette impériale sur le crâne, ironisa Katarn.

- S'il s'en est sorti, pas grave, je corrigerai le tir, ricana le Barabel en tapotant sa vibro-hache.

- Il y a cependant quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant, reprit Skywalker. J'ai lu quelques rapports classés hautement confidentiels. En fait, vous avez vu, à plusieurs reprises, que le problème provient du secteur de Kathol.

- Oui, et donc ? demanda Taava.

- Eh bien, nous savons pourquoi le secteur de Kathol est devenu la Faille de Kathol. Les Précurseurs étaient technologiquement particulièrement évolués, vous le savez. Ils avaient construit un énorme portail en orbite autour de leur planète.

- Ouah… souffla Canderous.

- Et le moteur de ce portail a été détruit pendant la grande bataille à laquelle a participé l'ancêtre de Maître Halbret. Cela a provoqué la déchirure dans la trame même de l'univers, que nous connaissons sous le nom de « Faille de Kathol ».

- Et… ? éructa Morgreed en se grattant la nuque.

- Le Seigneur Thorn essaie de maîtriser des forces dont il ne mesure probablement pas l'étendue. S'il veut construire une arme avec des cristaux katholiens, il risque de s'en servir à outrance pour faire régner sa loi dans le secteur Tapani pour commencer. En soi, ce sera déjà une grande menace, car il disposerait de moyens bien plus évolués que la plupart des peuples. Mais il y a pire j'espère me tromper, mais j'ai peur qu'il y ait un problème de fonctionnement dans cette « Sphère À Torpilles Avancée » qui provoque une catastrophe…

- Une catastrophe du genre « Faille de Tapani » ?

- Oui, Corran.

Personne n'ajouta mot. Chacun médita sur les conséquences désastreuses qui pouvaient découler de la situation actuelle si personne ne faisait rien. Enfin, Liam s'écria :

- Nous devons faire quelque chose ! L'empêcher de mener son projet à terme !

- Il faut agir, en effet.

Après avoir parlé, Skywalker se leva.

- Liam, pourriez-vous me remettre le sabre-laser de votre Maître ?

- Tenez.

L'adolescent donna l'étrange poignée d'os au Maître Jedi. Celui-ci recula, et l'alluma. Une nouvelle fois, la lame de brume apparut en sifflant. Skywalker brassa l'air de gauche à droite, observant en détail le moindre mouvement. Il donna sans hésiter un grand coup de cette arme dans l'un des fauteuils… qui resta absolument intact.

- C'est vraiment une technologie surprenante…

- Redoutable contre les adversaires équipés d'armures ! observa Katarn.

- J'ai l'impression que cette arme agit en fait uniquement sur le plan spirituel. C'est comme ça que même les fantômes peuvent être affectés, supposa Horn.

- Mais cette lame est énergétique, elle pourra arrêter l'énergie des autres sabre-lasers ou des tirs de fusil blaster, constata le Maître.

- Le prix de cette efficacité est très lourd à payer, Maître Skywalker. Le spectre de Duncan Blackstorm nous a prévenu que le Côté Obscur risque de s'emparer plus facilement du détenteur de cette arme.

- En effet, Chi'ta, je sens une résonance très accrue. Je pensais fabriquer d'autres exemplaires de cette arme, mais maintenant, je suis moins convaincu. A mon avis, son usage est trop hasardeux pour nous. Je vais quand même l'étudier. Je vais la dissimuler dans un lieu connu de moi seul, comme ça, je serai plus tranquille.

Skywalker éteignit le sabre, et regarda la jeune Drall d'un air interrogateur.

- Vous avez vu Blackstorm, dites-vous ? Vous ne l'aviez pas noté dans le rapport…

- J'ai préféré ne pas écrire cette information, au cas où quelqu'un d'indiscret aurait lu ce rapport sans votre consentement. Je serais navrée de vous avoir offensé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, poursuivez, je vous prie.

- Il nous a parlé de la façon dont il a eu ce sabre-laser. Un souvenir de son propre Maître, un certain Ageer.

- Ageer… ce nom ne me dit rien.

- Vous devriez peut-être vous renseigner sur lui.

La douce chaleur de Dame Liryl irradia alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Encore une fois, Chi'ta entendit au loin la chanson qu'elle avait encore entendu dans le caveau du Veilleur. Surmontant sa timidité, la jeune Drall osa :

- Dame Liryl, est-ce que je peux vous demander… où avez-vous appris ce chant ? Le chant merveilleux qui vibre dans la Force autour de vous, et qui apporte paix et tranquillité à votre entourage ?

- Vous parlez du Chant de la Sérénité, jeune Chi'ta ?

- C'est ainsi que s'appelle cette chanson ! Que c'est beau…

- J'utilise ce chant comme vecteur de la Force.

- Nous avons récemment rencontré quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui connaît aussi ce chant. Le chevalier Duncan Blackstorm. Le connaissez-vous ?

- Non, jeune Chi'ta, je regrette.

- Il nous a dit l'avoir appris auprès d'un non-Humain nommé Maître Ageer, avec tout le reste de son savoir.

- Maître Ageer ? répondit Dame Liryl avec surprise.

- Ce nom vous est familier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet. Avant de devenir la Dame de la Sérénité, j'ai suivi les enseignements de Maître Ageer. C'est bien lui qui m'a appris le chant de la Sérénité. Il est cependant possible qu'il ait transmis son savoir à d'autres personnes. Ce chevalier est probablement un autre de ses élèves. Mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de lui. Et il ne m'a jamais dit où il avait trouvé ce sabre-laser.

- Il l'a peut-être construit lui-même avec une technique inconnue ?

- Possible.

- Mes analyses nous le révéleront peut-être. Allez, je propose que nous nous en tenions là pour le moment, il commence à se faire tard.

- Tenez, Maître Skywalker, je vous remets cette broche.

- Merci, padawan Koskaya.

Les membres de l'assistance sortirent l'un après l'autre de la salle de cérémonie, à l'exception de Kyle Katarn qui consulta à nouveau son bloc de données, et Liam Kincaid qui attendit le départ des autres pour lui parler.

Chi'ta déambulait dans les couloirs de l'Académie, impatiente de retrouver ses amis, pour leur parler de l'expérience qu'elle avait vécu sur Fedrana, au milieu des habitants. Elle entendit la voix claire de Dame Liryl l'appeler.

- Chi'ta, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui, ma Dame ?

- Pourriez-vous me tenir compagnie ? J'ai besoin de me confier à une bonne amie.

- Je suis très honorée que vous me considériez comme telle, ma Dame.

- Où pouvons-nous nous entretenir discrètement ?

- Allons au jardin, c'est la porte juste à notre droite.

Un instant plus tard, elles marchaient sur un petit chemin de pavés bien entretenu.

- Alors, comment puis-je vous servir, ma Dame ?

- Je vais retourner avec vous sur Procopia, et donner ma réponse à Don Nycator de Mecetti.

En repensant à leur dernière conversation sur le sujet, Chi'ta sentit son visage se renfrogner de tristesse.

- Vous avez donc bien réfléchi à votre décision…

- J'aimerais cependant vous en parler.

- J'apprécie votre confiance, mais ne pensez-vous pas que Dame Taava soit mieux placée que moi pour évoquer ce sujet ? Elle a sans doute une meilleure connaissance que moi en la matière de mariage.

- Non, vraiment, je… Taava est forte et digne, mais elle ne peut percevoir certaines choses que nous voyons, nous autres.

- C'est rapport à la Force ?

- En quelque sorte.

Le temps était magnifique. La nuit s'annonçait belle, et la jeune femme huma avec délice le parfum des fleurs.

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'étudier les voies de la Force dans un cadre aussi agréable.

- Drall est toujours dans mon cœur, mais mon esprit trouve le repos chaque fois que je me promène dans les jardins de l'Académie.

Un instant plus tard, les deux femmes étaient assises sur un banc de pierre.

- Je sais que je prends la bonne décision, Chi'ta, mais elle me fait peur.

- Vous, peur ? Vous qui êtes la Sérénité même ?

- Vous pensez qu'aucune émotion ne peut m'atteindre ? demanda la jeune Humaine avec un petit rire triste. Désolée de vous décevoir, mais comme vous, j'éprouve des sentiments des joies, des peines… et parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir peur !

- Et de quoi avez-vous donc peur ?

- Je… je sens que quelque chose ne colle pas avec Don Nycator de Mecetti.

Chi'ta fit bouger son nez, anxieuse.

- C'est-à-dire, ma Dame ?

- Je ne l'ai vu que quelques fois, mais pour ces rares fois, en sa présence, j'ai eu comme… une impression bizarre.

Sous le coup de l'inquiétude, les oreilles de la petite Drall se rabattirent.

- Ah oui ? Voudriez-vous dire qu'il serait sensible à la Force, lui aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas… ce que j'ai ressenti, ce n'était pas ce que je ressens avec vous ou votre ami Liam.

- Moi, je n'ai rien senti, alors que j'ai été tout près de lui. Même si je ne suis qu'une padawan, j'aurais forcément éprouvé quelque chose directement lié avec la Force. Comme ce fut le cas avec Dame Decrilla. Or, j'ai éprouvé de l'indisposition vis-à-vis de Don Nycator de Mecetti, non pas à cause de la Force, mais de par son caractère, et ça, j'en suis certaine. Pas de noirceur liée au Côté Obscur.

- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, Chi'ta. Je ne sens rien de ténébreux envers Don Nycator de Mecetti. Je me sens même attirée par lui. Je ne l'aime pas, je sais qu'il n'est pas prêt à endosser les responsabilités que sa Maison s'apprête à lui transmettre, j'aimerais n'éprouver que de la pitié pour lui, mais quelque chose me pousse vers lui… je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Et ce n'est pas tout, parfois, j'ai des visions. Je vois de lourdes menaces peser sur Procopia, des créatures haineuses projeter de tous nous anéantir… et j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a un lien avec lui.

- C'est pour cela que vous voulez l'épouser, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas seulement pour redonner de l'espoir à l'univers, ou tempérer ses envies de guerre ?

- Non, en effet. Je ne sens pas le Mal en lui, mais sous ses airs de maître de Maison, il est complètement perdu. Le voir ainsi me fait de la peine, et j'ai envie de l'aider.

- Croyez-vous qu'il acceptera votre aide ?

- Le fait de me demander ma main est un premier pas. Je me demande s'il ne sent pas également quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il espère justement que je puisse le soutenir. Enfin, si je ne fais pas un raisonnement erroné.

Pendant cette conversation, Dame Liryl était restée absolument maîtresse de ses émotions. Chi'ta la regardait, à la fois terrifiée et admirative.

- Dame Liryl, vous êtes la femme la plus dévouée aux autres et la plus courageuse que j'aie côtoyée. Je n'espère pas être un jour votre égale, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour vous ressembler.

- C'est très gentil, ma jeune amie. Je puis déjà vous assurer que pour le courage, vous êtes bien mon égale.

Soudain, les deux filles entendirent au loin des éclats de voix, provenant d'une fenêtre.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je l'ignore, ma Dame. Nous devrions peut-être…

Le ronronnement d'un moteur bruyant l'interrompit, alors qu'un petit véhicule aérien de modèle T-16 Skyhopper frappé aux couleurs de l'Académie passa au-dessus d'elles, fonçant vers la forêt de Yavin.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose !

- Je le sens, Chi'ta. Je le sens.

Chi'ta courait déjà à travers les bois, à la poursuite de l'aéroplane.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

Resté près de la porte, à quelques mètres de Katarn, Liam avait longtemps hésité avant de parler. Le maître était tellement concentré sur son bloc de données qu'il semblait n'avoir pas eu conscience de la présence de l'adolescent. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, ce dernier trancha le silence.

- Comment va Maître Halbret ?

- Elle s'en remettra. Tant qu'elle ne retourne pas dans la Faille…

- Vous y croyez, vous, à cette histoire de risque de Faille de Tapani ?

- J'envisage toutes les possibilités, en espérant que la bonne ne soit pas la pire.

- Bon…

Liam hésitait.

- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

- Oui, Maître Kyle.

- Je vous écoute.

- C'est à propos de mon Maître. Je… je crois savoir qui l'a tué.

- Ah oui ?

- Au Tombeau du Veilleur, il s'est passé autre chose qui ne figure pas dans le rapport. Quand j'ai pris le sabre-laser d'Ageer, j'ai eu une vision. J'ai vu comment Duncan a été tué, et qui l'a fait. C'était Daymon Thorn !

Kyle Katarn digéra le coup, impassible.

- Êtes-vous sûr que ce n'était pas encore une illusion suggérée par le Côté Obscur ? Comme dans la Chambre du Conseil sur Procopia ?

- Non, j'en suis certain. D'abord, Chi'ta a vu la même chose que moi. Ensuite, le spectre de Duncan Blackstorm m'a confirmé cette version des faits, et m'a recommandé de ne pas se monter la tête contre lui.

- Il a bien raison.

- Mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre ?

- Non, en effet. Liam, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer, moi aussi.

- Quoi donc ? demanda l'adolescent, craignant de deviner ce que Katarn allait dire.

- Vous ne m'avez rien appris, Liam. Depuis le début, je savais que Daymon Thorn est l'assassin de Sire Blackstorm.

L'électrochoc attendu.

- Que… vous… mais…

- J'ai lu le rapport de « Mère » Talia avant de vous le remettre, après l'avoir un peu « épuré ». Le nom de Daymon Thorn figurait bien dessus.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Parce que vous n'étiez pas prêt à recevoir cette information.

- Pas… prêt…

- Cette information ne vous concernait pas.

L'étonnement fit place à une violente poussée d'adrénaline.

- Pas concerné… ? Mon Maître, mon mentor, celui qui m'a tiré du caniveau, sauvagement assassiné, et je… _je ne suis pas concerné ?!_

- Vous n'étiez vraiment pas prêt à l'entendre, et quand je vois votre réaction, je pense que vous n'auriez pas dû l'apprendre, il était encore trop tôt.

- Pas dû l'apprendre… Alors, c'est ça ? Vous me l'avez caché… et peut-être que vous nous cachez d'autres choses que ça vous dérangerait de nous voir apprendre.

- Liam, vous vous faites des idées.

- C'est bien ça ! Nous sommes juste vos chiens que vous envoyez dans les pattes de vos ennemis pour les affaiblir ! Vous effacez ce qui pourrait ébranler votre autorité ! Voilà au moins un point sur lequel Daymon Thorn avait raison !

Kyle Katarn s'était levé d'un bond.

- Liam, vous ne devez jamais penser ça !

- Et merde ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous écouterais encore ! La seule personne qui me voulait vraiment du bien, c'était Duncan Blackstorm, et vous l'avez laissé crever ! Vous l'avez abandonné !

- Non, ça ne s'est pas passé comme vous dites !

Le ton de Liam montait, à tel point que Luke Skywalker, Jessa Halbret et Mara Jade étaient entrés, intrigués. L'adolescent sentait son visage prendre feu.

- Ah, vous voilà au grand complet ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je vous écoute encore, alors que vous êtes des menteurs, et des manipulateurs !

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Maître Jade, qui prenait un air indigné.

- Vous croyez peut-être que je suis un crétin naïf ? Pendant que j'étais avec mon vrai Maître, j'en ai appris de bien belles sur votre compte ! J'ai consulté certains dossiers très chauds de l'Empire. Katarn, agent d'infiltration exemplaire pour le compte du COMPORN. Et vous, _colonel_ Jessa Dajus, des Services Secrets Impériaux, vous pouvez être fière de vos états de service ! Et que dire de vous, Mara Jade, ou plutôt je devrais dire « La Main de l'Empereur » !

- Liam… hasarda Maître Halbret.

- Non ! Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec aucun de vous ! Plus rien !

Liam, fou de colère et de chagrin, recula vers la porte. Mais en voyant Luke Skywalker s'en rapprocher, il regarda les alentours comme un animal traqué, et quand il vit la fenêtre ouverte, il sauta sans hésiter du haut du premier étage. Grâce aux enseignements de la Force, il se reçut en souplesse, sans se faire le moindre mal. Katarn se pencha à la fenêtre.

- Liam, attendez !

- Non !

Luke avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Katarn.

- Kyle, laissez-le.

- Il risque de faire une bêtise ! Regardez !

Liam avait sauté dans un petit appareil, un T-16 Skyhopper. Le petit module décolla.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Kyle, contrarié.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est qu'un petit planeur, il ne peut même pas quitter l'atmosphère avec. Il ne pourra pas aller bien loin, encore moins si le réservoir de carburant n'est pas rempli. De toute façon, s'il ne revient pas de lui-même, nous le retrouverons facilement avec la balise de l'appareil. Nous devons laisser passer sa rage. Si nous l'avions retenu de force, il aurait pu devenir vraiment dangereux et blesser quelqu'un, vu l'état dans lequel il était.

- Et s'il se plante dans un arbre ?

- Alors il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le système de mousse antichoc soit efficace.

Liam s'était posé dans une clairière, au milieu de la forêt de Yavin IV. Sa colère était un peu radoucie, mais sa tristesse avait grandi. La rancœur avait fait place à la déception. Il était descendu de l'aéroglisseur, et s'était traîné hors du vaisseau, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses repères étaient tous en train de s'effondrer.

Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant un grand lac, que la lune faisait luire de mille éclats. En face de lui, sur l'autre rive, il distingua vaguement la forme sombre d'un grand bâtiment. Il éprouva une sensation similaire à celle qu'il avait ressenti dans le Tombeau du Veilleur. Le lieu était sans doute puissamment chargé en énergie de la Force.

Mais il n'y prenait pas garde. Brisé, las, il se laissa tomber dans le lac, les yeux vers le ciel. Le contact de l'eau tiède fit frissonner son corps meurtri par la circulation accélérée du sang. Les étoiles brillaient, quelques-unes filantes striaient le ciel. Des lucioles papillonnaient, illuminant la surface de miroir de l'eau de myriades de petits éclats lumineux. Et l'adolescent n'entendait rien d'autre que le clapotis des vaguelettes sur son corps. Au bout d'un temps qu'il ne put définir, le courant le rejeta sur la terre meuble. Il ne bougea plus. Les yeux fermés, il surveillait sa respiration, tentant de la réguler. Puis il se releva, et s'assit sur le bord du lac. Son cerveau était en ébullition.

_Trahi par mes soi-disant Maîtres… Pourquoi ces vieux salauds ont fait ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux et leur putain d'Académie de mes fesses !_

- Il faut les comprendre, mon petit.

Liam ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant la voix qui lui avait parlé.

- Maître Duncan…

Le spectre du chevalier Jedi était bien assis à côté de lui.

- Comment êtes-vous là ?

- Tu vois ce bâtiment, en face ? C'est un ancien temple Massassi. Il regorge d'énergie mystique, et le lac avec. Comme la Force est très présente dans cet endroit, je peux me matérialiser ici.

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là… je me suis un peu emporté.

- T'inquiète pas. À ton âge, à ta place, j'aurais agi comme toi. Peut-être même que je l'aurais encore plus mal pris.

- Ils savaient. Ces hypocrites savaient depuis le début, ils ne m'ont rien dit !

- Ils ne sont pas hypocrites, mon petit. Ils ont peur.

- Peur ? Mais de quoi ? Ils sont assez forts pour se défendre, non ? Si un de leurs élèves pète un plomb, ils peuvent le contenir !

- Ce n'est pas pour eux qu'ils ont peur, mais pour leurs élèves. Toi compris.

- Tous de sales bâtards d'Impériaux… Je ne veux plus leur servir de clébard.

- Il ne s'agit pas de leur « servir de clébard », comme tu dis. D'accord, ils ont été Impériaux. Mais ils se sont repentis, chacun à leur façon. Il y a des gens très bien qui ont fait partie de l'Empire. Il y a Katarn, Jade, Halbret… et même moi ! Oui, moi, Liam. J'étais à peine plus âgé que toi quand j'ai fait mes premières armes. J'avais été emprisonné pendant quelques mois par des non-Humains particulièrement agressifs et assoiffés de conquête. Je ne savais pas alors que je comptais des Jedi parmi mes ancêtres, mais eux l'avaient vu, ils voulaient étudier les Humains sensibles à la Force, et je leur ai servi de sujet. Quand j'ai été libéré, c'était par les forces impériales. J'ai voulu alors contribuer à l'ordre universel, et traquer la racaille extraterrestre. Je me suis engagé à l'issue de ma thérapie. J'ai été soldat de choc, avec l'armure, la formation, et tout le tralala, et j'ai même gagné quelques galons. Heureusement, j'ai été formé sur une planète assez isolée, où l'entraînement n'était pas trop abrutissant, et je n'ai pas subi un endoctrinement aussi radical que sur Coruscant ou Carida. Un jour, j'ai participé à un raid sur un monde désertique très riche en minerais, sur un village de civils. Rien que des femmes, des vieillards et des enfants. L'Empereur avait voulu « serrer un peu la vis » pour mater les révoltes. Au fond de moi, tout hurlait, me disant que j'étais devenu un massacreur, comme les non-Humains qui m'avaient retenu captif. Les villageois se sont bien défendus. À la fin de la bataille, plus aucun ne respirait. Quant à notre unité, elle ne comptait plus que moi et mon supérieur. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus sensé : j'ai abattu mon chef, j'ai habillé un corps avec mon armure avant de le brûler, et j'ai déserté. J'étais complètement paumé, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, ni comment me rattraper. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Ageer.

- Alors, ça s'est fait comme moi… Un Jedi est venu de nulle part, et vous a montré la voie à suivre. Mais je… je ne sais pas si je peux continuer sur cette voie-là.

- Bien sûr que si. Nous avons tous nos faiblesses, nos moments de doute. Mais je peux t'assurer que ces Maîtres Jedi pensent vraiment ce qu'ils disent quand ils prétendent vouloir t'aider.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire, répondit le spectre avec un petit sourire. Je dois te laisser, maintenant. Je sens une présence, quelqu'un vient par ici. Une jeune personne qui s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

- Une… jeune personne ?

- Je sens qu'elle tient à toi, plus peut-être que tu ne le crois. Allez, je te laisse, mais nous nous reverrons sûrement. N'en veux pas au Conseil des Jedi, et bon courage.

Et le spectre s'effaça. Un instant plus tard, Liam entendit un petit bruit de pas dans l'herbe. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant arriver Chi'ta. La jeune Drall s'assit près de Liam, sur une souche d'arbre, les mains posées sur le bois derrière elle. Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de balancer lentement les jambes d'avant en arrière. Ce fut l'Humain qui parla le premier.

- T'es fâchée ?

- Non. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'en veux à personne. Je n'en ai jamais voulu à personne. Personne ne m'a fait autant de mal qu'à toi. Je ne pense pas seulement à Daymon Thorn. La vie n'a pas été facile, pour toi.

- J'aimerais que tout change.

- Mais tu as déjà bien changé. Tu fais tout pour agir de manière respectable.

- Engueuler le Conseil des Jedi quand ils ont voulu me protéger, c'était respectable ?

- Il y a quelques années, tu aurais pensé avoir eu raison face à une bande de vieillards séniles et incompréhensifs. Aujourd'hui, tu penses avoir mal agi, et tu estimes qu'ils ont préféré te cacher la vérité sur l'identité de l'assassin de ton Maître pour que ça ne te détruise pas complètement. Rappelle-toi quand nous étions à bord du _Gantelet_, tu penses que tu aurais eu la moindre chance contre Thorn si tu t'étais jeté sur lui en voulant venger Sire Duncan Blackstorm ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Tu vois que tu en as fait, des progrès.

L'adolescent sourit encore, commençant à comprendre.

- Chi'ta, je… merci.

- C'est un plaisir.

- Est-ce que… quand nous étions dans l'ascenseur vers le Tombeau du Veilleur, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'un Drall t'a déjà dit…

- Que ?

- Je ne sais pas comment les Dralls le pensent, et comment ils le disent, mais moi, en tout cas, je te trouve très mignonne.

Chi'ta ouvrit d'immenses yeux surpris au suprême degré.

- Moi ?

- Ben… oui.

- Moi ? _Mignonne ?_

- Je… j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

L'adolescent paniquait.

- Non, non ! C'est un joli compliment ! Mais… sur Drall, à part mes parents qui me voient comme leur fille… personne ne m'avait jamais dit ça.

- Pas même un des tiens ?

- Personne d'autre. Jamais.

- Ah… je… bon.

Chi'ta se leva, et tendit la main à son condisciple.

- On doit y aller, maintenant, il se fait tard.

Skywalker eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du T-16 Skyhopper se poser dans la cour. Puis, au bout d'une minute, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

Liam s'assit, tout penaud, devant le Maître Jedi.

- Maître… j'aimerais vous présenter mes excuses pour ce que j'ai dit.

- Oh, on a connu pire, vous savez, mais je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Votre colère s'est apaisée, je le sens. D'autres aussi jeunes que vous ont été dans des situations similaires, mais ils ont été moins forts. Certains ont été consumés par le Côté Obscur, d'autres sont morts.

- J'ai revu Duncan, près du temple.

- Pas étonnant. Les temples Massassi sont de véritables nexus de Force.

- Il m'a tout expliqué. Et j'ai compris. Si vous n'avez rien dit, c'était pour moi bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- À moi non plus, ça ne me plaît pas, mais c'est souvent nécessaire. Les padawans sont très fragiles, aussi bien face aux Sith que face à leurs propres réactions. Parfois, nous sommes obligés de leur dissimuler certaines choses, car nous savons pertinemment que ces « choses » peuvent les atteindre au plus profond de leur âme. Puisqu'on en est là, je peux même vous dire que ça m'est arrivé. Mon Maître Obi-Wan Kenobi m'a jadis caché une information similaire à celle que nous avons préféré vous taire, et j'ai appris ce secret au plus mauvais moment, cela a failli me coûter la vie. Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, mais je dirai juste que je comprends parfaitement votre ressenti. Quant à vos excuses, elles sont acceptées.

- Merci, mais… pourquoi vous me racontez ça ? Cette histoire, avec votre Maître ? C'est… vachement personnel, non ?

- Parce que vous avez affronté des épreuves particulièrement ardues pour un enfant de votre âge, mais vous avez résisté, et qu'en cela, vous êtes un padawan exceptionnel. Nous avons confiance en vos capacités. Je peux vous dire qu'à votre âge, moi, les dangers que j'encourais se limitaient aux grains de sable qui grippaient les articulations des droïds agricoles de la ferme familiale. Vous avez tenu tête à des Impériaux, à la fange politicienne de Procopia, et à un Jedi Noir. Pour un adolescent de quatorze ans, ça fait déjà beaucoup.

- Si j'avais su devant Thorn, j'aurais sans doute mal agi, et je ne serais plus là pour en parler. Je comprends, maintenant, et je l'accepte.

- Et maintenant, vous êtes prêt, déclara la voix réjouie de Kyle Katarn.

L'adolescent tourna la tête, et vit dans l'encadrement de la porte les trois autres Jedi du Conseil, souriants.

- Maîtres, je…

- Inutile, répondit Halbret en levant une main indulgente. Allez, le Maître Skywalker a raison, vous avez vécu des moments très durs, ces derniers temps. D'après ce que nous a raconté Kyle, vous avez eu plus que votre part de frayeurs entre Vilhon, Norphair et Fedrana. Quant à moi, je vous dois des excuses aussi si j'ai pu vous effrayer par mes réactions vis-à-vis de la technologie DarkStryder. Allons tous nous coucher, nous allons avoir besoin de toutes nos ressources.


	5. Episode V : Droïd qui Songe

Les speeders, peu nombreux, circulaient rapidement sur les voies express, tandis que les panneaux publicitaires animés vantaient les mérites de produits ménagers exceptionnels, des vaisseaux privés dernier cri, de croisières interstellaires… Il était dix heures du matin, le temps était orageux au-dessus de l'Île d'Estalle. Tandis que l'Ubese quittait l'_Armada_ avec un petit blaster d'autodéfense en poche, Taava continuait de faire les comptes, et eut un sourire satisfait. Depuis l'attaque du _Paradis Stellaire_ quelques semaines plus tôt, la crainte d'une attaque soudaine avait poussé la plupart des habitants à s'équiper pour se défendre. Et la jeune Togruta avait vu son chiffre d'affaire augmenter de moitié. Le vidéophone sonna, le logo de la Maison Cadriaan était apparu sur l'écran. Elle décrocha, et vit le visage du chef Stern.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Taava.

- Bonjour, chef. Que puis-je pour vous ? Encore un merveilleux voyage en vue ?

- Non, pas cette fois, ma chère. J'ai quelques nouvelles à vous transmettre, en présence de vos petits camarades de jeu. Le genre que je n'aimerais pas dire sur une ligne de vidéophone si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- J'arrive. J'espère que ça justifiera le temps que j'y consacrerai, j'ai du boulot.

Elle raccrocha, puis quitta le magasin après l'avoir verrouillé. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était arrivée au bureau de Maleek Stern. Canderous et Dankin étaient déjà installés.

- Ah, mademoiselle Taava, installez-vous, nous allons commencer.

- Tiens ? Morgreed n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, pas cette fois, il est à l'ambassade Mecetti, mais il est déjà au courant de ce que je vais vous dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez les Mecetti ?

- Vous allez comprendre.

Le chef Stern se leva, et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre.

- J'ai une nouvelle plutôt mauvaise : vous vous souvenez de Niklas Veiler ?

- Le gusse qui nous a agressé avec le module après l'anniversaire de Dame Bathos ?

- Lui-même. Eh bien je vous annonce qu'il n'agressera plus personne. Il est mort.

- Comment ? s'étonna Taava.

- Crise cardiaque dans sa cellule. Mais à mon avis, il a été empoisonné.

- On l'a autopsié ?

- Oui, et on n'a rien trouvé. En même temps, certains poisons sont indétectables, à condition qu'on y mette le prix, bien évidemment. Et cette thèse tient debout quand on sait que l'infirmier qui lui apportait la bouffe venait de toucher un gros paquet d'argent, et a avalé son extrait de naissance quelques heures plus tard, électrocuté en réparant son four à ondes alpha…

- Oh, quel malheureux hasard, déclara Canderous d'un ton qui sonnait faux.

- Je vous invite à être trois fois plus vigilants, maintenant. Vous êtes peut-être les prochains sur la liste des gens qui ont fait taire Niklas Veiler. C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir surveiller vos arrières à tout moment, y compris à ceux où vous vous sentirez le plus à l'aise. Par exemple, ce soir, alors que vous serez dans un endroit normalement très surveillé.

- Pardon ? demanda Taava.

- Vous venez de recevoir une invitation aux fiançailles de Don Nycator de Mecetti et Dame Liryl, petits veinards !

- Hein ?!

Taava avait sursauté. Canderous eut un petit soupir agacé. Dankin ne réagit pas.

- Ce soir, Don Nycator offre une réception relativement intime pour fêter ses fiançailles, et il vous a personnellement invités, vous !

- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, mademoiselle Taava. Nous avons tous notre travail, et je ne me serais pas permis de vous appeler si ce n'était pas sérieux.

Le chef Stern sortit alors trois enveloppes qu'il remit à ses trois interlocuteurs. Canderous ouvrit la sienne. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il y avait effectivement son nom écrit en lettres dorées sur le carton d'invitation.

- Pourquoi il ne nous a pas envoyé directement les invitations par la poste ? Je parie qu'il aurait pu se procurer mon adresse, remarqua la jeune Togruta d'un air pincé.

- Vous commencez à le connaître, non ? Il a voulu faire son petit effet dramatique.

- Et Morgreed est déjà sur place ? Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est attiré des ennuis ?

- Ne vous en faites pas. Notre gros ami peut être très méchant quand il veut, mais ce n'est pas non plus une brute épaisse bornée. Il a également été invité, et en fait s'il est à l'ambassade, c'est parce que Dame Liryl y est déjà, et qu'il a lourdement insisté pour reprendre ses fonctions de garde du corps auprès d'elle depuis qu'elle a quitté Yavin IV, surtout pour aller à l'ambassade Mecetti. Ils y sont depuis une heure, et à ce que je sache, il n'y a eu aucun incident pour le moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire pendant toute une journée ? demanda Canderous, qui n'avait pas l'air impatient de connaître la réponse à la question.

- Le fiancé doit présenter l'élue de son cœur pendant toute la journée des fiançailles à ses amis, sa famille, et les représentants de ses alliés. Démonstration protocolaire sur démonstration protocolaire, compliments sincères ou hypocrites, tout pour plaire. Et vous, on vous a gardé le meilleur pour la fin, vous serez présents pour le dîner, sans avoir à vous farcir tout le ballet des casse-pieds.

- Et vous croyez que ça craint au point qu'on risque de se faire descendre ?

- Sûrement pas par un déséquilibré armé d'un fusil blaster qui serait passé par-dessus le grillage, mais plutôt par un moyen plus subtil. Quelque chose d'accidentel. Une arête de poisson trop longue, une tuile qui se détacherait du toit au moment où vous passez dessous… il faut penser à tout. On vous attend à l'ambassade Mecetti à dix-neuf heures, vous n'aurez pas trop de la journée pour réviser votre manuel de survie.

- Et si j'envoie tout ce petit monde se faire voir chez les Wookiees ?

- Canderous, tu veux rire ? C'est l'occasion inespérée pour infiltrer la propriété de ce clown décoloré de Don Nycator de Mecetti !

Le mercenaire soupira. Il se tourna vers le Togorien.

- Et toi, Dankin, t'en penses quoi ?

- Dankin… sent le danger… chez le Nycator. Dankin veut aider… Morgreed… protéger… Dame Liryl.

Stern haussa des épaules.

- Là, mon vieux, si vous vous désistez, vous n'aurez pas l'air courageux.

- On dirait bien, chef… D'accord, mais je veux une prime ! Mon boulot, c'est de coller des pains et démolir des installations, pas de faire de la lèche à répétition !

- Oh, allez, vous avez déjà la paye de la Maison Cadriaan, celle de l'académie, et vous allez passer la soirée à vous empiffrer !

- Je pourrai faire un canard avec la ciguë ?

- Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi mesquin, Canderous ?

- Ca demande juste quelques années de pratique, poupée rouge !

Malgré son uniforme repassé d'officier de la Maison Cadriaan, gracieusement prêté par le chef Stern, Canderous se sentait nu. Comme de bien entendu, il avait dû laisser toute sa panoplie d'armes personnelles à l'entrée de l'ambassade Mecetti. À son côté, Taava avait passé une superbe robe du soir, et se délectait en remarquant quelques groupes d'invités dans le parc, qu'elle comptait bien rajouter sur sa liste de clients réguliers. Derrière eux, Dankin avançait silencieusement. Le mercenaire réalisa qu'il n'était jamais allé dans l'ambassade Mecetti. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris par la singularité du décor. Les goûts du maître de maison étaient assez exotiques. Il y avait en vrac des statues abstraites, des fontaines de marbre noir éclairées par des projecteurs tamisés, de petites clochettes métalliques suspendues aux lampadaires tintaient sous le vent, des plantes étranges mêlant fleurs magnifiques et sombres ronces, un sentier bien entretenu menait même à un labyrinthe d'ifs. Au loin, un grand manoir de pierre blanche encadré de grands arbres s'imposait sur une petite colline. Bientôt, ils parvinrent à la porte d'entrée du manoir, et furent conduits sur la grande terrasse où étaient rassemblés la majorité des invités. Canderous n'était pas tranquille, il soupirait déjà d'exaspération en pensant à ce qu'il allait devoir encaisser, sans prime.

- Encore des foutues mondanités ! Je ne me suis pas encore remis du Vor-Cal.

- Va pourtant falloir t'y faire, Canderous ! Si tu veux faire de vieux os sur ce champ de bataille-là, il faut suivre les tactiques adaptées.

- Ouais, mais ça ne vaut pas une bonne baston. Oh, regarde qui est là !

- Hé, mais c'est nos deux petits héros !

Chi'ta Koskaya et Liam Kincaid étaient bien là, et parlaient à de jeunes gens de bonne famille de leur âge. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient fait un gros effort sur leur tenue : Liam portait un beau costume noir galonné d'or, et Chi'ta avait passé un magnifique kimono décoré de broderies de fleurs exotiques comme celle qu'elle avait attachée sur son oreille. Le mercenaire et la marchande d'armes rejoignirent les deux padawans.

- Oh, bonsoir, Taava !

- Salut !

- Hé, vous êtes de la fête, vous aussi ! Pas trop déboussolé, Canderous ?

- Je vais pas te laisser t'amuser tout seul, gamin !

L'un des interlocuteurs des padawans, un grand garçon mince, à l'aise dans ses étoffes pourpres, but une gorgée de brandy, et dit à Canderous :

- Nous finissions de faire connaissance avec les audacieux investigateurs qui ont rendu un fier service à la Maison Mecetti en démasquant le conspirateur Klytus, monsieur… monsieur ?

- Canderous. Vous êtes des Mecetti ?

- Tout à fait. Mais nous ne sommes pas directement parents avec Don Nycator de Mecetti. De très vagues cousins au septième degré.

- Je dirais même plus, huitième pour moi ! renchérit une jeune fille grassouillette.

L'orchestre joua alors un ban, alors qu'un héraut s'avança.

- Mes dames, mes demoiselles, messieurs, chers membres de la Maison Mecetti, et des autres, chers amis, je vous demande d'accueillir avec toute la chaleur possible nos deux heureux fiancés, sa seigneurie Don Nycator de Mecetti, et son incomparable future épouse, l'incarnation de la Sérénité, Dame Liryl !

Les musiciens interprétèrent une marche nuptiale, tandis que le couple s'avança sur la terrasse. Don Nycator de Mecetti souriait largement, saluait l'assistance, paradait devant les caméras. Il portait un grand habit de cérémonie paré des armoiries de la Maison Mecetti. À ses côtés, Dame Liryl avançait à petits pas dans sa robe blanche, décorée de fleurs tout aussi blanches. Sous son voile, on distinguait son visage serein, presque impassible, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Tous les invités applaudirent, acclamèrent les fiancés. Liam n'était pas rassuré. Il sentait qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

_Je me demande où est… tiens, mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à Chi'ta ?_

La jeune fille avait baissé la tête, et sentait sa figure s'affaisser. Elle vit de petites gouttes claires s'écraser près de ses pieds. À ses côtés, une grosse femme entre deux âges aux cheveux teints en rouge vif sortit son mouchoir et lui sourit.

- Oh, vous avez raison d'être émue, mon enfant, c'est tellement beau, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ils forment un si beau couple !

Chi'ta ne répondit pas, et préféra se cacher derrière une colonne, un peu à l'écart, à l'abri des regards des autres convives. Liam la rejoignit bien vite.

- Je suis désolée, Liam… c'est trop dur.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas la joie qui te mouille les yeux.

- Je sens son chagrin, aussi clairement que si l'on venait de me brûler la fourrure.

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

L'adolescent passa un bras réconfortant autour de l'épaule de la jeune fille, et l'éloigna encore un peu du groupe, retournant vers la porte donnant dans le hall. Contrarié, il chercha fébrilement quelqu'un en particulier dont la vue allait, il le savait, lui apporter un peu de réconfort. C'est alors qu'il entendit derrière lui une voix moqueuse. En se retournant, il vit deux jeunes hommes athlétiques chuchoter en regardant la fiancée d'un œil lubrique.

- Eh bien dis donc, mon frère, il ne s'embête pas, le Don Nycator ! Je me demande s'il se l'est déjà faite.

- Tu parles ! Une pépée comme ça… mais elle n'a pas l'air très marrante. Je me ferais bien une petite passade avec, mais de là à entamer une relation sérieuse…

C'en fut trop pour Chi'ta qui avait tout entendu. L'un des deux frères s'éloigna vers le bar. La jeune Drall se dirigea vers l'autre, le dernier qui avait parlé.

- Comment osez-vous parler ainsi de la Dame de Sérénité ?

- Bah, un titre ronflant pour une poule comme une autre ! Et puis, qui êtes-vous pour me dire que dire ou faire ? Je vous provoquerais volontiers en duel sur-le-champ, si je n'avais pas peur de gâcher cette fête !

Liam s'avança d'un pas, allait répondre, mais la jeune Drall posa sa main sur son épaule, avec un petit « non » de la tête. L'autre toisa les deux adolescents.

- Oh, et puis après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une créature non-Humaine, et une femelle de surcroît ! Vous autres, du sexe faible, vous vous serrez les coudes, mais quand il s'agit de faire face à un homme, un vrai, vous…

Le jeune homme ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Une énorme main écailleuse venait de le saisir par le col, et l'entraîna avec une force irrésistible à l'intérieur, avant de le jeter contre le mur. Le jeune effronté sentit sa chemise s'inonder en voyant qu'il était devant une énorme créature reptilienne qui le regardait avec colère. Montrant ses crocs affûtés, celle-ci dit d'une voix grave et affreusement calme en se craquant les doigts :

- Tu viens d'insulter ma fille.

- Euh… oh, cette ravis-ss-sante pers-sonne… est votre… bégaya l'autre, horrifié.

- Et en plus, tu as mal parlé de Dame Liryl.

- Oui, j'avoue… mais… je ne pensais pas… pas à mal !

Hassla Morgreed serra le poing, et l'écrasa tel un marteau sur le sommet du crâne du jeune noble, qui s'écroula assommé net. Les deux padawans l'avaient rejoint.

- Morgreed ! Te voilà !

- Ah, enfin des gens normaux ! Salut les enfants !

- Oh… vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû…

- Personne n'insulte mes amis devant moi ! De toute façon, j'ai des ordres de Don Nycator. Aucun traitement de faveur. Psst ! Tout ça me dégoûte.

- Moi aussi, Morgreed, franchement, je me sens mal, ici.

- Et toi, petite Chi'ta ?

Sentant la détresse de la jeune fille, il posa paternellement sa main sur son épaule. Celle-ci se sentit un peu mieux devant la grosse figure au rictus insolite.

- Je ne sais pas si j'épouserai un homme un jour, mais si c'est le cas, ce sera un mariage d'amour ou rien !

- Bien parlé, petit chou !

- Rien de bien embêtant pour l'instant ?

- Non, tout va bien. Il y a juste quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Regardez par ici.

Les deux padawans regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par le Drall. Ils virent un petit groupe de personnes, dont l'une ressortait du lot. C'était une jeune femme Humaine, en tenue de soirée recherchée, à peine adulte, mais qui parlait avec assurance à Don Nycator de Mecetti, qui l'écoutait avec attention.

- Elle est pas mal… Qui est cette femme ?

- J'en sais rien, petit, mais elle a l'air de faire picorer Don Nycator dans sa main ! Sous le nez de sa fiancée, c'est gonflé !

- Peut-être est-elle en pleine négociation ? Ce genre de rassemblement a souvent d'autres buts que celui fixé à son organisation, des règlements de compte ou d'intrigues, par exemple.

- T'as raison, petit chou, mais c'est pas cette Humaine qui me titille. Plutôt le rigolo qui reste en retrait derrière elle.

- Qui ? Oh !

Chi'ta éprouva un sursaut d'appréhension. Elle venait de voir un non-Humain vraiment inhabituel. Sa peau bleue, ses cheveux noirs et brillants, ses yeux rouges ne laissaient aucun doute sur son appartenance à la race des Chiss, redoutables tacticiens et calculateurs. Calculateur, son regard l'était, en plus d'être perçant. Il portait un gilet antiblast et un blaster rangé dans son holster pendait à son côté.

- On l'a laissé avoir un flingue ?

- C'est le garde du corps de cette jeune Humaine, il a eu une dérogation. On m'a prévenu qu'il viendrait, et demandé de garder un œil sur lui.

- Bon… espérons qu'il ne crée pas de problèmes, alors.

- Espérons-le. Les enfants, j'ai l'impression qu'on va bientôt servir le dîner. Je vais ranger celui-ci dans un coin, et je vous retrouve dans la salle à manger !

Les deux adolescents allaient partir, mais Morgreed retint Liam.

- Écoute, petit gars, on n'aura pas beaucoup l'occasion de se parler pendant cette soirée, alors je te le dis maintenant : je ne dois pas lâcher Dame Liryl d'une semelle, je concentrerai toute mon attention sur elle, et je ne pourrai pas faire trop attention à vous deux. Mais je tenais à le dire, tu es parfaitement capable de veiller sur Chi'ta, de ton côté. Ne la quitte pas, sauf si elle te le demande, et tout ira bien.

L'ambiance du dîner était relativement joyeuse, mais cette joie n'était que vernis, la jeune Drall le sentait bien. Chi'ta s'était tenue à l'écart de Don Nycator de Mecetti. Outre sa vive émotion pendant l'arrivée du couple, elle avait encore sur le cœur son interrogatoire public à la Chambre du Grand Conseil, et les paroles que Dame Liryl lui avait confiées avaient exacerbé sa méfiance. Elle avait insisté auprès de Liam pour rester avec lui, ce qu'il avait accepté avec joie. Ils avaient été placés à la table des plus jeunes, et avaient retrouvé les quelques jeunes Mecetti avec qui ils avaient fait connaissance.

Canderous bavardait avec Damara Decrilla, chacun vanta ses mérites à la chasse.

Taava était assise près d'un vieux couple, qu'on lui avait désigné comme étant l'un des oncles et la tante de Don Nycator, lui-même était assis en face de ses propres parents. Quand elle leur posa la question, Taava apprit que Dame Liryl n'avait pas de parents à inviter, elle-même n'ayant officiellement aucune famille de sang. L'oncle, un grand homme dégarni à longue barbe grise du nom de Pavik de Mecetti, frère aîné de Rhen de Mecetti, le père de Don Nycator, parlait fort à la jeune Togruta, sans même regarder sa femme.

- Oui, mon neveu m'a parlé d'une Togruta très séduisante, à la fois belle et forte, je suppose qu'il parlait de vous ?

- C'est possible, Monseigneur. Le connaissant, je suppose qu'il a un peu exagéré.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Pavik.

- D'accord, Pavik. Vous m'étonnez. Il est clair que Dame Liryl accapare déjà toute son attention.

- Oui, mais il m'a dit plusieurs fois que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette personne… peut-être que la jeune fiancée, ce serait vous !

Taava ne put réprimer un rire.

- Vous voulez rire ? Moi, fiancée à Don Nycator de Mecetti ?

- Puisque je vous le dis !

- Je ne pense pas que nous formerions un couple heureux, vivant en harmonie.

- Oh, je sais que ce petit garnement peut paraître bien fantasque, bien follet, mais ne vous y trompez pas. Dans le fond, c'est un brave garçon.

- Sans doute, mais je pensais à moi. Je ne me vois pas du tout femme au foyer.

- Même si cela devait vous protéger à tout jamais des difficultés matérielles ?

- Surtout si cela devait me protéger à tout jamais des difficultés matérielles. La vie ne vaut le coup d'être vécue qu'avec des risques. Sinon, où serait l'intérêt ?

Le Mecetti éclata de rire. Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel, excédée.

Morgreed surveilla de plus près le Chiss. Au passage, il avait entendu parler la jeune Humaine qu'il accompagnait. Son parler assuré et recherché, ses mimiques suggestives, et d'autres atours qu'il ne sut nommer lui permettaient de dominer la situation par rapport à n'importe lequel de ses interlocuteurs. Bien sûr, le Barabel n'était pas du tout attiré par le physique de cette jeune personne, mais remarqua que bien des Humains n'étaient pas de son avis. Cela ne fit que renforcer sa méfiance.

Le dîner s'acheva au bout de deux longues heures. Les invités s'éparpillèrent à travers toute la propriété. Les deux padawans sortirent, et firent quelques pas dans le parc, sous une magnifique lune dorée. Approchant d'un petit groupe, Chi'ta fit un petit signe à son compagnon dans la direction de la fontaine. Liam repéra un curieux personnage qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. C'était un humanoïde de taille légèrement inférieure à la moyenne de celle des Humains – il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que l'adolescent – mais paraissait solidement bâti. Les minuscules écailles qui constituaient sa peau cyan luisaient sous les lumières. Il n'avait que quelques millimètres de cheveux bruns sur le crâne, un visage pointu au nez fin, et des ouïes sur les côtés de la tête. Il était vêtu d'une veste de tissu légère, largement ouverte, dévoilant un torse solidement musclé sur lequel scintillaient plusieurs colliers et chaînes d'or et de cuivre, portait un long pantalon de cuir noir et des bottes en peau de gundark. Sur sa poitrine ballottait une énorme amulette de cuivre représentant un animal marin. Il parlait vite, et agitait ses mains couvertes de bagues. Mais ce qui attira davantage les deux padawans était…

- Tu sens ce que je sens, Liam ?

- Oui, Chi'ta. Ce bonhomme est réceptif à la Force, et pas qu'un peu.

- En effet, la Force est très puissante chez cet être.

- Tu crois qu'il est au courant, ou qu'il ne le sait pas encore ?

- La Force émane abondamment de lui, à un niveau tel qu'il s'en est probablement rendu compte. Il semble parfaitement sûr de lui, et je ne sens pas le Côté Obscur en sa présence.

- Et si on allait lui parler ?

- Non, Liam, pas tout de suite. Viens par ici…

La jeune fille fit quelques pas vers une autre partie du parc.

- Je ne connais pas du tout cette personne, pas même de vue. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée au _Praxeum_. S'il sait manier la Force, peut-être que c'est au service d'un autre groupe que nous ne connaîtrions pas, et je préfère rester prudente. D'ailleurs, il risque de repérer notre résonance, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait, et je ne saurais pas comment il pourrait agir vis-à-vis de nous.

- D'accord. On peut demander à quelqu'un d'autre de tâter le terrain pour nous ?

- C'est une idée. À qui penses-tu ?

- À la meilleure réceptrice d'informations que je connaisse…

Liam avait souri, mais la jeune fille ne partagea pas sa jubilation.

Un instant plus tard, Taava trébucha « accidentellement » et tomba presque sur l'homme bleu.

- Mince ! Quelle maladroite !

- Oh, bonsoir, jolie dame !

- Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment gourde, parfois !

- Je vous en prie, vous n'avez rien ?

Taava croisa alors le regard de l'être. Elle avait prévu de jouer la comédie de la femme romantique et écervelée tombant sous le charme du premier inconnu lui faisant les yeux doux, mais elle dut reconnaître que ces yeux-là étaient beaucoup plus ensorcelants qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. Chi'ta et Liam lui avaient bien parlé de cette résonance avec la Force… mais elle dut faire un effort plus important que prévu pour garder son sang-froid. Avec un sourire à moitié imité seulement, elle dit :

- Bonsoir à vous, bel homme.

- Je n'espérais pas que Don Nycator de Mecetti puisse inviter à sa soirée d'autres femmes aussi jolies que sa fiancée ! répondit l'être avec une voix faussement rauque, comme s'il jouait exagérément le rôle d'un baroudeur.

- En fait, je connais davantage la fiancée en question, c'est pour la soutenir que je suis venue. Mais vous, êtes-vous un proche de l'un ou l'autre des fiancés ?

- Eh bien… disons que j'ai assuré quelques courses importantes entre Don Nycator de Mecetti et monsieur Sprax, le PDG de XTS. Je m'appelle Tahé l'Indomptable.

- Taava, propriétaire de l'_Armada_. Vous travaillez pour Sprax ? Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi, occasionnellement !

- Vraiment ? Ah, ça, c'est bien une coïncidence ! Laissez-moi deviner… vous êtes dans les relations sociales ?

- De temps en temps, mais je suis surtout fournisseuse d'armes. Sprax m'a déjà commandé quelques dizaines de fusils pour ses agents de sécurité.

- Ah ha ! Vous avez raison, il faut bien penser à la sûreté, c'est important.

- Et vous ? Vous êtes dans la négociation, je parie !

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment cela. Je suis dans le… dans le recrutement et le transport de la main d'œuvre.

_Ouais, autrement dit, il trafique des esclaves ! Hé, attends un peu, idiote ! Si ça se trouve, il peut lire dans tes pensées !_

- Et vous faites ça depuis longtemps ?

- Eh bien… l'occasion s'est présentée il y a quelques mois. J'ai servi de transporteur à XTS, et j'ai empêché qu'un concurrent emploie des méthodes peu conventionnelles contre la société de Sprax. Quelques jours plus tard, il m'a proposé de travailler pour lui plus régulièrement, et au vu du salaire qu'il y avait sur le contrat… je n'ai pas pu refuser !

- J'avoue que vous me fascinez, Tahé… Pour être franche, je n'avais jamais vu un homme comme vous.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, mademoiselle Taava. Je suis un Mélodieux.

- Un quoi ?

- Un Mélodieux. Mon peuple habite les lacs et les mers de Yavin VIII, et ceux qui quittent ce monde sont rarissimes.

- Je suis désolée, je ne connais pas du tout ce peuple.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas étonnant. Les miens sont très discrets Vous devriez venir un jour sur Yavin VIII, je vous en dirais un peu plus sur nous.

- J'en serais enchantée, Tahé.

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Il était plus de onze heures du soir. Les invités s'étaient peu à peu retirés, certains très aimablement, d'autres sans mot dire. Liam salua avec un respect sincère Skeya et Hor-Lando, les deux cousins éloignés de Don Nycator, ils lui rendirent son salut sans malignité. Chi'ta regarda s'éloigner le Mélodieux, songeuse – elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler. Bientôt, devant les grilles de l'ambassade, il ne restait plus que Don Nycator, Liam, Chi'ta, Taava, Dankin et Canderous. Dame Liryl descendait vers la sortie, suivie de près par Morgreed. Les gardes rendirent leurs armes aux invités, et Don Nycator, toujours sourire, remercia les six compères.

- Ce fut une soirée formidable ! J'espère seulement qu'elle ne sera qu'un avant-goût par rapport au mariage, et que j'aurai le plaisir de vous y voir ! Je me demande même si l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous ne serait pas un témoin !

- Je ne sais pas si le plaisir sera partagé, Don Nycator de Mecetti, répliqua Taava.

- Oh, ne soyez pas amère, ma chère, je vous en prie ! Vous avez plu à mon oncle, ce n'est donné qu'aux meilleures femmes. Écoutez, je devine que vous nourrissez des sentiments négatifs à mon égard, mais franchement, je trouve cela dommage, compte tenu des capacités que vous avez su nous présenter depuis votre arrivée sur Procopia. Aussi, je propose que nous fassions la paix.

- En quel honneur ? demanda Canderous, méfiant.

- Aucun, mon ami, aucun ! Pourquoi faudrait-il toujours une raison pour tout ? Vous m'êtes juste sympathiques, c'est tout.

- Bon.

- J'en profite pour vous préciser une petite chose : le jour où vous serez las de servir de toutous aux Cadriaan, vous aurez toujours la possibilité de travailler pour nous. Vos avantages en seront au moins multipliés par deux ou trois.

Taava haussa juste les épaules, et monta dans le speeder mis à disposition par le chef Stern. Dankin la suivit, puis Canderous salua la compagnie et les rejoignit. Chi'ta recula vers la rue, sans mot dire, mais Liam décida de jouer son va-tout. Il se campa devant le Seigneur Mecetti, et prit l'air le plus assuré possible, avant de demander :

- Vous jouez à quoi, Don Nycator de Mecetti ?

L'homme blond eut une moue interrogatrice, avant de rire nerveusement.

- De quoi parlez-vous donc, mon bon petit jeune homme ?

- Vous savez de quoi je parle. J'ai appris à flairer l'embrouille.

- Hum, hum ! Êtes-vous sûr de bien sentir ? Vous êtes jeune, vos hormones doivent être en train de vous secouer le ciboulot à vitesse grand V, et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre, cette… Force circule dans tous vos atomes. Tout cela doit fausser votre jugement, et vous vous faites de fallacieuses idées à partir de trois fois rien. Je n'aspire qu'à vivre avec la femme que j'aime, et à faire briller le blason de la Maison Mecetti.

- Ouais, mais je devrai agir si vous menacez une vie, surtout celle de Dame Liryl !

Le Mecetti ouvrit de grands yeux, puis éclata de rire.

- Alors, c'était donc ça ? Oh ho ! Ce bruit que j'entends… serait-ce celui d'un petit cœur qui résonne comme un tambour, sous l'effet de l'envie ? Ah, mais je suis désolé de vous décevoir, petit garçon, nous sommes fiancés, et j'ai l'intention de lui être fidèle ! Avec moi, elle sera très bien… je sais très bien m'y prendre avec les femmes. J'ai la classe !

- La classe que vous avez montrée vis-à-vis de Chi'ta ?

Le Mecetti regarda vers la jeune Drall qui se rapprocha instinctivement de Liam.

- Oh, ne me dites pas que vous pensez encore à ce petit accrochage à la Chambre du Grand Conseil ? Allez, je n'avais pas envie de vous blesser, vous le savez très bien, mademoiselle Koskaya. Jeune homme, je comprends à présent que vous ne prétendez pas ravir ma future épouse, simplement la protéger comme un brave petit chiot. Mais je puis vous assurer que nous vivrons ensemble très longtemps, et que le bonheur qui en découlera sera considérable !

- Vous voulez dire « votre » bonheur personnel, Don Nycator !

Don Nycator de Mecetti ne souriait plus.

- Vous commencez à m'échauffer les oreilles, jeune homme. Vous m'êtes sympathique, mais j'ai mon honneur à entretenir, et laisser un petit morveux faire de telles insinuations en ma présence pourrait nourrir une mauvaise réputation auprès des autres, si je ne fais rien pour le corriger.

Don Nycator écarta lentement le pan de sa veste, révélant la poignée d'un fleuret laser de duel. Pendant deux longues secondes, Liam fut partagé entre le sens du devoir de Jedi et les furieux sentiments qui tempêtaient dans son esprit.

- Alors, vous ne dites plus rien ?

Un miaulement désincarné résonna au loin, quelque part au plus profond de l'esprit du jeune homme, tandis que l'atmosphère lui parut plus fraîche de quelques degrés. Un craquement sourd crépita de plus en plus fort dans ses tympans. Liam comprit avec terreur que cette sensation étouffante était l'insinuation du Côté Obscur. Cette pensée l'effraya, plus que les moqueries de Don Nycator.

- Je… je ne peux pas…

- Je vous fais peur ? Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, comme ça, mais…

- Un Jedi… défend… il n'attaque pas…

De toutes ses forces, Liam se raccrocha à ce précepte. Le visage de Don Nycator se tordit en un rictus narquois. Complètement inconscient de la lutte intérieure que ressentait Liam, il allait ajouter une autre parole blessante, quand la voix claire de Dame Liryl retentit :

- Don Nycator de Mecetti, je vous en prie ! Je suis très touchée par l'attention que m'accorde ce jeune homme. Croyez-moi, je sais qu'il ne veut que notre bonheur. Même s'il est un peu fougueux pour l'instant, je suis certaine qu'il prend ses responsabilités très au sérieux. N'oubliez pas que les capacités de ces deux enfants sont très sollicitées en ces temps de tension, et servir la Force est souvent un fardeau lourd à porter. Pardonnez donc au padawan Kincaid pour cet excès de prudence, je vous le demande.

Liam se sentait déjà mieux. Don Nycator perdit aussitôt tout esprit de bravade.

- Ma Dame, vos désirs sont des ordres.

Puis revenant à Liam :

- Allez, je ne ferai rien pour cette fois. Mais faites bien attention. Les Jedi ont leurs règles de conduite, mais ici, dans le secteur Tapani, nous avons les nôtres.

Liam ne répondit pas, n'osant plus dire quoi que ce soit. Le Seigneur Mecetti tapa dans ses mains. Immédiatement, une limousine sur coussin d'air s'arrêta net devant les marches de marbre.

- Et maintenant, mon ange, mon chauffeur personnel va vous reconduire à la destination de votre choix.

Dame Liryl prit place dans le véhicule, mais Don Nycator fit la grimace en voyant le Barabel ouvrir l'autre porte. Celui-ci regarda le Mecetti droit dans les yeux et dit d'un ton sans réplique :

- Pas sans moi.

Les deux padawans étaient déjà partis, et la limousine quitta la rue. Don Nycator de Mecetti retourna vers son manoir. Chemin faisant, il croisa l'un de ses cousins lointains qui déambulait dans la propriété en demandant aux domestiques :

- S'il vous plaît ? S'il vous plaît ? Vous n'avez pas vu mon frère ?

Le taxi déposa les deux adolescents à l'ambassade. Liam paya la course, empocha le reçu, et franchit la grille, bras dessus bras dessous avec la jeune Drall, toujours peinée.

- Quand je pense que Dame Liryl s'apprête à partager sa vie avec un personnage comme Don Nycator de Mecetti, cela me rend triste.

- Moi, ça m'énerve. Une femme avec tant de qualités, se marier avec ce sale type ! Quel gâchis ! Pourtant, elle n'a pas envie ! C'est visible comme la trompe d'un Kubaz au milieu de sa figure !

- Liam, elle fait preuve d'une abnégation sans pareille. Elle n'a pas pris cette décision pour elle, mais pour nous tous.

- Tu crois ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi catégorique ?

- Elle m'a expliqué son véritable but, avant que nous ne quittions Yavin IV.

- Ah ouais ? Et c'est si important que ça ? C'est quoi, alors, le problème ?

- Je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas le droit de t'en dire plus sans son autorisation.

- Ah… bon, d'accord.

- Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas, j'aurais trop peur de trahir sa confiance. Je souhaite juste que tu me croies quand je te dis que c'est pour une excellente raison.

- T'inquiète pas, je comprends très bien, et je te crois. J'espère simplement que Dame Liryl sait ce qu'elle fait.

Ils étaient arrivés devant les portes de leurs suites respectives. Après s'être souhaité la bonne nuit, ils allèrent se coucher. Mais si Chi'ta s'endormit rapidement, Liam ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il essaya, mais les heures passèrent. Il regarda le réveil. Une heure trente… pour un adolescent Humain, la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Il décida de sortir un peu. Il se rhabilla, ouvrit silencieusement la porte, jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la suite numéro 5, où dormait la jeune Drall, hésitant…

_Bah, j'ai ma vie à moi, aussi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais toujours tout faire avec sa permission !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans la rue. Il avait téléchargé dans son bloc de données de poche les adresses de quelques débits de boisson bien fréquentés, et des boîtes de nuit autorisées aux mineurs. C'est ainsi qu'il passa deux bonnes heures, à danser, à boire, à se changer les idées. Il avait même été abordé par une Twi'lek de son âge, mais…

- Désolé, tu es très sexy, mais j'aurais peur de faire de la peine à ma copine.

- Ah… t'as déjà quelqu'un…

- Ouais, mais c'est une couche-tôt, elle n'a pas voulu m'accompagner.

- Pas grave, toi au moins t'es honnête. Allez, bonne nuit, beau gosse !

Liam quitta la boîte sans le moindre regret. Dehors, il entendit quelqu'un vomir dans un coin sombre. Haussant les épaules, il retourna en direction de l'ambassade. La nuit était claire et douce, et les rues tranquilles. L'adolescent sourit presque en sentant la présence d'une personne qui titubait derrière lui. Le son des pas maladroits, la respiration rauque… l'individu le suivait.

_On ne me la fait pas !_

Liam repéra une ruelle sombre, dans laquelle il s'enfonça. Une fois hors de portée de vue de son filateur, il fit un immense bond sur l'un des escaliers de secours. En regardant vers le sol, il vit un homme avancer à pas lourds, puis s'arrêter, interloqué.

- Bon sang… où est-il ?

Liam atterrit sans bruit derrière l'homme. Il posa son doigt entre ses omoplates.

- Derrière.

- Ah ! Oh…

- Si vous voulez me parler, un « bonjour » suffit.

- Je… c'est vrai… j'en oublie… mes bonnes manières.

Brusquement, l'homme pivota, balayant l'air d'un coup de talon. Un amateur aurait pu s'y laisser prendre, mais Liam était assez entraîné pour esquiver l'attaque sans problème, encore plus facilement à cause de l'état de l'homme, manifestement éméché. Il se mit en garde, les doigts sur la poignée de son sabre-laser.

- Alors, c'est quoi, votre problème ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Je veux… que tu remplisses ton devoir… de Jedi.

- Mais de quoi… oh !

Un lampadaire éclairait à présent le visage de l'individu. Malgré la crasse, l'odeur âcre qui imprégnait ses vêtements, son visage sale, sa barbe d'une semaine, et son allure vacillante, le comportement d'un drogué en état de manque, Liam reconnut Vaskel Savill de la Maison Melantha. Ce triste spectacle le peina.

- Seigneur Savill…

- Non ! Plus maintenant, petit padawan futé ! Grâce à ton astucieuse investigation, il n'y a plus de « Seigneur Savill ». Ils m'ont déchu. Ils m'ont supprimé mon titre ! Ils m'ont abandonné ! Je suis plus bas que le plus bas de mes anciens serviteurs.

Et c'était vrai. Le digne noble Melantha n'était plus qu'un malheureux clochard. Il portait des vêtements de toile simples, usés, souillés de nombreuses taches sombres. Il était bourré de tics nerveux. Sa respiration était irrégulière, ses yeux cernés. Liam discerna dans la pénombre ses pupilles dilatées. Il avait vu suffisamment de cas similaires pour comprendre en un instant de quoi souffrait l'homme.

_Les symptômes d'un bad trip…_

- Je croyais que le Grand Conseil vous avait seulement chassé de Procopia ? Vous n'avez pas une maison sur votre planète ?

- Tu veux rire ? Je ne sais pas… comment ils font… dans ton école de Jedi, mais ici… un noble disgracié est rapidement… effacé par les siens. Mes amis ne me connaissent plus. Ma famille m'a renié. Mes cousins m'ont pris tout ce que je possédais. Ma femme était déjà dans le lit d'un autre avant que je ne quitte la Chambre du Grand Conseil. Quant à mes enfants, ils sont « orphelins de père ». Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien. Rien de plus qu'un foutu toxicomane qui cherche désespérément sa dose quotidienne. Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

- Ma faute ?! Même pas vrai ! Je vous ai défendu, devant le Grand Conseil ! C'est la faute à ces vieux machins qui ne m'ont pas écouté, ils avaient besoin d'un prétexte pour avoir votre peau, ils l'ont eu, et ils vous ont déjà oublié, maintenant !

- Tu nous as espionnés ! Tu l'as reconnu… à la Chambre. Sans ton indiscrétion… je ne serais peut-être pas tombé comme ça.

- Vous fricotiez avec des poseurs de bombes. Je n'ai pas à répondre de ça !

- Rends-moi mon titre… Rends-le moi !

Vaskel Savill s'était jeté sur Liam, lui avait saisi la gorge, et serra. Mais l'adolescent avait anticipé l'assaut, que l'état de manque de Savill avait atténué. Sans hésiter, il balança son genou dans le bas-ventre de son agresseur qui le lâcha, se courbant sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Hé, vous vous calmez, maintenant ! C'est pas comme ça que vous sortirez vos fesses de la merde dans laquelle vous avez été plongé !

- Tu… tu dois m'aider… Tu es un Jedi, pas vrai ? Je suis dans le besoin… M'abandonner serait criminel…

- Écoutez, je… je ne suis qu'un apprenti, et vous un politicien victime d'une magouille, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire, moi.

- Tu travailles… pour les Pelagia… et tes amis… pour les Cadriaan. Ces deux-là… peuvent m'aider… à prendre ma revanche.

- Votre revanche ?

- Oui. Écoute, je suis convaincu… que les Mecetti sont responsables de ma chute !

- Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

- Conduis-moi à Theus Paddox, et je pourrai vous aider à mettre Nycator à genoux.

Liam soutint son regard, soupçonneux. Savill insista :

- Allez ! Que veux-tu… que je fasse, hein ? Paddox est assez riche et malin… pour se payer de bons gardes, non ? Écoute, petit… je ne t'en veux pas tellement, en fin de compte… j'imagine que tu n'as pas fait ça… en pensant à mal. Tu as simplement… suivi les ordres de tes Maîtres.

Ces paroles provoquèrent une vive montée d'adrénaline dans le cœur de l'adolescent qui en avait assez qu'on le considère comme un animal obéissant.

- Mais ils se sont tous donné le mot, ou bien ? Je n'ai pas juste « suivi les ordres » comme un chien bien dressé. Quand je fais quelque chose, c'est parce que j'ai envie de le faire, et je le fais comme je le veux, pourvu que ça respecte les principes de l'Ordre Jedi.

- Très touchant…

- J'ai fait ce que je jugeais bon pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les gens tels que vous ! Le R.A.J. a fait des victimes innocentes sur Norphair sous mes yeux, et pour ce qui est de l'Empire, je peux vous dire qu'ils m'ont fait beaucoup de mal, ainsi qu'à mes amis !

- Ah… le R.A.J., l'Empire… c'est un peu facile de tout me reprocher, comme ça…

Liam soupira.

- Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais je vais vous donner le bénéfice du doute. Vous avez raison, mon devoir est d'aider les nécessiteux, même s'ils travaillent avec des saboteurs et des bouchers notoires.

- Oh… merci, Grand Maître Jedi ! Tu es le premier… qui ne me rejette pas.

- Ne me remerciez pas trop vite. Paddox ne va sûrement pas être ravi de vous voir.

Chi'ta se réveilla, sortit de son lit, s'étira. Après avoir fait sa toilette, elle passa un autre kimono plus léger qu'elle s'était acheté la semaine précédente, et se rendit dans la salle à manger. Chemin faisant, elle passa par le cloître, et constata qu'il faisait un temps magnifique. Les oiseaux chantaient, le ciel était bleu, sans aucun nuage, cela rendit la jeune Drall d'excellente humeur. Quand elle arriva dans le réfectoire, elle fit un grand sourire à Liam, déjà attablé devant une montagne de tartines qu'il dévorait de joyeux appétit.

- Bonjour, Liam !

- Bonjour ! Installe-toi donc !

La jeune fille s'assit devant l'adolescent, et mordit à belles dents dans une tranche de pain beurré.

- Tu es ravissante, ce matin !

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Est-ce que tu te remets de toutes ces émotions ?

- Je me sens mieux, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage d'assister au mariage.

- Nous verrons bien. De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- J'aurai peut-être réussi à me faire à cette idée d'ici là.

- Espérons-le. C'est bon de te voir aussi joyeuse, Chi'ta.

- Pour la bonne humeur, rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil !

- Moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais je suis sorti faire un petit tour. Et j'ai ramené quelqu'un qui va pouvoir nous guider un peu sur la voie de la sagesse.

- Ah oui ? Qui est-ce ?

- Attends-toi à une sacrée surprise !

- Allez, dis !

- Eh bien c'est… ah, le voilà justement qui arrivé !

En effet, la double porte venait de s'ouvrir, et Vaskel Savill entra, accompagné de trois gardes et du sergent Gill. Il s'installa sans dire un mot à la table des deux padawans. Il avait meilleure mine, était propre et rasé, et portait un costume bleu sombre de prisonnier. Chi'ta n'en revint pas.

- Vous !

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Koskaya, répondit l'autre avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Liam, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Écoutez, avant toute chose, je voudrais vous dire à quel point je suis désolé que mon… mon jugement à la Chambre du Grand Conseil ait pu vous mettre dans une position aussi embarrassante. Vous êtes une bonne petite, et j'en ai voulu à ce béotien de Don Nycator de Mecetti d'avoir usé d'autant de brutalité à votre égard.

La jeune Drall ne décela aucune sournoiserie dans l'humeur de Savill, c'est pourquoi elle se radoucit un peu. Savill continua :

- J'ai décidé de demander votre aide, à vous et vos amis.

- Notre Code Jedi nous oblige à lui donner un coup de main, Chi'ta.

- Si ça ne va pas à l'encontre de ce Code. Vous y avez pensé, messire Savill ?

- Oh, je m'en doute, c'est pourquoi je comprendrai si vous me dites que vous n'avez pas le droit. Pour le moment, je vous demande juste d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

Le sergent Gill fit un petit geste vers le Melantha, à l'attention de l'un de ses hommes. Savill allait prendre une bouchée de pain, quand le garde lui tapota l'épaule.

- Allez, Savill, il faut y aller, maintenant. Nos autres employés nous attendent.

Morgreed, Canderous et Dankin étaient pour la première fois dans la salle de briefing de la Maison Pelagia. Ils avaient pris place autour de la table holographique. Quand Liam et Chi'ta entrèrent, ils constatèrent avec surprise qu'il y avait deux autres personnes assises à la table : la jeune femme Humaine de la veille, et son compère Chiss. En revanche, Taava n'était pas venue. C'est alors que le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox entra par une autre porte. Liam, Chi'ta et la jeune femme se tinrent debout, droits, en signe de respect.

- Bonjour à tous, je vous en prie, vous pouvez vous rasseoir, nous sommes entre nous, les convenances sont superflues.

- Vous avez l'air en pleine forme, Haut Seigneur Paddox, déclara la jeune femme.

- En effet, je le suis. Mademoiselle Koskaya, messieurs, je suppose que vous vous demandez qui sont ces deux personnes, à juste titre. Permettez-moi de faire les présentations. Voici le docteur Ezra Lohrn, médecin affilié à la Maison Calipsa. Il est vrai que les rapports entre les Pelagia et les Calipsa ne sont pas spécialement amicaux, mais cette demoiselle a rendu un immense service à la Maison Pelagia dernièrement. En échange, je me suis engagé à réviser les relations que notre Maison entretient vis-à-vis de la sienne. Quant à ce monsieur originaire de Csilla, c'est Grennan, un chasseur de primes licencié travaillant avec le docteur Lohrn.

- J'ai aperçu quelques-uns d'entre vous au cours de la soirée d'hier, mais je ne pensais pas vous revoir, encore moins dans ces circonstances.

Liam et Chi'ta pouvaient maintenant observer plus en détail la nouvelle venue. Ezra Lohrn avait une voix claire et déterminée. Elle était de taille moyenne pour une femme Humaine, mais bien proportionnée, et ses courbes étaient très agréables à contempler, pour ceux qui appréciaient la beauté féminine chez les Humains. Son visage était fin, rose et souriant, ses petits yeux noirs, ses cheveux châtain coupés courts et tressés vers l'arrière et sa sveltesse finirent de charmer Liam. Elle avait délaissé sa robe de soirée pour l'uniforme des médecins affiliés aux champs de bataille, une combinaison bleu sombre frappée du blason de la maison Calipsa. Rapidement, elle plut aussi à Chi'ta. Canderous restait un peu distant.

- Je vous avais repéré, Grennan. Difficile pour vous de passer inaperçu dans une ambassade pleine d'Humains.

Le Chiss ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser des épaules. Les autres se présentèrent brièvement à tour de rôle. Sur ces entrefaites, Vaskel Savill entra à son tour dans la salle de briefing, toujours escorté de Gill et de deux autres gardes. Le sergent menotta le Melantha à l'une des chaises, puis s'apprêta à sortir. Le Haut Seigneur Paddox lui dit juste :

- Restez juste derrière la porte, sergent. Au moindre bruit suspect, vous entrez sur-le-champ et vous l'abattez.

- À vos ordres, Haut Seigneur.

- Je vous appelle quand nous en aurons terminé.

- Bien, Haut Seigneur.

Les trois hommes en armure saluèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Le Haut Seigneur Paddox se tourna vers Vaskel Savill.

- Comme ça, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir.

- Je vous remercie de m'accorder votre attention, Theus.

Paddox fit quelques pas, et se planta devant Savill, le regardant avec dédain.

- « Haut Seigneur Paddox » sera une meilleure façon de m'appeler, pour commencer. Je ne sais pas si accepter de parler avec vous est une excellente idée, Savill. Vous avez maintenant trois Maisons qui vous ont déclaré la guerre.

- Oui, je sais, les Mecetti, les Calipsa et les Reena.

- La Maison Pelagia n'est pas vraiment en très bons termes avec les Mecetti, et dans une moindre mesure les Reena et les Calipsa, qui sont leurs alliés. Pour l'instant, les relations restent neutres, mais ils pourraient considérer le fait de vous recevoir comme une complicité, et faire preuve d'hostilité à notre égard. Maintenant, j'espère que vous, vous avez une bonne raison d'être venu me trouver, Savill.

- Haut Seigneur Paddox, je veux faire subir à Don Nycator de Mecetti ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Je veux qu'il paie pour son insolence, ses manières hautaines et sa désagréable manie de semer la zizanie dans notre secteur ! Je veux que l'univers sache qui il est vraiment, et qui sont vraiment ses alliés !

Morgreed haussa les épaules.

- « Qui il est vraiment », ça, on le sait, c'est un petit péteux. Maintenant, « qui sont vraiment ses alliés »… les Reena et les Calipsa, je suppose.

- Non, maître Morgreed. Il y a d'autres personnes. Et pendant qu'on y est, je veux tirer Annora Calandra du bourbier dans lequel vous l'avez plongée !

- Ah, ça, avouez qu'elle aurait pu choisir d'autres activités pour combler l'ennui profond que le travail à la Guilde Minière doit lui causer ! ironisa Liam.

- Peut-être, mais elle a été jugée de manière arbitraire, et son arrestation est un excès de zèle de la part des administrations soi-disant impartiales, répliqua Ezra.

- Annora Calandra est une femme honnête, c'est mon amie, je veux la dédouaner ! C'est vous qui l'avez entraînée là-dedans, vous devez m'aider à l'en sortir !

- Elle collabore avec le R.A.J., Savill.

- Contre l'Empire ! Dois-je vous rappeler que la Nouvelle République était autrefois l'Alliance Rebelle, et que les méthodes employées par ses agents ne valaient souvent guère mieux ? Les personnes qui constituent les principales autorités de ce gouvernement, aujourd'hui héros de guerre, étaient hier des saboteurs, des espions, des déserteurs et des pirates ! En tout cas, c'est ainsi que la plupart des gouvernements les ont décrits, et pas seulement ceux sous domination impériale !

Il y eut un petit silence. Canderous se gratta le crâne.

- Haut Seigneur Paddox, faut reconnaître que ce guignol n'a pas tort sur toute la ligne. Après avoir quitté l'armée procopienne, j'ai travaillé dans une unité de mercenaires quelque temps, et le capiston insistait bien : « La différence est que nous, on assume pleinement nos actes au lieu de se faire passer pour des gentils. »

- Maître Tal dit vrai, Haut Seigneur. Tout est une question de point de vue, concéda Chi'ta. Mais il est vrai aussi que le R.A.J. ne prend pas garde aux pertes civiles.

- Comme les actions de sabotage menées par la Rébellion. C'est la guerre, il y a obligatoirement des gens qui meurent.

- Ce n'était pas la guerre avant votre déchéance, Savill. Cette guerre, vous en êtes en partie responsable ! rétorqua durement Paddox.

- C'est malheureux, je suis d'accord. Si je pouvais faire autrement pour freiner l'avancée de l'Empire dans notre secteur, soyez sûr que je changerais. Et d'ailleurs, c'est précisément cela qui m'amène ici. J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

- Nous y voilà. Quoi donc ? demanda Paddox, soupçonneux.

- Quand j'ai organisé le Vor-Cal, je ne me suis pas contenté de regarder la partie de chasse. J'ai étroitement surveillé les gens qui étaient encore à bord de mon pavillon de chasse stellaire. J'ai commis l'erreur de ne pas surveiller les bonnes personnes, maugréa Savill en regardant Chi'ta avec insistance. Passons. Juste avant que les soldats de Procopia ne viennent m'arrêter, j'ai eu le temps de voir que l'un de mes observateurs avait surpris une très intéressante conversation pendant que je parlais avec Arkeld et Annora sur Vilhon. C'était dans la salle de communication privée. Il y avait Don Nycator de Mecetti. Il était en train de parler à quelqu'un de non identifié.

- Vous avez pu enregistrer cette conversation ?

- Pas directement, car ce petit futé avait mis un filtre sur l'holovidéophone. Mais il a commis une grave erreur : ses gardes se tenaient de l'autre côté de la porte, empêchant l'accès, la pièce était isolée, il croyait être seul dans le petit salon… mais il n'a pas remarqué SE-2-4, mon droïd personnel de service. Il était dans sa niche, dans un coin sombre du bureau, et avait l'air éteint. En réalité, son système d'enregistrement était parfaitement fonctionnel. Il a enregistré la conversation. J'allais l'écouter dans son intégralité, quand j'ai été arrêté.

- Et c'est ce droïd qui contiendrait des informations utiles ? demanda Liam.

- Oui. Vous avez prouvé que vous êtes des agents d'infiltration compétents. Retrouvez SE-2-4, rapportez l'enregistrement. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse directement faire sortir Annora de prison et y jeter Nycator à sa place, mais cela pourra vous donner des pistes plus concrètes vers des éléments révélateurs, qui nous aideront alors à justifier ou excuser nos relations avec le R.A.J.

Personne ne pipa mot pendant quelques instants.

- Je ne me sens pas le droit d'envoyer ces deux padawans et leurs cinq amis à la poursuite d'une vague information qui pourrait tout aussi bien être un traquenard.

- Ne sont-ils pas sous vos ordres, Haut Seigneur Paddox ?

- Les adultes ne travaillent pas directement pour moi. Quant aux deux enfants, ils sont avant tout sous la responsabilité du _Praxeum_, et devront choisir d'accomplir ce travail de leur plein gré. Je ne pourrai pas les obliger à faire ce genre de chose sans que cela crée de gros problèmes.

- Et puis, vous avez raison, Haut Seigneur Paddox, siffla Morgreed. J'ai très envie de plonger Don Nycator de Mecetti dans le crottin, mais la mariée est un peu trop belle, si je puis dire. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège grossier ? Vous voulez vous réhabiliter aux yeux des Melantha, Savill, mais peut-être que la meilleure solution pour cela serait de nous entraîner dans un attrape-gogo. Ainsi, vous capturez les padawans pour les livrer à Daymon Thorn et vous nous faites exécuter en silence… tout bénéfice pour vous.

Savill eut une vive réaction mêlant colère et panique.

- Vous vous méprenez ! Mes intentions ne sont pas viles ! Je n'ai dit que la vérité !

- J'ai presque failli vous croire, ironisa Canderous.

- Haut Seigneur, c'est peut-être pas des mensonges, déclara alors Liam.

- Je ne sens pas chez cette personne les effluves de la crainte de voir une duperie éventée, ajouta Chi'ta en posant deux doigts sur sa tempe.

- Vous êtes sûrs, jeunes gens ? Attention, car Vaskel Savill n'est pas un simple mendiant apeuré. Il connaît aussi bien que moi les règles du jeu de la course au pouvoir du Secteur Tapani, et se débrouille même très bien à ce jeu.

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre d'autre que ma vie, Haut Seigneur Paddox, et c'est sans hésiter que je la mets entre vos mains. Je ne garantis pas que la récupération de SE-2-4 sera facile, mais je sais qu'ils peuvent y arriver. Et si quelque contretemps devait se produire, et que l'une ou l'autre de ces personnes devait en souffrir par ma faute, vous ferez ce que vous voudrez de moi. Je n'ai plus que ma vie à perdre.

Paddox hésita un peu. Ezra dit alors :

- Haut Seigneur Paddox, ce marché me convient.

- Une parole est une parole, renchérit Canderous.

Paddox regarda chacun des sept compères, puis se tourna vers Savill.

- Vous allez rester confiné dans une suite à part pendant toute la durée de leur course, avec deux gardes devant la porte et une surveillance accrue aux fenêtres. S'il devait arriver quelque chose à l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux, et s'il s'avérait après vérification que c'est à cause d'une fourberie de votre part, vous seriez exécuté dans l'heure. Toute tentative d'évasion ou de communication non autorisée sera vue comme une traîtrise, et mes gardes auront l'ordre de vous abattre sur place.

- D'accord, Haut Seigneur Paddox. J'accepte ces conditions.

Vaskel Savill balaya du regard toute l'assistance.

- Si je parviens à regagner mon statut, soyez sûr que vous en serez récompensés, et je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour que les Melantha changent leur politique actuelle en la faveur des Cadriaan, des Pelagia et de la Nouvelle République.

- Une chose à la fois, Savill, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Passons aux choses sérieuses : où est ce droïd ?

- Il a été saisi par l'un de mes cousins. J'ai passé les trois derniers jours à le pister, pour apprendre qu'il a été revendu à la firme Industrial Automaton.

- La chaîne de droïds astromécanos ? demanda Ezra.

- Précisément. SE-2-4 est un droïd unique en son genre. Il a été conçu dans un alliage très particulier, à la fois fin, souple et résistant. Bien sûr, ça ne le rend pas invulnérable, mais disons qu'il est plus solide qu'un droïd ordinaire, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il est capable de régénérer ses structures qui seraient endommagées, grâce à un système de nanomachines. C'est un système expérimental qui a été testé il y a quelques années, puis abandonné, car jugé trop coûteux pour qu'on en produise à la chaîne. Or, on n'a jamais retrouvé le procédé de construction, et Industrial Automaton a bien l'intention d'en profiter, maintenant.

- Construire à la chaîne un tel droïd va demander d'énormes moyens, commenta la jeune femme. Où pensez-vous qu'Industrial Automaton va trouver les fonds ?

- Et surtout, quel rapport avec nous ? maugréa Canderous.

- J'y viens, maître Tal. Est-ce que vous connaissez le Grand Concours Galactique de Sciences de la Robotique ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un concours qui a lieu tous les cinq ans sur la planète Amphor IV. C'est la firme Industrial Automaton qui organise ce concours. Les plus grandes sociétés de construction de droïds présentent à chaque édition un nouveau modèle. Un jury indépendant juge chaque « challenger » selon des critères comme l'utilité, le rapport qualité/prix, la consommation d'énergie, la solidité, la performance… Et je suppose qu'Industrial Automaton va justement présenter SE-2-4 en prétendant que c'est un modèle sorti de leurs ateliers, et espérer gagner ainsi le concours, et les financements pour le produire en série.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur Savill, interrompit Liam. Industrial Automaton a sans doute effacé la mémoire de votre droïd, et l'enregistrement avec !

- Non, car le système d'enregistrement est dissimulé dans une autre zone du cerveau positronique, et a son propre système d'autonomie. En outre, la puce d'enregistrement est « banalisée », et ressemble à un composant tout simple. Impossible donc de se douter de quoi que ce soit. Et le summum : SE-2-4 ne sait pas qu'il a cette puce en lui. Aucun risque de lui arracher cette information.

- Le meilleur des espions est celui qui ne sait pas qu'il en est un, murmura pensivement Chi'ta.

- Et donc, nous, là-dedans ? demanda Morgreed.

- Simple, maître Morgreed. Vous n'avez qu'à récupérer le droïd avant le concours.

- Un coup osé.

Grennan avait parlé, pour la première fois. Il avait une voix grave et tranchante, teintée d'un léger accent semblable à celui des habitants des planètes-jungles. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et demanda lentement :

- Vous savez où se trouve ce droïd, précisément ?

- Je vais vous surprendre, mais oui. En me renseignant auprès de quelques débiteurs, j'ai pu obtenir l'information. Et c'est en apprenant où est précisément passé SE-2-4 que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de quémander votre aide. Il se trouve maintenant quelque part dans le spatioport d'Amphor IV. Vous n'aurez sans doute aucun mal à en obtenir les plans.

- Sans doute.

- Il sera bien gardé. Mais même si j'aimerais le récupérer en entier, la tête suffira.

Savill se tut. Paddox inspira et demanda :

- Bien, chers amis, savez-vous à quoi vous vous exposerez si vous acceptez de répondre à la demande de Vaskel Savill ?

- Sans doute de sacrées embrouilles, suggéra Canderous.

- Oui, mais ça vaut le coup, si ça peut emmerder Don Nycator de Mecetti ! déclara fermement Morgreed en serrant le poing près de sa joue.

- Attendez !

Chi'ta se leva, et se tourna vers la jeune femme et son acolyte.

- Docteur Lohrn, maître Grennan, avant de nous suivre, j'insiste pour que nous vous mettions en garde. Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que Don Nycator de Mecetti nous cache quelque chose de trouble, et nous sommes déjà impliqués dans un jeu dangereux dont les concepts les plus profonds ne nous seront peut-être jamais révélés. Il m'est avis que nous avons même sous-estimé nos adversaires pour le moment, mais nous tâcherons de faire de notre mieux pour être à leur hauteur. Vous, en revanche, vous n'êtes pas encore mêlés à ça. Il est encore temps pour vous de changer d'avis, si vous jugez que ceci ne vous concerne pas. Une fois que vous serez partis avec nous, vous risquez de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière. Plus vous en saurez sur ce que nous avons déjà vu, moins vous serez en sécurité. Sachez-le, d'autant plus volontiers que nous allons sans doute percer à jour des choses que les Mecetti, vos alliés, souhaiteraient tenir secrètes.

Ezra n'hésita pas bien longtemps.

- Les Calipsa et les Mecetti se sont alliés pour le moment, mais si ce Don Nycator nous cache des trucs malsains, je ne peux pas laisser ma Maison se compromettre avec lui. Et si le danger est à si grande échelle, on aura tout intérêt à s'unir contre lui. Je ferai de mon mieux pour que mes compétences de médecine et mes connaissances soient utiles à une bonne cause.

- La dame me paie pour que je défende sa peau, ajouta Grennan. Et plus c'est difficile, plus c'est intéressant.

Liam était appuyé sur la table d'holo-échecs de la _Comète_, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Hé, ça ne va pas ?

L'adolescent leva la tête, surpris, et vit Ezra, penchée vers lui, mains sur les genoux, qui lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, docteur Lohrn.

- Hé, je suis à peine plus âgée que toi ! « Ezra », ça me gênera moins.

- Si tu veux, répondit Liam, lui rendant son tutoiement.

- T'es sûr que c'est « rien » ? On dirait que tu reviens d'un enterrement ! Tu avais pourtant l'air de bonne humeur, à l'ambassade.

- C'est vrai, mais je viens de repenser à quelque chose, et ça m'inquiète. En fait, c'est rapport à hier soir. Toute cette… merde !

- C'est un mal nécessaire, Liam. C'est bien Liam, ton prénom ?

- Oui. Un mal nécessaire reste un mal. Pour tout te dire, je suis très triste pour Liryl.

- Ah oui ?

- Je supporte mal l'idée qu'elle va vivre avec ce type, manger avec ce type… _coucher_ avec ce type, qui semble considérer les femmes comme de vulgaires trophées de chasse.

- Hum hum… est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ?

Liam releva la tête, regardant Ezra d'un air à la fois indigné et amusé.

- T'es plutôt directe, comme fille.

- C'est la politique de notre Maison. Audacieuse et efficace.

- Non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je l'admire pour son courage et la force de ses convictions, je lui suis très reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle a pu m'apporter, mais je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec elle. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, nous ne serions pas heureux ensemble, et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse.

- Quelle noblesse d'âme ! plaisanta à moitié Ezra. Pourquoi tant d'attention ?

- Sa rencontre a donné une nouvelle piste à ma vie. Et puis, c'est en travaillant dans son milieu que j'ai rencontré et appris à connaître les autres… et Chi'ta.

Le petit sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.

- Ouais, elle me plaît beaucoup aussi, cette petite.

- On parle de moi ?

Chi'ta venait d'entrer dans le petit salon, et s'assit à la table.

- Tiens, Liam, tu sais jouer aux holo-échecs ?

- Ouais, bien sûr ! Une petite partie ?

La jeune fille appuya sur le commutateur de la table, les petits personnages holographiques apparurent, la partie commença. Ezra décida de mettre à profit le temps libre qu'il allait y avoir à revendre pour faire un peu de chimie. Elle se retira dans la cabine attribuée aux filles du groupe, alluma son droïd médical, et brancha son bloc de données dans son crâne de fer-blanc. Elle composa, établit des simulations, programma, et bientôt intégra dans la structure du droïd une nouvelle formule.

_Avec ça, je ferai ce que je veux de celui à qui je ferai avaler ce petit cocktail ! Ca pourra toujours servir !_

Le voyage se déroula sans anicroche. Liam et Chi'ta en avaient profité pour continuer à s'entraîner, et à méditer. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur la planète Amphor IV. Amphor IV était une planète artificielle – plutôt une grande station spatiale bâtie sur un astéroïde de deux kilomètres de long. Une fois posés, ils se concertèrent sur la marche à suivre.

- Bon, et maintenant ?

- On a peu de solutions. Et malheureusement, elles ne vont pas plaire aux Jedi. En fait, la seule réalisable dans les délais les plus brefs que je vois implique un passage où l'on _vole_ le droïd.

- Êtes-vous sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ?

- J'aimerais, petite Chi'ta, mais les options sont trop limitées. Nous ne pourrons jamais récupérer ce droïd autrement : si on attend la fin du concours, les ingénieurs d'Industrial Automaton dissèqueront SE-2-4, qu'il soit vainqueur ou non, et à tous les coups, ils détecteront la puce d'enregistrement. Et je suppose qu'ils ne permettront jamais qu'on voie ce droïd, ou qu'on leur rachète. Il n'y a plus qu'une solution, c'est de le… enfin, le récupérer. D'ailleurs, oui, c'est vrai, je me rends compte, les enfants on ne le vole pas tant que ça, ce droïd.

- Ouais, renchérit Canderous. Après tout, ce droïd était la propriété légitime d'un honorable Seigneur Melantha. C'est Industrial Automaton, le voleur de l'histoire.

- Mais le bien avait été saisi…

- Laisse tomber, souricette ! On n'a pas besoin de s'embarrasser de ces détails ! Il nous faut un plan d'action.

- La première chose qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un plan tout court. Genre le plan des bureaux d'Industrial Automaton. Je vais aller me les procurer.

- Tu comptes faire comment ? Tu vas les demander au B.O.S.S. ?

- Je vais aller les chercher là où on peut facilement les trouver. Sur un de leurs ordinateurs, par exemple.

- D'accord. On y va.

Canderous, méfiant, ne voulait pas laisser Ezra toute seule avec son chaperon Chiss. Les autres attendirent, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient revenus. Ezra brandit triomphalement son ordinateur portable.

- Voilà, j'ai réussi à avoir le plan !

- Cool !

Ezra ralluma son bloc de données, puis ils passèrent quelques minutes à étudier les schémas.

- Très bien, on va y aller pas à pas. Les locaux d'Industrial Automaton sont en fait situés sous l'astroport même, où nous sommes, est sont accessibles par l'ascenseur principal qui se trouve au côté opposé de la piste où nous nous trouvons actuellement. Les locaux sont sous la piste, au-dessus de la fonderie.

- On ne risque pas d'attraper froid. Et donc ?

- Comme vous le voyez, nous avons ici le coffre dans lequel se trouve SE-2-4. Inutile de penser à faire sauter la porte, il faudrait au moins un missile à concussion, vu son épaisseur. Devant ce coffre, il y a en permanence deux agents de sécurité et deux tourelles blaster automatiques au plafond. Ces tourelles tirent au paralysant, on n'en mourrait pas, mais c'est du costaud ! De quoi assommer un dragon kell !

- Comment peut-on ouvrir cette porte ? Est-elle commandée à distance ?

- Je ne crois pas. Industrial Automaton est une firme qui réunit la crème du top en matière de sécurité, ils ne prendront pas un risque de piratage à distance, elle a son propre système. En outre, on ne peut l'ouvrir qu'avec la carte magnétique de l'administrateur de cette succursale. Toute tentative d'intrusion électronique déclencherait l'alarme.

- Donc, nous allons devoir convaincre le directeur de nous laisser la clef ?

- Exactement, Morgreed.

- Ca ne va pas être facile, murmura Grennan.

- Oh, on a des arguments pour ça ! renchérit le Barabel en louchant sur la poitrine d'Ezra, avec un sourire ironique.

- Ezra… menace… ? hasarda Dankin.

- Non, il pourrait mal le prendre, et tout de suite appeler la garde. Son bureau est très bien surveillé, et nous ne pourrons pas entrer comme ça pour nous présenter devant lui, répondit la jeune femme.

Liam claqua alors du doigt.

- Si Taava avait été avec nous, elle aurait pu prétendre travailler pour XTS.

- XTS ? Tu parles bien de la société de transport ?

- Ouais, celle-là. Dommage, elle a de fausses cartes de visite avec le logo d'XTS, elle aurait servi un beau baratin à… hé, mais on peut peut-être faire comme ça ! Ezra, tu penses pouvoir jouer la comédie ?

- C'est une idée, nous nous présenterons à l'administrateur – son nom est Gip-Cee, accessoirement – et nous lui proposerons d'effectuer le transport de ses livraisons une fois qu'il aura gagné le concours et fait produire en masse SE-2-4.

Les autres approuvèrent, mais Chi'ta leva la main.

- Êtes-vous sûre qu'ils nous laisseront aller et venir comme ça, docteur Lohrn ?

- Pour commencer, je propose que seuls les Humains s'en chargent, pour une bonne raison : nous allons emprunter les uniformes de certains des gardes pour mieux circuler dans les locaux. Nous nous dirigerons vers le bureau de Gip-Cee, vous deux, Canderous et Grennan en armure, moi en tant que représentante, et Liam sera mon stagiaire. L'armure intégrale dissimulera la peau bleue de Grennan, et le personnel n'y verra que du feu. J'espère que vous ne vous sentirez pas lésés, ajouta Ezra à l'adresse des trois non-Humains.

- Je vous en prie. Il faut dire ce qui est, dans les sociétés où les Humains dominent, nous pouvons nous adapter, mais la physionomie impose parfois ses limites.

- Ravie que tu le prennes si bien, Chi'ta. Donc, une fois que nous aurons… « emprunté » la clef au directeur, nous irons ouvrir le coffre, et récupérerons SE-2-4. Idéalement, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il faudrait même que le directeur vienne avec nous, que les gardes ne s'étonnent pas qu'on vienne voir le droïd.

- Ca m'a l'air simple, observa Canderous. Et comment on va le faire sortir discrètement ?

- Facile ! répondit Chi'ta avec un grand sourire.

D'un geste, elle retira son anorak rose à capuche, ne gardant que sa chemise et son ceinturon, et la tendit à Ezra.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à le cacher là-dessous ! D'après le dossier de monsieur Savill, il fait à peu près ma taille !

Tous ensemble, ils sortirent de la _Comète_, et déboulèrent sur l'immense piste. Le spectacle du Grand Concours de Robotique avait attiré une multitude de spectateurs curieux. Des petits commerçants avaient carrément installé leurs kiosques à nourriture et boisson entre les zones d'atterrissage, d'autres vendaient des babioles qu'ils exposaient directement sur des tapis. Et loin de les en empêcher, les agents de sécurité les laissaient faire, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher un tel déploiement touristique – autant essayer de faire rentrer tout le monde chez soi à l'anniversaire de la Bataille d'Endor. La foule était bruyante, et bigarrée.

- Les locaux d'Industrial Automaton sont juste là, annonça Ezra en montrant du doigt droit devant elle.

À l'autre bout de la piste, il y avait un grand bâtiment d'acier sombre, avec une double porte coulissante. Au-dessus de cette porte, une immense enseigne au néon en relief affichait fièrement le logo de la firme Industrial Automaton. Canderous se gratta le crâne.

- Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Et Liam, Ezra, Canderous et Grennan se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment d'Industrial Automaton. Comme à son habitude, Chi'ta dit simplement :

- Soyez prudents !

Liam se contenta de lever un pouce avec un clin d'œil. Les quatre volontaires franchirent les portes, laissant les trois non-Humains entre eux. Morgreed commenta :

- Plus qu'à attendre que ces messieurs-dames reviennent avec la cargaison.

- J'espère que ça se passera bien.

- Pas de raison, va !

- Quoi… Maintenant ? demanda Dankin.

Le Barabel réfléchit quelques instants. Il repéra un débit de boissons avec terrasse.

- Tiens, petit chou, je t'offre une glace ! Dankin, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Ezra avait une assurance indéniable qui leur permettait de franchir les couloirs sans problème, mais Liam avait quand même une petite appréhension, teintée d'admiration. En effet, elle était sacrément sûre d'elle, pour une doctoresse à peine plus âgée que lui. Si elle était représentative de la majorité des Calipsa, les autres Maisons nobles devaient avoir bien du souci à se faire.

- On approche des vestiaires, c'est le moment d' « emprunter » un peu de matériel.

Les quatre compères parvinrent à attirer deux gardes, à les assommer, à les attacher après leur avoir volé leurs tenues de protection. C'était parfait. Comme l'avait prévu la jeune doctoresse, Grennan, avec ses gants et son casque intégral, passait sans problème pour un Humain. Puis, Ezra toujours en tête, ils montèrent vers les bureaux de la direction, croisant quelques gardes comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte avec un petit panneau neuf : Gip-Cee, Directeur.

- Très bien, jusqu'ici, tout va bien. Grennan, Canderous, Liam, vous restez dehors, laissez-moi faire. Si jamais vous entendez un bruit pas net, apprêtez-vous à vous barrer en courant.

Puis la jeune femme se recoiffa, rajusta sa chemise, et frappa à la porte. Une voix geignarde répondit :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sans plus attendre, Ezra entra et referma vite la porte derrière elle.

Le petit personnage derrière le bureau était pathétique. Chauve comme un œuf, portant d'énormes lunettes, engoncé dans un costume usé, il leva son nez de fouine de la montagne de formulaires accumulés sur son bureau, et toisa la jeune femme d'un air chargé de soupçons.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle ?

- Bonjour, monsieur Gip-Cee. Je me présente, Lyta Sunrise, transporteuse au service de la société XTS.

- XTS ? Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? J'ai du travail !

- Je n'en doute pas, rapport au grand concours. Mais je suis venue vous parler de ce qui se passera _après_ le concours.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Comme votre victoire est inévitable, vous aurez sans doute besoin de toute une organisation digne de ce nom aura besoin d'un bon transporteur, quand il s'agira de livrer tous les clients qui ne manqueront pas de se bousculer pour vous acheter votre dernier modèle de droïd.

Ezra approcha, sentant que le petit homme était en train de mordre à l'hameçon, mais fut déçue de comprendre qu'elle s'était trompée quand il la renvoya d'un geste vague de la main.

- J'ai déjà tout prévu. Allez, j'ai du travail, maintenant !

La jeune femme toussa alors quelques fois, et en profita pour glisser la pilule qu'elle avait synthétisée entre ses dents. Puis elle s'approcha davantage du directeur.

- Oh, monsieur Gip-Cee…

Oubliant toute argumentation, Ezra se jeta sur le petit homme, et glissa furieusement sa langue dans sa bouche, espérant y faire passer la pilule. Elle eut un mauvais sursaut en sentant un contact vers le fond de sa gorge.

_Misère, je risque de la gober !_

Elle toussa, se secoua, et balança sa tête vers l'avant, réussissant à projeter la pilule dans le gosier de Gip-Cee. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose de très embarrassant : loin d'être indigné ou choqué, le petit directeur prenait un enivrant plaisir à ce baiser, et serra dans ses bras la jeune doctoresse, de plus en plus fort.

_Allez, avale-la, avale-la !_

Mais le directeur n'avalait pas la pilule, ou bien elle n'agissait pas aussi vite que prévu. Gip-Cee agrippait maintenant la veste d'Ezra, et tira sur les pans de toutes ses faibles forces, faisant sauter les boutons. La jeune femme se défendit, gifla le petit visage ridé, ce qui n'excita que davantage le directeur qui en venait à la chemise.

Attiré par le bruit, Liam entra précipitamment, et s'arrêta net, son visage vira subitement au rouge quand il vit Ezra, la veste à moitié arrachée, la chemise ouverte, le directeur Gip-Cee pendu à son soutien-gorge avec les dents. Fort heureusement, ce fut à ce moment que le petit homme digéra la concoction du docteur. Il relâcha son étreinte, et la jeune femme put le repousser et rajuster ses vêtements avec précipitation.

- Tout va bien, Liam, maintenant, il sauterait par la fenêtre si je le lui demandais.

- Faut pas lui en demander tant !

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas à toi qu'il a failli faire subir les derniers outrages !

- Je veux bien être compréhensif, mais je suis un padawan, quand même !

Pendant cet échange, le directeur n'avait pas bougé. Il restait debout au milieu du bureau, bras ballants, regard hébété, un large sourire niais aux lèvres. Ezra se pencha vers lui et demanda :

- Alors, Gip-Cee, on va être un bon petit toutou obéissant ?

- Oh… oui…

Ezra s'installa sur l'ordinateur de Gip-Cee.

- Hé, c'est intéressant, ça !

- Quoi donc ?

- Regarde.

Elle tapa sur le clavier quelques commandes, et l'image du couloir menant au coffre-fort apparut sur l'écran. Liam pouvait voir les deux agents de sécurité, et les deux redoutables mitrailleuses laser fixées au plafond, au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Je ne pourrai pas ouvrir la porte d'ici, elle a son propre système autonome. Par contre, je peux nous débarrasser à la fois des gardes et des mitrailleuses.

- Comment ?

Elle cliqua sur une icône de mise en marche. Sur l'écran, les deux tourelles se mirent en marche, et tirèrent sur les deux gardes qui s'écroulèrent net. Après quoi, elle coupa le circuit, et les deux tourelles s'éteignirent et se replièrent.

- Joli.

- Merci. À présent, une précaution supplémentaire !

Elle pianota encore sur le clavier, et plusieurs fenêtres rouges apparurent. Elles indiquaient « Porte 1 verrouillée », « Porte 2 verrouillée », d'autres portes étaient ainsi verrouillées.

- Et voilà le travail. Toutes les portes d'accès au coffre sont verrouillées à part celles que nous franchirons, comme ça les gardes nous ficheront la paix.

- Dis, t'es sûre que t'as fait médecine, toi ?

- Tout le monde a ses petits hobbies. Et maintenant… Gip-Cee ?

- Oui… ?

- On va prendre sa carte magnétique, et aller ouvrir la porte pour que la dame puisse aller chercher son petit trésor ?

- Ah… oui…

Liam ramassa le portefeuille du directeur qui était tombé par terre, vérifia que le passe du directeur s'y trouvait.

- Attends ! Ezra, on n'a peut-être pas besoin de lui !

- On va le laisser dans le coffre, histoire qu'il ne puisse pas donner l'alerte trop vite une fois que le médicament aura cessé de faire effet.

Docilement, Gip-Cee suivit la jeune femme qui sortait du bureau, talonnée par Liam. Canderous ronchonna :

- Pas trop tôt ! Il t'a prise sur le bureau, ou quoi ?

Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de le regarder d'un regard mauvais. Liam chuchota :

- T'as pas idée…

Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Les deux agents de sécurité étaient toujours étendus sur le carrelage.

- Vraiment efficaces, ces tourelles. Et maintenant, les portes s'ouvrent !

Ezra passa la carte dans le lecteur, et la lourde porte s'ouvrit lentement, bruyamment. Un néon s'alluma dans la petite pièce. Liam entra, et s'arrêta en voyant l'objet de leur convoitise.

SE-2-4 était bien là, debout au milieu du coffre qui ne contenait que lui. C'était un droïd qui faisait à peu près sa taille, de forme humanoïde. Ses bras, ses jambes étaient cylindriques, et recouverts d'une matière lisse et brillante, légèrement alvéolée. Au milieu de sa poitrine, il y avait un globe de verre qui brillait d'une douce lumière cyan. Sa tête était cerclée d'une carapace du même métal, mais son visage était recouvert d'une mince couche de chair synthétique, et était saisissant de réalisme. Il semblait dormir à poings fermés. On distinguait même sur le front, par-dessous l'enveloppe métallique crânienne, une mèche de cheveux artificiels blonds. Il ressemblait davantage à un être vivant dans une armure de combat ultrasophistiquée qu'à un droïd.

- C'est marrant, je me rends compte que je l'avais déjà vu pendant le Vor-Cal, mais je n'avais pas fait attention à lui. Il est… différent.

- Il est beau pour un droïd, ajouta Ezra.

- On s'en fout, le principal est de le ramener, maugréa Canderous.

- Okay, mettons-lui l'anorak et allons nous-en.

- Pas si vite, mon bonhomme, répliqua le mercenaire. On n'a pas besoin de s'encombrer de tout le paquet. La puce est bien dans la tête, non ?

- Canderous, à quoi tu penses, encore ?

- On va voir jusqu'à quel point il peut cicatriser !

L'adolescent sursauta, comprenant brutalement ce que venait de dire le mercenaire. Il leva les mains en un geste paniqué.

- Non, attends, ne fais pas ça ! Canderous !

Mais Canderous avait déjà sorti sa vibro-lame, et balaya l'air à l'horizontale, le tranchant de son arme en direction du cou du droïd. Il fut brutalement arrêté dans son élan. Sa lame était coincée entre le pouce et l'index gauche de SE-2-4, qui avait repéré le danger et agi en conséquence en une fraction de seconde.

Le droïd ouvrit lentement les yeux, regarda une à une les quatre personnes, et demanda :

- Êtes-vous venus pour moi ?

Malgré sa taille et son visage enfantins, il avait une voix de jeune adulte. Ezra répondit avec le plus de respect possible :

- Oui, SE-2-4. Nous sommes venus vous chercher.

- Me chercher… et pour quoi faire ?

- Nous allons vous ramener à votre propriétaire.

- Propriétaire ? Je n'ai pas de propriétaire. En fait, quand je cherche dans mes souvenirs, je ne vois rien. Rien d'autre qu'un grand mur blanc. Il n'y a rien d'autre que la perspective d'être le trophée d'un concours.

- Est-ce que… c'est une perspective qui vous déplaît ?

- Non, car je suis incapable d'éprouver du mécontentement. Et puis, rien ne pourrait m'arriver de plus perturbant que de rester davantage de temps dans ce coffre.

- Bon, allez, ce n'est pas le moment de papoter, on y va !

- Je doute que les gardes nous laissent partir.

- Il n'y a plus de gardes dehors. Mettez ceci, vous passerez inaperçu.

Le droïd passa l'anorak de Chi'ta, et continuait de parler :

- Il y a seulement une chose que je ne comprends pas… de temps en temps, quand je suis en repos, j'ai d'étranges visions… Comme ces représentations virtuelles que les êtres vivants appellent « rêves ». Je vois une silhouette floue parler devant un moniteur. J'entends des voix parler de conspirations, de ruses… je ne comprends pas, et je le regrette. Et j'avoue que cela me fait éprouver quelque chose qui doit se rapprocher du concept de « peur ». Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Nous, nous comprenons, SE-2-4, et nous sommes là pour vous délivrer de ces visions, répondit Grennan.

- Sont-ce des événements qui me seraient arrivés _avant_ ma remise à zéro mémorielle ? Si tel est le cas, je me demande bien comment j'ai pu conserver ces souvenirs. Auraient-ils mal exécuté la procédure de nettoyage de cerveau ?

- Le moment venu, on vous expliquera tout. Tout ce qu'on vous demande, pour le moment, c'est de nous faire confiance, répondit Liam.

- Je ne devrais pas vous suivre ainsi, normalement. Je suis la propriété d'Industrial Automaton, à ce que je sache. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne me diront rien concernant ces « rêves », et que vous, vous avez l'air de savoir quelque chose. Soit, je vous suis.

Ils laissèrent dans le coffre les deux gardes toujours inconscients et le directeur qui affichait un sourire béat, puis refermèrent la porte. Docilement, SE-2-4 suivit les quatre camarades. Ils passèrent à travers les couloirs, sans être inquiétés. Liam fut soulagé lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau à l'air libre. Il dit à l'adresse d'Ezra :

- Ce plan était parfait !

- Je veux oui ! C'est toi qui as eu l'idée, d'accord, mais c'est moi qui l'ai élaboré !

Déjà l'adolescent voyait Chi'ta, Morgreed et Dankin se diriger vers eux. Il allait rejoindre la jeune Drall, quand soudain, par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule, une grosse voix cria :

- Le voilà ! On se le choppe !

Et ce fut le signal d'une effroyable confusion. Un troupeau de non-Humains particulièrement agressifs renversa la foule, bousculant tout sur son passage. Le sang de Grennan ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une bande de Gamorréens, ces humanoïdes violents à tête de cochon. Il ne parvenait pas à voir combien d'entre eux se dirigeaient maintenant vers eux, mais il penchait pour une bonne quinzaine, sinon davantage. Trois des Gamorréens se dirigeaient vers SE-2-4, bras tendus en avant. Les sept camarades réagirent vite… mais pas forcément bien. Liam sortit son blaster, mais appuya nerveusement sur la gâchette alors qu'il s'apprêtait à viser l'un de leurs agresseurs. Il encaissa une décharge paralysante en pleine tête, et s'évanouit aussitôt.

- Bon sang, petit !

Ezra se précipita vers l'adolescent. Canderous et Morgreed avaient sorti leurs vibro-armes, et tailladaient déjà les Gamorréens les plus proches. Dankin bondit, crocs et griffes en avant, sur l'un des attaquants. Il tenta de mordre la brute, mais celle-ci coinça son avant-bras protégé par un énorme bracelet entre les dents du Togorien, et répliqua aussitôt d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le Togorien encaissa, mais relâcha sa prise. Grennan essaya de trouer l'un des Gamorréens, malheureusement dans la confusion, il fut bousculé alors qu'il allait tirer… et le trait de feu du disrupteur frappa la jeune Ezra dans le dos. Canderous comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas être sortis de l'auberge quand il vit qu'un deuxième groupe de Gamorréens déboulait sur la piste. Chi'ta, en dernier recours, essaya de barrer la route à l'un des Gamorréens en se dressant de toute sa hauteur, bras écartés. Celui-ci la saisit par le poignet et la balança au-dessus de la foule, et elle s'écrasa avec un petit sifflement effrayé sur la tente de l'un des marchands ambulants.

Une sirène hurla au-dessus de toutes les têtes. Canderous écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux énormes drones flottant à quelques mètres du sol. Il reconnut avec panique des drones anti-émeutes. Des trappes s'ouvrirent sur leurs parois latérales, et des sphères d'énergie bleues tombèrent en cascade sur la foule. Morgreed eut juste le temps de voir les premières explosions colorées, et ce fut le trou noir.

Quand Morgreed reprit connaissance, il avait un sacré mal de crâne. Il essaya bien de se relever, mais eut une sensation désagréable au niveau des poignets. Il constata rapidement qu'il était solidement enchaîné à un mur, attaché par de lourdes menottes. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir où il se trouvait, il éructa :

- Hé, je suis innocent, je les connais pas, et je n'y suis pour rien !

- Merci pour cet émouvant témoignage de solidarité ! pesta la voix d'Ezra.

Le Barabel ouvrit les yeux, et eut droit à un triste spectacle. Ils étaient tous enchaînés aux murs. Lui, Canderous, Dankin, Liam, Grennan, Ezra... mais il s'inquiéta quand il vit que Chi'ta manquait à l'appel.

- Hé ! Où est la petite ?

- À l'infirmerie, elle a été pas mal secouée.

- Quelle infirmerie ? Bon sang, mais où sommes-nous, ici ?

- Vous êtes dans les locaux d'Industrial Automaton ! répondit une voix autoritaire, émise par un haut-parleur dissimulé.

- D'accord… Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? De quel droit vous nous enfermez ?

- Du droit que nous avons d'enfermer les voleurs. Car c'est ce que vous êtes, monsieur Morgreed. Un sale voleur !

- Moi ? Hé, vous vous foutez de moi ? D'accord, ça m'est arrivé de trouver un portefeuille sur un gars qui l'avait pas perdu, mais qui avait voulu me prendre le mien, mais c'est tout ! Et ici, j'ai rien fait !

- C'est ce que vous dites ! Mais pour nous, vous êtes complice de vol caractérisé !

- J'ai rien volé !

- Et le droïd SE-2-4 qui était dans le coffre de notre société ?

Il y eut un petit silence. Canderous décida d'y aller au culot.

- On n'a rien volé.

- Allons donc ! Votre vaisseau est enregistré sur Amphor IV, et moins d'une heure plus tard, il s'envole avec vos complices Gamorréens et notre propriété !

- Attendez, j'ai mal entendu. Qui a fait quoi ?

- Les Gamorréens qui se sont jetés sur vous à l'astroport, et qu'on peut voir sur les vidéos. Ils ont récupéré SE-2-4, le droïd que vous avez volé, puis ils se sont enfuis à bord d'un vaisseau de transport YT- 17 60 qui a été enregistré à _votre_ nom ! Alors, vous ne voyez toujours pas de qui je parle ?

Canderous se leva d'un bond.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Alors ils vous volent votre droïd, puis ils nous piquent notre appareil, et c'est nous quoi sommes suspects ? Mais vous vous foutez de nous ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, votre sécurité ?

- Tout était en panne, au moment des faits. Quelqu'un a trafiqué les systèmes de défense et de surveillance, comme par hasard juste avant que le coffre n'ait été ouvert, et qu'on y ait retrouvé le directeur.

- Et vous n'avez pas pu arrêter notre vaisseau avant qu'ils ne se barrent avec ?

- Notre système de surveillance ayant été neutralisé, nous n'avons pas pu prévenir les appareils de défense à temps.

- Pourquoi vous nous retenez ? protesta Liam. On vous dit qu'on n'a rien fait !

- Nos caméras extérieures étaient opérationnelles, et nous avons vu les Gamorréens prendre SE-2-4 alors que celui-ci sortait avec vous !

- Si les caméras fonctionnaient, vous avez pu vous rendre compte que non seulement ces Gamorréens nous ont attaqué, mais que nous n'étions pas avec ce SE-2-4.

- Vous étiez dehors avec lui, pourtant !

- Ca ne prouve rien ! gronda Morgreed. Moi, j'étais en train de boire un petit coup, avec le Togorien et la Drall. Et d'ailleurs, vous avez intérêt à bien la traiter, sinon vous aurez de bonnes raisons de m'enfermer !

- Ne nous tentez pas, monsieur Morgreed.

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre nous ! s'écria Ezra. Même si ce que vous dites est vrai, il n'y a aucun enregistrement qui pourra le certifier !

- Il y a le témoignage de monsieur Gip-Cee, le directeur.

- Et alors ? Tout directeur qu'il est, il peut se tromper ! S'il est assez crétin pour s'enfermer tout seul dans votre coffre-fort, je ne fais pas confiance à son témoignage ! Maintenant, dites-moi, vous vous êtes renseignés sur nous, j'imagine, puisque vous avez réussi à nous rassembler d'après la fiche que nous avons remplie à l'astroport.

- Tout à fait, mademoiselle Lohrn. Nous savons tout de vous.

- Donc, vous savez que je suis affiliée à la Maison Calipsa du Secteur Tapani, que la jeune Drall et ce petit jeune homme sont rattachés à la Maison Pelagia, et que ces autres messieurs travaillent pour les Cadriaan. Ce sont trois Maisons avec des objectifs communs, pour qui nous travaillions avant que vous ne nous mettiez en prison de manière abusive ! Je peux vous promettre que si vous ne nous relâchez pas dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, ce sont les avocats de trois Maisons que vous allez recevoir en même temps !

Il y eut un long silence. Enfin, la voix reprit :

- Vous avez de la chance… quelqu'un vient de payer votre caution. On va vous laisser partir. Une fois dehors, vous aurez une demi-heure pour prendre le premier vaisseau et aller vous faire pendre ailleurs, et je vous conseille de ne pas revenir.

- Oh, ça, soyez tranquille, monsieur « Je-me-planque-derrière-mon-micro » ! Même pour un million de crédits, je ne remettrai jamais les pieds dans cette décharge ! aboya Canderous.

Les bracelets qui retenaient les prisonniers s'ouvrirent tous en même temps. La porte coulissa, et trois agents de sécurité armés jusqu'aux dents firent signe de sortir. L'un des gardes toisa Canderous du regard, sous son casque.

- On vous rendra votre équipement à la consigne. On sait que vous êtes dans le coup, vous et le Chiss portiez du matériel appartenant à Industrial Automaton avant que les drones ne vous neutralisent.

- Prouve-le.

- On vous a retrouvé, c'est suffisant, normalement.

- C'est ta parole contre celle des ambassadeurs de trois Maisons, minable !

Le garde ne répondit rien, mais indiqua d'un doigt énergique la sortie du bloc de sécurité. Quand ils sortirent, à nouveau sur la grande place, ils virent trottiner vers eux la jeune Chi'ta. Elle portait une attelle autour du bras, mais ne semblait pas trop secouée. Morgreed se précipita vers elle.

- Enfin, vous voilà, les amis !

- Petit chou ! Ca va ?

- Oui, oui, maître Morgreed. Je vais bien. Et vous ?

- J'ai connu pire.

- Chi'ta ! Tu es blessée !

- Ne vous ne faites pas, docteur Lohrn, dans deux jours, il n'y paraîtra plus.

- Deux jours ? Un bras cassé ?

- Juste un vilain coup, il n'y a pas de fracture.

- Ne restons pas là, intima Grennan d'une voix forte, en regardant les gardes de la porte d'entrée, d'un regard mauvais.

Ils s'éloignèrent. Ezra se racla la gorge :

- Très bien, résumons-nous. Nous sommes venus récupérer un droïd ultra performant, notre plan marchait comme sur des roulettes, mais au moment où nous allions nous en aller, une tripotée de Gamorréens est arrivée, ils nous l'ont piqué, se sont enfuis avec notre appareil, et en plus on a été retenus.

- Au fait, petite, t'ont-ils interrogée ? demanda Grennan.

- Non, heureusement, je n'aurais pas trop su quoi leur répondre. Je suppose qu'ils m'ont jugée moins suspecte que vous autres, étant moi-même d'une race réputée inoffensive, pas spécialement costaude, déjà bousculée… Une fois l'attelle mise, ils m'ont prié de m'en aller. Je ne me sens quand même pas très à l'aise. Maintenant, je vais être fichée !

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera notre lot à tous, répondit le Chiss. Et puis, pour un délit comme le nôtre, on risque au plus d'être fichés sur Amphor IV, un endroit où ça ne vaudra pas le coup de revenir.

- Sans compter que nous pouvons faire jouer la carte de l'immunité diplomatique en cas de problème… enfin, le tout est de ne pas en abuser, ajouta Ezra.

- Pauvre SE-2-4, embarqué par ces pirates ! Il doit être dans tous ses états !

- Relax, Chi'ta, tu oublies que c'est un droïd, il ne peut pas avoir de sentiments.

- Étrange quand même que ces balourds aient pu l'embarquer. Il semble pourtant suffisamment balaise pour se défendre ! s'étonna Liam.

- Tu oublies qu'on lui a dernièrement effacé la mémoire vive. Sa programmation est intacte, il peut toujours parler et marcher, mais ses circuits de données sont complètement vierges. Il n'a sans doute même pas eu conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être qu'il a pensé que ces Gamorréens étaient avec nous !

- Bon, et à votre avis, comment on peut le retrouver, maintenant ?

Un petit silence de réflexion. Ezra suggéra :

- Il faudrait peut-être voir s'il n'y a pas des Gamorréens installés ici, qui pourraient nous dire exactement _pourquoi_ ils ont embarqué SE-2-4. Il y a forcément une raison, ils n'ont pas pu venir ici et prendre le premier droïd venu au hasard.

- Excellente idée ! Allons voir dans le quartier commerçant, décida Canderous.

Pendant trois quarts d'heure, ils cherchèrent dans le quartier commerçant, à la recherche d'un éventuel non-Humain de Gamorr qu'on aurait laissé s'installer sur Amphor IV. Ils se rendirent compte assez rapidement que c'était le quartier le moins loti du secteur, un vrai bouge. Chi'ta était de plus en plus inquiète, s'attendant à voir une légion d'agents de sécurité d'Industrial Automaton les faire enfermer, et restait entre Liam et Morgreed. L'adolescent, de son côté, craignait davantage une mauvaise plaisanterie des habitants qui traînaient au pas des portes des maisons sales. Ils progressaient le long de ruelles de plus en plus sordides. Autant la civilisation semblait à un niveau technologique très développé autour de l'astroport et des locaux des différentes sociétés de robotique, autant la fange prenait de plus en plus le dessus au fur et à mesure qu'on s'en éloignait.

Ezra évitait les regards lubriques qui la scrutaient sous tous les angles, au point qu'elle se sentait presque palpée par les mains crasseuses des jeunes gens qui la sifflaient… et qui faisaient aussitôt mine de s'intéresser à autre chose quand Dankin ou Morgreed regardaient alors dans leur direction.

Chi'ta prit l'initiative de s'adresser à une femme entre deux âges, vêtue d'habits crasseux, qui poussait un petit chariot antigrav sur lequel étaient entassées ses maigres possessions. Elle lui demanda si elle connaissait un Gamorréen. Coup de chance, la femme allait souvent acheter des packs de sa bière corellienne préférée chez Fangor M'Kuma, le propriétaire du _Mille-pattes agile_, le bar qui accueillait les techniciens les plus indisciplinés de la ville. Quand elle eut indiqué la direction à prendre, la jeune fille remercia la clocharde et lui donna une poignée de pièces. Canderous se moqua de ce geste quand ils se furent un peu éloignés, reprochant à la petite Drall d'être trop naïve, mais celle-ci n'écouta pas, heureuse d'avoir vu apparaître sur le visage rougeaud et crasseux un sourire.

Enfin, l'enseigne lumineuse partiellement cassée du _Mille-pattes agile_ émergea d'entre deux immeubles noirs. Quand les compères entrèrent dans l'établissement, une puanteur caractéristique donna à Chi'ta la nausée. Le barman était un vieux Gamorréen, avec de longues tresses blanches. Il salua poliment les nouveaux arrivants.

- Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Envoyez quatre lums, un thé et deux jus d'orange ! répondit Ezra.

- C'est parti.

Les sept boissons furent rapidement sur le comptoir. Liam grimaça en reniflant d'un air soupçonneux son verre, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : le jus de fruit était sain. Canderous se jeta à l'eau.

- Dites voir, Fangor… c'est bien Fangor, votre prénom ?

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Vous avez dû recevoir la visite de pas mal de vos compatriotes, dernièrement ?

- Ouais, en effet. Y a eu des Gamorréens qui sont venus hier. Comme chaque fois.

- « Chaque fois » ? Ils viennent régulièrement à cette époque ?

- Faut s'y attendre. Chaque fois qu'il y a un de ces foutus concours de robots, ils arrivent, et prennent tous les robots qu'ils peuvent, puis ils se cassent, en me laissant quand même un joli chiffre d'affaires. Ca arrive une fois tous les cinq ans.

Ezra se pencha vers le propriétaire.

- Et vous savez qui étaient les Gamorréens qui sont venus, cette fois ?

- Ouais, c'était les hommes de Mantlac. Mantlac, le fils de Grui.

- Qui c'est, Grui ? demanda Canderous.

- L'un des grands chefs de Mombadir, la capitale septentrionale de Gamorr. L'un des meilleurs. D'abord, c'est le plus vieux, actuellement, et malgré ça, il a encore toute sa tête, et garde la forme. Et cette année, c'est ses quatre-vingt ans.

- Un Gamorréen qui vit plus de quatre-vingt ans ?

- Hé ouais, ma petite dame, y a pas que les tarlouzes en robe d'érudits qui vivent vieux. Et cette année, pour cet anniversaire exceptionnel, il va y avoir de grandes réjouissances, et un Rituel spécial.

- Un rituel ?

- Ouais, mon gars. Pour ce Rituel, je parierais que les gars de Mantlac ont voulu ramasser le meilleur droïd qu'ils ont pu trouver. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre la main sur un droïd particulièrement réussi – celui qui aurait dû gagner le concours de robotique cette année.

- Et donc… ?

- Ben, faut penser que ce robot va être utilisé pour le Rituel de la Main du Grand Ferrailleur, répondit Fangor en haussant des épaules.

Chi'ta agrippa soudain le bras de Liam. Affolée, elle demanda précipitamment :

- Ce Rituel, en quoi ça consiste ?

- À réduire en miettes le robot, bien sûr, répondit le Gamorréen, très fier d'en connaître plus sur le sujet que les touristes ordinaires.

- Pas trente-six solutions, on doit empêcher ça. Il faut qu'on y aille !

- Où ça ? Sur Gamorr ?

- C'est la seule chance que nous ayons de récupérer SE-2-4. On doit partir, et fissa !

- Pourquoi s'affoler, Grennan ? T'as vu comme moi que ce petit droïd sait se défendre, et en plus il peut se régénérer, alors…

- Il ne peut pas se régénérer indéfiniment, précisa Ezra. Il « cicatrise », un peu comme les êtres vivants, mais si on le pulvérise en mille morceaux, il sera cassé, et bien cassé. Les Gamorréens ont de quoi le démolir à l'usure. Ca ne me plaît pas non plus, mais nous devons y aller, et vite.

- Et comment on va faire, maintenant qu'on n'a plus de vaisseau ?

- On fait comme tout le monde. On prend un charter, et quand nous serons arrivés, on en profitera pour récupérer notre appareil au passage.

- Espérons que nous arriverons à temps pour le sortir de ce pétrin !

Deux jours angoissants plus tard, ils étaient arrivés sur Gamorr. En descendant du charter, Chi'ta eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui se confirma quand ils étaient sortis de l'astroport.

Beaucoup d'histoires circulaient à travers la galaxie sur Gamorr, planète-mère des tristement célèbres Gamorréens, ces non-Humains réputés pour leur brutalité et leur épouvantable caractère. L'atmosphère de l'astroport de Mombadir était presque irrespirable, tant il planait un parfum d'agressivité. Quelques Gamorréens avachis sur la piste au milieu de bouteilles d'alcool ricanèrent et sifflèrent en voyant descendre Ezra, et se turent quand le Togorien et le Barabel mirent pied à terre.

- J'avais oublié ! Avec cette fête, ils ont déjà commencé à se biturer à titre préventif, chuchota Ezra à l'oreille de Chi'ta.

- Je vous avoue que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise, docteur Lohrn…

Canderous grogna de satisfaction. Il montra du doigt un coin de la piste d'atterrissage.

- Hé, regardez !

Les autres purent voir la carcasse de la _Comète_. Ils s'empressèrent de la gagner. La rampe d'accès était baissée. Ezra devint très pessimiste quant à l'état de son droïd médical resté à l'intérieur, et son pessimisme se vérifia rapidement quand elle vit traîner dans le sas l'un de ses bras dans un coin. Nulle trace du reste à bord du vaisseau qui, heureusement, semblait relativement intact. Morgreed ronchonna quand il vit que le canon B.L.A.F. saisi sur Kal'Shebbol avait disparu, et de nombreuses canettes et des tonneaux traînaient partout. Ils verrouillèrent le vaisseau, puis se dirigèrent vers le guichet d'enregistrement. Pendant qu'Ezra remplissait les formulaires, les autres élaborèrent une stratégie.

- Alors, quelle est la meilleure chose à faire, à votre avis ?

- J'ai déjà passé quelque temps sur Gamorr, il y a quelques années – l'envie de découvrir un monde où je m'adapterais facilement aux moeurs des indigènes – et j'ai pu donc apprendre deux ou trois trucs sur leurs lois.

- T'es déjà venu ici, Morgreed ? rit Canderous. Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas !

- Que pouvons-nous faire, alors ?

- Ici, tu t'en doutes, petit chou, la loi qui prime est celle du muscle. Mais il y a un semblant de cohérence, histoire que ce ne soit pas non plus l'anarchie. Il y a plusieurs clans, chacun dirigé par un chef de guerre. Le plus fort est celui qui commande, et se fait suivre par ceux qui reconnaissent et approuvent sa force. Or, si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire contre quelqu'un d'autre, il ne peut pas se contenter de le démolir comme ça… en tout cas, s'il se fait prendre, il risque la bastonnade ou la taule. Les duels réglementés sont la meilleure façon de régler les conflits. Ce sont des combats à mort, et le perdant est déclaré fautif, ce qui donne raison au gagnant.

Enfin, ils étaient sortis de l'astroport. Chi'ta espérait avoir un meilleur panorama, mais fut rapidement déçue. Crom, le soleil vert de Gamorr, écrasait sous une étouffante chaleur l'artère principale. La ville entière semblait hostile à l'égard des étrangers. Il n'y avait pratiquement que des Gamorréens. Beaucoup étaient assis contre les cloisons en torchis des maisons brunes, d'autres étaient allongés dans leurs propres vomissures. Deux Gamorréens étaient en train de se battre, et personne n'en avait l'air spécialement indisposé. Des guirlandes délavées étaient accrochées entre les lampadaires, et des écriteaux annonçaient la « Grande Réjouissance », qui allait avoir lieu le lendemain soir. Plusieurs haut-parleurs mal accrochés sur les toits diffusaient de la musique festive. Et Chi'ta constata que ces « réjouissances » avaient commencé quand elle se prit les pieds dans les câbles d'alimentation d'un vieux droïd de protocole disloqué.

- Je n'aimerais pas vivre sur ce monde !

- Sûr qu'ils te feraient cuire à la broche en moins de deux ! ricana Canderous.

- Je vous en prie, maître Tal, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Bah, si on ne peut même plus rigoler…

- Canderous ! s'écria Liam.

- Relax, fiston, on a mieux à faire que de s'empoigner. Donc, pour organiser un duel réglementé, il faut aller voir les gars de l'autorité locale, et leur exposer les raisons du litige. S'ils jugent que les motifs sont recevables, le duel est organisé dans les formes. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire, une insulte ou une provocation ne suffisent pas à justifier un tel duel, ça, c'est vite réglé après une bonne bagarre avec les poings, comme ces deux poivrots, là-bas. On peut donc aller les voir, et leur dire que ce Mantlac a triché. Et pour leur prouver, il suffira de demander à SE-2-4 de nous diffuser ce qu'il a vu quand nous l'avons perdu.

- Du coup, les gardiens des lois de Gamorr verront que Mantlac n'est pas aussi courageux qu'il le prétend. De grand guerrier, il deviendra aussitôt simple voleur malhonnête, et je suppose que ces procédés ne sont pas bien considérés sur une planète où prime la loi du plus fort et du plus direct.

- Tu as tout compris, Chi'ta.

Tout en marchant, ils étaient arrivés devant une cantina où l'on entendait les fortes voix de Gamorréens en plein bavardage. Cela donna à la jeune doctoresse une idée.

- Le mieux serait de provoquer Mantlac, pour qu'il défie l'un d'entre nous en duel !

- Ca, c'est un boulot pour moi ! répondit Canderous en se craquant les doigts. Le premier imbécile venu à l'intérieur de ce bouge, je le secoue assez pour qu'il fasse venir Mantlac, et je le défie.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à Morgreed de le faire ? hasarda Liam. Il est quand même plus grand et plus fort que toi, non ?

- Et alors ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de me faire un Gamorréen ? C'est mal me connaître, le môme !

- De mon côté, je vais aller me renseigner pour savoir où est le Conseil des Gardiens des Traditions, ajouta Morgreed. On acceptera bien de me répondre, à moi, j'ai la carrure pour qu'on ne me catégorise pas tout de suite chez les larves anémiques. Une fois que je le saurai, nous pourrons régler la… la « question administrative ». Je vous retrouve dans quelques minutes ici. D'accord ?

Les autres approuvèrent, et Morgreed se dirigea vers le palais d'un bon pas.

- À nous de jouer ! Attention, on ferait mieux de ne pas rester groupés.

Canderous entra en tête dans l'établissement, en faisant claquer les portes battantes, suivi par les autres qui entrèrent séparément.

- Holà, barman ! Sers-moi un Gosier de Fer de Renan !

Sans dire un mot, le barman servit Canderous, avec un regard soupçonneux. Dankin s'assit sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir, Liam se plaça derrière une petite table, Grennan et Ezra prirent place dans une alcôve, et Chi'ta s'installa non loin du mur du fond, près d'une porte qui donnait sur un couloir sombre, probablement les toilettes. Canderous analysa un peu la situation. Deux Gamorréens étaient assis à une table, et discutaient bruyamment.

- Et tu crois que ça va lui plaire ?

- Attends un peu de voir ce qu'on a rapporté ! Ils sont drôles, les Peaux-Glabres ! Ils font des concours où ils présentent leurs meilleures boîtes.

- Remarque, ce qui est rigolo avec les boîtes, c'est que plus elles sont modernes, plus elles font de bruit quand on les casse.

- On sera les meilleurs, et Mantlac va être accepté comme nouveau chef.

- Mantlac n'est qu'un tas de chair à bantha !

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la cantina. On n'entendait que les mouches voler dans l'établissement, et un poste de radio cracher une vieille chanson enjouée dans une maison voisine. Le premier Gamorréen se leva, lentement, et s'approcha de Canderous.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, toi, le vermisseau ?

- T'as pas entendu ? Tu veux que je répète ? Mantlac n'est rien de plus qu'un tas de chair à bantha digérée et rejetée en bouse.

Le Gamorréen se pencha vers Canderous, l'air féroce.

- Mantlac est mon copain, et je ne vais pas laisser un petit morpion lui parler mal !

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Il est pas foutu de se défendre tout seul ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est vraiment qu'un minable. Et un mauvais joueur, par-dessus le marché. Son droïd, il ne l'a pas trouvé tout seul, mais l'a volé à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le Gamorréen frappa du poing sur le comptoir.

- Toi, t'as besoin qu'on t'apprenne les bonnes manières.

- D'accord. Dehors et maintenant.

Canderous se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Chi'ta allait dire quelque chose, mais Liam lui fit un signe de la main pour la retenir. Une fois les deux gros bras sortis, Liam dit : « Il est dans son élément, ne t'en fais pas pour lui ».

Les deux lutteurs étaient maintenant dehors. Le Gamorréen demanda au mercenaire :

- Alors, enfoiré, t'as dit quoi sur mon pote ?

- Que c'est un dégonflé !

Le Gamorréen balança son poing en avant, mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait affaire à un professionnel. Sans la moindre difficulté, le mercenaire esquiva le coup, et envoya son pied dans le nez de son adversaire, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le mur de torchis de la cantina. Il lui coinça le bras sur la trachée, et rapprocha son visage du faciès porcin de l'autre.

- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de renifleur de truffes, Mantlac est la plus grosse tapette craintive de Mombadir doublé d'un crevard de tricheur, et je vais le prouver. Dans quelques minutes, j'en aurai la preuve. S'il a quelque chose dans le string, qu'il vienne donc me le dire en face, que je puisse le défier et le changer en rillettes devant tous ses copains. Allez !

Il lâcha le Gamorréen qui courut vers la forteresse. Satisfait, le mercenaire retourna dans la cantina.

Après ce court échange un peu viril, Ezra décida de passer sa commande. Alors qu'elle passait près de la porte qui menait aux toilettes, la jeune femme entendit un râle. C'était le râle caractéristique de quelqu'un de très gravement blessé. Mue par un réflexe professionnel, elle franchit le seuil, et entra dans le couloir sombre et étroit, au bout duquel il y avait les portes des cabinets. L'odeur cuivrée du sang fouetta les narines de la jeune femme. Une traînée rouge et poisseuse maculait le carrelage, et un Sullustain agonisait par terre. Ezra s'avança vers le malheureux, se pencha vers lui… quand un inquiétant cliquetis au-dessus d'elle lui fit relever la tête. Elle réprima un cri d'horreur.

Devant elle, sortant de l'ombre, se dressait une effrayante créature. Haute de près de deux mètres, c'était une sorte de cafard vaguement humanoïde, à la carapace noirâtre lustrée, et brandissant trois paires de pinces sans doute tranchantes. Une grappe d'yeux jaunâtres était posée sur sa tête cylindrique, et de la bave mousseuse dégoulinait d'entre ses redoutables mandibules. Sans attendre plus longtemps, la monstruosité se jeta pinces en avant sur la jeune femme. Ezra n'eut que le temps de sortir son blaster et d'ouvrir le feu sur l'être, mais le tir ricocha sur la chitine sans même l'abîmer. La créature fit virevolter ses pinces vers Ezra, lacérant son gilet protecteur. Elle tenta de se défendre, en agrippant deux des pinces. Comme elle reculait, elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les clients, déjà énervés par le coup de feu, virent la jeune femme se débattre contre quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer.

Liam ne réfléchit pas, et se précipita vers Ezra. Il entra à son tour dans le couloir, se retrouvant derrière elle, et fut brutalement cloué sur place. Il reconnut l'insecte géant qui avait attaqué Ari Quayle dès son arrivée sur Procopia, ce que le docteur Akanseh avait appelé « Krakraï ». Comme la première fois, il sentit une très mauvaise vibration dans la Force, sa vue se brouilla, de très désagréables grésillements résonnèrent dans ses tympans, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Canderous empoigna son fusil blaster, et tira au jugé dans la direction du mur, près de la porte, espérant toucher l'adversaire de la jeune femme. Il parvint seulement à faire un trou dans la cloison.

La jeune Drall avait remarqué l'état de stupéfaction de Liam, et distingua à travers le trou la couleur sombre de la carapace du Krakraï, et la mauvaise vibration qu'il semblait émettre. Comprenant contre quoi se débattait Ezra, elle décida d'agir, et sortit son sabre-laser en courant vers l'ouverture. Pauvre Chi'ta ! Encore peu habituée au combat au sabre-laser, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la façon dont elle avait tenu son sabre. Pensant que la lame passerait à travers le trou, elle appuya sur le bouton d'ignition, et eut la frayeur de sa vie quand elle vit qu'elle s'était trompée de côté, et que la lame verdoyante n'avait pas jailli en direction de la cloison, mais bien vers elle, et était passée à quelques centimètres de ses côtes. Elle lâcha son arme en toute hâte, laissant l'extinction de sécurité agir.

Pendant ce temps, le Krakraï avait cessé de s'intéresser à Ezra quand Liam était entré dans son champ de vision. Il bourdonna frénétiquement, agrippa la femme, la souleva par-dessus ses antennes et la jeta en arrière, avant de s'avancer vers l'adolescent. Liam recula en tremblant. Canderous avait bougé, et pouvait voir le Krakraï. Sans se demander comment cette créature était arrivée jusqu'ici, il mitrailla, et à son grand désarroi les tirs d'énergie rouges furent absorbés par l'épaisse carapace. Grennan, toujours assis à une table, sortit son disrupteur, et tira une salve nette et précise à travers le trou creusé tantôt par le mercenaire. Le tir traversa la carapace et brûla le flanc du Krakraï qui crissa de douleur. Du sang jaunâtre, épais, suintait déjà des pores qui n'avaient pas été carbonisés. De son côté, Ezra se mit sur le dos en agrippant son blaster, et se déchaîna sur le monstre. Les tirs ricochèrent, et déstabilisèrent le Krakraï qui n'eut pas le temps de souffrir davantage Dankin avait projeté deux carreaux laser de son arbalète Wookiee, et atteignit son adversaire en pleine tête. Des éclats de matière visqueuse et de carapace giclèrent dans tout le couloir, et la créature s'écroula. Des étincelles jaillirent de la cellule d'énergie de l'arbalète de Dankin. Le Togorien en eut le poil hérissé et les oreilles couchées sous le coup de l'irritation.

Ezra reprenait péniblement son souffle, et Liam l'aida à se remettre debout.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… _machin _?

- Bienvenue à bord du Kathol Express ! répondit Canderous.

- C'est quoi, ce cinoche ? demanda Morgreed, qui venait de rentrer dans l'établissement.

- Ah, enfin te voilà ! Dommage, tu viens de rater une bonne petite éclate !

À part les sept camarades et le barman caché sous son comptoir, il n'y avait plus personne dans la cantina. Dehors, la musique continuait de résonner.

- Oh, le cochonnet derrière le comptoir ! Réveille-toi et balance un Cœur de Réacteur, et que ça saute ! ordonna le Barabel avec autorité.

Une main tremblante posa une grande chope pleine d'un liquide bleu vif sur le comptoir et disparut aussitôt.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est encore l'un d'entre eux, Morgreed.

- Oh ben non alors ! Même sur Gamorr, on ne peut pas avoir la paix cinq minutes !

- Vous dites « encore », Morgreed, vous voulez dire que vous en avez déjà vu ? demanda le Chiss, yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

- Liam et moi en avons affronté un, maître Grennan. Liam ? Ca va ?

- Hein ? Ah ! Oh, je me sens mieux. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ces sales machins !

- J'avoue, c'est pas joli à voir, encore moins quand c'est mort.

- Y a pas que ça, Ezra. Ils créent des parasites dans la Force, et ça brouille nos sens.

- Bon, pas grave, c'est fini, maintenant, répliqua Canderous en rangeant son arme.

Dankin secoua son arme, l'air mécontent. L'arbalète Wookiee avait bel et bien eu un court-circuit. Grennan leva la main.

- Attendez… Pouvez-vous me la montrer une minute ?

Sans dire un mot, le Togorien la plaça fermement dans la main du Chiss. Grennan examina l'arme, puis dit :

- Mouais… Rien de grave. Accordez-moi dix minutes, et je vous arrange ça. Je peux même faire ça tout de suite.

Ayant dit, le Chiss s'installa à nouveau à l'une des tables, et tira de l'une de ses sacoches quelques outils peu encombrants. Pendant qu'il s'affaira sur l'arbalète, Morgreed s'assit, but quelques gorgées de sa boisson, et reprit :

- Bon, je sais où trouver le Conseil des Gardiens des Traditions, maintenant. Il nous faudrait quelqu'un pour parler devant eux, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire.

- Je crois que je pourrais les raisonner. S'il s'agit d'individus un peu plus civilisés que les guerriers purs et durs, je saurai trouver les bons mots, assura Chi'ta.

- D'accord, mais il n'est pas question que je te laisse y aller toute seule, grogna Morgreed. Je t'y accompagnerai.

- Ce serait adorable, merci.

- Je viens aussi, j'ai bien envie de savoir comment marche la loi, ici, ajouta Liam.

Les deux padawans et le Barabel quittèrent le débit de boissons, laissant les autres attendre. Grennan était toujours concentré sur l'arbalète, et avançait dans son travail. Ezra demanda à Canderous :

- C'est toujours comme ça, quand vous baroudez ?

- Pour tout te dire, poupée, ça n'arrête pas depuis que nous nous sommes croisés sur Procopia, à l'anniversaire de Dame Bathos.

- L'autorité suprême des Cadriaan ? Oui, je m'en souviens. Je n'y étais pas en personne, c'est mon patron, le Baron Turel, l'ambassadeur Calipsa sur Procopia, qui y avait été, il n'avait pas envoyé de représentant.

- Ouais… T'as pas raté grand-chose, à part une fusillade et une course-poursuite.

- Je me souviens qu'il y avait eu une tentative de meurtre, à ce moment-là. Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?

- J'étais à la sécurité. Et c'est moi qui ai réglé son compte à l'assassin.

- Ah oui ? Et alors, qui a fait le coup ?

- On ne l'a jamais vraiment su.

Une voix tonitruante éclata dehors.

- Hé, le peau-glabre ! Sors voir un peu que je puisse voir ta sale gueule !

- Ah… voilà le pigeon ! constata le mercenaire avec un sourire réjoui.

Sans se démonter, Canderous sortit lentement de l'établissement, l'air arrogant. Au milieu de la rue, il y avait un énorme Gamorréen, presque aussi grand que Morgreed. Il portait un plastron fabriqué avec des morceaux de carrosserie de droïds soudés ensemble, et son casque était le couvercle de la tête d'un droïd. Il tenait une énorme vibro-épée à deux mains appuyée sur son épaule. Le mercenaire fit un geste amical.

- Salut, espèce de dégénéré !

- Alors comme ça, je suis un tricheur et je n'ai rien entre les jambes, c'est ça ?

- Ben, y a encore une minute, j'étais pas sûr, mais maintenant que je te vois… impossible de se tromper.

Le Gamorréen s'approcha de Canderous à pas lourds. Déjà, plusieurs badauds avaient reconnu le célèbre Mantlac, fils de Grui, et tous attendaient le dénouement de cette rencontre, en haleine. Mantlac gronda, et Canderous ne se dégonfla pas.

- T'as même pas été foutu de récupérer SE-2-4 toi-même, je ne t'ai pas vu quand tes pourceaux me l'ont volé.

- C'est toi qui me l'as piqué, charogne ! J'ai fait le chemin pour ce tas de ferraille !

- J'ai trois amis qui sont en train de chercher et trouver la preuve que non.

- De quoi tu parles, sac à chair à bantha ?

- Un droïd peut restituer les sons et images de ce qu'il vit, patate ! Il suffira de visionner les enregistrements de son enlèvement, et tu ne couperas pas au duel !

Le Gamorréen fronça les sourcils, se gratta la tête sous son casque, les yeux hagards. Canderous pouvait presque l'entendre réfléchir.

- Si tu dis vrai, Humain, je répandrai ton sang sur le sable de l'arène. Mais si tu mens, je t'assure que je te ferai traverser la ville d'un bout à l'autre attaché par les mains à l'arrière de mon speeder !

- On se retrouvera sur l'arène, crotte de rancor !

Furieux, Mantlac fit demi-tour et remonta la ruelle. Au passage, pour raffermir son autorité de fils de chef, il assomma d'un coup de tête un passant au hasard. Dankin sortit, son arbalète réparée glissée dans son étui.

- Porcs… primitifs. Togoriens… jamais taper sans bonne raison.

- Tu l'as dit, mon pote. Je sens que je vais bien rigoler !

Pendant ce temps, une autre scène se déroulait dans le Temple du Conseil des Gardiens des Traditions. Chi'ta, Morgreed et Liam furent amenés dans une grande salle circulaire où quelques Gamorréens habillés avec des bures de moine travaillaient silencieusement au milieu d'armoires chargées de parchemins et de livres. L'un des érudits était en train d'écrire à la plume dans un énorme ouvrage enluminé posé sur un présentoir.

- Incroyable ! Y en a qui savent lire, sur ce rocher ?

- Morgreed !

Liam eut vivement peur que le Gamorréen, tout érudit en bure qu'il fût, prenne les paroles de Morgreed assez mal pour se montrer aussi primaire que ses congénères guerriers. Heureusement, le Gamorréen n'en fit rien. Il leva le groin vers les trois individus.

- Que la lumière éclaire votre route, mademoiselle, messieurs.

- Je vous salue, au nom de l'Ordre Jedi, mon seigneur. Je suis Chi'ta Koskaya, padawan au service du _Praxeum_ de Yavin IV.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Dame Koskaya. Moi, je suis Chur-Fu, l'un des Gardiens des Traditions. Alors, comment le Conseil de Mombadir peut venir en aide à une jeune étudiante de la Force ?

- Nous sommes venus dans l'espoir de régler un litige opposant Mantlac, le fils du grand Grui, et monsieur Canderous Tal.

- Un litige ? demanda Chur-Fu en haussant les sourcils.

- Pour l'anniversaire du Seigneur Grui, son fils, Mantlac, a rapporté un droïd d'une qualité exceptionnelle qui sera sacrifié pendant un important rituel.

- Oui, c'est exact, il nous l'a confié, comme les autres participants, afin qu'il n'y ait nulle tromperie ou malhonnêteté avant le début du concours.

- Seigneur Chur-Fu, ce droïd a été volé alors que nous allions le porter à son propriétaire légitime.

- Vraiment ? Mais ma chère demoiselle, ça n'est pas un problème pour nous, je dirais même que ça fait partie des réjouissances. Il n'y a rien à faire. Selon nos lois, Mantlac est dans son bon droit puisqu'il a amené ce droïd sur cette planète.

- Mantlac ne l'a pas volé lui-même. Il a fait appel à des hommes de main.

Chur-Fu cessa d'écrire, et regarda la jeune fille, intrigué.

- Voilà une accusation grave. Avez-vous des preuves à nous montrer ?

- Je n'en ai pas, mais SE-2-4, le droïd concerné, a enregistré toute la scène de sa capture, il nous suffira de lui demander de la restituer.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Nous allons examiner cela de suite. Mes frères ?

Deux autres érudits cessèrent leurs rangements, et rejoignirent Chur-Fu.

- Suivez-nous, nous allons écouter le témoignage de SE-2-4.

Tous se dirigèrent jusqu'à une sombre cave éclairée par des torches. Chur-Fu tira sur une petite ficelle, un gong sonna, et une lourde porte de bronze s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit. Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle basse, où l'on pouvait voir un très étrange conglomérat de silhouettes tordues. C'était la collection de droïds rapportés par les différents chasseurs Gamorréens. Les torches projetaient des ombres vacillantes dans le caveau, renforçant l'inquiétude de Liam qui, il n'osa l'avouer, craignait de les voir s'animer tous en même temps et l'étriper. Chi'ta appela timidement :

- Ohé ? SE-2-4 ?

- Je suis là, jeune fille de Drall, répondit la douce voix synthétique du droïd.

Immédiatement, la lumière bleutée du cœur de cristal de SE-2-4 illumina un coin de la pièce. Chur-Fu dit d'une voix traînante :

- Pouvez-vous nous rejoindre, boîte ? On a besoin de vous entendre.

- J'arrive.

SE-2-4 se faufila gracieusement entre ses congénères droïds. Il paraissait résigné.

- Je vous reconnais, vous vous êtes interposée entre moi et le Gamorréen, sur Amphor IV. Le geste était très cavalier, même s'il n'aura pas été d'une grande utilité. Je suis cependant soulagé de voir que vous vous êtes remise des dégâts corporels que ce traitement aurait pu vous infliger.

- Je vais bien, merci. C'est de vous qu'il s'agit, maintenant.

- Est-ce que vous allez m'emmener ? Les autres m'ont dit que je serais l'invité d'honneur à leur fête. C'est dommage, j'aimerais participer à cette fête.

- Ils ne t'ont pas dit ce qu'ils fêteront ? Désolé, fer-blanc, mais ils vont te concasser tellement que tu tiendras dans une boîte d'allumettes ! ironisa Morgreed.

- Je me doutais bien que leur invitation était ironique… mais je saurai bien leur montrer que je suis capable de me défendre, si besoin.

Chur-Fu jeta un coup d'œil aux trois amis.

- Oui, c'est étonnant, jusqu'à présent, il n'a absolument rien fait. J'ai l'impression que son système de défense est inactif.

- Ou bien il attend le bon moment pour vous plier en quatre et vous ranger dans sa poche, ricana Liam. Vous n'avez peut-être pas vu de quoi il est capable.

- Écoutez, nous sommes ici pour vous sortir de là et vous rendre à votre propriétaire légitime. Nous pouvons vous aider, mais nous aurons besoin de votre témoignage.

- À quel sujet, jeune fille ?

- Les circonstances de votre départ d'Amphor IV, vous pourrez nous les raconter ?

- Une fois que nous serons sortis de cette cave, vous pourrez copier l'enregistrement de ma mémoire à la date et l'heure précise que vous m'indiquerez.

- Parfait ! Pendant que vous vous occupez de ça, je vais contacter Grui pour que vous vous présentiez à lui.

Si Morgreed était indisposé par le spectacle qui se présentait devant lui, il ne fit rien pour le montrer, pas plus que Dankin ou Grennan. Liam, cependant, était très mal à l'aise. Les gardes avaient refusé l'accès à la Salle du Trône à Ezra et Chi'ta, le majordome leur avait dit que les femmes affranchies n'étaient pas autorisées à y entrer. Cela ne gêna pas Chi'ta qui ne quitta pas la jeune doctoresse. La salle du trône était une pièce basse de plafond, située au premier étage. Il y avait un vieux tapis élimé mangé aux mites sur le sol, deux amphores renversées et des gobelets en terre cuite sur une petite table basse. Les murs étaient recouverts de graffitis traitant certains peuples non-Gamorréens de tous les noms. Près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin du palais, un tronc de droïd était planté sur une pique, à côté du trône. Et sur le trône se trouvait Grui « le Boucher ».

Grui était un énorme Gamorréen à la peau sombre. Il portait un vêtement ample qui dissimulait mal son imposante bedaine. Ses bras étaient gros comme des cuisses, mais après toutes ces années, les muscles qui avaient dû rouler sous le cuir qui constituait sa peau s'étaient un peu flétris. Son visage était couvert de cicatrices, il avait même un bandeau de fer sur l'œil gauche, et sa défense droite était brisée. Une abondante crinière de paille dissimulait à moitié ses oreilles chargées d'anneaux. Il siégeait sur un immense trône constitué de pièces de bois taillé, avec un crâne de gundark accroché au sommet du dossier. Sur la muraille derrière le trône, Grennan eut une petite appréhension en voyant une impressionnante collection de têtes de droïds de tous modèles : des droïds de protocole, des dômes d'astromechs, des caméras de droïd de surveillance, des masques stylisés de droïds de combat, bref des dizaines de trophées. Et au pied du trône, deux esclaves en tenue très légère, une Humaine et une Twi'lek, baissaient la tête.

Liam mit avec peine un genou à terre, espérant que ce geste flatterait le Gamorréen.

- Euh… soyez salué, ô Grand Grui, chef de Mombadir.

Le chef répondit par un rot tonitruant. Les Gamorréens autour de lui éclatèrent de rire.

- Nous venons de la part des Gardiens des Traditions.

- Je sais, ils m'ont prévenu, répondit le chef d'une voix rauque. C'est pour ça que les deux femelles ne sont pas déjà attachées à mes pieds. Et donc… ?

- Nous… nous sommes venus pour régler un différend.

- Alors, c'est vous qui êtes venus chercher des poux à mon fils, c'est ça ?

- Euh… en fait, oui, un peu.

- Tu m'as l'air un peu chétif pour quelqu'un qui a voulu se mesurer à Mantlac !

- C'est que… ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai défié, mais le vrai contestataire est un guerrier, Canderous Tal.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, ce vaurien m'a pété le nez ! grogna alors l'un des autres Gamorréens en se frottant le groin.

- Bon, et alors donc ? J'espère pour lui qu'il a une bonne raison de défier mon fils !

- C'est ce que nous sommes venus vous présenter, Grand Chef. J'ai dans mon bloc de données un enregistrement de la… « récupération » de SE-2-4. Avec votre permission, je voudrais vous le projeter.

- D'accord, crevette rose, montre-moi.

L'adolescent sortit de sa sacoche son bloc de données, dévissa le cache et lança la projection. Les images apparurent sur le mur sale.

- Au secours !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est !?

- Des Gamorréens ! À l'aide !

Grui voyait une foule affolée à une hauteur qui ne lui était pas coutumière, celle de SE-2-4. C'était confus, mais on distinguait quelques Gamorréens qui écartaient les gens pour se précipiter vers lui. Un Gamorréen plus grand que les autres fonçait, une petite silhouette en tunique beige tenta bien de s'interposer, mais le guerrier l'attrapa et la balança par-dessus son épaule. Dans le ciel, les drones passèrent, larguèrent leurs grenades assommantes… et quand la lumière éblouissante se dissipa, tout le monde était par terre, à part SE-2-4. C'est alors qu'un deuxième groupe de Gamorréens arriva. Ils s'étaient mis à quatre pour attraper le droïd qui ne s'était pas défendu. Avant la fin de l'enregistrement, on entendit l'un des guerriers beugler : « On l'a eu ! Mantlac sera content de nous ! »

Puis, Liam éteignit son bloc de données, et se tourna vers Grui.

- Alors, grand chef ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Tu as raison, chétive créature, il est clair que Mantlac a fait appel à des comparses ! Et en plus, il n'était même pas présent sur le champ de bataille ! Si ça se trouve, il n'a pas quitté le vaisseau, peut-être même qu'il n'est jamais allé sur Amphor IV. Tu gagnes cette manche. J'autorise donc ce duel. Ton ami affrontera mon fils demain matin. Le vainqueur sera déclaré digne de notre considération.

- Et… pourrons-nous récupérer le droïd ?

Il y eut des ricanements, comme Grui eut un méchant sourire.

- Une petite minute, microbe. Ca ne fait pas partie de l'accord initial. Canderous Tal va défendre son point de vue, et corriger Mantlac pour sa tricherie… du moins il va essayer. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que le Rituel de la Main du Ferrailleur en pâtisse. Si ton ami veut en plus récupérer le droïd, il va falloir qu'il mette quelque chose en jeu !

- Et… quoi ?

Grui éteignit son boîtier vocal, et marmonna quelque chose à l'un de ses hommes qui descendit l'escalier qui reconduisait au grand hall en ricanant. Le chef Gamorréen ralluma son appareil, et reprit :

- J'ai toujours eu du goût pour l'exotisme. Et je sais que vous avez quelque chose qui pourra m'intéresser, car je n'en ai jamais eu auparavant.

Liam sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il comprit avec terreur ce que Grui entendait par « exotisme » quand il vit le Gamorréen revenir en poussant Chi'ta au milieu de la salle.

- Si Canderous gagne, vous repartez avec le droïd. Par contre, s'il se fait tuer, je garde ce petit animal de compagnie.

Les Gamorréens rirent de plus belle. Dankin souffla de colère, oreilles baissées et fourrure hérissée. Morgreed renversa d'une bourrade le Gamorréen qui avait amené Chi'ta. Il darda sur Grui un regard de flammes.

- Faudra me tuer d'abord, gros tas !

- Non, maître Morgreed, non !

Un silence surpris plana dans la salle du trône.

- J'accepte votre proposition, seigneur Grui.

- Chi'ta ?! Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Il va…

- J'ai confiance en les capacités de maître Tal. Et si les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi… je saurai faire face à l'adversité.

- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux ! ricana le Gamorréen. Mais bon, je serai bon prince, tant que l'Humain n'a pas perdu, tu resteras avec tes amis. Le combat commencera lorsque vous serez assis confortablement pour assister au spectacle !

Une fois dehors, Morgreed pesta :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter ce marché ?

- Nous devons régler les problèmes de la manière la plus diplomatique possible.

- Et si Canderous perd ?

- Il ne perdra pas. Et s'il devait perdre, eh bien… je convaincrai Grui de ne pas se montrer trop brutal.

- C'est vrai, Morgreed, n'oublie pas qu'avec la Force, on peut se sortir de pas mal de situations !

Le Barabel était sceptique.

- Mouais… Mais je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de changer de clients ! Je veux bien vous protéger, mais le jour où vous vous jetterez volontairement dans un volcan, je ne pourrai plus rien pour vous !

La moiteur était presque palpable dans l'arène fermée. Des centaines de Gamorréens se bousculaient sur les gradins, et braillaient. Sur la tribune d'honneur siégeait Grui. On y avait monté son trône. Les quatre-vingt années d'incessantes bagarres qui avaient constitué son existence pesaient sur ses jambes arquées, mais il parvint à se lever. Il leva les bras, et sa cour fit peu à peu silence.

- Bien ! Alors, bande de larves visqueuses, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ? Mon fils, Mantlac, a ramené il y a peu une superbe boîte à conserve pour le Rituel de la Main du Grand Ferrailleur, mais un bougre de Peau-glabre l'a publiquement défié en l'accusant d'avoir acquis cette boîte à conserve en trichant. Ses amis ont déboulonné la boîte, et elle leur a raconté une histoire que les Gardiens des Traditions ont écouté et accepté. Mantlac aurait donc triché en engageant des hommes de main, il est juste que quelqu'un s'oppose à lui. Je rappelle que le vainqueur de ce combat sera considéré dans son bon droit. Pazou !

Un Twi'lek servile entra dans l'arène, sortit un micro de sa poche, et annonça :

- Chers amis, soyez les bienvenus à ce combat qui s'annonce vraiment prometteur. Le combat de ce matin opposera donc le Mantlac, le fils du Boucher de Mombadir, à Canderous, un mercenaire Humain. Celui-ci n'a aucune prétention sur le trône de notre grand chef, mais tient apparemment à récupérer le droïd SE-2-4. Les deux protagonistes se battront à la vibro-lame. N'oubliez pas que c'est un combat à mort. Et maintenant, sous vos applaudissements, accueillez Mantlac !

La porte nord de l'arène s'ouvrit en grand, et Mantlac, toujours engoncé dans sa cuirasse de pièces de droïds soudées, brandissait victorieusement son énorme épée. Le Twi'lek reprit :

- Et maintenant, voici le challenger, un Humain déjà habitué aux bonnes bagarres, devant qui les crânes se sont fait casser en série, je vous demande d'encourager comme il se doit Canderous !

Le mercenaire avait déjà franchi la porte sud, en faisant tournoyer sa vibro-lame, et salua crânement la foule qui huait.

- Cet Humain tient à récupérer le droïd SE-2-4, et en gage de bonne foi, il a accepté de mettre en jeu cette espèce de hamster que vous pouvez voir assis dans la tribune. Un joli jouet pour notre Seigneur Grui, à n'en pas douter !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf les six compères restés dans l'arène. Chi'ta, au milieu des cinq autres, restait de marbre. Le Twi'lek quitta l'arène. Grui ramassa un vieux chiffon sale, et le laissa tomber sur le sable de l'arène. Un gong sonna quand le tissu toucha la poussière, et le combat commença.

Mantlac avança lourdement vers Canderous, un cruel sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais te découper en tranches, et t'arracher la tête, et te…

Canderous l'interrompit d'un violent coup de sa lame dans les côtes. L'acier ricocha sur le cuivre de la cuirasse. Le Gamorréen fit tournoyer son épée, et flanqua un coup, puis un deuxième. Canderous para, esquiva, et enchaîna d'un mouvement en biais. Il effleura la tête de Mantlac, mais ce dernier anticipa l'attaque juste à temps, et n'y perdit qu'un bout d'oreille.

- Attends un peu, sale Peau-glabre !

Mantlac abattit son arme de haut en bas, Canderous para, mais le Gamorréen enchaîna d'un coup de manche directement dans la poitrine de l'Humain. Il ne fut pas blessé, mais eut le souffle coupé. Mantlac recula, satisfait, leva lentement son épée au-dessus de sa tête, et l'abattit avec un grondement sauvage sur le mercenaire. Le plat de la vibro-arme choqua l'épaule de l'Humain qui tomba dans le sable. Ricanant comme un forcené, le Gamorréen flaqua un autre coup terrible. Canderous eut le réflexe de rouler sur lui-même, évitant de justesse le tranchant. Mantlac frappa derechef, sans succès.

- Arrête de bouger, moustique !

Il s'impatienta, et bondit sur l'Humain, ventre en avant, pour l'écraser de tout son poids. Canderous s'arrêta net et roula dans l'autre sens, évitant de justesse l'énorme masse qui s'effondra à ses côtés. Profitant de l'opportunité, le mercenaire souleva sa vibro-lame, et la planta avec énergie dans le dos de son adversaire.

La foule en délire salua le geste avec enthousiasme, couvrant l'épouvantable couinement qu'émit alors Mantlac. La vibro-lame lui avait transpercé le corps de part en part. Du sang noirâtre gicla de la blessure. Canderous se releva, et arracha d'un coup son épée de la viande porcine. Un geyser d'hémoglobine chaude s'éleva à un mètre de hauteur, et arrosa le sable, et le mercenaire. Ezra comprit à la vue de sa blessure que le Gamorréen n'allait pas survivre plus de quelques minutes si on n'intervenait pas très vite. Morgreed poussa un furieux hululement. Grennan ouvrit des yeux admiratifs avec une petite moue. Dankin rugit de satisfaction. Mais les deux padawans étaient pétrifiés par le spectacle. Quelques Gamorréens crièrent alors « Tue-le ! Tue-le ! », et bientôt toute l'arène scandait cet encouragement. Canderous salua de la main ses supporters, puis se planta devant Mantlac. Celui-ci releva péniblement la tête, et le regarda d'un œil suppliant. Mais le mercenaire ne se laissa pas apitoyer. Il souleva lentement sa vibro-lame, et l'abattit d'un coup sec à la verticale sur la nuque du Gamorréen. La tête roula dans le sable, Canderous la ramassa et la brandit triomphalement vers Grui avec un grognement de victoire. Liam se précipita dehors, et vomit de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Chi'ta, elle, s'était évanouie.

Grui se releva, et demanda le silence.

- Bien, ramassis de vauriens ! Nous avons assisté à un jugement dans les règles ! J'ai perdu un fils, mais quand je vois comment il a fini, je n'ai aucun regret, car j'ai compris qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'étoffe d'un vrai Gamorréen ! Par le Grand Ferrailleur, Canderous, c'est un fils comme toi qu'il m'aurait fallu ! Et la loi, c'est la loi, le droïd est à toi !

Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements et de hourras.

- D'accord, faudra trouver une autre boîte à conserves pour le Rituel, mais on verra laquelle sera la mieux parmi les autres que celle-là. Prenez-en de la graine, guerriers ! C'est comme ça que vous devez vous conduire !

- Je souhaite vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, même si je me doute que ce n'est pas uniquement par pur altruisme envers un être synthétique que vous avez accompli toutes ces prouesses.

- Ferme-là, tu veux ? Me le fais pas regretter.

SE-2-4 ne répondit pas, et continuait à suivre le petit groupe. Dankin portait sur son épaule Chi'ta, toujours évanouie. Ils atteignirent la piste où attendait la _Comète_. Le mécanicien, un Ugnaught, petit humanoïde au visage porcin à peine plus grand que Chi'ta, salua les huit compagnons.

- Ah, Canderous ! C'était un beau combat ! J'ai tout vu à l'holo ! Vous avez bien mérité le titre de champion !

- Merci, mec.

- Votre vaisseau est prêt à partir, la maison vous offre le plein.

- C'est très généreux.

Ils commencèrent à monter à bord, quand l'Ugnaught dit encore :

- J'ai fait chauffer les moteurs, comme vous l'aviez demandé !

Cette dernière remarque intrigua Ezra. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait clairement cette demande.

_Peut-être quelqu'un d'autre parmi nous ? Morgreed ? Liam ? Remarque, comme ça, on aurait pu partir tout de suite en cas de fuite précipitée._

Haussant les épaules, elle monta à bord, et s'installa dans un des fauteuils de la table d'holo-échecs.

Dans son inconscience, Chi'ta flottait au milieu de nuages orangés par la lumière du soleil couchant. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se reposer. Toute cette violence, cette soif de coups et de brutalités… elle se promit de ne plus jamais venir sur Gamorr. C'est alors qu'elle se réveilla d'un coup.

- Oh non !

Grennan s'apprêtait à faire décoller la _Comète_. Liam, assis sur le siège du copilote, attendait. Soudain, il eut une vision fugitive, mais très nette. Il vit les doigts bleus du Chiss appuyer sur le bouton de confirmation, puis il vit apparaître sur l'écran un seul mot : « BOUM ! », avant d'entendre une violente détonation. Affolé, il quitta son siège d'un bond, et se jeta vers Grennan. Il lui saisit le poignet et l'éloigna du clavier.

- Non, pas ça ! Ne touche pas à ce levier !

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Sortons de ce vaisseau ! Maintenant !

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Chi'ta déboula dans le cockpit.

- Liam ! Grennan ! Filons !

Sans poser davantage de questions, Grennan se leva, déguerpit, suivi par Dankin, Ezra, Canderous et Morgreed.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'en sais rien !

Au passage, Dankin fourra SE-2-4 sous son bras, et l'emporta dehors. Enfin, au bout d'une longue minute, le petit groupe était sorti du vaisseau, et avait même couru jusqu'au bâtiment, laissant ainsi la _Comète_ seule sur la piste. Canderous était un peu agacé.

- Bon alors, c'est quoi, ce délire ?

- On… on était en danger.

- Tiens, t'es réveillée, toi ?

- Je… j'étais certaine que le vaisseau avait été piégé, répondit la petite Drall.

- Et moi aussi, murmura Liam.

- Une vision de Jedi ? hésita le mercenaire. On dirait que pour cette fois, vous…

Une terrible explosion ébranla tout l'astroport, tout le monde se jeta à terre. Des cris, des pleurs, des alarmes, et une terrible confusion s'en suivirent. Dankin, Ezra et Liam se relevèrent péniblement. Canderous n'en revenait pas. La _Comète_ était désormais éparpillée aux quatre coins de la piste d'atterrissage.

- Nom de…

- Tu avais raison, gamin, murmura Grennan d'une voix blanche. Bon sang, si tu ne m'avais pas empêché de mettre la gomme…

- On serait fumés comme des jambons ! gémit Morgreed.

Canderous sentit une flambée d'adrénaline secouer son système nerveux.

- Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !

C'est presque en courant qu'il quitta la piste d'atterrissage pour gagner le bureau de la direction. Morgreed, de son côté, voulut tirer cette sale histoire au clair. Justement, le mécanicien qui les avait accueillis revenait, affolé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Excellente question, microbe.

Le Barabel saisit l'Ugnaught par la cheville, le souleva tête en bas et le secoua.

- Alors, c'est toi qui as trafiqué quelque chose là-dedans, espèce de…

- Aïe ! Arrêtez, je n'y suis pour rien !

- Ah ouais ? Alors c'est le vaisseau qui a décidé de péter tout seul, c'est ça ?

- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à mon chef !

- Ton chef t'a demandé de nous saboter notre vaisseau ?

- Je vous assure que…

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir. Je te donne un gage !

Morgreed tendit le bras derrière lui, tenant toujours l'Ugnaught, et partit d'un ricanement gras. Le petit humanoïde paniqua.

- Oh non ! Attendez ! Ne faites pas ça !

- Imbécile, tu vas voler ! chanta le Barabel.

Il fit tournoyer le malheureux mécanicien au-dessus de sa tête, de plus en plus vite.

- EEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

- Maître Morgreed ! Vous êtes fou ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! s'écria Chi'ta, tellement catastrophée qu'elle se griffait les joues.

L'énorme Barabel ralentit son geste, et laissa tomber par terre l'Ugnaught. Le petit humanoïde porcin vomit sur le sol.

- Alors, t'en veux encore, ou tu nous dis la vérité ?

- Je vous en prie ! Je vous jure que ce n'est pas ma faute !

Morgreed s'avança à pas lourds, menaçant, quand Liam s'interposa.

- Ca suffit, Morgreed, arrête ! Laisse-le, tu vois bien qu'il est mort de peur ! Ca va, monsieur ?

L'Ugnaught n'arrivait plus à marcher droit. Il se dirigea vers un établi, et rapporta un petit bloc de données.

- Regardez, je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions que le patron m'a envoyées ! Tenez, voilà.

Sur l'écran, les camarades purent lire l'emploi du temps du technicien. Il montrait d'un doigt tremblant l'une des lignes, et l'on pouvait lire : « 11.00 : Allumage des réacteurs du vaisseau _Comète_ ».

- Il a fait ça en toute bonne foi, maître Morgreed.

- C'est vrai, il n'a pas l'air de nous raconter des salades !

- Est-ce que le patron peut confirmer ? demanda soudain Ezra. Monsieur, vous pouvez vérifier auprès de votre chef d'équipe si l'instruction était bien clean ?

- Rien de plus facile, madame !

L'Ugnaught saisit nerveusement son communicateur.

- Allô ? Xuenylom ? Tu me reçois ? Bon, dis voir, j'ai un truc à te demander : est-ce que tu pourrais me confirmer l'entrée 555-0394 ? « Allumage des réacteurs de la _Comète_ »… Hein ? T'es sûr ? Ah bon.

Puis, se tournant vers Ezra.

- Mon boss m'a dit qu'il n'a jamais transmis cet ordre. Il se rappelle très bien avoir transmis celui d'avant, et celui d'après, mais nada concernant celui-ci.

Tous se regardèrent pensivement.

- Alors, à votre avis, d'où vient cet ordre ?

- J'en sais rien, madame. Il est apparu de nulle part, c'est la seule explication que je puisse trouver.

Sous l'impulsion de Canderous qui avait manqué de briser une chaise sur le crâne du secrétaire, le responsable de l'astroport, en congé pour l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Grui, avait été prévenu et était venu. C'était un Wroonien, un presqu'humain à la peau bleue, aux traits moins durs que ceux de Grennan, mais au caractère coutumièrement fier. Morgreed se craqua les phalanges. Il y avait un certain temps que son hébétude avait laissé place à une terrible colère, qui mit le feu à son esprit quand il vit le Wroonien parler d'un ton hautain :

- Messieurs-dames, je suis monsieur Davernis, le directeur de cet astroport.

Canderous était déjà hors de lui.

- « Monsieur » Davernis ! « Monsieur » tient vraiment à ce qu'on l'appelle « Monsieur ». On ne t'a jamais appris que remplacer son prénom par « monsieur », ça pouvait donner l'impression de rabaisser l'interlocuteur ?

- Mais dites donc, je vous trouve bien cavalier ! Je quitte un repas de famille pour vous, j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter vos remontrances, je vous prierai de…

- Me fais pas rire, chétif Wroonien, ou bien il t'en cuirait ! ronchonna Morgreed. C'est notre vaisseau qui est maintenant en miettes, et c'est la faute de ta sécurité à deux balles qui n'a pas été foutue d'empêcher des types louches de le trafiquer !

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas comment on règle ce genre de problème sur Barab, mais…

- Et moi, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient te de coller la tête dans le fondement ! Deux gosses et une femme auraient explosé avec si on n'était pas sortis à temps !

- Morgreed… chuchota Ezra.

- On a payé les taxes pour se poser, t'as intérêt à faire jouer l'assurance, si tu ne veux pas que je te dévore la rate !

- Morgreed, du calme, s'il te plaît ! Ce monsieur a quand même raison, s'énerver ne servirait à rien.

Le Barabel avait levé la main, prêt à la flanquer dans la figure de Davernis. Sentant venir la catastrophe, Dankin et Canderous s'étaient interposés. Le mercenaire dit simplement :

- Moi aussi, ça me démange, mais ça nous ferait perdre de temps.

- Inutile… Wroonien stupide… Ne vaut pas… le coup.

Peu à peu, les traits de Morgreed se décrispèrent, mais il ne voulut pas paraître conciliant. Il expira d'exaspération, tourna le dos à Davernis et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Le Wroonien réajusta ses vêtements.

- Quel gredin ! Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites avec ce…

- Monsieur Davernis, s'il vous plaît, interrompit Ezra. Vous avez déjà eu de la chance, n'en abusez pas.

- Bon, comment on va régler ça ? Faut quand même qu'on puisse rentrer sur Procopia, maintenant !

- Malheureusement, sur Gamorr, il y a tellement peu de considération pour la technologie que les assurances ne seraient pas rentables, elles coûteraient trop cher. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est une attestation de responsabilité pour que vous n'ayez pas de malus, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Un lourd silence plana. Liam réalisa :

- Eh bien, c'est Ari qui va être contente !

- Les Maisons ont un budget pour ce genre de contretemps, les Cadriaan ou les Callipsa pourront la rembourser. Le problème, c'est qu'on est coincés ici.

- Pas encore, jeunes gens !

Tout le monde se tourna vers un imposant personnage qui venait de parler. C'était un Herglic, les hommes-baleines du Secteur Tapani. De nombreux bijoux scintillaient sur ses vêtements aux riches étoffes. Un énorme sourire s'affichait sur sa non moins énorme figure rose saumon.

- Je viens d'effectuer une livraison de bacta sur cette planète. Je suis négociant et livreur en bacta, et pas des moindres dans la profession. Tenez, voici ma carte.

Sur le petit rectangle de carton, la jeune doctoresse put lire : « Hamar Chaktak, transporteur », et le logo de Dukol-Yer Inc, l'une des principales sociétés de production de bacta du Secteur Tapani.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez dans l'embarras, et que vous aviez l'envie de regagner la planète Procopia ? Je dois justement retourner sur Lemuir, au passage je peux vous déposer sur Procopia ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- Que le hasard fait quand même vraiment trop bien les choses !

C'était Morgreed, qui était revenu.

- Dukol-Yer Inc, c'est pas une boîte bidon ?

- Quelle idée absurde ! Allons, il s'agit quand même d'un des producteurs de bacta les plus importants du secteur Tapani !

- Il dit la vérité, acquiesça Ezra. J'utilise des médicaments de Dukol-Yer Inc.

- Mon vaisseau sera bien assez grand pour tout le monde. Regardez-le !

Le Herglic fit un geste du bras, et montra un appareil de transport léger de marchandises flambant neuf et rutilant. Liam tomba aussitôt en admiration devant le magnifique appareil. Morgreed n'en démordit pas.

- Mouais… Désolé, mon vieux, mais ça me paraît quand même un peu gros. Notre vaisseau qui explose, et comme par hasard, y a un gentil monsieur qui passait par-là qui nous propose de nous reconduire à Procopia ? Non, je ne marche pas.

- Je vous comprends, mon ami. Aucun problème.

- T'es sûr, Morgreed ? insista Liam. Son vaisseau a l'air quand même vachement mieux que…

- C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant ! rétorqua le mercenaire. Allez, on se tire, on prend un charter.

Liam essayait bien de dormir, se balançant lentement dans son hamac, rien n'y fit. Le bruit de moteur du vieux vaisseau de transport civil à bord duquel ils avaient tous embarqué l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Morgreed, lui, avait vidé trois bouteilles d'alcool, et ronflait comme un veilleur de nuit. Dankin dormait aussi, allongé sur une paillasse. Dans la pièce à côté, Chi'ta était assise sur une caisse, appuyée contre la paroi. Ezra faisait quelques exercices d'étirements, et Grennan briquait son disrupteur. Le mercenaire entra dans le sas, introduisit une pièce dans un distributeur, et se servit un lum.

- Alors, les filles, on a bien rigolé, non ?

Chi'ta ne répondit rien. Ezra, par contre…

- Parle pour toi, gladiateur en solde !

- Hé, avoue quand même que ça t'a plu quand j'ai rabattu le caquet de ce pourceau !

La petite Drall se tourna vers Canderous, indignée.

- Animal ! Bête sauvage !

- Oh, arrête un peu, petite musaraigne ! Le jour où tu reverras Daymon Thorn, on verra bien si tu le laisseras te découper en petits morceaux sans te défendre ! Et puis n'oublie pas que si j'avais perdu, ce gros lard de Gamorréen serait déjà en train de t'utiliser comme serviette-éponge !

Chi'ta fit la moue, et tourna fermement le dos à l'Humain. Celui-ci railla :

- Oh, je vois ! « Petit bouchon » a ses petites affaires, hein ? Allez, tu comprendras quand tu seras grande ! Moi, je vais me pieuter.

Le mercenaire quitta la pièce. Ezra s'arrêta, et s'assit près de Chi'ta.

- « Petit bouchon » ? C'est quoi, ça ?

- C'est le surnom que Taava m'a donné.

- C'est mimi. Qui est Taava ?

- La femme de Shili qui était avec Canderous au cours des fiançailles.

- Ah oui, je me rappelle l'avoir vue. Remarque, dans une réception où il y avait une majorité d'Humains, les autres se remarquaient plutôt facilement.

Le chasseur de primes Chiss finissait de nettoyer son arme.

- N'écoute pas ce prétentieux, jeune Drall. Tu n'as pas manqué de cran, ces deux derniers jours. Le cafard, les Gardiens des Traditions de Gamorr, cet étron géant qui voulait faire de toi son jouet… l'image va peut-être te choquer, mais malgré les apparences, tu en as dans le pantalon !

Il rangea son disrupteur et quitta la cabine pour gagner le bar. Chi'ta resta perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas. Ce que vient de dire maître Grennan n'a aucun sens !

- Comment ça ? demanda la Calipsa.

- Eh bien… je ne porte pas de pantalon !

Ezra ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant l'air indécis de la jeune Drall. Elle demanda alors :

- Et… qui est ce Daymon Thorn, dont a parlé Canderous ?

- Un homme au cœur noyé par la soif de conquête, et animé par les forces du Mal.

- Tu dis ça de manière imagée, ou…

- Non, docteur Lohrn. Daymon Thorn est un Seigneur Sith. Nous l'avons rencontré il y a quelques semaines. Il a tenté de nous briser physiquement, et pire encore, il a bien failli nous diviser en semant la discorde parmi nous.

- Oh… c'est un vrai, alors ?

- Je crois que la vraie menace ne vient pas de Don Nycator de Mecetti, mais bien de cet homme-là. Lui est véritablement dangereux, il tente d'utiliser des forces qui le dépassent pour étancher sa soif de pouvoir.

- C'est l'apanage des tyrans, Chi'ta.

Le voyage se termina sans incident. Tous avaient pu regagner leurs différents pénates, et se détendre un peu avant le compte-rendu de mission qui allait avoir lieu en fin d'après-midi. Liam en profita pour contacter le _Praxeum_, et collecter quelques informations. Quelques minutes avant l'heure fixée, Liam se rendit à la salle de briefing, y trouva les autres arrivés. Après avoir salué tout le monde, il demanda de but en blanc :

- Vous vous rappelez du gars à qui a parlé Taava ? Ce Tahé l'Indomptable...

- L'humanoïde à peau écailleuse ? Oui, je l'ai vu moi aussi, constata Ezra. Eh bien ?

- En fait, Ezra, maintenant qu'on est dans le même bateau, je peux t'en dire plus. Taava l'a un peu cuisiné, et a appris que c'est un Mélodieux de Yavin VIII qui travaille pour XTS comme transporteur d'esclaves. Et ce qui nous a préoccupé, c'est qu'il a la résonance.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est sensible à la Force ? s'étonna la doctoresse. Ca par exemple ! Je me disais bien qu'il était trop charismatique pour un proxénète ordinaire. Et c'est un transporteur d'esclaves ?

- Ce n'est pas un travail très honnête, ça… murmura Grennan qui en profita pour se mêler à la conversation. Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup, mais je suppose qu'un vrai Jedi participant à ce genre de commerce ne peut pas rester neutre.

- Et donc, il aurait avoué à Taava qu'il faisait dans le trafic de vie intelligente ? C'est étonnant, il n'avait pas l'air tourné vers les ténèbres, constata Chi'ta. Peut-être qu'il ne lui a pas parlé franchement.

- M'étonnerait qu'il l'ait fait, petit chou, renchérit Morgreed. Sûr que c'est un Jedi ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu au _Praxeum_, mais il a la résonance, et ça, j'en suis certaine.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Liam.

Canderous se caressa la barbe.

- Bon, il doit bourrer le mou de pas mal de gens, avec ou sans ses pouvoirs de Jedi. Ce poisson joue au maquereau, mais est probablement en sous-marin pour le compte de quelqu'un. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas pour quelqu'un qui soit contre nous.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui me gêne.

- Quoi donc, fiston ? gronda Morgreed.

- Avant de venir vous rejoindre ici, je me suis un peu renseigné sur les individus de sa race. Et y a un truc qui ne collait pas, chez lui. Ces êtres muent à l'âge de vingt ans : d'abord, ils sont humanoïdes, mais au cours d'une cérémonie, ils subissent une mutation qui change leurs jambes en une queue de poisson. Ils ne peuvent donc plus quitter l'eau.

- C'est très intéressant, mais après ? Ce Tahé est peut-être très jeune.

- Peut-être pas, Canderous, réfléchit Ezra à haute voix. Moi aussi, je l'ai vu, et il ne m'avait pas l'air d'avoir moins de vingt-cinq, voire trente ans, si j'en juge par les petits signes de maturité par-ci par-la. La couleur de sa peau, la longueur des rides au coin de ses yeux… et puis même, sa façon de se tenir, son aisance sociale, et tout ce genre de choses. Je peux me tromper, mais je crois qu'il est âgé d'au moins une trentaine d'années, soit dix ans de trop sous forme humanoïde. Tu as peut-être raison, Liam, c'est pas très clair.

- Hum… Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis, poupée ?

- Pas complètement, Canderous, mais j'ai de bonnes présomptions.

- Si c'est ainsi, peut-être qu'il a quitté sa planète natale avant sa majorité pour une raison ou pour une autre, et qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion, ou l'envie, de se rattraper ?

- C'est possible, Chi'ta. Il mérite qu'on garde un œil sur lui, en tout cas.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Vaskel Savill pénétra dans la pièce, toujours escorté de deux gardes et du sergent, tous quatre suivis par le Haut Seigneur Paddox.

- Merci à vous tous d'être venus. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, nous allons nous déplacer jusqu'à la salle de programmation.

Quelques pas plus loin, Paddox emmena ses invités dans une grande salle au plafond bas, dans laquelle s'empilaient des ordinateurs de toutes les tailles et de tous modèles. Le droïd, assis dans un fauteuil confortable, souriait tranquillement, alors que son crâne était ouvert et qu'un long câble argenté était branché dans la boîte oblongue qui abritait son cerveau positronique. Un technicien s'affairait autour de SE-2-4. Canderous reconnut le Verpine qui avait analysé la tête du droïd assassin, et qui avait assuré la régie pendant le procès de Savill.

- Tiens ? Mais vous n'étiez pas affilié aux Cadriaan ?

- Ze travaille en freelanze, monzieur, répondit la grande créature avec un fort zézaiement. Z'est vous qui aviez rapporté le droïd Baktoid, n'est-ze pas ?

- Ouais, bon. Et alors, ce droïd-là ?

- Est-ce que les images étranges vont disparaître, bienveillant Verpine ? J'avoue qu'elles me perturbent de plus en plus.

- Ne vous en faites pas, petit droïd, ze vais télézarzer les informazions, les extraire de votre mémoire, afin de pouvoir les analyser zans plus vous déranzer. Z'ai pu repérer le faux zircuit qui était en fait la vraie puze qui contient l'enreziztrement que monzieur Zavill zouhaiterait récupérer. Vous ne zentirez rien.

Comme la dernière fois, les gardes attachèrent Savill à une chaise, et se retirèrent. Le Verpine tabula quelques commandes sur son clavier. Une petite fenêtre apparut sur l'écran, confirmant le téléchargement.

- Voilà, Monzeigneur Paddox. Z'ai récupéré le fizier. Par contre, ze dois vous prévenir, il a été pas mal endommazé, za ne zera pas fazile de pouvoir tout lire. En fait, zeule une petite partie est récupérable, et en plus, il n'y aura que le zon.

- Alors nous ferons avec, maître technicien. Veuillez le lancer.

Une fois la barre de progression remplie, le Verpine cliqua sur l'icône du document téléchargé. Un programme de lecture s'enclencha automatiquement. Alors que l'écran indiquait une série d'ondulations, deux voix résonnèrent dans la pièce. La première était celle de Don Nycator de Mecetti, sans conteste. Il semblait un peu nerveux, mais décidé. Personne ne reconnut l'autre voix, sourde, rauque, très grave, probablement trafiquée informatiquement.

- Oui, je sais, mais ils n'en valent pas la peine.

- Ils ont vu la technologie DarkStryder. Ils représentent un danger.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je maintiens que ce ne sont que des touristes. Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi, et ne sont pas méchants. De plus, ils connaissent Dame Liryl, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se fâche avec moi, je l'aime ! Le vrai danger vient des Impériaux. Je crois qu'ils sont à votre recherche. Ils ont déjà tenté de me compromettre, et je sais qu'ils vont faire de même avec les Melantha.

- Êtes-vous sûr de vos paroles ?

- Même s'il ne travaille pas pour l'Empire, Klytus travaille pour quelqu'un de puissant et riche. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais fait partie de mon administration.

- Redoublez de prudence.

- Soyez sans crainte. Bientôt, les choses vont changer. En grand.

- L'étape suivante s'effectuera sur l'île Crispos.

Le technicien se frotta les élytres.

- Impozible d'en avoir davantaze, ze regrette…

- Laissez, c'est déjà pas mal, rassura Paddox. Nous vous remercions pour votre travail, vous pouvez vous retirer. Votre paiement a déjà été effectué.

- À votre zervice, mon Zeigneur.

La grande créature se leva, s'inclina avec respect, et quitta le bureau. Savill et Paddox se regardèrent, assez troublés.

- Vous avez entendu ça, Savill ?

- Oui, Haut Seigneur. Tout ceci ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Holà, une seconde, messieurs ! s'exclama Canderous en levant les mains. Pas de messes basses entre vous, je vous rappelle que c'est notre peau qu'on risque pour vos petits jeux ! Alors j'aimerais bien savoir quel goût ça a, la sauce « Crispos », avant qu'on soit bouffés avec !

Surpris par une telle autorité, le Melantha et le Pelagia se tournèrent simultanément vers le mercenaire, yeux hagards, oubliant de s'indigner. Ce fut le Pelagia qui répondit.

- L'île Crispos est un lieu très important dans notre culture, car c'est là où le Secteur Tapani a été officiellement unifié, il y a six mille ans. C'est le grand Shey Tapani qui a rédigé et fait adopter les documents attestant de la répartition d'origine des planètes du secteur aux différentes Maisons. Et donc, chaque année, les Maisons se réunissent pour fêter l'événement.

- Cette année, ce sont les Barnaba qui s'en chargent, reprit Savill. Je sais qu'environ deux mille seigneurs et dames sont attendus. Cette fête sera très spectaculaire.

- Et donc, Don Nycator de Mecetti va prendre contact avec un rigolo qui aurait besoin d'un peu de spray pour la gorge ?

- Sans doute pas directement, maître Tal. Il est comme il est, mais n'est pas non plus stupide. Vu l'état actuel des choses, je ne sais pas s'il va s'y rendre en personne. Et puis cette voix a parlé d'une « étape suivante », ça peut être n'importe quoi, pas forcément un rendez-vous.

- Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… Ce qui est pratiquement sûr, c'est que la sécurité sera quadruplée, vu le nombre de dirigeants qui seront sur place.

- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas rassuré, Haut Seigneur Paddox. Bien, maintenant que l'information est passée, au sujet de ma condition, j'espère que…

- N'allez pas trop vite en besogne, Savill, coupa le Haut Seigneur Paddox. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que vous semblez le penser. Un enregistrement de mauvaise qualité ne suffira pas à faire de vous un héros pour les Pelagia. Vous resterez confiné dans vos appartements en attendant la suite des événements.

Le Melantha foudroya du regard le jeune Seigneur.

- Une cage dorée reste une cage.

- Vous préférez retourner dans votre caniveau ?

- Reconnaissez que si j'avais encore mon titre, vous me parleriez autrement.

- Oui, mais vous n'avez plus votre titre !

- J'ai le double de votre âge, je pourrais être votre père, et je suis un être intelligent, qui mérite au moins votre respect !

- Je suis le Haut Seigneur de la Maison Pelagia, et vous, vous n'êtes plus en position de me traiter avec la condescendance dont vous êtes coutumier vis-à-vis de vos cadets ! Vous ne l'avez jamais été, et vous êtes à deux doigts du cachot à vie !

Liam sentait l'orage venir, attendait une violente réaction de la part de Canderous ou Morgreed, guettait le moment où l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux tambourinerait sur le bureau à coups de poing pour rétablir le calme. Aussi fut-il surpris quand…

- Mes Seigneurs, _mes Seigneurs !_ Je vous en prie !

Les deux hommes cessèrent aussitôt de crier, et plus personne ne bougea ni ne pipa mot. Tous les regards se tournèrent simultanément vers Chi'ta Koskaya. Celle-ci, debout, s'était redressée de toute sa modeste hauteur, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Rien de malsain, de colérique ou de chagriné, seulement une profonde motivation, qui intimait le calme spontané, sans contrainte. Elle expliqua ensuite avec douceur :

- Haut Seigneur Paddox, messire Savill, n'avez-vous pas encore compris que c'est précisément ce que veulent des gens comme Don Nycator de Mecetti ou le Seigneur Daymon Thorn ? « Diviser pour mieux régner » est sans doute l'un des adages les plus éculés de l'univers, mais son efficacité n'est plus à prouver. Vous vous disputez sur des questions aussi terre-à-terre que la façon de vous parler, alors que le Secteur Tapani est peut-être en train de vivre les prémices d'une catastrophe dramatique. Pensez-vous que c'est comme ça que nous pourrons agir de manière constructive ? Oh, je sais ce que vous vous dites, vous êtes sans doute en train de penser quelque chose comme « cette pauvre petite fille ignorante ne comprend rien de rien aux intrigues géopolitiques du Secteur Tapani, aux traditions et aux coutumes ancestrales qui préconisent ces alliances et ces rivalités », mais cela m'est indifférent. Je n'ai qu'un seul souci en tête : protéger les milliards de personnes innocentes qui risquent de souffrir de la guerre que les Mecetti ont déclenché, et des conséquences terribles que peut entraîner le retour des Précurseurs qui semblent avoir des intentions hostiles. Seuls, chacun de notre côté, nous ne pourrons agir qu'épisodiquement, et de manière très localisée. C'est tous ensemble que nous aurons suffisamment de poids pour faire avancer les choses à l'échelle du secteur. Si vous comprenez et acceptez ce fait, je peux vous promettre que nous sauvegarderons la paix.

Il y eut un long silence impressionné. Le docteur Lohrn fronçait les sourcils, épatée par la jeune Drall. Et les deux hommes se regardèrent, très gênés.

- Euh… bon. Peut-être qu'il y a du vrai dans vos paroles, mademoiselle Koskaya.

- C'est… oui, c'est aussi mon avis, Haut Seigneur Paddox.

- Encore besoin de nous, ou on peut vous laisser vous crêper le chignon entre vous, mesdames ? demanda effrontément Canderous.

- Non, attendez, nous allons discuter de… un instant. Gardes !

Le sergent Gill entra avec ses gardes. Il détacha le Melantha, et l'emmena hors de la salle d'informatique. Savill jeta un coup d'œil affolé vers les padawans avant de sortir.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que Vaskel Savill entende la suite.

- Vous ne lui faites donc pas confiance ? demanda Chi'ta, un peu attristée.

- Mademoiselle Koskaya, votre compassion est touchante, mais vous oubliez que Vaskel Savill n'est pas un agneau. Pour l'heure, il est affaibli, mais je peux vous assurer que dans des circonstances normales, il vous paraîtrait beaucoup moins attendrissant. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il joue au moins en partie la comédie.

- Haut Seigneur, je ne crois pas.

- Écoutez, vous m'êtes très sympathique, répondit le Pelagia d'une voix douce, mais je préfère être franc avec vous : à mon avis, vous êtes encore trop jeune et trop innocente pour vous rendre compte que Savill vous mène par le bout du nez. Il l'a dit lui-même, il pourrait être mon père. Et justement, mon père l'a affronté à plusieurs reprises. Quand il veut quelque chose, c'est un requin, qui n'hésite pas à exploiter au mieux les ressources de toutes les personnes qui lui tombent sous la main. À mon avis, il s'est joué de vous comme d'instruments.

- Je suis navrée si je vous parais trop naïve, mais j'ai confiance en lui. La Force me permet de lire ses émotions, même s'il n'en a pas conscience. Il n'a peut-être jamais eu affaire à des serviteurs de la Force, et la lecture des émotions est justement ma spécialité. Parfois, quand les émotions négatives sont trop fortes, cela peut m'être très désagréable, mais cela constitue également ma principale force, car les gens qui ne sont pas capables de dissimuler leurs émotions sous une cape de Force ne peuvent pas me cacher leur état général.

Le Haut Seigneur Paddox se racla la gorge.

- Si tel est votre jugement… ma famille comptait des Jedi, ils n'ont jamais failli, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Bon… écoutez, nous allons devoir réfléchir à la suite des événements… la grande assemblée sur l'île Crispos dont nous parlions aura lieu dans quelques mois.

- Il faudrait que nous puissions nous y introduire, mais le problème est que nous ne sommes pas directement des nobles de Procopia.

- Non pas, mais vous devriez pouvoir accompagner mes homologues, sous couvert de raisons utilitaires. Je vais prendre contact avec la Haute Dame Bathos de Cadriaan et le Haut Seigneur Weston Warsheld de Calipsa pour leur parler de cette histoire. L'un comme l'autre accepteront de m'écouter, et aucun d'eux n'aime les Mecetti. Quand je leur parlerai de cet enregistrement, ils voudront sûrement nous aider à y voir un peu plus clair, je n'aurai pas de mal à les pousser à vous accepter. Quant à moi, j'emmènerai les deux padawans avec moi. Cette grande fête n'est pas pour tout de suite, nous aurons le temps de nous y préparer, et de voir venir.

- Nous devons donc nous attendre à tout, y compris et surtout à l'imprévisible, répondit Chi'ta avec philosophie.

Et les sept compères se retirèrent, puis regagnèrent leurs pénates.

Les jardins d'Alaphoe venaient de fermer leurs portes au public, mais le docteur Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa n'eut qu'à présenter ses papiers pour faire jouer ses petits privilèges diplomatiques et entrer. Comme beaucoup de ses concitoyens, elle adorait se promener dans ces lieux, mais appréciait davantage la tranquillité des heures de fermeture. Elle passa à côté du Palais de Verre, contourna les Bassins aux Mille Reflets, et s'arrêta devant les Jardins Suspendus. Sur sa gauche, elle distinguait l'amphithéâtre où, elle le savait, Dame Bathos de la Maison Cadriaan avait failli être abattue, quelques mois plus tôt. Au loin, sur sa droite, le dôme de la Salle de Concert arrondissait son toit au-dessus des arbres. Puis, quand elle traversa les Jardins Suspendus, elle se retrouva sur un petit sentier qui conduisait à la Maison des Bains, au bord du grand lac Alaphoe. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle entra dans le grand bâtiment de marbre blanc, et monta à l'étage. Par l'une des fenêtres du couloir, elle pouvait voir l'océan, et à l'opposé, s'étendaient les eaux calmes du lac. Elle allait gagner le vestiaire, quand elle vit bouger quelque chose.

C'était la silhouette fine de Liam, en train de courir autour du lac. De temps en temps, il faisait un saut périlleux en avant, puis un autre en se retournant plusieurs fois avant une roulade, sans ralentir sa course. La jeune femme le regarda quelques instants avec attention, impressionnée.

_Il doit être doué à la baston, quand il n'est pas gêné par les ondes de ces cafards…_

Ezra se déshabilla, resta quelques minutes sous la douche, rangea ses affaires dans un casier, passa un peignoir, et entra dans la salle au bassin de détente pour femmes. Elle adorait s'asseoir quelques temps dans le bain de relaxation, quand elle avait besoin d'oublier ses tensions. En balayant la salle du regard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Dans un coin du grand bassin d'eau chaude, au milieu des volutes de vapeur, elle pouvait voir la petite silhouette boulotte de Chi'ta, tranquillement assise dans l'eau, sa fourrure dorée ondulait avec les vaguelettes.

- Salut !

- Oh, c'est vous, docteur Lohrn ! répondit la jeune Drall en relevant la tête. Je vous en prie, venez, c'est très agréable.

La jeune Humaine se rapprocha du bassin.

- Je n'ai pas vu votre ami Barabel. Il n'est pas toujours avec vous deux, d'habitude ?

- Il est à une réception avec Dame Liryl, et ne peut pas être partout à la fois. Et, nous sommes d'accord, Dame Liryl a plus besoin de lui que nous, en ce moment.

Sans complexe, Ezra laissa tomber son peignoir, et s'assit aux côtés de Chi'ta.

- Vraiment très agréable.

- Vous venez souvent vous détendre ici, docteur Lohrn ?

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Ezra, ton vouvoiement me donne l'air d'être une vieille.

- Je regrette, mais mon éducation me dicte de vous appeler par votre titre, à moins que nous ne devenions très proches.

- Comme tu veux. Et la réponse à ta question est « oui » j'adore ces bains.

Ezra était maintenant dans l'eau jusqu'aux aisselles.

- J'aimerais te dire, Chi'ta… j'apprécie que tu ne me voies pas comme une rivale.

- Rivale ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Hé bien… du fait de mon appartenance aux Calipsa, quand tu es une Pelagia.

Chi'ta regarda Ezra avec gravité.

- Docteur Lohrn, je travaille avec les Pelagia, c'est un fait, mais je suis avant tout une servante de l'Ordre Jedi. Selon la volonté de l'Ordre, je mets mes modestes talents au service des Pelagia, car les circonstances nous y poussent. Maintenant, s'il s'avérait un jour que les Pelagia devaient changer d'orientation et prendre une direction que l'Ordre n'approuverait pas, je les quitterais aussitôt. Et je ne vois pas du tout en vous une rivale pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je préfère voir une collaboratrice… peut-être une amie ? Je serais heureuse de vous avoir pour amie.

- Alors, soyons amies !

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent à l'unisson. Ezra dit alors :

- Moi, je suis fière de t'avoir pour amie. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir parmi ses relations une vraie Jedi.

- Pas encore, docteur, pas encore.

- Si, je t'assure. Grennan avait raison. Tu n'en as pas l'air, comme ça, mais tu as une sacrée trempe ! Réussir à clouer le bec aux deux seigneurs, fallait oser !

- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser se chamailler comme des enfants à une heure si grave.

- Puisque nous allons travailler ensemble un moment, je devrais peut-être me documenter un peu sur ton peuple. Est-ce que tous les Dralls ont ta résolution ?

- Oh non, docteur Lohrn. Généralement, les Dralls ne sont pas très courageux. Ce sont des casaniers, la plupart se consacrent à l'érudition. Les Dralls qui quittent notre planète sont assez rares. Ceux-ci ne sont pas mal considérés, mais ils constituent une faible proportion de la population.

- Et tu fais partie de ce petit pourcentage, puisque tu es là.

- Je vous avouerai que s'il n'y avait pas eu l'Académie, je serais restée sur Drall. Et parfois, j'ai un peu peur, notamment quand je découvre une nouvelle planète. Mais je ne regrette rien. Ca vaut le coup. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, vivre des expériences dans des civilisations différentes… oui, ça vaut le coup.

- Comment c'était, ta vie, sur Drall ?

- Oh, ce n'était pas très excitant. J'étais réceptionniste dans un grand hôtel de Meccha, la ville des Cavaliers du Vent.

- Je ne suis jamais allée sur Drall. En fait, quand j'y pense, je ne me suis pas beaucoup déplacée. Bien sûr, il m'est arrivé de partir en vacances quelquefois sur une planète du Secteur Tapani, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi loin depuis que je vous connais, toi et tes amis.

- Peut-être que cela viendra. Et si vous avez besoin d'un guide sur Drall, je serais ravie de vous faire découvrir cette planète.

- Oui, ce sera un plaisir. C'est amusant, tu es la première Drall que je côtoie.

- Vous avez dû pourtant voir des patients de toutes espèces, non ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais quitté le secteur Tapani, et à ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de Dralls sur les mondes de l'Expansion. Si tu dis qu'ils sont sédentaires, ça n'est pas étonnant. Par contre, je croyais que les Dralls étaient plus petits.

- Les mâles sont plus petits, en effet. Notre société est matriarcale. L'autorité de chaque ville est représentée par une Grande Duchesse. Les femelles prennent les grandes décisions, régissent les lois, entretiennent les connaissances, s'occupent de l'éducation des petits, et les mâles sont cantonnés aux travaux physiques, ainsi qu'aux tâches administratives les moins intéressantes. Et sur le plan physiologique, d'une façon générale, les femelles sont mieux nourries, plus résistantes, plus grandes, plus solidement bâties et – puisqu'on est entre filles, je peux aussi vous le dire – elles sont aussi plus dégourdies !

Une nouvelle fois, elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu me parais plutôt jeune, si j'en crois ce que j'ai pu étudier sur ton peuple. Ca te fait quel âge ?

- Quinze années standard, bientôt seize.

- Ah oui, mais attends ! Chez les Dralls, il n'y a pas une différence de métabolisme ?

- Tout à fait, docteur Lohrn. Nous vieillissons à environ un quart plus vite que vous. Si j'étais Humaine, j'aurais plutôt dix-neuf ans, pas loin de vingt.

- Exactement comme moi ! Je savais qu'on était plus proches qu'à première vue !

Un temps de silence, que la jeune Humaine rompit :

- Il me plaît bien, ton petit camarade, qui s'entraîne dehors.

- Oh, Liam ! Euh… oui, en effet.

La jeune doctoresse fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait rencontré une personne qui pouvait se montrer aussi directe qu'elle quand elle entendit la petite Drall lui demander :

- Docteur Lohrn, coupons court à toute déviation, si vous le voulez bien a-t-il éveillé quelque chose en vous ?

Ezra écarquilla les yeux, puis éclata de rire.

- Ah ha ! Tu as peur que je le séduise, avoue-le !

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'éprouves rien pour lui, je vous ai vus aux fiançailles, il y a assez de signaux entre vous deux pour brouiller un navordinateur !

Chi'ta remercia le Grand Fouisseur d'avoir donné de la fourrure à ses enfants, car elle sentit que si elle avait eu le visage sans poils, l'Humaine l'aurait vue rougir.

- C'est vrai, il y a quelque chose entre nous, impossible de le nier, mais à mon sens, c'est davantage un effet secondaire de la Force plutôt que… enfin, vous comprenez. Peut-être mieux que je ne comprends.

- Et tu crois qu'il aurait des vues sur moi ?

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas détecté chez lui des émotions de ce genre à votre encontre, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Je ne connais pas vraiment les critères chez les Humains, mais si j'en crois les impressions que j'ai pu relever autour de vous… vous êtes une très belle femme. Bien des Humains ont eu de suaves pensées en vous voyant.

- Tu as raison, on va mettre les choses au point tout de suite, et on n'aura plus besoin d'en parler : Liam est un charmant petit gars, mais tu peux être tranquille. Sur ce plan-là, il ne m'intéresse pas du tout. D'abord, ce n'est qu'un gosse, même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'années qui nous séparent, il n'a pas la maturité dont la plupart des femmes Humaines ont besoin, et deuxièmement, je ne me vois pas du tout me mettre en ménage pour le moment.

- Ah… bon.

- Et puis, je vais peut-être te choquer, mais je préfère la compagnie des filles.

Chi'ta sursauta, et recula de quelques mètres, effrayée.

- Hé, ne t'affole pas ! De toute façon, tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre !

La jeune Drall se calma un peu, tenta un petit sourire gêné. Puis elle se détendit complètement, et ferma les yeux. Son esprit glissa lentement sur l'onde chaude…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle vit que la nuit était tombée, et qu'Ezra était sur le pas de la porte, prête à quitter la Maison des Bains.

- Quoi ? Oh !

- Hé, ça ne va pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Ca fait une heure que je suis sortie de ce bassin, et tu n'as pas bougé ?

- Une heure ? Mais je n'ai rien vu passer !

- Ohé ! Chi'ta ?

Liam appelait au-dehors. La jeune Drall sortit prestement de l'eau, et se dirigea à petits pas nerveux vers la fenêtre. En se penchant, elle vit l'adolescent, mains sur les hanches, qui attendait.

- On devrait y aller, maintenant, il se fait tard.

- Oui, tu as raison, on arrive !

- « On » ? Y a quelqu'un avec toi ?

- Oui, le docteur Lohrn.

- Ah ? Bon, je vous attends.

Chi'ta se secoua, ébouriffant sa fourrure, puis se sécha, alla chercher son kimono, le passa, et rejoignit Ezra qui l'attendait au pied de l'escalier.

- Allez, on y va.

- Je vous suis, docteur.

- Dis-moi… ça veut dire quoi, « Martouf » ?

Chi'ta s'arrêta net entre deux marches, et dévisagea Ezra d'un air intrigué.

- Quel mot venez-vous de prononcer ?

- Pendant que tu dormais, tu as murmuré plusieurs fois ce mot… « Martouf ». C'était quoi ? Un nom ? Un lieu ?

- Je… je n'en sais rien du tout.

Le docteur Lohrn haussa les épaules, et sortit de l'établissement. Mais la jeune fille resta plongée dans une profonde interrogation pendant de longues secondes. Puis, finalement, elle n'y pensa plus, et trottina rapidement vers les deux Humains.


	6. Episode VI : Héritage de sang

**Deuxième partie : intrigues, complots et Résurgences**

**Episode VI : héritage de sang**

Plusieurs coups résonnèrent sur le bois de la porte. Toréa, plus agacée qu'effrayée, cria juste à travers la cloison :

- Allez, vas-y, cogne ! Tu peux toujours courir, je ne t'ouvrirai pas !

- Déconne pas, chérie, je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! hurla une grosse voix rauque à travers la porte.

- Va te faire voir chez les Trandoshens, espèce de porc !

- C'est chez toi que je veux aller me faire voir, mamour ! Allez, me laisse pas sur le palier, j'ai des douleurs dans le slibard !

- Alors fous-toi des glaçons dedans !

On cessa de cogner. La jeune Wroonienne poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle passa ses doigts délicats dans ses mèches tressées, et eut un petit sourire satisfait. Un bruit de blaster la fit sursauter, et elle plongea derrière le canapé miteux. La serrure de la porte avait fondu sous l'impact. Puis un énorme Gotal entra dans le petit appartement, arme au poing. En se relevant, elle cria :

- T'es malade ! C'est ma porte !

- _C'était_ ta porte, chérie. Blast, t'es encore plus excitante que dans mon souvenir !

Dérangée à une heure tardive, la jeune Wroonienne portait juste un débardeur et une petite culotte. D'ordinaire, Toréa était une femme souriante, intelligente, au verbe parfois cru et au cœur toujours tendre. Comme tous ses compatriotes de Wroona, elle avait la peau bleutée et une forte personnalité. Et précisément, elle n'était pas du tout d'humeur à sourire.

- Kurzuf, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus te voir !

- Tu causes, mais en fait, je connais les gonzesses ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de dire le contraire de ce que vous pensez ! Tu fais ta mijaurée, mais la vérité, c'est que tu rêves de moi chaque fois que tu dors !

Le Gotal s'approcha de la jeune femme, et lui colla carrément les mains sur les fesses avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle se débattit et martela sa poitrine de ses petits poings, ce qui ne fit qu'exciter davantage Kurzuf. Tendant un bras en arrière, Toréa saisit une bouteille sur l'évier, et frappa la corne du Gotal. Celui-ci grogna de douleur, et renversa la jeune femme d'une violente claque. Elle tomba sur le carrelage, sonnée.

- Chienne vérolée ! Je devrais t'égorger tout de suite ! Regarde ce que tu as fait, pouffiasse ! Une veste que j'avais payée cent crédits ! Tu vas me payer ça ! Faut d'abord que je me nettoie. Tu perds rien pour attendre !

Kurzuf cracha sur la Wroonienne, et se dirigea vers le fond de l'appartement. La jeune femme sentait une larme amère glisser le long de sa joue bleue, mais elle se releva, résignée à affronter son agresseur. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, et sortit un couteau de cuisine. Un tir de blaster le lui arracha des mains.

- N'y pense même pas, poulette ! gronda une autre voix derrière elle.

Toréa paniqua en voyant un gros Klatoonien qui la tenait en joue avec son fusil. De la salle de bains, la voix de Kurzuf beugla :

- Toréa, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ?

- T'inquiète, vieux, je maîtrise ! répondit le Klatoonien.

- Ah, d'accord. Tiens-là bien à l'œil, j'arrive dans une minute !

Le Klatoonien s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise, sans dévier son arme de la tête de la jeune femme.

- Oh-ho ! J'en connais une qui va vite passer à la casserole ! J'en ai les bonbons qui me démangent !

- Bâtard…

- Tu changeras de ton quand on t'aura appris les choses de la vie, poupée ! Hé, en attendant que les autres arrivent, tu vas me sortir une mousse, au trot !

Toréa voyait son avenir proche de plus en plus embarrassant. Son visage se crispa d'anxiété, alors qu'elle se tourna docilement vers le réfrigérateur.

Dans la salle de bains, Kurzuf le Gotal se réjouissait tout en se passant de l'eau sur le crâne. Comme tous les Gotals, sa paire de cornes lui permettait de détecter les émotions générales qu'éprouvaient ses interlocuteurs. Il n'y avait pas à se tromper, Toréa avait éprouvé de l'espoir et une certaine excitation qu'il avait immédiatement traduit comme de l'envie sexuelle. En chantonnant, il finit de se sécher la tête, lorsqu'un petit bruit à sa droite attira son attention. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'un blaster.

- Salut, pauvre tache !

Devant lui se tenait un Humain. Enfin, c'était une façon de parler car il était tête en bas, les jambes enroulées autour d'une barre des escaliers de secours. C'était un grand homme, au visage buriné, et aux longues nattes rasta pendantes. Il tenait un blaster lourd à travers la fenêtre. Le Gotal fut surpris, mais ne se démonta pas.

- Qui t'es, toi ? Le plombier zingueur ?

- Non, mec, je suis le vigile. Je fous dehors les casse-noisettes comme toi.

- Tu te fous dans la merde, cow-boy. Je suis pas seul, y a quatre potes avec moi.

- Quatre ? Seulement ? Mince, ils n'ont aucune chance !

- Tu crois que tu pourras te faire quatre bonshommes en rut armés jusqu'aux dents ?

- Ouaip. Mais tu ne seras pas là pour le voir !

Et d'un geste, l'homme saisit d'une main une aiguille Zenji dissimulée dans sa coiffure rasta, et la lança vers Kurzuf. Elle se planta juste entre les deux yeux du Gotal qui s'étala dans la baignoire avec un bruit flasque.

Dans la cuisine, l'homme-chien dévorait du regard la jeune Wroonienne.

- Dis donc, chérie, t'as vu ce que t'as fait ? Y a plein de lum sur le plancher !

- Et alors, ça te pose un problème ?

- Ca fait sale, on se croirait dans une porcherie. Quand les copains vont arriver, ils vont croire qu'un gros dégueulasse a pas pu se retenir jusqu'aux chiottes.

- Rien à faire.

- Allez, tu peux pas laisser ça comme ça ! Faut que tu nettoies !

- Vas-y, toi, si tu veux !

- T'as pas compris, la garce ! Toi, tu passes la serpillière ! Et tu fais ça en me tournant le dos, et dandine bien de la croupe, surtout !

Toréa se mordit la lèvre, jeta un petit coup d'œil vers la salle de bain, visiblement inquiète.

- T'occupe pas de lui, il va arriver pour passer le premier, alors autant que je profite du spectacle de ta petite croupe rebondie avant qu'il ne la défonce. Allez !

La jeune Wroonienne se sentit blessée dans son amour-propre, mais s'exécuta, tremblante. À genoux, elle passa le tissu humidifié sur le carrelage. Elle vit alors au bout du couloir la porte s'entrouvrir, et le canon d'un blaster sortir lentement…

- Continue, poupée bleue ! Et remue-toi plus que ça !

Le blaster aboya, atteignant le Klatoonien dans l'abdomen. Il s'effondra avec un gargouillis étranglé. La porte s'ouvrit complètement sur Canderous Tal.

- Blast ! J'ai eu peur que l'autre salaud t'ait repéré !

- T'en fais pas pour lui, il n'emmerdera plus jamais personne. Toi, ça va ?

- Ce connard a cru qu'il pouvait me mater, mais j'espérais que tu viennes le calmer.

- Bon, je t'aiderai à nettoyer.

- Attends ! Y en a d'autres qui sont censés venir.

- Je sais, l'autre cochon a dit qu'il y en aurait quatre. En voilà un, plus qu'à attendre les… une seconde !

L'Humain bondit vers la fenêtre, se plaqua contre le mur, jeta un coup d'œil.

- Un speeder vient d'arriver, il y a un Askajien, un Rodien et un Mrlssti.

- T'es sûr que ça ira ?

- Tu me connais, tu sais à qui ils vont avoir affaire, contrairement à ces petits rigolos. Maintenant cache-toi quelque part, je m'en occupe.… Non, attends ! J'ai une idée !

Déjà on entendait leurs voix dans la cage d'escalier. Canderous ouvrit la porte d'entrée, agrippa le corps lourd du Klatoonien, et le lança sans ménagement. Il s'écrasa dans un grand bruit sur le petit Mrlssti, le broyant sous son poids. Le gros Askajien sortit prestement son arbalète laser, et le Rodien tira deux vibro-dagues de ses manches. Ils montèrent à toute allure jusqu'à l'étage où était l'appartement de Toréa. Quand ils franchirent la porte, ils ne trouvèrent personne.

- Sortez de là !

- Allez, on vous a grillés, misérables poltrons !

Les deux voyous avancèrent jusqu'à la porte du fond. Le Rodien tira un grand coup sur la poignée, prêt à jeter ses dagues. Il vit seulement la fenêtre ouverte d'où provenaient les bruits des speeders dans la rue, et le Gotal dans la baignoire.

- Merde alors, Kurzuf est mort !

- Sans blague ! C'est quand même pas cette pouffe qui l'a dessoudé ?

Un petit bruit retentit sur le tapis absorbant, alors qu'un petit objet rebondit à leurs pieds.

- Grenade !

Épouvantés, les deux compères tournèrent les talons et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Mais à peine avaient-ils regagné la cuisine que l'Humain bondit hors de la penderie, et les abattit coup sur coup de son arme. Il rengaina, satisfait, fit quelques pas vers la salle de bain, récupéra la grenade désamorcée qu'il gardait pour ce genre de ruse, retira de la tête du Gotal son aiguille, et appela :

- C'est bon, tu peux redescendre, ils ont compris la leçon !

Toréa se laissa descendre par la fenêtre. Le mercenaire la rattrapa et la déposa doucement sur le sol.

- Désolée pour le bazar, si j'avais su que ces saligauds viendraient…

- T'inquiète, j'ai toujours adoré jouer au tir aux mynocks.

- Bon, je vais te passer les infos.

La jeune Wroonienne se glissa dans sa chambre, pendant que l'Humain jeta les trois autres cadavres par l'une des fenêtres de l'escalier, celle qui donnait sur la benne à ordure.

- Voilà votre cinq étoiles !

- Tiens !

Toréa revint avec un disque de données, qu'elle mit dans la main du mercenaire. Celui-ci l'examina attentivement sous tous les angles.

- Mh-mh… tu es sûre que ces informations sont fiables ?

- Certaine, vu chez qui j'ai dû aller les piocher.

Canderous sortit de son portefeuille une liasse de billets, et la tendit à la jeune femme. Elle compta rapidement l'argent, et le rangea dans un tiroir.

- Hé, Canderous, c'est vraiment sympa de t'occuper de moi, comme ça.

- Bah, tu prends des risques, faut bien qu'il y ait des compensations.

- Non, mais je veux dire, par rapport aux dégénérés comme ça… et puis ce que tu me donnes va bien au-dessus de mes tarifs habituels.

- Tu connais l'adage : les petits cadeaux entretiennent l'amitié. Et puis j'ai tout intérêt à entretenir un bon investissement sur un contact aussi efficace !

Le mercenaire allait partir, quand la Wroonienne lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, Canderous ?

- Parce que si je devais choisir une seule personne à défendre dans cet univers pourri, sans hésiter, ce serait toi.

- Même en comptant les deux petits gosses dont tu m'as parlé, qui ont l'air gentils ?

- Ouais. Je les aime bien, mais je t'aime bien aussi… d'une autre façon.

Toréa sourit, et donna un petit baiser à Canderous. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte de l'appartement, elle lui demanda encore :

- Attends une minute ! T'es obligé de partir maintenant ?

Il ne réfléchit qu'un instant.

- Non, je peux rester encore un peu.

Il reposa son manteau, et avec un sourire entendu, la jeune femme le prit par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la chambre, par les interstices des lourds rideaux de la suite. Malgré les fenêtres fermées, Chi'ta Koskaya pouvait entendre le chant des centaines d'oiseaux colorés de l'île d'Estalle. La petite Drall cligna des yeux, s'étira avec satisfaction. Elle sortit du lit, alla se doucher, puis se sécha et passa son kimono avant de sortir, en glissant son sabre-laser sous la ceinture de tissu. En marchant dans le long couloir, elle sifflotait une petite chanson de sa planète natale, de bonne humeur, lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose par l'une des fenêtres qui la fit s'arrêter sur place. Elle colla son nez à la fenêtre, surprise par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Cette fenêtre donnait dans la cour de l'ambassade, où les vaisseaux de passage pouvaient stationner, il y avait une navette, et une délégation était en train d'en descendre. Ce spectacle avait déjà quelque chose d'inhabituel. Bien sûr, depuis le temps qu'elle habitait l'ambassade Pelagia, elle avait vu de nombreuses délégations de ce genre. Mais il y avait deux éléments qui rendaient cette visite extraordinaire. D'abord, en temps normal, le Haut Seigneur Paddox recevait les représentants de puissance politique l'après-midi seulement, ensuite il y avait trois fois plus de gardes que d'habitude autour de la navette. Ce n'était pas étonnant, car elle reconnut sur le fuselage de l'appareil le blason de la Maison Mecetti. Elle sentit soudain une sueur froide.

_Mais que font-ils ici ? Je dois vite prévenir Liam._

Elle pressa le pas jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. En passant par l'extérieur pour se rendre au réfectoire, elle vit Liam assis à une table, qui sifflotait en manipulant des outils qu'il sortait d'une grosse boîte posée près de lui.

- Bonjour !

- Oh, salut, Chi'ta ! La pêche ?

- Oui, je vais bien, merci. Tu as l'air aussi en pleine forme.

- Parce que je le suis !

Liam était en train de bricoler la sphère d'entraînement dont il se servait pour ses exercices au sabre-laser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Eh bien… ce qui s'est passé sur Gamorr m'a donné à réfléchir.

- Comment cela ?

- Il y a quelques mois, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous avons fait connaissance avec Ari Quayle, l'assistante de la bibliothécaire, m'dame Mal-Roh. Ari se croyait menacée par un ennemi inconnu qui aurait bouté le feu à tout un quartier pour la tuer. Le jour même, il y a un cafard géant qui entre dans sa chambre. Puis, il y a un tireur embusqué qui tente de nous abattre, un speeder qui s'écrase près de notre chambre… bon, je n'étais pas sûr, mais à notre dernière sortie, on a eu droit le même jour au cafard et à la bombe dans le vaisseau. Peut-être bien qu'au début, seule Ari était en danger, mais maintenant je commence à me demander si ce danger ne s'étend pas à nous, désormais.

- C'est malheureusement vrai. Il faut bien le reconnaître, cela fait partie de la vie des Jedi, nous sommes régulièrement exposés aux différentes menaces. Mais donc, ce module ? Tu veux le modifier pour mieux t'entraîner ?

- Non, je vérifiais juste la sphère au cas où quelqu'un de malveillant aurait remplacé la batterie électrique par un vrai blaster.

- Ah, je vois. Excellente initiative ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. C'est pourquoi je suis en train de la refermer.

Liam rebranchait un par un les câbles d'alimentation et les circuits intégrés de la sphère. Chi'ta s'assit face à lui.

- Tu sais qu'il y a une délégation Mecetti dans l'ambassade ?

Liam leva le visage vers la petite Drall, l'air très étonné.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

L'adolescent réfléchit quelques instants, mais fit un vague geste de la main avant de reprendre son travail.

- Bon. Je suppose qu'ils ont une bonne raison de venir. Voilà, c'est terminé !

Liam referma le capot et s'essuya les mains, satisfait. Il appuya sur le bouton d'allumage de la sphère, puis alluma son sabre-laser. Celle-ci décolla, se mit à planer à un mètre au-dessus du sol. Liam bondit de la table avec un flip-flap arrière et fit face à la sphère d'entraînement. La sphère tournait lentement sur elle-même tout en montant et descendant régulièrement, avec de petits sifflements de vapeur. L'adolescent marchait à pas lents autour de la sphère, prêt à frapper. Le drone tira coup sur coup trois décharges d'énergie, et Liam les para toutes les trois sans difficulté. Chi'ta le contemplait, de plus en plus captivée. En effet, il était de plus en plus audacieux, se permettant des figures acrobatiques élaborées tout en continuant de renvoyer les tirs. Il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, faisait des tours sur lui-même, et resta même un instant en équilibre sur une main, et maniant le sabre-laser de l'autre. Puis il éteignit son sabre, et se rassit. La sphère se posa d'elle-même sur son socle posé sur la table. L'adolescent s'épongea le front.

- Très impressionnant.

- Bah, je devrais peut-être monter le niveau de difficulté, ça devient un peu trop facile. Il est réglé au niveau « trois sur dix ». Le pain quotidien des Jedi Gardiens.

- Cela fait un petit moment que je ne me suis pas entraînée.

- Tu veux essayer ?

- Euh… pourquoi pas ? Mais je t'en prie, baisse la difficulté.

- Pas de problème, je la règle au minimum.

L'adolescent ouvrit la petite trappe à l'arrière de la sphère, régla le curseur sous les yeux de Chi'ta, et la reposa.

- Elle prendra son envol en voyant la lame d'un sabre-laser.

- Je sais, je sais.

La petite Drall se leva, et fit face à la sphère d'entraînement. Elle sortit lentement son sabre-laser de sa ceinture, et l'alluma. La sphère réagit aussitôt et décolla. Tenant fermement la poignée de la main gauche, Chi'ta leva son arme, son visage verdoya sous l'effet de la lumière de la lame laser. Elle guettait la moindre réaction du petit globe argenté. Le trait orange vif partit et la jeune fille, touchée au bras, sursauta, et éteignit vite son arme.

- Ouille ! Je devrais faire plus attention.

- C'est rien, c'est rien.

- Je dois avouer, à ma grande honte, que le cours du maniement de l'arme traditionnelle de l'Ordre est celui dans lequel je me sens le moins à l'aise… mais je vais réessayer !

- T'es sûre ?

- Liam, je n'aime pas me battre, mais j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus qu'agiter mon sabre-laser en sifflant la prochaine fois que nous nous ferons attaquer.

- Okay.

La jeune fille releva son sabre-laser, Liam observa :

- J'avais remarqué que tu es gauchère, mais es-tu sûre de toi en le tenant comme ça, avec juste une main ?

- Euh… oui, je crois.

- Mon Maître m'a expliqué que le sabre-laser est une arme complexe, à la fois lourde et légère. Seul un combattant expérimenté et d'une certaine force physique peut se permettre de le manier comme ça.

- Pourtant, un sabre est léger. Peut-être un peu trop, même, si l'on estime mal le poids de cette arme, on risque justement de se blesser.

- Le problème n'est pas l'arme, mais l'adversaire. Tant qu'il s'agit d'arrêter un tir, ça peut aller, mais peut-être qu'un jour, tu affronteras quelqu'un qui sera beaucoup plus grand et plus costaud que toi, et qui pourrait te battre facilement si tu essaies de parer ses coups, en te fatiguant de plus en plus le bras.

- Comment tiens-tu un sabre-laser à deux mains ?

- Ben, très simple : moi, en tout cas, je mets ma main directrice sur la partie supérieure de la poignée, puis l'autre en dessous.

- Peux-tu me guider ?

- Si tu veux.

Liam se releva, passa derrière la petite Drall. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses doigts duveteux, et les positionna doucement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une sensation plaisante en sentant la douce fourrure dorée de la jeune fille onduler au contact de ses mains. Chi'ta le regarda par-dessus son épaule, avec un étrange regard malicieux assorti d'un petit sourire en coin.

- Une de mes condisciples du _Praxeum_ m'a dit un jour que les mâles de l'espèce Humaine adoraient caresser les phalanges des femelles.

L'adolescent rougit violemment, et retira prestement ses mains, avant de reculer d'un mètre. Chi'ta se retourna, et lui dit avec un sourire plus conciliant :

- Je voulais juste voir si c'était vrai… J'espère que tu ne prendras pas mal cette petite ruse ?

- Non… c'est moi qui suis désolé si je t'ai gênée.

- Du tout, sois sans crainte. Ce n'est pas désagréable. D'autres races ont des signes d'affection bien moins délicats. Chez maître Dankin, par exemple, la cérémonie d'union ressemble plus à une lutte acharnée. Et sur Kashyyyk… Tu savais que chez les Wookiees, on a recourt à des coups violents ?

- Ah, non. Et… sur Drall ?

- Pour montrer leur affection, les Dralls aiment se frotter mutuellement le museau.

Liam se demandait si elle allait lui proposer d'essayer, mais le visage de la jeune fille se fronça et elle siffla d'anxiété, alors qu'elle apercevait quelque chose derrière lui. Entendant un bruit de pas, il se retourna, et bondit presque. Un droïd de protocole flambant neuf se dirigeait vers eux, accompagné de quatre gardes aux armures ornées des couleurs de la Maison Mecetti, eux-mêmes escortés d'une dizaine de soldats Pelagia menés par le sergent Gill. Le couvercle facial du droïd affichait une expression sévère. Le design de sa carrosserie corporelle donnait l'impression qu'il portait un costume trois pièces. Le blason Mecetti était incrusté sur son torse, à hauteur du cœur. Il prononça d'une voix grinçante :

- Liam Kincaid ?

L'adolescent considéra le droïd avec méfiance.

- Êtes-vous Liam Kincaid, jeune Humain ? Répondez, s'il vous plaît !

- C'est bon, j'ai entendu ! Oui, je suis Liam Kincaid.

- Je me présente : K4-D0, je représente la Maison Mecetti.

- J'ai compris, tas de ferraille ! Si c'est Nycator qui t'envoie, on n'a rien à se dire !

- Le nom de Don Nycator figure bien dans mes dossiers relatifs à la composition de la Maison Mecetti, mais il n'a rien à voir avec ce qui nous concerne.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- J'ai à vous parler d'affaires importantes dans un lieu plus propice que ce jardin.

K4-D0 fit pivoter sa tête en direction de la jeune fille.

- En privé.

- Chi'ta est mon amie et ma condisciple, je n'ai rien à lui cacher.

- Je regrette, mais mes instructions sont nettes et précises. Je ne peux vous délivrer ce message que seul à seul. Libre à vous de le divulguer ultérieurement.

- Vous voulez me voir seul, ou avec vos gardes ?

- Nous pourrons nous isoler dans une pièce fermée sans eux. La confidence s'applique à tous.

Liam leva un regard interrogateur vers le sergent.

- Sergent Gill ?

- Le Haut Seigneur Paddox a déjà préparé son cabinet privé. Ce droïd pourra vous dire ce qu'il a à vous dire.

- Peut-on vérifier s'il n'est pas chargé d'explosifs ? demanda alors une voix forte, agrémentée d'un accent des mondes-jungles.

L'adolescent eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant arriver Grennan, le chasseur de primes Chiss.

- Qui êtes-vous, homme de Csilla ? demanda K4-D0 avec autorité.

- Je suis le bonhomme qu'on a engagé pour garder un œil sur ces deux mouflets. Ma patronne m'a recommandé de donner un seul avertissement en cas de problème, puis de flinguer en cas d'insistance.

- Je vous conseille de l'écouter, recommanda le sergent Gill. Et à ce propos, jeune Liam, vous en faites pas, on l'a scanné avant qu'il ne descende de la navette, il est clean. Ni arme, ni matériau instable.

- D'accord, je vous suis. J'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, ajouta l'adolescent à l'adresse de la petite Drall.

Un instant plus tard, Liam était dans le petit bureau avec le droïd.

- Alors, qu'y a-t-il de si important ?

- Désolé d'avoir interrompu votre tentative maladroite de séduction, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire ne souffre d'aucun délai, répondit le droïd sans la moindre trace de regret dans la voix.

- On commence mal, boîte à conserves !

- Je vous rappelle qu'en tant que délégué de la Maison Mecetti, tout comportement agressif ou injurieux à mon égard pourra être considéré comme un incident diplomatique. Cela fait déjà la deuxième fois que vous me désignez d'une manière désobligeante, monsieur Kincaid. Une troisième ne sera pas acceptée.

L'adolescent imagina le droïd cabossé et amputé d'un bras ou d'une jambe dans une brocante sur un monde isolé, avec un client qui discutait âprement avec le marchand sur le prix du métal au kilo. Cette idée le fit rire, ce qui ne fut pas au goût du droïd.

- Bien, si vous trouvez ça drôle, alors tout va bien…

- Allez, qu'est-ce que j'ai donc à voir avec les Mecetti ?

- J'ai été envoyé par Maître Shaun, avocat au barreau assermenté de la Maison Mecetti. D'après nos données, il ne fait aucun doute possible sur le fait que, de par votre patrimoine génétique, après trois générations et quelques degrés, vous êtes l'héritier le plus jeune encore en vie du Baron Lucian Hejaran de Mecetti.

L'expression du visage de Liam passa de l'incrédulité à la stupéfaction, puis à l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Un… un… _Mecetti _?

- Telle est la conclusion de nos recherches.

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Écoutez, je connais mes parents, ils s'appellent Larrad et Winry Kincaid. Ils vivent dans les niveaux inférieurs de Coruscant, s'ils ne sont pas déjà morts du petit banditisme ou d'autre chose.

- C'est exact, mais connaissez-vous vos grands-parents ?

L'adolescent réfléchit quelques instants, mais ne répondit pas. K4-D0 continua :

- Cela fait au moins quatre personnes qui sont inconnues à votre actif. Or, je dois vous dire que l'une d'entre elles s'avère être Ry'vla Hejaran, cousin du Baron Lucian Hejaran. Un jour, Salek Hejaran, le fils unique de Ry'vla Hejaran et son tout jeune fils ont été enlevés et rançonnés, mais quand Ry'vla Hejaran a voulu négocier, l'opération a échoué. Salek Hejaran a été abattu. Son père, Ry'vla, a sombré dans le désespoir. Son épouse est morte de chagrin. Quant à l'enfant, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé, enlevé par l'un des pirates. Cet enfant a alors été déplacé de planète en planète jusqu'à Coruscant, où nous supposons qu'il a été adopté par des locaux. Cet enfant s'appelait alors Eldon Hejaran, mais sur Coruscant, il a été rebaptisé Liam Kincaid.

- Et donc, vous croyez que c'est moi.

- Ce n'est pas une croyance, mais une certitude.

- Et comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ?

- Très simple. Pendant le Grand Concours Galactique de Sciences de la Robotique qui s'est déroulé sur Amphor IV, il y avait Maître Shaun, venu acheter un droïd de la meilleure qualité. Pendant l'émeute qui a éclaté, il a vu votre image à l'holovision. Il a alors fait une analogie entre vous et l'un des lointains parents disparus du Baron. Il a fait son enquête sur vous, et les recherches ont conclu que vous partagiez les gênes de Salek Hejaran. Je vous laisse juger :

Le droïd projeta sur le mur une grande image, scindée en deux. Sur la partie gauche, on voyait la reproduction d'une peinture qui représentait un petit jeune homme, nommé d'après la légende « Salek Hejaran ». S'il n'était pas un sosie parfait de Liam, il lui ressemblait de manière très troublante. Même regard, même port, même silhouette menue. Cette ressemblance était facile à vérifier car sur la partie de droite, on voyait un autre portrait, celui de Liam, inconscient, debout dos au mur à toise du quartier sécuritaire d'Industrial Automaton. Ce dernier détail rendit Liam très nerveux.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Les circonstances de votre passage dans cette administration ne nous intéressent pas. Maître Shaun a immédiatement contacté sa seigneurie le Baron Lucian Hejaran. Sa seigneurie s'est empressée de payer votre caution afin que vous puissiez sortir. Nous avons pris alors les dispositions nécessaires pour vous faire venir auprès de nous.

- D'accord… et quand dois-je rencontrer le Baron ?

- C'est avec regret que je dois vous annoncer que l'honorable Baron vient de décéder, mais auparavant, il s'est empressé de modifier son testament en votre faveur. L'héritage inclut une large compensation pécuniaire ainsi qu'un titre de noblesse avec tous les droits et privilèges impliqués. Vous devrez réclamer cet héritage en personne au château Hejaran.

- Où c'est ?

- Sur la lune de l'Orbe du Chanteur de la Nuit, située dans le système Pella. Notre navette pourra vous y conduire, ainsi que les compagnons de votre choix.

- Ah… bon, voilà qui est plutôt inattendu, mais bon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Liam avait tout raconté à Grennan et à Chi'ta. Celle-ci ne fut pas rassurée.

- Quelle histoire incroyable ! Cela ne m'inspire guère confiance.

- Ouais, ça tu peux le dire ! Alors tu serais en fait le rejeton d'une baronnie snob des Mecetti ? C'est difficile à avaler, cette histoire !

- Le droïd m'a ordon… enfin, « vivement prié » de venir me présenter à l'ouverture du testament qui aura lieu d'ici deux jours. La navette part dans six heures, mais j'ai le droit de demander à quelques personnes de venir. J'ai pensé à vous, mais…

- Tu vas vraiment y aller ? Cette histoire-là pue encore plus fort qu'un fromage de Kashyyyk !

- C'est justement ce que j'allais dire, Grennan. J'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez, mais je ne veux pas vous faire risquer votre vie à l'insu de votre plein gré.

Le Chiss fit mine de recharger son disrupteur avec un sourire entendu.

- C'est pas un problème, ça justifiera ma paie. Depuis qu'Ezra est partie, je manque un peu d'exercice.

- Moi aussi, je te suivrai, Liam, mais es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas une vilaine ruse pour t'embarquer dans une sombre histoire politique ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas. D'un côté, j'avoue que ça sent vraiment le piège, de l'autre, j'aimerais quand même vérifier ce que cela signifie vraiment.

- Tu connais tes parents, non ?

- Oui, en effet. Enfin… on ne se voit pas très souvent, la dernière fois remonte à un peu moins d'un an.

Chi'ta repensa à ce que Liam lui avait raconté dans le Tombeau du Veilleur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous en parler, si ça te dérange.

- Ca pourrait déranger ? Okay, petit, te bile pas.

- Laisse tomber, Grennan, je ne suis pas le seul gamin qui a des difficultés relationnelles avec ses vieux. Mais bon, à ce que je sache, ils sont toujours en vie pour le moment. Ils ont les coordonnées du _Praxeum_, s'il devait leur arriver quelque chose, je serais rapidement prévenu.

- Donc, ce que t'a raconté ce droïd ne tient pas debout.

- C'est difficile à dire, Grennan… Dans le fond, je tiens à eux, mais bon, peut-être que ce ne sont pas mes parents biologiques ? Dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant, difficile de construire avec certitude un état civil, je n'ai eu ma première carte d'identité qu'après avoir rencontré Duncan Blackstorm.

- Qui ça ?

Liam regarda Grennan un peu surpris, puis réalisa :

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as aucune raison de le connaître de près ou de loin. Duncan Blackstorm était le Jedi qui a révélé mon affinité avec la Force, puis conduit à l'académie Jedi.

- D'accord. Et donc ?

- Physiquement, je tiens un peu de ma mère, mais à ce que je sache, elle n'est pas sensible à la Force, pas plus que mon père, et ce que ce dit ce droïd pourrait être vrai. Et puis, il y a le portrait.

- C'est peut-être seulement une coïncidence, suggéra la jeune fille.

- J'aimerais quand même aller vérifier. Un test génétique, quelque chose comme ça.

- Et puis, je viens de penser à autre chose, Liam.

- Quoi donc ?

- Eh bien… imagine que tu soies effectivement intégré à une maison de la Famille Mecetti. Est-ce qu'ils ne risqueraient pas de te faire épouser quelqu'un d'une autre Maison, pour créer une alliance politique intéressée ? S'il s'avérait que cette histoire était véridique, si tu es bien Eldon Hejaran, ne penses-tu pas qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une ruse ? D'un plan pour que les Mecetti puissent compter dans leurs rangs un Jedi qui serait en bons termes avec les Pelagia et les Cadriaan ? Enfin, remarque, maintenant que j'y pense… ce domaine se trouve sur quelle planète ?

- Dans le système Pella. Plus précisément, la Lune de l'Orbe du Chanteur de la Nuit.

La petite Drall se gratta le crâne juste entre les deux oreilles.

- Pella, Pella… laisse-moi réfléchir. Ah, je me souviens ! C'est un système très isolé, d'après les documents que j'ai pu lire sur ce secteur. Ce n'est pas l'un des principaux systèmes des Mecetti, si je me remémore les pages des livres de géographie sectorielle que j'ai consulté depuis mon arrivée ici. C'est probablement un monde isolé, qui pourrait être bien loin des intrigues d'Obulette.

- Quand est-ce que nous partons ?

- La navette décolle dans une demi-douzaine d'heures, d'après le droïd. Cela devrait nous laisser un peu de temps pour faire quelques vérifications.

- De quelles vérifications tu parles, Liam ?

L'adolescent inspira, chercha ses mots et expliqua d'un ton dégagé :

- Eh bien, Grennan, il est temps que nous t'éclairions un peu sur ce que nous connaissons des intrigues géopolitiques auxquelles nous sommes mêlés. J'ai pas mal réfléchi. Depuis mon arrivée sur Procopia, il y a eu pas mal de choses assez bizarroïdes. Au début, je n'étais pas très concentré, pour des raisons que je ne peux pas encore te dire tout de suite, mais en y réfléchissant, j'ai vu que pas mal de questions sont restées sans réponse.

- D'accord. Genre ?

- Quelques jours avant que je ne vienne sur Procopia pour les rejoindre, Canderous, Morgreed et Chi'ta ont affronté un type, un cousin de Dame Bathos de Cadriaan, nommé Niklas Veiler. Il a attaqué un train qui transportait Dame Liryl et ses gardes. Il a fait ça avec un appareil de la technologie DarkStryder.

- La technologie DarkStryder ? C'est pas ce dont parlait l'enregistrement qu'on a trouvé dans SE-2-4 ?

- Précisément, maître Grennan.

- Et c'est quoi, exactement cette technologie ? En deux mots ?

Liam réfléchit quelques instants, puis dit juste :

- Des petits appareils qui carburent avec des cristaux magiques qui font un effet bœuf chaque fois qu'on appuie sur le bouton « on ».

- Okay, et donc vous avez été attaqués par un gugusse qui utilisait un de ces trucs.

- C'est cela même, maître Grennan. Nous l'avons neutralisé, il a été arrêté, puis enfermé… mais on n'a jamais pu l'interroger, il avait complètement perdu la raison, probablement à cause d'une mauvaise utilisation de ce module qui lui aurait peut-être endommagé le cerveau.

- Et il y a quelques jours, il a été empoisonné dans sa cellule. Et comme par hasard, l'infirmier qui le nourrissait, Hog Scarter, est mort le lendemain d'un accident électroménager. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sur le compte en banque de l'infirmier, il venait d'y avoir un joli paquet de fric. Tu parles d'une polarité chance/malchance !

- Ouais, autrement dit, quelqu'un s'est arrangé pour les faire taire tous les deux ! corrigea Grennan. Et donc, tu comptes enquêter là-dessus ?

- C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Canderous de nous rejoindre. C'est le seul qui ne soit pas parti, et sa présence ne sera pas de trop.

Grennan conduisait la limousine frappée de l'écusson de la Famille Calipsa, et pouvait écouter toute la conversation. Canderous expliquait aux deux padawans :

- J'ai trouvé les informations sur ce qui va se passer sur l'île Crispos.

- Elles sont fiables ?

- J'ai confiance en ma source. C'est une escort-girl qui prend des risques inimaginables pour obtenir jusqu'à l'oreiller des informations auprès d'individus haut placés. Mais je ne citerai aucun nom. Rien de personnel, mec, dit-il plus haut à l'attention de Grennan, mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque, cette bagnole est peut-être sur écoute, alors autant limiter les dégâts.

- Ca roule, mec.

- Et donc elle a pu décrocher toutes les informations avec précision sur cette fête. Cet événement est le Gala de l'Unification, il commémore le jour où le seigneur Shey Tapani a unifié le secteur en présentant la carte du Secteur Tapani, il y a environ six mille ans. Bien sûr, au fur et à mesure des millénaires, la carte a changé, il y a eu des conquêtes faites par-ci par-là, mais l'idée de départ était là. La tradition veut que toutes les Maisons fêtent l'événement chaque année. Il y a bien entendu les sept Maisons principales, mais il y en aura d'autres, plus modestes. Les Maisons ne sont pas au complet, il y a en moyenne deux mille invités chaque année. Mais tous les dirigeants des Maisons se doivent de venir.

- C'est bien ce que disait le Haut Seigneur Paddox.

- Oui, en effet. Je suppose que la sécurité doit être particulièrement chiadée !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fiston ! En fait, pour éviter toute magouille, la défense est assurée de manière indépendante. Enfin, plus précisément, il y a quatre services, chacun surveillant l'île exactement avec les mêmes moyens.

- Vous voulez dire : le même nombre de gardes, de vaisseaux, d'hydroglisseurs ?

- Oui, Chi'ta. Même nombre de satellites équipés de canons laser, mêmes unités d'hydroglisseurs patrouillant autour de l'île, tous les moyens sont absolument identiques pour tout le monde jusqu'au nombre de chargeurs à fusil. Ce sont les Maisons qui paient équitablement l'addition, selon leurs moyens financiers. Au crédit près, les quatre compagnies facturent exactement le même tarif. Aucune n'est plus ou moins bien rémunérée par rapport à une autre.

- Ouah ! Et pourquoi une telle précision ? questionna le Chiss par-dessus son épaule.

- Très simple. Dans ce genre de rendez-vous, l'une des Maisons pourrait être tentée de donner un petit coup de pouce pour que la sécurité fasse un léger écart d'attention et qu'un malheureux accident se produise. Un service de sécurité indépendant serait théoriquement plus impartial, et donc n'aurait pas intérêt à ne pas relâcher son attention. Dans ce genre de contrat, s'il y a une victime, il est convenu que la Maison affectée ne paie pas sa part à la compagnie de sécurité incriminée, sans parler des complications juridiques.

- Pas mal, comme système.

- Oui, mais ça c'est la théorie. En pratique, l'appât du gain est toujours plus fort. C'est pour ça qu'il y a quatre compagnies de sécurité déployant exactement les mêmes moyens.

- Et… cette politique est efficace ?

- À ce que je sache, fillette, il n'y a rien eu depuis neuf saisons. Maintenant, ces dernières semaines, entre la tentative d'assassinat de Dame Bathos, l'attaque du _Paradis Stellaire_ et la guerre contre les Melantha… ça risque de chauffer.

- Sans parler de ce qui va se passer entre Don Nycator et le gros fumeur à qui il parlait ! ajouta Grennan de son siège.

- Quand nous serons sur cette île, il nous faudra tripler de prudence et d'attention, murmura Chi'ta.

- Ton amie a vraiment pris de gros risques pour ces infos ?

- Probablement, elle a dû les soutirer auprès des PDG, à l'insu de leur plein gré.

- Ce n'était pas plus simple de demander leur catalogue à l'accueil de leur établissement ?

- Non, Liam, généralement ils n'indiquent officiellement que le tiers de ce qu'ils ont vraiment. Avec ces données, on va pouvoir savoir exactement comment l'île Crispos sera protégée, et agir en conséquence pour prévenir au mieux ce qui peut nous tomber dessus.

- On arrive, les gars, marmonna Grennan. Voilà la Banque de Caladan, à laquelle sont affiliés les membres de la Maison Cadriaan.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Liam et Chi'ta étaient devant la directrice de la banque. Celle-ci expliquait avec courtoisie :

- Monsieur Niklas Veiler avait effectivement un compte en banque dans notre établissement. Monsieur Stern nous avait informé que cette personne était dorénavant sous la responsabilité de la cellule carcérale de la Maison Cadriaan, et que par conséquent ses comptes étaient gelés.

- Pourtant, le chef Stern nous a dit que quelqu'un qui… enfin, qui aurait été relativement proche de monsieur Veiler avait touché une importante somme d'argent, le jour même du décès de monsieur Veiler.

- Ah ?

- On aimerait vérifier si ce virement n'aurait pas été un « petit cadeau d'adieu » de Niklas à ce gars.

- Euh… oui, je devrais pouvoir vérifier ça. Rappelez-vous bien que c'est bien parce que vous venez de la part de monsieur Stern que j'accepte de vous montrer cette information sans poser de question.

- Soyez certaine que la Maison Cadriaan vous saura gré de cette faveur, Madame la Directrice, répondit Chi'ta avec humilité.

La directrice sourit avec bienveillance, et tapa quelques commandes sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Encore quelques instants, et son visage se crispa légèrement.

- Oui, c'est étrange, vous aviez raison. Monsieur Veiler a effectué un virement sur le compte d'une autre banque. Un gros virement.

- Et vous pouvez nous dire quand ?

- Eh bien… d'après la date, je dirais le lendemain du jour où l'on m'a signalé que monsieur Veiler venait de décéder. C'est étrange, je pensais que l'un de mes employés avait clos ce compte… ?

- Comment avoir fait la manœuvre ? Je vois mal Niklas Veiler effectuer ce virement de sa cellule.

- Jeunes gens, j'ai peut-être une idée. Attendez, je dois juste vérifier quelque chose.

La directrice ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, sortit un disque de données et l'introduisit dans le lecteur.

- Ah ha ! Exactement ce que je pensais ! Regardez !

Elle fit pivoter l'écran pour que les deux adolescents puissent le regarder.

- Voyez ! Ce disque contient une vieille copie de sauvegarde qui date de l'année dernière, alors que monsieur Veiler avait encore libre accès à son compte. Et quand vous comparez à ce fichier datant d'il y a deux semaines, vous constatez que le numéro de compte n'est plus le même !

- Le compte a donc été modifié ? Mais pourquoi ?

- J'avais déjà entendu parler d'histoires de ce genre, mais c'est bien la première fois que je vois ce genre d'astuce ici. En fait, le compte a purement et simplement été piraté. Quelqu'un a modifié dans les fichiers de la banque ce compte afin qu'on puisse continuer à effectuer des opérations financières sans que personne parmi mes employés ne s'en rende compte.

- Ce ne serait pas l'un de vos employés, par hasard ?

- Jeune homme, j'ai confiance en mes employés. Et de toute façon, moi seule ai la possibilité d'effectuer ce genre de modification à partir de ce bureau, normalement. Si vous êtes du genre soupçonneux, je veux bien être interrogée par votre chef si cela peut définitivement me dédouaner. Toujours est-il que ça peut être quelqu'un branché de l'extérieur.

- Comment une personne de l'extérieur aurait pu se livrer à une telle opération, Madame la Directrice ?

- Le principe est très simple, jeune fille. Il a simplement fallu que notre pirate se soit raccordé au réseau informatique à distance, ait perforé les codes de protection de mon ordinateur, et ait modifié les fichiers et le code d'accès pour pouvoir avoir mainmise dessus.

- Cela paraît fort simple.

- Oui, mais nous sommes la Banque de la Maison Cadriaan, et avons toujours le top niveau du secteur en ce qui concerne la sécurité. Bien entendu, rien n'est inviolable, et il reste possible qu'un pirate ait pénétré les fichiers, mais si tel est le cas, notre visiteur inattendu n'est sûrement pas un petit jeune étudiant désoeuvré qui cherche à occuper ses moments perdus. Non, il serait venu sans laisser la moindre trace, personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien… si nous avons un « hacker », c'est un grand professionnel.

- Et aurait-il besoin d'être à proximité de votre banque ?

- Avec du matériel trafiqué et illégal, de nos jours, peut-être qu'il n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'être sur l'île d'Estalle, mademoiselle.

- Bon. Merci pour tout, en tout cas.

- Je vous en prie, jeune homme. Je vais maintenant clore ce compte, et en parler à monsieur Stern, qu'il ne vienne pas me dire que je ne l'avais pas mis au courant. Je le connais un peu. C'et un honnête homme très soucieux de son travail, et justement il lui arrive parfois d'en faire un peu trop.

- Bonne journée, Madame la Directrice.

Dans la cabine des passagers, les quatre camarades regardaient l'holovision. Un flash spécial d'informations présenté par le présentateur vedette de Procopia, Obi-Dil Yastard, interrompit la vieille série d'action que regardait Canderous.

- Une terrible tragédie vient de se produire sur Lupani, colonie de la bordure de la Province Melantha, où la Maison Reena vient de faire une incursion. La capitale a été bombardée par les croiseurs de la Maison Reena, laissant des quartiers privés d'eau et d'énergie, sans parler des victimes qu'on compte déjà par milliers. Sur place, nous retrouvons notre envoyé spécial en direct, Dalboz de Gurth. Dalboz, vous nous recevez ?

L'image filmée par un petit drone apparut : un présentateur en costume poussiéreux était dans une grande salle basse, où étaient entassés des dizaines de blessés assis ou couchés sur des matelas gonflables.

- Oui, effectivement, Obi-Dil, je me trouve dans le stade du Cœur Vaillant, stade au nom certes très approprié, car les quelques médecins rassemblés en catastrophe dans ces lieux donnent tout ce qu'ils ont pour venir en aide aux nombreuses victimes des bombardements. Des gens courageux qui se dévouent pour sauver le maximum de vies Humaines et non-Humaines.

Canderous maugréa :

- Mon émission favorite interrompue par les infos ! Je m'en fiche de la guerre, moi !

- Attends, regarde ça !

- Quoi ? Oh !

Les quatre camarades tournèrent tous la tête vers l'écran d'holovision, et firent silence. En effet, ils pouvaient voir sur l'écran que la caméra se focalisait sur un visage familier.

- Des personnes telles que le docteur Ezra Lohrn, qui mène les opérations dans ce dortoir improvisé. Docteur Lohrn, pourriez-vous répondre à quelques questions ?

Ezra Lohrn, la doctoresse forte tête de la Maison Calipsa répondit avec fermeté :

- Seulement quelques minutes alors, comme vous le voyez, je suis débordée.

- Merci à vous, docteur. Vous êtes connue comme étant l'une des plus jeunes diplômées en médecine de la planète Procopia. Est-ce que vous n'avez pas peur de vous retrouver perdue dans une situation aussi… paniquante ?

- Pourquoi serais-je « perdue » ?

- Eh bien… le fait de vous trouver dans une situation qui vous serait inédite pourrait vous surprendre, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Si j'ai été diplômée, c'est parce que j'ai travaillé pour ça, j'ai mérité mon doctorat, et ma spécialisation est la médecine sur les champs de bataille. Alors non, je ne suis pas surprise par une situation qui n'a absolument rien d'inédit pour moi.

- Ah… bien, et n'avez-vous pas peur de l'aspect politique ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Vous ne le cachez pas, vous l'exhibez même sur votre uniforme, vous êtes clairement affiliée à la Maison Calipsa. Or, nos holospectateurs le savent, la Maison Calipsa est alliée à la Maison Reena et à la Maison Mecetti contre la Maison Melantha. N'avez-vous pas peur d'être considérée par une traîtresse par vos pairs, ou par une ennemie par vos patients ?

Les quatre compères grognèrent, indignés. Liam applaudit quand il entendit la réponse d'Ezra, qui dit d'une voix cinglante :

- Qu'ils soient Melantha, Cadriaan, Barnaba ou même citoyens impériaux, qu'ils soient Humains, Wookiees, Bimms ou Elomins, mes patients sont tous des êtres intelligents et sensibles. Tous ont un point commun : ils souffrent, et veulent vivre. J'ai fait médecine pour aider ces gens, pas pour jouer les intrigantes entre les Maisons. S'il y a quelqu'un chez les Calipsa qui me méprise pour me soucier de la vie des êtres vivants, je serai ravie de lui expliquer mon point de vue. Et maintenant, regardez-les. Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air de me haïr ou de me craindre ?

- Certains pourraient penser que vous présentez un visage d'ange, mais que vous dissimulez des intentions bien moins…

- Bon, on va arrêter là. Vous êtes ridicule, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de telles diffamations !

- Diffamations, vous dites ? N'auriez vous pas plutôt peur que l'on découvre une vérité dérangeante ? Ou alors…

Le journaliste fut soudain bousculé sur l'objectif. Canderous ricana quand il vit Dankin entrer dans le champ de vision de la caméra, l'air menaçant. Chi'ta fut étonnée.

- Mais que fait maître Dankin sur Lupani ?

- Ezra lui a demandé de l'accompagner, histoire d'avoir une paire de bras digne de confiance.

Dans le reportage, Ezra continuait :

- Dankin est mon assistant, il est ici pour transporter les blessés les plus gravement atteints, et les plus difficiles à déplacer. Il s'assure également qu'aucun individu indésirable ne vienne perturber mon travail, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je suppose que vous avez compris que ce n'est pas la peine de l'irriter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui, je comprends, docteur Lohrn. Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter tout le courage poss…

- Docteur Lohrn ! Docteur Lohrn !

- Oui, infirmier ?

- Monsieur Chaktak vient d'arriver ! Le chargement de bacta est prêt !

- Ah, très bien ! Je dois vous laisser, maintenant, et je vous conseille de ne plus me déranger avec des questions sans queue ni tête !

- Écoutez, vous faites mon boulot, je fais le mien, je suis journaliste et je…

La dernière chose que montra la caméra fut l'énorme patte du Togorien sur l'objectif.

- Eh bien, il ne change pas, le pépère ! ricana Canderous.

- J'aurais aimé qu'il vienne avec nous, ou bien Morgreed… soupira Liam.

- Moi aussi, Liam, mais tu sais bien qu'il honore son serment de fidélité et accompagne Dame Liryl, répondit la jeune Chi'ta.

- Ouais, c'est tout à son honneur, mais quand même, je ne la sens vraiment pas, cette magouille d'héritage. En plus, je ne sais pas du tout à quel genre d'individus je vais avoir affaire, mais à mon avis, ça va pas être triste !

- Bah ! Peut-être que ce ne sont pas tous des fins de race pourris chez les Mecetti, répondit le chasseur de primes en haussant des épaules.

Grennan fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit une feuille à rouler et un petit paquet d'herbe. Sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune Drall, il se prépara un joint, l'alluma avec son briquet, et se mit à fumer tranquillement.

- Maître… Grennan ? Vous consommez de la _drogue _?!

- Bah ! De la drogue, de la drogue, un petit stick, c'est rien de bien méchant ! Ca me permet de rester détendu. Un tireur d'élite qui a les mains qui tremblent peut louper sa cible et plusieurs dizaines de milliers de crédits avec ! Tu sais, tous les chasseurs de primes, bons ou mauvais, ont leur dope. Certains carburent au diazépam, d'autres au glitterstim, y en a, c'est les bonbecs… chacun son truc.

La voix du pilote résonna dans la cabine :

« Chers passagers, nous approchons du castel Hejaran. Au-dessous de nous, par le hublot, vous pouvez admirer le petit village de Kilmore, qui se trouve au pied du domaine Hejaran. »

Les quatre compères eurent alors une singulière vision d'un autre âge. Alors qu'ils voyaient au loin des collines verdoyantes, ils aperçurent sous leurs pieds un grand plateau montagnard de roche rouge. Il y avait un grand village dont le niveau technologique était comparable à celui des planètes arriérées. Des maisonnettes en pierre avec des toits de bois, pas de vaisseaux ni de speeders, seulement des chevaux, des moutons, des charrues tirées par des bœufs, et des villageois. Une caravane de charrettes montait un long sentier qui remontait en serpentant une falaise au sommet de laquelle il y avait le domaine Hejaran. C'était une grande construction à deux étages, entourée par une solide muraille d'acier. Canderous haussa des sourcils en voyant sur les extrémités d'énormes tourelles laser, sans doute très efficaces pour défendre le manoir d'une attaque frontale. Et quand ils survolèrent le manoir, ils constatèrent que l'arrière de la propriété était tout aussi imprenable, étant donné qu'il donnait directement sur un immense gouffre.

- Très impressionnant, murmura Grennan.

- C'est terrible, tous ces pauvres gens… Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait encore exister de nos jours des peuples qui en sont encore à un niveau de vie bien en deçà des standards de l'Ancienne République ! gémit Chi'ta.

- Il y aura sans doute quelque chose à faire pour les sortir de cet obscurantisme, Chi'ta, avança Liam. Quand j'aurai mis la main sur l'héritage, je verrai si je peux en faire quelque chose de constructif.

- Ouais, en attendant, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas encore gagné, maugréa le Chiss. Le petit héritier-surprise est attendu de pied ferme !

Sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage située derrière la demeure, dans le parc, il y avait effectivement quelques personnes. En descendant de la navette, le petit comité fut abordé par un homme entre deux âges, un peu dégarni du crâne, avec une petite moustache élégante. Il portait une tenue de majordome, et était accompagné par une unité de gardes. Il s'approcha de la rampe et salua avec entrain les quatre personnes.

- Bonjour, bonjour à tous ! Soyez les bienvenus sur la Lune de l'Orbe du Chanteur de la Nuit ! Je m'appelle Pershon, et je suis le majordome attitré de la famille Hejaran. Et vous devez être le jeune seigneur Eldon Hejaran, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… cela reste à prouver, maître Pershon.

- Et ces messieurs-dames vous accompagnent donc ? K4-D0 m'a transmis un petit récapitulatif de leurs identités respectives. Vous, vous êtes Canderous Tal, guerrier émérite au service de la Maison Cadriaan. Et je vois Grennan, le chasseur professionnel engagé par la Maison Calipsa. Quant à cette charmante petite demoiselle, il s'agit de la jeune Chi'ta Koskaya de la Maison Pelagia. Considérez-vous tous les quatre comme les invités d'honneur de la Famille Hejaran.

D'un œil professionnel, le mercenaire analysa le matériel des gardes. Contrairement à ceux de Procopia, ils ne portaient que des vestes antiblast, et d'antiques fusils à poudre noire.

_Vraiment arriérés, ces gens…_

- Je vais maintenant vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

L'adolescent fut surpris. Il n'avait jamais été sur un monde à la technologie aussi rustique, et n'en avait même jamais entendu parler. L'intérieur du château correspondait déjà plus aux normes galactiques, mais il y avait une touche incontestable d'exotisme médiéval : ils marchaient sur un épais tapis rouge sombre, l'éclairage était émis par des globes posés sur des torchères, sur les murs étaient accrochés des tapisseries et des étendards. Plus étonnant, certaines décorations étaient en fait des hologrammes représentant des scènes animées de chasse ou de guerre. Au passage, les quatre amis pouvaient voir les armoiries de la famille, ainsi que le blason de la Maison Mecetti.

Ils arrivèrent jusque dans le grand hall. Là, une vingtaine de personnes attendait. C'était toute une assemblée de gens bien vêtus, bien portants, de tous âges. Tous regardèrent Liam Kincaid avec curiosité, la même curiosité que celle qu'un promeneur pouvait éprouver face à une bête curieuse.

- Enfin, voilà notre mystérieux inconnu !

Un imposant personnage descendait de l'escalier principal qui donnait sur l'étage. Il était âgé, accusant facilement la septantaine, mais malgré un léger embonpoint, avait gardé une excellente condition sportive. Une longue crinière argentée flottait sur son uniforme serré.

- Chers amis de la famille Hejaran, permettez-moi de vous présenter Eldon Hejaran de la Maison Mecetti. Il avait disparu il y a des années, mais de récentes recherches nous ont permis de le retrouver, et maintenant il vient pour se présenter à nous et prendre la place qui lui revient de droit. C'est pourquoi, moi, Galemus Hejaran, patriarche actuel de la famille Hejaran, vous prierai vivement de le considérer comme l'un de vos frères à partir de maintenant !

Une rumeur de plus en plus gênée monta dans le hall. Liam ne se sentait pas très bien. Quand il sentit la petite main duveteuse de Chi'ta dans sa paume, il la serra doucement pour se rassurer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de beaucoup aimer ce petit hurluberlu ! glapit alors une voix nouée de colère.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. À peine avait-elle posé les yeux sur lui que Chi'ta sentit sa gorge se nouer. S'il n'était pas un esclave du Côté Obscur, l'homme qui s'avançait avait clairement l'âme tournée vers les ténèbres. Son visage portait les traces évidentes de quarante années de frustrations, de rage et de paranoïa. Quelques centimètres de barbe brune constellaient son menton, un front large, crispé de rides de colère, luisait de sueur sous quelques mèches blondes. Mais ce qui effraya le plus la jeune fille était son regard. Ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites étaient sombres, et roulaient de manière très perturbante, alors que l'homme penchait la tête en avant sans quitter Liam du regard, ce qui accentuait davantage l'agressivité de son regard. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de l'adolescent, quand le mercenaire s'interposa, le dominant d'une bonne tête.

- Quoi, y en a qui sont pas jouasses ? murmura calmement Canderous.

- Mon frère était un imbécile idéaliste qui n'a jamais rien compris aux choses de la vie, répondit l'homme sans se démonter. Ses possessions me reviennent, elles m'ont toujours été destinées, et je ne laisserai pas une bande de parfaits inconnus venir fourrer leur nez dans mes affaires !

- Themion… intervint alors le patriarche Galemus.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, vieux bouc impuissant !

- Themion ! cria alors une autre voix, une voix claire et forte.

Themion Hejaran jeta un petit coup d'œil derrière son épaule. C'était une femme qui avait parlé. Une grande femme athlétique, vêtue d'une combinaison verte sans manches qui moulait à la perfection ses formes superbes. Elle avait la peau couleur d'ébène, et de longs cheveux noirs de jais ondulant sur sa poitrine, si l'on exceptait une longue mèche blanche juste au milieu du front. Son visage ovale était illuminé d'une profonde détermination, et ses grands yeux noirs défiaient l'individu sinistre. Elle s'avança à son tour, d'une démarche souple, élancée et assurée.

- Themion, pensez-vous que ce soit la meilleure façon de recevoir nos invités ?

- Non, chère Brigta… mais je garde ces individus à l'œil, cracha l'homme avant de se retirer.

Les autres invités quittèrent le hall, un à un ou par petits groupes.

- Brigta, vous les amènerez à leurs appartements, je vais prendre les dispositions pour préparer la tradition.

- Bien, Patriarche.

- S'il vous plaît ? De quelle tradition s'agit-il, votre éminence ? demanda Liam.

Un personnage qui n'était pas encore parti s'avança alors avec sympathie. Il tendit la main avenante à Liam, qui la serra. C'était un homme svelte, longs cheveux roux, barbiche taillée en pointe et visage rougeaud qui présentait un signe très particulier : son œil gauche était cerclé d'une plaque de métal. Grennan reconnut immédiatement un œil cybernétique, accessoire très prisé par les chasseurs professionnels.

- Je me présente, jeune Eldon. Je suis Rodoric Hejaran de Mecetti, et je suis jusqu'à ce jour le meilleur chasseur de notre famille. La famille Hejaran est avant tout constituée de chasseurs, comme l'atteste le nombre de trophées que vous verrez dans la salle de banquet. Et la tradition veut qu'on accueille les invités privilégiés avec une chasse au Chanteur de la Nuit.

- Une chasse ? Cela n'est pas vraiment dans mes principes…

- Si vous voulez revendiquer votre héritage, il vous faut prouver que vous avez l'esprit du chasseur dans le sang.

- Bon… et quelle sera la proie ?

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils suivaient la dame Brigta Hejaran qui les emmenait à l'étage. Rodoric continuait avec ferveur ses explications.

- Le Chanteur de la Nuit. C'est un grand reptile volant pouvant atteindre jusqu'à une vingtaine de mètres d'envergure pour les plus grands. Ils adorent sortir la nuit et chanter, ce qui leur donne leur nom.

- Et donc… on doit chasser ces créatures ?

- À bord de véhicules à répulseurs. Nous les chasserons avec des fusils laser, si vous n'avez pas vos propres armes de prédilection. Chaque répulseur sera monté par deux personnes : le pilote, et le tireur sur la plate-forme arrière.

- Ca a l'air amusant. On pourra participer ? demanda Grennan.

- Oh, oui, il devrait y avoir au moins une place pour vous. Tout le monde ne va pas participer, vous avez dû voir qu'il y en a un peu… moins en forme que d'autres.

- Vous voulez dire « plus en formes » ! ricana Canderous.

- Oui, en effet. Bien, je vous laisse entre les mains de notre charmante experte, je dois me préparer.

Rodoric Hejaran ne suivit pas davantage le petit groupe, il s'engagea dans les couloirs de l'étage et disparut de leur vue. Bientôt, la jeune femme conduisit chacun des quatre compères à sa suite – chacun d'eux s'était vu en attribuer une. Et Liam avait la principale.

- Voilà, je viendrai vous chercher dans une demi-heure, que vous puissiez vous reposer quelques instants avant le début de la chasse.

- Bien, d'accord.

- Eldon, ne faites donc pas attention à ce que peut dire Themion Hejaran. C'est une répugnante vipère gorgée de venin.

- J'ai connu pire, mais c'est gentil à vous de me soutenir... vous paraissez être bien la seule !

- Oh, le patriarche Galemus est un homme bon, lui aussi. Quant à Rodoric, il fait le fier à bras, mais n'a pas un mauvais fond, lui non plus.

- Euh… vous croyez que j'ai à craindre quelque chose comme un accident de chasse ?

- Franchement, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. S'il devait vous arriver quelque chose avant l'ouverture du testament, personne n'aurait aucun droit sur l'héritage. On a plutôt tout intérêt à vous protéger, au contraire. Et si c'est Themion que vous craignez, vous pouvez être tranquille. C'est un bon duelliste, mais un piètre tireur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les quatre camarades étaient sur l'un des deux grands balcons de l'étage. Des mécaniciens s'affairaient autour d'une demi-douzaine de planeurs légers motorisés. Chaque planeur disposait d'une grande voilure peinte d'une couleur unie. À l'avant, de chaque véhicule, un siège avec un petit panneau de commande très sommaire. La partir arrière était plus large et plate, et un Humain adulte pouvait s'y tenir debout sans se prendre la tête dans la voilure. Le siège du pilote comme la plate-forme arrière étaient équipés de solides ceintures de sécurité. Chi'ta resta en retrait, s'assit sur l'une des chaises longues, refusant catégoriquement de chasser. Liam, quant à lui, n'était pas non plus très enthousiaste.

- Je suis peut-être un Hejaran, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je suis un padawan Jedi, et que je suis censé éviter la violence gratuite.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Un seul Chanteur de la Nuit sera suffisant, le rassura la jeune femme. Voulez-vous faire équipe avec moi ?

- Ma foi… pourquoi pas ?

- Vous voulez peut-être piloter l'appareil ? Comme ça, vous dérogerez moins à vos principes.

- Non, je ne sais pas vraiment piloter les répulseurs, encore moins dans des canyons aussi étroits. Je suis encore un peu jeune pour le permis de conduire !

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais occuper le poste de pilotage, vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser le fusil.

- Et vous, Canderous, êtes-vous intéressé ? demanda Galemus.

- Non, je n'aime pas voler. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de laisser la petite toute seule.

- Moi, par contre, je veux bien me joindre à vous ! déclara Grennan en sortant son disrupteur de son étui.

Themion Hejaran se jeta presque sur lui.

- Pas question ! Les non-Humains n'ont rien à faire dans une chasse Hejaran !

- Themion, ne soyez pas amer ! intervint Rodoric. Moi, je le prendrai bien comme coéquipier, ce chasseur Chiss.

- Vous oseriez faire ça ? Accepter un sous-homme ?

- Où est le problème ? Vous n'avez quand même pas peur qu'il vous surpasse ? demanda Rodoric avec un ton faussement innocent.

En entendant cette question, Themion Hejaran devint cramoisi de colère. Sans répondre, il se dirigea rageusement vers le véhicule à répulsion dans lequel montait Galemus Hejaran. Un à un, les répulseurs décollèrent.

Ce fut une sensation nouvelle pour l'adolescent, qui n'avait jamais volé dans un appareil aussi léger. Il ne retenait pas son excitation et criait de joie. Le planeur volait gracieusement entre les parois de roche orangée des canyons. Le moteur n'étant pas très bruyant, il avait vraiment l'impression de flotter au gré du vent.

Brigta fit un geste vers la gauche. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux. Il voyait une espèce de volatile reptilien d'une impressionnante envergure. C'était une sorte de lézard géant avec de grandes ailes membraneuses. Dans les écouteurs de son casque, Liam entendit la voix de la jeune femme.

- En voilà un ! Allez-y, Liam ! Tirez !

L'adolescent tenta de fermer son esprit, et ne réfléchit plus. Il ouvrit le feu, touchant la créature dans l'aile. Le Chanteur de la Nuit perdit de l'altitude, mais avant de s'écraser, poussa un crissement tonitruant, à faire éclater les tympans. Liam en eut un tel frisson qu'il lâcha son arme pour se boucher les oreilles. L'arme disparut dans le gouffre.

De son côté, Grennan se régalait. Il adorait les challenges, et celui-ci dépassait ses espérances. Il balayait du regard l'horizon, à la recherche de sa cible. Rodoric voulait impressionner son passager en rasant les parois, s'approchant de plus en plus de la roche. Mais il en fallait plus pour affoler le flegmatique Chiss. Il était tellement détendu qu'il ne vit pas l'énorme Chanteur de la Nuit qui volait à la poursuite de leur appareil avant que celui-ci n'eût le bec collé au train arrière. Le chasseur de primes ne fut pas long à réagir. Son disrupteur chargé à bloc tira une décharge, une seule, et le rayon doré traversa net la tête de l'animal, la faisant exploser net. L'immense prédateur s'abîma sur la rocaille.

Les six véhicules revinrent l'un après l'autre. Chi'ta frissonna quand elle vit descendre Themion, fou de rage. Il insultait copieusement le vénérable patriarche Galemus.

- Espèce de vieux croulant inutile ! Si seulement vous aviez eu un peu plus de jugeote et un peu moins de frousse, je l'aurais eu ! Vingt-cinq mètres, qu'il devait faire, celui-là ! Vingt-cinq ! Un record en perspective raté, et à cause de vous !

Tout le monde avait assisté à cette réprimande, mais personne n'osa rien dire. Themion Hejaran semblait tellement en colère qu'il aurait pu perdre tout contrôle et frapper le premier qui l'aurait regardé de travers. Galemus encaissa sans mot dire, sans doute habitué à une telle violence verbale.

Chi'ta se leva, voulut rejoindre l'adolescent, mais s'arrêta net.

- Hé, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Canderous. Hé, Chi… oh-ho !

Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour comprendre ce qui avait douché la petite Drall. En effet, Liam descendait de son véhicule en parlant joyeusement avec la jeune Brigta, sans même tourner les yeux dans sa direction.

- Maître Tal… est-ce que…

- Une seconde, petite. Je ne pense pas qu'il se laisse embobiner aussi facilement.

Elle ne répondit rien, complètement ahurie.

Après ces émotions, Pershon informa l'assistance que le dîner allait être servi l'heure suivante. Chacun en profita pour se refaire une beauté avant de gagner la grande salle à manger de la propriété. Chi'ta était passée chercher Liam dans sa chambre, ils avaient rejoint les autres invités.

La salle de banquet était très grande, et comme le reste de la propriété, était éclairée par des torches énergétiques, mais il y avait une immense cheminée qui brûlait d'un authentique feu. Des gardes postés à chaque porte de la salle surveillaient, les domestiques allaient et venaient. La plupart des invités étaient déjà installés à table. Les quatre amis pouvaient voir deux tableaux accrochés sur le mur, au-dessus de la place d'honneur au centre de la table, au milieu de nombreux trophées. Le premier tableau était l'original de la peinture de Salek Hejaran, resplendissante. Mais ni Chi'ta, ni Liam ne surent donner un nom sur le deuxième portrait, beaucoup plus grand, et bien plus en valeur.

- Pershon ?

- Oui, jeune maître Eldon ?

- Pourriez-vous me dire qui est la personne représentée sur ce portrait ?

Cette question provoqua un grand silence… puis tous les invités éclatèrent de rire, à l'exception de Brigta qui jeta un regard compatissant, et Themion qui cracha par terre de mépris. Galemus leva les mains.

- Allons, vous avez déjà oublié que notre jeune ami n'a pas une parfaite connaissance de notre histoire ? Rappelez-vous qu'il a passé pratiquement toute sa vie sur la lointaine Coruscant. Je vais répondre à cette question, mon jeune ami. Eldon, voici notre Haut Seigneur, Bodé Leobund le Onzième de Mecetti. C'est notre Seigneur Suprême, la plus grande autorité de la Maison Mecetti, celui à qui nous devons le retour dans la course de notre Maison.

Bodé Leobund XI était un grand personnage saisissant de charisme. Il devait avoir une bonne soixantaine d'années, mais ses yeux bleus étincelants avaient la même vivacité que celle d'un jeune homme. Il avait le visage rasé de près, un menton carré, un front dégagé. Ses sourcils relevés lui donnaient un regard profond. Il avait un nez assez fort et rocailleux, et des cheveux argentés coupés court coiffés en brosse. Sur l'holoportrait, il portait un costume traditionnel particulièrement recherché, et posait devant un étendard représentant le blason de la Maison Mecetti.

- Très impressionnant… répondit Liam, sincère.

- Qui sait, peut-être que vous le rencontrerez prochainement ? C'est désormais votre Haut Seigneur, maître Eldon.

- Qui sait, Pershon, qui sait ? répéta Liam, qui avait senti ses tripes se serrer. Mais n'y a-t-il pas de portrait de feu Lucian Hejaran ?

- Themion n'a pas permis qu'on affiche son portrait ici, maître Eldon.

- Et maintenant, je vous invite à passer à table, vous êtes déjà placés. Régalez-vous, et que ce plantureux repas crée de vrais liens entre nous tous ! s'exclama Galemus.

Liam remarqua qu'il était placé juste entre Brigta Hejaran et Galemus Hejaran. Canderous s'installa à côté de Rodoric, tout content d'avoir quelqu'un d'intéressant selon ses critères avec qui parler. Chi'ta et Grennan, seuls non-Humains parmi les invités, avaient été relégués tout au fond de la table, dans le coin sombre. Cela ne surprit guère la jeune fille, et Grennan n'eut aucun scrupule à allumer un joint pour le fumer devant tout le monde.

Les quatre compères tâchèrent de voir au mieux ce repas, chacun à leur façon. Liam répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait sur son identité, celle de ses soi-disant parents des bas niveaux de Coruscant. Chi'ta ne disait rien, par contre, et se contentait de manger lentement, petite bouchée par petite bouchée. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Brigta, à la fois fascinée et inquiète. Grennan essayait bien de lui parler, d'être amical, mais elle ne lui répondait que par intermittence.

Canderous, lui, ne perdait pas son temps. Il avait rapidement sympathisé avec Rodoric, le chasseur, et voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur les petits secrets de la famille Hejaran. Et pour cela, il y avait un moyen vieux comme le monde, simple mais efficace.

- Je suis tellement content d'avoir enfin trouvé un interlocuteur qui ne crie pas au meurtre ou à la barbarie quand je parle de ma passion pour la chasse ! Ah, messire Tal, vous, au moins, vous êtes quelqu'un qui a de la conversation !

- Comme je vous comprends, monsieur Hejaran !

- Allons, appelez-moi Rodoric !

- Très bien, mais vous m'appelez Canderous, hein ?

- Tope-là ! Buvons à la santé de votre jeune ami !

Canderous saisit l'occasion pour remplir de vin le verre de Rodoric. Ils burent cul sec.

- Ah, sacré capiteux !

- Vous pouvez le dire, Rodoric.

- Comme quoi, l'appréciation d'un bon vin n'est pas incompatible avec l'efficacité à la chasse ! Quel genre de gibier chassez-vous, mon ami ?

- Oh, je suis plutôt du genre à préférer le combat singulier, voyez-vous.

- Un grand gaillard musclé comme vous, ça ne m'étonne pas ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'admirer votre magnifique vibro-lame Jengardin.

- Je l'ai prise à un Melantha.

- Vraiment ? Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez arrachée à ses doigts refroidis ?

- Non, je l'ai gagnée au Vor-Cal.

- Oh, vous avez participé… mais oui ! Mais bien sûr ! Je me disais bien que je connaissais votre visage ! J'ai moi-même suivi le Vor-Cal dans la presse spécialisée dans la chasse. Et le gagnant de cette année, c'était vous ! Félicitations, mon ami ! Vous avez coiffé au poteau cet orgueilleux Melantha !

Derechef, Canderous servit à boire au Mecetti.

- Et alors, vous connaissez Eldon Hejaran depuis combien de temps ?

- Quelques mois.

- Cela a dû changer pas mal de choses à votre ordinaire ! Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à vous retrouver ici !

- C'est sûr, depuis que je connais ce petit gars, il s'est passé pas mal de choses !

- Et encore, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que vous allez voir, maintenant que vous êtes proche d'un baron Mecetti. Ce ne sont pas les péripéties qui vont manquer !

- Ah oui ? demanda Canderous en remplissant innocemment le gobelet de Rodoric.

- Il y a pas mal d'histoires de familles plutôt croustillantes chez les Hejaran. Lucian Hejaran lui-même n'était pas une personne très sympathique aux yeux de la plupart de ses sujets, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à son frère Themion !

- Faites gaffe, il pourrait vous entendre…

- Eh bien qu'il m'entende ! Je n'en ai rien à faire. De toute façon, il sait très bien de quoi je vais parler ! Quels genres de délits on lui reproche !

- Genre quoi ? interrogea encore le mercenaire qui servit à nouveau du vin.

- Genre le petit village de Fanore.

- Que s'est-il passé, à Fanore ?

- Une sale histoire… les habitants étaient de plus en plus pauvres, ils n'étaient bientôt plus en mesure de payer les taxes. Pershon a fait son enquête, à la demande de Lucian, et le bourgmestre s'est plaint que le village n'avait définitivement plus un sou. Renseignements pris, il s'est avéré que ce village était dans le fief de Themion, et que celui-ci avait apparemment accablé Fanore d'impôts abusifs. Themion a fait celui qui ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Lucian, mais bon, il fallait s'y attendre, hein ! Ils ne se sont plus jamais adressé la parole sans s'insulter, depuis. Lucian traitait Themion d'escroc et de voleur, Themion l'envoyait paître en le considérant comme un utopiste irréaliste.

- Ce que c'est que les histoires de famille !

L'assistance venait de finir le dessert. Maître Shaun se leva, et annonça d'une voix solennelle :

- Mes Dames, Mes Demoiselles, Mes Sires, il est temps maintenant de procéder à l'ouverture du testament de notre regretté Lucian Hejaran.

K4-D0 apporta alors un petit coffret scellé, l'ouvrit, et en sortit un petit cube. Il posa le cube sur la table et pressa un petit bouton sur l'une de ses faces. Un hologramme grandeur nature apparut alors au milieu de la pièce. Chi'ta fut impressionnée. Lucian Hejaran n'avait qu'une vague ressemblance avec son frère Themion. C'était un grand homme, de constitution sportive serrée dans un uniforme constellé de décorations, à l'air digne. Son visage imberbe était carré, son regard ferme et résigné laissait présager une profonde assurance. On aurait presque pu voir une couronne dorée par-dessus sa crinière blonde.

- Je suis le Baron Lucian Hejaran. En accord avec les lois et les traditions de la Maison, cet holo-enregistrement, agréé par Maître Shaun, avocat de ma famille, doit être maintenant considéré comme mes dernières volontés. Beaucoup d'entre vous savaient que j'aspirais à laver le nom des Hejaran. À ce jour, il reste entre nos murs une ombre ténébreuse. Une mauvaise graine que je n'ai probablement pas pu arrêter, puisque vous regardez maintenant cet holo. Par conséquent, je décrète que mon frère, Themion Hejaran, n'obtiendra que quinze pour cent du total des biens de cette demeure. De quoi largement lui permettre de mener la vie dépravée qu'il a choisie. Quant à ma cousine Brigta, elle comprendra très bien pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne rien lui accorder. L'un comme l'autre sont maintenant bannis du château Hejaran, et de la Lune de l'Orbe du Chanteur de la Nuit. Pour le reste des membres de la famille Hejaran, comme vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher cette catastrophe qui a souillé notre honneur, je ne ferai rien pour vous. Le seul détenteur de mes richesses sera confié aux bons soins de mon oncle, Galemus, dont les sages conseils devront en faire un nouveau Baron digne de diriger la famille Hejaran. Ce nouveau Baron sera Eldon Hejaran, que mon avocat, Maître Shaun, a identifié sous le nom de Liam Kincaid. En accord avec toutes les lois de la Maison Mecetti, qu'il en soit ainsi.

L'hologramme disparut. Plus personne n'osa dire mot. Tous les regards étaient maintenant fixés sur l'adolescent. Chi'ta crut sentir la température baisser de quelques degrés. Liam, en revanche, avait subitement un coup de chaud, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Canderous et Grennan ne résistèrent pas à la tentation d'afficher leur mépris pour les convenances en levant joyeusement leur verre.

- À ta santé, Baron Eldon Hejaran !

- Buvons à l'avenir de notre nouveau seigneur !

Mais bien entendu, aucun autre invité n'eut le cœur à partager ce semblant d'enthousiasme. Themion Hejaran se leva lentement, et posa les poings sur la table juste devant Liam.

- Je ne sais pas de quel trou boueux on vous a sorti, mais soyez sûr que je m'arrangerai personnellement pour qu'on vous y replonge. Rapidement.

Puis il tourna les talons et quitta la salle à manger sans rajouter une parole. Les autres Hejaran se levèrent d'ailleurs les uns après les autres et allèrent se coucher, certains sans mot dire comme Rodoric, d'autres en reprochant le manque de raison de feu Lucian Hejaran ou en insultant carrément Liam au passage. Celui-ci dut prendre sur lui et faire un gros effort pour se retenir de rendre la pareille à ces derniers. Une fois de plus, il sentait bien la froideur glacée du Côté Obscur lui chuchoter de faire taire ces arrogants, mais soit qu'il fût trop éberlué par la situation pour répondre, soit que la présence de ses amis inhibât ses vilaines pensées, il ne réagit à aucune parole, pas même aux plus cassantes. Le dernier à partir, cependant, un énorme homme chauve et laid qui se moqua ouvertement de l'adolescent et de ses amis pendant une bonne minute, fut expédié hors de la salle à manger d'un solide coup de pied au derrière de la part de Canderous.

Restaient donc seulement les quatre amis, le patriarche Galemus et la jeune Brigta.

- Quelle bande de pourceaux ! cracha celle-ci. J'espère que vous saurez agir en conséquence pour remettre les pendules à l'heure, Eldon !

- J'ai l'impression que le Baron n'était pas en très bons termes avec son frère Themion, remarqua Grennan.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, monsieur. Comparez seulement leurs visages, et vous verrez que Lucian était aussi sérieux et digne que Themion est indiscipliné et dépourvu d'honneur.

- Mais et pour vous ? demanda alors Chi'ta. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par « elle comprendra que je ne lui donne rien » ?

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué la couleur de ma peau, jeune fille ?

- Bien sûr… et ça fait de vous une très belle femme. Je suis sûre que bien des mâles vous trouvent très attirante.

- C'est très gentil, répondit Brigta avec un petit sourire triste, mais hélas, tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit aussi ouvert que le vôtre. Je crois que Lucian Hejaran n'a jamais pardonné à mon père de s'être épris d'une habitante d'un monde tropical, où les Humains ont la peau sombre. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais caché non plus son antipathie à mon égard. Je vous ferai grâce de toutes les appellations blessantes dont il a pu m'affubler au cours des années.

- Comme c'est triste.

- C'est la vie. En tant que non-Humaine, vous devez savoir ce que c'est.

- Dans une certaine mesure, ma Dame. J'ai eu de la chance, car je n'ai jamais eu à souffrir d'une quelconque discrimination. D'abord, j'ai passé pratiquement toute ma vie sur Drall. Depuis que je suis à l'Académie Jedi, je fréquente des gens de toutes espèces. J'avoue que je me suis déjà trouvée dans des endroits clairement occupés par les servants des Vestiges de l'Empire, et je ne m'y suis jamais sentie à l'aise, mais c'est tout. Mais qu'allez-vous devenir ?

- Je vais juste changer de planète. J'ai les moyens de commencer une nouvelle vie.

- Peut-être que Liam pourrait faire un peu jouer sa nouvelle influence en votre faveur ? Auprès du Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund XI ?

- Vous plaisantez ? Sa Haute Magnificence est bien trop occupée pour s'occuper du cas d'une simple petite servante qui n'a même pas été complètement reconnue légitimement. Mais j'apprécie quand même l'effort.

Un très étrange son grave résonna alors derrière les fenêtres vitrées. Les quatre amis, surpris, regardèrent dans cette direction.

- Qu'est-ce donc que cette mystérieuse mélodie ?

- C'est le chant du Chanteur de la Nuit, mademoiselle Chi'ta. Les oiseaux que nous avons chassés tout à l'heure.

- Oh… j'aime autant les entendre chanter comme ça.

- Venez sur la terrasse, nous pourrons les voir.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- C'est la saison des amours, en ce moment, ils passent leur temps à flirter et ne feront guère attention à nous. Allez, venez !

Brigta se leva, et invita l'adolescent à la suivre. Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, et fit quelques pas sur le balcon. Liam sortit à son tour. Il vit alors les impressionnantes créatures volantes planer, battre des ailes, et se frôler les unes les autres. Et en se croisant, ces immenses oiseaux poussaient de longs barrissements semblables à ceux des baleines que Liam avait vues sur Mon Calamari.

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- J'avoue. C'est beau…

Brigta Hejaran se rapprocha de Liam, et resta près de lui, à contempler les cieux. L'adolescent ne la regardait pas, suivait du regard les reptiles. Toujours assise à table, Chi'ta ne put s'empêcher de surveiller la main de la jeune femme, priant silencieusement le Grand Fouisseur qu'elle ne se montrât pas trop audacieuse.

En allant se coucher, la jeune fille avait l'esprit en ébullition. Depuis le début de sa mission sur Procopia, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation. Pendant les premiers jours, obnubilée par l'importance de son travail, éprouver ce genre de sentiment ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée. Non pas qu'elle s'était jurée de ne se consacrer qu'aux voies de la Force avec un vœu d'abstinence absolue, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle aurait pu croiser quelqu'un capable de faire tanguer son cœur, volontairement ou pas. Et maintenant, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir. Contrairement à la plupart des adolescentes, elle n'était pas du genre à nier ses sentiments – les Dralls avaient les mœurs relativement souples sur ce genre de question – mais était encore trop jeune et trop inexpérimentée pour connaître exactement la conduite à adopter. Quand elle se blottit dans le lit de la suite où elle avait été logée, elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait beau se répéter que l'heure était à la guerre contre les Précurseurs, aux dénouements d'intrigues à l'échelle sectorielle… les faits étaient là : savoir Liam Kincaid visiblement intéressé par une femme Humaine, de surcroît fort séduisante, la rendait très malheureuse.

- Je sens que je vais me plaire, ici. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une belle demeure ?

- Assurément, Liam, mais j'avoue que je suis pas très à l'aise, pour le moment.

- C'est à cause de toutes ces personnes, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, elles seront toutes parties dans la journée, quand elles apprendront ce que j'ai à leur dire !

- Ah oui ? Qu'as-tu à leur annoncer ?

Chi'ta marchait aux côtés de Liam, dans les grands couloirs de la propriété. Celui-ci avait l'air tout joyeux. La journée s'annonçait belle.

- Les résultats des tests ADN que j'ai passé hier viennent d'arriver, Chi'ta. C'est officiel, je suis bien Eldon Hejaran de Mecetti, fils de Salek Hejaran. Ce qui veut dire que toute cette propriété est mienne.

- C'est… réjouissant, répondit la jeune fille sans grande conviction.

- Allez, ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enliser dans ce luxe inutile ! Je rendrai au peuple ce qui lui appartient ! D'abord, je vais faire ouvrir de nouvelles routes commerciales, qui permettront des échanges avec les autres systèmes. Il y a des quantités de richesses inexploitées sur cette planète, et nous pourrons ainsi redresser le niveau technologique de la Lune de l'Orbe du Chanteur de la Nuit. Pour ce qui est de ma fortune personnelle, je donnerai l'argent à des organisations oeuvrant pour les victimes de la Guerre Civile – il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y en a toujours dans certains secteurs où l'Empire sévit encore.

- Ah bon ! Ca, c'est vraiment réjouissant ! Et que va devenir Dame Brigta ?

- Oh, celle-là ? Je vais lui donner une indemnisation conséquente, et elle pourra refaire sa vie ailleurs, et après ce ne sera plus mon problème. Elle est bien gentille, mais franchement, c'est pas du tout mon genre.

- Ah… très bien.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est utiliser cet héritage pour faire le bonheur autour de moi.

Chi'ta devint radieuse.

- Tu raisonnes comme un vrai Jedi Consulaire.

- C'est grâce à toi, Chi'ta. Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, et je suis persuadé que tu y es pour beaucoup.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir été choisi pour te retrouver sur Procopia. Sans la mission de Corran Horn, je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de faire ta connaissance d'une telle manière.

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu de la chance, Liam.

L'adolescent demanda soudain de but en blanc :

- Aimerais-tu savoir comment un mâle montre qu'il est très attaché à une femelle chez les Humains ?

Chi'ta comprit de quoi Liam avait parlé, et sentit son petit cœur accélérer son rythme. L'adolescent rapprocha son visage du petit minois duveteux de la jeune fille, qui ferma les yeux… mais rien ne se passa. Liam avait reculé avec un sursaut.

- Attends ! J'allais oublier !

- Quoi… donc ?

- Le meilleur pour la fin, voyons ! Figure-toi que les recherches ont été encore plus fructueuses que prévu. Tiens-toi bien : _on a retrouvé mon grand-père _!

- Ton grand-père ? Celui dont le fils a été rançonné, et abattu alors que tu avais été abandonné sur Coruscant – le père de ton père, donc ?

- Oui ! Et il est venu ! Et j'ai fait sa connaissance !

- C'est vrai ? Comment est-il ?

- C'est un homme absolument charmant ! Et c'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher. Il faut que je te le présente !

- Ce sera un grand honneur !

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle d'audience du manoir. Liam sourit malicieusement.

- Attention les yeux, Chi'ta, je te présente mon grand-père !

La double porte s'ouvrit, et Chi'ta vit quelqu'un assis sur le trône. Son sang gela net quand elle vit se lever la terrifiante silhouette de Daymon Thorn, une expression menaçante déformant sa figure hideuse. Elle poussa un cri strident, tellement long et aigu qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Tremblante, haletante, trempée de sueur, la pauvrette était en état de choc. Elle regarda l'horloge de sa table de nuit. Deux heures du matin… Elle voulut vite rejoindre Liam, quitte à traverser toute la propriété, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Une voix hystérique cria à travers les couloirs : « Alerte ! Alerte ! Un médecin, vite ! » Elle bondit hors de son lit et sortit de sa chambre, heurtant presque Canderous.

- Maître Tal, que se passe-t-il ?

- Dans le bureau ! hurla Grennan qui les rejoignit.

Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois dans les couloirs, suivant les gardes, retrouvant Liam sur le pas de la porte du bureau. Le majordome Pershon était étendu sur le meuble, mort. Les gardes entrèrent, écartèrent les curieux.

- Liam, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Y a quelqu'un qui a refroidi le majordome, j'ai l'impression.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Themion ? demanda alors Brigta, qui venait d'arriver.

Personne ne put répondre. La jeune femme décida :

- Je vais faire le tour de la propriété, il n'est sans doute pas loin !

Elle quitta le petit groupe, croisant le patriarche Galemus qui arrivait alors.

- Ca suffit, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez tous regagner vos chambres, je vous prie ! Gardes, enlevez le corps de ce malheureux, fermez les portes à clef, nous mènerons l'enquête demain matin, au calme et au jour !

- Bien, seigneur Galemus.

- L'enquête sera menée sous votre direction, Eldon. C'est maintenant votre propriété, il est normal que vous soyez informé de tout ce qui s'y passe.

- Euh… d'accord.

Galemus hocha la tête avec satisfaction, et regagna ses appartements. C'est alors que l'adolescent prit conscience de l'état de la petite Drall.

- Chi'ta, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Liam… j'ai peur !

- Mais de quoi ?

La petite Drall allait répondre, quand soudain, elle vit quelque chose bouger. Entre deux rideaux, l'instant d'une fraction de seconde, elle vit encore à travers le carreau le reflet de Daymon Thorn qui la foudroyait du regard. Derechef, elle cria, terrorisée, et sauta au cou de Liam. Canderous et Grennan ouvrirent le feu en même temps dans la direction de la porte-fenêtre qui vola en éclats. Mais il n'y avait personne derrière, seulement le balcon désert. Chi'ta enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de l'adolescent.

- Oh, est-ce que je deviens folle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix nouée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- Je sens une grosse menace dans l'air… j'ai l'impression que Thorn n'est pas loin.

Le mercenaire en avait assez.

- Bon, y en a marre. Je vais tirer ça au clair !

- Je t'accompagne ! ajouta Grennan.

Les deux costauds coururent jusqu'à la grande porte qui menait aux appartements de Themion Hejaran. Canderous tambourina du poing sur la porte.

- Themion Hejaran ! Sortez, ou je viens vous chercher par le fond du slip !

Personne ne répondit. Les deux padawans rejoignirent les deux guerriers.

- Il n'est peut-être pas dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On entre ?

Canderous ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Grennan, et enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied. La chambre était vide.

- On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'épouvante !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, mon pote ! répliqua Grennan en levant la main, et en faisant signe de tendre l'oreille.

En effet, l'oreille affûtée du Chiss avait capté un bruit très inquiétant. Chi'ta sursauta et cria encore quand elle vit Themion Hejaran, pâle comme un spectre, apparaître au détour du couloir, plié en deux, s'appuyant contre le mur, gargouillant des sons inintelligibles, un filet de bave verdâtre et mousseuse dégoulinant de ses commissures.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est la série ! Gardes ! Gardes !

Les yeux de Themion roulaient de rage, comme s'ils allaient quitter leurs orbites sous le coup de la douleur et de la colère.

- Tu… tu… tu vas payer…

- Docteur ! Docteur !

Le Mecetti s'étala de tout son long et vomit sur la moquette. Les deux hommes forts le saisirent par les poignets et les chevilles. Le médecin arrivait déjà en courant.

- Où est-ce qu'on met ce poids mort ?

- Posez-le sur son lit, voyons !

Tous suivirent le docteur. Canderous et Grennan jetèrent plus qu'ils ne posèrent Themion Hejaran sur le matelas. Le médecin sortit de sa trousse de soin une seringue, qu'il planta sans hésitation dans la poitrine de l'homme.

- Voilà, mon seigneur, cela devrait aller mieux. C'est un poison violent, mais facile à traiter. Je vais vous préparer une tisane, je reviens de suite.

Le médecin quitta la suite. Au bout de quelques instants, Themion retrouva ses couleurs… et devint très vite grenat de colère.

- Sale petite vermine opportuniste ! C'était toi, je parie !

- C'est une accusation, Themion ? demanda Liam, indigné.

- Tu vas me payer ça, et plus cher encore que tout l'argent dont tu me spolies ne pourra le compenser !

- Seigneur Themion, osa timidement Chi'ta, vous venez d'échapper à une mort affreuse. Heureusement, le médecin a pu vous sauver la vie, et ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Nous l'avons tous entendu, feu votre frère a décidé de vous laisser un pécule suffisamment important pour que vous puissiez redémarrer une nouvelle vie. Ce qui vous arrive en ce moment, ne pourriez-vous pas le voir comme une renaissance ? C'est un nouveau départ, plein de merveilleuses oppor…

- Ferme ta gueule, espèce de rat womp hypertrophié ! Disparais de ma vue, ta seule présence me redonne envie de gerber !

Directement atteinte par une telle agressivité, la jeune fille sursauta avec un petit couinement, et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Liam n'y tint plus.

- L'enfoiré !

Il allait bondir sur le Mecetti, mais Grennan le rattrapa par les bras.

- Te fatigue pas, petit. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

L'adolescent ne se débattit qu'une seconde, avant de renoncer de lui-même. Canderous, en revanche, saisit brusquement le Mecetti par le col, le forçant à se relever.

- Lâchez-moi, paysan !

- T'es un sacré veinard. J'ai pas l'habitude de me salir les mains sur les tas de fumier de bantha malade comme toi. Et là où t'as doublement du bol, c'est quand le garde du corps officiel de cette petite est absent. Sinon, il t'aurait enfoncé les mains dans ton claque-merde jusqu'à ce qu'elles te ressortent par les oreilles.

- C'est censé me faire peur ?

- Monsieur Tal ! s'exclama le médecin, de retour. Veuillez lâcher mon patient !

Canderous l'écrasa sur le lit, puis s'essuya les mains sur une tapisserie murale. Le médecin bredouilla :

- Bien, maître Themion, je crois qu'il est temps de vous reposer.

- Je sais que c'est toi, Eldon Hejaran, ou quelque soit ton nom. Tu n'es pas digne de me priver de ce que mon frère a pu constituer pour notre famille.

- Pourquoi aurai-je fait ça, si c'était vraiment moi ? Si je suis bien l'héritier de votre frère, je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous liquider. Votre départ me suffira.

- Il suffit ! Je te défie à un Kor'Shan, misérable imposteur !

- Hein ? C'est quoi, un Kor'Shan ?

- Tu vois ? Tu te prétends baron… alors que tu n'es même pas au courant de l'une de nos plus anciennes traditions ? Galemus ! Vielle mule infirme ! Expliquez-lui ce que c'est… je fixe le combat à onze heures, entendez-vous ?

Galemus posa une main sur l'épaule de Liam, et l'entraîna hors de la suite.

- Maître Galemus, qu'est-ce que c'est, cette tradition ?

- Le Kor'Shan est un duel d'honneur, que tout membre noble d'une Maison peut lancer à l'attention d'un autre noble – si vous aviez été un simple serviteur, il aurait pu vous faire exécuter sans autre forme de procès. Enfin, il faut qu'il y ait un prétexte très grave pour cela, comme une tentative d'assassinat, par exemple.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Il n'a pas de preuves, à ce que je sache !

- Oui, mais il a failli mourir, et estime que c'est vous qui êtes responsable de cette tentative de meurtre.

- Et donc, à quoi ça sert ?

- Le vainqueur de ce duel est déclaré dans son droit. L'issue est généralement tragique pour le perdant.

- Ah. Il risque de me découper en petits morceaux ?

- Non, car ce duel d'honneur a des règlementations strictes. Vous êtes le défié, vous aurez alors droit de choisir quelle sera l'issue du duel.

- Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas forcément un duel à mort ?

- Il s'agit d'une querelle interne. Pour éviter que les membres d'une même Famille ne s'entretuent pour n'importe quel prétexte qui pourrait être interprété comme valable, toutes les autorités des Familles ont imposé cette réglementation en cas de duel entre deux protagonistes de la même Famille. Cela évite à une Famille de prendre le risque de se détruire complètement de l'intérieur. Vous pourrez choisir le premier sang ou la mort.

- À mon avis, je resterai sur le premier sang.

- Je comprends qu'à votre âge, on ait peur de mourir quand on a tout à perdre.

- C'est pour lui, je n'aime pas tuer les gens pour des broutilles.

_Tu parles !_ se dit en lui-même l'adolescent.

- Bon, reprit Liam. Je devrais aller me reposer, si ce duel a lieu à onze heures…

- Très juste. Reprenez donc des forces !

Liam s'empressa de rejoindre Chi'ta qui errait dans les couloirs sombres, encore sous le choc.

- Hé ?

- Oh ! C'est toi ! Quel soulagement !

- Il m'a provoqué en duel. Je dois l'affronter à onze heures.

- Par le Grand Fouisseur ! Non !

- Ce duel ne sera pas à mort, à ma demande.

- Ah… j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences trop graves.

- Moi aussi.

- Je t'en prie, peux-tu rester avec moi cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être toute seule.

S'il parvint à ne rien laisser transparaître, cette demande chamboula l'adolescent. Avec tout le calme qu'il pouvait déployer, il demanda :

- Y a un canapé dans ta suite ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors c'est vendu.

_En même temps, sur Fedrana, elle n'avait pas l'air trop gênée par mon contact… oui, enfin bon, peut-être qu'elle avait froid. Et puis, ce serait craignos de profiter de son état._

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, et tous deux se couchèrent sans mot dire, lui sur le fauteuil, elle dans le lit.

Quand le soleil se leva enfin sur la propriété, il n'y avait pas un nuage, mais une ombre presque palpable sommeillait paresseusement au-dessus de la propriété Hejaran. Il était neuf heures du matin quand Grennan quitta sa suite, et rejoignit les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Il retrouva Canderous, Chi'ta et Liam dans la salle à manger.

- Ca va mieux, les gars ? demanda-t-il en s'allumant un pétard.

- Tu parles d'une nuit ! Bon, alors, on va pouvoir mener un peu notre enquête en attendant la boucherie ! déclara Canderous avec fermeté. Au bureau !

- Maître Tal, nous devrions peut-être demander au médecin comment est décédé Maître Pershon ?

- Bonne idée, Chi'ta.

Le quatuor se rendit à l'infirmerie. Là, le médecin leur confia que le pauvre majordome avait été étranglé. Pas de traces d'outil, de fil de strangulation, de cordelette, ou tout autre arme. Des traces sur le cou dénotaient une force abominable.

Ils se rendirent enfin au bureau. À la demande de Galemus, en dehors du corps qui avait été déplacé, les gardes n'avaient touché à rien. Les quatre camarades se mirent à la recherche d'indices.

L'œil de lynx de Liam détecta quelque chose sur le tapis. C'était un bout de tissu.

- Regardez !

Personne ne sut exactement d'où venait ce tissu. C'était une étoffe riche, sans doute appartenant à l'un ou l'autre des nombreux nobles qui étaient dans la propriété.

- Ca peut être n'importe qui, y compris quelqu'un qui n'a pas spécialement attiré notre attention jusqu'à maintenant.

- Hé, il y a autre chose, observa le Chiss entre deux bouffées.

Il leva le nez du tiroir du bureau qu'il était en train de fouiller, et sortit un bloc de données. Il l'alluma, et commença à naviguer dans les programmes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un bloc de données chaudes, fiston. Apparemment, c'est une compilation de plusieurs versions du testament de Lucian Hejaran. D'après les dates, il a passé les six dernières semaines à modifier régulièrement ses dernières volontés. Regardez ça. Il y a une chose qui ne varie jamais d'une version à l'autre, c'est que Themion ne touche que quinze pour cent du trésor. Pour le reste… ouille ! Tous autant qu'ils sont, ils s'en prennent plein la figure ! Et « ce gougnafier de Rodoric » par-ci, et ce « pourceau d'Ubediah » par-là… par contre, la petite sculpture d'ébène, y a pas une ligne sur elle, dans aucun document !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, il avait l'air de se « préoccuper » de son cas dans son testament holographique, non ? Bon.

De son côté, Chi'ta avait choisi de farfouiller dans la commode où Lucian Hejaran rangeait ses livres. Elle y trouva un gros volume qui dépassait. En l'ouvrant, elle constata que c'était le journal intime du propriétaire des lieux. Elle passa directement à la dernière page remplie. Il n'y avait que deux paragraphes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le journal du baron Lucian Hejaran. Je vous lis l'avant-dernière entrée : « aujourd'hui, l'espoir d'une vie meilleure sur la Lune de l'Orbe du Chanteur de la Nuit semble enfin revenir. Maître Shaun, a retrouvé par un extraordinaire hasard le jeune Eldon Hejaran, l'un de mes lointains petits cousins, disparu il y a un peu moins d'une quinzaine d'années. Il est actuellement emprisonné par les autorités d'Amphor IV. Je vais le faire sortir de là et l'amener ici, pour m'assurer qu'il soit plus digne d'hériter de moi que Themion – maudit soit-il. »

- Quand il t'a retrouvé, commenta Canderous à l'adresse de Liam. Et après ?

- Voyons… oh, c'est bizarre ! Écoutez : « j'ai été contacté par Eldon Hejaran. Il m'a dit que nous devions nous voir de toute urgence, pour des explications sérieuses. Il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus, trop peur d'être sur écoute – ce que je comprends bien. Je suis impatient de le rencontrer. » Mais… Liam, tu l'as contacté ?

- Mais non ! Je ne comprends pas.

Grennan en eut assez. Malgré son joint, le chasseur de primes était encore énervé par cette nuit bien agitée. D'un geste vif, il plaqua Liam contre le mur, lui coinçant l'avant-bras sur la gorge.

- Dis donc, toi, tu nous caches quelque chose qu'on aurait dû apprendre ?!

- Ho, du calme, Grennan ! Les padawans apprennent avant tout à être loyaux !

Grennan lâcha aussitôt sa prise, surpris par une telle résistance de la part de ce petit adolescent. Celui-ci rajusta ses vêtements.

- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi parle ce journal ! Avant que ce droïd vienne me trouver, je ne connaissais même pas l'existence des Hejaran !

- Là, il y a un truc pas clair.

Grennan se gratta la tête.

- On devrait peut-être jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Themion Hejaran avant qu'il ne se remette complètement et ne cache des trucs qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on trouve, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Euh… je ne sais pas si je vais vous accompagner. Cette bêtise de duel est pour dans une heure, j'ai envie de me préparer psychologiquement.

- D'accord. Ca se passera où ?

- Dans le parc.

- On t'y rejoindra.

Liam les quitta à pas lourds. Les autres montèrent à l'étage, et gagnèrent les appartements de Themion. Grennan frappa, personne ne répondit. Le Chiss ouvrit la porte… il n'y avait personne. Themion devait être ailleurs.

- Rebelote, les enfants ! lança Canderous.

Ils recommencèrent à investiguer. D'entrée, malheureusement, la petite Chi'ta bouscula une bouteille posée sur la table de nuit en se penchant, et tout son contenu se répandit sur la descente de lit.

- Oh, non, non, non ! gémit la jeune fille.

- Pas grave, il s'en paiera une autre.

- C'est pas tout, Canderous. Tu sens pas une drôle d'odeur ?

Le mercenaire renifla, mit son nez au-dessus de la tache.

- Blast ! T'as raison, y a une cochonnerie dans ce brandy !

- Ouais, mec, je reconnais cette merde. Ca vient d'un ver-gorm, un petit lézard dont le venin est mortel.

- Reste-t-il beaucoup de cette boisson dans le verre, maître Tal ?

- Non, regarde, il y a juste un petit fond. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'à mon avis, si Themion Hejaran avait voulu s'empoisonner lui-même pour pouvoir accuser Liam, il aurait calculé la dose pour qu'elle corresponde pile à un verre entier.

- Mouais… je ne crois pas ce petit imbécile capable d'un calcul aussi savant. Il n'a pas dû boire la meilleure dose.

- Il a vomi, donc son organisme a pu rejeter le poison s'il y en avait trop, ou résister suffisamment pour nous rejoindre s'il n'y en avait pas assez.

- Très juste, petite.

Chi'ta avait le nez plongé dans une collection de lettres. Toutes étaient signées de la main de Lucian Hejaran, et étaient plus injurieuses les unes que les autres.

- Il semblerait que Lucian Hejaran et son frère Themion étaient définitivement brouillés, sans la moindre possibilité d'une quelconque réconciliation.

- En même temps, je n'aimerais pas avoir un frangin comme Themion, sauf si j'étais encore plus salopard que lui.

- Hé, Canderous, mate un peu !

Grennan avait sorti d'un sac toute une collection de livres et de magazines. Tous ne traitaient que d'un seul sujet.

- Bien, bien ! Apparemment, ce petit cachottier de Themion a une certaine fascination pour l'anatomie féminine…

Canderous prit l'un des livres illustrés au hasard et siffla d'admiration.

- Je pensais pas que les filles Twi'leks pouvaient faire des trucs pareils avec leurs tentacules crâniens.

- Je me demande quand même s'ils n'ont pas exagéré un peu les dimensions pour le dessin du Wookiee.

Curieuse, Chi'ta ramassa un magazine, l'ouvrit, et tira une telle tête en voyant les photos très évocatrices que le mercenaire éclata de rire. La jeune Drall jeta la revue en toute hâte, comme s'il y avait eu le feu sur le papier glacé.

En quête d'une bouteille de poison, Grennan descendit dans la cave à vin. Il chercha une bonne demi-heure au milieu des fûts, des containers et des bouteilles, mais ne trouva rien. Peu enclin à l'alcool tuant ses sens de chasseur de primes professionnel, il n'en profita même pas pour goûter un verre. Une corne de brume à la tonalité funèbre résonna dehors.

_C'est l'heure, Liam. Vas-y, démolis ce balai à chiottes !_

Liam avait passé un pantalon confortable, aux couleurs kaki, un maillot de corps beige, et gardait ses chaussures coquées. Il se leva, inspira profondément, noua d'un coup sec son bandana autour de sa tête, et quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Chi'ta, main levée, qui s'apprêtait à frapper.

- Oh, tu es là ?

- Je… je peux t'accompagner ?

- Bien entendu.

Ils se mirent en route. La petite Drall murmura :

- En fait, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

- C'est rapport à cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

- Tu as dit que tu sentais que Thorn « n'était pas loin ». C'est-à-dire ?

- Je l'ai vu en rêve, juste avant qu'il y ait cette panique, puis j'ai cru voir son horrible visage à la fenêtre.

- Mince alors. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu avais autant la trouille.

- Dans mon rêve, on me le présentait comme étant Ry'vla Hejaran, ton soi-disant grand-père !

Liam en fut interloqué.

- Tu crois qu'en fait, je serais le petit-fils de ce wampa en conserve ?

- Je… je ne suis sûre de rien.

- Ce serait quand même une sacrée coïncidence, tu ne crois pas ? Il n'y a que dans les histoires kitsch où le méchant et le gentil ont un lien de parenté. Non, je crois plutôt qu'il s'agit de ce que Maître Katarn a dit… zut, comment il avait appelé ça, déjà ? Une image, un symbole, une allo, alli…

- Une allégorie ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Ton cauchemar était une allégorie du Côté Obscur, c'est tout. Tu as senti une menace, d'accord, mais à tous les coups, elle n'a rien à voir avec Thorn. Tiens, il reste quelques minutes avant l'heure, on va aller vérifier les portraits de mes soi-disant ancêtres, nous verrons bien à quoi ressemble Ry'vla Hejaran.

À la bibliothèque, Liam demanda un document parlant de la généalogie de la famille, et le bibliothécaire lui confia un disque de données. Quand les deux adolescents ouvrirent le fichier présentant les portraits, ils virent la reproduction informatisée du portrait de Salek Hejaran, puis l'image de Ry'vla Hejaran. L'homme ventripotent, avec une longue barbe d'or et des yeux débonnaires, n'avait absolument aucune ressemblance avec le terrible Seigneur Noir. Chi'ta poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu vois ? Il faut se méfier de ce genre d'image, on ne sait jamais si c'est fiable.

Des gardes entrèrent alors dans la bibliothèque.

- Maître Eldon Hejaran, c'est l'heure du Kor'Shan. Nous avons l'ordre de vous escorter seul jusqu'au lieu du duel.

- Bon. Faut que je te laisse, j'ai un sale boulot à faire.

Il se leva pour partir, mais elle le retint par le bras.

- Liam ! Je… s'il te plaît, sois très, très prudent !

- C'est promis. Je ne ferai pas le malin, j'ai envie que ça se termine vite et proprement.

Toute la famille Hejaran avait fait cercle autour d'un espace circulaire délimité par des buissons taillés. Avec appréhension, Liam vit Themion Hejaran en costume noir, jouant avec une vibro-lame étincelante, sans doute très bien entretenue et tout aussi tranchante. Galemus salua l'adolescent, et prit la parole :

- Comme vous le savez, membres de la Famille Hejaran de la Maison Mecetti, le Kor'Shan est une tradition dont la sentence est sans appel. Le vainqueur sera considéré comme étant dans son bon droit. Lorsque les deux protagonistes font partie chacun d'une Maison différente, la tradition ordonne que l'affront soit lavé dans le sang, et donc le combat se termine avec la vie de l'un des duellistes. Quand il s'agit d'un conflit interne, pour éviter qu'une Maison ne s'amenuise d'elle-même incessamment, le défié se voit accorder le droit de choisir entre le premier sang ou la mort. Alors, Eldon Hejaran, quelle issue déterminera ce duel ?

- Je choisis le premier sang.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je rappelle que si cette règle ne devait pas être respectée, si l'un d'entre vous – sa voix traîna tandis que son regard croisa celui de Themion – tuait volontairement ou non son adversaire, il serait déclaré automatiquement perdant. Themion Hejaran a sa propre lame, à vous de choisir la vôtre, jeune Eldon.

Galemus montra un râtelier garni de toute une collection d'armes blanches de toutes formes et toutes tailles. Avec appréhension, Liam les regarda attentivement l'une après l'autre, ne sachant laquelle choisir. C'est alors que la poignée d'une arme lui passa sous le nez. À l'autre bout, il y avait Canderous qui lui tendait sa vibro-lame double Jengardin.

- Tiens, celle-ci est légère, elle fait mal, et t'es sûr qu'elle n'a pas été sabotée.

- Je peux ? demanda l'adolescent à l'attention de Galemus.

Themion tapa du pied, criant au scandale et à l'anti-jeu. Le patriarche n'y prit pas garde, et acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

- Je te la rends tout de suite.

- Prends ton temps, surtout. Fais pas l'andouille, et tout ira bien.

Liam soupesa la vibro-lame double Jengardin, fit quelques moulinets, et l'eut rapidement bien en main. Brigta s'approcha à son tour de Liam, et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Méfiez-vous de lui, c'est un vrai serpent.

Ces paroles ne rassurèrent pas l'adolescent, et le regard de psychopathe de Themion Hejaran l'ébranla davantage.

- Écoutez, êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Vous n'avez pas la preuve que c'est moi le coupable !

- Peu importe ! Tu n'es pas digne de diriger cette maison, et je vais le prouver !

- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre vous ! S'il vous plaît, je vous demande…

- Assez bavardé ! En garde !

Liam soupira de résolution.

- Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu.

Liam leva la vibro-lame de Canderous, peu rassuré. Son adversaire ricana.

- Allez, je vais te donner un avantage, petit bouseux ! Je vais te laisser porter le premier coup !

Ce disant, il se tint droit, présentant crânement son flanc. Liam décida d'en finir au plus vite. Il fit un moulinet vers la gauche, mais feinta et abattit son arme sur la droite. C'était sous-estimer l'habileté de Themion. Celui-ci réagit comme un éclair, et para sans difficulté ce premier coup.

- Tu as eu ta chance, petit crétin. Maintenant, tu vas morfler !

Et le Mecetti s'élança en avant, son épée fendant l'air. Liam réussit à faire glisser l'acier sur la cortose de la vibro-lame Jengardin. Themion ne s'en tint pas là, et flanqua au passage un coup de pommeau sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui croassa de douleur. Liam s'éloigna d'un bond, et se remit en position de défense. Les deux adversaires tournèrent pas à pas en rond le long de la zone circulaire. Themion s'amusa à pousser Liam à la faute en esquissant de petits sursauts, mais l'adolescent ne s'y laissait pas prendre. Celui-ci décida de prendre l'initiative. Il fonça en avant en faisant quelques tours sur lui-même, et abattit sa lame de haut en bas vers Themion. Le Mecetti leva les poignets, tournant la lame de son épée vers le sol, et dévia l'arme de Liam avant de porter un coup d'estoc en avant.

Il y eut un horrible bruit de déchirure.

Liam ne fut pas conscient immédiatement de ce qui venait de se passer. Quand il baissa les yeux, il vit avec terreur la pointe de la vibro-lame de Themion Hejaran, enfoncée à l'horizontale dans sa cage thoracique. Le sang giclait, barbouillant son maillot de corps d'un torrent rougeâtre. Déjà, un voile rouge envahit son champ de vision, une terrible sensation de froid l'envahit à toute vitesse tandis qu'un martèlement sourd à ses oreilles étouffa les cris de la foule qui assistait au duel. Le monde entier bascula, et c'est à peine s'il entendit le cri suraigu et affolé de Chi'ta.

Les serviteurs emportèrent rapidement Liam sur la civière, et regagnèrent le manoir au pas de course, talonnés par Canderous et Grennan. Chi'ta, trop choquée, n'avait pas osé les suivre, jusqu'au moment où elle vit Brigta se diriger à son tour vers le cabinet du médecin. Interloquée, puis indignée, elle se mit alors en marche, et poursuivit le petit groupe.

_Pendant ce temps, Liam Kincaid était dans un autre monde. Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa… et rendit compte que si son maillot de corps était fendu, il était propre et pas une goutte de sang ne coulait. Il n'entendait qu'une vague rumeur, le souffle du vent qui balayait les collines au milieu desquelles il était maintenant debout, un peu chancelant._

- _Seul vous n'êtes pas seul vous n'êtes pas seul vous n'êtes…_

_Une fois de plus, la voix tonitruante avait éclaté, puis s'était tue. Il était sur un petit sentier de pavés couleur de bronze, près d'une colonne. Le ciel était vert émeraude, et non loin de lui, il vit une demi-douzaine de bâtiments ronds, constellés de mosaïques, aux toitures hémisphériques._

- _Blast… où suis-je ? J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu ici._

- _Ce n'est pas une impression, répondit amicalement une voix familière derrière lui._

_Quand l'adolescent se retourna, il vit la petite Drall, souriante, assise sur un banc._

- _Chi'ta ? C'est bien toi ?_

- _Eh bien non ! Désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Mais pour te parler, j'ai rapidement lu dans tes pensées, et j'ai préféré prendre l'apparence qui te plairait le plus._

- _C'est gentil de votre part. Qui êtes-vous, alors ?_

- _Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant, mais un jour, tu le sauras. Considère que je suis ton guide, pour le moment !_

- _D'accord… euh, je suis mort ?_

- _Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as pris un très vilain coup d'épée, mais tu t'en sortiras. Il faudra cependant faire vite, car quand tu reprendras connaissance, cela interrompra notre conversation. Suis-moi !_

_La pseudo-Drall se leva, et se dirigea à petits pas vers les bâtiments. Dans le ciel, Liam vit voler plusieurs ptérodactyles fantômes._

- _Où sommes-nous, exactement ?_

- _Sur Kathol. Enfin… avant la catastrophe._

- _Quelle catas… vous voulez dire la bataille entre Jedi et Sith ? Celle où les Jedi étaient menés par Halbret ?_

- _Cette bataille causa la fin des Kathols… du moins, en tant que civilisation._

_Ils étaient maintenant dans une grande rue au milieu des bâtiments. Il y avait des statues représentant de grands humanoïdes figés dans des attitudes mêlant gravité et dignité._

- _Tu as déjà entr'aperçu cet endroit il n'y a pas très longtemps. En vérité, tu as vécu ce moment où tout est arrivé, dans une vie antérieure à celle que tu vis en tant que Liam Kincaid._

- _J'ai vécu la bataille de Kathol ?_

- _Eh oui, et je ne sais pas si tu me croirais si je te disais que nous nous connaissions très bien en ce temps-là._

_L'adolescent fut d'abord un peu étonné, mais prit le parti de rire._

- _Euh… je ne vais peut-être pas avaler tout ça tout de suite._

- _Oui, à ta place, je ne serais pas sûre d'y croire. Une autre fois peut-être ?_

_Il y eut soudain un inquiétant grondement. Liam regarda de tous les côtés, à la recherche de l'origine du bruit. Il ne vit rien, et quand il se retourna vers Chi'ta, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là._

- _Euh… où êtes-vous ?_

- _Inutile, son temps de parole est écoulé._

_Liam se retourna, et sursauta. Devant lui se tenait une très étrange créature humanoïde. C'était une grande femme qui portait une robe noire, ainsi qu'une longue cape. Il lui était cependant impossible de distinguer avec précision les traits de son visage car, par un effet d'illusion, son visage était complètement masqué par une ombre noire, si l'on exceptait deux grands yeux topaze qui le fixaient avec une terrible méchanceté._

- _Blast ! Mais qui êtes-vous ?_

- _Tu le sais parfaitement. Tu connais mon nom, pour l'avoir déjà prononcé…_

- _Je… Oh ! Vous êtes…_

- _Ah, tu vois ?_

- _Na'toth ?_

- Euh… pas vraiment, non.

- Quoi ?

Liam ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Les signaux aigus réguliers d'un oscilloscope dérangèrent ses tympans. Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de comprendre et de se rappeler, surtout, des derniers événements qui l'avaient précipité là où il se trouvait. Il était allongé sur une couchette, et était relié à tout un attirail de machineries par des perfusions. En baissant les yeux, il vit qu'un énorme bandage cerclait son torse. Et à sa gauche, il y avait Brigta Hejaran, qui le regardait avec espérance.

- J'ignore qui est Na'toth, mais ce n'est pas moi.

- Oh… Brigta ?

- Je ne vous ai pas quitté d'une semelle… mais j'avoue que j'ai été un peu gênée. _Elle_ _non plus_ ne vous a pas quitté.

- De qui vous… Oh !

En effet, à la droite de l'adolescent était assise Chi'ta. La jeune femme suggéra :

- Bien, votre ami est sur pied, je suis sûr qu'il est très heureux de vous revoir, mais maintenant, vous voilà rassurée, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devriez pouvoir aller vous reposer, je peux veiller sur notre ami.

- C'est bien aimable à vous… mais je reste.

Avec un petit soupir de résignation, la jeune femme se leva. Elle murmura à l'oreille de l'adolescent :

- Je vous attendrai à dîner, ce soir, à sept heures. Votre amie vous expliquera pourquoi ce sera votre dernier repas ici.

Puis elle quitta la chambre, laissant les deux padawans. Chi'ta sauta au cou de Liam.

- Le Grand Fouisseur soit loué ! J'ai eu tellement peur !

- Aïe !

- Oh, pardon !

- C'est pas grave… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Themion Hejaran t'a gravement blessé. Heureusement qu'on a réussi à te mettre sous assistance médicale très rapidement ! Le médecin a dit que s'il avait tranché trois centimètres plus loin, il aurait rompu une grosse artère, ce qui t'aurait condamné. Tu vas vivre, malheureusement, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de cuve bacta ici, tu garderas désormais une cicatrice au torse.

- Bon, tant pis, ça fera un souvenir. Combien de temps il s'est passé ?

- Environ trois heures. Tu es resté inconscient pendant tout ce temps.

- Et tu es restée près de moi ? Comme c'est gentil… murmura Liam avec sincérité.

La jeune fille se contenta de baisser la tête, et de murmurer :

- Tu as encore prononcé ce mot étrange.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. « Na'toth »… Je me demande si…

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. J'ai un peu moins mal que je ne pensais.

- D'après le docteur, ton organisme a guéri bien plus rapidement que la normale.

- C'est grâce à la Force, pour sûr… et grâce à ta présence, je crois.

- Tu… tu es sûr ? N'est-ce pas… la présence de Brigta ?

- Non. Celle qui m'a guidé dans mon inconscience, c'était bien toi.

- Ah… bon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « dernier repas » ?

- Ah oui ! Oh, Liam, c'est… Themion Hejaran a poussé l'avocat, Maître Shaun, à faire réviser le testament de Lucian Hejaran ! Comme tu as perdu le Kor'Shan, il va pouvoir s'attribuer tous les biens de Lucian Hejaran, et nous mettre tous dehors ! Il nous a donné jusqu'à demain matin à la première heure pour rassembler nos affaires et quitter la lune de l'Orbe du Chanteur de la Nuit !

- C'est pas vrai ?! Mince ! C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû gagner ce duel !

- Allez, ne te sens pas coupable. Il doit avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années d'entraînement à l'escrime, comme tous les nobles de son âge !

- Bon, j'en ai marre, je veux me lever !

- Crois-tu que… ?

Sans attendre la fin de la question, l'adolescent se leva, arracha toutes les perfusions, et quitta le lit. Chi'ta l'aida à sortir de la chambre. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres, ils croisèrent plusieurs Hejaran. Ils durent essuyer plusieurs regards en biais, certains semblaient presque dire à haute voix « eh bien, vous n'avez pas fini de faire vos valises ? », mais les deux adolescents n'y prenaient pas attention. Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle de banquet, Themion était déjà en train de faire décrocher tous les trophées et les tableaux des murs.

- Alors, sale morveux, j'espère que tu auras bien retenu la leçon !

- Vous allez bien vite en besogne, Themion ! répondit courageusement l'adolescent.

- Et ce n'est qu'un début ! Alors écoute bien. Je dois rentrer chez moi pour le moment, histoire de finir de ramener mes affaires. Je reviendrai en fin de soirée. Si vous n'êtes pas tous partis à mon retour, je vous ferai tous exécuter !

- Le testament n'a pas encore été modifié, à ma connaissance.

- Question d'heures, petite vermine d'imposteur !

- Vous aviez dit « demain matin », Seigneur Hejaran…

- Mais tu oses en plus me parler, espèce d'immonde perroquet à poils ! Sois heureuse que je ne te fasse pas empailler sur-le-champ ! Allez, bougez-vous, vous autres ! Balancez-moi tout ça par la fenêtre ! cria-t-il à l'attention des serviteurs.

Chi'ta siffla doucement, triste et indignée en même temps. Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent, et rejoignirent bien vite les deux guerriers.

- Alors, ça va mieux, gamin ? demanda Grennan.

- J'ai connu pire…

- Même pas vrai ! ironisa Canderous.

- D'accord, okay, je suis passé à un doigt de la mort.

- T'es trop têtu pour mourir aussi bêtement, Liam.

Liam s'assit dans un canapé.

- Alors, vous savez qu'on va jarreter d'ici ce soir ?

- Ouais, il n'a vraiment pas perdu son temps.

- Euh… Canderous, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Vas-y.

- Brigta m'a invité à dîner, ce soir. Toi qui dois savoir parler aux femmes, tu ne pourrais pas aller lui demander d'aller faire parler Themion, histoire qu'on connaisse ses intentions ?

Le mercenaire eut le sourire du chasseur voyant son gibier.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées, à mon avis elle couche pas dès le premier soir.

- Maître Tal ! s'indigna la petite Drall.

- Quoi ? C'est les choses de la vie ! Oh, je me demande comment les Jedi comptent refaire leurs effectifs s'ils sont tous aussi coincés ! s'esclaffa Canderous.

- Je vous en prie ! s'écria la jeune Drall, choquée.

- Vas-y mollo, quand même, maugréa Liam.

- C'est bon, je rigolais. Allez, je vais la voir.

Canderous s'éloigna. Chi'ta oublia bien vite ce petit incident, et dit alors :

- J'aimerais bien examiner le corps de Lucian Hejaran… on ne sait pas encore _comment_ il est mort, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison. On ne nous a encore rien dit, ils ont tous l'air d'être d'accord pour ne pas dire grand-chose là-dessus, observa Grennan.

- Vous croyez qu'ils nous laisseront approcher de mon… enfin, de mon « peut-être » ancêtre ?

- On peut toujours demander, ça ne coûte rien.

Les deux padawans, toujours accompagnés du chasseur de primes, allèrent trouver Galemus. Celui-ci fut surpris par la demande de la jeune Drall, mais conduisit le trio à travers le parc jusqu'à un grand mausolée.

- Voici la Maison des Ancêtres. C'est ici que les membres de la Famille Hejaran terminent leur présence dans cet univers. Pour les quelques jours de deuil, votre ancêtre tient la place d'honneur.

Grennan resta à la porte du petit bâtiment, surveillant les alentours. Galemus se retira, laissant les deux padawans face au cercueil posé sur une dalle funéraire dans lequel reposait désormais Lucian Hejaran. Grâce aux huiles d'embaumement et autres procédés complexes, il était magnifiquement conservé. On l'avait revêtu d'un uniforme noir, et ses mains posées le long du corps étaient encore couvertes de bijoux. Sa vibro-lame reposait à son côté, dans son fourreau. La lumière cyan émise par les globes d'énergie finissaient de donner un aspect étrange au tableau déjà peu engageant.

La jeune fille se pencha au-dessus du cercueil, passa ses mains au-dessus de Lucian Hejaran, à la recherche d'une quelconque anomalie. Liam ne vit aucune trace de blessure sur le visage ou sur les mains, et avait bien trop peur de s'attirer les foudres de la famille Hejaran pour tripoter le cadavre, ou pire encore. Il sentit un picotement électrique traverser son système nerveux quand il vit la petite Drall poser sa main sur la poitrine du défunt.

- J'ai l'impression que le cœur manque. Non, plutôt… on l'a pressé comme un fruit.

- Sans trace à l'extérieur ?

- Une force sans doute effrayante.

- Peut-être la même force que celle qui a tué Pershon ?

- C'est bien possible, Liam.

- T'en as encore pour longtemps ? Cet endroit me fiche les jetons !

- Allons-y, j'en ai assez vu.

Et les deux adolescents quittèrent rapidement le mausolée. Liam voulut se reposer pendant les dernières heures qui restaient avant le repas. Il aida tout de même Chi'ta à faire son paquetage avant de terminer le sien, puis s'allongea sur son lit, en profita pour améliorer ses techniques de méditation pour accélérer la guérison de sa blessure encore douloureuse.

Quand le septième coup sonna à la balance, Liam finissait d'ajuster la cravate du plus beau costume que Galemus avait mis à sa disposition dans la penderie de sa suite. Il descendit jusqu'à la grande salle à manger, et s'arrêta devant le spectacle qui se présenta à lui. Il n'en revenait pas. Pour un dernier repas dans ce manoir, il allait avoir droit à un festin de roi. Le cuisinier avait soigné la présentation comme le contenu, et des plats très appétissants étaient accompagnés de quelques liqueurs les plus sirupeuses. Debout près de la table, Brigta portait une robe de cuir noir, et toute une collection de bijoux d'or et d'argent assortis. L'adolescent fut encore plus admiratif.

- Ouah !

- Je vous plais ?

- D'enfer !

Sans hésiter, Liam s'installa près de la jeune femme, puis ils commencèrent la salade.

- Pas à dire, c'est un beau petit pot d'adieu !

- Themion Hejaran a accepté de nous laisser profiter de la cuisine du manoir une dernière fois… en échange de… enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Eh bien… vous n'étiez pas obligée de faire ça !

- J'y tenais. C'est notre dernier repas ensemble ici, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit raté.

- Alors, Brigta, qu'allez-vous devenir ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vous remercie de vous soucier de moi, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je dispose d'une petite somme rondelette qui me permettra de tenir le coup le temps de me retourner. Je n'aurai qu'à changer de planète ! Avant, je n'étais pas déjà très appréciée, seulement tolérée, mais avec Themion Hejaran…

- Vous êtes sûre que vous… enfin, j'ai cru comprendre que vous pouviez quand même avoir une certaine influence sur lui. Ne pourriez-vous pas… ?

- Non. Je peux être convaincante, accepter un dîner au restaurant, mais ce ne sera pas au point de partager son lit.

- Vous… vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais couché avec lui ?

Liam était éberlué. La jeune femme rit de bon cœur.

- Vous êtes encore bien jeune, mais vous verrez en temps et en heure qu'une femme n'a pas forcément besoin d'en arriver à cette extrémité pour arriver à ses fins par rapport à un homme, en particulier quand cet homme a des vues sur elle.

Quand ils en furent au plat de résistance, la jeune femme rassura Liam sur les options qui s'offraient à elle.

- J'ai bien l'intention de construire mon avenir ailleurs, avec d'autres personnes.

- Vous avez des amis ?

- Quelques-uns… mais surtout, je dois vous avouer que je tiens beaucoup à vous. En effet, j'ai décelé chez vous un grand potentiel. Un potentiel qui pourrait être décisif dans l'accomplissement de mes projets, si vous acceptez d'y participer.

- Ah oui ? C'est très généreux de votre part, mais j'ai déjà des engagements, vis-à-vis de mes amis, et de l'Ordre Jedi.

- Oui, je sais, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Il serait dommage de ne pas exploiter au mieux vos capacités, vous ne pensez pas ? Contre ce que vous savez.

- Ce que je sais ? Quoi donc ?

- Allons, tout le secteur Tapani est menacé par une guerre stérile entre Maisons d'un côté, et les Précurseurs de l'autre, et personne ne semble y prendre garde ! Rien qu'ici, vous voyez comment les gens réagissent ! Ils sont tous en train de se battre entre eux pour savoir qui aura le plus de pouvoir ! Pensez à toutes les belles choses que nous pourrions accomplir ensemble ! Ne soyez pas aussi borné que ne l'était Lucian Hejaran !

Liam fut plus interloqué qu'il ne le pensait par les paroles de Brigta.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je veux dire qu'il n'était pas assez attentif à ce qui se passait dans l'univers, trop occupé à se soucier de son fief. Il n'a alors pas vu venir…

- Pas vu venir ? Mais qu'est-ce que… attendez une minute ! Blast ! Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui…

- Je ne voulais pas quitter cette planète, mais Lucian Hejaran allait s'en charger de par son testament. En me bannissant, il aurait compromis mes projets.

- C'est vous qui avez aussi empoisonné Themion ? Et Pershon ?

- Themion ne mérite pas de vivre, c'était du nettoyage. Pershon était sur le point de découvrir mes plans, et je craignais qu'il ne mette en péril ma mission.

- Votre mission ? Mais quelle mission ?

- Trouver un maximum de collaborateurs pour pouvoir résister tous ensemble face aux envahisseurs du secteur Kathol. Et donc, je suis chargée de vous proposer une nouvelle fois de vous joindre à nous.

Liam eut un petit pincement au cœur, qui s'accentua dangereusement.

- « Une nouvelle fois » ? « Nous » ? Qui ça, « nous » ?

- Sa Seigneurie Daymon Thorn, bien évidemment.

Le coup au cœur. Le visage de l'adolescent se crispa progressivement.

- Vous êtes au service de Thorn ?

- Oui, et il ne tient qu'à vous de prendre votre place parmi nous. Parmi les vainqueurs, car nous serons les vainqueurs.

- Alors c'est ça… Chi'ta avait bien raison. Il y avait bien un Sith dans le coin.

- Oubliez donc cette petite gerboise sans intérêt. Moi, j'ai beaucoup mieux à vous offrir. Serez-vous des nôtres ?

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle fit glisser lentement le décolleté de son épaule. Liam jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte. Elle était loin, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Dame Brigta était entre lui et la sortie. Quant aux fenêtres, il savait qu'elles étaient donnaient sur la falaise. Il était pratiquement sûr que ça allait se terminer par un affrontement, et essaya de s'y préparer.

- Non.

- Vous êtes bien catégorique, jeune homme.

- Je sais exactement ce que je veux. Daymon Thorn est un Jedi Noir.

- Et alors ? Vous autres, les Chevaliers de la Force, vous voyez tout en noir et blanc ! Et le noir est à repousser avec fanatisme ! L'univers est bien plus complexe que ça ! Regardez-moi ! Vous n'oserez pas dire que c'est à cause de ce concept ridicule de manichéisme que je suis telle que je suis ?

- Et vous, l' « Ordre Nouveau », vous trouvez ça complexe ? Purification par le vide, ceux qui ne vous suivent pas sont éliminés, tout ça…

La jeune femme se leva, et regarda Liam avec irritation.

- L'univers tout entier est menacé par les Précurseurs, vous devez l'avoir senti comme notre Seigneur l'a senti. Et tous ces pauvres fous inconscients du secteur Tapani pourraient y faire quelque chose, mais ils préfèrent s'embourber dans leurs petites querelles de terrain. Alors que nous, nous voulons et nous pouvons changer ça. Nous sommes en passe d'apprivoiser leur technologie. Nous pourrons ainsi nous défendre, et nous battre avec leurs propres armes.

- Vous faites une très grave erreur. Un jour, cette technologie va vous sauter au nez, et vous aurez l'air vraiment bête. Et je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je vais devoir…

Liam ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre, et porta la main à son ceinturon. Mais il n'avait pas sorti la poignée métallique de son étui qu'il sentait quelque chose d'invisible lui écraser la trachée. Surpris et épouvanté, il se contorsionna sur son siège en essayant vainement de desserrer la pression. Dame Brigta tendait la main dans sa direction.

- Bien essayé, padawan, mais inutile. Je n'ai nul besoin d'arme pour tuer. Pershon l'a compris, et vous allez très vite le comprendre.

- Je… je…

- Alors, cela vous aide à réfléchir ?

La douleur s'estompa, et l'adolescent inspira un bon coup.

- Euh… euh… oui, j'ai réfléchi.

- Et donc ?

- Le mieux serait… de me montrer raisonnable.

- À la bonne heure !

- Je vais vous suivre, et revoir… oh, et puis non, tiens ! J'ai changé d'avis ! Je veux être libre comme un dragon-condor ! Je veux ma liberté !

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en changeant brutalement de ton, se montrant effronté. La jeune femme s'emporta.

- Petit impertinent !

Elle tendit de nouveau la main, Liam fut projeté contre le dossier. Brigta murmura d'une voix mielleuse :

- Je vais vous apprendre à nous respecter, Jedi !

Liam avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il sentait ses yeux sortir peu à peu de leurs orbites. Sa vision se troublait, se noircissait, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement qu'il entendait à peine la voix suave de la femme qui l'invectivait.

- Inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit, Jedi. Votre route s'arrête ici.

_Quelqu'un ! Chi'ta ! Chi'ta ! AU SECOURS !_

Tranquillement installé sur un banc de pierre dans le parc, Grennan entendit soudain un sifflement perçant, le genre de cri émis par une marmotte de montagne. Le Chiss aperçut alors la petite silhouette capée de Chi'ta clouée sur place, tremblante. Il bondit en avant et se précipita vers elle.

- Hé !? Que se passe-t-il ?

Canderous accourut, talonné par d'autres badauds. Le mercenaire repoussa les gens.

- Poussez-vous, il lui fait de l'air ! Chi'ta ? Chi'ta ?

Elle ne répondit rien, mais se précipita en direction du château. Sans prendre le temps de se poser la question, les deux guerriers lui emboîtèrent le pas au galop.

Liam avait peur. Avant d'avoir été admis au _Praxeum_, il avait déjà été confronté à plusieurs reprises à des situations dangereuses. Il avait risqué sa vie de nombreuses fois, et s'en était toujours sorti, sans avoir conscience que c'était en partie grâce à la Force. Et maintenant qu'il savait ce dont il était capable, il était à la merci d'une femme, avec les mêmes pouvoirs que lui, mais qui n'hésitait pas à les utiliser pour tuer. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était qu'il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il passait de vie à trépas à cause du Côté Obscur. Les histoires qu'il avait entendues sur les âmes perdues, et autres, lui revenaient en tête. La femme desserra un peu son étreinte, juste assez pour qu'il puisse encore prendre une goulée d'air.

- Je vous le demande pour la dernière fois, Liam Kincaid : allez-vous assister le Seigneur Thorn dans sa croisade ? Ne gaspillez pas cette dernière offre bêtement en vous laissant mourir…

- … !

- Oui ?

- Va…

Brigta Hejaran était maintenant penchée sur l'adolescent, approchant son visage pour entendre son murmure :

- Va te faire voir, pauvre cloche !

Furieuse, elle serra le poing. Liam eut la langue qui lui sortait de la bouche, et expira faiblement avec douleur. C'est alors que les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas. C'était Canderous, Chi'ta et Grennan. Pas le temps de se poser des questions pour les trois compagnons de l'adolescent. Chi'ta se précipita vers la femme, en portant sa main à sa ceinture. Hélas, elle n'était décidément pas à l'aise avec les armes, et fit un mouvement maladroit. Elle alluma trop tôt sa lame laser, et manqua de se brûler le pied. Canderous bondit sur le côté, prêt à se précipiter sur la jeune femme. Brigta fit un geste hypnotique vers Grennan, et brusquement le chasseur de primes éprouva une sensation particulièrement désagréable : il ne contrôlait plus son propre corps ! Il vit ses bras se crisper, se tourner vers la petite Drall qui était toujours sous le coup de la surprise, et son doigt appuya d'un coup sec sur la gâchette. Un rayon argenté sortit du canon, et frappa la jeune fille de plein fouet. Elle s'écroula net. Devant cet épouvantable spectacle, Liam écarquilla les yeux.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! OH NOOOOOON !

Brigta avait relâché son étreinte. Il sortit son blaster de poche, et tira sur la femme. L'onde de choc paralysante ne lui fit malheureusement aucun effet, sans doute à cause de son état de surexcitation et sa résistance accrue grâce au pouvoir du Côté Obscur. Mais cela avait suffi à perturber l'adepte, qui avait relâché son contrôle sur le Chiss. Celui-ci répondit derechef et ouvrit le feu, le tir doré de son arme atteignit la jeune femme dans la poitrine.

Brigta, hébétée, recula vers la fenêtre. En voyant Canderous, elle tendit la main vers lui en glapissant :

- Tue ce misérable avorton bleu, imbécile !

Mais à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, le mercenaire ne ralentit même pas sa route. Il l'attrapa à la gorge, la souleva d'une main, et la plaqua contre la vitre.

- Imp… imposs…

- Laisse tomber, chérie !

D'un geste violent, le mercenaire projeta la femme par la fenêtre, la vitre se brisa dans un grand fracas, et Brigta Hejaran s'écroula quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Liam se traîna de ses faibles forces vers la jeune Drall.

- Non… ! Pas ça !

- Tout va bien, petit, elle va se réveiller, répondit Grennan en posant la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

- Mais… comment ?

- Regarde !

Le chasseur de primes présenta le côté de son disrupteur à Liam.

- Avant d'allumer cette nana, j'ai dû régler la molette de mon arme sur cette position.

Le sélecteur de puissance du disrupteur était sur « mortel ».

- Tu as dû la « remettre » sur « mortel » ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis un professionnel, et je m'assure toujours de ne prendre aucun risque au cas où un coup partirait tout seul. Du coup, à part les moments où je vise précisément une cible pour tuer, mon flingue reste toujours réglé comme ça.

Le Chiss plaça le sélecteur sur « paralysant ». Liam n'en revint pas.

- Et donc, cela signifie que… blast !

- Oh…

Chi'ta remua doucement, et ouvrit les yeux en les clignant plusieurs fois.

- Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Chi'ta ! J'ai eu tellement… tellement…

Terrassé par tant d'émotions, l'adolescent tomba à genoux, et se laissa renverser sur le côté. Il entendit un bruit de pas se rapprocher de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et distingua le visage de Canderous qui lui sourit avec bienveillance. Il demanda avec hésitation :

- J'ai… j'ai pas été trop nouille ?

- Tu as été très bien.

Attirés par le bruit, les gardes coururent vers la salle à manger. Arrivés au pied de l'escalier qui y conduisait, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, ils virent sortir, fier comme un dieu, Canderous Tal, portant dans ses bras le petit Liam Kincaid, qui avait l'air inconscient. Il était suivi de Grennan, qui soutenait délicatement Chi'ta. Canderous descendit lentement l'escalier, et sortit en direction de l'aile où se trouvait le service médical. Alors qu'il était dehors, le vieux patriarche Galemus se précipita vers le mercenaire, affolé. Mais celui-ci le rassura d'un petit signe de tête. L'adolescent entrouvrit les yeux, et inspira l'air pur à pleins poumons, heureux d'être vivant.

Liam tournait inlassablement en rond de long en large du balcon qui donnait sur le parc. Près de la porte vers le salon, ses amis parlaient entre eux. Canderous était appuyé contre le mur, affûtant son couteau.

- Depuis le début, c'était bien cette gonzesse, la « mauvaise graine » dont avait parlé Lucian Hejaran. Tu parles d'un sale coup ! grogna Canderous.

- Elle avait l'air tellement gentille, soupira tristement Chi'ta.

- Avoue tout de même que tu es bien contente qu'elle ne puisse plus lui faire de l'œil ! railla gentiment Grennan.

La jeune Drall se tourna vers le Chiss, le regardant d'un air chagriné.

- Maître Grennan, même s'il peut y avoir un fond de vérité dans votre interprétation, je ne puis me réjouir délibérément de la mort de quelqu'un.

- Allez, laisse tomber, je rigolais. Et puis, je te dois des excuses pour t'avoir tiré dessus.

- Je vous en prie, maître Grennan. Tout est passé, et vous n'aviez aucun moyen de vous défendre contre les pouvoirs du Côté Obscur. Si seulement je n'avais pas encore été aussi maladroite… il faudra que je m'entraîne davantage !

- Il y a une chose que t'as pas pu voir, petite Chi'ta.

- Quoi donc ?

- Quand tu as été assommée, Liam a cru que je t'avais tuée. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Il a sorti son blaster paralysant, et a copieusement mitraillé cette femme qui lui avait pourtant bien plu.

- Ah oui ?

- J'ai vu pas mal de choses, et je sais reconnaître la tête d'un gars qui voit mourir quelqu'un à qui il tient beaucoup, ou qui croit voir ça. C'est cette tête qu'il faisait.

- Oh…

- Et puis, si son but était de prendre Liam dans ses filets, elle lui a fait les yeux doux, mais n'en pensait sûrement pas un mot !

- Mais oui… c'est vrai !

Chi'ta sentit alors le poids qui pesait sur elle depuis la veille s'alléger, s'alléger… et eut un sourire euphorique. Canderous rangea son couteau dans son étui.

- Et je dois bien reconnaître que tu avais raison, jeune padawan. Quand tu as vu Thorn, ce n'était pas pour rien, il avait bien son influence dans ce château.

- Et Lucian Hejaran a dû s'en apercevoir. C'est elle qui l'a tué. Peut-être que ton parent n'était pas si infâme, au bout du compte, suggéra Grennan en élevant la voix, à l'attention de Liam qui ne répondit pas.

- Oui, enfin bon, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait senti que Brigta puait que lui était forcément sans reproche ! rétorqua le mercenaire.

Liam trépigna, et se planta sur l'appui du balcon. Il cria en direction du parc :

- Je commence à en avoir vraiment assez d'être un Mecetti ! Je sais bien ce que vous pensez, vous autres ! Qui sera le prochain ? Continuez à comploter entre vous, et je vous promets que personne ne profitera plus jamais de ce sale pognon pourri !

Il y eut quelques réflexions de la part des Mecetti présents. Sans leur laisser le temps de protester plus fort, il retourna vers le petit groupe.

- J'en peux plus ! Ce matin c'était Themion, ce soir c'était Brigta, mais demain, ce sera lequel ? En moins d'une journée, j'ai failli crever deux fois de suite, par la main de gens soi-disant de ma « famille » ! Et puis j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'emmêler les pinceaux dans les affaires familiales des Mecetti ! Je ne peux pas vous obliger à rester avec moi, mais je ne veux pas non plus me morfondre sur ce caillou tout seul, pendant que vous êtes tous à vous battre contre les Précurseurs !

Liam semblait prêt à pleurer. Il s'assit par terre contre la muraille, prostré, la tête enfouie dans les mains. Personne n'osa parler. Chi'ta s'assit près de lui, et posa timidement sa main sur son épaule.

- Quelle que soit ta décision, je la soutiendrai, Liam.

- On peut trouver une solution, gamin ! assura Canderous. Je comprends, dans ton cas, je serais dingue, moi aussi.

Le mercenaire se gratta le crâne, et réfléchit.

- Brigta… Brigta a beaucoup manœuvré, tu dis ? Ca ne servira sans doute pas à grand-chose, mais mon instinct me dit qu'on devrait voir dans sa piaule, histoire de vérifier s'il n'y aurait pas encore quelque chose de pas clair caché chez elle.

- Bien sûr, c'est une coupable confirmée, faut qu'on y aille ! approuva Grennan. Elle a voulu détruire cette famille, elle a peut-être rassemblé des trucs compromettants ! De quoi mettre Themion à genoux avant qu'on ne parte !

Liam releva la tête, et inspira un grand coup.

- Canderous, tu veux bien demander à Galemus de nous rejoindre, s'il te plaît ? J'irais bien moi-même, mais je voudrais souffler encore un peu.

- Pas de souci, gamin, tu as eu une dure journée. Je reviens.

Chi'ta lui fit un grand sourire.

- Voilà, tu sembles plus optimiste, maintenant !

Un instant plus tard, Canderous était de retour, accompagné du vénérable Galemus.

- Alors, maître Eldon, vous souhaitiez quelque chose en particulier ?

- Oui, monsieur. D'abord, que vous m'appeliez Liam Kincaid. Je-ne-suis-pas-Eldon ! Ensuite, je voudrais que vous nous conduisiez aux appartements de Brigta.

- Ah… euh, bien sûr, si vous le souhaitez.

Mené par le patriarche, le petit groupe se dirigea comme un seul homme vers la suite de la traîtresse. Ils fouillèrent sans ménagement les moindres recoins, ouvrant en grand les armoires, vidant les tiroirs à même le sol, comme s'ils recherchaient quelque chose d'autre que de simples livres de compte. Une intuition les poussait à chercher la clef d'un mystère… et c'est ce que trouva Chi'ta, précisément une lourde clef de fer rouillée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Liam.

- On dirait la clef d'un cachot à porte à serrure mécanique, observa Chi'ta.

- Que dites-vous là ? demanda soudain Galemus.

Le vieil homme se pencha vers la clef, la regarda en fronçant des sourcils.

- Ca par exemple ! Mais c'est la clef des oubliettes !

- Oubliettes ? Il y a des oubliettes, ici ?

- Oui, mais jusqu'à présent, la clef des oubliettes était rangée dans le coffre-fort de Lucian Hejaran, et n'avait aucune raison d'en sortir !

- Comment ça ?

- Elles n'ont pas servi depuis des années.

Grennan s'exclama :

- Peut-être qu'elles servent, maintenant ! Un prisonnier à l'intérieur ?

- Mais ouais ! renchérit Canderous. Cette sorcière devait y garder quelqu'un ! Où sont ces oubliettes ? Allez, conduisez-nous, Papy !

Surpris et un peu pincé, le vieil homme conduisit le petit groupe à travers un dédale de couloirs sombres et étroits, jusqu'à une petite antichambre. Il baissa le bras d'une statue, faisant ainsi coulisser toute une cloison, jusqu'à un escalier poussiéreux. Ils descendirent, Canderous et Grennan gardant chacun un œil sur Galemus. En bas de l'escalier, il y avait une lourde porte d'acier, que Liam ouvrit avec la clef. Ils évoluèrent encore le long d'un couloir, jusqu'à une grande salle basse de plafond, au milieu de laquelle il y avait un puits de deux mètres de profondeur.

- Ah, enfin ! Je commençais à trouver le temps long !

Un petit jeune homme était attaché solidement dans le puits, les pieds pataugeant dans de l'eau saumâtre. Il était mince, vêtu de loques, avait une barbe de quelques jours, mais son regard était flamboyant. Même s'il ne payait pas de mine, il n'était probablement pas un prisonnier ordinaire.

- Alors ? Qu'allez-vous faire, cette fois ?

- Relax, mon vieux, on est du côté des gentils.

- Je n'ai confiance en personne, ni en rien !

- Si c'est l'autre grue qui vous manque, vous devrez vous trouver une autre compagne d'un soir. Celle-là est à la retraite pour de bon.

- Pardon ? Vous voulez dire que Brigta Hejaran…

- …est officiellement clamsée depuis une heure. Grâce à moi.

Canderous regarda mieux le jeune homme. Ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, il distingua les traits… et perdit son cynisme, surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

- Blast ! Mais qui t'es, toi ?

- Je suis Eldon Hejaran, fils de Salek Hejaran, petit-fils de Ry'vla Hejaran, et héritier de cette baronnie ! Je suis venu réclamer ce qui me revient de droit !

- Si c'est le cas… bon sang, tout s'explique, maintenant ! s'écria Liam.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Allez, sortez-moi de là !

- D'accord, d'accord. Bouge pas ! Grennan ?

Le Chiss sortit son disrupteur, et fit sauter net la chaîne qui retenait le prisonnier. Canderous s'approcha du puits, et remonta sans effort le petit jeune homme. Celui-ci vit alors Liam, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Canderous reprit :

- Amène-toi, on remonte !

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous… vous êtes Eldon Hejaran ?

- Oui, monsieur… et vous êtes Galemus Hejaran, n'est-ce pas ?

- Holà, holà, holà ! Une seconde, je veux savoir ce qui se passe !

- Sortons d'abord de ce bourbier, s'il vous plaît ! supplia presque la petite Drall.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon, avec le mystérieux prisonnier. Une fois lavé, rasé et bien habillé, plus de doute possible sur son identité. Il pouvait être le frère jumeau de Salek Hejaran jeune. Assis juste à côté du portrait posé contre le mur, il présentait aussi bien.

- Alors, qui êtes-vous, exactement ? demanda Liam.

- Je m'appelle Eldon Hejaran, comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure. Je suis l'héritier de Lucian Hejaran.

- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé enfermé dans cette oubliette ? demanda Chi'ta. Vous n'étiez pas censé avoir complètement disparu ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a raconté ? répondit le soi-disant Eldon.

- Eh bien en fait, il y a quelques jours, un droïd est venu me chercher pour me dire que j'avais hérité d'un manoir et d'un domaine appartenant à Lucian Hejaran, qui venait de mourir. J'avais été repéré quelques semaines plus tôt, et il a cru que j'étais Eldon Hejaran, disparu depuis des années.

- J'avoue que la ressemblance peut prêter à confusion. Et ensuite ?

- Je suis venu avec mes amis pour réclamer l'héritage, et comprendre ce qui s'était passé ici. Au début, on a tous soupçonné Themion Hejaran d'être le responsable de toutes ces histoires – faut dire qu'il avait vraiment la tronche de l'emploi – mais en fait, il s'est trouvé que c'était Dame Brigta Hejaran. Elle a tué Lucian Hejaran, puis Pershon… et elle a failli me tuer, moi !

- Eh bien je peux maintenant vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé, à moi. Pour tout vous dire, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de grand-chose, la plupart de ce que je sais m'a en fait été rapporté. Il y a un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'années, j'étais âgé à peine d'une quinzaine de mois, j'ai été enlevé, et mon père Salek Hejaran a été abattu par des pirates. Or, quelques jours après cette tragédie, j'ai été emmené par l'un des kidnappeurs, qui a préféré s'occuper de moi plutôt que de m'abandonner. Il m'a élevé avec sa sœur, et ne m'a jamais caché cette histoire. Il m'a toujours dit qui j'étais, et pourquoi j'étais avec lui.

- Au moins, il aura joué la carte de l'honnêteté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire ?

- Il voulait que je reprenne ma place… mais surtout, il savait à quel genre de famille j'aurais affaire une fois revenu. Il faisait partie d'un mouvement de résistance local qui se battait pour l'amélioration des conditions de vie des habitants du secteur Pella – au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu, ils ne sont pas très bien lotis par rapport à la plupart des mondes. Le fait d'avoir sous la main un Hejaran qui ne serait pas aussi dépravé et égoïste que les autres était pour lui une bénédiction. Donc, lui et sa sœur m'ont « formé » à me battre et à tenir tête, à être combatif et débrouillard. Ils m'ont également appris à espionner les Hejaran.

- Donc, vous étiez en pleine possession de vos moyens. Plus qu'à attendre le moment propice, commenta Grennan.

- Et ce moment est arrivé. Il y a quelques jours, la nouvelle de mon soi-disant « retour » a été discrètement diffusée dans les communications Mecetti. J'ai compris que c'était l'occasion attendue de revendiquer mon héritage. J'ai pris contact avec Lucian Hejaran.

- On a vu ça dans son journal. Vous lui avez alors tout raconté ?

- Juste en très gros. En me voyant, il était troublé, ne savait pas lequel de nous deux était effectivement le fils de Salek Hejaran. D'un côté, comme vous pouvez le voir, je ressemble trait pour trait à Salek Hejaran, de l'autre ce parent retrouvé sur Amphor IV correspondait au niveau de l'identification biologique, d'après les dossiers. Lucian Hejaran a pensé que les dossiers avaient été falsifiés, probablement à raison. Il a alors voulu nous réunir tous les deux pour d'autres tests d'identification génétique… malheureusement, ça ne s'est jamais fait. Pendant que j'étais dans la navette pour le rejoindre, Dame Brigta s'est occupée de lui. Puis elle m'a accueilli. Elle avait l'air bien comme ça, mais elle a dû m'ensorceler, car je me suis brutalement retrouvé dans ce trou à rats. Là, elle m'a expliqué que j'étais désormais le seul au courant de ce quiproquo, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rechanger le testament, et que j'allais finir mes jours dans cette geôle.

- Je comprends ! En fait, tout ceci n'était qu'un piège, rien que pour moi ! Quand Dame Brigta a appris que le baron Lucian Hejaran avait repéré sur Amphor IV quelqu'un qui ressemblait à son parent et qui se trouvait être moi, elle a prévenu le seigneur Thorn, avec qui elle était apparemment en contact. Elle devait avoir mon signalement, et a compris que c'était une bonne occasion de me coincer pour de bon, tout en s'attirant les bonnes grâces de son maître. Et quand vous avez annoncé votre venue, elle a compris qu'il y avait eu erreur sur la personne, mais a préféré continuer le plan initial en vous neutralisant !

Un petit silence suivit. Le jeune Eldon Hejaran se racla la gorge, et reprit :

- Tout s'explique, en effet. Mais même si le testament vous donne raison, je souhaite vous remercier de m'avoir sorti de cette prison et d'avoir fait éclater cette vérité qui empoisonnait le nom des Hejaran.

- Laisse donc, c'est rien. Au contraire, je crois qu'en fait, ça tombe très bien ! se réjouit le mercenaire.

- À quoi pensez-vous ?

- Très simple, répondit Liam. Vous êtes Eldon Hejaran, vous êtes venu revendiquer votre héritage, alors je vais vous le rendre, et bien volontiers ! Je n'en veux pas ! Vous êtes préparé à le gérer, moi pas ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aime vivre.

- Oui, mais non ! Tu as perdu contre ce saligaud de Themion !

- De quoi parlez-vous, maître Grennan ?

- Vous voyez qui est Themion Hejaran, le frère de Lucian Hejaran ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mes parents adoptifs m'ont aidé à enquêter sur toute la famille Hejaran, et je me suis solidement renseigné sur chacun d'eux. Themion Hejaran est l'un des pires. C'est un maniaque, une hideuse créature assoiffée de douleur.

- Il m'a défié à un duel d'honneur. Le Shok'Nar, ou Nok'Rahn…

- Le Kor'Shan ? Il vous a défié à un Kor'Shan ?

- Oui, c'est ça. J'ai demandé le premier sang, mais ce tordu m'a saigné tellement fort que j'ai failli y passer ! Du coup, j'ai perdu, et il va pouvoir faire modifier le testament en sa faveur !

- Je ne crois pas, non ! répondit Eldon avec malice. Il vous a défié, vous, Liam. Or, avec un test génétique, nous allons établir rapidement que vous n'êtes pas Eldon Hejaran. Du coup, ce n'est pas Eldon Hejaran qu'il a défié, mais bien Liam Kincaid, et le testament vu par tout le monde attribue les biens à Eldon Hejaran.

- Et donc, vous allez pouvoir tout récupérer, et accomplir la volonté de votre parent ! Tout se termine bien, alors ! constata Chi'ta, toute joyeuse.

- Et, dis voir, tu vas essayer de te réconcilier avec Themion Hejaran ?

- Vous rigolez, maître Grennan ? Ca fait des années que j'attends d'avoir les moyens de le punir comme il mérite !

- C'est vrai, il a saigné à blanc tout un village en le taxant de manière exagérée ! rappela Canderous.

- Non, maître Tal, pour ce coup-là, c'était sans doute Brigta, et elle lui a collé ça sur le dos. Je ne le vois pas faire preuve d'une telle subtilité. Il n'empêche que c'est une sale ordure, et je vous promets que je vais le virer de cette planète à coups de pied au derrière ! Où est-il, d'ailleurs, seigneur Galemus ?

- Pour l'instant, il est en train de ramener ses affaires de chez lui, jeune Maître, mais il va avoir une drôle de surprise en vous voyant ! rit le patriarche.

- J'en suis sûr. Chers amis, je vous suis très reconnaissant. Malgré ce que d'autres Hejaran pourraient penser, vous êtes plus sages que la plupart des gens qui hantent cette baronnie. J'ai quand même à cœur de vous rendre l'ascenseur. S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous…

Les padawans échangèrent un sourire entendu. Liam répondit avec un regard décidé :

- Baron Eldon Hejaran, on pourrait peut-être s'arranger…

Dans le vaisseau qui transportait les quatre compères, si l'humeur générale n'était pas exagérément joyeuse, elle n'était pas non plus trop morne. Les passagers étaient silencieux, se reposant après ces émotions. Assise à côté de l'adolescent, Chi'ta lui caressait doucement la main.

- J'ai beaucoup d'estime envers toi, Liam. Tu as agi comme un vrai Jedi Consulaire.

- Merci, c'est très gentil.

- C'est dommage ! Tout ce fric, toute cette baronnie en perspective, tout ça aurait pu être à toi, si ça n'avait pas été un sale coup de ce salaud de Thorn.

- Tant pis ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à regretter, Canderous ? Un tas de fric ? Et après ? Chez les Pelagia, je ne manque déjà de rien, et vivre dans le luxe m'aurait donné envie de dégueuler, à la longue, même si c'était excitant au début. Un domaine, des belles fringues, des servantes ? Même sans cette influence du Côté Obscur, tout ceci serait allé à l'encontre de mon enseignement de Jedi. De toute façon il y a encore autre chose : jamais les Maisons ne m'auraient laissé tranquille. Être Baron aurait impliqué trop de responsabilités pour moi… ou pas assez. En tant que Jedi, c'est du sort de l'univers entier dont je dois me soucier, et pas de conneries du genre « quelle couleur ira le mieux avec ces bottes-là ? », ou bien « dois-je boire le thé de la main gauche ou de la droite si je veux respecter le protocole ? ». Quant à jouer au jeu des petites mesquineries entre noblaillons, très peu pour moi.

- Là, tu marques un point. Si j'ai bien tout suivi, tout s'est bien terminé, et le petit Eldon va se montrer plus digne que les autres, c'est bien ça ?

- Le nouveau baron Hejaran a pris des engagements écrits devant Maître Shaun concernant la nouvelle répartition de ses biens. Je suis certaine que cette planète va pouvoir émerger, et que ses habitants vont évoluer et sortir de l'obscurantisme technologique dans lequel ils sont prisonniers depuis si longtemps, se réjouit Chi'ta. Les nouvelles routes commerciales seront un bienfait !

- Sûr, Eldon saura gérer son héritage mieux que je ne l'aurais fait. Et puis, très franchement, ça m'aurait vraiment beaucoup déplu d'avoir des ancêtres en commun avec cette grande folle de Don Nycator de Mecetti.

- J'ai été aussi très touchée par ta demande spéciale.

- Une « demande spéciale » ? répéta Canderous, curieux.

- Eldon a insisté pour me rendre un service à titre personnel. Alors je lui ai demandé d'envoyer un peu d'argent à mes parents sur Coruscant. Enfin, « un peu »… au moins de quoi vivre quelque temps sans souci. Il leur a également acheté une petite propriété sur l'un des niveaux supérieurs de la planète, histoire qu'ils ne soient pas à la rue s'ils dépensent tout de manière imprudente.

Grennan fit un petit grognement ironique, puis se leva, regarda par le grand hublot, et se mit à rire.

- Hé, ho ! Venez voir !

Les trois compères se collèrent à la vitre, et virent que le vaisseau passait au-dessus d'un village, et qu'à la sortie de ce village, Themion Hejaran fouettait avec la dernière énergie un bœuf rachitique qui tirait une charrette sur laquelle il avait entassé toute une collection d'objets encombrants. Derrière lui, les villageois riaient, se moquaient de lui, et quelques-uns lui lançaient même des détritus. Canderous et Liam rirent sans retenue à leur tour, tandis que Chi'ta se rassit, ne voulant pas en voir davantage. La navette Mecetti traversa la stratosphère, et entra dans le vide parsemé d'étoiles de l'espace.

Le lendemain soir, la vie avait repris son cours normal sur Procopia. Canderous était tranquillement assis sur la rambarde de la terrasse de l'ambassade Cadriaan. En dessous de lui, tout le parc rougeoyait sous la lumière dorée du soleil couchant. Un peu plus bas, près d'un petit kiosque, il pouvait voir Morgreed et Dankin, rentrés de mission, qui s'exerçaient à des prises au corps à corps. Le mercenaire sirotait sa bière corellienne, savourant chaque gorgée. Il entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers lui. En se retournant, il aperçut Liam.

- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin ?

- Je suis venu te parler quelques minutes… si ça ne te dérange pas.

Sans dire un mot, le mercenaire tapota la pierre blanche de la rambarde près de lui, invitant l'adolescent à s'asseoir, ce que fit ce dernier. Au loin, on n'entendait que les ahanements et les grognements des deux non-Humains toujours en train de se battre.

- Je… je voudrais te dire merci, Canderous.

- De quoi ? Oh, pour l'autre morue ? Laisse tomber, va.

- Non, je t'assure, sans toi elle m'aurait tué ! Tu parles d'un padawan ! J'ai même pas su me défendre seul.

- Déconne pas, cette garce t'a pris en traître, et tu n'as pas encore son entraînement ! Le jour où tu auras terminé ta formation, je suis certain que Daymon Thorn aura toutes les raisons d'avoir peur, si on ne l'a pas déjà démoli avant.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contenta de chercher ses mots avant de changer de sujet :

- Tu sais… quand j'y pense, ça fait quelque temps qu'on part en vadrouille ensemble et… je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi.

- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant à savoir sur moi, fiston.

- Ben, je sais pas. T'as pas des amis, de la famille ?

Canderous inspira à son tour.

- Je suis mercenaire de métier depuis près de vingt ans, mon garçon. Dans ce boulot, moins il y a de personnes auxquelles tu tiens, mieux tu te portes. Y a moins de risques que quelqu'un à qui tu es attaché se fasse descendre à ta place, et moins de parents pour te regretter le jour où c'est toi qui y laisses ta peau. Non, je n'ai pas de parents. Je les ai connus, j'avais un petit frère, ils sont morts tous les trois pendant une rafle impériale alors que je faisais mes classes comme jeune cadet volontaire de l'armée procopienne. J'étais dans une base sur une planète voisine quand c'est arrivé, je devais avoir seize ans. Trois ans plus tard, j'ai participé à un raid que notre milice a gagné, mais au prix du sacrifice inutile de mes meilleurs amis. Après ça, je ne voulais plus servir ces bons à rien qui n'avaient pas su s'organiser pour défendre les civils à temps. Alors je me suis barré. Et j'ai baroudé jusqu'au bureau du chef Stern. Au passage, j'ai rencontré Dankin, et on s'est bien entendu. C'est bien le seul à me supporter.

- Je vois. Je n'en avais pas parlé, à toi, mais maintenant je peux te le dire : j'ai rencontré Duncan Blackstorm il y a environ sept ans, il m'a permis de voir l'univers autrement, mais avant ça, j'étais promis à un avenir de criminel.

- Sympa. On aurait pu se croiser dans des circonstances beaucoup moins agréables, alors… Du genre « toi contre moi ».

- Peut-être, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que nous sommes maintenant, et ce que nous en faisons. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Hé, tu te mets à parler comme Chi'ta !

Ils rirent à l'unisson. Liam dit encore :

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre, que je dois te dire.

- Ah oui ?

- Je… en fait, puisque tu parles de Chi'ta…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle a des soucis ?

- Non, non ! Mais elle a senti quelque chose… et moi aussi, j'ai senti quelque chose. Et… ça te concerne.

Le mercenaire fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Si j'ai bien compris, Canderous, tu as toujours été quelqu'un de très seul. Ca n'a peut-être rien à voir, mais il y a comme un grand vide, en toi.

- Houlà ! Encore un peu, et on fait la séance de paléo-psychanalyse !

- Ce n'est pas qu'une image, Canderous. Voilà, Chi'ta et moi avons senti que tu… enfin, que la Force ne circulait pas normalement en toi, comme elle circule avec les autres êtres vivants de l'univers.

Canderous ne riait plus.

- Comment ça ? Attends une minute ! Tu veux dire… tu vas quand même pas me dire que je serais _sensible_ à la Force ?

- Non, Canderous. En fait, ce serait plutôt le contraire. La Force circule à travers tous les êtres vivants. Mais il y en a certaines, très rares, chez qui ça ne marche pas comme ça. Et j'ai l'impression que tu en fais partie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ? La Force ne circule pas en moi ? Alors selon toi, je serais un droïd humaniforme exceptionnellement réussi ?

- Non, car si c'était le cas, depuis le temps, on l'aurait vu, tu as quand même encaissé des blessures devant nous, même bénignes. Et puis, les droïds, on ne les sent pas, car ce sont des « objets », certes très perfectionnés, mais ils ne sont pas plus vivants que les speeders ou les vaporateurs. Toi, c'est encore différent, Canderous. On a l'impression que tu _absorbes_ la Force.

Cette affirmation intrigua davantage le mercenaire. Liam continua :

- Voilà pourquoi les modules DarkStryder ne marchent pas sur toi, pas plus que les pouvoirs des Jedi qui agissent sur l'esprit. Et c'est peut-être pour ça, par extension, que tu inspires un peu le malaise chez les gens qui ne te connaissent pas du tout. Il y a comme une « fausse note » dans l'équilibre de la Force à ton niveau.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Je commence à tenir vraiment à toi, Canderous, et si je dis ça, c'est parce que ça me tient à cœur.

Canderous descendit de la rambarde, et fit quelques pas.

- Et t'es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- Je ne suis qu'un padawan, je n'ai pas le niveau nécessaire pour me prononcer complètement, mais je te propose au moins qu'on en parle avec les membres du Conseil des Jedi, à l'occasion.

- Mais si je ne veux pas en parler, tu vas quand même me balancer à tes supérieurs, n'est-ce pas ? Vous, les Jedi, vous ne pouvez pas rester sans rien faire quand vous êtes devant des histoires comme ça, je parie.

- En principe, non… Mais si j'en parle au Conseil, j'insiste : c'est pour ton bien.

- Et si ça ne m'apporte que des ennuis ?

- Ca va me mettre dans une position très délicate. Je vais être coincé entre le respect que j'ai pour toi, et les devoirs que j'ai envers le _Praxeum_.

Le mercenaire s'arrêta, et eut un petit sourire.

- Allez, te casse pas la tête, va. Si j'ai quelque chose qui permet de résister aux Sith, autant que je sache vraiment ce que c'est, si ça peut m'aider à le contrôler. D'accord, on va y aller, au Conseil des Jedi. La prochaine fois qu'on passera par Yavin IV, j'irai moi-même en parler à tes chefs, je te le promets.

- Merci, Canderous.

- Petite idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?

- Ben… peut-être, oui. Pendant les cours, j'ai entendu parler d'une race presqu'humaine qui était exceptionnellement résistante à la Force. Il y a environ sept mille ans, elle s'est mêlée à des Humains, et du coup ils ont partagé certains gènes, dont celui de cette résistance. Les premiers descendants des couples ainsi formés se sont rassemblés en un peuple au nom devenu légendaire.

- Quel peuple ?

- Les Mandaloriens.

Canderous écarquilla des yeux surpris.

- Alors si je te suis, Liam, je serais un Mandalorien ?

- C'est une possibilité. Je me trompe sûrement, mais c'est une possibilité.

- Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparu ?

- Comment peut-on en être sûr ? À l'époque de l'Ordre Nouveau, tous les Jedi avaient soi-disant disparu, aussi.

- Ouais… alors si c'est ça, faut qu'on aille vérifier.

Sentant une présence, les deux Humains regardèrent vers la porte vitrée, et virent la petite Chi'ta. Elle avait l'air un peu intimidée.

- Tiens, salut ! Tu étais là, toi aussi ?

- Oui, en effet, maître Tal. Je… je voulais juste vous dire merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour Liam.

- Décidément, c'est le jour, ironisa le mercenaire. Mais j'ai fait mon boulot, Chi'ta ! Je suis payé pour vous défendre, c'est tout ! Les deux grands tas de muscles n'étaient pas là, il a bien fallu que je mette les bouchées doubles, sinon je pouvais dire adieu à mon travail et à mon pognon !

- Je sens que vos motivations sont plus profondes que l'argent, même si je ne les connais pas précisément. Écoutez, je sais que vous avez votre caractère, vos méthodes, et que ces traits de caractère ne me plaisent pas toujours, mais je sais aussi que dans le fond, vous n'êtes pas un méchant homme. Il y a du bon en vous, même si vous n'osez pas le laisser s'exprimer.

- Schéma classique, hein ? Je dissimule ma peur et ma solitude sous ce masque de gros dur à cuire ?

- Je… oui.

Canderous Tal éclata de rire.

- Vraiment, je ne regrette pas de vous avoir rencontré. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux petits neveux, avec pratiquement que les bons côtés !

- Maître Tal… est-ce que je peux vous appeler Canderous ?

- Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt, petite puce ! répondit le mercenaire en ébouriffant amicalement la fourrure sur le crâne de la jeune fille. Ca me va mieux que « bête sauvage », tu ne crois pas ?

La nuit était maintenant tombée. Dankin et Morgreed revenaient vers le bâtiment. Canderous posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun des deux padawans.

- Hé, les enfants, vous êtes déjà allé voir un match de nega-ball ?

- Euh… je n'en ai vu qu'à l'holo.

- Qu'est-ce que le nega-ball, Canderous ? Il paraît que c'est « très excitant », selon les témoignages.

- Eh bien je vais vous montrer pourquoi c'est tellement excitant !

Et le mercenaire emmena les deux adolescents jusqu'au stade de l'île d'Estalle.


	7. Episode VII : La Menace Spectrale

Une nouvelle journée commençait. Dame Liryl se promenait dans le parc de l'ambassade Mecetti, comme chaque matin. À deux pas d'elle se tenait l'imposante masse musculaire qui constituait Hassla Morgreed, le serviteur Barabel. Le visage de la jeune femme était épanoui, celui de son suivant, au contraire, était renfermé et bougon. Dame Liryl savait très bien que cette mauvaise humeur était davantage due à l'inquiétude qu'à tout sentiment de colère.

- Mon bon Hassla, je sens clairement que tu n'es pas dans un état positif.

- Vous avez raison, Maîtresse.

- Viens, asseyons-nous quelques minutes.

La frêle jeune femme s'assit sur un banc de marbre. La pierre trembla quand l'énorme non-Humain s'affaissa dessus. Il prit un air malheureux.

- Maîtresse, je ne comprends pas. Personne ne comprend. Et j'ai peur pour vous.

- Il n'y a aucune raison. Avec toi, je sais que je suis en sécurité où que j'aille.

- Mais vous êtes en train de vous mettre en plein dans une mélasse dont je risque d'avoir du mal à vous sortir !

Morgreed jeta un coup d'œil au loin. Il grimaça de contrariété quand il vit Don Nycator de Mecetti saluer avec de grands gestes une fine silhouette blonde qui quittait l'ambassade.

- Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le sujet, Maîtresse. Même si je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus, je n'en pense pas moins. Vous méritez beaucoup mieux que cette banane intergalactique. Et puis, qui sait ce qu'il prépare aux femelles qu'il convoite ?

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire bienveillant.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, fidèle serviteur. Si tu peux garder ceci pour toi, je pense que Don Nycator de Mecetti n'est pas quelqu'un de si courageux que ça quand il se trouve face à une femme.

- Faut voir comment il s'envoie en l'air ses petites servantes !

- Mon bon Hassla, crois-tu que j'aie le caractère de l'une d'entre elles ?

Morgreed se sentit brutalement vraiment gêné, à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer.

- Euh… oh ! Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Allons, tu n'as peut-être pas encore eu l'occasion de t'en rendre compte, mais face à moi, il perd toute sa fierté virile, et je peux en faire ce que je veux.

- Ah… bon.

La jeune femme demanda alors :

- As-tu des projets, mon bon Hassla ?

- Des projets ?

- Bien sûr ! Peut-être que je n'aurai pas toujours besoin de toi tout le temps.

- Il est hors de question que je vous quitte si c'est pour vous laisser auprès des gardes de cette Maison !

- Ta sollicitude est très touchante, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et puis, peut-être que tu as bien d'autres choses à vivre ! Est-ce que ta vie doit se limiter à me suivre ?

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, la question ne se pose même pas ! Ou alors…

Le Barabel réalisa soudain quelque chose. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, l'air de plus en plus épouvanté.

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous comptez me congédier ?

- Pas maintenant, mon bon Hassla, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Mais les temps changeront un jour ou l'autre, et peut-être qu'il te faudra mener ta vie de ton côté.

- Ma vie est dédiée à la préservation de la vôtre.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, mon ami. Même si j'avais pressenti le besoin de ce genre de dette, sois sûr que tu l'aurais payée depuis déjà bien longtemps. Précisément le jour où Niklas Veiler a menacé ma vie.

- Sale affaire, ouais. Je tiens vraiment à rester près de vous, au moins jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit faite sur toute cette histoire. En attendant, je précise que lorsque vous serez mariés, ça ne changera pas mon opinion sur Don Nycator de Mecetti. Qu'il vous manque de respect, et aussitôt il le regrettera. Qu'il tente quoi que ce soit contre vous, et je le descends.

La jeune femme fit une petite moue.

- J'aimerais que nous n'en arrivions pas là, mon bon Hassla.

Le Barabel ne répondit rien, mais son regard colérique ne quittait pas Don Nycator de Mecetti, qui se pavanait au milieu d'un petit groupe de jeunes femmes légèrement habillées.

La fontaine du parc de l'ambassade de Pelagia faisait un agréable bruissement en diffusant son eau claire. La chaleur n'était pas encore étouffante, et l'on ne ressentait pas encore les effets de la pollution de la ville. Près de la construction de marbre blanc, à l'abri des regards du bâtiment, hors des sentiers battus, deux petites silhouettes étaient couchées dans l'herbe. La respiration lente, les yeux fermés, deux adolescents, un Humain et une Drall, faisaient le vide dans leur esprit.

- C'est vraiment très agréable…

- N'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a que la lumière, rien que la lumière…

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes déjà s'étaient écoulées, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu conscience de ce fait.

Liam Kincaid se sentait bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se livrait à ce genre d'exercice, mais alors que les séances précédentes n'avaient pas été très probantes, pour la première fois, il sentait que la méditation lui apportait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'indescriptible, quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable. Au début, il craignait d'avoir encore une interruption due à une vision désagréable, mais il n'y avait que la lumière, et cette douce sensation de flottement.

- Maintenant, revenons dans notre monde. La méditation est un bienfait, mais nous ne devrions pas prendre le risque de nous perdre en nous enfonçant trop loin au fond de nous-mêmes.

- D'accord.

Liam ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête, et son regard croisa celui de Chi'ta Koskaya. La jeune fille lui sourit, et se releva.

- Tu as fait des progrès fantastiques, Liam.

- Tu crois ?

- Je sens bien que tu médites de plus en plus sereinement.

L'adolescent se posa sur un banc. La petite Drall s'assit à son côté.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Tu as dû le remarquer, maintenant que nous travaillons ensemble depuis quelques mois. J'ai une particularité, je suis très empathique. Je ressens les émotions des autres de manière plus importante qu'une personne ordinaire. Et au fur et à mesure du temps que nous avons passé avec les autres, j'ai senti cette tristesse et cette rage en toi diminuer, les sombres pensées t'assaillent moins.

- Je crois avoir fait le deuil de mon maître, maintenant. Le voir au Tombeau du Veilleur m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Et puis, j'ai de bons amis… et toi.

- Oui, peut-être… je… c'est vrai, je le reconnais, avec toi, je me sens bien, aussi.

La jeune Drall regardait Liam dans les yeux, un peu troublée. Celui-ci murmura :

- Chi'ta… qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

- Comment ça ?

- On ne va pas rester dans le système Procopia toute notre vie, toute cette histoire trouvera une conclusion… enfin, je suppose. Les Précurseurs finiront bien par se montrer vraiment, il y aura des batailles, et quand l'un des camps aura gagné, nous rentrerons sur Yavin IV, ou nous serons morts tous les deux.

- Oh, ne sois pas pessimiste, Liam, je t'en prie.

- Et donc… j'ai une petite appréhension. Ezra, Canderous, Morgreed… ils n'ont aucune raison de quitter le Secteur Tapani, alors que nous deux, une fois notre mission finie, nous retournerons au _Praxeum_, et nous serons envoyés ailleurs.

- C'est malheureux, mais c'est fort possible.

- Et… il y a aussi des chances pour… pour qu'on ne travaille plus ensemble.

Chi'ta prit son temps pour répondre.

- C'est une chose à laquelle j'ai pensé une fois ou deux, Liam. J'avoue que cette pensée m'attriste aussi, mais nous formons une bonne équipe, non ? Peut-être que le Conseil des Jedi en tiendra compte ?

- Je… enfin, tu… je l'espère.

- Restons optimistes, et tout ira bien. De toute façon, pour l'heure, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Notre mission au secteur Tapani n'est pas terminée. Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est le mariage.

- Ouais, je sais. Je crois que le seul que ça n'ennuie pas, c'est Don Nycator de Mecetti. Mais d'autres choses m'inquiètent, en ce moment, et c'est pourquoi je voudrais qu'on retourne sur Yavin IV un jour ou deux.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Les recherches que nous avons dernièrement effectuées méritent qu'on aille faire notre rapport auprès du Conseil des Jedi, tu ne crois pas ? Le message de SE-2-4, les histoires de banque avec Niklas Veiler, et les Krakraï… sans parler de Canderous.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Je vais aller contacter nos camarades, qu'on parte tous ensemble.

Liam s'éloigna, regagnant le bâtiment de l'ambassade. La petite Drall se rallongea dans l'herbe, et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa vagabonder son esprit au gré des limbes, quand elle entendit alors un bruit de pas sur le sentier gravillonné se rapprocher. En relevant les paupières, elle vit le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox. Elle se releva et s'inclina avec respect.

- Je vous en prie, ne vous dérangez pas. Permettez que je m'installe sur ce banc ?

- Mais… vous êtes chez vous, Haut Seigneur. Pourquoi demander ?

- J'ai quand même le souci de respecter l'intimité des gens… en particulier quand ils ne sont pas directement mes sujets.

- Ah… de toute façon, j'allais partir.

Le jeune Haut Seigneur s'assit sur la pierre blanche.

- Mademoiselle Koskaya, pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ?

- Je vous en prie, Haut Seigneur.

- Eh bien… par où commencer… en premier lieu, j'aimerais vous dire que c'est pour moi un très grand privilège d'avoir deux invités aussi prestigieux que vous et votre jeune ami.

- Votre Seigneurie est trop bonne…

- Et votre modestie est touchante, jeune fille. Les travaux de recherche que vous menez tous les deux entre deux missions ont grandement fait avancer les choses dans notre famille. Ainsi plusieurs Pelagia recensés sur divers mondes sous notre juridiction se sont découvert des talents insoupçonnés par rapport à la Force.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des Jedi potentiels parmi les membres de votre famille ?

- C'est bien cela. Et c'est là où je voulais en venir. Une navette solidement escortée a sillonné les mondes Pelagia pour les rassembler. Elle est arrivée hier sur Procopia, et nous allons pouvoir tous les envoyer chez vos professeurs.

- Ah. Mais sont-ils volontaires, au moins ?

- J'ai pu parler avec eux à leur arrivée. Ils ont tous une certaine appréhension, mais je leur ai dit qu'ils étaient libres de choisir de rejoindre vos rangs ou pas. Tout ce que je leur ai prié de faire était d'au moins écouter ce que les Maîtres de l'Académie auront à leur proposer. J'espère ne pas avoir mal anticipé ?

- Non pas, Haut Seigneur, c'est bien la politique du _Praxeum_.

- Parfait. Pour plus de discrétion, les candidats vont se déplacer vers Yavin IV à bord d'un charter. Est-ce que vous pourriez les accompagner pour moi ? Bien entendu, vous serez tous en première classe tous frais payés, vous, votre ami Liam Kincaid, et d'autres personnes avec qui vous voudriez faire le voyage.

- Votre confiance est très flatteuse, Haut Seigneur. Cela se trouve très bien, nous pensions justement revenir vers Yavin IV.

- Eh bien c'est parfait ! Je vais m'occuper des questions administratives.

Le Haut Seigneur Paddox regarda alors aux alentours, et se pencha vers la jeune Drall.

- Auparavant, mademoiselle, est-ce que… pourrais-je vous poser une question que vous pourriez trouver… indiscrète ?

- Je tâcherai d'y répondre au mieux, Haut Seigneur.

- Mais ne vous sentez pas obligée, surtout.

Theus Paddox toussota et demanda :

- J'ai remarqué que vous deveniez de plus en plus proches, vous et le jeune Liam.

La jeune fille sentit le sang monter à ses pommettes.

- Je… je dois reconnaître qu'il y a bien quelque chose entre nous, Haut Seigneur. Je ne sais pas encore s'il s'agit d'une simple camaraderie entre condisciples de promotion, d'une chaste amitié, d'un lien seulement créé par la Force… ou bien encore d'autre chose de plus accentué.

- Vous le saurez en temps voulu, mon enfant, j'en suis certain, répondit Theus Paddox avec un sourire rassurant. Mais ma question est… que penseraient vos Maîtres de ce… genre de relation ?

- Je… j'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien votre question, Haut Seigneur.

- J'ai entendu dire que les Jedi étaient tenus de respecter une sorte de serment de consécration qui interdirait toute relation sortant du cadre professionnel.

Une fois encore, Chi'ta eut un coup de chaud.

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que c'était le cas avant la Guerre Civile, il est vrai que la discipline était très stricte, afin que les Jedi ne se détournent pas de leur devoir. Mais vous le savez, les membres de l'Ordre ont été impitoyablement massacrés pendant des années, et le Maître Skywalker n'a ouvert le _Praxeum_ qu'il y a seulement quatre ans. Les Maîtres Jedi ont longtemps réfléchi sur le Code Jedi, ainsi que les diverses petites subtilités passibles d'être modifiées. La société a évolué, il était logique qu'un code millénaire comme celui des Jedi connaisse aussi une évolution, et puisse s'adapter. D'aucuns pensent même que les choses auraient été différentes s'il y avait eu évolution du Code avant l'avènement de Palpatine, et de son âme damnée, le Seigneur Dark Vador.

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce seigneur Vador, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir avant sa disparition. Et vous ?

- Oh non, Haut Seigneur, je suis trop jeune. Quand il a péri dans l'explosion de sa base sidérale, je n'étais qu'une toute petite fille, j'avais à peine quatre ans. Je me rappelle très bien des réjouissances qu'il y a eu ce jour-là, à travers la galaxie, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce seigneur à l'œuvre de son vivant, ni à l'holovision, ni en personne.

- C'est heureux, car je suppose que s'il vous était tombé dessus, vous n'auriez pas pu lui cacher votre nature bien longtemps !

- Je préfère ne pas y penser, Haut Seigneur. On ne peut changer l'histoire.

- Oui, je vous ai éloigné du sujet, je m'en excuse. Et donc ?

- Pour en revenir à votre question, pour autant que je sache, en tout cas, tant que ça ne perturbe pas leur jugement sur les situations qu'ils gèrent, il n'y a aucune loi, aucun règlement qui interdise explicitement deux élèves, ou deux Jedi, d'avoir une… relation… privilégiée.

Chi'ta avait eu un mal fou à prononcer cette dernière phrase. Paddox le sentait bien.

- Je vous remercie pour votre franchise, jeune fille. Je ne vous importunerai plus.

- Tout est une question d'évolution, Haut Seigneur. C'est comme la tenue vestimentaire. La bure de Jedi est un habit que tout le monde peut immédiatement identifier, et adopte donc une fonction hautement symbolique. Mais depuis la chute de Palpatine, c'est devenu quelque chose qu'on utilise généralement dans les grandes occasions, sans plus. Moi, par exemple, dans le _Praxeum_, puis durant les premières semaines passées ici, à Procopia, je ne la quittais jamais, mais j'ai préféré peu à peu m'adapter à mon temps et à mon espace. Maintenant, je ne la porte que lorsque je suis envoyée en mission officielle pour clairement représenter la parole de l'Ordre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites tous les jours ? « Représenter l'Ordre » ?

- Oh non, Haut Seigneur. Sur des mondes comme Gamorr ou Kal'Shebbol, ou même ici, j'aime autant faire preuve d'une certaine discrétion. Et puis, cela me permet d'entretenir ma propre féminité, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ce disant, elle fit un petit tour sur elle-même, faisant jouer la cape courte achetée la veille qu'elle portait sur les épaules.

- Oui, les modes sur Procopia sont très pratiques, elles s'adaptent à tous, répliqua le Pelagia. Bon, je dois vous laisser, je vais faire préparer le vol, et vos billets.

Une fois dans sa chambre, l'adolescent jeta son imperméable rouge sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau de sa suite, et se jeta dans son lit.

_Aaah ! Ca, c'est la meilleure des méditations._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

Le sergent Gill, responsable de la sécurité de l'ambassade Pelagia, entra. Liam se leva d'un bond.

- Euh… sergent ?

- Bonjour, petit Jedi.

- Que… je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Ouais, il y a une dame qui vous demande.

- Une… une dame ?

Aussitôt, Liam repensa à la dernière dame avec qui il avait fait connaissance, et sa gorge se crispa. Le souvenir de Brigta Hejaran était toujours brûlant.

- Vous en faites pas, j'ai procédé à une fouille, elle est clean. Votre amie Jedi l'attend déjà dans le petit salon.

- Je vous suis.

Un instant plus tard, Liam et Chi'ta virent entrer dans la pièce une jeune femme Humaine, avoisinant les vingt-cinq printemps. Ses cheveux blonds et courts étaient coiffés en brosse, et sa combinaison moulait à la perfection son corps ferme. Les deux adolescents reconnurent immédiatement Dame Damara Decrilla, la jeune chasseresse de la Maison Mecetti.

- Oh, c'est toi !

- Bonjour, Liam ! Bonjour, Chi'ta !

- Dame Decrilla, c'est un plaisir ! répondit la petite Drall avec sincérité.

Tous trois étaient installés dans une antichambre avec une porte-fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Une fois le sergent parti, Dame Decrilla chuchota :

- Nous ferions mieux de sortir, il y aura moins de micros.

- D'accord.

Une fois dehors, les trois jeunes gens s'assirent sur l'un des bancs.

- Alors, que pouvons-nous pour vous, ma Dame ?

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : j'ai fait quelques découvertes sur une nouvelle stratégie de Don Nycator de Mecetti, et la seule autorité à laquelle je fasse confiance est celle du Conseil des Jedi. J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur quelques données que je pense intéressantes, et je voudrais les remettre à vos professeurs.

- Pourrions-nous voir ces données ?

- Je préfère vous les montrer en même temps qu'à vos maîtres, Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Don Nycator de Mecetti constitue une nouvelle garde spéciale.

- Ah ? Il ne se sent pas assez protégé comme ça ?

- Apparemment pas.

- Ca se trouve très bien, car figurez-vous que le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox vient de me demander d'accompagner de nouvelles recrues potentielles au _Praxeum_. Nous serons à bord d'un charter. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous accompagner.

- En effet, ça tombe bien.

- J'y pense, Damara ! Don Nycator de Mecetti ne risque-t-il pas de te faire suivre ?

- T'en fais pas. Il m'a l'air déjà bien occupé avec ses « dossiers importants » qui l'occupent jusque dans la chambre à coucher. Et puis, je lui ai dit que je partais pour une partie de chasse, histoire qu'il ne se pose pas de questions.

- Eh bien tout semble s'enchaîner parfaitement ! constata joyeusement l'adolescent. Quand partons-nous ?

- Nous retrouverons les autres à l'astroport.

- Les autres ?

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Dans la salle de gymnastique de l'ambassade, un grand Chiss soulevait des poids, lentement, sûrement. Non loin de lui, une jeune femme Humaine utilisait un appareil de musculation, en haletant régulièrement. Le docteur Ezra Lohrn tenait à entretenir son corps, pour le maintenir en bonne condition sur le terrain.

- Hé, Ezra ? demanda le Chiss.

L'Humaine cessa ses tractions, reprit son souffle et but quelques gorgées d'eau minérale.

- Ouais, Grennan ?

- Je me demande si je ne devrais pas m'entraîner au combat rapproché.

- Ah ?

- Avec un flingue, quelle que soit la cible et la distance, j'allume sans problème. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir me défendre, au cas où je risque de me faire bouffer la tronche par un cafard qui voudrait me serrer de trop près.

- T'es sûr ? Je te sens bien plus efficace à l'affût de ta proie, de loin. Je ne te vois pas latter au corps à corps.

- Et c'est justement pour ça que je serais plus efficace encore si je savais bien me défendre, Ezra.

- Ouais, c'est possible.

Un message audio résonna alors dans les haut-parleurs de l'ambassade.

- Le docteur Ezra Lohrn est demandée au bureau du Baron Turel. Docteur Lohrn, veuillez vous présenter devant le Baron Turel.

La jeune femme soupira, et quitta la salle de sport. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était devant le baron Turel, rafraîchie et changée.

- Bonjour à vous, monsieur le Baron.

- Bonjour, docteur. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai fait attendre, mais j'ai dû me rendre plus présentable avant de venir.

- Pas de problème.

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur le Baron ?

Le baron Turel de Calipsa était un Humain de taille moyenne. Grassouillet sans être vraiment obèse, l'uniforme noir qu'il portait le serrait un peu. Il avait le teint mate, des lèvres lippues et deux gros yeux ronds surmontés de sourcils relevés tels les plumes au-dessus des yeux d'un hibou. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux bruns ondulants avec la raie sur le milieu.

- Tout d'abord, docteur Lohrn, je voudrais vous féliciter. Vous avez mené de main de maître le contact établi entre les Calipsa et les Pelagia.

- Tout part d'un coup de chance, Baron. Si Grennan et moi-même n'avions pas retrouvé ces deux enfants Pelagia disparus, nous n'aurions pas eu l'occasion de… enfin, de permettre une reprise du dialogue.

- Certes, mais il n'empêche que c'était une fort heureuse initiative. Et pour ce qui est des Mecetti, à long terme, votre petite entrevue avec Don Nycator de Mecetti pourrait changer la donne, même si celui-ci a pour le moment d'autres priorités.

- Le mariage avec Dame Liryl…

- Oui, en effet. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai fait venir ici, très chère.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je viens de recevoir un message du Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox de Pelagia. Il m'a demandé de vous demander de bien vouloir vous rendre à l'ambassade Pelagia, en compagnie de votre garde du corps, maître Grennan.

- Ah ? A-t-il précisé pourquoi ?

- Pas exactement, mais il a parlé d'un voyage en la compagnie de vos deux amis Jedi. Comme je n'ai pas expressément besoin de vos talents pour le moment, mais qu'eux pourraient en avoir besoin, je vous prie d'accompagner ces jeunes gens.

- Très bien, Baron. Je représenterai au mieux les intérêts de la Maison Calipsa.

- J'en suis persuadé, très chère. Bon voyage !

L'astroport de Procopia était en pleine activité. Des vaisseaux de toutes formes et toutes tailles allaient et venaient des cieux à la terre, et réciproquement. Comme chaque jour aux heures de pointe, le grand hall d'embarquement était bruyant, animé d'une foule haute en couleurs. Un petit groupe, en particulier, se détachait de l'ensemble. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes, hommes et femmes Humains, toutes regroupées ensemble. Certaines étaient richement habillées, d'autres portaient de simples chausses de paysans grossièrement taillées. Les plus aisés regardaient l'astroport d'un air blasé, les plus modestes étaient émerveillés et intimidés à la fois. Trois autres individus étaient à la tête de ce groupe.

- Qui devons-nous attendre ? demanda Damara.

- Eh bien… lors des fiançailles de Don Nycator de Mecetti, nous avons fait connaissance avec une jeune Humaine, le docteur Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa, expliqua Chi'ta.

- Une Calipsa ? Vraiment ?

- Elle sera probablement accompagnée de son chaperon, ajouta Liam. Un chasseur de primes professionnel. Ca ne te pose pas de problème ?

- Non, les Calipsa et les Mecetti sont officiellement alliés, il n'y aura pas d'_a priori_ négatif… enfin, j'espère.

Les dix Pelagia étaient de plus en plus anxieux. L'un des paysans tapota alors l'épaule de l'adolescent et lui demanda avec un fort accent rural :

- Hé, dites voir, petiot ?

- Oui, m'sieur ?

- Euh, j'avions entendu que lorsqu'on est un Jedi, y a l'égalité entre les riches et les pauvres ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Comprenions bien, petiot, je suis un peu inquiet parce que je sais pas trop comment j'vas faire mes récoltes pendant c'te formation ! Ma femme, elle dit qu'elle va acheter un droïd ou deux, on a les sous pour ça, mais quand j'voye ces citadins avec nous autres, je trouve ça point très rassurant ! J'vas être obligé de laisser tourner la ferme et de faire du léchage de bottes à ces friqués ? Vous en pensez quoi, hé ?

Liam hésita quelques instants avant de répondre :

- Bien entendu, vous ne serez pas obligé de quitter votre vie, si vous tenez vraiment à rester comme vous êtes. Mais si vous suivez la formation de Jedi, vous verrez que vous aurez autrement d'autres responsabilités bien plus importantes. Et quand nous devenons Jedi à part entière, nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité.

Cette dernière phrase n'échappa pas à l'un des autres aspirants, une femme sans doute de haute condition, qui se tourna à son tour vers l'adolescent.

- Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir faire un vœu de pauvreté ? Et d'abstinence ? Mais que vont devenir mes possessions ?

Devant l'air troublé de Liam, Chi'ta prit l'initiative de répondre :

- Vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un d'important. Vous avez de la famille ?

- Oui, j'ai deux grands enfants, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir profiter encore un peu de la vie – mon mari a eu le bon goût d'avoir un petit accident il y a quinze ans en me laissant toute sa fortune.

- Vos enfants pourront sans doute gérer votre patrimoine. Les Jedi ne vivent pas dans le dénuement le plus total, non plus, mais quand ils ont terminé leur formation, ils sont au-dessus des questions matérielles. Ils peuvent se contenter des lieux les plus modestes, des mets les plus simples, des habits les plus humbles, et quelque soit ce qu'ils ont, ils s'en contentent aussi bien que s'ils étaient à l'enseigne d'un roi. Et pour ce qui est de l'abstinence, tant que vous ne vous vautrez pas dans la luxure, et que vos émotions n'obscurcissent pas votre raison, elle n'est pas nécessaire.

La grande femme parut rassurée. Discrètement, la petite Drall demanda à Liam :

- Le Haut Seigneur Paddox m'a posé les mêmes questions, tout à l'heure. Je sais que mes compatriotes sont assez détendus sur ce sujet, mais est-ce que tous les Humains sont obsédés à ce point-là par le sexe ?

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ! répondit l'adolescent en éclatant de rire.

Complètement déstabilisée, la jeune fille vit alors s'approcher un visage familier.

- Oh ! Canderous !

- Salut, petite puce !

- Vous êtes aussi du voyage ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- En effet, Liam m'a prévenu.

- Mais… et Dankin ?

- Il est sur Togoria, il a des affaires de famille à régler, il nous rejoindra plus tard. Et ça me laisse l'occasion d'aller voir vos patrons. De petites études à mener.

- Alors, vous avez bien réfléchi ?

Le mercenaire se pencha, mettant son visage à la hauteur de celui de la Drall. Il lui dit avec un clin d'œil.

- On a tous nos petits secrets, mais celui-ci, j'aime autant qu'il ne fasse pas barrière entre nous. Et puis, c'est un secret aussi pour moi, je veux savoir ce que j'ai, et je veux que vous le sachiez tous les deux.

- Même si ça devait être une effroyable maladie ? demanda timidement Chi'ta.

- Mais je suis malade ! ricana Canderous. Pour faire ce métier, et fréquenter des gens comme tous ceux de ce système pourri, je suis même un grand malade ! Y a des jours où je me dis que je devrais me faire enfermer !

- Ne me tente pas ! railla ironiquement une voix claire.

Quand Canderous se retourna, il tomba sur Ezra Lohrn, accompagnée de Grennan.

- Oh-ho… les fous sont lâchés, alors ?

Ezra ouvrit alors de grands yeux quand son regard tomba sur la silhouette proche de la perfection de Dame Decrilla.

- Bonjour, mais qui êtes-vous donc ?

- Damara Decrilla de la Maison Mecetti.

- Mecetti ?

Ezra eut un petit froncement de sourcil à peine perceptible, avant de se présenter à son tour :

- Moi, c'est Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa, et lui, c'est Grennan.

Le Chiss fit un petit salut des deux doigts. Chi'ta regarda la pendule murale.

- Oh, il se fait tard, nous devrions y aller, maintenant !

Tout le monde était monté à bord du _Soleil Double_. Les dix membres de la Maison Pelagia étaient au bar, sous l'étroite surveillance de Grennan et Canderous. Pendant ce temps, les deux padawans, Ezra et Damara étaient confinés dans une cabine. La jeune doctoresse, rendue nerveuse par sa condition d'accompagnatrice d'une dizaine de cibles potentielles très chaudes, portait son gilet antiblast et son casque. Elle démarra de but en blanc :

- Alors, ma Dame, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je dépends de la Maison Mecetti, je ne suis pas votre ennemie, docteur.

- Bien sûr, mais si les Calipsa sont relativement amicaux envers les Mecetti, il n'en est pas de même pour Canderous qui bosse sous contrat avec les Cadriaan, ou les deux padawans qui sont affiliés aux Pelagia. Alors ?

- Avant, je travaillais effectivement à temps plein pour les Mecetti, en particulier pour Don Nycator, mais… disons que Liam, Chi'ta et moi avons fait plus ample connaissance dans la cellule du croiseur personnel du Seigneur Daymon Thorn.

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de lui. Et donc ?

- Sans l'aide de Liam et Chi'ta, je serais peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Ou pire encore, je serais la disciple de ce monstre.

- La disciple ? Vous voulez dire que vous… ?

- Oui, docteur Lohrn, confirma la petite Drall. Dame Decrilla ressent la résonance à la Force.

- Seulement, je préfère ne pas faire partie de l'Ordre Jedi, et mener ma vie comme je l'entends. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai été présentée au Conseil, je n'ai utilisé la Force que de manière inconsciente, pour mes parties de chasse, croyant que c'était l'instinct. Maintenant, je sais de quoi il s'agit, mais rien d'autre n'a changé.

- D'accord… et donc, quel rapport avec nous ?

- Après notre évasion du _Gantelet_, j'ai tout de même eu conscience que j'avais une dette envers mes sauveurs. Je sais également qu'il y a une très lourde menace qui plane au-dessus de nous tous.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je suis au courant pour DarkStryder, Grennan. J'ai vu une créature de la Faille, en compagnie de nos amis communs.

- D'accord. Et donc ?

- Je me suis engagée auprès du Conseil des Jedi pour être leurs yeux et leurs oreilles dans l'ambassade Mecetti. Et je vous accompagne pour faire mon rapport auprès du Conseil des Jedi. Nous lirons le rapport ensemble devant eux.

Ezra se leva, et proposa :

- Et si nous allions rejoindre les autres ? Ils ne doivent pas être trop rassurés, eux non plus.

- Bonne idée, cela nous donnera l'occasion de parler un peu.

- Je t'accompagne, Damara, dit Liam.

Les deux jeunes Humains quittèrent la cabine, mais la doctoresse retint Chi'ta.

- Est-ce qu'elle est fiable ?

- Le Conseil des Jedi n'a senti aucune malignité dans ses propos, et moi non plus. Quant à Liam, je pense que son jugement reste impartial, bien que cette Humaine soit très attractive selon vos critères.

- Je confirme, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures ! répondit avec malignité l'Humaine, qui sourit davantage en voyant la jeune Drall s'étouffer de gêne.

Celle-ci resta clouée sur place alors que la jeune femme se rendait au bar. Une fois seule, elle murmura :

- Décidément, vous les Humains, vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça…

Enfin, ils étaient arrivés sur Yavin IV. L'astroport grouillait de vie, comme toute la zone commerciale et touristique bâtie autour. Le docteur Lohrn parut surprise.

- C'est ça, votre temple Jedi ? Un grand magasin ?

- Vous vous méprenez, docteur Lohrn, rit doucement Chi'ta. Ici, n'importe qui peut venir pour faire des affaires, ou visiter la planète. Mais nous avons un réseau de navettes privées, seulement accessibles aux membres de l'Ordre, qui conduisent les passagers jusqu'aux quartiers de l'Ordre. Le temple est situé à environ une heure et demie de vol en vitesse de croisière.

- Assez loin, donc. Et on n'aurait pas pu directement s'y poser ?

- Non, Grennan, répondit Liam. Seuls les vaisseaux privés directement mandés par l'Académie ont les codes d'accès et les autorisations.

Les quinze passagers prirent donc la navette de transit, et le soleil se couchait lorsque l'Académie Jedi fut en vue. Quand le petit appareil se posa, et que la rampe de débarquement s'abaissa dans un petit sifflement, les deux Calipsa furent les premiers à descendre. C'était la première fois que Grennan et Ezra voyaient les anciens bâtiments Massassi restaurés et réaménagés.

- Très impressionnant, constata la doctoresse.

Grennan ne disait rien, mais contemplait avec admiration les Jedi qui s'entraînaient au maniement du sabre-laser, dans l'une des cours. Damara restait près des deux padawans, toujours un peu intimidée par la magnificence des lieux et la puissance de l'énergie de la Force qui en émanait. Quant aux dix invités Pelagia, ils étaient tous émerveillés comme des enfants devant un château de conte de fées. Toute la dizaine, ainsi qu'Ezra et Grennan, furent encore plus époustouflés quand ils virent que les quatre membres du Conseil des Jedi étaient en train de les attendre dans le hall d'honneur. Luke Skywalker les accueillit à bras ouverts.

- Soyez les bienvenus au _Praxeum_ de Yavin IV, chers amis. Je vais vous faire visiter les lieux, puis le Maître Mara Jade ici présent vous expliquera comment notre Académie fonctionne, ainsi que les différentes formations. Ensuite de quoi vous partagerez notre dîner et ferez ainsi connaissance avec les padawans. Ceux qui choisiront de rester se verront attribuer une cellule, et pourront commencer leur formation dès la semaine prochaine.

Très intimidés, les dix Pelagia suivirent docilement le Maître, lui-même accompagné de Jessa Halbret et Mara Jade. Seul Kyle Katarn resta, alors que Corran Horn entrait dans le hall pour rejoindre le petit groupe.

- Bonjour, mes jeunes padawans.

- Bonjour, Maître Horn. Damara, Ezra, Grennan, je vous présente mon professeur, Maître Corran Horn.

Les intéressés saluèrent Horn.

- Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous allons passer dans un endroit plus intime.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans un petit bureau. Katarn les invita à s'asseoir autour d'une table basse.

- Bien, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, d'autant plus que vous m'avez toujours l'air à peu près en bonne santé pour le moment.

- Je suis convaincue que Liam est maintenant beaucoup plus sûr de lui en concentration, Maître Katarn.

- Chi'ta, combien de fois il faudra vous le dire ? C'est « Kyle », et rien d'autre !

- Je regrette, Maître Katarn, mais je ne pourrai m'y faire.

- Ah, elle vous fait le coup, aussi ? s'étonna Ezra, amusée. Moi, c'est « docteur Lohrn »…

Katarn réfléchit un court instant.

- Alors, je suppose que si mademoiselle Decrilla est avec vous, c'est qu'elle a à nous parler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, monsieur. Maintenant, je peux dire ce que j'ai à dire.

La jeune Mecetti se tourna vers les deux padawans, puis le mercenaire, et s'attarda sur le docteur Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa et son comparse chasseur de primes.

- Comprenez bien que je n'ai rien de personnel contre vous, mais en la présence d'inconnus d'une Maison autre que la mienne, dans une ambassade autre que la mienne, et enfin dans un charter qui n'est pas directement affilié aux Mecetti, je préfère rester prudente, d'autant plus que je ne me sens même pas en sécurité dans l'administration de ma Maison.

- Je vous en prie, je ferais pareil, répondit Ezra.

Avec un petit sourire malicieux, Damara posa sa botte sur la petite table basse, ouvrit la fermeture éclair et la retira. Sa combinaison lui descendait jusqu'à la cheville, mais juste au-dessus de la petite bosse, il y avait un relief carré pas plus grand qu'une boîte d'allumettes. La jeune femme dégrafa alors l'ouverture de cette poche cousue à l'intérieur de la jambe, et en sortit une petite cartouche de données.

- Voilà, j'ai trouvé ces infos. Croyez bien que j'ai dû ruser pour les obtenir !

Katarn saisit la cartouche, se dirigea vers le bureau et la glissa dans le lecteur. Immédiatement, sur le grand écran mural, toute une série de schémas compliqués apparut. Le mercenaire plissa les yeux en distinguant un pectoral, des jambières…

- Hé, ce sont les plans d'une armure !

- Ca m'en a tout l'air, Canderous, confirma Katarn. Damara ?

La jeune femme s'étira, et confirma :

- Il semblerait que ce cher Don Nycator de Mecetti ne se contente plus de la garde régulière de la Maison. À l'approche de son mariage, il a décidé de constituer une nouvelle Garde personnelle. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ces armures sont conçues dans des matériaux légers et solides.

- Elles ont été dessinées selon un style assez outrancier, observa Ezra.

- Tout à fait, docteur Lohrn. Don Nycator a fait appel au meilleur styliste de Procopia, ainsi qu'à un des armuriers les plus doués.

Les pectoraux étaient gravés de multiples ciselures qui représentaient des motifs compliqués figurant des constellations. Les casques eux-mêmes étaient en forme de soleil, de lune, de comète ou d'étoile. De lourdes étoffes reliaient les différentes pièces d'armure entre elles.

- Étranges motifs, murmura Chi'ta.

- Je suppose que c'est ce qui donne à cette Garde le nom de « Garde Astrale ».

- Pas mal du tout, commenta Liam. Et qui c'est qui va porter ça ?

- Regarde, Liam !

Un autre fichier montra quelques portraits de non-Humains étranges, et dans une certaine mesure, plutôt inquiétants. Ils semblaient avoir évolué à partir d'une forme de vie de l'ordre des équidés. Des têtes de cheval sur des corps humanoïdes… et chacun d'entre eux regardait l'objectif qui les avait photographiés avec une insistance malsaine.

- Qui sont ces êtres ? demanda Grennan, plutôt impressionné.

- Ce sont des Nazzars, maître Grennan, répondit Chi'ta. Ce n'est guère étonnant que vous ne les connaissiez pas, car ils quittent très rarement le système Nazzri, où se trouve leur monde. Ils sont connus pour leur loyauté et leur dévouement qui tourne très rapidement au fanatisme. Un ami, un employeur, un supérieur hiérarchique, toute personne qu'ils reconnaissent comme faisant partie d'un même groupe bénéficie de toute leur fidélité. Une fidélité sans faille. Quand un Nazzar prête serment, rien ne peut le rompre, à part peut-être un horrible crime, une trahison ou quelque chose d'extrêmement grave, dans tous les cas.

- Vingt sur vingt, padawan Koskaya, approuva Horn. Effectivement, les Nazzars font partie des êtres les plus fiables. Les plus acharnés considèrent toute tentative de débauche ou de corruption comme une insulte mortelle.

- Donc, si Don Nycator de Mecetti décide de constituer sa nouvelle garde avec ces non-Humains, il peut être assuré de leur pleine loyauté, récapitula Ezra.

- Et de leur redoutable efficacité, car c'est ce qu'ils sont. Des guerriers forts et endurants, ajouta Katarn. Avec ces armures et ces lances de cérémonie, ils me paraissent faire une bonne garde personnelle.

Plus tard, dans la journée, Skywalker, Mara Jade et Jessa Halbret avaient lu à leur tour les documents, et convoqué de nouveau leurs agents spéciaux.

- Vous avez fait un excellent travail, mademoiselle Decrilla, commença Skywalker. N'oubliez pas que si vous décidez de nous rejoindre un jour, vous avez toutes les qualités pour faire une Jedi Sentinelle digne de ce nom. Nous allons réfléchir à tout ça, et voir ce que nous allons vous faire faire. Nous nous retrouverons au dîner.

- Une dernière chose, Maître, s'il vous plaît ? demanda la jeune Calipsa.

- Oui, docteur Lohrn ?

- Canderous m'a dit qu'un de mes confrères, le docteur Akanseh, avait compilé des informations sur les Kathols avant de se faire abattre.

Skywalker regarda Canderous, qui acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

- Vous voulez une copie de ces infos ? Cela peut se faire, mais il ne faudra les donner à personne d'autre que les gens qui sont dans cette pièce.

- Cela va de soi, Maître. J'ai personnellement eu affaire à un « Krakraï », j'aimerais autant pouvoir me défendre efficacement contre eux.

- Je vous remettrai un disque de données après le repas, répondit Jessa Halbret.

Dans les couloirs du temple Massassi, les six compères se détendirent un peu. Liam demanda :

- Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Pour ma part, je suis d'avis d'enlever Don Nycator, répondit Ezra.

Grennan ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Rien que ça ! Et pourquoi donc ?

- Les enfants, vous vous souvenez du message que SE-2-4, le droïd de Vaskel Savill, a enregistré ?

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Don Nycator parlait avec quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur les Kathols et DarkStryder. Une grosse voix… peut-être celle de Daymon Thorn ?

- Oui, peut-être, et peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il s'agit encore de quelqu'un d'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela me paraît être une idée plutôt risquée, avec la préparation de son mariage, Don Nycator doit être plus protégé que jamais.

- Tu as peut-être raison, se résigna la jeune femme. Mais faudrait au moins faire quelque chose, je sais pas, moi. Est-ce que Dame Liryl ne pourrait pas… manipuler Don Nycator, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises ?

- C'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté sa demande, docteur Lohrn, répondit Chi'ta avec fermeté.

La doctoresse eut un petit sursaut devant la réaction de Chi'ta, mais ne répondit rien. Elle se tourna vers Damara.

- Excusez-moi, Dame Decrilla…

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Damara, les amis de Liam et Chi'ta sont mes amis.

- Nous sommes d'accord. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner une fréquence de communicateur où nous pourrions te joindre ?

Les coordonnées s'échangèrent, puis ils se séparèrent pour se reposer chacun de leur côté en attendant le repas.

_J'ai beau être traitée comme une Grande Duchesse chez les Pelagia, je ne me sentirai jamais aussi bien qu'ici_, songea Chi'ta, allongée sur son matelas. Le silence de sa cellule, loin d'être une menace pesante, était au contraire un signe d'intimité et de sécurité. Elle repassa dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir et entendre depuis six mois, jour où son maître Corran Horn l'avait envoyée à Procopia. Elle en avait vu, des choses, et comprit qu'elle avait déjà vécu de nombreuses expériences auxquelles la plupart des gens plus âgés qu'elle n'avaient pas été confrontés. Des images circulaient sous ses paupières closes. De merveilleux paysages comme les Jardins d'Alaphoe, des endroits sinistres, voire effrayants, comme la base impériale de Kal'Shebbol. Des joies, des peines lui revinrent. Sa plus grande peur lui apparut sous les traits terrifiants de Daymon Thorn, mais très vite, un autre visage dissipa l'impression étouffante, et ce visage était celui de la Dame de Sérénité. Elle pensa alors à…

- Chi'ta ? Tu es là ? demanda la voix de Liam Kincaid à travers la porte.

L'adolescent frappa quelques coups. La jeune fille sortit complètement de sa torpeur.

- Oui, Liam ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- Une petite seconde…

Chi'ta se releva, passa son gilet, et ouvrit la porte. Liam brandissait un petit carré de carton avec un petit air triomphal.

- Tiens, je t'ai apporté ton courrier !

- Oh, merci, comme c'est gentil !

- Ca vient de Drall.

La jeune fille saisit prestement l'enveloppe.

- Entre, je t'en prie.

Liam franchit le seuil. La petite Drall se rassit sur le lit, et ouvrit la lettre sans plus attendre.

- Mes parents se refusent à m'envoyer autre chose que des courriers sur papier, et libellés à l'Académie, plutôt que de les adresser directement à l'ambassade Pelagia. Maman n'a pas confiance ! Oh !

- Mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Au contraire ! Mon cousin Shakya vient d'obtenir son certificat d'entrée en études supérieures de sciences écologiques !

- C'est super ! Quelle fac ?

- Une de celles d'Ithor, ce sont les meilleures. Je vais lui envoyer un mot avant de repartir. Tu sais, Shakya est un peu comme un grand frère, j'avais envie qu'il réussisse.

- Tu n'as pas de frère ?

Chi'ta marqua une petite pause avant de répondre :

- Non, je suis fille unique. C'est assez rare.

- Ah oui ?

- Chez les Dralls, la plupart des familles sont relativement nombreuses, nous avons des enfants par portées.

- « Portées » ? répéta Liam sans comprendre.

- Oui, les femelles ont facilement trois à quatre petits à la fois, et certaines familles comptent deux, voire même trois portées, mais ce n'est pas systématique. Cela dit, mes parents ne voulaient pas avoir trop d'enfants, ils préféraient concentrer toute leur attention sur un ou deux. Et depuis que nous savons que je suis sensible à la Force, ma mère crie à qui veut l'entendre que je vaux deux portées à moi toute seule ! rit-elle.

- Tiens, regarde ! Les miens sont partis skier sur Hoth !

L'adolescent montra à la petite Drall une carte postale représentant deux Humains en combinaison sur une colline blanche de neige.

- C'est tes parents ?

- Oui. Mon paternel me dit que ça fait à ma mère deux fois plus d'effet que la cure de désintox.

- Ils ont l'air heureux.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus aussi cool. Je vais faire comme toi, avant qu'on retourne sur Procopia, je vais transmettre le salut à Eldon Hejaran.

Un gargouillement sonore retentit dans la pièce. Devant l'expression ahurie de Chi'ta, Liam éclata de rire.

- Oui, moi aussi, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au réfectoire !

Pendant ce temps, Canderous était venu trouver les quatre membres du Conseil, une fois que ceux-ci avaient donné congé aux apprentis potentiels et s'étaient rassemblés dans l'un des bureaux de la direction.

- Voilà. Je suis venu à vous, sur conseil de vos deux petits élèves. J'aimerais tirer quelque chose au clair.

- Nous vous écoutons, maître Tal.

- Apparemment, il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais pour faire simple, j'ai l'impression – enfin, vos padawans ont l'impression que je suis _insensible_ à la Force.

- Oui, vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas réceptif… comme à peu près quatre-vingt dix-neuf virgule neuf mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix-neuf pour cent des êtres vivants dans cet univers, reprit Katarn. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir.

- Non, grand chef, je me suis mal exprimé. Disons plutôt que je suis carrément imperméable à la Force. J'ai résisté à des chocs psychiques du genre module DarkStryder ou pouvoir de Jedi noir. Et apparemment, ça rend les gens mal à l'aise. Y a donc un truc pas clair chez moi.

- Vous croyez ? demanda Jessa Halbret. On va vérifier ça.

Mara Jade farfouilla alors dans une petite commode, et en sortit un curieux appareil. C'était un petit ordinateur avec deux longues tiges reliées par des câbles. Chaque tige était surmontée d'un petit cristal.

- Cet appareil était autrefois utilisé par les inquisiteurs de l'Empire afin de repérer les personnes sensibles à la Force pour les asservir ou les éliminer. Aujourd'hui, nous lui avons trouvé un meilleur usage : nous repérons les Jedi potentiels s'il y a un doute, cela permet de confirmer s'ils ont la résonance ou pas.

- Ce n'est pas toujours nécessaire, précisa Jessa Halbret. Dans le cas de Damara Decrilla, c'était assez clair. Mais pour vous, nous allons procéder à ce test.

Mara Jade se rapprocha du mercenaire, et brandit les deux baguettes. Elle balaya l'air de haut en bas à ras de Canderous, puis regarda le petit écran. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit.

- Regardez, Canderous.

- Quoi ?

Canderous vit sa propre image sur l'écran. C'était sa silhouette semi-transparente, mais elle était constellée de taches noires cerclées d'étincelles dorées.

- C'est quoi, ce truc ?

- Quand l'image du sujet apparaît, il y a plusieurs cas de figure. Lorsqu'il n'y a aucune nuance de couleur, la personne n'a aucun lien avec la Force. Dans le cas contraire, deux situations se présentent : soit la personne est davantage tournée vers la lumière, et l'on voit autour de la silhouette un halo bleuté, soit la personne est corrompue par le Côté Obscur, ce qui ajoute des stries rougeoyantes sur l'aura.

- D'accord… Et donc, ces taches, ça signifie quoi ?

- Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant, on dirait des interférences.

- Vous permettez qu'on fasse une petite analyse de sang ? demanda Skywalker.

- D'accord.

Skywalker alla chercher dans la commode un bloc de données médicales plus petit que les appareils ordinaires, et le mit dans les mains de Mara Jade. La femme rousse sortit un petit stylet stérilisé et le planta dans le bras tendu du mercenaire. Après quoi, elle l'introduisit dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet. Quelques données apparurent sur le petit écran. La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle fit passer le petit appareil. Les trois autres semblaient partager la surprise de Jade. Canderous attendit, un peu anxieux, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

- Alors ?

- Le taux de midi-chloriens de votre sang est de zéro pour cent.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

Luke Skywalker prit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Tous les êtres vivants ont dans le sang ce qu'on appelle des « midi-chloriens » des micro-organismes qui circulent dans les veines. Ce sont ces organismes qui servent de vecteur à la Force. La Force circule à travers tout ce qui est vivant, toutes les énergies naturelles. Vous me suivez ?

- Jusqu'ici. Et donc ?

- Certains individus, très rares, ont dans le sang un nombre de midi-chloriens bien plus élevé que la normale. Ce sont ces personnes qui sont capables de canaliser l'énergie de la Force et de l'utiliser à leur guise.

- Ouais, comme vous, quoi.

- Exactement. Or, il semblerait que ce soit encore différent, pour vous.

- Dans quel sens ?

- D'après l'analyse de cet appareil, vous n'avez _aucun_ midi-chlorien dans le sang.

Le mercenaire regarda à son tour l'appareil. Il y avait bien écrit :

Niveau de midi-chloriens : 0 %

Il leva la tête et eut un petit sourire ironique.

- Ouais, je savais bien que j'y étais pas sensible, à votre Force. Et donc ?

- Pour vous, cela va encore plus loin. La Force ne peut circuler en vous. Vous l'_absorbez_. Comme un isolant sur un circuit électrique.

- C'est pour ça que je résiste aux pouvoirs psychiques ?

- Très probablement.

- Alors, d'après vous, je suis quoi ?

Les quatre personnes se regardèrent, puis Luke Skywalker se leva.

- C'est très responsable de votre part d'être venu à nous. J'aimerais cependant que vous sachiez que vous ne nous apprenez rien.

- Nous avons senti ce quelque chose dès la première fois que nous vous avons vu, ajouta Halbret. Nous avons fait les tests pour pouvoir vous présenter la chose le plus objectivement possible.

Canderous hésita. Devait-il ressentir de la colère, de l'indifférence ? Pour le moment, il sentait de l'étonnement.

- Mais… vous étiez au courant ? Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Mais pourquoi ? Hé, dites, j'aime pas tellement qu'on me cache des choses qui me concernent ! En plus, je ne suis pas un de vos élèves à qui vous pouvez mentir ! Je suis un mercenaire, et je suis la règle du respect mutuel entre moi et l'employeur. Je bosse pour vous, j'ai droit à votre respect, comme vous avez le mien !

- Du calme, Canderous, du calme ! répondit Kyle. J'ai été mercenaire, moi-même, et je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez.

Canderous respira un bon coup, et reprit son sang-froid. Mara Jade en profita pour prendre la parole :

- Comprenez bien, Canderous. Nous avons senti ce prob… enfin, cette particularité chez vous, mais nous avons jugé qu'il était mieux pour vous de ne pas vous compliquer la vie avec ça. La première fois que nous vous avons vu, vous n'étiez pas disposé à recevoir cette information, car votre méfiance à notre égard était palpable. Honnêtement, vous nous auriez cru, si on vous avait dit d'entrée que vous étiez particulier ?

- À mon avis, je vous aurais envoyé promener. Je me serais dit un truc du genre « ces Jedi veulent me rabaisser ». Et si vous m'aviez retenu de force ?

- Nous ne l'aurions jamais fait, ce ne sont pas nos méthodes. Mais, pour votre bien et celui de votre groupe, nous avons alors préféré nous taire. Il fallait que _vous_ preniez l'initiative de nous voir, après avoir découvert par vous-même votre secret.

- Et donc, je suis quoi ? Un clone ? Un presqu'Humain inconnu ?

- Génétiquement, il apparaît que vous présentez des similitudes avec les enregistrements ADN de certains individus fichés dans les plus anciennes archives de la République. Et selon ces fiches, vous… enfin, vos ancêtres, et vous par extension…

- Abrégez, Skywalker.

- Vous êtes vraisemblablement un Mandalorien.

Canderous Tal resta bouche bée quelques instants, puis il éclata de rire.

- Moi ? Un vrai Mandalorien ? Ha ! La bonne blague ! Le petit avait raison ! Voilà qui explique pas mal de choses !

- Vous savez ce que c'est qu'un Mandalorien ?

- Je ne suis pas un demeuré, Halbret. Tout le monde sait que les Mandaloriens étaient de redoutables combattants qui en ont fait baver aux Jedi ! Eh bien vous voulez que je vous dise ? Non seulement ça ne m'étonne pas, mais ça me plaît !

- Il s'agit d'une défense naturelle passive, comme votre système immunitaire, continua Jessa Halbret. Cependant, faites bien attention, cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de complètement imperméable à la Force : autant vous résistez mieux aux pouvoirs d'influence comme les Toydariens ou les Hutts, et vos intentions sont bien plus difficiles à percevoir, autant les forces plus physiques telles que les éclairs ou les blessures par Force ou par objets interposés auront le même effet sur vous que sur tout individu.

- D'accord, je ferai gaffe.

Mara Jade toussota et prit son temps pour choisir au mieux les mots qu'elle prononça :

- Pour le bien-être de nos élèves, cependant, avec toute la politesse dont nous pouvons faire preuve à votre égard…

- Vous fatiguez pas, va. Les deux gosses ont eu le cran de me le dire : apparemment, ce « trou » dans la Force peut effrayer les gonzes non avertis. Je me tiendrai à l'écart de votre école.

- Au moins, ne restez pas trop près de nos élèves, cela pourrait les perturber inconsciemment, et la plupart ne sont pas préparés à ça, et pourraient mal réagir.

- De toute façon, j'ai pas que ça à faire de rester là. Demain, on met les bouts et on retourne sur Procopia.

- C'est un plaisir de voir que vous le preniez aussi bien, Maître Tal, approuva Skywalker. Mais je vous en prie, soyez notre invité pour le dîner.

- Avec le plus grand plaisir, grand chef.

Le réfectoire était particulièrement animé, ce soir-là. Les deux petits padawans avaient quitté leurs amis adultes, et s'étaient mêlés aux autres élèves de leur âge. Comme à leur dernier passage, ils constituaient le centre d'attraction pour la soirée. Puisqu'elle était entourée de gens heureux, Chi'ta était radieuse. Les dix nouveaux arrivés avaient été accueillis comme de vieux amis revenus après un long voyage. Les barrières sociales étaient en train de se dissiper, au grand soulagement de Liam. Celui-ci ne s'était jamais senti autant à l'aise, entouré seulement par des gens qui lui voulaient du bien. Il ne se privait pas de complimenter l'un ou l'autre de ses camarades padawans sur leurs progrès en matière de connaissance et d'assurance. Plusieurs lui répondirent que le souvenir du Liam choqué par la disparition de son mentor avait complètement disparu. L'un des plus jeunes élèves, un petit garçon à peine âgé d'une demi-douzaine d'années prénommé Dinn, pleurait de joie en confiant à Liam qu'il avait enfin retrouvé l'aîné qu'il admirait tant.

De l'autre côté de la table, Ezra faisait plus ample connaissance avec Damara. Celle-ci était un peu intimidée, loin des deux padawans qui étaient les deux personnes à qui elle faisait pleinement confiance, mais l'attitude rassurante de la jeune doctoresse la persuada de se détendre. Ezra lui avoua bien vite ses préférences, sa franchise plut à la chasseresse Mecetti, enchantée de s'être fait une nouvelle amie. En bout de table, un peu à l'écart, il y avait Canderous et Grennan, qui discutaient de leurs meilleures chasses à l'homme. Les padawans évitaient soigneusement de les regarder, et ça ne les dérangeait pas.

Lorsque Canderous ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit tout de suite de fort méchante humeur. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi. Le dîner de la veille s'était très bien passé, la nourriture simple et saine avait bien circulé dans son organisme, il n'y avait eu aucun incident pendant la nuit, et pourtant... Quand il sortit de sa cellule pour se retrouver dehors, il remarqua que le temps était assez menaçant. D'épais nuages planaient au-dessus de Yavin IV. Il resta à contempler les cieux quelques secondes, quand un curieux concert de sifflements artificiels derrière lui attira son attention. Une voix haut perchée, un peu éraillée, appela :

- Maître Tal ? S'il vous plaît ?

- Quoi ?

Canderous se retourna et se trouva devant deux droïds. L'un était un petit modèle astromécano de série R2, l'autre un droïd de protocole doré dont il ne connaissait que vaguement le nom, qu'il se rappelait avoir déjà croisé avec Dankin. D'un ton plus menaçant qu'il ne pensait, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, fer-blanc ?

- Euh… pour commencer, je tiens à vous informer que je ne suis pas en fer-blanc, mais constitué dans un alliage de matières solides et légères à la fois, ce qui…

- Je n'aime les droïds qu'en pièces détachées par mes bons soins, alors accouche avant que je n'éprouve la solidité de ta carcasse !

Le droïd en forme de tonneau argenté émit encore une série de trilles et de cliquetis. Le mercenaire sentait la panique monter chez l'autre.

- Oui, je sais, R2, mais ce monsieur n'a pas l'air de plaisanter.

- Bon, j'ai pas toute la journée, moi !

- Je suis chargé de vous demander de bien vouloir vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Vous êtes attendu.

- Hein ?

Le visage anguleux du mercenaire se crevassa d'inquiétude. Il planta là les deux robots, changea d'itinéraire en accélérant le pas jusqu'à la petite pièce réaménagée avec des outillages modernes. Le droïd médical de l'académie était près d'une des couchettes, en train de travailler sur son bloc de données. Le docteur Ezra Lohrn s'affairait de l'autre côté de la couchette. Immédiatement, la figure du guerrier s'effondra quand il vit qui était sous les draps.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, petite puce ?!

Chi'ta, dont seule la tête émergeait des couvertures, ouvrit péniblement les yeux, regarda Canderous, et eut un petit sourire crispé.

- Oh… bonjour, articula-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Ezra, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce n'est pas très grave, Canderous, en fait c'est très courant.

- Explication : la patiente, mademoiselle Chi'ta Koskaya, a été violemment frappée dans la nuit d'une crise aiguë d'appendicite. Cette inflammation a dû être immédiatement traitée, ce qui a nécessité une opération rapide, menée brillamment par le docteur Lohrn à qui j'ai prêté assistance, expliqua le droïd médical.

- Comment ça, « opération » ? Ezra, tu l'as passée sur le billard ?

- Ben oui ! T'aurais voulu que je fasse comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Avec une cuve bacta !

- Précision : le bacta est efficace contre les blessures cutanées, mais ne peut pas grand-chose contre ce genre de dommages, expliqua le droïd médical. Vous pouvez cependant être rassuré. Le docteur Lohrn a mené l'opération d'une main de maître, et mademoiselle Koskaya n'aura pas à souffrir de séquelles. Grâce à l'application d'un patch au bacta sur la zone épidermique incisée, il ne restera même pas une cicatrice, et aucune différence ne sera décelable à l'œil nu une fois que la fourrure aura repoussé. La patiente doit cependant rester au repos complet pendant quelques jours.

- Et avec la Force, t'avais pas moyen d'éviter ça ? Ou de guérir plus vite, comme t'as fait l'autre fois avec Morgreed ?

- Hélas… Canderous… la Force… ne peut pas toujours tout arranger, répondit la petite Drall, toujours avec un sourire navré. Parfois… la nature suit simplement… son cours, et même la Force… ne peut détourner son chemin.

- De mon côté, je suis tenue de prescrire un arrêt-maladie après une telle opération, Jedi ou non. C'est la loi. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que notre copine n'est pas un énorme Barabel musclé qui croque trois soldats de choc de l'Empire au petit déjeuner. Les Dralls ont une constitution fragile, et se remettent plus difficilement de ce genre d'opération. Et pour ce qui est de la Force, je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mais je présume que guérir quelqu'un d'autre est différent de se guérir, soi.

- Le handicap… n'est pas… le même, précisa péniblement Chi'ta.

- Un de tes profs ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose, non ?

- Je dois… m'habituer à ne pas compter tout le temps… sur la Force. Mes jours… ne sont pas en danger. Et les médicaments… suffisent à atténuer la… douleur.

Pétri d'une compassion qui ne lui était pas coutumière, le mercenaire s'approcha de Chi'ta, s'agenouilla près d'elle, et lui caressa la tête.

- Pauvre petite puce…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi… Canderous. Vous allez avoir… d'autres préoccupations… prochainement.

- Peut-être pas. Liam est au courant ?

- C'est lui… qui m'a… emmenée ici.

- Je sens que Morgreed va faire la tronche quand il le saura.

- Je vous assure… tout ira bien. Dans quelques jours, je serai guérie, et je vous rejoindrai sur Procopia.

Canderous déposa une petite bise sur le front de l'adolescente.

- Repose-toi. Je ne serai pas loin.

- Merci, Canderous…

Le mercenaire quitta l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ezra franchit à son tour la porte – sa mission reprenait.

- Alors, Maître Horn, à votre avis, que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Eh bien, padawan Kincaid, d'après les recherches que vous avez dernièrement effectué, il semblerait que ce Niklas Veiler, le premier à avoir utilisé ouvertement la technologie DarkStryder sur Procopia à notre connaissance, ait été retrouvé mort dans sa geôle. L'infirmier qui le nourrissait gagne une grosse somme d'argent avant d'être victime d'un malheureux accident domestique, il y a des falsifications de comptes… avez-vous songé à procéder à vous rendre chez Veiler ?

- Euh… non, Maître, un droïd Mecetti ne nous en a pas laissé le temps.

- Oui, en effet, cette sombre histoire chez les Hejaran. Et d'ailleurs, je dois vous féliciter pour avoir tenu tête au Côté Obscur.

Liam eut un petit pincement à la gorge quand il se remémora les traits délicats de Brigta déformés par la rage.

- Donc, je vous conseille d'aller voir chez Niklas Veiler. Peut-être que vous y trouverez quelque chose de concret ?

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Ezra. Nous allons retourner sur Procopia, et aller y jeter un œil.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés dans la grande cour entre les différents bâtiments, non loin de la piste de décollage. Canderous était dehors, attendant le petit groupe. Corran Horn donna congé à Liam, Grennan, Damara et Ezra avant de repartir dans le temple.

- Déjà là, Canderous ?

- C'est pas drôle ce qui est arrivé à Chi'ta.

- Tu peux le dire, répliqua Grennan. Bon, on y va ?

- Sans moi, les gars. Je vais rester ici.

Liam eut un petit sursaut.

- Mais pourquoi ? Alors qu'on va passer à l'action ?

- Ce sont tes profs, ils ont encore envie de faire quelques tests.

- Ah… désolé que ça te coince ici.

- T'inquiète, on a eu raison de leur en parler. Ils vont doubler ma prime pour le dérangement. Et puis comme ça, vous pourrez partir peinards.

Le mercenaire tapota paternellement l'épaule de l'adolescent.

- Fiston, je te promets de bien veiller sur la petite puce.

- Ce temple n'est quand même pas l'endroit le plus dangereux de l'univers… observa Grennan en haussant les épaules.

- Possible, mais y a qu'à moi que je fais confiance, ici.

Le Chiss alluma un joint, regarda sa montre, et dit simplement :

- Bon, on va y aller, mec.

- Faites gaffe où vous mettez les pieds, surtout.

Grennan et Canderous se serrèrent virilement le poignet, puis le mercenaire disparut vers l'infirmerie. Liam, Damara, Grennan et Ezra longèrent les bâtiments jusqu'au hangar où la navette de transit les attendait. Une série de tonalités aiguës interpella alors les quatre personnes. L'adolescent reconnut le petit droïd brillant, qu'il croisait régulièrement quand il était sur Yavin IV. C'était R2-D2. Intrigué, Liam s'avança.

- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le droïd brandit un ordinateur portatif du bout de deux de ses pinces. L'écran s'alluma, et transmit en direct l'image de Chi'ta, toujours au lit. Les yeux tournés vers la caméra, elle articula avec un sourire d'encouragement :

- Que la Force soit avec vous… les amis.

La petite Drall eut un petit rire joyeux en voyant sur l'écran du bloc de données posé sur la table de nuit les quatre compères lui répondre joyeusement, en faisant les clowns devant la caméra. Elle rit plus encore en voyant Ezra embrasser l'objectif.

- Te fais pas de souci, Liam ! disait Damara en le secouant par les épaules. L'opération a été une réussite sur toute la ligne. Dans quelques jours, tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Sans doute, mais j'ai un peu mal pour elle…

La jeune chasseresse soupira.

- Si Don Nycator de Mecetti m'accordait au moins le quart de l'attention que tu as pour Chi'ta, ma vie serait sans doute bien plus ensoleillée.

- T'as des vues sur Don Nycator ? ricana Grennan.

- Disons que je suis une de ses maîtresses régulières.

- J'espère que ça ne va pas te faire jalouser au point de menacer la vie de Dame Liryl, espéra Ezra avec fermeté.

- Pour qui tu me prends, Ezra ? Bien sûr, j'aimerais bien occuper une place plus importante dans le cœur de Don Nycator de Mecetti, mais je reste réaliste. Il semble éprouver de véritables sentiments envers Dame Liryl.

- Y aura bien un moment où tu rencontreras un vrai mec ! la rassura Liam.

- Possible, mais tu es peut-être un peu dur avec Nycator. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, il a tout de même quelques qualités. C'est un homme qui reste attaché à ses valeurs, qui voit toujours la vie du bon côté, qui est généreux…

Liam et Ezra firent ensemble une grimace de dégoût.

Une fois rentrés sur Procopia, ils donnèrent congé à Damara Decrilla, et passèrent à l'action. Quand ils franchirent les grilles du parc Ganza, situé au sur de l'île d'Estalle, la matinée venait de débuter. Les trois amis attendirent d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour élaborer une stratégie.

- Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord, commença Ezra. Notre cible, c'est l'appartement de Niklas Veiler. J'ai effectué quelques recherches sur lui. Il habitait au dernier étage d'un immeuble non loin du Q.G. de la Guilde Minière, dans le centre ville. Tout l'étage lui appartenait.

- D'accord. On agit quand ?

- Je préférerais en fin d'après-midi. On va pouvoir se préparer d'ici là.

- Si on doit fouiller chez un Cadriaan, j'aimerais qu'on ait quelque chose d'officiel de la part des Cadriaan, grogna Grennan. Je vais demander un mandat auprès de la Maison Cadriaan.

- Si tu y tiens…

- Va donc voir le chef Maleek Stern de ma part, suggéra alors Liam. Il me connaît, et a confiance.

- Moi, de mon côté, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de matériel, reprit Ezra. Je vais nous trouver un véhicule banalisé – l'ambassade pourra bien nous en fournir un – ainsi qu'un senseur un peu plus balaise que celui que j'ai déjà.

- T'as pas envie de voir un troupeau de Defels se jeter sur nous, c'est ça ? plaisanta ironiquement Liam.

- Non, en effet.

Liam ne quitta pas l'ambassade de la journée. Mû par une intuition comme quoi il n'en aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion avant un bout de temps, il travailla seul à la bibliothèque. Il se concentra sur l'histoire du secteur Procopia, et principalement des familles Pelagia et Mecetti. Il se posa la question : lui qui était plutôt un homme d'action, pourquoi changer son programme habituel ? Était-ce pour en connaître davantage sur les gens qu'il fréquentait ? Ou plutôt pour être plus instruit, et faire de son mieux pour ne plus être un gosse inculte ? En effet, il avait compris dernièrement pourquoi les Maîtres du _Praxeum_ l'avaient mis au même niveau que Chi'ta Koskaya. Lui avait été formé pendant des années par Duncan Blackstorm dont trois à mi-temps à l'Académie, et l'école de la rue lui avait déjà enseigné un certain nombre de choses, tandis qu'elle n'était padawan que depuis seulement un an… et pourtant le Conseil en avait fait des camarades de promotion. Au tout début, quand le Conseil lui avait demandé de retrouver la jeune Drall, il avait l'esprit bien trop tourmenté pour se poser la question. Et maintenant qu'il s'en était remis, il n'était pas gêné par cette idée, et ce constat le surprit.

_Avant la mort de Duncan, j'étais quand même un jeune coq ! J'aurais pas apprécié qu'on me voie comme quelqu'un d'égal à une fille avec seulement six mois de formation ! Mais maintenant… ça ne me fait aucun effet d'y penser. Si le Conseil m'a mis au même rang que Chi'ta, c'est parce qu'elle a la même expérience que moi, quelque part. Autant j'ai appris à me battre, autant elle a fait des études pendant ces années. Et donc, pourquoi j'étudie à mon tour ? Pour me mettre à son niveau sur le plan culturel. Elle s'est bien entraînée au sabre-laser une fois ou deux pour pouvoir se défendre. Mais est-ce que je fais ça pour être dans les normes des Jedi, ou pour qu'elle me considère bien ?_

Cette pensée tarauda un long moment l'adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise fermement :

_Parce que ce que j'apprends m'intéresse vraiment._

Et cette troisième raison lui parut bien meilleure que les deux autres réunies.

Grennan était seul devant le chef Stern. Celui-ci le considérait d'un air neutre.

- Vous savez à quoi vous vous exposez si vous êtes pris ?

- Non, mais j'ai des doutes, chef.

- Liam Kincaid m'a contacté avant que vous ne veniez. Il dit que je peux me fier à vous, mais je ne suis pas un petit gamin vivant à fond l'aventure. Je sais reconnaître un homme dangereux, monsieur Grennan. M'étonnerait pas que votre taux de primes « vivantes » soit au plus égal à votre taux de primes « mortes ».

Le Chiss ne répondit rien. Stern continua en marchant de long en large dans le bureau.

- Officiellement, la Maison Cadriaan et la Maison Calipsa n'ont pas des relations au beau fixe, vous le savez.

- Je ne suis pas un Calipsa, chef.

- Non, mais vous assurez la protection du docteur Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa. Cela vous affilie à eux, que vous le vouliez ou non. Sur vos fiches de paie, il y a le blason Calipsa. Si les Cadriaan apprennent qu'un Calipsa a fouillé chez un Cadriaan, même criminel et clamsé, ça risque de faire du vilain. Surtout pour vous.

- Le docteur Lohrn fait son possible pour que les Calipsa se rapprochent des Pelagia, qui sont vos alliés, il me semble.

- C'est exactement pour cette raison que j'ai accepté de vous recevoir, et que je vais accéder à votre requête, maintenant. Je l'ai préparé à votre attention.

Stern posa un formulaire signé de sa main sur le bureau.

- La voilà, votre autorisation. Vous savez, Veiler a été enfermé il y a six mois. Tout ce que vous trouverez, c'est six mois de poussière.

- Je peux être très perceptif quand je veux, chef…

- Une dernière chose : pas de conneries ou l'ambassade Calipsa en fera les frais.

Grennan se leva tranquillement, rangea le papier dans une de ses poches, et quitta l'ambassade sans un mot.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, dorant le ciel tout entier. La voiture aux vitres teintées conduite par Grennan se déplaçait lentement dans le quartier des affaires, avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'une grande tour carrée de verre blanc d'une quarantaine d'étages. Le Chiss sortit, ouvrit la porte et les deux Humains sortirent. Le docteur Ezra Lohrn ouvrit le coffre et en sortit un gros appareil, ressemblant à un sac à dos du côté duquel sortait un tuyau muni d'une extrémité conique. Liam éclata de rire.

- Wouaouh ! C'est ça, ton senseur ?

- Exactement, répondit-elle en passant les courroies de l'appareil.

De la main droite, Ezra empoigna le senseur, et saisit un cadran de l'autre. Elle programma le senseur, et orienta le cône vers le dernier étage. La tour apparut en images de synthèse sur le petit écran du cadran, puis un zoom vers le dernier étage révéla un secteur vide de toute forme de vie.

- Bon, il n'y a rien. On entre !

Ezra rangea dans le coffre son énorme senseur, puis rajusta son gilet antiblast et son casque. Les deux Humains et le Chiss franchirent la porte automatique grinçante, et se présentèrent au comptoir bien ciré du portier qui lisait un journal.

- Oui ?

- Nous souhaiterions aller à l'appartement de Niklas Veiler.

- Pardon ?

- Tout de suite, insista Grennan en posant le mandat du chef Stern sur le papier de mauvaise qualité.

Le portier regarda drôlement le document, puis poussa un profond soupir. Il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un passe magnétique.

- L'ascenseur mène au dernier étage quand on met cette carte dans la fente prévue, c'est le seul qui soit équipé de cette manière.

- Et s'il est en panne ?

- On a de bons ascenseurs, ici, gamin. Et je peux savoir ce que vous voulez faire chez Niklas Veiler ?

- Une enquête qui ne vous regarde pas ! répondit Ezra avec agacement.

- Ah oui ? À votre place, je ne me ferais pas de faux espoirs, les huissiers ont fait le ménage il y a quelques jours.

Mais les trois compères étaient déjà dans l'ascenseur. Le portier dit encore :

- En cas de problème, y a l'interphone près de l'ascenseur pour me contacter.

- Pourriez-vous bloquer l'ascenseur une fois qu'on sera en haut ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous craignez des squatters ? ironisa le concierge.

- Gardez ce genre de commentaire pour les blaireaux que ça amuse ! rétorqua méchamment Grennan. Tout ce qu'on vous demande, au nom de la Maison Cadriaan, c'est de nous faciliter la tâche. Alors c'est oui ou c'est non ?

Le petit homme fit un geste d'apaisement des mains.

- Bon, bon, ne vous énervez pas. Je couperai le courant quand il sera arrivé au quarantième. Vous me rappellerez avec l'interphone quand vous aurez fini.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée de l'appartement du cousin de Dame Bathos. Grennan, disrupteur en joue, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne avant de mettre un pied sur le carrelage. Le hall était à lui seul un signe extérieur de richesse. Carrelé de marbre noir et blanc, brillant comme un miroir, ses murs portaient encore les traces évidentes de la présence de tableaux, mais par le travail des huissiers, il n'y avait rien d'autre que du tissu précieux. Trois portes se présentaient : une au nord, une à l'ouest et une au sud. Grennan ouvrit d'abord la porte nord, et ne vit qu'un placard à balais avec un petit droïd de nettoyage. Laissant la porte sud de côté, Ezra ouvrit celle qui donnait à l'ouest.

La nouvelle pièce comprenait une porte par point cardinal, en comptant celle qu'ils venaient de franchir. Cette grande salle avait sans doute connu des jours de grande richesse, au vu du nombre d'espaces clairs qui trouaient la poussière accumulée sur les murs. Il restait quelques résidus de moquette blanche sur le sol froid. Une fois encore, Grennan ouvrit la porte nord, et constata qu'elle donnait sur la salle de bain, une grande salle de bain avec jacuzzi.

- Il ne se refusait rien, le petit cousin, ironisa Ezra en regardant derrière la porte ouest, derrière laquelle elle vit des toilettes à la mesure de la salle de bain.

Prudemment, Liam ouvrit la porte sud, la dernière. Il entra dans une immense salle dont la superficie recouvrait le quart de la surface totale de l'étage. La pièce était conçue de manière particulière : le long des murs, le plancher était à la même hauteur que dans le reste de l'appartement, mais au-delà de quelques mètres, il se dénivelait à deux reprises, laissant près des fenêtres un espace sous élevé où six fauteuils étaient réunis en cercle. Ces six fauteuils, en forme d'œufs évidés, étaient bien le seul mobilier qui restait visible dans ce salon. L'adolescent pouvait voir le soleil se coucher sur la capitale par les multiples fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur. Ezra et Grennan le rejoignirent.

- Il devait probablement recevoir ses amis, ici.

- Tu crois qu'il avait des amis ?

Liam s'approcha des fauteuils.

- Pourquoi les huissiers n'ont-ils pas enlevé les fauteuils ?

- Pour ça ! répondit le Chiss en flanquant un coup de crosse dans l'un des dossiers.

Le siège pivotant tourna sur lui-même, mais resta vissé au sol. Le Chiss montra du doigt le sol près des socles des sièges.

- Hé, regardez, la peinture blanche de ces sièges est bien écaillée au niveau des jointures.

- Ouais, et tout est abîmé, comme si on avait essayé de les arracher avec un pied de biche ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Les huissiers ont dû essayer de les enlever et n'ont pas insisté.

- Hé, et s'il y avait quelque chose planqué dedans ? réalisa soudain Liam. On peut vérifier facilement.

Ayant dit, l'adolescent s'éloigna des deux autres et sortit son sabre-laser. La lame bleutée vrombit gracieusement et coupa net le fauteuil juste à la jointure du socle. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, le padawan s'élança et galopa autour des cinq autres sièges, balayant l'air au passage, et leur faisant subir rapidement le même sort.

- Bon, t'as coupé court, maintenant faut voir s'il n'y a rien dedans.

Ezra prit l'un des sièges à bras le corps. Mais le meuble était lourd, plus qu'elle ne l'avait estimé. Grennan rangea son disrupteur et voulut l'aider, il réussit seulement à la faire trébucher. Elle tomba en arrière, et se retrouva sous le lourd fauteuil. Sa veste antiblast amortit le choc, mais elle n'était pas contente du tout en voyant rire les deux autres.

- Dites, vous vous marrez ou vous m'aidez ?

Encore riants, les deux hommes la dégagèrent de sous le fauteuil. Puis ils regardèrent tous les trois dans le socle évidé… il n'y avait rien. L'examen des quatre fauteuils suivants ne donna rien de plus, mais quand ils se penchèrent sur le sixième…

- Hé, c'est quoi, ça ?

La doctoresse glissa la main dans l'ouverture, en extirpa un petit bout de papier plié.

- C'est un reçu. Enfin, disons plutôt un formulaire, le genre de formulaire dont on garde un duplicata lorsqu'on atterrit sur une planète.

- Quelle destination ?

- Voyons voir… Lemuir IV.

- Tu connais, Ezra ?

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants.

- Non, pour le coup, ça ne me dit rien.

- Attends ! réalisa le Chiss en claquant du doigt. C'est pas cet astroport géant qui occupe tout un astéroïde ?

- Ah oui ! C'est une zone neutre qui a son propre système de lois !

- Autrement dit, c'est un nid à pirates ! ironisa Liam

- Bon, rangeons ça et passons à la partie sud-est de l'appartement !

Ils retournèrent au hall d'entrée où se trouvait l'ascenseur, et empruntèrent la porte sur qu'ils avaient délaissée jusqu'alors. Cette porte conduisait à une autre grande pièce carrée, toute aussi nue que les autres. Une porte menait à l'est, l'autre menait au sud. Grennan dit alors :

- Prenez la porte en face, je prends celle à gauche.

- D'accord.

Le Chiss franchit ladite porte. Il se retrouva dans une pièce allongée, avec une baie vitrée donnant sur la ville. Le soleil était couché, et le chasseur de primes pouvait voir un tapis de mille lumières à ses pieds Procopia ne dormait jamais. Il resta en contemplation quelques instants, puis regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua des crochets fixés le long du mur.

_Des crochets pour ranger des armes blanches…_

Il y avait également un gros appareil de musculation fixé dans le sol.

_Ouais, ça devait être sa salle d'entraînement. _

Pivotant sur ses talons, il allait sortir pour rejoindre les autres, lorsque quelque chose le retint. Il s'arrêta, se retourna lentement vers l'extérieur… et ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il fut convaincu d'avoir entendu quelque chose de très gênant. Ses soupçons trouvèrent confirmation lorsqu'il distingua une ombre à la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, les deux Humains s'étaient rendus dans la dernière pièce. Si l'on en croyait le meuble encastré dans le sol, ils devaient se trouver dans le bureau de Veiler. L'immense bloc blanc enchâssé dans le carrelage marbré était vide. Tous ses tiroirs avaient été ouverts et consciencieusement fouillés.

- Le portier avait raison, Liam. Ils ont tout pris.

- J'aimerais quand même vérifier quelque chose…

Liam se mit à quatre pattes et regarda sous le bureau. Il fit un faux mouvement et le sommet de son crâne heurta la dure surface lisse. En pestant, il se frotta la tête d'une main en essayant d'atténuer la douleur, mais s'arrêta quand il sentit un petit relief sous les doigts de son autre main. Il colla son nez sur le sol, et repéra une rainure entre deux carreaux.

- Hé, regarde ça !

La jeune femme fouilla dans sa trousse, et en sortit un petit instrument métallique, l'un de ceux dont elle se servait pour ses opérations sur des non-Humains à peau épaisse. Elle gratta, dégagea, souffla pour évacuer la poussière. Pas de doute, l'une des dalles était descellée. Ils parvinrent à la retirer, et virent dessous une petite cache juste de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures. Un petit objet sommeillait au fond : une cartouche mémorielle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Attends, j'ai mon bloc de données.

La doctoresse sortit son ordinateur portable, analysa la cartouche, puis ouvrit le seul petit dossier qu'elle contenait – un simple message écrit.

**« J'ai entendu dire que le sieur Don Nycator de Mecetti possédait un petit objet très, très intéressant pour mes employeurs. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Alors suivez bien ces instructions simples : dans quelques heures, une petite délégation va se rendre chez le Moff Laird Gustavu. Elle reviendra avec un petit coffret – ce sera une certitude, l'un de nos agents infiltrés chez les Mecetti a conseillé à Don Nycator d'offrir à Dame Bathos cet artefact. Arrangez-vous pour vous procurer cet objet, et vous serez des nôtres. »**

**« Quand vous aurez l'objet, vous me retrouverez au grand astroport de Lemuir IV, et vous direz à l'opérateur de la tour de contrôle la phrase suivante : « Perdu dans l'ombre solaire, je suis à la recherche de l'_Espoir Éternel_. » Il s'agit de notre signal de communication. L'un de nos contacts transmettra le message, et vous amènera ainsi à mon intermédiaire. Une fois que celui-ci aura vérifié que vous êtes digne de confiance, il m'amènera à vous. »**

**« Une dernière chose : mes employeurs ont été dernièrement écoutés par un petit fouineur. Quelqu'un qui s'est imaginé qu'on ne l'a pas repéré. Soyez sans crainte, nous nous occuperons de son cas, mais prenez garde à vous, et aux oreilles indiscrètes. »**

- Voilà qui est net et sans bavure… observa la jeune femme.

- De quand date ce message ?

- Voyons voir… ce fichier a été enregistré le satunda 8 kelona 5427… le jour où l'on a tenté de tuer Dame Bathos, je crois ?

- Je peux pas dire, j'ai pas l'habitude des dates du secteur Tapani. Et le reçu, il date de quand ?

Ezra sortit le reçu de sa poche.

- Il a été signé à peu près trois semaines avant ce message. Veiler avait peut-être déjà rendu visite à ce commanditaire, genre un entretien d'embauche. Ca commence à faire pas mal de choses qui nous orientent vers Lemuir IV, Liam.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait…

C'est à ce moment que Grennan entra en trombe dans le bureau.

- Hé, remuez-vous ! On a de la compagnie !

Un vrombissement grave retentit alors, et une lumière éblouissante aveugla les trois compères. Liam eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une masse sombre à la fenêtre avant qu'un déluge de rayons verts ne pulvérisât toutes les vitres. Ils eurent heureusement le réflexe de se jeter à terre et de se planquer derrière le bureau. Ezra s'écria :

- Grennan ! C'est quoi, ça ?

- Un véhicule à répulsion de classe militaire !

Le canon laser du véhicule cracha une nouvelle salve mortelle, et les parois du bureau tremblèrent. Grennan sortit de sa planque et tira en direction de l'appareil. Il frappa pile l'un des moteurs de suspension, et l'engin commença à dévier. Ezra enchaîna en lançant une grenade. Elle eut la main heureuse, car la petite balle d'acier se coinça pile entre le cockpit et l'un des ailerons de l'appareil. Une explosion de flammes illumina la nuit, et très vite la navette perdit de l'altitude, puis tomba comme une pierre pour s'écraser sur l'asphalte.

Liam sauta hors de sa cachette et cria de joie et d'excitation.

- Ouais ! Super ! Youhou ! Vous êtes de sacrés pros !

- Une minute, fiston ! Tais-toi !

- Hein ?

Tout le monde se tut. Alors, une voix sourde, modifiée par modulateur vocale, retentit à travers la porte fermée du bureau.

- Hover abattu. Cibles repérées.

Une deuxième voix toute aussi effrayante répondit.

- Confirmation. Appréhension. Contact.

- Cible prioritaire membre de l'Ordre Jedi. Action avec prudence.

- Confirmation.

Ezra décida de passer à l'action. Sans attendre, elle sortit son blaster, et tira au hasard plusieurs fois à travers la porte. Les rayons laser crevèrent le bois sculpté. Des rayons dorés aux reflets bleutés répondirent à cette salve. L'un d'eux frappa la jeune femme en pleine tête. Elle s'effondra.

- Ezra ! Non !

Grennan tira plusieurs coups avec son disrupteur qui faisait déjà des dégâts honorables si on ne prenait pas le temps de concentrer son rayon. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil furtif par l'un des trous dans la porte, et constata avec amertume que son attaque n'avait eu aucun effet. Il pesta mille injures, puis lança une grenade à travers le trou. L'une des voix rauques s'exclama :

- Attention, grenade !

Une explosion fit trembler le plancher, et la porte tomba lamentablement. Profitant du nuage de poussière, Ezra se releva. Miracle de la Force ou hasard extraordinaire, elle était indemne… mais son casque s'était brisé, et était désormais inutilisable. Avec un regard assassin, elle porta la main à sa ceinture pour prendre une nouvelle grenade. C'est alors qu'ils distinguèrent quelque chose à travers les volutes blanches. Liam eut un sursaut et se planqua contre le mur, à gauche de la porte.

Les deux individus qui se tenaient debout dans l'antichambre étaient plus impressionnants que ne l'avait escompté l'adolescent. Ils étaient vêtus d'une combinaison noire qui recouvrait intégralement leur corps. Un gilet antiblast vert sombre leur protégeait le torse jusqu'au cou. Ils portaient également un brassard rouge avec des symboles incompréhensibles, avec une petite étiquette identique cousue sur la clavicule droite. Il n'était pas possible de voir leur visage, car ils portaient un masque qui recouvrait intégralement leur tête. Ces masques couleur ivoire étaient sculptés en forme de crâne. Les orbites brillaient d'une lumière orangée, et des filtres à gaz recouvraient toute la partie inférieure du masque. Mais le pire était l'arme qu'ils serraient entre leurs mains gantées. Grennan, porte-flingues professionnel, n'arriva pas à identifier ces fusils blasters. Il vit seulement que c'était du gros calibre, sans doute plus que les fusils standard des soldats de choc de l'Empire. L'un des deux hommes prononça alors d'une voix désincarnée :

- Cible acquise. Protocole de nettoyage confirmé.

Ezra lança sa grenade. Une nouvelle explosion creusa encore le plancher. L'un des deux tueurs, projeté par le souffle de l'explosion, s'écrasa contre le mur et s'écroula. Le deuxième sauta à travers la porte de la salle d'armes. Simultanément, deux autres hommes en armure passèrent à leur tour la porte vers l'ascenseur. Grennan gronda :

- Ces mecs ont des armures solides ! Mon disrupteur n'a aucun effet sur eux !

Ezra tira une fois, deux fois, mais grogna de frustration en constatant que les armures amortissaient les salves d'énergie, et que les tueurs ne sursautaient même pas. Grennan se tourna alors vers Liam.

- Hé, fiston !

Toujours caché derrière le bureau, le chasseur de primes montra la paroi à droite de la porte, en traçant dans le vide un grand arc de cercle. L'adolescent comprit l'idée folle, qui impliquait de passer devant la porte pour se trouver dans le fond de la pièce. Bien décidé à se défendre, il sortit son blaster de sport, fonça en tirant au passage vers les deux silhouettes noires qu'il entrevit. Il glissa sur le carrelage, et manqua de se vautrer de tout son long, mais il avait réussi, et était contre la paroi à droite de la porte. Il rangea son blaster, et dégaina son sabre-laser pour creuser dans la paroi une ouverture qui allait donner directement dans la salle d'armes. Le plâtre crépita, les étincelles jaillirent, et rapidement le pan de cloison évidé tomba.

De son côté, le Chiss entendit avec satisfaction la petite sonnerie qui indiquait que son arme était maintenant chargée. Il bondit en arrière sur sa gauche. Au passage, il aperçut au loin dans l'angle entre la porte du bureau et la porte de la salle d'armes le tueur à la grenade qui reprenait son fusil blaster. Le rayon doré traversa la pièce carrée, et frappa l'homme en armure en pleine tête. Il fut projeté par la fenêtre et tomba sans bruit.

Il ne restait plus que deux hommes en armure noire, mais ils encaissaient encore et encore sans avoir l'air de fatiguer. C'est alors qu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentit derrière eux. Mus par un réflexe conditionné, ils se retournèrent et mitraillèrent à travers la porte qui donnait sur le hall. Profitant de leur confusion, Grennan lança une grenade, malheureusement il calcula mal son coup, et l'engin explosif rebondit sur l'encadrement de la porte avant de passer par la fenêtre et d'exploser en plein ciel. Le tueur de gauche répliqua d'une rafale qui frappa le Chiss en pleine poitrine. Sa veste se disloqua, il fut renversé par la violence du tir, et ne bougea plus.

- Salauds !

Ezra sortit encore une grenade et la jeta entre les deux tueurs. Quand elle explosa, celui de gauche perdit connaissance et tomba au sol. Piquée au vif, la jeune doctoresse agrippa son blaster, et s'apprêta à arroser copieusement son adversaire restant, le tueur appuyé contre le mur de droite. Son doigt se crispa sur la gâchette, mais rien ne se passa. Plus de munitions.

- C'est pas vrai !

Vite, elle sortit un chargeur de son ceinturon, l'inséra dans le blaster et ouvrit à nouveau le feu sur l'homme qui était toujours debout… trop tôt. Le tir brûla le plancher, déjà bien entamé par tous ces explosifs. Dans un terrible craquement, tout le centre de la pièce descendit d'un étage, avec le tueur neutralisé. Sous le choc, la jeune doctoresse tomba à genoux, et perdit son arme. Furieuse, elle releva la tête, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul guerrier en armure valide. Celui-ci visait Ezra, et la voix sourde dit encore :

- Procédure de nettoyage en cours.

Il y eut un éclat assourdissant comme une lame laser bleutée traversa le mur juste à la hauteur des côtes du tueur pour se planter dans son torse avant de se retirer. La jeune doctoresse ramassa prestement son arme et tira une fois, deux fois, trois fois. À la troisième, son adversaire, tressautant, croassa :

- Directive Terminus.

Aussitôt, il devint flasque, et s'étala de tout son long.

Le combat n'avait pas duré deux minutes, mais avait été d'une violence à laquelle Liam n'était pas coutumier. Son taux d'adrénaline chuta, il sentit toute son énergie se dissiper, et dut s'appuyer contre le mur. Le silence était revenu sur l'appartement de Niklas Veiler. Ni Ezra, ni Liam ne fit quoi que ce soit. La sonnerie de l'interphone les ramena à la raison.

- Blast ! Grennan ! Réponds, je vais m'occuper de lui !

Sortant de son état d'hébétude, l'adolescent se précipita sur le petit appareil blanc, et décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Alors quoi, c'est quoi, tout ce bazar ? cria la voix du concierge. On vous entend dans tout l'immeuble !

- Euh… Rien, ne vous en faites pas… un gros oiseau qui est passé par la fenêtre.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Pourriez-vous… pourriez-vous prévenir le chef Stern, je vous prie ?

- Et comment que je vais le prévenir ! Je vous promets que vous allez le sentir passer, aussi vrai que…

Liam raccrocha, ne voulant pas entendre la suite. Une petite tonalité résonnant au-dessus de la porte coulissante lui fit comprendre que l'ascenseur avait été remis en marche. Il revint vers Ezra. Celle-ci avait sorti une trousse de premiers soins, enlevé le gilet fondu du Chiss, et avait désinfecté puis pansé sa blessure. Grennan reprit connaissance et se releva, ne ressentant plus qu'un léger chatouillement grâce aux analgésiques.

- Bon sang, mais qui étaient ces mecs ?

- Bonne question, Grennan, et la seule réponse qui me vienne à l'esprit est « tout, sauf des rigolos ».

- Ils ne sont sûrement pas venus pour prendre un lum en passant, on a été suivis, déclara gravement le Chiss.

- Qui nous a donné, à votre avis ? se demanda Liam à voix haute.

La doctoresse Calipsa réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je ne vois que trois personnes, chacune étant difficilement soupçonnable. Trois personnes qui savaient qu'on allait venir ici. Il y a Corran Horn, le chef Maleek Stern de la Maison Cadriaan, et Dame Damara Decrilla de la Maison Mecetti.

- Oh non ! Tu penses que…

- Je ne pense rien, Liam, ce n'est sûrement pas aussi simple. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Grennan ? Grennan ?

Le Chiss était en train de manipuler avec délicatesse l'arme de l'un des agresseurs. C'était un fusil blaster en acier noir, avec trois gros chargeurs cylindriques montés en triangle autour de la base du canon, juste au-dessus de la crosse.

- Un système de rechargement assisté sur gyroscope : quand l'un des chargeurs est vide, le pivot tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et le nouveau chargeur est inséré dans la chambre à plasma, et c'est reparti pour un tour. Quant au calibre… ce n'est pas un pétard à bouchon. C'est un fusil à impulsions énergétiques, du lourd, de quoi perforer n'importe quelle armure.

- Ca vaut ton disrupteur ?

- Mon disrupteur est plus efficace, mais pas de beaucoup. Et contrairement à celui-ci, cette arme est automatique. Je vais en garder une.

- Non, non, non ! Ce sont des pièces à conviction ! Le chef va vouloir les garder !

- Je tâcherai de le convaincre de m'en laisser au moins un. En attendant, on devrait ramasser tout ça. Tes supérieurs pourraient examiner l'un de ces gugusses.

Grennan, Ezra et Liam remontèrent péniblement le tueur qui était tombé à l'étage inférieur avec le plancher.

- On ne va pas se les trimballer toute la soirée !

- Je demanderai au chef de nous en laisser un.

Liam demanda alors :

- Hé, Grennan, toi qui t'y connais dans le milieu, est-ce que ça te parle, le nom de « Espoir Éternel » ?

- De quoi ?

- Tiens, regarde, répondit Ezra en lui tendant son bloc de données.

Le Chiss lut le message, et secoua la tête.

- 'Me dit rien. Tu crois que c'est quoi ?

- Je pense que c'est le nom d'un vaisseau. Mais j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose.

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'un des cadavres, le retourna, et lui retira doucement son masque. Liam déglutit lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il cachait. Une tête humaine dépourvue de toute pilosité, à la peau violacée comme les habitants des mondes très froids, avec un nez pointu et de petits yeux entièrement noirs, profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

- Quelle tête ! Je me demande si…

Ezra s'accroupit près d'un autre personnage en armure, enleva le casque en forme de crâne… même apparence physique, même peau rosâtre, mais les traits n'étaient pas identiques.

- Ouais. Ces gars ne sont pas des clones.

- T'as vu ça ? demanda le Chiss en comparant les deux masques. Ces masques sont un peu différents, celui-ci est plus rond que celui-là. Ce ne sont peut-être pas des armures fabriquées en série.

- Du matériel sur mesure ? demanda Liam.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, venez voir ça ! Attention, Liam, c'est un peu dégueu.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent la doctoresse.

- C'est le dernier sur qui j'ai tiré. J'ai remarqué deux choses. La première, c'est que ce n'est pas mon blaster qui l'a tué. Regardez sa bouche : ses lèvres sont bleuies, il a bavé de la salive écumante… le genre d'effet secondaire qui se produit quand on s'envoie en l'air pour de bon avec un poison violent.

- Ce mec devait avoir une pilule de cyanure ou un truc du genre.

- Probablement. Mais la deuxième chose est plus… perturbante. En examinant de plus près notre invité-surprise, j'ai trouvé ça.

Elle souleva délicatement la tête chauve de l'homme. Liam grinça de répulsion en voyant qu'une multitude de petits fils électriques étaient plantés dans la peau du tueur sur deux lignes parallèles tout le long de la nuque, sans doute sur toute la colonne vertébrale.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?

- J'en sais rien, des implants cybernétiques, mais je ne peux rien dire d'autre. Les chercheurs du Conseil des Jedi pourront sans doute nous en dire plus. Bon, il est temps d'y aller, faut qu'on trouve le chef. Et n'oubliez pas : à moins qu'il ne nous fouille, pas un mot sur le message ni le reçu. On n'a rien trouvé. S'il est de mèche avec ces gens, vaut mieux ne pas lui donner en pâture nos indices.

Ils rempruntèrent l'ascenseur et tombèrent sur une houleuse discussion. Le chef Stern, accompagné d'agents de sécurité Cadriaan, écoutait avec patience le concierge, furieux, qui tonnait. Ce dernier, en voyant descendre les trois compères, se tourna vers eux et les montra du doigt en tempêtant :

- Ah, les voilà ! Ces voyous ont réveillé tout l'immeuble ! Chef, je vais porter plainte, soyez…

- Je sais, monsieur Badouz, je sais. Ne vous en faites pas, rentrez vous coucher, je vais m'occuper d'eux.

Le concierge foudroya une dernière fois du regard les trois compères avant de se retirer dans sa loge. Le chef Stern, manifestement mécontent, demanda avec autorité :

- Le concierge m'appelle pour parler de tapage, j'arrive, et je trouve coup sur coup un hover planté dans la rue, un guignol en armure aplati comme une crêpe, et quand je vois l'état de la façade du dernier étage, je suis prêt à parier un mois de solde que l'appartement de Veiler est sens dessus dessous. Alors ?

- On peut parler ailleurs que dans ce hall d'entrée ?

Un instant plus tard, le concierge les avait conduits dans un petit bureau au sous-sol. Là, ils racontèrent brièvement ce qui s'était passé. Stern se montra très soupçonneux envers les deux Calipsa qu'il ne connaissait que vaguement, et le fut davantage quand Grennan demanda l'autorisation de garder l'un des fusils à impulsions, mais il se radoucit quand Liam parla du Conseil des Jedi. Finalement, le chef se laissa convaincre de laisser partir les trois enquêteurs avec deux des armes et l'un des cadavres dans sa combinaison.

Une fois sortis de l'immeuble, Liam, Ezra et Grennan voulurent observer les restes calcinés de la carcasse du véhicule de transport. C'était un appareil de facture récente. Les quelques zones épargnées par les flammes étaient peintes en noir. Aucun écusson, aucun logo, aucun numéro d'immatriculation visible.

- Bon… et maintenant ?

- On va tous rentrer se coucher. Demain matin, avant qu'on parte, j'irai au bureau de la Guilde des Marchands Corelliens pour demander si cet « espoir éternel » ne serait pas un vaisseau.

- D'après toi, Ezra, qui c'est, la fouine dont parle le message ?

- Pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant, Grennan ?

- Parce qu'à mon avis, on se met à fouiner à notre tour dans un gros tas de fumier radioactif, vu que des types avec un matériel pareil s'en prennent à nous. Alors ?

- Tu me fais penser à quelque chose que je me suis dit, dernièrement. Je me demande si ce n'est pas Jackee Quayle.

- _Quayle_ ?

Liam avait sursauté en entendant le nom du défunt mari d'Ari, la jeune assistante de la bibliothécaire de l'ambassade Pelagia.

- Oui, Chi'ta m'a parlé de lui, et de sa malheureuse épouse. Il semblerait que du jour au lendemain, la vie de celle-ci ait basculé. Il y a de fortes chances pour que ces « incidents » qui se soient succédé contre elle ne soient pas le coup de la mauvaise fortune, mais plutôt des tentatives pour la faire taire. Elle sait peut-être quelque chose, même si elle n'en a pas conscience.

- Bon, on verra ça demain, Ezra, je commence à en avoir plein les bottes ! se plaignit le Chiss.

- Okay. On va…

- Heu… Ezra ? Est-ce que…

Liam avait l'air un peu gêné, un peu craintif.

- Après ça, je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer tout seul à l'ambassade Pelagia…Y a pas une chambre d'amis chez les Calipsa ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Je comprends qu'après un plan de ce genre, t'aies un peu peur. Écoute, petit gars, les relations entre Calipsa et Pelagia sont très tendues. Moi, je m'en fiche, pour tout te dire, je fais partie des gens qui essaient de recoller les morceaux, mais ce ne sera pas le cas pour tout le monde. Alors je vais dire aux gardes que tu es avec moi, tu es un stagiaire potentiel, et ça devrait le faire. Mais tant que tu seras à l'intérieur, tu ne dis rien sur les Pelagia ou sur les Jedi. D'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit-il, trop soulagé par cette proposition.

Tous trois repartirent à l'intérieur du véhicule banalisé pour retourner à l'ambassade et prendre un repos bien mérité.

Les bureaux de la Guilde des Marchands Corelliens étaient bien nantis. Le personnel était un peu austère, mais compétent, et la jeune doctoresse n'eut pas de mal à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle retourna à l'ambassade Calipsa où attendaient Grennan et Liam, mais avant de les rejoindre, elle se dirigea vers la cabine de vidéophone longue distance à ligne sécurisée. Sortant de son portefeuille la carte au logo de Dukol-Yer Inc., elle composa le numéro d'Hamar Chaktak, le transporteur de bacta. L'énorme tête rose de cétacé du marchand apparut. Il se montra aussitôt jovial.

- Ah, ma cliente préférée ! Le bonjour amical, cher docteur Lohrn !

- Bonjour à vous, Hamar Chaktak ! Dites-moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

- Je vous écoute, chère amie.

- Connaissez-vous le navire de transport nommé _Espoir Éternel _?

Le Herglic réfléchit quelques instants, puis secoua la tête.

- L'_Espoir Éternel_, dites-vous ? Non, ça ne me dit rien.

- C'est un transporteur de bacta, d'après la GMC. Il est amarré régulièrement sur Lemuir IV.

- La station Lemuir IV ? Oui, je m'y rends régulièrement.

- Justement, j'ai un service à vous demander, Hamar.

- Je vous écoute avec attention.

- Pouvez-vous surveiller ce vaisseau la prochaine fois que vous irez sur Lemuir IV ?

- Je devrais pouvoir… Justement, je vais effectuer une nouvelle livraison dans quelques jours. Je verrai rapidement ce que je peux y voir.

- Ne prenez pas de risques, surtout. Peut-être que ce vaisseau n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il en a l'air.

Ils se saluèrent, puis la jeune femme raccrocha. Elle retrouva les deux hommes.

- L'_Espoir Éternel_ est bien un vaisseau de transport amarré sur Lemuir IV. Je suppose que nous devrons dire la phrase de code quand nous serons en approche de l'astroport.

- Nous devrions en parler au Conseil des Jedi, tu ne crois pas, Ezra ? J'ai pas tellement confiance en Stern.

- Je vais t'avouer une chose, petit : moi non plus. On retourne chez tes condisciples, avec une navette Calipsa. Le Baron Turel a accepté de nous en affréter une.

La journée allait se terminer quand la navette de transit se posa dans le hangar de l'académie de Yavin IV. Cette fois, il n'y avait que le droïd de maintenance pour les recevoir. Lorsque les trois compères arpentèrent les couloirs, ils furent désagréablement surpris. Les quelques élèves qu'ils pouvaient voir affichaient des mines contrariées, détournaient le regard… Un vent glacé sifflait dans les passages étroits aux murs de pierres anciennes. Liam décida de ne pas trop en tenir compte.

- Je vais voir comment va Chi'ta, on vous rejoint dans la salle de briefing.

Sans attendre la réponse, l'adolescent accéléra. Un instant plus tard, il était devant la porte de la cellule de la jeune fille. Il frappa.

- Entrez… répondit une voix étouffée.

Rayonnant, Liam ouvrit la porte et la franchit en sortant de derrière son dos un énorme bouquet de roses d'Estalle. Son sourire dégringola lorsqu'il vit la petite Drall. Assise en robe de chambre sur son lit, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux sur le plan physique, mais son moral semblait avoir pris un sacré coup. Elle était en train de s'essuyer les yeux qu'elle avait rougis. Elle accueillit le jeune Humain avec soulagement.

- Ah ! C'est toi ! Oh, quelles jolies fleurs ! dit-elle avec une conviction mitigée.

Elle se leva, prit le bouquet, le posa sur la table de nuit, et fit timidement l'accolade à l'adolescent. Celui-ci s'inquiéta.

- Chi'ta, mais que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est… Liam, il s'est passé quelque chose d'affreux.

- Mince ! Quoi ? L'opération a…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Mais… le Maître Skywalker expliquera tout dans quelques instants, il a convoqué tous les élèves.

- Tu… tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Je ne suis plus sûre de grand-chose, Liam.

- Nous non plus, après ce qui s'est passé chez Niklas Veiler.

- Tu me raconteras ? Nous devons y aller, maintenant.

Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans le grand hall. Il y en avait une petite cinquantaine, la plupart des plus expérimentés étant partis en mission. Les quatre Maîtres Jedi du Conseil et d'autres Maîtres mineurs étaient gravement alignés sur l'estrade. Liam et Chi'ta étaient côte à côte. Grennan, Canderous et Ezra attendaient debout près de la porte, dans le fond de la salle. Le Maître Skywalker s'avança, et déclara avec gravité :

« Chers padawans, nous sommes tous très fiers des progrès que vous avez accomplis. Je parle spécialement pour les dix nouveaux venus originaires du Secteur Tapani qui ont su laisser de côté leurs appréhensions et se sont parfaitement intégrés à notre école. C'est pourquoi je sais que je peux compter sur vous tous pour être forts face à ce que je vais maintenant vous dire.

« Nous avons tous des moments d'assurance, des moments où l'explication des plus grands mystères de l'univers semble être à notre portée… mais il nous arrive également de douter, et personne n'est à l'abri de l'incertitude. Les plus grands Maîtres Jedi ont été confrontés à des situations qu'ils n'ont pas été en mesure d'expliquer sur le coup. Ils peuvent faire des erreurs. Ainsi, rappelez-vous qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi a fait une erreur en pensant former un apprenti exceptionnel, apprenti qui se révéla être le plus terrible des serviteurs du Côté Obscur, Dark Vador. »

Il y eut un court silence. Le chevalier Rosh Penin osa :

- Nous savons qu'il s'est bien rattrapé par la suite en vous formant, Maître.

- Je vous remercie, sire Penin, mais je n'ai pas encore atteint son niveau. Et aujourd'hui, je suis obligé de reconnaître que je me suis trompé. Et nous avons perdu un de nos disciples.

Une vive rumeur monta, les trois adultes insensibles à la Force eurent eux-mêmes des réactions de surprise.

« Quelques-uns d'entre vous sont déjà au courant, mais je tiens à ce que tout le monde sache maintenant. L'un de vos camarades a eu l'âme perturbée par le Côté Obscur de la Force. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le raisonner, mais il s'est enfui, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le rattraper. Maintenant, il erre quelque part, peut-être a-t-il même déjà quitté le système de Yavin, voire le Noyau. »

Sur l'un des écrans géants derrière l'estrade apparut un portrait. Liam le reconnut aussitôt, et ne put réprimer un petit cri mêlant surprise et tristesse, comme quelques-uns de ses condisciples. Les trois autres purent voir un grand jeune homme blond, rasé de près, au regard sombre. Sur l'image, il portait un manteau rouge par-dessus sa tunique brune. Un nom était écrit en toutes lettres : Brakiss.

« Oui, mes chers amis. Votre camarade Brakiss a quitté le _Praxeum_, guidé par la rage et la peur. Soyez sûrs que nous sommes tous très tristes, et que je reconnais que mes enseignements n'ont pas porté leurs fruits comme nous l'espérions vis-à-vis de lui. Et maintenant, pour ceux qui ne le connaîtraient pas, retenez bien ces traits, gardez bien en mémoire ce visage. Et rappelez-vous bien : si vous deviez revoir Brakiss un jour ou l'autre, au cours d'un voyage sur une autre planète, surtout ne vous affolez pas, ne lui parlez pas, tâchez au contraire de ne pas vous faire voir, et prévenez immédiatement votre professeur. Et, je vous en conjure, surtout, ne perdez pas la foi en la Force, ne perdez pas la foi en Brakiss. Restez vigilants, et prenez garde au Côté Obscur. »

Luke Skywalker finit ainsi son discours, laissant une assemblée de padawans choqués. Chi'ta se blottit contre Liam. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas.

- C'est pas vrai… Brakiss !

- Si ça devait m'arriver un jour, tu ferais tout ce que tu pourrais pour me sauver, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Chi'ta, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Je ne ferai rien parce que ça ne t'arrivera jamais.

- Penses-tu ! Le Côté Obscur nous menace tous…

- Pas toi. Tu es la plus gentille fille que je connaisse.

Peu à peu, la salle se vida. Ezra Lohrn se dirigea vers les Jedi, sincèrement désolée.

- Voilà quelque chose qui ne doit pas être facile à vivre.

- Effectivement, docteur, répondit Jessa Halbret. Le moins triste de cette histoire est que cela nous est arrivé très rarement depuis la réouverture de l'Académie.

- Si vous êtes déjà rentrés, c'est que vous avez des choses à nous communiquer ? demanda Corran Horn.

- Et de toute urgence. Pour commencer, nous devons absolument confier un corps à votre droïd médical.

- Un corps… intelligent ? demanda Mara Jade.

- Oui, Maître Jade, répondit Grennan. Un type qui a tenté de nous dessouder. On l'a mis sous carbonite pour le transporter plus discrètement.

Les deux padawans avaient rejoint les trois adultes. Ezra dit à la jeune Drall :

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu ne le voies pas, ce n'est pas très joli à regarder.

- Fort bien, je n'avais pas envie de contempler un cadavre sous tous les angles, docteur Lohrn. Si vous le permettez, je vais m'aérer un peu dans le parc.

- Je vais rester avec toi, je te raconterai ce qui s'est passé chez Veiler, décida Liam.

Lentement, les deux adolescents quittèrent le hall bras dessus bras dessous. En les regardant s'éloigner, Jessa Halbret soupira.

- Pauvre petite. Parfois, je me demande combien de temps elle pourra tenir.

- Dites pas ça, _Maître_ Halbret ! coupa Canderous d'une voix cassante. Cette mouflette nous a montré qu'elle a du cran, et plus d'une fois.

- Sa principale force est également sa plus grande faiblesse, répondit Skywalker. C'est son empathie exceptionnelle. L'humeur générale l'influence. J'aimerais qu'elle puisse s'entraîner à ne plus être dominée par les émotions des autres, mais à les maîtriser pour les chevaucher et entraîner son entourage avec elle. Je suis certain qu'à l'issue de sa formation, elle pourra soulever des foules entières.

- Bon, passons au bloc opératoire, si vous le voulez bien, suggéra Mara.

Au sous-sol du temple, dans une grande salle basse, le droïd médical était penché sur la dépouille de l'assassin en armure. Il avait retiré le masque, révélant la hideuse figure violacée. Skywalker, Mara Jade, Ezra, Grennan et Canderous, se rapprochèrent de la table d'opération. Le mercenaire siffla s'admiration.

- Eh bien ! Sacré matériel pour un simple technicien de surface.

- Je ne pense pas que ces mecs soient des troufions de base, man, répliqua Grennan. Ils étaient quatre, mais avaient la puissance de feu et la résistance d'une douzaine de soldats de choc de l'Empire.

Mara étudia de près l'armure noire, et le gilet vert sombre. Elle s'attarda sur le brassard, mais ne put rien déterminer.

- Cette armure est au top niveau. Les matériaux dans lesquels elle a été conçue sont très bien étudiés : légers, souples, mais très compacts. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle combinaison, même au sein des troupes d'élite de Palpatine.

- Vous n'avez pas vu le pire, Maître, regardez au niveau de la nuque.

Mara suivit le conseil de la doctoresse, et souleva doucement la tête. Elle réprima une grimace de dégoût en voyant les multiples câbles d'interface.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le droïd médical se tourna vers la femme rousse et répondit :

- Explication : d'après mes analyses, il s'agit d'un système de câblage électronique permettant une parfaite coordination entre l'armure et son porteur. De petits servomoteurs insérés dans les jointures de la combinaison aident l'utilisateur à se mouvoir sans être gêné par le poids ou l'encombrement de son matériel. Les informations entre ces servomoteurs et le système nerveux sont transmises par ce système de câblage.

- Je me demande si cet homme a suivi un quelconque traitement pour la porter ?

Voulant une réponse à sa question, Skywalker s'adressa au droïd médical.

- Avez-vous relevé une trace particulière de modification génétique ?

- Infirmation : cet individu est d'une constitution solide, a suivi un très rigoureux entraînement qui a développé son système musculaire, mais n'a subi aucune mutation ou manipulation. Son ADN est Humain à cent pour cent. Il a aussi un degré de pureté optimal, et n'est donc pas un clone.

Ezra regarda de plus près le visage carré de l'homme chauve.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une histoire avec le bacta… l'_Espoir Éternel_ est un vaisseau de transport de bacta, d'après nos recherches. Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas une teneur de bacta inhabituelle dans ce type ?

- Négation : aucun élément relatif au bacta n'apparaît dans le système sanguin de cet individu. Il n'y a pas non plus la moindre trace d'une quelconque drogue de combat. Cet Humain était en excellente condition physique avant de passer de vie à trépas.

Mara Jade demanda alors :

- Liam avait-il l'air de ressentir quelque chose de spécial par rapport à eux ? Grennan ?

- Non, m'dame. Évidemment, il était pris dans le feu de l'action, et moi aussi, j'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe, mais il ne m'a rien dit là-dessus.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur son taux de midi-chloriens ? demanda Skywalker à l'adresse du droïd.

- Analyse : l'individu présente un taux de midi-chloriens correspondant à la moyenne interraciale. Aucune résonance particulière avec la Force.

Ezra se pencha sur la veste protectrice.

- Maître Jade, vous pensez qu'il y a un rapport entre ces armures et celles de la Garde spéciale de Don Nycator ?

- J'ai pas l'impression, beauté fatale, répliqua Canderous. J'ai étudié attentivement les schémas pendant votre absence, et ce ne sont ni les mêmes matières, ni les mêmes coupes. Les armures de la Garde de Nycator sont forgées dans un matériau issu de l'acier, c'est un style vieux jeu. Ces combinaisons me paraissent beaucoup plus modernes.

Plus tard, en présence de Luke Skywalker et Corran Horn…

- Ce message a l'air de confirmer nos craintes. Cette « petite délégation » dont parle l'auteur de cette communication, c'est sans doute la nôtre ! gémit Chi'ta. Quand nous sommes allés chez le Moff Gustavu avec Dame Liryl pour négocier une relaxation avec Don Nycator de Mecetti. Oui, ça ne peut être que ça !

- Je suis d'accord avec la petite puce, ajouta Canderous. On est en train de gêner.

- Et le pire, Maître Horn, c'est que ces gens-là vont recommencer ! J'ai l'intuition qu'ils vont à nouveau s'en prendre à nous.

- Je comprends votre inquiétude, padawan Kincaid.

- Maître, ne devrions-nous pas enquêter sur l'_Espoir Éternel _?

- J'y ai pensé, padawan Koskaya, et je sais exactement qui envoyer. L'un de nos Jedi confirmés pourra le surveiller, et agir en conséquence. Cependant, j'aimerais… enfin, c'est un peu difficile à dire, jeunes gens.

- Allez-y toujours, invita Grennan en tirant une bouffée de son joint.

- Je suis persuadé que dans chacune des Maisons auxquelles vous êtes rattaché, il y a beaucoup de membres intègres et loyaux. Cependant, en ces temps troublés, les traîtres, les délateurs, et les agents infiltrés sont à craindre. Je comprendrai cependant que vous vouliez rester fidèle à votre Maison, docteur Lohrn.

- Maître Skywalker, répondit Ezra, j'ai bien peur que l'arrivée des Kathols dans le secteur Tapani ait changé beaucoup de choses, et en toute honnêteté, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour mes pairs, je pense que le Conseil des Jedi reste la seule autorité à laquelle je puisse faire confiance pour le moment. Je tiens à rester loyale aux Calipsa, mais j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me fier à beaucoup de gens. Si ma Maison est menacée de l'intérieur, j'ai le devoir de lui venir en aide.

- Une attitude qui vous honore, docteur.

- Mouais, je ne sais pas trop. La seule chose dont je sois certaine, Maître Skywalker, c'est que tout ceci commence à devenir très gros. Peut-être trop pour nous seuls… et pour le secteur Tapani.

Un petit silence suivit cette affirmation. Skywalker invita :

- Allez au bout de votre pensée, docteur Lohrn.

- Je souhaiterais que nous en parlions à une autorité compétente au sein de la Nouvelle République. Pour le moment, seul le secteur Tapani semble concerné par cette agitation autour des modules DarkStryder, mais ça peut changer. Si nous ne nous occupons pas du problème maintenant, il risque de prendre une ampleur telle que nous ne pourrons plus rien faire.

Les deux Jedi se regardèrent, puis Skywalker répondit :

- Vous avez probablement raison. Je peux vous arranger un rendez-vous avec la Présidente Organa Solo.

- Vous feriez ça pour nous ? Êtes-vous sûr qu'elle acceptera ?

- Bien entendu, Canderous. Vous l'ignorez peut-être, vous autres habitants du secteur Tapani, mais je suis son frère.

- Ah ? Bon. Sacrée famille…

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, maître Grennan. La vraie question qui me préoccupe est « est-ce que vous seriez prêts à voir la présidente à l'insu de vos supérieurs ? » Pour les deux padawans, la question ne se pose pas. Mais pour vous autres ?

- Les Cadriaan ne sont que des employeurs, répondit le mercenaire. S'ils veulent me prendre à rebours, j'ai le droit, même l'obligation de les prendre de vitesse.

- Je suis prête à prendre le risque, Maître. Je suis une Calipsa, j'ai ça dans le sang.

Skywalker fit un petit signe de tête.

- Très bien. Je vais vous faire une lettre de recommandation, et vais prévenir la présidente de votre arrivée. Vous partirez vers Coruscant dès que vous serez prêts. On va vous réserver des places sur le prochain charter. Vous n'aurez qu'à renvoyer votre navette, je vais prendre contact avec le Baron Turel pour le rassurer.

Un peu plus tard, les cinq compères étaient de nouveau en train de circuler dans les couloirs de l'académie.

- Moi, de mon côté, je ne vais pas vous accompagner, déclara Canderous.

- C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, ironisa Liam.

- Je vais vous rejoindre directement sur Lemuir IV, après avoir récupéré Dankin.

- Bien… si tu préfères, répondit Ezra avec une petite moue.

Le mercenaire vit une petite inquiétude ombrager le minois de Chi'ta.

- T'embête pas, je serai bien sage en vous attendant.

- Je… j'en suis sûre. C'est juste que… moi aussi, je commence à tenir à vous.

- Arrête un peu, tu vas me faire rougir !

La rampe de sortie se déploya dans un sifflement de vapeur. Sur consigne de la Présidente, une navette du palais avait pu conduire directement les compères sur l'une des plates-formes du palais présidentiel. Main dans la main, Liam et Chi'ta furent les premiers à descendre, et à se retrouver à l'air libre. L'adolescent dut mettre sa main libre devant ses yeux éblouis par le soleil qui entamait tranquillement sa descente. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu la capitale du Noyau, et était très impressionnée, à tel point qu'elle ne lâchait pas d'un iota sa pression. Juste derrière eux, Ezra sourit avec bienveillance.

_Ils ont passé leur robe de Jedi pour l'occasion… ils font un joli petit duo !_

C'était Chi'ta qui avait insisté pour qu'ils se présentassent devant la Présidente Leïa Organa Solo dans leur tenue traditionnelle, et c'était la première fois que la jeune doctoresse voyait l'adolescent porter la bure marron… et elle estimait que ça lui donnait fière allure.

Surpris par la force du vent qui soufflait par saccades, les deux padawans restaient près l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière et ils purent profiter du spectacle. Ils se rapprochèrent de la rambarde. Chi'ta osa ouvrir les yeux en grand, et tomba en extase devant un spectacle auquel elle ne s'était pas attendue, même après une petite préparation psychologique. Elle resta bouche bée d'émerveillement.

Tout Coruscant s'étalait à leurs pieds. Une surface constellée de bâtiments de toutes les tailles, toutes les formes et toutes les couleurs. Les différents niveaux s'élevaient à des hauteurs dissemblables, créant ainsi des montagnes de chrome et des cavernes d'acier. Des milliers de speeders sillonnaient les routes atmosphériques. Plus haut, dans le ciel, des dizaines d'énormes vaisseaux allaient et venaient, partant vers d'autres systèmes ou se posant pour y déposer leurs passagers et leurs marchandises. En contrebas, ils pouvaient voir de grandes allées piétonnes où d'innombrables personnes de toutes races évoluaient, vivaient leur vie à toute vitesse. En tournant la tête vers sa voisine, Liam vit derrière elle l'imposante masse de pierres taillées qui constituait le palais où, il le savait, l'Empereur Palpatine avait séjourné après avoir dissous le Sénat, et où le Conseil des Jedi s'était auparavant tenu. La jeune fille était enchantée.

- Oh… Je crois… je crois que je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

- Moi non plus.

- Ah bon ? Avant de venir sur Yavin IV, tu ne vivais pas ici ?

- Si, mais au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, les habitations de Coruscant s'étendent sur des centaines de niveaux. Les premiers niveaux au-dessus du rez-de-chaussée sont mal fréquentés, et les niveaux inférieurs sont des zones de non-droit. Mes vieux habitaient le niveau soixante-dix-huit avant qu'Eldon ne les déménage au quatre cent cinquante-deuxième.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants en extase devant la vue, quand le Chiss tapota l'épaule de Liam.

- Il faut y aller, maintenant, nous avons rendez-vous.

- Hein ? Oui, tu as raison.

- Vous êtes déjà venu ici, maître Grennan ?

- Non, fillette, mais cet endroit me rappelle un peu les hauteurs de Nar Shaddaa, en plus clair et moins bordélique.

Les quatre compères s'approchèrent de la grande porte ouvragée. Dès que le chuintement de fermeture retentit dans leur dos, ils n'entendirent plus rien. L'isolation sonore était parfaite. Les couloirs du palais présidentiel étaient très richement ornés : des lustres, des statues des héros de l'Ancienne République, des tapisseries représentant les blasons des principales planètes qui constituaient la Nouvelle République… Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Grennan d'être impressionné.

- Jamais vu autant de pognon injecté dans la déco.

- Même la Nouvelle République a un statut à respecter, commenta simplement Ezra.

Rapidement, ils furent abordés par un groupe de gardes, à qui ils remirent leurs armes sans broncher, seuls les deux padawans conservèrent leurs sabres-laser. Plus loin, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une grande salle où s'alignaient plusieurs cabines de turbo-ascenseurs.

- On a encore une bonne trentaine d'étages à monter, le bureau présidentiel est au dernier, d'après Horn.

- C'est pas là où il y avait la salle du Conseil des Jedi, les enfants ?

- Ouah ! Hé, t'es fou, Grennan ! J'en sais rien, je n'étais pas né quand Palpatine a mis le grappin dessus !

- Je crois qu'elle a été reconvertie en petite salle de banquet, et que le bureau de la Présidente est de taille plus modeste. Enfin, c'est ce que m'avait dit le chevalier Penin quand il m'en a parlé après y être allé, répondit Chi'ta.

Ezra appuya sur le bouton indiquant le dernier étage. L'ascenseur monta à bonne vitesse, mais s'arrêta quatre étages plus loin. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Messieurs dames…

Un Humain monta alors dans le turbo-ascenseur. Il avait une attitude calme, nonchalante, presque indifférente. Ce qui frappa le Chiss. Une telle désinvolture paraissait suspecte dans un lieu comme celui-là. Ezra fut interloquée par le fait qu'il n'était pas habillé précieusement, mais portait une tenue très banale de contrebandier. Il avait vraisemblablement franchi la barre de la quarantaine depuis déjà quelques années. Son visage était décontracté, ses yeux vifs. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtain, dirigea son doigt vers le petit panneau de commande, puis voyant que le bouton du dernier étage avait déjà été enclenché, recula la main et attendit. Les portes se refermèrent, l'ascenseur redémarra.

Chi'ta avait une sensation bizarre. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle revoyait le visage de cet Humain dans d'autres circonstances tout à fait différentes. Elle remarqua alors les deux bandes rouges qui ornaient les coutures de son pantalon.

_J'ai déjà vu ça… N'est-ce pas une distinction particulière ?_

Cherchant au plus profond de ses souvenirs, elle se concentra… et tout à coup, visualisa une scène. Le hall d'un grand hôtel qu'elle connaissait bien… une réservation pour un ambassadeur, lui-même accompagné d'un guide qui portait les mêmes bandes rouges… elle comprit, et ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise.

- Oh ! Vous… vous êtes le général Yan Solo !

- Quoi ? Euh, je vous connais, mademoiselle ?

- Oh, je… je suppose que vous avez vu trop de visages pour vous rappeler du mien, Général, mais j'étais réceptionniste au _Meccha Ducal_, l'un des hôtels de la ville de Meccha, sur Drall, jusqu'à ce que vous y louassiez une chambre.

S'il ne fit rien pour le montrer, Grennan eut une petite pensée admirative envers le légendaire contrebandier. Yan Solo – car c'était bien lui – se gratta le crâne, songeur.

- Vous parlez d'un hôtel sur Drall, n'est-ce… une minute ! Ah oui ! Ca y est, je te remets ! La jeune Drall que mon beauf a enrôlé dans son académie, c'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait, Général, répondit Chi'ta, enchantée d'avoir été reconnue par l'Humain.

- À ce que je vois, tu as l'air de bien te porter. Tu t'es faite au rythme de la maison ?

- Euh… je pense. Et j'ai rencontré ces quelques personnes, avec qui je parcours la galaxie, à présent.

Le regard du général tomba sur le ceinturon de Liam. Il eut un sourire ironique en voyant le petit cylindre argenté que l'adolescent portait au côté.

- Mouais. À voir vos tenues, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte tout de suite. Un de tes petits camarades de classe, je suppose ?

Pour avoir passé une bonne partie de sa vie sur Coruscant, Liam avait déjà entendu parler plusieurs fois de Yan Solo, mais ne l'avait jamais vu en personne. C'est pourquoi il fut subitement pris d'un accès de timidité quand celui-ci lui adressa la parole.

- Je… en effet. Je… enfin… c'est un grand honneur. J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans les bas-fonds de cette planète, et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. En bien !

- Bah, à mon avis, y a pas mal de trucs exagérés, mon gars. Je suis qu'un homme. C'est pas comme toi et ta copine, les futurs Jedi. Luke m'a parlé un peu de vous. D'après lui, vous êtes les premiers Jedi envoyés dans le Secteur de l'Expansion. Il paraîtrait que les choses commencent à sentir le brûlé, là-bas, non ?

- C'est justement pour ça que nous sommes là, Général, dit alors Ezra. Nous venons voir la Présidente Leïa Organa Solo.

- Ah ouais ?

L'ascenseur s'arrêta alors, arrivé au dernier étage. Sans se dépêtrer de son air désinvolte, Yan Solo quitta l'ascenseur le premier et cria comme si de rien n'était :

- Chérie ! T'as des invités !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais les deux padawans, la jeune doctoresse et le chasseur de primes entendirent sur leur droite des éclats de voix, à travers une porte. Solo fit une grimace.

- Oh-ho ! On dirait que Madame la Présidente Leïa Organa Solo a encore quelques petits déboires avec un diplomate sans subtilité…

- Euh… on fait quoi, alors ? demanda Liam.

- Ben, très simple. Vous frappez et vous entrez !

Et sans dire un mot de plus, Solo frappa à la porte, l'entrouvrit, et s'en alla, plantant là les quatre compagnons. Les cris avaient cessé. Très timidement, Chi'ta appela :

- Madame la Présidente ?

- Oui, entrez ! répondit une voix claire et décidée.

Chi'ta, Ezra, Liam et Grennan pénétrèrent dans une grande salle à l'ameublement à la mesure du reste du palais. Sur leur droite, un grand écran mural s'éteignit à leur passage. Et sur leur gauche, la Présidente Leïa Organa Solo était assise derrière un solide bureau de bois verni décoré de multiples ornements. Aucun des quatre investigateurs n'avait rencontré la Présidente, bien que Chi'ta et Liam, originaires du Noyau, avaient déjà assisté à l'une ou l'autre de ses interventions à l'holovision. Aussi ce premier contact les impressionna grandement, d'autant plus volontiers qu'ils étaient les deux plus jeunes. Ils se sentaient minuscules devant cette femme, et s'empressèrent de profondément s'incliner. Ils savaient que la Présidente était elle-même sensible à la Force, mais même le plus récalcitrant des Hutts ne pouvait rester indifférent devant l'impression de puissance, de charisme et d'autorité qui émanait de toute sa personne. Le docteur Lohrn crut voir l'espace d'un instant la plus belle femme qui lui avait été donné de voir. Même Grennan eut parfaitement conscience qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lever la main ou pointer son disrupteur sur cette Humaine, y compris pour remplir un contrat d'un million de crédits.

Celle-ci dit avec un sourire engageant :

- Soyez les bienvenus sur Coruscant. Mon frère m'a prévenu de votre arrivée.

- On vous dérange pas en pleine savonnette, au moins ? demanda le Chiss.

- Non pas, monsieur… Grennan, je crois ? Vous devinez ce que c'est, parfois les négociations avec un délégué ne sont pas de tout repos. Installez-vous donc, je crois que vous avez un certain nombre de choses à me rapporter.

- C'est exact, Madame la Présidente, répondit la Drall, à moitié muette de timidité.

Les quatre compères s'assirent dans les fauteuils mis à disposition. Liam Kincaid se leva, et surmonta son appréhension en déclarant :

- Avant toute chose, Madame la Présidente, je souhaiterais faire les présentations.

- Je vous en prie, jeune homme.

L'adolescent se racla la gorge.

- Permettez-moi donc de vous présenter le docteur Ezra Lohrn. Elle fait partie de la Maison Calipsa.

- Je vous avouerai, docteur, que je ne connais pas encore tous les rouages de la politique du Secteur Tapani, mais – corrigez-moi si je me trompe – les Calipsa ont d'importantes ressources minières, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, Madame la Présidente. Nous, les Calipsa, sommes les principaux dirigeants des planètes minières du secteur.

- D'accord. Poursuivez donc, Liam, je vous prie.

Liam toussota à nouveau, et fit un petit geste vers Grennan.

- Je ne connais pas encore grand-chose de Grennan, mais pour ce que j'ai pu en voir, c'est un combattant aguerri, sûr de lui à raison. Il ne rate jamais sa cible, et est un grand professionnel du disrupteur. Tant qu'on le paie, il est fidèle. Actuellement, son contrat consiste à protéger le docteur Lohrn, mais il ne se sent pas pour autant rattaché aux Calipsa.

- Je peux facilement reconnaître un chasseur de primes quand j'en vois un, mais je sais aussi distinguer un professionnel sobre d'un boucher psychopathe… et je n'ai pas l'impression de voir un boucher en vous regardant.

- Enfin, voici Chi'ta Koskaya, élève de Maître Corran Horn. C'est une padawan de la branche des Jedi Consulaires… et c'est la personne la plus sensible, la plus honnête et la plus gentille que je connaisse, Madame la Présidente.

La présidente Leïa sourit davantage en devinant que la jeune Drall serait probablement en train de rougir si c'eût été physiologiquement visible.

- Quant à vous, jeune homme, si j'en crois le dossier de mon frère que j'ai lu avant votre arrivée, vous êtes quelqu'un de peu ordinaire. Issu des niveaux inférieurs de cette planète, vous avez été recueilli par un certain Duncan Blackstorm, un Jedi bienveillant qui vous a présenté au _Praxeum_. Puis vous avez été envoyé sur Procopia, où vous avez commencé la mission sous l'égide de la Maison Pelagia, et vous êtes venus me parler à présent de vos découvertes. Et c'est pourquoi je suis maintenant disposée à vous entendre.

Ezra prit alors son inspiration, et demanda :

- Avec votre permission, les amis, j'aimerais exposer mon point de vue.

Personne ne répondit, et donc la jeune femme se lança :

- Ne tournons pas autour du pot, Madame la Présidente. Nous allons au devant d'une catastrophe à l'échelle galactique, si j'en juge par ce que j'ai pu voir de mes yeux ces dernières semaines.

- Voilà qui est plutôt direct, docteur Lohrn. Et si vous commenciez par le début ?

- Depuis quelques temps, d'étranges artefacts circulent dans le secteur Tapani. Des objets conçus selon une très ancienne mais très puissante technologie. Ces artefacts semblent provenir d'un secteur très éloigné, la Faille de Kathol.

- La Faille de Kathol, dites-vous ?

- Oui, c'est un secteur où un cataclysme a eu lieu il y a très longtemps, intervint Liam. Il y a quatre mille ans, à l'issue d'une bataille entre Jedi et Sith, il s'est passé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, précisément, mais ç'a été assez violent pour réduire tout le secteur Kathol sens dessus dessous.

- J'ai entendu parler de ce secteur. Il y a quelques années, la Nouvelle République a envoyé un équipage explorer cet endroit, à bord d'une corvette corellienne, l'_Étoile Lointaine_.

- Précisément, Madame la Présidente. Cette technologie s'appelle la technologie DarkStryder, enchaîna Chi'ta. C'est l'ancien membre d'escadron de l'_Étoile Lointaine_, Jayce Raynor, qui a prononcé ce nom devant nous pour la première fois.

- Bien. Donc, la technologie DarkStryder circule dans votre secteur. Jusqu'ici, tout est clair. Et donc ?

Grennan se craqua les os de la nuque avant de parler :

- Cette technologie est dangereuse. Elle a causé pas mal de dégâts.

- Je suppose que cette technologie est difficile, voire même impossible à contrôler ?

- Effectivement, Madame la Présidente. J'ai vu un Humain utiliser cette technologie sur Procopia, ça l'a rendu fou, murmura Chi'ta.

- Les seuls qui puissent s'en servir sans danger pour eux, c'est les gens qui l'ont créée, continua Liam. Les « Précurseurs », ou les « Kathols »… J'en ai affronté un, mais il s'est échappé.

La Présidente Leïa acquiesça d'une petite moue. Grennan reprit :

- Mais ce qui est encore plus emmerdant, c'est qu'il y a des gens que ça ne gêne pas. Au contraire, ils veulent cette technologie pour s'en mettre plein les poches.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, de tous temps, il y a eu des gens qui n'hésitent pas à prendre des risques énormes pour le pouvoir. Pensez-vous à un individu en particulier ?

- Don Nycator de la Maison Mecetti, répondit le chasseur de primes.

- Qui est-ce, précisément ?

- Un petit rigolo qui semble vouloir peser de plus en plus lourd sur la balance politique du secteur. Il est en plein essor politique, Madame la Présidente. D'abord, il semble connaître beaucoup de choses par rapport à DarkStryder. Ensuite, il est en train de se constituer une nouvelle garde avec des Nazzars.

- Avez-vous quelque chose de concret sur ce sujet ?

Ezra sortit de sa sacoche deux cartouches de données. La Présidente put ainsi écouter la conversation rapportée par le droïd SE-2-4, puis regarder les diagrammes des armures de la Garde Astrale de Don Nycator de Mecetti sur l'écran géant du fond du bureau.

- Vous voyez, il prépare le grand jeu, commenta Ezra. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, précisément, c'est l'identité de la personne à qui il s'adresse sur le message audio.

- Quelqu'un qui est au courant pour la technologie DarkStryder, vraisemblablement, docteur Lohrn. Et qui vous a à l'œil.

- Mais il y a un autre protagoniste bien plus dangereux, Madame la Présidente : le seigneur Daymon Thorn.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur lui, jeune Chi'ta ?

- C'est un Humain terrible, qui a juré de succéder au Seigneur Noir Dark Vador. Il compte sur la technologie DarkStryder pour y parvenir ! Il est en train de construire une arme très puissante, une Sphère À Torpilles Améliorée. Elle est dans les chantiers spatiaux du système Tallaan. Cette station spatiale fonctionnerait avec la technologie DarkStryder, et serait sans doute assez puissante pour…

Chi'ta hésita avant de continuer. Elle sentit un léger souffle lui chatouiller le visage, et comprit que c'était une onde de peur qui émanait de la Présidente. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint d'un détail qui la plongea dans une furieuse gêne.

- Je… je suis désolée, Madame la Présidente.

- Ne vous en faites pas, jeune fille. J'ai toujours de la peine en pensant à Alderaan, mais j'ai fait mon deuil. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est qu'un être comme Daymon Thorn puisse reproduire une telle horreur. À votre avis, avec un superlaser alimenté avec cette technologie, jusqu'où ça pourrait aller ?

Personne n'osa répondre. La présidente reprit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, malheureusement, pour ce coup-là, nous ne pouvons pas intervenir directement.

- Quoi ? Madame la Présidente, nous avons besoin d'une armée ! s'indigna Grennan.

- Tallaan n'est pas sous la juridiction de la Nouvelle République, et c'est à vos Maisons de s'occuper de cette affaire.

- Tallaan est dans le secteur des Mondes Libres, et ne dépend pas de l'une ou l'autre des Maisons, rétorqua Grennan.

- Madame la Présidente, intervint Ezra, je suis précisément en train de travailler en ce sens. Les Maisons Calipsa et Pelagia sont en train de renouer le dialogue, après des décennies de mésentente. Peut-être qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, nous ferons un effet boule de neige, et d'autres Maisons feront de même ?

- C'est possible, mais en ce qui nous concerne, je suis désolée, je ne puis rien faire à moins que les Maisons ne demandent ouvertement notre appui. Officiellement.

La déception se lut sur les visages des padawans, mais Grennan se calma, car il avait bien compris ce que la Présidente avait dit. Il articula :

- Et officieusement ?

- J'ai déjà réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire, en lisant les premiers rapports envoyés par mon frère. L'armée républicaine ne sera pas engagée, mais parfois il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir recours à une armée entière quand un petit groupe suffit.

- Un petit groupe ? répéta Ezra.

- Oui, docteur Lohrn. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Commando Page ?

Le chasseur de primes eut un petit sifflement d'admiration.

- De sacrés professionnels, je crois.

- Je vais demander à un peloton de se rendre sur place pour tâter le terrain avant de décider quoi faire, exactement. Et voici l'homme qui sera à leur tête.

La présidente Leïa appuya sur l'une des touches du clavier intégré à son bureau. Un visage apparut sur l'écran. C'était un grand Humain, au juste milieu entre la trentaine et la quarantaine. Ses cheveux châtain tirés vers l'arrière révélaient un front large, il avait le nez légèrement épaté, et un regard dur, très dur, le regard de quelqu'un qui avait enduré bien des conflits.

- Voici Keleman Ciro. Il paraît être le mieux indiqué pour cette mission, car il se trouve que c'était le capitaine de l'_Étoile Lointaine_ il y a sept ans. Il a bien failli perdre la vie au cours de la Campagne DarkStryder, mais a été sauvé par Jessa Halbret, et ses dons de guérisseuse alors récemment découverts.

- Impressionnant… murmura Liam.

Le docteur Lohrn sortit alors une petite cartouche mémorielle de sa sacoche.

- Il y a encore autre chose, Madame la Présidente. Un élément supplémentaire. Nous étions en train de faire notre enquête sur Niklas Veiler, le premier homme qui s'est servi d'un module DarkStryder sur Procopia.

- Celui dont parlait mademoiselle Chi'ta, je présume ?

- Oui, celui-là même. Pendant que nous explorions son appartement, nous avons été attaqués par des tueurs. Le droïd médical de l'académie Jedi a procédé à l'autopsie de l'un d'entre eux.

La présidente passa en revue les divers documents, photos et analyses de l'homme en combinaison noire.

- Qui sont ces gens, à votre avis ? demanda-t-elle. Quel lien avec ce Veiler ?

- Nous n'avons pas encore pu les identifier. Ils sont sans doute à la recherche des artefacts, à leur façon, et doivent vouloir faire le ménage.

- Et qui les a mis à votre poursuite ?

- Nous l'ignorons, Madame la Présidente, avoua Ezra. Les seules personnes qui savaient que nous nous rendions chez Niklas Veiler étaient le Maître Corran Horn, Maleek Stern, le chef de la sécurité de l'ambassade procopienne de la Maison Cadriaan, et Dame Damara Decrilla de la Maison Mecetti.

- Mecetti ? Comme ce Don Nycator ?

- Oui, mais le Maître Skywalker vous le confirmera, elle est aussi digne de confiance que Maître Horn, précisa Chi'ta.

- Ca fait longtemps que Horn est un Jedi ? demanda soudainement Grennan.

Cette question piqua au vif la petite Drall.

- Maître Grennan, voyons !

- Assez longtemps pour que je lui fasse confiance, répondit fermement la présidente.

Leïa Organa Solo tapota des doigts son bureau.

- Les Maisons, les Vestiges de l'Empire, de mystérieux nettoyeurs… le Commando Page va avoir un emploi du temps chargé !

- Madame la Présidente, il y a encore une chose : nous avons été attaqués à plusieurs reprises par des créatures inconnues.

- Allons bon ! À quoi ressemblaient-elles ?

- Plutôt insectoïdes, résistantes, et redoutables, répondit Ezra.

- Elles provoquent des parasites dans la Force. Chaque fois que Liam et moi nous trouvons en présence de ces êtres, nos sens sont brouillés.

- De mieux en mieux !

- Il est possible que ces créatures viennent de la Faille de Kathol, elles aussi.

Ezra confia alors à la présidente les données enregistrées par Akanseh. En les visionnant, celle-ci confirma :

- Effectivement, j'ai pu consulter ces rapports, il y a quelques années, au retour du capitaine Ciro.

- Elles veulent probablement récupérer ce qui leur appartient, Madame la Présidente. Comme quoi, c'est toute une machination dont le centre est ces mystérieux modules.

Leïa Organa Solo réfléchit quelques instants.

- Parfait, alors je récapitule : depuis quelques temps, des artefacts construits selon la technologie des Kathols, issus de la Faille de Kathol, apparaissent ça et là dans votre secteur, le secteur Tapani. D'après ce que vous avez pu voir ou entendre ces dernières semaines, plusieurs groupes distincts courent après ces artefacts. L'on peut au moins déterminer quatre groupes : certains membres peu scrupuleux des différentes Maisons, en particulier un seigneur de la Maison Mecetti, l'Empire, ces insectes géants et enfin ces mystérieux hommes en armures noires qui semblent œuvrer de leur côté, pour un commanditaire encore inconnu.

- C'est tout à fait ça, Madame la Présidente, approuva Liam.

La présidente soupira, soucieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous compter faire, maintenant ?

- Il apparaît que la suite des événements se déroulera sur Lemuir IV, l'astéroïde astroport, répondit Ezra. J'ai déjà un contact sur place, Hamar Chaktak. C'est un transporteur de bacta qui travaille pour une entreprise réputée, avec qui j'ai déjà accompli quelques transports.

- D'accord… je le signalerai au Commando Page.

- Le Conseil des Jedi a déjà l'intention d'envoyer quelqu'un sur place, Madame la Présidente, précisa Chi'ta.

- En ce cas, je demanderai à Ciro de concentrer ses efforts ailleurs.

- Si je puis me permettre, M'dame, le zigoto qu'il faudrait surveiller d'un peu plus près, c'est Don Nycator de Mecetti. Je parierais qu'il nous cache pas mal de trucs pas clairs. Il y aura deux grandes occasions où il va s'afficher : d'abord, le Gala de la Réunification qui aura lieu dans quelques jours sur l'île Crispos.

- Oui, celui évoqué dans la communication entre Don Nycator de Mecetti et la voix grave, je présume. Et l'autre événement, monsieur Grennan ?

- Son mariage, M'dame.

- Son mariage ?

Les oreilles de Chi'ta s'affaissèrent à l'évocation de cet événement. Elle trouva cependant la force de répondre :

- Oui, Madame la Présidente. Il compte épouser Dame Liryl, la Dame de Sérénité.

- Mon frère m'a parlé d'elle. Une personne exceptionnelle, à ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Les mots manquent pour décrire son abnégation, Madame la Présidente. Mais nous ne pourrons sans doute pas y assister. Les dirigeants des Maisons Pelagia, Cadriaan et Calipsa pourront nous procurer des invitations pour le Gala de la Réunification, mais nous n'avons pas encore été invités au mariage de manière officielle. Il nous en a parlé, mais peut-être qu'il changera d'avis s'il devine que nous sommes en train d'investiguer.

Leïa Organa Solo fit une petite moue pensive.

- Bon. Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Écoutez, comme je vous l'ai dit tantôt, je ne puis intervenir directement pour le moment, mais le Commando Page va me tenir au courant. Je vais tout de même prendre contact avec les dirigeants des trois Maisons auxquelles votre groupe est rattaché, pour leur parler de cette sphère à torpilles, cela me semble important de surveiller ces chantiers de plus près. Quant à vous, ne relâchez pas votre vigilance, continuez sur votre lancée, mais ne prenez pas non plus de risques inutiles. Ce serait dommage de perdre des agents efficaces.

Les quatre compères saluèrent, et prirent congé de la présidente. En attendant que le technicien eût fini de faire le plein, ils décidèrent de se détendre un peu au salon de thé du palais. Une fois installés, ils échangèrent encore quelques mots :

- Quelle frayeur vous avez dû avoir dans cet appartement ! Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir pris part à cette bagarre ! Mais d'un autre côté… s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

- Laisse tomber, répondit Grennan. Avec un bout de tuyauterie en moins et tout le reste du corps défoncé à la morphine, t'aurais pas changé grand-chose.

- Il parle un peu crûment, mais je le comprends, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- J'espère me rattraper. Où est-ce que nous allons aller ? À l'astroport géant ?

- C'est clair. La prochaine étape va nous amener sur Lemuir IV !

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne sais pas si c'est intelligent que tu y ailles, Chi'ta.

- Pourquoi donc, docteur ? Vous…

Immédiatement, le visage de la jeune Drall se renfrogna.

- Oh, je vois. Je vous gênerais, n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait… hé, les gars, vous pouvez aller chercher la commande ?

Liam et Grennan comprirent le message sous-jacent de la jeune doctoresse. Ils se levèrent sans un mot et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Chi'ta semblait prête à pleurer. Une fois les deux femmes seules, Ezra posa doucement ses doigts sur la main duveteuse de la jeune fille et lui expliqua :

- Comprends bien, Chi'ta, je serais enchantée que tu nous accompagnes, ne serait-ce que parce que je ne serais pas la seule fille au milieu de tous ces machos bornés comme des banthas, mais on s'attend à ce que ce ne soit pas une investigation où ton sens de l'observation prévaudrait, encore moins une négociation paisible qui se déroulerait comme sur des roulettes grâce à tes talents de persuasion. Je dirais même qu'on est pratiquement sûrs de croiser encore ces bonshommes en armure noire, des Mecetti enragés, et avec un peu de malchance, des Impériaux. Or, soyons claires : pour ce qui est de raisonner les gens avec les mots, tu assures. Mais dans les situations de combat, tu n'es pas encore très à l'aise. Tu le reconnais, non ? Et puis, tu as encore quelques jours de convalescence à passer.

- Ou… oui, je dois bien l'admettre. Mais Liam, vous l'emmenez…

- Liam a une expérience plus approfondie du combat. Il a été formé par un Jedi Gardien, et quand il s'est battu contre les tueurs, il a su gérer tant bien que mal la situation, mais peut-être que toi, tu aurais été blessée. Je préfère avoir un Jedi avec nous, ses talents pourraient nous éviter des ennuis qu'on ne pourrait pas percevoir.

La petite Drall ne répondit rien, mais semblait accepter, plus ou moins résignée. Alors que les deux autres revenaient, la Calipsa posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Écoute, je te promets que je te le ramènerai en entier. Et puis, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, souviens-toi que sur le plan sentimental, avec moi, il n'y a aucun risque.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, intervint alors Grennan en posant un plateau sur lequel étaient posés quatre tasses pleines. Avec Canderous, Dankin et Morgreed, il ne risque pas grand-chose, ton petit camarade.

- Pour sûr ! approuva Liam, qui encaissa en grimaçant la grande claque que le Chiss venait de lui coller dans le dos.

- Oh, vous… vous croyez ?

Le Chiss répondit par un sourire bienveillant. Mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard, quelque chose de bien moins amical.

- Ouaip. Je sens que sur Lemuir IV, d'ici un jour ou deux, il va y avoir du sport !


	8. Episode VIII : Dossier Mecetti

L'_Exocet_ sortit de l'hyperespace, et amorça son arrivée vers un étonnant conglomérat de bâtiments hétéroclites à moitié encastrés dans la roche d'un grand astéroïde.

- Ouah ! Très impressionnant !

- N'est-ce pas, mon amie ? Voici Lemuir IV dans toute sa splendeur !

Lemuir IV, l'un des principaux astroports du système des Mondes Libres, la portion indépendante du Secteur Tapani, apparut dans le cockpit, devant les yeux émerveillés d'Ezra Lohrn, assis aux côtés du pilote, le Herglic Hamar Chaktak. Lemuir IV, un point d'arrêt indispensable de la route galactique commerciale de Rimma. Lemuir IV, carrefour entre Tallaan, principale planète des Mondes Libres, Mrlsst et Procopia. Lemuir IV était un gigantesque parking composé de dizaines de sphères d'acier étanches dans lesquelles stationnaient les centaines de vaisseaux qui allaient et venaient. Les plus grands croiseurs de croisière ou de classe militaire pouvaient même se ravitailler sur la baie d'appontage spécialement réservée à leur intention, sur une section isolée à l'une des extrémités du bloc de roche presque aussi grand qu'une petite lune.

Le Herglic tourna sa grosse tête rose de dauphin vers la jeune Humaine.

- On ne devrait pas tarder à accoster, dans quelques minutes ils vont me demander de m'identifier. Je vous appellerai à ce moment.

- D'accord, Hamar. Je vais voir où en sont les autres.

Le docteur Lohrn se leva et se déplaça jusqu'au petit séjour du vaisseau de transport. Canderous et Grennan étudiaient ensemble le fusil à impulsions que le Chiss avait récupéré sur le tueur en armure noire. Dankin, le Togorien à fourrure crème, faisait des exercices d'étirement.

- Où est Morgreed ?

- Dans une cabine, il est en train de dégueuler, répondit le Mandalorien. Il supporte mal les voyages dans des vaisseaux de taille inférieure à celle d'un croiseur de plaisance.

- Ah…

- Hé, t'es sûre de ton coup sur cette affaire-là ?

- Avant de partir, j'ai encore fait quelques recherches. D'ordinaire, les Calipsa passent souvent par les Mondes Libres pour le commerce, mais depuis la déclaration de guerre des Calipsa, Mecetti et Reena contre l'Empire, on déconseille fortement aux Calipsa de passer ouvertement dans le système Tallaan.

- Rapport à la présence impériale, je présume ?

- Exactement. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de me renseigner sur la route de l'_Espoir Éternel._ Ce vaisseau a emprunté la route commerciale de Rimma, ce qui signifie qu'il a pu voler entre Mrlssti et Achillea, en passant par Tallaan. Ca ne nous avance pas énormément, mais bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, va falloir s'attendre à tout.

La jeune doctoresse se rassit sur la banquette, et s'étira presque langoureusement. L'_Exocet_ était aussi confortable et spacieux qu'il présentait bien à l'extérieur.

- Hé, et toi ? T'as un coup de blues ?

Ezra s'était tournée vers Liam Kincaid qui était en train de se morfondre, installé à la petite table dans un coin. L'adolescent ne semblait pas réagir aux paroles d'Ezra. Quand elle vit sa mine défaite, elle comprit immédiatement dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Eh bien alors ? Tu es dans un beau vaisseau ultramoderne dans lequel tu regrettais de ne pas être monté sur Gamorr, et maintenant que t'es dedans, tu fais la tête ?

- Oh… c'est pas le vaisseau.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Chi'ta ne risque rien !

- Bah… je ne sais pas.

- Attends, on l'a ramenée sur Yavin IV ! Qu'est-ce que qui peut lui arriver ?

- J'en sais rien… Ces gars en armure, ces cafards… j'aurais préféré rester avec elle.

- On va dans un nid de mynocks ! répondit Morgreed alors qu'il entrait à son tour dans le cockpit en s'essuyant la bouche avec un torchon. Elle ne s'est pas encore tout à fait remise de sa crise d'appendicite, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour elle de faire une rechute !

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Ezra rétorqua :

- Je lui ai enlevé ce qui n'allait pas, Morgreed, elle ne peut pas avoir de nouveau une inflammation dans un endroit que je lui ai ablaté !

- T'es marrante, toi ! J'y connais rien en anatomie !

- Tu sais pourtant où frapper pour tuer, non ? railla Grennan.

- Ouais, mais entre se défendre et disséquer, y a une marge ! Bon, d'accord, pour moi, elle est un peu mince, cette marge…

- J'aime pas la laisser derrière moi, en retrait. Elle doit se sentir délaissée…

- Elle m'a promis qu'elle s'entraînerait au sabre-laser pour pouvoir nous accompagner la prochaine fois, rassura la jeune doctoresse.

L'adolescent restait triste. Ezra ne lâcha pas le morceau.

- Liam, tu devrais la laisser vivre sa vie, un peu ! Ca ne lui fera peut-être pas de mal de fréquenter ses camarades et les salles de cours du _Praxeum_, pour changer ! Tu sais, les filles ont envie d'avoir leur petite vie intime de temps en temps, surtout quand elles ont besoin d'y remettre un peu d'ordre ! Chi'ta ne fait pas exception, toute padawan Consulaire qu'elle soit !

En voyant Liam faire la grimace tout en s'effondrant sur la table, la jeune doctoresse comprit qu'elle avait heurté un point sensible.

- Excuse-moi. J'ai tendance à oublier que les ados ont parfois du mal à gérer leurs hormones, même avec la Force. Je suis sûre qu'elle a été très impressionnée par tes prouesses en lisant notre rapport.

- Il y a de quoi ! ajouta Canderous. J'aurais bien aimé y être, et me mesurer à ces mecs. En tout cas, ils ont une sacrée artillerie, pour sûr !

- Tiens, viens plutôt voir à quoi ressemble Lemuir IV de dehors, je parie que tu n'as jamais vu un truc pareil !

L'adolescent se leva, encore un peu réticent, et suivit la doctoresse jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage. Toujours aux commandes, Hamar se retourna vers les deux Humains.

- Quelque chose me chiffonne, les amis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Apparemment, il y a du monde pour nous recevoir.

- Qui ? AH !

Liam eut un brutal sursaut de frayeur en voyant dans à travers le hublot un croiseur _Interdictor_.

- Tiens ? Mais je croyais que l'Empire n'avait pas d'autorité officielle ? demanda Ezra à haute voix, d'une voix alourdie d'appréhension.

- Ils restent le pouvoir le plus présent dans les Mondes Libres, et ne détestent pas donner de temps à autre un petit rappel de leur domination à qui peut l'entendre ! répondit Chaktak.

Comme pour compléter le tableau, le communicateur sonna.

- Croiseur _Gantelet_ à vaisseau en approche, veuillez vous identifier.

Affolé, Liam se précipita dans l'une des soutes et s'enferma dans un placard. Grennan l'avait suivi.

- Hé, c'est quoi, le 'blème ?

- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on me voie à bord… bégaya l'adolescent.

Dans le cockpit, Chaktak s'identifia, et le douanier à bord du croiseur donna à l'_Exocet_ l'autorisation de passer. Ezra rejoignit ses deux compères.

- Ta cabine était trop grande ?

- On… on est passé ?

- Oui, c'est bon, on va atterrir.

L'adolescent sortit lentement du placard.

- Ce vaisseau, c'était le _Gantelet_. Le croiseur personnel de Daymon Thorn !

- Thorn… le Seigneur Noir ?

- Lui-même. Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier la première fois que je l'ai rencontré…

- On va redoubler d'attention, les gars, suggéra Ezra. S'il y a son croiseur personnel, peut-être qu'il compte faire une visite-surprise sur Lemuir IV.

- Mais pourquoi ? Bon sang, Ezra, ne me dis pas qu'il est venu pour moi ? Comment saurait-il que je suis ici ?

- Attends, il ne le sait probablement pas, sinon ils nous auraient déjà abattus.

Cette supposition était assez crédible pour finir de calmer Liam. La jeune doctoresse retourna dans le cockpit, suivie par Liam et Grennan. L'_Exocet_ était maintenant sur le point d'accoster, et l'on ne voyait plus l'espace à travers la surface vitrée. Le communicateur sonna. Chaktak marmonna :

- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de répondre, mon amie.

- Certes, capitaine.

Et la jeune femme appuya sur le bouton, activant la communication. Une voix féminine sortit du haut-parleur.

- Astroport de Lemuir IV à navire de transport, veuillez vous identifier.

D'un air dégagé, le docteur Lohrn dit lentement :

- « Perdue dans l'ombre solaire, je suis à la recherche de l'_Espoir Éternel_. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, et la préposée aux communications répondit :

- Ah, je comprends. Vous pouvez vous poser au dock numéro treize, mais ce que vous cherchez vous attend au dock numéro dix.

- Bien reçu. Dock treize, dock dix.

- Terminé.

En quelques minutes, le commerçant Herglic fit quelques manœuvres et rapidement, l'_Exocet_ se posa au dock treize.

Un petit fonctionnaire Mrlssti s'approcha du vaisseau de transport, bloc de données en main, prêt à faire remplir les formulaires au capitaine. Avec une petite exclamation satisfaite, le fonctionnaire vit la rampe d'accès descendre, et s'en approcha. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de la première personne à en sortir.

- Bienvenue sur Lemuir IV, cher monsieur !

Le Mrlssti eut pour toute réponse une très désagréable surprise quand le Barabel ouvrit grand la bouche et lui vomit à la figure.

- Décidément, je ne m'habituerai jamais aux voyages spatiaux !

Hamar Chaktak sortit à son tour, et dit à Ezra :

- Faites vos commissions, je vais régler les formalités et déposer ma cargaison.

- Bien.

- Devrai-je vous attendre ?

Ezra réfléchit un petit instant.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, mais si jamais il devait y avoir des problèmes, je vous avertirai et vous partirez sans nous. Et si jamais la situation devait dégénérer salement pour vous, ne réfléchissez pas et allez-vous en le plus vite possible. Je n'ai pas envie de vous causer des problèmes.

- D'accord, très chère, j'espère que nous n'en arriverons pas là !

Et le Herglic laissa là le petit groupe pour suivre le Mrlssti qui s'essuyait tant bien que mal. Liam montra l'un des murs, un peu plus loin.

- Le dock numéro dix est par là, d'après ces panneaux.

- On va devoir prendre le monorail, constata Grennan.

Deux minutes de marche plus loin, ils arrivèrent sur un quai. Un rail irisé d'étincelles électriques sortait d'un couloir sombre et s'enfonçait dans un autre tunnel. Une cabine vitrée parallélépipédique assez spacieuse pour contenir une vingtaine de personnes déboucha alors par la gauche, et s'arrêta pile devant les six compères. Ils montèrent à bord un par un, et la cabine reprit son chemin automatiquement.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir sombre, seulement éclairé par des lampes de sécurité cyan, ce qui ne rassura pas Liam qui se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Il sursauta quand il entendit le bruit de secousse alors qu'une autre cabine sur le rail parallèle croisa leur route.

- Mais pourquoi on n'est pas à l'air libre ?

- Parce qu'ici, on est dans un énorme tube qui relie deux parties de l'astéroïde, répondit Grennan. Nous traversons le vide spatial.

- Le tunnel est sous vide ? interrogea Morgreed.

- Non, et il est assez solide pour supporter le crash d'un vaisseau de transport.

Au bout de deux minutes, la cabine ralentit, et s'arrêta devant un nouveau quai, tandis qu'une voix suave annonça : « Accès aux pistes dix, onze, douze ». Les six camarades mirent pied à terre, et ne traînèrent pas.

- Rappelez-vous que ce vaisseau est probablement en rapport avec des bandits, alors restons vigilants. C'est compris, Liam ?

- Ouais, Ezra, pas de problème.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la lourde porte sur laquelle était peint en gros « Quai d'atterrissage numéro 10 ». Quand Canderous appuya sur le bouton, le panneau métallique coulissa dans un grand bruit de machinerie, révélant un très désagréable spectacle.

Un vaisseau de transport était stationné au fond du hangar, à première vue un vaisseau de transport Subla très quelconque, jugea Grennan. Un peu plus en avant, non loin de la petite bande, juste devant le vaisseau, quatre Humains à la mine patibulaire entouraient un cinquième individu à genoux, le visage en sang, le canon du blaster lourd de l'un de ses agresseurs sur le crâne. Tous les cinq tournèrent simultanément la tête vers les investigateurs.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Le truand qui menaçait l'homme à genoux pressa la gâchette, tuant instantanément son otage. Canderous sortit aussitôt son arme et brûla net la poitrine du tueur. Morgreed saisit sa hache et galopa vers les trois restants. Liam avait dégainé son blaster de sport, et paralysa net le deuxième, un petit homme à barbichette. Quand le Barabel fut à portée, il s'apprêta à abattre sa terrible hache sur le grand homme musclé qui lui faisait face, mais celui-ci fut atteint à l'épaule par un tir venu de _derrière_ lui, et s'écroula contre Morgreed. Enfin, le quatrième, un grand gaillard chauve portant des lunettes fumées aux verres ronds, terrifié, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'appliquer son blaster sur sa propre tempe et de se suicider. Grennan, fâché de n'avoir pas pu tirer sur quelqu'un, se rapprocha lentement de ce dernier, et lui cracha dessus.

- Imbécile.

- Hé, vous, là ! s'exclama Ezra. Qui êtes-vous ?

Le Chiss pivota en direction de la rampe d'accès du vaisseau de transport, disrupteur prêt à désintégrer.

- Je me rends !

Lentement, un Humain descendit du vaisseau, mains en l'air, un blaster oscillait par la gâchette à son index. Il était de taille moyenne, un peu corpulent, et portait une barbe brune en collier. Ses petits yeux sans doute normalement chafouins étaient hagards. Il était vêtu d'un costume chic, à la mode du secteur Tapani.

- Bon sang ! Ces saligauds ont abattu mon pilote !

- Bon, ben il est temps de vous en dénicher un autre, ricana le Barabel.

- Qui que vous soyez, je ne veux pas d'histoire !

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea durement Canderous.

- Darius Constantine, je suis commerçant indépendant, et j'étais venu livrer ma cargaison. Écoutez, je n'ai rien à voir avec vos salades !

- Ce pauvre type était votre pilote ? demanda Ezra.

- Oui, mademoiselle. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Une alarme se mit à hurler dans le hangar, tandis qu'une voix masculine s'exclama :

- Alerte ! Affrontement dans la baie numéro 10 ! Sécurité demandée d'urgence !

Les sept personnes échangèrent des regards paniqués, puis Morgreed se jeta sur le petit barbichu que Liam avait assommé, le jeta sur son épaule et fonça vers la sortie.

- Cassos !

Rapidement, Liam le suivit, puis Ezra et Grennan. Canderous marcha sur une flaque d'huile qu'il n'avait pas vu et s'étala de tout son long. Dankin, juste sur ses talons, trébucha sur son compère et se retrouva vite le nez sur le sol. Ils se remirent sur pied rapidement, juste à temps pour voir Darius Constantine passer devant eux. Puis ils foncèrent vers les cabines. Liam sentait ses tempes battre jusqu'à exploser, revivant ces moments de suspense où il échappait aux bandes rivales qui sévissaient dans les niveaux inférieurs de Coruscant. Tous les sept se jetèrent dans le véhicule sur rail, les portes claquèrent, et ils quittèrent le quai.

- Blast ! Mais dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ? pesta le commerçant.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de nous suivre ! remarqua durement le Chiss.

- Oh, bien sûr ! Et quand le service de sécurité m'aurait embarqué, je leur aurais répondu que j'avais pu abattre ces quatre bandits à moi tout seul, malgré ce qu'ils ont vu sur les vidéos de surveillance ! Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas d'histoire !

- Il a raison ! réalisa Liam. Monsieur, vous êtes ici par accident, j'en ai peur.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire qui vous êtes, et pourquoi vous êtes arrivés ?

- Soyez heureux qu'on soit arrivés, justement ! Ces gars-là n'allaient pas s'arrêter à votre pilote !

Cette observation calma un peu Darius.

- Oui, vous avez probablement raison.

- Vous disiez que vous êtes un commerçant indépendant ? Nous aussi, d'une certaine façon.

- Vous êtes à votre compte, mademoiselle… ?

- Lohrn. Docteur Lohrn. Et oui, nous sommes à notre compte.

- Bon… Et à votre avis, est-ce que ces voyous convoitaient la cargaison du _Chercheur Stellaire _?

- Mon gars, désolé de vous l'annoncer aussi brutalement, mais vous avez sans doute mis les pieds dans… un instant ! Comment vous avez dit que ce vaisseau s'appelait ?

- C'était le _Chercheur Stellaire_, et l'homme que ces brutes ont abattu en était le pilote, Coros Telari.

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que votre appareil n'est pas l'_Espoir Éternel _?

- Puisque je vous le dis, ma petite dame ! J'ai voyagé presque dix jours à bord de ce navire, je suis quand même capable de me souvenir de son nom !

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, durant lesquelles Darius devint de plus en plus nerveux. Ezra se frotta le menton.

- Il y a quelque chose de pas clair… J'ai pourtant donné le mot de passe, et la personne avait l'air de le comprendre.

- Mot de passe ? répéta Darius. Mais qu'est-ce que…

…

…

…

Liam releva la tête, intrigué. En effet, il n'entendait plus aucune voix. À sa désagréable surprise, il comprit que c'était lui qui n'entendait plus rien : les adultes autour de lui faisaient mine de parler, mais il ne percevait pas le moindre son. Son regard tomba alors sur la vitre avant de l'habitacle, et dans l'obscurité du tunnel, il crut discerner des éclairs de lumière rouge. Puis, soudain, pendant un bref instant, Liam eut une sensation très dérangeante : le temps ralentit subitement, tout autour de lui, tout « freina » pratiquement jusqu'à l'arrêt complet, alors qu'un voile rouge recouvrit son champ de vision. En regardant devant lui, il vit à travers l'épaisse couche de plexiglas que leur cabine croisait une autre cabine qui glissait en sens inverse, et qu'à l'intérieur de cette cabine, il y avait Thorn ! Daymon Thorn en personne, accompagné de ses deux gardes impériaux en armure rouge, qui le fixait d'un regard pénétrant mêlant fureur et convoitise.

Liam comprit qu'il devait prendre une décision au plus vite. Il eut alors une image, celle de Dame Liryl. Il entendit le Chant de la Sérénité. Il eut le réflexe de fermer son esprit, et de ne plus se concentrer que sur la lumière. La lumière, celle que Chi'ta lui avait montré plusieurs fois. Et ça marcha.

_Pendant un temps qui lui semblait indéterminé, il ne vit que la lumière. Il était dans un immense champ de blés dorés. Au-dessus de lui, le soleil inondait l'horizon de ses rayons. Le blé s'étendait à perte de vue. La voix enjouée de Chi'ta attira son attention._

- _Attrape-moi !_

_Elle était non loin de lui, riant et batifolant dans le champ. L'adolescent voulut la rejoindre…_

- Hé, Liam ?

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Liam n'était entouré que par ses amis, ainsi que le marchand et l'agresseur, toujours évanoui. Plus la moindre présence malsaine, et la cabine continuait tranquillement son chemin.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Euh… ça va, c'est bon.

- T'es resté en transe pendant que cette cabine nous croisait.

- Ce… c'est passé.

Au moment où Ezra allait lui demander ce qui avait déclenché cet état second, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu et de grave. La cabine quitta brutalement le rail, se renversa dans les profondeurs sombres du tunnel, projetant les passagers contre les parois.

Quand Grennan ouvrit les yeux, il sentit que son front était poisseux. Il porta la main à son arcade sourcilière. Ce n'était pas très profond, mais ça saignait abondamment. Il se releva tant bien que mal. Grâce à l'éclairage de sécurité, il ne faisait pas totalement noir, mais ce n'était pas terrible. La cabine était bel et bien écrasée à la verticale contre le duracier.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? marmonna la voix hésitante de Liam.

- Oh… je sens que ce n'est pas mon jour, aujourd'hui, gémit Darius.

- Morgreed… blessé… salement, gronda alors Dankin.

Le docteur Lohrn se redressa à son tour, et vit que le grand Barabel gisait toujours contre la paroi, le crâne ouvert d'une vilaine blessure. La vitre était brisée, et les jambes du voyou qu'ils avaient embarqué dépassaient de sous la cabine. Elle examina sommairement Morgreed.

- Notre petit pote a pris le tram en pleine poire, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Pour ce gros balourd, ça a l'air grave, mais si on arrive à le conduire à l'infirmerie de l'astroport, on devrait pouvoir le tirer d'affaire. Mais d'abord…

La jeune doctoresse sortit son communicateur, et appela :

- Hamar ? Hamar Chaktak ?

La voix du commerçant Herglic répondit presque aussitôt.

- Oui, mon amie ?

- Allez-vous en vite ! Partez !

- Bon, comme vous voudrez. Bonne chance !

- Fin de transmission.

Liam se frotta les yeux. Soudain, il réalisa quelque chose qui le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête.

- C'est ma faute !

- Hein ?

- Il faut qu'on se barre d'ici, et _tout de suite _!

- Ce ne sera pas difficile, regardez ! constata Darius.

La lumière d'un projecteur se déplaçait vers la cabine : c'était une plate-forme antigrav pilotée par deux techniciens. L'un d'eux appela :

- Ohé ? Quelqu'un ?

- Oui, nous sommes là ! Venez ! répondit Canderous. On a un blessé !

La plate-forme arriva à la hauteur de la cabine.

- Grave ?

- Peut-être, mais y a un passager mort, en dessous.

- Blast ! On le ramassera quand on aura dégagé la cabine.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Grennan.

- C'est difficile à croire, monsieur, mais c'est comme si… comme si toute l'électricité du rail s'était volatilisée ! Même les batteries de secours sont nazes !

- Plus de courant, messieurs-dames…

Le chasseur de primes Chiss regarda Liam d'un regard chargé de méchants soupçons. Celui-ci répondit :

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

Les deux techniciens prirent quelques minutes pour sortir les passagers. Dankin, Canderous et Grennan ne furent pas de trop pour extraire la lourde masse écailleuse de Morgreed. Après quoi, tout le monde monta à bord de la plate-forme qui plana rapidement jusqu'au quai suivant. En chemin, l'un des techniciens de maintenance prévint une équipe d'ambulanciers. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. Le brancard antigrav baissa de cinquante bons centimètres en réceptionnant le Barabel. Le petit groupe suivit les infirmiers, mais devant la porte du bloc médical, ils virent les détecteurs de métaux.

- Bon, inutile de trop attirer l'attention, on va déposer nos armes à l'entrée.

- Pas moi, répondit Canderous.

- Allez, mec, c'est pas le moment ! soupira Grennan, agacé.

- T'as pas compris. Je vais attendre ici, j'ai pas envie de rentrer là-dedans.

- Tu pourrais me tenir mon sabre ? demanda l'adolescent.

- J'y ferai gaffe, répondit le Mandalorien en tendant la main.

Avec un dernier petit coup d'œil soucieux, Liam remit son arme symbolique au mercenaire. Puis il rejoignit Ezra, Grennan, Dankin et Darius, escortant la civière antigrav.

- Heureusement que votre copain a la tête dure !

Le médecin finissait d'appliquer une pâte de bacta sur le crâne du Barabel, puis enroula un bandage par-dessus.

- Voilà ! Maintenant, il devrait…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, la gorge serrée par un étau irrésistible. Morgreed avait repris connaissance, et son premier réflexe avait été d'attraper au collet le malheureux toubib. Dankin et Grennan lui saisirent le bras.

- Morgreed, calme !

- Hé, déconne pas !

Le Barabel avait les yeux injectés de sang, et la respiration sifflante.

- Je n'aime pas me réveiller sur un lit d'hôpital…

- Bon, eh bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, vous êtes sauvé ! Maintenant, allez-vous en avant que je n'appelle la sécurité ! cria le docteur.

Pendant cette petite altercation, Canderous attendait, assis sur un banc qui faisait face à l'entrée du bloc médical. Il regardait les arbres, pensant avec amusement à tout le bazar qu'il avait sans doute fallu pour les faire pousser sur ce caillou à l'oxygène artificiel, quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de sonnerie d'un vidéophone public. Non loin de lui, il y avait effectivement une cabine vidéophonique. Le mercenaire regarda autour de lui… il était seul. Flairant un coup foireux, il s'approcha de la cabine, et décrocha le combiné. L'écran montrait une image brouillée, tandis qu'une voix informatiquement modifiée dit :

- Retrouvons-nous au restaurant _Le Herglic Affamé_, nous avons à parler.

L'interlocuteur raccrocha. Le mercenaire se sentit un peu bête, seul, dans cette cabine, avec la perspective d'un mystérieux rendez-vous avec un non moins mystérieux contact. C'est ainsi que les six autres le trouvèrent.

- Et alors, Canderous, t'as pas pu t'empêcher d'appeler le vidéophone rose ?

- Ferme-là, Morgreed ! Y a un truc louche.

- Quoi donc ?

En quelques mots, le Mandalorien expliqua ce qui venait de se passer, en rendant à Liam son sabre-laser.

- Le _Herglic Affamé_, hein ? Ca tombe bien, j'ai une petite faim, jubila le Barabel.

- Vous plaisantez ? s'écria Darius. Nous sommes probablement recherchés après ce qui s'est passé, et votre priorité est d'aller au restaurant ?

- Mais oui, on décompressera, répondit Ezra du tac au tac.

Ils ne furent pas longs à trouver le restaurant. En voyant que le chargé d'accueil était un droïd, Morgreed eut un sourire malsain. L'être artificiel salua les nouveaux arrivants d'un ton joyeux et enjoué.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, bonjour messieurs ! Soyez les bienvenus au _Herglic Affamé_, le meilleur établissement de tout l'astroport de Lemuir IV !

- Nous voudrions une table pour sept, annonça Ezra.

- Mais très certainement ! Je me permets de vous conseiller cette table circulaire au fond de la salle.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, mais le Barabel se releva et demanda encore :

- Dites voir… vous servez des cœurs de bantha ?

- Je regrette, Monsieur, mais cela ne figure pas au menu, répondit le droïd après une courte hésitation.

- Vous avez du lait de dewback ?

- Désolé, Monsieur, mais à ce que je sache, ces animaux sont des reptiles, et les femelles ne produisent pas de lait.

- Est-ce que…

- Ca suffit ! râla Canderous. Fous-lui la paix et pose tes miches sur ce siège !

En maugréant, le Barabel obéit. Liam scruta les alentours.

- Bon, et maintenant ?

- Bonne question. Je… attendez une minute.

Le mercenaire avait repéré une grande Humaine brune qui s'approchait de leur table. Ezra la vit à son tour, et demanda :

- On peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- C'est moi qui ai contacté, répondit-elle en désignant Canderous d'un petit signe de tête. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Sans un mot, Grennan se poussa, laissant un espace.

- Bien, commençons par le commencement. Je me présente : Janna Pallask. Je travaille en couverture pour la Maison Pelagia.

- Ah oui ? Intéressant, murmura Liam.

- Vous êtes plutôt directe, constata Darius. Généralement, les agents infiltrés ne le crient pas sur les toits.

- Sans doute, mais la situation est trop grave pour qu'on perde du temps en futilités, d'autant plus que vous semblez avoir des problèmes.

- Bien, je vois qu'on veille attentivement sur nous, ça fait plaisir ! ricana méchamment Morgreed.

- C'est normal, car je dois vous avouer que… si vous avez ces problèmes, c'est un peu à cause de moi.

- Comment ça ? questionna Ezra, de plus en plus soupçonneuse.

- Quand vous avez accosté, vous avez lancé une sorte de phrase codée. Il se trouve que c'était moi qui étais alors à la tour de contrôle. J'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas de simples touristes avec cette phrase codée. Alors, je me suis dit que je pouvais vous… enfin, compter sur les capacités à barouder que je pensais que vous ayez pour nous donner un petit coup de main.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence de plus en plus lourd.

- Et, concrètement, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Coros Telari, l'homme qui s'est fait abattre sous vos yeux, était mon partenaire pour une mission d'espionnage. J'avais repéré qu'il allait avoir des ennuis, alors j'ai pris les premiers hommes d'armes indépendants qui me sont tombés sous la main en espérant que ça puisse l'aider.

L'adolescent entendit le bruit d'une explosion pétaradante… et savait que cela venait de l'intérieur de son crâne. Il serra les dents et les poings de rage, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur des pensées positives, et éviter de laisser parler le Côté Obscur. La femme conclut son exposé :

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est la meilleure chose que j'aie pu trouver à faire.

- C'est une blague ? Attendez, corrigez-moi si je me trompe : vous nous avez envoyé sur une fausse piste uniquement pour qu'on retrouve votre grouillot ? s'offusqua Canderous.

- Coros Telari n'était pas un « grouillot » ! C'était un bon agent !

- Pas assez bon, apparemment, puisqu'il s'est fait dégommer par les premiers pirates venus ! rétorqua sèchement Grennan.

Ce fut Ezra qui s'énerva le plus.

- Idiote ! Avez-vous la moindre idée des conséquences de cette brillante initiative ?

- Je conçois que vous avez pris quelques risques, mais bon, vous n'étiez pas visés, et puis vous vous êtes bien défendus.

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Nous sommes en mission pour le compte de trois Maisons sur une enquête impliquant des gens dangereux que nous pistons depuis des mois, et quand enfin nous avons une occasion de les devancer, voilà que mademoiselle Janna Pallask se dit qu'elle pourrait nous demander de tout laisser tomber et de lâcher notre cible pour voler au secours de son partenaire incompétent ! Je vous préviens que si nous perdons complètement leur trace à cause de vous, vos responsables vont entendre parler de nous !

Janna Pallask se sentait gênée devant tous ces visages aux expressions chargées de lourds reproches.

- Écoutez, je conçois que ce soit un sale coup pour vous, et je m'en excuse.

- Ca ne suffira pas, poupée ! cracha Canderous.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Il va nous falloir plus que de bêtes excuses si vous voulez vous en sortir sans trop de casse.

- Que diriez-vous d'un… partage ?

La jeune doctoresse leva le sourcil.

- Genre ?

- Coros Telari et moi étions venus sur Lemuir IV dans le but d'obtenir des informations. Il a pu rassembler quelques données très chaudes auprès d'interlocuteurs connus de lui seul, et les a compilées dans un disque de données qu'il avait caché sur lui. À l'heure qu'il est, on a dû ramasser son corps, mais si on va chercher ses affaires à la morgue, on devrait pouvoir récupérer le disque.

- Et en quoi consistent ces données ?

- D'après ce que Telari a pu me dire, il s'agit de données concernant quelques sommités des principales Maisons du secteur.

Ezra tiqua légèrement.

- Et vous avez des précisions sur les Calipsa ?

- En quoi cela vous intéresse, mademoiselle ?

- Ben, c'est une Calipsa, répondit Grennan en haussant des épaules.

- Bravo pour la discrétion ! râla alors la doctoresse.

- Laissez tomber, va. Qui que vous soyez, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, maintenant, que ça vous plaise ou non.

- Ca ne me plaît pas, mais va falloir faire avec, je suppose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire de si important sur Lemuir IV ?

- On cherche un vaisseau, répondit Liam. L'_Espoir Éternel_. Vous avez dû le voir venir ici, de là où vous bossez ?

- En effet. Je comprends le sens de votre message, à présent.

- Vous ne l'aviez pas entendu auparavant ?

- Non, je ne suis ici que depuis deux jours, et l'_Espoir Éternel_ était déjà dans son hangar quand je suis arrivée. Je vous propose donc ce marché : aidez-moi à récupérer les données de Telari, et je vous permets de les copier. Ensuite, je vous indiquerai où se trouve l'_Espoir Éternel_. Marché conclu ?

Ezra n'hésita qu'un instant avant de répondre :

- C'est bien parce que je suis quelqu'un de conciliant ! Vous me suivez, vous autres ?

- Pas d'autre solution à portée de main, je suppose, ricana Morgreed.

- Je vais devoir retourner à mon poste, maintenant.

- Vous disiez que l'_Espoir Éternel_ était déjà arrivé. Vous pourriez voir qui lui a donné l'autorisation d'atterrir, et quand ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, jeune homme.

La jeune femme se releva, et fit mine de partir. Grennan et Canderous l'imitèrent aussitôt.

- Une petite seconde, l'amie ! Vous ne pensez quand même pas que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça !

- Hé, c'est quoi, votre problème, le rastaquouère ?

- Dans notre métier, on apprend à ne jamais se fier à une femme, encore moins quand elle fait tout pour ça, répondit Grennan. Alors vous savez quoi ? On va vous tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que nos amis aient les documents.

Janna Pallask poussa un soupir d'agacement.

- Merci pour le vote de confiance !

- On verra comment vous réagirez quand on vous enverra faire le sale boulot qu'on n'aurait pas pu faire nous-mêmes !

Ezra, Liam, Dankin et Darius étaient à nouveau sur le pas de la porte du bloc médical.

- Bon, maintenant, rappelez-vous : je suis légiste, Liam est mon assistant, vous, Darius, vous êtes de la famille, et Dankin nous accompagne. On laisse les flingues à l'entrée comme tout à l'heure, et tout devrait aller comme sur des roulettes.

- J'ai pas envie de laisser mon sabre, répondit Liam, méfiant.

- Va falloir que tu trouves une bonne explication à donner au garde, alors.

Quand ils se présentèrent au guichet, ça ne rata pas. L'agent de sécurité montra du doigt le petit cylindre argenté et demanda d'un air soupçonneux :

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Ceci, cher monsieur… c'est mon petit porte-bonheur.

- Mais encore ?

- Une lampe torche modèle de luxe, cadeau de mon grand frère avant qu'il ne parte pour l'armée.

- L'armée ?

- Oui, monsieur, c'était un idéaliste. Il s'est engagé dans les rangs d'une légion privée, pensant qu'il pourrait servir sous une bannière qui lui permettrait de défendre son idéal de paix et de justice. Quand il s'est engagé, il m'a offert sa lampe fétiche, en disant qu'elle éclairerait mon chemin. Je ne pensais pas à ce moment-là que je ne le verrais plus. Au bout de six mois, il s'est fait avoir dans un coup foireux. Cette lampe… c'est tout ce qui me reste de lui, vous comprenez ? Je ne m'en sépare jamais. Quand j'ai appris la terrible nouvelle, j'ai mis quatre mois à faire le deuil. Cette lampe, c'est sa présence, c'est ce qui guide ma route. Voyez, avant que ça n'arrive… j'aurais aimé revoir mon grand frère… au moins… une dernière fois !

L'adolescent semblait prêt à pleurer, et l'agent de sécurité n'était pas très à l'aise. Finalement, il soupira, et répondit à contrecoeur :

- C'est bon, allez, garde ta babiole.

- Oh, merci, merci ! Vous êtes trop bon, monsieur ! gémit Liam.

Et les quatre compères purent franchir le guichet et se diriger vers les sous-sols de l'hôpital. Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur closes, Ezra et Liam éclatèrent de rire.

- Ton « grand frère » aurait été heureux de ton attachement pour lui !

- Tu parles !

- Dites voir, cet objet, qu'est-ce que c'est vraiment ? demanda alors Darius.

Liam se rendit compte que cet homme ne savait rien de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, mais n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps car Ezra dit aussitôt :

- À votre place, j'éviterais de poser des questions sur ce qui ne me concerne pas.

Le commerçant déglutit et hocha affirmativement la tête quand il vit Dankin se craquer les doigts. L'ascenseur était presque arrivé.

- Liam, t'es pas obligé de regarder l'autopsie, hein !

- Je sais.

- Pour ma part, je préfère ne pas approcher le corps ! s'exclama Darius.

- Remarquez, je sais que ce qu'on cherche n'est pas sur ou dans le corps, on n'aura pas besoin d'y toucher.

Puis l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Les quatre compagnons s'aventurèrent dans des couloirs sombres, mal éclairés, et encore plus mal entretenus. Les quelques personnes qu'ils croisèrent n'avaient pas l'air disposés à échanger la moindre parole. En suivant les lignes peintes à même le sol, ils parvinrent rapidement à la morgue. Là, ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'ouvrir le tiroir où gisait Coros Telari. Ezra fouilla le casier contenant ses affaires. Il n'y avait que ses vêtements. La jeune Calipsa savait cependant exactement où chercher. Elle prit les chaussures, tapota les talons, et ouvrit le petit compartiment secret que Janna lui avait indiqué. Il y avait bien une petite cartouche de données à l'intérieur. Elle s'empressa de la passer dans son bloc de données pour en copier le contenu pendant que Darius repliait les vêtements. Liam regarda le petit écran par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Ces documents n'étaient pas cryptés, Telari n'avait pas pris le temps de les coder. Il y avait trois fichiers. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le premier, la jeune doctoresse fronça le nez.

- Hum… ce sont des agents Mecetti infiltrés dans diverses ambassades de Procopia. Y a des intrus chez les Calipsa, les Reena et les Melantha, il semblerait.

- Les Calipsa ? Damara avait dit que les Mecetti et les Calipsa étaient cool entre eux.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il suffit d'un sourire ou d'une bonne parole ? Désolée de te décevoir, mais tu peux être certain que chaque ambassade est continuellement espionnée par les représentants de toutes les autres, qu'elles soient amies ou ennemies. Cela dit, ces informations pourraient rapporter un petit paquet d'argent, à condition que je sache à qui les adresser.

- Tu _vendrais_ ces infos ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? En dehors de celles pour ma Maison que je donnerai, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais ! Hé, ici, on n'est pas dans le Noyau, les règles du jeu ne sont pas les mêmes que chez toi. C'est comme ça que la politique fonctionne, tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui, je suppose que je ferais la même chose… enfin, si je n'étais pas engagé. Je suis censé venir en aide aux gens de manière désintéressée.

- Il t'est interdit de gagner de l'argent ?

- J'ai le droit, mais seulement par des voies légales et éthiquement acceptables. C'est quoi, la suite ?

- Oh-ho ho ! Des informations sur le Seigneur Alec Lamere de la Maison Barnaba. Hi hi ! On dirait que ce cher Seigneur a eu un petit coup rapide avec une personne qui a oublié de prendre la pilule !

- Seriez-vous en train de dire que le seigneur Lamere aurait un… un enfant illégitime ?

- C'est ce qui est marqué là, Darius. Quant à savoir si c'est vrai ou pas…

- Cela vaudra le coup de vérifier, je crois. Et le dernier document ?

- Voyons voir.

Quand la jeune doctoresse ouvrit le troisième fichier, une carte stellaire apparut sur l'écran.

- C'est quoi, ce plan ?

- Le secteur Tapani, voyons, jeune homme ! répondit Darius avec une légère pointe de mépris. Vous n'avez pas étudié la géographie ?

- Hé, ta gueule ! répondit aussitôt l'adolescent.

- _De quoi ?_

Le visage de Darius s'empourpra.

- Est-ce ainsi qu'on vous a appris à parler à vos aînés, jeune homme ?

- J'ai passé mon enfance à voler les portefeuilles des sacs à fric comme vous !

- Espèce de petit…

Un grognement sourd retentit derrière le marchand qui se rappela brutalement la présence du Togorien. Ezra intima :

- Du calme, voyons ! On n'arrivera à rien en agissant comme ça !

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement, puis la jeune femme reprit :

- Bon, en effet, c'est une carte du secteur Tapani. Tu vois ces lignes vertes qui relient les planètes ? C'est le tracé d'un vaisseau, plus précisément une navette privée, d'après le type d'immatriculation.

- Tu sais quel est ce vaisseau ?

- J'ai son immatriculation. C'est la navette 1425-3120-1518. Elle parcourt prioritairement les secteurs Mecetti et Reena.

- C'est probablement le taxi de l'une ou l'autre de ces deux maisons. Il faudrait demander à Damara si ça lui dit quelque chose.

- Sans doute. Mais regarde ça : régulièrement, cette navette quitte le secteur Tapani pour se rendre à la Bordure Extérieure.

- Ah ouais ?

- C'est le secteur… zut, c'est où, ici, déjà ?

- Le secteur Talorande, mademoiselle.

- Vous connaissez, Darius ?

- J'y ai déjà fait du commerce. C'est une géante gazeuse, où l'on extrait du gaz Tibanna, comme Bespin.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'une navette privée naviguant entre les secteurs Reena et Mecetti irait faire à Talorande ?

- Nous le saurons sans doute quand nous en connaîtrons le propriétaire. Mais avant ça, il faut sortir d'ici.

Pendant ce temps-là, Canderous et Grennan avaient raccompagné Janna Pallask à la tour de contrôle. Celle-ci avait pu les faire entrer dans la salle de communication grâce à son faux badge de niveau 3. Les deux gros bras s'assirent à ses côtés. Canderous étira les jambes. Il demanda à la jeune femme en lui mettant un petit formulaire sous le nez :

- Alors, qui a fait poser l'_Espoir Éternel_ à la date indiquée sur ce papelard ?

- Voyons ça… mh, une certaine Allania Witburg. Je vais vérifier son emploi du temps. Tiens ?

- On peut lui parler, à votre avis ?

- Je ne crois pas, monsieur Grennan. D'après cette entrée, elle a… elle a été mutée à Tallaan.

- Ah bon ? Ah bon.

Derrière eux, l'un des opérateurs s'esclaffa :

- Hé, c'est un vrai cochon !

- Qui ça ? demanda son collègue.

- Le Seigneur Thorn ! Quand je vois depuis combien de temps son paquebot fait le plein, je ne préfère pas imaginer la facture !

- Fais gaffe, il pourrait t'entendre !

- Allez, d'ici, qu'est-ce qu'il peut me faire ? Tu crois qu'il va réussir à m'entendre de là où il est garé ? La piste 43 est à l'autre bout de la station !

Les deux opérateurs se remirent au travail, mais Canderous ne put s'empêcher de d'avoir un petit sourire qui s'élargit de manière inquiétante.

_Mon gars, tes paroles ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd._

Un peu plus tard, les huit camarades se rejoignirent au _Herglic Affamé_. Ezra résuma en quelques mots ce qu'elle avait découvert en tendant à Janna Pallask la cartouche mémorielle. Liam était encore en rogne contre Darius.

- Je ne pense pas que ce vieux co…mmerçant puisse nous être utile !

- T'en fais pas, fiston, on lui trouvera bien une utilité ! ricana Morgreed Quand on se trouvera un vaisseau, on lui fera balayer le pont, et hop !

- Ouais, tu te marres, mon gros, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant qu'on bossait, nous, tu peux le dire ? ironisa le Mandalorien.

- Moi ? J'ai juste plumé 1600 crédits à une bande de joueurs minables au casino du coin. T'as mieux à proposer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire sauter un croiseur ?

Cette proposition doucha net le reste de l'équipe. Le docteur Lohrn murmura :

- Tu plaisantes ?

- J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui plaisante ?

- Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Quand nous étions dans la tour de contrôle, j'ai entendu deux mectons dire que le _Gantelet_ est en train de faire le plein à la piste 43. C'est le bon moment pour lui coller une bombe dans le ventre.

- Et vous feriez comment ? demanda Janna Pallask, à la fois fascinée et incrédule.

- Il suffirait de balancer une bonne charge explosive dans la cuve à carburant à laquelle il est relié.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Ezra. C'est dingue, mais ça pourrait marcher ! Si tu y vas au culot !

- C'est suicidaire ! grommela Darius.

- C'est mon métier, nom bonhomme, rétorqua le mercenaire.

- Et les explosifs, tu les sors de ton chapeau ?

- Et pourquoi pas de mon sac ? demanda alors Ezra.

Tous regardèrent la jeune femme avec surprise et suspicion.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Si.

Discrètement, elle ouvrit son sac. Comme ils étaient installés au fond du restaurant, personne d'autre que la tablée n'en remarqua le contenu. Elle passa à Canderous un pack de grenades, ainsi que trois petites capsules. Le mercenaire et le Chiss reconnurent immédiatement ce matériel, mais Morgreed demanda :

- C'est quoi, ces billes ?

- Des leurres. Ca explose par télécommande. Quand ça pète, ça te chauffe un peu la main au maximum, mais ça te fait un boucan terrible et un écran de fumée.

- Darius a raison, c'est de la folie… murmura Liam.

- C'est pour ça que ça me botte de plus en plus !

- Darius et moi, on va t'orienter par radio.

- Comment ça ? demanda le commerçant, soupçonneux. Hé, je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça !

- Il va bien falloir, mon vieux ! Votre _Chercheur Stellaire_ va nous être utile. On va survoler l'astroport à bord, et on va guider Canderous.

- Heu… et moi ? demanda Liam avec hésitation. Je préfère rester le plus loin possible de ce vaisseau.

- Tu as raison. Thorn est sans doute en train de se reposer à bord, et si tu t'approches trop, il risque de te repérer. Il vaut mieux que tu restes à l'écart.

- Si vous me faites confiance, je connais un coin de repli assez discret où nous pourrons vous attendre, proposa Janna. C'est ma planque.

- Je suis certain que le petit aura confiance si je l'accompagne avec Dankin, suggéra Morgreed. Qu'en penses-tu, Grennan ?

- J'en pense que je vais rester avec vous quatre, moi aussi. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je te couvre ? demanda le Chiss à l'adresse de Canderous.

- C'est gentil, mon gars, mais sur ce coup-là, je veux agir seul. Je serai le seul à avoir des emmerdes si quelque chose rate, et je suis parfaitement capable de gérer ça avec seulement un contact radio.

Le Chiss fit un petit signe de tête, compréhensif. Liam était beaucoup moins sûr.

- C'est vraiment de la folie !

- Et alors ? C'est mon cul, pas le tien.

- Et si tu te fais prendre ?

- Je me fais exploser.

- Et si ça marche, mais que les hommes en blanc se vengent ?

- Qu'ils viennent, je les attends.

Janna Pallask avait emmené l'Humain, le Chiss, le Barabel et le Togorien dans un petit bureau faiblement éclairé. Elle ouvrit un panneau dans la cloison, révélant un émetteur/récepteur à ondes moyenne distance, le genre d'appareil pouvant capter les échanges entre le _Chercheur Stellaire _qui survolait l'astéroïde, et Canderous Tal.

Canderous était prêt à affronter tout l'équipage du _Gantelet _au grand complet. Plus il s'approchait, plus il pouvait voir les armures blanches froides et impersonnelles des Impériaux le long des couloirs. Les non-Humains s'écartaient craintivement sur leur passage. Lorsqu'un Besalisk à quatre bras refusa de se pousser et insulta les hommes en blanc, ils n'hésitèrent pas à l'incapaciter à coups de rayons paralysants avant de l'emmener dans le _Gantelet_.

Grâce aux indications de Janna Pallask, le mercenaire arriva à l'ouverture d'accès vers le hangar 43. Une fois la piste en vue, Canderous resta le plus loin possible de la grande porte du hangar surveillée par une patrouille complète, et put voir à travers le champ de force l'immense forme triangulaire du croiseur de classe _Interdictor_ stationné dans l'espace. Dans un coin de la piste, il distingua la forme cylindrique d'une grande cuve hermétiquement fermée sur laquelle était peint le logo indiquant la contenance d'un produit hautement inflammable. D'énormes tuyaux sortaient du hangar par le toit, reliés aux réservoirs du croiseur au-delà de la paroi de duracier. Canderous se plaqua contre le mur, hors de portée de vue des soldats de choc. Il sortit son communicateur.

- Ezra ?

- J'écoute.

- Je suis arrivé, je vois le _Gantelet_. Je vois également la cuve.

- Très bien. Alors écoute bien : nous ne sommes pas très loin de toi, j'arrive à repérer ta position, maintenant. Les trois petits fumigènes sont activables à distance, mais de là où je suis, je peux les mettre en marche. Je te propose qu'on convienne d'un signal.

- Quel genre ?

- Disons… quand tu diras « c'est mon tour », par exemple. Quand tu voudras que j'enclenche l'un des explosifs, tu dis « c'est mon tour ». J'ai peint un chiffre sur chacune de ces capsules, elles exploseront par ordre numérique.

- Bien reçu. Je maintiens le silence radio.

- Ezra, terminé.

Le mercenaire rangea le petit micro brillant, et réfléchit quelques instants. Il lui fallait un bon moyen d'entrer dans le périmètre de sécurité. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, son regard tomba vers les toilettes publiques… un soldat de choc y entrait.

_Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !_

Canderous suivit discrètement l'Impérial, et ferma doucement derrière lui la porte. Il s'approcha du soldat de choc en levant son fusil qu'il tenait par le canon… Deux minutes plus tard, il finissait de passer l'armure de sa malheureuse victime menottée qui se noyait dans la cuvette de faïence. Il referma la porte, farfouilla rapidement dans le placard, et posa sur la poignée la pancarte « hors service ». Il cacha ses armes dans un recoin du cagibi, et se regarda dans la glace. L'armure était légèrement petite, mais si on ne faisait pas attention, ça pouvait aller. Il rangea les différents explosifs d'Ezra dans les poches de la ceinture tactique de l'armure, ainsi que le communicateur, toujours branché.

Il n'eut aucun mal à franchir le portique de sécurité. Quoi de plus normal qu'un soldat de choc au milieu des soldats de choc ? Il avait cependant un petit frisson, celui qu'il sentait quand il se savait en danger de mort… et cela le fit sourire sous son casque. En effet, il n'avait besoin que d'un mouvement suspect, d'un comportement anormal, la moindre petite erreur, et aussitôt il se faisait repérer. L'air de rien, il laissa tomber dans une poubelle la première charge fumigène, et se rapprocha discrètement de la pompe à carburant.

Une fois qu'il fut assez près, il dit à voix haute :

- C'est mon tour.

La charge claqua dans un grand bruit, libérant un panache d'épaisse fumée noire. Immédiatement, tous les soldats cessèrent leurs activités, et se précipitèrent vers la source, fusils blasters au poing. Le mercenaire en profita pour se faufiler jusqu'à la cuve à carburant. Il sortit précipitamment les charges explosives de son ceinturon, les activa, descella l'une des valves de sécurité et plongea les grenades à protons dans l'ouverture. Malheureusement, son geste ne passa pas inaperçu. Il serra les dents en entendant une voix glapir avec autorité :

- Hé, vous ! Venez un peu par ici.

_Fait chier…_

Docilement, le plus calmement possible, Canderous se retourna. Il vit un soldat de choc portant une épaulette rouge sur l'épaule, signe du grade de sergent. Le mercenaire se rapprocha du sergent. Celui-ci le considéra avec suspicion.

- Dites donc… Ne seriez-vous pas un peu grand pour un soldat de choc ?

- Moi ? Oh, peut-être d'un centimètre ou deux, mais je voulais tellement intégrer l'Armée Impériale que l'officier de recrutement a fermé les yeux.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez près de ce réservoir ? Seuls les techniciens sont habilités à travailler dessus. Alors ?

Le mercenaire y alla au culot.

- Pour être franc, j'ai vu quelqu'un de suspect rôder près de ce réservoir. Il a profité de cette explosion de fumée pour y mettre quelque chose, mais il l'a laissé tomber, et j'ai pu le ramasser.

- Ah oui ?

- Je vous le montre, regardez.

Canderous sortit la deuxième capsule à fumée, et la montra au sergent qui la lui arracha des doigts. Hélas, la méfiance de celui-ci se renforça encore.

- Et vous avez réussi à récupérer cette petite bille dans ce grand réservoir ? Non, mieux que ça, elle ne porte pas la moindre trace d'essence ! Je me demande si vous n'êtes pas en train de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Que pouvez-vous répondre à ça ?

- C'est mon tour.

- Quoi ?

- C'est-mon-tour !

Le leurre explosa dans la main du sergent. Canderous ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre, et lui colla un terrible coup de genou dans le ventre avant de filer, à la faveur de l'écran de fumée. L'autre était trop surpris et avait le souffle trop coupé pour pouvoir appeler à l'aide. Le mercenaire jeta derrière lui la troisième capsule et s'écria encore « C'est mon tour ! » et un troisième panache de fumée assombrit les alentours.

_Pourvu qu'ils ne mettent pas immédiatement en marche le système infrarouge de leurs casques !_

Vite, il sortit du hangar, se précipita vers les toilettes. En deux temps trois mouvements, il retira l'armure, récupéra sa combinaison et ses armes cachées dans le placard à balais, et sortit l'air le plus dégagé possible. C'était la panique, les hommes en blanc couraient dans tous les sens.

_Et encore, c'est rien par rapport à ce qui vous attend, les gars !_

Réalisant que l'explosion qui allait éclater pouvait avoir une étendue dangereuse, il s'éloigna le plus calmement possible. Ce n'était certes pas le moment d'attirer l'attention. Une fois hors de vue des soldats de choc, il accéléra, et monta dans la cabine de monorail la plus proche. Puis il ressortit son communicateur.

- Janna ?

- Ici Janna, j'écoute.

- Amenez les autres à l'_Espoir Éternel_, j'ai fini mon travail, je vous y rejoins. Où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Il est amarré au quai numéro 23. Le pilote s'est enregistré sous le nom de Trel Modetto.

- Quai numéro 23, Trel Modetto. Bien reçu. Canderous, terminé.

Puis le mercenaire contacta le _Chercheur Stellaire_.

Dans le cockpit du vaisseau indépendant, la doctoresse suivait l'évolution du mercenaire sur le radar, visage anxieux. À ses côtés, Darius ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Il ne manque pas de cran, votre ami.

- Des fois, je ne sais pas si c'est du courage ou de la folie, mais bon.

C'est alors que la sonnerie de la radio s'alluma. Ezra appuya sur le bouton de communication.

- _Chercheur Stellaire_, j'écoute ?

- Ezra ? Ici Canderous.

- Me dis rien, ils t'ont pris ?

- Tu rigoles ? Tout a marché comme sur des roulettes ! Sacrément efficaces tes petites boules fumantes ! Et rien qu'avec ça, ils ont vraiment eu les foies ! Mais c'est que le hors-d'œuvre ! Prépare la caméra, poupée, car ça ne va pas être triste !

- Tu l'as vraiment fait ?

- En tout cas, j'ai mis les charges dans le bassin, elles ont dû être aspirées par le système de pompage du croiseur. Je vais rej…

- Canderous ?

- … m'entends ? Ez…

- Hé, Canderous ?

- …

- Blast ! Canderous !

Mais il n'y avait plus de réponse. Exaspérée, la doctoresse Calipsa pesta :

- Manquait plus que ça ! Darius, y a quelque chose qui brouille les communications !

- Pas seulement les communications, on dirait, docteur ! Regardez le radar !

La carte numérique était partiellement effacée. Un grand cercle de parasites s'étalait sur une large zone.

- Blast ! Il doit y avoir un dispositif de cryptage, un truc du genre.

- Les Impériaux n'utilisent pas ce genre de truc ! Et même si c'était le champ d'interdiction du _Gantelet_, ça n'aurait pas cet effet-là. Le croiseur n'est pas au centre de la zone brouillée, et puis ça me paraît idiot de le mettre en marche en stationnement pendant qu'il fait le plein !

- Même pour arrêter un navire en train de fuir ?

- Peut-être, mais dans ce cas, il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

Dans l'astroport, Janna Pallask pianotait nerveusement sur le clavier de son système de communications.

- Zut ! On a été brouillés !

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on nous a repérés ?

- Pas nécessairement, mais le résultat est le même…

Morgreed se gratta le crâne.

- Bon. Maintenant, je connais une peau glabre qui va nous conduire à l'_Espoir Éternel_ avant de foutre le camp.

- J'ai dit à votre copain que c'est au hangar 23, vous avez déjà oublié ? C'est là qu'il vous rejoindra… enfin, s'il s'en est sorti. Moi, j'ai fini mon boulot, je me casse, et vous devriez en faire autant !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Liam, Grennan, Morgreed et Dankin quittèrent le petit bureau. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient au hangar 23. Canderous attendait devant la double porte automatique, mains dans les poches.

- J'ai jeté un petit coup d'œil, à première vue il n'y a personne.

- C'est le bon vaisseau ?

- Espérons-le. En tout cas, il n'a pas été construit dans ce secteur, je pense plutôt qu'il vient de Nal Hutta.

Tous entrèrent à la suite du mercenaire. Enfin ils étaient devant le fameux _Espoir Éternel_. Cet appareil avait une forme très inhabituelle aux yeux de Liam. L'acier qui le constituait était partiellement rouillé. Il faisait une bonne trentaine de mètres de long. La partie tribord de l'appareil consistait en un long cylindre horizontal d'acier, dont l'une des extrémités était le réacteur principal, et l'autre le cockpit d'un modèle standard. Ce long tube était flanqué d'un énorme aileron métallique d'une largeur comparable. C'était l'image qu'avait l'adolescent : un aileron contenant les quartiers d'équipage, les soutes à cargaison, les moteurs, les systèmes de survie. Un aileron qu'on aurait prélevé sur un requin, qu'on aurait « collé » à l'horizontale sur le cylindre, en en tournant la partie arrière vers la proue. La double antenne communication/senseurs était fixée sur l'extrémité avant bâbord de cet aileron. Sur le dessus, l'on pouvait voir le canon d'une petite tourelle pivotante.

- C'est quoi, ce type de vaisseau ? demanda Liam.

- C'est un vaisseau de transport de classe _Starlight_ de Rendili-Surron, répondit Grennan. Ce modèle n'est pas de toute première jeunesse, mais il a l'avantage d'être fiable, discret et efficace. Celui-ci a l'air d'avoir vécu un certain temps.

Canderous s'avança vers la rampe d'accès de l'_Espoir Éternel_, et cogna sur l'un des trains d'atterrissage. Une voix sortant du haut-parleur du cockpit demanda :

- Que voulez-vous ?

- « Perdu dans l'ombre solaire, je suis à la recherche de l'_Espoir Éternel_ ».

La rampe d'accès s'abaissa, et un Humain mit pied à terre. C'était un homme d'assez petite taille, ventripotent, au teint rougeaud et à l'épaisse moustache rousse. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient aussi crasseux que sa combinaison de technicien. Grennan demanda :

- Trel Modetto ?

- Ah, tout de même ! Je commençais à trouver le temps long, moi !

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas rasé, je devrais m'entraîner sur quelqu'un, répondit Morgreed avec un méchant sourire, en passant délicatement son pouce sur le tranchant de sa vibro-hache.

- C'est de l'humour Barabel ? demanda Modetto, irrité.

- Non, c'est une prise d'otage, répondit Liam, passé discrètement derrière la rampe, qui avait posé le canon de son blaster de sport sur la tempe du technicien.

Modetto sursauta.

- Qu… que… mais que signifie… ?

- T'as pas encore compris, microbe ? Qui que soient tes supérieurs, on est dans le camp d'en face, et tes ennuis ne font que commencer.

Morgreed se montrait menaçant. Modetto tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Vous… vous êtes venu pour _lui_, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très probablement, et tu vas nous conduire à lui, répondit durement Grennan.

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il me fera si je le trahis !

- Non, mais je sais exactement ce qui va t'arriver si tu ne le trahis pas ! rétorqua Canderous en se craquant les doigts.

- Allons-y mollo, faudrait pas qu'il nous fasse une attaque ! avertit Liam.

- Sans doute. Bon, maintenant, tu vas nous conduire à lui.

- Savez-vous au moins à qui vous vous mesurez ?

- Je serai ravi de l'apprendre !

- Vous êtes tous morts.

- Je pourrais m'acheter Nar Shaddaa si je recevais un crédit pour chaque fois qu'on m'a dit ça ! rétorqua Grennan.

- C'est qu'il a le bras long, monsieur Klytus.

Un temps. Morgreed éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? Ton patron est Klytus ! Comme ça tombe bien, j'avais justement envie de le rencontrer ! Allez, petit gars, tu vas nous mener à lui, et illico !

- Il va m'étriper !

- Écoute, minable, si tu ne nous mènes pas à lui, on te livre à la Nouvelle République. Pas une Maison qui pourrait te racheter, mais bien une puissance indépendante au secteur Tapani et qui est bien décidée à éventer le complot que vous tramez. D'accord, Klytus risque de nous échapper, mais on saura te faire parler pour le retrouver. Or, si tu acceptes de nous conduire jusqu'à lui, on te laissera partir, et il ne tiendra qu'à toi de sauver ta peau, et ça, c'est une promesse.

- Dans mon milieu, on ne fait jamais de promesses, car elles ne sont jamais respectées.

- La parole d'un Jedi, ça te suffira ? demanda soudain Liam.

Modetto blanchit.

- Un… Jedi ?

- Voyez vous-même !

Liam sortit de son ceinturon son sabre-laser et l'agita sous le nez du technicien.

- Vous me menacez, et vous vous prétendez Jedi ? C'est ça qu'on vous apprend dans votre école ?

- Laissez mon école en dehors de ça, et réfléchissez. C'est la prison à vie ou une chance de vous échapper. À vous de choisir.

- Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

Dankin gronda, exhibant ses crocs devant Modetto. Celui-ci fit son choix.

- Bon, bon… il va falloir marcher, son bureau est dans les profondeurs de la station.

- Rappelle-toi que tu as mon flingue braqué au-dessus de la raie des fesses, murmura le mercenaire à l'oreille de Modetto.

- Je sais, je sais ! Mais je vous avais dit qu'on allait devoir marcher, non ?

- J'espère que tu ne nous emmènes pas n'importe où !

- Ce sont des zones à accès restreint, constata Grennan.

Ils avaient pris un premier ascenseur, marché le long d'un couloir, et s'étaient retrouvés dans un long tube carré de verre renforcé, qui donnait l'impression de marcher dans le vide. Le corridor passait à travers la partie supérieure d'une immense salle où plusieurs turbines brassaient les eaux sales de grandes cuves de décontamination. Une longue passerelle surplombait les cuves, et une autre suivait la circonférence de la salle. Modetto expliqua :

- C'est là qu'on recycle l'eau de la station.

- Tu connais ?

- Je suis technicien, je viens régulièrement ici.

Ils franchirent un petit sas, et constatèrent que le corridor de verre traversait une autre salle de dimensions comparables, cette fois un entrepôt où étaient rangés des centaines de containers de toutes formes, toutes tailles et toutes couleurs. C'était presque fascinant d'avoir l'impression de marcher une quarantaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Une fois un autre sas franchi, les compères étaient à nouveau sur un plancher de duracier. La nouvelle zone dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer semblait encore moins entretenue que la moyenne des secteurs réservés au personnel.

- Voilà, c'est ce petit ascenseur de service.

L' « ascenseur » était en réalité une plate-forme de cinq mètres sur deux sans rambarde. Une fois les six personnes installées dessus, Modetto appuya sur le bouton, ils descendirent lentement jusqu'au dernier sous-sol.

- Et qui c'est, exactement, ce Klytus ? demanda soudain Grennan. Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à le rattraper, Morgreed ?

- Ah oui, tu ne l'as peut-être pas rencontré, toi. Très simple : c'est un sale petit bubon qui a organisé une tentative d'assassinat à l'égard de Dame Bathos de Cadriaan, puis qui nous a livrés aux Impériaux quelques semaines plus tard.

- Deux bonnes raisons de lui carrer mon flingue quelque part, alors.

- Faudra le faire parler, avant. Cette larve ne peut pas agir seule, il doit avoir des complices, voire des supérieurs hiérarchiques. À propos, ça ne te dit rien, à toi ?

Canderous chatouilla le dos de Modetto avec le canon de son arme. Celui-ci suait comme un porc prêt à partir à l'abattoir.

- Non, monsieur.

La plate-forme s'arrêta devant un long couloir sombre et tortueux qui se perdait dans les ténèbres. Canderous se méfia.

- T'es sûr que c'est là ?

- Je vous le jure ! Au bout de ce corridor, il y a une porte blindée. Normalement, elle mène à une bête réserve, mais c'est là que Monsieur Klytus a aménagé son bureau.

- Je te rappelle que si tu nous mènes en croiseur stellaire…

- Pas besoin de lui rappeler, Canderous, je crois qu'il a compris, intervint Liam.

- Mouais…

Au bout de couloir, il y avait une lourde porte blindée, avec une serrure à code.

- Tape le code. Si jamais ça fait autre chose qu'ouvrir simplement cette porte, je te brûle l'échine.

- Je vous en prie, je ne suis qu'un porte-message…

Modetto entra le code, et la porte coulissa, révélant une grande salle circulaire aux néons éclatants et aux parois en plastacier rutilant. Derrière un bureau, un grand fauteuil faisait face à un écran géant incrusté dans la surface opposée. Poussé par Canderous, Modetto entra, vite suivi par les autres.

- Monsieur… ces gens sont venus pour vous parler.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. En revanche, le fauteuil pivota. Or, ce n'était pas une personne qui était assise dedans, mais un mannequin représentant vaguement un gros humanoïde, avec un canon dépassant du torse.

- Attention !

Le canon tira une seule décharge d'énergie. La tête de Trel Modetto explosa net, et son corps s'effondra comme un pantin désarticulé. L'écran s'alluma, révélant le visage joufflu et porcin de Klytus, toujours aussi narquois.

- Hé non ! Ce n'est pas cette fois que vous m'aurez !

- Ce cher Klytus ! s'exclama Morgreed. Ta voix de cochon de lait émasculé commençait à me manquer ! J'ai hâte d'entendre le couinement qui sortira de ton gosier quand je t'aurai éventré !

- Vous n'êtes guère en position de me menacer, sous-créature.

- Qui c'est que t'appelles comme ça, bouse de rancor ? s'indigna Grennan en pointant son disrupteur vers l'écran.

- Vous allez très vite regretter de vous être frotté à nous, pauvres naïfs. Et pour que votre défaite soit complète, je vais vous promettre que nous retrouverons très vite la petite bibliothécaire. Elle va très bientôt vous rejoindre dans la mort ! Ainsi finissent ceux qui osent nous défier !

La dernière syllabe de cette phrase s'était prolongée sur un ricanement strident. Dans un sinistre cliquetis, la porte blindée se referma derrière eux et le verrou se replaça. Il y eut un grand bruit de choc alors que l'image de l'écran se brouilla sous un violent impact. La surface lisse se fissura, et Liam comprit que l'impact venait de _derrière_. Toute la cloison vola en éclats dans un fracas assourdissant, révélant l'énorme masse métallique d'un grand droïd de combat. Canderous reconnut le modèle d'Infanterie SD balmorrien, un redoutable tueur d'acier humanoïde de trois mètres de haut, lourdement blindé, avec un blaster lourd à répétition greffé au bout du bras droit, et un lance-torpilles à plasma sur l'autre bras. Sa tête était équipée d'une caméra disposée à l'objectif couvrant un angle de vue à 270 degrés, à l'abri sous une solide cloche de verre renforcé. Il se rappela également que cette brute était normalement équipée d'un champ de force qui le protégeait des tirs des blasters les plus faibles. Une voix rauque émana de la tête :

- Cibles verrouillées. Élimination.

Liam savait que ses chances de survie face à un pareil adversaire étaient minimes, et ne voulut pas jouer les héros. Il se jeta vers la porte, et flaqua un coup de sabre-laser dedans, espérant brûler la serrure, mais l'acier tint bon. Canderous fit de même avec sa vibro-lame double Jengardin, sans plus de succès.

Le robot tueur s'était dégagé de sa niche et s'apprêtait à passer à l'attaque. Fidèle à ses principes, Morgreed ne connaissait qu'un moyen sûr pour résoudre une telle situation. Avec un rugissement bestial, il balança son énorme vibro-hache vers le droïd. Celui-ci tendit le bras, et des étincelles jaillirent quand l'arme blanche ricocha dessus. Se détournant de la porte, Canderous revint à la charge et abattit son arme juste sur l'articulation de l'épaule de fer. Son coup fut si violent qu'il coupa net le bras droit du droïd, mais il avait mal estimé son élan, et planta sa lame dans le sol.

Grennan, de son côté, peinait à trouver la bonne faille. D'abord, il avait du mal à cerner un point faible dans l'armature du droïd. Ensuite, il craignait de blesser Canderous, juste entre lui et le droïd, qui tirait sur le manche de son arme comme un forcené. Quand enfin il pressa la détente, le rayon doré rata complètement sa cible. Le droïd leva alors le bras gauche, et envoya une boule de plasma vers le Mandalorien. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre, et sentit la décharge d'énergie brûlante lui chauffer le visage. Morgreed revint à la charge, et balança des coups de hache sur l'autre épaule du droïd, tel un bûcheron élaguant un arbre. Le canon à plasma tomba sur le sol dans un grand tintamarre de ferraille.

Motivé par la menace, Liam ne s'était pas découragé, et avait insisté, continué à lacérer la porte, enfoncé la lame bleutée de son sabre dans l'interstice entre la muraille et le battant... si bien qu'à la fin, il avait découpé une ouverture dans le blindage, et fit céder la porte d'un dernier coup de pied. Canderous s'était relevé avec une roulade en avant vers sa vibro-lame, la dégagea enfin. Le droïd, devenu manchot, essayait toujours d'accomplir sa mission en écrabouillant ses proies à coups de pied. Le mercenaire bondit, et abattit sa lame sur le dôme transparent qui surmontait le corps de métal. Une fois de plus, elle resta coincée, cette fois dans le verre.

Grennan ne voulut pas attendre que son disrupteur se rechargeât. Il sortit le fusil blaster à impulsions qu'il avait arraché au tueur de l'appartement de Niklas Veiler, et envoya une rafale sur le droïd, qui fut absorbée par le champ de force. Ce fut à ce moment que Dankin chargea son arbalète et envoya un projectile d'énergie verte sur la tête du droïd qui s'éparpilla aux alentours.

Le calme était revenu dans le bureau. Un calme seulement troublé par quelques crépitements d'étincelles émanant du droïd désormais inactif.

- Bon sang ! Ils ne plaisantent pas.

- Tu peux le dire, man ! répondit Grennan en riant. Hé, y a quelque chose dans c'te meuble ?

- Non, Grennan, répondit Morgreed qui venait d'ouvrir les tiroirs pour constater qu'ils étaient vides.

- Évidemment, avec tout ce remue-ménage, ils nous ont grillé, et ont pu monter ce piège. Bravo, Janna Pallask ! ronchonna Canderous.

- Dans ce cas, on va au moins prendre une petite compensation.

Tout en parlant, Grennan fouillait les poches du cadavre de Trel Modetto. Ce qui surprit Liam.

- Me dis pas que tu espères trouver du fric sur lui ?

- Pas du fric, petit, mais… ça !

Le Chiss sortit triomphalement le permis de vol du pilote.

- Voilà, les codes d'accès de l'_Espoir Éternel_ sont sur cette carte.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va pouvoir prendre ce vaisseau ? demanda Liam, soudainement intéressé.

- Au moins pour partir de ce caillou. Après, il faudra nous en débarrasser.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Parce que ce Klytus a sans doute aussi les codes d'identification de cet appareil, et n'aura aucun mal à le retrouver. Ou alors, il faudra les faire changer. Cassons-nous, maintenant !

Au-dessus de l'astéroïde, le _Chercheur Stellaire_ continuait à voler placidement. Ezra Lohrn continuait à s'énerver sur l'ordinateur de communications.

- Sacré bon sang de bonsoir ! J'y arriverai !

- Ce système de brouillage est très élaboré. Il faut un sacré matériel pour ça.

- Sûrement, et je dois bien admettre que je n'ai pas le niveau pour…

Un geyser orangé illumina soudain le cockpit. Sur l'une des plus grandes zones d'accostage, la grande forme triangulaire du _Gantelet_ fut ébranlée par une violente explosion. Toute la partie tribord arrière du croiseur se changeait en un torrent de métal en fusion.

- Vraiment pas avec le dos de la cuillère, murmura Darius.

- Ce saligaud est complètement secoué, mais il en a vraiment où je pense !

- Vous ne pouvez pas le rappeler ?

- Ce champ de brouillage m'en empêche ! Espérons qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises !

Grennan, Dankin, Canderous, Morgreed et Liam étaient en train de remonter le long du long corridor sombre jusqu'à la plate-forme. Le Chiss avançait au pas de course, et les autres suivaient son rythme tant bien que mal. Liam faisait appel à la Force pour intensifier ses sens, et mieux percevoir l'environnement. Il perçut alors un bourdonnement sourd au loin.

_C'est l'ascenseur… quelqu'un l'a mis en marche._

- Attends ! s'écria soudain l'adolescent à l'attention du Chiss. Je sens quelque chose…

Personne ne bougea, ni n'osa parler. Le cœur de Liam s'arrêta net quand il entendit une voix froide, impersonnelle, rauque, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Cibles repérées. Procédure de nettoyage.

Grennan aussi avait compris de quoi il s'agissait.

- Oh non ! Les tueurs !

La plate-forme descendait, et le petit groupe put voir trois hommes en armure noire, alignés l'un à côté de l'autre, équipés de fusils blasters à impulsions.

- Confirmation. Protocole d'exécution en cours.

Juste devant Liam, Morgreed sortit en un tournemain de son étui son fusil blaster de luxe, et gronda avec un sourire carnassier :

- On va voir ce que vos terreurs ont dans le bide !

La détonation du blaster ricocha sur les parois rouillées tandis que le tir orangé atteignit l'un des trois hommes. C'est à peine s'il bougea, tant son armure encaissa bien le tir. Le Barabel ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Quoi ? Hé ! C'est quoi, ce délire ?

L'ascenseur avait fini sa descente. Les trois nettoyeurs brandirent leurs armes comme un seul homme et balayèrent les alentours d'une première rafale. Les impulsions dorées volèrent au-dessus des têtes. Liam focalisa son regard sur le fusil de l'un d'entre eux.

_Faut que je le lui arrache. Allez, c'est pas plus dur que de soulever un caillou !_

Mais le stress, le bruit et le manque d'entraînement empêchèrent Liam de mettre son idée à exécution. Canderous brandit sa vibro-lame, prêt à s'en servir. Devant lui, Dankin envoya un carreau laser dans la poitrine de l'un des tueurs, le neutralisant. Encouragé par le succès de son ami, le Mandalorien se fraya un chemin entre le Togorien et le Chiss, puis sortit de son gilet une capsule fumigène qu'il avait gardé en stock. Il se plaqua à l'abri derrière une irrégularité dans la paroi, et lança la balle d'acier. Bientôt, la plate-forme disparut sous un épais brouillard jaunâtre. Les tirs cessèrent.

- Envoi de grenade.

- Confirmé.

Une grenade sortit des volutes de fumée, décrivant une courbe droit vers le groupe. Halluciné, Liam vit le petit cylindre tournoyer dans leur direction. Il sentit alors ses méninges tourner à plein régime, et ses yeux chauffer. Et une fois de plus, subitement, le temps ralentit tout autour de lui. Il distingua la grenade se rapprocher, de plus en plus lentement… jusqu'à être pratiquement arrêtée à deux mètres du sol. L'adolescent remarqua que lui pouvait toujours bouger à vitesse réduite, quand tout était immobile autour de lui. Il tendit la main vers l'engin explosif, et pensa de toutes ses forces :

_En arrière ! En arrière !_

Et le miracle se produisit. La grenade s'arrêta complètement, et commença à se diriger dans la direction de la plate-forme, et des tueurs positionnés dessus. Elle fila de plus en plus vite, alors que le temps reprit son cours normal. La grenade explosa, ébranlant le deuxième tueur. Grennan n'en revenait pas, complètement déstabilisé par un tel revirement. Mais si lui avait été surpris, leurs agresseurs l'étaient davantage. Le nuage se dissipait. Emporté par le feu de l'action, Liam sortit son blaster de sport et canarda le tueur qui avait été secoué par la grenade de Canderous. Parcouru de soubresauts, il dit juste « Directive Terminus » avant de tomber en avant. Canderous vit l'opportunité d'agir. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, lame en avant, vers le dernier nettoyeur. Dans un bruit écoeurant, il lui enfonça son épée dans l'estomac, le traversant de part en part, l'embrochant contre la paroi.

- Tenez, les voilà, vos « tueurs invincibles » !

Canderous arracha la lame du mur, et le nettoyeur roula sur la plate-forme, la maculant de sang.

- J'avoue, ils sont quand même balaises, ces rigolos. Bon, on remonte et on se tire !

- Alors ?

- Toujours rien. Pas à dire, ce système est vraiment inviolable.

- Quelle guigne !

Darius rouspéta. Pour la sixième ou septième fois, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Soudain, il repéra quelque chose sur le radar.

- Docteur Lohrn, regardez !

- Quoi ?

- On dirait que la zone de brouillage bouge.

- Ah ? Oui, tiens ! Ah, peut-être que cela signifie qu'ils déplacent leur dispositif.

- Regardez !

Darius montra du doigt quelque chose. Ezra repéra trois chasseurs stellaires de classe Manta qui quittaient l'un des hangars, escortant un curieux appareil. C'était un vaisseau d'une taille comparable, mais d'une forme très inhabituelle : Ezra pensa à un cockpit encadré de quatre longues griffes d'acier qui faisaient ressembler le vaisseau à un grand X volant. Quand l'escadron quitta le périmètre, les communicateurs et autres senseurs fonctionnèrent à nouveau. Ezra se précipita sur le micro.

- Canderous ? Canderous, réponds !

- …ra ? Est-ce que tu entends ?

- Grennan ?

- Ouais, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Un vaisseau émettait un champ de brouillage, mais il est parti. Et vous ?

- Klytus nous a échappé, mais il ne perd rien pour attendre.

- Comment on se retrouve ? Vous êtes à quelle piste ?

- T'en fais pas, on va vous rejoindre, on a trouvé un vaisseau.

- Vraiment ? D'accord.

La plate-forme était remontée, une fois de plus les cinq camarades traversèrent le grand sas. Ils couraient sans s'arrêter. Soudain, sous ses pieds, à travers la paroi de plexiglas renforcé, Liam entendit un horrible concert de bruits qui lui paraissaient familiers. En regardant en bas, son sang se figea dans ses veines quand il vit un spectacle qui l'arrêta net.

Quarante mètres plus bas se déroulait un combat d'une violence inouïe. Deux silhouettes virevoltaient de part et d'autre du hangar à containers. L'adolescent n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'effrayante ombre noire de Daymon Thorn, qui brandissait un sabre-laser à lame rouge vif. Liam était comme hypnotisé par les moulinets à la fois gracieux, rapides et précis de l'arme de Thorn, et se sentit comme un rat womp devant un cobra, même s'il ne perdait pas de vue que ce n'était pas lui qui était directement menacé par le Sith, mais bien Tahé l'Indomptable.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Blast ! C'est lui, le Jedi envoyé par le Conseil !_

Le Mélodieux se défendait avec un sabre-laser dont la lame avait la couleur d'un océan de Yavin VIII. Contrairement à ce que craignait Liam, l'envoyé du Conseil n'attaquait pas, mais n'était pas pour autant en position de faiblesse : il parait, esquivait, sautait en avant, en arrière, et semblait même s'amuser avec son terrible adversaire. La colère de celui-ci chauffait presque les alentours.

- Arrête de bouger, sale têtard !

Grennan avait rejoint Liam, et le secoua par les épaules.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Le Chiss fut à son tour subjugué par ce ballet mortel. Le Seigneur Noir, excédé, tendit la main. Des éclairs jaillirent de ses phalanges en direction de Tahé. Celui-ci mit un genou à terre, croisa les bras devant son visage, paumes tournées vers le Sith. Les éclairs meurtriers rebondirent sur ses mains, et s'évanouirent dans l'air. Avec un rugissement de fauve enragé, Thorn écarta les bras. Deux énormes containers placés de chaque côté du Mélodieux se mirent à trembler. Le Sith joignit ses paumes. Comprenant les intentions de Thorn, Tahé n'eut que le temps de faire un immense saut. Il resta suspendu par les doigts à la structure du sas, et grimaça en entendant les deux énormes coffres d'acier s'entrechoquer. Il sourit amicalement en voyant les visages terrifiés des deux hommes de l'autre côté de la paroi transparente.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Je peux le retenir ! Allez vous-en, vite !

Grennan vit alors en contrebas le Sith lancer son sabre-laser. Comme dans un rêve, il vit la vague rougeâtre se rapprocher en tournoyant.

- ATTENTION, DERRIÈRE TOI !

Mais au moment où le sabre-laser se planta dans le plexiglas, le Mélodieux s'était déjà écarté, plus rapide qu'une flèche. Grennan prit alors Liam par le bras.

- Allez, on n'a plus le temps !

Un enchaînement d'explosions secoua alors le plafond aux quatre coins de l'entrepôt. Des câbles de synthécorde glissèrent. Canderous, revenu en arrière pour réprimander les retardataires, jura en voyant descendre une demi-douzaine d'hommes en armure noire. Le même message se répercuta à travers les masques inexpressifs :

- Protocole de nettoyage en cours.

Et les nettoyeurs défouraillèrent sans retenue, balayant toute la pièce de leurs feux nourris en direction des deux guerriers, sans privilégier l'un ou l'autre. Tahé bondit vers la porte qui passait sous le sas, disparaissant à la vue des trois hommes. Thorn parait rafale sur rafale, de plus en plus énervé. À la fin, avec un cri terrible, il balaya l'air du bras, et un container s'éleva dans les airs, pour se fracasser sur la paroi de duracier, broyant l'un des tueurs au passage. Les trois compères ne traînèrent pas davantage. Devant eux, les deux grands non-Humains s'impatientaient.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, ils étaient revenus au-dessus de la salle d'épuration des eaux. Tout en courant, Liam repéra encore la silhouette gracieuse de Tahé, en train de courir sur un petit ponton d'acier qui enjambait la cuve d'eau sale. Il était suivi par les hommes en armure noire, et s'arrêta net en voyant un autre groupe de nettoyeurs arriver par la porte d'en face. Il claqua juste du doigt de frustration. Une réaction que Liam jugeai bien faible par rapport à la gravité de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le Mélodieux.

Les tueurs encerclaient maintenant le Jedi, se déplaçant lentement autour de lui en marchant sur les passerelles qui bordaient la grande cuve. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient dix, silhouettes menaçantes aux masques inexpressifs. Ils brandirent simultanément leurs fusils à impulsions.

- Cible acquise. Mode d'exécution confirmé.

Tahé était juste au milieu de la passerelle. Au-dessous de lui, sous l'action de l'énorme turbine, les vagues claquaient furieusement. Le Mélodieux tourna lentement sur lui-même, bravant du regard les hommes en armures. Derrière la vitre, Liam angoissait de plus en plus à l'idée d'assister à l'exécution d'un Jedi. Il se plaqua contre la vitre et bégaya :

- Non ! Tahé ! Ne joue pas au héros, ils sont trop nombreux !

Le Mélodieux regarda alternativement les hommes en armure, puis le padawan. Il eut un petit sourire, et sans hésiter, plongea dans la cuve, bras tendus en avant.

- Arrête ! Arrête ! Non !

Mais il était déjà trop tard. En moins d'une demi-seconde, Tahé l'Indomptable avait disparu dans les tumultueux remous de la turbine.

Un court instant passa durant lequel personne ne fit rien. Puis les nettoyeurs levèrent tous ensemble leurs armes.

- Nouvelle cible atteinte.

- Protocole d'exécution.

- Confirmé.

Liam écarquilla les yeux, et fit un bond en arrière. Le verre tinta sous les coups d'impulsion, mais tint bon. Canderous le rattrapa par le bras.

- Ca va être craignos dans quelques instants, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici vite fait !

- Ils l'ont tué… ils l'ont tué…

- Et on va vite le rejoindre si on reste ici ! Entre les commandos et Thorn, ça pue !

Un appel sonna dans le communicateur du _Chercheur Stellaire_.

- Ezra ? Ici Grennan.

- Grennan ? Où en êtes-vous ?

- On a embarqué à bord de l'_Espoir Éternel_, je t'envoie le signal d'identification. Nous sommes juste derrière toi.

- Attends... Okay, je vous vois.

- Programme un chemin vers Tamber, on s'y rejoindra !

- D'accord.

- Les autres insistent pour que nous allions ensuite à Chandrila.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Question de vie ou de mort !

Six heures plus tard, le _Chasseur Stellaire _et l'_Espoir Éternel_ s'étaient posés à proximité à l'astroport principal de Tamber, la planète la plus proche de Lemuir IV sur la route commerciale de Rimma, la principale route intersystémique pour les mondes du Noyau. Alors qu'Ezra se réjouissait en voyant ses amis l'attendre, elle ouvrit la trappe pour descendre, mais Darius ne la suivit pas.

- Je vous laisse, je n'ai aucune raison de traîner encore avec vous.

- Je comprends. Désolée de vous avoir entraîné là-dedans. À votre place, je me tiendrais à l'écart de Lemuir IV pendant un long moment. Vous avez été mêlé à une sale histoire, et moins vous en parlerez, mieux vous vous porterez.

- Bon. Tenez, quand même, si vous avez besoin de matériel…

Darius tendit à la jeune doctoresse sa carte, qu'elle empocha. Avant de descendre, elle fit un petit salut.

- Cieux cléments !

Ezra fut impressionnée par l'état avancé de dégradation de l'_Espoir Éternel_.

- Incroyable ! Cette poubelle fonctionne encore ?

- Pour ce que j'ai pu en juger, il ne paie pas de mine, mais tient la route, répondit son compère Chiss en tapotant la carlingue du bout de son disrupteur.

- Ne perdons pas de temps ! trancha Liam. On va tout t'expliquer pendant le trajet.

Très vite, l'_Espoir Éternel_ s'engagea sur la route de Rimma. Liam, Canderous et Morgreed racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé sur Lemuir IV, et la raison qui les pressait à se rendre sur Chandrila. La jeune Calipsa approuva.

- Il est clair que cette pauvre fille est dans la semoule jusqu'au trognon. Nous devons immédiatement la récupérer et la mettre sous haute protection.

- Même en dehors du système Tapani, ces artefacts provoquent des catastrophes !

Liam serrait encore les poings.

- Pauvre Tahé ! Il ne doit pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien !

- Je te promets qu'on fera tomber ces ordures. Qui que soient ces mecs en armure, ce Klytus, ce réseau d'esclaves, on ne s'arrêtera pas sans avoir coupé la tête de cette organisation !

- Et si c'était une hydre, cette organisation ? On coupe la tête, deux autres apparaissent…

- Jedi sacrifié. Conseil ne restera pas inactif, gronda Dankin.

- T'as raison, mon pote, renchérit Canderous. Et si ces tueurs vont jusqu'à Chandrila, la Nouvelle République sera bien obligée d'agir de manière officielle.

Le visage de l'adolescent s'éclaira un peu.

- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison. Mais je te rassure, Ezra, je n'ai pas l'intention de le venger.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai besoin de toute mon énergie, non pas pour tuer le plus de nettoyeurs possible, mais pour protéger les gens auxquels je tiens.

La doctoresse eut un petit sourire.

- Et tu penses à une personne en particulier, je parie ! Mais tu as parfaitement raison, et je suis certain que tous les Jedi approuveront cette décision.

Le soleil éclairait les plaines verdoyantes de Chandrila. Liam était fasciné. Il avait passé toute sa jeunesse dans les rues grouillantes de Coruscant, et voir autant de surfaces planes et herbeuses lui faisait toujours un petit effet.

- Cette planète est chère à la Rébellion, les amis.

- Ah ouais, et pourquoi ? demanda Morgreed, curieux.

- C'est ici qu'est née Mon Mothma, le sénateur qui a été la principale instigatrice de la fondation de la Rébellion, à l'issue de la Guerre des Clones. Quand la Nouvelle République a été fondée, elle en est devenue la Présidente pendant quelques années, avant de céder sa place à la Princesse Leïa Organa Solo.

- Ouais, autrement dit, c'est un lieu de recueillement pour les nostalgiques ! plaisanta Grennan.

- Possible, quoi qu'il en soit, ce que je préfère, c'est les plaines.

L'_Espoir Éternel_ atterrit non loin d'une grande ville constituée principalement de grandes tours blanches à l'architecture ultramoderne. Grâce à un contact rapide avec le Conseil des Jedi sur une ligne sécurisée accessible seulement aux membres de l'Ordre, Liam avait expliqué en quelques mots la situation, et Kyle Katarn leur avait donné l'adresse d'Ari Quayle. Quelques minutes de transport en commun avaient suffi pour qu'ils arrivassent à l'appartement de la bibliothécaire.

Morgreed sonna. L'interphone à caméra se mit en marche.

- Qui est là ?

- Ari ? Ari Quayle ?

- Oh, monsieur Morgreed ! Je vous reconnais, maintenant. Entrez !

La porte coulissa, et le petit groupe fut accueilli par la jeune fille blonde. Elle sourit davantage en voyant Canderous, Dankin et Liam, mais se crispa un peu devant le Chiss.

- Et vous êtes… ?

- Oui, nous n'avons pas été présentés, mademoiselle. Je suis le docteur Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa. Et lui, c'est Grennan, mon partenaire.

- Calipsa ?

- T'en fais pas, elle est réglo, affirma Liam. Lui aussi.

- Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de…

- Désolé, Ari, mais ça ne va pas te faire plaisir, coupa le Mandalorien. Les gars qui ont buté ton mari t'ont presque retrouvé. On est ici pour t'emmener ailleurs.

Le visage d'Ari s'effondra.

- Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?

- Tout peut s'arrêter, si nous faisons preuve du culot nécessaire, répondit Grennan. Le truc, c'est d'éviter les dommages collatéraux.

- Où allez-vous m'emmener, cette fois ?

- On part pour Yavin IV, à l'heure qu'il est, c'est le seul endroit où tu seras en sécurité, assura Morgreed.

- Quelle excellente idée ! Une promenade en perspective dans les forêts de Yavin IV ! J'adore !

C'était K-LI, le droïd d'Ari, qui venait d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée, de sa voix enjouée. Le Chiss fut interloqué.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Le droïd que mes parents m'ont offert. Il ne me quitte pas.

- J'avais oublié cette satanée boîte à chambard ! pesta Canderous. Bon, on doit y aller, maintenant.

Ari mit rapidement quelques affaires dans un sac, et s'apprêta à quitter l'appartement. À sa suite, K-LI trottinait.

- Attendez ! Je dois venir avec vous !

- Sûrement pas, conserve à guimauve ! Tu restes là ! ordonna le mercenaire.

- Non, je regrette ! Le dernier ordre que j'ai reçu de Maître Quayle avant sa tragique disparition a été très clair : ne jamais quitter Maîtresse Ari sous le moindre prétexte !

- Je me fous autant du dernier ordre de Quayle que de…

Ezra leva soudain la main, intimant à Canderous le silence. Elle regarda attentivement le droïd qui continuait à s'agiter autour d'eux. Son expression se fit de plus en plus maligne

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il tient tant à nous suivre !

- Je suis très heureux de voir à quel point vous vous souciez de ma personne, mademoiselle, mais je vous assure que je vais très bien !

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça, bonhomme.

K-LI était attaché sur l'établi de l'_Espoir Éternel_. Il essayait désespérément de se libérer de ses entraves, sans succès.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une révision !

- Il est où, l'interrupteur ? Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête ! Ari !

En voyant la doctoresse brandir la lourde clef à molette comme une matraque, la jeune bibliothécaire, affolée, s'empressa d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur situé à la base de la sphère argentée qui constituait l'énorme tête de son droïd. Celui-ci cessa aussitôt de bouger, ses yeux verts s'éteignirent. Ezra poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Et vous supportez ça toute la journée ?

- Kelly a toujours été mon meilleur ami.

- D'accord… voyons voir ce que votre meilleur ami a dans le crâne.

Quelques minutes et coups de tournevis électrique plus tard, la jeune Calipsa avait délicatement ouvert le couvercle de protection du dôme céphalique. Mais la bibliothécaire veillait.

- Dites, êtes-vous sûre de savoir ce que vous faites ?

- J'ai travaillé sur différents modèles de droïds médicaux, je connais au moins les bases pour ce qui est du bricolage sur ces trucs. Voyons, voyons… Ah-ha !

Ezra plongea délicatement la main au milieu des circuits imprimés, et quand elle la sortit, elle tenait quelque chose de petit et de carré entre le pouce et l'index.

- Regardez ! Une cartouche mémorielle ! Je parie qu'elle n'était pas incluse à la sortie de l'usine !

- Vous pensez que quelqu'un l'aurait cachée là ? Vous pensez à… nom d'une pipe en bois ! Jackee aurait… ?

- C'est très possible.

- Félicitations, Ezra ! Tu m'épates ! applaudit sincèrement Liam.

Ce compliment laissa cependant la jeune doctoresse de marbre. Elle regarda successivement Canderous, puis Morgreed, puis Dankin, et s'arrêta sur Liam.

- Ne me dites pas que depuis maintenant six mois que vous connaissez cette malheureuse et son droïd, vous savez qu'on veut sa peau, mais qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a eu la bonne idée de voir si le mari n'avait pas caché quelque chose dans ce tas de boulons ?

Personne n'osa répondre.

- Je le crois pas. La clef du mystère était à portée de main, sous vos yeux, pendant tout ce temps !

- Et en plus, on l'a déjà amenée devant le Conseil des Jedi ! rappela Liam d'un ton lamentable.

- J'avoue, j'aurais peut-être dû repérer ça, surtout après avoir vu ce coup fourré avec SE-2-4, grommela Canderous.

- Et toi, Liam ?

- Hé, me bouscule pas, Ezra ! Quand j'ai rencontré Ari, je ne pensais qu'à retrouver l'assassin de Duncan Blackstorm ! Et j'ai pas imaginé que des cafards géants puissent être amateurs d'informatique !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Les Krakraï.

- Mais quel rapport avec Ari ?

- Eh bien… la première fois que j'ai affronté un machin pareil, c'était dans sa chambre – elle passait la nuit dans la suite entre la mienne et celle de Chi'ta. En pleine nuit, j'ai senti cette créature, et le « brouillage » qu'elle émettait. Alors, je suis allé jeter un œil dans sa piaule, et je suis tombé nez à nez avec un Krakraï qui a voulu me dévorer.

Cette anecdote laissa la jeune doctoresse songeuse.

- T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- Ah oui, j'en suis sûr !

- Tu dis que ces créatures semblent créer des interférences avec la Force… je me demande si ces Krakraï ne se montrent pas particulièrement agressifs avec les personnes sensibles à la Force. En fait, ça me fait penser aux vornsks.

- Les vornsks ? C'est quoi, un vornsk ? demanda Morgreed.

Ce fut Liam qui répondit :

- Un sacré tas d'ennuis pour les utilisateurs de la Force. Ce sont d'espèces de loups qui vivent sur la planète Myrkr. On nous apprend à les reconnaître à l'Académie, parce qu'ils ont une particularité : ils repèrent les individus réceptifs à la Force, et ça les rend enragés, alors du coup ils… Blast ! Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas Ari que cette créature visait, mais bien moi !

L'adolescent se remémora subitement la scène.

- Mais oui ! Quand j'ai vu cette chose, elle n'allait pas s'en prendre à Ari, mais voulait sortir de la chambre par la porte, elle a pris la mouche quand elle m'a vu !

- Pourquoi ne pas être entré par la fenêtre de ta suite, ou celle de Chi'ta ?

- Peut-être parce qu'elle s'est trompée de fenêtre, ou bien… comme nos flux de Force s'entrecroisaient dans la chambre d'Ari, elle a cru détecter une source plus importante, et s'est rendue compte de son erreur en entrant.

- Ouais, c'est pas idiot ! Et sur Gamorr, le Krakraï m'a délaissée quand tu t'es trouvé devant lui ! rappela Ezra. Les Précurseurs ne visent probablement pas Ari, c'était une mauvaise coïncidence !

- Ma vie reste menacée, pourtant ! reprit Ari. Mon quartier brûlé, un speeder dans la fenêtre de ma chambre…

- C'est _ça_ qu'ils voulaient ! affirma la doctoresse en brandissant la petite cartouche. Maintenant, je suis curieuse de savoir qu'est-ce qui a bien pu occasionner autant d'ennuis à autant de personnes.

- Je… je peux voir ce que c'est avec vous ? demanda timidement la bibliothécaire.

Ezra se tourna vers elle.

- Vous risquez d'être encore plus dans les ennuis, Ari.

- Je _veux_ savoir ce qui a tué mon mari !

- D'accord.

Elle introduisit la cartouche dans son bloc de données, vérifia qu'elle n'était pas cryptée ou infectée par un virus, et ouvrit le fichier.

C'était l'enregistrement d'une conversation entre deux individus, sans image. La première voix était haut perché et gutturale, l'autre mielleuse, avec un fort accent rodien :

- Vous êtes sûr que c'était une bonne idée ?

- Allons, cher ami, vous savez bien que chaque ambassade doit être truffée d'au moins une trentaine de micros de chacune des autres maisons. J'ai personnellement vérifié que cet établissement ne comprenait aucun appareil d'espionnage, peu de gens vous connaissent, et personne ne me connaît, moi. Il n'y a aucun risque.

- Mouais… Je l'espère pour vous.

- Allons, vous me connaissez, je suis un professionnel tout comme vous.

- Alors, qu'aviez-vous de si important à me dire ?

- Il y a du nouveau concernant le secteur de Kathol.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous vous souvenez des communications émises par le _Carbonite _?

- Le quoi ?

- Le vaisseau détruit dans le secteur Tapani il y a quelque temps.

- Ah, oui, celui-là ! Eh bien ?

- Plus de doute possible, ces communications étaient bien ce que nous pensons.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Vous oubliez que j'étais sur place quand nos hommes ont trouvé DarkStryder et ses minions. Et nous avons intercepté les signaux radio de cette créature quand elle faisait appel à ses serviteurs.

- Et donc ?

- Les analyses l'ont confirmé, les communications adressées au _Carbonite_ ont exactement les mêmes résonances, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Deux possibilités se présentent : ou bien DarkStryder est toujours vivant, mais ça m'étonnerait fort compte tenu que le _Bastion_ s'est écroulé dessus sous mes yeux, ou bien…

- Allez-y, parlez !

- Ou bien ce sont d'autres êtres qui parlent le même langage, et d'une manière plus complexe. En outre, nos scientifiques ont remarqué que le vaisseau a été détruit par une arme à énergie spatiale, or DarkStryder n'était pas assez performant pour aller dans le vide interstellaire. Le _Carbonite _était au beau milieu de l'espace, le tir n'est pas venu d'une planète, d'un astéroïde ou tout autre corps semblable, mais bien d'un vaisseau. Un vaisseau équipé d'une arme qui fonctionnerait avec un ou plusieurs de ces modules.

- Vous voulez dire… les modules comme celui que vous avez ramassé sur Kathol ?

- Précisément.

- Quel dommage que votre porte-bonheur ne soit plus fonctionnel. Pourquoi le garder sur vous en permanence ?

- Il m'a sauvé la vie, je lui dois bien ça. Et puis, imaginez que nous trouvions quelque chose susceptible de le recharger. Puis de le dupliquer. Nos soldats deviendraient beaucoup plus efficaces.

- Bien sûr, mon cher, mais vous pourriez vous montrer plus ambitieux. Avec cette technologie, plus rien ne pourrait nous arrêter. Notre association pourra renaître de ses cendres.

- Nous devrions cependant nous tenir sur nos gardes. Plusieurs autres groupes ont également intercepté l'appel, si j'en crois mes sources, sauf que contrairement à eux, personne ne pourra nous repérer.

- J'en suis certain.

- Les Mecetti sont au courant, ainsi que les Melantha. En outre, ce balourd de Moff Laird Gustavu a carrément fait des fouilles dans le coin.

- Et ça vous fait peur ?

- Tout cela risque fort de nous gêner. J'ai horreur de devoir me montrer, mais je vais devoir le faire, je suppose.

- Pas nécessairement.

- C'est à dire ?

- Les Impériaux n'ont pas les moyens de mettre d'autres grands projets sur pied, ils sont bien trop occupés avec leur sphère, j'en sais quelque chose puisque c'est moi qui transporte leur matériel. En revanche, les maisons nobles pourraient effectivement retarder notre travail, à moins que…

- Vous avez une idée derrière la tête, cher ami.

- Il faudrait qu'il y ait quelques… perturbations dans le secteur Tapani. Suffisamment pour que ces noblaillons prétentieux ne mettent pas le nez dans nos affaires. En provoquant une guerre, par exemple.

- Comment comptez-vous faire ?

- Très simple. Dans deux jours, Dame Bathos de Cadriaan fête son anniversaire. Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui se passerait si l'un des membres de l'une des maisons rivales à la Maison Cadriaan décidait de la faire abattre par un tireur embusqué ?

- Tueur engagé par nos soins, je suppose ?

- Evidemment.

- Et naturellement, vous ferez appel à un intermédiaire.

- Comme d'habitude. Et pour jouer le rôle du petit fonctionnaire malheureux prêt à tout pour gagner les faveurs du patron, j'ai l'homme qu'il faut. Une espèce d'Humain pathétique qui se jetterait dans le réacteur de l'Étoile Noire pour avoir une augmentation de 2,5 %. Un petit pot-de-vin par-ci, une petite retouche par-là, et dans deux jours, « Klytus de la Maison Mecetti » va commettre un crime odieux, et mettre le feu au tas de poudre qui relie la Maison Cadriaan et la Maison Mecetti.

Le message s'arrêta à ce moment-là. Personne ne réagit. Tous étaient pétrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Enfin, Canderous desserra les dents.

- « Tas de poudre »… Les gars, on vient de mettre la main sur l'allumette.

- Qui que soient les personnes qu'on entend, y a des chances pour qu'elles éliminent ceux qui se mettent dans leurs pattes sans autre forme de procès ! s'inquiéta Morgreed.

- Ces mecs en armure noire… murmura pensivement Grennan.

- Tahé avait raison, ils ont de sacrés gros moyens ! s'inquiéta Liam. Il devient urgent d'en référer auprès du Conseil !

Chi'ta Koskaya était anxieuse. Elle allait et venait dans l'allée du jardin du temple Massassi, ne parvenant pas à se calmer. Le ciel était toujours vide, pas le moindre vaisseau en approche. Piquée au vif, elle s'assit d'un bond sur un banc, et ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose. Mais elle ne put ramener le calme dans son esprit qui était en pleine tempête. Elle entendit quelqu'un se rapprocher. En rouvrant les paupières, elle distingua la Dame Damara Decrilla. Celle-ci la salua avec un sourire engageant.

- Salut à toi, jeune Chi'ta.

- Bonjour, Dame Decrilla.

- Je peux ? demanda l'Humaine en montrant le banc du doigt.

- Je vous en prie, faites.

La chasseresse s'assit près de la jeune fille.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici !

- J'ai tenu à reparler au Conseil des Jedi… j'avais besoin de clarifier quelque chose. Je n'ai pas l'esprit très serein en ce moment.

Pendant quelques instants, ni l'une ni l'autre ne pipa mot. Puis la jeune Humaine esquissa, un peu gênée :

- Tu sembles bien soucieuse, toi aussi.

- Oh, j'espérais que ça ne se visse pas autant !

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, va. Par les temps qui courent, l'inquiétude est légitime.

- Vous disiez vouloir « clarifier les choses »… de quoi vouliez-vous parler ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'en ai parlé à tes maîtres ou si c'est une coïncidence, mais maintenant, j'ai des visions, y compris quand je suis éveillée. Et ça ne me rassure pas. Je vois Don Nycator de Mecetti. Il est en danger. Une ombre plane sur lui.

- Vous lui en avez parlé ?

- Je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Pour tout te dire, cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'approcher.

À cette évocation, la jeune chasseresse poussa un profond soupir, et bientôt ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Mais… oh, Damara !

- Excuse-moi, Chi'ta.

La jeune Drall sortit vite un mouchoir des plis de sa robe, et le tendit à l'Humaine.

- Vous l'aimez à ce point-là ?

- Si seulement… si seulement il n'était pas aussi obnubilé par la Dame de Sérénité ! Mais je ne devrais pas parler comme ça devant toi, je crois savoir que Dame Liryl t'est chère aussi.

- Auriez-vous de vilaines pensées à son égard ?

- La jalousie, tu veux dire ? Non pas, car je sais que ça ne changerait rien. Et puis seuls les animaux éliminent les rivaux sexuels. Je me sens animale pendant un safari, jamais autrement. Dame Liryl est quelqu'un de très bien, sans doute bien meilleure que je ne le serais jamais, et je ne souhaite pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

- Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire, Damara. Mais en toute sincérité, je n'approuve pas non plus ce mariage. Je vous avouerai cependant que je m'inquiète davantage pour la Dame de Sérénité.

- Je comprends. Mais sache que si Nycator a pu se montrer blessant à l'égard de l'un ou l'autre de tes amis, il n'a jamais dit une seule mauvaise parole à ton égard.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, de toute manière, un Jedi doit être au-dessus des considérations personnelles. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Puisque nous parlons de ces choses-là, sachez que je vois de plus en plus de visions ténébreuses, moi aussi. Je vois des gens qui souffrent, qui ont peur, qui meurent. Des villes réduites à feu et à sang, des plaines entièrement brûlées… et parfois, je vois Liam qui se bat à mes côtés, qui me soutient, et je supporte mieux ces ravages.

Damara Decrilla eut un petit sourire.

- Pour toi aussi, il y a quelqu'un, alors ?

- Inutile de se voiler la face, Damara. Liam Kincaid semble éprouver de tendres sentiments pour moi, et… j'avoue que je me sens de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure que je partage sa compagnie.

- Tu me surprends ! Bien des filles de ton âge n'auraient pas été aussi franches.

- Je suppose que cela tient de mon éducation les habitants de Drall ne sont pas très complexés par les questions sentimentales, contrairement à d'autres peuples. J'ignore cependant si c'est très… raisonnable. Surtout par les temps qui courent.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Si nous sommes amenés à traverser une période de chaos, peut-être que la seule chose qui puisse maintenir un semblant de cohésion, c'est l'amour.

- Peut-être bien… Mais… vous y croyez, vous ?

- À quoi ?

- Eh bien… une Drall, un Humain… ensemble…

- Tant qu'il y a le cœur, crois-tu que le reste ait une importance ? Et puis, vous êtes peut-être encore un peu jeunes pour penser à fonder une famille, non ? ajouta la jeune Humaine avec un sourire malicieux.

La jeune Drall eut un petit rire, ce qui la surprit. Elle réalisa qu'une telle allusion l'aurait sans doute choquée quelques semaines plus tôt encore. Mais elle ne sut déterminer si c'était une marque de dédramatisation, de maturité ou d'avilissement.

- Vous avez raison. Nous verrons cela quand nous aurons atteint notre majorité.

C'est alors que la navette de transit de Yavin survola les deux femmes pour aller se poser sur la piste de l'académie. Chi'ta se leva d'un bond.

- Ce sont sans doute nos amis ! Allons les rejoindre !

Et la jeune Drall courut vers le bâtiment sans attendre Dame Decrilla.

Son visage illuminé perdit bien vite de son éclat quand elle vit les mines défaites de ses amis descendus de la navette. Ils semblaient être sortis des galeries d'un volcan en activité. Même Morgreed, habituellement ricanant, affichait un faciès contrarié, comme si, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait affronté quelqu'un de plus fort que lui sans l'emporter. Elle essaya tout de même d'avoir l'air enjouée en disant :

- Vivants ! Vous êtes tous vivants !

- Salut, petite puce…

- Canderous, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Thorn était là, Chi'ta, murmura Liam sur un ton funèbre.

- Par le Grand Fouisseur ! Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ?

- Pas à nous, Chi'ta, répondit Ezra. Mais… je suis sincèrement navrée.

- De quoi ?

La jeune fille se répétait le credo des Jedi pour éviter de paniquer.

- C'est Tahé l'Indomptable… les tueurs qu'on a vu chez Niklas Veiler l'ont exécuté.

- _Hein _?

À la profonde stupéfaction de la doctoresse, la petite Drall, si empathique, n'avait pas l'air choquée, chagrinée… mais seulement surprise. Ezra tâcha d'aller jusqu'au bout, et continua :

- Je… je comprendrais que ça puisse être trop lourd à assumer.

- Sache qu'il nous a permis de fuir, et d'accomplir notre mission, ajouta Grennan.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, mais vous ne m'immergez pas un peu vite ?

Le Mandalorien soupira d'exaspération en entendant le Barabel éclater de rire à la vue de Tahé, qui les avait discrètement rejoints. Le Mélodieux était souriant, en pleine forme. Il avait abandonné les vêtements de cuir de proxénète, et portait une simple tunique rouge vif. La seule décoration qu'il avait conservée était son amulette de cuivre à effigie de cétacé, lien avec son monde natal. Liam siffla d'admiration.

- Blast ! Tu t'en es sorti !

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- Tu as meilleure allure en Jedi que dans la peau d'un mac ! ricana Morgreed.

- C'est un rôle qui m'a permis de sauver pas mal de vies.

- Je savais que tu avais l'air trop honnête pour un esclavagiste, affirma Liam.

- C'est une bonne couverture.

- Couverture ?

Le Mélodieux toussota et parla plus doucement.

- Il y a quelques années, j'ai été mêlé à une histoire de trafic d'esclaves. J'ai aidé à démanteler une petite partie d'un grand réseau sur la planète Pembric II, le réseau Sabiador. Mais plus tard, j'ai appris que ce n'était que le sommet de la carapace de la tortue marine. Alors, j'ai demandé au Conseil la permission de continuer à lutter contre ce réseau – je suis un Jedi Sentinelle, l'infiltration et le débusquage de sales types sont ma spécialité. Et de fil en aiguille, j'ai finalement atteint le gros morceau en fouillant dans les dossiers des gens que j'ai suivi jusque sur cette station, j'ai découvert que le réseau Sabiador n'était qu'une petite succursale d'une énorme organisation criminelle avec d'immenses moyens.

- Laquelle ?

Tahé tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, et chuchota :

- Pour votre sécurité, je préfère ne pas vous le dire sans l'aval du Conseil. Moins vous en saurez sur ces gens, mieux ça vaudra pour vous.

- D'accord.

L'adolescent se tortilla nerveusement les doigts.

- J'ai vraiment eu les jetons quand je t'ai vu plonger dans ce bassin.

- Les jetons ? De quoi ? Que je me noie ? s'exclama le Mélodieux en riant de bon cœur. Liam, j'ai appris à nager avant même de savoir marcher ! La turbine ? Une plaisanterie par rapport à des courses que j'ai pu mener à travers des barrières de coraux venimeux bien plus resserrées. Non, j'avoue que la vraie difficulté a été Thorn lui-même.

- Tu t'es pourtant bien dépatouillé face à ce salaud !

- Peut-être, Canderous, mais si ces guerriers n'étaient pas venus le perturber, il aurait fini par me changer en plancton ! J'avais de plus en plus de mal à éviter ses attaques, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'énervait.

- Je t'ai vu esquiver les coups, parer ses éclairs… mais tu ne l'attaquais pas !

- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai survécu à notre petit « entretien ». Si j'avais été offensif, je serais entré dans son jeu, et pour le combat, il est plus doué que moi.

- Puisqu'on parle d'entretien, il faut qu'on voie le Conseil.

Justement, Corran Horn arrivait à son tour. Les compagnons le saluèrent respectueusement à tour de rôle. À la demande de Horn, un padawan guida Ari et K-LI vers une chambre, puis les six camarades suivirent le maître Jedi jusqu'à la salle de briefing. Quand ils y entrèrent, Canderous ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite moue d'admiration. En effet, ce n'était pas le bureau où ils s'étaient rendus les fois précédentes, mais bien la grande pièce souterraine mal éclairée d'où la Princesse Leïa Organa et le Général Jan Dodonna avaient orchestré la Bataille de Yavin quinze ans plus tôt.

- Je ne pensais pas entrer dans un sanctuaire autant chargé en histoire !

- Ce n'est pas le genre d'histoire dont nous nous souvenons avec enthousiasme, répondit Kyle Katarn. Beaucoup de gens honorables sont morts pendant la Bataille de Yavin, aussi bien dans notre camp que dans celui d'en face.

- Vous avez participé à cette bataille ?

- À ma façon, Canderous. C'est moi qui ai volé les plans de l'_Étoile Noire_ pour les remettre à la Princesse Leïa sur le _Tantive IV_. Mais bon, passons.

- D'après Tahé l'Indomptable, vous avez échappé de peu à une sacrée catastrophe sur Lemuir IV, commenta Luke Skywalker.

- Le jeu en valait la chandelle, Maître Skywalker, répondit Liam. Nous n'avons pas pu remonter directement à la source, Klytus nous a échappé au dernier moment, mais nous avons tout de même trouvé quelque chose qui vaut probablement son pesant d'or.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Mara Jade.

- C'est un enregistrement audio, répliqua Ezra. Nous pensons que c'est à cause de cet enregistrement que la vie de mademoiselle Quayle – et par extension les nôtres – sont menacées.

- Il était caché dans le droïd personnel d'Ari, précisa Morgreed.

- Parfait. Écoutons-le donc.

Mara Jade enfonça la cartouche dans le lecteur, et tous firent silence. Une fois encore, les deux voix résonnèrent aux oreilles des enquêteurs. Chi'ta frissonna quand elle entendit parler de ces sinistres conspirations. L'enregistrement s'arrêta. La jeune Drall s'inquiéta en voyant Jessa Halbret, pâle comme un linge, les yeux écarquillés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Maître Halbret ?

- Non… Comment avons-nous pu être aveugles à ce point-là ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pu prévoir que les choses iraient _aussi loin _?!

Maître Halbret reprit son souffle, et regarda un par un les compères.

- Mes amis, c'est très important. Savez-vous exactement _qui_ parle sur cet enregistrement ? Connaissez-vous l'identité des gens qu'on entend ?

- Euh… en y réfléchissant, je pense reconnaître l'une des voix, la première.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas sûr, maître Tal ?

- Pas sûr, non.

- Il se trouve que je suis sûre de reconnaître _l'autre_ voix, celle à l'accent rodien.

- Qui est-ce, alors ?

Le suspense montait. Jessa Halbret se concentra, et expliqua d'une voix lente :

« Il y a sept ans, quand j'étais à bord de l'_Étoile Lointaine_, j'étais dans un équipage très hétéroclite, composé majoritairement d'individus peu recommandables. Pour retrouver le Moff Kentor Sarne qui s'était enfui à bord de son croiseur personnel, le _Bastion_, nous avons retapé une vieille corvette corellienne en une journée, et engagé du personnel là où nous pouvions le trouver. Notre point de départ était Kal'Shebbol, vous le savez, vous vous êtes même rendus sur place. Je pensais bien que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Nous étions sur le point de poursuivre un fou furieux dans un secteur complètement inconnu, où les règles de fonctionnement de l'univers étaient bouleversées. Et nous, nous étions pour la majorité des gens qui n'étaient pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler « fréquentables ». La plupart des membres de l'équipage étaient des repris de justice qui pensaient trouver un moyen d'échapper à la prison, d'autres ne voyaient qu'une opportunité de gagner de l'argent, de découvrir des trésors faciles à revendre… nous étions bien loin des clichés sur l'héroïsme, la soif de justice et la chevalerie des temps anciens.

« Pour qu'il y ait malgré tout une cohésion dans cet équipage, le capitaine Keleman Ciro avait soigneusement épluché les meilleures références, et consulté quelques personnes parmi celles qui convenaient le mieux à ses attentes, pour les nommer à l'équipe de commandement. Nous étions ceux dont les dossiers étaient les plus « clairs », ou à défaut ceux dont les compétences étaient les plus utiles. Moi-même, vous le savez plus ou moins, ce n'est plus tellement un secret, j'étais à bord en tant que Jessa Dajus, conseillère tactique du Moff Sarne, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne m'enferme pour haute trahison, et que Keleman Ciro me sorte de prison le jour de la révolte sur Kal'Shebbol. Akanseh était le médecin attitré, Raynor le sous-chef d'escadron commandé par le lieutenant Ranna Gorjaye… Dans tous les cas, « confiance » était un mot qui ne trouvait que trop difficilement sa place dans cette équipée.

« Le poste de responsable de la sécurité avait été confié à un individu particulièrement louche. Il s'appelait Gorak Khzam. Ciro avait senti qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un chef, habitué à faire régner la sécurité. Son boulot, il le faisait avec une efficacité terrible. Aucun membre de l'équipage de soutien n'osait croiser son regard, et ceux de l'équipe de commandement avaient du mal à le supporter, par moments. C'était également quelqu'un de bien renseigné. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il savait que j'avais été… proche de Sarne, et faisait pression sur moi avec cette information.

« Nous avons pu en apprendre un peu plus sur son passé quand notre route a croisé celle d'une certaine Uta T'cha. Elle avait eu une situation haut placée dans le réseau Sabiador, un important groupe d'esclavagistes qui opérait dans l'Amas de Minos. Elle a reconnu en Khzam un de ses anciens collègues. Quand elle a voulu nous prévenir, il l'a abattue avant de se sauver avec l'un de nos vaisseaux. Elle a juste eu le temps de nous dire la vérité sur Khzam avant de mourir.

« Notre mission continuait. Mais ce que nous ignorions, c'était à quel point Khzam était un individu retors. Il avait quitté l'_Étoile Lointaine_, mais n'en avait pas pour autant abandonné sa mission. Sa _vraie_ mission. Bien plus tard, quand nous sommes finalement arrivés sur Kathol, il est revenu à nous, et n'était pas seul, cette fois. Il y avait toute une légion privée sous ses ordres. Il a attendu le moment où nous étions au bout du rouleau pour se montrer, juste après la bataille contre DarkStryder lui-même et ses sous-créatures. Ses hommes ont embarqué tout ce qu'ils ont pu de la technologie DarkStryder pendant qu'il nous a révélé tout son plan. Il nous a dit également pour qui il travaillait depuis le début. Il ne nous avait pas trahi, il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui avait donné : infiltrer notre équipage, ramasser tout ce qu'il pouvait de la technologie DarkStryder, et « nettoyer les déchets générés par le projet ». Sur ce dernier point, il a bien failli réussir. Ses bombardiers ont vitrifié la surface, mais nous avions pu nous planquer à temps.

« Khzam, lui, avait gagné sur tous les points. Sarne était mort, DarkStryder était mort, l'_Étoile Lointaine_ détruite, et la plupart des membres de l'équipage avec. Mais nous avions échappé à sa fureur destructrice. C'est alors que Keleman Ciro a fait des recherches sur cet individu pour le retrouver, sans y parvenir. Nous savions cependant à qui nous avions affaire, car il y a une petite chose que j'ai oublié de préciser : juste avant de nous quitter, Khzam nous a dit qui étaient ses employeurs. Et ces gens sont les hautes autorités du Soleil Noir. »

Le nom tant redouté tomba comme un couperet.

- Alors… alors vous voulez dire que ce Gorak Khzam est un gars du Soleil Noir ? Le plus grand réseau de criminels qui ait jamais infesté cet univers ?

- Précisément, maître Tal. Ils ont des moyens illimités, des agents dans tous les systèmes, et il est pratiquement impossible de s'opposer sérieusement à eux.

- Comme nous l'a dit Maître Tahé, gémit Chi'ta, subitement angoissée.

- Blast ! Voilà qui… mais voilà qui explique tout !

Liam se leva d'un bond.

- Tous ces malheurs qui ont poursuivi Ari, puis nos vies qui ont été menacées à plusieurs reprises, et les comptes falsifiés, et la _Comète_ sabotée, les soldats en armures modernes… des moyens illimités, vous dites ? On en a la preuve, nous sommes leurs cibles !

Morgreed soupira d'agacement à l'idée d'avoir été mené en bateau. Katarn demanda alors :

- Et à qui vous en avez parlé ?

- Ben, difficile à dire.

- Qui saurait pour la technologie DarkStryder ?

- Pas mal de monde, maintenant.

- Parmi les gens importants que vous avez pu croiser ?

- Dans l'ordre, je dirais Dame Bathos de Cadriaan, Don Nycator de Mecetti, monsieur Sprax à qui Dame Bathos a confié la pyramide, le chef Stern de…

- Attendez, Chi'ta, interrompit Skywalker. Quel nom vous venez de citer ?

- Le chef Stern ?

- Non, avant.

- Euh… Monsieur Sprax ?

- Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Qui est monsieur Sprax ?

- C'est la première voix qu'on peut entendre sur cet enregistrement, je crois. Plus précisément, c'est le Président Directeur Général d'une grande entreprise, Xizor Transports System.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, la petite Drall vit le célèbre Luke Skywalker perdre son sang-froid.

- _Quoi _!? XTS ?! Vous avez confié un module à XTS ?

- Mais… Dame Bathos a eu confiance en lui… il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions, Maître…

- C'est quoi, le problème ? s'enquit Grennan.

Ce fut Kyle Katarn qui répondit. Lui non plus n'était plus très tranquille.

- Xizor Transports System était l'activité officielle du Prince Xizor, le numéro trois de l'Empire.

- Le… le Prince Xizor ? bredouilla Morgreed. Il paraît que c'était vraiment pas un type rigolo.

- Dark Vador l'a fait exploser avec sa station spatiale il y a un peu moins d'une douzaine d'années. Mais si lui n'est plus à craindre, on ne peut en dire autant de ses anciens employés.

- Par le Grand Fouisseur ! Nous avons assisté un Impérial ? réalisa la jeune fille.

- Non, Chi'ta. Xizor n'était pas seulement un grand ponte de l'Empire. C'était également le dirigeant suprême du Soleil Noir. Et Sprax était l'un de ses _vigos_, un de ses lieutenants, et pas le moins efficace, croyez-moi.

Les compères étaient tous sciés par une telle révélation. Le visage de Canderous s'empourpra peu à peu quand il réalisa l'ironie de la situation.

- Taava avait raison quand elle parlait d'une « force occulte », devant le Grand Conseil. Elle qui pensait avoir ferré un gros poisson au cours de l'anniversaire, c'est lui qui nous a tous bien manœuvrés ! Et Dame Bathos lui a fait confiance !

- Bah ! Je me disais bien qu'il était pas très clair, observa pensivement Morgreed.

- Hé, je pige pas ! protesta Grennan. Je le connais pas, moi, ce Sprax, je ne l'ai jamais vu !

- Possible, mais vous avez été en contact avec Canderous, Liam et Chi'ta. Par conséquent, j'imagine que vous êtes considéré comme complice, répondit Katarn.

- C'est pas vrai… mais… mais… non !

Subitement, Liam s'affola, et quitta la salle, immédiatement suivi par Chi'ta. Quand elle fut près de lui, elle sursauta en voyant son visage rougeaud. Il était sur le point de craquer, et retenait difficilement ses larmes.

- Liam ?

- Tu connais le Soleil Noir ? Mon Maître m'a mis en garde contre eux, il a eu l'occasion de les affronter une fois. Ce sont des gens qui sont capables de tout. À tout moment, ils peuvent nous capturer… je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent me faire ? Ou _te_ faire ?

Skywalker les rejoignit.

- Nous comprendrons si vous estimez que le morceau est trop gros pour vous. Cela serait normal, compte tenu de votre fâcheuse position.

- Maître, si c'est vraiment le Soleil Noir, où que nous allions, nous serons menacés de toute façon, à moins de rester cloîtrés ici.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire, déclara Canderous qui était sorti, lui aussi.

- Et quoi donc, maître Tal ?

- Je préférerais en parler avec les autres, vous pouvez revenir à l'intérieur ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, le mercenaire déclara carrément à l'assistance :

- Nous sommes menacés par le Soleil Noir. Ils savent que nous sommes plus ou moins sur leur chemin, vu que Klytus nous a repérés de nouveau. Mais ils ne savent pas encore que nous les avons percés à jour grâce à l'enregistrement de la conversation entre Sprax et ce Rodien. Et donc, la meilleure façon de nous défendre contre eux, c'est de les prendre de court et de les frapper là où ça fait mal.

- À quoi tu penses, man ? demanda Grennan.

- On va enlever Sprax !

Kyle Katarn ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués.

- Vous auriez le culot de faire ça ?

- J'ai foutu le feu au croiseur personnel de Daymon Thorn, au point où j'en suis…

Chi'ta regarda Canderous, horrifiée.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas parlé de ça !

- C'est normal, je ne fais pas beaucoup de pub.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

- J'ai cassé le joujou du Seigneur Sith qui chauffe le secteur Tapani. Maintenant, son croiseur va être cloué à Lemuir IV pendant des semaines.

- Il y avait des gens à l'intérieur ! Vous avez du faire de nombreuses victimes !

- Des Impériaux ? Quel malheur ! Je comprendrais ta réaction si j'avais fait ça à un vaisseau civil, mais je te rappelle que la guerre a été déclarée dans le secteur Tapani. En temps de guerre, contre des soldats qui sont dans le camp adverse, je ne me gêne pas, surtout quand je sais qu'eux, en face, ne se gênent pas.

- La Maison Cadriaan n'a pas déclaré officiellement la guerre à l'Empire !

- D'accord. Alors disons que je fais des extras. J'aime mon métier.

- Combien de gens avez-vous tué à votre avis ?

- Combien de pertes civiles il y a eu sur des endroits comme Lupani ? Et si tu as des hésitations à te battre contre ces massacreurs de non-Humains, combien de victimes impériales il y a eu pendant la bataille d'Endor ?

Chi'ta comprit où le Mandalorien voulait en venir, mais n'en démordit pas.

- Avez-vous pensé que vous avez sans doute mis le Seigneur Thorn très en colère ?

- C'était le but.

- Oui, mais à votre avis, quelles vont être les conséquences ? Si ça se trouve, il va réduire Lemuir IV en cendres en guise de représailles !

Cette fois, Canderous ne répondit pas. Katarn observa simplement :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour avoir autant de culot, mais je présume que vous n'aviez pas réfléchi à ça… bon, nous verrons bien, après tout, vous avez raison sur un point, ça va l'immobiliser le temps des réparations.

- Et maintenant, Thorn ne vous suffit pas, il vous faut un _vigo_ du Soleil Noir ? demanda Mara Jade, impressionnée et navrée par l'insouciance du mercenaire.

- C'est peut-être un moyen efficace de nous débarrasser d'une sacrée vermine !

- Êtes-vous sûr que ce soit prioritaire ? D'après ce que nous savons, le Gala de la Réunification aura lieu dans une semaine, et c'est là qu'il va y avoir du sport !

- Eh bien on s'occupera de lui avant. Écoutez, nous devons réellement régler ce problème. Katarn, c'est nos têtes qui risquent de s'en prendre plein la gueule ! Pour moi, c'est prioritaire, et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je démissionne.

- Sprax est une influente personnalité dans le système Tapani, je ne crois pas que…

- Si on secoue Sprax assez fort, je suis certain qu'il renoncera à nous poursuivre. Et puis, il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur pas mal de gens. N'oubliez pas qu'il va se passer quelque chose sur l'île Crispos, et ce rigolo est sans doute déjà au courant de beaucoup de choses s'il fait vraiment partie du Soleil Noir. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de boulot. Donnez-moi votre accord, et je monte un plan vite fait bien fait pour le capturer.

- Jamais il ne se laissera prendre comme ça ! ronchonna Morgreed.

- Si on le met en confiance, il y a une chance. On l'appâte avec un module DarkStryder chez Dame Bathos, et on le chope quand il vient le chercher !

Katarn eut une petite moue sceptique.

- C'est carrément audacieux ! Mais le pire est que vous avez peut-être raison.

- Ah oui, il y a autre chose, concernant l'_Espoir Éternel_…

- Oui, docteur Lohrn ?

- Nous avons pris cet appareil à Trel Modetto, son ancien propriétaire qui bossait pour le Soleil Noir et qui s'est fait descendre par son patron. Nous souhaiterions le garder. Comme « prise de guerre », en somme.

- Si ça peut vous aider… dit simplement Katarn avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

- Oui, mais je suis bien consciente que ses codes d'accès, ses signaux d'identification, peut-être même la marque de la peinture de la carrosserie sont répertoriées par le Soleil Noir. Pourriez-vous, en quelque sorte… « changer » l'identité de ce vaisseau ? Le blanchir, quoi.

- Ca devrait pouvoir se faire, ça prendra juste un certain temps. Comptez une bonne semaine, sinon plus. Et c'est tout ce que nous ferons. Pour ce qui est des éventuelles réparations et améliorations à y effectuer, il n'est pas question que le Conseil des Jedi mette la main au portefeuille. Nous ne sommes pas aussi riches que vous pourriez le penser, docteur Lohrn.

- On s'en doute, vu comment vous vivez dans l'ascétisme ! répliqua Canderous. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une supernova à déclencher. On s'arrache.

Les deux padawans étaient dans le couloir, portant leurs affaires. Il était temps de repartir pour le secteur Tapani. Chemin faisant, ils croisèrent à nouveau Tahé l'Indomptable.

- Nous avons installé Ari dans une chambre d'ami, elle y restera au moins le temps qu'il faudra pour mettre votre plan à exécution.

- Parfait, je me réjouis à l'idée de savoir cette pauvre Humaine à l'abri, ici.

Liam n'ajouta rien, mais le Mélodieux devina à son regard qu'il n'avait pas très envie de sortir du périmètre de sécurité que constituait Yavin IV.

- Croyez-moi, je vous accompagnerais volontiers, mais je dois poursuivre le Réseau Sabiador de mon côté, il y a des pistes à suivre que je ne peux laisser perdre.

- Ah… je comprends.

- Ne t'en fais pas trop, Liam, cela fait plusieurs années que je joue à cache-cache avec ces gens-là, et même s'ils ont failli avoir ma peau une fois ou deux, je m'en suis toujours tiré. À ce que je sache, ils n'ont pas de Jedi dans leurs rangs, cela nous confère un avantage certain.

- Sans doute. Bien, les autres nous attendent, nous devons partir.

- Que la Force soit avec vous, jeunes padawans.

Ils se séparèrent, mais Liam se retourna une dernière fois.

- Euh… Tahé ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux te demander… pourquoi tu n'as pas… mué ? Pas de Rite ?

- Voyons, Liam ! réprimanda Chi'ta. Je te trouve bien indiscret !

- Laisse, jeune Chi'ta. J'apprécie même qu'un Humain aussi jeune puisse s'intéresser aux mœurs de notre peuple. Pour faire bref, c'est très simple. J'avais à peu près votre âge, et je devais justement accomplir le Rite – selon les tribus, le Rite s'accomplit entre quinze et vingt ans. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui me poussait à… en gros, à voir ailleurs. Un esprit aventureux. J'ai décidé de faire un dernier voyage avant de rejoindre l'océan. Or, pendant mon absence, la Bataille de Yavin a éclaté, et l'Empire a envoyé toutes ses forces disponibles pour chasser l'Alliance et nettoyer tout le secteur, y compris Yavin VIII. Je n'ai pas pu y retourner pour le Rite.

Un petit silence plana, silence que le Mélodieux rompit en reprenant :

- Mais ne prends donc pas cette mine triste, Chi'ta. J'ai compris quelque temps plus tard que j'étais sensible à la Force, et que c'était ça qui m'a poussé à partir découvrir l'univers. Et donc, cette faiblesse de ne jamais être complètement adulte est devenu une force : sans jambes, je n'aurais pas pu aller chercher des renforts pour libérer ma planète quelques années plus tard. Quand c'est arrivé, ça a même soulevé un certain enthousiasme. Maintenant, tous les jeunes Mélodieux qui se découvrent des affinités avec la Force refusent le Rite et rejoignent le _Praxeum_ – d'accord, à ce que je sache, ils restent excessivement rares. La contrepartie est que les Mélodieux ne sont pas fertiles tant qu'ils n'ont pas accompli le Rite. Un Mélodieux sensible à la Force doit donc renoncer soit à sa descendance, soit à sa liberté d'action.

- Et… « Tahé » est votre vrai nom ? demanda timidement Chi'ta.

Le Mélodieux eut un sourire éclatant.

- Non, mais avec votre permission, je souhaiterais garder cette information secrète, car moins on en saura sur moi, mieux je pourrai agir dans les milieux comme le réseau Sabiador.

Ils étaient tous retournés sur Procopia, et s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour le lendemain à l'ambassade Cadriaan pour le piège de Canderous. Dans son appartement du domaine Calipsa, Ezra Lohrn se régala en relisant les listes d'agents Mecetti infiltrés. Elle venait de rentrer de l'ambassade Pelagia, où elle avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous auprès du Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox pour lui remettre les documents attestant des identités secrètes des espions infiltrés dans son ambassade. Celui-ci lui avait donné une compensation d'un millier de crédits. Ezra avait senti qu'elle aurait pu difficilement en demander plus. « Un Pelagia aurait fait probablement la même chose vis-à-vis des Calipsa, et c'est pourquoi je vous accorde ce dédommagement sans poser de questions », avait dit le jeune seigneur, avec un petit regard qui sous-entendait de rester prudente dans les jeux d'intrigues. Mais ce que le Pelagia ignorait, c'est qu'elle ne lui avait vendu qu'une copie qui ne concernait que le paragraphe sur les Pelagia. Ainsi, elle s'apprêtait à remettre au Baron Turel l'intégrale de ces listes. Elle préférait ne pas trop fabuler, imaginer une récompense disproportionnée, mais comptait bien faire appel à toutes ses ressources honnêtes pour obtenir autre chose qu'une bonne poignée de main.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi quand la petite Chi'ta frappa à la porte de la suite numéro trois de l'ambassade Pelagia. Liam ouvrit la porte, et la bouille rondouillette étirée d'un grand sourire de la jeune Drall lui remonta un peu le moral qu'il avait désespérément bas. Elle réprima gentiment l'adolescent.

- Allez, on n'arrivera à rien si tu restes enfermé toute la journée ! Regarde, il fait un temps magnifique !

- Et si ils nous attendaient dehors ?

- Et si ils décidaient d'empoisonner toute l'ambassade ou de lancer une bombe sur la ville ? S'ils veulent vraiment notre peau, il n'y aura pas de grande différence si l'on continue à vivre notre vie, ou si nous restons reclus ! J'ai confiance en Canderous. Son plan est vraiment fou, mais peut fonctionner.

- Tu… tu veux dire que tu approuves son plan de capturer Sprax ? Toi ?

La jeune fille prit un air grave.

- Je commence à me faire à l'idée comme quoi même les individus qui essaient d'être le plus vertueux possible doivent faire de temps en temps des concessions. Nous allons capturer un Nalroni, mais ce ne sera pas pour le torturer avant de l'exécuter. Je veillerai à ce que nous lui proposions un compromis pour qu'il nous laisse tranquilles, et pour qu'Ari puisse vivre sans plus avoir peur. Peut-être que nous sauverons des milliers de vies en l'obligeant à nous révéler ses secrets.

- Espérons-le…

Prise d'une soudaine poussée d'énergie, la petite Drall s'exclama :

- Je sais ce qu'il te faut ! Une bonne promenade avec une bonne raison ! Eh bien tu sais quoi ? C'est tout trouvé ! Le Haut Seigneur Paddox a nos invitations pour le Gala de la Réunification sur l'Île Crispos. Comme il suppose à raison que nous ne roulons pas sur l'or, il nous a donné à chacun une enveloppe avec un peu d'argent pour que nous puissions nous acheter des costumes à cette occasion. Secoue-toi un peu ! Nous allons faire les boutiques !

Elle sortit deux enveloppes de papier fin des plis de sa robe, et en tendit une à Liam. L'adolescent sentit ses yeux étinceler quand il vit la somme de crédits en billets qu'elle contenait, mais hésita encore un peu.

- Euh… t'es sûre ?

- Mais oui ! Allez ! J'ai lu que cette activité n'est pas exclusivement féminine chez les Humains. Tout le monde aime se faire beau !


	9. Episode IX : L'Evénement de la Saison

_(Flash d'informations. Le présentateur, Obi-Dil Yastard, présente une nouvelle qu'il dit « sensationnelle ».)_

« Une vidéo qui circule en boucle sur les chaînes publiques, privées, et depuis les plus hautes sphères de Procopia jusque dans ses quartiers les plus reculés. »

_(Sur le grand écran, en arrière-plan, l'image présente une scène singulièrement spectaculaire : un croiseur impérial de classe _Interdictor_ est amarré à une station bâtie sur un astéroïde géant, quand un geyser de flammes sort de son flanc, et illumine toute la station. Le présentateur reprend :)_

« Ces images montrent le _Gantelet_, le croiseur personnel du Seigneur Daymon Thorn, le redoutable commandant impérial, dernièrement aperçu sur Lemuir IV. Lui-même a été mêlé à de nombreux incidents dans cet astroport, d'aucuns pensent qu'il pourrait être la cause de tous les problèmes qui ont éclaté ce jour-là, à savoir les nombreux cadavres retrouvés un peu partout, les pannes de courant, et les dégâts matériels. De forts soupçons pèsent sur le Réseau d'Action de Justice, bien que ses membres n'aient pas encore revendiqué cet acte de sabotage. Les autorités recherchent… »

Le chef Stern éteignit l'écran d'holovision, et se tourna vers Canderous Tal.

- Et vous dites que c'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

- Ouais, et j'ai des amis qui pourront confirmer.

- Quand je pense que je vous ai engagé comme portier, à l'anniversaire… Si j'avais su que j'avais devant moi un gars aussi barjo, je vous aurais refoulé… ou je vous aurais engagé dans les commandos « suicide » des Cadriaan !

- Et encore, chef, ce n'est qu'un début. Maintenant, préparez-vous à avoir un scoop de première auprès de notre petit PDG cachottier.

- J'espère sincèrement que vous savez ce que vous faites, messieurs dames. Monsieur Sprax est un poids décisif dans l'économie de notre secteur.

- J'ai confiance, Dame Bathos. Vous avez entendu le message, nos témoignages, il y a le cadavre du type qui a tenté de nous buter chez Niklas Veiler. Beaucoup de choses que ce Nalroni de malheur sera bien obligé de reconnaître.

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous ayez raison. Pour le bien de toute la Maison Cadriaan.

Ayant dit, Stern se leva, et passa dans la petite pièce d'à côté, suivi de Dame Bathos, Canderous, Dankin et Ezra Lohrn de Calipsa. Quatre gardes braquaient leurs armes vers un siège sur lequel était solidement menotté Sprax, le PDG de la firme Xizor Transports System. Le Nalroni ne semblait ni surpris, ni effrayé, encore moins indigné. Il se contentait de sourire, comme s'il venait de perdre une partie de sabacc à laquelle il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à jouer. Les quatre Humains s'assirent à leur tour sur des sièges en face, tandis que Dankin s'appuya contre le mur. Ce fut Stern qui commença la discussion.

- Bien. Monsieur Sprax… vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- J'ai des doutes, mais j'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche, chef, répondit d'une voix mielleuse l'homme-chien.

- J'ai un témoignage comme quoi vous êtes un ancien collaborateur du Prince Xizor, le numéro un du syndicat criminel interplanétaire connu sous le nom de « Soleil Noir ». Et j'ai ici des documents pour le prouver.

Stern présenta des copies d'avis de recherche édités par la Nouvelle République. Le Nalroni se fit encore plus narquois.

- J'avais dit à Xizor de se méfier de Skywalker. Aujourd'hui, encore, il constitue un obstacle de poids pour les criminels. Mais vous me montrez des documents vieux de plus de dix ans, chef. Je reconnais avoir collaboré avec Xizor, mais il est mort depuis longtemps. D'après ce que stipule la loi, il y a prescription. En outre, les… déviations que j'ai pu commettre n'ont pas eu lieu dans ce secteur, à ce que je sache. Il n'y a donc rien que vous puissiez me reprocher.

- Que vous dites, Sprax, répondit alors Dame Bathos. On dirait que le passé n'a pas voulu vous lâcher si facilement… à moins que ce ne fût _vous_ qui n'ayez pas voulu lâcher votre passé. C'est vous, et vous seulement, qui allez causer votre perte. Écoutez plutôt. Chef Stern ?

Le chef appuya sur le bouton d'une télécommande. Aussitôt, deux voix résonnèrent par le haut-parleur niché dans un coin de la pièce. Bien qu'aucun nom ne fût énoncé, on reconnaissait clairement la voix de Sprax, qui parlait de « perturbations dans le secteur Tapani », de « mettre le feu au tas de poudre entre Cadriaan et Mecetti… » Ezra était nerveuse.

_Quitte ou double. Ou il joue franc jeu, ou il nie._

Quand l'enregistrement cessa, Dame Bathos inspira profondément, et demanda :

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment nous avons votre voix et celle de Gorak Khzam, criminel notoire du Soleil Noir, sur ce fichier audio datant d'il y a environ sept mois ?

- Compliments. J'ignore comment vous avez trouvé cet enregistrement, après tout ce que nous avons fait pour en faire disparaître l'auteur.

- Donc vous reconnaissez les faits ? Ou alors, vous avez autre chose à répondre ?

- Qu'y a-t-il à répondre ? Il semblerait que les marionnettes se soient libérées de leurs fils.

Canderous se leva d'un bond.

- Sprax, espèce de rat gluant ! C'était toi, enfoiré ! Klytus, et ces nettoyeurs sur Lemuir IV, tout ce merdier dans lequel on a été plongés depuis cet anniversaire ! Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te saigner comme un mouton !

- Ho, du calme !

Stern avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du Mandalorien, qui se décrispa. Le sourire de Sprax s'allongea insolemment.

- Cela me paraît une excellente raison, monsieur Tal. D'accord, j'ai perdu pour aujourd'hui, vous m'avez eu. Le coup de l'appât avec un module DarkStryder, c'était un piège vraiment primitif, mais plus c'est simple, mieux ça marche.

Le chef de la sécurité Cadriaan se craqua les doigts.

- J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas tellement conscient de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, Sprax, observa Stern. Quand vos actionnaires n'auront plus de nouvelles de vous, ils se rendront compte de votre disparition. Très vite, le mot se répandra comme quoi vous avez été fait prisonnier pour collaboration avec un réseau de malfaiteurs. Non, pas « collaboration », mais bien « direction », car je suppose qu'une fois Xizor disparu, personne n'a été à la hauteur pour le remplacer, et le Soleil Noir s'est divisé en petites comètes indépendantes.

- Vous nous connaissez mal, chef Stern ! Les Humains sont les plus enclins à la trahison, et aucun Humain ne siège comme _vigo_ depuis la tentative de trahison de l'un d'entre nous, le _vigo_ Green – tentative qui lui a coûté la vie, cela dit en passant. Mais les autres _vigos_ sont restés solidaires entre eux.

- Cela n'arrange pas votre cas, Sprax ! coupa Dame Bathos. Au contraire, si vous êtes resté attaché à vos collègues, ils vont sans doute prendre peur. Un grand professionnel de l'intrigue comme vous a sans doute énormément d'informations sur son entourage direct, ainsi que sur les plus grandes puissances du secteur, et d'autres.

- C'est possible, susurra le Nalroni avec ironie.

Le chef Stern ne souriait pas, lui.

- Et donc… beaucoup de gens souhaiteront que vous ne puissiez pas faire quelques « révélations » pendant votre incarcération. Des gens puissants, probablement hauts placés dans le réseau politique du secteur Tapani. Des dirigeants des Maisons nobles, à n'en pas douter. Qui sait quelles têtes un individu tel que vous serait susceptible de faire tomber ?

- Sûr, beaucoup doivent se ronger les ongles à l'heure qu'il est, approuva Sprax avec un petit rire.

Canderous grommela.

_On est en train de le clouer au pilori, et il continue à se foutre de nous… c'est pas drôle !_

- Écoutez, nous sommes entre adultes civilisés. Tous autant que nous sommes, nous savons qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger pour que tout le monde y gagne dans cette conversation. Monsieur Stern, voyez les choses en face : si vous me livrez à la justice du secteur Tapani, nous savons très bien ce qui va se passer je vais être accusé, puis mis en cellule en attendant de passer devant un tribunal, mais même si j'arrive devant le juge qui me condamnera sans doute à la prison à perpétuité, je n'y survivrai pas une semaine. Il m'arrivera probablement un « regrettable accident », à moins que je ne décide de « mettre fin à mes jours »… Qu'est-ce que ça vous rapportera ? La satisfaction d'avoir coincé l'une des pièces du puzzle, mais vous éprouverez sans doute un petit arrière-goût amer : celui qu'un pêcheur ressentirait en voyant passer un requin baleine après avoir saisi dans ses filets un poisson-pilote. Vous aurez saisi l'ombre, mais la proie vous aura échappé. Moi, j'ai un accord à vous proposer :

_Nous y voilà_, songea Ezra.

- Nous vous écoutons avec attention, répondit le chef Stern.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, toutes les principales Maisons du Secteur Tapani vont se mettre d'accord pour me liquider en moins de deux une fois que la nouvelle de mon arrestation sera passée. Toutes les Maisons, pratiquement, sont clientes de XTS. Je suis au courant de pas mal de choses dans leurs comptabilités. Personne ne souhaiterait me voir parler… y compris vous, Dame Bathos, j'imagine.

- Très amusant, monsieur Sprax. Plus le temps passe et moins vous m'êtes sympathique. Nous pourrions effectivement vous réduire au silence.

- Oui, mais le Soleil Noir, même s'il ne pleurera pas ma perte, ne laissera pas cette punition sans conséquence. N'oubliez pas l'influence de XTS sur l'économie du secteur Tapani. Ce qui pourrait arriver serait quelque chose comme un krach économique sans précédent accompagné d'actes de sabotage et de blocus. Beaucoup de victimes parmi les civils, riches et pauvres, seront à déplorer. Ce serait dommage d'en arriver là simplement parce que nous ne sommes pas d'accord, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Et donc, qu'avez-vous à proposer ?

- Laissez-moi partir. Dans une demi-heure, j'aurai quitté cette planète. Dans une semaine, j'aurai quitté le secteur. Dans un mois, j'aurai refait ma vie ailleurs. Comme vous avez des copies de l'enregistrement de cette conversation avec le _vigo_ Khzam, je sais que vous pourrez vous en servir contre moi si le Soleil Noir menaçait votre vie. Il y a de quoi lancer un avis de recherche intersystémique dans cet enregistrement, et je ne couperai pas à la prison s'il venait à être diffusé, où que j'aille. Donc, je file, et je vous donne ma parole d'honneur, orale et écrite, que je m'occuperai personnellement d'effacer toutes les données que le Soleil Noir a sur vous, et la prime sur vos têtes.

- Trop aimable, maugréa Canderous. Et c'est tout ce que tu serais prêt à donner en échange de ta liberté ? Seulement ton absolution ?

- L'annulation d'un contrat du Soleil Noir est un privilège rarissime, monsieur Tal. À ma connaissance, une seule personne a pu en bénéficier, le chasseur de primes Boba Fett. Lui aussi avait des documents très compromettants à nous rendre. Mais je me doute que Dame Bathos n'y voit pas son intérêt, elle, aussi j'ai autre chose à lui proposer : des preuves.

- Des preuves ?

- Des preuves comme quoi le R.A.J. n'est pas responsable de l'attaque dont on l'accuse, l'attaque sur Bethal, dans le secteur Calipsa, celle qui a fait tomber Vaskel Savill et Annora Calandra. Des documents falsifiés incriminant les Melantha, les Mecetti et les Calipsa de viles actions. De quoi vous faire beaucoup d'amis. Imaginez un peu ce que diraient les différents meneurs de ces Maisons en voyant que vous avez de quoi les laver de vilains soupçons tout en délogeant les membres du Soleil Noir. Et pour ce qui est de la Maison Cadriaan, je vous remettrai les documents que vous pourriez trouver « gênants ».

- Vous seriez prêt à vendre vos collègues ? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils vous rendent la monnaie ? s'enquit Grennan.

- Non, monsieur. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Contrairement à feu le prince Xizor, j'ai une porte de sortie connue de moi seul, porte que je claquerai derrière moi et que personne d'autre ne pourra jamais franchir. Et puisqu'on en est à vendre les collègues, en prime, je vous donne Klytus.

- Ah ouais ?

- Oui, car ce crétin en sait trop, et n'osera jamais s'en servir. L'adresse de sa planque est avec le reste de mes données, qui sont dans mon coffre-fort personnel à la banque indépendante de Tallaan. Quand je serai sorti, libre comme l'air, je vous enverrai un message codé qui se déverrouillera une heure plus tard, un message qui vous indiquera le nom de la banque ainsi que le numéro de compte et tous les codes d'accès.

Dame Bathos hésita.

- On dit qu'un « tien » vaut mieux que deux « tu l'auras », Sprax. Je prends le risque de laisser partir un menteur professionnel qui nous aura servi une dernière duperie avant de s'évanouir dans le néant.

- Ah, oui… Mais vous prenez aussi le risque de laisser le R.A.J. faire de nombreuses victimes dans moins de trente-six heures.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Du Gala de la Réunification, voyons, monsieur Grennan ! Le R.A.J. compte sur les quelques faiblesses des réseaux de surveillance pour frapper.

- Quelles faiblesses ? demanda Canderous.

- Vous les connaissez, monsieur Tal. Allons, ne croyez pas que votre amie Wroonienne soit la seule à avoir obtenu ces informations !

Pris d'un coup de sang, le Mandalorien saisit Sprax au col, le soulevant avec la chaise et le plaquant contre le mur. Les quatre gardes relevèrent leurs armes, prêts à tirer.

- Je te préviens : tu lui fais du mal, je te fais très mal !

- Oh, je vous en prie ! Quel intérêt aurais-je à lui faire du mal ? Je ne suis pas un boucher sadique, monsieur Tal.

Sprax ne s'était pas démonté devant le Mandalorien. Ezra reprit alors la parole :

- Monsieur Sprax, je vous en conjure, épargnez aussi la vie d'Ari Quayle. Elle ne sait rien de cette sombre histoire, et vit désormais dans la peur permanente de subir le même sort que son mari.

- Ce petit vermisseau de Jackee Quayle… Il travaillait comme videur au club Failey. Le soir où Khzam est venu me trouver, dans ce club, il l'a reconnu. Khzam et lui ont travaillé dans le même réseau d'esclavagistes par le passé, le réseau Sabiador, sauf que Quayle avait déserté ce réseau, il était trop scrupuleux. Il s'est douté que nous allions parler de choses intéressantes, et a enregistré discrètement notre conversation. J'ignore s'il comptait me dénoncer ou me faire chanter, mais Khzam l'a aussi reconnu, et je me suis arrangé pour faire d'une pierre deux coups le jour de l'anniversaire : j'ai ordonné à Klytus de demander au droïd d'abattre Quayle et de faire semblant de tirer sur Dame Bathos. Du coup, on a cru qu'elle était la cible, ce qui était le plus plausible, et la tension avec les Mecetti a pu être provoquée.

Canderous jura en son for intérieur.

_Dire que si nous avions pensé tout de suite à récupérer toute la mémoire de ce droïd, on aurait su dès le début que la cible était Jackee !_

- Après quoi, vous vous êtes arrangé pour que Don Nycator offre l'artefact DarkStryder, et l'avez fait récupérer par Niklas Veiler ! compléta la jeune doctoresse.

- Veiler voulait le pouvoir, il a essayé, mais il était trop peu fiable. L'essentiel était de mettre la main sur cet artefact, ce que j'ai fait, avec la bénédiction de Dame Bathos. Quant à Veiler, je l'ai laissé moisir quelques mois dans sa cellule, puis j'ai décidé de l'éliminer, au cas où les médicaments commenceraient à faire leur effet. Ses paroles devenaient de plus en plus cohérentes. Allez ! Je suis bon prince : allez donc voir au 527 quartier nord de la commune de Zhulia sur la planète Tavya. Vous y trouverez Klytus. Ce n'est pas une preuve de bonne foi ?

Dame Bathos fit signe à Stern et aux autres de la suivre hors de la salle d'interrogatoire. Une fois sortis :

- Alors, que décidons-nous ?

- On ne peut pas le laisser fuir, à tous les coups il va nous gruger, grommela Grennan.

- Non, il faut le faire parler, répondit Canderous.

- Comment ? Ca m'a tout l'air d'être un dur à cuire !

- Chef, ici, vous ne pouvez pas tout vous permettre, car il y a un protocole à respecter. Moi, par contre, je peux en faire ce que je veux. Prêtez-nous un petit vaisseau, on va faire un petit tour dans l'espace avec lui, Et quand il redescendra, je peux vous assurer qu'il vous crachera jusqu'à son premier vol à l'étalage !

Dame Bathos et le chef Stern se regardèrent, peu rassurés. C'est la dirigeante Cadriaan qui eut le dernier mot.

- Espérons que je n'aie pas à le regretter.

- Comme c'est amusant ! J'ai toujours aimé les voyages interplanétaires.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, mon bonhomme !

Ezra, Canderous et Grennan étaient en orbite autour de Procopia, à bord d'une navette de transport Cadriaan. Sprax était menotté à des barres d'appui au fond de la soute. Canderous commença :

- Bon, tu vas nous donner le numéro du compte et la banque où tu as planqué tes documents.

- Quand je serai libre, pas avant.

- Dites-moi, enchaîna alors Ezra, et si vous faisiez un petit tour en capsule de sauvetage jusqu'au soleil ?

- Vous oubliez que j'ai une formation d'ingénieur en aérospatiale. Peu de vaisseaux me sont inconnus. Vu la qualité du zinc dans lequel nous voyageons, si vous voulez vraiment faire ça, vous devrez vous rapprocher, à tel point que tout l'appareil fondra. Vous en voudriez pas finir grillés avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Nalroni n'avait pas cillé. Cela énerva le Mandalorien.

_Il a vraiment les nerfs solides._

- Sprax, Sprax… Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Mais pense un peu à ce que ta perte pourrait provoquer. Tu as sans doute des proches, non ? Des gens qui comptent sur toi, qui n'aimeraient pas te voir disparaître ?

- Non. C'est l'une des conditions pour être _vigo_, monsieur Tal. N'avoir rien d'autre à défendre que sa peau.

Ezra trépigna.

- Bon, ça suffit ! Il est clair que le système nerveux de notre ami Sprax est à l'épreuve de la guerre psychologique. Il va donc falloir utiliser d'autres moyens !

- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Grennan.

Sans dire un mot, la jeune Humaine sortit son blaster, et tira une décharge d'énergie paralysante sur le prisonnier. Elle rata lamentablement sa cible, ce qui fit rire le Nalroni. Frustrée, elle pressa trois fois la gâchette, l'étendant net sur le métal. Puis elle tira de sa mallette une seringue, y introduisit une petite pastille qu'elle broya et mélangea à du sérum, et profita de l'état comateux de sa victime pour lui injecter sa solution.

- Hé, c'est quoi, ça ?

- Tu te rappelles de mon petit cachet pour le directeur d'Industrial Automaton sur Amphor IV ? J'ai amélioré la formule. Quand il se réveillera, il nous suppliera de le laisser embrasser nos chaussures.

- Hé, une minute ! T'as déjà essayé ça sur un non-Humain ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Brusquement, Sprax se redressa d'un bond, les yeux exorbités, la bouche écumante d'une mousse jaunâtre. Puis il se convulsa sur le plancher métallique avec un grand cri. Canderous plaqua son oreille sur la poitrine du Nalroni.

- Le cœur ne bat plus… On va le perdre ! Fais quelque chose !

Ezra détacha le Nalroni, lui écarta les bras, et fit un massage cardiaque. Puis elle lui administra un antipoison avant de recommencer. Il y eut un long silence. Sprax cligna des yeux.

- Il est sauvé…

- On a eu chaud !

- Sprax ? Hé, ça va ?

Le Nalroni bougea à peine. Il fit un petit signe du bout des doigts à l'attention de la jeune femme. Méfiante, elle s'approcha. Il gargouilla juste :

- Pauvre idiote…

Ezra grimaça, piquée au vif.

- D'accord ! Si vous le prenez comme ça…

- Hé, tu fais quoi ?

- Il me reste une dose de « Spécial K ».

- T'es malade ? Tu vas l'achever !

- Je vais diluer ma solution.

La doctoresse Calipsa s'appliqua à couper sa concoction, et fit une autre piqûre au Nalroni. Celui-ci ouvrit grand la bouche, et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

- Oh non !

Derechef, la jeune femme tenta de faire repartir le cœur… mais le système nerveux et les neurones avaient été trop endommagés par la surdose de drogue. Ce fut dans ces conditions misérables que le _vigo_ Sprax quitta définitivement l'univers.

- Bravo, félicitations ! Alors là, j'applaudis !

Le chef Stern était furieux.

- Des révélations sur d'éventuels complots, des noms d'espions infiltrés, peut-être encore d'autres renseignements, et vous avez tout flanqué en l'air en jouant au petit chimiste !

Grennan ne répondit rien, trop contrarié. Mais Ezra se sentit culottée en disant :

- Dites, je vais pousser le vice un peu loin… vous me laisserez faire l'autopsie ?

- Mais vous êtes une vraie psychopathe ! Et vous, Canderous, vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter ?

- J'ai cru que ça marcherait, chef.

- Eh bien je suis sûr que vos deux amis Jedi seront fous de joie en apprenant que vous avez abattu leur unique chance d'être amnistiés aux yeux du Soleil Noir ! Et encore davantage quand ils verront le nombre de victimes au Gala de la Réunification dans les infos d'après-demain !

- Bah, le Soleil Noir… maintenant que leur boss est mort, même s'ils voudront effectivement le venger, il leur faudra du temps pour se réorganiser.

Maleek Stern ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Quand toute cette histoire sera finie, je ne vous conseillerai que trop de prendre vos cliques et vos claques et de quitter ce secteur, y compris vous, docteur Lohrn. Ce sera toujours mieux pour vos vies, et sans doute bien d'autres encore ! Et je dis quoi, moi, à la patronne, maintenant ?

- Que nous n'aurons plus jamais à craindre Sprax.

- Ah, c'est malin ! Je parle de ce qu'il disait, moi ! Ces informations sur le Gala !

- C'était peut-être du bluff, chef !

- Oui, mais si c'était vrai, Grennan ? Même le Maître Skywalker a confirmé que c'était un type dangereux ! J'espère pour vous que vous allez trouver une solution de secours, et vite !

- Voyons les choses du bon côté, chef, rétorqua Ezra. Nous avons filmé l'entretien que Sprax a eu avec nous tous ici, au moins nous avons la preuve qu'il exerçait des activités illégales et qu'il représentait une menace. Comme ça, nous allons pouvoir convaincre les autres Maisons de faire attention.

- Ouais, peut-être… mais autant vous le dire tout de suite, docteur Lohrn. Si jamais vous décidez de diffuser l'autre partie du témoignage avec sa conclusion, on ne vous connaît pas, et vous serez immédiatement sous les verrous !

- Pour avoir fait parler un criminel ? s'indigna Grennan.

- Pour avoir assassiné un important témoin, répondit calmement Dame Bathos qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau, sans un bruit.

Le crépuscule tombait sur Procopia. Le parc de l'ambassade de la Maison Pelagia était éclairé artistiquement par des projecteurs dissimulés, faisant apparaître sur les arbres, les statues et les fontaines des reflets multicolores. Il était désert… pratiquement. Un homme en combinaison souple s'avançait lentement entre les buissons. Son masque d'or visible sous sa cagoule était sculpté de manière à présenter un visage serein, au regard vide. Il se déplaçait silencieusement, avec la souplesse d'un félin. Vint le moment où il arriva sur une petite place pavée. Il vit une petite silhouette agenouillée sur les pavés. C'était une petite jeune fille Drall en robe de Jedi, plongée en profonde méditation. L'homme masqué s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds. Il porta la main à sa ceinture, sortant délicatement un fleuret-laser. Il leva très doucement le bras, et l'abattit sans hésiter sur sa cible. Mais à peine avait-il fait jaillir la lame violacée que la petite forme velue disparut pratiquement en un instant. Un bruit d'étincelles, un choc violent qui dévia son fleuret dont la pointe s'enfonça dans le sol. Il resta immobile, surpris de voir la jeune Drall à un mètre de lui, qui le regardait tranquillement, orientant le fleuret pourpre vers le sol de son sabre-laser vert. L'homme masqué dégagea son épée.

- Jolie manœuvre, jeune fille.

Il s'élança en avant, l'arme fine et élancée projetait des reflets sur tout l'espace. Mais chaque fois qu'il attaquait, qu'il fendît, qu'il feintât ou qu'il tentât un puissant assaut, il n'atteignait jamais sa cible. Soit la petite Drall faisait un saut ou une roulade de côté, soit elle déviait la dangereuse arme laser de l'Humain sans jamais la contrer directement, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas la force physique suffisante pour cela. L'assaut dura quelques longues minutes, puis la non-Humaine décida de passer à un autre style. Elle éteignit son sabre-laser, et fit un bond en arrière, disparaissant derrière les buissons.

- Ah ha ! Voilà qui va rendre les choses plus intéressantes ! se réjouit l'Humain à haute voix.

Il rangea à son tour son arme laser, et fléchit les jambes, prêt à bondir. Il marcha de plus en plus lentement, poings levés. Il s'enfonça dans le petit bois, tous sens aux aguets. Un craquement sec retentit sur sa gauche. L'homme pivota sur ses talons, mains tendues en avant, et tomba à la renverse, sous le faible poids de la jeune fille qui s'était cachée dans un arbre. L'Humain prit appui sur ses bras, et se releva d'un coup sec. Au passage, il agrippa la Drall, la plaqua au sol, posa un genou sur sa poitrine.

- Un point pour moi, on dirait !

Un gloussement aigu hystérique répondit à cette constatation. L'homme se retourna, interloqué. Il n'y avait personne. Il ne comprit que trop tard qu'il avait été le jouet d'une illusion. Quand il regarda de nouveau sa victime, celle-ci lui écrasa une motte de terre en plein visage, et profita de sa confusion pour lui échapper, se contorsionnant nerveusement avant de glisser entre ses mains et roula sur elle-même, se mettant hors de portée. Elle ressortit son sabre, et quelques animaux effrayés par la lueur verte se sauvèrent. L'homme tira son fleuret-laser, se mit en garde, mais hésita. La jeune Drall attendait l'attaque, tranquille, sereine. L'homme comprit qu'il avait peu de chances de continuer sans que quelqu'un ne fût sérieusement blessé, et leva la main.

- S'il vous plaît, restons-en là.

- Comme il plaira à votre Seigneurie.

La petite créature relâcha le bouton d'alimentation de son arme qui s'éteignit. L'humain fit de même, et enleva son masque, révélant un visage jeune et souriant.

- Je suis très honoré, jeune padawan. C'est la première fois que j'ai le privilège de me mesurer à un membre de l'Ordre, même à titre amical.

- Tout l'honneur est mien, votre Grandeur. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait de mal.

- Pensez-vous, une poignée de terre… C'est à moi de m'excuser si j'ai été trop violent. J'ai perdu de vue que j'affrontais une frêle adolescente.

- Quelques contusions que la Force aura vite fait de dissiper. Ne vous en faites donc pas, Haut Seigneur.

Le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox tendit la main, et serra le poignet de la jeune Drall qui finissait de rajuster sa robe.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de se battre, vous vous débrouillez bien !

- Votre Seigneurie est trop bonne. Je suis convaincue que vous l'auriez emporté si vous n'aviez pas retenu vos coups.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, jeune fille. La Force est un guide très puissant, et en le suivant, vous serez capable de percer sans difficulté les défenses de n'importe qui... du moins, n'importe qui n'ayant pas des pouvoirs tels que les vôtres. Et si la force brute n'est pas votre genre, vous disposez d'autres atouts tout aussi efficaces.

- Bravo ! C'était magnifique !

C'était Liam Kincaid qui arrivait en courant, suivi par le sergent Gill et Dame Jizabella de Cadriaan.

- C'était un bel échange !

- Vous avez tout vu ?

- Je n'en ai pas raté une miette, grâce à votre système de surveillance. Vraiment, c'est très agréable de voir quelqu'un se battre avec une telle grâce. Et toi, Chi'ta, tu as été super ! Tu as fait de gros progrès !

- Merci… mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir renouveler cette expérience.

- Moi, par contre, votre Seigneurie, c'est quand vous voulez ! s'exclama l'adolescent.

- Je ne préfère pas, répondit le jeune seigneur en riant, face à un Jedi Gardien, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance !

- Et puis, ajouta Chi'ta, je ne sais pas si le Conseil approuverait ce genre d'exercice.

Le sergent Gill sortit une bouteille de son sac, la donna au seigneur Paddox, puis en passa une autre à la jeune Drall. Le jeune seigneur répondit après quelques gorgées :

- Vous avez raison, je m'en voudrais de vous considérer comme de vulgaires mannequins d'entraînement. Mais c'était très important pour moi, je voulais croiser le fer – enfin, le laser – avec un Jedi depuis longtemps. Et j'ai été vraiment enchanté de vivre cette expérience avec vous.

- J'ose espérer que vous n'en revivrez pas d'autre, mon ami, intervint alors Dame Jizabella. Car si cela devait se produire, il y aurait deux explications : ou bien vous seriez devenu un être maléfique que les Jedi seraient chargés d'arrêter, ou bien vous auriez à affronter un Sith, et que ce soit l'une ou l'autre de ces deux hypothèses, croyez bien que j'en serais désolée.

- Ne vous en faites point, ma douce et tendre, cela n'arrivera pas. Mais il se fait tard. Jeunes membres de l'Ordre, le dîner sera servi dans une heure.

Une heure plus tard, en effet, tous les quatre étaient à table, seuls, ce qui surprit Liam et Chi'ta. Les deux padawans s'étaient habitués à ces repas mondains où les invités intéressés se bousculaient autour de Paddox, et cette intimité les interloqua. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de poser la question au Haut Seigneur Pelagia qui expliqua :

- Ce soir, j'ai décidé que nous serions entre nous. Nous avons à parler de choses importantes.

- C'est à propos de demain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, jeune fille.

- Le Gala de la Réunification… murmura Liam.

- Il s'agit de l'événement le plus important dans l'histoire du Secteur Tapani. Comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, il commémore la fondation de notre secteur, et de la répartition des systèmes par familles. Et, vous vous en doutez, ce sera sujet à bien des… rebondissements.

- D'après le plan que nous avons eu, ça ne va pas être triste.

- J'avoue que vous m'avez impressionné, jeunes gens. Comme quoi, les enfants ont parfois bien plus de sagesse que leurs aînés.

Quelques heures plus tôt, en effet, les deux padawans avaient été convoqués de toute urgence à l'ambassade Cadriaan. Là, ils avaient été mis au courant pour la tournure de la « séance de questions » du _vigo_. Ils n'avaient cependant pas perdu tous leurs moyens, et avaient eu une idée de génie : suggérer aux Maisons Pelagia, Calipsa et Cadriaan de conjuguer leurs forces pour faire des recherches draconiennes dans les principales banques de Tallaan, la capitale du secteur indépendant des Mondes Libres. Si les enquêteurs spéciaux déjà sur place n'avaient rien trouvé au domicile de Sprax ou dans son bureau au siège de XTS, ils avaient finalement trouvé le gros lot dans le coffre-fort de la Banque Ouvrière de Tallaan. Après de longues heures angoissantes, Stern avait reçu les infos par courrier hyperspatial. C'avait été un soulagement général quand Dankin, Canderous, Ezra, Grennan et les deux padawans avaient reçu confirmation comme quoi ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils espéraient.

Chi'ta avait même suggéré de profiter de l'occasion pour tenter d'unir toutes les Maisons contre le danger commun que représentait le Soleil Noir. Et les autres, en se rendant compte que c'était peut-être une chance d'effacer le danger qui planait sur leurs têtes, avaient approuvé cette idée. Dame Bathos de Cadriaan, le Baron Turel de Calipsa et Theus Paddox de Pelagia avaient même signé une promesse comme premier pas.

- Soyons clairs, chers petits amis : je n'aurai sans doute aucune minute à vous consacrer. Malgré ce qui sera dit et redit, on ne sera pas là pour s'amuser. Nous, en tout cas, les grands dirigeants, devront nous occuper de politique intersystémique.

- Nous tâcherons d'être aussi discrets que des ombres.

- Je n'en doute pas, jeune Liam.

On frappa à la porte. Paddox demanda :

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Haut Seigneur, sergent Gill au rapport ! répondit la voix du responsable de la sécurité de l'ambassade Pelagia à travers la porte.

- Entrez, sergent.

Le sergent, engoncé dans son armure, salua avec respect la tablée.

- Haut Seigneur, Dame Damara Decrilla de Mecetti désire vous parler, ainsi qu'aux padawans.

- Qu'elle vienne.

Le Haut Seigneur Paddox n'éprouvait pas spécialement de la sympathie envers la jeune chasseresse, mais avait confiance en le jugement de ses deux invités. Ceux-ci sourirent à l'unisson en voyant entrer la jeune Humaine blonde, son corps athlétique moulé dans sa combinaison de sport. Elle s'inclina profondément.

- Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox, mes respects.

- Mes respects, Dame Decrilla. Coupons court aux longs discours et allons à l'essentiel. Pourquoi être ici ?

- Je… c'est un peu difficile à croire. Disons que je « pressens » que quelque chose de grave risque de se produire pendant le Gala.

- Est-ce la Force qui vous aurait chuchoté cette impression ?

- Oui, Chi'ta, je crois bien. Un terrible pressentiment.

- Et donc ?

- J'imagine bien que vous et vos amis n'allez pas vous contenter de déguster les petits fours. Si vous tentez quelque chose pour empêcher tout malheur de se produire… j'en suis.

Paddox leva les sourcils.

- Voilà qui me paraît direct. Et pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ?

- Parce qu'elle nous a prouvé sa loyauté, Haut Seigneur, répondit Chi'ta. Même le Conseil des Jedi n'a pas décelé de malice en elle.

- Oui, mais si en fait Nycator vous avait percé à jour, et vous faisait chanter pour nous attirer dans un piège ?

- Haut Seigneur, si c'était le cas, je serais sans doute assez inquiète pour que vos deux protégés me grillent.

- C'est vrai. Et puis, vous êtes toujours proche de Don Nycator de Mecetti, vous devriez pouvoir nous être utile.

- T'auras qu'à venir avec nous demain matin ! invita Liam. On va à l'ambassade Cadriaan. Mais fais gaffe à ce qu'on ne te suive pas !

- J'ai l'habitude, Liam. Et je vous remercie tous pour votre confiance.

Enfin, le grand jour vint. Le soleil répandait ses rayons sur tout le quartier des relations étrangères de Procopia, sans le moindre nuage pour obstruer le ciel. Toutes les ambassades étaient en effervescence, et le quartier général sur Procopia de la Maison Cadriaan ne faisait pas exception. Les préparatifs de dernière minute s'effectuaient dans une grande agitation, et les coursiers allaient et venaient.

Cependant, tout était plus calme dans les sous-sols. Il y avait une grande salle de briefing aux murs blindés et aux connexions extérieures sécurisées. S'y étaient rassemblés le Baron Turel de Calipsa, Theus Paddox de Pelagia, Dame Bathos de Cadriaan, Ezra Lohrn, Grennan, Canderous Tal, Dankin, Chi'ta Koskaya, Liam Kincaid et Damara Decrilla de Mecetti. Ce fut à Dame Bathos de commencer l'exposé.

- Bon, alors résumons-nous. En raison de ce… fâcheux problème avec Sprax, nous n'avons eu que quelques heures à peine pour décortiquer les informations que nous allons maintenant partager. Nos agents y ont travaillé toute la nuit, et de toute leur énergie, alors tâchons de faire confiance en leur travail. D'autres documents seront à venir, mais nous avons préféré nous occuper de ceux qui concernaient le Gala qui nous semblaient être les plus urgents. Sprax avait apparemment de très bons informateurs, ou de fieffés affabulateurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, voyez vous-même.

Un plan apparut sur l'écran géant de la salle de briefing. C'était une carte du dôme Crispos, une gigantesque salle de festivités située sur l'île du même nom. De forme circulaire, elle comprenait, outre l'espace central rond où était la grande salle réunissant scène, piste de danse et tables de banquet, plusieurs petites salles annexes sur toute sa périphérie. Plusieurs salles de jeu, des salles d'holovidéos, des suites plus intimes…Un véritable paradis des plaisirs. Dame Bathos reprit :

- Bien entendu, nous autres, des Maisons, avons déjà fréquenté plusieurs fois ces lieux. Mais ce ne sera pas forcément votre cas, j'imagine. C'est pourquoi je vais vous en faire un petit descriptif. L'île Crispos elle-même est située au milieu de l'océan équatorial. C'est une île isolée de tout, il faut environ une heure pour se rendre en navette du continent à cette île, et réciproquement – chaque Maison a son système de navettes. L'île elle-même est recouverte d'une épaisse jungle, a priori habitée par des animaux sauvages, qui n'osent cependant pas approcher de la civilisation. L'espace du Gala de la Réunification est le Dôme Crispos. C'est une construction établie au bord de la mer, près d'une plage. La défense extérieure est sans faille : des vedettes de quatre services de protection différents sillonneront la mer en permanence, des modules de défense voleront autour de l'île en sens inverse, et plusieurs satellites de défense quadrillent toute la zone sur plusieurs kilomètres. En outre, comme vous pouvez le voir sur ce plan, il y a six canons anti-spatiaux placés tout autour du dôme. Et ce ne sont pas de petits modèles à sièges externes, mais bien de véritables tourelles intégralement blindées. Voilà pour la défense extérieure.

- Très impressionnant, ma Dame, commenta Damara. Et pour l'intérieur ?

- J'y viens, Dame Decrilla. Plusieurs centaines de gardes travaillant pour les quatre mêmes services de sécurité patrouilleront les lieux pièce par pièce. Tous sont triés sur le volet. Aucun « petit nouveau arrivé en remplacement » qui serait en réalité un assassin infiltré… normalement. Que d'anciens employés fidèles au poste depuis au moins cinq ans, ce qui n'empêchera tout de même pas une faille, même très légère. Il faudra se tenir à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect.

- Si j'en crois ce plan, il y a quelques petites modifications, ironisa Canderous.

- Et vous n'avez que trop raison, maître Tal.

En effet, sur le plan, des indications avaient été rajoutées en rouge. Le Baron Turel de Calipsa commenta :

- Chacun des six grands canons de défense a été entouré, et il y a la mention « ion ». J'imagine donc que quelqu'un de mal intentionné va tenter de les neutraliser, probablement en provoquant un dysfonctionnement.

- À votre avis, on vise aussi une cantatrice ? demanda Theus Paddox.

Il y avait une autre indication : « chanteuse – Trent ».

- Savons-nous qui est cette chanteuse ?

- Non, docteur Lohrn, le Seigneur Alec Lamere de Barnaba, l'organisateur, a tenu à nous faire la surprise.

- Espérons que ça ne veuille pas dire « chanteuse complice… » murmura pensivement Liam.

- « Trent » doit être le nom d'une personne, suggéra Chi'ta. Peut-être cette chanteuse ?

- Et c'est quoi, ça ? questionna le Chiss en montrant une autre mention. « Simulateur »…

Le Baron Turel se racla la gorge.

- Il s'agit probablement du simulateur de bataille.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Chaque année, il y a une reconstitution de la Bataille du Voile de Shindra. Cette bataille a opposé Shey Tapani et ses troupes aux Maisons Renégates, et à l'issue de cette bataille, le secteur a été unifié, et les principales Maisons se sont partagé le secteur. Des invités sélectionnés au hasard montent dans des modules en forme de vaisseaux spatiaux, et se tirent dessus à coups de rayons laser virtuels.

- Mouais… Je me demande s'il ne risque pas d'y avoir des lasers réels, cette année, ironisa Liam.

- Il faudra donc faire attention aux commandes du simulateur. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, je ne vous le cache pas, c'est ça !

Dame Bathos posa le doigt sur l'écran mural. Au milieu du dôme, une autre indication en gros indiquait « R.A.J. 00H30 ».

- Cela me paraît facile, commenta Grennan. Le Réseau d'Action de Justice a l'intention de frapper ici à cette heure. Et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils vont tenter de fracasser le dôme, de descendre en rappel, et de profiter de la confusion pour mettre la pagaille.

- Il y a de fortes chances. Et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que nous décidions d'une stratégie. Vous allez assister à cette fête en tant que nos agents spéciaux. J'aimerais vous montrer un autre document qui nous est parvenu. Theus ?

Le Haut Seigneur Paddox prit alors la parole.

- Nous avons relevé quelques fichiers de présentation rassemblés par le Soleil Noir. Quelques invités allaient probablement bénéficier d'un traitement particulier de surveillance. Voici la liste :

Le Pelagia ouvrit de nouveaux fichiers. Plusieurs formulaires d'identité se succédèrent, avec des hologrammes. Paddox lut les différentes identités et notes.

« Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox, dirigeant de la Maison Pelagia »

« Haute Dame Bathos, dirigeante de la Maison Cadriaan »

« Haut Seigneur Weston Warsheld, dirigeant de la Maison Calipsa »

« Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund XI, dirigeant de la Maison Mecetti »

« Haute Dame Varin Arabella, dirigeante de la Maison Barnaba »

« Seigneur Alec Lamere de Barnaba, organisateur de la soirée »

« Dame Liryl, indépendante, prochainement Mecetti »

« Don Nycator, seigneur Mecetti »

« Sire Ajax Wennel de Cadriaan, porte-sabre ouvertement pro-républicain »

« Adana Vermot, agent du Bureau de la Sécurité Impériale venue rencontrer un agent de la Nouvelle République pour lui remettre des documents sur les chantiers de Tallaan. »

« Colonel Dhoss Raibat : officiellement de la Maison Reena, officieusement colonel de l'Empire. Doit rejoindre les forces impériales à la Bordure Extérieure avant la fin de la saison. Tient sous haute surveillance Adana Vermot. »

« Sire Trevas Jotane : officiellement de la Maison Calipsa, officieusement agent infiltré du Réseau d'Action de Justice. »

Trevas Jotane était un Humain blond, avoisinant la trentaine. Sur le portrait, il était rasé de près, suivant la mode procopienne. Il avait l'air résolu. Canderous ricana en se craquant les doigts.

- Bon, il s'agit de prendre ce coyote la main dans le sac, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de problème !

- Attendez, maître Tal, ce n'est pas fini.

De nouveaux noms et portraits défilèrent. Chi'ta sentit son estomac faire un bond jusque dans sa gorge.

« Canderous Tal, mercenaire à la solde des Cadriaan »

« Dankin, mercenaire à la solde des Cadriaan »

« Grennan, chasseur de primes en partenariat avec Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa »

« Ezra Lohrn, médecin Calipsa »

« Hassla Morgreed, garde du corps de Dame Liryl »

« Liam Kincaid, Jedi »

« Chi'ta Koskaya, Jedi »

Sous ce violent coup de pression, l'épine dorsale de Liam s'humidifia aussitôt. Canderous trouva l'énergie pour plaisanter :

- Hé, ils vous considèrent déjà comme Jedi, c'est sympa de leur part, non ?

- Alors, c'est vrai… nous sommes dans leur collimateur… Blast ! Pourquoi vous avez tué Sprax !? Il allait annuler le contrat ! Je…

L'adolescent s'était levé, et frappé la table du plat de la main. Subitement, il réalisa ce qu'il était de faire, s'arrêta net, et se rassit, tout honteux en voyant les trois nobles le regarder.

- Pardonnez-moi…

- Il est normal que vous puissiez ressentir de la peur devant un tel danger, jeune homme, répondit Paddox. Mais votre condisciple a eu raison sur un point : nous avons des preuves par vidéo de la culpabilité de Sprax, et la suggestion de votre condisciple de l'Ordre n'a pas été prise à la légère.

- Après cette fête, nous prendrons contact en toute discrétion avec les Hauts Seigneurs de Mecetti, Reena, Melantha et Barnaba pour les mettre au courant. Nous sommes désormais tous concernés par cette menace.

- Sera-ce possible, Baron Turel ? osa Chi'ta. En cette période de crise où les Melantha et l'Empire sont les seules cibles des autres ?

- Ma chère enfant, c'est pour cela que nous nous réunirons demain. Il y a six mille ans, une sombre menace a été enrayée, et le secteur Tapani a été unifié. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes à l'aube d'une situation similaire, et si c'est le cas, nous tâcherons de faire honneur à nos ancêtres en prenant les bonnes décisions, comme eux firent.

- Et pour commencer, cette soirée doit donc se dérouler dans les meilleures conditions, reprit Dame Bathos. Je vous invite à présent à me dire ce que vous êtes prêts à y faire.

Le plan fut ainsi décidé : Grennan avait son drone, un petit droïd volant équipé d'une caméra, et l'avait configuré sur le micro-ordinateur de poignet qui était intégré dans son gant gauche. Il se porta volontaire pour rester à l'extérieur du dôme Crispos, plus précisément sur le toit. Il surveillerait le côté est, vers la jungle, et resterait en communication permanente avec son drone qui patrouillerait à l'ouest, au-dessus de la plage. Canderous décida de rester à l'extérieur, devant la porte principale. L'un comme l'autre avaient soigneusement choisi leur emplacement : ils allaient pouvoir garder leurs armes, et même celles de leurs confrères – Canderous assura Dankin qu'il prendrait soin de son arbalète.

À l'intérieur, les autres occuperaient des postes stratégiques. Le docteur Lohrn repéra immédiatement sur la carte la cabine de régie d'où la plupart des « effets spéciaux » allaient être contrôlés. Cette salle, située en hauteur sous le dôme, offrait un excellent panorama sur l'ensemble de la grande salle des fêtes. Dankin se décida pour l'entrée principale, près de laquelle était installée l'unité centrale amovible qui contrôlait les appareils d'alimentation et de programmation du simulateur. Les deux padawans, eux se fondraient dans la foule et surveilleraient de leur mieux Dame Liryl, ainsi que toute émanation faisant des oscillations suspectes dans la Force. Enfin, Dame Decrilla allait étroitement surveiller Don Nycator. Il était d'ailleurs temps pour celle-ci de rejoindre les fiancés. Elle salua aimablement l'assistance et se retira. Le Baron Turel restait soupçonneux.

- C'est bien parce que deux Jedi lui accordent leur confiance que je l'ai laissée venir. Prions qu'elle n'ait pas d'idée de trahison, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

- J'ai confiance en sa loyauté, Baron, répondit Chi'ta.

- Espérons que votre confiance ne soit pas mal placée, jeune fille.

- Hé, si vous aviez affronté tout ce que cette petite a subi à ses côtés, vous ne douteriez pas en son jugement, Baron Turlute, rétorqua Canderous.

- Canderous ! C'est gentil, mais je suis capable de me défendre seule, répondit la jeune Drall d'une voix inhabituellement autoritaire.

Encore une fois, cette montée d'assurance de la jeune Drall en avait surpris plus d'un. Après un court silence étonné, Dame Bathos conclut la séance :

- Nous allons convenir d'une fréquence sécurisée par laquelle vous pourrez communiquer entre vous sans risque d'oreilles indiscrètes. Il y aura également une fréquence de secours, pour plus de sûreté. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas : agissez dans la plus grande discrétion. Aucun remous ne devra être fait, et aucun écart de conduite ne sera toléré ! dit-elle en regardant Ezra et Canderous avec insistance.

Le soleil avait transformé la mer en un gigantesque miroir d'or. L'astroport méridional de Procopia, situé en bord de mer, avait été exceptionnellement fermé pour la journée. Les navettes frappées aux écussons des sept principales Maisons de Procopia, et d'autres moins connues, décollaient les unes après les autres, cap au sud. Les services de sécurité commençaient leur action dès l'embarquement. Chaque passager devait passer par une petite cabine où il devait se déshabiller intégralement, passer au scanner pendant que ses vêtements étaient fouillés au millimètre, puis il passait dans un sas où il restait quelques instants sous un rideau de décontamination, récupérait ses vêtements impeccablement pliés, et enfin passait par quatre détecteurs de nano-métaux, chacun appartenant à une société de sécurité différente. Enfin, l'invité débouchait sur la piste, où des droïds indiquaient les emplacements des différentes navettes. Bien évidemment, aucune arme blanche ne franchissait ce dispositif, encore moins un blaster ou tout autre dispositif meurtrier. Seuls les fleurets-laser, et par extension les sabres-laser, considérés comme des symboles indissociables de leurs propriétaires, franchissaient le dispositif de sécurité. Canderous, Dankin et Grennan, munis d'autorisations spéciales pour garder leurs outils de travail, avaient été transportés ensemble dans une navette à part.

Le vent soufflait doucement sur la piste, alors que les deux padawans quittaient le dernier sas. Liam rajustait la boucle argentée de sa ceinture quand Chi'ta le rejoignit. Il la regarda avec des yeux émerveillés, se rappelant subitement comment elle avait choisi de s'habiller à la suite de leur journée de shopping.

- Oh, comme tu es belle !

- Je t'en prie, n'en rajoute pas. Je me sens un peu orgueilleuse… murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire à la fois gêné et flatté.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es _vraiment_ ravissante !

Et c'était vrai. La jeune Drall était resplendissante dans un superbe kimono aux motifs bariolés. Pour l'occasion, elle avait passé deux grands bracelets argentés incrustés de bijoux (qu'elle s'était promise de rendre à l'ambassade dès son retour). Une esthéticienne avait délicatement lissé son pelage en utilisant des essences parfumées. Elle avait même passé des anneaux d'or aux oreilles, et portait une petite couronne de fleurs.

- Et toi ? Tu n'aurais pas un peu grandi ?

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu es plus grand, plus adulte. Tu as changé, Liam…

L'adolescent portait un costume à la dernière mode masculine procopienne. Pantalon noir, bottes cirées, veste rouge vif au col bordé de dentelle dorée et sillonnée d'idéogrammes complexes par-dessus une petite chemise de tissu blanc antitranspirant, lui aussi avait cédé à la tentation des bijoux, et ses doigts fins étincelaient de l'éclat de bagues. Comme sa condisciple, il avait opté pour un anneau doré dans le lobe de l'oreille, de taille cependant bien plus discrète. Et pour l'occasion, il avait noué ses cheveux en une longue tresse enroulée dans un ruban de tissu brun.

On leur avait confié des ceinturons assortis d'une petite lanière destinée à maintenir bien visible leurs sabres-laser. L'apanage des nobles des Maisons du secteur Tapani, qu'ils avaient été autorisés à conserver.

- Par les rubans de feu du blason Calipsa, j'y crois pas !

- Hey, salut Ezra !

La jeune femme, qui venait de sortir du sas de sécurité, rejoignit vite les padawans. Elle avait passé une longue robe orange sans manches, des gants qui remontaient le long de ses avant-bras délicats jusqu'aux coudes, et toute une panoplie de colliers de perles assortis à ses boucles d'oreilles ornementées de pierres précieuses. Son chignon était serti de deux baguettes argentées. Chi'ta n'en revint pas.

- Oh ! Vous êtes une vraie Dame, docteur Lohrn !

- J'aime aussi, Chi'ta. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi qui suis du coin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en profiterais pas pour rencontrer une baronne ou une duchesse avec qui faire connaissance !

- Je te reconnais bien là, Ezra !

- Il ne faudra pas en oublier la mission, docteur, rappela Chi'ta.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais à ce que je sache, rien ne m'interdit de concilier la mission pour le secteur et mon intérêt personnel.

- Puisque tu lances le sujet, Ezra, il faut qu'on parle.

Le visage fin de la doctoresse se plissa. Elle ne tourna pas autour du pot.

- Tu m'en veux pour Sprax ?

- Sprax était un bandit, et même si ç'a été très serré, on a quand même réussi à rattraper le coup. J'aurais cependant empêché que ça tourne comme ça si j'avais pu. Mais il s'agit d'autre chose dont tu as « oublié » de nous parler.

- Je t'écoute.

Liam prit son inspiration, et articula :

- Theus Paddox nous a conseillé de prendre garde à ce que tu pourrais faire à l'avenir. Lui n'a pas de reproches particuliers à te faire, mais il estime que tu risques de mettre nos vies en danger « de par tes collaborations spontanées ».

La Calipsa soupira de lassitude.

- Bon, fallait bien qu'il fasse allusion à « ça ».

- Ezra, je t'aime bien, mais si tu as agi à l'encontre de…

- Je n'ai rien fait à l'encontre des Pelagia, au contraire.

- Liam ne voulait pas parler des Pelagia, docteur Lohrn. Nous logeons chez eux, c'est tout.

- Tu fais allusion aux intérêts des Jedi, j'imagine.

- Non, nous faisons allusion aux intérêts des êtres vivants, quels qu'ils soient. Si vous avez compromis la vie de personnes innocentes par des actes allant à l'encontre des lois, nous n'avons pas le droit de rester sans agir en conséquence.

- Même si vous êtes dans un secteur où les Jedi n'ont pas une autorité reconnue ?

- Le Code nous dit de protéger la vie, aucun gouvernement n'est au-dessus de ça.

Liam avait parlé avec une détermination que la jeune Calipsa n'avait jamais remarquée.

- Plus le temps passe, plus tu es sûr de toi, Liam. Bon, autant que je vous dise la vérité. Vous vous souvenez du dossier Mecetti qu'on a déniché sur Lemuir IV ?

- Oui, eh bien ?

- Parmi les données, il y avait une liste d'agents Mecetti en mission d'espionnage. C'est très simple, j'ai transmis à l'ambassade Pelagia les noms et postes de ceux qui étaient dans leurs rangs, moyennant une petite compensation, évidemment.

- Tu as fait _quoi_ ?

- J'ai vendu à Paddox la liste des agents infiltrés dans son ambassade.

- Oh, docteur Lohrn ! gémit Chi'ta sur un ton de reproche.

- Ce n'était pas bien méchant ! J'aurais pu garder ces informations uniquement pour mon ambassade, ou faire chanter tout le monde. Je suis allée trouver Paddox, et je lui ai donné cette liste, en échange d'un autre pas en avant vers la réconciliation entre Calipsa et Pelagia. Il m'a remis quelques crédits pour la peine, et j'en ai ensuite parlé à mon patron, le Baron Turel. Et lui, je peux dire qu'il m'a donné beaucoup plus qu'un simple petit pécule. Grâce à son soutien, nous devrions pouvoir redonner un coup de jeune à ce tas de ferraille que nous avons piqué au Soleil Noir.

- Tu parles de l'_Espoir Éternel _? Tu veux dire qu'on va vraiment pouvoir le garder ?

- Oui, Liam, mais il faudra y faire quelques modifications. J'ai cependant commencé à y réfléchir avec Grennan et Canderous. Ca va demander du temps et de l'argent, mais on devrait en faire quelque chose de plus performant.

- Ezra, je ferai ce que je pourrai pour participer à l'amélioration de ce vaisseau ! déclara solennellement l'adolescent.

- Liam, nous ne devons pas oublier notre principal objectif.

- Tu n'as pas envie de voler dans un magnifique vaisseau, Chi'ta ?

- J'avoue que j'y prendrais aussi un certain plaisir, mais cela ne doit pas nous pousser à la cupidité.

Ezra sourit.

- Ne vous en faites pas, les enfants. Ce n'est pas à vous de mettre la main à la pâte pour ça. En attendant, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le vaisseau a été officiellement enregistré hier matin au Bureau Officiel des Services Stellaires, ainsi qu'à la Guilde des Marchands Corelliens, on aura quelques petits avantages d'assurances. Je l'ai fait enregistrer sous un autre nom que vous connaîtrez le moment venu. Mais surtout, il ne dépend d'aucune Maison. Nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Voilà la navette Calipsa. Oui, Baron, j'arrive ! Bon, les enfants, on n'aura peut-être pas l'occasion de se parler de sitôt. Que la Force soit avec vous.

- Merci, Ezra.

- Que le Grand Fouisseur veille sur vous, docteur Lohrn.

La jeune Humaine embrassa les deux padawans l'un après l'autre, puis monta dans la navette Calipsa à la suite du Baron Turel. Grennan les suivit. Puis le vaisseau argenté décolla, et fila vers le large.

- Jeunes gens ? Il est temps d'y aller !

Docilement, Chi'ta et Liam suivirent le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox et son épouse dans la navette jusqu'au vaisseau de transport Pelagia.

Le soleil était pratiquement couché quand, une heure plus tard, la navette de la Maison Cadriaan se posa sur l'île Crispos. Deux baroudeurs en descendirent, en compagnie de Dame Bathos de Cadriaan. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le grand portail d'entrée. Canderous était écoeuré. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un véritable défilé : des nobles de tous mondes, de toutes tailles, de toutes couleurs de peau… mais tous Humains ou Presqu'humains. Pas un seul non-Humain.

- Pff ! On se croirait dans un cirque d'Imps.

- Comme chez Gustavu.

- Exactement, mon vieux. Tiens, regarde-moi ça… Voilà l'autre vaurien de Mecetti.

- J'éviterais d'employer ce genre de vocabulaire à votre place, maître Tal, reprocha Dame Bathos.

- Et voilà Dame Liryl, répondit Dankin sans prendre garde à l'Humaine. Ho ! Regarde !

Dankin montra quelque chose du doigt au mercenaire. Canderous plissa les yeux, puis les écarquilla de surprise en voyant Hassla Morgreed à quelques pas derrière le couple formé par Don Nycator et Dame Liryl. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait s'il fallait éclater de rire ou compatir. Damara Decrilla de la Maison Mecetti arriva alors, et chuchota discrètement :

- Surtout ne lui dites rien de contrariant ! Quand le tailleur est arrivé ce matin et lui a ordonné de mettre ce costume, il a hurlé et grondé comme un animal enragé avant de briser un guéridon sur une statue. Ce n'est que l'intervention directe de Dame Liryl qui a pu lui faire accepter. Et quand l'esthéticien est arrivé avec ses pinceaux pour le maquillage décoratif, il a fallu appeler un proctologue.

Puis elle s'éclipsa en un éclair. Canderous resta pantois.

- Eh ben…

- Je approuve… Mecetti respectent rien.

- Hé, on dirait que votre basic s'améliore ! observa Dame Bathos.

- Je fais… mon mieux

- Bon, c'est là qu'on se sépare, moi je reste ici. Dankin, fais gaffe à Dame Bathos.

- Prends soin… mon arme.

- T'en fais pas. Allez, suis la patronne !

- Rappelez-vous, maître Tal : pas de pagaille ! précisa cette dernière par-dessus son épaule.

Chi'ta et Liam avaient rapidement repéré Morgreed, eux aussi, et avaient été purement et simplement choqués. Chi'ta se rapprocha discrètement de l'énorme Barabel. Quand il la sentit arriver, il tourna la tête, et son expression renfrognée s'illumina.

- Salut, petit chou.

- Maître Morgreed…

- T'es très en beauté, ce soir. Fais attention, y a plein d'Humaines qui vont te jalouser.

- Merci… je…

En regardant attentivement le Barabel des pieds à la tête, de plus en plus gênée, la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour l'occasion, Morgreed avait été habillé d'une manière très particulière. Il portait une toge rose sans manches, assortie de motifs bariolés, des sandalettes légères qui laissaient apparaître ses énormes orteils griffus et une chaîne argentée enroulée autour de la queue. Un plastron de bambous soigneusement reliés à l'horizontale ornait son torse. On lui avait passé, pour tranquilliser les invités en démontrant sa soumission, deux énormes bracelets de platine et un collier de la même matière, sur lesquels des petites diodes clignotaient doucement, indiquant la présence d'un système de sécurité censé envoyer de violentes décharges électriques en cas de rébellion. Il ne portait pas sa fidèle vibro-hache, encore moins son fusil laser de luxe. Chi'ta n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour déceler le sentiment de rage qui bouillonnait dans les yeux topaze du gros garde du corps. Mais celui-ci le fit conciliant.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, petit chou. J'ai l'air indescriptiblement crétin, mais personne n'a eu le culot de me le dire en face.

- Ce sale frimeur prend un malin plaisir à t'humilier… Franchement, je te plains.

- Bah, j'en ai vu d'autres, fiston. Le seul truc qui me gêne vraiment, c'est que je me sens tout nu sans mes armes. Enfin bon, c'est rien qu'une mauvaise soirée à passer. Et Don Nycator peut me rabaisser plus bas que terre, il ne prendra jamais ce que j'ai dans la poitrine. C'est le principal. Allez, ne pensez plus à moi, retournez auprès de Paddox et amusez-vous avec les nobliaux de votre âge. Moi, je ne m'éloigne pas de ma Maîtresse.

Les deux jeunes gens reculèrent, Liam serrant le poing. Bien décidée à ne pas en rester là comme avec l'esclave Twi'lek de Don Nycator, Chi'ta dit cependant une dernière fois avec détermination :

- Maître Morgreed, soyez sûr que le Conseil des Jedi sera très vite informé de la façon selon laquelle Don Nycator de Mecetti traite ses employés non-Humains.

- Merci, petit chou.

Puis ils se frayèrent un chemin vers la Dame de Sérénité. Malheureusement, elle était entourée de toute une basse-cour de la haute, et le sourire narquois qu'affichait sans retenue Don Nycator de Mecetti dissuada les deux padawans d'approcher. Découragé, Liam allait faire demi-tour, lorsque Chi'ta lui rattrapa prestement la main. Simultanément, il entendit un doux murmure, celui du Chant de la Sérénité. C'est alors que son regard croisa celui de Dame Liryl. Elle avait l'air calme, confiante. Il pensa alors de toutes ses forces :

_Soyez prudente !_

Elle fit un petit signe de tête, avec un petit sourire du coin des lèvres. Confiant, il s'éloigna pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, tenant toujours la jeune Drall par la main. Un peu plus loin, il murmura à son oreille :

- Je suis sûr qu'elle a entendu.

- Moi aussi.

Canderous et Grennan, toujours dehors, échangeaient leurs impressions sur la soirée à venir. Le Chiss conclut leur conversation :

- Bon, je dois y aller, mec. Fais gaffe à tes os.

- Tu vas pas m'apprendre mon métier, bonhomme !

Ils se séparèrent en ricanant, et Grennan se dirigea vers l'escalier de service. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sur le toit du dôme Crispos, et dominait à la fois la jungle et l'océan. Il sortit de son paquetage une petit droïd qu'il mit en marche. Le drone, une caméra volante grande comme un ballon de nega-ball, prit son envol et se retrouva du côté de la mer, obéissant aux instructions transmises par son propriétaire. Grennan surveilla attentivement le parking à speeders.

À l'intérieur, un écran géant était allumé au-dessus de la scène. Tous les invités pouvaient voir un message vidéo en boucle où le Seigneur Alec Lamere de Barnaba remerciait ses invités pour leur déplacement, et souhaitait de passer une agréable soirée. Les deux padawans ne s'étaient pas quitté. Chi'ta faisait la grimace.

- Quand je pense que le secteur est au bord de la crise, que la guerre ravage des régions entières, et nous sommes là, à faire des ronds de jambe !

- Tu me surprends, Chi'ta !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Ben… la diplomatie, les négociations, c'est ton truc, non ? Tu es quand même plus à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit qu'en plein milieu d'une baston générale, non ?

- Pas lorsque je sais pertinemment qu'il y a des innocents qui souffrent, et que ces gens pourraient y changer quelque chose s'ils acceptaient de sortir la tête du sable.

Tout en parlant, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué où elle marchait, et bouscula quelqu'un sans y prendre garde.

- Oh ! Je vous demande pardon !

- Ce n'est rien, mademoiselle.

Les deux padawans virent alors le visage de l'Humain qui venait de se retourner, et furent frappés de stupeur. Ils venaient de reconnaître le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund le Onzième, le dirigeant suprême de la Maison Mecetti. Liam déglutit.

_Merde, il est encore plus impressionnant en vrai !_

Le Haut Seigneur Mecetti était un grand homme au visage de pierre. Ses yeux bleu vif étincelaient au milieu de son teint clair, sous ses sourcils broussailleux. Ses cheveux argentés coupés en brosse brillaient au sommet de son crâne carré. Il portait de lourdes étoffes aux couleurs de la Maison Mecetti, dont on pouvait voir le blason sur la cape attachée sur ses épaules. Devant l'air éberlué des deux adolescents, il eut un petit sourire bienveillant, mais de petits plis interrogatifs apparurent aux coins de ses yeux.

- Vous ai-je déjà rencontré, mes enfants ?

- Je… je ne… crois pas… monsieur…

- « Haut Seigneur », Liam ! corrigea précipitamment Chi'ta à mi-voix.

- Euh, oui. Haut Seigneur, pardonnez-moi.

Liam se sentit soulagé en voyant arriver à la rescousse le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox, son épouse à son bras. Il salua poliment, un peu pressement.

- Bonsoir, Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund de Mecetti !

- Ah, cher Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox de Pelagia, quel plaisir ! Je n'espérais pas vous voir ici.

- Allons, vous savez que je ne manque jamais le Gala annuel.

- Je le sais bien, mais je sais aussi à quel point vous êtes proche du peuple, et je dois avouer qu'avec ces histoires de guerre contre l'Empire, les Mecetti ne sont pas toujours très bien considérés par tout le monde.

- Haut Seigneur Leobund, nous savons tous les deux que, malgré ce que nous nous efforçons de faire, nous ne pouvons représenter _tous_ nos sujets. Il y a les canards boiteux qui nuisent à la réputation de nos familles. Or je sais que vous êtes un Haut Seigneur exemplaire.

La petite Drall fit rapidement un scan mental sur les deux hommes, en espérant qu'aucun Jedi ou télépathe à la solde d'une quelconque Maison ne surprendrait son geste. Elle ne perçut pas d'onde maligne. Soit les deux Hauts Seigneurs étaient d'excellents orateurs, habitués à employer une rhétorique trop trompeuse pour elle, soit ils pensaient vraiment à ce qu'ils disaient. Paddox reprit en posant amicalement une main sur l'épaule des deux padawans :

- Très cher, permettez-moi de vous présenter demoiselle Chi'ta Koskaya, et le jeune Liam Kincaid. Ils ont été envoyés par l'administration de Coruscant pour créer des échanges avec la Nouvelle République.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le Mecetti en haussant les sourcils. Ils me paraissent très sympathiques, mais ne sont-ils pas un peu jeunes pour des ambassadeurs ?

- C'est-à-dire qu'en fait, ils sont stagiaires pour le compte de Maître Rabah-Sol, diplomate de la Nouvelle République, mais ce dernier n'a pas pu nous rejoindre ce soir. Il a… disons quelques petits imprévus.

- Je vois.

Bodé Leobund de Mecetti fixa avec insistance les deux adolescents, mais finalement cette explication parut le satisfaire. Il fit une petite moue et enchaîna sur un autre sujet de conversation sans plus porter attention aux deux padawans. Ceux-ci en profitèrent pour s'éclipser.

Canderous, mine de rien, surveillait l'entrée. Son front se creusa lorsqu'il vit un visage qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose : un homme âgé, au crâne dégarni, avec une barbe impeccablement taillée. Sur son costume, il y avait une broche de la Maison Reena, la principale partenaire de la Maison Mecetti. Soudain, il comprit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, celui-là ?_

Il prit son communicateur.

- Dankin ? Ici Canderous. Je viens de voir entrer Quinn Sheffield de la Maison Reena. C'est le vieux gars qui t'a contrarié sur Vilhon.

- À quoi il ressemble ? demanda la voix d'Ezra.

- Cheveux blancs, barbe en collier, front dégagé, il a une babiole à l'effigie de Reena accrochée au col.

- Je le vois, répondit la jeune doctoresse qui continuait son avancée vers la petite porte dérobée qui menait vers la cabine technique. Hé, il n'a pas l'air très futé… qu'est-ce que Dankin a à lui reprocher ?

- On a participé à la partie de chasse annuelle du secteur, le Vor-Cal.

- Ah ouais ? Je me souviens, la maison Calipsa était représentée par le seigneur Corell Muntique. Et ?

- Disons qu'on a frôlé l'accident de chasse, Sheffield a failli blesser Dankin. Mais quand Dankin lui a expliqué son point de vue, il n'a pas failli l'abîmer, lui.

- D'accord. Je vais…

Ezra s'interrompit. Elle venait elle aussi de reconnaître quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en personne, mais qu'on lui avait présenté par fichier républicain.

- Restez en ligne.

Elle rangea son communicateur et s'approcha d'un invité. C'était un grand Humain, costaud, au regard profond. Front large, cheveux châtain tirés en arrière, il parlait vite et fort, mais ces paroles ne sonnaient pas franchement. Ezra entendait un mot par-ci par-là, comprenant que cet homme prétendait être archéologue. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, car elle avait immédiatement reconnu le capitaine Keleman Ciro, le membre du Commando Page qui avait conduit l'_Étoile Lointaine_ à travers la Faille de Kathol. Celui-ci la remarqua, et lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite. Il avait une voix exagérément exubérante.

- Bonjour, jolie dame !

- Monsieur…

- Comme vous êtes en beauté ! s'exclama Ciro. Comme ces pierreries à votre cou ont de la valeur ! Mais je vous demande pardon, j'oublie de me présenter. Jenos Idanian, archéologue.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru entendre en vous écoutant parler aux autres invités. En quoi êtes-vous spécialisé ?

- Les artefacts non-Humains anciens, ceux de la Bordure.

- Je vois.

Ciro fouilla dans sa poche, et lui tendit un petit bout de carton.

- Tenez, voici ma carte, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi en cas de besoin !

Ezra regarda la carte. En lettres dorées, il y avait juste marqué « Jenos Idanian, archéologue ». Elle releva les yeux, mais constata que Ciro s'était déjà éclipsé. Elle retourna la carte, et eut un sourire de satisfaction en voyant une courte série de chiffres. Une fréquence. Elle régla son communicateur.

- Docteur Ezra Lohrn ?

C'était bien la voix de « Jenos Idanian », mais il n'y avait plus la moindre emphase. Au contraire, elle était grave, lente, et décidée. Ezra répondit :

- Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, _Capitaine_.

- Désolé d'avoir fait ce petit numéro de clown, mais je préfère être sûr de parler sans témoin indiscret. Cette ligne est sécurisée. Communiquez donc la fréquence à vos amis, j'ai à parler à tout le monde.

- Tout de suite.

Un instant plus tard, les six compères étaient à l'écoute de Ciro. Celui-ci expliqua :

- Bonsoir à tous. Je sais que la Présidente Leïa vous a expliqué qui je suis et ce que je suis venu faire ici. Je dois vous avertir qu'il y a une dizaine de personnes de mon commando parmi les employés de sécurité. Pour l'instant nous n'avons rien vu de suspect, mais nous restons sur nos gardes.

- Vous ne devriez pas être à Tavya, en train de botter le cul de Klytus ? demanda la voix de Canderous.

- Un gars de Page s'en occupe. J'ai reçu d'autres instructions à la dernière minute.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que le Soleil Noir ne vous avait pas encore repéré, je suppose. Vous ne figuriez pas sur leur liste de gens à surveiller.

- Je suis au courant pour Sprax. Je ne dirai pas que je le regretterai, mais c'est quand même dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu parler plus que ça. Ma cible principale est Trevas Jotane, le type du R.A.J. À la moindre activité suspecte, je le choppe.

- Bien reçu.

- Monsieur Tal, monsieur Grennan, continuez à surveiller l'extérieur, il est probable que Jotane va avoir des complices, et que ceux-ci vont venir par dehors. À mon avis, ils sont cachés dans la jungle et vont arriver aux alentours de minuit et demie pour le feu d'artifice.

- Ca roule, répondit le Chiss.

- Okay, ajouta le Mandalorien.

- Bien reçu, Liam, terminé.

Puis, l'adolescent demanda à sa camarade :

- Et maintenant ?

- Eh bien… nous devons garder nos yeux et nos oreilles grands ouverts, je suppose.

- Je suis d'avis de profiter un peu de la soirée, tout de même.

- Ne perdons pas de vue nos objectifs, surtout. Au fait, quel est le programme ?

Liam sortit le petit dépliant qu'on lui avait remis à l'entrée.

- Voyons voir… Ah, ça va être l'heure de la reconstitution.

- Oh, c'est vrai !

La jeune fille saisit son communicateur et appela le Togorien.

- Maître Dankin ?

- Oui, petite puce ? gronda la voix rauque dans le micro.

- La simulation ne devrait pas tarder à commencer, faites bien attention !

- Pas de problème, répondit l'immense non-Humain.

Les lumières se tamisèrent, l'écran géant s'alluma derechef, affichant un calendrier évoluant à reculons sur fond sidéral tandis qu'une voix impétueuse faisait un résumé historique. Un badge apparut ensuite sur l'écran tandis qu'une dizaine de maquettes de vaisseaux grandeur nature montées sur système électromagnétique descendirent lentement du plafond.

- Et maintenant, chers invités, nous demandons aux personnes qui se sont vues remettre un badge rouge comme celui qui apparaît sur l'écran de se présenter à notre animateur, qui vous expliquera comment vivre en toute sécurité et en beauté le conflit qui connut une heureuse conclusion, celle de l'unification du Secteur.

Mais Dankin ne prêtait aucune attention au petit groupe qui se formait près des modules. En revanche, il remarqua dans la semi-obscurité une silhouette qui s'approchait discrètement. Le Togorien gronda, et son pelage se hérissa. C'était apparemment un garde de la sécurité en armure. Une personne non avertie n'y aurait sans doute pas prêté une grande attention, mais pas un professionnel comme Dankin qui avait remarqué deux choses : premièrement, un garde seul n'avait aucune raison de se promener près du terminal de mise en service automatique du simulateur, et deuxièmement celui-ci avait dans la main un petit objet qui ne ressemblait en rien au calibre réglementaire des agents de sécurité assermentés. C'est pourquoi Dankin n'hésita pas. Il s'avança vers le garde, l'air menaçant.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je fais mon travail, monsieur. Veuillez circuler.

- C'est quoi, ce truc ?

- De quel « truc » parlez-vous ?

- Tu es suspect.

- Bon, ça suffit, maintenant. Faites votre boulot et laissez-moi faire le mien !

- D'accord.

Aussitôt, le Togorien serra dans l'étau de sa grosse patte la main que l'homme avait mis dans sa poche, et le souleva par le bras. Le garde hurla.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Mon boulot.

Immédiatement, trois autres gardes accoururent.

- Hé, vous ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Lâchez cet homme, ou je tire !

Dankin obéit, l'homme tomba à genoux, et se massa le poignet en geignant.

- Sombre brute ! Je vous ferai arrêter !

- Toi d'abord.

L'un des gardes demanda avec fermeté :

- Alors ? Pourquoi tant de violence ?

- Cet Humain avait ça, répondit Dankin en montrant quelque chose du doigt.

L'un des gardes ramassa l'objet. C'était un petit disque de données sans étiquette.

- Hé, c'est quoi, ça ?

- On dirait une cartouche à programmes, chef.

Le chef pointa alors son fusil vers le visage de l'homme à terre.

- C'est vous qui aviez ce disque ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et pourquoi avoir quitté votre poste ?

L'autre ne répondit rien. Le Togorien murmura juste :

- Espion.

- C'est très possible. On va lui poser la question à la bonne façon. Quant à vous, si vous avez effectivement arrêté un saboteur, soyez remercié, mais veuillez rester discret, maintenant.

- Oui.

Les trois gardes emmenèrent l'homme hors de la salle.

Ezra avait tout vu de la cabine technique.

- Bien joué, mon grand lion ! Je parie que ce disque contenait un virus ou toute autre machin du genre qui aurait rendu fou le simulateur.

- Ezra, ici Canderous. Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Dankin a intercepté un type qui rôdait trop près de l'unité centrale du simulateur.

- Oh non ! C'est pas vrai, c'est pas une blague ? Y a _vraiment_ des saboteurs dans cette salle ? demanda la voix inquiète de Liam.

- Hé oui. Désolée si tu n'en as pas l'habitude, mais dans un lieu pareil, faut bien s'attendre à ça.

- J'ai pas l'habitude, Ezra.

- Bien, la simulation devrait se dérouler sans anicroche. Gardez quand même un œil sur Ajax Wennel, le chevalier Cadriaan. Il monte aussi dans l'un des simulateurs.

Rien n'arriva pendant la simulation de la bataille. Tous les invités à l'intérieur du dôme eurent l'occasion d'admirer les effets spéciaux : le dôme était en réalité tapissé d'écrans qui projetaient des images programmées dans la cabine, et pouvait ainsi présenter un ciel étoilé, le décor d'une planète, ou l'espace intersidéral. Le spectacle éblouit tous les invités, en particulier Liam et Chi'ta qui n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Une fois la simulation terminée, les modules redescendirent, et les passagers mirent pied à terre, satisfaits et surexcités.

- Ici Grennan. Ciro, vous m'entendez ?

- Ciro, j'écoute.

- Dites, vous savez quelle est la suite ? J'ai pas eu le programme, moi.

- Dans quelques minutes, ça va être le concert. La sécurité va être renforcée le temps que Lamere monte sur scène.

- Notre hôte va se mettre en avant ?

- Oui, docteur Lohrn. Il va présenter les musiciens.

- On va enfin savoir qui est le groupe, alors ! observa Liam.

Assis à l'une des tables, l'adolescent se leva et entraîna Chi'ta.

- Allez, on n'aura pas deux fois ce genre d'occasion, autant en profiter !

- Euh… bon, d'accord.

Et les deux jeunes gens suivirent le mouvement de foule des gens de leur génération, et descendirent sur la piste. Ils entendaient encore les voix de Ciro et du docteur Lohrn.

- Et à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec la chanteuse ?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas complice du R.A.J.

Liam sauta sur l'occasion.

- Je peux peut-être voir ce qui se passe dans les loges ?

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais, avant qu'elle n'entre sur scène.

- Je doute que le vigile vous laisse entrer, mais vous pouvez toujours poser la question. Vous savez où sont les coulisses ?

- Non.

- Attends, je vais te guider.

Suivant les instructions d'Ezra, les deux adolescents se faufilèrent entre les invités jusqu'à une porte en retrait près de la scène. Ils la franchirent sans façon, elle donnait sur un petit couloir bien éclairé, avec quatre portes, et un grand Humain à la peau sombre en costume noir, qui attendait d'un air menaçant bras croisés.

- Hé, les mioches, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est privé !

- Euh… nous devons voir la… la chanteuse.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous travaillons pour la revue _Jeunes et branchés_, et nous souhaitions interviewer…

- Ah ouais ? Madame Luba Luft ne reçoit personne sans rendez-vous, en tout cas pas avant le concert.

- Ah, mince. Écoutez, est-ce que vous pourriez dire à madame Luft que…

- Quoi ? Vous avez dit quoi ? coupa le vigile.

- Eh bien, Madame Luft doit avoir un agenda…

- Laisse tomber, petit fouineur ! Vous ne savez même pas qui est la chanteuse que vous êtes supposés interviewer ! Ce n'est pas Luba Luft. Maintenant, cassez-vous avant que je ne me fâche !

Les deux padawans ne se le firent pas répéter. Ils quittèrent aussitôt les coulisses. Une fois revenus sous le dôme :

- Sale fumier !

- Voyons, Liam, il fait seulement son travail.

- C'est vrai… Mais tout de même !

- Nous devrions revenir après le spectacle.

- Il va nous rembarrer une deuxième fois !

- Pas si je le lui demande gentiment, Liam. Je n'ai rien fait cette fois-ci pour éviter qu'on ne se fasse remarquer, mais je pourrai le « persuader » de nous laisser voir la chanteuse.

- Ah… d'accord. Je devrais apprendre, moi aussi.

- C'est facile, il suffit juste de parler à la personne avec conviction, en laissant circuler la Force, et ça va tout seul.

- Bon, en attendant, profitons du concert.

Alors que les lumières diminuèrent une fois de plus, les padawans descendirent vite dans la fosse. Enfin, une poursuite s'alluma sur la scène, sur laquelle était monté Sire Alec Lamere de Barnaba. Il présentait mieux en personne, pour sûr. Alec Lamere de Barnaba était un homme petit de taille, mais au corps d'athlète. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, une magnifique crinière châtain clair coiffée vers l'arrière, un nez aquilin, et un menton droit et énergique. Il s'approcha du micro, s'éclaircit la gorge, et annonça :

- Et maintenant, j'ai le très grand privilège de vous présenter notre orchestre de la soirée, un groupe de musiciens au succès reconnu depuis des décennies qui nous a fait l'honneur d'accepter notre invitation, le Max Rebo Band !

Il repartit dans les coulisses sous les applaudissements. Toujours dehors, mais ayant tout entendu, Canderous ouvrit des yeux admiratifs.

- Le Max Rebo Band ! Il ne s'embête pas, le petit Barnaba !

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus haut, le Chiss regardait aussi à travers la coupole. Sa voix résonna dans les communicateurs.

- C'est la première fois que je les vois en personne. Je n'ai jamais pu voir un de leurs concerts. Soit j'étais fauché, soit j'avais d'autres engagements.

- Et aujourd'hui, ton engagement est d'être payé pour les voir ! T'y aurais cru, si on te l'avait dit il y a six mois ?

- Non.

Un à un, les six musiciens qui composaient le Max Rebo Band s'installèrent. Ezra demanda, un peu interloquée :

- Curieux, ils sont plus nombreux que dans mon souvenir.

- Ben alors, Ezra, t'es pas branchée ? demanda la voix de Liam. Ils ont engagé d'autres musicos l'année dernière.

- Et où est la chanteuse à grande bouche ?

À la surprise de l'adolescent, Chi'ta aussi avait suivi les actualités people, elle répondit sans hésiter :

- Vous parlez de Sy Snootles ? C'est bien la femelle qu'on a surnommé « la plus belle voix de Lowick » ? Elle n'a jamais fait partie officiellement du groupe, elle y a été seulement en tant qu'invitée, occasionnellement.

- Ah ouais ? Ah bon. Le Seigneur Lamere a peut-être engagé une autre personne ?

Les lumières de la grande salle s'éteignirent complètement, et rapidement plus personne ne parla. Des projecteurs s'allumèrent et se braquèrent vers le plafond. Une plate-forme antigrav descendit lentement vers la scène. Dessus se tenait une femme Humaine. Grande, les cheveux platine, elle portait une combinaison qui moulait à la perfection son corps athlétique. Une rumeur monta du public, alors qu'elle sauta de la plate-forme sur la scène d'un magnifique salto arrière pour se recevoir pile devant le micro. À peine eut-elle commencé à susurrer sa complainte que l'adolescent se sentait comme hypnotisé. Comme la très grande majorité des Humains présents dans la salle, il avait immédiatement reconnu Rita Goodkiss, la plus célèbre des chanteuses de spatio-rock. Bien qu'elle accusait une soixantaine d'années, elle avait parfaitement conservé sa forme physique au moyen d'intenses séances de sport et de régimes à base de produits naturels. Elle articula juste quelques paroles, lentes, pesantes, puis le percussionniste se déchaîna, suivi par le reste du Max Rebo Band, et bientôt tous les jeunes spectateurs applaudirent et dansèrent avec passion au rythme de la musique. Même les moins jeunes, restés assis, battaient la mesure.

Les deux adolescents étaient enthousiastes. Chi'ta, envahie jusqu'au bout des moustaches par la bonne humeur générale, s'était rapidement laissée entraîner dans le rythme. Elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas relâcher son attention, cherchant la présence d'une quelconque menace qui aurait troublé la Force. Une sensation malsaine, une inquiétude, n'importe quoi, mais elle ne perçut rien.

Rita Goodkiss remercia l'assemblée d'un éclatant sourire, et chanta lentement, dans un silence religieux :

_Je sens mon corps grandir._

_Mes os commencent à luire._

_L'heure est venue de s'amuser._

_Joie que je vais partager !_

Les plus jeunes applaudirent et crièrent de joie, et Liam fut le premier en reconnaissant le plus grand succès du Max Rebo Band, _Lapti Nek_, chanté pour l'occasion en basic. La chanteuse accéléra le rythme.

_Mon corps est excité._

_Mon âme synthétisée._

_Tout mon être bondit._

_Je m'éclate sans aucun répit !_

Le groupe se déchaîna alors qu'elle entamait le refrain.

_Comprenez ! Et sentez votre âme galoper !_

_Comprenez ! Laissez la chaleur vous embraser !_

_Comprenez ! Et sentez votre âme galoper !_

_Ouais !_

Au plus fort de la chanson, emporté par le feu de l'action, Don Nycator de Mecetti ne se contint plus. Avec un hululement d'excitation, il bondit sur la table, et se lança dans un numéro de danse lascive, ondulant du bassin au rythme de la musique. Puis il attrapa le bras d'une femme en tenue provocante qui passait près de lui. Celle-ci monta sur la table, se cramponna au jeune seigneur, et tous deux dansèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Du haut de la cabine, Ezra s'en aperçut, et fut sciée par l'indécence du futur marié. Dame Liryl, toujours assise, restait de marbre. Mais quand la doctoresse jeta un petit coup d'œil vers Morgreed, elle devina quel pouvait être le fond de sa pensée à l'égard du fiancé. Il serrait les poings tellement fort que même de sa position surélevée, elle aurait sans doute pu entendre craquer ses phalanges écailleuses s'il n'y avait pas le bruit provoqué par le concert.

Chi'ta dansait avec de plus en plus d'entrain, quand soudain, il y eut un déclic dans son esprit. Elle s'arrêta net, et saisit Liam par la manche. Celui-ci chantait et criait avec le public.

- Liam !

- « Comprenez ! » Yeah !

- Liam, écoute !

- « Mon âme synthétisée ! »

- Liam !

Elle le secoua plus fort, attirant enfin son attention.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous devons retourner absolument dans les coulisses !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Le vigile, il y a quelque chose ! Sur son badge ! Il faut y aller !

Devant l'air paniqué de la jeune fille, Liam ne discuta pas, et quitta tant bien que mal la fosse à ses côtés.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, docteur Lohrn, c'est une urgence ! Pouvez-vous faire faire cette vérification le plus vite possible, s'il vous plaît ?

- Attends, petite souris, surtout ne panique pas. Je vais faire des recherches dans les fichiers les moins… conventionnels.

- Faites vite, le concert ne va pas tarder à s'achever !

La jeune doctoresse lança alors les protocoles adéquats. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'anxiété.

- Oups !

Trois petits coups résonnèrent sur le bois. Rita Goodkiss finissait de s'éponger le front, et but une gorgée d'eau à la bouteille avant de répondre :

- Oui, entrez !

Le garde ouvrit la porte, et laissa entrer deux adolescents, un Humain et une jeune fille Drall. Le vigile dit d'une voix légèrement traînante :

- Ces deux personnes sont ici pour une interview.

La chanteuse sourit en voyant immédiatement qu'ils étaient morts de timidité.

- Bonsoir… dame Goodkiss.

- Salut, m'dame…

- Bonsoir ! C'est drôle, vous êtes un peu jeunes pour des chargés de presse, non ?

- Ben… faut dire qu'on a eu une dérogation, articula timidement Liam en tapotant son ceinturon.

- Un sabre-laser ? Vous êtes des Jedi ? Dingue ! J'en avais pas vu depuis au moins trente-cinq ans !

Rita Goodkiss se leva, invita les deux enfants à entrer. Elle fit un petit signe à l'armoire à glace qui acquiesça et ferma la porte, les laissant tous les trois seuls.

- J'ai rencontré des Jedi, il y a très longtemps. Je commençais ma carrière au niveau interplanétaire. Mon vaisseau s'est écrasé sur une planète-jungle, et j'y serais restée sans l'intervention d'un petit groupe de stagiaires. Ils étaient menés par deux apprentis Jedi qui devaient avoir votre âge. Mais ça ne date pas d'hier, je n'étais pas beaucoup plus âgée que vous. Ce n'est pas comme maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, m'dame ? Vous êtes superbe ! Et j'écoute vos disques depuis tout petit ! Pour moi, vous êtes encore dans le coup, et pour longtemps !

- Même sur Drall, on admire vos performances, dame Goodkiss, ajouta la jeune fille.

- En fait, on ne vous dérange pas longtemps, m'dame, je voulais juste dire que j'étais vraiment très... enfin, c'était vraiment plus qu'un concert, c'était de la bombe ! Vos meilleures chansons, une chorégraphie vraiment balaise…

Pendant que l'adolescent parlait, Chi'ta prit délicatement le crayon maquillant sur la coiffeuse, un prospectus qui traînait sur la coiffeuse, et écrivit au verso :

« Agresseur dans placard. »

La chanteuse n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, et garda son calme. Liam continuait :

- Et donc, cette initiative de jouer avec le Max Rebo Band, ça déchire ! On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais je le dis franchement : ce concert, c'était un rêve devenu réalité. Et toutes les petites minettes qui se prennent pour des stars, qui se pètent les cordes vocales et nos oreilles en bramant de la soupe, honnêtement, par rapport à une légende comme vous, elles valent que dalle !

- Vraiment, c'est très gentil à vous de me dire ça. Ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que votre génération n'oublie pas la mienne. Tenez, il faut que je vous donne quelque chose, je ne peux pas laisser partir deux petits admirateurs aussi cool les mains vides.

Rita Goodkiss prit son sac à main, farfouilla dedans quelques longues secondes, et en sortit un blaster lourd qu'elle brandit immédiatement vers les battants du fond de la loge. Elle poussa trois fois la gâchette, et trois ondes ovales paralysantes traversèrent la cloison. Il y eut un râle étranglé, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant s'écrouler un Humain qui tenait un long vibro-couteau. Le garde rentra aussitôt.

- Rita, que se passe-t-il ?

- Un admirateur un peu trop collant. Heureusement que ces deux gosses m'ont prévenue à temps. J'ai pensé à vous, je ne l'ai pas tué, mais en d'autres circonstances, il y aurait eu droit.

L'agent de sécurité se pencha vers l'homme inconscient, s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Comment ce type a pu entrer ?

- Très simple, quelqu'un a soudoyé l'agent responsable de la protection de Dame Goodkiss pour le laisser passer pendant le concert. Ainsi, il a pu tenter de l'égorger par surprise.

Chi'ta avait calmement prononcé ses mots alors que Liam avait posé la poignée de son sabre-laser sur la nuque de l'agent.

- Mais… que…

- Alors, monsieur Trent, on a des soucis d'argent ? Quand on joue au casino, on s'assure qu'on a de quoi payer si on perd. Ca évite de se laisser embarquer dans des plans foireux.

Attirés par les bruits de blaster, d'autres gardes avaient accouru. Rita Goodkiss était furieuse.

- C'est pas vrai, Trent, je te faisais confiance ! Si t'avais besoin d'argent, fallait m'en demander !

L'agent de sécurité ne répondit pas. Il fut rapidement emmené hors du dôme par les gardes. La cantatrice se retourna vers les deux jeunes gens.

- Compliments, c'était du grand art ! Dans le rôle des jeunes fans émerveillés pour détourner son attention, vous avez été au top ! Ce rigolo n'a rien vu venir ! Merci !

- Sans doute, mais… j'étais sincère, m'dame Goodkiss.

- Et moi aussi, ma Dame.

Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit. Elle sortit de son sac une carte.

- Quand cette soirée sera terminée, appelez mon agent à ce numéro. Il vous enverra des invitations V.I.P. pour mon prochain concert qui aura lieu sur Mrlsst dans deux semaines. Je serai très heureuse de vous y voir.

- Ce sera… un grand honneur.

- Euh… nous devons cependant y aller, le travail…

- Oui, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venus en tant que simples invités. Allez, et encore merci.

Les deux jeunes gens allaient partir, mais Liam demanda encore :

- M'dame… est-ce que… je pourrais… vous faire une petite bise ?

Lentement, délicatement, la chanteuse posa ses lèvres sur la joue de l'adolescent, ne le relâchant que trois secondes plus tard. Il quitta la loge, une grosse trace de rouge à lèvres au visage, et riait béatement.

- J'ai été embrassé par Rita Goodkiss ! Wou-Hou !

_Eh ben… il se fait pas chier, le petit Liam !_

La nuit commençait à se rafraîchir. Grennan venait d'entendre le padawan dans son communicateur, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il contrôlait régulièrement l'écran de son bracelet. Son drone patrouillait toujours du côté de la plage, et en dehors de quelques vaguelettes, il n'y avait absolument rien à signaler.

- Ezra ?

- Y a du nouveau ?

- Que dalle, pour l'instant. C'est quoi, la suite ?

- Le dîner, mais le bal va bientôt commencer.

- Ils dansent et ils bouffent à la fois ?

- Oui, c'est un dîner dansant.

_Vraiment un truc de noblaillons…_ se dit le Chiss. Soudain, alors qu'il regardait encore à travers le dôme transparent, il aperçut de deux personnes à l'écart. Jugeant cette retraite suspecte, il tira ses macrojumelles de sa sacoche, et regarda de plus près.

_Don Nycator de Mecetti… il parle avec quelqu'un en retrait, qui donc ? Allez, mon pote, retourne-toi que je vois ta jolie petite frimousse de crevette rose…_

Comme répondant à cette sourde prière, l'interlocuteur se retourna.

_Quinn Sheffield de la Maison Reena ? Oh ho ho ! Ca se précise !_

Dans la cabine de régie, Ezra répéta :

- Avec Sheffield ?

- Ouais, alors gardez bien ces deux gusses à l'œil, vous autres.

- Ca ne va pas être très simple, le bal va commencer.

Le seigneur Alec Lamere de Barnaba était remonté sur scène.

- Chers amis, je vous invite maintenant à vous joindre à moi pour le bal. J'ai l'avantage de vous présenter cette année un divertissement totalement inédit dans ce secteur, et même au-delà. Voyez-vous les cercles peints sur la piste ?

Il y avait effectivement une trentaine de cercles peints à même le sol.

- Ces cercles sont en réalité les emplacements de petites plates-formes antigrav. Je demande maintenant aux couples volontaires de bien vouloir descendre et prendre place sur ces cercles.

Quelques invités plus audacieux, Don Nycator en tête, descendirent alors sur la piste de danse, et se positionnèrent sur les motifs. Le maître de cérémonie reprit :

- Une fois que tous nos danseurs seront en place, nous mettrons en marche le système antigrav. C'est une toute nouvelle technique avant-gardiste qui donne des sensations inédites à ceux qui l'expérimentent. Les deux partenaires sont englobés dans un champ de force irisé émis par la petite plate-forme en forme de disque. Les disques volent selon un schéma préprogrammé, évitant ainsi tout risque de collision. Ainsi, les deux danseurs n'ont qu'à se laisser porter par le rythme de la musique et par le mouvement de leur guide pédestre. Je tiens à rassurer les plus sceptiques, nous avons testé ce système pendant plusieurs centaines d'heures, et tout est fait pour que vous puissiez profiter de ce moment exceptionnel en toute sécurité. Et maintenant, mes Dames, mes Sires, je vous invite à suivre la plus enchanteresse des valses. Allons, n'hésitez pas, venez donc vous mettre par couples sur les cercles ! Il reste encore des places de libres !

La petite Chi'ta avait suivi l'exposé avec une attention mêlée à un enthousiasme grandissant. Avec un immense sourire enjoué, elle se tourna vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci, un peu surpris par un tel intérêt, savait déjà ce qu'elle allait répondre quand il demanda :

- Tu veux qu'on essaie ?

- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Allons-y, Liam, allons-y ! s'écria-t-elle en battant des mains.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, elle l'attrapa par le poignet, et courut vers la piste, traînant derrière elle le padawan Gardien. Ce ne fut qu'une fois positionnés dans l'un des cercles que celui-ci avoua :

- Mais… je ne sais pas danser !

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu pendant que Dame Goodkiss chantait ? répondit-elle malicieusement.

- Oui, mais… ce n'est pas le même genre de danse !

- Justement, c'est une excellente façon d'élargir tes compétences en la matière. C'est très facile, tu vas voir ! Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est imiter les autres. Et pour commencer, le positionnement.

Elle se colla contre Liam, prit les mains de l'adolescent, et les plaça sur ses propres hanches avant de poser ses doigts duveteux sur les épaules de son partenaire. Le jeune Humain fut surpris.

_Plus ça va, plus elle se décoince ! Enfin bon, tâchons d'être à la hauteur… ça va être le cas de le dire !_

L'orchestre avait commencé à jouer, et les plates-formes s'étaient toutes simultanément élevées d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Un globe irisé transparent apparut autour de chaque couple. Les sphères ainsi créées se mirent à voler, lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, sans pour autant trop accélérer. La musique, une valse enjouée, résonnait dans le dôme entier. L'atmosphère générale était plus sobre, voire plus solennelle, par rapport à des fêtes dont les participants étaient des gens plus simples, comme la veillée sur Fedrana, mais la petite Chi'ta continuait à apprécier la bonne humeur générale, et elle se sentait de plus en plus emportée par la valse.

- Quelle agréable sensation ! Nous voltigeons !

- Hé, c'est le but !

- Même sans cette sphère, j'aurais l'impression de voler !

Chi'ta était sur un petit nuage. Liam, de son côté, regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il vit en passant Damara, qui dansait avec le Seigneur Alec Lamere de Barnaba. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil au passage, confirmant qu'elle continuait sa surveillance. La voix de sa partenaire le ramena à elle.

- Quand j'étais petite, Liam, je croyais au mythe du « prince charmant ». Voir un jour un homme incarnant l'idéal masculin venir à moi et m'emporter dans un merveilleux pays où je n'aurais jamais connu le malheur.

- Ouais… mais je suppose que t'as un peu déchanté en grandissant, non ? Moi, je n'ai jamais cru aux contes de fée.

- C'est normal, ton enfance n'a pas été un conte de fée. Mais ce prince charmant que j'ai attendu, il n'est que poudre aux yeux... alors que toi, tu es bien réel.

L'adolescent se félicita d'avoir une chemise absorbant la sueur. Les grands yeux noirs de sa partenaire avaient étincelé comme deux comètes, et elle avait dit cela avec une telle passion, qu'il se sentit tout retourné. Mais il n'éprouvait ni gêne, ni crainte, seulement la chaleur de la joie. De son côté, la petite Drall était très heureuse de partager ce moment avec le padawan, et était persuadée qu'elle n'y aurait pas pris autant de plaisir avec un autre cavalier. Elle souriait de toutes ses incisives. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait attendu ce moment depuis cette soirée sur la Lune de l'Orbe de la Nuit où elle avait redouté que Brigta Hejaran fît des avances à Liam. Un moment où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, en parfaite communion, sans la moindre obscure pensée pour ombrager leur proximité. Pendant un bref instant, son esprit occulta la mission, et la menace des Précurseurs, et la guerre contre l'Empire, et les complots du Soleil Noir… elle ne voyait plus que Liam Kincaid, n'était plus concentrée que sur le rythme de la musique sur lesquelles battaient à l'unisson leurs cœurs, et ne sentait rien d'autre que le contact physique entre l'adolescent Humain et elle. Un petit détail la troubla, cependant. Son sinus commençait à la chatouiller. Elle n'y prit pas garde, jusqu'à ce que Liam la regardât en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hé ? Y a un souci ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as au nez ?

- Au nez… ?

- Tu saignes !

Subitement, elle fut prise d'un vertige. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle entendit une cacophonie de hurlements très forte et très brève, alors qu'elle crut voir des visages paniqués. La musique s'accentuait, les sphères tournaient plus vite. Une nouvelle fois, des cris et des figures terrifiées envahirent les sens de la jeune Drall. Liam semblait de plus en plus inquiet… et ce fut le chaos.

_Chi'ta était debout au milieu d'un véritable champ de bataille. Tout autour d'elle, des Humains, et quelques Mrlssti, gisaient sur une route complètement défoncée par les explosions. Certains étaient déjà morts, mais d'autres criaient, pleuraient, se traînaient sur le ventre pour se mettre à l'abri. Paniquée, la jeune fille regarda aux alentours. Les bâtiments s'écroulaient sous l'impact des torpilles à protons crachées par des vaisseaux qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Des bombardiers TIE, qui volaient en formation en larguant leurs mortels explosifs. Plus haut, dans le ciel, un croiseur était stationné entre les nuages, menaçant._

_Le claquement de bottes attira l'attention de la petite Drall. Elle frémit davantage en voyant approcher des dizaines de soldats de choc en armure blanche. Ils avançaient au pas de course en tirant des rafales dans sa direction. Consciente qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fuir contre un tel nombre, elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir, aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Sur le sol, coincé sous un petit morceau de plafond en contreplaqué, un jeune enfant Humain gémissait doucement. Aussitôt, elle changea de direction et obliqua vers lui. Elle se pencha devant l'enfant, et ferma les yeux, tentant de faire abstraction de la panique des alentours. Elle leva lentement les mains, espérant soulever la plaque en la faisant léviter, mais sa concentration fut brisée par une violente déflagration qui la catapulta plusieurs mètres plus loin._

_Elle reprit péniblement ses esprits, allongée sur le ventre, et son ouïe revint peu à peu. En levant les yeux, elle vit une paire de bottes couvertes d'acier juste devant elle. En regardant plus haut, elle poussa un cri d'épouvante en sursautant, et retomba sur le dos. Devant elle se tenait Daymon Thorn, toujours plus effrayant. Avec un sourire mauvais, celui-ci faisait osciller la lame rouge de son sabre-laser tel un pendule. Elle recula prestement en se traînant sur les coudes, il la rattrapa calmement. Très vite, il était juste au-dessus d'elle. Dans un réflexe désespéré, la petite Drall porta la main à son arme, mais n'eut pas le temps de la sortir. Sans autre forme de procès, Daymon Thorn lui écrasa la tête d'un coup de talon._

- Hé ?! Blast !

- Liam…

- Comment ça s'arrête, ce truc-là ? Que… AAH !

- Liam !

L'adolescent se prit la tête à deux mains. La jeune fille sentit un étau de carbonite lui bloquer les poumons quand elle vit du sang suinter des glandes lacrymales de son condisciple alors qu'il avait les yeux exorbités de douleur. La musique cessa, la lumière se ralluma, et les plates-formes redescendirent à leur place. Il y eut quelques exclamations interloquées. Liam se concentra, et la douleur passa. Les deux padawans étaient dans les bras l'un l'autre, se soutenant mutuellement. Liam fut soulagé en voyant arriver deux infirmiers avec un brancard, mais sa joie fut de courte durée : ils ne ralentirent même pas en leur passant devant.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que…

- Par le Grand Fouisseur, Liam, regarde !

Les brancardiers s'étaient approchés de Dame Liryl. Celle-ci était aussi descendue de son globe, et avait le teint pâle. Elle n'avait cependant pas l'air vraiment malade, et ne saignait pas. Elle fut rapidement emmenée hors de la pièce sur la civière antigrav. Damara arriva heureusement bien vite, et conduisit rapidement les deux padawans à l'infirmerie.

Le sifflement aigu du communicateur tira Chi'ta de l'inconscience. Elle ouvrit les yeux, remarqua qu'elle était allongée sur une couchette, non loin de Liam qui revenait également à lui, mais aucune trace de Dame Liryl.

- Aïe… Ma tête.

- Qu'est-ce… qui s'est passé ?

- Je l'ignore, Liam. Attends, je dois répondre.

Elle sortit son communicateur de sa poche.

- Oui, ici Chi'ta…

- Chi'ta ? Ici Ezra. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- J'ai eu… j'ai eu une vision.

- Une vision ? Et à quel propos ?

- Des explosions, des gens qui souffraient, qui mouraient… et Thorn !

- Thorn ?

- Thorn ? demanda à son tour Liam. Blast !

- Et comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai un peu le vertige, mais ça va aller. Mais où est Dame Liryl ? Je ne la vois pas !

- Elle est revenue dans la salle, apparemment, rien de grave pour elle non plus.

- Elle a sûrement senti quelque chose, elle aussi, supposa Liam. Bon, nous n'arriverons à rien si on reste là. Chi'ta, tu peux te lever ?

- Oui, attends.

L'adolescent quitta son matelas d'un bond, et aida la jeune Drall à quitter le sien. Puis il contacta Grennan.

- Grennan ?

- Ouais, petit ?

- Tu vois quelque chose de là où t'es ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Et… ça ne t'embête pas de rester au plafond ?

- Non, car ça me permet d'avoir la paix et de respirer, répliqua le Chiss en s'allumant un pétard.

Pour la énième fois, il regarda dans le petit écran incrusté dans son gant, et ne vit rien. Il sentait le vent frais et agréable souffler sur son visage. En levant les yeux, il eut tout de même une petite appréhension. S'il voyait parfaitement les constellations au-dessus de lui, il crut discerner une masse sombre dans le lointain.

_Ah… le temps se couvre, on dirait._

Dans la cabine technique, Ezra décida de faire une petite vérification. Elle se rappela de la mention « ion » sur les canons de défense. Elle entra quelques instructions simples sur le clavier, et vit quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas.

_Mince, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Blast ! Des pics d'énergie !_

En effet, les schémas indiquaient une montée anormale d'énergie sur les relais d'alimentation du système anti-aérien. La jeune femme décida de faire quelque chose. Comme à son habitude, elle préféra compter uniquement sur elle-même. Aussi prit-elle l'initiative de faire une déviation en changeant la configuration des flux d'énergie. Hélas, si elle pensait maîtriser les logiciels en théorie, la mise en pratique révéla un tout autre résultat.

Les deux padawans, revenus dans la salle de bal, assistèrent à un spectacle stupéfiant : les centaines d'écrans qui constituaient le dôme s'allumèrent, puis affichèrent le décor d'une grande plaine en plein jour, puis une montagne au coucher du soleil, puis un désert sous la lune, puis le fond d'un océan, puis le cratère d'un volcan, puis l'espace, et bien d'autres décors défilèrent de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à créer un maelstrom multicolore. Puis toutes les fenêtres s'éteignirent simultanément. Il y eut des exclamations effrayées, des interrogations émises avec vivacité, et même quelques rires amusés. Chi'ta prit son communicateur et appela :

- Docteur Lohrn ? Docteur ?

- Oui, j'écoute…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Bien… disons que j'ai dévié le surplus de courant qui allait démolir les canons, et il a bien fallu que je trouve un endroit où faire passer le courant.

- Ah je vois. Bon. Il n'y a pas eu de blessé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Je savais que tu le prendrais aussi bien.

Le Chiss n'avait rien raté de la scène. Même s'il n'avait pas vu avec précision la succession d'images, il avait discerné la multitude de changements.

_Joli son et lumière… je me demande ce que les invités ont pensé de ça._

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un petit bruit. Un claquement de bottes sur l'asphalte du parking. Ses yeux rouges se plissèrent.

- Ici Grennan. Ciro ? Ezra ? Canderous ?

- Ciro, j'écoute.

- Ezra, je suis là.

- Ici Liam. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le Chiss sortit sa paire de jumelles, et balaya la zone du regard. Il eut seulement le temps de voir une silhouette dans la semi-obscurité monter dans l'un des répulseurs garés dans un coin du parking.

- Individu suspect sur le parking, il monte dans un speeder.

- Qu'est-ce que c'a de suspect ? interrogea Canderous.

- Il se dirige vers la jungle.

- Vers la jungle ? répéta Ezra.

- Affirmatif.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'i voir dans la jungle ?

- Docteur Lohrn ? Ici Ciro.

- Oui, j'écoute ?

- Je crois savoir où va cette personne. Il y a dans la forêt un petit temple.

- Un… quoi ?

- Un ancien avant-poste construit il y a des centaines d'années, qui servait de pavillon de chasse. Il était consacré à une ancienne déesse de la nature, un culte qui a été aboli le siècle dernier. L'installation a été abandonnée, mais à ce que je sache, elle tient toujours debout.

- L'endroit idéal pour une petite entrevue, murmura Ezra.

- Hé, t'as pas vu qui c'était ?

- Non, Canderous, mais c'était peut-être Nycator.

La doctoresse Calipsa regarda vite vers les tables du banquet.

- Négatif, il est à sa place. Dame Liryl aussi… hé, une seconde ! Liam ?

- Oui ?

- Regarde, pas loin de toi il y a une place vide. Tu peux voir qui l'occupe, normalement ?

- C'est peut-être juste quelqu'un qui fait la grosse commission…

- Va quand même vérifier !

- Bon, bon.

À travers la grande fenêtre de la cabine de régie, la jeune femme vit le padawan se lever, et se diriger vers la place libre. Il échangea quelques mots avec l'un des invités, s'éloigna et reprit contact.

- J'ai fait parler le voisin, je lui ai demandé si c'était la place de Hor-Lando de Mecetti, il m'a dit que c'était là où était assis le baron Quinn Sheffield de Reena.

- Sheffield ? sursauta Canderous. Bon sang ! Il faut qu'on y aille. Tous sur le parking !

- Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas quitter mon poste ! protesta Ezra. Et les agents du R.A.J. ?

Le Chiss serra les dents.

- L'idée ne me plaît pas, mais va falloir qu'on se sépare. D'un côté, on ne peut pas le laisser filer, de l'autre, faut qu'on soit là quand le R.A.J. compte foutre le bordel.

- D'accord. Dankin, viens avec moi !

- Je viens aussi ! s'écria Liam.

- Euh… est-ce raisonnable ?

- Faut qu'on y aille, Chi'ta ! La Force ne sera pas de trop !

- Bon… alors je viens avec vous.

Ezra siffla d'inquiétude.

- Hé, les enfants, vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

- J'avouerai que je ne suis pas sûre, docteur Lohrn, mais cela fait partie des attributions des Jedi.

- Ouais, Ezra, si les Kathols comptent mettre leur « étape suivante » a exécution, faut qu'on soit là pour les empêcher de blesser quelqu'un !

La Calipsa dit juste :

- Canderous, t'as intérêt à veiller sur ces enfants.

- Bah, ils peuvent bien le faire eux-mêmes, non ? À leur âge, je ne comptais que sur moi.

Sur le parking, Canderous rendit à Dankin sa chère arbalète Wookiee.

- Bon, les gars, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Il faut qu'on prenne une caisse et qu'on poursuive ce gars.

- Il a de l'avance, comment on va le rattraper ?

- Sois tranquille, à mon avis c'est un blaireau qui n'est pas capable de piloter comme un taré dans cette forêt la nuit… contrairement à moi.

- Mais… nous n'allons tout de même pas _voler_ un de ces véhicules ?

- T'en fais pas, petite puce, ce sera juste un emprunt.

Le communicateur de Canderous bipa.

- Ici Canderous.

- Canderous, ici Ciro. Grennan m'a dit que vous comptiez suivre Sheffield ?

- Ouaip.

- Alors prenez directement mon appareil, c'est celui garé sur la place 49.

- Oui, je le vois.

- Le code de démarrage est 5-12-08. Il est équipé d'une balise de repérage et de senseurs qui vous permettront de retrouver facilement son speeder.

Pendant que Ciro parlait, les quatre compères embarquèrent dans le répulseur. Canderous mit le contact, repéra rapidement le speeder de Sheffield sur le petit écran, et conduisit le véhicule dans l'obscurité de la jungle.

Le parcours se produisit sans incident notable, la forêt n'était pas aussi luxuriante que celle de Vilhon. Canderous volait au-dessus de la cime des arbres, tous feux éteints – les deux lunes de Procopia étaient suffisamment pleines pour éclairer les alentours. Il leva la main, pointa quelque chose du doigt.

- Tu vois cette lumière, Liam ?

- Ouais, c'est quoi ? Sheffield ?

- Dans le mille, fiston ! Cet abruti n'a même pas coupé les feux de brouillard !

Ils volèrent ainsi pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Puis lorsque le point lumineux s'enfonça au milieu des arbres, le mercenaire ralentit, et le répulseur descendit doucement dans la jungle à la verticale.

- On va faire les derniers mètres en poussant la bagnole, sans moteurs. Avec les cellules antigrav, Dankin et moi pourrons l'amener jusqu'à notre objectif sans difficulté. Comme ça, on pourra sauter dedans vite fait si l'on doit fuir.

- D'accord !

- J'espère… j'espère seulement que nous n'allons pas au-devant d'un danger trop menaçant pour nous.

Le Mandalorien fit un petit clin d'œil.

- Petite puce, je _suis_ le danger. Ici, on est pile dans notre élément, Dankin et moi. Les missions de ce genre, c'est notre gagne-pain.

- Ca me rappelle l'opération Czerka… sur Kashyyyk, murmura pensivement Dankin en commençant à pousser le speeder sans le moindre effort.

Encore quelques minutes, et ils arrivèrent à une grande clairière au milieu de laquelle il y avait une antique construction. Cela correspondait bien à l'image que s'était fait Liam en écoutant les descriptions de Ciro : une sorte de temple grand comme un petit hangar à vaisseaux, de pierre rose pâle rendu livide par les décennies sans entretien. Il était envahi par la mousse et les plantes grimpantes, et un grand arbre avait même poussé, repoussant l'un des coins de la toiture. Le mercenaire reprit son communicateur.

- Grennan ? Ezra ? Ciro ? Ici Canderous. Nous approchons de la cible. Maintenez le silence radio jusqu'à nouvel ordre, au besoin utilisez l'autre fréquence pour parler entre vous. Ciro, vous avez l'autre fréquence ?

- Affirmatif, Canderous. Bon courage.

- Bien reçu, répondit Grennan.

- Je vous dis le mot de cinq lettres, les amis, ajouta Ezra.

Chi'ta regardait fixement l'édifice, pétrifiée. Inquiet, son condisciple demanda :

- Hé, ça ne va pas ?

- Tu ne sens rien, Liam ?

- Euh… pas enc…

Soudain, l'adolescent se raidit. Plus de doute, ses tympans étaient désagréablement titillés par un bourdonnement de plus en plus fort. En regardant en avant, il crut même distinguer une zone plus trouble vers l'intérieur de l'avant-poste.

- Tenez-vous prêts ! J'ai l'impression que ça sent le cafard !

Canderous posa la main sur la poignée de sa vibro-lame. Les quatre compères s'avancèrent prudemment. Une lumière tamisée laissait un rectangle clair sur les marches de marbre. Ils franchirent lentement les portes, Canderous en tête.

Chi'ta sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle entendait de plus en plus distinctement les grésillements caractéristiques émis par les créatures du secteur Kathol. Elle aussi porta doucement la main à son ceinturon. Le petit groupe entra.

L'intérieur n'était constitué que d'une immense salle haute. Des colonnes larges comme des chênes soutenaient la toiture. Ils se cachèrent vite derrière les cylindres de marbre. Un globe au-dessus du centre du hall produisait une étrange phosphorescence verdâtre. Sous le globe, ils pouvaient voir deux silhouettes, le baron Sheffield leur tournait le dos.

- Croyez bien que si je fais ça, ce n'est vraiment pas avec plaisir ! Je me contente de suivre les instructions. On risque de remarquer mon absence, alors finissons-en vite, je vous prie.

Canderous murmura à l'attention de la jeune Drall :

- On le tient. Prépare-toi.

Mais Chi'ta ne prêtait aucune attention à Sheffield, trop concentrée sur son interlocuteur… ou du moins ce qu'elle _supposait_ être un interlocuteur. Il était difficile de se rendre de compte de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. C'était une gigantesque silhouette, sans doute aussi grande que Dankin. Elle portait une ample robe longue de couleur pourpre, qui dissimulait intégralement son corps, ou presque. Elle était également très large d'épaules, sans doute de plus d'un mètre et demi. Sa capuche était rabattue sur sa tête, mais les quatre amis pouvaient distinguer deux braises ardentes dardées droit vers le Reena. Dankin crut même voir quelque chose bouger sous ces yeux, comme si les dents de ce personnage remuaient dans leurs gencives.

Sheffield sortit de la poche de sa veste un petit objet. L'autre tendit une main aux doigts démesurément longs et fins comme des brindilles, mais extraordinairement vifs. Il saisit l'objet entre le pouce et l'index, et le rangea lentement dans un pli de sa cape.

- C'est bon, nous en avons terminé ? Alors je vais prendre congé.

Et sans attendre la réponse, Quinn Sheffield fit demi-tour. La silhouette encapuchonnée le suivit du regard… et par malheur, croisa pile celui de Canderous. Aussitôt, elle tira d'un coup sec sa cagoule en arrière. Chi'ta ne put réprimer un cri de frayeur : l'être qui se tenait devant le petit groupe était un monstrueux humanoïde à tête de mante religieuse couleur de cendre, pourvue d'une paire de mandibules cliquetantes et suintantes de bave. La créature foudroya du regard les quatre compères d'un air méchant. Sheffield prit ses jambes à son cou et courut en direction de la double porte. La Mante renversa la tête en arrière, et poussa un long crissement épouvantable qui se répercuta dans le petit temple. Canderous fut surpris d'entendre un son aussi aigu jaillir d'un être aussi grand et large. Sheffield en tomba presque dans les bras de Dankin qui l'avait intercepté. Liam et Chi'ta sentirent leur ouie et leur vue perdre toute cohérence, mais distinguèrent les formes tortueuses de deux Krakraï qui s'étaient laissés tomber du plafond. L'adolescent gémit :

- Nous sommes perdus !

- Parle pour eux, fiston ! rétorqua Canderous qui se jeta sur le Krakraï qui avait atterri à la droite de la Mante, prêt à la trucider de sa vibro-lame double Jengardin.

Sans réfléchir, le Mandalorien frappa coup sur coup deux fois le Krakraï en poussant de terribles hurlements. La créature para les deux attaques de ses longues pinces. Dankin s'assura que Sheffield n'allait pas fuir en lui assénant une claque sur la nuque.

Les deux padawans avaient été les plus affectés par le cri de la Mante, sans parler des ondes de brouillage émises par les deux Krakraï. L'horrible créature en profita pour agir. Elle bondit en avant, et se jeta sur Chi'ta, la saisit à bras le corps et la souleva sans le moindre effort. La pauvrette écarquilla les yeux en voyant le cou de son agresseur s'allonger, s'allonger, et se courber dans sa direction. La bouche insectoïde se déploya tel un immonde parapluie de chair. Les deux mandibules agrippèrent la jeune fille par l'occiput, plongeant son visage directement dans sa bouche.

- _Hiiiiiiiiiii _!

Avec horreur, Chi'ta éprouva tout à coup une furieuse douleur qui traversa son système nerveux, alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose pénétrer entre ses dents, puis s'enfoncer dans sa trachée.

- Lâche-là !

Liam avait bondi en avant, et sans hésiter, planta son arme dans le cou de la créature. Celle-ci relâcha la malheureuse Drall avec un crissement de douleur insupportable. Chi'ta roula sur les pavés. Le Krakraï qui n'avait pas encore agi, celui à la gauche de la Mante, déploya ses ailes et sauta sur Dankin. Le Togorien intercepta la bête, serrant ses avant-bras entre l'étau de ses doigts, et la projeta contre une colonne. Après quoi, il brandit son arbalète et perfora le côté de la carapace du Krakraï, qui s'effondra, un grand trou fumant dans son flanc.

Canderous virevolta, violemment frappé par le Krakraï. Il ne fut pas blessé mais sa veste antiblast portait une nouvelle lacération. Liam commençait à paniquer. Les enseignements de Duncan Blackstorm ne l'avaient pas habitué à lutter contre un adversaire qui rendait fous ses sens. Il n'entendait plus grand-chose de distinct, et sa vision était floue. Il balaya maladroitement l'air de son sabre-laser, sans réussir à toucher la Mante.

Le mercenaire abattit sa lame verticalement sur la tête du Krakraï. L'énorme insecte s'apprêta à coincer l'arme blanche entre ses pinces, mais fut pris de court quand Canderous feinta, changea brutalement de position et frappa au niveau de l'abdomen. Dans un bourdonnement furieux, le Krakraï se retrouva coupé en deux. Devant son succès, le mercenaire jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa droite. Il vit Liam qui semblait frapper au hasard.

- Recule, petit ! Je m'en charge !

L'adolescent recula précipitamment, laissant à Canderous le champ libre. Le mercenaire sauta sur la Mante, vibro-lame en avant. Le monstre coinça pile entre ses longs doigts la lame, et la tint bien coincée au-dessus de sa tête. Les deux protagonistes luttaient de toutes leurs forces pour l'emporter. Canderous s'approcha lentement, poussant, concentrant son énergie dans ses bras. Il regarda fixement les deux pépites rougeoyantes, cherchant à attirer son attention… puis lorsqu'il jugea être suffisamment près, il envoya un solide coup de pied dans le ventre de la Mante. Il attaqua à nouveau, l'insecte dévia la vibro-lame dans un tintement sonore accompagné d'étincelles d'une main, et griffa la clavicule du mercenaire de l'autre. Les deux adversaires s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, prêts à renouveler leurs assauts, lorsque la monstrueuse tête d'insecte éclata dans un bruit flasque. Une fois encore, Dankin avait joué de l'arbalète.

Enfin le calme revint dans le temple. Peu à peu, le padawan gardien reprit le contrôle de ses sens. Il entendit alors une respiration sifflante, rauque, et comprit avec terreur que c'était Chi'ta, toujours par terre, qui soufflait ainsi. Canderous sortit son communicateur.

- Silence radio annulé, annonça Canderous. Ezra ?

- Ezra, j'écoute.

- Ezra, on a un gros souci.

Liam s'était précipité vers la jeune Drall, et l'aidait à se relever. Celle-ci tremblait. Elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs aux alentours.

- L… Liam… Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne sens plus rien.

- Tu te sens engourdie ?

- Un peu… mais aussi… Je ne _vois_ plus rien… Je ne ressens plus la Force…

- _Quoi ?_

- Je vois ton visage, mais je ne sens plus ta résonance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce sale… ?

- Je me sens vraiment très mal…

Elle eut un hoquet, et tomba à nouveau à la renverse. Liam s'affola.

- C'est pas vrai ! Non ! Chi'ta !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Liam ? demanda la voix du docteur Lohrn.

- Ce sont les Kathols !

- Les… _Hein _?! s'écria la voix de Ciro. Ils sont _ici _?

- Trois d'entre eux, en tout cas, expliqua Canderous. Deux Krakraï menés par un zigue énorme avec la caboche d'une mante.

- Ah ouais ? Connais pas.

- C'est pas tout, Ciro. Il a fait quelque chose à la petite. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

- Quoi, quoi ? Liam ? Liam, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, Ezra ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Dans quel état est-elle ?

- Elle tremble, elle respire mal, elle ne peut plus me parler !

Dans la salle de régie, le docteur Lohrn essayait de tempérer l'inquiétude de l'adolescent.

- Pas de panique, on va trouver une solution. Est-ce que tu peux me dire précisément ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- C'est ce monstre à tête de mante, il lui a fait quelque chose, comme s'il l'avait… violée par la bouche !

Liam, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, semblait prêt à pleurer. Mais la jeune femme conserva son professionnalisme.

- Écoute, ne t'en fais pas, garde ton calme, et tu seras efficace. Le mieux à faire est de la ramener ici. Je vais prévenir le bloc médical qu'il y a un problème, ils vont se préparer à vous réceptionner. Rentrez vite au dôme !

- Mais si ça gêne le plan ? Si ça met la panique ?

- On s'en fout, Grennan ! Une vie est en danger, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Les gars, vous avez entendu ? Revenez tout de suite et tâchez de ne pas la secouer !

Le petit groupe avait déjà quitté l'avant-poste, et regagnait le speeder de Ciro. Liam et Dankin allongèrent Chi'ta sur la banquette et l'attachèrent avant de se cramponner aux barres de sécurité. Canderous mit le contact… mais il eut une désagréable surprise en constatant que le moteur ne répondait pas. L'adolescent s'écria :

- Blast ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Attends, il y a une alarme. Oh, c'est pas vrai !

Canderous se précipita vers le capot, le souleva, et recula aussitôt. Le moteur avait été fracassé, éventré, les câbles arrachés crachotaient des étincelles. Vite, il courut vers le speeder de Sheffield, et ne prit pas le temps de le mettre en marche. Il ouvrit la trappe du moteur, et la referma en jurant. Il prit son communicateur.

- Ezra ? On est dans le caca jusqu'aux aisselles !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Un petit rigolo a cisaillé tous les câbles, juste là où il ne fallait pas. C'est réparable, mais ça va nous prendre au moins une heure à réparer, peut-être deux. Et c'est la même chose sur l'autre véhicule, celui de Sheffield, je viens de vérifier.

Un coup de tonnerre ébranla alors le ciel, et ce fut un déluge. Une cascade céleste s'abattit sur toute la forêt. Sur ordre de Canderous, les trois compères poussèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'intérieur du petit temple leur véhicule, dont les systèmes antigrav étaient heureusement toujours fonctionnels. Dankin détacha Chi'ta, et la posa délicatement par terre, sur son manteau.

- Et voilà, manquait plus que ça, Ezra, il pleut !

- Je sais, j'y ai droit aussi, répondit Grennan à travers le réseau de communications. Je vais me mettre à l'abri.

- Ezra, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, Canderous.

- Ciro ? Ciro, répondez !

- Ciro, j'écoute.

- Ciro, il faut absolument que vous nous envoyiez de l'aide ! Y a pas un de vos petits soldats qui peut venir ?

- Négatif, on approche de l'horaire prévu par le R.A.J. ! Mes hommes ne peuvent quitter leurs positions maintenant !

- Bordel, y a une gamine qui risque de crever la gueule ouverte !

- Et ici, il y a des centaines de gens qui risquent de se faire exploser par une bombe !

Le mercenaire ne répondit pas. La voix de Ciro continuait :

- Entre votre amie et tous ces gens, je suis obligé d'obéir aux ordres et de protéger le maximum de personnes !

- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je veillerai personnellement à ce que ce soit vous qui alliez raconter ces conneries à sa famille ! gronda le docteur Lohrn.

- Ezra, c'est lourdingue, mais ce type a raison, intervint Grennan. Ils doivent rester là où ils sont, ou bien c'est peut-être tout le dôme qui va partir en fumée !

Liam avait entendu le Chiss. Il tourna la tête vers sa condisciple qui râlait sur le carrelage, soupira un grand coup, et déclara, résigné :

- Bon, alors il n'y a plus qu'une solution pour espérer faire quelque chose à temps.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je vais amener Chi'ta au dôme. À pied.

Canderous leva les bras au plafond.

- Tu es fou, fiston ! Dans ces conditions ? Il y a neuf chances sur dix pour que tu te paumes dans ce bois, ou que tu te fasses dévorer par une bestiole, ou que tu te noies dans un bourbier !

- Une chance sur dix, ça fait quand même une chance. Je refuse de la regarder mourir sans rien faire alors que je peux tenter le coup. Dankin ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux réparer ce speeder ?

- Je… peux faire, gronda Dankin.

- Bon, alors répare-le. Moi, j'y vais, vous me rejoindrez !

- Alors un instant ! Je pars aussi !

Liam avait déjà doucement relevé Chi'ta en l'asseyant sur un banc, et lui avait passé une cape de protection climatique qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre du répulseur.

- Canderous, j'apprécie le geste, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir seul avec elle sur le dos ! Et s'il y a encore ces saloperies d'insectes ?

- Moi, grâce à la Force pour me guider et mon agilité, je saurai traverser la forêt. Toi, en revanche, tu risquerais plutôt de nous retarder.

Au grand soulagement de l'adolescent, le Mandalorien ne protesta pas. Il sembla même bien le prendre.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- Certain. Dankin me retarderait tout autant. Je pense me déplacer trop vite pour que vous puissiez me suivre. Tu seras plus utile ici en réparant les circuits du répulseur. Avec mes talents, je vous assure que je pourrai repérer à l'intuition le chemin le plus sûr.

- Liam… tu croire peux le faire ?

- Fais-moi confiance, Dankin. Et puis, sur Vilhon, je me suis bien débrouillé, non ?

Le Togorien approuva silencieusement du chef. Canderous soupira, se rapprocha de Liam, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et répondit :

- Écoute : tu vas me promettre d'être extrêmement prudent, de la ramener en lieu sûr le plus vite possible, de nous appeler immédiatement une fois qu'elle sera en sécurité et de rester près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'on vous rejoigne.

- C'est promis.

Le mercenaire aida alors l'adolescent à attacher la jeune fille sur son dos, à l'aide de sangles de secours. Celle-ci, toujours inconsciente, sifflait plus qu'elle ne respirait, et son visage était crispé. Sans hésiter, Liam se jeta dans la jungle.

La pluie tombait à torrent, la nuit était sombre, et sillonnée d'éclairs, mais Liam n'y prêtait pas attention. Seule la respiration bruyante et accélérée de la petite Drall sur son dos lui parvenait. C'était son unique point de repère. Si ce bruit ralentissait, il pressait le pas. Si elle respirait trop vite, il devait freiner sa course pour ne pas trop l'affoler.

- Tiens bon, Chi'ta, je t'en prie !

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer plus fort sa petite main sur son épaule. La voix du docteur Lohrn retentit alors dans le communicateur de l'adolescent. Il mit le petit récepteur dans son oreille.

- Liam ?

- Ezra ? Je ne t'entends pas bien.

- Attends… règle… canal. Là, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, c'est bon.

- Parfait. Liam, ça va aller ?

- Je… je crois.

Mais l'adolescent n'était pas très rassuré. Autour de lui, ce n'était que le noir complet, crevé par endroits de quelques rayons de lune à moitié tamisés par les arbres. Le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort, l'orage grondait, heureusement il ne recevait que quelques gouttes de pluie à travers les feuillages. Son cœur accéléra quand il crut déceler un mouvement sur sa droite… juste un petit arbre secoué par la tempête. Il entendit alors au loin un hululement qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Sans doute un animal qui avait senti l'odeur de quelque chose de bon à manger.

- Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix…

- Allô ? Liam, tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Ezra…

- Oui ?

- Parle-moi.

Dans la cabine de régie, la jeune doctoresse fut un peu surprise.

- Euh… de quoi ?

- Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

- Fais-le, approuva Grennan, qui avait aussi entendu. S'il entend ta voix, ça pourra lui donner du cœur au ventre.

Ezra acquiesça et reprit le micro.

- D'accord. Écoute, je ne peux pas voir à quel point c'est difficile. D'ici, je ne peux pas me rendre compte. Je suis certaine que tu donnes tout ce que tu as pour arriver à sauver notre amie.

- Parle-moi de toi.

Liam devina à l'autre bout de la ligne la surprise de la jeune doctoresse.

- Moi ?

- Oui, genre est-ce que tu as des frères, des sœurs…

- Ah, ce genre de chose ? Si tu veux. Eh bien, je suis fille unique, et mes parents sont morts tous les deux quand j'étais très jeune, je ne les ai pas vraiment connus.

- Ah… j'en suis désolé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai été prise en charge par les tuteurs de l'ambassade Calipsa de Procopia. Ils se sont très bien occupés de moi. Mes parents avaient des fonctions importantes dans cette administration, alors j'ai bénéficié de pas mal d'avantages, entre autres une bourse pour mes études de médecine.

La voix rassurante d'Ezra redonnait le moral à Liam, qui sentait moins la douleur et la peur. Il continuait de courir avec résolution. Il profita d'un arrêt pour demander :

- Et… je crois savoir que tu as dans les vingt ans ?

- C'est vrai.

- Pour être déjà doctoresse à cet âge-là, tu dois avoir une sacrée grosse tête !

- Si on veut. Oui, je suis une des plus jeunes diplômées de Procopia. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours évident à assumer. Avant d'être affiliée à l'ambassade, j'ai quand même effectué quelques stages à droite à gauche, dans des hôpitaux publics. Ce qui était gênant, c'est qu'ils avaient tous l'air prêts à changer mes couches !

- Pas génial. Ca m'est arrivé de ressentir ça, sur cette planète.

- Et encore, c'est plus difficile quand on est une femme. Les médecins sont parfois de sacrés...

- Quoi ?

- … problème de…

- Ezra ? Ezra ?

- … parasi… … …metteur n'est… …issant !

- Blast ! Ezra ?!

Il n'y eut plus de réponse, rien que des grésillements.

- Liam ? Liam, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Liam ?! C'est pas vrai ! Saleté !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Grennan.

- J'ai perdu le signal ! Son communicateur n'est pas fait pour papoter sous un orage à cette distance.

- Tu veux dire que maintenant, il est tout seul ? Chi'ta était toujours inconsciente, non ? Il est maintenant tout à fait seul dans cette forêt ?

- Hélas oui.

Dans le temple, le Mandalorien se leva avec un grondement énervé.

- Quel abruti ! J'aurais dû partir avec lui, même s'il n'était pas d'accord ! Et maintenant c'est trop tard !

- Canderous… calme-toi.

- Il faut que j'agisse ! Il faut !

Le mercenaire courait déjà vers la sortie, mais Dankin l'arrêta.

- Tu es fidèle, mais… imprudent. Forêt… trop dangereuse.

Canderous soupira, à la fois agacé et résigné.

- T'as raison. Bon, t'as besoin d'aide ?

- Pas encore.

- Bon… je vais en profiter pour jeter un œil sur cette disquette.

Et le mercenaire sortit de sa poche son petit bloc de données, et introduisit la cartouche. Il ne saisit pas immédiatement ce qu'il vit alors, mais quand il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait, son front se creusa.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Pendant ce temps-là, Ezra essayait de garder son calme. Elle venait de regarder la pendule digitale qui indiquait 00H17. Si l'on s'en tenait au schéma de Sprax, le R.A.J. n'allait pas tarder à passer à l'action.

- Ici Ezra. Grennan ?

- Ouais ?

- Ouvre tes yeux de rubis, ils ne vont pas tarder, maintenant.

- T'inquiète, je ferai gaffe.

- De mon côté, je surveille Trevas Jotane.

- Tu l'as toujours en visuel ?

- Affirmatif.

Des hauteurs de la cabine technique, Ezra pouvait voir Trevas Jotane. Celui-ci consultait nerveusement sa montre. Elle focalisa son attention sur lui, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Grennan.

- Ciro, ici Grennan. Ciro, répondez !

- Ciro, j'écoute.

- Mon droïd vient de repérer un mouvement suspect dans les arbres.

Sur le toit, Grennan se dirigeait le plus silencieusement possible vers le nord-est, en direction de la forêt. Il se cacha derrière une des cheminées d'évacuation. Sortant ses macrojumelles, il scruta les alentours. Un petit bruit de ferraille titilla son tympan gauche. Quelqu'un venait d'accrocher un grappin sur l'une des tuyauteries. Le long câble épais comme un doigt de Barabel se perdait dans la cime des arbres. Le Chiss murmura :

- Ciro… ils passent par les branches.

- Vous les voyez ?

- Pas encore, mais je viens de les voir arrimer leur matos.

- Je préviens mes gars, on arrive dans une minute.

Le Chiss commençait à sentir perler la sueur en distinguant une silhouette humanoïde glisser le long du câble. Il marmonna entre ses dents serrées :

- Une minute, c'est déjà trop ! Grouillez !

La première personne avait posé le pied sur le toit, suivie d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième, et enfin une quatrième. Quatre personnes en tenue noire à cagoule et épaisses lunettes. Chacune portait un sac à dos. Grennan les entendit murmurer :

- Okay les gars, tout le monde a le matériel ?

- Ouais. Ces crevards vont regretter d'être venus à cette surprise-partie !

- Je vous rends le compliments, saboteurs !

La voix amplifiée de Ciro avait éclaté au-dessus du dôme, faisant sursauter les quatre personnes. Aussitôt, deux énormes projecteurs s'allumèrent, éblouissant les conspirateurs, et deux petits vaisseaux de transports sortirent de la forêt, canons braqués sur le petit groupe. Grennan ricana.

_Ils ne font pas les choses à moitié !_

Sous le dôme, les invités avaient assisté à cette scène-choc. Tous avaient les yeux rivés vers le ciel, et suivaient l'arrestation des quatre infiltrés. Tous, sauf deux personnes : Ezra Lohrn et Trevas Jotane. Celui-ci, sentant que les choses se gâtaient pour lui, s'esquiva discrètement vers une porte dérobée. Ezra n'hésita pas. Elle quitta la cabine, courut sur la rambarde, et tira sur Jotane à coups de blaster paralysant. L'homme eut un furieux sursaut avant de perdre connaissance. Les invités paniquèrent et s'agitèrent en criant. La jeune doctoresse se mordit la lèvre, retourna vite dans la cabine et prit le micro général :

- Mes Dames, mes Seigneurs, nous sommes en train de subir l'attaque d'un commando du R.A.J., mais ne vous en faites pas, la situation est…

Elle n'entendait même plus sa propre voix, tellement la foule était devenue bruyante. L'un des autres techniciens se leva, et appela à l'aide.

- Elle en fait partie ! Elle en fait partie !

- Mais non ! Vous faites erreur !

Elle s'empressa de descendre dans le hall pour ramasser Trevas Jotane. Une fois près de lui, elle se retrouva entourée de gardes de sécurité.

- On ne bouge plus ! Mains en l'air !

- Mais attendez !

Les gardes armèrent leurs fusils. En maugréant, le docteur Lohrn leva les mains et se mit à genoux.

- Alors, vous créez un vent de panique pour mieux détourner l'attention et accomplir vos méfaits ?

- Je vous jure que je suis dans le camp des gentils !

- Alors pourquoi avoir tiré sur sire Trevas Jotane ?

- Parce que c'est _lui_, le complice infiltré du R.A.J. !

Elle fut soulagée en voyant arriver le Baron Turel.

- C'est vrai, cette jeune femme a raison.

- Ah bon ?

- Nous avons des preuves contre lui. Le docteur Lohrn n'a fait que son devoir.

Trevas Jotane revint peu à peu à lui, et fit la grimace en voyant les agents de sécurité l'entourer. Ezra eut un méchant sourire.

- On verra ce que ce rigolo va nous raconter quand on l'interrogera.

- On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça à n'importe qui !

C'était Alec Lamere de Barnaba, qui venait d'arriver.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le docteur Lohrn a démasqué un terroriste infiltré.

Le Calipsa n'était peut-être pas d'un rang supérieur au seigneur Barnaba, mais il était bien plus mûr et plus assuré, et son calme impérieux eut vite fait de convaincre le jeune Barnaba.

- Vous avez laissé entrer un homme du R.A.J. ? Mais qu'ont fait les services de sécurité que vous avez choisis ?

- Euh…

- Est-ce un homme important, docteur Lohrn ?

- Tout à fait, Baron. Il devrait pouvoir nous donner des informations sur les futures actions de son réseau.

- Et c'est vous qui l'avez arrêté, docteur Lohrn ?

- Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans le professionnalisme de l'équipe du capitaine Ciro.

Le Baron Turel eut un petit sourire.

- Bien, alors donc c'est un prisonnier Calipsa.

- Euh… pensez-vous, Baron ?

- Écoutez, je vous propose un marché : oubliez que nous emmenons ce Trevas Jotane, et j'oublierai que les services de sécurité dont vous êtes responsables ont permis à un commando du R.A.J. de franchir le périmètre de sécurité de l'île.

- Très bien…

- Parfait. Embarquez cet homme dans ma navette.

- Baron Turel ?

- Oui, docteur Lohrn ?

- Si je puis me permettre… nous ferions mieux de laisser monsieur Ciro s'occuper de lui.

- Qui ça ?

Keleman Ciro avait discrètement rejoint le petit groupe, suivi par les quatre commandos du R.A.J., eux-mêmes entourés par une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes en combinaison dernier cri.

- Docteur Idanian ? demanda le Baron Turel, un peu surpris.

- En réalité, je suis le capitaine Keleman Ciro, membre du Commando Page.

Ciro montra son insigne au baron Turel. Celui-ci parut impressionné.

- Le Commando Page ? On m'a parlé de vous, mais je n'avais jamais vu vos hommes en action !

- Eh bien aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite, Baron.

- Vous voulez dire que ces agents qui ont arrêté les terroristes sur le toit n'étaient pas des agents de sécurité de l'île Crispos, mais vos hommes ?

- Absolument.

Turel n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps.

- J'aime autant laisser cet individu entre les mains de vrais professionnels. Je vous le laisse, capitaine.

- Je vous remercie, Baron. Soyez assuré que la Nouvelle République appréciera votre compréhension et votre collaboration à leur juste valeur.

Et le commando Page embarqua les quatre hommes en combinaison et Trevas Jotane hors du dôme.

Dans la nuit d'encre, le jeune padawan ne lambinait pas. Mais il commençait à ressentir quelques signes de fatigue. La petite Drall sur son dos pesait de plus en plus lourd, et ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Il ne voulut pas se laisser abattre, et décida de parler à Chi'ta, sans trop espérer qu'elle lui réponde. Il tourna la tête, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- On va y arriver, je te le promets !

- Hum…

- Tiens bon, on va y arriver ! Il _faut _qu'on y arrive.

- …Keltan ?

- Hein ?

Chi'ta parlait d'une voix traînante.

- C'est toi, Keltan ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Oh, blast, tu es en train de délirer !

- J'ai mal…

- Tiens bon, Chi'ta ! Bats-toi ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais tu peux te battre !

Liam, donnant déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait, décida que ce n'était pas suffisant, et ferma les yeux. Il tenta alors de titiller ses glandes surrénales et augmenta ainsi encore son taux d'adrénaline. Son idée réussit, et bientôt son champ de vision devint rouge. Il sentait aussi la rage ébranler son système nerveux, mais pour ne pas penser au Côté Obscur, il se concentra sur les battements de cœur de la jeune Drall. Il cria de toutes ses forces, comme pour défier la forêt toute entière :

- Allez ! Je vais le faire !

Et il repartit au pas de course, bondissant au-dessus des troncs d'arbres effondrés, par-dessus les fossés, esquivant les branches basses. Il ne sut combien de temps il galopa comme un forcené, l'esprit obnubilé par l'idée de ramener Chi'ta à temps à l'infirmerie. Et le miracle se produisit : après avoir franchi une butte, l'adolescent eut un sourire de soulagement en distinguant quelque chose dans l'obscurité.

- Ca y est ! On y arrive ! Nous serons auprès du toubib dans quelques minutes !

Il pouvait voir la lumière du dôme, un peu plus loin, entre les arbres. Lui-même était à bout. Ses nerfs et ses muscles avaient été sérieusement mis à mal, et s'il n'y avait pas eu la crainte de voir mourir son amie, l'adolescent se serait sans doute laissé perdre connaissance. Enfin, il déboucha dans la plaine devant le castel. Plus que quelques centaines de mètres, et ils y parviendraient. À l'approche de la grande porte d'entrée, il appela de toutes ses faibles forces, comme un misérable. Sur le rempart, une sentinelle demanda :

- Qui vive ?

- Ouvrez vite ! C'est une urgence ! Y a une blessée !

En voyant l'adolescent porter quelqu'un sur son dos, les gardes le crurent et ouvrirent les portes sans discuter. À peine avait-il jugé avoir la place de passer entre les deux lourds panneaux d'acier qu'il était déjà entré. Il se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Vite ! Elle est au plus mal ! Où est l'infirmerie ?

Heureusement, les sentinelles avaient déjà prévenu l'équipe médicale, et deux brancardiers arrivèrent bien vite avec une couchette antigrav. Ils détachèrent la jeune fille du dos de Liam, et l'allongèrent sur le matelas, avant de la pousser. L'adolescent les suivit au pas de course.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'en sais rien ! Elle a été attaquée par quelque chose qui lui a coupé la respiration !

- Quoi donc ? Une bête ?

- Un assassin masqué. Je crois qu'il l'a empoisonnée !

- On va chercher le docteur.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle d'opération. Les infirmiers déposèrent la petite Drall sur la table d'opération, et l'un d'eux saisit un communicateur pour appeler le médecin pendant que l'autre la déshabilla. Chi'ta respirait toujours, mais de plus en plus faiblement. Liam restait près de la jeune fille, lui caressant doucement la main, sentant avec soulagement qu'elle la serrait par faibles à-coups. Le docteur Abbrix, un homme grisonnant au visage patient et au sourire apaisant, fut au chevet de la jeune fille un instant plus tard.

- Docteur…

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas précisément, mais à mon avis, elle a été empoisonnée !

- Voyons ça…

Le médecin fit une rapide prise de sang, et mit la petite capsule dans l'emplacement de son bloc de données médicales. Au bout de quelques secondes, la réponse apparut sur le petit écran. L'homme écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Il y a bien quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas du poison. On dirait qu'il y a comme une espèce de bactérie qui encombre son sang. Un corps étranger. Vous êtes sûr qu'elle a été empoisonnée ?

- Pour être franc, je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. J'ai juste vu que quelqu'un lui a enfoncé quelque chose dans la bouche.

- Vraiment ? C'est étrange, cela me fait penser à quelque chose… Attendez !

Le docteur sortit de sa mallette un autre instrument, une sorte de baguette d'acier avec un petit panneau de scanner sur la partie supérieure. Il l'alluma, et le passa doucement sur le tronc de la jeune fille. Un petit voyant bleu s'alluma. Le médecin fit une grimace.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais.

- Quoi, docteur ?

- Eh bien… d'habitude, je me sers de cet appareil pour confirmer les heureux événements. En fait, il repère la présence d'un être vivant en gestation dans un organisme.

- Autrement dit, ça repère le bébé d'une femme enceinte ?

- Exactement. Or, dans le cas de cette demoiselle, non seulement la forme de vie se trouve au niveau de l'estomac et non pas dans l'utérus, mais de plus, l'appareil me signale que sa physiologie ne correspond pas à celle d'une Drall. Nous avons affaire à un parasite.

- Bon sang ! Il faut le lui enlever !

- Sans doute, malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible, ici. Ce genre d'opération demande tout un matériel complexe que nous n'avons pas sur cette île.

- Mais alors que faire ?

- La seule solution est de prévenir sans tarder le continent, qu'ils nous envoient un vaisseau médical. Ils ne viendront pas avant une bonne demi-heure, et cette tempête ne va pas arranger les choses. Mais il faut essayer. Je vais contacter l'hôpital le plus proche.

- Docteur… qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Le docteur Abbrix regarda l'adolescent dans les yeux, et eut un sourire bienveillant.

- En attendant que le vaisseau arrive, restez près d'elle. Votre présence l'incitera sûrement à rester avec nous. Et si vous croyez en quelque chose, c'est le moment de lui demander un petit coup de pouce.

Le médecin quitta la pièce, laissant Liam seul avec la jeune fille. Il prit un tabouret et s'installa près de la table d'opération, continuait à caresser doucement les doigts de la petite Drall, mais sentait sa peur monter dangereusement. C'est alors qu'une puissante vague de chaleur dans la Force irradia son corps. Au loin, son oreille capta le Chant de la Sérénité, quand Dame Liryl entrait dans la chambre. Morgreed restait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Liam se leva, ses genoux tremblaient.

- Ma Dame…

- Liam, je vous ai entendu entrer. Qu'arrive-t-il ?

- C'est Chi'ta, ma Dame. Elle va très mal.

- Permettez…

La jeune femme s'installa à côté de Chi'ta. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, se pencha lentement sur la petite Drall, lui passa doucement la main sur le front.

- Je sens une présence malsaine, qui n'a pas sa place, qui perturbe l'harmonie naturelle… Liam, que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle a été agressée par quelque chose qui lui a collé un parasite dans l'estomac !

- Avez-vous vu précisément ce « quelque chose », Liam ?

- Je peux vous le dire, à vous, ma Dame. Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'une créature des Précurseurs ! Un horrible monstre à tête de mante !

Morgreed gémit doucement, furieux et gêné de ne pas avoir accompagné le petit groupe. Dame Liryl n'en parut pas plus perturbée que ça. Elle murmura à l'oreille de Chi'ta :

- La situation est très grave, mais pas désespérée.

- Le vaisseau médical devrait être en chemin.

- Notre amie risque de ne pas arriver à temps à l'hôpital. Mais il y a un autre moyen de lui venir en aide.

- Vous… pensez pouvoir…

La jeune femme fixa d'un air rassurant le jeune homme.

- Liam, je peux faire quelque chose pour elle. Ce n'est pas sans risque, mais j'ai une bonne chance. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est votre confiance.

Liam sentait ses yeux brûler. Il eut du mal à croire que c'était bien sa voix qui parlait quand il entendit quelqu'un répondre :

- Ma Dame… demandez-moi de mourir à sa place, je le fais aussitôt.

- Personne, personne ne va mourir. Il n'y aura aucune contrepartie.

- D'accord… Puis-je me rendre utile ?

- Prenez cette bassine, et tenez-la prête.

L'adolescent obéit. Dame Liryl croisa ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune Drall.

- Ageer m'a révélé bien des secrets, afin de résoudre de nombreux mystères. Il m'a parlé jadis des créatures qui perturbaient l'équilibre de la Force.

- Comme… ?

- Regardez, écoutez… et croyez.

Dame Liryl ferma les yeux, et poussa légèrement des mains. Elle murmura un « Om » qu'elle amplifia, encore et encore. Ses traits délicats se tendirent, ses doigts fins et gracieux se crispèrent, et Liam vit avec dégoût quelque chose sortir de la fourrure dorée de la jeune Drall avec un écœurant crépitement. Il en tomba sur un fauteuil. Dame Liryl avait extirpé de Chi'ta une sorte de larve semi-transparente, tremblotante, qui émit quelques couinements stridents avant de se dégonfler. Elle tendit la main. Liam se précipita vers elle, tenant son récipient devant lui. La jeune femme jeta prestement dans la cuvette ce qu'il restait de la créature. Liam ne put se retenir davantage et vomit dans un coin de la pièce. Morgreed n'osa pas regarder. La Dame de Sérénité murmura doucement à l'oreille de la jeune fille :

- Et voilà. Vous devriez aller mieux, à présent.

Liam avait posé la bassine sur le sol, traumatisé.

- Ma Dame… c'était quoi, cette… ?

- Je l'ignore. C'est la première fois que je vois une telle forme de vie.

- Alors que vous avez réussi à l'extraire de Chi'ta ?

- J'ai simplement suivi mon intuition.

Morgreed jeta un coup d'œil dans la bassine.

- On dirait… on dirait… Quand nous avons été capturés par Thorn, nous avions vu une espèce de méduse spatiale sur son vaisseau, vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui, vous m'en aviez parlé, une fois votre rapport effectué auprès du Grand Conseil de Procopia.

- Eh bien cette chose… on dirait une larve, une larve de cette créature.

- Quoi que ce soit, ce parasite est mort, maintenant.

- Où suis-je ?

C'était Chi'ta, qui était en train de reprendre connaissance. Liam se leva d'un bond, et se pencha vers elle.

- Chi'ta ?

- Je sens… que ça revient.

- Tu… tu es sûre ?

- Certaine, Liam… Je peux te sentir, maintenant que l'autre n'est plus là.

- Blast ! Cette petite horreur se _nourrit_ avec la Force !

- Elle doit directement puiser ses ressources énergétiques dans les midi-chloriens de l'organisme. Elle les absorbe, et le malheureux récipiendaire ne peut donc plus ressentir cette énergie. Chi'ta, est-ce que vous vous portez mieux ?

- Oui, Dame Liryl… vous m'avez sauvée.

- J'ai retiré ce symbiote, mais c'est Liam qui vous a ramenée ici, bravant la tempête et les dangers de la nuit. Il était temps ! Au vu de la taille de cette larve, et la ténacité avec laquelle elle a résisté, une heure de plus, et je ne pouvais plus rien pour vous ! S'il ne vous avait pas ramenée, le pire aurait pu se produire.

- Qui sait… ce qui me serait arrivé… sans votre intervention…

Ayant dit, elle s'endormit paisiblement, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. Liam sentit un courant d'air ébouriffer ses cheveux alors que Morgreed soupira de soulagement. L'adolescent tomba à genoux, et leva les bras au plafond, réprimant un rire ému, larmes aux yeux.

- Dieux tout-puissants, merci, merci ! C'est un miracle ! gargouilla-t-il, la gorge écrasée par l'émotion.

- Vous êtes ce miracle, jeune Liam.

- Alors, au moins à cinquante/cinquante avec vous, sinon moins !

Dame Liryl eut un petit rire, alors que Liam se laissa tomber lourdement sur le carrelage en expirant bruyamment. Il sentit brusquement le contrecoup de toutes ces vives émotions et de son usage intensif de la Force, alors que son corps parut s'embraser de l'intérieur.

- Aïe ! Zut ! Il me faut de la morphine ! Un docteur ! Docteur Abbrix !

- Vous devez être épuisé, jeune Liam. Allez donc vous reposer, je veillerai sur elle jusqu'à demain matin.

Morgreed aida l'adolescent à se remettre debout. Le docteur Abbrix revint à ce moment. En quelques mots, Liam lui expliqua tout, et lui montra le parasite mort dans la bassine. Le médecin examina sommairement Chi'ta, et félicita la Dame de Sérénité pour cette intervention inattendue et efficace. Il appela les infirmiers qui déménagèrent la petite Drall dans une chambre plus confortable, et fit à l'adolescent une piqûre pour calmer ses douleurs. Puis il accompagna les jeunes gens jusqu'auprès du lit où Chi'ta dormait profondément.

- Je pense qu'elle est tirée d'affaire, mais je voudrais bien faire encore quelques vérifications à son réveil. Vous pourrez me prévenir quand elle sera visible ?

- Oui, docteur. Mais, pour le vaisseau ?

- Je vais leur dire de venir seulement demain matin, avec cette tempête, de toute manière, ça les arrangera.

- Docteur, je vous prie de prendre soin de ce courageux petit jeune homme. Il s'est beaucoup dépensé pour vous amener cette patiente, et je pense qu'il n'aura pas seulement à craindre quelques crampes.

Liam n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine. Son costume était trempé, déchiré par endroits, et maculé de boue. Son visage était strié de petites blessures, et l'on pouvait même voir une lacération sur son torse. Malgré son usage de la Force, il n'avait pas toujours évité tous les obstacles, et plus d'une fois il s'était étalé sur le sol, ou s'était agrippé dans des ronces ou des branches d'arbre, et sans sa concentration intensive, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu accomplir cette prouesse. Inquiet, le docteur lui demanda :

- Jeune homme, vous vous sentez comment ?

- Je… je crois que votre shoot commence… à agir…

- Ne bougez pas de là, je vais prévenir les infirmiers, ils vont faire le nécessaire, je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça.

- J'ai… j'ai sommeil…

- Parfait, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer. Nous avons tous besoin de dormir.

Et le docteur Abbrix laissa là Liam et Dame Liryl.

- Je vais veiller sur elle.

- C'est à moi… de le faire, ma Dame…

- Je vous en prie, vous avez déjà donné plus encore que ce que vous pouviez pour elle, je suis certaine qu'elle vous en sera très reconnaissante. Vous devez accompagner les infirmiers et aller vous reposer, maintenant.

- Il faut d'abord demander à Ezra de contacter les autres pour les rassurer.

- Je vais immédiatement en référer au docteur Lohrn.

- D'accord… Mais vous êtes sûre que… ?

- Soyez tranquille. Elle est tirée d'affaire. Tout va bien.

- Je vous en prie… ne laissez personne s'approcher d'elle ! Je ne sais pas qui s'acoquine avec qui, mais cette île semble farcie de gens peu recommandables !

- Bien entendu. Hassla, peux-tu veiller sur elle ?

- Personne ne franchira cette porte d'ici demain, je vous le promets, Maîtresse.

Même sans armes, le Barabel restait suffisamment persuasif.

Dankin pestait comme un charretier dans sa langue natale. Il était en train de ressouder le dernier câble, aidé de Canderous, lorsque le sifflement d'un biper retentit dans le haut-parleur du communicateur du speeder. Le mercenaire sauta aux commandes.

- Nous avons une communication ! Ca vient de l'ouest ! Le dôme !

- Liam !

Canderous alluma la radio et saisit le micro.

- Allo ? Allo ? Ici Canderous Tal. Allo ? Allo !?

- …m'entends ? Canderous ? Ici Ezra. Est-ce que tu me reçois ?

- Ezra, je te reçois ! Alors ?

- Comment va Chi'ta ? gronda le Togorien.

- Elle… elle…

Un temps d'arrêt. Un terrible silence plana. Chacun redoutait d'entendre le pire, ils n'eurent qu'à échanger leurs regards pour se mettre d'accord. Dankin fronçait les yeux. Canderous retenait leur souffle, attendant que la voix de la Calipsa leur…

- Elle est sauvée ! Sauvée ! Liam l'a amenée à temps, et Dame Liryl l'a guérie ! Elle est vivante ! Ha haaaaa ! Je ne sais pas quelles sont les forces qui régissent cette satanée galaxie, mais elles ont laissé vivre Chi'ta ! Ouaouuuuha ha haaaa ! Woooooouh ! Elle est sauvée !

Ezra n'avait pas fini ses exclamations que déjà, Dankin tapotait nerveusement l'épaule de Canderous, lui passait de plus en plus furieusement les mains dans les tresses, ce à quoi le mercenaire répondit par des claques sur le visage, et bientôt les deux compères se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, se bousculèrent, se donnèrent quelques bourrades en criant, et leurs exclamations se mêlèrent aux rires de joie du docteur Lohrn.

- Tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs, petit chou !

Tout bouleversé, l'énorme Barabel écrasa sur sa poitrine la petite Chi'ta, menaçant de la broyer entre ses deux battoirs. L'un après l'autre, les quatre autres camarades firent l'accolade à la jeune Drall à leur façon, même Dankin lui caressa amoureusement la tête entre les oreilles avec un léger ronronnement. La tempête s'était calmée, et la matinée s'annonçait magnifique. C'était la première fois que Chi'ta était aussi contente de voir le soleil se lever.

Quand Dame Liryl rejoignit le petit groupe, Morgreed posa genou à terre, comme à son habitude.

- Maîtresse, une fois de plus, vous nous avez montré votre immense pouvoir en sauvant une vie. Et une fois de plus, je mets mon existence entre vos mains.

- Je t'en prie, mon bon Hassla. Nous avons tous eu peur, mais maintenant, nous sommes tous soulagés. Je sais que tu aurais fait de même, si tu en avais eu les moyens.

- Bon, maintenant, on sait comment ces satanés Précurseurs se reproduisent, constata Canderous. Du moins, c'est apparemment la façon pour les « méduses », car je suppose que les Krakraï procèdent autrement.

- Les Krakraï brouillent vos sens, ceux-là sont attirés par la Force… apparemment, les Précurseurs ont vraiment quelque chose contre les manipulateurs de la Force ! observa Grennan. Il va falloir redoubler de prudence, Chi'ta.

- Je… mes amis, je suis très heureuse que le Grand Fouisseur m'ait permis d'être encore parmi vous aujourd'hui, murmura Chi'ta.

- Sois certaine qu'on est au moins aussi heureux, Chi'ta, répliqua Ezra.

- Je dois cependant vous laisser, le médecin m'a conseillé le repos complet, alors…

- Oui, bien sûr, va donc te reposer, répondit la doctoresse.

- C'est bon de te revoir, petite puce, ajouta Canderous.

La jeune fille s'inclina avec un petit sourire, et retourna dans sa chambre. C'est alors que le Chiss se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

- Hé, où est le petit ?

- Dans l'infirmerie, maître Grennan, répondit Dame Liryl. Sa performance héroïque a mis à rude épreuve son organisme, il est maintenant obligé de récupérer.

Grennan, Canderous et Ezra se dirigèrent vers le dortoir d'un pas pressé, tandis que Morgreed resta près de la belle fiancée.

Relié à une demi-douzaine de perfusions, plus crispé qu'allongé sur la couchette, Liam Kincaid n'était qu'à moitié conscient de son environnement. Il devinait plus qu'il ne vit les deux Humains et le Chiss entrer dans le dortoir.

- Ezra… Canderous… Grennan… vous êtes là.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Si t'étais moins jeune et plus féminin, je te ferais un gros smack ! T'as assuré !

- Je tenais à te le dire, moi aussi… là, je suis bluffé, ajouta Canderous, en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de la table de nuit.

- Ouaip ! Tes balloches pourraient toucher le sol, sans ton caleçon ! confirma Grennan en s'allumant un joint, au mépris de la plus élémentaire hygiène médicale.

- Hé, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être venue te voir plus tôt, Liam. Le problème, c'est qu'au moment où tu es arrivé, les mecs du R.A.J. sont intervenus, et Grennan et moi avons aidé à les intercepter. Et quand Liryl m'a appris que vous étiez sauvés tous les deux, on a préféré vous laisser dormir.

- T'inquiète, je comprends. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, j'ai ramené Chi'ta ici, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- De notre côté, ça nous a permis de faire le point à propos de Trevas Jotane.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Il fait bien partie du R.A.J. ?

- On l'a confié à Keleman Ciro. Nous le retrouverons un peu plus tard dans la journée, dans une planque de la Nouvelle République dans la capitale.

Le mercenaire reprit :

- Tu as sacrément changé depuis que tu nous fréquentes. En bien !

- Arrête… tu vas faire honte… à mes parents, ricana faiblement l'adolescent.

- Au début, continua le mercenaire, je te prenais pour un petit gamin sympa, mais inexpérimenté. Avec la capture sur le _Gantelet**, **_je t'ai considéré comme un traître potentiel. Puis, après Norphair, j'ai vu que tu ne pensais pas à mal, j'ai commencé à vraiment t'apprécier sur Fedrana, quand tu as résisté à Brigta je t'ai trouvé courageux, mais maintenant, tu n'as plus mon respect, mais mon admiration ! Ce que tu as fait pour aider la petite puce, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais été capable !

- Même pas… pour ton escort-girl ?

- Bon, peut-être bien, mais à ton âge, je n'étais pas audacieux à ce point-là !

Soudain, des agents de sécurité entrèrent dans le dortoir, laissant ensuite passer Don Nycator de Mecetti. Canderous le regarda d'un air menaçant, et le docteur Lohrn demanda en se levant :

- Êtes-vous venu vous régaler du spectacle de ce gamin à bout de forces ?

- Allons, allons, ma jeune amie, vous vous méprenez ! Je suis simplement venu exprimer ma sympathie au héros du jour !

- Trop aimable… murmura le padawan.

Don Nycator de Mecetti s'avança crânement.

- À présent je suis complètement rassuré. Je me disais bien que vous n'éprouviez rien pour ma fiancée. Il n'y a que dans les contes de fée désuets que la princesse belle et riche épouse le petit vaurien au grand cœur. Mais par contre, votre amie touffue peut vraiment s'estimer heureuse d'avoir un chevalier servant aussi dévoué ! Et, maître Tal, je vous dois aussi des remerciements pour l'avoir rattrapé.

Canderous ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Arrêtez votre char, Mecetti ! De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je parle de Quinn Sheffield de Reena, bien évidemment.

- Vous faites allusion à quoi ? Au fait que Grennan l'ait vu discuter avec vous avant qu'il ne se casse, ou qu'on l'ait surpris à papoter avec un monstre-insecte ?

- Au fait que vous ayez arrêté un dangereux conspirateur, voyons ! Quinn Sheffield a comploté contre moi, et a tenté de transmettre à ses complices des documents secrets appartenant à la Maison Mecetti.

- Sur votre ordre !

- Nous parlions seulement affaires de famille, quand vous m'avez vu avec lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me ferait un coup pareil ! ajouta-t-il avec une moue méprisante, un peu trop exagérée pour être sincère. Et donc, vous m'avez retiré une sacrée épine du pied en prouvant sa collaboration avec des non-Humains hostiles. Merci beaucoup, vous mériteriez une médaille !

Ezra en avait assez de l'ironie du Mecetti.

- Bien, je suis sûre que Liam apprécie le compliment. Maintenant, Don Nycator de Mecetti, vous allez laisser mon patient se reposer, d'accord ? Votre fiancée doit vous attendre… à moins que vous n'alliez retrouver une autre de vos amies ?

- Oh, j'aurais tellement voulu rester encore un peu…

- Non, vraiment, il faut un repos complet, et votre présence risque de ralentir le processus de guérison !

- Bon, bon ! J'arrive à deviner quand ma présence n'est pas appréciée à sa juste valeur, d'accord ! Allez, rétablissez-vous bien, jeune chiot fidèle !

Un grand bruit éclata, le bruit d'une table de nuit, que Canderous venait de briser d'un coup de poing. Le Mecetti cessa de sourire, et se déplaça vers la sortie. Liam lui dit encore :

- Don Nycator de Mecetti ?

- Oui, mon jeune ami ?

- J'ignore si vous croyez en une quelconque divinité, mais j'aimerais simplement vous dire ceci : ma formation et l'éthique qui va avec m'ont empêché à plusieurs reprises d'exprimer clairement ce que je pouvais ressentir.

- Et… ?

- Je ne sais pas où tout ça va me mener. Peut-être qu'un jour, l'attrait du Côté Obscur sera irrésistible, et que je finirai comme Daymon Thorn. Mais pour votre bien-être, priez vos divinités pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

Le seigneur Mecetti se contenta de hausser des épaules avec un petit rire provocateur. Canderous se leva, fit un pas en avant, poing levé prêt à frapper. Les deux gardes braquèrent leurs fusils vers le mercenaire. Don Nycator se retira plus rapidement du dortoir. L'un des gardes cracha à Grennan :

- On ne fume jamais dans un hôpital, monsieur le chasseur de primes !

- T'es qui, toi ? Le chef des pompiers ?

- Non, mais je…

- Alors tu me lâches. Si t'es pas content, on peut s'expliquer dehors.

- Il a la permission de fumer près de moi, dit alors Liam.

- Vous avez la permission de fumer près de lui, répondit du tac au tac l'agent de sécurité avant de se retirer.

Un petit silence chargé d'admiration plana, jusqu'à ce que Liam constatât :

- Chi'ta avait raison… ça va tout seul.

- Eh ben ! Faudrait que tu viennes chez moi le jour où j'aurai un contrôle fiscal !

- C'est le genre de chose dont je ne dois pas abuser… mais pour le coup, j'ai pas eu envie qu'il y ait une prise de tronche… Mais j'y pense… Sheffield ?

- On l'a gardé au chaud dans la navette des Cadriaan. Il repart avec nous. On a besoin de le cuisiner, il a sans doute pas mal de jolies choses à nous raconter.

- Nycator risque de ne pas être d'accord.

- On l'emmerde, rétorqua le Mandalorien. S'il cherche les ennuis, il va les trouver, tout Mecetti qu'il est !

Le Chiss se leva, et s'étira.

- Je vais quand même sortir, l'odeur de l'éther m'empêche d'apprécier le goût de l'herbe.

- Je sors aussi, la vue de ce charlot me donne envie d'aller voir ailleurs. On te laisse aux bons soins du docteur Lohrn, fiston ?

- D'accord, je vais être ramené à l'ambassade Pelagia avec une navette médicale, vous n'aurez pas besoin de m'attendre pour vous en aller, si vous voulez partir.

- T'es sûr que tu peux rester seul ? Le coin doit être encore moins sûr que la forêt…

Liam jeta un petit coup d'œil vers l'horloge murale.

- Je rentre bientôt à l'ambassade avec Chi'ta et Paddox. Je risque de ne pas assister aux interrogatoires de Sheffield ou du mec du R.A.J… Écoutez, je sais que je ne pourrai pas vous empêcher d'en faire ce que vous voulez, mais je vous en prie, vous pouvez faire un effort et ne pas trop les secouer ?

- On fera juste le nécessaire, répondit le mercenaire.

Grennan acquiesça à son tour avec un petit claquement de langue, et les deux guerriers se retirèrent, laissant les deux jeunes Humains. Ezra répéta :

- Canderous a raison. Tu as bien changé depuis que je te connais.

- Tu ne me connais pas depuis longtemps, pourtant…

- C'est dire à quel point tu changes vite !

Liam et Ezra échangèrent un sourire complice. C'est alors qu'il y eut des éclats de voix dans le couloir. Deux personnes aux voix plutôt aiguës, la plus haut perchée parlait fort et rapidement, tandis que l'autre tentait de bégayer quelques syllabes sans succès. Les deux Humains furent surpris de voir entrer dans le dortoir un couple de Dralls. La femelle était presque plus grande que Liam, était bien en chair, avait sous sa longue robe blanche brodée de motifs rouges une poitrine opulente, portait plusieurs colliers étincelants et de nombreuses bagues, et l'autre, plus petit et plus maigre, était juste vêtu d'une vieille tunique brunie sans col. La femme tendit un doigt énergique vers Liam.

- C'est lui ! Tu le vois, Eden'cho ? Prends-en de la graine ! C'est ce petit Humain qui a failli périr dans cette affreuse jungle pour sauver notre petite souris !

- Oui, je le vois, Raïatea, je ne vois que lui !

- Vous êtes les parents de Chi'ta ? demanda la jeune doctoresse. Vous êtes arrivés drôlement vite !

- Oui, mademoiselle, c'est exact ! s'exclama la femelle. Ne soyez pas étonnée, c'est une coïncidence ! Nous voulions juste dire un petit bonjour à notre fille, et nous sommes venus sur Procopia pour lui faire la surprise ! À l'ambassade, ils nous ont dit qu'on la trouverait ici.

- Nous ne pensions pas venir dans des circonstances aussi dramatiques, ajouta le mâle. Et vous êtes le docteur Ezra Lohrn, n'est-ce pas ?

- À votre service, messieurs-dames.

- Notre fille nous a beaucoup parlé de vous dans ses lettres. Et de vous aussi, petit jeune Humain ! Alors, Eden'cho, t'en penses quoi, hein ? Ca, c'est se conduire comme un homme, un vrai ! Il est plutôt mignon, en plus, pour un Humain.

- Sans doute, chérie, mais je ne suis pas sûr de beaucoup aimer ce genre de fréquentations. C'est généralement les gens comme ça qui ne vivent pas vieux.

- Veux-tu te taire, Eden'cho ! Ces gens-là ont veillé sur notre enfant depuis qu'elle a quitté Meccha, le plus jeune d'entre eux a risqué sa vie pour elle, et tu oses parler d'eux de cette façon ?

- Écoute, ma musaraigne…

- Ta ta ta ! Il n'y a pas de « musaraigne » qui tienne ! Écoutez, jeune homme, je souhaite vraiment vous féliciter et vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. Voyez-vous, Chi'ta, c'est ma vie, c'est mon rayon de soleil ! Rends-toi compte, Eden'cho ! Que se serait-il passé si cette créature l'avait dévorée de l'intérieur ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas… il aurait fallu la nourrir avec une paille ?

La Drall flaqua une violente claque sur la nuque de son mari.

- Mais que le Grand Fouisseur me pardonne ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu une chiffe pareille ?

- Ca suffit, femme ! Je ne vais pas me laisser casser les noix par ma bourgeoise devant des étrangers ! s'écria Eden'cho en se dressant courageusement devant son épouse.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, dis-moi ? Allez, vas-y, fais-leur voir un peu ce que tu as dans le ventre !

- Je vais me gêner ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre, tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ! Tu vas voir ! Tu vas voir !

- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît !

Les deux Dralls qui s'étaient déjà agrippé les vêtements s'arrêtèrent net, et regardèrent Ezra, non sans une profonde gêne. Celle-ci continua :

- Madame Koskaya, monsieur Koskaya, je suis certaine que votre fille sera très, très contente de vous voir, et que Liam est aussi content de la savoir en bonne voie de guérison. Seulement voilà, c'est maintenant à Liam de se reposer, il s'est particulièrement dépensé la nuit dernière, et pour le moment, il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment récupérer.

Ils se séparèrent, et la femelle déclara :

- Oui, bien sûr, docteur, nous n'en n'avions que pour une minute. Nous ne pouvions pas partir sans vous exprimer notre gratitude, jeune Humain. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que le Grand Fouisseur vous bénisse, et bénisse votre future portée !

Raïatea Koskaya se jeta presque sur la couchette, et écrasa l'adolescent contre ses généreuses mamelles. Celui-ci sentit à nouveau ses crampes lui lacérer le corps, et ne put étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Mais la Drall n'y prêta guère attention. Quand elle le relâcha enfin, il s'effondra sur le lit avec un râle caverneux. En voyant le petit mari approcher, il attendit les « remerciements » avec crainte, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui serrer doucement la main de ses deux pattes, avec un large sourire.

- Je donne raison à ma femme… vous êtes un vrai Jedi !

- Merci, m'sieur Koskaya.

- Bon, nous allons vous laisser, jeune héros.

- Je vais vous raccompagner, messieurs-dames. Je te recontacterai ce soir, Liam.

- Okay. Moi, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Une fois les deux Dralls et la doctoresse partis, Liam ferma les yeux, espérant enfin avoir un peu de tranquillité.

_D'abord ce connard de Mecetti, ensuite les parents de Chi'ta… Tu parles d'une convalescence !_

Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, mais encore trop court à son goût, l'adolescent entendit encore la porte s'ouvrir. Il sentait qu'il allait perdre patience, mais en rouvrant les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait, son visage s'illumina. La petite Drall était sur le pas de la porte, dans un pyjama blanc. Les yeux brillants, la respiration rendue un peu difficile par l'émotion, elle s'approcha lentement, et s'agenouilla à côté de la couchette où reposait l'adolescent.

- Je… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

- Eh ben dis rien ! répondit simplement Liam.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte ? demanda Chi'ta en prenant doucement la main de l'adolescent. Je viens peut-être de vivre le pire moment de toute ma vie.

- Moi aussi.

- C'est assez difficile à décrire. Quand cette créature m'a implanté cette graine, ça ne m'a pas fait mal seulement sur le plan physique.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce parasite devait être directement raccordé aux Précurseurs. Pendant qu'il se développait en moi, j'ai vu des choses que je n'ai pas pu comprendre. J'ai senti des émotions que je n'avais jamais appréhendées. J'ai traversé d'immenses cités d'or et d'émeraude, et croisé d'étranges créatures qui s'y promenaient.

- Ah ouais ? Moi aussi, ça m'est déjà arrivé !

- ?

- Genre quand Themion m'a blessé et que j'étais dans les vapes. La Force m'a envoyé une vision assez abracadabrante dans ce genre-là.

- Oui, mais il y a pire. Au début, c'était… beau, mais ces visions ont laissé place à des scènes particulièrement violentes. Je n'ai pas raté une seule larme, un seul cri, une seule souffrance. Un peuple entier qui criait au secours, qui était en train de mourir, à cause de la folie de la guerre entre Jedi et Sith… et j'étais au milieu, à chercher désespérément quelqu'un vers qui me tourner. C'était au moins quinze fois pire que « l'avertissement » que j'ai perçu pendant le bal.

- Mince…

- J'ai cru que j'allais complètement perdre la raison, à cause de toute cette douleur qui me collait à la peau, mettait à mal chacune de mes molécules. Mais au loin, j'entendais quelque chose qui m'évitait de me perdre complètement. C'était ta voix, Liam. Et enfin, quand le cauchemar a cessé, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul visage : le tien. Je comprends maintenant ce que tu as pu ressentir quand tu disais « c'est toi qui m'as guidé » sur la Lune de l'Orbe du Chanteur de la Nuit. Mais il y a une différence, Liam.

- Laquelle ?

- Je… pardonne-moi, Liam, mais je n'aurais pas été capable de te transporter à travers cette jungle. C'est pour ça que je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et je ne sais pas si je pourrai te rendre la pareille un jour.

Liam s'était assis sur le matelas.

- Tu raisonnes avec l'intelligence et l'humilité d'une Consulaire, mais je suis un Gardien, et je me fais pas chier avec toutes ces questions. T'as aucune dette envers moi. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que tu sois guérie. Je me fous du reste.

Laissant tomber les paroles, Chi'ta se blottit sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, et articula entre deux hoquets émus :

- Merci pour tout, Liam… merci, merci !

Tendrement, Liam enveloppa la jeune Drall de son bras. Puis, au bout d'une longue minute, celle-ci releva la tête, et demanda avec un petit sourire curieux :

- Alors, le docteur Lohrn m'a dit que tu avais rencontré mes parents ?

- Ouais. Ils forment un sacré couple !

- Ils ont leur caractère, et Maman s'énerve rapidement quand elle s'inquiète, mais ce sont de braves gens, tu peux me croire. D'ailleurs, je dois te dire : je ne repars pas à l'ambassade avec toi.

- Ah ?

- Je vais rester un peu avec eux. Ils sont venus à bord du vaisseau de l'hôpital qui est venu me chercher, et nous repartirons ensemble.

- Bon.

- Le docteur Abbrix m'a recommandé trois jours de repos. Je vais les passer à Procopia avec mes parents, pour qu'on se retrouve tous les trois en famille. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis mon arrivée sur Yavin IV. Est-ce que… ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu as raison, reste un peu avec tes parents. Ils ont dû te manquer, tu as sûrement besoin de les voir. Surtout après une telle frousse. Pauvre Chi'ta ! À peine sortie de l'hosto, t'y retournes ! Décidément, t'as pas de chance !

- Et toi ? Entre Themion Hejaran et ce trekking forcé, tu as aussi eu ta part.

Une infirmière poussant un fauteuil antigrav se présenta à la porte. Avec un grand sourire, elle l'amena près du lit en disant :

- Jeune homme ?

- Ah, c'est pour moi, constata Liam.

- Oui, votre navette est sur le point de partir, vous retournez à l'ambassade Pelagia.

- Bien. Repose-toi bien, Chi'ta, le devoir m'appelle.

L'infirmière enleva les perfusions, et l'adolescent s'assit dans le fauteuil. La jeune fille quitta le dortoir à leur suite. Alors que l'infirmière allait s'engager dans le couloir, Liam lui dit juste :

- On se revoit dans trois jours, alors.

- Oui, Liam. Et…

Un court silence, durant lequel l'infirmière attendit patiemment. Avec un sourire mêlant respect et admiration, la petite Drall murmura :

- Duncan Blackstorm serait très, très fier de toi !

Alors que Liam montait dans la navette Pelagia, il vit quelque chose à l'autre bout de la piste qui l'inquiéta un peu : tout un groupe d'hommes en armure portant l'écusson Mecetti entourait le vaisseau de transit de Dame Bathos de Cadriaan. La voix du Haut Seigneur Paddox le fit sursauter.

- Eh bien, jeune homme ? Montez, ne faisons pas attendre le pilote.

- Bien, Monseigneur.

À contrecœur, il monta dans la navette, et quitta l'île Crispos, bien décidé à ne pas y remettre les pieds de sitôt.

Restés sur la piste, Ezra et Grennan étaient en pleine argumentation avec un groupe de soldats Mecetti menés par un officier. Le ton montait.

- Je vous demande d'être raisonnable, Mademoiselle Lohrn…

- « Docteur » Lohrn, je vous prie.

- Docteur, nous savons qu'à bord de cette navette, il y a un dangereux conspirateur dont les manœuvres ont porté préjudice à Don Nycator de Mecetti. Nous avons ordre de l'embarquer.

- Il est entre nos mains, il nous a aussi attiré des ennuis, il n'est pas question qu'on le relâche !

Ezra avait amèrement regretté de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de parler à Klytus, l'intermédiaire de Sprax, et ne voulait pas laisser filer une autre pièce du puzzle.

- Nous allons au devant d'un incident diplomatique, docteur.

- En effet, lieutenant. Et c'est vous qui allez le déclencher !

Le seigneur Alec Lamere de Barnaba accourut, flanqué d'une demi-douzaine de gardes.

- Le chef de sécurité m'a prévenu, que se passe-t-il ?

- Seigneur Alec Lamere de Barnaba, ces personnes retiennent un prisonnier politique, et nous avons ordre de l'emmener sur Obulette pour l'interroger !

- Y a pas écrit « propriété de Nycator » sur sa tête, bon sang ! s'emporta Canderous. C'est nous qui l'avons capturé, c'est nous qui allons l'emmener !

- Écoutez, je conçois que ce soit une situation un tant soit peu délicate, mais quoi qu'il en soit…

Les tournures de phrase de Lamere finirent d'exaspérer le Mandalorien qui éclata.

- Et puis merde ! Y a pas à chier, je l'ai pris, il est à moi, point ! Allez vous faire voir, bande de Jawas crasseux !

D'un pas rageur, il fit mine de monter dans la navette, ignorant les cris du lieutenant Mecetti. Ce dernier attrapa Canderous par l'épaule et le força à se retourner. Erreur grave. Le mercenaire pivota sur ses talons et balança un coup de poing magistral au lieutenant qui s'écroula. Les Mecetti levèrent leurs armes vers Canderous, et les gardes Barnaba firent de même, en direction des Mecetti. Le seigneur Alec Lamere aida l'officier à se lever.

- Je prends ça comme une déclaration de guerre ! glapit ce dernier en se massant la mâchoire.

- Je regrette, lieutenant, mais nous avons plus d'une douzaine de témoins qui diront que _vous_ avez porté la main le premier sur maître Tal. En outre, tant que les installations n'ont pas été évacuées, ce périmètre reste sous _ma_ responsabilité.

Alec Lamere de Barnaba avait encore sur le cœur sa discussion de la veille avec le Baron Turel, il n'avait pas envie de perdre la face une deuxième fois. Quand le lieutenant fut debout, il était à nouveau face à Canderous. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Le mercenaire desserra les dents pour murmurer :

- On va s'occuper de Sheffield, et il vaut mieux pour ton chef qu'il ait conspiré contre lui, parce que si j'apprends qu'ils ont été de mèche sur ce coup-là…

- Vous allez menacer un lieutenant Mecetti ? Faites donc, comme l'a si bien dit le seigneur Alec Lamere de Barnaba, il y a des témoins.

Canderous se contenta de cracher par terre. Il posa un pied sur la rampe d'embarquement, s'apprêtant à monter dans la navette, mais se retourna une dernière fois pour dire :

- Qu'il touche encore à un poil de la Drall, et il va le sentir passer.

Et il disparut dans le sas sans attendre la réponse de l'officier, cramoisi de colère qui s'en prit à Ezra.

- Docteur Lohrn, ce comportement n'est pas tolérable !

- Je suis d'accord. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas apprécié ce que le complice de Sheffield a fait à la jeune Koskaya...

- Vous vous moquez de moi ! Je parle de ce voyou !

- …et je suis certaine que le Conseil des Jedi sera de mon avis, continua-t-elle sans se démonter.

Le lieutenant devint subitement blanc comme un linge.

- Le… le Conseil des Jedi ?

- Parfaitement. Le contact de Sheffield a porté atteinte à l'intégrité physique de l'un des élèves de l'Académie Jedi, la jeune fille Drall. Ses professeurs vont sans doute vouloir des explications. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si un lieutenant d'une armée dont le pouvoir est limité à ce secteur s'avisait de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Ezra avait parlé évasivement, espérant que cela mette l'officier assez mal à l'aise pour qu'il renonçât à exécuter ses ordres. L'arrivée de Dame Bathos rendit l'autre encore plus nerveux.

- Docteur Lohrn, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ma Dame, ces gens sont ici pour soustraire le baron Quinn Sheffield à la justice de votre Maison.

- J'ai des ordres, ma Dame ! se défendit le Mecetti. Don Nycator de Mecetti veut ce criminel pour le juger !

La Haute Dame réfléchit quelques instants, et se tourna vers l'officier.

- Lieutenant, vous direz à Don Nycator de Mecetti qu'il devra aller chercher cette personne lui-même, s'il tient tant à la récupérer, et quand je le lui permettrai. Pas avant. Où est le baron Sheffield, en ce moment ?

- À bord de cette navette, ma Dame.

- Alors il se trouve dans un espace Cadriaan. Vous voulez accomplir votre devoir, c'est tout à votre honneur, mais chacun se doit de connaître sa position et d'y rester, sans franchir les limites. Je ne vous permets pas de monter à bord de mon vaisseau, et l'autorité de Don Nycator de Mecetti ne suffira pas à faire changer les choses. Maintenant, je vous prie de nous laisser décoller. Dans le cas contraire, cela pourrait avoir une fâcheuse incidence sur les relations que la Maison Cadriaan peut entretenir vis-à-vis de la Maison Mecetti.

Devant une telle argumentation énoncée par la plus haute dirigeante de la Maison Cadriaan, le lieutenant céda, demanda à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes, et tous quittèrent la piste. L'officier jeta quand même un dernier regard à Ezra, un regard qui déconseillait fortement de renouveler une telle rencontre.

À bord de la navette, c'était le silence complet. Le baron Quinn Sheffield de Reena était attaché solidement à l'un des sièges. Canderous s'assit face à lui, et se craqua les doigts. Le Reena ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur son sort.

- Je… j'aimerais vous dire merci.

Hors de lui, le Mandalorien saisit le baron à la gorge.

- La ferme ! Écoute-moi bien, espèce de vieux fossile : cette mouche à merde géante a failli tuer une gamine à laquelle je commence à m'attacher. On l'a pulvérisée. Je te conseille de ne pas dire un mot de trop si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort !

Ezra s'écria :

- Canderous ! Ne fais pas l'idiot !

Canderous relâcha son étreinte, et s'éloigna du baron. Ezra reprit :

- Don Nycator vous accuse de l'avoir doublé en donnant des documents importants à cette créature.

- Non, c'est faux ! gémit Sheffield. C'est lui qui m'a…

- On pense qu'il ment, mais il y a bien une chose de concrète : on t'a surpris en train de causer avec cette bestiole ! On sait que Nycator a des liens avec eux, alors qui nous dit que tu n'es pas un complice de ton plein gré ? cracha Canderous.

- Surtout quand on sait que les Reena et les Mecetti entretiennent de bons rapports, ajouta Ezra.

- Non, je vous jure ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je ne savais pas qui étaient ces êtres ! Et je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il y avait sur ce disque de données !

- Pourquoi l'avoir donné à cette créature ?

Le baron Sheffield reprit son souffle.

- En fait, je n'ai pas fait attention. Cela fait quelques années que je vois régulièrement Don Nycator de Mecetti. Et croyez-le ou non, mais il lui est arrivé à plusieurs reprises de me demander… des petits services.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

- Des services ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- Mais nous ne croyons rien, Baron. Et donc ?

- Vous savez que Don Nycator de Mecetti peut être un individu fantasque, avec des idées surprenantes. Une fois, il m'a demandé d'apporter un bouquet de sa part à une femme de chambre. Une autre fois, il m'a donné une forte somme d'argent pour que je lui achète une sculpture à une vente aux enchères, puis quand je la lui ai apporté, il l'a détruite à coups de masse… Je vous le dis, il a des éclairs de folie passagère. Jusqu'à présent, cependant, ça n'a jamais blessé personne !

Ezra ne répondit rien, mais hocha la tête avec une petite moue pensive. Dankin hasarda :

- Nycator dingue. Sheffield… peut-être dit vrai.

- Bon, je ne vous crois pas capable de faire alliance avec des monstres pareils sans faire dans votre froc. Le chef Stern et Dame Bathos vont probablement vous poser les mêmes questions. Peut-être qu'ils vous croiront, et peut-être pas.

Dame Bathos entra justement dans la soute.

- Nous arrivons au-dessus de la capitale. Nous allons vous déposer à l'adresse que le capitaine Ciro nous a donnée. Quant à vous, baron Quinn Sheffield…

- Ma Dame, je vous en supplie ! Je répondrai à toutes vos questions, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, mais protégez-moi ! Je ne suis plus à l'abri nulle part ! Donnez-moi votre protection, et je serai à vous !

Sheffield était lamentable. Dame Bathos le regarda, impassible.

- Bon… nous réfléchirons à ce que vous pourrez nous apporter comme soutien.

- On devrait le faire passer au détecteur de mensonges Jedi, vous ne croyez pas ? demanda le docteur Lohrn.

Un silence gêné suivit cette suggestion.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les quatre adultes avaient été déposés dans le quartier industriel. Ils se rendirent dans un petit bureau d'une usine désaffectée. Ciro les attendait, en train d'aiguiser tranquillement un couteau de chasse. Face à lui, Trevas Jotane était enchaîné en sous-vêtements au mur, l'air cynique. Ezra demanda tout de go :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ?

- À quel propos ?

- Ne tournons pas autour du pot, Trevas Jotane. Nous savons que vous faites partie du Réseau d'Action de Justice. Nous savons que vous avez tenté de mettre le boxon au cours du Gala de la Réunification, et que vous avez essayé de fuir quand vous avez compris que ça tournait au vinaigre pour vos complices. Et pour votre information, c'est moi qui vous ai rattrapé.

L'homme ricana, et demanda cyniquement :

- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous félicite ?

- Pas nécessaire. Je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous comptiez faire.

- J'ai toute la journée devant moi, précisa Ciro. Mais je vous invite à ne pas perdre de temps. Tôt ou tard, si ce n'est pas vous qui parlez, vos complices le feront.

Trevas Jotane était plus rompu à ce genre de conversation que Quinn Sheffield, et ne se démonta pas. Son sourire cynique s'allongea.

- Vous avez raison, autant gagner du temps. Je voulais juste faire passer un message.

- Quel message ?

Jotane prit son inspiration.

- Annora Calandra a été injustement emprisonnée.

- Elle paie pour toutes les actions du R.A.J., Jotane, répliqua durement Canderous, et Vaskel Savill aussi.

- Savill n'est qu'un pauvre clown inoffensif. Quant à Calandra, elle n'y est pour rien dans l'attaque de Bethal, celle qui l'a fait mettre en taule. Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était enlever quelques notables de cette soirée, notamment Adana Vermor et le colonel Dhoss Raibat. Comme ça, on aurait pu négocier la libération de Calandra.

- C'est tout ? demanda Ezra, presque déçue. Enfin bon, c'est un argument.

Grennan faisait les cent pas. Jotane demanda :

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

- Excellente question, répondit le Chiss.

- Je suis d'avis qu'on vous livre aux autorités compétentes, répondit Ciro.

- Non, capitaine ! répondit Ezra. Vous me surprenez ! Nous tenons un contact du R.A.J., nous devrions en profiter !

- Allez au bout de votre pensée…

- Je propose qu'on relâche ce type après qu'il ait balancé tout ce qu'il sait à vos supérieurs. Ensuite, il reste sous surveillance, et lui et ses petits copains travailleront désormais pour le compte de la Nouvelle République ! Plus aucune cible civile, plus aucun blocus au détriment d'innocents, ou de Maisons. Vos seules et uniques priorités seront désormais les cibles impériales !

- Cette proposition me convient, répondit Jotane.

- Oh là, une seconde, Jotane ! rétorqua Ciro. On ne s'emballe pas. C'est une possibilité à étudier, mais je n'ai pas l'autorité pour accepter ou non.

- Alors emmenez-moi devant votre chef. Je ferai tout pour que l'action du R.A.J. soit reconnue à sa juste valeur. Peut-être même qu'avec les moyens de la Nouvelle République, nos actions seront trois fois plus efficaces !

- Ne rêvez pas, Jotane. Mais le docteur Lohrn n'a pas eu une mauvaise idée. Je vais vous emmener à Coruscant, et là-bas, nous aviserons. Mais n'espérez quand même pas vous en tirer à si bon compte, Jotane. La Nouvelle République a également ses lois à respecter.

La conversation ne dura pas davantage, car le pager du docteur Lohrn siffla. La jeune femme lut le message, et son front se creusa.

- Les gars ? Nous sommes attendus à l'ambassade de la Maison Cadriaan, tout de suite. Je cite le chef Stern : « au pied ».

- Eh ben ça promet ! constata Grennan.

Les quatre compères prirent congé de Ciro et de son prisonnier.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bureau du chef Stern, ils constatèrent deux choses : Liam était également là, attendant anxieusement, et Maleek Stern n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

- Je vous attendais, grogna-t-il, visiblement fâché rien qu'en les regardant.

- Hé, chef, tout s'est bien passé ! On a réussi à coincer les méchants, et à empêcher les grosses catastrophes, alors pourquoi cette bobine ?

- Il ne s'agit pas du Gala, monsieur Tal. Asseyez-vous et fermez-la.

Avec réticence, le mercenaire obéit, et les trois autres firent de même. Stern entra quelques instructions sur l'ordinateur de son bureau. L'écran mural s'alluma.

- Voici l'enregistrement du journal holovisé qui a été diffusé il y a une quarantaine de minutes. Après analyses et recoupements, il m'a semblé nécessaire de tous vous faire venir ici pour vous le montrer.

Il y eut quelques parasites, et une image apparut. Liam fut pris d'un accès de douleur. En effet, le reporter se promenait au milieu d'un véritable champ de bataille. C'était une ville, mais tout avait été dévasté. Les véhicules étaient en flammes, les immeubles éventrés, et les corps des malheureux habitants gisaient ça et là. Une voix dramatique commentait :

- Et la planète Lynx a subi une attaque impériale particulièrement violente. La capitale, Katina, n'est plus que ruines fumantes. On n'a retrouvé qu'un seul survivant, Lombard Donnell, le gouverneur, qui errait dans les ruines. Celui-ci est actuellement dans un état avancé de traumatisme psychique.

L'image revint sur le présentateur principal.

- Les Maisons Cadriaan, Pelagia et Mecetti se mettent déjà d'accord pour envoyer des fonds de soutien aux victimes. Pour continuer… ah, une dépêche vient de nous arriver sous forme d'un message vidéo, nous vous le diffusons :

Le logo de l'Holo Vision Impériale apparut sur l'écran, puis s'effaça, remplacé par le visage du Moff Laird Gustavu. Celui-ci faisait gravement face à l'objectif de la caméra.

- Sa Haute Magnificence, le Seigneur Daymon Thorn, m'a chargé de transmettre un petit rappel à l'ordre. D'ordinaire, il n'aime pas perdre son temps et dilapider l'énergie de nos vaillants soldats dans de futiles démonstrations, mais il nous a semblé nécessaire de vous montrer qui représente l'Ordre dans le Secteur Tapani. Nous avons perdu sur Endor, puis à Bilbringi, mais nous ne perdrons pas à Tallaan. Contrairement à ce que prétend la propagande des Rebelles, toujours prêts à décrédibiliser l'étendue de nos forces, nous sommes parfaitement capables de résister face aux crapules du soi-disant « Réseau d'Action de Justice » et aux Maisons Nobles qui ont eu l'outrecuidance de nous déclarer la guerre. Il y a quelques jours, quelqu'un a osé insulter le Seigneur Thorn en sabotant son navire personnel. La méthode vile et lâche utilisée nous a laissé penser qu'il s'agissait d'un acte du R.A.J. Aussi notre Seigneur a-t-il décidé de rendre la pareille à ces terroristes. En punition, il a mené un exercice de nettoyage sur Lynx, qui se trouve être, d'après nos renseignements, la planète natale d'Annora Calandra, importante personnalité au sein du R.A.J. actuellement sous les verrous de la Maison Mecetti. Quant au gouverneur Donell, il pourra méditer sur le choix de ses relations. Nous aurions pu éliminer purement et simplement Calandra, mais nous avons tenu à lui faire comprendre qu'on ne plaisante pas avec l'Empire. Le Seigneur Thorn et moi-même espérons que le message soit clairement passé.

Le bulletin d'information reprit normalement. Le chef Stern éteignit l'écran. Tous les regards se tournèrent lentement vers Canderous Tal. Liam explosa.

- Voilà ! Voila ! Voilà ce qui l'a rendue malade pendant le bal ! Ce n'était pas seulement un avertissement ! Elle n'a rien raté du spectacle ! Elle était aux premières loges !

- De quoi tu parles, Liam ? demanda Grennan.

L'adolescent se tourna vers le chasseur de primes, et expliqua :

- Quand il y a un important bouleversement dans le cycle vital, comme un massacre à l'échelle d'une grande ville ou d'une planète, cela provoque une sorte d'onde de choc dans la Force, et les gens qui ont la résonance encaissent un contrecoup d'un tel choc, s'ils sont à portée, ou s'ils sont assez entraînés pour ressentir les flux de la Force à longues distances. Les plus grands Maîtres sont capables de percevoir un génocide à des milliers d'années-lumière. Nous n'avons pas encore un tel niveau, mais la planète Lynx n'est pas très éloignée de Procopia, et n'oublions pas que Chi'ta est exceptionnellement empathique. Elle m'a dit avoir eu une vision cataclysmique quand nous étions en train de danser. Pour ma part, j'ai les vaisseaux sanguins qui ont dansé la gigue. Je suis sûr qu'elle a perçu la détresse des habitants de cette planète ! Et je suis également sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas eu ce carnage si Canderous n'avait pas saboté le croiseur de Thorn !

Un grand silence étouffa le bureau. Tous attendaient, à l'affût de la réponse de Canderous. Mais le mercenaire ne laissa transpirer aucune émotion. Il se contenta de hausser des épaules.

- J'ai seulement fait mon boulot. Thorn aurait fait cette opération de nettoyage de toute façon. Il lui fallait juste une raison.

- Une raison, tu parles ! Encore heureux que je ne…

Liam entendit alors un sinistre tintement, comme si une vitre venait de se briser derrière lui. Il pivota sur lui-même, mais ne vit rien. Il sursauta, tout effrayé.

_Le Côté Obscur ! Non !_

Il se précipita dehors, sans même refermer la porte. Stern haussa un sourcil.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Vous émettez trop d'ondes négatives, chef, et ça ébranle le calme de ce gamin. Et ça ébranle aussi le mien. Maintenant, si vous le permettez…

- Non, je n'ai pas fini !

- Avec moi, vous avez fini ! rétorqua Ezra en haussant la voix à son tour. Je collabore avec les Cadriaan, mais je suis une Calipsa, et je n'ai pas à vous obéir.

- Tant que vous êtes dans cette ambassade, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, docteur Lohrn !

- Allons, vous n'avez pas besoin d'un incident diplomatique avec le baron Turel, n'est-ce pas ?

Stern se passa la main sur le visage, puis revint derrière son bureau. Il montra la porte d'un signe de tête et dit d'une voix désespérément lasse :

- Disparaissez… et ne revenez pas.

- Je n'y compte pas, chef, répondit la doctoresse.

- Moi non plus ! ajouta Grennan.

Tous les quatre se relevèrent. Stern leva les bras.

- Dankin, Tal, je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous deux. Vous êtes sous contrat avec les Cadriaan, vous allez m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Les deux intéressés soupirèrent d'exaspération. Ezra et Grennan quittèrent le bureau. Canderous prit les devants :

- Avant de me traiter encore de tous les noms, souvenez-vous qu'un tyran a besoin de temps en temps de rappeler qui est le maître, selon son point de vue, et de tirer sur la bride. Mon seul tort est de lui avoir fourni la raison. Mais soyez certain que tout ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir fait cramer ce foutu croiseur en entier.

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça, monsieur Tal. Je viens de recevoir une plainte en bonne et due forme de la part de Maître Yaqim de la Maison Mecetti. Selon ses dires, vous avez délibérément insulté et menacé un officier travaillant pour Don Nycator. Vous l'avez même frappé !

- Après qu'il ait tenté de m'empêcher de monter dans la navette, devant témoins !

- C'était pas une raison pour lui coller un pain ! Mais où donc aviez-vous la tête ?

- Je vais empoisonner votre nièce avec une saleté de méduse, on verra si vous aurez envie de me rouler une pelle ! Ce minable n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Et encore, vu qu'il n'était pas le plus responsable, je me suis retenu !

Le chef Stern poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

- D'accord. J'ignore comment vous avez pu survivre aussi longtemps avec cette mentalité. Ou bien les démons d'outrespace veillent sur les leurs, ou bien vous avez vraiment une chance insolente. Dans les deux cas, je n'aimerais être à votre place pour rien au monde.

- Nous sommes deux, chef. Ce sera tout ?

- Non. Il est évident que vous ne partagez pas la politique de notre Maison. C'est pourquoi nous nous passerons désormais de vos services.

- Phrase compliquée… quoi voulez dire ?

Stern regarda le Togorien avec un air un peu navré.

- Bon, alors je vais être plus clair, monsieur Dankin : vous êtes virés. Tous les deux. Prenez vos affaires, quittez cette ambassade et allez vous faire pendre ailleurs. Et soyez heureux que je ne vous livre pas aux Mecetti !

Canderous, Dankin, Grennan et Ezra s'étaient retrouvés au bar du Théâtre Drake, situé dans le quartier le plus huppé de la ville. Confort, bonnes consommations et discrétion assurés. Tous les quatre étaient assis dans une alcôve isolée.

- Pauvre Chi'ta, soupira pensivement le Chiss. À mon avis, comme premier baiser, elle rêvait d'autre chose. Et pour ce qui est d'un premier enfant…

- Grennan, je te conseille d'arrêter là, coupa net le docteur Lohrn.

- C'est bon, je rigolais.

- Ca ne fait rire que toi, répliqua Canderous, encore de mauvaise humeur.

En sirotant son cocktail, Ezra railla le Mandalorien.

- Avoue que tu l'as cherché, Canderous.

- Peut-être. Mais il y a quelque chose dont il ne va pas profiter, tant pis pour lui.

Avec un sourire triomphant, Canderous sortit de sa poche la disquette qu'il avait ramassé sur la Mante.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Regarde toi-même ! répondit le Mandalorien en posant le disque sur la table.

La doctoresse sortit son bloc de données, introduisit la cartouche. Un diagramme apparut sur l'écran. C'était un plan comme celui de l'île Crispos, mais il présentait une toute autre structure.

- Une cathédrale, un palais, un grand escalier… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ca me fait penser à un grand temple, observa Grennan. Et ça se trouve où ?

- D'après les notes, sur Obulette.

- Obulette ? C'est pas la capitale Mecetti ?

- Précisément ! triompha Canderous.

- Il y a écrit une date. Hé ! C'est la date du mariage de Liryl.

- Blast ! C'est le plan de la défense qui sera organisée pour la cérémonie ! Mais pourquoi Sheffield voulait donner ce plan aux Kathols ?

Canderous regarda aux alentours, s'assurant que personne ne les observât. Puis il se pencha en avant, et répondit à voix basse :

- Deux solutions : de Sheffield ou de Nycator, l'un des deux ment, c'est sûr. Si c'est Sheffield, il veut faire capoter le mariage pour affaiblir la Maison Mecetti. Si c'est Nycator, par contre, c'est plus troublant. Pourquoi voudrait-il faire entrer les Kathols à son propre mariage ?

- Peut-être qu'il veut que Bodé Leobund ait un regrettable accident ? proposa le Chiss. Mais Liryl va être dans une sacrée merde !

- À moins que ce ne soit ce qu'elle veut ! répondit Ezra en relevant la tête.

Dankin gronda d'étonnement.

- Réfléchissez, les hommes. Il est évident que Dame Liryl est une grande manipulatrice de la Force, il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont elle a sauvé la petite. Je refuse de croire qu'elle ne se doute pas que les Kathols sont tout près. Alors pourquoi continuer à fréquenter Nycator ? Chi'ta m'a dit qu'elle voulait le tenir par le fond du slip. Moi, je pense qu'il y a autre chose. Peut-être qu'en fait, elle souhaite _rencontrer_ les Kathols, et Nycator est son passeport.

- Pas bête. Mais j'espère dans ce cas qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Le nez plongé dans son livre, Liam releva la tête.

_Il y a quelqu'un dans les alentours. Quelqu'un qui a la résonance…_

Il tendit les doigts vers sa table de nuit, et son sabre-laser bondit pour se nicher dans le creux de sa main. C'était une présence qui émettait une légère fluctuation dans la Force, mais ce n'était pas une présence malsaine.

_Oui, je crois savoir qui c'est._

En jetant un petit coup d'œil à la fenêtre, l'adolescent vit une silhouette drapée sur le balcon se diriger vers sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit, et fit un geste.

- Hé, Damara ! Entre !

- Salut, Liam !

La jeune femme Mecetti passa en souplesse par la fenêtre.

- Alors, ça va ?

- Tu parles ! T'es au courant pour Lynx ?

- Oui, Liam, je sais. Et je me suis sentie mal à l'aise devant les infos.

- Bon, ne parlons pas de ça. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

- C'est important.

Il s'assit sur le lit, et elle sur le fauteuil.

- Tu m'avais parlé de la navette 1425-3120-1518 il n'y a pas longtemps, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, celle qui part de temps en temps à Talorande ? Eh bien ?

- J'avais des doutes, mais j'ai vérifié, et c'est confirmé. C'est la navette personnelle de Don Nycator de Mecetti.

- Ah ouais ? Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas. Et donc ?

- On pourrait en parler en présence de tes amis ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Liam et Damara avaient rejoint les autres au Théâtre Drake. Damara s'expliqua.

- Voilà. Don Nycator de Mecetti prépare son mariage qui aura lieu dans deux semaines sur Obulette. Cependant, il m'a demandé de régler quelques derniers détails en déposant des actes de propriété dans son coffre personnel qui se trouve sur Talorande.

- Et ?

- Il a pleinement confiance en moi, les amis. J'aurai accès à ce coffre. C'est une excellente occasion d'y chercher quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à y voir clair dans son jeu.

- D'accord. Et quand est-ce que vous partez ? demanda Grennan.

- Dans trois jours.

- Vous serez seule ?

- Non, docteur Lohrn. Il y aura un pilote. Mais j'aimerais que vous me suiviez. Vous tous.

- Si c'est un traquenard, vous n'aurez pas le temps de le regretter ! grogna Canderous.

- Non, je vous jure que ce n'est pas un traquenard ! J'ignore quelles sont les intentions de Don Nycator, mais nous avons des objectifs communs : vous voulez aider Dame Liryl, je veux aider Don Nycator. Si je peux vous aider à découvrir son jeu, vous l'empêcherez de faire une bêtise, j'en suis certaine.

- Elle dit la vérité, Canderous, appuya Liam.

Mais le mercenaire n'était pas convaincu.

- Une Mecetti… tu parles !

- Canderous, on t'a laissé faire ton sabotage. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je ne crois pas que Damara nous tende un piège, et si nous pouvons sauver au moins autant de gens qu'il y a eu de victimes sur Lynx, alors ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque.

L'adolescent avait été catégorique. Ezra conclut juste :

- Ca tombe très bien, je connais un oiseau de chrome qui n'attend qu'une occasion de prendre son envol !


	10. Episode X : Une Lueur dans la Nuit

- _Allez, allez, allez, grouillez !_

_Le ciel était rougeoyant d'explosions. Une barge à voile survolait la ville, encadrée de deux petits esquifs sur lesquels les pirates bombardaient à tout va à coups de grenades. Les miliciens ne perdaient pas de leur motivation, et continuaient leurs assauts sur les grands véhicules. À terre, une poignée d'hommes armés se cachait dans les ruines des bâtiments._

- _Simms, Gotch, Drew, partez dans cette direction avec O'Rider. Schenck, Tal, Reid, vous venez avec moi. En avant !_

_Les deux groupes se rendirent à leurs objectifs respectifs. Canderous serra les dents. Leurs adversaires, des Esclavagistes Thalassiens, étaient en quête de chair fraîche et assaillaient les malheureux civils qui avaient demandé de l'aide à l'administration de Procopia. Le gouvernement procopien avait envoyé les gars du Régiment des Crocs d'Acier, l'une de leurs meilleures milices, pour régler le problème. De vrais durs, peu enclins à la diplomatie, mais entraînés à se battre dans des conditions ardues. Ils portaient tous des versions améliorées de l'armure azur de la milice procopienne, et brandissaient des armes laser précises et puissantes._

_Les Esclavagistes avaient stationné leur vaisseau, une vieille barge à voiles rouillée, sur le toit de l'hôtel de ville. Ils avaient également deux petits esquifs antigrav qui tournoyaient autour du bâtiment principal. Le sergent Belik, commandant de l'opération de sauvetage, avait établi une stratégie audacieuse._

- _Vous vous rappelez du plan ? Quand ils seront sur le toit de la caserne des pompiers, Simms et ses gars vont attirer l'attention de ces deux petites barques pendant qu'on entre dans l'hôtel de ville pour liquider les Thalassiens qui sont dedans. N'oubliez pas : branchez la vision thermique, on va utiliser les fumigènes !_

_Le sergent enclencha son communicateur._

- _Simms, où en êtes-vous ?_

- _Nous sommes en position, sergent !_

- _Parfait ! Feu à volonté !_

_Les quatre Crocs d'Acier pouvaient voir les traits rougeoyants des armes de leurs camarades partir du toit de la caserne pour frapper les esquifs ennemis. Quand le sergent vit les tirs adverses se concentrer en direction du grand immeuble, il cria :_

- _On y va !_

_Et le petit groupe se précipita vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Quelques tirs revenaient cependant vers eux, et Schenck ne franchit pas la porte._

- _On a perdu Shenck !_

- _Pas grave, on continue ! On y arrive ! Reid !_

_Le caporal Reid brandit son lance-grenades et projeta une grenade fumigène par la porte. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur, près de l'ouverture, et attendirent quelques instants. Quand ils entendirent le chuintement caractéristique de la grenade, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils ouvrirent le feu sans hésitation sur les quatre hommes dans le hall – quatre Esclavagistes aux coiffures extravagantes et aux tenues rapiécées._

_L'ascenseur était bloqué, ils montèrent au pas de course à l'escalier aux parois vitrées. Alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches quatre à quatre, ils entendirent une violente explosion à l'extérieur. Soudain, la vitre éclata alors que le corps de Drew s'abattit juste devant eux. Reid glapit :_

- _Merde, ils ont eu Drew !_

- _Vous avez entendu ce bruit, les gars ? Ils ont un fusil à concussion !_

_Ils étaient enfin arrivés sur le toit de l'hôtel de ville. Juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, la barge flottait dans un grand vrombissement de moteur. Devant eux, une dizaine d'Esclavagistes Thalassiens se bousculaient vers la passerelle. Paniqués, ils étaient en train de fuir._

- _Ils ne doivent pas nous échapper ! beugla le sergent Belik._

_Les trois miliciens se dispersèrent en défouraillant à tout va, et se planquèrent derrière les cheminées et les conduits d'aération._

- _Sergent, regardez ! s'exclama Reid. Le gars, à dix heures ! C'est lui qui a le fusil à concussion !_

- _Bien vu, caporal ! On va en profiter ! Tal, va le chercher !_

_Le jeune soldat n'avait pas l'expérience du terrain de Belik, mais savait se déplacer silencieusement, et était déjà un professionnel du close-combat. Rampant sur le béton, il gardait son blaster lourd à la main. Dans le vacarme ambiant, le tireur au fusil à concussion ne pouvait pas l'entendre venir. Néanmoins il suffisait d'un seul regard sur le côté pour qu'il se fasse repérer… et faire un saut en hauteur aussi spectaculaire que Drew. Mais le tireur continuait à s'acharner sur le toit de la caserne. Quand le soldat le saisit à la nuque et lui écrasa le crâne sur le rebord, il mourut sur le coup. Le jeune soldat agrippa le fusil, et courut vers le sergent. Au passage, il vit l'un des deux esquifs, et constata que Simms et Gotch étaient montés dessus, aux prises avec les pirates._

- _Ho, Tal ! Tu rêves, ou quoi ?_

_La jeune recrue sursauta en entendant la voix du sergent éclater dans les communicateurs intégrés de son casque, et pressa le pas. Arrivé à la hauteur de Belik, le sergent lui arracha l'arme des mains._

- _Regardez bien comment on règle le problème !_

_Avec un ricanement gras, Belik pointa le cône de quinze centimètres de diamètre qui constituait le canon du fusil à concussion vers la passerelle de la barge, et pressa la gâchette. Une torpille d'énergie pure jaillit, et éclata sur l'assemblage de métal. Les cinq Thalassiens qui étaient encore dessus volèrent dans tous les sens tels des pantins désarticulés, et allèrent s'écraser en hurlant en contrebas. Le sergent ne s'en tint pas là. Il braqua l'arme vers la barge elle-même, et ouvrit encore le feu. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… mais il grommela de frustration._

- _Cette vacherie est plus solide qu'elle n'en a l'air !_

- _Sergent !_

- _Quoi, caporal ?_

- _Regardez Simms et Gotch ! Ils sont sur l'esquif !_

_Le sergent repéra la barque volante qui se rapprochait d'eux. Il hésita un peu avant de répondre :_

- _Bien observé, Reid. Ca me donne une idée._

_La jeune recrue, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, ne crut pas ce qu'elle vit lorsque Belik pointa le fusil vers la petite embarcation. Le projectile meurtrier frappa de plein fouet l'esquif qui s'abîma sur l'énorme barge à voiles. Comme le sergent l'avait espéré, cette « arme improvisée » avait traversé la coque, déstabilisant le navire. Tout un enchaînement d'explosions illumina le ciel, pendant que la barge à voile perdait de l'altitude. Belik leva les bras, triomphant._

- _Ouais ! On l'a eu !_

_En effet, le réacteur de la barge à voiles explosa, et l'énorme véhicule dégringola lentement, et s'effondra dans le parc voisin, exaltant un déluge de fer et de flammes. Les Esclavagistes restants prirent la fuite, et l'autre esquif quitta précipitamment le secteur, sous les hourras de la foule et des hommes d'armes._

_Les trois camarades redescendirent dans la ruelle, rapidement rejoints par O'Rider, blessé à la jambe, et par plusieurs dizaines de témoins enthousiastes. Le maire de la ville, revenu d'un déjeuner d'affaires qui lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie, félicita les membres du Régiment des Crocs d'Acier pour leur professionnalisme. Le sergent, fayot à souhait, se lança dans un flot de réponses faussement modestes sur un ton insolent de servilité._

_Les survivants de cette patrouille des Crocs d'Acier étaient revenus près de leur véhicule d'intervention, prêts à rentrer à la base. Ils riaient, plaisantaient sur les « acrobaties » de leurs victimes, et eurent quelques paroles un peu nostalgiques envers Drew et Schenck._

_Un seul soldat ne partageait pas l'allégresse générale, le plus jeune d'entre eux. Il retira lentement son casque, et appela :_

- _Sergent Belik ?_

- _Quoi ? Et alors quoi, Tal ? T'es pas heureux ? On a donné une bonne leçon à ces enflures. Ils ne sont pas près de revenir !_

- _Et Gotch ? Simms ?_

_Le sergent Belik regarda avec étonnement le soldat, puis il éclata de rire._

- _Oh, allez, Tal, tu ne vas pas me faire un frometon pour ces mecs ?_

- _C'était mes amis…_

- _Ici, on n'est pas des amis, Tal. On est les Crocs d'Acier. Une seule et même entité. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Pas d'amis, seulement toutes les cellules d'un seul et même corps d'armée. Tu chiales quand tu perds un bout d'oreille ou un doigt ?_

- _La barge, elle est tombée dans le jardin public, non ? Il y avait des gens…_

- _Dommages collatéraux, Tal. Notre objectif a été accompli, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il fallait un maximum de dégâts chez ces anarchistes, c'est ce qu'on a fait._

- _Mais ç'aurait pu être moi sur l'esquif…_

- _Arrête de te poser des questions, ta tronche va imploser, mec ! répliqua le sergent en mettant une grande claque dans le dos de Tal. Bon, les gars, aujourd'hui, c'est la fête ! Nous allons…_

_Mais le sergent Belik ne put terminer sa phrase. La jeune recrue, sans ajouter un mot, lui balança son casque sur la mâchoire, et s'en alla en jetant son fusil, sans se retourner, sous les regards médusés de ses ex-camarades._

Le sifflement du réveil tira brusquement Canderous Tal de son sommeil. Il était sept heures, et la lumière du soleil déjà levé laissait un fin rai entre les épais rideaux. Il se leva, et s'étira en grommelant.

Dix minutes plus tard, en se séchant, il vit son propre reflet. Il se rappela alors son rêve, et fit la grimace. Plus de quinze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette journée fatidique où il avait fait ses adieux à l'armée régulière. Depuis, il en avait fait, des sales boulots. Mais sa renonciation à tout idéal, à toute partialité, son seul attrait pour l'argent avaient définitivement effacé ses doutes sur sa conduite à tenir.

Il y avait cependant autre chose. Bien sûr, nombre de ses victimes l'avaient supplié de l'épargner, principalement celles qui avaient le plus d'actes répréhensibles sur la conscience, bien sûr, beaucoup de gens le détestaient, même si très peu avaient eu le cran de lui reprocher ouvertement sa conduite, mais jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait réussi à ébranler la lourde armure d'insensibilité que ces années de mercenariat avaient forgé autour de son âme. Et pourtant, ce matin, il sentait quelque chose. Pratiquement rien, quelque chose d'insignifiant… mais pourtant, il y avait bien une très, très légère parcelle de doute. Il fit une moue désabusée.

_Je n'ai fait que mon boulot. L'Empire est constitué de bouchers. Ces gens-là auraient payé de toute façon._

Mais il avait beau s'accrocher à cette idée, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de lui. C'est alors que l'image de Liam lui revint en tête. Il associa rapidement le jeune padawan à cette gêne, et cette idée fit un déclic dans sa tête.

_Non, non ! Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! Belik était le dernier des connards ! Je ne vais pas me mettre à regretter ce que j'ai fait, ça ne me ressemble pas !_

La voix de Dankin le tira de ses réflexions.

- Hé, Canderous ?

- Ouais ?

- Bientôt fini ? Y a une bagnole… ambassade Pelagia… attend dans la cour.

Avec un soupir agacé, Canderous finit de s'habiller, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Le Togorien y entra.

- Va retrouver, je rejoins.

- D'accord, mon pote. Fais vite, t'auras pas le temps de te tresser la crinière.

Il passa sa combinaison, rassembla ses armes, et quitta la chambre d'hôtel où lui et Dankin avaient posé leurs valises en attendant de trouver un autre logement de fonction chez un autre employeur. Il descendit l'escalier, s'engagea dans un étroit corridor sombre. Mais alors qu'il approchait de la porte donnant sur la petite cour intérieure, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit à quelques pas de lui la silhouette menue et rondelette de Chi'ta Koskaya.

Elle l'attendait, immobile, drapée dans une houppelande verte. Ses moustaches frémissaient, ses mains croisées sur son abdomen tremblaient, ses oreilles étaient couchées, et son regard avait quelque chose que le mercenaire n'avait jamais vu. C'était ce qui inquiéta le plus le Mandalorien, une étincelle dans ses yeux, une lueur brûlante. Il se rapprocha, et se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite Drall.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, et je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un regret. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'atteindrait comme ça.

La jeune fille répondit par une cinglante gifle. Canderous en fut surpris au plus haut point. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il venait de voir Chi'ta laisser parler sa colère. Elle dit d'une voix blanche :

- C'est pour leurs souffrances.

Le mercenaire se massa la joue, et répondit sans le moindre remords dans la voix :

- Les Impériaux auraient trouvé une excuse pour déclencher cette attaque, de toute façon. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est leur donner l'occasion de faire leur exercice plus tôt que prévu. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

- C'est précisément ça, le problème, Canderous Tal ! Vous ne pensez à rien d'autre qu'à vous, et tant pis pour les conséquences ! Que le Grand Fouisseur me pardonne, c'est monstrueux d'être égocentrique à ce point-là !

La jeune fille avait crié, et martela la poitrine de Canderous de ses petits poings. En d'autres circonstances, celui-ci aurait immédiatement plaqué au sol son assaillant, mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de déboîter l'épaule de la petite Drall. Comme c'était à peine s'il sentait les coups, il se laissa faire. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, elle se laissa tomber sur lui en bredouillant entre deux hoquets :

- Pardon… pardon…

- Pas de lézard, petite puce.

Un peu plus indisposé qu'apitoyé, le mercenaire la prit délicatement dans ses bras, et attendit. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, sachant très bien que leurs divergences de point de vue n'amèneraient jamais un accord mutuel sur cette discussion.

_Halbret avait raison… plus le temps passe, et plus elle frôle la crise de nerfs…_

Ils ne dirent rien de plus pendant une petite minute, puis Chi'ta se calma un peu.

- Bon… nous devons y aller.

- D'accord. Où ça ?

- Le docteur Lohrn nous attend à l'ambassade Calipsa.

- Liam est déjà dans le speeder, je suppose ?

- Oui.

Le mercenaire franchit la porte, mais Chi'ta n'eut pas la force de le suivre. Elle s'assit par terre, et respira profondément, essayant tant bien que mal de méditer un peu. La grosse voix grave et douce du Togorien la fit sursauter.

- Petite puce a un problème ?

Chi'ta se redressa, s'essuyant promptement les yeux.

- Non, maître Dankin, mais je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude.

- Je comprends toi. Dralls ont cœur tendre et fragile. Derniers jours ont été difficiles.

- Je sais, maître Dankin. Je fais de mon mieux, mais parfois j'ai vraiment envie de me réfugier dans un trou sur Drall, et ne plus en sortir.

- Chi'ta très compatissante. Douleur des autres provoque douleur sur petite puce.

- Si seulement j'étais aussi forte et solide que vous… ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

Le Togorien inspira profondément, et baissa la tête.

- Cœur compatissant n'est pas toujours une faiblesse. Dralls sont aimés, et répandent joie et confiance partout où ils vont. Dankin ignore la compassion. Mais Togorien inquiète. Non-guerriers ont peur de Dankin, et la peur devient vite haine viscérale.

- Oh… je vois où vous voulez en venir. Alors… ça vous rend triste ?

- Dankin ignore la compassion, répéta le Togorien. Femelle Mecetti nous attend dans l'espace.

La jeune fille renifla un petit coup.

- Vous avez raison. Ne les faisons pas attendre davantage.

C'était l'heure de pointe. La limousine roulait lentement, zigzaguant entre les nombreux speeders. Ils s'étaient rendus à l'ambassade Calipsa, où Ezra les avait attendus près d'une autre limousine. Toujours de mauvaise humeur, Canderous ronchonna :

- Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'on fasse ça ?

- Parce que nous avons reçu une convocation officielle de la Chambre du Grand Conseil de Procopia. Vaskel Savill compte présenter les contre-preuves pour être dédouané des crimes de complicité avec le R.A.J. qu'on lui a imputé.

- Mais c'est bien un de leurs complices, non ?

- Oui, mais il veut prouver que leurs cibles n'étaient pas civiles. C'est surtout ça qui l'a mené à sa perte.

- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. On a des trucs plus importants sur le feu !

- Tu oublies que je suis moi-même engagée auprès de la Maison Calipsa. Ce serait malvenu de ma part de ne pas assister à ce temps de parole.

- Mais justement, on n'a pas le temps ! Ce pendard de Melantha, avec ses ambitions à deux balles, va tout flanquer en l'air !

- « Pendard » ? J'ignorais que tu connaissais ce mot, Canderous.

- J'en ai d'autres à ta disposition, cocotte !

La jeune doctoresse préféra ne pas répondre, de peur de choquer les deux padawans. Canderous n'insista pas, et préféra changer de sujet.

- Hé, Ezra, je voulais…

- T'as un autre mot, alors ?

- Lâche-moi, il ne s'agit pas de ça. En fait… Dankin et moi, on est un peu à la rue en ce moment. Enfin, j'ai encore un peu de blé pour payer l'hôtel, mais…

- C'est bon, j'ai pigé. Depuis que Stern vous a virés, vous êtes sans emploi.

- Est-ce que… la Maison Calipsa ne recrute pas ?

Le docteur Lohrn ne réfléchit qu'un court instant.

- La Maison Calipsa a toujours besoin de gens comme vous deux pour les missions d'exploration ou d'escorte. Cependant, si je n'ai rien à dire sur vos talents de gros bras, j'avoue que sur le plan de la discipline, ça risque de coincer. Ne le nie pas, tu as quand même un caractère plutôt tête brûlée.

- Tout de suite les grands mots !

- Justement, aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Je mets les choses au point tout de suite : je peux parler au Baron Turel de vous deux, et peut-être qu'il acceptera de vous embaucher, mais si jamais vous faites encore des vagues, je risque d'avoir des problèmes moi aussi. Le Baron Turel n'aimerait pas beaucoup risquer l'incident diplomatique à cause de gens que je lui aurais présenté.

- D'accord, mais est-ce que tu peux quand même faire quelque chose ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je parlerai au Baron de vos antécédents. Tous ceux que je connais, y compris l'histoire du _Gantelet_. Je refuse de mentir à mon supérieur, ou de jouer au jeu de l'omission. Ensuite de quoi ce sera à lui de choisir s'il vous embauche ou pas. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui, très clair.

Chi'ta se rendit alors compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

- Docteur Lohrn, où est maître Grennan ?

- Grennan ? Je n'en sais rien.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Liam.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait une « affaire personnelle » à régler, c'est tout ce que je sais. Il ne faudra donc pas compter sur lui, cette fois.

- Il… il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Chi'ta, nos relations appartiennent uniquement au plan professionnel. Il est sympa, mais ce n'est ni mon grand frère, ni mon amant, ni mon chaperon personnel. Je ne connais pas grand-chose de sa vie, mais je sais qu'elle n'a pas été très agréable.

- Oh… vous croyez que je pourrais…

- N'y pense même pas. Il est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Je ne connais aucun chasseur de primes qui a eu une enfance heureuse et une vie sans histoire, alors dis-toi bien que ce n'est pas un rigolo. Pour survivre jusqu'ici, crois bien qu'il a dû en baver, et faire baver les autres. J'ignore comment il a fait pour embrasser cette carrière, mais tout ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'on lui fiche la paix à ce propos. Et du coup, quand il est sur une affaire personnelle, je ne m'en occupe pas.

La limousine s'arrêta. Quand la petite bande en descendit, la jeune Drall constata :

- Mais… nous ne sommes pas à l'astroport de Procopia !

- Tout juste. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous y rendre. Nous sommes plus précisément devant l'un des hangars à marchandise de la Maison Calipsa. C'est là que nos meilleurs techniciens ont pris soin de faire un relooking complet à un vieux tas de ferraille qu'on a ramassé il y a quelque temps.

Liam comprit, comme les autres, de quoi il s'agissait vraiment, et cela emplit son cœur d'impatience. Le petit groupe était rassemblé devant la grande porte coulissante du hangar.

- Alors, est-ce qu'il est aussi beau que je l'espère ? demanda Liam.

- Non, petit gars, répondit Ezra avec un grand sourire. Il l'est trois fois plus.

La jeune femme appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, et les néons s'allumèrent un à un. Canderous, Liam, Dankin, et Chi'ta poussèrent des cris et des sifflements d'admiration. L'_Espoir Éternel_ n'était maintenant plus qu'un lointain souvenir par rapport à la merveille intersidérale qui sommeillait au milieu de la piste de stationnement.

- Mademoiselle, messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter le _Vandread_.

Le petit groupe se rapprocha de la carlingue. Tout l'extérieur avait été repeint, il brillait désormais d'une magnifique couleur bronze. Le cylindre tribord n'avait plus la moindre bosselure. Le hublot du cockpit flambant neuf était maintenant d'une forme plus aérodynamique. Sur le toit, le canon rotatif était rutilant, d'un modèle dernier cri.

- Incroyable…

Liam avança timidement, tendit la main, osa toucher le métal.

- Quel magnifique vaisseau… Alors, c'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas une location, un prêt, n'importe quoi de ce genre ? Il est bien à nous ?

- Petite correction, Liam, sans vouloir démolir ton rêve. Ce vaisseau n'est pas « à nous ». En tout cas, pas officiellement. Le nom de son possesseur est celui indiqué sur cette petite carte.

La jeune femme présenta alors une carte de la taille d'un passe d'identité standard, mais aux tons argentés, caractéristique d'un acte de propriété. Elle la fit passer de mains en mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrêtât entre les mains de Canderous qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Le seul propriétaire légal, et par conséquent le capitaine, est notre ami Canderous. Après avoir bien étudié la question, je me suis dit qu'il était le plus à même d'avoir cette responsabilité. Obéir aux ordres, c'est pas ton truc, mais en donner, c'est différent, n'est-ce pas ?

Les lèvres du Mandalorien se plissèrent en un rictus de satisfaction. La jeune doctoresse continua :

- Et voici le meilleur !

Le bip de réception d'un appel radio résonna dans le hangar. Cela venait du communicateur intégré dans le gant gauche de Canderous. Le Mandalorien appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche. Une tête conique en acier apparut sur le petit écran. Le droïd prononça quelques mots d'une voix éraillée plutôt cocasse.

- Salutations, Capitaine Tal ! Je suis M-R-V6, votre assistant au pilotage du vaisseau _Vandread_, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mister V ! C'est un plaisir de travailler pour vous !

La rampe d'accès s'abaissa en un clin d'œil. Les cinq compères s'empressèrent de monter à bord, et les exclamations reprirent de plus belle. L'intérieur aussi avait été entièrement refait, du sol au plafond. Plus une seule trace d'huile, plus un câble ne dépassait. Il y avait même de la moquette. Entre la douche et la porte du vestibule, les ingénieurs avaient même ajouté une troisième cabine pour le capitaine. Enfin, dans le poste de pilotage, les sièges rembourrés avaient des ornementations dignes de la chambre d'une Duchesse de Drall. Et, branché sur l'ordinateur, le droïd de pilotage de modèle V6 pivota et salua la cantonade.

C'était un petit droïd d'un mètre de haut. Il ressemblait à un modèle de droïd astromécano R2, à quelques différences près : son corps était un cylindre étincelant recouvert de motifs peints sur la carrosserie, il était soutenu par deux jambes fixées sur ses flancs, ses pieds étaient pourvus de roulettes, mais sa tête, au lieu d'être en forme de dôme, faisait penser à un cône dont on aurait sectionné le sommet en biais. Un objectif de caméra sortait de la surface plane. Curieuse, Chi'ta s'approcha, pencha la tête sur le côté, étonnée de découvrir un modèle de droïd qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci dit alors :

- Bonjour, Monsieur ! Je suis enchanté.

- Euh… je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne, répondit Chi'ta, éberluée, alors que les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Hé, j'espère qu'il est encore sous garantie ! ricana Liam.

- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout de rigoler, reprit Ezra. Damara nous attend, elle m'a laissé les coordonnées du relais spatial où se trouve son vaisseau. Capitaine, c'est l'heure du baptême du feu.

Avec un grognement de satisfaction, le Mandalorien s'assit dans le fauteuil principal. Une fois tout le monde bien attaché, il posa délicatement ses doigts sur le levier de démarrage, avec un frisson de plaisir. Puis il mit les gaz.

- Et c'est parti !

Les deux padawans crièrent de peur et d'excitation lorsque le _Vandread_ sortit du hangar et s'envola jusque dans la stratosphère. Très vite, le ciel bleu s'assombrit, et des myriades d'étoiles apparurent à travers la surface vitrée. Le mercenaire se retourna avec un sourire narquois.

- Tout le monde est entier ?

Chi'ta avait rabattu la capuche de sa houppelande sur sa tête, et tremblait de partout. Liam avait l'impression d'être descendu d'un grand huit. Ezra et Dankin, plus habitués à ce genre d'expérience, étaient tout de même surpris par la puissance de l'appareil. Mister V s'écria, enjoué :

- Félicitations ! Un décollage de premier ordre !

- Merci, bas de plafond. Bon, je vais envoyer le signal.

Canderous pressa le bouton de communication. Un instant plus tard, il y eut une réponse. La silhouette de Damara apparut sur le petit écran holographique.

- Salut les gars ! Waouh ! Sacrée bestiole !

- N'est-ce pas ? Bon, alors, la destination ? Talorande, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est cela même. Normalement, on y sera dans dix-huit heures.

_Dix-huit heures… ça veut dire qu'on en a au moins pour trente-six heures d'aller-retour. Ca, plus notre témoignage, plus le voyage vers Obulette… ça va être juste !_

- Hé, Liam ?

- Hein ? Oh, je…

- Ca ne va pas ?

Il vit les grands yeux noirs de Chi'ta, qui le regardaient avec anxiété.

- C'est rien, c'est rien… je pensais au timing. Tout va être extrêmement serré.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner, fiston. On fonce ! Mister V, calcul des coordonnées pour Talorande.

- Tout de suite, mon capitaine !

Un instant plus tard, quand le Mandalorien eut les coordonnées, il tira le levier de passage en hyperespace. Les étoiles se muèrent en une pléthore de traînées lumineuses, et le _Vandread_ bondit dans le couloir de transit hyperluminique.

Les premières heures de vol s'étaient déroulées sans accroc. Le nouveau capitaine s'était réfugié dans sa cabine pendant une bonne partie du voyage, puis avait invité l'équipage à le rejoindre au petit salon. Une fois que les cinq compères furent assis sur les canapés, le mercenaire demanda de but en blanc :

- Vous vous souvenez des documents du docteur Akanseh ?

- Et alors ?

- Je viens de les relire, et pour moi, il y a des trucs qui ne sont pas très clairs.

- Du genre ?

- Tenez, je vous relis le passage :

Canderous sortit son petit bloc de données palmaire, et lut :

« Je viens d'entendre parler d'expérimentations particulièrement sournoises apparemment, les Précurseurs ont fait des mélanges, en intégrant leur ADN à la structure d'autres êtres viv… »

- Oui, c'est vrai, je m'en souviens ! réalisa la petite Drall.

- Je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas des sujets d'expérience en vadrouille dans le secteur Tapani ?

Liam plissa les yeux, anxieux.

- Tu crois ? Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Ouais, à notre ami Don Nycator de Mecetti.

- Nycator ?

L'adolescent avait haussé un sourcil.

- Je pense de plus en plus qu'il est de mèche avec les Précurseurs de Kathol. Il compte sans doute sur cette cérémonie pour faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais à mon avis, ça va craindre un maximum.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Un bain de sang ?

- Peut-être pas, fiston. Je pense plutôt à un rassemblement de Jedi, genre ils veulent en capturer le plus possible pour je ne sais quel projet. Et Liryl serait sa première victime. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle de ça, les padawans, Jessa Halbret…

- Eh bien quoi, Jessa Halbet ?

- Skywalker nous a dit qu'elle avait été… soumise à ce genre d'expérience, non ?

- Attends, attends, coupa Ezra. Tu peux répéter ? Qui a été soumis à quoi ?

Le Mandalorien toussota devant la mine défaite des deux padawans, pas vraiment prêts à se remémorer les crises d'Halbret. Cependant, il continua :

- Jessa Halbret, l'un des quatre maîtres du Conseil, a sans doute des molécules de Kathol plein la bidoche.

- Sans blague ? Comment ?

- Skywalker n'en a pas parlé.

- Peut-être, mais nous, on devrait lui en parler à notre tour.

Quand le _Vandread_ regagna l'espace normal, ce fut devant une gigantesque planète couleur de cuivre. Chi'ta contempla ce spectacle, impressionnée.

- Oh… je… je n'avais jamais vu ça.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu vas d'une planète à l'autre !

- Oui, bien sûr, docteur Lohrn, mais… pas une géante gazeuse.

La sonnerie du communicateur la tira de sa rêverie. Canderous se réinstalla dans le fauteuil.

- _Vandread_, j'écoute.

- Canderous ? Ici Damara. Vous avez été plus rapides que je pensais !

La navette Mecetti apparut dans le champ de vision du pilote pendant que la voix de la jeune femme continuait de parler.

- Bon, suivez-moi, nous y serons dans quelques minutes.

- Je te colle au train. Mais je te préviens pour la dernière fois : si c'est un piège, t'auras pas le temps de le regretter.

- Et je te réponds pour la dernière fois : ce n'est pas un piège. On se retrouve sur la piste.

Les deux vaisseaux entrèrent dans l'atmosphère de Talorande. La petite Drall fut encore plus ébahie par le spectacle : rien que des nuages, pas la moindre surface de terre. Des nuages dorés grands comme des montagnes au milieu desquels elle se sentait véritablement minuscule. Le mercenaire s'en rendit compte, et eut un petit sourire.

- C'est autre chose que les tunnels de Drall, pas vrai ?

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Oh ! Regardez !

Elle montra du doigt quelque chose en contrebas. L'équipage vit un incroyable spectacle. Il y avait un petit groupe de créatures pour le moins surprenantes ressemblant à des méduses grandes comme le vaisseau. Ces animaux flottaient placidement dans les cieux de Talorande.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces drôles de machins ? demanda Liam.

- Des beldons, Liam, répondit Ezra. Il y en a aussi sur Bespin, ils vivent dans l'atmosphère des géantes gazeuses. Ils se nourrissent des algues aériennes en suspension dans les nuages, et ne s'approchent pas des sources d'énergie artificielle.

- Donc, on ne risque rien ?

- Ils émettent de l'électricité statique, mais même s'ils étaient dangereux pour nous, nous n'aurions aucun mal à les semer, ils ne peuvent pas voler très vite. Ah ! Nous y voilà.

Une incroyable construction venait d'apparaître entre deux bandes nuageuses. Au premier abord, les deux padawans crurent voir un dôme métallique de la taille d'une grande ville, mais la structure de cette île flottante était plus complexe que cela. C'était un conglomérat de plates-formes reliées entre elles par une multitude de passerelles. Et d'autres vaisseaux allaient et venaient dans les cieux orangés. Sur le sommet, ils pouvaient voir les immeubles. Une patrouille de véhicules célestes les croisa. Sur leurs indications, les deux vaisseaux se posèrent sur la piste d'atterrissage numéro 27.

Damara Decrilla attendit les autres devant le _Vandread_. Pour l'occasion, elle avait laissé la combinaison de moulante au placard pour passer un tailleur. Elle tenait une mallette métallique.

- Bienvenue sur Talorande ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Incroyable ! Je ne pensais pas voir un tel spectacle ! s'émerveilla Chi'ta. Mais… je dois vous avouer que ça me donne un peu le vertige…

- Abrégeons, nous avons un travail à accomplir !

- Tout à fait, docteur Lohrn. Je connais un jardin public un peu plus loin, nous y serons à l'aise pour récapituler le plan.

Canderous choisit de ne pas les accompagner. Il préféra profiter de ces quelques instants de solitude pour fouiller intégralement le vaisseau, en quête d'éventuels micros. Les autres suivirent Damara, franchirent une grande passerelle qui séparait l'astroport du reste de la cité. Chi'ta se força à marcher le plus au centre possible en regardant droit devant elle en réalisant que le pont surmontait directement le vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils évoluaient au milieu de buissons fleuris et d'allées de terre blanche. Tous assis sur des bancs disposés en cercle, ils s'assurèrent une dernière fois que personne ne faisait mine de les écouter, et Damara commença son exposé.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de course pour Don Nycator. On ne sera donc pas surpris de me voir à la banque, j'ai même mon nom et ma signature dans leurs registres.

- Comment ça se passe, d'habitude ?

- Très simple, Liam : j'entre dans la banque après avoir passé le guichet. Le directeur me fait entrer dans la salle des coffres avec son passe, puis nous ouvrons ensemble le petit coffre personnel de Don Nycator. Il sort en fermant la grille derrière moi, me laisse faire ce que j'ai à faire, puis quand j'ai terminé, je le rappelle, il rouvre la grille, on referme le coffre, et on sort, et c'est tout.

- La procédure habituelle dans n'importe quelle banque, quoi.

- Jusqu'à présent je me suis contentée de déposer des objets, des documents, des bibelots dans ce coffre. Je n'ai jamais rien emporté, c'est Don Nycator qui vient lui-même chercher ce dont il a besoin. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un peu différent : je vais embarquer le plus de trucs possible.

- Ne risquez-vous pas de vous faire percer à jour ?

- C'est bien possible, Chi'ta. C'est pour ça que je vais faire vite, histoire que le directeur ne se pose pas de question. Comme je n'ai qu'une petite mallette, je ne vais pas pouvoir vider tout le contenu du coffre, vous pensez bien. Je vais me fier à mon instinct pour prendre le plus intéressant. Cependant, nous ne devons rien laisser au hasard. Il y a de fortes chances que nous ayons été suivis.

- C'est pourquoi il faudrait nous disperser tout au long du parcours allant d'ici à cette banque, je suppose.

Après une brève analyse d'un plan de quartier, la répartition se fit ainsi : Chi'ta allait attendre devant la passerelle, près de l'arrêt de taxis. Liam et Dankin proposèrent de se poster à l'un des bars situés à mi-chemin entre l'astroport et la banque. Sur le plan, Ezra avait repéré un banc dans un petit square, juste en face de la banque.

- On répète une dernière fois : j'entre dans la banque, je ramasse ce qu'il y aura de plus croustillant, je sors, et je laisserai dans la poubelle du coin de la rue le double du ticket de la consigne de l'astroport.

- T'as le ticket alors que tu n'as rien déposé dans l'astroport ?

- J'ai déposé mes armes, et j'ai pu en faire un double avec mon ordinateur de poche.

- Quelle organisation !

- J'échangerai mes armes avec ma mallette, et je m'en irai de mon côté. La consigne est assurée par des droïds. Ils ne feront pas attention, même si deux personnes différentes leur montrent deux fois de suite le même ticket. Autre chose : dès que je serai dans la banque, je ne prêterai plus aucune attention à vous, quoi qu'il arrive. Vous non plus, vous ne vous soucierez plus de moi. Je ne dois surtout pas me trahir, ou vous attirer des problèmes. Ce sera chacun pour soi. Des objections ?

Personne ne dit rien, quoique Chi'ta fit une petite moue triste. Damara s'en rendit compte et lui dit avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Ne t'en fais surtout pas pour moi. Que ce soit sur Vilhon, ici ou sur Obulette, je sais me débrouiller. N'oublie pas que je suis une chasseresse professionnelle, le frisson de ce genre, ça me connaît ! C'est même mon carburant !

- Très bien. Allons-y.

- Bonne chance, les amis.

- Que la Force soit avec vous, Dame Decrilla.

La jeune chasseresse se releva, se craqua les phalanges, empoigna sa mallette, et quitta le parc. L'un après l'autre, les autres gagnèrent leurs postes stratégiques respectifs. Ezra fut la dernière à prendre place sur le banc du square. De l'autre côté de la rue, elle vit Damara franchir les lourdes portes ouvragées de la Banque Centrale Talorienne.

Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Les citoyens de Talorande allaient et venaient, vaquaient à leurs occupations, sans se douter de ce qui se tramait devant eux. Cette pensée amusa un peu la jeune femme.

_Peut-être que le sort de l'univers se joue ici et maintenant, et ils ne le soupçonnent même pas. Qui sait, peut-être que ça m'est déjà arrivé d'être à leur place… et peut-être que je me fais de fausses idées. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?_

Au moment où elle allait se lever pour voir ce qui se passait, elle perçut la silhouette athlétique de la Mecetti sortir de l'établissement et repartir vers l'astroport comme si de rien n'était. Ezra attendit encore une minute avant de la suivre. Quand elle estima avoir assez attendu, elle se mit en route. En chemin, elle vit la poubelle, et ramassa au passage le petit ticket de plastique numéroté. Elle regarda discrètement aux alentours, et ne vit rien d'anormal.

Un peu plus loin en avant, elle distingua Liam, sorti du bar. Et quand elle dépassa la porte à tambour, elle repéra du coin de l'œil la haute et large forme du Togorien. Enfin, la passerelle fut à nouveau en vue, et la petite Chi'ta avec, en train d'acheter un cornet de glace à un marchand ambulant. Damara, en revanche, n'était nulle part. N'y prêtant pas attention, la doctoresse continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Elle dépassa Chi'ta qui ne l'avait même pas regardée.

Liam avait l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice. Après des années passées à détrousser les touristes naïfs de Coruscant venus chercher de l'exotisme dans les niveaux inférieurs, déambuler sans laisser transparaître sa tension était quelque chose qu'il faisait aussi naturellement que de respirer. Il était arrivé à mi-chemin de la passerelle, tout se passait pour le mieux… jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivât quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

_Pendant quelques instants, il eut une vision, une hallucination : il se vit, lui, Liam Kincaid, marchant sur la passerelle, puis s'arrêtant subitement. Une voix bourrue marmonna :_

- _Allez, avance, petite limace… Un pas de plus et à moi le fric ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends, allez ! Encore un pas !_

_Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il apparaissait dans le collimateur d'une arme à système de visée électronique. Et au moment où la frêle silhouette en combinaison un peu trop grande se tourna vers le tireur embusqué…_

Ses sens redevinrent cohérents. Et ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'un des échafaudages qui surplombaient l'accès à la passerelle. Subitement pris de panique, il tourna des talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans le sens inverse.

Ezra n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passait. Elle vit un toupet de fumée partir de l'échafaudage pour s'écraser directement sur le pont et ébranler la structure d'une violente explosion.

Liam courut se cacher derrière une benne à ordures, rapidement rejoint par Ezra, Dankin et Chi'ta.

- Bon sang, Liam, c'était moins une !

- Quelle chance tu as eue !

- Plutôt une vision, Chi'ta.

Dankin leva la main.

- Écoutez !

Tous firent silence. Chi'ta sentit ses oreilles pivoter vers sa gauche alors qu'elle distingua un grondement qui se rapprochait. Le rugissement caractéristique des réacteurs des vaisseaux de combat de l'Empire. Une ombre passa en trombe au-dessus de la passerelle, et s'arrêta juste au-dessus de la porte de la section 4. Le docteur Lohrn écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

Dans le ciel orangé flottait un bombardier TIE. Le modèle impérial qui avait ravagé tant de villes, et causé la mort d'innombrables victimes innocentes. Deux personnes étaient à bord, installées dans les cockpits jumelés. Chi'ta poussa un petit cri effrayé en reconnaissant le pilote, le seul visible à travers le hublot renforcé. Celui-ci mit le haut-parleur en marche, et une voix furibonde ricocha sur les parois d'acier environnantes.

- Tu croyais peut-être me doubler, petit crétin, mais Themion Hejaran de Mecetti n'a pas dit son dernier mot !

Liam jura à son tour. L'infâme frère cadet de la Lune de l'Orbe de la Nuit avait donc rallié la cause de Don Nycator, et s'apprêtait à pulvériser son ex-rival et ses camarades.

- Décidément, il a la rancune tenace !

- Et il n'est pas venu seul !

En effet, des complices sortirent de leurs cachettes, sur les toits des bâtiments situés de l'autre côté. Outre la brute au lance-missiles, il y avait quatre autres Humains, dont deux d'entre eux installaient un Blaster Lourd à Affût Fixe. Le docteur Lohrn grinça.

- De mieux en mieux !

Adossée au container, Chi'ta sortit son communicateur.

- Canderous ? Canderous ? Je vous en prie, répondez !

Canderous finissait de remettre en place les coussins de la couchette du capitaine, satisfait. Il avait balayé chaque pièce du _Vandread_ à l'aide du scanner du docteur Lohrn, et n'avait trouvé aucune signature énergétique anormale, ou d'ondes radios. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et respira un bon coup. Il pensait faire une petite sieste, lorsque la voix de Mister V éclata dans les haut-parleurs.

- Capitaine, capitaine ! Urgent, recevons communication à fréquence courte !

En grommelant, le mercenaire se leva d'un bond. En arrivant dans le cockpit, il brancha le micro. Il se boucha vite les oreilles en entendant la petite voix affolée de Chi'ta.

- ...erous ? S'il vous plaît, je sais que vous m'entendez ! C'est une urgence !

- C'est bon, petite puce, je te reçois ! Arrête de crier et dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant en arrière-plan un bruit de moteur et de canons laser.

- C'est Themion Hejaran ! Il est à bord d'un vaisseau bombardier, il essaie de nous exterminer !

- Themion ? C'est pas vrai ! T'es où ?

- La passerelle sud de la section 4 !

- Restez planqués, j'arrive !

Puis, se tournant vers le droïd :

- Mister V, décollage immédiat !

- À vos ordres, capitaine !

Tout en enclenchant les différentes fonctions de l'appareil, le Mandalorien vit passer dans le ciel des voitures volantes de police.

- Dans quelle direction aller, capitaine ?

- On suit les condés !

Il régla sa radio, trouva la fréquence utilisée par les patrouilles de Talorande, et lança cet appel :

- Hé, les poulagas ? Y a du barouf sur la passerelle sur de la section 4 ! Un fou furieux qui pilonne à bord d'un bombardier volé !

- Si c'est une plaisanterie, c'est pas la peine, répondit l'un des agents.

- Non, attendez ! en répondit un autre. D'autres appels nous avertissent, cet inconnu ne plaisante pas !

- Bon, bien reçu, nous y allons, reprit le premier agent. Restez à l'abri, terminé.

Canderous coupa la radio.

- Tu parles que je vais rester à l'abri ! Mister V, on y va !

À la passerelle, la situation était de plus en plus tendue. Ezra visa la figure écarlate du Mecetti et tira. Le rayon frappa le vaisseau pile dans le cockpit, coup de chance inouï pile dans l'un des recoins moins renforcés du plexiglas. Elle retourna vite se caler derrière un lampadaire, évitant sans difficulté le déluge d'énergie verte crachée par le canon du bombardier. Elle vit Liam se jeter dans la benne à ordures sans hésiter.

Dankin s'était mis devant Chi'ta, et avait sorti son arbalète à carreaux explosifs. Esquivant l'attaque de l'un des malandrins, il riposta, envoyant valser l'assaillant qui dégringola dans le vide sous le choc. Les deux artilleurs au blaster lourd avaient fini de préparer leur arme, et s'apprêtaient à s'en servir. Le canonnier visa en direction du Togorien, et ricana en pressant la gâchette. C'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'imprévu : ayant mal calculé son coup, il fut renversé par la force de recul de l'arme, et la rafale de feu partit non pas vers la passerelle et les fuyards, mais bien vers le bombardier TIE, en plein dans la vitre blindée. Le plexiglas explosa sous le choc. Le petit vaisseau perdit peu à peu de l'altitude, puis explosa en tombant comme une pierre, avant de s'abîmer dans les profondeurs du cœur gazeux de Talorande.

- Police de Talorande ! Rendez-vous, vous êtes cernés !

- On se barre ! Au milieu de la foule, on les sèmera !

Ezra se mit à courir vers le centre-ville, suivie par Liam qui sortit de la poubelle. Dankin rangea son arbalète, et jeta la petite Drall sur son épaule. En se retournant, Liam distingua les tireurs lever les bras en signe de reddition, alors que les voitures de patrouille étaient en suspension autour de la passerelle. Les quatre compères virent alors le _Vandread_ passer juste au-dessus de la rue. Le communicateur de Chi'ta bourdonna.

- Petite puce ? Petite puce, où es-tu ?

- Je… suis… sur l'épaule… de maître… Dankin !

- Vous êtes suivis ?

- Non… les gardes… ont arrêté… nos agresseurs !

Ezra se brancha à son tour sur le canal sécurisé.

- Ca va sentir le roussi quelque temps, ici. Écoute, il y a un autre astroport, ici ?

- Ouais, de l'autre côté de cette citadelle.

- Parfait. Tu nous y attends, on t'y rejoint. Après on ira récupérer la mallette.

- Bien reçu. Ne traînez pas !

Et le _Vandread_ s'éloigna vers le soleil couchant.

- Quelle frayeur !

Ils avaient pris le monorail public, et atteint l'astroport est en moins d'une heure. Canderous n'avait pas quitté le _Vandread_, trop préoccupé par l'aménagement de sa cabine. Aussi ne prit-il même pas la peine d'accueillir les autres quand ils montèrent à bord.

- J'ai un peu honte… J'ai fui comme un lâche ! Tu parles d'un futur Jedi Gardien !

- Allons, ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même, Liam. Je n'ai pas fait mieux. Seul un Jedi confirmé aurait pu tenir un assaut face à une telle force de frappe. Et puis, n'oublions pas qu'il y aurait pu avoir des blessés si le combat avait duré.

- Finies les leçons de morale ! aboya Canderous en entrant dans le salon. On a encore du boulot. D'après les radios de la milice, la pression est retombée, et les alertes ont été suspendues. Nous pouvons retourner à l'astroport ouest.

Ce qu'ils firent. Une fois arrivés, Liam insista pour aller chercher la mallette lui-même, et seul. Armé du ticket, il se rendit jusqu'au comptoir, en marchant d'un pas rapide. La consigne était un comptoir sur lequel était greffé un droïd en forme de torse humain, avec bras et tête. L'adolescent donna le carton plastifié à la machine. Le tapis roulant du comptoir défila, jusqu'à ce que surgisse la mallette de Damara. Le padawan s'en saisit, remercia le préposé artificiel, et regagna vite le vaisseau.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais il fallait que je rattrape ma fuite éperdue.

- Épargne-nous les mauvaises excuses, on n'a pas le temps. Avant de décoller, j'ai bien envie de savoir si ce n'est pas une bombe ou un mouchard.

- On n'a qu'à l'ouvrir maintenant. Si c'est un contenu qui craint, on balance le tout dans le vide.

- Attends, avant qu'on ne l'ouvre… tu sens quelque chose de malsain en émaner ?

Liam posa les mains sur la valise, ferma les yeux… Chi'ta s'y mit aussi.

- Non, il n'y a rien.

- À moins que cet attaché-case ne soit fabriqué dans une matière isolante à la Force, ce dont je doute grandement, il n'y a aucune puissance à l'intérieur.

- Dankin, tu sens une odeur louche ?

Le Togorien prit la valise, et la renifla à plusieurs reprises. Il la posa sur la table en secouant la tête.

- Pas d'odeur d'explosifs.

- Bon… mais à tous les coups elle est quand même piégée.

- C'est là que j'entre en jeu ! déclara fermement Ezra.

Ezra sortit alors d'un placard le senseur amélioré qu'elle avait utilisé avant d'entrer chez Niklas Veiler. Elle passa pendant une longue minute le cône senseur sur toute la surface polie… mais ne vit rien de plus que les signatures énergétiques du verrou électronique. Puis elle pressa délicatement le bouton d'ouverture. Un réjouissant déclic se fit entendre. Très doucement, la jeune femme ouvrit la valisette. À l'intérieur, il y avait trois cartouches. Trois petites cartouches de données, de format standard. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'écrit sur les étiquettes, mais c'était un langage de symboles compliqués, et personne ne sut de quoi il s'agissait vraiment.

- Bon, nous savons que ce n'est pas dangereux, à première vue. On se casse. Évacuez le sas, on va se débarrasser de cette valise. Mister V, décollage !

- Tout de suite, mon capitaine !

Le vaisseau de transport spatial décolla et s'éloigna de la cité de Talorande. Au passage, Canderous ouvrit le sas, balançant la mallette dans le vide.

Le _Vandread_ reprenait sa route vers l'espace, laissant derrière les cieux cuivrés de Talorande. À moitié concentré sur les commandes, Canderous pesta :

- Poursuivis par Themion Hejaran jusqu'ici… Cette Mecetti de malheur aurait osé…

- Non, Canderous ! interrompit le padawan Gardien en levant la main. Nous l'avons tous vu suivre le trajet prévu, et elle a bien laissé la mallette à la consigne !

- Je l'ai quand même perdue de vue en arrivant à la passerelle.

- Elle n'a pas emprunté celle où je vous attendais, docteur Lohrn, mais celle qui se trouvait un peu plus au nord. J'ai senti sa présence la franchir.

Le Mandalorien restait soupçonneux, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

- Bon, ne traînons pas, le temps nous est compté. Mister V ? Cap sur Procopia !

- À vos ordres, mon capitaine !

Et le vaisseau entra derechef en hyperespace. Canderous quitta son siège et s'étira. Ezra desserra un peu sa combinaison.

- Super, on va pouvoir souffler un peu. « Capitaine », dit-elle avec un soupçon d'ironie. Je vais prendre une douche, je te déconseille de me suivre.

- Arrête de fantasmer, répliqua le Mandalorien avec un petit ricanement.

Il resta à fixer amoureusement le tableau de bord de son nouvel appareil pendant de longues minutes, puis quitta la cabine. Il alla prendre une bière dans le bar de la salle de détente. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les deux adolescents assis à la table d'holo-échecs, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- Quand même, c'est comme ça que ça se termine ? Si cette scène avait eu lieu dans un film, le spectateur aurait clamé au remboursement ! Le grand combat entre les gentils et l'affreux usurpateur qui se déroule comme ça, c'est carrément minable !

- Oui, mais on n'est pas dans un film, et j'aimerais bien te voir jouer les héros devant une demi-douzaine de tueurs dont deux avec un B.L.A.F. et un autre avec un lance-missiles, le tout soutenu par un bombardier TIE ! protesta Liam, visiblement indigné. Excuse-moi si ça te choque de penser à sauver ma peau plutôt que crever avec panache !

Encore secoué par cette rencontre, l'adolescent tremblait de partout.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je te charriais. Sûr que la baston ne s'annonçait pas très bien. Si j'avais été là, ça se serait passé autrement. Mais je pensais qu'avec tes pouvoirs de Jedi, tu aurais pu arracher le lance-missiles du gars et t'en servir sur le TIE !

- Mes pouvoirs de Jedi ne me permettent pas encore de faire ce genre de chose. Je peux me battre, mais jongler avec les objets, c'est beaucoup plus hasardeux. Dans une situation de stress, arracher une arme lourde des mains d'un agresseur est plus dur que de soulever un caillou. Sans compter qu'il y avait des dizaines de gens aux alentours et qu'il aurait pu y avoir des blessés. Et accessoirement, je n'ai jamais utilisé de lance-missiles.

La doctoresse sortait alors de la cabine sanitaire, propre et détendue dans une combinaison de rechange. Elle prit les devants en sentant la tension monter.

- Du calme, les gars. On a eu une grosse frayeur, mais tout s'est bien terminé pour nous. Maintenant, détendons-nous, car à mon avis, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines. Il est inutile de se prendre la tête maintenant.

Le mercenaire acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

- Je me demande ce que sont ces fameux documents ? s'interrogea Chi'ta.

- Justement, on va voir ça, répondit la Calipsa en posant son bloc de données.

Tous s'installèrent sur les canapés autour d'elle. Elle prit l'une des trois cartouches.

- Attendez, je vérifie que les données dessus ne soient pas protégées… elles le sont, mais pas assez pour moi. Voilà.

Une icône unique apparut sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable du docteur Lohrn.

- C'est un fichier audio. D'après la date, il a été enregistré il y a environ six mois.

Le docteur monta le son et cliqua sur le bouton de lecture. Deux voix retentirent dans l'habitacle. Deux voix horriblement familières.

- Je vous salue, très cher.

- Alors, Dauphin… comment les choses évoluent-elles ?

- À merveille, je dois dire.

- En êtes-vous sûr, Dauphin ? Un module a été activé.

- Accidentellement, par un sinistre personnage devenu fou qui croupit désormais en prison. Il n'y a plus aucun danger.

- Vous avez donné un de nos modules à ces arriérés !

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver pour amadouer Dame Bathos. À cause de cette petite larve de Klytus, la Maison Mecetti est passée à deux doigts du scandale. Tant que nous ne sommes pas prêts, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de trop attirer l'attention.

- Votre inconscience risque de nous perdre.

- J'ignorais qu'il était encore opérationnel. Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est un Nalroni ignorant qui le détient, maintenant. Je doute qu'il en fasse quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. De toute façon, nous en avons d'autres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Y a-t-il eu des témoins ?

- Oui, malheureusement.

- Voilà qui risquerait de compromettre nos relations !

- Non, non, non ! Je vous rassure ! Il s'agissait d'une poignée de mercenaires loués le temps d'une journée. Ce ne sont que des vagabonds de bas étages, ils ne représentent aucun vrai danger.

- Vous allez devoir surveiller ces individus de très près.

- Déjà fait, très cher. L'Ordre Mecrosa a déjà implanté un traceur sur le gros lion.

- Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser filer une quelconque information.

- Oui, je sais, mais ils n'en valent pas la peine.

- Ils ont vu la technologie DarkStryder. Ils représentent un danger.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je maintiens que ce ne sont que des touristes. Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi, et ne sont pas méchants. De plus, ils connaissent Dame Liryl, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se fâche avec moi, je l'aime ! Le vrai danger vient des Impériaux. Je crois qu'ils sont à votre recherche. Ils ont déjà tenté de me compromettre, et je sais qu'ils vont faire de même avec les Melantha.

- Êtes-vous sûr de vos paroles ?

- Même s'il ne travaille pas pour l'Empire, Klytus travaille pour quelqu'un de puissant et riche. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais fait partie de mon administration.

- Redoublez de prudence.

- Soyez sans crainte. Bientôt, les choses vont changer. En grand.

- L'étape suivante s'effectuera sur l'île Crispos.

- J'enverrai Sheffield. Ne vous en faites pas, il est parfaitement inoffensif.

- Vu votre acharnement à laisser des témoins, nous ne garantissons pas sa survie à cette entrevue.

- Aucune importance. L'univers se portera mieux sans cet imbécile peureux. Terminé.

- Eh bien, le voilà, le message entier !

Tous avaient reconnu la conversation enregistrée entre Don Nycator de Mecetti et un mystérieux interlocuteur, celle sauvegardée par SE-2-4. Canderous regarda son compère, l'air amusé.

- « Le gros lion »… pas mal, même venant de cette folle guêpe.

- J'ai entendu pire. Quoi c'est, cet « Ordre Mecrosa » ?

- Euh… d'après ce que j'ai entendu, répondit Ezra, il s'agit d'un réseau d'espions particulièrement performants formés par la Maison Mecetti. Tellement performants que beaucoup pensent que ce n'est qu'une rumeur destinée à dissuader les arrivistes de bousculer les hautes autorités Mecetti et de prendre le risque de se retrouver avec les Mecrosa au train.

- Et… c'est _vraiment_ une rumeur, n'est-ce pas, docteur Lohrn ?

- C'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à il y a une dizaine de secondes, Chi'ta. Il va sans doute falloir que je te scanne de fond en comble, Dankin.

- Pas la peine, le droïd de protocole de Skywalker l'a enlevé.

- Toujours pas d'idée sur qui peut être le gars qui cause avec Nycator ?

- Je pencherais pour Bodé Leobund.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Canderous ?

- Le fait que ce soit le numéro un des Mecetti, à qui il doit être difficile, voire impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit, s'il a un service d'espions aussi efficace. Il doit être de mèche avec Nycator. D'ailleurs, si Nycator a accès à ces Mecrosa, ça en dit long sur les relations qu'il peut entretenir avec le grand manitou.

- Dans le message, la voix dit « nos modules », « nos relations », ils veulent rester discrets… je ne crois pas que ce soit logique.

- Tu penses à autre chose, petite puce ?

- DarkStryder était un ordinateur qui contrôlait les Krakraï et autres… et si cet interlocuteur s'avérait être une… « nouvelle génération » ?

- DarkStryder 2.0, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ce n'est pas impossible.

Liam montra les deux autres cartouches d'un signe du menton.

- Bon, et la suite ?

- Allons-y.

La deuxième cartouche contenait une série de documents qui étaient familiers à la jeune Calipsa.

- C'est un dossier médical. Date de naissance, mensurations, groupe sanguin… il y a cependant quelque chose qui cloche. Ce diagramme, là.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le padawan.

- La représentation d'une chaîne d'acide désoxyribonucléique.

- ?

- Un brin d'ADN, si tu préfères. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Oui, quand même ! J'ai pas été à l'université de Coruscant, mais je ne suis pas non plus un ignare ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce brin ?

- Tout individu intelligent répertorié, à ma connaissance, a une chaîne d'ADN composé de deux segments qui forment une hélice. Or, si tu regardes ce diagramme, combien tu comptes de segments ?

- Six ! s'exclama Chi'ta. Il y en a six !

- Et après ? C'est peut-être l'ADN d'une créature qu'on ne connaît pas encore, c'est tout, suggéra Canderous en haussant des épaules avec désinvolture.

- À qui est ce dossier ?

- T'as raison, Dankin, je n'ai même pas vérifié. Ce diagramme a retenu mon attention trop vite.

Ezra fit défiler les données, jusqu'à tomber sur un portrait : celui de Don Nycator de Mecetti.

Un silence de mort plana dans la cabine. Le docteur Lohrn n'en revenait pas.

- Alors ça… c'est le pompon.

- Je le savais ! Je savais que ce type n'était pas clair ! Je l'avais bien senti !

- Relax, Liam. À votre avis, on a affaire à quoi ?

- N'avez-vous aucune idée de ce que c'est en regardant à nouveau le diagramme, docteur Lohrn ?

Ezra repositionna le curseur sur le schéma.

- Je dirais que… je vois bien deux segments comparables à ceux des Humains, mais pour les autres…

- Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas des points communs avec de l'ADN d'insecte géant ?

- Bien raisonné, Canderous, je vais comparer avec les données d'Akanseh.

Une minute plus tard, les cinq compères durent se rendre à l'évidence. L'ADN de Don Nycator de Mecetti présentait bel et bien des similitudes avec certains éléments des Kathols. Cette constatation jeta un grand froid dans la cabine.

- Bon… et à votre avis c'est quoi ? Un clone ? Un mutant ? Un autre sujet d'expérience ?

- Tu penses qu'il y aurait eu un « vrai » Don Nycator qui aurait été remplacé par ce… cet être ?

- Ca fait combien de temps qu'on entend parler de ce type ? Deux ans, je crois ? Deux ans qu'il fait des manœuvres de plus en plus audacieuses. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer il y a deux ans pour que ça change ?

- Ben, ça… Les Kathols sont passés par là.

Canderous fit une moue cognitive.

- C'est quand même curieux, ce qui nous arrive. On vient sans doute de dénicher l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de la Maison Mecetti – en tout cas pour leur représentant de Procopia. Je trouve quand même qu'on l'a eu bien facilement.

- Facilement ? Avec Themion ? Ne me fais pas rire ! répliqua Liam, irrité.

- Sans Themion, tout ce qu'on avait à faire, c'était d'aller dans cette banque et trouver ce dossier. Pourquoi Nycator n'a-t-il pas gardé ça chez lui ?

- Réfléchissez, Canderous : nous ne sommes pas censés savoir que ces documents étaient ici. S'il avait laissé ces fichiers à l'ambassade, nul doute qu'un réseau d'espions ou un autre aurait pu les récupérer. Or il a décidé de les entreposer dans une banque située hors du secteur Tapani, et Damara doit être la seule à avoir les autorisations pour récupérer ces dossiers en dehors de lui. Si elle ne nous en avait pas parlé, nous n'aurions jamais pensé à nous rendre jusqu'ici. Je parierais même que ce compte bancaire n'a aucune existence officielle sur Procopia ou Obulette.

- Hum… tu as peut-être raison, petite puce.

Mais le mercenaire semblait peu convaincu. Ezra, elle, parut plus nerveuse encore.

- Un individu avec des cellules de ces bestioles… je préfère ne pas penser à ce dont il est capable. Peut-être que ça ne change rien, et peut-être qu'il peut se régénérer à toute vitesse, faire des bonds de trente mètres de long, et communiquer par la pensée avec les Krakraï et les Mantes. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons en informer immédiatement les plus hautes sphères. La présidente Leïa, et les principaux dirigeants des Maisons.

- T'es malade ? Si jamais on file ça aux Mecetti, ils vont nous faire rôtir à petit feu avant de disperser nos cendres dans le cosmos !

- Je ne pensais pas aux Mecetti, Canderous, mais à Weston Warsheld de Calipsa, même si je ne pense pas que Bodé Leobund de Mecetti soit impliqué là-dedans.

- Euh… t'es sûr que la discrétion n'est pas de mise ?

- Non, Liam. Je suis une Calipsa, et j'ai des devoirs envers ma Famille.

- Serais-tu prête à ce qu'on te casse la tête pour t'empêcher de parler à ta Famille ? demanda Canderous en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

- Canderous ! Vous ne pensez pas à ce que vous dites ! s'écria la jeune Drall.

- Mais non, mais non… vous commencez à avoir vraiment les nerfs en pelote, les padawans ! Une bonne retraite de six mois chez les nonnes de Toredid vous ferait le plus grand bien ! Évidemment que je me doute que le vieux Warsheld va d'abord penser à ses fesses… enfin, ce qu'il en reste.

- Comment ça, « ce qu'il en reste » ? demanda Liam.

- Le Haut Seigneur Weston Warsheld est âgé de plus de cent quinze ans, expliqua Ezra. Il ne peut plus se déplacer qu'en fauteuil antigrav, et son droïd médical le suit partout où il va. Et donc, Canderous a raison, mon Haut Seigneur va vouloir privilégier la Maison Calipsa. Si nous lui apportons les preuves comme quoi au moins l'un des Mecetti devient une menace, il ne va sûrement pas rester sans rien faire, encore moins collaborer avec leur Famille, sauf pour balayer ladite menace.

- Même s'ils font pression sur lui ou sur d'autres membres de votre Famille ? Ne risque-t-il pas de nous évincer, nous, pour sauver son statut ?

- Ce n'est pas le genre de la Maison, Chi'ta. Les Calipsa ne cèdent jamais au chantage, et surtout pas Weston Warsheld. Bon, en attendant, il nous reste un troisième document.

Une fois encore, le docteur Lohrn analysa et copia le document. Il s'agissait d'un autre fichier audio. Si l'on en croyait la date, il avait été enregistré trois jours auparavant. C'était donc la dernière communication apportée par Damara, et aussitôt récupérée. Quand le docteur cliqua sur l'icône, le programme de lecture audio s'ouvrit, et une suite de grésillements et de chuintements résonna à travers le petit haut-parleur du bloc de données. Les sons étaient réguliers, et comportaient plusieurs nuances… mais il était totalement impossible de distinguer le moindre mot cohérent. Ezra soupira d'agacement.

- Il fallait bien s'y attendre. C'est crypté, ou bien… c'est une langue que je n'entrave pas. Sans doute la même qui est écrite sur ces cartouches.

- Hé, écoutez ! s'exclama soudain Dankin. C'est des Kathols qui écrivent, des Kathols qui parlent, aussi.

- À quoi tu penses, Dankin ?

- Ezra a dans sa boîte à données la clé de la langue des Kathols, non ?

La jeune femme se frappa le front avec un sourire navré.

- Je devrais être morte de honte de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Évidemment, les données d'Akanseh et le logiciel de traduction de Maître Halbret devraient nous aider à y voir plus clair.

- Ce ne sont que des sons, docteur Lohrn. Pensez-vous pouvoir quand même faire quelque chose ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Chi'ta, je vois comment faire. En enregistrant ces différents sons, je devrais pouvoir les convertir à un format à peu près lisible, et donc traduisible. Ca va demander quelques minutes.

Ezra fit les quelques manipulations nécessaires à ce plan. En repassant plusieurs fois le message audio, le programme de simulation parvint à le synthétiser. Une première petite suite de signes, une deuxième, une troisième… Finalement, le programme détermina vingt-sept groupes de représentations sonores. Vingt-sept mots.

- Et maintenant, la traduction. J'applique le logiciel…

Elle lança l'application. Le disque dur du bloc de données cliqueta. Au fur et à mesure que le logiciel traduisait le message, chaque syllabe apparaissait, dévoilant peu à peu la signification de ces étranges sons. Comme tout le monde ne pouvait pas voir l'écran, Ezra lisait à haute voix les mots s'écrivant dans le désordre:

- « Nous »… « Nous tiendrons »… « Rituel »… « Vœu »… « signal »… « Liryl » ?

Liam sursauta en entendant prononcer le nom de la Dame de Sérénité. Il sentit grandir son appréhension en voyant le docteur Lohrn écarquiller les yeux et murmurer :

- Par le blason de la Maison Calipsa…

La traduction était maintenant complète. La signification, sans ambiguïté, glaça d'effroi tout l'équipage, plus encore que le dossier médical.

« Nous nous tiendrons à l'écoute du rituel nuptial, et nous interviendrons lorsque Liryl aura prononcé le vœu. Le son de sa voix sera le signal du débarquement »

La petite Chi'ta fut la première à réagir. Affolée, elle cria :

- Par le Grand Fouisseur ! Il faut prévenir Dame Liryl, vite !

Elle se mit à secouer le docteur Lohrn comme un prunier. Liam la dégagea de sa faible étreinte.

- Du calme, pas de panique. Nous avons encore quelques jours devant nous. On va pouvoir mettre une stratégie au point.

- Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes attendus devant le Grand Conseil, rappela Ezra.

- Mais tu n'y penses pas ! s'indigna Canderous. On n'a pas le temps pour les ronds de jambe ! Il faut qu'on parte pour Obulette sans tarder !

- Si nous nous défilons, ça paraîtra suspect, et nous risquons d'être retardés par les autorités. Je ne serais pas surprise que Savill nous fasse une pendule si nous ne respectons pas ses directives. Et puis je vous rappelle que moi, je suis officiellement une Calipsa, je manquerais à mes obligations envers ma Maison si je ne venais pas témoigner publiquement.

Dankin gronda, irrité. Ezra insista :

- Réfléchissez, on sait maintenant qu'il ne lui arrivera rien tant qu'elle n'aura pas été devant l'autel, autrement leur plan tombe à l'eau. Nycator a tout intérêt à la protéger d'ici là. Cela nous laisse le temps d'agir sans attirer les regards des hautes autorités du secteur Tapani. De toute façon, le _Vandread_ n'aura pas assez de carburant pour faire le trajet d'une traite, on va être obligés de faire le plein à Procopia. On va juste s'arrêter une petite journée le temps d'accomplir notre devoir de citoyens et on repart vite fait, nous arriverons dans les temps sur Obulette. Le _Vandread_ est un vaisseau rapide.

Comme pour souligner cette affirmation, le signal sonore annonçant l'arrivée imminente se fit entendre.

- Bon, nous revoilà à Procopia, constata Canderous. Et dans les temps !

Liam se renfrogna sur la banquette, déjà ennuyé par la tâche qui les attendait, sans doute pénible.

- Voilà, emballé, c'est pesé !

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

- J'ai transmis au Commando Page une copie des documents du coffre de Nycator par réseau holonet. Et je viens de recevoir un message de confirmation de sa part. Espérons qu'il prenne bien le temps de les lire d'ici le mariage.

- Êtes-vous sûre que le système de communication de la planète soit sécurisé ?

- Je suis au moins sûre que Ciro sera le seul à pouvoir décrypter ces informations, j'ai utilisé son canal personnel. Ne t'en fais pas, Chi'ta. Même si quelqu'un nous surveille, il aura du mal à suivre précisément nos mouvements.

Canderous était de plus en plus troublé.

- Je finirais par croire que tout le monde est contre nous. Les Nazzars de Don Nycator sont contre nous, les hommes de Bodé Leobund sont contre nous, je crois qu'il n'y a que nous qui sommes avec nous, en fait.

- Admirable raisonnement, Canderous !

- Alors quoi ? La seule façon de nous sortir de ce merdier va être de nous allier avec l'Empire ? On a le choix entre Gustavu et Thorn…

Tout le monde regarda le mercenaire d'un œil noir. Dankin marmonna même :

- Imbécile !

Quand le _Vandread _se posa sur la piste d'atterrissage indiquée par la tour de contrôle, le capitaine fit la grimace.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un comité d'accueil surprise…

- Oh non !

Le docteur Lohrn jura en reconnaissant une patrouille de gardes de Maison. La demi-douzaine d'hommes d'armes menée par un officier attendait devant un grand véhicule blindé peint en gris métallisé. Une fois les moteurs coupés, le mercenaire alluma le micro.

- Bon, nous sommes dans un terrain neutre, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, et vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez devant mon vaisseau ?

L'officier rentra dans le véhicule, en ressortit avec un porte-voix.

- Le seigneur Vaskel Savill vous attend !

- Ah ouais ? Vous le saluerez pour moi, j'ai pas besoin d'un taxi !

La porte de la camionnette blindée s'entrouvrit, et quelqu'un passa la tête puis fit un signe engageant. C'était Savill. L'officier lui passa le porte-voix.

- Écoutez, nous sommes tous pressés. Je vous en prie, ne perdons pas de temps !

À l'intérieur, ils se regardèrent les uns les autres.

- Il a raison. Plus vite on aura expédié ça, plus vite on repartira, soupira Ezra.

- Je n'aime pas cette sensation d'être contraint à suivre quelqu'un tel un fauve en cage, gronda Dankin. Mais nous pourrions en profiter pour ravitailler le vaisseau ?

- Voulez-vous que je demande au Haut Seigneur Paddox de faire le plein de carburant ? demanda Chi'ta. Ce sera sur la facture de l'Ordre Jedi, évidemment.

- Laisse ton Ordre en dehors de ça. Savill ? demanda-t-il en reprenant le micro.

- Oui ?

- On descendra quand votre meilleure équipe d'entretien sera arrivée pour faire un check-up complet à l'appareil et le plein. À vos frais.

Le seigneur Melantha fit une grimace contrariée, mais prit son communicateur et dicta quelques instructions.

- Ils seront là dans un quart d'heure. Allez, venez, maintenant !

Quelques instants plus tard, les cinq compères quittèrent le _Vandread_ pour monter à bord du véhicule blindé. Une fois à l'intérieur, Savill les invita à s'asseoir sur les banquettes molletonnées.

- Veuillez excuser ce « ramassage », mais pour moi, votre venue était capitale, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il vous arrivât quelque chose en cours de route.

- Trop aimable ! pesta Canderous.

- Un check-up complet, quand même… Vous êtes dur en affaires, maître Tal !

- Rappelez-vous que c'est pour vous qu'on est ici au lieu de faire ce qu'on a à faire.

- T'as pas peur que leur équipe sabote ton vaisseau ou le truffe de mouchards, non ? demanda ironiquement Liam.

- Non, parce que si on devait trouver quelque chose de ce genre, notre ami le seigneur Savill s'en mordrait les doigts jusqu'à les sectionner.

Le Mandalorien avait prononcé cette phrase lentement, sans quitter Savill des yeux. Puis il ouvrit spontanément le réfrigérateur et saisit une canette de bière. Le Melantha décida de ne pas y prêter attention et expliqua :

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours : Paddox m'a laissé l'accès aux documents de Sprax qui me compromettaient. Il y a eu le message truqué, pour commencer. L'original a été finalement retrouvé, et il a été prouvé que je n'ai jamais parlé d'une cible précise où le R.A.J. allait frapper. Mais il y en a eu d'autres : des comptes en banque falsifiés, des messages de communications entre Sprax, Klytus et d'autres encore. Les véritables activités de ce satané Nalroni sont apparues. Bien sûr, le grand public ne sera jamais au courant, mais pour moi, ça n'a pas d'importance. L'essentiel est d'avoir les preuves concrètes pour me réhabiliter.

- Eh bien tout s'arrange pour vous, alors ! Pourquoi nous retenir ici ?

- Parce que maintenant les membres de la Chambre du Grand Conseil ont besoin d'entendre notre témoignage sur ce que nous avons vu. Ils ont besoin de la version de gens complètement extérieurs – enfin, dans une certaine mesure, vu que je suis une Calipsa. Les Jedi, notamment, auront toute l'attention.

- Sauf ton respect, Ezra, je crois que tu te goures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Liam passa doucement un bras sur l'épaule de sa condisciple.

- Nous sommes déjà passés devant la Chambre du Grand Conseil, et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, pour nous deux, en tout cas.

- Ce n'était pas vous, les plus à plaindre ! protesta Savill, irrité.

- Chi'ta n'était pas préparée à se faire humilier par Don Nycator de Mecetti devant tout un amphi, Savill ! rétorqua Liam.

- C'est vrai, ça ? Mince.

- Oui, docteur Lohrn, et j'ai présenté mes regrets auprès de cette jeune personne. Et j'aimerais mettre les choses au point tout de suite : même si ça n'a pas encore été rendu public, j'ai récupéré mon titre de Seigneur. Donc, on m'appelle « seigneur Vaskel Savill », je vous prie !

- Je vais t'appeler « viande froide » si tu joues à ça avec moi ! gronda Dankin.

Le véhicule s'arrêta net. La voix du chauffeur retentit dans l'habitacle.

- Seigneur Savill ? Nous sommes arrivés.

- Parfait. Maintenant, tâchons de tous bien nous tenir. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur, c'est un grand moment.

- Pour vous !

La Chambre du Grand Conseil était pleine à craquer de sénateurs des deux sexes et de tous âges, tous Humains. Les Grands Conseillers étaient installés sur la scène. Chi'ta reconnut le Premier Conseiller qui avait tenté de les soutenir. On leur indiqua la barre des témoins, comme la dernière fois. Mais contrairement à l'assemblée consécutive au Vor-Cal, Savill avait l'air confiant. Pendant trois bons quarts d'heure, il exposa chaque document en argumentant consciencieusement. Chaque élément, soigneusement décortiqué, sembla satisfaire l'auditoire, même si certains des sénateurs exprimaient leur scepticisme sans retenue.

- Je pense que nous sommes maintenant tous d'accord sur l'idée comme quoi nous avons été manœuvrés par une puissante éminence grise. Le problème n'est cependant pas là. J'aimerais maintenant que nous laissions parler mes témoins.

Un brouhaha monta dans l'assemblée, mais Savill ne se laissa pas démonter. Levant les bras, il insista :

- Je vous assure que ces gens sont dignes de confiance ! Directement ou indirectement, ils ont apporté les preuves que j'ai pu vous présenter aujourd'hui. Ils ont été confrontés à une véritable menace, et sauront vous convaincre de prendre les bonnes décisions. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs ?

Les cinq intéressés s'avancèrent. Ce fut Ezra Lohrn, sûre d'elle dans son uniforme de rechange impeccablement repassé, qui prit la parole.

- Honorables membres de la Chambre du Grand Conseil, n'allons pas par quatre chemins : Savill s'est fait couillonner.

Il y eut des exclamations choquées et indignées. Canderous se leva à son tour et haussa le ton.

- Il vient de passer quarante-cinq minutes à vous le prouver, bande de bourges ! Et maintenant vous allez ouvrir vos esgourdes et bien écouter ce message ! Liam ?

Avec un sourire entendu, l'adolescent, installé au pupitre de la régie, lança la lecture d'un document. C'était la version édulcorée de la conversation entre Don Nycator de Mecetti et le mystérieux interlocuteur, celle enregistrée par SE-2-4, amputée de sa première partie. Une fois le message diffusé, le Mandalorien reprit :

- Bon, alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, les nantis ? Vous avez été menés en bateau, et Savill le premier. En enquêtant, nous avons trouvé de qui il s'agissait. Ce sont les Kathols ! Des non-Humains pourvus d'une technologie vachement évoluée qui sont prêts à bouffer tout cru votre secteur !

L'un des sénateurs demanda :

- Y a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec le cas Sprax ?

- Non, coco. Sprax faisait partie d'une organisation malveillante qui cherche à faire son beurre avec la technologie des Kathols. Mais pour le moment, ils sont au point mort, vu que Sprax l'est complètement. Le vrai danger vient des Kathols.

- Jusqu'à quel point sont-ils dangereux, ces « Kathols » ? demanda une autre voix.

- Eh bien…

- Non ! cria une autre voix. Nous voulons l'avis des Jedi !

- Oui, les Jedi !

- Ce sont les plus à même de nous dire ce qui se passe !

Devant la rumeur grandissante, Ezra soupira en jetant un petit coup d'œil en direction des deux padawans. Liam, qui avait regagné sa place, se décida. Il se leva, et s'installa au pupitre. Subitement intimidé par les regards pesants de l'assemblée, il se concentra, et parla dans le micro.

- Je dois admettre que… nous avons affaire à du gros gibier. Cela est plus important que les problèmes vis-à-vis de l'Empire, ou de tout ce que vous avez pu connaître. Les Kathols sont des êtres dangereux. Ils ont des armes redoutables, et ils se sont déjà infiltrés dans le secteur. Je les ai combattus plusieurs fois.

Devant l'hésitation de l'auditoire, toujours silencieux, il continua :

- Nous ne savons pas encore combien ils sont, ni quel est leur véritable but. Cependant, pour ce que nous savons déjà d'eux, je dirais… que nous aurons besoin de tous les bras, toutes les mains, pour lutter contre eux. Et donc, à mon avis… le plus mieux… enfin, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de… tous vous allier !

Cette déclaration embrasa l'amphithéâtre.

- Il est fou !

- C'est du délire !

- Moi, m'allier avec ces vauriens de Reena ?

- Qui qualifiez-vous de « vauriens », espèce de vomissure pro-impériale !

De tous les recoins de la salle fusèrent des cris, des vociférations, des insultes. Ezra dégagea doucement Liam du pupitre et reprit le micro.

- Mesdames, messieurs, un peu de bon sens ! Je parle pour la Maison Calipsa, et je confirme ce que vient de dire ce jeune homme. Nous devons choisir entre la coopération et l'annihilation. Allions-nous, ou nous serons détruits !

Mais elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à s'entendre. Tous les sénateurs protestaient vivement, s'invectivaient, certains semblaient même prêts à en venir aux mains.

- Évacuez ces vauriens !

- Hé, c'est des complices de Savill ! Qui se ressemble s'assemble !

Piqué au vif, Vaskel Savill se leva, et descendit dans la salle, prêt à aplatir le nez de celui qui avait parlé. Le Premier Conseiller entraîna les cinq camarades en coulisses, suivi par ses confrères.

Dans les coulisses, ils n'avaient pas l'air fiers. Liam, en particulier, faisait grise mine.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, lui dit Ezra d'un ton qui se voulait consolateur.

- Ouais… dommage que ces gens-là ne voient pas plus loin que leur portefeuille ou leur fierté personnelle.

Canderous ne cacha pas son déplaisir au Premier Conseiller.

- Si c'est pour ça que vous nous avez fait venir, c'était pas la peine, mon vieux !

- Et nous sommes pressés ! râla Dankin.

Le Premier Conseiller s'arrachait les cheveux.

- Ils sont désespérants.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Chi'ta.

Elle allait regagner la scène, quand Ezra la tira par la manche.

- Attends, ne te fatigue pas ! Tu vois bien qu'ils n'écouteront rien !

- Peut-être qu'ils ont juste besoin qu'on leur _donne envie_ d'écouter.

- Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as parlé devant ces gens !

- Justement, Liam, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de leur montrer que j'ai changé. Ils vont sûrement s'attendre à revoir la pauvre petite fille écrasée par leur mépris et leur crainte, mais je compte bien mettre un terme à cette croyance !

C'est à ce moment-là que le docteur Lohrn se rendit compte que quelque était effectivement différent chez la petite Drall. Jusqu'alors, Chi'ta n'avait jamais caché son empathie, et une telle débauche de violence verbale aurait dû la mettre trop mal à l'aise pour parler, mais cette fois, elle semblait animée d'une énergie nouvelle, et ses yeux étaient étincelants d'assurance. Soit que son inconscient occultât son inquiétude, soit qu'elle n'éprouvât plus la moindre crainte envers des Humains parfaitement ordinaires, elle avait l'air disposée à affronter tout l'amphithéâtre à elle seule.

- Tu es sûre de toi, Chi'ta ? demanda encore la doctoresse.

- Faites-moi confiance, docteur ! répondit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Peu convaincue, Ezra lâcha la jeune padawan qui monta sur l'estrade, et se plaça avec difficulté devant le micro. Elle se racla la gorge, et un sourire malicieux étira ses bajoues.

Dans les gradins, les sénateurs, nobles et autres autorités n'en finissaient pas de se disputer. Vaskel Savill était monté parmi eux, parlait avec rudesse à deux Reena. Soudain, une petite voix claire retentit dans les haut-parleurs, insistant sur chaque syllabe avec la conviction d'une conteuse de Bimmisaari.

- Il y avait, la semaine dernière, un oiseau, un serpent et un Drall au bord d'une rivière. Sur l'autre rive, ils ont vu une grande table sur laquelle on avait dressé un somptueux repas. Tous les trois ont eu envie d'y goûter.

Peu à peu, toute la salle se tut, tous les spectateurs se détournèrent de leurs conflits, et regardèrent à nouveau vers la scène, surpris par cette intervention inattendue. Chi'ta continua :

- L'oiseau a franchi la rivière en volant, le serpent a traversé la rivière en nageant…

Puis, toujours avec un sourire malicieux, elle se tut, descendit du podium, et marcha à petits pas de long en large sur la scène, mains croisées derrière le dos. Il y eut des murmures étonnés, interrogateurs. Sur scène, Chi'ta souriait toujours, et attendait. Son oreille pivota, et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné quand elle entendit une voix demander :

- Et… comment a traversé le Drall ?

En regardant en direction de l'amphithéâtre, elle vit un Humain brun de taille moyenne, debout, un peu corpulent, au visage rond, avec des lunettes comme l'avocat Derice, qui levait une main hésitante, et la regardait, avide de connaître la suite. Elle n'eut même pas besoin du micro pour se faire entendre quand elle répondit, toujours enjouée et souriante :

- Bien ! Voilà ! Maintenant, vous suivez ! Mais pensez-vous que c'était plus intéressant que le sort du Secteur Tapani ? L'Empire est à nos portes, les Précurseurs de Kathol cherchent à tous nous éliminer, et vous ne pensez qu'à vous quereller entre vous pour de mesquines raisons de voisinage ! Pensez-vous que Shey Tapani souhaitait cela, quand il a unifié le Secteur il y a six mille ans ?

Derrière le rideau, Liam serra les dents. Dankin grogna doucement d'excitation. Le Premier Conseiller murmura :

- Elle prend un sacré gros risque en évoquant notre plus grande figure historique alors qu'elle n'est même pas du secteur.

- Elle va se faire rembarrer ! craignit Canderous

- J'ai confiance en elle, répondit Ezra. Regardez-les.

L'assistance ne disait plus un mot. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur la jeune Drall, mais il n'y avait ni moquerie, ni mépris, ni irritation. Au contraire, le silence se faisait de plus en plus admiratif. Bientôt, quelques voix chuchotèrent, et les expressions se firent de plus en plus ouvertes. Dans le public, la voix du seigneur Savill cria :

- Elle a raison ! Cette jeune personne a raison !

Le Melantha se précipita sur scène.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, tous autant que vous êtes ! Je ne suis qu'un fichu complice de Daymon Thorn et de ses sinistres agents ! Mais comment avons-nous pu être aussi aveuglés par nos ambitions, alors que c'est le Secteur Tapani _tout entier_ qui est en danger ? Écoutez, vous tous ! Je renonce à tout contact avec l'Empire ! J'en ai assez de faire des courbettes à ces gens. J'ai cru que je pourrais minimiser ainsi leur influence, je me suis trompé, alors je vais changer de stratégie, et les affronter directement ! Et j'invite tous les Melantha qui seraient dans la salle, et les autres qui m'entendent, à en faire autant ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de traiter avec eux, nous ne faisons que les aider dans leur entreprise de conquête. Et nous devons cesser de nous battre entre nous ! Bien sûr, je sais que trop de rivalités nous déchirent pour que nous fassions la paix, mais au moins, le temps de cette crise, mettons une trêve à nos conflits et unissons-nous contre l'Empire et les Kathols ! Moi, en tout cas, je suivrai la Dame Koskaya !

Ayant dit, il fit face à la jeune Drall qui le regardait un peu surprise, et posa un genou à terre devant elle. Dans la salle, quelqu'un battit des mains lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, puis quelqu'un d'autre applaudit en cadence, puis une troisième personne, et puis une autre, et une autre, et encore une autre, et bientôt tout l'amphithéâtre en délire acclamait Chi'ta, qui sentait ses joues s'enflammer. Elle se dépêcha de retourner en coulisses, et quand Savill la suivit, il s'arrêta en voyant Canderous lui barrer la route.

- Une seconde ! Où est votre badge d'accès aux coulisses ?

- Écoutez, je dois absolument lui parler ! S'il vous plaît !

- C'est ça ! Ils ont tous leur copine à l'intérieur !

- Mais je suis sérieux !

- Moi aussi. Vous attendrez votre tour !

- Non, je veux vraiment vous parler, à tous ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher ! Je suis à nouveau un seigneur Melantha, et si vous voulez que je crée des problèmes, je peux en créer !

Le mercenaire soupira d'agacement.

- D'accord, mais je reste avec vous, et à la moindre connerie, seigneur ou pas, je vous vire à coups de pompe dans le train !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des… enfin, ce que vous avez dit.

De mauvaise grâce, Canderous l'accompagna jusque dans les coulisses où déjà Ezra, Liam et Dankin entouraient la jeune Drall. Le Togorien, resté en arrière-plan, souffla de colère alors que ses oreilles se couchèrent. Canderous leva les bras.

- Ce rigolo a voulu entrer, mais au premier faux-pas, il sort, de son plein gré ou pas.

- Allez, pas de brutalité, je vous prie, personne n'a besoin de cela. Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire : vous êtes formidables, et je vous dois beaucoup. La Maison Melantha saura vous exprimer sa reconnaissance par mon intermédiaire, car c'est toute notre réputation que vous m'avez aidé à laver.

- Grand bien vous fasse, seigneur, répliqua le docteur Lohrn. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, nous sommes un peu pressés.

- Oui, je sais, vous avez à faire… encore d'autres aventures à vivre. Mais je sais aussi qu'à cause du check-up complet, vous ne pourrez partir que demain matin.

- C'est notre problème, seigneur, pas le vôtre.

- Bien sûr, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir fêter notre victoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous affichèrent des visages surpris. Avec un grand sourire, Savill dit :

- N'ai-je point été assez explicite ? Je vous invite tous à dîner !

- Non ?

- Si, maître Dankin.

- Où est le piège ? demanda Canderous, la voix chargée de méfiance. Comme assaisonnement, ce sera l'arsenic ou le cyanure ?

- Il n'y a aucun piège, maître Tal. J'ai mes entrées au Chandler. C'est le meilleur restaurant de tout Procopia. Et j'insiste pour que vous y dégustiez les spécialités du chef les plus recherchées en ma compagnie.

- Enfin une bonne idée ! s'exclama Liam en se frottant les mains.

Mais comme personne ne dit rien de plus, il demanda :

- Quoi, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Euh… si, bien sûr ! répondit Chi'ta. J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre un petit moment de répit.

- Soyons clairs, seigneur Savill, c'est vous qui invitez ! déclara fermement Ezra.

- Ainsi que je l'ai dit tantôt. Je vous y retrouverai à huit heures ce soir.

Ils avaient quitté la Chambre du Grand Conseil sans plus trop craindre une éventuelle tentative d'assassinat – leur témoignage avait été rendu public au moins dans les hautes sphères, il n'y avait donc plus aucun intérêt à les liquider pour le moment, du moins pour la majorité des Maisons du Secteur. Bien sûr, il allait en être autrement pour les Mecetti, mais ils comptaient bien sur leur plan pour prendre de vitesse Don Nycator et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Pour parler de leurs projets, Ezra Lohrn avait proposé d'aller aux Jardins d'Alaphoe. Ils trouvèrent un petit kiosque au milieu d'une clairière où ils purent discuter. Dankin surveillait les alentours, confiant mais concentré.

Liam était surexcité.

- Je ne suis jamais allé dans un grand restaurant ! Enfin… le restaurant Chandler, ce n'est pas un fast-food, au moins ?

- Tu veux rire ? C'est le restaurant le plus chicos de toute la planète ! Au moins, Savill ne mythonne pas là-dessus.

- Je veux, oui ! bougonna Canderous. Déjà qu'on va être obligé de se le coltiner toute la soirée… il a intérêt à ce que la bouffe soit à la hauteur !

- Si vous le souhaitez, Canderous, je peux lui expliquer que d'autres obligations pressantes vous ont contraint à changer vos projets à la dernière minute.

- C'est très gentil, petite puce, mais ne te bile pas pour ça. Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous empiffrer aux frais de ce triste sire sans moi !

- C'est mesquin, ce raisonnement, Canderous !

- Je ne profiterai pas du repas du mariage, autant me rattraper sur la reconnaissance de Savill !

Puis il éclata de rire. Liam rit avec lui. Mais Ezra semblait ne pas partager cet enthousiasme.

- Hé, Ezra ? Un problème ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Canderous et Dankin.

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller franco, maintenant.

- T'as raison.

Le mercenaire avait repris immédiatement son sérieux. Ce détail n'échappa pas aux padawans. Chi'ta émit un petit sifflement d'anxiété.

- À quel propos, docteur Lohrn ?

La jeune femme parut mal à l'aise. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis expliqua :

- Bon, les enfants, ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile. Voilà : nous avons parlé entre nous, et nous avons pris une décision vous concernant. Une décision qui risque de ne pas vous plaire.

- Laquelle ? demanda Liam, sentant monter une inquiétude.

Ezra inspira profondément.

- Depuis ces quelques mois qu'on voyage ensemble, on a appris à tous se connaître plus ou moins, même si je suis parfois encore surprise par l'attitude de l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que vous m'avez impressionnée, les padawans. Chaque jour, vous vous dépassez. Chaque fois qu'on quitte Procopia, vous affrontez des dangers plus terribles que la fois précédente, et pourtant vous avez toujours su faire face. Malgré votre jeune âge, vous avez fait preuve à maintes reprises de votre maturité. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, il ne s'agit plus d'un jeu. C'est du lourd, du très lourd. Nous allons affronter le pouvoir Mecetti, et probablement une tripotée de Kathols.

- Sans doute. Et donc ?

- Eh bien…

Ezra eut du mal à trouver les bons mots.

- Nous avons décidé, Canderous, Dankin et moi, que vous ne viendriez pas avec nous cette fois.

- _Hein _?!

Liam était abasourdi.

- Tu… tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse.

- Mais _pourquoi _?

- C'est trop dangereux.

- Dangereux, dangereux, mais c'est notre boulot !

- Vous êtes des Jedi, pas de simples kamikazes, répondit Canderous.

- Il y a au moins deux raisons pour lesquelles nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous emmener, reprit Ezra. Premièrement, même si on ne finit pas en taule, nous serons déclarés hors-la-loi, et obligés de fuir les lois de pas mal de planètes. Moi, je saurai refaire ma vie sur un autre monde, d'ailleurs avec le Soleil Noir, il y a des chances pour que je quitte le secteur Tapani de toute façon. Quant à Canderous et Dankin, ils ont l'habitude de bourlinguer, et n'ont pas d'attaches ici.

- Nous non plus ! rétorqua Liam. Nous dépendons de Yavin IV !

- Oui, mais on vous repérera sans doute ! répliqua Canderous. Deux Jedi dont une Drall dans un secteur où il n'y a ni l'un ni l'autre, ça se retrouvera facilement. Et quoi que vous fassiez, ça vous poursuivra toute votre vie ! Et à votre âge, avoir des démêlés avec la justice, ça va vraiment ficher votre existence en l'air !

- Même si le Conseil des Jedi pourrait…

- Ne mets pas tous tes œufs dans le panier du Conseil ! coupa Canderous. Est-ce que tu sais comment ils gèrent des situations embarrassantes ?

Liam ne sut quoi dire. Le docteur Lohrn en profita pour continuer :

- Deuxième raison : il y a de très grandes chances pour qu'il y ait sur place une tripotée de créatures de Kathol. Et dans ce cas, ça va être deux fois plus dangereux, car il y aura de sacrés courants d'air dans la Force !

- Raison de plus pour qu'on vienne avec vous ! Ezra, tu ne vas pas…

- Liam, je t'en prie, dit alors Chi'ta en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusqu'alors. Liam fixa la jeune fille d'un air navré.

- Chi'ta… ne me dis pas que tu es dans leur camp !

- Il n'est pas question d'un camp ou d'un autre entre nous, Liam. Seulement, le docteur Lohrn a raison. Je ne me sens pas prête à faire face à ces créatures. Si elles sont nombreuses, peut-être qu'elles pourraient nous faire frire les neurones rien qu'en nous regardant ! N'as-tu pas constaté que leurs facultés de brouillage croissent avec leur nombre ? Nous ne sommes encore que des apprentis, Liam, ne l'oublie pas, nous risquons de ne pas être à la hauteur !

Liam voulut protester, mais le regard suppliant de la petite Drall le retint. Elle murmura, la gorge serrée :

- Je… je ne veux pas te voir mourir.

- Que diraient nos Maîtres s'ils apprenaient que nous nous sommes défilés ?

- Ils vous diraient qu'il ne faut pas confondre bravoure et masochisme ! lança Canderous, excédé. Quand on est un maître réglo, on n'envoie pas des gamins de votre âge dans une mission-suicide où l'on finit pirate dans le meilleur des cas !

- Et puis, il y a autre chose de plus important que tout le reste, reprit Ezra.

- Quoi ?

Le docteur Lohrn posa ses mains sur les épaules de Liam, et le regarda dans les yeux avec gravité.

- As-tu saisi ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi à la Chambre du Grand Conseil ? N'as-tu pas vu l'_importance_ que cela revêt ? Désormais, toi et Chi'ta êtes les premiers Jedi modernes du Secteur Tapani. Même si votre formation n'est pas encore terminée, les gens vous assimilent désormais comme les messagers de la Force. D'accord, ça fait vraiment pompier, comme formule, mais c'est vrai. _Vous_ représentez l'espoir d'une union telle que le secteur n'en a pas connu depuis Shey Tapani. En conséquence, votre place est ici, à Procopia. Et nous n'avons pas le droit de vous laisser risquer vos jeunes vies sur une affaire interne.

L'adolescent digéra peu à peu les paroles de la doctoresse. Le contact de la main duveteuse de Chi'ta sur ses doigts finit de le convaincre.

- T'es sûre qu'on ne passera pas pour des lâches aux yeux de Dame Liryl ? Ou de l'esprit de mon maître, Duncan Blackstorm ?

- Je suis même sûre qu'ils approuveraient.

- J'ai quand même l'impression de rater le bouquet final. Vous allez sauver le secteur, et les deux gosses restent en retrait…

- Tu parles comme si on allait à une fête, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- J'aurais aimé prévenir Liryl du danger qu'elle court. Elle va l'épouser !

- Ils n'auront sans doute pas le temps de beaucoup en profiter, va ! Sérieusement, Liam, il ne s'agit plus d'une simple mission d'infiltration, de diplomatie ou d'exploration, cette fois. C'est Obulette, la capitale de la Maison Mecetti ! martela Ezra. Et pour ce qui est de Dame Liryl, nous nous chargerons d'elle. On va devoir jouer serré, de toute façon, je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas officiellement invités. J'ajoute qu'il y a même sûrement un avis de recherche sur nos pommes !

L'adolescent eut alors une idée.

- Eldon !

- Qui ?

- Eldon Hejaran de Mecetti ! Je lui ressemble comme un frère, non ? Je parie qu'il n'est jamais allé sur Obulette, lui non plus. Il a été probablement invité, et avec son accord, je n'aurai aucun mal à me faire passer pour lui !

Canderous se frotta le menton.

- Pas bête. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Non, écoutez, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! protesta le docteur Lohrn. Liam, Chi'ta, vous resterez ici, point barre !

- Les padawans doivent rentrer auprès des leurs, articula Dankin, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors.

Suivit un petit flottement silencieux que Chi'ta rompit.

- Vous avez raison, maître Dankin, répondit la petite Drall. Docteur Lohrn, je suis très touchée par ce que vous venez de dire au sujet de notre nouvelle position dans la balance politicienne de Procopia. Peut-être avez-vous raison. Néanmoins, nous ferions sans doute mieux de repartir pour l'Académie, au moins le temps d'exposer tous les nouveaux indices que nous venons de découvrir. Devant ces preuves supplémentaires, les Maîtres du Conseil ne pourront rester sans rien faire.

- Excellente idée. Ainsi ils nous enverraient peut-être un ou deux chevaliers confirmés en renfort.

- C'est ce dont à quoi je pensais, docteur Lohrn.

- Et au pire, si jamais ça tourne mal dans le secteur Tapani, vous serez en sécurité, c'est ce qui compte le plus. Surtout ne le prenez pas mal, les enfants, mais je maintiens que…

- Ouais, j'ai compris, coupa Liam avec amertume. C'est un coup trop gros pour nous, faut pas qu'on fasse tout foirer. Les gosses à la crèche, et basta !

- C'est pas seulement ça, Liam. Je pense surtout à vous deux. S'il devait vous arriver quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

Cette déclaration coupa court aux négociations. Il était temps, d'ailleurs, car six heures sonnèrent au beffroi de la cathédrale de Procopia. Comme deux heures n'allaient pas être de trop pour se préparer pour le dîner, ils décidèrent de rentrer chacun dans leurs quartiers.

Une brise soufflait, balayant les quelques nuages rosâtres qui planaient dans les cieux cuivrés. Le speeder de luxe de la Maison Calipsa s'arrêta devant l'ambassade Pelagia. Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte arrière, laissant descendre le docteur Ezra Lohrn. Une fois de plus, elle avait su se mettre sur son trente et un, même si elle préférait de loin sa combinaison de terrain. Le soleil finissait de se coucher, et ses rayons déclinants donnaient à l'ensemble du parc de la propriété un magnifique éclat doré. Elle rajusta ses longs gants qui protégeaient ses avant-bras de la fraîcheur, et se présenta aux deux gardes. Après avoir montré sa carte, elle put franchir la grille.

En approchant du bâtiment de l'ambassade, la jeune femme circula dans le parc, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer le travail du paysagiste et des jardiniers. Vraiment, cela la changeait des champs de bataille qu'elle parcourait au plus fort de son activité professionnelle. Elle pensa à ce qui risquait de se passer prochainement sur Obulette, et ça ne la rassura guère. En se remémorant leur conversation aux jardins, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu appréhensive.

_Chi'ta l'a bien pris, mais le gosse avait quand même l'air contrarié… j'espère qu'il ne va pas nous forcer à l'emmener en nous hypnotisant…_

Elle vit alors un curieux spectacle qui la tira de ses pensées. : Liam était assis en tailleur, et lévitait à un demi-mètre au dessus de la pelouse. Autour de lui, plusieurs cailloux de bonne taille gravitaient lentement. Sentant monter son anxiété, la jeune doctoresse s'avança. L'adolescent tourna alors la tête, et lui fit un éclatant sourire, qui soulagea grandement Ezra.

- Salut !

- Euh… bonsoir. Est-ce que ça va ?

Les cailloux descendirent doucement, et Liam se retrouva debout, paumes jointes. Ezra remarqua alors qu'il avait passé un costume, moins recherché que celui du Gala, mais sans doute plus confortable.

- Comme sur des roulettes. Je t'attendais.

- Ah… Euh… je vais être directe : est-ce que tu m'en veux, Liam ?

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit l'adolescent avec un éclat de rire.

- Écoute, je peux comprendre que tu sois déçu. C'est vrai, tu es si motivé, tu…

- Laisse tomber, Ezra. Ca me frustre encore un peu de ne pas vous aider, mais être quelqu'un de sage, c'est aussi connaître ses limites, et ne pas les franchir quand ça ne peut créer que des ennuis.

- J'espère que tu as compris que si on a pris cette décision, c'est pour vous protéger.

- C'est quand même pas pour la politique de ce secteur, aussi, un peu ? demanda Liam d'un ton un peu ironique. « Messagers de la Force », etc.…

- Non, vraiment. Lis mes sentiments, si tu le souhaites. Je n'aurais pas parlé comme ça à un padawan dont je me ficherais.

- Pas la peine de lire, Ezra, je te crois. Bon, on est partis ?

- La limousine nous attend, avec Savill, Canderous et Dankin.

- D'accord, je vais chercher Chi'ta.

- J'y vais. Va rejoindre les autres, qu'ils puissent profiter de ta bonne humeur.

- Elle crèche dans la suite numéro cinq.

Préalablement avertis par Paddox, les gardes ne posèrent pas de question en voyant arriver la jeune doctoresse, malgré l'énorme broche Calipsa qui ornait le revers de sa robe du soir. Trouvant son chemin grâce aux indications de l'un des valets, elle arriva bien vite dans le couloir où se trouvaient les suites réservées aux invités de marque. Elle repéra la porte sur laquelle brillait un grand « 5 » de cuivre, et frappa.

Personne ne répondit.

Ezra frappa à nouveau, et tendit l'oreille. Toujours rien. La doctoresse sentit son front se creuser d'inquiétude. Soudain, il lui sembla entendre un petit bruit, comme un sanglot étouffé. N'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle vit Chi'ta, vêtue d'un joli kimono rose aux motifs représentant des oiseaux, assise devant sa coiffeuse, qui gémissait doucement.

- Chi'ta ?

La petite Drall sursauta, et rangea précipitamment quelque chose dans un tiroir du meuble avant de se tourner vers l'Humaine.

- Oh, c'est vous !

- Je suis désolée, j'ai frappé, mais tu ne répondais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'avais pas entendu. Je vous en prie, entrez, docteur Lohrn.

La jeune femme entra.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh… ce n'est rien, docteur Lohrn… Juste un petit… un petit problème. Ma mère vient de m'envoyer une cartouche, elle dit que mon père a eu un accident.

- Mince !

- Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, mais il va… il va devoir garder un plâtre pendant quelques mois. C'est une importante fracture.

- Il n'y a pas de cuves bacta sur Drall ?

- Elles sont bien rares, et très chères, et ma famille n'a pas les moyens de disposer d'un tel traitement. Cela dit, il en a vu d'autres, il s'en remettra.

- Bon, tu me rassures. Allons-y, les hommes nous attendent.

- Je vous suis.

Chi'ta se leva, rajusta la ceinture de soie de son kimono, et suivit docilement la Calipsa jusqu'aux grilles de l'ambassade.

Le restaurant Chandler était le plus huppé de toute l'île d'Estalle. Chaque ambassade y avait ses entrées. Le seigneur Vaskel Savill était venu avec deux jeunes gens qu'il présenta comme ses deux fils, tous deux majeurs, et deux couples d'amis qui lui étaient restés fidèles malgré sa déchéance provisoire – son épouse n'était cependant pas venue, « il est encore trop tôt », avait-il dit. De leur côté, Ezra, Chi'ta, Liam, Canderous et Dankin avaient convenu de ne faire aucune allusion à leur départ du lendemain.

Comme au Vor-Cal, Liam fut impressionné par la richesse et la variété des plats que les serveurs amenaient l'un après l'autre. Savill, d'humeur généreuse, n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité, encore moins sur la qualité, et avait stimulé le chef cuisinier à grand renfort de pourboires plus que conséquents. Les amis de Savill se réjouissaient du retour du seigneur dans les grâces de la Maison Melantha, ses deux enfants l'avaient félicité pour son courage devant l'assemblée. Les trois grands baroudeurs, de leur côté, savaient que c'était très probablement la dernière occasion qu'ils auraient de profiter d'un tel festin, et Liam dévorait sans ménagement le contenu de son assiette.

Bref, tous étaient heureux d'être à cette table… à l'exception de Chi'ta. Elle restait pratiquement immobile sur sa chaise, mangeant par petites bouchées. On avait eu beau la complimenter à plusieurs reprises pour son audace et son argumentation simple mais efficace dans la Chambre du Grand Conseil, elle ne répondit que par de petits signes de tête discrets. Sa voisine s'était poliment enquise de son état. Elle avait parlé avec un petit sourire gêné de ses tracas familiaux. Dès lors, on la laissa tranquille.

Enfin, alors qu'ils terminaient le dessert, il se passa quelque chose qui prit tout le monde au dépourvu. Quelqu'un s'était mis à jouer au piano. C'était un air que personne ne connaissait, mais qui saisit tous les cœurs. Un air lent, un peu mélancolique, mais réconfortant, le genre dont chaque note était comme la marche d'un escalier qui conduisait l'âme à la félicité. Ce qui surprit le plus Ezra, Canderous et les autres était de voir que celui qui était installé derrière le clavier d'ivoire n'était autre que Liam. Chi'ta s'était levée, et était restée debout près du piano pour ne pas en perdre une miette, littéralement envoûtée par la musique. Quand il eut terminé, toute la salle avait applaudi.

Il était tard quand la limousine Calipsa s'arrêta devant la grille de l'ambassade Pelagia. Les deux adolescents et la doctoresse en descendirent. Ils restèrent quelques instants à ne pas trop savoir comment conclure la soirée. Tous les trois étaient parfaitement conscients que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Comme à son habitude, le docteur Lohrn privilégia le geste à la parole. Elle fit une longue accolade aux padawans, et quitta les lieux sans traîner.

Les deux adolescents, à nouveau seuls, regagnèrent leurs suites. Chemin faisant, ils croisèrent le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox.

- Jeunes gens, je vous félicite ! J'ai passé la journée à répondre à des courriers de la plupart des Maisons qui parlaient d'alliances, de nouvelles négociations… je n'y comprenais rien, jusqu'à ce que l'un de mes conseillers me parlât de votre intervention à la Chambre du Grand Conseil ! J'ai regardé un enregistrement… et là, j'avoue que je suis vraiment resté coi ! Vous pourriez sans doute faire une brillante carrière dans la politique, mademoiselle Koskaya.

- Oh, je… ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais de l'inspiration tous les jours…

- Haut Seigneur, nous devions justement vous demander quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute.

Liam se mordit la lèvre… Comment présenter la chose le plus simplement sans compromettre les autres ?

- Nous allons devoir établir un nouveau rapport auprès du Conseil des Jedi. Dans les plus brefs délais. Or, pour cette fois, nous n'avons pas de vaisseau, le prochain charter pour Yavin IV part dans une grosse semaine, et…

- Inutile de continuer, j'ai compris. Dès demain matin, j'affrète une petite navette rapide qui vous emmènera à l'Académie à la première heure.

- Ah… bon… euh, merci, répondit l'adolescent, surpris de voir les choses se dérouler aussi simplement.

- Je vous en prie. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Ils se séparèrent sur ces quelques paroles. Les deux padawans étaient fourbus, entre le voyage, la commission et le dîner, la journée avait été longue. Liam, en particulier, était impatient de pouvoir aller dormir. Quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte de la suite numéro 5, il dit juste :

- Eh bien… ç'aura été une bonne… dernière… soirée, non ?

Mais la jeune Drall ne répondit pas. Elle venait de prendre conscience de cette réalité, et n'en fut que davantage perturbée. Le jeune Humain ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- Plus ça va et plus tout ça me dépasse. Ezra a peut-être raison sur cette histoire de politique, mais je me sentirais plus à l'aise s'il y avait des Chevaliers confirmés avec nous. J'aimerais en parler à Tahé quand on sera à l'Académie. Il me paraît assez fort pour nous épauler sur ce coup-là. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Cette fois, Liam remarqua son état, et demanda :

- Hé, y a un souci ?

La jeune fille articula péniblement :

- Je… Oh, Liam !

Elle sauta prestement au cou du padawan Gardien, se serrant contre lui quelques secondes en étouffant un sanglot, puis disparut précipitamment et ferma la porte de sa chambre, plantant Liam dans le couloir. Sans même oser frapper, il demanda à travers la porte :

- Chi'ta ? Chi'ta ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es malade ?

Elle ne répondit pas. L'adolescent haussa les épaules, estimant qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'un peu de repos, après toutes ces émotions. Il dit encore :

- D'accord, c'est pas grave. Je comprends, repose-toi bien ! À demain !

Puis il rentra dans sa suite en sifflotant pour se remonter le moral, sans se douter que dans la suite, la petite Drall était effondrée sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

_Pardonne-moi, Liam, je t'en supplie !_

Une nouvelle journée commençait sur Procopia. Le ciel était lourd de nuages, des nuages noirs, menaçants, chargés d'électricité. Les navettes allaient et venaient, les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles, se bousculaient pour aller au travail, ou finissaient de s'y préparer.

Quand Liam ouvrit les yeux, il vit par la fenêtre les nuages qui planaient au-dessus du parc de la propriété Pelagia. Le jeune homme se leva péniblement, se traîna vers la douche pour s'ablutionner et se réveiller complètement. Il y resta plus d'un quart d'heure. Quand enfin il était propre, sec et habillé, il se dirigea vers la grande salle à manger et prit son petit déjeuner. Au passage, il entendit le beffroi de l'île d'Estalle sonner huit coups. Il fut rejoint par la bibliothécaire.

- Oh, mais c'est notre petit chevalier attitré !

- Bonjour, m'dame Mal-Roh.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! C'était une magnifique joute oratoire, hier !

- Oui, c'est possible, mais c'est surtout Chi'ta qu'il faut féliciter.

- Allez, vous vous êtes défendu, vous aussi ! Tiens, d'ailleurs cette brave petite n'est pas avec vous ?

Liam fit tomber sa cuiller dans le bol de céréales. Il la ramassa un peu nerveusement.

- Non, je croyais qu'elle était déjà debout ? D'habitude, elle se lève tôt.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, et ajouta :

- Elle avait l'air assez fatiguée, hier. Déjà, au restaurant, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, si je puis dire… Peut-être que c'est le stress ? Ou un plat qui aurait du mal à passer.

- Peut-être… Ah, j'aimerais bien qu'Ari soit là ! Son absence se fait ressentir à la bibliothèque.

- Est-ce que ça vous attriste ?

- Non, bien sûr. C'était une très bonne petite assistante, mais je préfère la savoir en sécurité jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent. Je vais prendre une autre personne. Vous ne seriez pas intéressé, non ? demanda la responsable, pince-sans-rire.

- Mhhh… nan, répondit Liam avec un petit rire. Classer des bouquins me semble moins rigolo que de classer des seigneurs Sith !

- C'est aussi moins dangereux. Et puis, je ne serais pas contre d'avoir un charmant petit assistant comme vous…

Liam éclata de rire, finit sa limonade et se leva.

- Houlà ! Encore un peu, et ça va se finir par une invitation à dîner !

- Et si je vous prenais au mot, chevalier ?

- Bien, je vais aller faire préparer mes affaires.

- Vous nous quittez ?

- Quelques jours, le temps d'aller faire mon rapport aux profs.

- Bonne journée !

L'adolescent sortit du bâtiment, et se dirigea vers l'aile des habitations. Il frappa à la porte de la suite numéro 5 et dit de sa voix la plus enjouée :

- Chi'ta ? Bonjour ! Ca va mieux ?

Aucune réponse. Repensant brièvement aux Krakraï et autres tentatives d'assassinat sur eux, l'adolescent prit le risque de se montrer indiscret en faisant un rapide scan mental de la chambre. Il espérait sentir une ondulation de Force vers le centre de la pièce, là où se trouvait le lit, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre être vivant. Sentant une petite goutte de sueur perler à son front, il ouvrit la porte. La suite était vide, le lit fait, et il comprit que la situation était très grave quand il remarqua sur le drap une enveloppe cachetée. Son nom était délicatement écrit sur le papier. Il déchira plus qu'il n'ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Canderous se leva, et s'étira avec des grognements de soulagement. Jetant un petit coup d'œil vers le radio-réveil, il vit qu'il était un peu plus de dix heures du matin. Il avait encore le temps. Il allait quitter la chambre, quand une voix féminine un peu ensommeillée demanda :

- Oh, tu pars déjà ?

- Non, je voulais juste me faire un café. Je t'ai réveillée ?

- Un peu, mais c'est pas grave.

Le Mandalorien alluma la cafetière, se remit au lit, et la Wroonienne lui caressa amoureusement la poitrine.

- Tu sais, Toréa, je suis vraiment navré pour hier soir.

- On en a parlé des dizaines de fois. Ton boulot, c'est de protéger les riches. Ca t'oblige souvent à te rendre dans des endroits snob où tu ne prends pas forcément plaisir à aller. Moi aussi, j'ai un boulot qui me fait me promener dans les bras de vieux cochons pleins aux as, et ça ne me plaît pas plus. Et pour ce qui est de cette sortie-là, je ne regrette pas du tout que tu y sois allé sans moi pour deux raisons : la première, c'est que tu méritais d'y aller, plus que moi, la deuxième, c'est que j'y suis déjà allée plusieurs fois, avec des « clients », et j'aurais pas voulu qu'on nous y voit ensemble, ç'aurait été mauvais pour mes affaires.

- J'ai vraiment du pot d'être tombé sur une nana qui est aussi futée qu'elle est canon !

- Là où je te suis vraiment reconnaissante, c'est de continuer à prendre autant soin de moi. La preuve, à peine sorti du resto, tu me rejoins immédiatement, alors que d'autres auraient fait la fête ailleurs.

- J'allais pas te laisser te morfondre toute seule dans ton grand lit ! Mais tu voudras pas que je t'emmène en croisière sur le _Paradis Stellaire_ un de ces jours ?

- Ce rafiot de richards ? Tu veux rire ? Ils risquent de me prendre pour une traînée !

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'avec un peu de maquillage, deux coups de peigne et une belle robe, tu serais bien mieux que la plupart des tas de saindoux que j'ai pu croiser chez ces noblaillons !

- C'est vraiment sympa, mais ça aussi, ce serait mauvais pour les affaires…

- Faudrait peut-être que tu changes de métier, un jour… ?

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, tiens !

Ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser passionné. C'est alors que le communicateur du mercenaire sonna. En maugréant, Canderous le saisit, et regarda sur l'écran. Son front se creusa d'inquiétude.

- Merde, c'est pas vrai !

- Un problème ?

- Faut que je me barre !

- Déjà ? Ta navette n'est pas à onze heures ?

- Si, mais il y a du suif !

Liam se réveilla. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu connaissance pendant un temps qu'il ne sut déterminer, littéralement renversé par quelque chose d'invisible, et se retrouvait allongé sur un lit aux draps roses, tenant un papier dans sa main crispée. Il relut lentement chaque mot de la lettre.

_Très cher Liam,_

_Cela me brise le cœur de partir ainsi, comme une voleuse, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de te parler de cela en face, de peur de ne pas pouvoir aller au bout de mon plan devant tes possibles réactions. Le docteur Lohrn avait tort, je n'ai pas la moindre once de bravoure. J'espère avoir au moins la force d'assumer mes actes. La tristesse de laisser Dame Liryl affronter seule les Kathols et ma révolte devant cette injuste situation ont été trop fortes, et m'ont poussé à agir._

_Après l'assemblée, j'ai reçu une cartouche mémorielle contenant un message vidéo de Dame Liryl. Elle m'a avoué avoir de sérieux doutes sur qui était vraiment Don Nycator de Mecetti, et ce que nous avons trouvé sur Talorande ne fait que confirmer mes craintes. Sa force de caractère et sa foi inébranlable lui permettront d'affronter son futur époux, mais elle m'a demandé d'être son témoin le jour du mariage, devant l'autel et le Grand Prêtre. Don Nycator ne vous a pas invités, toi et les autres, mais il a fermé les yeux en ce qui me concerne._

_Au moment où tu liras ces lignes, tu l'auras compris, je serai en route vers Obulette, à bord d'une navette express Mecetti. Là-bas, les préparatifs touchent à leur fin. J'ignore complètement ce qui va se passer à l'issue de la cérémonie. Sans doute me fais-je trop de fausses idées, et peut-être même qu'en fin de compte, les intentions de Don Nycator de Mecetti sont pures. Ou alors, Ezra et Canderous ont raison, auquel cas Dame Liryl court à sa perte. Si tel est le cas, je ne sais comment te le dire autrement, mais je ne peux définitivement pas abandonner ma bienfaitrice, la laisser seule face à un tel danger._

_Sois certain que c'est la décision la plus difficile à laquelle j'ai été confrontée de toute ma vie. J'ai dû mettre de côté tous les tendres sentiments que je ressens envers toi depuis notre première rencontre dans cet entrepôt des bas quartiers de l'île d'Estalle. J'ai préféré ne pas te mêler à cette histoire, car je ne veux pas que tu paies pour mes choix et mes erreurs. En tant qu'aspirante Jedi Consulaire, je dois aider les gens dans le besoin par les paroles, et c'est sans doute ce qui comptera le plus sur Obulette. En revanche, toi, futur Jedi Gardien, tu es le bras armé de la Justice, et dois protéger ceux qui souffrent déjà de cette guerre en te battant à leurs côtés. C'est sur les champs des batailles futures que tu sauras te montrer meilleur Jedi que je n'aurais jamais pu être._

_Je suis sans doute très mal placée pour te donner des leçons ou des conseils, mais avant de m'en aller, j'aimerais te dire une dernière chose : continue sur cette voie, persévère, et le Côté Obscur de la Force n'aura plus jamais la moindre emprise sur ton âme._

_Salue Canderous, maître Dankin, le docteur Lohrn, Taava et maître Grennan pour moi. Tous autant qu'ils sont ont été des compagnons exceptionnels, et je suis fière d'avoir mené notre mission aux côtés de ces personnes aussi valeureuses. Les événements vont sans doute nous séparer définitivement dans les prochains jours, alors dis bien ceci à tous : vous êtes grands dans ce que vous entreprenez, et que la Force soit avec vous tous._

_C'est le moment le plus difficile… celui de te dire au revoir._

_Merci pour tout, Liam. Merci d'avoir été toi-même avec moi, et de m'avoir acceptée telle que je suis._

Peu à peu, il revécut une à une les vives émotions qu'il avait encaissées d'un seul coup.

- Oh… Oh… Oh ! Oh non… non… NOOOOOOOOON !

Paniqué, il ne vit qu'une seule chose à faire : prévenir ses amis et les obliger à l'emmener par tous les moyens. Il regarda l'horloge, et constata avec horreur qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour eux de quitter la planète. Lançant la Force, il se mit à courir, aussi vite qu'il put. Une tempête éclatait dans son crâne. Il n'entendait plus que les ricanements de Don Nycator de Mecetti, des cris de peur, des explosions, et le monde entier n'était plus qu'une gerbe rouge et floue. Au bout d'un temps qu'il n'avait su déterminer, il était arrivé devant l'ambassade Calipsa.

- Hé, que faites-vous là ?

- Je le reconnais ! C'est le jeune Jedi de la Maison Pelagia !

- Ah oui, c'est lui. Jeune homme, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Oh, regarde, il tourne de l'œil ! Hé, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Bon sang, il tombe ! Appelle vite l'infirmerie !

Mais l'adolescent avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience, ses membres brutalement lacérés par une douleur aiguë.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

- En trente-quatre ans de carrière, c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça, chère consœur. J'ignore exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais… enfin, l'explication la plus logique est elle-même invraisemblable.

Il n'y avait que les voix. Rien que les voix qui résonnaient, à moitié étouffées par l'état semi-comateux dans lequel était plongé Liam. Il ne sentait plus qu'un léger chatouillement dans tout le corps, mais comprit qu'il ne pouvait qu'à peine remuer un doigt ou un orteil, sans doute sous l'effet d'un puissant anesthésiant. La voix masculine qu'il pensait être celle du médecin continuait à parler à Ezra.

- Certaines personnes peu habituées au sport qui font un marathon du jour au lendemain ressentent par la suite des choses désagréables : courbatures, douleurs, et autres petites gênes. Quand elles insistent, y vont fort, cela peut provoquer des claquages. Ce gaillard-là me paraît plutôt sportif, mais quand on me l'a amené, on m'a expliqué qu'il était venu en courant. Quand je vois l'état dans lequel il est…

- C'est grave, docteur Haus ?

- J'ai l'impression de voir quelqu'un qui aurait couru à la vitesse d'un chasseur stellaire sur plusieurs kilomètres ! Or, à ce que je sache, c'est impossible !

- Plus d'une fois, il s'est surpassé, et les résultats ont été surhumains ! ajouta Ezra.

- Eh bien vous pourrez dire à ce champion que ce record de vitesse lui a carbonisé les muscles ! Maintenant, vu à quel point ils sont brûlés, ça va prendre des mois, peut-être un an pour que son organisme les reconstitue. Et encore, après une telle course, je doute qu'il puisse sautiller comme un cabri. Déjà qu'un type normal n'aurait pas survécu…

- Bon sang de bonsoir… murmura Ezra. Y a pas à dire, ce môme, c'est du solide !

- Oui, enfin faudra qu'il y aille mollo sur le destroy s'il s'en sort ! Enfin, le destroy, j'en sais rien. D'après l'analyse toxicologique, à part une limonade, il n'y avait rien de particulier dans son système sanguin.

- Faut croire que les limonades ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, doc ! plaisanta la voix grave de Canderous.

_Sapristi, je ne peux pas bouger !_

Liam ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il distinguait maintenant les visages de Canderous, Dankin, et Ezra, tous autour de sa couchette. Le Mandalorien se pencha vers lui.

- Hé, fiston, mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?

- Canderous… C'est… Aaaaaarrgh !

L'adolescent hurla. Son corps entier semblait prendre feu, il toussa et cracha du sang. Les amis de Liam étaient catastrophés. Le médecin aboya à toute vitesse des directives. Les infirmiers enfoncèrent des perfusions, serrèrent solidement les courroies.

- Mademoiselle, messieurs, je vais devoir vous demander de…

- Non ! Docteur, non ! On perd… du temps !

- J'essaie justement de t'en faire gagner, petit inconscient ! Et vous, arrêtez de traîner dans mes pattes, vous m'empêchez de faire mon travail proprement !

- Je vous rappelle que je suis docteur, moi aussi, et je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

- Vous êtes peut-être de la famille ? ironisa le docteur Haus.

- Parfaitement ! Je suis sa cousine !

- Première nouvelle, miss Calipsa.

- Hé, doc, on ne va pas laisser ce genre de barrière nous pourrir la communication, n'est-ce pas ? suggéra Canderous.

- Oui, bien sûr, vous êtes un génie de la diplomatie, ça saute aux yeux ! rétorqua le médecin. Maintenant, je vous conseille de me laisser faire mon boulot avant que j'en sois à appeler la sécurité !

- Allez, cher confrère, on peut bien lui parler deux minutes ! Juste deux minutes.

Pendant un temps, Liam n'entendit plus rien. Enfin, avec un soupir exaspéré, le docteur Haus répondit :

- Deux minutes. Pas une seconde de plus. Le temps pour moi d'aller chercher une autre injection.

Les pas du docteur s'éloignèrent, Liam entrouvrit un œil. Dankin, Ezra et Canderous étaient bien penchés vers lui. La doctoresse Calipsa avait l'air contrariée.

- Pourquoi cette panique ? C'était tellement urgent qu'un appel ne suffisait pas ?

- En plus, ça risque de retarder les opérations ! maugréa Canderous. Théoriquement, on part dans moins d'un quart d'heure !

- Chi'ta n'est pas avec… Blast ! Il se passe quelque chose avec Chi'ta, n'est-ce pas ? réalisa le docteur Lohrn.

De la seule main qu'il arrivait à remuer, l'adolescent attrapa la Calipsa par le gilet.

- Ezra ! Il va lui arriver quelque chose d'effroyable !

- Holà, calme-toi ! Respire lentement, et détends-toi.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le Mandalorien. Tu as eu une vision ?

- Non ! J'ai eu… une lettre.

- Une lettre ? Et alors ?

- Chi'ta… Chi'ta est…

- Quoi, quoi ? Allez, accouche ! s'impatienta Canderous.

Liam inspira, se concentra, et dit d'une traite :

- Elle est partie sur Obulette, au mariage de Liryl…

Il y eut des exclamations étonnées, des râles indignés, et toute la chambre résonna de leurs cris. Ezra leva les bras et dit d'une voix puissante :

- Du calme, tout le monde ! Ca suffit.

Le silence revint. La jeune femme se pencha vers le lit de Liam, et demanda avec douceur :

- Avec la Force, tu devrais pouvoir accélérer ta guérison, non ?

- Oui… je pense.

- Ca va prendre des jours comme pour l'appendicite de Chi'ta ! pesta le Mandalorien.

- Non, mon vieux… Soigner les blessures, c'est la première chose que m'a apprise Duncan Blackstorm.

- Il te faudra combien de temps pour être à nouveau en pleine forme ?

- Je sais pas… peut-être quelques heures… une journée maximum. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux par rapport à mon réveil. En méditant, ça devrait aller plus vite.

- Parfait. Les mecs ? demanda-t-elle aux deux compères avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Et alors, elle m'a répondu : « mais ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir affaire à ma gouvernante ! »

- Oh la la ! Mais quel culot, cette grosse dondon !

- Alors moi, tu comprends, j'en ai vraiment eu marre. Je lui ai dit comme ça : « Madame la Baronne, dans la tombe, on n'en ai rien à faire que vous soyez la dixième maîtresse du Haut Seigneur de Melantha ou la dernière des sans-abri, quand vous êtes dedans, vous êtes dedans, point ! » Et elle a fait une de ces têtes !

- Ca devait pas être joli à voir !

- Ah ça, Siverna, je te le fais pas dire ! Elle s'est mise à ressembler à un vieux Hutt en train de s'étouffer avec un bol de salade de Barnaba !

Les deux aides-soignantes déambulaient dans le couloir en riant de concert, quand quelque chose attira l'attention de la première, qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de la deuxième.

- Siverna…

- Quoi, Cadmiom ?

- T'entends rien ?

Une série de claquements sonores, caractéristiques des bottes qui résonnaient dans des couloirs vides, se fit de plus en plus proche. Les deux aides-soignantes virent alors une scène pour le moins surprenante. Un groupe de personnes traversa brièvement le couloir perpendiculaire. Cadmiom distingua en vrac deux Humains et une grande créature velue, large d'épaules qui poussaient un lit monté sur roulettes dans lequel était recroquevillée la petite silhouette d'un adolescent Humain. L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus rien.

- Hé, c'est quoi, ce délire ?

Le trio se précipita vers les escaliers.

- Et l'ascenseur ?

- Ils pourraient le bloquer !

- Mais il va tomber du lit !

- Je te rappelle qu'il est attaché !

Et c'était heureux, car Liam voyait les marches se rapprocher, de plus en plus près… il s'attendait à descendre, mais fut surpris en voyant que ses amis l'embarquaient _en montant_. Il comprit quel était le plan quand il entendit Canderous dire dans le communicateur de son gantelet :

- Mr. V ? Amène le _Vandread_ sur le toit de l'hôpital Tera Sawa. Au galop !

L'adolescent sentit à peine les secousses provoquées par la montée forcée du lit sur les marches de béton. Arrivés au dernier étage, les trois adultes enfoncèrent plutôt qu'ils n'ouvrirent la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Un bruit de réacteur qui approchait, le souffle des rétrofusées… un instant plus tard, Liam sentait qu'ils étaient montés à bord. Mais il avait de moins en moins conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

- On a réussi ! Et maintenant ? demanda la voix grave de Dankin.

- Je reste près de mon patient. Tu peux le transporter dans la cabine principale ?

- Je ferai gaffe.

- Ah non ! Pas ma cabine ! protesta Canderous.

- Tais-toi et pilote ! rétorqua le Togorien.

- Okay, okay… Mister V ! Calcule la route vers le secteur Mecetti. On fonce !

Abruti par la douleur et par les injections de morphine, Liam sentit à peine les lourdes mains de Dankin le soulever et le porter jusqu'au lit du capitaine. Il n'entendait que vaguement les voix de ses camarades.

- Il ne nous gênera pas trop dans le vaisseau, mais on devrait le déposer en lieu sûr.

- Et le planter sur le premier caillou venu ? T'es pas sérieux !

- Je croyais qu'aller sur Obulette, ce ne n'était pas la fiesta ?

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Canderous. Seulement, les circonstances ont changé. Personne ne fera du mal à Chi'ta tant que je peux l'empêcher ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Le premier qui pose la main sur la petite puce risque de se le rappeler longtemps. Et si c'est un Mecetti, il ne se le rappellera pas longtemps, je l'abats sur place !

- On est d'accord. Et il n'est pas question de laisser le gosse en arrière !

- T'es sûre ? Et si jamais il merde ?

L'adolescent distingua un soupir agacé de la jeune femme.

- Vraiment, il y a des moments où je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce que t'as dans le cigare, Canderous. T'as pas encore compris, non ? Ces deux mouflets sont amoureux l'un de l'autre !

- Et… ?

- Et alors, même si on ne l'avait pas emmené, tu peux être certain que Liam serait venu sur Obulette en volant un vaisseau si nécessaire ! Nous savons que la fille qu'il aime est dans la mélasse jusqu'au bout des moustaches, je ne me sens pas le droit d'empêcher un chevalier d'aller sauver la dame de ses pensées ! Ce serait un coup de poignard dans le dos !

- Ce genre de romantisme te pétera au blair un jour ou l'autre, ma jolie.

- Je suis certaine que Liam serait d'accord avec moi s'il était en état de parler.

Mais le padawan Gardien n'entendait désormais plus rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les injections eurent raison de sa conscience, et son esprit dériva dans les limbes, traversant l'espace et le temps…

_Liam eut une sensation vraiment inhabituelle, la même que celle qu'il avait pu éprouver dans le Tombeau du Veilleur sur Fedrana : l'impression d'assister à des événements en direct, comme s'il voyait par les yeux d'une toute autre personne. De temps en temps, ses « pieds », ses « mains » entraient dans son champ de vision, mais ce n'étaient pas les siens. Il était dans le corps d'un individu un peu plus grand que lui, à la peau dorée, et aux membres musclés. Il était vêtu d'une tunique légère par-dessus une fine combinaison beige._

Blast ! Je parierais que je suis à l'intérieur d'un Précurseur !

_Il entendit une voix, réalisa que c'était la sienne : quand il parlait, il entendait le son de sa propre voix, mais un autre timbre beaucoup plus grave articulait les mêmes mots en superposition._

- _Ces Humains sont aliénés !_

_L'être dans lequel était l'esprit de Liam se déplaçait dans des couloirs hauts de plafond, éclairés par des cristaux flottants près des murs, dont émanait un doux éclairage. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, et chantonna une seule note longue et grave. La lourde porte s'ouvrit sur un immense escalier qui montait jusqu'à un chemin de ronde. C'est là qu'avançait dans sa direction un autre être, sans doute de la même race que celui qu'incarnait Liam, à quelques petites subtilités près. Celui-ci était plus grand que lui, plus filiforme, moins en chair. Il avait un visage lisse, à peine rehaussé de deux narines, et de grands yeux inquiets. Il portait par-dessus sa toge blanche de nombreux colifichets brillants. Sur sa tête trônait une impressionnante coiffe cerclée de plumes multicolores. Liam dit :_

- _Jakel !_

- _Keltan ! Enfin, je te retrouve !_

Ainsi, je m'appelle Keltan_, pensa l'adolescent. _Étrange, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom_._

_Il fut surpris de voir à quel point ces deux-là étaient proches quand ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un l'autre. Puis les deux Précurseurs redescendirent l'escalier en pressant le pas. Pendant le trajet, Liam entendit la voix de Keltan parler à Jakel._

- _J'ai eu peur que les Humains ne t'aient tué, frère._

- _Ne t'en fais pas. Il y a bien eu des explosions, mais elles ont eu lieu seulement en surface. Ils n'atteindront jamais le cœur de la citadelle._

- _Tout est en place, frère ?_

- _Oui, frère. Le dispositif DarkStryder est en activité. Le Puits de Vie est bien protégé. Les âmes de nos morts seront à l'abri pendant les hostilités._

- _Espérons que leur guerre absurde ne dure pas trop longtemps…_

- _Mes frères ! s'exclama une autre voix._

_Liam vit arriver un autre Précurseur._

- _Qu'y a-t-il, Kyrim ?_

- _C'est épouvantable ! Venez voir, vite !_

_Les trois Précurseurs coururent à l'unisson vers un autre balcon. Dans le ciel, ils pouvaient voir un gigantesque anneau artificiel qui cerclait la planète entière, tel un bracelet. Mais de multiples explosions éclataient sur l'un de ses segments. Keltan regarda Jakel, puis Kyrim. Tous deux semblaient épouvantés._

- _Que nos ancêtres nous protègent, mais qu'ont-ils fait ?_

- _Ils ont… non, c'est impossible ! Ils n'ont quand même pas…_

- _Si, frère ! Ils ont détruit le portail de téléportation !_

_Une onde de choc émana alors de l'immense structure. La terre trembla, et les bâtiments vibrèrent de plus en plus fort, et le balcon tout entier céda d'un coup sec. Jakel n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur Keltan pour l'éloigner du trou, mais Kyrim, trop affolé, ne put trouver la force de bouger, et dégringola avec la grande surface de pierre. Keltan sentit un étau de glace lui broyer le cœur quand il entendit crier le malheureux alors qu'il fit une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres._

- _Ne perdons pas de temps, mon frère ! Filons vite rejoindre nos souverains !_

- _Allons-y !_

_Les deux hommes coururent de plus belle, descendant les escaliers, alors que le monde entier semblait se renverser. Ils sortirent de l'aile du palais, juste à temps pour éviter que le plafond ne s'écroule sur eux._

- _Nous l'avons échappé belle !_

- _Je ne te le fais pas dire, mon frère !_

_Keltan n'avait pas plus tôt prononcé cette phrase qu'une énorme colonne se fendit et chuta sur Jakel. Le Précurseur se retrouva broyé sous le granit. Son poitrail et sa tête émergeaient encore, mais il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à respirer. Keltan cria de désespoir._

- _Jakel !_

- _Keltan…_

- _Jakel, non !_

- _Désolé, mon frère… mais j'ai l'impression… que tu vas devoir… continuer… sans moi._

_Keltan serrait contre lui la tête de Jakel. Celui-ci articula de plus en plus de mal :_

- _J'ai lu les signes, Keltan… nos âmes sont… liées… Un jour, dans dix ans, dans cent ans… dans mille ans, peut-être… nous nous retrouverons… et nous serons… à nouveau… ensemble. Et cette fois… rien… ne nous… sépa…re…ra._

- _Jakel… Non ! Nooooon !_

_Une lumière blanche éblouit les yeux de Liam. Sans transition, il se retrouva au chevet d'un autre Précurseur. C'était une femme, couverte de bandages, allongée sur un matelas, qui était dans un état semi comateux, et marmonnait des syllabes inintelligibles au lieu de parler. Il n'y avait plus de tremblements pour le moment. Encore une fois, l'adolescent entendit une voix grave parler avec la sienne en surimpression._

- _Je suis désolé, ma Reine… les radiations de ces bombardements ont détruit tes organes de reproduction. Je ne sais comment le dire autrement, mais il t'est désormais impossible de procréer. Et même notre médecine est impuissante._

_La femme répondit seulement par un long cri suraigu de bête blessée à mort. Un troisième Précurseur debout de l'autre côté de la couche hurla aussi, mais de rage, et quitta la chambre. Keltan le suivit en courant._

- _Mon Roi !_

- _N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher, Keltan !_

_Les deux Précurseurs descendirent le long d'un grand escalier en colimaçon. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle au plafond bas. Une Humaine flottait dans une colonne de lumière. Martouf la saisit à la gorge._

- _Jamais je n'aurais un enfant de mon épouse, notre Magicien Ta-Ree est mort, notre civilisation va sans doute être détruite d'ici quelques heures, nos rêves sont brisés, mais cela encore, j'aurais pu te le pardonner. Ce qui me met vraiment en colère, c'est de savoir que tout est de la faute d'insectes ingrats comme vous ! Nous vous avons aidé à progresser, nous avons cru en vos capacités, nous vous avons apporté une technologie pour vous permettre de quitter vos planètes et partir à la conquête de l'espace, et c'est ainsi que vous nous remerciez ?_

- _Nous… nous ne voulions pas…_

- _Jamais nous n'aurions dû vous considérer autrement que comme de misérables cloportes ! C'est _vous_ qui avez saboté notre système de téléportation !_

- _Nous avons cru que c'était une arme… les Sith allaient sans doute en faire autant._

- _Il suffit ! Nous allons disparaître dans les limbes pendant très, très longtemps… mais tu auras tout le loisir de partager notre douleur. Je vais te faire connaître le sort qui nous attend, maudit microbe ! Pendant que nous serons plongés dans le néant, tu nous accompagneras, et tu pourras méditer sur ton outrecuidance !_

_Et d'une main ferme, le Précurseur qui avait parlé tira un levier. Le champ de lumière autour de la femme se solidifia, l'emprisonnant dans un champ de stase. C'est alors que Liam sursauta, alors qu'il « vit » Keltan quitter la pièce avec le « Roi », le laissant seul avec cette prisonnière. Il était maintenant suffisamment près pour voir son visage, un visage familier._

- _C'est… c'est impossible ! Maître Halbret ?!_

_C'était bien les traits de Jessa Halbret qui se découpaient dans la lumière._

- _C'est… non ! Bien sûr ! C'est Halbret, la Jedi qui a mené les forces de l'Ordre contre les Sith, il y a quatre mille ans ! Je suis… Alors, c'est vrai… Autrefois, mon âme a vécu une vie antérieure ici. J'étais ce Keltan… C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Mais où ?_

- _Aucune importance ! répondit une voix que Liam connaissait bien._

- _Maître !_

_Sans transition, Liam se retrouva assis sur les restes d'une colonne, alors que tous les bâtiments autour de lui n'étaient plus que ruines et gravats. Le fantôme de son mentor était bien devant lui._

- _Êtes-vous bien réel, ou encore une illusion d'un soi-disant « guide » ?_

- _Non, c'est bien moi, cette fois. Enfin, libre à toi de me croire ou non. Cela fait quelques minutes que je te vois assis sur cette colonne, complètement immobile._

_Liam sursauta plus qu'il ne se leva, en se rendant compte qu'il était assis sur la colonne qui avait tué Jakel. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de ce qu'il venait de voir._

- _J'ai vu… J'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un m'a dit que j'avais vécu ici, il y a très, très longtemps._

- _C'est possible, qui sait par quels méandres peuvent bien passer les âmes des morts ? Peut-être qu'elles vont et viennent à travers la galaxie, transportées par de nombreux corps. Mais la question n'est pas là, Liam. Le passé est le passé, mais c'est pour te parler du présent que je suis devant toi._

_L'adolescent attendait, la mâchoire serrée avec détermination. Le grand homme blond le considéra, bras croisés, puis lui dit :_

- _Tu as fait d'énormes progrès depuis que tu avais l'air perdu, sur Yavin IV._

- _Oui, Maître. Je le sens bien._

- _Bientôt, tu ne seras plus le petit voyou de Coruscant, mais bien un homme, courageux et responsable. Le chemin pour y parvenir est encore long et semé d'embûches, mais tu as les ressources nécessaires pour le suivre jusqu'au bout._

- _Tout comme j'ai les ressources de venir en aide à la fille que j'… enfin, à la fille à laquelle je tiens._

- _Tu sais qu'il y a un énorme cafard sous cette couche de vernis, mon garçon._

- _Je le sais, mais je sais aussi que Chi'ta et Liryl ne sont pas les seules dont les vies sont menacées. Les Précurseurs vont s'en prendre à tout le Secteur Tapani, et sans doute au reste si on ne les arrête pas. Il est peut-être encore temps de faire quelque chose avant que ça ne devienne trop grave._

_Duncan Blackstorm approuva du chef._

- _Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Maintenant, tu vois au-delà de ton simple intérêt, ou de celui de tes proches. Tu perçois les choses à l'échelle interplanétaire._

- _Disons que j'ai eu un bon prof._

- _Et de bons camarades d'étude._

- _Peut-être, oui…_

- _Je vais devoir te laisser. Sur ce coup-là, tu devras te débrouiller seul._

- _Non, je ne serai pas seul._

_Duncan eut un sourire bienveillant._

- _Tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur tes amis, c'est un fait. Mais tant qu'ils sont à tes côtés de leur plein gré, rends-leur la confiance dont ils font preuve à ton égard, et fais-leur honneur._

- _Je le ferai !_

Liam se dressa d'un bond sur sa couchette.

- Je le ferai ! Je le ferai !

- Liam ? demanda la voix d'Ezra. Ca va mieux ?

- Ouais, Ezra ! Je suis vivant ! Je suis Liam Kincaid, et je suis vivant ! Je suis en pleine forme ! Je ne sens plus rien !

Le docteur Lohrn regarda en vitesse le petit oscilloscope relié à l'adolescent, et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Mais oui ! Incroyable ! Douze heures de sommeil, et tu es entièrement rétabli ! Si tous les patients étaient aussi motivés que toi, je devrais changer de métier !

- Douze heures ? J'ai dormi douze heures ?

- Oui, apparemment.

Liam bondit du matelas, et se livra même à quelques manœuvres d'arts martiaux exagérément exécutées comme dans les mauvais holofilms d'action. Dankin, attiré par les cris de joie de l'adolescent, était arrivé, et regarda Liam d'un air ahuri. Canderous cria du cockpit :

- On y est ! Lastelle est en vue !

Quand la rampe d'accès s'abattit sur la piste d'atterrissage, il y eut un grondement sourd qui fit écho dans la cour déserte. Chi'ta descendit lentement. Le temps était magnifique, il n'y avait que quelques nuages blancs dans le ciel doré, mais elle n'eut aucun plaisir à ressentir l'air pur de l'extérieur. D'habitude, elle adorait contempler le ciel, le soleil… aujourd'hui, la nuit qui tombait peu à peu était porteuse d'une terrible menace, la jeune fille le sentait. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit une petite silhouette vêtue d'un ample habit de cérémonie qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Encore hésitante, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle. Les deux gardes en armure Mecetti qui tenaient leurs fusils blasters en main ne bougèrent pas, et la petite Drall frissonna en sentant une vague de méfiance et d'agressivité dans sa direction.

- Soyez la bienvenue sur Obulette, mademoiselle Koskaya ! salua alors la voix de la personne qui s'approchait de la navette, bras ouverts et sourire aux lèvres. Je me présente, Quelm, maître de cérémonie au service de la Maison Mecetti.

C'était un Mrlssti, au plumage bariolé à dominance bleue. Son sourire engageant réchauffa un peu le petit cœur de Chi'ta, qui eut le courage de descendre. Le silence était presque total, seulement troublé par le claquement que de grands drapeaux représentant le blason Mecetti émettaient au gré du vent.

- Bonjour, maître Quelm. C'est très… étrange. Je m'attendais à ce que les pistes d'atterrissage soient bondées.

- Elles le sont, mademoiselle. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas sur l'une des pistes principales, mais dans une petite cour dérobée où nous pouvons recevoir en toute discrétion nos plus prestigieux invités.

- Ah… bon.

- Vous aurez l'occasion de briller en société, je vous le promets.

- C'est très aimable mais je ne cherche nullement à m'afficher.

Le majordome eut une petite crispation dans le sourire, puis fit un geste vers la porte.

- Je vous prie de me suivre, je vais vous mener à votre appartement.

- Mon… quoi ?

- Vous ne pensez pas que la demoiselle d'honneur de la future Dame Liryl de Mecetti va devoir loger à l'hôtel ou dans un dortoir commun ? plaisanta Quelm.

Cette appellation de la Dame de Sérénité fit frissonner Chi'ta, mais elle prit sur elle et fit abstraction. Docilement, la jeune fille suivit le petit non-Humain qui était à peine plus grand qu'elle. Il marchait avec vivacité, la guidant à travers de longs corridors décorés du sol au plafond de sculptures complexes feuilletées d'or pur. Des tapisseries holographiques représentant d'innombrables personnalités de la Maison Mecetti rivalisaient d'éclat avec d'immenses fresques brodées dans les tissus et les soies les plus fins. Chi'ta se sentait écrasée, aussi bien par les dimensions du couloir large de plus d'une dizaine de mètres et presque aussi haut, que par les regards sévères des ancêtres représentés sur les murs qui semblaient la dévisager avec mépris un à un. Elle prenait garde à surtout ne pas croiser le regard de l'un ou l'autre des soldats en armure azur frappée du symbole du Griffon d'Émeraude, l'âme de la Maison Mecetti. Par l'une des portes-fenêtres, elle put voir un cloître, et d'autres bâtiments de la propriété. Contrairement aux mondes tels que Coruscant ou Procopia, la capitale de la Maison Mecetti avait conservé un style austère, post-médiéval, du moins dans le secteur où habitaient les membres les plus éminents de la Famille.

- Je ne savais pas que l'architecture d'Obulette pouvait être aussi impressionnante !

- N'est-ce pas ? répondit Quelm avec un sourire de fierté.

- Est-ce que toute la planète suit le même genre ?

- Effectivement. Les Mecetti sont modernes dans les idéologies, mais conservent leurs racines dans leur manière de vivre. Ils honorent ainsi leurs ancêtres jusqu'à garder intacts les trésors patrimoniaux qui nous ont été légués. N'êtes-vous jamais venue sur la planète mère de notre Maison, mademoiselle Koskaya ?

- Je dois avouer que non. Où sommes-nous exactement ?

- Dans le périmètre du Palais Seigneurial, plus précisément au pavillon des invités.

- Le Palais Seigneurial ? Celui où vit le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund le Onzième ?

- En personne, mademoiselle Koskaya. Vous le verrez demain, à la cérémonie.

- La cérémonie… aura donc lieu… demain ?

- Tout à fait. Cela vous laisse donc quelques heures pour vous détendre après ce long et fatigant voyage. Auparavant, avec votre permission, le tailleur prendra vos mesures afin de confectionner une robe digne d'une Dame.

- Une… une robe ?

Le sourire du Mrlssti s'allongea sans malice.

- Hé oui ! Je n'ai rien contre votre kimono, mais Don Nycator de Mecetti insiste pour que tout soit fait dans les plus grandes pompes possibles. Un tel habit ne siéra pas à une Dame de votre envergure pour un événement aussi important !

- Une Dame ? Moi ?

- Bien évidemment. Don Nycator de Mecetti m'a dit que vous travaillez pour l'Ordre Jedi. Vous êtes la première représentante de l'Ordre que j'ai le privilège de rencontrer. J'ajoute que c'est un honneur que je ne pensais pas vivre un jour.

- Tout l'honneur… est pour moi, maître Quelm, marmonna la jeune fille.

Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à se sentir flattée. Autour d'elle, les serviteurs, valets et autres membres du personnel allaient et venaient joyeusement, ordonnés comme les danseurs d'un ballet classique, et la bonne humeur était générale, cependant elle n'en profita pas cette fois, car son estomac était trop noué par l'angoisse. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas pensé ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais le Mrlssti ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- Et le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund a fait venir un orchestre symphonique, le meilleur du Secteur Tapani. Le dîner sera tout simplement royal !

- Et… savez-vous s'il y aura beaucoup d'invités ?

- Ils se compteront par milliers, Dame Koskaya, mais si l'on excepte le Haut Seigneur lui-même, aucun ne sera aussi prestigieux que vous, j'en suis sûr.

Quelm rit maladroitement de sa plaisanterie, et cessa vite en voyant que la jeune fille ne se joignit pas à lui.

- Enfin bref, ce sera le mariage le plus grand, le plus important, le plus magnifique de toute l'histoire de la Maison Mecetti, et vous serez aux premières loges ! Oh, je suis tellement content ! Si j'osais, je…

- Quoi ?

Quelm toussota.

- Je vous inviterais à dîner après la cérémonie !

Chi'ta sursauta.

- Seulement en tant qu'invitée prestigieuse, ma Dame. Je n'ai aucune arrière-pensée, surtout pas envers une personne de votre rang !

- Je… suis flattée…

Elle sentit ses intestins faire un nœud supplémentaire.

_Que le Grand Fouisseur m'aide à garder mon calme, au moins encore un peu !_

La lumière tamisée du petit appartement grésillait. Dehors, des speeders fonçaient bruyamment dans la nuit, et des ricanements résonnaient à travers la ruelle. Le quartier le plus mal famé de la capitale de Lastelle, la première planète du secteur Mecetti sur la route entre Procopia et Obulette, était une véritable décharge. Une zone de non-droit où les forces de l'ordre n'osaient plus aller depuis longtemps. Bref, une planque idéale pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

Liam, Ezra, Canderous et Dankin avaient retrouvé Eldon Hejaran dans un squat au quatrième étage d'un vieil immeuble à moitié en ruines. Avant de débarquer, ils avaient envoyé un message urgent à la baronnie de Pella via une ligne sécurisée du Commando Page. Eldon avait répondu par la même fréquence, acceptant immédiatement de porter son aide toutes affaires cessantes. Pendant que Canderous et Dankin faisaient un nouveau plein à l'astroport, Ezra peaufinait leur stratégie, et Liam mettait ce temps à profit pour parachever son rôle.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de nous aider comme tu le fais.

- La Maison Mecetti et le Haut Seigneur courent un danger, si j'ai la possibilité de faire quelque chose pour aider, ce n'est pas seulement ma volonté, c'est un devoir que j'ai envers les miens.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient isolés dans une petite pièce, et le baron Eldon avait prévu tout un nécessaire de maquillage.

- Je suis bien content de connaître au moins un Mecetti digne de son titre.

Pendant qu'il appliquait la pâte dermique sur le visage du padawan, Eldon eut un sourire un peu grinçant.

- Tous les Mecetti ne sont pas comme ceux de Pella. Pour commencer, Rodoric ne m'a pas déçu pour le moment. Ensuite, comme dans toutes les grandes Familles, il y a des canards boiteux, mais il y a aussi des gens intègres. Peut-être même que tu en as déjà rencontré, même si tu ne t'en es pas forcément rendu compte.

- J'ai sympathisé avec deux Mecetti, des cousins de Don Nycator, ils ne tenaient pas rigueur de mon rang social inférieur au leur.

- Inférieur ? Un Jedi ?

- Ils n'étaient pas au courant.

- D'accord. Bon, arrête de bouger, j'en arrive au moment un peu délicat. Ca tiendra les quelques heures du voyage et pour toute la journée du mariage, mais il faut au moins que ça sèche. Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Dans la pièce à côté, Ezra attendait, assise sur un divan crevé par endroits. Elle entendit la voix de Liam l'appeler :

- Ezra ? Tu peux venir voir ?

La doctoresse Calipsa franchit la porte de bois, et vit les deux « cousins » assis côte à côte, chacun sur un tabouret. Elle en resta ébahie.

- Alors, docteur Lohrn, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Il n'était plus question de ressemblance. Deux clones, deux reflets… une analyse ADN aurait pu déterminer qui était qui, mais avec les techniques de grimage d'Eldon et sans la Force, pas moyen de faire la différence à l'œil nu. Et comme Liam s'était changé, impossible de le reconnaître à ses vêtements.

- Avouez que c'est plutôt bluffant, non ?

Elle se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé.

- Oui, j'avoue qu'un non-Jedi comme moi ne pourrait vraiment rien repérer. Bien sûr, il y aurait la cicatrice que Liam a eue de la part de votre parent Themion, mais à part ça…

- Tu veux dire « feu _son_ parent », Ezra ! répondit « Eldon » avec la voix de Liam.

L'autre éclata de rire devant la mine de la jeune femme qui s'allongea encore. Grâce à la Force, Liam pouvait même imiter à la perfection la voix d'Eldon. Celui-ci dit alors :

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu que Themion avait eu un regrettable accident sur Talorande.

- Il a voulu tous nous bombarder, répondit le docteur Lohrn d'un ton sans réplique.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'y voyais quelque chose de mal.

- Nous sommes d'accord.

La jeune femme remarqua alors un petit détail.

- Liam, tes cheveux…

Pour avoir la même coiffure que le baron, l'adolescent était passé sous la paire de ciseaux. Ses cheveux n'étaient désormais plus que de longues mèches. Il avait dû sacrifier la queue de cheval…

- C'est un moindre mal. Avec la Force, ils repousseront plus vite !

- Oh, tu sais… j'aime autant que tu restes comme ça. Non, franchement, ça te va bien. Enfin, je dis ça… je préfère les cheveux courts, même chez les filles.

- Docteur, je crains fort que l'heure ne soit pas à l'exposition de vos préférences capillaires, dit évasivement le véritable Eldon Hejaran.

- Oui, Baron, vous avez raison. Allons rejoindre Canderous et Dankin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient revenus au _Vandread_. Canderous finissait de remplir la facture. Quand il vit arriver les deux sosies, il fit un petit sifflement admiratif.

- Joli ! On voit que t'as eu affaire à un pro ! Bien, partons !

- Attendez ! Je vais vous accompagner !

Dankin souffla d'irritation, ses oreilles se couchèrent et son pelage se hérissa quand le Seigneur Vaskel Savill entra à son tour sur la piste. Ezra le salua :

- Ah, seigneur Savill, nous n'attendions plus que vous !

Canderous ne cacha pas son déplaisir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, celui-là ?

- Il a beaucoup insisté pour venir, Canderous.

- J'ai autant de raisons que vous de contribuer au renversement de Don Nycator.

- Pourquoi l'avoir amené ? insista le Mandalorien. Le gosse, c'était pas assez ?

- N'oublions pas que c'est lui qui fournit la navette pour que vous arriviez à Obulette pendant qu'Eldon garde le _Vandread_. On lui doit bien ça.

- Je ne suis pas invité, mais je ferai comme maître Canderous : avec une armure de garde, je pourrai me joindre à la cérémonie.

Dankin se dressa devant toute sa hauteur devant Savill. Il pointa un index griffu vers le visage du seigneur et gronda :

- Si Melantha trahit, Melantha périt.

- Je n'ai nullement envie de faire ni l'un ni l'autre, maître chasseur. J'ai au moins le même désir que vous de mettre Don Nycator de Mecetti dans une situation embarrassante, et je n'ai aucun intérêt à me jouer de vous. J'ajouterai même que je risque ma vie aussi. La Maison Melantha est en guerre contre la Maison Mecetti, ne l'oubliez pas. Si je suis percé à jour avant d'avoir pu communiquer avec Bodé Leobund, soyez sûr que Nycator me fera exécuter sur-le-champ.

- Je crois qu'il a compris, Vaskel, coupa Canderous. Je ne vous fais pas confiance, mais Liam croit en vous, alors je la ferme. Mais si vous tentez de nous doubler, c'est moi qui vous descends. C'est clair ?

- Limpide, maître Tal.

- Montons à bord du _Vandread_, j'aimerais vous parler de quelques-uns des acteurs-clefs de cette journée.

Le jeune baron sortit de sa poche une cartouche de données qu'il agita pour appuyer ses dires. Tous entrèrent dans le vaisseau.

- Les amis, en plus de Don Nycator de Mecetti, il y a au moins quatre personnes que nous devrons avoir à l'œil pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie, et des festivités. Le premier, bien sûr, est le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund de Mecetti.

Le portrait holographique du Haut Seigneur apparut au-dessus de la table d'holo-échecs.

- Soyons francs, un homme dans une telle position a forcément quelques squelettes dans son placard, autrement il se serait fait renverser par quelqu'un de moins scrupuleux. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit de mèche avec les Précurseurs de Kathol. Que ce soit de gré ou de force, ce n'est pas dans la philosophie des Mecetti de s'allier avec de telles créatures. Cela dit, nous ne devrons pas le quitter des yeux plus d'une minute, que ce soit pour le protéger… ou tenter de l'arrêter. Bon, maintenant, le deuxième.

Une énorme figure ronde aux joues flasques tournoya au-dessus de l'échiquier.

- J'ai le désavantage de vous présenter le Grand Prêtre Horlog. Il assure le respect des traditions religieuses sur Obulette depuis une quarantaine d'années.

- Quelles sont vos croyances ?

- Le Culte des Ancêtres, Liam. Il faudra que je t'en explique les bases pendant le trajet, que tu ne sois pas trop pris au dépourvu En gros, il s'agit de rappeler les règles édictées par les fondateurs du secteur Tapani, Shey Tapani en tête. Ce prêtre suit la branche de la Sainte Parole de Shey Tapani. Vous devez cependant savoir qu'il y a des zones d'ombre dans son histoire personnelle. Durant sa longue carrière de prélat, il a souvent changé de diocèse, et chaque fois, il y avait un fait divers assez louche qui s'était produit peu de temps avant. Une banqueroute, un meurtre, un suicide…

- Ouais, autrement dit, il s'est mouillé dans de sales histoires. Et on ne l'a jamais coincé ?

- Non, maître Tal. La générosité de ses dons, les nombreux banquets destinés au petit peuple, son taux admirable de conversion de sceptiques dissipent les malentendus. Ses sermons sont empreints de conviction, et certains croient entendre Shey Tapani quand il prêche. Seulement, contrairement à ce dernier, le Grand Prêtre Horlog vit dans le luxe et ne dédaigne pas les plaisirs de la table, ni ceux de la chair.

- D'accord… Je le vois bien en complice des Précurseurs, celui-là.

Eldon passa au troisième fichier. Cette fois, le portrait représentait un Mrlssti. Petit, le plumage bleu, l'œil vif.

- Quelm, le Grand Majordome du palais du Haut Seigneur. Il est l'exemple type de la politique de tolérance du Secteur Tapani. Bien qu'il refuse obstinément de le reconnaître, il est parfaitement conscient qu'il ne serait pas là où il est s'il n'y avait pas ces réglementations de quotas de non-Humains dans les hautes fonctions.

- Comment il les assure, ces fonctions ?

- Comme tous les représentants de son espèce, docteur Lohrn. Il est d'un naturel ouvert, énergique, et très bavard. Il est également d'un perfectionnisme maladif, et est capable de faire une crise de nerfs s'il voit un parterre de fleurs non conforme au reste de l'allée.

- Donc, ce monsieur veut que tout soit organisé au mieux. Et dans le cas contraire ?

- En cas de sale affaire, docteur Lohrn, son obstination à suivre le protocole et le règlement, son incapacité à prendre des initiatives, et son manque évident de courage le placent systématiquement au-dessus de tout soupçon. S'il y a un traître dans les hautes sphères, ça ne peut pas être lui. Physiologiquement, cela se verrait immédiatement. Et maintenant, voici le meilleur pour la fin.

La quatrième personne était un Humain d'une quarantaine d'années, avec une barbe argentée et une coupe de cheveux nette. Il portait une tunique légère et sobre, avec une broche de la Maison Mecetti.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Liam.

- Notre Sabacc pur, « cousin ». Les amis, voici le lieutenant Skee Jodo. C'est le responsable de la sécurité dans les quartiers de la haute noblesse d'Obulette.

- Responsable de la sécurité ? Un simple lieutenant ? Comment a-t-il fait ?

- Ca va peut-être t'étonner, Liam, mais de la manière la plus intègre possible. Je vous résume son histoire : né sur Obulette, fils aîné d'une famille aisée, il s'engage dans l'armée dès sa majorité, et sa détermination lui permet de grimper rapidement les échelons de la hiérarchie. Il y a cependant quelque chose qui coince : plus d'une fois, on lui reproche de ne pas obéir aux ordres, de contester les décisions, mais il a la chance d'avoir une famille proche de celle de Bodé Leobund lui-même. Aussi, quand il accuse ses supérieurs de manquements aux règles d'éthique, le père de l'actuel Haut Seigneur de Mecetti n'ignore pas de suite ses dires, et demande à son réseau de renseignements d'effectuer les vérifications nécessaires. Rapidement, on découvre que le sergent Jodo avait raison – un complot contre le Haut Seigneur d'alors est même éventé.

- Ah, quand même…

- N'est-ce pas, maître Tal ? Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que des pourris chez les Mecetti. Enfin bref, une fois les conspirateurs bannis sur une planète-prison, le Haut Seigneur Mecetti a voulu accorder à Skee Jodo la récompense de son choix. Celui-ci n'a eu qu'une demande : servir la Famille Seigneuriale – son rêve secret. C'est ainsi qu'il devint lieutenant, et responsable de la sécurité du Palais Seigneurial d'Obulette. Quand le Haut Seigneur fut assassiné, quelques années plus tard, les soupçons se sont très vite portés sur lui. Heureusement, il avait un alibi solide et confirmé – il avait des affaires familiales à régler sur Nyssa – et le nouveau Haut Seigneur, Bodé Leobund XI, a défendu âprement celui qu'il désignait comme « le plus fidèle serviteur de la Maison Mecetti ». Jodo a conservé son poste, et y est toujours, à l'heure actuelle. Ses états de service sont irréprochables, son efficacité à l'action conséquente. Il peut nous être très précieux.

- Ou tous nous balancer ! ronchonna Canderous.

- Pas si nous lui disons que nous agissons dans l'intérêt du Haut Seigneur Leobund – ce qui est le cas au moins pour moi.

- Dans ce cas, dès le prochain arrêt, j'envoie une communication à Keleman Ciro pour lui dire de prendre contact avec ce lieutenant.

- Bonne idée, Ezra. Cependant, n'oubliez pas qu'il reste avant tout fidèle à Leobund. Si jamais il vous voit agir contre les Mecetti sans en avoir donné une bonne raison, il risque de croire que nous l'aurons trompé, et dans ce cas… pas de cadeau !

- Au fait, qui est Keleman Ciro ? demanda Savill.

- Notre « suite de l'Idiot », répondit Ezra. Et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Bien, à présent, répartissons-nous dans notre vaisseau et le vôtre, seigneur Savill, il est temps d'y aller !

- Je vous retrouve en orbite aux coordonnées fixées, répondit le seigneur Melantha.

- Obulette en vue !

En effet, la planète était apparue dans le cockpit après quelques heures de voyage en hyperespace.

La voix de Vaskel Savill résonna dans le communicateur :

- Je branche le sas, nous allons pouvoir effectuer le transfert.

Dans un grand cliquetis, la connexion universelle relia le _Vandread_ à l'_Orvet_, le petit vaisseau de Savill. Canderous se tourna vers Eldon.

- Hé, mec, tu sais ce que tu risques, si tu es pris ?

- On ne me prendra pas.

- Si ça devait arriver, tu ne nous connais pas. On t'a obligé à nous obéir sous peine de faire sauter une bombe à concussion sur l'un des villages de Pella.

- Je resterai en contact permanent. Tant que je ne vole pas dans le périmètre de la cathédrale, je ne risque rien. Des vaisseaux, y en a des millions qui volent au-dessus d'Obulette. Mais à votre signal, je fonce vous aider.

Eldon s'avança vers Liam, lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

- Bonne chance, « cousin ».

- Toi aussi, « cousin ».

- Je prierai pour que l'esprit de Shey Tapani anime vos âmes.

- Que la Force soit avec toi, Eldon.

Canderous et Liam montèrent à bord de l'_Orvet_, retrouvant Savill, ainsi que Dankin et Ezra qui étaient restés avec le Melantha. Savill rentra le sas, et le _Vandread_ accéléra pour pénétrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Il disparut en quelques secondes.

- Voilà, commenta Savill. La première partie du plan est donc en place. Maintenant, selon ce que nous avons convenu, nous sommes à bord d'une navette de location affrétée par la famille Hejaran – n'oublions pas qu'ils sont en retard au niveau technologique, ils n'ont pas encore de vaisseau frappés à leur blason. Ce ne sera donc pas trop choquant de nous voir dans un vaisseau sans décoration. Vous, Liam, jouez le rôle du nouveau baron Eldon Hejaran. Monsieur Tal et moi-même sommes vos gardes. Avec nos armures, on ne nous reconnaîtra pas.

- Ils ne risquent pas de vous obliger à ôter vos casques à l'entrée ?

- Ce serait signe d'un manque de confiance envers vous, et cela relèverait de la dernière goujaterie. Non, les invités sont censés avoir des gardes sûrs, ne serait-ce que parce que si jamais il y a un problème de traîtrise de garde, il en va de la responsabilité de leur seigneur.

- Et Dankin ?

- Monsieur Dankin sera Muuurgh, un important commençant de Togoria. Sa présence n'étonnera pas outre mesure, car les habitants de la Lune de l'Orbe de la Nuit voient n'importe quel partenariat à leur avantage. Les Togoriens sont très rares dans le Secteur Tapani, et avec les petits changements esthétiques que le docteur Lohrn a faits sur sa personne pendant le voyage, nul ne le reconnaîtra.

En effet, Ezra avait profité du voyage pour faire au Togorien quelques tresses et teindre sa fourrure crème en châtain foncé par endroits. Le résultat était plus que satisfaisant, un œil non exercé n'aurait pas distingué le guerrier d'un autre. Un petit voyant du tableau de bord s'alluma. Savill eut un sourire satisfait.

- Bien ! Il est à l'heure au rendez-vous ! Maintenant, deuxième partie du plan, docteur Lohrn. Votre voiture vous attend.

Une navette portant le blason Calipsa s'arrêta devant l'_Orvet_.

- Vous allez rejoindre votre Haut Seigneur. Personne ne s'étonnera de le voir avec son infirmière attitrée.

- Ca ne paraîtra pas bizarre de voir une femme à la place de son droïd ?

- Pas forcément, répondit Ezra. Amener un droïd à un mariage, c'est pas top au niveau des convenances. Et puis, d'après le baron Turel, mon passage à la télé a donné une image de doctoresse bien représentative de la Maison Calipsa.

- Rustre et bornée ? ricana le Mandalorien.

- Audacieuse et professionnelle, grand cornichon, rétorqua Ezra. Va te préparer au lieu de raconter des conneries !

En ricanant encore, Canderous passa dans une cabine. Savill fit de même, se dirigeant vers une autre pièce isolée. Liam accompagna la jeune femme vers le sas. Avant de quitter l'_Orvet_, elle se tourna face au padawan.

- Liam… c'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.

- Je suppose, oui.

- Tu es conscient qu'il y a un sacré paquet de chances pour que ça foire ?

- Oui.

- Et que si ça foire, on passe tous à la casserole ?

- Si ça foire, les Kathols vont rebâtir le secteur à leur façon, et dans ce cas, ou bien le Conseil des Jedi et la République nous sauveront, ou bien on ne passera pas beaucoup de temps dans les cellules Mecetti car toutes les planètes du secteur Tapani seront vitrifiées en quelques semaines, alors à quoi bon s'inquiéter ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire… que tu penses que ce qu'on fait ne servira à rien ?

- Au contraire. Tant qu'il y a au moins une chance pour que ça marche, on fonce. Un Jedi Gardien ne pèse pas indéfiniment les possibilités. Il agit. Même si je n'en ai pas encore le titre, je tâche de me comporter en Jedi.

- Pour moi, tu _es_ un Jedi.

Le padawan eut un petit sourire. Le docteur Lohrn continua :

- Chi'ta a vraiment beaucoup de chance.

- Ouais, mais j'ai moi aussi cette chance. Cette chance, c'est vous tous.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme serra Liam contre elle, et sentit une larme émue glisser sur sa joue. Enfin, elle murmura :

- Fais tout de même très attention, je t'en prie. Ne joue pas au héros bêtement.

Puis elle s'engagea dans le sas, et dit encore :

- Que la Force soit avec toi.

- Je te dis le mot de cinq lettres !

Il faisait un temps magnifique au-dessus du Plateau d'Argent. Cette immense surface plane au sommet de la montagne accueillait le secteur le plus riche de l'aile seigneuriale du Palais Mecetti. La cathédrale était bâtie sur un piton rocheux qui se dressait fièrement au-dessus d'un immense lac scintillant de mille éclats. Toutes les terres environnantes étaient fertiles et bien cultivées. Les pistes d'atterrissage étaient bondées de navettes officielles. Des centaines de journalistes venus de tous les coins du Secteur Tapani commentaient chaque pas de chacun des invités, pendant que de petits droïds sondes filmaient les visages Humains et non-Humains.

Il y avait une très grande majorité d'Humains, c'est pourquoi les individus d'autres peuples étaient facilement repérables. Bien sûr, les Herglics et les Mrlssti restaient familiers, mais chaque non-Humain inhabituel attisait les curiosités. Aussi le grand Togorien qui dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie le reste de la foule ne passait vraiment pas inaperçu, et la plupart des gens ne retenaient pas leurs exclamations sur son passage.

Après avoir quitté la piste d'atterrissage, chaque invité était convié à se rendre à un portillon de sécurité, où les agents vérifiaient l'identité génétique. Cette pratique n'était pas spécialement bien vue, mais personne ne s'en étonna, devant le caractère particulier de cette cérémonie où tant de personnalités importantes du monde politique étaient attendues. Les nobles passaient par la porte principale, tandis que leurs gardes, intendants et autres accompagnants étaient dirigés vers une autre salle plus modeste. Une femme en uniforme d'officier de sécurité était installée à un bureau, relevant les identités.

- Vos noms, titres et fiefs ?

- Je suis Eldon Hejaran de Mecetti, baron de la Lune de l'Orbe de la Nuit dans le système Pella.

Liam avait passé la dernière demi-heure du voyage à répéter cette unique phrase, de manière à pouvoir la prononcer de la manière la plus naturelle possible, sans que la moindre émotion superflue ne le trahît. L'officier d'accueil saisit son petit scanner optique, le plaça devant l'œil du jeune homme.

_Okay, cousin… J'espère que le faux dossier est arrivé à temps._

La préposée se tourna vers l'écran, lut les petits caractères, et fronça les sourcils.

- Hum… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Liam, s'appliquant à utiliser une expression soutenue.

- Je suis désolée, mais il y a un petit contretemps. Un petit souci dans le programme…

Une fois encore, Liam se félicita de porter une chemise anti-transpirante.

- Ah… et c'est grave ?

- Probablement pas, mais je dois en référer à mon chef. Je vous prie d'attendre une minute, ce ne sera pas long.

L'hôtesse d'accueil se leva, et passa dans la pièce à côté. Les gardes Mecetti ne bougèrent pas, mais l'adolescent sentait bien qu'ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Faisant un effort inouï pour conserver son calme, Liam sentait son sang bouillir instantanément. D'instinct, il craignit que ce « petit contretemps » fût en réalité un moyen de le retarder, et de l'avoir suffisamment longtemps à l'œil pour permettre à une patrouille d'arriver.

_Blast ! Quelque chose cloche vraiment ! Ca n'a pas marché ! Ne perds pas ton calme, ne perds surtout pas ton calme. Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

N'osant bouger, il laissa son regard glisser sur sa gauche, et aperçut une fenêtre… son unique sortie s'il était amené à prendre la fuite. La femme revenait avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, accompagnée d'un homme en uniforme de la garde Mecetti, un homme entre deux âges avec une barbe hirsute. Liam reconnut le lieutenant Jodo.

- Baron Eldon Hejaran ?

- Ou… oui ?

- Lieutenant Jodo. Tout est arrangé, soyez sans crainte. Vous savez ce que c'est, l'informatique, c'est très pratique, mais quand ça tombe en panne…

- Une panne ? C'était juste une panne ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

- Certain, Baron. Comme votre nom n'a été que très récemment enregistré, toute notre base de données n'est pas encore totalement à jour. Mais nous avons pu faire un comparatif avec les fichiers de Pella. Soyez le bienvenu sur Obulette, Baron Eldon Hejaran de Mecetti, je vous souhaite de passer un séjour inoubliable.

- J'en suis persuadé, lieutenant.

Liam se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement qui aurait pu le compromettre, se contentant d'un grand sourire, pensant à quel point la situation pouvait être ironique.

_Oh oui, ça va être vraiment inoubliable !_

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le lieutenant venait juste de glisser quelque chose dans la poche avant de son veston. Il décida d'attendre d'être à nouveau à l'extérieur pour vérifier ce que c'était. Dankin le suivit sans difficulté. Eldon avait eu le temps de transmettre l'invitation de « Muuurgh ».

Une fois les trois portillons de sécurité franchis, l'adolescent et le Togorien se retrouvèrent dehors. Ils étaient à présent sur une longue passerelle qui enjambait un fleuve sur lequel flottaient de grands hovercrafts. Et toujours, dans tous les coins, des gardes Mecetti. Liam vit arriver Savill et Canderous. Chacun d'eux portait un fusil blaster, ainsi qu'un pistolet blaster dans un étui à leur ceinture, soit l'équipement standard réglementaire des gardes ordinaires. Pour avoir l'air d'un baron digne, il décida de jouer l'autoritaire. Se tournant vers les deux adultes, il aboya :

- Remuez-vous, tous les deux ! Ne faisons pas attendre le Haut Seigneur !

Les deux soi-disant gardes pressèrent le pas. Lorsqu'ils furent un peu à l'écart, Savill marmonna à l'oreille de Liam :

- Je vous conseille de ne pas trop profiter de la situation…

- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit narquoisement l'adolescent. C'est une bonne occasion de vous apprendre ce qu'endurent vos sujets, autant ne pas la laisser passer !

Il sourit davantage en entendant Canderous se retenir de rire avec difficulté sous son casque. Il fouilla dans sa veste, et ressortit une carte de visite au nom de Skee Jodo, au verso de laquelle il pouvait lire :

« Ciro m'a prévenu. »

L'air de rien, il remit le papier au Togorien en disant juste pour la bonne mesure :

- Tenez, n'hésitez pas si vous voulez faire appel à moi.

Le docteur Lohrn, de son côté, était restée près du Haut Seigneur Weston Warsheld. Profitant d'un instant de répit où personne ne semblait les écouter, le vieillard fit un petit signe à la jeune femme pour lui parler :

- Maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre fidélité et votre dévouement envers notre Famille.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir, Haut Seigneur.

- Je me sens aussi vaillant que lorsque j'avais soixante ans ! Comme c'est excitant !

- Haut Seigneur, j'aimerais cependant vous dire ceci : il est fort probable que je me retrouve dans une situation embarrassante, voyez-vous.

- Si les documents que vous avez trouvés sont authentiques, nous serons tous dans une situation embarrassante.

- Oui, mais peut-être que nous nous sommes trompés, ou que les apparences ont joué contre nous. Dans ce cas, je vous en prie, Haut Seigneur faites donc en sorte de ne pas me connaître. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on vous considère comme un complice, et qu'il puisse vous arriver de gros ennuis.

- Le Baron Turel m'a parlé de vous en des termes très élogieux, et j'ai confiance en son jugement.

- Quoi que je puisse dire ou faire, je vous prie par avance d'accepter toutes mes…

- Laissez, laissez. Vous connaissez l'adage, jeune fille, « à époque désespérée, mesure désespérée ». J'espère cependant qu'on n'aura pas trop à attendre, j'ai horreur des messes trop longues !

Ils franchirent la passerelle au-dessus du fleuve du Griffon, et entrèrent dans le bâtiment de réception, celui qui donnait accès à la Cathédrale. Le mouvement de foule s'amplifiait dans les couloirs plus étroits. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme aperçut Liam accompagné de ses deux « gardes » et du Togorien. Ils avaient l'air à l'aise dans leurs rôles, ce qui rassura un peu Ezra. Prenant garde à surtout ne pas croiser leurs regards, elle s'engagea à son tour vers le portail de sortie, quand elle vit approcher d'elle un garde Mecetti en armure. En passant près d'elle, la voix trafiquée de son masque chuchota :

- Docteur Lohrn… les toilettes homme.

La jeune femme se pencha vers le Haut Seigneur Warsheld.

- Le devoir m'appelle, Haut Seigneur.

- Je vous en prie, mon enfant.

Le temps de relever la tête, le garde avait disparu. Mais la doctoresse savait déjà qui venait de l'aborder. Une minute plus tard, après s'être faufilée difficilement entre les invités, elle était dans la grande salle carrelée des toilettes communes. Le garde retira son casque à son arrivée.

- Capitaine Ciro, ravie de voir que vous êtes à l'heure.

- Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde, docteur Lohrn. Bon, si vous permettez, je dois me changer.

Sans attendre de réponse, Ciro entra dans une des cabines et ferma la porte. La jeune femme l'entendit retirer les pièces de son armure une par une.

- J'ai analysé les documents que vous m'avez envoyés. Pas à dire, ça fait sacrément froid dans le dos !

- Seulement dans le dos ? Vous êtes un vrai dur ! Alors, comment voyez-vous les choses ?

- Les gardes sont très nombreux et bien armés, en outre le nombre de civils ne permet pas une opération de front. Le mieux va être de pousser Don Nycator et ses complices à se faire voir par tout le monde quand il n'aura plus d'occasion d'échapper à l'autorité Mecetti.

- Nous sommes d'accord.

- Je vais donc descendre au bureau central de sécurité, avec un de leurs uniformes. A l'heure où je vous parle, deux de mes gars ont déjà infiltré l'équipe, sous couvert de fausses identités. Je vais les rejoindre, j'avais juste besoin de faire un dernier petit tour à la surface, et de vous parler.

- Du vrai travail de pro.

- Je vais prendre le contrôle de la régie. Et je diffuserai les documents au moment de la cérémonie. Ca fera un beau spectacle !

- Non, capitaine ! Surtout pas !

Il n'y eut plus de bruit dans la cabine, traduisant la surprise de Ciro.

- Notre objectif est de fourrer les preuves sous le nez de Leobund, non ?

- Oui, mais nous ne savons pas quelles réactions ça va provoquer !

- Allons, vous ne pensez quand même pas que tous les invités vont se changer en cafards et nous dévorer ? Je doute que la planète soit sous la coupe des Kathols.

- Vous avez raison, mais le souci, c'est Dame Liryl. Tant qu'elle est encore présente à la noce, nous ne savons pas du tout ce qui peut lui arriver. Don Nycator compte sur sa présence pour mettre son plan à exécution, mais si jamais nous parvenons à le faire échouer, il risque de se venger sur elle. Notre priorité numéro un est de la faire sortir de la cathédrale et de lui faire quitter Obulette. C'est pourquoi notre plan est le suivant : d'abord, on met le bazar dans la cérémonie, en empêchant Liryl de répondre au Grand Prêtre. Ensuite, on la fait sortir par le balcon.

- Le balcon ?

- Oui, vous avez vu les plans de défense que Don Nycator de Mecetti voulait remettre à la Mante ? Il y a un balcon qui donne directement sur l'extérieur.

- Ah, vous voulez dire ce balcon-là ? L'idée est intéressante, mais il y a juste un petit détail gênant il y a plusieurs centaines de mètres de vide jusqu'au lac. Un tel plongeon vous changerait tous en omelette !

- Sauf si nous avons un taxi pour nous attendre. Eldon Hejaran à bord du _Vandread_, par exemple.

Ciro sortit de la cabine, il portait une combinaison beige de technicien, avec une casquette.

- Donc, voilà ce que je vous propose : à mon signal, et à mon signal seulement, vous diffusez les informations audio et vidéo. Pas avant.

- Même si je sens que vous êtes vraiment en position difficile ?

- Je préfère prendre le risque. Sans vouloir jouer les maréchales, dans notre petite bande, je suis celle qui a le plus d'expérience dans les négociations courtisanes. Si vous lancez les informations au mauvais moment, les grandes autorités risquent de n'y voir qu'un sombre canular. Il faudra les balancer au moment où nous aurons déjà réussi à faire vaciller leurs certitudes.

- Histoire que ce soit le coup de grâce.

- Exactement. Cela dit, si vous sentez que nous sommes tous sur le point d'être exécutés sans appel, on tente le tout pour le tout et vous les passez. On peut espérer que ça génère assez de confusion pour nous permettre de fuir.

- D'accord. Grâce aux caméras de télévision, je n'en perdrai pas une miette.

Pendant qu'il cachait l'armure dans le vide-ordures, Ezra se demanda à haute voix :

- Il n'était pas plus simple d'arriver directement en tenue d'opérateur de surveillance ?

- Plus je change de peau, moins on me repère facilement. C'est pas spécialement simple, mais c'est mon style.

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme quitta les sanitaires.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? Que va-t-il arriver ?

- Je l'ignore. Sincèrement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Dans l'antichambre très cossue, Dame Liryl peaufinait son maquillage. Non loin d'elle, Chi'ta marchait de long en large. Elle s'arrêta, et considéra la Dame de Sérénité. Liryl portait à présent une robe de mariée entièrement blanche, taillée dans les étoffes les plus légères et les plus volumineuses. Pour une fois, elle avait laissé de côté sa coiffe, révélant son crâne fin et rasé de près. Autour de son cou, le décolleté laissait apparaître un énorme collier fondu dans des alliages d'or, de cuivre et de platine, serti d'énormes pierres précieuses. Ses sourcils fins avaient été soulignés au crayon d'or, tout comme le contour de ses yeux. Elle avait l'allure et la prestance d'une impératrice de contrée désertique.

Les couturiers s'étaient également appliqués pour la houppelande de Chi'ta, une grande pièce de tissu doré garnie outrageusement de rubans. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient enroulés dans des bandes de soie de la même couleur, et d'énormes boucles d'oreille de platine pendaient de ses lobes. Même ses ongles avaient été vernis avec de la poudre d'or. Un coiffeur spécialisé dans le paysagisme facial avait passé plus d'une heure à tailler et à teindre la fourrure de son visage, créant des effets de relief et de coloration très recherchés. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sans doute apprécié d'avoir une présentation digne d'une Grande Duchesse, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à se trouver belle. Alors qu'elle vit encore son reflet dans une glace, elle trouva juste qu'elle ressemblait à un gros tournesol. Mais ce n'était qu'un petit souci par rapport à ce qui la préoccupait pleinement.

- Même si nos amis se sont infiltrés ici, ce dont je doute fort quand je pense à toutes les sécurités, cela ne changera rien. Ils vont… ils vont tous nous massacrer !

- Mais non, voyons, ne vous en faites donc pas ! S'ils voulaient vraiment commettre de tels actes, ne croyez-vous pas que nous l'aurions pressenti ? Nous sommes capables d'avoir des prémonitions, des visions… et je n'ai rien ressenti de tel.

- Mais s'ils pouvaient justement voiler leurs intentions ?

- On ne peut rien contre les principes immuables de l'univers.

De plus en plus nerveuse, la jeune Drall s'assit dans un fauteuil. Dame Liryl ajouta :

- Que savons-nous vraiment des Kathols, à ce jour, Chi'ta ?

- Que ce sont… des créatures malfaisantes qui attaquent à vue les utilisateurs de la Force. Ils veulent débarquer ici au moment le plus chargé d'émotions de cette cérémonie, c'est-à-dire le moment où vous accepterez la main de Don Nycator.

- Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils veulent exactement. De ce que j'ai pu lire sur les Précurseurs de Kathol, j'ai surtout retenu qu'ils étaient de grands savants, et qu'ils avaient développé une technologie bien plus évoluée que les autres. Ils étaient très spirituels, et cherchaient à atteindre la perfection en alliant technologie et biologie. Ils travaillaient volontiers avec les espèces moins abouties, et les aidaient à progresser. Ils ont peut-être encore de la considération pour nous tous.

- La même considération que nous pourrions avoir envers des animaux sur lesquels on pratique des expériences scientifiques !

- Contrairement à ces derniers, nous sommes suffisamment évolués pour pouvoir raisonner, et entamer un vrai dialogue avec eux. Et si c'était simplement ce qu'ils voulaient ? Je vous l'accorde, ils auraient pu prendre contact d'une manière plus fondamentalement officielle et moins théâtrale, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient des intentions hostiles. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'ils auraient déjà ravagé une planète ou deux, s'ils étaient intrinsèquement méchants ?

- Ils ont menacé nos vies à plusieurs reprises, ma Dame !

- Peut-être que ce n'était pas voulu. De grands conflits prennent leur source dans un défaut de communication, une méprise de langage…

La jeune Drall ne répondit pas, mais avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Les cloches de la cathédrale d'Obulette se mirent à sonner à travers tout le domaine.

- Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, maintenant.

La jeune femme se leva lentement, dans un grand froissement de tissu. Chi'ta se dégagea péniblement du fauteuil, et resta devant la fiancée. La Dame de Sérénité s'agenouilla, et prit délicatement dans ses mains les doigts duveteux de la jeune fille.

- Dame… Liryl…

- Chi'ta, tu as été la plus fidèle des amies. Je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra à l'issue de la cérémonie, au point où nous en sommes, et je n'aurai sans doute pas le loisir de t'en parler ultérieurement. C'est donc le moment ou jamais de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Je… je n'ai rien fait !

- Si, tu m'as conduite au Conseil des Jedi, tu as été l'oreille attentive dont j'avais besoin, et tu es là, maintenant, pour me soutenir. Jamais personne n'avait fait ça pour moi, auparavant. Tous à me considérer comme une demi-déesse, une messagère de la paix, pure et parfaite, à qui rien ne fait défaut, et tant d'autres qualificatifs disproportionnés… alors qu'au fond de ton cœur, tu m'as considérée comme une véritable amie. Rien d'autre.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Académie, Chi'ta avait été soumise à de nombreuses situations où ses nerfs avaient été secoués. Plus d'une fois, elle avait senti sa gorge se nouer sous l'effet de la tristesse ou de la peur, mais avait toujours contenu au maximum ses émotions. La vue du visage tranquille de Liryl prête à affronter les pires dénouements eut raison des dernières barrières psychologiques de la petite Drall.

- Ma… ma… Dame…

L'instant d'après, Chi'ta se retrouva la tête enfouie dans les bras de Liryl, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ce n'était plus un simple petit sanglot étouffé, mais un vrai cri du cœur sans plus aucune retenue. Toutes les peines, toutes les peurs qu'elle avait éprouvées ces derniers mois s'évacuaient dans ses pleurs. La jeune Humaine caressa doucement la tête de la padawan.

- Chut… tout va bien.

- Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas que tu partes !

- Là, doucement, Chi'ta, ne t'en fais pas.

- Nous savons… nous savons toutes les deux ce qui t'attend si tu passes cette porte !

- Et je saurai y faire face, grâce à toi.

- Il y a sûrement une autre solution ! Tu peux encore refuser, lui échapper… Te cacher quelque part, peut-être sur Yavin IV ! Cet homme est la marionnette de ces monstrueux Kathols, et nous le savons très bien !

- C'est triste, mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire, Chi'ta. Je refuse de fuir. Si je me cache, Don Nycator de Mecetti risque de se venger sur des innocents, comme Daymon Thorn a fait sur Lynx. Je dois aller de l'avant, et accomplir ma destinée. Je dois jouer son jeu pour avoir une chance de le battre sur son propre terrain.

La jeune Drall relâcha son étreinte, et renifla bruyamment, son petit minois tout poisseux. Dame Liryl lui essuya le visage de son mouchoir, toujours en souriant avec bienveillance.

- Sèche donc tes larmes, Chi'ta. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Je suis très touchée par ta compassion, mais j'ai choisi ma route. Tu as encore toute ta vie à vivre. Il ne faut pas que tu la gâches en te rendant malheureuse pour moi.

- Je sais, je suis ridicule, je…

- Non, c'est normal. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Mais je ne comprends pas… Serais-je trop jeune pour comprendre ? Tu sais que si tu l'épouses, tu es perdue, mais tu dis que c'est ton choix ! Comment peut-on choisir délibérément de courir à sa perte ? C'est du masochisme digne des mauvais feuilletons à l'eau de rose ! se révolta la petite Drall. Personne ne devrait vivre un mariage malheureux ! _Personne !_

- Je comprends très bien, Chi'ta, et je puis t'expliquer les choses, car tu as la maturité pour les comprendre. Je ne l'épouse pas à cause d'une attirance malsaine plus forte qu'une peur étouffante qu'il pourrait m'inspirer. C'est pour le Secteur Tapani que j'ai accepté sa proposition. En étant à ses côtés, je saurai mieux le connaître… et je pourrai ainsi le raisonner, je te l'ai dit. Au fond de lui, ce n'est pas un homme maléfique. Je sens de la volonté de bien faire, un esprit de faire progresser sa position et celle des gens qu'il estime. Tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est de quelqu'un pour l'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions.

- Oui, c'est vrai… mais peut-on vraiment raisonner un tel inconscient ? Quand il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut de toi, il se débarrassera de toi ! Que veut-il ? Ta vertu ? Un enfant de toi, peut-être ? Et après ? Il te jettera en pâture à ses maîtres ! Tu vas sans doute mourir, et _pour rien _! Je ne veux pas laisser faire ça, mais je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, je n'en ai pas le droit, puisque c'est ta décision ! C'est affreux !

Trop triste, la jeune fille se détourna, s'assit face à la coiffeuse, et enfouit encore son visage entre ses mains en gémissant. Dame Liryl, bouleversée, prit une expression résolue. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Chi'ta, inspira profondément, et dit :

- Chi'ta…

- Oui… ? bredouilla la jeune Drall.

- Il y a encore quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas révélé.

Chi'ta releva la tête, l'incompréhension filtrant à travers ses larmes.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Il est temps que ça change.

- Que… quoi ?

Dame Liryl avait du mal à parler, la voix nouée par l'appréhension.

- En fait, si j'ai décidé de m'unir à Don Nycator de Mecetti, c'est parce que…

- Eh bien alors, quoi !? coupa soudain une voix pressante à travers la porte.

On frappa bruyamment. La future mariée ouvrit, et le maître de cérémonie Quelm entra presque dans l'antichambre.

- On n'attend plus que vous, mes Dames ! La noce s'impatiente !

- Très bien. Allons-y.

La jeune Drall s'essuya une dernière fois les yeux.

- Je… quoi qu'il se passe… je te promets d'être forte.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de promettre, Chi'ta Koskaya.

Les deux femmes suivirent le majordome. Chi'ta sentait sa fourrure se hérisser alors qu'elle entendait la musique de l'orgue de la cathédrale résonner à travers les couloirs, rediffusée par des haut-parleurs dans tout le palais.

Une fois l'arrivée de la mariée annoncée, les invités entrèrent dans la cathédrale, un à un ou par petits groupes. L'organiste, un Codru-Ji à quatre bras, jouait avec exaltation l'une des plus fameuses symphonies d'Obulette. Ezra fut l'une des premières à entrer, poussant tranquillement le fauteuil antigrav du Haut Seigneur Weston Warsheld – l'appareil était autonome, mais ainsi il n'avait pas besoin de faire ronronner le moteur dans la nef. Ils se placèrent au premier rang. Ezra n'était qu'à quelques pas du Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund le Onzième, qu'elle salua poliment au passage.

Les premiers rangs étaient déjà remplis quand les quatre complices d'Ezra entrèrent dans la cathédrale. Canderous avait une vue impeccable de l'ensemble de la salle grâce aux systèmes d'amplificateurs de vision et d'audition du casque de son armure. Beaucoup de civils, mais quelques gardes étaient debout parmi les invités. Le mercenaire remarqua que tous les gardes du corps des seigneurs, barons, comtes et autres nobles n'étaient pas tous en armure high-tech comme la sienne. Selon le monde dont ils étaient issus, ils présentaient des uniformes et des armes de technologie différents – certains portaient même des heaumes antiques, des plastrons de bronze et des fusils à poudre explosive. Les gardes de Leobund, répartis aux points stratégiques de l'immense salle, en revanche, semblaient utiliser un matériel dernier cri.

_Pas mal, leurs flingues. Et à tous les coups, ils savent s'en servir !_

Le seigneur Vaskel Savill ne fut pas rassuré en voyant les gardes. Mais son inquiétude monta d'un cran lorsqu'il repéra une douzaine de grandes silhouettes, elles aussi debout près des sorties et dans des alcôves situées un peu partout dans la nef. Ces individus étaient très grands, le plus chétif d'entre eux devait mesurer plus de deux mètres, et tous étaient larges d'épaules à faire hésiter un Wookiee. De lourdes étoffes bleu nuit recouvraient partiellement leurs protections d'acier cuivré rutilant, et leurs casques étaient forgés avec précision, présentant des masques élaborés à l'effigie d'étoiles, de soleils, de lunes. Il ne pouvait s'agir que des membres de la Garde Astrale personnelle de Don Nycator de Mecetti.

Dankin aussi avait repéré les non-Humains. Il fut moins impressionné que le Melantha, et analysa rapidement de son œil exercé de professionnel du combat leur morphologie. Les étoffes masquaient complètement leur corps, seules leurs mains gantées étaient visibles. Pas moyen de savoir si ces toiles dissimulaient des êtres plus ou moins costauds que leur armure ne le laissait supposer. Quoi qu'il en fût, un affrontement contre l'un d'entre eux serait sans doute un défi intéressant. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au fond de la nef, sur sa droite, et vit la grande double porte qui menait sur le balcon. Et, bien entendu, l'un des Gardes Astraux était debout juste devant, entouré par deux gardes Mecetti. C'est alors que le Togorien reconnut un visage familier, en retrait, non loin de l'autel. C'était Hassla Morgreed.

Cette fois, Don Nycator ne s'était pas amusé aux dépens du Barabel, et on lui avait laissé un costume décent. Il portait un gilet et un pantalon de cuir clouté d'or, avec un grand manteau assorti. Les bracelets et le collier de soumission lui avaient également été épargnés. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à le mettre à l'aise. La contrariété se lisait sur son faciès écailleux. Il était sans armes.

Liam était le plus nerveux d'entre tous, sans conteste. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était suivi pas à pas par les caméras. Ce mariage entre deux célébrités était l'événement le plus médiatisé de l'année. Tous les Mecetti connaissaient au moins de réputation Don Nycator de Mecetti, et la Dame de Sérénité n'était pas moins connue. Par respect des traditions et pour ne pas nuire à la solennité de cette cérémonie, aucun journaliste n'avait eu le droit de franchir directement le portillon de sécurité entre la base et la cathédrale. Cependant, toutes les chaînes d'holovision, locales et interplanétaires, avaient eu l'autorisation d'envoyer leurs drones.

Des dizaines de petites caméras flottantes, pas plus grosses qu'une balle de nega-ball, voletaient au-dessus de la foule. Les images filmées par l'équipe de la Maison Mecetti étaient retransmises en direct sur deux écrans géants situés au fond de la nef, de part et d'autre du grand autel. Les journalistes se trouvaient dans leurs vaisseaux, à l'écart du secteur de la cathédrale, et les présentateurs pouvaient commenter les images et les retransmettre en direct. Et donc, plusieurs caméras avaient déjà focalisé leur objectif sur l'adolescent. Celui-ci, de par son enfance tumultueuse, assimilait instinctivement les caméras aux agents de sécurité, et donc aux milices avides de mettre les petits truands comme lui au trou.

Il vit alors Damara Decrilla, serrée dans une combinaison de luxe laissant transparaître ses formes sportives. La jeune chasseresse s'approchait lentement de l'autel. Sa tension empira quand Liam distingua deux personnes. Une femme mûre, blonde, à la fois émue et anxieuse, et Don Nycator de Mecetti, décontracté dans son costume à la pointe de la mode.

_Ne perds surtout pas ton sang-froid ! Pas maintenant ! Respire, et continue d'avancer._

Le fiancé était radieux, et envoyait de grands sourires et des saluts amicaux aux Mecetti qui prenaient place. Et justement, Liam, Dankin, Canderous et Savill purent voir des sièges libres au septième rang. Ils s'assirent aussi calmement qu'ils purent. Ezra remarqua alors que l'orgue avait cessé de jouer. Le silence se fit progressivement. Puis, quand il n'y eut plus une parole, plus un bruit de mouvement, les portes de la cathédrale s'ouvrirent toutes grandes, laissant passer Quelm, le maître de cérémonie. Il se déplaça à pas pressés jusqu'à l'avant de la nef, et se tourna vers l'assistance. Il toussota, et parla ainsi :

- Mes Seigneurs, mes Dames, soyez les bienvenus dans la Grande Cathédrale du Mot Sacré. Le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund le Onzième, Don Nycator de Mecetti et votre très humble serviteur conjuguent leurs remerciements. Soyez certains que votre présence parmi nous est appréciée à sa juste valeur. Maintenant que nous sommes tous bien installés, je pense qu'il est temps de faire venir la mariée.

Il se retira prestement. L'organiste reprit de plus belle, et joua la marche nuptiale traditionnelle. Liam n'osa pas bouger, les chuchotements admiratifs que son ouïe accrue percevait étaient suffisamment éloquents. Elles étaient là. Derrière la mélodie de l'orgue, l'adolescent entendit même le Chant de la Sérénité, de manière presque imperceptible, mais bien réelle.

Les deux filles avançaient vers l'autel, bras dessus bras dessous, d'un pas lent et assuré. Chi'ta avait immédiatement ressenti l'émotion générale en entrant dans la cathédrale. Les invités étaient heureux, et émettaient une chaleur qui la réconfortait un peu. Soudain, elle perçut une autre sensation étrange, indéfinissable… et malsaine. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil sur le côté. Les membres de la Famille Mecetti les regardaient, souriant avec admiration. Certains étaient déjà les larmes aux yeux. Au loin, près de l'autel, le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund XI attendait patiemment. Devant l'autel, le prêtre ouvrait son livre, prêt à lire les passages choisis, et Don Nycator de Mecetti suivait du regard sa fiancée, un sourire épanoui aux lèvres, tandis que sa mère restait à ses côtés, avec une expression de sympathie empreinte d'une légère amertume. Dame Damara Decrilla, témoin du fiancé, arborait un sourire crispé, et balayait nerveusement l'assemblée du regard. Quelque chose tracassait franchement la jeune femme, Chi'ta le sentait bien. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, de plus en plus anxieuse, quand soudain, elle vit l'un des Chevaliers Lunaires de la Garde Astrale. Elle eut un choc terrible au cœur. Pendant une seconde, elle avait vu par transparence ce qui se cachait sous le masque argenté, et cette vision lui glaça le sang.

_Ce n'est pas un Nazzar !_

Mais le pire était qu'elle avait vu les yeux rouges de l'immense personnage, et était sûre que le Chevalier l'avait menacée de mourir dans de terribles souffrances rien qu'en la regardant. Elle vit alors les grandes silhouettes drapées et masquées dans tous les coins de la nef… les Chevaliers de la Garde Astrale étaient immobiles, mais la jeune fille eut la certitude qu'ils étaient prêts à bondir au moindre claquement de doigt. Le piège se refermait.

_Ils n'attendent pas le signal pour débarquer… Ils sont déjà là !_

Elle serra le bras de Dame Liryl en la regardant, affolée, mais celle-ci, toujours tranquille, lui fit juste un petit sourire rassurant. Chi'ta sentit encore une larme glisser le long de sa pommette.

_Sauve-nous, ô Grand Fouisseur !_

Liam fulminait. Il faisait un effort surhumain pour surtout ne pas laisser transparaître la moindre émotion excessive. Liryl et Chi'ta venaient juste de passer à côté de lui. En voyant la jeune Drall, magnifique dans son habit d'or, qui affichait une expression angoissée, il serra les dents de frustration derrière ses lèvres. Il n'avait qu'une envie, arrêter cette mascarade qu'il jugeait de plus en plus insupportable, tomber immédiatement le masque, et se jeter vers sa condisciple pour la rassurer, la serrer dans ses bras, mais il n'en fit rien, conscient que tout le plan risquait d'en pâtir. Il n'osa même pas tenter de lui envoyer un message télépathique.

_Au mieux, je déstabilise Chi'ta et ça va mettre la pression, au pire je me fais repérer par un Kathol !_

Le docteur Lohrn suivait attentivement la scène. Elle aussi était frustrée de ne pouvoir intervenir sur le moment. Elle entendit alors un petit bruit sur sa droite. Elle vit Liam, derrière elle, toujours debout et rigide, de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale. Il restait immobile. On aurait pu croire qu'il était simplement ému, mais une chose trahissait sa véritable humeur : il serrait le poing gauche à se faire éclater les phalanges. La Calipsa le vit également dégager très doucement de sous sa veste son sabre-laser. Les minutes qui allaient suivre allaient sans doute devenir violentes.

Derrière l'autel, le Grand Prêtre Horlog, représentant de l'Eglise de la Sainte Parole de Shey Tapani, finissait de tourner les pages du livre sacré posé sur le présentoir. Canderous eut un petit soupir de mépris en le distinguant mieux alors qu'il s'avançait. C'était un énorme Humain, pesant au bas mot trois cents kilos de graisse flasque. Le mercenaire pensa qu'il avait probablement un harnais antigrav dissimulé sous son imposante soutane richement décorée. Son visage pâteux était encadré d'une couronne de cheveux roux et de longs favoris. Ses petits yeux porcins scrutaient attentivement les deux femmes.

Lorsque Dame Liryl fut debout devant son fiancé, le Grand Prêtre fit signe à l'assemblée de s'asseoir, puis une fois le silence revenu dans la nef, commença son sermon. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Canderous aurait éclaté de rire en constatant que le couinement de rat womp qui sortait péniblement de son gosier cadrait mal avec son physique de larve de Hutt.

« Le mariage… le mariage est par excellence l'engagement le plus franc, le plus sincère, le plus pur qui puisse unir deux êtres. Qu'ils partagent les mêmes gênes, qu'ils soient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, plus rien n'a d'importance à partir du moment où le fiancé glisse au doigt de sa promise l'alliance. Ce petit anneau de métal précieux est bien plus qu'un simple bijou, c'est le symbole d'une union promise à être heureuse, passionnelle et fertile. Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel. J'ai assisté à de nombreux mariages au cours de mon long sacerdoce, mais c'est un honneur pour moi que de présider une cérémonie avec des invités aussi prestigieux, et des protagonistes tellement purs, tellement divins… Connaissez-vous vraiment ces deux personnes, qui s'apprêtent à unir leurs destinées sous le regard bienveillant de nos ancêtres, en particulier Shey Tapani ?

« Vous connaissez tous Nycator, pourvu du titre de « Don » depuis maintenant deux ans. Il n'est pas forcément nécessaire de présenter l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs de notre Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund le Onzième. Un homme qui emplit sa mère Jaheira de Mecetti de fierté, et qui ne déçoit pas les espoirs que son père, l'honorable Rhen de Mecetti, a placé en lui dès son plus jeune âge.

« Mais cette ravissante jeune femme se tenant maintenant devant vous… qui est-elle ? Dame Liryl vient d'un autre monde, d'un autre système situé dans un autre secteur. Cependant, elle parcourt depuis quelques années le Secteur Tapani. Certaines personnes ont le malheur de semer la guerre partout où elles passent, Dame Liryl est un ange de paix. Elle est la meilleure des ambassadrices, et je suis convaincu qu'elle sera la meilleure des épouses, douce, aimante et dévouée, et plus tard, une mère exemplaire, soutenue par un mari fidèle. »

Canderous jeta un petit coup d'œil discret vers Liam. Celui-ci avait les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise de bois.

_Blast ! Le gosse va exploser !_

Morgreed, assis non loin d'Ezra, avait repéré la jeune femme. Il adopta une expression perplexe quand il remarqua qu'elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Le Grand Prêtre Horlog se racla la gorge et sa voix aiguë résonna plus fort dans la nef.

- Et maintenant, selon notre loi, avant l'échange de consentements réciproques, je dois prononcer les paroles usuelles, bien que nous connaissions déjà tous la réponse s'il y a, dans l'assemblée, quelqu'un qui serait opposé à ce mariage, pour une raison ou pour une autre, je l'invite à se faire connaître maintenant, ou se taire pour l'éternité.

Liam sentait qu'il allait s'embraser. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son sang était aussi brûlant que du magma, et ses tempes martelaient comme les voix d'un chœur entamant un hymne de guerre, à tel point qu'il n'eut pratiquement plus conscience du monde extérieur. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil rapides et précis aux alentours. Il vit successivement le faciès renfrogné de Morgreed, Ezra qui le fixait d'un air déterminé, la grande tête velue de Dankin, le minois duveteux et angoissé de Chi'ta, et vit enfin le visage angélique de Liryl qui attendait. Tous avaient l'air de lui dire la même chose :

_C'est le moment ou jamais !_

Quand, enfin, le Grand Prêtre prononça ces mots :

- Alors ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans cette assemblée qui contesterait ce mariage ?

Ce fut le signal. Liam se leva avec détermination, et grâce à la Force, imita sans difficulté la voix d'Eldon Hejaran.

- Oui, moi !

Comme il s'y attendait, cette déclaration provoqua de vives exclamations à travers la grande salle. Trop excité pour être intimidé, il traversa la nef d'une démarche assurée, et s'arrêta devant le Grand Prêtre, Dame Liryl et Chi'ta. Don Nycator de Mecetti demanda, sincèrement surpris :

- Mais qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ?

- B… Baron Eldon ? bredouilla la jeune Drall.

- C'est le Baron Eldon Hejaran ! cria quelqu'un dans la salle.

- Le nouveau Baron de Pella ! précisa une autre voix.

Bravement, Liam déclara en direction de l'assemblée :

- Gens de la Maison Mecetti, le secteur Tapani est sur le point d'être victime d'un ignoble complot organisé par des forces occultes. Ces forces sont les Précurseurs de Kathol, des non-Humains avides de conquêtes venus du secteur Kathol, et ils sont aidés par cet homme ! Don Nycator de Mecetti ! Il compte provoquer un indescriptible chaos dans lequel il entraînera sciemment Dame Liryl !

Liam montrait maintenant du doigt le fiancé. Toute l'assistance cria de surprise. Le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund XI s'était aussi levé, les traits durcis par l'indignation. Surpris et effrayé, le Grand Prêtre balbutia :

- Baron Eldon Hejaran, vous insultez l'un de vos pairs en crachant ces calomnies, et par la même occasion vous insultez le nom des Mecetti, votre nom en somme. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Baron ?

Liam pivota vers le prêtre. Il sentait l'excitation face au danger lui donner une assurance inhabituellement développée, presque de la témérité. Reprenant sa voix naturelle, il répondit :

- Il me prend que je n'ai rien à cirer des Mecetti., car je ne suis pas Eldon Hejaran !

Et il arracha son masque de latex, révélant son vrai visage furibond. Le futur marié fit une telle grimace de surprise que l'adolescent crut qu'il allait s'étouffer sur place.

- Toi ?!

Une flambée d'adrénaline embrasa Chi'ta devant ce nouvel espoir.

- _Liam !_

- Chi'ta, je suis là ! Je suis venu pour te sauver ! Et vous aussi, Dame Liryl !

La jeune Drall se mit à rire, à rire de soulagement… avant de réaliser la gravité de la situation. Un concert de claquements sinistres résonna à travers toute la voûte. Une fois le premier moment de panique passé, les gardes braquaient tous leurs armes en direction du padawan. Le silence se fit progressivement. Le futur marié s'avança lentement, très lentement, avec une telle expression de rage sur les traits que son visage semblait sur le point de se déchirer. Morgreed n'avait jamais vu un Humain aussi en colère.

- Voilà qui est extrêmement touchant, gronda Don Nycator de Mecetti en serrant les dents si fort qu'elles semblaient sur le point d'éclater. Touchant… et très IRRITANT ! Liam Kincaid, je vais…

- Arrête ton char, tarlouze !

Encore des cris, quand l'assistance vit l'un des gardes Mecetti serrer contre lui le Seigneur Bodé Leobund XI, le canon de son fusil blaster appliqué sur la pomme d'Adam de l'homme. Chi'ta avait reconnu la voix de Canderous Tal.

- Si vous tirez au paralysant, je suis entraîné à résister, il me restera assez de conscience pour lui faire sauter la pastèque. Si vous tirez pour tuer, vous allez l'abattre avec moi, si ce n'est pas moi qui le brûle. Alors maintenant, dégagez tous de là, et laissez-nous emprunter la porte de derrière. Et quant à toi, Haut Seigneur de mes deux, un seul mouvement brusque et je te décapsule !

- Je vous ferai bannir sur la pire des planètes-prisons si vous ne le lâchez pas sur-le-champ, rétorqua Don Nycator.

- Ta gueule ! Tu n'es pas mon seigneur, et au point où j'en suis, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être plus dans le cambouis !

Bodé Leobund XI avait fait preuve d'un calme olympien. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, et n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de peur, de panique ou de colère. Comme il ne disait rien, le mercenaire prit ça pour une acceptation. Il poussa son otage vers la sortie.

- Personne ne remue un cil ! Vous entendez, bande de parvenus coincés ? Au premier qui bouge, vous devrez vous trouver un autre grand chef !

Ezra se rappela alors que les modules des journalistes étaient toujours en suspens au-dessus de leurs têtes, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les habitants d'Obulette avaient droit à un spectacle peu banal. Don Nycator de Mecetti fit un pas en avant. Immédiatement, Liam agrippa son sabre-laser, le déploya et le brandit en avant. Les reflets de la lame bleutée illuminèrent les premiers rangs alors que le sifflement de l'arme éclata à travers la voûte.

- Pas un geste !

Le fiancé recula d'un bond, surpris sans être effrayé. Lentement, sans quitter Nycator du regard, l'adolescent marcha vers les deux filles.

- Ma Dame ? L'ambiance craint un max, on se tire. Chi'ta, emmène-la vers le balcon, je vous couvre ! Ca pue le cafard, ici.

- C'est de moi que tu parles, petite crapule ? glapit Don Nycator en faisant un pas en avant.

Liam se dressa de toute sa faible hauteur, et agita son sabre-laser, prêt à se défendre. Il fit barrage devant Chi'ta et Liryl.

- N'approchez pas, espèce de monstre !

Don Nycator était furieux. Il avança d'un autre pas. Liam leva son arme, plus haut.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Nycator ! Si vous levez la main sur elles, je vous tue !

Les modules d'holovision tournoyaient toujours au-dessus de la nef. La planète entière retenait son souffle. Morgreed s'approcha.

- Maîtresse, je pars avec vous.

Ezra hésita.

_Jusqu'ici, ils n'ont rien à me reprocher, mais vais-je laisser le gosse tout prendre tout seul ? Allez, ma vieille, ça ne te ressemble pas !_

Elle prit sa décision lorsqu'elle vit Nycator lever le bras, sans doute pour faire un geste à l'un ou l'autre de ses Gardes Astraux. Aussitôt, elle braqua vers le jeune seigneur le pistolet blaster que Canderous lui avait discrètement glissé au passage en approchant de Leobund.

- Ne bougez plus !

Elle se leva, et s'avança vers l'autel, sans relâcher son attention. Encouragé par tant de culot, Savill passa également à l'action. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie vers le balcon, et intima au Garde Astral de s'écarter d'un geste. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, attendant l'ordre de son maître. Dankin se planta devant le Garde Astral, exhibant ses crocs. Le Grand Prêtre Horlog était blanc de peur.

- Don… Nycator ? Que… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Et que voulez-vous qu'on fasse, imbécile ? Allez, Garde, laissez-les passer !

- Don Nycator ! Doit-on les laisser partir comme ça ?

C'était le lieutenant Jodo, qui n'avait pas quitté sa place près du Haut Seigneur Warsheld. Le jeune seigneur rétorqua :

- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir notre Haut Seigneur abattu, ni que mon épouse soit blessée par vos hommes ! Ne vous en faites pas, Haut Seigneur Leobund ! Nous ne vous abandonnerons jamais !

Main dans la main, Chi'ta et Liryl passèrent devant les invités jusqu'à la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, suivies par le Barabel.

- Et jusqu'où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? demanda tout de même Don Nycator.

- Jusqu'à l'extérieur, ensuite on verra.

Ezra sortit son communicateur.

- _Vandread _? Allez-y !

- Confirmé.

Le petit groupe était maintenant arrivé au grand balcon qui donnait directement sur le lac. C'était un grand balcon marbré, grand comme d'une bonne dizaine de mètres carrés, avec une rambarde constituée de larges colonnes de pierre blanche, derrière laquelle s'étendait à perte de vue les collines verdoyantes des cultures seigneuriales. L'immense lac s'étendait en contrebas, reflétant sur chaque vaguelette le soleil d'Obulette. Savill ouvrit la voie, et bientôt lui-même, Canderous, Dankin, Chi'ta, Morgreed, Ezra et Liam étaient dehors, le padawan Gardien fermant la marche – aucun des guerriers armés n'avait relâché son attention. Plusieurs dizaines de caméras étaient sorties par les fenêtres, et tournoyaient une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de la petite bande.

- Personne ne sort, ou sinon… cria Canderous.

Mais à l'intérieur, c'était toujours l'agitation, et déjà plusieurs gardes apparaissaient en travers de la porte.

- Vous allez m'obliger à le buter, bande de tanches intersidérales !

Mais plus les secondes passaient, moins le Mandalorien était sûr de lui. Et si les sous-fifres de Leobund n'attendaient qu'une occasion comme celle-ci pour se débarrasser de leur Haut Seigneur en toute impunité ? Comme il hésitait un peu en se posant ces questions, deux Gardes Astraux et Don Nycator s'engagèrent à leur tour sur le balcon. Le jeune seigneur Mecetti levait les mains.

- Attendez, les amis.

- Souviens-toi que tu n'es pas notre ami !

- Non, sérieusement ! J'aimerais qu'on en parle. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, pour cette fois. Je ne suis pas armé.

- Ah ouais ? Et les trois zigues derrière toi ?

En effet, trois gardes Mecetti avaient suivi Don Nycator. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux, sans perdre son calme.

- Baissez vos armes. On va s'arranger, et tout le monde partira sans dommage.

Les gardes obéirent. Don Nycator se frotta les mains.

- Bien. Je pense que nous sommes définitivement partis dans une mauvaise direction. Mais il est possible de rattraper le coup.

- Avec un pauvre cave comme toi ? cracha Canderous, sous son masque. Mon œil !

- Jeune homme, pourrais-tu baisser ton fleuret-laser ?

Liam ne répondit rien, mais ne relâcha pas sa garde.

- Bon, au moins, j'aurais essayé. Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire précisément ce que tu me reproches pour avoir causé un tel esclandre à mon mariage ?

- Vous le savez très bien, Don Nycator de Mecetti, ou quelque soit votre vrai nom si vous n'êtes pas lui.

- Mais je _suis_ Don Nycator de Mecetti. J'ai toujours été cette personne, quoi que tu puisses imaginer.

- On a trouvé des preuves comme quoi vous n'êtes pas Humain. Et nous savons que vous êtes de mèche avec les Kathols.

- Bien sûr. Et je serais donc un affreux criminel prêt à sacrifier ma fiancée sur l'autel de je ne sais quel odieux projet ? Dame Liryl, si pure, si innocente, si parfaite, entre les griffes de l'ignoble Mecetti renégat. Ah, quel beau roman-holo ! Et dire que je pourrais aussi m'en prendre à ta condisciple Drall !

- La ferme !

Liam avait crié, hors de lui. Des crépitements désagréables résonnèrent dans ses tympans alors que son sang refroidissait anormalement. Conscient que le Côté Obscur lui chuchotait des idées sanguinaires, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il focalisa son esprit sur le Chant de la Sérénité, et la fureur se dissipa peu à peu. L'adolescent reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Son changement d'expression n'échappa pas au marié.

- Tu es décidé à te montrer un peu plus raisonnable, c'est bien.

- Assez parlé, Don Nycator ! cria Ezra. Nous n'avons pas à vous écouter ! Vous êtes un traître à votre Maison et à tout le secteur Tapani, point barre !

- Et vous croyez que les choses sont si simples ? Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez sur moi, mais je sais que vous pensez mal sur ma fiancée.

- Comment ça ?

- Allons, ne me dis pas que vous n'aviez rien remarqué, jeune sot.

- Qu'elle soit réceptive à la Force ? Je l'ai vu dès le premier jour, gros malin ! Vous, en revanche, ça m'étonne que vous l'ayez remarqué, car la seule chose qui vous intéresse, c'est votre ego !

- C'est ton opinion. Elle a la même résonance que toi et ta copine velue, c'est un fait. Et vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi ?

- Il n'y a aucune explication. On sent la Force, ou on ne sent rien, et ça s'arrête là.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de taux de midi-chloriens, Don Nycator, ajouta Chi'ta.

- Sans doute, mais pour ce qui est de Dame Liryl, j'ai trouvé l'explication.

- Pourquoi on devrait te croire ? aboya Canderous. Tu n'es qu'un pantin entre les mains des Kathols !

- Les Kathols, vous dites ? Comme c'est amusant !

- Leurs intentions ne sont vraiment pas amusantes, Don Nycator ! rétorqua Ezra. Vous le savez très bien.

- Ces Kathols, vous les avez déjà vus ?

- À plusieurs reprises ! gronda le Togorien.

- Bon… Et que pouvez-vous en dire ? Allez-y ! Toute la planète nous regarde ! Profitez-en ! Délivrez votre message !

- Ce sont des monstres ! Ils se servent d'une technologie de pointe pour nous détruire ! s'exclama Ezra.

- Ils ont tenté plusieurs fois de me tuer. Et ils ont failli faire mourir Chi'ta d'une façon horrible ! ajouta Liam. Je sais que les Jedi ne doivent pas éprouver de la colère, mais pour moi, c'est clair, faut les arrêter !

- Moi, je serais ravi d'en croquer un ou deux, après ce qu'ils nous ont fait ! gronda Morgreed.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par mon épouse ?

Personne ne répondit à cette question. En revanche, les visages se crispèrent peu à peu sous l'incrédulité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore comme idiotie, Don Nycator ?

- Arrêtez de jouer à celle qui ne comprend pas, docteur Lohrn ! Vous êtes en train de m'accuser de fumisteries et en même temps, vous protégez farouchement un rejeton des Précurseurs !

- Non…

- C'est ça que tu n'as pas compris, le sale gosse ! Ni toi, le gros lézard géant ! Ta maîtresse _est_ un Précurseur !

Un esprit plus mature aurait peut-être réussi à ne pas relâcher son attention après une telle déclaration, dite avec tant de conviction… mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas pour l'esprit encore juvénile de l'adolescent. La dernière phrase de Don Nycator s'abattit comme la foudre directement sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il en laissa tomber ses bras, lâcha son arme, qui tomba à terre en se rétractant avec un chuintement. Les gardes Mecetti en profitèrent pour relever leurs armes dans sa direction. Chi'ta était tournée vers Dame Liryl, complètement déboussolée. Liam se retourna, lentement, regardant la jeune femme d'un air hébété.

- Ma Dame… ce n'est pas vrai ? Dites-nous que ce n'est pas vrai !

La caméra était arrivée à hauteur du visage angélique de Dame Liryl, qui répondit sans rien perdre de sa légendaire sérénité :

- Don Nycator de Mecetti dit la vérité. Je suis effectivement envoyée par un Kathol.

Un halètement caverneux assez impressionnant retentit. Morgreed avait changé de couleur, et était devenu gris clair. Il regardait la Dame avec terreur.

- Non ! Maîtresse !? Ma Maîtresse avec les… !?

- Ne t'en fais pas, fidèle Hassla, la vérité est plus complexe qu'elle n'en a l'air.

- Ly… Liryl, bégaya Chi'ta, tu es… tu n'es pas… ?

- Quand le moment sera venu, vous saurez tout, et je suis certaine que vous l'accepterez, tous autant que vous êtes.

- S'il vous plaît ! Tout ceci est très émouvant, mais bon sang de bonsoir, je vous rappelle que vous êtes à ma merci, présentement ! trépigna Don Nycator.

- Il suffit !

C'était Dame Liryl qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Personne n'osa parler, ni bouger.

- Don Nycator de Mecetti…

- Oui, mon amour ?

- Nous savons tous deux que je ne suis pas votre « amour ». J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, croyant qu'il vous restait suffisamment d'humanité pour comprendre. Maintenant, je réalise qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à espérer.

Tandis qu'elle avait prononcé ces paroles, elle avait reculé pas à pas vers le rebord du balcon. Il y eut des cris affolés. Chi'ta sentit son cœur s'affoler. Elle murmura :

- Non…

- Toute ma vie, je me suis préparée à cet instant, Don Nycator de Mecetti. Mais à présent, les choses vont devoir prendre un nouveau tournant.

- Liryl, arrête ! cria la jeune Drall.

- Ma Dame, ne faites pas ça ! s'égosilla Liam.

Liryl était maintenant debout sur le rebord de pierre. Elle eut un dernier petit sourire.

- Don Nycator de Mecetti, vous leur direz que toute la haine qui les anime ne l'emportera pas sur les espoirs que portent les Jedi. Et maintenant, il est temps.

Canderous, stupéfait, eut le réflexe de balancer sa prise sur les gardes et de pivoter vers la Dame de Sérénité. Simultanément, les deux padawans se précipitèrent dans sa direction, bras tendus pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

- Liryl !

- Noooon !

Mais la jeune femme s'était déjà laissée tomber en arrière, toujours aussi sereine. Liam s'écrasa les côtes sur la rambarde, et sentit un goût de sang remonter sa gorge. Chi'ta était tombée à genoux, mains crispées sur le visage, les yeux exorbités. L'adolescent pouvait voir la silhouette blanche, diaphane, tomber en contrebas. Il cria de désespoir pendant une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes… quand brusquement, son cri diminua, et resta coincé entre ses cordes vocales. Il vit la robe de la jeune femme se déployer telle une immense paire d'ailes de cygne. Elle cessa de chuter, et resta suspendue dans les airs. Dans les tribunes, les citoyens d'Obulette acclamaient et applaudissaient. Puis Dame Liryl remonta doucement, et plana de plus en plus vite à l'horizontale, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Elle vola en direction du _Vandread_. À l'intérieur du cockpit, Eldon Hejaran avait déjà ouvert le sas supérieur. Dans la radio, la voix de Canderous, qui avait tout vu, gueula :

- Rattrape Dame Liryl et fous le camp avant qu'ils ne te donnent la chasse !

- Mais et vous ?

- On te rejoindra ! Tire-toi vite de là, ou je te flanque mon pied au cul !

Quand il vit dans le petit écran de contrôle que Dame Liryl était bien arrivée, le jeune Mecetti verrouilla le sas, et fit une chandelle vers les cieux. Après avoir confirmé les coordonnées qu'il avait calculées juste avant de se rapprocher du château, il tira la manette des gaz, et le vaisseau s'éloigna de la surface d'Obulette, puis passa dans l'hyperespace.

Pendant ce temps, au palais seigneurial, une ambiance mortuaire planait au-dessus du peuple rassemblé. Devant la mine déconfite du seigneur Mecetti, le jeune padawan ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Ha ha ha ! Elle a réussi ! Elle s'est échappée ! Alors là, Don Nycator de Mecetti, vous l'avez dans le…

Liam n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Un garde Mecetti lui envoya un tel coup de crosse dans la figure qu'il perdit aussitôt connaissance.

- Liam ?

- Mhh…

- Hé, Liam !

- Hein… ?

Le jeune homme sentait son visage poisseux. Une douleur fulgurante lui lacéra la joue. Il reconnut avec peine la voix d'Ezra.

- Liam, attends…

- Quoi… ?

- Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, surtout… je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Hein… ?

- Ne perds pas ton calme. Quoi que tu puisses voir, ne fais aucun geste brusque.

Liam ouvrit les yeux. Il était à genoux, fesses en l'air et face contre le marbre glacé du carrelage de la nef. Son visage était englué dans son propre sang. Quand il se redressa, la première chose qu'il vit fut une lame brillante qui reflétait la lumière du soleil. Il grimaça de douleur en plissant les yeux, et les écarquilla devant un terrible spectacle.

Ils avaient été ramenés à l'intérieur de la cathédrale, et les derniers rayons du soleil couchant passaient par les portes grandes ouvertes. De nombreux invités, notamment les femmes et les enfants, s'étaient retirés, mais les principaux acteurs de la Maison Mecetti étaient tous là. Les hommes présentaient des visages haineux. Les gardes avaient leurs fusils braqués dans leur direction, et les membres de la Garde Astrale s'étaient aussi rapprochés. Mais pour l'adolescent, le pire était ce qu'il pouvait voir devant lui.

Don Nycator de Mecetti était devant l'autel, tenant fermement contre lui Chi'ta d'une main. Son autre main serrait une longue dague ouvragée sur la gorge de la jeune fille, qui le fixait d'un regard terrifié. Une larme glissait du coin de son œil, et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient dans la fourrure claire de son cou. D'une voix mielleuse et de plus en plus nerveuse, le Mecetti articula :

- Je m'énerve rarement, jeune effronté, mais j'aime autant te prévenir tout de suite : à la moindre parole, au moindre mouvement, je découpe la carotide de ta charmante femelle. J'ajoute que si elle prononce un mot, elle meurt. Dans les deux cas, les gardes vous abattent tous sur-le-champ. C'est clair ?

N'osant parler, Liam se contenta de hocher de la tête. Il distingua mieux la triste réalité. Ezra était à genoux à ses côtés. Dankin était entouré de quatre gardes. Canderous était allongé sur le ventre et menotté, aux côtés de Savill. Quant à Morgreed, pas moins de six gardes l'entouraient, dont trois avec le canon du fusil posé directement sur son crâne. Le Mecetti se rengorgea :

- J'aimerais bien savoir qui a osé me défier. Gardes, démasquez ces deux-là.

Les gardes relevèrent de force les deux Humains. Canderous fut le premier à se retrouver à visage découvert. Don Nycator de Mecetti ricana.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Le pirate qui a abandonné l'élite de Procopia. Voyons voir qui est votre camarade…

Tout aussi brutalement, les soldats révélèrent le visage cramoisi du Melantha. Don Nycator n'en revint pas.

- Savill ! Vous avez eu l'audace de vous infiltrer jusqu'à moi ! Je peux savoir ce que vous espériez ?

- Rétablir la vérité, Don Nycator. Prouver que ce jeune homme n'affabule pas. Et au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, j'ai récupéré mon titre. Je suis à nouveau un Seigneur, et j'exige que vous me considériez selon le respect que vous me devez !

- Je n'ai aucune raison de faire preuve de respect envers une brebis galeuse !

Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers Liam :

- Et tu as cru pouvoir bénéficier de l'appui de ce détritus ? Quel imbécile tu fais ! Ta naïveté va te coûter très cher. Toi et tes amis, vous êtes tous finis, et pour de bon. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai maintenant toutes les cartes en main.

Liam serra les poings de rage, et hésita même à désobéir au Mecetti et aux préceptes de ses Maîtres en utilisant la Force pour le tuer rien qu'en le regardant, comme la Dame Brigta Hejaran, mais il n'en fit rien. Non seulement il risquait de franchir le pas au-delà des frontières du Côté Obscur, mais s'il échouait dans sa tentative, Chi'ta paierait pour lui. Jetant un petit coup d'œil à sa captive, Don Nycator continua :

- Je me demande si j'ai le droit de l'épargner, moralement. Vous venez de flanquer mon mariage en l'air. Vous venez de me priver de mon épouse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais laisser en vie votre camarade.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle ne mérite pas un tel traitement, Don Nycator de Mecetti ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers celui qui avait osé parler. Une seule personne dans l'assistance était d'un statut social suffisant pour pouvoir élever la voix plus haut que celle du fiancé. Et cette personne était le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund XI, autorité suprême de la Maison Mecetti. Le grand homme au visage rocailleux s'approcha de Liam.

- Vous m'avez l'air étrangement équipé pour quelqu'un de votre statut. Depuis quand les stagiaires sans titre de noblesse brandissent-ils des fleurets-laser ?

- …

- Soyez sans crainte. Don Nycator de Mecetti ne fera rien à votre amie. Vous pouvez parler, je vous y autorise. Alors ?

- Haut Seigneur… je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas dit la vérité. Je ne suis pas stagiaire pour un diplomate de Coruscant.

Le Haut Seigneur esquissa une petite moue ironique.

- En toute honnêteté, je n'y avais pas cru une seule seconde. Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes vraiment ?

- Oui, Haut Seigneur. Je m'appelle bien Liam Kincaid, mais je suis un padawan.

- Un padawan… attendez, vous voulez dire un élève de l'Académie des Jedi ?

- En effet, Haut Seigneur.

Il y eut encore des exclamations. Comme les drones caméras continuaient à filmer la scène, pas un holospectateur sur Obulette ne ratait la scène. Bodé Leobund XI continuait de s'étonner.

- Un Jedi… ici, sur le monde des Mecetti ?

- Euh… en fait… il y en a deux, et l'autre est aussi menacée que moi.

- Ah vraiment ?

Liam sentit une larme glisser le long de sa pommette. Le Haut Seigneur Mecetti en eut l'air touché.

- Un ami à vous ? En mauvaise posture ? Quelqu'un vous a obligé à perturber cette cérémonie en échange de sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Monseigneur, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

- Est-ce que je connais cette personne ?

- C'est… c'est la demoiselle d'honneur, votre seigneurie.

Nouveau flot d'exclamations. Le Haut Seigneur ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Don Nycator de Mecetti, je vous ordonne de relâcher cette jeune fille !

- Haut Seigneur, vous ne comprenez pas ? Il a déjà commencé à se servir de ses pouvoirs pour vous tromper !

- Vous osez contester mon ordre ?

- Ils vous ont pris dans leurs filets, mon Seigneur !

Il y eut quelques hésitations. L'un des conseillers chuchota alors quelque chose au Haut Seigneur Mecetti, qui fronça des sourcils.

- Qu'ils soient venus en toute amitié ou pour commettre un coup d'état, ils représentent avant tout une influence universelle dont je dois tenir compte. Peut-être que leur objectif va clairement à l'encontre des intérêts de la Maison Mecetti, et peut-être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils méritent tout de même qu'on les écoute. Si je suis vraiment victime d'un enchantement quelconque, le peuple saura bien le voir et me rappeler à l'ordre. Je doute que ces deux enfants soient capables d'envoûter toute cette planète. Je réitère mon ordre, Don Nycator de Mecetti. Relâchez la demoiselle d'honneur sur-le-champ, sans discuter !

Avec hésitation, le fiancé rangea son stylet. La jeune Drall courut vers Liam, mais s'arrêta net en voyant les soldats brandir à nouveau leurs fusils. Le lieutenant Jodo intima :

- Pas de geste brusque, Jedi !

- Pax, officier, pax, intima Bodé Leobund. Cela dit, je comprends votre réaction. Je suis prêt à écouter ce que ces gens ont à dire, mais je ne dois pas en oublier la plus élémentaire prudence. Mademoiselle, je préférerais que vous restiez là où vous êtes, pour l'instant.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête. Le Haut Seigneur réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre :

- Weston, mon ami, je veux bien croire que vous aviez eu envie de remplacer votre droïd provisoirement par une infirmière ayant un certain attrait. Quant à vous, mademoiselle… mademoiselle ?

- Koskaya… Chi'ta Koskaya, pour vous servir, Haut Seigneur… bégaya la jeune Drall en s'inclinant.

- Mademoiselle Koskaya, c'est vrai, je me rappelle… Bref, vous êtes venue pour assister la future mariée. Mais je doute fort que vos trois camarades aventuriers fussent attendus à cette cérémonie, particulièrement le seigneur Vaskel Savill, déclaré ennemi des Mecetti, et je ne parle pas de vous, jeune homme, et de votre entrée dramatiquement théâtrale, quoique précipitée.

Le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund regarda Liam avec une insistance qui le déstabilisa davantage. Le pauvre gamin, complètement déboussolé, suppliait le Haut Seigneur du regard. Celui-ci continua sa tirade :

- En résumé, vous avez pris des risques d'une ampleur inimaginable pour arriver jusqu'ici et me dire que Don Nycator de Mecetti préparait un complot impliquant des êtres inconnus et très dangereux, et Dame Liryl en a confirmé l'existence avant de nous quitter. Deux hypothèses s'imposent alors : ou bien vous êtes tous tellement inconscients que vous ne devez pas percevoir l'univers comme la grande majorité des créatures intelligentes, ou bien il y a derrière toutes cette folie un soupçon de cohérence. Quelque chose qui vous pousse à braver l'autorité Mecetti toute entière. En tout cas, suffisamment pour que l'on puisse s'interroger sur les fondements de vos déclarations, et ne pas les considérer trop rapidement comme des divagations. Qu'en pensez-vous, Don Nycator de Mecetti ?

Le jeune Mecetti rougit comme une tomate.

- Haut Seigneur… j'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas… prendre au sérieux ces… _énergumènes _!

- S'ils ont eu l'audace d'en arriver à une telle extrémité, c'est peut-être que ce qu'ils prétendent n'est pas faux ? J'ai bien envie de faire la lumière sur ce sujet.

- Haut Seigneur, vous plaisantez ?!

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Don Nycator de Mecetti ?

- Ce sont de dangereux conspirateurs !

- Y compris votre propre fiancée, la Dame de Sérénité que tout le secteur connaît pour son abnégation sans limite ?

- Ils ont dû la tromper, elle aussi ! Il faut les abattre !

- Vous me paraissez bien impatient de les réduire au silence, Don Nycator… à tel point que vous semblez oublier _qui_ est le Haut Seigneur. Et vous autres, à mon commandement, vous allez baisser vos armes, mais je préviens nos invités inattendus : au cas où l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous tenterait quelque chose de stupide, mes gardes vous abattront immédiatement. Est-ce clair ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche, Haut Seigneur Leobund, répondit Ezra.

- Parfait. Gardes, baissez maintenant vos fusils. Exécution !

Les gardes obéirent. Ezra se releva, et foudroya Don Nycator du regard. Puis elle se tourna vers le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund XI. La jeune femme jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses amis. Tous plaçaient visiblement leurs espoirs en sa rhétorique.

_Je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur !_

Elle se racla la gorge, prit une profonde inspiration, et prit la parole.

« Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund le Onzième, je suis le docteur Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa. Je suis la très humble servante du Haut Seigneur Weston Warsheld, mais je n'en ressens pas moins un profond respect à l'égard des Hauts Seigneurs des Maisons avec lesquelles la Maison Calipsa collabore, y compris la vôtre. Il est vrai, nous nous sommes introduits à cette fête sans y avoir été officiellement invités, et vous avez toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre nous.

« Avant d'entrer dans les détails, je tiens à insister sur ce point : moi-même, Canderous Tal, le seigneur Vaskel Savill, Dankin, et le Jedi Kincaid, avons agi de notre propre chef, sans que l'un ou l'autre de nos supérieurs ne soit au courant de nos actions. La Dame de Sérénité et la Jedi Koskaya ne sont en rien complices, elles non plus – vous noterez d'ailleurs que ni l'une ni l'autre n'a agi de manière agressive envers qui que ce soit. Bref, nous sommes les seuls fautifs, et si nous avons commis ces actes, il y avait une raison que nous avons jugée excellente, et c'est ce que je vais vous exposer à présent.

« Comme l'a expliqué le Jedi Kincaid, le secteur Tapani est menacé par un danger insidieux et sans précédent. Une très ancienne espèce de non-Humains arrivés de la lointaine planète Kathol a émergé d'un sommeil millénaire Autrefois, ces êtres, les Kathols, constituaient un peuple particulièrement en avance. Ils possédaient une technologie bien plus évoluée que celle des Humains d'alors… et même encore, de nos jours, elle reste très performante. Hélas, ils ont passé quatre mille ans à souffrir, à assister à la destruction de leur civilisation sans pouvoir l'empêcher, et à ruminer leur déchéance. Ils se sont récemment tirés de leur catalepsie consciente, et aujourd'hui, ils sont animés d'une soif de vengeance et de destruction. Nous avons eu l'occasion d'affronter quelques-unes de leurs créatures. Elles sont malignes et dangereuses. Pire, elles sont capables de s'infiltrer parmi les populations sans se faire voir. Et elles sont dotées d'une technologie et de pouvoirs contre lesquels nous n'avons pas encore les moyens de lutter efficacement.

« Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que nos routes croisent régulièrement celle des Kathols, notre dernière rencontre s'est faite sur l'île Crispos. Oui, pendant le Gala de la Réunification, alors que nous mettions Trevas Jotane et ses hommes sous les verrous, la Jedi Koskaya a été attaquée par une de ces créatures, et a bien failli y perdre la vie. Au fur et à mesure de nos investigations, nous avons peu à peu découvert leurs intentions hostiles et leurs plans. À ce jour, nous ne savons pas précisément ce que veulent les Kathols, cependant nous avons compris qu'ils n'agissent pas encore directement, mais font confiance à des intermédiaires qui peuvent ainsi les tenir au courant de la géopolitique du secteur Tapani. Des gens en apparence parfaitement normaux, et fidèles à leurs principes et à leur hiérarchie, mais qui sont en réalité ralliés aux Kathols.

« Nous sommes venus dans l'intention de démasquer l'un de ces intermédiaires. J'accuse formellement Don Nycator de Mecetti d'agir au bénéfice des Kathols, tout en compromettant gravement la Maison Mecetti, et votre Haute Seigneurie. Je l'accuse également d'avoir voulu livrer Dame Liryl aux Kathols sous le prétexte fallacieux de ce mariage, dans un but qui nous échappe à l'heure actuelle, il est vrai, mais sans doute hautement préjudiciable à son intégrité physique et morale. Je l'accuse enfin d'être coupable d'imposture en se présentant comme un Humain alors que nous avons les preuves qu'il est un être affilié génétiquement aux Kathols. »

Canderous, impressionné par la prestation de la jeune femme, aurait aimé pouvoir l'applaudir, mais il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Le Haut Seigneur Leobund répondit :

- Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair et sans ambages. J'espère simplement que vous avez sur vous ces preuves que vous prétendez détenir ?

- Bien sûr, Haut Seigneur Leobund. C'est précisément pour vous les montrer que nous sommes venus ici. Logiquement, nous aurions dû passer par les voies hiérarchiques, et c'est ce que j'aurais fait dans des circonstances normales, mais le temps nous manquait, et nous ne savons pas s'il y a beaucoup de Kathols infiltrés dans la bureaucratie Mecetti qui pourraient réduire à néant nos démarches.

- Bien entendu. Alors, allez-y. Surprenez-moi.

La doctoresse leva les yeux vers les caméras.

- Ciro ? Envoyez le message que Don Nycator de Mecetti a transmis pendant le Vor-Cal.

Les haut-parleurs incrustés dans les piliers crachotèrent, et bientôt les voix de Don Nycator et de son mystérieux commanditaire retentirent à travers la nef. Pour ne pas révéler trop de choses, ils avaient jugé prudent de ne diffuser que la deuxième partie, celle enregistrée par SE-2-4. Mais cela suffit déjà à provoquer un tollé dans l'assistance.

- « DarkStryder », répéta pensivement le Haut Seigneur. C'est donc le nom de cette technologie.

- Effectivement, Haut Seigneur.

- Et comment avez-vous enregistré cette conversation ?

- Haut Seigneur, intervint alors Vaskel Savill, c'est mon droïd personnel qui l'a mémorisée pendant que nous étions sur la planète Vilhon, alors que se tenait le traditionnel Vor-Cal. Don Nycator de Mecetti n'était pas le candidat de votre Maison, il était resté à bord de ma station. C'est pendant que nous étions à la chasse qu'il a pu s'entretenir avec ces gens.

Canderous repensa à ce qu'il avait soupçonné, mais après avoir réécouté le message et entendu parler le Haut Seigneur Leobund, il reconnut s'être trompé. La voix qui donnait des instructions à Don Nycator n'était pas celle du chef suprême des Mecetti.

- Bien. Donc, Don Nycator de Mecetti parle avec une personne inconnue qui fait allusion à un plan en plusieurs étapes. Docteur Lohrn, pouvez-vous nous dire en quoi exactement consiste ce plan ?

- Nous n'avons pas encore déterminé l'objectif final de ce plan, bien que les contacts que nous ayons pu avoir avec les Kathols nous laissent supposer qu'il s'agit de plans de conquête ou d'annihilation. Nous avons compris que cette journée devait être un point décisif de ce plan. Ciro ? Envoyez le message codé.

Derrière l'autel, les images sur les deux grands écrans se brouillèrent, pour laisser place au message de confirmation que Damara leur avait transmis. Cela provoqua de très vives réactions. Chi'ta se souvint alors brutalement de la sensation désagréable émise par les Gardes Astraux. Ils n'avaient pas réagi, mais elle n'osa rien dire, de peur de les énerver.

- Ce message a été envoyé à Don Nycator de Mecetti. Nous ignorons qui est l'expéditeur, mais nous pouvons affirmer qu'il s'agit probablement d'un Kathol. En effet, quand nous avons mis la main sur cet enregistrement, il était crypté, mais nous sommes parvenus à le décoder grâce à un logiciel de traduction approprié que nous a remis le Conseil des Jedi. Il n'y a pas eu de doute, c'était une simplification de l'antique langage des Kathols.

Le Haut Seigneur Leobund se frotta pensivement le menton. Autour de lui, les Mecetti, le lieutenant Jodo, Dame Decrilla, et le Haut Seigneur Warsheld étaient de plus en plus attentifs à cette argumentation.

- Intéressant. Et comment avez-vous eu cet enregistrement ?

- Nous l'avons volé, répliqua la jeune femme sans hésitation.

Une fois encore, de nombreuses exclamations retentirent à travers la grande salle. Mais le Haut Seigneur ne perdit pas son calme pour autant.

- Bon, on ne pourra pas vous reprocher de manquer de franchise, docteur Lohrn. Et pouvons-nous savoir où ?

- Dans un coffre-fort sur Talorande, Haut Seigneur.

- Un instant ! s'exclama alors Don Nycator. Il s'agit d'un coffre personnel enregistré dans une banque dont je suis le seul à connaître… Non ! Oh, non !

Le jeune marié soupira en regardant Damara Decrilla d'un air sincèrement navré. Celle-ci était rouge de gêne.

- Damara, Damara ! Vous avez parlé ! Vous les avez aidé à fouiller dans ma vie privée ! Vous avez trahi toute la confiance que je plaçais en vous !

- Non ! s'écria Liam. C'est moi !

- Comment donc ?

- Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund, grâce à mes pouvoirs de Jedi, j'ai lu dans les pensées de Dame Decrilla pendant le banquet de l'île Crispos. J'ai pu apprendre l'existence de ce coffre, et l'importance de son contenu. Alors, je suis allé sur Talorande et j'ai pu tromper le banquier !

Bien sûr, Liam n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau d'entraînement pour de telles manœuvres, mais il compta sur le fait d'être probablement le seul avec Chi'ta à en être conscient. Et ça marcha, le Haut Seigneur comme Don Nycator parurent accepter cette explication.

- Bien, je présume que les Jedi sont rompus à ce genre d'exercice. Dame Decrilla ne sera donc pas inquiétée.

- Merci pour elle, Haut Seigneur, répondit Ezra. Maintenant, si votre Seigneurie le permet, je souhaiterais vous montrer le troisième document, celui qui finira de vous convaincre, j'espère.

- Faites donc.

Ezra Lohrn inspira une nouvelle fois et prononça clairement :

- Ciro ? Il est temps de jouer notre dernière main. Pouvez-vous envoyer le dossier ?

Une barre de chargement apparut sur les écrans.

- Nous avons également trouvé cette pièce-là dans le coffre de Talorande. Elle est conséquente, je suppose qu'elle va demander quelques instants de patience. En attendant, je peux vous dire de quoi il s'agit : c'est la preuve que Don Nycator de Mecetti n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être. Ce n'est pas un être Humain !

- Calomnies ! Billevesées ! Foutaises !

- J'avoue que pour cette affirmation, je suis d'accord avec Don Nycator de Mecetti. Premièrement, il semble tout ce qu'il y a de plus Humain, deuxièmement, son état civil est conforme. Tout a été revérifié pour le mariage.

- J'en suis convaincue, Haut Seigneur, mais nous avons appris au cours de nos investigations que cette histoire remonte à plus loin que ça. Je ne doute pas que l'acte de naissance enregistré sur Obulette soit aux normes, mais son dossier médical a été falsifié. Quelqu'un a été sans doute grassement payé pour le faire. Et voici maintenant le véritable dossier. Vous verrez que l'ADN de Don Nycator de Mecetti n'est pas Humain à cent pour cent !

Alors que la doctoresse énonçait ses affirmations, les données du dossier défilèrent sur l'écran. Toute l'assemblée put voir les particularités génétiques, le diagramme de l'ADN, les composantes du groupe sanguin, le tout avec le portrait et l'état civil de Don Nycator.

Cette fois, il y eut un très pesant silence. Personne n'osa bouger ni parler, tout le monde guettait la réaction du Haut Seigneur. Don Nycator de Mecetti, s'il était nerveux, ne faisait rien pour le montrer, et se contentait d'afficher une expression perplexe. Canderous, Ezra, Liam et les autres ne pouvaient tous s'empêcher de prier intérieurement leur bonne étoile de briller pour eux. Quand le Mecetti prit son inspiration, sous l'objectif des caméras, toute la planète attendait le rendu de sa décision sur la conduite à tenir.

Bodé Leobund articula lentement et clairement :

- Une dernière question, docteur Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa. Dans quel camp êtes-vous, vous et vos amis ?

- Haut Seigneur, je suis toujours fidèle à la Maison Calipsa et au Haut Seigneur Weston Warsheld. Cependant, quand nous avons eu les premières craintes de voir les hiérarchies des différentes Maisons corrompues par les Kathols, nous avons préféré nous en remettre seulement à l'autorité du Conseil de l'Ordre Jedi.

- Oui, je comprends votre point de vue. Leur réputation, leur indépendance… dans une telle situation, c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

- Comprenez bien, Haut Seigneur Leobund, qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de protéger nos vies. Je ne voulais surtout pas compromettre le Haut Seigneur Weston Warsheld, et lui faire prendre des risques inutiles.

- Mais, si je puis me permettre, Bodé, intervint alors Weston Warsheld, cette jeune femme a pu finalement prendre directement contact avec moi par l'intermédiaire de son supérieur, le baron Turel, en qui j'ai toute confiance. Elle m'a mis dans la confidence, et je pense sincèrement qu'elle a agi au mieux de nos intérêts. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien réfléchir à ce que vous allez décider.

Cette déclaration plongea le Haut Seigneur Mecetti dans une profonde réflexion. Liam n'en pouvait plus, avait le visage poisseux de sueur. Le suspense était arrivé à son point culminant.

- Je dois avouer que je trouve tout ceci déstabilisant. Des conversations enregistrées, ce dossier médical, votre témoignage, votre opinion, Weston… Si cela ne dépendait que de moi, je vous ferais peut-être confiance, du moins en partie.

Liam n'osait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa respiration, mais ses poumons se bloquèrent quand Bodé Leobund continua :

- Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas encore suffisant pour vous accorder le plein crédit sur l'heure. Un enregistrement de mauvaise qualité, un message codé, un dossier volé… les preuves que vous venez de nous fournir sont issues d'investigations frauduleuses, et les faire accepter par une commission sera un processus long et sinueux, en supposant que nous y parvenions, ce qui est loin d'être sûr. Weston, mon ami, je ne mets pas non plus votre parole en doute, mais vous connaissez mieux que moi le fonctionnement des rouages de l'administration d'une Maison, et votre témoignage ne suffira pas non plus. Toutefois, j'entends faire toute la lumière sur ce sujet pour le moins troublant. En cherchant bien, mes propres enquêteurs devraient pouvoir trouver d'autres éléments probants, en toute légalité, mais cela demandera du temps. Je vais ordonner la constitution d'une équipe chargée de mener une recherche approfondie, mais avec toutes les procédures nécessaires, cela prendra probablement des semaines, peut-être un bon mois. En attendant, je vais devoir vous faire mettre au secret dans des locaux surveillés, le temps que se fasse cette enquête.

_Blast ! Cette fois, les carottes sont cuites !_ songea Liam, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Le Haut Seigneur Leobund rendit alors son verdict :

- Vous, docteur Lohrn, vous, seigneur Savill, votre camarade mercenaire, ce Togorien, et vous aussi, jeunes élèves de l'Académie, je ne puis prendre le risque de vous laisser repartir avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Même les représentants de l'Ordre Jedi n'ont pas la même autorité dans ce secteur que dans le Noyau, et je dois avant tout veiller aux intérêts de mon peuple, même si je dois pour cela faire une entorse aux règles diplomatiques. Le serviteur de Dame Liryl devra également vous accompagner, car je suppose qu'il a lui aussi beaucoup à dire. Par égard pour sa condition, la demoiselle d'honneur sera accueillie dans le principal monastère d'Obulette, celui situé sur l'île du Dragon Condor, où elle pourra jouir d'une certaine liberté d'action auprès des résidents, dans les limites de leur domaine. J'ai dit. Gardes ! Faites votre devoir.

Et les gardes firent cercle autour des camarades. Comme lorsqu'il avait entendu parler du Soleil Noir, Liam sentit qu'il allait craquer. « Locaux surveillés », pour lui, c'était la prison, ni plus, ni moins… et sans doute de nombreuses chances d'avoir un « accident » pendant l'enquête. Furieux, Morgreed cracha dans la direction de Don Nycator de Mecetti. Dankin leva les pattes, toutes griffes dehors, mais Canderous se dressa devant lui.

- Fais pas la bête, Dankin ! Si tu t'énerves, ils vont tous te descendre ! Du calme, on va s'en sortir !

Rien n'était moins sûr. Quand l'un des soldats en armure poussa Liam vers la sortie, la petite Chi'ta, en larmes, cria :

- Non ! Liam !

Vaskel Savill, lui, ne voyait rien d'autre que le peloton d'exécution, et en échangeant un bref coup d'œil avec Canderous, le baroudeur du groupe, il comprit que celui-ci partageait son opinion. Les menottes claquèrent autour des poignets de Morgreed qui continuait à regarder Don Nycator avec colère. Ce dernier lui répondit d'une petite moue moqueuse. Deux gardes saisirent brutalement la jeune Drall folle de désespoir pour l'éloigner du petit groupe. C'est alors qu'une autre voix s'éleva par-dessus la rumeur de la foule.

- Attendez ! S'il vous plaît ! Ne leur faites pas de mal ! C'en est assez ! Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund le Onzième ! Je vous en prie ! Je demande la parole !

Sur un geste de Leobund, les gardes s'arrêtèrent, sans pour autant relâcher leurs prisonniers. Toutes les voix se turent, et tous les regards convergèrent vers la mère de Don Nycator. Le Haut Seigneur fit un geste engageant de la main.

- Dame Jaheira de Mecetti… avez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ?

- Haut Seigneur, tout est de ma faute ! Je me suis tue trop longtemps, et je ne veux pas que ces gens paient de leur liberté mon péché de jeunesse !

- « Péché de jeunesse » ? répéta son mari, Rhen de Mecetti, la voix alourdie de soupçons.

La grande femme s'avança vers son fils. Tendrement, elle lui caressa la joue.

- Mon tout petit, je suis désolée, mais je préfère briser le secret plutôt que de voir des innocents être punis à tort.

- Oh, Mère, pourquoi parler de ça ? Ces gens ne sont pas des agneaux purs, mais des fous furieux, des voyous, des vandales !

- Ils ont vu ton dossier, ce n'est plus un secret. Et surtout, ils n'ont pas des projets aussi monstrueux que les « autres ».

- Les « autres » ? Quels « autres » ? Quel secret ? Parle, femme, je veux savoir !

Rhen de Mecetti s'impatientait. Dame Jaheira inspira profondément, se tournant vers le Haut Seigneur Leobund.

- Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund le Onzième, je suis votre humble servante. Je porte depuis trente ans le secret d'un acte qui, s'il m'inspire encore certaine culpabilité, m'a également permis de vivre pleinement ma relation de mère vis-à-vis de mon fils unique. Des innocents vont payer si je me continue à me taire, je ne puis le tolérer. Je vais briser un serment prêté avec moi-même et mon enfant depuis des années, mais aujourd'hui, cela n'a plus aucune importance. C'est un moindre mal comparé à ce qui se passerait si je gardais le silence.

- Vous avez toute mon attention, Dame Jaheira.

La mère de Don Nycator inspira, et commença son récit d'une voix hésitante :

- Il y a trente ans, il m'est arrivé quelque chose… alors que mon mari, était encore en voyage d'affaires, me laissant seule avec ma peine, j'ai… enfin…

- Quoi donc, femme ? aboya Rhen de Mecetti d'un ton rogue.

Dame Jaheira soupira, et fit quelques pas en regardant les cieux.

- J'étais dans mes appartements, ceux où je devais rester lorsque mon mari souhaitait s'abstenir de ma présence quand il était sur Tanzis, notre monde. Après tout, comme il n'était pas là, je n'avais aucune raison d'être ailleurs. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seule. Le matin même, le médecin m'avait appris que j'attendais un enfant, et je n'avais personne à qui annoncer cette heureuse nouvelle. Ni mari, ni parent, ni ami… seule sur ce monde où je n'avais aucune autre relation que Rhen de Mecetti. J'hésitais alors sur la conduite à tenir : que faire ? Que faire ? Je ne savais pas si j'allais avoir le courage de garder cet enfant. Allait-il m'apporter le bonheur que je n'avais pas ? Ou bien serait-il étouffé par le manque d'affection de son père, ou pire encore deviendrait-il aussi corrompu que lui ?

- Femme ! s'écria Rhen de Mecetti.

- Rhen ! Laissez parler votre épouse ! ordonna fermement Leobund.

Le père de Don Nycator se tut aussitôt, le visage chauffé par la gêne.

- Poursuivez, je vous prie, Dame Jaheira.

- Comme il plaira à mon Seigneur. Je… j'étais au plus profond du désespoir, prête à commettre une bêtise. Mais alors que je m'approchais du rebord du balcon, j'ai entendu un bruit de pas. Et en me tournant, je l'ai vu.

Le visage triste de la femme devint nostalgique à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Un étranger, venu de nulle part, était à mes côtés. Je n'avais jamais vu un être comme lui. Il était magnifique. Sa beauté était tout simplement indescriptible. Il ne s'est pas embarrassé de belles mais vaines paroles. Il a juste vu à quel point j'étais triste, et a voulu m'accorder un peu de chaleur.

- Continue, femme ! ordonna Rhen de Mecetti, qui devenait de plus en plus violet.

- En temps normal, bien sûr, j'aurais appelé la garde, mais j'étais trop désespérée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis… il y avait autre chose. Impossible de l'expliquer, mais il m'a tout simplement envoûtée. Il était si grand, si beau, si doux… il aurait pu m'emmener de l'autre côté de l'univers, s'il l'avait voulu. Je me serais damnée pour lui… et quand j'y réfléchis, je me rends compte que c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Il m'a demandé si je voulais que mon futur enfant connaisse une destinée exceptionnelle, accomplisse de grandes choses qui éviteraient bien des souffrances. Je lui ai dit que c'était ce que je désirais le plus. C'est le rêve de toutes les mères… voir son enfant grandir heureux, aimé et faisant le bien autour de lui. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, cet étranger avait compris que mon enfant avait déjà commencé à exister, mais ce n'était pas grave, d'après lui. Il fallait juste que… que…

- Quoi ? Parle, Jaheira ! ordonna Rhen.

- Ne me bouscule pas ! C'est bien assez difficile comme ça à avouer, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Personne ne parlait, et la caméra voletait près du visage de Jaheira de Mecetti. Elle inspira profondément, et déclara courageusement d'une traite :

- Cet être m'a dit que je devais m'unir à lui, de façon entièrement consentante, afin que sa semence puisse fusionner avec les molécules de l'embryon, et faire de lui cet enfant au destin exceptionnel. J'ai accepté.

Il y eut des cris, des exclamations outrées. Ezra sentait venir la catastrophe en voyant Rhen de Mecetti devenir de plus en plus rouge. Et celui-ci éclata :

- Tu… Tu m'as _trompé_ ! Tu as gobé les mensonges de cette sous-créature ?! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?!

- Je l'ai fait parce que je l'ai voulu ! Parce que ce non-Humain avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bon, que j'aurais volontiers épousé s'il me l'avait demandé ! Je ne l'ai jamais revu à la suite de cette nuit, peut-être qu'il m'a raconté des mensonges et profité de mon état de faiblesse, mais apprends que je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un regret ! Cette nuit-là a été de très loin la plus merveilleuse, la plus romantique, la plus érotique des aventures qui me soient arrivées. Le temps d'une nuit, j'étais une déesse aux côtés d'un dieu ! Un dieu d'amour et de passion ! Un dieu qui m'a traité comme une vraie femme, ce que tu n'as jamais fait, Rhen de Mecetti !

- Tu as écarté les cuisses devant le premier étranger venu ! Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! Tu as plongé dans la boue le nom honorable que je porte, ce nom que tu as choisi de porter quand tu m'as épousée !

- Je n'ai jamais choisi de t'épouser, Rhen ! Et je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir longtemps pour accepter la proposition de cet être, qu'il m'eût menti ou non ! Regarde-toi ! Jamais présent quand j'ai attendu notre fils ! Jamais à mes côtés quand je l'ai élevé ! Toujours aux quatre coins du secteur à batifoler avec tes poules avec l'approbation de ta saleté de famille ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce genre de comportement qu'une épouse attend de l'homme qui prétend être son mari ? Tu n'es qu'un irresponsable phallocrate, et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'es jamais soucié de l'avenir de notre fils ! Et quand je vois ce qu'il a pu accomplir depuis, je comprends que ce non-Humain m'a dit la vérité !

- Notre fils… tu veux dire le fils que tu as eu de cette horreur de non-Humain !

- Il reste ton fils, Rhen ! Ses gènes ont été mélangés à ceux de cet être, mais il est bien de toi ! Et songe un peu à ce qui s'est passé, depuis ! Nycator est devenu quelqu'un de très important ! Il a eu le titre de « Don », il allait épouser une grande femme ! Mais j'ai vu qu'il était en contact avec des êtres inconnus, et ces êtres l'entraînent sur une voie dangereuse, trop dangereuse pour lui ! Je ne puis l'accepter. Tout comme je ne puis tolérer que ces aventuriers, qui ont fait leurs recherches en toute bonne foi pour préserver le Secteur Tapani d'une menace, puissent être sacrifiés au nom de la bienséance hypocrite des Mecetti !

Rhen de Mecetti frisait l'apoplexie. Tous les visages Mecetti contemplaient la scène, médusés, horrifiés. Dame Jaheira, magnifique et digne dans son désespoir, se tourna vers le Haut Seigneur.

- Tout est vrai, Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund le Onzième ! Mon fils n'est pas Humain, il est bien plus que cela. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, il n'a pas une âme souillée par les ténèbres. Son seul tort est de vouloir porter une couronne trop lourde pour lui, et de ne point s'en rendre compte. Dans mon cœur, je sens qu'il aurait pu être le pont entre nous et ces non-Humains, mais il a été trompé, et manœuvré par des puissances noires. Ces braves investigateurs ont raison en tous points. Je me porte garante d'eux. Je vous en supplie, accordez-leur votre grande clémence. Aucun d'eux ne mérite le sort qui les attend.

La femme s'agenouilla devant Bodé Leobund XI. Celui-ci ne réfléchit qu'un instant avant de répondre :

- Malgré ce que dit votre mari, vous êtes digne du nom de Mecetti. Relevez-vous donc, Dame Jaheira. Gardes ! Relâchez les prisonniers, il est temps de tirer ça au clair pour de bon.

Les gardes obéirent, et retirèrent aux prisonniers les menottes. Le docteur Lohrn n'avait pas quitté le fiancé des yeux. C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait les mains jointes, et ses doigts jouaient sur la pierre précieuse de sa plus grosse bague…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un cri terrible déchira le silence qui avait suivi la tirade de Dame Jaheira. C'était Liam, mains sur les oreilles, qui tomba à genoux et se tordit de douleur sur le marbre. Effrayé, Morgreed voulut s'approcher de lui, mais il paniqua davantage en voyant Chi'ta couiner et se couvrir aussi les tympans. Non loin de lui, Vaskel Savill aperçut Damara qui elle-même porta le poignet à son front, prise d'une poussée de sueur.

Liam rassembla ses dernières molécules d'énergie, et lança la Force droit devant lui. Ce qu'il sentit lui brûla presque les pupilles.

- Haut Seigneur… Haut Seigneur…

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il, mon enfant ?

Le Haut Seigneur était penché juste devant lui, le regardant l'air inquiet. Mais l'adolescent croassa en sentant une déflagration malsaine émaner du Chevalier Astral debout derrière le Haut Seigneur Leobund. Il tendit un doigt crispé vers l'immense silhouette voilée et gargouilla :

- Les Chevaliers ! Ce sont des…

Le Haut Seigneur se releva d'un bond, sentant la présence du Chevalier Astral juste derrière lui. Morgreed fut encore plus rapide. Il se jeta sur le grand personnage en armure, lui écrasa les épaules sur le marbre et s'assit sur lui. Puis il empoigna fermement le masque argenté de ses deux énormes mains écailleuses, et tira. Le Chevalier remuait, tentait de le repousser, mais le Barabel tint bon. Le masque partit, révélant un spectacle qui provoqua des cris affolés dans la foule, et un grognement de surprise chez Morgreed.

Ezra, Canderous et les autres reconnurent immédiatement la chose qui crissait sous le serviteur. Les yeux rougeâtres aux orbites donnant un regard cruel, la bouche qui se déployait, laissant passer des cris suraigus, les doigts qui s'allongèrent brutalement, déchirant net les gants pour griffer le Barabel, tant d'attributs qui confirmaient que le soi-disant Garde Astral n'était vraiment pas un Nazzar, mais bel et bien une Mante de Kathol.

Ce fut alors un grand moment de panique.

Les Mecetti n'avaient jamais vu une telle créature, et les invités peu habitués au combat essayèrent déjà de fuir. La terreur ambiante redoubla lorsque tous les autres Gardes Astraux poussèrent des grincements tout aussi effrayants, et arrachèrent leurs costumes, révélant leurs corps caparaçonnés de chitine. Canderous, Savill et Dankin en restèrent coi. Déjà Chi'ta s'était précipitée vers Dame Jaheira, la poussant vers la sortie. Les gardes Mecetti réagirent immédiatement. Réglant leurs armes à la puissance maximum, ils ouvrirent le feu sans hésitation sur les Mantes. Malheureusement, les créatures s'engagèrent immédiatement dans la foule, déchiquetant au passage les invités de leurs longues griffes, et empêchant les gardes de les toucher à coup sûr.

Sans se laisser démonter, Morgreed frappa de toutes ses forces. Il martelait de ses énormes poings la tête de la Mante, la broyant peu à peu sur le carrelage de marbre. Elle avait beau hurler, il n'arrêta pas.

Damara courut vers les portes avec Savill, écartant la foule, pour dégager un passage et guider tant bien que mal les fuyards. Heureusement que les moins courageux étaient déjà partis, ne laissant qu'à peine quelques dizaines d'hommes solides et gardant leur bon sens.

Malgré leur corpulence, les Mantes étaient étonnamment rapides. Elles tailladaient dans la foule de leurs longues griffes, et bientôt l'odeur du sang éclata aux narines. Les gardes Mecetti étaient heureusement bien équipés, et supérieurs en nombre, compensant leur infériorité en sauvagerie. Déjà une créature tomba sous les rafales laser.

Liam était le plus secoué. Le son produit par la bague, les ondes émises par les Mantes lui électrisaient encore l'épine dorsale. Et c'est ainsi qu'il ne vit pas arriver le danger. L'une des Mantes se jeta sur lui, l'agrippa, le serra entre ses pinces, et le souleva. Il se retrouva à un demi-mètre au-dessus du sol, les côtes écrasées par ses propres bras.

Le sang lui monta à la tête. Il poussa de toute son énergie, et parvint à dégager son bras droit. Il balança un coup de poing au visage de la Mante. Elle encaissa le coup avec un grognement mécontent, et cligna des yeux avec malveillance. C'est alors qu'elle étira son cou par à-coups. L'adolescent se rappela avec horreur de ce que cela signifiait. Affolé, il tenta de repousser la créature avec l'énergie du désespoir, essayant de la faire relâcher prise. Il entendit alors quelqu'un appeler sur sa droite.

- Chevalier ! Attrapez ça !

Liam reconnut Hor-lando de Mecetti, le cousin éloigné avec qui il s'était bien entendu à la réception des fiançailles. Celui-ci brandissait dans sa direction un petit objet brillant. Avec espoir, l'adolescent comprit immédiatement ce que c'était. Il tendit la main, et une demi-seconde plus tard, il tenait le fleuret-laser du jeune Mecetti. Dans un glapissement strident, l'horrible monstre déploya sa bouche, et ses redoutables mandibules s'écartèrent pour injecter sa semence. Mais cette fois, l'adolescent ne se laissa pas intimider.

- Fais-moi risette, sale cafard !

Avec un cri de bravade, Liam plongea sa main directement au centre de l'éventail muqueux. La créature, surprise, hoqueta et tressaillit d'affolement. Liam appuya sur le bouton d'allumage du fleuret-laser. La tête d'insecte du faux chevalier explosa dans un bruit dégoûtant, laissant passer la lueur argentée du fleuret. La créature s'effondra comme un pantin auquel on aurait coupé toutes les ficelles d'un coup de ciseaux. Liam se dégagea, et une fois de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, lança la Force, devenant ainsi plus alerte, plus agile et plus endurant. Il bondit de banc en banc en faisant tournoyer son arme en direction des Mantes sur le passage vers la sortie.

Dankin avait carrément attrapé l'un des bancs, et s'en servait comme d'un bélier contre l'une des Mantes. Canderous l'avait rapidement rejoint, armé d'un prie-dieu, et s'y était mis aussi. À l'instar des insectes de taille habituelle, ces êtres étaient pourvus d'un exosquelette résistant aux chocs, et deux combattants aguerris n'étaient pas de trop.

De son côté, Ezra décida de passer à l'action. Elle se jeta sur le fusil blaster d'un des gardes massacrés, qui gisait sur le sol, et crispa son doigt sur la détente en direction de Don Nycator de Mecetti. Celui-ci fut plus rapide encore. Il fit un immense salto arrière et atterrit en souplesse pile derrière l'autel. La doctoresse ne relâcha pas son attention, et envoya une deuxième rafale vers le fiancé. Cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et fut atteint en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula sur le coup.

Ezra n'en revint pas. En s'approchant de la grande table de granit, elle resta sur ses gardes. Elle se pencha par-dessus l'autel, et vit Don Nycator, sur le ventre, qui ne bougeait plus. Mais pour être sûre, elle tira une troisième fois, le rayon lumineux fouetta la tête du Mecetti. Elle décida de s'en tenir là, voyant une autre Mante approcher du Haut Seigneur Weston Warsheld, qui essayait désespérément de quitter la place. Son fauteuil antigrav n'était pas très rapide. Tout en défouraillant du côté de la Mante, la jeune femme rejoignit le vieillard. Celui-ci était plus excité qu'effrayé.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, youpi ! J'ai à nouveau cinquante-cinq ans !

- Prenez ça, mon Seigneur !

Elle lui colla le fusil dans les bras, ramassa un pistolet blaster qui traînait non loin. Avec un rire enchanté, Weston Warsheld pulvérisa la Mante en quelques longues secondes de mitraillage. Ezra cria :

- Haut Seigneur, il faut vous sortir d'ici !

- Je voudrais bien, mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite !

La jeune femme eut une idée. Avec un air un peu désolé, elle dit :

- Toutes mes excuses, Haut Seigneur, je ne vois pas d'autre solution !

Et elle saisit le fauteuil, et le poussa de toutes ses forces. La demi-sphère partit vers les portes en tournoyant sur elle-même, secouant le pauvre Calipsa. Il parvint à stabiliser la rotation de son engin en jouant avec les petites rétrofusées… juste pour se rendre compte qu'Ezra avait mal calculé son coup. Non seulement il risquait de rater de peu la porte, mais en plus une Mante se trouvait juste sur sa trajectoire ! La créature se retourna, et poussa un hululement effrayé en voyant arriver le bolide improvisé. Le choc fut brutal, mais laissa le Haut Seigneur indemne, contrairement à la Mante qui gisait broyée entre la muraille et le fauteuil.

Enfin, les cris cessèrent, les fusils se turent, le calme revint. D'autres gardes alertés par le bruit étaient arrivés en renfort, et achevèrent rapidement les Mantes encore debout. Liam éteignit le fleuret-laser en s'essuyant le front, et descendit de la carcasse de la Mante qu'il venait d'éventrer.

Plusieurs dizaines d'Humains étaient à terre, morts ou blessés, gardes et civils. Dame Jaheira et Chi'ta avaient réussi à quitter la cathédrale, et attendaient sur le parvis. Damara et Savill regagnaient la nef pour faire le bilan du désastre. Les deux compères, Dankin et Canderous, finissaient de réduire en bouillie leur adversaire – la plus grande des Mantes. Morgreed se frotta les mains rougies par les coups répétés, Ezra dégagea avec un sourire gêné le module antigrav de Weston Warsheld qui riait encore. Le lieutenant Jodo n'avait pas quitté le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund d'une semelle, et avait été blessé par un coup de pince, heureusement sans trop de gravité.

Quelm, le majordome, s'était caché sous l'autel avec le Grand Prêtre Horlog. Il osa sortir sa tête sous la nappe. Le Grand Prêtre demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- C… C'est fini ?

- J'en ai l'impression, Grand Prêtre.

Tous deux sortirent de leur abri improvisé. En voyant Don Nycator sur le sol, le Mrlssti gémit de chagrin.

- Oh non ! Regardez ! Don Nycator de Mecetti est…

Il sursauta en voyant le jeune marié redresser la tête d'un coup en grimaçant. Il se releva péniblement en portant la main au visage. Sa pommette gauche avait été lacérée par le tir du docteur Lohrn. Avec des grognements de douleur, il ouvrit sa veste, la laissa tomber, révélant un gilet antiblast à moitié fondu au niveau du torse.

- J'ai eu raison de sortir couvert ! Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund, allez-vous bien ?

- Oui, très bien ! gronda le Haut Seigneur.

Le Haut Seigneur s'approcha à grands pas du marié, toujours accompagné du lieutenant Jodo. Il le foudroya du regard.

- On dirait que votre soi-disant « garde personnelle » a encore beaucoup à apprendre en ce qui concerne la discipline.

- Euh… je ne comprends pas.

- Moi, au contraire, je comprends tout. À présent, je saisis parfaitement ce à quoi le docteur Lohrn faisait allusion quand elle disait que ces créatures sont capables de se mêler à nous en toute impunité !

Peu à peu, les survivants à la boucherie avancèrent vers Don Nycator. Les visages se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants. Au passage, Liam rendit discrètement son fleuret-laser à Hor-Lando de Mecetti, avec un petit remerciement. Don Nycator était de plus en plus crispé, cependant ce n'était plus la colère qui ébranlait ses nerfs, cette fois-ci, mais la peur.

- Je vous jure que j'avais engagé des Nazzars, pas ces choses !

- Arrêtez vos salades ! Je vous ai vu jouer avec votre bague avant que ces monstres ne passent à l'attaque ! C'est vous qui leur avez donné le signal ! s'écria Ezra, qui était revenue sitôt le Haut Seigneur Warsheld en sûreté. Et je parierais que ça émettait des ondes idiotes dans la Force ! Les gosses l'ont ressenti !

- Toutes les caméras l'auront filmé ! ajouta Savill. On pourra revérifier !

Don Nycator de Mecetti pâlissait de plus en plus.

- Il va être temps de rendre des comptes, je crois bien ! grogna Morgreed.

- Cesse de jouer avec notre patience et reconnais que tu es coincé ! ordonna Canderous. On gagnera tous du temps.

Acculé, le jeune seigneur décida de donner tout ce qui lui restait.

- Ils m'avaient juré que je serais le héros de la Maison Mecetti ! Que si je les aidais, ils me confieraient un pouvoir qui dépasserait l'entendement, et qui me permettrait de faire de la Maison Mecetti la plus grande dirigeante du Secteur Tapani, puis de tout l'univers !

Il se tourna vers le Haut Seigneur Leobund, et lui dit d'un ton lamentable :

- Ce que je voulais, c'était la gloire de la Maison Mecetti, et la vôtre, Haut Seigneur. Jamais il n'a été question de vous renverser, ou de nuire à notre Famille !

- Une loyauté très touchante, Don Nycator… mais avez-vous idée de ce qu'elle a pu coûter ? Vous avez délibérément collaboré avec des êtres hostiles, et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de m'en parler, à moi, votre Haut Seigneur ! Si ces aventuriers ont raison, si vos « alliés » sont les maîtres des énergies destructrices qui se manifestent de plus en plus dans le secteur Tapani, alors vous n'aviez pas, définitivement pas à pactiser avec de tels monstres !

- Je… ils avaient l'air sincères… et j'ai vu en eux de précieux alliés. Ils voulaient que je sois leur intermédiaire pour leur retour dans notre dimension…

- Ils vous ont salement grugé, Don Nycator. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est détruire tout ce qu'ils peuvent.

C'était Liam qui venait de parler. Le regard de Don Nycator de Mecetti tomba sur l'adolescent.

- Mais oui… c'est ça ! C'est bien ça ! C'est à cause de ce sale morpion qui a semé la zizanie dans notre Maison ! Tu entends ? Sans toi, tout aurait marché, et je serais devenu un héros ! Tout est de ta faute !

Ayant dit, le jeune seigneur retira prestement son gant droit, et le jeta par terre, aux pieds de l'adolescent.

- Je réclame un Kor'Shan contre toi, Liam Kincaid !

Toute l'assistance cria d'émotion. Profitant du lourd silence qui suivit, Morgreed demanda discrètement à Vaskel Savill :

- Un Kor'Shan ? Et c'est quoi, ça ?

- Une ancienne tradition du Secteur Tapani. Elle n'est jamais invoquée à la légère, et quand elle l'est, c'est pour régler un très grave contentieux où un membre d'une Maison se sent mortellement insulté. C'est un jugement par le combat.

- Si le jeune homme accepte ce défi, il ramasse le gant, et le combat aura lieu sur-le-champ, ajouta Skeya de Mecetti, la jeune cousine rondelette que les padawans avaient croisé aux fiançailles. Les lois donneront raison au vainqueur. S'il refuse, il devra reconnaître ses torts envers l'offensé, présentera des excuses, et sera définitivement banni du Secteur Tapani, où il sera proclamé hors-la-loi.

- Et… c'est un combat à mort ? bredouilla le Barabel.

- Comme il s'agit d'un duel entre les membres de deux Maisons différentes, c'est obligatoire, commenta Hor-lando de Mecetti d'un ton funèbre.

- Il défie le gosse, évidemment… pourquoi ça ne me surprend même pas ? grogna le Mandalorien.

Tout le monde attendait la réponse. Liam regarda Don Nycator de Mecetti d'un air buté, s'approcha du gant… et l'écrasa sous son talon tel un mégot de cigarette, sous les regards horrifiés de l'assistance.

- Je relève le défi.

- C'est quoi, ce système de branques ? On a les preuves que Nycator est un traître !

- Peut-être, mais les lois ancestrales ne sauraient être ignorées, en particulier devant les caméras de toutes les chaînes ! expliqua le lieutenant Jodo. Si le Kor'Shan n'a pas lieu ici et maintenant, de quoi aurions-nous l'air ?

- S'il gagne, il est blanchi, je présume ? demanda Ezra.

- Peut-être pas complètement, tout dépendra de la décision des grands juges, des régisseurs des lois Mecetti… il y aura bien une façon de le coincer, mais d'ici à ce qu'on la trouve, il aura le temps de changer d'air, c'est certain.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'embête le plus ! s'inquiéta Ezra. J'ai pas envie que Liam se fasse tuer !

- Le petit ne peut pas être représenté par un champion ? insista Canderous.

- Il porte un sabre-laser, a montré qu'il sait s'en servir, il est parfaitement capable d'assumer sa propre défense. Et comme il a relevé le défi, il ne lui est plus possible de se rétracter.

Pas question de se battre dans un lieu saint comme la Cathédrale du Mot Sacré. Le Kor'Shan allait avoir lieu sur la grande place qui se trouvait devant. Un lieu dégagé, suffisamment spacieux pour que l'on puisse délimiter la zone réglementaire de duel, un grand cercle d'une trentaine de mètres de diamètre.

Liam sortit escorté d'une demi-douzaine de gardes. Il comprit que le pire était à venir lorsque son regard croisa celui de Chi'ta, qui n'avait pas pu retourner à l'intérieur du charnier qu'était devenu l'intérieur de la cathédrale. Celle-ci était perplexe, et l'on pouvait lire l'angoisse monter sur son minois.

- Liam ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que je vais laver mon honneur dans son sang ! cria Don Nycator, rageur, lui aussi entouré de gardes.

La jeune fille poussa un cri désespéré

- Non ! Non, pas ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Oh que si, je le peux, et sous vos yeux, encore ! Et je vous enverrai ses cendres au monastère du Dragon Condor !

Déjà les gardes avaient fait un grand cercle, isolant les deux duellistes au centre. Après quoi, ceux qui accompagnaient le jeune marié et l'adolescent se joignirent aux autres, les laissant seuls. Quand le silence se fit, Quelm se racla la gorge.

- Bien, messieurs, je vous rappelle le principe : des excuses n'ayant pas été formulées, le Kor'Shan doit maintenant être accompli. Étant donné que nous avons affaire à un cas où le représentant d'une Maison affronte quelqu'un qui n'est pas affilié à ladite Maison, ce n'est pas seulement son honneur qu'il faut défendre, mais également celui du nom de Mecetti. Par conséquent, le combat devra être mené jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive pour l'un des deux protagonistes. Tous les coups sont autorisés, pourvu qu'ils ne soient assénés qu'avec votre corps ou l'arme traditionnelle de duel, faute de quoi le jugement sera considéré comme nul.

Don Nycator de Mecetti avait retiré son gilet, restant en livrée. Il joua des doigts sur la poignée de son fleuret-laser, visiblement impatient de s'en servir. Liam, de son côté, retira sa casaque et sa chemise, ne gardant que son maillot de corps anti-transpirant. Il porta la main à sa ceinture, mais avait oublié qu'il était désormais sans arme. Il balaya l'assistance du regard, et vit alors Skeya de Mecetti lui faire un petit signe. Il s'approcha, et elle lui dit avec un petit clin d'œil :

- Je crois que vous avez perdu quelque chose.

Liam lui rendit son sourire quand il vit qu'elle lui tendait son sabre-laser. Il l'empoigna fermement et le remit dans son étui. Puis il se craqua les articulations et entra dans le cercle.

Plus personne ne dit rien. Les amis de Liam étaient très inquiets. Le dernier duel avait failli très mal se terminer pour l'adolescent, et Don Nycator de Mecetti était sans doute au moins aussi habile que Themion Hejaran. Chi'ta se pelotonna contre le docteur Lohrn, osant à peine regarder. Damara et Canderous échangèrent un bref regard peu optimiste. Dankin savait très bien que le padawan ruminait depuis déjà quelques mois une certaine rancune à l'égard du Mecetti. Le Togorien craignait qu'il laissât ses émotions le submerger, et l'amener à commettre une erreur fatale.

Mais Liam n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, lui. Avoir de nouveau son sabre-laser lui avait redonné du courage, et c'était avec un air calme mais déterminé qu'il faisait maintenant face à son rival.

Don Nycator de Mecetti vit que les caméras filmaient toujours toute la scène. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les redresser, et déclara d'une voix impétueuse :

- C'est ta dernière chance de t'en sortir sans violence, le gniard. Rampe à mes pieds, lèche-moi les bottes, reconnais que tu as tous les torts, quitte ce secteur et n'y reviens jamais, et à ce moment-là, j'arriverai peut-être à oublier ton insolence.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, mais tendit la main sur le côté. Son sabre-laser bondit hors de son ceinturon en tournoyant, et atterrit pile dans sa paume. La lame laser bleue étincela, reflétant sa lumière sur les spectateurs.

- Bon ! C'est ce que tu veux ? D'accord ! Drôle de Jedi, qui cherche la bagarre !

Encore une fois, Liam resta silencieux, conscient qu'il était complètement inutile de vouloir discuter avec le Mecetti. Il se mit en garde, prêt à frapper. Don Nycator eut un petit rire moqueur, et saisit son fleuret-laser. Dans un chuintement bref, une fine lame laser de couleur orange jaillit.

- Allez, tu me fais pitié. Je vais t'accorder un avantage. Frappe le premier !

Le visage de Liam se décrispa, laissant passer l'ombre d'un sourire, mais il ne bougea pas, attendant toujours.

- Tu vas lasser ma patience ! On ne t'a jamais appris à répondre correctement quand un adulte t'adresse la parole ?

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de l'adolescent, qui fléchissait ses jambes.

- Allez, frappe le premier !

- Non, répondit Liam d'une voix lente et calme.

Le Mecetti ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules. Il répéta :

- Non ?

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Je ne porterai pas le premier coup, c'est contre mes principes.

- Avoue qu'en fait, tu as peur !

- J'avoue que je vois clair dans votre jeu, Don Nycator de Mecetti. Themion Hejaran de Mecetti m'a joué la même scène. Ca révèle pas mal de choses.

- De… de quoi donc parles-tu, jeune sot ?

- Malgré les apparences, vous n'avez jamais rien obtenu de ce que vous vouliez vraiment. La seule façon pour vous d'être de bonne humeur, c'est de cracher vos saloperies sur ceux que vous estimez plus heureux que vous. Vous me rabaissez, encore et encore, mais au fond, que connaissez-vous de Liam Kincaid ?

Cette question déstabilisa Don Nycator. Mais celui-ci ne sut déterminer ce qui l'avait le plus impressionné. Était-ce la question, ou bien le ton lent, grave et d'une force incroyable qu'on n'aurait jamais cru sortir de la bouche d'un petit adolescent comme son adversaire ? Celui-ci ne s'en tint pas là.

- Vous avez sans doute accompli votre lot d'exploits, mais moi, depuis que je suis arrivé dans le secteur Tapani, j'ai affronté à plusieurs reprises les Impériaux, j'ai combattu des animaux sauvages, j'ai suivi les traces de mon bienfaiteur à travers des mondes que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, j'ai regardé l'Horreur tapie au fin fond de l'espace droit dans ses yeux à facettes, et je n'ai pas encore seize ans.

- Et tu ne les fêteras jamais ! rugit le Mecetti, hors de lui.

Don Nycator se jeta en avant, la lame orangée virevolta. Liam n'eut aucun mal à esquiver cette première attaque. Il fit même une roulade en s'appuyant directement sur le dos du Mecetti, lui passa par-dessus et atterrit derrière, sans le frapper en retour. Le jeune seigneur s'en rendit compte, et sa frustration augmenta d'un cran.

- Mais je rêve ! C'est comme ça qu'on vous apprend à vous battre, dans ton école ? Tu parles d'un chevalier !

Encore une fois, Liam ne prononça pas un mot. Il avait compris qu'ainsi, il ne rentrait pas dans le jeu du Mecetti, ne suivait pas ses attentes, était complètement hors de son contrôle. Non seulement il énervait son adversaire, mais en plus il amenuisait son assurance. Le Mecetti porta un coup d'estoc, puis un deuxième, et un balayage. Liam aurait pu parer chacune de ces attaques avec une main attachée dans le dos. Enfin, il décida de prendre l'initiative. Il leva son sabre, décrivant un magnifique arc de cercle bleuté. Le Mecetti avait anticipé le coup, et levé son fleuret en travers. La lame fut stoppée net, mais immédiatement, Liam balança un coup de pied dans le genou de Nycator. Celui-ci recula en fendant l'air de son fleuret, avec un geignement.

Le soleil finissait de se coucher, et la pénombre du crépuscule donnait un aspect fantastique à cette scène. Les deux lames laser projetaient des ombres colorées, et les étincelles qui jaillissaient au moindre choc crépitaient sur le marbre. Les deux adversaires, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, marchaient sur le côté, lentement, très lentement, suivant la circonférence de la zone de duel. Narquois, Nycator demanda :

- Tu ne te sers pas de tes pouvoirs pour me vaincre ? La foudre ? La nécrose instantanée ? Ou encore un autre mauvais tour ? Tu serais toujours aussi chevaleresque si je te promettais de massacrer tous tes copains après ta mort ?

Liam ne prêta pas attention à cette menace, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas la mettre à exécution. Nycator s'amusa à faire un geste brusque avec un « hou ! » pour le faire sursauter, mais les sens du combat que la Force lui octroyait n'étaient pas dupes. Une fois encore, Liam partit à l'assaut. Il fit un immense bond en diagonale vers Nycator, un deuxième dans la direction opposée, au troisième il se retrouva face au noble arrogant. Il tournoya sur lui-même, son sabre-laser fouetta l'air dans un grand vrombissement. Nycator se baissa vers l'arrière, évitant d'extrême justesse la lame bleue. En se redressant, il porta un coup en avant, et toucha au bras gauche le padawan.

Liam sentit une vive brûlure au-dessus de son coude. Ce n'était pas très grave, mais il fut surpris par la douleur. Dans le même mouvement, Don Nycator balança un grand coup de tibia dans son abdomen, et abattit la poignée de son fleuret sur son crâne. Le double choc le déséquilibra et il tomba de tout son long sur le dos. Don Nycator abattit à toute force son fleuret vers la tête de son adversaire. Liam n'eut que le temps de brandir en avant son arme. Les deux lames laser se croisèrent, à une quarantaine de centimètres du visage de l'adolescent.

Don Nycator poussa, et de son côté Liam résista du mieux qu'il put. Pendant de longues secondes, les deux duellistes restèrent ainsi, les lames croisées dans un grand chuintement. Liam sentait une crampe monter le long de son bras droit. C'est alors que le Mecetti se lança dans une nouvelle tirade. Il demanda d'un ton acerbe :

- Sérieusement, gamin, pour qui tu te prenais ? Un prince ? Un héros de conte de fées ? Regarde-toi ! Tu n'es qu'un rebut de bas-fonds voulant jouer au Chevalier de l'Univers ! Un chevalier, c'est admiré par ses concitoyens, petit. C'est entouré par de fidèles amis. Es-tu admiré ? Je ne crois pas ! As-tu des amis ? Je parie que non ! Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis, n'est-ce pas ? Ces bouseux qui t'ont traîné à travers le secteur ne l'ont fait que pour se donner bonne conscience. Et cette pauvre petite chose poilue que tu pensais sauver d'un danger dont tu as été le déclencheur, pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle a choisi de venir auprès de Dame Liryl, au lieu de rester à tes côtés ? Parce que tu n'es rien ! Et surtout pas pour elle !

Liam ne répondit pas, mais cette fois, ces paroles plombèrent brutalement son jeune cœur survolté. Il crut percevoir à travers ces moqueries un soupçon de vérité. Il avait de plus en plus mal aux bras… et cette douleur laissa le doute s'insinuer dans son esprit comme un acide violent.

_Blast… Et si c'était vrai ?_

Don Nycator de Mecetti continuait à cracher son venin.

- Tu n'es pas un chevalier, tu es un déchet que je me ferai un plaisir de jeter à la décharge publique ! Et on pourra lire dans les archives de ton école : « Liam Kincaid, jeune écervelé qui a fait connaissance avec la dure réalité » !

La lame orangée du fleuret-laser se rapprochait de plus en plus de son visage. Il se voyait déjà dans une fosse commune, lorsqu'il sentit soudain une vague de chaleur, une chaleur agréable, apaisante, familière. Le temps sembla ralentir, même. Et alors que les lèvres de Don Nycator bougeaient au ralenti, la voix qu'il n'entendit n'était pas celle du Mecetti, mais bien la petite voix claire de Chi'ta, qui résonna directement dans son esprit :

« Ne l'écoute pas, Liam ! Il dit toutes ces choses horribles uniquement pour t'affaiblir, mais il n'en pense pas un mot ! Cet Humain n'est qu'un misérable lâche ! Jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de voler à mon secours comme tu l'as fait. Nous croyons tous en toi, Jedi Gardien Liam Kincaid ! »

En regardant sur le côté, il la vit, coincée entre deux gardes, qui le regardait avec angoisse et espoir. Le son de sa voix et la vision de ses yeux brillants ragaillardirent l'adolescent qui sentit alors du feu liquide couler dans ses veines. La douleur dans ses côtes s'estompa, et la pression sur son bras disparut peu à peu. Il fixa le Mecetti droit dans les yeux, et parvint à sonder les sentiments de son adversaire…

Et ne vit que la peur.

La peur.

La peur.

La peur.

Cet homme, sous ses airs bravaches et sa fierté agressive, était en fait transi de peur. L'esprit du padawan eut un déclic, et tout devint évident.

_Il pense que je suis plus fort que lui !_

En réalisant ce fait, Liam sentit ses lèvres se retrousser en un sourire menaçant, à tel point que Don Nycator ne sourit plus, lui. Liam poussa, poussa encore, faisant un moulinet pour forcer son adversaire à pousser davantage _sur la droite_… puis il éteignit son sabre-laser. Le Mecetti perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant, entraîné par sa pression. La lame orangée passa à deux centimètres de l'oreille droite de Liam. Le Mecetti ne tomba pas, car il avait réagi vivement en s'arrêtant, mais pendant une demi-seconde, il avait perdu le contrôle. Une demi-seconde, plus qu'il n'en fallait pour l'adolescent.

Liam projeta son pied en avant de toutes ses forces. Sa botte ferrée entra en contact avec l'entrejambe de Don Nycator de Mecetti. Celui-ci se tordit en deux, et poussa un couinement suraigu qui traduisait une douleur qui ne l'était pas moins. L'adolescent ne s'en tint pas là il se détendit comme un ressort, se releva d'un bond, le poing crispé vers le ciel. Ses phalanges frappèrent le menton du duelliste si violemment que celui-ci tomba à la renverse. Le fleuret-laser du Mecetti rebondit bruyamment sur le carrelage. Liam se jeta en avant en rallumant son sabre, et abattit la lame bleutée sur le petit cylindre d'argent chromé. La poignée explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Sans perdre une fraction de seconde, Liam revint vers Don Nycator, et pointa le bout de sa lame laser près de son visage.

Plus personne ne parla, ni ne bougea. On n'entendait plus que le vrombissement grave de l'arme Jedi, et le petit moteur de la caméra d'holovision. En voyant cet homme odieux à sa merci, la respiration haletante, le pantalon souillé, le regard suppliant, Liam éprouva une sensation de puissance presque érotique. Approchant d'un pas, il déclara avec délice :

- Enfin tu as perdu, espèce de salaud !

Don Nycator commençait à pleurnicher. Soudain, dans la foule, quelqu'un cria :

- Tuez-le !

D'autres se joignirent à la première.

- Achevez ce vaurien !

- Punissez-le comme il le mérite !

- À mort !

- Exécutez-le !

- Mort au traître !

Bientôt, toute la foule criait « À mort ! À mort ! », mais une telle montée de colère mit Liam de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il repensa au carnage que Canderous avait fait sur Gamorr, et comprit qu'on lui demandait de faire exactement la même chose. Mais il ne voulut pas être aussi direct que le mercenaire. Lentement, il leva la main gauche, demandant le silence. Plus personne ne parla. Sans dévier son sabre-laser, il tourna la tête vers le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund XI.

- Dois-je, Haut Seigneur ?

- À vous de choisir. Sachez seulement que nos lois ne vous poursuivront pas si vous faites ce que demande cette foule. Don Nycator de Mecetti vous a provoqué en duel en toute conscience, il a été vaincu, il doit en assumer les conséquences.

Pendant une minute qui sembla s'étirer sur une éternité, Liam pesa le pour et le contre.

_Dois-je laisser partir cet homme qui a fait tant de mal, à moi et à mes amis ? Mais si je risquais de céder à l'attrait du Côté Obscur ? Oui, mais n'est-ce pas un service rendu à l'univers tout entier si je le fais ? Ca vaut bien un petit sacrifice, non ? Un sacrifice ? Que dirait Chi'ta si elle était obligée de m'affronter ? Mais Don Nycator de Mecetti est un complice des Précurseurs ! Mais Dame Liryl aussi ! Mais je ne vais pas le croire ! Mais elle a confirmé ! Mais…oh, et puis zut !_

- Haut Seigneur Leobund, nous, les Jedi, avons nos règles de conduite. Elles interdisent d'achever un adversaire vaincu. Un vrai Jedi se sert de ses capacités pour se défendre et défendre les autres, jamais pour l'attaque.

Ayant dit, Liam éteignit son arme et la rangea. Il ajouta :

- Je préfère de loin le voir puni par les lois de votre secteur.

Le Haut Seigneur Leobund s'avança lentement vers Liam. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du padawan, et dit avec une voix nouée de respect :

- Chevalier, j'ai du mal à croire qu'un enfant de votre âge puisse faire preuve de tellement de grandeur d'âme. C'est un petit-fils comme vous qu'il m'aurait fallu pour me succéder à la tête de la Maison Mecetti.

Puis, pointant un doigt énergique vers Don Nycator :

- Gardes ! Saisissez cet ignoble traître, et jetez-le en prison, qu'il y reste jusqu'à ce que j'aie décidé de son sort !

Don Nycator de Mecetti pleurait et braillait comme un enfant capricieux. Dans la foule, il distingua Rhen de Mecetti, son père. Celui-ci le foudroyait du regard.

- Père !

- Ne m'approche pas, ne m'approche plus ! Tu me dégoûtes !

- Papa ! Je t'en prie !

- Je n'ai plus de fils, entends-tu, misérable larve ? Je n'ai plus de fils !

- Non ! Aaaargh !

Don Nycator de Mecetti se jeta dans la foule, voulant l'étreindre, mais le grand homme le repoussa d'une gifle. Les gardes agrippèrent le jeune ex-seigneur pour l'embarquer. Le padawan Gardien les regardait s'éloigner. Tout autour de lui était flou, confus. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il venait de damer le pion au principal agent des Précurseurs. Il ne discernait qu'une masse floue autour de lui, et un bourdonnement confus résonnait à ses oreilles. Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

_Dame Jaheira a raison… C'est juste un pauvre mec dépassé par les événements._

C'est alors qu'il fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite voix aiguë mais puissante :

- Liam !

Chi'ta se faufila entre les spectateurs, s'extirpa de la masse, se précipita vers le jeune homme, et se jeta contre lui, l'agrippant fermement, ne voulant plus le lâcher. Liam, qui serra ses bras autour d'elle, en avait les larmes aux yeux. Pendant quelques instants, il ne perçut rien. Absolument rien d'autre qu'une immense vague de bonheur venant de la petite Drall. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur, et ne vit plus que son visage de rongeur.

- Liam… tu es complètement siphonné.

- Je ne pouvais pas… non, je ne _voulais_ pas t'abandonner.

- Tu as été fantastique.

La jeune Drall donna une longue bise sur la joue de Liam qui sentit chauffer son visage. La foule applaudissait à tout rompre. Avec un petit regard malicieux, Liam fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit la lettre.

- Tu vois ça ?

La petite Drall reconnut aussitôt le papier blanc. Prise au dépourvu, elle ne répondit rien, brutalement honteuse. Mais Liam ne prêta pas attention à la gêne de Chi'ta. D'un seul mouvement, il roula la missive en boule, et la lança en l'air. Un coup de vent l'emporta, et elle disparut complètement en quelques secondes.

- Plus de raison d'y penser !

Derechef, la jeune fille embrassa Liam, sur l'autre joue, cette fois. Très vite, Canderous, Morgreed, Ezra et Dankin rejoignirent les deux padawans, et les portèrent en triomphe. Mais le Grand Prêtre Horlog tira Morgreed par la manche.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, maintenant ?

Le Barabel regarda l'énorme Humain sans mot dire, puis se lécha les babines avec un regard inquiétant.

- Je n'ai jamais goûté au foie de prêtre, mais ça peut s'arranger…

L'Humain avait parfaitement compris le message, et s'enfuit à toute allure.

- Eh bien ! Sacrées références pour des stagiaires !

- Haut Seigneur Leobund, je vous prie d'excuser notre subterfuge, mais tant que nous n'avions pas percé à jour la menace que nous poursuivions, nous ne pouvions révéler notre véritable identité publiquement, encore moins notre objectif.

- Et surtout pas à moi ! ajouta le Haut Seigneur Mecetti en éclatant de rire. Allons, vous êtes pardonnée, mademoiselle Koskaya. Et si je ne savais pas que vous aviez des engagements vis-à-vis du Conseil des Jedi, je vous demanderais de travailler pour moi ! Je dois cependant vous laisser, après ce qui s'est passé, j'ai un certain nombre de tâches urgentes à accomplir. Nous nous verrons plus tard dans la journée, nous parlerons de l'avenir du secteur, et du vôtre par la même occasion.

- Comme il vous siéra, Haut Seigneur, répondit la jeune fille en s'inclinant.

Liam ne répondit pas, mais salua en même temps que sa condisciple. Le Haut Seigneur prit congé des deux padawans. Restés seuls dans le couloir, ils ne surent pas trop quoi dire. Chi'ta posa sa main sur l'épaule de Liam.

- Tu ressens ce que…

- Oui !

L'une des portes du grand couloir s'ouvrit, laissant passer Eldon Hejaran et la Dame de Sérénité.

- _Liryl _!

Folle de soulagement, la petite Drall se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme. Les deux « cousins » se frappèrent mutuellement la main en signe de victoire et se firent l'accolade. Ils rejoignirent les autres, rassemblés dans le grand hall. L'arrivée des padawans et de la Dame de Sérénité fut saluée de joyeuses exclamations et d'applaudissements.

- Dame Liryl ! Vous êtes saine et sauve !

- Pas à dire, c'était moins une !

Dame Liryl salua de la main les autres camarades.

- Merci à tous, les amis. Dame Decrilla m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé ici. Vous avez été formidables.

Le seul à ne pas partager l'allégresse générale était Canderous. Comme les autres s'en aperçurent, ils se turent. Celui-ci en profita pour dire :

- Je crois que vous nous devez des explications !

- Canderous !

- Laissez, docteur Lohrn, il a raison. Je souhaiterais que nous passions dans un lieu plus discret, nous avons à parler.

- J'ai repéré un endroit, ma Dame. C'est l'Antichambre d'Émeraude. Une petite pièce isolée à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Voulez-vous que je vous y conduise ?

- Ce sera parfait, Baron Hejaran.

- Je vous y accompagne, Maîtresse.

La Dame de Sérénité s'éloigna, talonnée par le Barabel.

- Vous nous suivez ? demanda Eldon.

- On arrive, le temps de régler un truc ou deux entre nous.

Les cinq amis attendirent d'être seuls… et se jetèrent encore une fois dans les bras l'un l'autre, chacun félicitant encore son voisin. Toute la pression accumulée ces derniers mois finissait de retomber, à leur grand soulagement.

- Écoutez, écoutez ! intima Chi'ta.

Canderous, Dankin, et Ezra firent cercle autour du duo de padawans.

- Je… j'ai déjà exprimé ma reconnaissance envers Liam, mais je voudrais vous remercier, vous tous. Je suis parfaitement consciente d'avoir désobéi aux consignes en venant ici, et ce faisant je vous ai mis en danger, plus que prévu.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tant que tu es en bonne santé, n'y pensons plus.

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur ! gronda le Mandalorien. Plus de surprise de ce genre, hein ? La prochaine fois que tu te mets dans la merde, je te laisse dedans !

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, c'est promis. Et je vous fais toutes mes excuses.

- Laisse tomber.

- Tiens, à propos… Et alors, Canderous ?

Liam s'était adressé au Mandalorien en haussant la voix. Celui-ci répondit d'un air goguenard :

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais peut-être t'excuser auprès du Haut Seigneur Leobund pour lui avoir mis ton fusil blaster sous la gorge, non ?

- Ca va pas, non ? Je n'ai fait que me défendre ! Et puis n'oublie pas qu'après tout ce que cette foutue Maison Mecetti a pu nous faire, il méritait pire !

Liam n'eut qu'un petit soupir de mépris. Mais il sentit monter l'appréhension quand il vit le mercenaire grommeler :

- Tiens, voilà le Petit Bantha Perdu !

Vaskel Savill, magnifique dans son grand uniforme, approcha du petit groupe.

- Chers amis, chers amis ! Vous avez tous été parfaits ! Nous l'avons eu ! Nous l'avons sonné ! Nous avons vaincu le rat womp dans sa tanière !

- Alors, vous revoilà dans la course, Savill, maugréa le mercenaire, peu satisfait.

- Normalement, je devrais vous rappeler à l'ordre, monsieur Tal, mais je ne dirai rien pour cette fois. Je suis à nouveau un Seigneur, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Grâce à nous, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi simple, monsieur Tal. Si j'ai été déchu, c'est à cause de vos investigations. Certes, elles étaient menées sans penser à mal, certes nous avons tous été manipulés par le Soleil Noir, mais j'ai quand même connu une période bien difficile par vos actions. J'ajouterais que des excuses seraient les bienvenues.

Ce fut le mot de trop pour le mercenaire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me faire faire des excuses envers des dirigeants pourris à qui je ne dois rien ?!

- Monsieur Tal, veuillez surveiller votre langage en ma présence.

- J'ai perdu mes idéaux à cause des magouilleurs politicards comme vous !

- J'en suis désolé, mais en tant qu'autorité reconnue de la Maison Melantha, je…

- Je ne suis pas un Melantha, et puis va te faire foutre !

Canderous pivota sur ses talons, prêt à quitter le corridor, quand Savill le rappela :

- Monsieur Tal, je vous en prie ! Vous avez raison !

Canderous s'arrêta. Savill continua sur un ton conciliant :

- J'ai tendance à oublier que vous avez de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir. C'est vrai, d'abord j'aurais dû prévenir cette attaque à Vilhon, et puis vous avez récupéré SE-2-4 au terme de bien des péripéties. Et je n'oublie pas ma promesse une récompense à la hauteur de vos espérances si je regagnais mon statut grâce à vous. Aujourd'hui, il est temps de tenir ma parole.

Le mercenaire se retourna lentement. Ses traits se radoucirent, son souffle ralentit, ses poings se desserrèrent. Il regarda le Melantha avec méfiance, et celui-ci fit un petit signe approbateur de la tête.

- Bon, j'y réfléchirai. Mais à votre place, je prévoirais mon plus gros portefeuille !

- J'ai maintenant largement de quoi combler vos espérances, monsieur Tal. Mais pour l'heure, je dois rentrer sur Soterios, la capitale Melantha. Ma navette part dans le quart d'heure, je dois régler les quelques formalités nécessaires pour parachever ma réhabilitation. Et je dois mettre au clair une bonne fois pour toutes la situation avec Madame Savill.

- Vous… pensez vous raccommoder avec votre dame, mon Seigneur ?

- J'aimerais, mademoiselle Koskaya. Sincèrement. Mes enfants aussi. Même si elle n'a pas hésité à m'abandonner après le procès, je suis prêt à lui pardonner si elle me le demande. Il n'est pas dit qu'elle le fera, mais je veux essayer. Nous parlerons de votre récompense dès mon retour sur Procopia.

Un groupe de personnes déboula dans le couloir. Les camarades virent passer, plus misérable que jamais dans sa tenue de prisonnier, Nycator de Mecetti, menottes aux poignets, escorté d'une demi-douzaine de gardes. Savill fit un petit geste dans leur direction, demandant qu'ils s'arrêtassent en chemin. Il se mit à la hauteur de Nycator et lui dit sur un ton cinglant, se vengeant de toutes les humiliations passées :

- Rappelez-moi qui est la brebis galeuse, Don Nycator de Mecetti !

L'autre ne répondit pas, n'avait plus l'énergie pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

- Faudra surveiller ce zigoto, qu'on ne le suicide pas dans sa cellule ! ricana Ezra.

Alors que les gardes emmenèrent Nycator hors du palais, Canderous demanda au seigneur Melantha :

- Seigneur Savill, il est déchu de ses droits ?

- La Maison Mecetti vient de le renier, de par son ascendance non-Humaine et ses actes d'espionnage. Son propre père l'a publiquement répudié. Maintenant, il n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un simple prisonnier.

- Parfait.

Avec un sourire cruel, le mercenaire fit demi-tour, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Nycator, qui lui tournait le dos.

- Hé, Nicky !

Le Mecetti se retourna, et le mercenaire lui décocha un direct foudroyant en plein milieu du visage. Nycator s'écroula en gémissant, le nez tout ensanglanté. Les gardes ne réagirent pas. Même Chi'ta, d'ordinaire prompte à réprimander le plus petit acte de violence, ne dit rien.

- De la part du bouseux, petit con !

La Chambre d'Émeraude portait bien son nom. Elle était tapissée de vert du sol au plafond. Les coussins et rembourrages des fauteuils étaient de la même couleur. Sur l'un des murs, un grand miroir dont le cadre d'argent était incrusté de pierres précieuses vertes. Les rideaux de la fenêtre holographique étaient lourds, et émettaient des reflets dorés. Et de nombreux objets décoratifs de jade étaient disposés sur les étagères et les meubles.

Les deux padawans, la doctoresse, le mercenaire et le Togorien entrèrent à la suite d'Eldon Hejaran. La Dame de Sérénité et le Barabel les attendaient déjà.

- Cet endroit est intime, sans micro – j'ai vérifié avec mon détecteur de poche. Vous aurez tout le loisir de parler entre vous. Je vais maintenant vous laisser, Quelm m'a dit que le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund souhaitait me parler en privé.

- Oh… j'espère que nous n'allons pas vous attirer des ennuis ! s'inquiéta Chi'ta.

- Non, soyez sans crainte. Si j'étais considéré comme un traître, il m'aurait envoyé un peloton de gardes ! Je pense qu'il veut juste ma version des faits.

Avant de quitter la chambre, le baron demanda à la cantonade :

- Au fait, vous savez ce qu'on a retrouvé à bord de la navette nuptiale ?

- D'autres documents compromettants ?

- Non, docteur. Une douzaine de cadavres de Nazzars à moitié dévorés.

Cette nouvelle provoqua chez la jeune Drall un grand froid dans le dos.

- C'est vraiment ce qui s'appelle « consommer la lune de miel », ironisa Canderous.

Morgreed envoya une claque sur la nuque du Mandalorien, choqué par ses propos. Dame Liryl, elle, fut navrée.

- Encore de malheureuses victimes de la folie des Kathols. Enfin… nous avons maintenant à parler de choses urgentes.

- Nous vous écoutons, Dame Liryl, dit Ezra en s'asseyant.

- Je vous laisse, je vous retrouverai tantôt.

Le baron Hejaran ferma la porte. Dame Liryl prit son inspiration.

- Avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous dire à quel point je suis navrée que vous ayez appris mon… origine de manière aussi déplacée. J'aurais préféré pouvoir tout vous expliquer, dans de meilleures conditions. Que Don Nycator respecte ma volonté de vous dire la vérité à ma façon, avec mes mots.

- Vous êtes saine et sauve, et tout s'est finalement arrangé. Le reste n'a aucune importance, déclara fermement Ezra.

- Pour commencer, je me dois de préciser que j'ai été envoyée par Ageer.

Morgreed fouilla dans sa mémoire.

- Ageer… le Maître du Maître de Liam ?

- Lui-même, fidèle Hassla.

- Oh ! Alors lui aussi, était un Précurseur ?

- En effet, l'un des plus sages d'entre eux, si j'en crois ce que j'ai pu ressentir.

- Ca prouve que tous les Kathols ne sont pas méchants ! réalisa Liam.

- Si je puis me permettre : il faudrait dire « ne sont pas _devenus_ méchants ». Quand leur civilisation était florissante, les Kathols étaient des êtres bons et généreux, prêts à partager leur science avec ceux qu'ils jugeaient nécessiteux. Ageer était un Kathol très spirituel. C'était même l'un de leurs principaux dirigeants. Quand la catastrophe est arrivée il y a quatre mille ans, il s'est plongé dans un sommeil artificiel dont il est sorti il y a environ une quarantaine d'années. Quand il a repris possession de ses moyens, il a décidé de faire bande à part. Très peu de Kathols ont survécu à cette catalepsie, et Ageer fut le seul à ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour conserver son âme ?

- Tu connais la réponse, Chi'ta. Pendant les quarante siècles qui ont constitué son emprisonnement, il s'est répété encore et encore le Chant de la Sérénité.

- Et comment a-t-il été réveillé ? demanda Canderous.

- Il y a quarante-deux ans, quand le vaisseau pirate _Liberator_ a atterri accidentellement sur Kathol, l'un des membres de l'équipage a remis en marche la chambre de stase d'Ageer. Pourchassés par les créatures des Kathols, en particulier DarkStryder, le bio-ordinateur de coordination, ils ont fui. Ageer a immédiatement été agressé par les émanations malsaines des autres Kathols encore en stase, il a compris qu'il ne pourrait pas les raisonner tout seul. Alors, il est parti à son tour et a décidé de transmettre son savoir à ceux qu'il jugeait dignes de l'aider à guérir les âmes de ses anciens amis. J'ai été sa dernière apprentie, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en croiser d'autres, mais je suppose que votre Maître, Duncan Blackstorm, a lui-même été l'un de ces élus.

Liam se frappa le front.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais été intéressé par une responsabilité quelconque au _Praxeum _! Il s'était déjà engagé auprès de son propre Maître, et a voulu continuer son œuvre ! Peut-être même qu'il comptait m'en parler ?

- C'est bien possible. Quand Ageer nous a quittés, j'ai pris sur moi de reprendre sa tâche, moi aussi. Et à présent, je suis à la recherche d'autres personnes volontaires et sensibles à la Force qui pourraient m'aider dans cette entreprise.

- Sacrée entreprise ! s'exclama Ezra.

- Ageer appelait son projet « Renaissance », parce qu'il souhaitait voir « renaître » les idéaux de ses amis. Il cherchait des alliés potentiels pour l'assister. Et c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire avec Don Nycator de Mecetti.

- Vous vouliez mêler ce mynock malade à tout ça ? s'indigna Morgreed.

- Pour tout te dire, fidèle Hassla, il l'était déjà.

- Comment ça ?

Ici, Dame Liryl fit une petite pause. Puis elle dit lentement :

- C'est Ageer qui a donné ses gènes à Don Nycator en s'unissant à sa mère.

Une fois de plus, Chi'ta sentait qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- _Quoi ?!_

- Blast ! C'est une blague ?! s'exclama Liam.

- Je le crois pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

- Ageer savait que les autres Kathols allaient revenir, poussés par la haine et la soif de destruction. Ce qu'il a voulu, c'était se fabriquer un intermédiaire efficace qui serait son meilleur représentant envers les candidats au projet « Renaissance ».

- Mais vous l'êtes, vous ! La « Dame de Sérénité », tout ça…

- Peut-être, Canderous, mais je n'aurais pas suffi. Certes, je me suis volontairement soumise à des séances de méditation près de modules DarkStryder, c'est cela qui m'a permis de manier la Magie Ta-Ree…

- La « Magie Ta-Ree » ? coupa Canderous.

- C'est le nom que les Kathols ont donné à la Force. Peu à peu, mon organisme s'en est trouvé modifié. Les midi-chloriens ont proliféré dans mon sang. Physiologiquement, je ne suis plus vraiment Humaine. Mais Ageer voulait quelqu'un qui aurait pu porter sa parole à ses semblables, même bien au-delà de sa propre existence. Quelqu'un qui aurait vécu chez les Humains depuis le début de sa vie. Quelqu'un faisant partie d'un milieu de gens puissants du Secteur Tapani, qui aurait pu tirer parti de cette situation pour préserver l'harmonie de l'univers face à l'influence maléfique des Précurseurs. Il voulait d'abord lui laisser vivre une vie d'Humain normal, avant de lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa véritable nature, et sur les projets auxquels il l'avait destiné.

- Ce n'était pas un mauvais plan… s'il avait marché, Don Nycator serait peut-être un grand sage à l'heure qu'il est.

En voyant Morgreed éclater de rire, la jeune doctoresse insista.

- C'est sérieux, Morgreed ! Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, il aurait pu participer au projet « Renaissance ».

- Malheureusement, Ageer a été assassiné avant de pouvoir révéler cette vérité à Don Nycator. Et ce sont les Kathols à l'âme noircie qui l'ont retrouvé, et influencé de leurs mauvais conseils.

- Savez-vous depuis quand Don Nycator est en contact avec les Kathols ? demanda le docteur Lohrn.

- Cela fait à peu près deux ans, maintenant. Tout comme cela fait deux ans que Don Nycator de Mecetti est l'étoile montante de la Maison Mecetti.

- Les Kathols l'ont assisté dans sa tâche. Ils ont dû lui promettre de toucher le gros lot s'il les aidait. Il n'a pas dû se rendre compte qu'il n'était que leur instrument.

- Et c'est ce que tu pensais pouvoir faire quand tu parlais de le « raisonner », n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que c'était un envoyé des Kathols, comme toi ! Tu voulais lui ouvrir les yeux sur la véritable nature de ses « bienfaiteurs », et remonter jusqu'aux Kathols qui avaient une emprise malsaine sur lui !

- Oui, tu as compris. C'est ce que j'allais te révéler avant que tu ne m'amènes à l'autel. C'est pour ça que je suis venue dans ce secteur, et que j'ai accepté sa main. Je voulais terminer ce que mon Maître Ageer avait commencé. Mais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est malheureusement trop éloquent. Il faudra sans doute de longs mois de séances de méditation pour avoir une petite chance d'évacuer le poison que les Kathols ont insufflé à son âme.

Canderous se rendit compte peu à peu de quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas.

- Si je comprends bien ce que vous dites, vous étiez au courant de _tout _? Et depuis le début ?!

- Oui, maître Tal.

- Vous auriez dû nous le dire ! Pourquoi nous avoir laissé risquer nos vies alors que vous saviez très bien que tout ceci allait se passer comme ça ?

- Je n'avais pas le droit d'influencer votre jugement. Il fallait que vous preniez vous-mêmes vos décisions. En outre, je ne connais pas tout – je ne savais pas comment le mariage allait se passer. Je ne sais pratiquement rien des Kathols plongés dans les ténèbres. À présent que Don Nycator a été démasqué, je crains qu'ils ne changent de stratégie.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Chacun prit tant bien que mal le temps de digérer toutes ces informations. On frappa à la porte. Liryl répondit :

- Entrez !

C'était Eldon Hejaran. Il resta seulement sur le pas de la porte.

- Mes amis, j'ai été prié par mon Haut Seigneur de vous demander de vous rendre dans la Chapelle du Murmure dans deux heures. D'ici là, nos meilleurs esthéticiens et couturiers vont vous préparer à la cérémonie.

- De quoi tu parles, fiston ? demanda Morgreed.

- Le mariage a été annulé pour les causes que nous savons, mais il a été remplacé par un autre moment de recueillement auquel vous serez les principaux invités. Je n'en dirai pas plus. Je vous y retrouverai.

Le jeune baron disparut sur ces mots.

- Bon, deux heures… ça nous laisse le temps de prendre un thé, proposa la doctoresse Calipsa. Vous me suivez ?

Elle se leva, rapidement imitée par les autres. L'un après l'autre, ils quittèrent l'antichambre. Mais quand les trois manipulateurs de la Force se retrouvèrent entre eux, Chi'ta posa la main sur le bras de la Dame de Sérénité.

- Liryl ?

- Oui, ma jeune amie ?

- Je… j'aimerais…

La Drall peina à trouver les bons mots. Finalement, elle choisit d'aller au plus simple.

- Je voudrais faire partie du projet « Renaissance ».

Le visage si serein de Dame se plissa.

- Es-tu sûre ? N'as-tu point déjà des engagements vis-à-vis de l'Académie Jedi ?

- En effet, Liryl, mais ce que dicte mon cœur va plus loin que ce que commande ma raison. J'ai réalisé que ce projet correspondait exactement à ce dont je me suis toujours destinée. Aider les gens dans le besoin, leur montrer la voie de Lumière, la parole de la sagesse. Sortir des mondes entiers de bourbiers, redonner espoir à des peuples désespérés… je sens qu'avec le pouvoir des Kathols, s'il est utilisé judicieusement, ce n'est pas seulement un rêve.

- Moi aussi, je veux en être, ajouta Liam.

Liryl hésita encore.

- Mais que diraient Maître Skywalker et les autres ?

- Peut-être qu'ils accepteront de vous aider à trouver des collaborateurs parmi les disciples les plus compétents ? En tout cas je suggère qu'au moins vous leur parliez du projet « Renaissance ». Quant à moi, je suis fidèle au _Praxeum_, mais je le suis davantage à Duncan. Je veux suivre la route sur laquelle il s'est engagé, avec vous… et Chi'ta.

La Dame de Sérénité eut de nouveau un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Nous verrons ce qu'en pensera le Conseil des Jedi quand je leur dirai que j'ai deux nouveaux volontaires en qui j'ai toute confiance.

Après avoir passé une grande heure à se détendre dans le salon de thé seigneurial, Liryl et Morgreed étaient partis de leur côté, laissant les cinq autres compères gagner les quartiers des invités. En chemin, ils plaisantaient gaiement.

- Là, je crois qu'on a dépassé les limites de la honte.

- T'as raison. Héros de la Maison Mecetti, nous ! Quelle ironie !

- S'il vous plaît ?

Le petit groupe s'arrêta, et toutes les figures se crispèrent, les yeux s'écarquillèrent… car la personne qui venait de les appeler n'était autre que Jaheira de Mecetti. Personne n'osa rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'Ezra rompît le silence :

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, ma Dame ?

- Eh bien… pourrais-je parler en privé aux deux padawans ?

Ezra écarquilla les yeux, les visages de Canderous et Dankin se crispèrent de méfiance.

- Je vous assure que mes intentions sont pures.

- J'ai confiance, répondit la petite Drall d'un ton péremptoire.

- Alors je te suis, répliqua à son tour le jeune Humain.

Les deux condisciples suivirent la Dame Mecetti dans une petite antichambre, et prirent place dans les canapés. Une fois installés, la grande femme blonde leur sourit avec tristesse, et déclara :

- Mes enfants, je souhaitais vous voir, car je… je voudrais vous dire à quel point je suis désolée.

- Désolée ? Mais pourquoi, ma Dame ? Nous avons gâché le mariage de votre fils. Ce serait plutôt à nous de nous excuser.

- Non, jeune fille. Votre humilité est admirable, mais nous savons tous les trois que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Ben… vous ne nous en voulez pas un peu ? Votre fils est en prison par notre faute, je sais que ma mère serait sacrément en pétard !

La grande femme regarda gravement Liam.

- Jeune homme, au fil des mois, j'ai suivi de près les rapports que vous avez pu avoir avec mon fils. Vous avez toutes les raisons de le détester. Il s'est très mal comporté. Il n'aurait pas hésité à vous exécuter s'il avait gagné ce Kor'Shan. Et pourtant… vous l'avez épargné, au mépris de nos lois. Je souhaite vraiment vous remercier pour un aussi noble geste.

- Nous sommes des aspirants Jedi, ma Dame, et nous avons nos lois à respecter.

- Et puis… je suis peut-être un gamin sorti de la rue, je suis pas blanc-bleu, j'ai déjà fait des choses dont je suis pas spécialement fier, mais je suis pas un assassin !

Jaheira de Mecetti se leva, et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre. Elle regarda pensivement vers l'extérieur, puis se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. Et même si c'était le cas, je n'en aurais pas le droit. Les créatures alliées à mon fils ont causé beaucoup de mal, à vous et à vos amis. Les Mecetti vous ont fait du tort, c'est indéniable. Toutefois, je souhaiterais que vous n'en gardiez pas une trop mauvaise image. Le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund XI est un vrai dirigeant, dont le commandement conjugue honneur et équité. Ce qu'il vous a dit, il le pense. Tout comme il pensera ce qu'il vous dira quand il vous décorera tout à l'heure. Mais je n'assisterai pas à cette cérémonie.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis déjà très touchée que vous le preniez aussi bien.

- Qu'allez-vous devenir, maintenant, ma Dame ?

- Je n'en sais encore rien, jeune Liam. Il n'est pas trop tard pour recommencer ma vie, je crois. Rhen est déjà parti de son côté, et j'irai du mien. Quant à Nycator… Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner, car il est tout ce que j'aie jamais aimé. Mais en attendant la décision du Haut Seigneur, je ne peux ni le voir, ni lui parler.

- Je ne puis comprendre pleinement ce que vous éprouvez, n'étant pas encore une mère, mais je vous soutiens, ma Dame.

- Moi aussi.

- Je vous remercie. Et je n'ai aucun doute : vous ferez honneur à l'Ordre.

- Merci… ma Dame.

La grande femme blonde s'apprêta à quitter l'antichambre.

- Je vais prendre congé de vous, à présent. Je vais préparer mon retour chez mes parents, sur Pozzi.

- Mais… et votre fils ?

- Je partirai sur Pozzi quand j'aurai les documents qui confirmeront son transfert à la prison de ce monde, jeune fille.

- Et votre mari ?

- Rhen de Mecetti n'est plus mon mari. Pour tout vous dire, mon garçon, dans mon cœur, il ne l'a jamais été.

- Vous ne craignez pas qu'il… se venge ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je n'ai _plus_ peur, je devrais dire. Je peux vous promettre qu'il ne sortira pas en tant que grand vainqueur de la procédure de divorce. Je vais même lui faire regretter de nous avoir traité comme ça, moi et mon fils ! Je l'ai trompé, il est vrai. Une fois. Avec un vrai homme. Lui avait déjà une demi-douzaine de maîtresses superficielles, et avec le temps, ça ne s'est pas arrangé. Je ne me sens absolument pas coupable.

- Vous n'avez aucune culpabilité à éprouver, ma Dame. Je suis même admirative. Vous êtes une femme très courageuse.

Jaheira de Mecetti serra longtemps les mains de la jeune fille, puis celles de son condisciple. Elle allait franchir la porte, quand Liam l'arrêta :

- Une dernière chose, ma Dame. Vous avez pris la bonne décision. Aujourd'hui… et aussi il y a trente ans.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si catégorique ?

- Cet être divin était le Maître de mon Maître, et aussi le Maître de Dame Liryl.

- Voilà qui explique tout, Chevalier, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

Puis elle quitta l'antichambre. Les deux padawans prirent leur temps pour sortir à leur tour. Ezra les attendait dans le couloir.

- Bon, les enfants, il est temps d'y aller. La cérémonie est prévue pour dans une heure, on a tout juste le temps de se refaire une beauté.

Les héros du jour attendaient dans une petite chapelle, modeste de taille mais très richement décorée. Le majordome Quelm avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une salle où l'on réglait les questions juridiques, qu'elles fussent heureuses ou tragiques. Elle était carrée, bien éclairée, la lumière du soleil passait par des vitraux colorés représentant de grandes scènes de l'histoire de la Maison Mecetti. Les bancs étaient en bois verni précieusement sculpté, une nappe de soie blanche couvrait un bureau massif de métal noir. C'était une pièce préparée pour les grandes occasions. Et les compères étaient eux-mêmes à l'image de cette pièce.

On leur avait prêté des costumes neufs. Pour la première fois, Liam avait laissé tomber les habits à la mode des jeunes de Procopia ou les combinaisons diverses et variées pour des vêtements amples, taillés dans les étoffes les plus précieuses (et les plus chères, avait précisé le tailleur). La petite Chi'ta avait abandonné avec soulagement la houppelande dorée de demoiselle d'honneur pour une jolie cape brodée par-dessus un pourpoint orné de pierres précieuses. Canderous était serré dans un uniforme bleu sombre, brillant de décorations argentées, et d'épaulettes couleur de cuivre. Morgreed se sentait lamentable dans son énorme costume bouffant, serti d'une grande fraise, mais il n'y avait pas eu d'autres vêtements en stock à ses mesures. Dankin avait passé le plus long manteau qu'on avait pu trouver par-dessus sa combinaison. Eldon Hejaran de Mecetti était aussi à l'aise en habit de baron qu'en scaphandre spatial. Enfin, le docteur Lohrn avait troqué son ensemble cérémoniel pour une magnifique robe pourpre sans manches et très décolletée, et était bien consciente qu'il lui aurait fallu quinze ans de travail à plein temps pour gagner l'équivalent en crédits de tous les bijoux qu'elle portait. Quant à Dame Liryl, elle était égale à elle-même dans son justaucorps de soie blanche. Toute l'assistance attendait le Haut Seigneur Mecetti. Ezra marmonna à l'oreille de Chi'ta.

- Je me sens tout chose dans cette tenue.

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes superbe !

- Ouais… mais pour moi, rien ne vaut une bonne vieille combi !

Un coup de gong résonna, et Quelm annonça :

- Sa Grande Magnificence, le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund le Onzième !

Le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund XI de Mecetti entra, magnifique dans son grand costume de cérémonie ceint d'une cape mauve bordée d'hermine. Quelm demanda :

- Veuillez vous avancer, mesdemoiselles, messieurs.

Les huit nommés s'alignèrent en rang. Le Haut Seigneur se racla la gorge, et marcha lentement de long en large, mains croisées dans le dos, sans quitter du regard ses invités surprise.

- Comme toutes les Maisons du Secteur Tapani, la Maison Mecetti a connu une histoire longue et tumultueuse. Certains membres de cette grande Famille ont fait honte à leur sang, mais d'autres se sont illustrés par un héroïsme hors du commun et une loyauté sans faille. Leurs noms sont consignés dans les annales de l'histoire des Mecetti, les plus marquants sont même devenus des légendes. Tous ces héros ont un point commun : ils ont reçu la médaille du Griffon d'Émeraude, l'âme de la Maison Mecetti. Il est arrivé dans des cas rarissimes que cette distinction soit accordée à une personne extérieure à la Maison Mecetti dont les prouesses ont rendu un immense service à notre Famille. Et aujourd'hui, il est de mon devoir de faire connaître à la Maison Mecetti toute entière votre héroïsme.

Le Haut Seigneur leva la main, claqua du doigt. Maître Quelm apporta un coussin, sur lequel étaient posées huit médailles d'or frappées d'un griffon.

- La Maison Mecetti n'a pas accordé cette décoration depuis plus de cinquante ans. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je la remets non pas à une, mais bien à huit personnes incroyablement courageuses, dont sept d'entre elles sont extérieures à la Maison Mecetti. Tous ensemble, vous avez risqué vos vies pour dévoiler le secret de la véritable identité de Don Nycator. Vous avez également fait éclater au grand jour la menace insidieuse qui empoisonnait notre Maison depuis deux ans. Qui que soient ces êtres-insectes, nous savons maintenant qu'ils existent, et comment les repérer, ce qui nous permettra d'épurer les mondes où ils auraient pu s'infiltrer. Et même si je me doute qu'hormis le Baron Hejaran, vous n'avez pas fait cela dans l'intérêt de la Maison Mecetti, vous êtes dignes de porter la médaille du Griffon d'Émeraude.

Dans un grand silence solennel, Bodé Leobund XI passa devant chacun des huit compères pour épingler une médaille sur leurs habits, mais lorsqu'il arriva devant Chi'ta, celle-ci se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et baissa la tête. Le Haut Seigneur le remarqua, et fronça les sourcils.

- Eh bien, mon enfant ?

- Je… je suis désolée, Haut Seigneur, mais je ne puis accepter un tel honneur…

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna sincèrement le grand homme.

- Tous mes amis ici présents sont venus porter assistance à Dame Liryl… et à moi, par la même occasion, le docteur Lohrn a parlé à votre Seigneurie, le padawan Kincaid a relevé le Kor'Shan, le Baron Hejaran a mis Dame Liryl à l'abri, et beaucoup de victimes auraient été à déplorer sans l'intervention musclée de maître Morgreed, maître Dankin et maître Tal… mais je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je ne suis pas une femme d'action, simplement une apprentie diplomate. Peut-être même qu'ils n'auraient pas eu à se mettre tellement en danger si j'étais restée sur Procopia, comme nous l'avions initialement convenu. Liam… enfin, le padawan Kincaid, en particulier, a pris des risques énormes à cause de ma désobéissance.

Leobund XI réfléchit quelques instants, et demanda avec un petit sourire.

- Vous dites que vous auriez dû rester sur Procopia… mais pourquoi être venue ici, dans ce cas ?

- Je voulais soutenir Dame Liryl. Quand j'ai reçu un message de sa part où elle me demandait de la conduire à l'autel, j'ai décidé de la rejoindre.

- Et vous saviez à quoi elle s'exposait en la compagnie de Don Nycator ?

- Pas avec précision, mais j'avais de fortes présomptions. Seulement, Dame Liryl m'a sauvé la vie au cours du Gala de la Réunification, et je ne pouvais pas trahir sa confiance.

Le sourire du Seigneur s'allongea.

- Et donc, vous n'avez pas hésité à embarquer pour Obulette, avec tous les risques que cela impliquait pour vous, pour vous tenir aux côtés de votre amie. J'imagine que quand vous avez franchi les portes de l'ambassade sur Procopia, vous aviez les mêmes sentiments qu'un condamné à mort se dirigeant vers le billot.

- Je… j'avoue que je ne sais plus.

- Aucune importance. Je ne sais pas comment vous interprétez vos actes, mais c'est une preuve indéniable d'une loyauté exemplaire et d'un sacré courage : vous avez surmonté votre peur légitime pour venir soutenir Dame Liryl face à son destin. Un tel comportement est héroïque. Et je m'adresse à vos compagnons, qui vous connaissent mieux que moi : est-elle digne de recevoir cette récompense ?

Ce fut Morgreed qui répondit le premier.

- Oui, Haut Seigneur.

- Et encore, vous ne savez pas tout ce que cette mouflette a encaissé depuis qu'elle a quitté son école ! renchérit Canderous.

- Haut Seigneur, s'il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule personne parmi nous à mériter cette distinction, ce serait bien elle, confirma Ezra.

Le Haut Seigneur se tourna alors vers Dame Liryl, avec un regard interrogateur. Celle-ci confirma à son tour.

- Tous se sont comportés bravement, mais c'est bien mademoiselle Koskaya qui a eu le plus de craintes à affronter.

Bodé Leobund XI revint à Chi'ta.

- Alors, vous voyez ? Nous sommes tous d'accord.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais fit un petit signe de tête approbateur. Cependant, sa gêne ne diminua pas pour autant, même après qu'il eût épinglé la médaille sur le revers de sa cape.

- Bien, maintenant que cette question de légitimité est réglée, je vais…

Mais la jeune fille n'entendait pas le Haut Seigneur. Elle éprouvait une sensation de plus en plus étouffante, ses tympans semblaient bouchés au coton. Elle entendit des craquements de plus en plus prononcés, un gémissement qui lui vrilla les tympans de plus en plus fort et vit avec horreur que des filets de sang commençaient à dégouliner du plafond, le long des murs.

- Chi'ta ? murmura la doctoresse.

La jeune fille sursauta. Il n'y avait plus rien d'anormal, les murs étaient propres, et le Haut Seigneur continuait son discours. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand, soudain, un grand bruit sourd ébranla la salle de cérémonie toute entière. Les invités se mirent à paniquer, et des cris d'épouvante éclatèrent dans la pièce quand les lumières s'éteignirent. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'alimentation auxiliaire pour prendre le relais, et les lampes de secours diffusèrent une lumière bleutée. Sans perdre son calme, le Haut Seigneur saisit son communicateur personnel, et contacta le responsable de la sécurité de la fête.

- Lieutenant Jodo ? Lieutenant ?

- Haut Seigneur Leobund ? Les ancêtres soient loués, vous n'étiez pas… qui vient de…

La liaison était difficile, et le Haut Seigneur parla plus fort.

- Lieutenant Jodo, répondez !

- Haut Seigneur Leobund, c'est une catastrophe ! reprit la voix du lieutenant dans le communicateur.

- Mais que se passe-t-il, Lieutenant ?

- Haut Seigneur, nous sommes attaqués ! Un rayon laser vertical a frappé l'aile ouest du palais !

On entendit alors un grondement, léger, mais il prit rapidement de l'ampleur. Bientôt les éléments de mobilier les plus instables tombèrent l'un après l'autre. Une femme cria. À l'autre bout du communicateur, le lieutenant Jodo s'affola :

- Haut Seigneur ! Vous devez gagner la pièce de sécurité !

- Hein ?

- Cette attaque vient d'ébranler toute la montagne ! Le pan de roche sur lequel est située l'aile ouest est en train de s'écrouler ! Et toute la structure du château avec !

- Par les yeux du Griffon d'Émeraude !

Une nouvelle secousse ébranla toute la chapelle. Les vitraux se fendirent, un lustre se décrocha et faillit écraser le majordome.

- Sortons d'ici !

Aussitôt, le Haut Seigneur prit Dame Liryl par l'épaule et fonça vers la sortie, immédiatement suivi de Quelm le Mrlssti. Eldon Hejaran stimulait les invités, les poussant au passage pour les faire accélérer. Dankin porta sous chaque bras l'un des plus jeunes enfants, Morgreed flanqua sur son échine un vieil homme.

Toute l'assistance courait au plus vite à travers de longs couloir, suivant le Haut Seigneur.

- Nous devons gagner le hangar nord ! On va traverser la cour !

En effet, Ezra pouvait voir au bout du corridor une double porte vitrée donnant sur un petit jardin intérieur. Quand elle entra, elle entendit un bruit sinistre au-dessus de sa tête : les verrières étaient en train de se fissurer avec un tintement sinistre. Elle redoubla de vitesse.

Les deux padawans, main dans la main, se précipitèrent ensemble la porte. Mais à peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil qu'ils s'arrêtèrent net.

_Ils n'étaient pas dans le jardin. Ils n'étaient plus sur Obulette. Autour d'eux, ils ne pouvaient voir que le vide stellaire. Ils n'entendaient plus non plus les cris de panique des invités et l'affaissement du château s'écroulant, mais seulement un grondement. Une rumeur terriblement grave qui résonnait devant eux._

Pas une rumeur… une présence !

_Réalisant cela, Chi'ta hurla. Liam perçut alors quelque chose d'énorme, de gargantuesque juste face à lui. Quelque chose qui lui parlait._

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Vous dormez, ou quoi ?

Canderous avait beuglé par-dessus son épaule. Ils reprirent leur course de plus belle. La verrière s'effondrait derrière leurs talons dans un fracas cristallin.

Chi'ta était de plus en plus effrayée. Des escaliers montants, des couloirs, des marches à descendre, des corridors étroits et tortueux… cela n'en finissait pas. Elle se sentait prise au piège dans un labyrinthe inextricable. D'ordinaire, habituée aux terriers de son monde natal, elle n'était pas claustrophobe, et avait déjà assisté à un ou deux petits séismes… mais l'architecture Humaine ne collait pas avec ces attributs. Pour elle, c'était aberrant.

Les secousses redoublèrent alors qu'ils étaient dans un sas reliant deux flèches du palais seigneurial. Comme dans un cauchemar épouvantable, le couloir tout entier se tordit, les murs et le plafond se crevassèrent en un instant, et dans un grand tintamarre, les parois se disloquèrent, et se séparèrent, laissant passer la lumière de l'extérieur. Liam ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se concentra, focalisa son esprit sur la porte du bout du corridor, et il sauta le plus loin possible. Grâce à la Force, il percevait les choses plus nettement, plus lentement, aussi : le monde entier tournait au ralenti. Son saut sembla durer un temps incroyablement long. Juste sous ses pieds, il put voir plusieurs centaines de mètres de vide qui n'attendaient que lui, prêts à le happer. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de crier. Il se reçut un peu plus lourdement qu'il ne l'avait souhaité de l'autre côté. Puis il se retourna, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Chi'ta était toujours du mauvais côté de la crevasse. Il tendit les bras.

- Vas-y, Chi'ta ! Saute !

La jeune fille sentit le monde entier basculer sous ses pieds. Elle était terrorisée par la vue du vide, mais son instinct de conservation fut plus fort. Avec un cri suraigu, elle sauta à son tour... hélas pas assez loin. Liam réussit à la réceptionner, mais elle n'avait pas touché le plancher, et elle l'entraîna dans sa chute. Liam se retrouva ventre à terre, agrippant la petite Drall qui sentait ballotter ses jambes. Leobund se jeta vers le padawan, empoignant ses mollets. Un nouveau choc ébranla derechef la montagne, et le Haut Seigneur glissa et tomba en avant. Morgreed n'eut que le temps de l'attraper par les bottes.

Chi'ta, au-dessus du gouffre, ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir. Et elle comprit que sa divinité tutélaire avait décidé de répondre à sa prière une fois de plus. Aidé par Dankin et Canderous, Morgreed put remonter Leobund qui tenait toujours fermement le padawan Gardien sur lequel se cramponnait la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment-là que les choses se calmèrent. Les tremblements cessèrent, le bruit s'estompa… le cataclysme semblait fini.

- Loués soit le Grand Fouisseur… et votre intervention, Haut Seigneur.

- Remerciez plutôt vos amis, sans eux on aurait fait le grand plongeon tous les trois ! Bon, nous sommes presque arrivés au hangar d'urgence. Nous pourrons emprunter les speeders de secours jusqu'à la chambre de panique. Ne traînons pas ! On dirait que ça s'est calmé, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un autre éboulement.

- Mais… et les autres ? Il y avait encore… quelques invités… derrière nous ?

Bodé Leobund regarda Chi'ta avec gravité.

- Souhaitons que l'esprit de Shey Tapani guide leur âme, jeune fille. Allez !

Les fuyards reprirent de plus belle leur course éperdue. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un petit hangar isolé dans lequel attendait une demi-douzaine de véhicules sur coussin d'air. Sous la direction du lieutenant Jodo, les invités avaient commencé à monter à bord. Chi'ta sentit le soulagement la gagner peu à peu lorsqu'elle distingua les visages de ses amis l'un après l'autre. Tous avaient échappé à la catastrophe. Sur l'un des speeders les moins encombrés, Eldon appela :

- Haut Seigneur ! Grimpez !

Mais le Haut Seigneur fit autre chose qui surprit tout le monde : il attrapa Chi'ta, la souleva, et la jeta dans les bras du jeune Mecetti.

- Les Jedi d'abord ! Vous aussi, mon garçon !

Liam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se retrouva à bord d'un bond. Il donna cependant un coup de main à Eldon quand celui-ci aida le Haut Seigneur à monter dans l'engin volant. Une fois tous installés, les pilotes mirent à l'unisson les moteurs en marche et foncèrent à l'extérieur.

Canderous regarda derrière eux. C'était tout simplement cataclysmique. Il n'y avait plus qu'un gigantesque nuage de poussière. Il distingua entre deux volutes de fumée l'une des tours éventrées, qui penchait lamentablement sur le côté. Déjà des vaisseaux de patrouille tournoyaient autour de la zone. Les six speeders arrivèrent jusqu'à un petit bâtiment cubique entièrement constitué de métal blindé.

- C'est le grand ascenseur qui nous amènera à la chambre de panique du palais. La porte ne réagit qu'à mon identité génétique.

Le Haut Seigneur posa sa main sur la plaque de verre située à côté de la porte, puis il prononça son nom à voix haute tout en posant son œil sur un lecteur rétinien. La porte blindée s'ouvrit dans un grand chuintement.

- Allons-y !

La porte donnait sur un escalier qui descendait jusqu'à une grande plate-forme longue d'une trentaine de mètres et presque aussi large. Quand il n'y eut plus personne sur les marches, le lieutenant Jodo abaissa le levier, et ils se mirent à descendre. Le Haut Seigneur considéra l'assemblée il y avait une quarantaine de personnes. Il profita du répit pour tenter de rassurer la cantonade.

- Mes amis, nous l'avons échappé belle ! Nous sommes en train de descendre à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous le niveau de la mer. Nous ne courrons donc plus le risque de tomber avec le reste de la montagne. Tout cet ascenseur est entouré d'une gaine blindée épaisse de plusieurs mètres. Il faudrait que le pays tout entier subisse un séisme pour que nos vies soient en danger ici. Dans quelques minutes, nous serons dans une grande suite prévue pour recevoir plusieurs dizaines de personnes avec suffisamment de vivres pour un mois. Même si le poste d'émission d'ondes radio ultra perfectionné qui s'y trouve cessait d'émettre, nos agents de sécurité nous retrouveront, cela fait partie de leurs consignes dans ce genre de situation.

- Donc, il est _a priori_ complètement impossible que nous nous retrouvions coincés, sans espoir de nous en sortir ou d'être secourus ? demanda Dame Liryl.

- Toutes les précautions sont prises, ma Dame.

Une fois la plate-forme à l'arrêt, tous les invités débouchèrent dans l'immense hall d'entrée de la suite de survie. Leobund dirigea toute l'assistance jusqu'à la salle de séjour.

- Cette suite est située en plein cœur de la montagne, et un blindage épais de plusieurs mètres entoure chacune de ses cloisons.

Tant bien que mal, les invités essayèrent de reprendre leurs esprits. Eldon aida une vieille comtesse à s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils. Chi'ta et Liryl rassuraient les plus jeunes. Leobund continua :

- Je pense que le danger est maintenant passé, mais nous allons attendre confirmation auprès du lieutenant Jodo avant de sortir.

On entendit alors un petit bruit de friture. Tous les regards se levèrent vers le plafond. Une trace incandescente était en train de se former. Tout le monde recula, alors que la surface dure tomba en poussière, laissant un trou parfaitement circulaire d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre. Et de ce trou tomba alors un petit objet noir en forme d'œuf dont on aurait sectionné la moitié supérieure.

- Ca a percé le blindage !

- Attention, votre Grandeur ! s'écria Eldon Hejaran. C'est peut-être une bombe !

Le petit objet chatoya. Canderous comprit exactement de quoi il s'agissait quand il vit les ciselures taillées dans l'obsidienne scintiller de plus en plus fort. Il eut le réflexe d'agripper Chi'ta et Liam et bondit vers l'arrière.

- Module !

Toute l'assistance s'éloigna le plus possible, certains voulurent même quitter la chambre blindée. Avec un petit cliquetis, de petites excroissances se déployèrent de la surface de l'objet. Le module se mit à tourner sur lui-même, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, et projeta alors deux images holographiques. Quelques invités eurent des exclamations apeurées. Liam et Canderous étaient déjà en position de combat, Morgreed s'était mis devant Chi'ta et Liryl, et Dankin pointait son arbalète vers les deux silhouettes. Ezra constata que la jeune femme avait l'air d'être inquiète, mais pas surprise.

Deux créatures humanoïdes, semi transparentes, étaient maintenant debout dans la pièce. Elles étaient d'une espèce que la jeune doctoresse ne pouvait déterminer. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un homme et d'une femme. Cette dernière était grande, élancée, aussi svelte que la Dame de Sérénité. Elle portait une robe noire qui mettait en valeur ses formes athlétiques, des bracelets de chitine, et des épaulières de la même matière retenant une cape pourpre. L'homme n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon et de bottes noires, montrant ainsi une musculature très bien entretenue. Tous deux étaient chauves, hormis le duvet noir de jais qui couvrait l'arrière de leur crâne, et deux espèces de protubérances noirâtres saillaient de leurs tempes vers l'avant, telles des cornes de chair.

Ce fut Liam qui fut le plus surpris, et le plus effrayé. Il venait de reconnaître deux des créatures qu'il avait vu dans ses visions : l'être qui avait invectivé le Jedi Halbret, et la femelle auprès de laquelle il s'était tenu. Celle-ci parla :

- Liryl, nous sommes toujours là.

Canderous répondit avec insolence :

- Oh, ça parle le basic !

Le Haut Seigneur Leobund fit face à l'hologramme, et demanda avec autorité :

- Par l'esprit de Shey Tapani, qui êtes-vous donc ?

- Pour commencer, nous ne sommes pas vraiment ce que vous pourriez qualifier de « mortels », répondit le mâle avec froideur.

- Nous sommes les maîtres. Nous sommes ceux dont la volonté est sans faille. Nous sommes ceux devant qui l'univers tout entier plie selon notre bon vouloir. Nous sommes ceux que vous avez autrefois appelé les « Précurseurs ».

- Nous sommes les Kathols. Et pas n'importe quels Kathols, pitoyables rebuts sous-évolués. Nous sommes les grands dirigeants. Je suis le Roi Martouf.

- Je suis la Reine Na'toth, ajouta la femelle.

Liam et Chi'ta se regardèrent, surpris.

- Hé, mais ce n'est pas ce nom…

- …que tu as prononcé, une fois ou deux ?

- Vous connaissez ces gens ? s'étonna le baron Hejaran

- Peut-être, répondit Liam. La Force nous a fait voir de drôles de choses, ces dernières semaines.

- Drôles ou pas, j'aimerais savoir qui a le culot d'attaquer les Mecetti jusque sur leur planète-mère !

Nullement impressionné, Martouf foudroya du regard le Haut Seigneur. Il reprit, la voix chargée de mépris :

- La prochaine attaque pourrait réduire en poussière ton caillou tout entier, vermisseau !

- Mais est-ce comme ça qu'on se conduit entre gens civilisés ?

- Nous aurions pu nous rencontrer dans des circonstances bien moins désagréables, Humain. Mais vous avez préféré ignorer notre appel en rejetant notre étalon, Nycator. Il a échoué dans sa mission, et a dû en payer le prix. Comme vous ne semblez pas suffisamment évolués pour comprendre notre langage, nous avons décidé d'employer d'autres procédés autrement à votre portée.

Canderous n'arriva plus à se contenir :

- Les Krakraï, les méduses et les parasites, c'est ça que vous appelez « communications évoluées » ? Vous avez tenté plusieurs fois de nous tuer !

Na'toth, la femme, darda alors son regard de braise vers le Mandalorien.

- Crois-tu vraiment que nous voulions nuire à l'enfant Humain et à l'enfant Drall ? Nous avons juste essayé de leur ouvrir les yeux sur la conception de l'univers.

Liam repensa à toutes ces étranges images qu'il avait pu voir régulièrement. Pensant aux conseils de Corran Horn, il jugea prudent de changer d'attitude, et essaya une voie plus diplomatique.

- Écoutez, quelqu'un m'a dit que je vous connaissais… ou qu'en tout cas, je vous aurais connu dans une autre vie. Si c'est le cas, je sais que nous avons été proches. Je… je m'appelais Keltan ! Dame Na'toth, vous avez eu confiance en Keltan ! N'auriez-vous pas confiance en moi ?

- Tu es pathétique, pauvre petit Humain ignorant… Keltan était mon ami, et c'était aussi un grand sage, un Guérisseur très savant et très clairvoyant. Mais toi… Ton esprit est bien trop obtus pour entrevoir ne serait-ce que le prologue du commencement de la Vérité.

- La Vérité… encore et toujours cette Vérité dont Thorn m'a parlé ?

- Daymon Thorn croit voir la Vérité, et s'imagine que copier notre technologie fera de lui notre égal. Il se trompe lourdement, et très bientôt, il devra en assumer les conséquences.

- Puisque nous parlons de cela, sachez que nous sommes sur le point de récupérer ce qui nous revient de droit.

- Il y a dans votre entourage au moins une personne qui aura à répondre de ses actes envers nous. Quelqu'un qui devra payer pour des outrages qu'elle a pu commettre à notre égard, qu'elle ait agi de son plein gré ou non.

- Et maintenant que vous nous avez obligés à agir de manière plus directe, attendez-vous à de grands changements dans ce secteur !

Les deux hologrammes s'évanouirent. Un grand silence de cimetière étouffa l'assistance. Tous les invités se regardèrent entre eux, épouvantés, chacun semblait convaincu que son voisin était un pion des Précurseurs, au même titre que Nycator. Liam essaya tant bien que mal de se convaincre que la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée.

- Ils… enfin… nous sommes encore en vie, nous, au moins… Ils ont raté leur coup !

- Détrompez-vous, jeune homme, répondit Leobund. Ils ont tout à fait réussi. Regardez-nous.

La panique était devenue palpable. Certains Mecetti étaient même prêts à s'empoigner.

- Ils ont frappé là où ça fait le plus mal… directement dans nos cœurs.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées sans le moindre accroc venu de l'extérieur. C'est pourquoi Bodé Leobund avait ordonné le retour à la surface. Il était d'ailleurs plus que temps, car l'atmosphère chargée de suspicion et d'agressivité était devenue irrespirable. Chi'ta s'était même sentie mal, et les paroles apaisantes de la Dame de Sérénité n'avait pas calmé les esprits. Au contraire, nombre de rescapés l'avaient considérée avec de plus en plus de méfiance, la catégorisant comme une complice potentielle des êtres qui avaient lancé l'attaque sur Obulette. Dankin et Morgreed avaient dû hausser le ton pour éviter les débordements.

Le grand ascenseur de fer ramena tout le monde à la surface. Il faisait nuit, et les vaisseaux-hôpitaux circulaient en grand nombre dans le ciel étoilé.

- Je pourrais me rendre utile ? proposa Ezra. La médecine de bataille, c'est mon job.

- Toute aide sera la bienvenue, docteur, répondit le lieutenant Jodo.

- Et nous ? On peut t'accompagner, Ezra ?

- Si tu veux, Liam.

- Maître Morgreed, maître Dankin, maître Tal, vous êtes grands et forts, vous pourrez nous aider à dégager les blessés des décombres ?

- Sans moi, lieutenant, rétorqua Morgreed. Je reste auprès de ma Dame.

Peu à peu, les invités se retirèrent, soit par navette de secours, soit par leurs propres moyens. Les autres se rendirent utiles tant qu'ils purent. Trois longues heures s'écoulèrent encore. Il était près de minuit quand tous furent priés par communicateur de se réunir dans la salle de briefing.

Quand les deux padawans et la doctoresse arrivèrent, conduits par un garde, ils virent que leurs camarades étaient déjà tous là. Le lieutenant Jodo s'affairait sur un ordinateur, retransmettant des images sur un écran géant.

- J'ai regardé ces images avant que vous n'arriviez pour les analyser, Haut Seigneur. Et ce que j'ai vu dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu observer jusqu'ici. Regardez donc, Haut Seigneur. C'est… indescriptible.

L'image montrait ce qu'une caméra de sécurité avait filmé. Le petit groupe put voir l'aile ouest du palais juché sur la montagne.

- Voilà ce que nous avons enregistré au moment de l'attaque.

Tout semblait calme, aussi bien sur le roc que dans les cieux. Soudain, un rayon bleuté surgit de nulle part, et frappa le bâtiment. C'était une colonne d'énergie pure, qui mesurait facilement une cinquantaine de mètres de diamètre. Elle illumina l'écran pendant une dizaine de secondes, et s'évanouit. L'opérateur mit la fonction d'arrêt sur image, et fit pivoter la caméra. Toute l'assistance fut épouvantée en constatant qu'il n'y avait absolument plus rien là où avait frappé la colonne. Le bâtiment avait été proprement évidé étage par étage. Puis toute la montagne s'effondra, provoquant le cataclysme auquel tous avaient échappé de peu.

Bodé Leobund XI était sidéré. Non loin de lui, Eldon entendit un sanglot étouffé. C'était Chi'ta. Elle se tordait les mains d'angoisse. Le jeune Mecetti voulut la rassurer.

- Hé, c'est passé, ils sont partis maintenant.

- Je… j'en suis sûre, Eldon… mais… cette arme… cette arme, c'est…

- Oui, je suis d'accord, c'est proprement monstrueux.

- J'espérais ne jamais voir ça un jour, et pourtant… c'est tout comme l'_Étoile Noire _!

Leobund entendit la plainte de la petite Drall, et répondit :

- J'ai entendu parler de cette arme construite par la flotte impériale. Son potentiel de destruction n'est pas à prouver. Cela dit, ils n'ont détruit qu'une partie du château, et l'_Étoile Noire_ détruisait les planètes.

- Votre Seigneurie, vous pensez pas qu'ils sont suffisamment balaises pour régler l'intensité de leur rayon de la mort ? demanda Canderous. À mon avis, ils ont seulement voulu nous faire comprendre qu'ils allaient passer la seconde. Je parie que c'est avec le même appareil qu'ils ont foré le trou dans la chambre de panique.

- C'est très possible, Haut Seigneur, ajouta le lieutenant Jodo. J'allais oublier de vous parler du pire. Nous avons pu calculer où ils ont frappé grâce aux enregistrements.

- D'accord. Et où donc ?

- C'est difficile à croire, Haut Seigneur, mais le point d'impact de ce rayon d'énergie… c'est la cellule A 38. La cellule où l'on avait enfermé Nycator.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Au mètre près, votre Grandeur. Cette arme l'a foudroyé avec une précision terrifiante, et toute l'aile avec.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Bodé Leobund XI murmura :

- Qui que soient ces gens, ils ne plaisantent pas.

- Haut Seigneur, de nouvelles images viennent d'arriver ! s'exclama le responsable tacticien.

Toute l'assistance se tourna vers l'écran de contrôle, pendant que le technicien continua :

- Il s'agit des images envoyées par les satellites de surveillance. Attendez, j'ouvre les fichiers…

Une image apparut sur la surface vitrée, et de vives exclamations fusèrent à travers la pièce. C'était une masse qui évoluait dans l'espace. À première vue, c'était une sorte d'énorme vaisseau spatial, comparable en taille à un petit croiseur stellaire. Mais il avait une forme particulièrement étrange : cela ressemblait à un énorme cachalot, avec une parabole géante déployée telle une nageoire dorsale.

- Étrange technologie, murmura le Haut Seigneur.

- Si je puis me permettre, Haut Seigneur, on devrait parler de « biotechnologie », murmura le lieutenant Jodo.

Ezra sentit son visage blanchir.

- Vous… vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de nous dire que cet appareil…

- Les analyses sont claires : notre « croiseur » est en réalité un animal.

Ce fut au tour de Liam d'éprouver une peur montante en entendant le général continuer ses explications.

- Les sources énergétiques, la structure moléculaire… tout laisse à penser qu'en tout cas, il s'agit d'un organisme vivant.

- Mais oui… murmura Eldon Hejaran. Regardez, à l'avant : il y a des yeux !

- Ce tuyau… une trompe ? On dirait la trompe d'un oliphant ! Comme ses oreilles !

- Et cette espèce d'énorme cavité sous la proue… sa bouche ?

- Toutes ces excroissances en cercle le long de la paroi, ce sont ses dents.

- Vous avez vu ces ailes ? On croirait celles d'une libellule !

Sur l'image suivante, le rayon lumineux sortait clairement de la gueule de l'être. Le seigneur Warsheld fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement un animal. J'ai vécu un certain nombre de choses, et même si je ne suis pas expert ès biologie et armement, je pense tout de même qu'aucune créature n'est capable d'émettre spontanément des rayons d'énergie, encore moins de cette puissance. Mon opinion est que cette monstruosité doit être équipée d'appareillages artificiels, à moins que ce ne soit une arme biomécanique plutôt qu'un léviathan interstellaire. Un monstre créé dans un laboratoire, en somme.

- J'imagine pas la taille du laboratoire, ironisa doucement Morgreed qui n'arrivait pas à sourire. Hé ? Ho ? Petit chou ?

Les deux padawans étaient pétrifiés devant l'image. Liam articula :

- C'est vivant. C'est lui.

- C'est bien lui, confirma la petite Drall.

- N'Ghazrushton

- Le Porteur de Victoire.

Ils avaient prononcé ces mots avec une voix d'outre-tombe. Canderous se pencha pour être à la hauteur des deux apprentis.

- Dites, je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Chi'ta ferma les yeux, crispant son visage. Liam reprit ses esprits.

- Ce machin nous a parlé pendant l'attaque. Il nous a détecté, et a voulu nous dire quelque chose. Il nous a dit seulement ce mot.

- Henga… truc-muche ?

- « N'Ghazrushton ». Et je pressens que ça signifie « Celui qui amène la Victoire ».

- Dans quelle langue ? demanda Ezra.

Les yeux du padawan Gardien s'animèrent, et traduisirent une indicible terreur.

- J'en sais rien. Je ne l'explique pas. Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que tu as dit aux Kathols ? continua Ezra avec douceur. Cette histoire comme quoi vous vous seriez connus dans une autre vie ?

- Ouais, mais comment savoir si ce n'était pas un coup de bluff de ta part, la vérité, ou un fantasme envoyé par les Kathols pour vous briser l'esprit et faire de vous vos marionnettes ? soupçonna Morgreed.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il vit défiler en quelques secondes un nombre hallucinant d'hypothèses, chacune plus choquante que la précédente. Il se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort, et bientôt il se retrouva prostré face contre terre avec un « non ! » déchirant. L'assistance s'affola. Très vite, le docteur Lohrn intervint, éloignant les plus proches, intimant de les laisser passer, elle et Chi'ta qu'elle prit par le bras avec douceur.

- Je suis… désolé, ma Dame.

- N'ayez point d'inquiétude, Liam. Après toutes ces émotions, il est normal et compréhensible que votre psyché soit quelque peu ébranlée.

Les deux padawans avaient été déplacés par Ezra et Dankin dans un petit salon, rejoints par Canderous, Morgreed et Dame Liryl. Le mercenaire était appuyé sans façon dos au mur. Il regardait Liam avec un air troublé, mais celui-ci soutint son regard, réussissant presque à le déstabiliser.

- Toujours envie de me planter, Canderous ?

- Non, t'en fais pas. Même si ce qu'a dit ce gros balourd de Morgreed est vrai, vous êtes des victimes de ces saligauds de Précurseurs, pas des complices.

- À propos de victimes, on a fini de faire les comptes, intervint Ezra en regardant son bloc de données. Il y en a environ six cent cinquante. Tout le personnel de l'aile frappée par le rayon, les gardes, quelques invités qui n'étaient pas encore partis… cela dit, on a eu de la chance dans notre malheur. S'ils avaient frappé pendant la cérémonie, il y aurait eu bien plus de pertes. En fin de compte, le plus important est que…

Il y eut des cris et des pleurs qui résonnaient à travers la vitre de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. Chi'ta se précipita vers le carreau, et vit quelque chose qui lui broya le cœur. Toute bouleversée, elle se jeta dans les bras de Dame Liryl.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit chou ? s'exclama Morgreed.

Liam, imité par Canderous, jeta un coup d'œil à son tour. Ils virent une plate-forme d'atterrissage sur laquelle attendait une navette médicale. Trois infirmiers attendaient un aide-soignant qui poussait un brancard antigrav sur lequel était solidement attachée Jaheira de Mecetti, complètement hystérique. Le personnel hospitalier amena la Dame à bord du vaisseau, et celui-ci quitta bien vite le domaine.

- Pauvre Dame Jaheira, dit gravement Liam. Elle aura tout perdu, aujourd'hui.

- Et ça ne fait que commencer, mes amis, ajouta Dame Liryl. J'en ai bien peur.


	11. Episode XI : Rafle sur le Bacta

Troisième Partie : La Seconde Campagne DarkStryder

Episode XI : Rafle sur le Bacta

- _Le moment approche, mes amis ! Bien que notre étalon ait échoué dans son entreprise, nous avons pu nous rendre compte par nous-même de quoi les êtres inférieurs sont capables… et de quoi ils ne sont pas capables ! Ils n'ont pas du tout le niveau technologique et intellectuel pour nous résister ! Ils sont déjà condamnés, même s'ils nourrissent l'illusion malheureuse d'avoir une petite chance contre nous… que dis-je, contre VOUS TOUS !_

_L'enregistrement du discours du Roi Martouf était diffusé en continu sur tous les socles holographiques de la citadelle. Les paroles gorgées de fureur et d'exaltation résonnaient inlassablement à travers les places publiques, tous les couloirs, chaque lieu où les Kathols étaient susceptibles de l'entendre. Et ceux-ci, répondant aux appels de leur souverain, se rassemblaient peu à peu devant les restes de ce qui avait été autrefois le Palais Royal. Ce bâtiment-là avait été relativement épargné par la guerre, et quelques-unes des flèches étaient toujours debout._

_La Reine Na__'toth déambulait sur le balcon de la plus haute tour du palais. Elle regardait évoluer le régiment qui allait en grandissant. Avec un sourire réjoui, elle s'étira. Après tout ce temps, les sous-espèces allaient enfin payer. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que tout n'était peut-être pas gagné. En effet, ils n'avaient vu qu'une toute petite partie du problème. Le secteur Tapani était très grand, et si leurs ennemis n'avaient pas leurs armes, ils étaient bien plus nombreux. En outre, une fois les hostilités lancées, d'autres secteurs aussi peuplés, sinon plus, allaient réagir et porter assistance à leurs proies, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas être les suivants._

_La voix qui était son seul guide la tira de sa rêverie._

- _Ma Reine ?_

- _Oui, mon amour ?_

- _Il ne faut pas être trop désemparée. Tôt ou tard, ils nous auraient découverts. Nous allons juste devoir agir un peu plus vite que prévu, c'est tout. Rentrons, nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre._

_La Reine__ suivit son époux à l'intérieur. Ils regagnèrent la salle des trônes. Une fois installés, Martouf appela l'une des Mantes._

- _Allez me quérir le Maître des Technologies._

_La créature s'inclina avec respect, et sortit._

- _Bien, récapitulons. Nos guerriers sont maintenant quelques milliers, et une centaine de nos frères ont été ramenés à la vie par les bons soins de Bratak._

- _Dommage qu'ils soient réduits à cet état-là…_

- _Nous ne pouvions faire autrement. Avant que n'arrive la catastrophe, nous n'avions pas les moyens de construire des sarcophages pour tous, tu le sais très bien. Mais avec de la persévérance, nous remettrons les matrices en route._

_La grande porte double s'ouvrit, laissant passer un troisième Kathol enveloppé dans un long manteau de cuir. Il portait un masque de la même matière qui recouvrait intégralement son visage. Il s'inclina avec un geste ondulant de la main. Même sans voir son expression, le Roi connaissait déjà le fond de la pensée de l'individu._

- _Épargne-moi ton insolence, Bratak ! J'espère que tu suis le plan sans accroc, et que tout se déroule comme prévu._

_Bratak s'inclina derechef. Na'toth lui dit alors :_

- _Cela nous ennuie profondément, mais nous allons devoir te confier la Citadelle pendant quelque temps. Nous devons nous rendre sur place._

- _Ageer ne va pas rester inactif. Nous sommes sûrs qu'il va contacter sa pupille, même physiquement mort. En outre, nous devons rattraper l'expérience, maintenant. Et seuls nous deux sommes capables d'accomplir ces tâches._

- _Cela va tout juste te laisser le temps de préparer les derniers détails pour pouvoir lancer notre croisade. Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? Alors sois vigilant. Je te rappelle que ton imprudence a déjà failli nous faire voir trop tôt._

- _Maintenant, va ! Ta présence à elle seule est une injure !_

_Sous son masque, Bratak eut un petit ricanement. Il allait quitter la salle, lorsque Martouf le rappela._

- _Bratak ?_

_Le Grand Maître de la technologie s'arrêta, et tourna lentement la tête. Le roi articula :_

- _Si jamais le plan devait échouer à cause de ton instabilité mentale, je t'arracherais le cœur de mes propres mains ! Est-ce clair ?_

_Bratak soutint le regard noir du roi quelques instants, puis il éclata de rire. Un rire tonitruant, suraigu, qui mêlait cruauté et désespoir. Sans cesser de rire, il partit, et son ricanement dément résonna longtemps dans la voûte. Na'toth approcha de son époux._

- _Il commence à me faire peur, Martouf. Je pressens qu'un jour ou l'autre, il causera notre perte. Tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû lui laisser tant de liberté._

- _Il sera beaucoup plus malléable quand il aura suivi ton plan, ma tendre moitié._

- _« Notre » plan, tu veux dire, mon amour. _Notre_ plan._

_Martouf prit dans ses bras musclés la femelle Kathol. Ils échangèrent un long et passionné baiser. Le roi susurra à l'oreille de son aimée :_

- _Oui, tu as raison. _Notre_ plan. Qui mènera à _notre_ victoire._

- Et je vous prie maintenant d'accueillir comme il se doit le nouvel ambassadeur de la Maison Mecetti sur Procopia, j'ai nommé le Baron Eldon Hejaran de Mecetti !

Sous les applaudissements de l'assistance, le jeune baron Eldon Hejaran monta sur l'estrade de la salle de bal de l'ambassade Mecetti. Il inclina poliment la tête, et serra l'avant-bras que lui tendait le Premier Conseiller.

« Je vous remercie, Premier Conseiller, et tous autant que vous êtes. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas encore très doué pour les mondanités. Ceux d'entre vous qui me connaissent un peu savent que mon parcours n'est pas du tout celui d'un dignitaire typique. J'ai été dépossédé très jeune de mon héritage légitime, élevé dans un milieu de pirates, et j'ai passé des années à espionner ma famille naturelle, en particulier les habitants de la baronnie de la Lune de l'Orbe de la Nuit, dont je suis issu par le sang. J'étais à deux doigts de partir en guerre contre ceux qui m'avaient privé de mon patrimoine, quand une poignée d'aventuriers courageux et intègres a pris les devants et m'a permis de récupérer ce qui m'appartenait de droit, en me sauvant la vie par la même occasion.

« Pour rembourser ma dette envers mes bienfaiteurs, j'ai accepté de les aider à renverser mon prédécesseur. Bien sûr, au premier abord, ce n'est vraiment pas honorable, bien sûr, je pourrais passer pour un traître envers la Maison Mecetti, mais vous l'aurez compris, c'est tout le contraire. Je suis fidèle à mes amis, à mes principes, et à notre Famille. Il s'est avéré que Don Nycator de Mecetti était l'instrument des Précurseurs de Kathol. Sa magnificence le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund le Onzième m'a fait alors l'immense honneur de me nommer comme étant le nouveau représentant de sa volonté sur la planète Procopia, ce que je n'ai pas pu refuser, bien évidemment.

« D'aucuns penseront que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de la tâche qui m'attend, que j'aurais dû rester à ma baronnie de Pella qui risque de retomber entre de mauvaises mains, que je n'ai ni la formation ni l'expérience pour représenter notre Maison et ses intérêts… et ces inquiétudes sont légitimes. C'est vrai, je suis avant tout un bourlingueur, je n'ai pas fait d'études supérieures dans une grande école de Mrlssti, et je suis dans la course politique depuis seulement quelques semaines. Mais sur Obulette, le Haut Seigneur m'a longuement expliqué qu'il appréciait trois valeurs égales dans mon caractère : la loyauté, le courage et le dynamisme. Ces trois valeurs seront donc mes trois piliers personnels sur lesquels je m'appuierai pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Quant à la baronnie, elle est désormais sous la direction de sire Rodoric Hejaran de Mecetti, ici présent. Il sera secondé par sire Galemus Hejaran de Mecetti, dont les excellents conseils permettront au nouveau régent de gouverner le domaine Hejaran en toute équité.

« Je vais m'en tenir là, autrement je vais devenir ennuyeux à mourir, je le sens. Je dirai seulement encore : merci à tous, merci encore à mes sauveteurs, et longue vie et prospérité au Secteur Tapani et à la Maison Mecetti ! »

L'assistance renouvela ses applaudissements. Tout le monde porta alors un toast au nouvel ambassadeur de la Maison Mecetti. L'ambiance était bon enfant, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au docteur Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa. Celle-ci se rendit compte non sans étonnement qu'elle appréciait pour la première fois l'architecture et la décoration de l'ambassade. Bien sûr, elle était déjà venue dans l'espace Mecetti de Procopia, notamment pour les fiançailles de feu Don Nycator, mais le changement de résident semblait déjà avoir influencé l'atmosphère de manière très positive. Elle vit approcher d'elle un visage familier.

- Docteur Lohrn, bonsoir !

- Haut Seigneur Paddox…

La jeune femme leva son verre en direction du Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox de Pelagia. Celui-ci était accompagné de son épouse, Dame Jizabella de Cadriaan, ainsi que de deux enfants, un garçon et une fille d'une douzaine de printemps, tous deux aussi blonds que le Haut Seigneur.

- Oh, quels beaux enfants ! Je suis sûre qu'ils font de vous d'heureux parents.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, répondit le Haut Seigneur en éclatant de rire. Docteur Lohrn, je voudrais vous présenter Shea et Jair de Pelagia. Ils ne sont pas mes enfants, mais plutôt… vous aurez du mal à le croire, mais ces deux jumeaux sont en réalité mes frère et sœur aînés !

La doctoresse écarquilla des yeux surpris. Puis elle comprit.

- Ah, bien sûr !

- Oui, vous vous souvenez d'eux, et des conditions dans lesquelles vous les avez vus pour la première fois ? Shea, Jair, je vous présente le docteur Ezra Lohrn, c'est la jeune personne qui vous a sortis de la carbonite après vous avoir retrouvés sur l'épave de la _Destinée Royale_.

Les deux adolescents firent la révérence, très respectueusement. Jair, le garçon, déclara le plus solennellement possible :

- Notre « petit frère » nous a raconté comment vous nous avez retrouvés et ramenés à lui. Je voudrais vous remercier. Vous avez fait le bonheur d'une famille éplorée.

- Mon Seigneur, je n'ai fait que mon métier. Je suis médecin, et je suis payée pour sauver des vies.

- Mais la Maison Pelagia apprécie vos efforts, répondit Shea. Et nous continuerons à vous soutenir dans les temps à venir qui s'annonceront difficiles.

- J'en suis convaincue, ma Dame répliqua Ezra, aussi respectueuse.

Un peu plus loin, près de la fontaine, Chi'ta Koskaya dégustait à petites gorgées son cocktail. Elle aussi avait remarqué le changement singulier d'ambiance sur l'ambassade, et elle se sentait bien. Elle pouvait voir Dame Liryl parler amicalement avec le seigneur Vaskel Savill, non loin de Canderous, Dankin et Morgreed, eux-mêmes échangeant des anecdotes avec le seigneur Corell Muntique, le champion chasseur Calipsa, et Rodoric Hejaran de Mecetti. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, tout lui paraissait bien aller. Elle avait toujours sur le cœur les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues sur Obulette, mais elle avait décidé de mettre sa peur entre parenthèses le temps de cette soirée. Elle vit alors Dame Bathos de Cadriaan déambuler sur la terrasse.

- Bonsoir, Haute Dame Bathos de Cadriaan !

- Bonsoir, mon enfant. Cela faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions point parlé.

- C'est vrai, ces dernières semaines ont été pour le moins mouvementées, mais je suis très heureuse de vous revoir en bonne santé.

- Et je partage ce plaisir. Vous semblez avoir gagné en maturité.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais je vous trouve changée. Plus sereine, plus sûre de vous. Et pour ne rien vous cacher, je repense encore à votre démonstration à la Chambre du Conseil. Je n'y étais pas, mais j'ai vu un enregistrement vidéo. C'était édifiant.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire gêné, et souhaita en silence que cette péripétie ne la poursuive pas trop longtemps. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

- Alors, ma Dame, que pensez-vous du nouvel ambassadeur Mecetti ?

- Je suppose que vous le connaissez mieux que moi, c'est en partie grâce à vous qu'il est parmi nous maintenant. Pour ma part, il me semble être quelqu'un de droit, et l'avantage de sa… formation anticonformiste est qu'il n'est pas encroûté dans des méthodes obsolètes. Je vois en lui une nouvelle forme de relations avec la Maison Mecetti, j'espère ne pas me tromper.

- Je l'espère, moi aussi. Ses premiers engagements vis-à-vis du peuple de Pella m'ont semblé très encourageants.

Chi'ta but encore une petite gorgée.

- Ma Dame, puisque nous parlons d'ambassades, je pensais à quelque chose…

- Je vous écoute, mon enfant.

Elle inspira et se lança :

- Le Haut Seigneur Bodé Leobund de la Maison Mecetti vit sur Obulette, la capitale du système à sa charge. Il en est de même pour le Haut Seigneur Warsheld, et pour les dirigeants Reena, Melantha et Barnaba, qui vivent sur les planètes-mères de leurs Maisons respectives. Or, vous habitez ici, et le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox de Pelagia est également établi dans l'ambassade de la Maison Pelagia.

- C'est exact.

- Mais… pouvez-vous vous assurer du bien-être de votre peuple d'ici ? Le baron Eldon Hejaran s'inquiétait un peu, au début, en pensant que les gens de Pella n'aimeraient pas le voir quitter sa baronnie, mais il a réalisé que ces habitants connaissaient bien Rodoric Hejaran de Mecetti, et avaient davantage confiance en lui, plus connu.

- Je comprends où vous voulez en venir : vous craignez que les Cadriaan et les Pelagia se sentent délaissés par leurs dirigeants.

- Comprenez bien que je suis convaincue du contraire ! s'exclama aussitôt la jeune fille, subitement affolée à l'idée de blesser la Haute Dame.

- Oui, j'en suis certaine, soyez sans crainte. Mais pour répondre à votre question, je dois préciser que vous êtes arrivée sur Procopia pendant des circonstances exceptionnelles. Vous avez débarqué le jour de mon anniversaire, à l'occasion je me suis déplacée ici, avec ma fille et mon gendre, afin que nous puissions retrouver le plus de dirigeants ou de représentants possible à cette occasion, sur le monde central du secteur. Normalement, nous aurions dû regagner nos pénates la semaine suivante, et vous auriez été en relation avec le comte Cliffbald, représentant de la Maison Pelagia sur cette planète. Or, mon agression a tout changé. Nous avons décidé de rester ici et de travailler ensemble jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit faite sur ce chapitre. Grâce à vos investigations, nous avons pu y voir plus clair et éventer les complots de Sprax, et maintenant que les Kathols nous ont déclaré la guerre, la situation va encore une fois changer. Les autres Hauts Seigneurs ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre, afin que nous puissions coordonner nos efforts plus facilement pour nous défendre. En fait, nous allons même vous demander de vous joindre à nous très prochainement en ce sens.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, je voudrais que vous en parliez à vos camarades. Votre jeune ami Liam m'a expliqué que vous alliez effectuer votre rapport chez vos Maîtres à Yavin IV.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Pendant que vous ferez ce que vous aurez à faire, nous organiserons une grande réunion entre Hautes Autorités. J'y serai, ainsi que mon gendre, et nous ferons appel aux ambassadeurs des autres Grandes Maisons qui se trouvent sur cette planète. Nous mettrons au point nos accords de collaboration face à la menace des Kathols, et nous comptons sur votre participation.

- Ma… ?

- Oui, en fait, je vous demande de consulter vos Maîtres pour nous. Ne pourriez-vous pas demander en mon nom ce que compte faire la Présidente Leïa ? Nous voudrions avoir le soutien de la Nouvelle République.

La jeune fille parut surprise.

- Ah ? Mais les armées des Maisons du Secteur Tapani ne sont-elles pas suffisamment équipées ?

- Nous ne savons pas comment les Kathols sont équipés, eux. Ils ont de quoi provoquer de grands dégâts, comme nous l'a rapporté le Haut Seigneur Leobund. Si nous avons le soutien de forces conséquentes, cela représentera un avantage certain. Et, bien entendu, nous tâcherons de nous montrer reconnaissants.

C'est alors que la petite Drall réalisa l'ampleur de la responsabilité que la Haute Dame venait de lui confier. Une alliance ? Un avenir commun entre la Nouvelle République et les Seigneurs de l'Expansion ?

- Haute Dame, je suis très honorée de la confiance que vous semblez me porter, mais je préfère être sincère : les dirigeants de la Nouvelle République savent que la Maison Cadriaan partage leurs idées, mais il n'en est pas forcément de même pour les autres Maisons. En conséquent, je ne sais pas du tout quelle décision prendra la Présidente Leïa Organa Solo, je suppose qu'elle devra prendre un peu de temps pour y réfléchir avant de vous faire part de sa réponse.

- Le seigneur Savill a réitéré sa volonté de se désolidariser de l'Empire.

- Sans doute, mais qu'en est-il du Haut Seigneur de la Maison Melantha ?

La Haute Dame répondit après un court instant de réflexion :

- En attendant votre retour, je mettrai en garde mes homologues. Cependant, pourriez-vous tout de même intercéder pour nous ?

- Je vous aiderai de mon mieux, ma Dame.

- Je le sais. Oh, veuillez m'excuser, le devoir m'appelle.

- Je vous en prie. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.

La grande femme salua poliment la petite Drall et s'éloigna pour rejoindre un autre groupe de personnes. En hochant lentement la tête pour assimiler toutes ces informations, Chi'ta fit quelques pas jusque sur la terrasse. C'est alors qu'elle vit un visage familier se rapprocher d'elle.

- Salut !

- Tiens, bonsoir, Dame Decrilla !

Au lieu de son habituelle combinaison moulante, la jeune femme dissimulait ses formes athlétiques sous une ample tunique de cuir tanné rouge sombre ressemblant à celle des roturiers. La petite Drall était enchantée de revoir la chasseresse, mais elle changea vite d'expression en percevant chez l'Humaine une profonde tristesse.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma Dame ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler à l'écart, à toi et à Liam ?

- Oh, je pense, oui. Liam prend l'air dans le parc, allons le retrouver.

Les deux femmes se rendirent dans les jardins de l'ambassade. Liam Kincaid était assis sur un banc, en train de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil couchant. À l'approche des deux filles, il se redressa avec un grand sourire.

- Damara ! Salut !

- Salut, Liam.

- Dame Decrilla souhaite nous parler, Liam.

- Fort bien ! Asseyez-vous.

Damara et Chi'ta prirent place aux côtés du jeune homme.

- Nous vous écoutons, ma Dame.

- Par où commencer… ce n'est plus la peine de m'appeler comme ça, Chi'ta. Je ne suis plus une Dame. Appelle-moi juste Damara.

- Ah… comme vous voudrez.

- T'as plus ton titre ? Comment ça se fait ? demanda Liam, surpris.

- Eh bien… depuis la disparition de Don Nycator de Mecetti, il y a eu des changements. De grands changements.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour la gestion de l'ambassade, ma D… euh… mademoiselle Damara. Le baron Eldon Hejaran est un digne représentant de votre Maison.

- J'en suis certaine, Chi'ta. Le problème, en fait…

La petite Drall réalisa alors qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose, et se sentit embarrassée.

- Oh… je suis vraiment désolée. Cela m'était sorti de l'esprit.

- Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas. Quand j'ai appris ce qui était finalement arrivé à Nycator, j'ai été vraiment très triste sur le moment, mais plusieurs petites choses m'aident à surmonter cette douleur. En premier lieu, j'ai fini par accepter le fait qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Dame Liryl, et que je n'aurais jamais pu être davantage qu'une passade à ses yeux. Ensuite, comme toute la noce, j'ai pu voir quelle était sa vraie nature. Sa disparition a été doublement salutaire pour lui : il n'est définitivement plus un jouet de ces non-Humains, d'une part, et n'aura pas eu à affronter le déshonneur d'un jugement d'autre part.

- Tu oublies surtout que le secteur Tapani a gagné un sursis considérable, du coup ! Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait réussi son plan ! Enfin… je comprendrai que tu en souffres.

- Même si c'est le cas, je tâche quand même de garder les idées claires. Mais ce que j'ai vu sur Obulette après l'attaque… ça m'a fait prendre conscience de pas mal de choses. Je me suis beaucoup remise en question ces derniers jours, et j'ai compris qu'il était temps pour moi de tourner la page, définitivement. Alors, j'ai quitté la Maison Mecetti, et tous mes titres, et mes trophées de chasse, ma propriété, et tout et tout. J'ai fait tout ça pour vous demander ceci : s'il vous plaît, conduisez-moi au Conseil des Jedi. J'aimerais faire partie de l'Ordre.

Chi'ta eut une lueur admirative dans le regard.

- Courageuse décision ! Êtes-vous cependant certaine d'avoir bien réfléchi ? Suivre la formation changera radicalement votre existence ! Il ne sera peut-être pas possible de faire marche arrière ! Moi-même, je sais que même si je quittais l'Ordre demain, les voix de la Force m'appelleront toujours, où que j'aille !

- Ces voix m'appellent déjà, Chi'ta, et j'ai pris ma décision. J'ai bien réfléchi, et j'ai décidé. J'aurais peut-être pu vous aider efficacement et sauver Don Nycator si j'avais écouté Liam depuis le début.

Le visage du jeune homme se crispa.

- Ne va surtout pas te prendre le chou avec ça ! Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que ça finirait de cette façon !

- C'est vrai, ne culpabilisez pas. La voie de la Force doit être empruntée sans contrainte physique ou morale.

- Tu n'as pas à te reprocher d'avoir voulu vivre ta vie, Damara. Il ne faut pas que tu partes à l'Académie en te disant « ça me fait suer, mais je dois le faire ».

- Non seulement je dois le faire, mais je _désire_ le faire. Il y a bien des Jedi qui se sont tournés vers cette voie pour expier leurs crimes, non ?

- Vous n'êtes nullement une criminelle !

- Le contact avec les Kathols, la démonstration de l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs m'ont fait prendre conscience que nous nous frottons au plus gros gibier que j'aie jamais pu voir. Des puissances incommensurables sont en jeu, et des vies aussi. Si j'ai la possibilité de faire pencher la balance de notre côté, même d'un millimicron, je veux maintenant pouvoir agir. De toute manière, il est trop tard pour reculer.

Devant la détermination de la jeune femme, les deux padawans n'eurent pas à s'interroger plus longtemps. Liam haussa les épaules.

- Bon. Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'on peut t'emmener avec nous ? On va justement sur Yavin IV, y a un rapport à faire sur ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière.

- Nos Maîtres ont dû être informés au moins dans les grandes lignes, mais ils attendent très certainement une version plus détaillée des faits, et nous allons la leur apporter. Nous partons demain matin.

- Est-ce que tu as un endroit où passer la nuit ?

- Oui, j'ai une chambre à l'hôtel, avec mes valises. J'ai renoncé à mon titre, pas à mon compte en banque.

L'accueil sur Yavin IV était plus sobre qu'à leur dernière visite. En effet, les membres du Conseil procopien n'avaient pas empêché les informations d'arriver – ne serait-ce que pour les padawans de la Maison Pelagia – et le bilan de l'attaque des forces katholiennes avait affolé tous des disciples et inquiété leurs professeurs.

Luke Skywalker avançait de long en large dans le petit salon, l'air préoccupé.

- Ainsi donc, les Kathols ont décidé de passer à l'action.

- Oui, Maître Skywalker.

La voix de Dame Liryl semblait fêlée, comme si l'avertissement holographique du couple royal avait directement altéré ses cordes vocales. Kyle Katarn enchaîna :

- Dame Liryl, vous avez suivi une formation approfondie auprès de Maître Ageer, qui était l'un d'entre eux…

- Vous pouvez même aller plus loin, Maître Katarn. Je me suis soumise à des heures de méditation sous les radiations des modules DarkStryder d'Ageer. Mon organisme a changé, je suis en quelque sorte devenue une Kathol, comme eux.

- Non, c'est faux ! s'exclama Chi'ta. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ces prédateurs !

- On pourrait plutôt dire que vous êtes une Kathol, mais que ces gens-là ont cessé de l'être, corrigea Mara Jade.

- Mais rappelez-vous que cela ne change aucunement nos sentiments à votre égard, Dame Liryl, précisa Skywalker. Vous êtes toujours la Dame de Sérénité, et votre cœur, comme vos intentions, sont toujours purs à nos yeux.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée à propos de Maître Halbret. Je vous promets de ne pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Jessa Halbret n'était effectivement pas présente. En voyant la navette arriver, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de revoir Liryl, et s'était retirée dans une autre aile du temple.

- Pas grave, abrégea Katarn. Parlons plutôt de nos lascars. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur eux ?

La Dame de Sérénité, une tasse de thé en main, prit son inspiration.

- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'ont pas l'intention de se montrer amicaux.

- Environ six cent cinquante personnes victimes de leur bombardement sur Obulette pourront vous le confirmer, ajouta Canderous.

- En dehors d'Ageer, je ne connais personnellement aucun d'entre eux. Mais mon Maître m'a longtemps parlé de ses anciens amis. À l'heure actuelle, les Kathols ne sont plus que trois.

- Seulement ? Et ils arrivent à faire autant de casse ? s'étonna Morgreed.

- En fait, mon bon Hassla, il faut faire la différence entre les Kathols et leurs créations. Quand les Kathols étaient tout puissants, ils avaient une armée, des ouvriers, des paysans… ils les avaient fabriqués grâce à leur savoir. Ils ont créé des serviteurs dont la physiologie était pensée de manière à accomplir leurs tâches de manière optimale. Eux-mêmes n'étaient pas très nombreux, peut-être quelques dizaines de milliers, pour toute une planète. Or, pendant la grande bataille entre Jedi et Sith, ils se sont tous rassemblés à la Citadelle principale pour se défendre. Cela a fini par provoquer leur perte en effet, ils se sont retrouvés coincés par des ennemis plus nombreux que prévu, et surtout, la destruction du portail de téléportation planétaire a sonné le glas de leur civilisation. Cette catastrophe a provoqué un important séisme qui a ébranlé toute la cité, et un grand nombre de Kathols sont morts à ce moment-là. Les autres… Maître Halbret pourra vous le confirmer, les autres ont été… transférés.

- « Transférés » ? répéta Canderous. Vous voulez dire « sur un autre monde » ?

- Non, maître Tal. Leurs âmes ont été séparées de leurs corps, pour les préserver en attendant la fin de la catastrophe.

Le Maître Jedi se frappa le front.

- Ah oui ! Je me rappelle du rapport du capitaine Ciro ! Le Puits de Vie !

- Le Puits de Vie ? Ca me dit quelque chose, murmura pensivement Liam.

Cette réflexion étonna Mara Jade.

- Cette information ne figure que sur le rapport de l'_Étoile Lointaine_, et pour autant que je sache, nous ne l'avons pas encore diffusé !

- Sans doute, Maître, mais je me demande si je n'ai pas entendu ça… enfin je crois que j'ai entendu ce nom par le biais de la Force. Dans une vision.

- Ah, ça tient debout. Cela dit, si les autres membres du Conseil des Jedi sont d'accord, je suis d'avis de laisser nos investigateurs attitrés consulter le rapport du capitaine Ciro. Cela devrait pouvoir vous aider à tout comprendre, et à mieux vous préparer contre l'ennemi.

Skywalker eut une petite moue.

- À la condition de ne le faire lire par personne d'autre sans notre autorisation, pas même les Hauts Seigneurs du secteur Tapani. Nous ne savons pas encore jusqu'où les Kathols ont pu répandre leurs yeux et leurs oreilles.

- Cela va de soi, répondit le docteur Lohrn.

- Dame Liryl, pouvez-vous continuer ?

- Oui, Maître Katarn. Donc, la plus grande partie des Kathols ont vu leur âme transférée dans un petit cristal. Tous les cristaux ont été stockés dans une grande caverne souterraine, le Puits de Vie. Et DarkStryder, le gardien, veillait sur cet endroit jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ciro et de son équipe.

- Et tous les Kathols ont été désincarnés ? demanda Dankin.

- Non pas, maître Dankin. Les dirigeants avaient chacun un sarcophage de stase à leur disposition. Il y avait bien entendu le Roi Martouf et la Reine Na'toth, et leurs principaux lieutenants : Ageer, Bratak, Keltan, Jakel, Kyrim, Phryenti, Sartharil, et encore quelques autres. Ageer m'a expliqué que Keltan a pu mettre le couple royal en catalepsie, puis Keltan s'est chargé de lui.

Liryl fit alors une petite pause, but quelques gorgées de thé, puis reprit :

- Quand Maître Ageer a été réveillé, quatre mille ans plus tard, il a ressenti la haine brûlante qui émanait des sarcophages royaux, et de celui de Bratak, qui avait réussi à s'auto-anesthésier. Il n'a pas osé les tirer de leur torpeur sur-le-champ, et a préféré s'éloigner pour préparer un plan pour les sauver. Et il n'a pu retrouver aucun autre Kathol. Ni Keltan, ni Phryenti, ni aucun autre parmi ses proches.

Katarn se frotta le menton.

- Donc, les Kathols eux-mêmes sont en effectif réduit.

- Trois d'entre eux sont à craindre : le Roi Martouf, la Reine Na'toth, et Bratak, le Maître de la Technologie. D'après Ageer, tous les autres Kathols ont été massacrés par les Sith, ou sont morts dans la catastrophe. Il n'y a plus que ces trois dirigeants, et leurs laquais. Les Krakraï, les Mantes et les autres créatures ne sont que des esclaves sans volonté qui obéissent aveuglément à leurs ordres.

On frappa à la porte. Skywalker répondit :

- Entrez !

Liam et Chi'ta furent agréablement surpris de voir entrer deux hommes qu'ils connaissaient bien.

- Salut les amis !

- Sire Penin !

- Sire Tahé !

Kyle toussota, et invita les deux nouveaux venus à prendre place.

- Vous connaissez déjà un peu Sire Tahé, Jedi Sentinelle. Nous préférons garder encore sa véritable identité secrète, alors tâchez de toujours le désigner sous le nom de « Tahé l'Indomptable ». Vous avez envoyé un solide coup au Soleil Noir en… disons, en « vous occupant » de Sprax, et en ayant fait passer le mot à tous les grands notables du Secteur Tapani. De surcroît, si ça peut vous consoler, on a constaté un net recul d'activités criminelles à grande échelle. Attention, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut cesser d'être sur vos gardes, mais disons que pour le moment, le chevalier Tahé peut se permettre de s'intéresser davantage aux problèmes directement liés aux Kathols. Nous ne les avons pas encore repérés, c'est pourquoi notre ami Mélodieux va surveiller toutes les activités suspectes.

- Fort bien, répondit Ezra. Et pouvez-nous nous présenter ce gentilhomme ?

Ledit gentilhomme s'inclina respectueusement. Canderous remarqua qu'il avait une main artificielle.

- Chevalier Jedi Sentinelle Rosh Penin, nous avons eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

- Oui, je me souviens de vous, maintenant.

- Rosh est mon premier élève, reprit Katarn. Il a largement fait ses preuves, et s'est porté volontaire pour tenir à l'œil les installations impériales.

- L'Empire ? Je les avais oubliés, ceux-là ! maugréa Canderous.

- Oui, mais ils ne vous ont sûrement pas oubliés, eux, répliqua le Jedi. C'est pourquoi je pars pour Tallaan, afin de surveiller de près les chantiers impériaux.

L'heure du dîner approchait, et une fois de plus, les camarades allaient le partager sans façon avec les disciples de l'Académie. Toutefois, avant de passer à table, Liam Kincaid alla trouver C-3PO, le droïd de protocole de Skywalker.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Oh ! Bonsoir, padawan Kincaid ! Puis-je vous être utile ?

- J'ai un petit service à vous demander : il y a moyen de voir votre Maître en privé ?

Le droïd doré n'hésita qu'un instant.

- Je suppose que oui. Mais je vous en prie, suivez-moi jusqu'à son bureau !

Tous deux se déplacèrent jusqu'à une petite porte. Le droïd de protocole fit patienter quelques instants le jeune homme, puis ressortit, invitant le padawan à rentrer.

Luke Skywalker était en train d'étudier en détail les enregistrements d'Obulette. Liam sentit son estomac se nouer quand il vit sur l'écran mural les images de l'arme biologique sidérale des Kathols. Le Maître Jedi faisait une moue impressionnée.

- Pas à dire, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Cette créature avait apparemment le potentiel de faire bien plus de dégâts que cela.

- Peut-être que cette chose a vidé toute son énergie en une seule salve.

- Et peut-être qu'elle est capable de recharger ses… « batteries » en moins d'une minute. Quoi qu'il en soit, je maintiens que vous auriez pu ne pas en réchapper.

- Maître, ce… cette créature nous a parlé.

Skywalker leva un sourcil.

- Quand nous avons quitté le palais, Chi'ta et moi avons eu une sorte de contact psychique. Cette monstruosité nous a détecté, et nous a dit quelques mots.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste retenu qu'elle s'appelle le « Porteur de Victoire ».

Skywalker éteignit l'écran.

- Décidément, ces Kathols ont un comportement très dérangeant. Quand je relis les rapports les plus secrets sur ce peuple, j'ai parfois l'impression de lire un livre d'épouvante. Ils font des choses, des expériences, des actes dont nous ne trouvons pas d'explication concrète, comme si nous n'étions pas encore suffisamment évolués pour _comprendre_ leur but. Un peu comme un rat womp qui verrait un médecin faire un cours d'anatomie ou un Moff faire la démonstration d'une nouvelle arme.

- Oui, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, Maître.

- Bien. C-3PO m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir que puis-je faire pour vous, padawan Kincaid ?

Le Maître Jedi invita l'élève à s'asseoir d'un geste. Docilement, Liam s'installa.

- Euh… c'est un peu difficile à vous demander, Maître.

- N'ayez pas peur, allez-y.

- Avez-vous analysé le sabre-laser de Duncan Blackstorm ?

Skywalker fronça les sourcils, devinant déjà où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

- En dehors de Maître Halbret qui n'a pas osé y toucher, nous avons pu faire quelques tests sur cette arme. Elle agit directement sur le psychisme des créatures vivantes. Les matières mortes n'ont donc aucun impact sur elle, et réciproquement, mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Seulement, la force des sentiments circule plus fort dans cette arme. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr, elle amplifie l'intensité des émotions.

- Je crois, Maître, que nous allons maintenant devoir nous mesurer à des forces katholiennes plus importantes. Et puis, j'ai toujours peur de me faire attaquer par une Mante ou un Krakraï. S'ils ont infiltré la noce de Nycator, ils risquent de nous tomber dessus à tout moment. Et donc… je voudrais vous demander la permission d'emprunter le sabre-laser de mon Maître.

Skywalker fit une petite moue.

- En temps normal, je vous avoue que je ne prendrai pas le risque de le confier à un padawan, même s'il n'est plus très loin de son adoubement, je tiens à vous le préciser. Toutefois, les circonstances semblent maintenant presser les événements. Nous allons envoyer peu à peu des renforts dans le Secteur Tapani, en plus des chevaliers Penin et Tahé. Mais vous semblez être celui qui risque d'être le plus rapidement en contact avec les Kathols. Avant que vous ne veniez, j'en ai parlé aux autres membres du Conseil. Nous avons réfléchi, et avons décidé d'accéder à votre requête, si vous l'effectuiez.

Skywalker se leva, se dirigea vers une petite commode. Il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un petit coffret métallique qu'il posa sur la table. Il le déverrouilla délicatement, révélant l'arme d'Ageer à poignée d'os, posée sur un petit coussinet.

- Prenez-le.

Liam tendit le bras, très lentement, et toucha l'arme du bout des doigts. Il ne se passa rien. Il le saisit plus franchement, s'éloigna de quelques pas, brandit le bras en avant, et appuya sur le bouton de contact. Aussitôt, l'étrange tourbillon double de lumière violacée apparut en un éclair dans un étrange sifflement.

- On dirait que je peux m'en servir sans danger, cette fois. En tout cas, pour le moment.

Il coupa le contact, faisant s'évanouir la lame.

- Il n'empêche que nous sommes loin d'avoir compris complètement comment il fonctionne. Maintenant, nous sommes sûrs qu'il s'agit d'un artefact DarkStryder. Ce qui signifie que vous allez devoir vous montrer extrêmement prudent en vous en servant. Il peut être un appeau à Kathols, ou bien vous dérégler le cerveau.

- Pourtant, Duncan s'en servait, non ?

- L'aviez-vous déjà vu l'utiliser ?

- Non, Maître… Et maintenant que vous me dites ça, je me rappelle que son fantôme m'a dit qu'il ne s'en servait qu'en cas d'urgence, comme contre un Sith.

- C'et une chance que Thorn n'ait pas eu l'occasion de s'en emparer, alors ! Cette arme n'est probablement pas étudiée pour fonctionner pleinement avec l'ADN Humain. C'est pourquoi je vous le demande, Liam : n'utilisez ce sabre-laser qu'à bon escient.

- Je vous le promets, Maître Skywalker.

Liam rangea soigneusement le sabre-laser d'Ageer dans l'étui de son ceinturon, gardant sa propre arme en évidence. Skywalker dit encore :

- J'insiste vraiment sur ce fait, Liam : faites bien attention en vous en servant. La dernière chose que nous souhaitons en ce moment est de perdre un padawan. Ce serait encore pire si ce padawan devait finir comme Brakiss.

- Si jamais…

- Non, n'y pensez même pas.

Le jeune homme insista.

- Veillez sur Chi'ta, je vous en prie.

Le Maître Jedi fit une petite grimace.

- Nous devons protéger tous nos élèves de la même façon, et accorder un traitement privilégié à la padawan Koskaya irait à l'encontre de notre éthique, même si votre prévenance part d'un bon sentiment. Il se fait tard. Allons souper.

Puis il accompagna le jeune homme jusqu'au réfectoire, où celui-ci rejoignit vite ses amis padawans. L'ambiance était lourde. Chi'ta se sentit plus gênée quand elle s'aperçut que le Maître Halbret n'était pas présente.

Ils décidèrent de repartir sans délai. Canderous et le docteur Lohrn voulurent cependant trouver Jessa Halbret. Elle était restée à l'écart, et C-3PO leur confirma qu'elle déambulait dans le parc. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à la retrouver, assise près d'un bassin, leur tournant le dos.

- Hé, Halbret ! grommela Canderous avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Sans bouger, elle demanda d'une voix monocorde :

- Que voulez-vous, ?

- Vous vous sentez bien, Maître ? s'enquit Ezra.

Quand Jessa se retourna enfin, le docteur Lohrn comprit que sa question était bien inutile. Elle présentait les signes les plus flagrants du surmenage : une respiration difficile, des yeux lourdement cernés, un teint pâle…

- Aussi bien qu'une pauvre fille qui sait qu'elle est condamnée à moyen terme…

- Allons, il ne faut pas vous en faire ! Ici, avec tous les Jedi pour vous protéger, vous êtes à l'abri !

- Rien n'est moins sûr, Tal. Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de Desann ?

- Qui ?

- Desann, un ancien élève qui a basculé dans le Côté Obscur. Avec l'aide d'un amiral impérial, il a lancé un assaut sur Yavin IV il y a quelques années. On a réussi à les repousser, mais je peux vous dire qu'on a eu chaud. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qui m'effraie le plus.

- Alors quoi ?

Le visage de Jessa se crispa. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains.

- Je les sens. J'entends leurs voix. Je sais qu'ils m'épient. J'ai la conviction qu'un moment viendra où ils se montreront à moi… et qui sait ce qu'ils me feront !

- Oh, ne me dites pas qu'une dure à cuire comme vous a peur de quelques cafards bouffis ! ironisa Canderous.

Elle leva les yeux. Une lumière vacillante dans ses pupilles déstabilisa Ezra.

- Vous ne savez pas de _quoi_ ils sont capables, Tal. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Et qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, Maître Halbret ?

- Je veux les prendre de vitesse. Je suis peut-être une balise à Kathols… si c'est le cas, je devrais me servir de cette « faculté » pour les attirer dans un piège.

Ezra et Canderous ne surent quoi répondre, se contentèrent de hocher silencieusement de la tête, à l'unisson. Mais une question titillait encore le mercenaire. Traversant les couloirs de l'Académie, il retrouva Dame Liryl qui marchait dans une autre partie des jardins, talonnée par Morgreed.

- Dame Liryl ?

- Oui, Maître Canderous ?

- Il y a deux choses que j'aimerais encore vous demander… si ça ne vous gêne pas.

- Si ça peut vous aider dans votre entreprise, je serais ravie de vous aider.

- Bon. À votre avis, maintenant que les Kathols sont réveillés… où est-ce qu'ils vont frapper en premier ?

- Ma foi… je dirais qu'ils se sentent sans doute choqués en voyant des êtres qu'ils considèrent comme inférieurs utiliser leur technologie. Ils vont probablement attaquer du côté de Tallaan, où se trouve la Sphère À Torpilles Avancée.

- Okay… et mon autre question : vous qui avez de puissants pouvoirs de la Force… ne pourriez-vous pas utiliser vos dons pour « repérer » Martouf, Na'toth et ce tordu de Bratak ? Qu'on sache où les trouver pour leur régler leur compte ?

La jeune femme eut un petit soupir gêné.

- C'est une idée bien pensée, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit bonne. Permettez-moi de vous expliquer pourquoi. Je vois au moins deux raisons : premièrement, vous ne l'avez sans doute pas ressenti, mais certaines des sous-créatures des Kathols émettent des ondes de brouillage dans la Force.

- Ouais, je suis au courant. Les Krakraï brouillent le son et l'image chez les padawans. Et alors ? Ca devrait vous permettre de repérer où ils se cachent ?

- Oui, mais ils ne sont plus que trois, et comment saurais-je précisément où les trouver s'il y a sept ou huit zones où je détecterais des parasites ?

Le Mandalorien fit une petite moue d'acquiescement. Dame Liryl reprit :

- Deuxième raison : si jamais je sonde les flux de la Force pour tenter de repérer les Kathols, ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils pourront me repérer de leur côté ? Un pêcheur qui sonde un lac avec une perche à la recherche de poisson prend un gros risque s'il heurte un énorme monstre marin, et a de fortes chances d'être emporté par la fureur de ce monstre.

- Évidemment… Les Kathols sont donc si redoutables ?

- Le simple fait d'avoir vu leurs expressions par hologrammes interposés m'a suffi à ressentir la teneur de leur rage. Et quand j'y repense, je suis heureuse qu'il ne s'eût été agi que d'hologrammes. Chi'ta aurait eu une attaque si elle avait ressenti pleinement leur colère.

- D'accord… Vous en faites pas. Refroidir les colères les plus bouillantes, ça fait partie de mon travail.

La Dame de Sérénité ne semblait pas convaincue, pas plus que Morgreed, peu confiant envers l'assurance de Canderous.

Pendant ce temps, Liam et Chi'ta voulurent dire au revoir à Damara Decrilla. Cilghal, la Jedi guérisseuse de Mon Calamari, leur indiqua le numéro de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. La jeune femme les reçut avec cordialité.

- Entrez, je vous prie. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais…

- Pour moi, ça l'est, Damara. Je puis vous assurer que ma propre cellule est bien plus agréable à mes yeux que les suites des ambassades procopiennes.

La jeune femme invita les deux padawans à prendre place sur la couchette.

- Alors, ça s'est passé comment ?

- Eh bien, Liam… j'ai parlé quelques minutes avec Mar… euh, avec Maître Jade. J'ai exposé mon point de vue sur mes rapports avec la Force et la façon dont je me voyais m'en servir… enfin, plutôt comment je la laisserais s'exprimer.

- Et vous avez pu définir votre orientation ?

- Oui, enfin, on s'en doutait. Demain, je commence ma formation de Jedi Sentinelle.

La petite Drall lui fit un beau sourire.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix, Damara.

- Tu dis ça parce que vous gagnez un disciple ? demanda la jeune femme avec un pauvre sourire navré.

- Non, je dis ça parce que j'ai senti votre peine s'alléger un peu quand vous nous avez annoncé votre décision.

- Nous devons y aller, maintenant. Nous avons un secteur à unifier, un tas de cafards à écraser, un Jedi Noir à arrêter… nous sommes débordés !

Liam avait essayé de faire un petit résumé sur le ton de la plaisanterie. La jeune femme l'embrassa, puis fit de même avec Chi'ta.

- Merci à tous les deux, et que la Force soit avec vous.

La Chambre du Grand Conseil était pratiquement déserte. La longue table au pied de l'amphithéâtre était occupée par un petit groupe de personnes, toutes Humaines. Les deux padawans, accompagnés de Dame Liryl, du docteur Lohrn, et des trois grands baroudeurs, descendirent les marches. Ils entouraient une huitième personne. La Dame Bathos plissa les yeux pour mieux voir le nouvel arrivé.

C'était un Humain de taille moyenne, mais de forte carrure. Il n'était plus tout jeune, accusait facilement une soixantaine d'années de vie tumultueuse, sinon davantage. Son visage était barré d'une épaisse moustache argentée, et une lourde crinière battait ses épaules par-dessus son uniforme ancien mais bien entretenu. Ses sourcils épais renforçaient l'intensité de son regard déterminé. Chi'ta s'inclina devant le groupe de nobles, et dit d'une voix claire :

- Ma Dame, Hauts Seigneurs, j'ai le très grand privilège de vous présenter le Général Garm Bel Iblis.

Il y eut quelques murmures admiratifs. Si le visage du général n'était pas connu de tous, il en était autrement pour son nom devenu légendaire. Le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox s'approcha de l'homme.

- Général, c'est un très grand honneur de rencontrer un tel héros en personne.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Haut Seigneur Paddox. C'est rassurant de voir que les gens de votre génération dans un secteur où je ne me suis que très peu rendu se souviennent encore de moi.

Après un court silence, la Haute Dame Bathos de la Maison Cadriaan fit brièvement les présentations. Outre son gendre, il y avait le Seigneur Vaskel Savill de la Maison Melantha, le Seigneur Alec Lamere de la Maison Barnaba, le Baron Quinn Sheffield de la Maison Reena, le Baron Turel de la Maison Calipsa, et le Baron Eldon Hejaran de la Maison Mecetti. Les sept principales Maison du Secteur Tapani étaient donc toutes rassemblées pour cette réunion extraordinaire.

- Je me doute que vous auriez préféré parler à la Présidente Leïa, mais il faudra vous contenter de moi.

- Nous comprenons, Général, Madame la Présidente Leïa a sans nul doute un emploi du temps très chargé, répondit le Baron Turel. Plusieurs d'entre nous sont dans la même situation que vous – moi-même, je ne suis que le représentant du Haut Seigneur Weston Warsheld de la Maison Calipsa. Mais n'allons pas nous perdre dans des circonvolutions stériles.

- C'est juste, l'heure est grave, approuva Vaskel Savill Asseyons-nous donc.

Chacun prit place autour de la table rectangulaire. Le Melantha reprit :

- Nous avons eu le temps de faire le bilan sur le total actuel de nos forces. Voici le rapport, Général Bel Iblis, si vous voulez bien le consulter…

Le Général saisit le dossier que lui tendait Savill. Il le feuilleta, et fit une moue admirative.

- Joli. C'est ce que compte les sept Maisons réunies ?

- Nous pourrons obtenir trente pour cent d'effectifs supplémentaires en comptant les Maisons mineures.

- Les Maisons mineures ?

- Oui, Général. Tout le secteur Tapani n'est pas régi par seulement sept Maisons. Il existe plusieurs dizaines de plus petites Maisons, aux pouvoirs limités, certes, mais leur poids total peut faire la différence. Nous pourrons les convaincre sans grande difficulté de s'allier à nous, dans leur intérêt.

- Je crois savoir qu'il existe aussi un système indépendant ?

- Vous parlez des Mondes Libres, répondit le Baron Turel. Je crains fort qu'il ne faille pas trop compter sur ces gens-là, pour au moins deux raisons : la première est qu'ils refusent tout contact avec la noblesse, pour préserver leur indépendance.

- C'est un argument. Et l'autre raison ?

Avec une légère tension dans la voix, Savill expliqua :

- C'est là où se trouvent les forces de l'Empire. Et, croyez-moi, Général, il est impensable d'imaginer faire quoi que ce soit avec ces personnes.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que la Nouvelle République fît au moins une trêve avec les Impériaux. Sur Bakura, nous l'avons fait.

- Si je puis me permettre, mon Général, osa timidement Liam.

- Parlez, jeune homme.

Le jeune padawan soutint tant bien que mal les regards insistants.

- Si l'enclave impériale était commandée par un fonctionnaire coulant, ça pourrait peut-être le faire, mais le patron est un Jedi Noir, le seigneur Sith Daymon Thorn. Et, croyez-moi, ce type n'est _vraiment pas_ un comique. Nous avons eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de nous en rendre compte.

- Il veut s'accaparer la technologie DarkStryder pour fabriquer des armes de destruction incroyables, en particulier la Sphère À Torpilles Avancée, actuellement en construction dans les chantiers de Tallaan, précisa Chi'ta.

Bel Iblis soupira. Dame Bathos ajouta :

- Il ne faut pas oublier non plus que les Seigneurs de l'Expansion ont fait une déclaration de guerre à l'encontre des forces de Thorn. L'Empire a déjà attaqué plusieurs planètes, et rasé de nombreuses villes remplies de civils innocents.

- Même la Maison Melantha s'est détachée de l'Empire officiellement. Le Haut Seigneur Bal Jaset l'a bien affirmé, et cela a provoqué de sacrés remous. Il était lui-même un ancien conseiller de Palpatine et avait gardé des contacts amicaux avec lui. Et donc, quelques seigneurs n'ont pas encore accepté ce changement. Cela ne perturbera pas outre mesure notre projet d'alliance.

_Ca ne colle pas_.

Liam n'avait pas vraiment confiance. Tout semblait trop s'enchaîner, tous avaient l'air trop prompts à collaborer. Il y avait autour de cette table des représentants de gens qui se faisaient la guerre depuis des centaines d'années, et pourtant aucune dispute n'avait encore éclaté, et tout le monde avait l'air d'accord. Pour lui, quelque chose allait forcément coincer quelque part. Un bref coup d'œil en direction de Chi'ta lui confirma qu'elle pensait probablement la même chose. Le Général Bel Iblis reprit la parole.

- Bon. Je me propose de rencontrer vos généraux respectifs le plus rapidement possible afin de mettre sur pied une stratégie efficace. Pour le moment, la Nouvelle République est prête à mettre à ma disposition un dixième de sa flotte actuelle, ce qui représente à peu près le dixième de ce que vous me montrez sur vos papiers. Notre flotte s'apparente à la somme des vôtres en taille, mais on ne peut pas engager plus de monde, car nous avons aussi nos problèmes.

- Nos problèmes risquent de devenir les vôtres, répliqua le Baron Turel.

- Et c'est pourquoi je suis ici, Baron. Bien, quand pouvons-nous commencer ?

- Eh bien…

C'était le Baron Hejaran qui venait de parler. Une petite pointe glacée piqua légèrement le cœur de la petite Drall. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ce que vous pouvez voir, Général, c'est la flotte « théorique ». Or, malheureusement, la théorie et la pratique font souvent mauvais ménage. Pour que nous puissions compter sur tous ces bâtiments, et ceux des Maisons mineures, il faut que tout le monde soit d'accord, afin qu'il n'y ait plus d'hésitation. Tout le monde doit être prêt à s'unir, et à collaborer face à la menace commune. Et… il y a justement quelque chose de… préoccupant.

Canderous sentit une mauvaise humeur lui monter au nez.

- Quoi, encore ?

- L'une des Maisons principales du Secteur Tapani refuse de s'allier à nous !

Morgreed eut un coup de sang en entendant cette nouvelle. Oubliant toute mesure devant tant de dirigeants, il éclata :

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi con, bon sang !

- C'est à vous dégoûter ! renchérit le docteur Lohrn. Et qui a eu la bonne idée de faire la mauvaise tête, alors ?

Chi'ta fut étonnée de voir qu'aucun des seigneurs n'osa réprimander les deux protestataires. Tous avaient l'air conscients d'avoir failli vis-à-vis des efforts que les camarades indépendants avaient dû déployer ces derniers mois. Le Haut Seigneur Paddox confirma ce fait en répondant :

- Compte tenu de la pression dont vous avez dernièrement été victimes, nous ne tiendrons pas compte de cette saute d'humeur. Il s'agit de la Maison Reena.

Dankin jeta un regard très lourd de reproches vers le baron Quinn Sheffield. Celui-ci anticipa et fit mine de protester.

- Ah non, ah non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me coller ça sur le dos ! J'ai pris des engagements envers Dame Bathos quand vous m'avez livré à elle, et j'ai tout fait pour les respecter ! Le problème vient du Haut Seigneur Galen Panos !

- Et qu'est-ce que votre Haut Seigneur trouve à redire à cette trêve ?

Le baron Sheffield se racla la gorge.

- Eh bien… la Maison Reena est la plus ouverte aux partenaires extérieurs. Nous menons une politique de tentatives d'ouvertures aux autres secteurs depuis quelques dizaines d'années. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes toujours soigneusement tenus à l'écart des conflits politiques à grande échelle, pour éviter de rebuter nos collaborateurs. Nous mêler à des histoires avec toutes les autres Maisons pourrait paraître inquiétant. En tout cas, c'est le risque à courir.

- Le seul risque à courir, c'est de passer pour des lâcheurs quand vous serez les seuls à rester dans votre coin pendant que tout le secteur sera pilonné par les Kathols, et ça, c'est une certitude ! répliqua durement Canderous.

Liam jeta un petit coup d'œil vers Chi'ta. Celle-ci paraissait aussi contrariée, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était à cause de la brutalité du mercenaire ou de l'inconscience des dirigeants de la Maison Reena.

- Toutefois…

Le vieux baron marqua l'arrêt pour être certain de capter toutes les attentions.

- Mon Haut Seigneur m'a chargé de transmettre un message : il reconnaît que nous sommes maintenant en temps de crise, et c'est pourquoi la politique de notre Maison peut changer. Ce dont nous avons besoin pour nous convaincre définitivement, c'est une preuve de votre bonne foi.

Le Barabel, qui avait déjà compris les implications, grommela, agacé.

- Nous ne sommes pas vos larbins à tout faire, baron.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, maître Morgreed. Ce n'est pas un ordre que nous allons vous donner, mais une faveur que nous allons vous demander. En échange de cette faveur, le Haut Seigneur Galen Panos acceptera de collaborer à son tour. Le Secteur Tapani sera alors pleinement unifié, comme il l'a été sous Shey Tapani.

- De grâce, écoutez seulement ce que nous avons à dire, insista Dame Bathos. C'est aussi important pour nous, car plusieurs milliers de vies sont en jeu !

- Sans blague ! Et vous ne pensez pas qu'avec les Kathols, on a du pain sur la planche ? Je parie que ce boulot que les Reena veulent nous donner n'a rien à voir.

- Au contraire, ça a tout à voir ! protesta le baron Sheffield. Figurez-vous que ces Kathols ont à nouveau frappé, et cette fois, dans le système Reena, mon système !

Cette fois, Canderous changea d'expression et prit l'air un peu plus concerné.

- Des Kathols, vraiment ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Il y a trois jours, une horde de créatures insectoïdes s'est jetée sur la planète Caloria. Deux villages champêtres ont été rasés, et la préfecture a subi un terrible assaut nocturne. La milice a finalement repoussé ces créatures non-identifiées, mais elles ont laissé de terribles dégâts, et les hôpitaux sont maintenant bondés !

- Situation difficile, commenta Ezra. Et que pouvons-nous y faire ?

- Nous avons contacté un marchand de bacta pour y acheminer des réserves. Or il se trouve que son appareil n'est jamais arrivé à Caloria ! Il a disparu !

- Envoyez-en un autre !

- C'était un vaisseau de transport de classe capitale des Chantiers Navals Kuat ! s'exclama le baron Sheffield. Il vaut à lui seul plus d'un million de crédits, et contient six cent mille tonnes métriques de bacta ! Avez-vous une idée de ce que ça représente ? Pour rassembler à nouveau une telle quantité de bacta, il nous faudrait deux bonnes semaines, et les blessés de Caloria ne seront pas aussi patients ! Ce bacta est quelque part dans la nature, il n'a pas pu s'envoler comme ça ! Il faut le retrouver, et vous en êtes parfaitement capables !

- Et pourquoi nous ? Vous n'avez pas de troupes d'élite pour ça, non ?

- C'est vrai, ou si vous voulez, je peux envoyer les SpecForces ou demander l'appui du Commando Page, proposa le Général Bel Iblis.

- Il y a plusieurs raisons, répondit Eldon Hejaran. Elles sont essentiellement politiques, je le concède. Vous êtes des indépendants. Votre engagement est intéressé, mais vous représentez deux autorités extérieures, qui sont le Conseil des Jedi et la Nouvelle République. Ainsi, vous ne favorisez ni ne défavorisez aucune des Maisons du secteur Tapani. En aidant les Reena, vous aidez tout le secteur à court terme, et ce sera perçu comme un soutien direct de la Nouvelle République et du _Praxeum _Jedi. Enfin, si c'est vous et bien vous qui faites ce dernier travail, tous les politiciens du secteur reconnaîtront les importants témoins qui se sont dernièrement illustrés à la Chambre du Grand Conseil.

Les deux padawans avaient l'air d'avoir compris et accepté les enjeux.

- Lutter pour unir le secteur contre un ennemi commun est la meilleure chose à faire, je suppose, murmura Chi'ta.

- J'en suis aussi. J'ai pas envie de tout lâcher si près de la fin.

- Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que des civils risquent de mourir faute de soins ! rappela le général.

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Ezra. Faut bien que je gagne ma croûte !

Dankin se radoucit, mais Canderous restait sceptique.

- Tant que vous allongez la monnaie, ça peut le faire, mais l'augmentation va devoir être conséquente.

- Au point où nous en sommes, l'argent ne sera pas un problème, maître Tal, répondit Dame Bathos.

- Rappelez-vous tout de même que nous nous montrons bien accommodants. Nous pourrions très bien utiliser d'autres arguments que vous trouveriez…

Mais le baron Turel n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le Mandalorien frappa du poing sur la table.

- Du chantage ? Vous jouez avec votre santé, baron.

Déjà, une demi-douzaine de gardes en armure étaient entrés dans la pièce, et pointaient leurs armes sur le mercenaire.

- Ho, Canderous ! Du calme, du calme ! l'apostropha Liam. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de s'énerver. Excusez-le, Baron, je crois que…

- J'ai pas besoin qu'un gamin prenne ma défense !

- _Canderous, ça suffit maintenant !_

Plus personne ne dit mot. Liam s'était levé, mains sur la table, et regardait le mercenaire droit dans les yeux avec une autorité telle qu'aucun de ses proches n'avait jamais pu voir en lui. Tous restèrent pétrifiés par cette démonstration de force. Il articula :

- Après toutes ces années à courir après le pognon, tu as enfin l'occasion de prouver à l'univers entier que tu es capable de faire quelque chose de bien au moins une fois dans ta vie, Canderous Tal. Bien sûr, il y a beaucoup de mercenaires à louer que nous pourrions engager à ta place. Mais un type qu'on connaît depuis plus de sept mois, qu'on sait loyal à ses camarades pourvu qu'il y trouve son compte, et qui est un guerrier du tonnerre, il y en a beaucoup moins, et tu en fais partie. Ne fais pas la mauvaise tête, ne laisse pas ta fierté balancer en l'air ce qu'on a eu autant de mal à mettre en place.

Le mercenaire ne répondit rien, il devait encore accuser le coup. Theus Paddox leva la main, demandant aux gardes de se retirer, et en profita pour ajouter :

- Songez aussi au service que nous pourrions vous rendre, vis-à-vis du réseau de criminels que vous avez percé à jour il y a quelque temps.

- Quoi ?

- Nous parlons du Soleil Noir, maître Tal, précisa le baron Hejaran.

Canderous se tourna vers Dame Bathos, furieux.

- Vous en avez parlé à vos homologues ? Mais nom d'un chien, vous cherchez vraiment à faire tomber nos tronches ! Dites-moi que je rêve !

- Non pas, maître Tal. Contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser, il n'y a pas que votre tête qui soit en danger à cause du Soleil Noir. Le capitaine Ciro nous en a parlé, afin que nous puissions évaluer les risques qu'ils représentent pour nos intérêts, et nous organiser pour mieux agir en conséquence. Ils sont dangereux pour tous, y compris nous, les Seigneurs de l'Expansion. Nous avons fait de longues recherches, et avons repéré les principaux relais de ce réseau de bandits dans notre secteur. Une fois que nous serons unis, nous pourrons conjuguer nos forces pour tous les éliminer en même temps, et donc éviter de laisser réchapper quelqu'un. Vous avez aussi votre intérêt à nous aider, en plus de toucher votre salaire qui sera déjà conséquent.

- Donc, on vous aide sur ce coup-là, et vous vous chargez de faire disparaître la prime sur nous ?

- Nous la leur paierons le double s'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, maître Tal. Vous avez notre parole.

C'était Vaskel Savill de Melantha qui venait de parler. Finalement, Canderous sembla convaincu.

- Bon… Dix mille.

Le Baron Turel haussa des sourcils surpris.

- Dix mille ?

- Par tête. Plus la garantie que le Soleil Noir ne nous cherchera plus des noises.

- Disons cinq mille maintenant, et dix mille de plus à votre retour. Plus la garantie.

- Tope-là.

- Parfait ! s'exclama le seigneur Savill, satisfait. Vous retrouverez le marchand de bacta sur Tallaan. Voici le nom et l'emplacement du lieu où il se trouve.

Savill tendit un petit dossier au docteur Lohrn. Elle l'ouvrit, jeta un petit coup d'œil.

- Votre commerçant a des goûts très simples, on dirait : le meilleur. Tiens, mais je le connais, celui-là !

- Raison de plus pour laquelle nous avons fait appel à vous, docteur Lohrn.

- Bon, alors ne le faisons pas attendre plus.

- De mon côté, je vais partir à la rencontre de mes homologues des autres Maisons par visioconférence, qu'on commence à établir une stratégie constructive.

Le _Vandread_ attendait patiemment son équipage dans le hangar. Savill et Eldon avaient accompagné le petit groupe.

- Cette histoire schlingue de plus en plus ! ronchonna Canderous. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on nous envoie sur un coup foireux.

- Où est le problème ? Tu touches ton blé, non ?

- Sûr, poupée, mais si je me fais dessouder, je fais comment pour le dépenser ? Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que c'est une histoire d'escroquerie à l'assurance !

- C'est hélas possible, mais la seule certitude que nous ayons pour le moment est qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution rapide pour convaincre le Haut Seigneur Panos !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous, Savill. Dankin, tu peux faire chauffer les moteurs ?

Sans dire un mot, le Togorien monta à bord. Eldon Hejaran serra le poignet de Liam.

- Tous nos vœux de réussite vous accompagnent, les amis !

- Merci, cousin, répondit le padawan.

Le Mandalorien s'approcha alors de Savill.

- Seigneur Savill ?

- Oui, maître Tal ?

- Vous aviez parlé d'une récompense, je crois me rappeler.

- Tout à fait. Vous avez réfléchi ?

- Ouais. Et je vais vous demander deux choses.

- Je vous écoute.

Le mercenaire montra le _Vandread_ du pouce.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être suffisamment balaise pour piloter un appareil comme ça. Vous avez sans doute moyen de me trouver un programme de leçons de pilotage ?

- Oh, ma foi… je peux vous faire passer une copie du meilleur programme de nos troupes, en effet. Et l'autre chose ?

- Grâce à vous, j'ai une magnifique vibro-lame. Vous avez trouvé un beau fusil blaster, aussi, comme prix pour le Vor-Cal. J'en conclus que vous avez des contacts qui peuvent vous refiler du matériel de guerre de qualité.

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

- Parfait. Alors je veux une armure. Pas une nippe de troufion. Une bête de combat. La _Princesse Kuari_ des combinaisons de défense. Le top du top.

Savill acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

- Je peux vous trouver quelque chose de ce genre. Cela prendra du temps, mais si vous accomplissez la mission, à votre retour, vous devriez avoir une belle surprise.

- Parfait.

Le mercenaire fit volte-face et remonta dans l'appareil sans se retourner. Savill salua une dernière fois les deux jeunes gens restés à quai, et se retira. Liam se tourna alors vers Chi'ta. Celle-ci murmura avec un petit sourire gêné :

- Je préfère nettement partir de mon côté. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que les opérations commando, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc !

- Pas de souci, t'as bien raison. En plus, tu as eu une bonne idée.

- Je sais que ce serait peut-être mieux si tu nous accompagnais.

- T'en fais pas. Je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même sur ce coup-là, et tu vas faire la même chose.

- Mademoiselle Koskaya, je m'engage personnellement à verser la somme convenue sur votre compte, même si vous ne partez pas vers Tallaan. À votre façon, vous allez vous aussi faire progresser notre action.

- C'est très généreux, Baron Eldon. Mais… pourriez-vous plutôt allouer cet argent aux familles des victimes d'Obulette ? Elles en ont davantage besoin que moi.

- Si vous préférez. Je ferai transférer ces crédits en votre nom aux familles modestes qui n'ont pas les moyens de prendre un nouveau départ.

- Fais de même pour moi, cousin. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce blé, mais d'un soutien psychologique de taille.

- D'accord. Tu as le mien.

Eldon Hejaran fit un dernier geste d'encouragement, et quitta le hangar à son tour. Morgreed tapota paternellement l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Fais gaffe à ta peau, fiston

- Oh, allez, j'ai survécu à ce genre de boulot, non ?

- Mouais… allez, t'en fais pas pour la petite puce. Ne pense qu'à ta mission.

Liam serra une dernière fois Chi'ta dans ses bras.

- Tu le salueras pour moi ?

- Promis.

- Bon courage.

- Que le Grand Fouisseur te creuse un tunnel à travers les obstacles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le _Vandread_ partit vers les chantiers de Tallaan.

- Je la sens de moins en moins…

- Quoi donc ? La mission ?

- Pas seulement. Je pense à Halbret.

- Va au bout de ta pensée…

Le Mandalorien fit pivoter son siège vers celui de copilote, occupé par Ezra.

- Il est clair que les Kathols ont un lien avec elle. Liryl lui fait peur, et je la comprends. Je commence à voir le moment où la Dame de Sérénité se transformerait en une monstruosité katholienne, prête à nous manger tout crus.

Le docteur Lohrn jeta un petit coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que Liam n'était pas à portée d'écoute.

- J'y ai aussi pensé, je l'avoue, et ça ne me rassure pas. J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, mais si Liryl devait perdre la tête sans qu'on puisse la récupérer, je n'hésiterai pas à la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Y a autre chose j'aurais dû en parler au Conseil, mais à tous les coups ils ne m'auraient pas écouté.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne serais pas surpris que les Kathols nous espionnent par l'intermédiaire d'Halbret.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle serait une de leurs taupes, comme Nycator ?

- Pas nécessairement. Si elle a de l'ADN de Kathol dans les gènes comme lui, et qu'en plus elle est sensible à la Force, il y a une bonne chance pour qu'ils soient capables de la tracer, y compris et surtout sans qu'elle ne le sache. Et le meilleur espion de l'univers est celui qui ignore qu'il est un espion.

- Mouais… Enfin bon, dans le cas d'Halbret, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Évitons quand même d'en parler aux gosses, ils n'ont pas besoin de ça.

- J'avais peur que tu dises autre chose. C'est vrai, moi aussi je les aime bien, mais ils rapportent tout sagement à leurs profs, et ceux-là, je peux pas me fier à eux.

Dans l'une des cabines d'équipage, Liam était assis en tailleur sur la moquette, yeux fermés. Il poussa un petit soupir de déception. Grâce à ses sens exacerbés par la Force, il avait tout entendu.

_Pas de panique, ils ne pensent pas à te trahir, seulement à garder leur liberté d'action. Tu ferais la même chose si tu étais à leur place. Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

Le voyant clignota, Canderous poussa lentement le levier de vitesse, entamant la procédure de décélération. Les myriades de traits lumineux s'estompèrent pour laisser place aux étoiles, et rapidement une planète brune apparut derrière la surface polie du cockpit.

- Bienvenue à Tallaan, la capitale du Système des Mondes Libres ! commenta Ezra. Ce monde a la particularité de présenter plusieurs visages : si j'en crois les rapports de vos précédentes pérégrinations, j'ai vu que la plupart des planètes que vous avez explorées jusqu'à présent sont relativement « unies » Mon Calamari est constituée de plages, Norphair et Sullust sont des mondes entièrement volcaniques, et Coruscant et Nar Shaddaa présentent d'immenses mégapoles planétaires. Or, Tallaan est divisée en régions, certaines sont restées très forestières, tandis que d'autres sont clairement urbaines. Le niveau technologique est comparable à celui de Procopia. La zone la plus peuplée est celle située juste sous les chantiers spatiaux que vous pouvez voir à présent.

Tandis que la jeune femme faisait son exposé, le _Vandread_ se rapprochait de sa destination, et les autres distinguaient peu à peu un incroyable conglomérat sidéral d'acier. En effet, plusieurs centaines de vaisseaux allaient et venaient entre la planète et les chantiers, créant un véritable ballet au milieu des sections entières de grues géantes, de câbles de remorquage, de drones d'assemblage. Canderous vit alors le poil de son ami Togorien se hérisser. Dankin montra quelque chose du doigt.

- Regardez !

- Quoi ? Oh !

Liam eut un sursaut effrayé. Devant la planète venait d'apparaître une énorme boule d'acier chromé. C'était une sphère presque parfaite, si l'on exceptait la tranchée creusée au niveau de l'équateur, et la section concave dont le diamètre se confondait avec cette tranchée. Plusieurs appareils de constructions gravitaient autour de cet immense satellite artificiel.

- La Sphère À Torpilles Avancée… murmura Canderous.

- Et c'est pas fini, regardez ça !

Surgissant de derrière la lune métallique, la silhouette fuselée d'un croiseur interstellaire impérial flotta placidement dans leur champ de vision, un appareil que les quatre compères ne connaissaient que trop bien.

- Blast ! Le _Gantelet_ ! gémit Liam.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il nous repère ! grogna Ezra. Ne va pas dans leur direction !

- Bah, il y a peu de risques qu'ils nous reconnaissent ! Ils ont peut-être fiché l'_Espoir Éternel_, mais à ce que je sache, ils n'ont jamais vu le _Vandread_.

- Si Thorn est à bord, il risque de griller Liam ! s'écria Ezra.

- Ah… De toute façon, on doit changer de cap si l'on veut atterrir au bon endroit.

Sans perdre son sang-froid, Canderous poussa le volant vers bâbord. Il constata avec un petit rire amusé :

- J'ai l'impression que la peinture du flanc tribord a été refaite, pas vous ?

Personne ne répondit à cette allusion douteuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour lancer une offensive et foutre en l'air cette saloperie ? grommela Liam en regardant mieux la Sphère.

- C'est pour que les troupes casanières y travaillent qu'on est ici, répliqua Ezra. Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont ni comment ils sont préparés, mais Thorn n'a sans doute qu'un mot à dire pour que d'autres Impériaux arrivent en grand nombre. L'assaut que les Seigneurs de l'Expansion mèneront devra être définitif, ou on prend le risque de voir leurs troupes s'énerver et mettre le paquet.

- Si les Impériaux étaient en mesure de reconquérir ce qu'ils ont perdu, ils l'auraient déjà fait, non ? Mais les petits Moffs ne font que se croquer le nez entre eux, et tant que ça durera, pas de souci à se faire.

- Canderous, tu te souviens du Grand Amiral Thrawn ? Il avait bien fait son travail, dans ce sens. Non seulement il en a bien fait baver à la Nouvelle République, mais en plus il aurait pu tout récupérer s'il n'avait pas été arrêté à temps, répondit Ezra.

Liam vit une occasion de donner un petit exposé de ce qu'il avait dernièrement étudié, il ne s'en priva pas.

- Et puis, Thorn a quelque chose de plus par rapport aux gens comme le seigneur de guerre Zsinj, ou l'amiral Daala : la Force. La Force fait toute la différence entre un type complètement ordinaire, qu'il soit général ou clodo, et un Sith. Comprends bien, cher Canderous, que les Sith ont eux aussi des professeurs et des enseignements. À une époque, c'était notoire. Leur principal temple était situé sur Korriban. Au début de la Guerre des Clones, on les croyait tous anéantis, mais quelques-uns ont réussi à échapper à la vigilance des Jedi.

- Tout comme les Jedi ont pu se cacher des Impériaux quelques décennies plus tard. Comme c'est ironique ! Mais dis-moi, fiston : Palpatine n'a quand même pas rouvert cette école de Sith sur Korriban ?

- Non, Palpatine a préféré former des serviteurs discrètement. Son idée était d'intensifier la peur que son gouvernement inspirait déjà. Les Sith étaient considérés comme étant une rumeur qui n'avait jamais pu être clairement identifiée, en dehors du Seigneur Vador lui-même, bien sûr. Et du coup, on ne savait pas avec certitude si d'autres disciples existaient vraiment, encore moins quelles étaient leurs méthodes.

- Et je vois le tableau, compléta le Mandalorien. Toute disparition inexpliquée ou accident, ou tout autre chose du genre, ça faisait paniquer les gens qui soupçonnaient les Sith d'y être pour quelque chose.

- Surtout lorsqu'un tel accident arrivait à un politicien haut placé qui ne suivait pas les directives impériales à la lettre, précisa le padawan.

- Et comme personne ne voyait rien, la menace était omniprésente. Rien de tel qu'un ennemi sans visage pour faire mouiller les caleçons en série !

- T'as tout compris. Et avec un gusse comme Daymon Thorn, si on ne l'arrête pas, tu peux être sûr qu'il va travailler au redéveloppement de cette peur-là suivre les préceptes de son ancien professeur, le Grand Inquisiteur Tremayne, et se constituer un groupe de disciples. Il m'a déjà proposé de bosser pour lui, je te rappelle.

- Il a tenté de te convertir ? demanda Ezra. Bon sang !

Le _Vandread_ contournait l'énorme globe métallique. En le regardant attentivement, Canderous suggéra :

- Une idée un peu dingue, mais qui pourrait marcher. Et si l'on envoyait un vaisseau s'écraser sur ce truc ? On en serait débarrassé, non ?

Mr. V, le droïd V1 affecté au poste de copilote, répondit aussitôt :

- Mauvaise idée, capitaine Tal ! Cette structure mesure environ une soixantaine de kilomètres de diamètre, il faudrait un croiseur d'au moins dix kilomètres de long pour que l'impact ait un effet réellement destructeur sur son intégrité, ce qui n'a pas encore été inventé à ce jour. Et vous pouvez être sûr que de nombreuses contre-mesures empêchant ce genre d'incident d'arriver sont installées sur toute la surface de cette base sidérale : canons laser, tourelles ionisantes...

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Remarque, et si l'on envoie un vaisseau plus petit, mais en hyperespace ? Ca aurait le même effet qu'une balle de pistolet à poudre sur une pastèque, non ?

- Aucun navordinateur ne permettrait de calculer délibérément une trajectoire comprenant un obstacle d'une telle taille dans son sillage, capitaine Tal. Même si c'était le cas en piratant le programme, ce qui est déjà une chose pratiquement impossible vu le nombre de sécurités intégrées au système, cela impliquerait le sacrifice de tout l'équipage, sans la moindre garantie de réussite ! La Sphère À Torpilles Avancée est tout de même plus solide qu'un _citrullus lanatus._

- Mouais… j'aurais essayé.

Laissant dans son sillage les installations impériales, le _Vandread_ entra dans l'atmosphère de Tallaan.

De tous les lieux que Liam avait visités depuis son départ des niveaux inférieurs de Coruscant, Tallaan lui parut le moins dépaysant. Les chantiers étaient un immense conglomérat de plates-formes, de grues spatiales, de vaisseaux-porteurs… Les installations n'étaient pas toutes de première jeunesse, certaines semblaient même non loin de s'écrouler. Les vieilles usines polluaient le ciel jaunâtre dans lequel se bousculaient les transports d'ouvriers et de matériel. En bref, il avait l'impression de retrouver un peu l'atmosphère des niveaux inférieurs de Coruscant. Il pouvait voir à travers les parois du tunnel de transparacier du métro aérien toute la ville à quelques dizaines de mètres en dessous, et les installations de construction spatiale dans les cieux. Ils s'éloignaient cependant de plus en plus rapidement de la zone astroportuaire pour gagner le secteur des loisirs de la ville de Tallaan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au pied du Grand Hôtel de la Bruyère. C'était une immense bâtisse construite sur de monumentales passerelles en acier qui surplombait une gigantesque piste de course ovale tracée plusieurs dizaines de mètres en dessous. Des gradins occupés par des centaines de milliers de spectateurs entouraient le champ de course. La cabine automatique s'arrêta non loin de l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils demandèrent au réceptionniste d'annoncer leur arrivée, et se rendirent à la suite 711.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Liam sourit en pensant à tout ce qu'il aurait pu voler s'il était venu quelques années plus tôt. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte 711, Ezra frappa. Aussitôt, quelqu'un ouvrit. Le docteur Lohrn plissa les yeux, intriguée. Devant eux se tenait un Vaathkree, un grand non-Humain qui dépassait Canderous de quelques centimètres. Sa peau couleur de charbon était très dure et rocailleuse, comme si cet individu était constitué de cailloux rassemblés en une silhouette vaguement humanoïde. Son visage était réduit à une large bouche et deux yeux qui scrutèrent les quatre amis avec méfiance.

- Salut, mon vieux ! dit simplement Canderous.

Le Vaathkree se contenta de hausser les épaules, et disparut dans l'un des ascenseurs. Une voix forte teintée d'un accent caractéristique appela :

- Entrez, entrez, mes amis !

Les quatre compères s'engagèrent dans la suite. D'entrée, ils étaient dans une grande pièce ronde dont toute la partie centrale du plancher était un écran géant circulaire. Une course effrénée de piétineurs craciens s'y déroulait. Un gros Herglic à peau rosâtre était affamé sur le canapé, tenant un grand verre à thé. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran circulaire, sa tension nerveuse augmentait à vue d'œil.

- Oui… Allez… Vas-y… Oui… oui, oui… oui ! OUI ! OU… non ! Non ! NOOOON ! AAAAHHHHHRRRRRR !

Et, frustré et furieux, il balança son verre à travers le salon, l'envoyant se briser contre un mur. Il alluma immédiatement le vidéophone et composa un numéro. À peine l'écran s'était-il allumé que déjà le Herglic tempêtait.

- Allo ? Fochton ? Tu t'es foutu de moi ! Ne joue pas à celui qui ne comprend pas ! À cause de tes pronostics de malheur, je viens de perdre un maximum ! Non, Pensée Bienheureuse n'était pas le bon tuyau ! Ce piétineur malade a trébuché deux fois ! C'est Second Souffle qui l'a emporté, entends-tu ? Second Souffle ! Voilà sur qui j'aurais dû miser ! Non, ne dis rien ! Je ne suis sûr que d'une seule chose, c'est que désormais, tes turfs, tu peux te les carrer où tu veux !

Et il raccrocha violemment avant de pousser un lamentable soupir de déception. Liam sentit sa colère diminuer alors que sa tristesse augmentait. Ezra prit les devants.

- Je ne voudrais pas en rajouter une couche, mais nous sommes pressés, cher ami.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien ! gémit Hamar Chaktak, le responsable transporteur de Dukol-Yer Inc. Mais que voulez-vous, nous autres du peuple Herglic, nous avons le jeu dans le sang, et je ne fais pas exception à la règle… Enfin ! Vous avez raison, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Prenez place, faites comme chez vous !

La petite bande s'installa sur les canapés. Liam demanda avec un soupçon de méfiance :

- C'était qui, le type qu'on a croisé en arrivant ?

- Oh, vous parlez de Valka ? C'est mon chef mécano, il venait me faire un rapport sur l'un de nos appareils. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très avenant, mais il fait bien son travail, et je n'en attends pas davantage. Le baron Sheffield vous a-t-il parlé de l'affaire qui vous amène ici ?

- En effet, Hamar. Alors, il paraîtrait qu'on vous ait volé quelque chose !

À ces mots, l'énorme figure rosâtre du transporteur devint écarlate.

- Ces gredins s'imaginent qu'ils peuvent me voler comme ça _mon_ vaisseau, avec _ma_ marchandise et le personnel sous _ma_ responsabilité ! Ils me le paieront cher, très cher, et c'est vous qui allez leur présenter l'addition !

- Holà, du calme ! rétorqua Canderous. C'est une opération de sauvetage, pas une boucherie-charcuterie !

- Oui, oui, oui, je sais, veuillez m'excuser !

Hamar Chaktak claqua du doigt, et un petit droïd tenant un plateau à bout de bras arriva bien vite, portant une demi-douzaine de verres à thé plein. Le Herglic se servit et vida à grandes gorgées bruyantes deux verres, coup sur coup.

- Oh, ça va mieux. Burp ! Enfin bref… servez-vous, ne vous gênez pas !

Comme aucun ne prit de verre, Chaktak reprit sans y faire attention :

- Regardez vous-mêmes !

Le Herglic pressa un bouton de l'accoudoir de son canapé. Sur l'écran incrusté dans le carrelage, l'image du champ de course se dissipa pour laisser place à un hologramme en trois dimensions. C'était un long vaisseau, dont toute la partie centrale était sectionnée en seize grands globes alignés en quatre rangées de quatre, deux sur chaque côté du vaisseau.

- Ils m'ont pris mon meilleur appareil, le _Thêta 2Y_, un vaisseau de transport de marchandises capable de stocker six cent mille tonnes métriques ! Il faut que vous me le récupériez !

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est simple comme bonjour ! répondit Canderous. Est-ce que vous avez au moins un plan, ou alors il faut qu'on vous en ponde un, là, tout de suite ?

- Ca va vous surprendre, maître Tal, mais il y a une piste à suivre.

- Vous avez une idée de qui contacter pour le retrouver ?

- Mieux que ça, jeune homme. Je sais où il se trouve ! Ils ne se sont même pas cachés, ces petits fumiers ! Ils sont en orbite autour de Tallaan !

- Alors pourquoi faire appel à nous ? On a du boulot, nous ! rétorqua Liam.

- Attendez… vous, le Jedi, vous refuseriez de m'aider ?

- Votre vie n'est pas en jeu, monsieur Chaktak !

- Celles de mon équipe le sont !

- Eh bien pourquoi vous ne prévenez pas la police de l'espace ?

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Ils risqueraient de fuir à peine les vedettes à proximité !

- Non.

Liam était sûr de ce qu'il disait. Son expression assurée déstabilisa le commerçant.

- Désolé, monsieur Chaktak, mais ça ne prend pas, avec moi.

- Mais enfin, jeune homme, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- J'ai au moins deux bonnes raisons de douter de votre parole. La première, c'est que je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Avant de commencer mon enseignement à l'Académie, j'ai quand même pas mal voyagé, et j'ai traîné avec beaucoup de gens pas très recommandables. Il m'est arrivé d'assister plusieurs fois à une descente de la police de l'espace. Ces gars-là sont des pros, des vrais, et quand ils sont à la poursuite d'un vaisseau, ils ne le lâchent pas. Ils réussissent à neutraliser les petites corvettes de pirates, alors un vaisseau de cette taille qui doit à peine avoir de quoi se défendre, pour eux, ce serait de la rigolade. Deuxième raison : vous savez que je suis un Jedi, donc vous savez également que j'ai la capacité de lire les émotions les plus évidentes. Et vous transpirez la gêne.

Le docteur Lohrn émit un petit sifflement, comme si de rien n'était, alors que Hamar Chaktak se mit à luire de sueur.

- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous…

- Bien sûr que si. Je devrais sentir de l'inquiétude pour vos hommes, de la colère pour cette attaque dirigée contre vous. Oh, ne vous en faites pas, je le sens très bien ! Mais je sens aussi de la gêne. Vous puez la gêne, monsieur Chaktak. Si vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher, il n'y aurait pas cette gêne. Or, à tous les coups, cette émotion-là vient d'autre chose !

Chaktak était devenu rose pâle.

- On ne peut… rien vous cacher… jeune homme.

- Hé, c'est qu'il est quand même pas naïf, notre petit Jedi ! ironisa Canderous. Alors c'est quoi, votre vrai problème ? Votre femme est dans le vaisseau ? Une de vos maîtresses ! Non ! Elle est _complice _!

- Allons, maître Tal, n'allez pas trop loin ! Je vais vous dire, ce qui me gêne, puisque vous m'avez démasqué ! Je suis fait comme un rat womp, alors allons-y pour la page de mélodrame !

- S'il vous plaît, monsieur Chaktak, ne nous faites pas le coup de la vertu outragée, quand j'étais avec mon maître, j'ai vu ce numéro des dizaines de fois !

- Oui ! Bon ! Allez ! Si je suis aussi perturbé, c'est parce que ce sale coup vient au plus mauvais moment ! Cette livraison, c'était le « quitte ou double », l'affaire qui venait à point pour me permettre de me remettre dans la course après des semaines de calme plat !

- « Calme plat ? » répéta Ezra. La guerre contre l'Empire, vous appelez ça le « calme plat » ?

- Justement, depuis que la guerre a été officiellement déclarée, les Seigneurs de l'Expansion préfèrent recourir à leurs propres services militaires de soins ! Par conséquent, ils ne font plus appel aux transporteurs privés, comme Dukol-Yer Inc. Ce transport, c'était l'occasion de relancer un bon coup la boîte dont je suis moi-même actionnaire ! Or, si jamais cette lamentable histoire était rendue publique, à votre avis, que se passerait-il ? Plus de clientèle du tout ! La clef sous la porte pour l'entreprise, et la mise à la porte pour moi, au mieux ! Et je suis certain que la flicaille ne pourra pas s'empêcher de frimer devant les caméras ! Et du coup, c'est tout Dukol-Yer Inc. qui se noie dans l'océan si ça arrive ! C'est pour ça que la discrétion est vraiment, _vraiment_ de rigueur !

- Ce n'est pas notre problème, Chaktak. Pourquoi on se donnerait du mal ?

- Parce que les dirigeants des plus grandes Maisons du Secteur vous regardent très attentivement, je vous rappelle ! Oui, Sheffield m'a mis au courant pour ça, aussi. Et n'oubliez pas que la réussite de cette mission sera décisive pour la suite !

Ezra soupira.

- C'est bien parce que vous avez raison et parce que vous êtes un partenaire efficace, cher ami. Bon, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur cet incident ?

- Je vais tout expliquer.

Un portrait en trois dimensions remplaça le schéma du vaisseau. Il représentait un Humain âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, au visage rougeaud, mais rasé de près, et les yeux un peu hagards.

- Voici Regul Stagamac, l'ingénieur en chef du _Thêta 2Y_. Nous savons déjà que le capitaine a été abattu, en vidéo et en direct. Par conséquent, il est désormais le maître à bord… si l'on excepte bien entendu la présence de ces maudits pirates !

- Vous disiez que vous savez où ils sont, rappela Dankin.

- Effectivement, mon ami. Ils volent tranquillement au-dessus d'un océan.

- Pourquoi ils n'ont pas déjà fichu le camp ?

- Parce que la prise d'otage a causé d'importantes avaries, qu'ils sont maintenant obligés de réparer. Et c'est là que ces voyous ne manquent pas de toupet. Pendant qu'ils obligent _mon_ équipe à réparer _leur_ foutoir, deux d'entre eux s'amusent à revenir sur cette planète pour proposer _ma_ marchandise à _mes_ concurrents !

Hamar Chaktak flanqua un coup de poing sur l'accoudoir de son canapé.

- Bon ! C'est simple ! Il suffit de mettre la main sur l'un d'eux et de le cuisiner !

- Que vous dites, maître Tal ! Si jamais le chef des pirates ne voit pas rentrer l'un de ses hommes, il ne va pas hésiter à l'abandonner et à prendre le large sidéral !

- Pour venir vendre vos médocs à vos concurrents, il faut bien qu'il fasse des allers-retours, non ?

- Oui, jeune Jedi. En fait, j'ai pu les suivre avec mon petit drone personnel. Il y a deux petits chasseurs qui vont et viennent du vaisseau à l'astroport.

- Parfait ! Donc, si l'un de ces deux vaisseaux se dirigeait tranquillement vers votre transport, personne ne s'en inquiéterait à son bord, pour peu que les pirates croient que c'est leur pote qui remonte à bord.

Le visage rosâtre de Chaktak s'éclaira.

- J'étais sûr et certain que je pouvais compter sur vous ! Voilà une excellente idée !

- Oui, enfin bon… on va faire ce qu'on peut.

- Un plan simple : on va prendre l'un de ces « vendeurs » en filature, et on va le coincer discrètement pour le faire parler. Comme ça, on aura leur plan, des infos précises sur leurs effectifs, et un de leurs vaisseaux !

Hamar Chaktak se leva péniblement, et gagna le bureau avec son ordinateur portable. Le bois du fauteuil craqua sous son poids, mais résista tant bien que mal. Le Herglic bougea la souris, et l'économiseur d'écran s'effaça pour laisser place à l'image légèrement floue d'une grande rue de Tallaan.

- C'est ce que mon drone observe à l'heure qu'il est. Et regardez qui est la vedette de notre émission.

La caméra suivait un grand personnage mince qui portait une combinaison jaune citron recouvrant son corps de la tête aux pieds. Son visage était dissimulé sous un masque respiratoire.

- Voici l'un des deux voleurs pourvoyeurs. En attendant que les autres aient réparé le vaisseau, il présentedes échantillons de bacta. Pour le moment, il marche vers l'astroport. Je suppose que son camarade va prendre le relais.

- C'est une excellente occasion de lui dire un petit bonjour, ricana Canderous. Bon, Dankin, j'aime autant que tu restes là pour le moment, car pour une filature, vaut mieux que ce soit fait par des gens qui ne se remarquent pas trop.

Le Togorien hocha positivement la tête. Liam demanda :

- Hé, m'sieur Chaktak, avec vos logiciels, il est possible de se brancher sur d'autres caméras ?

- En effet.

- Parfait ! Je vais rester ici, et vous aider à pister votre bonhomme, et faire gaffe à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'embrouilles genre les flics ou d'autres ennuis.

Ezra parut satisfaite.

- Ca me va. On y va, Canderous ?

- C'est parti !

Vingt minutes plus tard, le mercenaire et la doctoresse étaient assis sur un banc, non loin de l'entrée publique de l'astroport.

- Canderous, Ezra, vous m'entendez ?

- Oui, fiston. Où on en est ?

- Le drone de Chaktak vient de repérer l'autre pourvoyeur, qui vient de se poser.

- Décris-le, ordonna Ezra.

- Il porte lui aussi une combinaison intégrale, mais plutôt dans les tons rouge sombre. Il a aussi un masque respiratoire avec un petit compartiment dans le dos. Il doit respirer autre chose que de l'oxygène. Il se dirige vers la sortie, il ne va pas tarder à être dehors.

- Je le vois !

En effet, un personnage correspondant à la description du jeune homme franchissait les portes automatiques. Il tenait une grande mallette montée sur coussin antigrav. Au-dessus de lui, Ezra put voir une petite sphère métallique montée sur des réacteurs miniatures, et devina qu'il s'agissait du drone de Chaktak.

Le pourvoyeur héla un taxi et monta dedans. Ezra et Canderous empruntèrent rapidement le taxi suivant. Au bout d'une demi-heure de trajet, ils entrèrent dans le quartier des affaires de la ville. L'homme en combinaison entra dans un grand bâtiment moderne, qui portait une enseigne lumineuse : Cargos Consolidés Inc.

- Un de mes plus gros concurrents ! pesta la voix de Chaktak dans le communicateur.

- Bon, on va attendre qu'il sorte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le pourvoyeur sortit, traînant sa valise antigrav. Cette fois, moins pressé, il prit le métro aérien. Canderous et Ezra le suivirent discrètement, montant dans le dernier wagon. Comme ils s'y attendaient, leur proie descendit à la station d'arrêt de l'astroport. Le pirate s'arrêta à un passage pour piétons, attendant de pouvoir franchir la file des taxis, bus et autres véhicules qui séparait la gare de l'entrée de l'astroport.

Canderous n'hésita pas une seconde. Il se cala juste derrière el pourvoyeur, et posa fermement le canon de son blaster lourd entre ses omoplates.

- Salut, mec. Pas un bruit, pas un mot, pas un geste, pas de bobo, d'accord ?

Le personnage ne bougea pas. Il marmonna juste :

- Tu fais une bourde, mon gars.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, mais de la boucler et de me suivre. C'est une prise d'otage préméditée.

- C'est bon, mec, t'énerve pas.

Le convoyeur ne protesta pas davantage, et se contenta de ramener les bras le long du corps. Très doucement, il étira ses doigts, tirant sa main en arrière. Il enclencha un petit mécanisme caché dans sa combinaison, et une lame escamotable jaillit de l'intérieur de sa manche. Ce détail n'échappa pas au Mandalorien qui ouvrit le feu sans hésiter. Le pirate tomba en avant, étourdi par l'onde paralysante.

- Je l'avais prévenu. Tous au _Vandread _!

Dans la soute du _Vandread_¸ Ezra, Dankin, Canderous et Liam étaient rassemblés autour de leur prisonnier, toujours inconscient. Quand le Mandalorien eut fini de le fouiller, il y avait sur le plancher métallique une vibro-lame, un câble d'étrangleur et un blaster lourd que Dankin ramassa. La doctoresse se frotta les mains.

- Canderous, tu peux garder ce gugusse à l'œil ? J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette valise, même si j'ai déjà des soupçons.

Le Togorien l'examina attentivement, et la renifla.

- Elle n'a pas l'air piégée. On peut y aller !

Ezra ouvrit le caisson. Comme ils s'y attendaient, il y avait bien deux grandes bonbonnes d'acier dans l'habitacle renforcé, recouvertes de bulles de condensation. Sur les cylindres polis était peint le symbole chimique du bacta.

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un échantillon de la marchandise.

- T'es sûre que c'est sa marchandise ? demanda Canderous par-dessus son épaule. Si ça se trouve, c'est de la marchandise volée !

- Possible, mais c'est pas notre problème.

- T'es sûre, Ezra ? s'enquit Liam. Après tout, en tant que Jedi, c'est notre boulot de régler ce genre de problème !

- « Ton » boulot, Liam. Seulement « ton » boulot. Moi, mon boulot, c'est de travailler dans l'intérêt des Calipsa, pas de faire le boulot des policiers. Et puis, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à faire une enquête.

Liam soupira.

- Ca m'ennuie, mais t'as raison, cette fois.

- Hé, y a un malaise !

Pendant que le docteur Lohrn et Dankin s'étaient affairés sur la valise, Canderous avait commencé à déshabiller leur prisonnier. C'était un individu à la peau d'ébène, aux muscles nettement dessinés, et dont la respiration s'accélérait progressivement sous son masque que le mercenaire n'avait pas encore arraché. En effet, quelque chose d'autre avait attiré son attention : l'épiderme du prisonnier changeait de couleur à vue d'œil, blanchissant de plus en plus. Pire encore, quelque chose semblait compresser les bras et le torse.

- Oh-ho !

L'humanoïde se redressa d'un seul coup, et grinça de douleur en essayant de reprendre son souffle. La doctoresse se rappela subitement d'un cours qu'elle avait suivi où elle avait entendu parler d'un être similaire à celui-ci.

- Remets-lui vite son costume !

- Hein ?

- Fais ce que je te dis !

Canderous s'empressa de rajuster la combinaison du non-Humain. Celui-ci expira bruyamment, se laissa tomber sur le dos, avec un soupir de soulagement. Ezra expliqua :

- C'est un Skakoain, il ne supporte pas l'atmosphère de type I, celle que la plupart des créatures vivantes comme nous inhalent. En plus, la pression atmosphérique standard les écrase. Ils sont obligés de porter des combinaisons pour la supporter.

- Donc, le fait de lui retirer sa combi ici peut le tuer ? demanda Liam, inquiet.

- Tu viens d'en avoir la preuve par neuf, répondit Ezra.

- Argh…

Le Skakoain revenait lentement à lui. Immédiatement, Canderous braqua son blaster lourd vers sa tête, mais Liam était plus tranquille. Le malheureux n'était pas en état de résister efficacement. Avec un sourire malveillant, Canderous minauda :

- C'est bon, mec ? Tu reviens à toi ?

- Oh…

- D'accord. Tu vois dans quelle panade tu te trouves, en ce moment ? T'as essayé de faire une connerie. Une _grosse_ connerie. Quand on essaie de planter un pro, faut être sûr de soi, sinon on a une mauvaise surprise.

- Aïe…

- Bon. On va commencer par le commencement. C'est quoi, ton petit nom ?

Le Skakoain se redressa péniblement. Son masque rendait sa voix étouffée et assez rocailleuse.

- Ce serait… imprononçable… dans ta langue, mec.

- D'accord… alors on va t'appeler « Joe ».

Ezra sortit le micro de son bloc de données pour enregistrer le témoignage de Joe.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur ton boulot ?

- Je suis qu'un mercenaire.

- Moi aussi, alors on est deux, rétorqua Canderous. Qui t'emploie ?

- J'en sais rien, mec. Connais pas son nom ni sa tronche. Il n'a donné ses directives que par messages audio, avec modification vocale.

- Ouais, c'est un pro, lui aussi. Et pourquoi t'es payé ?

Comme Joe gardait le silence, le docteur Lohrn se craqua les doigts, et demanda évasivement :

- On devrait peut-être te faire faire un strip-tease, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Joe ne répondit rien, mais il serra les poings. Liam, par contre, ne resta pas sans réagir.

- Mais t'es cinglée, ou quoi ?

- Tu connais l'adage, Liam, « aux grands maux… »

- Je finirai par croire que t'as raté ta vocation ! T'es censée aider les gens à rester en vie, pas à clamser !

- Arrête, tu crois vraiment qu'on a le luxe de…

- Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Ce genre de moyen de persuasion est à oublier, à interdire, à dégueuler, même ! Bon sang, si tu faisais partie de l'Ordre, je…

- Tu oublies que je ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre.

- C'est pour ça que je ne n'hésiterai pas à t'empêcher d'user ces moyens-là !

- Dites, tous les deux, vous croyez vraiment que notre crédibilité vis-à-vis de notre victime va continuer à peser ? Plus ça va et moins il va nous prendre au sérieux !

Après une rapide lecture psychique, Liam fut convaincu du contraire. Même si sa tenue intégrale empêchait de le voir, Joe transpirait la panique, craignant sans doute que les deux adultes missent leurs menaces à exécution. Le Skakoain s'exclama :

- Pour retenir l'équipage du _Thêta 2Y _! On capture le vaisseau, on fait le plein, pendant ce temps je prospectais quelques acheteurs potentiels !

- Tu veux dire « moi et mon pote, on prospectait ». On a suivi l'autre type en combinaison jaune. Et donc, quand est-ce que ton pote doit revenir ?

- Il reviendra pas. J'allais effectuer la dernière vente avant qu'on ne se casse ailleurs.

- Eh bien c'est parfait ! On va te garder avec nous le temps de régler cette affaire à notre façon.

- De quoi tu parles, mec ?

Le mauvais sourire de Canderous s'allongea.

- Rien de personnel, duschmoll, mais nous, on est payé pour foutre en l'air votre plan. Alors tu vas rester sagement ici en attendant qu'on te livre à la flicaille. Pour m'assurer que tu te conduises bien, je ne bougerai pas de ce vaisseau pendant que les autres feront ce qu'ils auront à faire. Et estime-toi heureux que le gosse soit avec nous, sans quoi j'aurais volontiers fait ce que le bon docteur a suggéré, histoire de m'assurer que tu ne joueras pas au petit héros !

Le petit vaisseau écarlate en forme de poisson fendait l'air glacé de la planète Fedrana. Les montagnes neigeuses étaient partiellement dissimulées sous une chape de brume neigeuse, mais les rayons du soleil au zénith éclairaient tant bien que mal les cieux. La conduite de l'appareil n'en était pas pour autant affectée, grâce à l'efficacité de ses senseurs dernier cri.

- Ah, il faudrait vraiment que je pense à m'offrir des vacances aux sports d'hiver. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Morgreed ?

- Très drôle. Je suis mort de rire, ha ha ha !

Le Barabel, que le froid rendait maussade, n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Sa petite protégée était de meilleure humeur, et afficha un beau sourire en s'adressant à la capitaine.

- C'est très gentil à vous d'avoir accepté de m'emmener, Taava !

- Tu ne penses pas que j'allais te laisser tomber ! Cela dit, j'aurais pas été contre des nouvelles de temps à autre…

- Je dois vous paraître bien ingrate.

- Allez, ne t'en fais pas, ton message était très clair. Quand tu as parlé de « malfaiteurs à l'échelle galactique », j'ai tout de suite pensé au Soleil Noir.

- Croyez-moi, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vous mettre en danger.

- J'apprécie, franchement, petit bouchon.

- N'avez-vous donc pas peur d'eux ?

La jeune Togruta lâcha les commandes, et se tourna vers Chi'ta.

- Tu sais, je crois que je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire de ce côté-là. Attends, ne fais pas la grimace, je t'explique : je n'ai pas toujours été marchande d'armes. Avant, j'étais sur le terrain, et j'ai déjà observé une de leurs opérations de nettoyage, de loin. Donc, quand on parle d'eux, je sais à quoi m'attendre.

- Ah… et ça ne vous effraie pas de savoir qu'ils vont maintenant vous considérer comme complice par rapport à moi ?

- Chi'ta, Chi'ta, ils me connaissent déjà ! Je te rappelle que je suis devenue fournisseur de XTS ! J'ai même été draguée par un de leurs _vigos _!D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, avant de rencontrer ce cornichon de Sprax, j'ai déjà vendu des armes à certains de leurs intermédiaires sans le savoir. Mais avant de t'affoler, dis-toi bien ceci : officiellement, XTS vient de faire banqueroute depuis la disparition de son PDG. Toutes ses activités ont été rachetées par des entreprises diverses. Cette cellule du Soleil Noir n'existe plus – en tout cas, plus en tant que telle. J'ai perdu un client, et après ? Leur intermédiaire est venu me voir juste avant la fermeture officielle, et m'a simplement expliqué que nos affaires allaient s'arrêter là, avec tous leurs remerciements. Tous les deux, on est issus du « milieu », donc on a parfaitement été d'accord sur ce point : j'ai été un bon fournisseur, discret et efficace, on se quitte bons amis, tant que je la ferme, il ne m'arrivera rien de leur part. Si je peux encore leur être utile sans compromettre leurs activités, ils n'ont aucun intérêt à m'éliminer.

- Mais… auriez-vous continué à fournir XTS, même en sachant quelles étaient leurs véritables activités ?

- La question ne se pose pas, puisqu'ils se sont barrés dès que vous les avez grillés. Mais au risque de te décevoir, petit bouchon, je suis une commerçante. Sprax était un de mes meilleurs clients. Je vends des armes. Tant que le client me paie, ce qu'il fait de la marchandise ne me regarde pas.

La jeune padawan ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, elle n'aimait pas trop ce point de vue, mais tenta tant bien que mal de le comprendre, de le tolérer, à défaut de l'accepter. La Togruta montra du doigt la flèche du Tombeau.

- Regarde, on y est ! Apparemment, il n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois.

Le_ Cœur de Shili_ se posa à proximité de l'entrée de la grande construction. Il faisait plus froid qu'à leur précédente visite. C'était la fin d'après-midi, et la neige tombait à gros flocons. Le ciel et la terre avaient la même couleur. Morgreed regarda à travers le hublot du cockpit, inquiet.

- T'es sûre que c'était une bonne idée, petit chou ?

- C'est la meilleure qui me soit venue, en tout cas.

- On aurait peut-être dû quand même prévenir les Fedraniens, non ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers le Barabel, avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Maître Morgreed, je vous assure que tout ira bien. La situation est trop pressante pour que nous perdions encore du temps à faire le « pèlerinage ». Je doute que Maître Blackstorm m'en tienne rigueur, il a dû ressentir les perturbations causées par les Kathols, et de toute façon, il n'approuve pas cette déification. Nos amis risquent leurs vies pour unir le Secteur Tapani, je peux très bien entrer dans le Tombeau du Veilleur pour savoir où nous devrons mener nos investigations.

Elle avait dit ces quelques phrases avec une telle assurance que le gros serviteur ne pensa même pas à protester. Taava ne cacha pas son étonnement.

- Tu m'épates ! Je ne sais pas précisément ce qui t'est arrivé depuis notre dernière entrevue, mais une chose est sûre, ça t'a sacrément fait mûrir !

- Disons que j'ai eu un petit aperçu de la vie d'aventurier. Allez ! Je dois y aller, maintenant.

Elle sauta prestement du siège, et se dirigea vers le sas de sortie. Elle ouvrit le petit placard métallique dans lequel elle avait entassé ses affaires, et passa la combinaison isolante à ses mesures, mit ses lunettes étanches et son cache-oreilles.

- Je le sens pas.

- Que dites-vous, maître Morgreed ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de vraiment pas drôle allait se passer dans un futur proche.

- Pour le moment, je ne ressens rien de tel. La Force ne me dit rien.

Elle finissait de resserrer les bandes protectrices qu'elle avait enroulées autour de ses pieds. Enfin, elle se sentit parée à affronter les quelques mètres de marche sous la neige. Elle entendit encore Morgreed derrière elle. Il semblait très inquiet.

- T'es sûre que ça ira ?

- Mais oui, maître Morgreed ! Ne vous en faites pas.

- Tu sais que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que je vienne avec toi ?

La jeune fille se rapprocha du Barabel, et sourit de plus belle.

- Maître Morgreed, c'est très délicat de votre part de manifester une telle attention à mon égard, mais je vous le répète : il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiéter pour moi ! Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de descendre du vaisseau, franchir la cinquantaine de mètres qui nous sépare du Tombeau, aller jusqu'au caveau, méditer le temps qu'il faudra pour entrer en contact avec l'esprit de Duncan Blackstorm, lui demander où trouver Ageer, et revenir ici aussitôt. Nous savons qu'il n'y a personne dans les alentours, le tombeau est bien fermé, je ne ressens aucune menace ni dehors, ni dedans… où serait le problème ?

- Je sais, petit chou, je sais… C'est juste que…

Brusquement, le serviteur s'effondra sur l'une des caisses, enfouissant son crâne entre ses énormes pognes, tout bouleversé. Chi'ta en fut estomaquée. Elle s'assit à côté de Morgreed.

- Maître Morgreed ?

- Ce… ce n'est rien… Je suis… désolé.

- Oh, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état !

- Je sais, je suis lamentable… oh, qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de moi ?

- Que vous êtes quelqu'un de particulièrement fidèle, et courageux. Depuis plus de huit mois que je vous connais, je vous ai vu braver des dangers mortels, affronter de redoutables adversaires, protéger l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous, le tout sans jamais hésiter, et toujours avec une parole rassurante ou une plaisanterie pour nous détendre. Mais avant tout, vous êtes un être vivant.

La petite Drall appliqua sa paume sur la poitrine de Morgreed.

- Malgré ce que doivent penser bon nombre de personnes pleines d'_a priori_, vous avez vous aussi un cœur qui bat, là-dedans. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, je ne vous ai jamais vu perdre votre sang-froid. Mais la pression monte, encore et encore, et pèse sur ce cœur. Il y a forcément un moment où l'on arrive à saturation. C'est normal, je ne vous considère pas pour autant plus faible.

Le Barabel tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, l'air misérable.

- Pendant des décennies, j'ai pété des crânes à tour de bras. J'ai pris des coups, mais je les ai toujours encaissés, contrairement à tous ceux qui sont passés sous le fil de ma vibro-hache. J'ai tué des tas de gens, et j'y ai souvent pris plaisir. J'adore me battre, c'est mon métier et je le fais en m'appliquant. Mais tout a changé quand j'ai rencontré ma Maîtresse.

- Vous savez, je crois que Dame Liryl a changé la perception du monde de beaucoup de gens, moi comprise.

- Peut-être, mais le fait de voyager avec elle m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose : quand je protégeais les gens, c'était des contrats, rien de plus. Je n'ai protégé que par souci du travail bien fait. Et je ne me suis jamais attaché à personne. Ne jamais mêler boulot et sentiments personnels envers le client, ça fait partie du métier. On a moins de tristesse s'il y a un problème. J'ai perdu un client, une fois ou deux. Ces choses-là arrivent, et dans ce milieu, ça peut te mettre au chômage pour longtemps. J'ai toujours réussi à me refaire, l'univers est assez vaste. Et puis, un jour nos routes se sont croisées. On a fait un bout de chemin ensemble... et je me suis rendu compte que je tenais beaucoup à toi, petit chou.

Chi'ta ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahie, et sincèrement touchée par cette déclaration.

- Oh, maître Morgreed…

- Oui. Comme jamais je ne m'étais attaché à quiconque. Quand j'ai vu cette lavette de Don Nycator avec son couteau sur ta gorge, c'est là que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un te maltraiter. S'il t'avait fait du mal, je lui aurais arraché la tête à coups de dents en me foutant des conséquences. Et j'ai compris ce que Dame Liryl a dit quand elle me parlait d'un autre but dans la vie.

- Un autre but ?

- Y a pas longtemps, elle m'a dit que je devais penser à mon avenir, car il y aurait un moment où elle n'aurait plus besoin de moi. C'est peut-être ça, que je veux faire. Protéger quelqu'un non pas pour gagner de l'argent, mais pour préserver une vie à laquelle je me suis attaché.

Ces paroles déstabilisèrent davantage la petite padawan. Mais elle n'y sentait que sincérité.

- Je… j'avoue que… même si je ressentais déjà votre… attachement, je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour… vous voir aussi… authentique. Est-ce que je mérite vraiment une telle… consécration ?

- Même si tu étais la dernière des mendiantes, ça ne changerait rien, pour moi. Je te protège parce que telle est la volonté de Dame Liryl, et parce que tu as un rôle important à jouer dans un avenir proche. Mais la raison principale est que... je tiens à toi, point barre. C'est la première fois que je tiens autant à une autre vie que la mienne. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

- Vraiment, je suis très émue.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te rabaisser, de te considérer comme une gosse toute ta vie. Quand tu seras une vraie Dame Jedi, tu n'auras plus besoin de personne.

- Bien sûr que vous ne voulez pas m'infantiliser, je le sens bien. Vrai, d'ici quelques années, je serai capable de prendre soin de moi par mes propres moyens, mais pour l'heure, je suis très heureuse de pouvoir compter sur vous.

La jeune fille posa une petite bise sur la joue rugueuse du Barabel, qui répondit d'un pauvre sourire.

- Bon, je dois y aller, maintenant.

- Est-ce que… je peux au moins t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte ?

- Vous n'avez pas de quoi vous couvrir ? Vous pensez résister à la basse température ?

- Quelques minutes dehors, j'ai connu pire !

- Alors, allons-y.

Ils se relevèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la plate-forme de sortie. Le Barabel appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture, abaissant la rampe. Déjà le vent sifflait dans la soute. Avec un grondement décidé, le Barabel passa le premier, bras croisés devant son visage, creusant un chemin dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Chi'ta le suivit sans difficulté. Quelques minutes plus tard, après une avancée pénible, ils étaient devant la grande double porte. Le Barabel tira les poignées sans hésiter, l'ouvrant en grand. La jeune fille franchit le porche, talonnée par Morgreed qui claqua vite les portes derrière eux.

Une fois de plus, ils étaient dans la grande salle à la mosaïque. Le Barabel s'assit par terre pour reprendre son souffle. La petite Drall laissa tomber ses vêtements, gardant juste son gilet, et s'approcha de la colonne. Elle démonta délicatement son sabre-laser, et inséra le cristal vert dans la petite ouverture de la colonne. Le passage secret de la mosaïque s'ouvrit.

- Je reviens aussi vite que possible, je vous le promets.

Morgreed ne répondit rien. La jeune fille passa le seuil, entra dans le couloir, marcha jusqu'à la plate-forme de bois. Elle fit sonner le gong, et descendit jusqu'au caveau.

Une surprise de taille l'attendait.

- Par le Grand Fouisseur !

Il n'y avait plus rien. La table de marbre blanc avait disparu. Plus aucune trace non plus des objets personnels de Blackstorm. Et le cercueil s'était littéralement envolé. Chi'ta entra dans la salle basse, jetant des regards de plus en plus perplexes autour d'elle.

- Non… non ! Mais c'est impossible ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle essaya de se calmer, elle ferma les yeux, espérant voir quelque chose visible seulement par l'esprit… mais elle ne vit rien de plus.

- Le Veilleur est parti.

La jeune fille sursauta. C'était une voix féminine, plutôt fluette, avec un léger accent, qui venait de parler. Elle se retourna, et vit une Fedranienne. Immédiatement, elle perçut une présence dans la Force, ce qui ne la surprit guère, étant donné que seules les personnes réceptives à la Force pouvaient franchir le champ de protection de la mosaïque. Elle ne ressentait pas la noirceur du Côté Obscur, mais une chaleur apaisante. C'était une femme à peine plus grande qu'elle, sans doute pas âgée de beaucoup plus d'années, aux cheveux lisses noir de jais noués en longues nattes, au teint rougeaud et aux joues rondes. Elle portait un collier fait avec de longues dents enfilées autour d'un cordon de cuivre par-dessus ses épais vêtements rembourrés de cuir tanné.

- Oh… Je viens en amie, je vous le jure. Mes intentions ne sont pas hostiles.

- Je n'en doute pas. Votre grand protecteur a bien voulu me laisser descendre.

- Je vous ai déjà vue, je crois ?

- Oui, servante de la Force. Je m'appelle Caya.

- Oui ! Je me souviens de vous, à présent. Vous parlez le basic ?

- Lah-Köl m'a enseigné après votre précédente venue, à ma demande.

- Vous avez appris à une vitesse stupéfiante pour une excellente maîtrise !

- Merci à vous, voyageuse.

- Si vous avez pu descendre jusqu'ici, cela signifie que vous êtes sensible à la Force ! Vous en êtes consciente ?

- Absolument. En fait, Mère Talia me l'a dit peu après votre départ. Votre venue l'a poussée à m'en parler, quand je lui ai dit que j'avais ressenti quelque chose de très particulier par rapport à vous, et à votre jeune ami Humain. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en discuter avec vous, mais je n'ai pas osé sur l'instant. J'avais peur de votre réaction, et vous aviez déjà fort à faire avec le pèlerinage.

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'essentiel est que vous ayez compris cet état des choses, et que vous l'ayez accepté.

- Maintenant, je dois trouver quelqu'un comme Maître Blackstorm pour m'apprendre à exploiter au mieux ce potentiel, je suppose.

- Sans doute. Qu'est devenu Maître Blackstorm ?

Caya baissa la tête, un peu gênée.

- Il y a quelques temps, Mère Talia a eu une nouvelle vision. Elle a senti de grands remous dans la Force, et nous a dit que le fantôme du Veilleur lui a parlé des créatures surgies du fin fond de l'univers pour se venger de leur chute, elle y a vu le signe de ce qu'elle appelait la « Fin des Temps ». Elle a organisé son grand départ vers un niveau de conscience supérieur.

- Vous… vous ne voulez pas dire que… oh non !

- Hélas... Elle a fait un suicide rituel à base de plantes hallucinogènes hautement toxiques. Puis nous l'avons immolée sur un bûcher trois fois béni, avant de répandre ses cendres dans les montagnes. Le moins triste, c'est que ça s'est fait sans douleur, et qu'elle a cessé de souffrir.

- Vous pensez qu'elle souffrait ?

- Pas vous, jeune voyageuse ? Voyons les choses en face : contrairement à Lah-Köl, je ne me plie pas aux mysticismes de mon peuple. Depuis que j'ai appris que la Force m'a appelée, j'ai décidé d'aller au-delà de nos préceptes religieux, qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à un carcan pour moi.

- Et… où est Maître Blackstorm, maintenant ?

- Il m'est apparu le lendemain du décès de Mère Talia, et m'a demandé de faire ce qu'il voulait depuis sa disparition du pallier matériel : un enterrement simple sur Coruscant. Alors, j'ai fait déplacer son corps discrètement, avec l'accord des Fedraniens, en expliquant que telle était sa volonté. Maintenant, il est sous une pierre tombale ordinaire dans un cimetière ordinaire sur son monde natal. Comme il le souhaitait. Et maintenant que vous êtes là, vous êtes l'occasion que j'attendais pour m'en aller d'ici.

- Maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir rejoint le _Praxeum_ auparavant ?

- Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque d'abandonner les miens à la merci d'une femme à l'esprit tourmenté et fabulateur, et d'un soi-disant guide spirituel qui a gobé toutes ses histoires. Et puis, les navettes passant par ce monde sont très rares.

Soudainement, la jeune fille fut prise d'admiration envers Caya. Cette Fedranienne semblait prête à renier la culture de son peuple pour suivre ses convictions.

- Vous pensez pouvoir quitter les vôtres, à présent ?

- Lah-Köl se fait vieux, et maintenant que Mère Talia est partie, les jeunes adultes émettent des doutes, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps.

- Mais… et votre famille ? Vos amis ?

- À cause des grands prédateurs des glaces, je n'ai plus de famille depuis longtemps. Quant à mes amis… je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, ici. Ma résonance avec la Force m'a toujours mise mal à l'aise vis-à-vis des autres. Or, si vous m'emmenez près des vôtres, je pense que je me sentirai enfin intégrée à un groupe.

La jeune fille remua le nez, et sa moue réflexive se mua en un petit sourire.

- Ma foi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'opposerais à une telle motivation. Si telle est votre volonté, nous pouvons vous emmener sur Yavin IV, et vous pourrez rencontrer les membres du Conseil qui vous aideront à prendre une décision.

Caya semblait soulagée d'avoir parlé, et reçu cette réponse. La jeune fille décela même une petite larme glisser sur sa joue. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être contrariée.

- Que puis-je faire, moi ? J'avais juste une question à poser à Maître Blackstorm…

- Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, Caya. À moins que vous ne sachiez où le Maître de Maître Blackstorm s'est fait occire.

Sans surprise pour la jeune Drall, la Fedranienne secoua la tête.

- Bon, ne perdons pas de temps. Remontons, je trouverai bien un autre moyen.

Une fois dans le hall, les deux filles retrouvèrent Morgreed qui finissait de se réveiller. Le Barabel bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect ? demanda Chi'ta.

- Absolument rien, petit chou.

Rassurée, elle répondit :

- Vous voyez ? Tout ce qu'il vous fallait, c'était une petite pause.

- Je dois être trop nerveux. Ces années de bastons, et maintenant ces adversaires mystérieux et effrayants, ça finit par me rendre paranoïaque.

- C'est le lot de ceux qui affrontent l'inconnu, maître Morgreed.

- Tu as la réponse à ta question ?

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ici que je la trouverai, je le crains.

Tout en parlant, Chi'ta retira délicatement le cristal de son sabre-laser de l'ouverture taillée dans la colonne. Toutes les petites pierres taillées qui composaient la mosaïque se remirent en place.

- Bon, au moins, tu auras essayé ! Et alors, que faire, maintenant ?

- Nous allons devoir retourner sur Yavin IV, et éplucher toutes leurs archives. Mais j'ignore combien de…

- Oh ! s'exclama Caya en montrant la paroi du doigt.

Morgreed jura dans sa langue natale. La jeune Drall écarquilla les yeux. Le dessin de la mosaïque avait changé. Il ne s'agissait plus du tout d'une représentation de Duncan Blackstorm, mais d'une sorte de diagramme. C'était une série de cercles concentriques, chacun orné d'une ou plusieurs sphères de toutes tailles. Une sphère plus grande cerclée d'un motif en dents de scie constituait son centre. Un autre cercle était constitué de dalles vertes, quand tous les autres cercles étaient en brique rouge. Morgreed réfléchit à haute voix.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ?

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama la petite Chi'ta. C'est Maître Blackstorm ! Même si son corps physique n'est plus là, son esprit a dû ressentir ce que j'espérais de lui, et a pu m'envoyer sa réponse !

Enchantée, la jeune fille se dressa devant le diagramme, étendant ses bras comme pour l'englober. Devant l'air interrogateur de Caya, elle continua :

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Ceci est la représentation d'un système solaire ! Et ce cercle de couleur différente représente l'endroit que nous cherchons !

- Pourriez-vous… m'expliquer ?

- Certainement, Caya : cette planète, c'est celle où Maître Ageer a été assassiné ! Une fois que nous aurons retrouvé dans les dossiers du Bureau Officiel des Services Stellaires le système ayant précisément cette configuration, nous retrouverons ce monde !

Le Barabel rugit d'excitation.

- T'es géniale, petit chou !

- Attendez, j'ai quelque chose pour recopier ce dessin.

Caya sortit de sa besace un parchemin et un bâtonnet de charbon, s'assit par terre et prit quelques minutes pour reproduire soigneusement la mosaïque. Chi'ta s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Caya, vous venez de faire vos premiers pas sur le sentier des Jedi.

- Merci, jeune voyageuse.

- Appelez-moi Chi'ta.

- Et moi, je maintiens que c'est une idée vraiment passable ! se plaignit la voix étouffée de Liam.

- Fallait bien qu'on te mette quelque part ! Déjà que le cockpit de cet appareil n'est prévu que pour une personne…

Coincée entre les genoux de Dankin, le docteur Lohrn pilotait tant bien que mal le petit chasseur de classe _Manta_ volé à Joe le Skakoain. Liam n'avait eu d'autre solution que de se caler dans la soute à bagages. Malgré sa petite taille et sa carrure légère, il se sentait très à l'étroit. La voix de Canderous ricana à travers la radio :

- Et encore, t'as du bol ! Les Cragmoloïds ou les T'landa Til sont aussi encombrants que les Togoriens, sauf qu'en plus, ils puent !

- Facile à dire de là où t'es, Canderous !

Le _Vandread _suivait à bonne distance le chasseur, le mercenaire à son bord. Joe était solidement attaché et enfermé dans une cantine entrouverte. En quelques minutes, le chasseur volé arriva à proximité du cargo _Thêta-2Y_. Comme ils avaient pu s'en rendre compte en visionnant l'image holographique chez Chaktak, c'était un long vaisseau fin comportant d'énormes sphères en son centre, où le bacta était stocké. Alors qu'ils approchèrent de l'arrière de l'appareil, ils virent la cloison latérale s'ouvrir. Cela étonna le Togorien.

- Ils ne font pas d'appel radio ?

- Moins de risques de se faire capter par la police de l'espace… cette erreur va leur coûter très cher !

Le petit chasseau se posa sans dommage dans le hangar, près de l'autre. Ezra descendit rapidement, suivie de Dankin qui ouvrit la soute d'où le jeune homme s'empressa d'émerger.

- Ouaouh ! Galère, j'ai des courbatures partout !

- Va falloir faire avec, Liam. Et à partir de maintenant, tout le monde se tait.

Dankin saisit son arbalète, et Ezra empoigna son blaster. Liam, quant à lui, avait déjà sorti son sabre-laser, prêt à l'allumer.

- Il y a probablement des caméras de sécurité, il faudrait qu'on puisse y accéder.

- Là, il y a un terminal, dans le coin.

Le docteur Lohrn s'approcha du petit panneau, et brancha son propre ordinateur. Quelques manipulations plus tard, elle avait téléchargé le plan du vaisseau et piraté les caméras de manière à ce qu'elles diffusent les mêmes images en boucle.

- Bon, voici comment on va faire. D'abord, on va traverser sur la pointe des pieds le long couloir d'accès aux cuves. Ensuite, on franchit la première porte, celle qui mène aux quartiers d'équipage. Il y aura probablement un de ces gusses ou deux sur le chemin. Une fois entrés, on verrouille la porte vers les cuves, histoire que personne ne s'échappe, et on fait le ménage dedans. Ca marche ?

- Dans la mesure du possible, tâchons de ne tuer personne.

- Ce sont des pirates, Liam !

- D'après Chaktak, mais je me méfie de sa version. Enfin bon, tant qu'ils attaquent avec des armes mortelles les premiers, je n'ai rien à dire. Allez, je passe devant.

Liam ouvrit la porte d'accès, et hésita un peu. Devant lui se trouvait une longue passerelle d'une bonne centaine et demie de mètres au bas mot. Elle était suspendue au milieu d'un assemblage d'énormes globes de métal, les cuves à bacta. Malgré l'éclairage faible, il repéra la caméra au-dessus de la porte d'en face. Le bruit de circulation des liquides de refroidissement était si fort qu'il n'entendait pas le bruit de ses semelles résonnant sur le pont. Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la double porte d'en face, le jeune homme leva la main.

- Quand j'ouvrirai la porte, il faudra agir vite. Laissez-moi une seconde… oui, je sens quelqu'un derrière, un peu plus loin sur la droite. Prêts ?

- Vas-y, ouvre !

Liam tira la poignée, et les portes s'écartèrent dans un sifflement de vapeur. Ils se trouvaient bien dans les quartiers d'équipage, mieux aménagés, avec les portes des cabines le long des murs, et un espace pourvu de canapés un peu plus loin sur la droite, où était installé un Utapaun qui briquait négligemment son fusil. Le non-Humain jura en réajustant son arme. Ezra plongea sur le côté gauche, se mettant à l'abri en s'engageant dans un petit couloir donnant sur d'autres cabines, évitant le premier tir du pirate. Le padawan Gardien fit un magnifique saut en longueur, le sabre-laser s'enflamma et trancha net le fusil de l'Utapaun. Complètement pris au dépourvu, ce dernier se laissa choir dans le fauteuil, leva lentement les mains sans dire un mot. Un instant plus tard, il était assommé, ligoté et enfermé dans le placard à balais. Liam inspira.

- Je sens des ondes de panique. Il y a beaucoup de gens enfermés autour de nous.

- Sans doute les membres de l'équipage qui ont entendu ce raffut.

- Il faut les sortir de là !

- Tant qu'on n'a pas maîtrisé les pirates, vaut mieux pas.

- Ils ne pourront pas nous aider ?

- S'ils ont réussi à se faire enfermer à vingt alors qu'il n'y a que six pirates, je doute qu'ils se bougent pour nous.

- Bon.

- Je verrouille la porte d'accès au hangar !

Les trois compères franchirent une deuxième porte, celle qui conduisait à la baie d'entrée de l'équipage. Enfin, ils étaient devant la dernière porte en direction du cockpit.

- Combien ils sont ?

- Je ne peux pas le sentir précisément, Ezra, mais je dirais… trois ou quatre.

- S'ils sont six au départ et qu'ils sont tous là-dedans, c'est ce qu'il devrait rester.

- Agissons vite et bien, ordonna Dankin.

La porte était assez large pour que deux personnes de front puissent y passer. Ezra se posta sur la gauche, tandis que Liam se mit en position de défense à droite, prêt à agir. Comme la doctoresse s'agenouilla sur le linoléum, Dankin put braquer son arbalète par-dessus sa tête et se préparer à ouvrir le feu.

- On y va !

D'un geste, Liam enclencha l'ouverture de la porte sans la toucher. Tous les trois purent voir la salle de commande, avec cinq sièges dont quatre occupés. Les quatre pirates restants se tournèrent simultanément vers les trois compères avec moult jurons exotiques. Le Togorien visa celui qu'il jugea le plus grand, un Humain au visage négligé et à l'œil torve, mais lorsqu'il pressa la gâchette, le rail de lancement resta bloqué.

- Zut !

Ezra ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle repéra l'individu en combinaison jaune qu'ils avaient suivi sur Tallaan, et l'étendit d'un coup de rayon paralysant. Liam leva le poing, et l'un des pirates eut tout juste le temps d'avoir une surprise inattendue en sentant une force irrésistible lui arracher son blaster, avant que le docteur Lohrn ne le neutralisât.

Restaient un Gran aux trois yeux pédonculés et le chef, l'Humain négligé. Ce dernier ouvrit le feu à son tour sur Liam. Touché au mollet, celui-ci sursauta avec un gémissement nerveux. Dankin n'apprécia pas le geste. Il frappa un grand coup le mur de la crosse de son arbalète, entendit un déclic de bon augure, et prit une nouvelle fois pour cible l'Humain. Cette fois, le carreau d'énergie partit et percuta le bandit en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant s'aplatir sur le tableau de bord. Le Gran devint comme fou, et se mit à tirer dans tous les sens, avant de s'écrouler, sonné par le paralysant d'Ezra.

La situation était maintenant sous contrôle. Ezra balaya du bras l'ensemble de la pièce.

- Dankin, attache-moi ces gars, je dois m'occuper du gamin.

- D'accord.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le padawan.

- C'est douloureux ?

- Un peu, mais j'ai connu pire.

- Attends, je vais m'en occuper. Assieds-toi dans ce fauteuil et retrousse ton pantalon.

Le docteur Lohrn appliqua du baume réparateur sur la brûlure, et ajouta un patch.

- Voilà, ça va mieux ?

- Super efficace, ton truc, je ne sens plus rien ! C'est gentil, mais tu sais, j'aurais pu utiliser la Force et t'épargner ton matériel.

- Laisse, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un patient Jedi.

Dankin entassa les quatre hommes dans un coin du grand cockpit, puis dit :

- On devrait s'occuper des autres.

- C'est vrai, je vais leur ouvrir les portes.

Ezra s'installa au poste de commande. Elle repéra rapidement les images des couloirs sur les écrans des caméras de surveillance, programma le déverrouillage central des portes des appartements et prit le micro.

- L'équipage du _Thêta-2Y_ est invité à se présenter au poste de pilotage. Les pirates ont été maîtrisés, tout est sous contrôle, vous êtes libres.

Très vite, les trois compères purent voir sur l'écran les civils sortir timidement de leurs quartiers, puis avancer jusqu'à l'avant du vaisseau pour arriver jusqu'à eux. Celui en tête était Regul Stagamac.

- Mais… qui êtes-vous ?

- Docteur Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa, Liam Kincaid de l'Ordre Jedi et Dankin, expert à la chasse au crétin de l'espace.

- Merci à vous, docteur Lohrn ! Merci beaucoup ! Soyez sûre que la Maison Reena saura vous remercier, elle aussi.

- C'est bien là-dessus qu'on compte, mais ce serait trop long à expliquer. Faut qu'on aille sur Caloria. Vous pouvez manœuvrer cet engin ?

- Et comment ! On est partis !

L'ingénieur retrouva rapidement son professionnalisme. Il donna une liste d'ordres complexes et précis, et tout l'équipage se mobilisa pour reprendre le contrôle du _Thêta-2Y_. Quelques minutes plus tard, les moteurs ronflèrent, et tout le vaisseau s'ébranla, quittant progressivement l'orbite de Tallaan.

- Monsieur l'ingénieur ? On a un vaisseau derrière nous !

- Quoi ?

L'ingénieur recommençait déjà à suer, mais Ezra le rassura en reconnaissant la forme du _Vandread_ qui apparaissait sur les écrans des caméras arrière.

- Non, attendez, il est avec nous. On devrait d'ailleurs le prévenir.

La jeune femme s'installa au poste de communications.

- Canderous ? Tu me reçois ?

- Cinq sur cinq, poupée. Le vaisseau est en train de bouger, vous en êtes où ?

- T'inquiète, tout va bien, notre plan a marché comme sur des roulettes ! Ces abrutis n'ont rien vu venir ! On part vers Caloria, tu nous suis ?

- D'accord, je calcule la trajectoire et je vous y retrouve. Terminé.

Pendant la conversation, le padawan n'avait pas cessé de contempler rêveusement l'immense globe lumineux qu'était la planète Tallaan, et les chantiers au loin. Dankin se pencha vers lui.

- Hé, ça ne va pas ?

- Hein ? Oh, c'est rien, Dankin.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Non, plus du tout ! C'est juste que… enfin…

Liam ne savait pas trop comment exprimer ses sentiments.

- En fait, j'ai une impression étrange.

- Une impression étrange ? répéta le Togorien.

- Ouais… comme si cet endroit allait être… capital. C'est peut-être un avertissement, ou une simple fausse impression, mais j'ai la quasi-certitude qu'il va se passer très bientôt quelque chose de vraiment intense dans le secteur.

- C'est là où est l'Empire, et son arme.

- Thorn ne va pas utiliser la S.A.T.A. sur la planète où il y a ses troupes !

Le jeune homme essayait bien de se convaincre, mais l'air dubitatif de Dankin ne parvint pas à le faire accepter pleinement cette idée.

- Qui sait quelles conséquences peuvent engendrer l'esprit malade d'un Sith, Liam ?

Le _Thêta-2Y_ entra alors en hyperespace, suivi par le _Vandread_.

Pendant qu'il sommeillait sur sa couchette, le Mandalorien réfléchissait.

_Tout ceci va me rapporter un joli petit paquet de pognon… je me demande comment je vais le dépenser ? Je devrais peut-être penser à rajouter une petite bricole ou deux…_

La voix éraillée de Mister V crépita dans son bracelet à écran, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Capitaine Tal ? Nous sommes sur le point d'arriver à destination !

Avec un grognement, Canderous se leva, s'étira et regagna son siège.

- Bon, allons-y.

Il baissa la manette d'accélération, rétablissant la vitesse sub-luminique. Devant lui, à quelques centaines de distance, il pouvait voir la longue carcasse du _Thêta-2Y_ devant une planète couleur terre de sienne.

- Voilà Caloria, capitaine.

- Mouais… fais-moi un scan, y a un truc que je sens pas.

- À vos ordres, capitaine !

L'écran des senseurs s'illumina. Le mercenaire soupira d'agacement.

- Fait chier…

Sur le _Thêta-2Y_, plusieurs événements simultanés avaient fait souffler un vent de panique à bord. D'abord, une fois la décélération terminée, une alarme s'était déclenchée. Ensuite, le signal d'un vaisseau non identifié avait clignoté sur le radar. Troisièmement, la forme d'une corvette lourdement armée s'était profilée dans le hublot de transparacier. Et enfin, une voix grave et traînante parla dans le communicateur.

- Corvette _Croisé_ à _Thêta-2Y_, nous savons que votre appareil est pratiquement dépourvu d'armes, et que vous n'avez pas de quoi résister à nos forces internes. Rendez-vous, ou vous serez massacrés.

- Sapristi, il a raison !

Affolé, Regul Stagamac montra d'un doigt nerveux l'écran des caméras. Les trois compères n'en revinrent pas. La caméra qui indiquait le couloir ne trompait pas en effet, des hommes en armes sortaient de l'un des containers à bacta.

- Bloquez les portes, maintenant ! gronda Dankin.

Stagamac ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il entra la séquence de sécurité sur l'ordinateur, et toutes les portes se refermèrent. Dans le couloir, les nouveaux pirates, une bonne dizaine, commencèrent à s'affairer sur la double porte.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! Dans une minute ou deux ils auront forcé l'entrée !

- Mais comment ont-ils pu arriver là-dedans ? s'exclama Liam.

- Ils devaient être là depuis le début, murmura pensivement Ezra. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été noyés dans le bacta.

- Mais c'est absurde, nous avons contrôlé le vaisseau avant le départ, nous les aurions vus monter, si…

Stagamac s'arrêta net. Dankin compléta :

- Sauf s'ils étaient _déjà _ à bord.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de papoter ! Il faut agir !

- Il y en a beaucoup ! On peut tenter de les arrêter à coups de blaster, mais il va y avoir des blessés, peut-être des tués !

- Vos hommes sont plus nombreux, pourtant !

- Ils sont techniciens, pas combattants !

Le _Thêta-2Y _changea spontanément de cap, se dirigeant irrésistiblement vers le _Croisé_, sous l'effet d'un rayon tracteur. Liam sentit la peur monter vertèbre après vertèbre. Il résolut de lutter contre la panique.

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix, il n'y a pas de mort, il y a… _

- Hé, attendez !

Ezra venait de se frapper le front.

- J'ai une idée !

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Nous avons toujours le contrôle des portes, ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet, docteur. Et ?

- Facile ! Ouvrez la porte du hangar, coupez le champ de force de sécurité, et ouvrez la porte du couloir. Avec l'aspiration, ils vont partir dans l'espace tous les dix !

Liam se rendit compte en un clin d'œil de ce qu'une telle manœuvre allait provoquer.

- Non ! Si jamais on fait comme ça, ils seront éjectés dans le vide, et mourront tous dans des souffrances indescriptibles !

- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire des cadeaux, eux ?

- Attends, Ezra ! C'est une idée bonne, mais on n'est pas obligé de faire un massacre. Si on se contente d'ouvrir un peu la porte qui donne sur le hangar, ça va provoquer un effet d'aspiration. Ils vont tous se retrouver écrasés au fond du couloir, on les laisse comme ça le temps de bien les secouer, puis une fois qu'on refermera la porte, ils ne seront pas en état de se défendre, et l'équipage pourra les maîtriser !

Les autres se regardèrent. C'était une possibilité réalisable.

Pendant ce temps, dans le _Vandread_, Canderous n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il avait également entendu la communication du pilote du _Croisé_, et était bien décidé à expliquer son point de vue à ce mystérieux interlocuteur en argumentant à grands coups de canons laser.

- Mister V ! Prends les commandes et tâche de manœuvrer autour de ce machin !

- Bien, capitaine !

Le droïd s'approcha du tableau de bord et brancha son câble d'interface dans la prise de connexion prévue à cet effet. Canderous bondit vers le siège de la tourelle. Il s'installa, saisit les poignées, et eut un sourire mauvais.

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre…

Grâce à l'ordinateur de visée du canon, le mercenaire repéra le _Croisé_, et focalisa le viseur sur l'un des canons jumelés de l'appareil. Puis il ouvrit le feu. Coup heureux ou habile, le projectile d'énergie traversa le premier canon et fracassa le deuxième, coupant immédiatement ses moyens d'attaque.

- Bien. Et maintenant, après les crocs, les ailes !

Cette fois, le Mandalorien visa l'arrière du vaisseau. L'un des réacteurs explosa dans une gerbe de flammes et de métaux rougeoyants. Le _Croisé_ ne pouvait plus que dériver.

Dans le transporteur de bacta, la ruse d'Ezra avait réussi. Les dix pirates, complètement pris au dépourvu par un tel culot, s'étaient retrouvés compressés les uns sur les autres contre la porte étanche entrouverte. Une minute sur le chronomètre, une éternité pour chacun d'eux. Une fois le sas de nouveau pressurisé, les membres de l'équipage neutralisèrent rapidement leurs assaillants déjà très affaiblis par cette douloureuse expérience, sous la houlette de Dankin qui n'hésita pas à « calmer » les pirates les moins atteints à grands coups de pied. Pendant ce temps, l'ingénieur appelait l'astroport le plus proche pour lancer un S.O.S. Quand il eut expliqué que la situation avait été renversée en leur faveur, l'opérateur de la Police de l'Espace préféra envoyer des renforts un peu moins rapides, mais plus nombreux, afin d'embarquer tout le monde.

Un appel parvint au _Thêta-2Y_ un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard – Canderous avait eu le temps de faire un bref aller-retour sur le cargo. Déjà, sur les senseurs, de multiples signaux clignotaient. Peu à peu, l'équipage du _Thêta-2Y_ put voir à travers le hublot les formes de deux corvettes de la Police de l'Espace elles-mêmes accompagnées d'une dizaine de chasseurs. La radio du poste de commande crachota, et la voix grave répondit d'un ton traduisant plus la lassitude que l'angoisse :

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me rends.

- Bien ! Voilà qui est raisonnable, cher agresseur inconnu ! rétorqua Ezra.

- Allez, les gars, ramassez-moi toute cette racaille ! Je vous promets à tous un séjour dans un palace cinq étoiles aux frais du contribuable, et pour une longue durée !

Une trentaine de policiers en armure de sécurité, armés de fusils anti-émeute, parcourait de long en large le transporteur de bacta. Le commissaire principal Vykk Sipov, un homme lourd entre deux âges, au crâne dégarni, menait les opérations. Quand il comprit que tous les pirates avaient été désarmés, déshabillés et enfermés dans le conteneur de bacta vide, il se frotta la moustache, impressionné.

- Bah, ma foi…

Très rapidement, tous les bandits se retrouvèrent solidement attachés, et poussés sans ménagement jusqu'à la corvette. Quand les policiers enfoncèrent la porte donnant sur la zone de l'équipage, ils ne virent personne. Mais une voix féminine appela :

- Ohé ? Ici le docteur Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa !

- C'est moi qui vous ai appelé, cria à son tour Regul Stagamac.

- Y a d'autres pirates avec vous ?

- Non, monsieur ! Vous pouvez venir !

Le commissaire et ses hommes entrèrent dans la salle de commandement, sous les applaudissements du personnel de la navette. Les policiers sourirent quand certains des otages se jetèrent dans leurs bras, éperdus de reconnaissance. L'ingénieur en chef se précipita vers le commissaire.

- Ils ont réussi, monsieur le commissaire ! Ils ont assuré !

- Qui donc ?

- Ces trois personnes, et leur ami pilote qui se trouve à bord du vaisseau derrière nous. Ils ont fait preuve d'un professionnalisme digne de vos troupes !

Sipov considéra les trois amis.

- Je suis sûr que Dukol-Yer Inc. et les gens qui attendent ce bacta vous en seront reconnaissants, mais je dois cependant vous demander de m'accompagner pour prendre vos dépositions.

- Nous vous suivons, chef.

- Y a-t-il eu beaucoup de victimes ?

- Le capitaine de ce vaisseau de transport a été abattu par ces pirates, répondit Liam. Quant à nous, ben… on a fait ce qu'on a pu pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un, mais le boss n'était pas d'accord. C'était lui ou moi, chef.

- Mais c'est moi qui l'ai abattu ! précisa Dankin. Il menaçait mon camarade.

- Pas de souci, la légitime défense est un concept universel, mon vieux. Mais comment vous avez fait pour tous ceux avec des combinaisons de milice ?

Ezra résuma en quelques mots leur plan. Le commissaire parut impressionné.

- Vous auriez pu les balancer directement dans l'espace ! C'est gentil à vous de ne pas l'avoir fait, mais avec le témoignage de l'équipage, on ne vous aurait pas cherché des poux avec ça !

- Méthode de lâche, gronda Dankin.

- Oh, bien sûr, ils n'étaient que dix alors que vous étiez trois ! J'en connais qui n'auraient pas hésité.

- Je l'aurais peut-être fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu le petit Jedi, répondit le docteur Lohrn en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Sipov ouvrit de grands yeux. C'est alors qu'il vit le sabre-laser briller doucement à la ceinture de Liam.

- Sans blague ! Un _vrai_ Jedi ? Dans ma juridiction ?

- C'est un peu exagéré, monsieur le commissaire, répondit l'intéressé, visiblement gêné. Je ne suis encore qu'un apprenti.

- Mais un apprenti qui en a dans le ventre ! s'exclama Stagamac. Vous auriez vu comment il s'est occupé de nos ravisseurs ! Vous verrez sur les vidéos ! J'avais l'impression de regarder un holofilm d'action !

Le commissaire se racla la gorge.

- Bon, je ferai mon rapport auprès de mes responsables. Au fait, ça vous dirait de poursuivre cette opération avec moi jusqu'au bout ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Cet appareil qui vous a attaqué, nous allons lui donner l'assaut. Vous voulez venir voir avec nous qui a tenté de vous choper ?

- Vous nous emmèneriez sur le terrain d'une opération de police ? demanda Liam avec étonnement.

- Oh, allez, vous n'êtes pas des civils ordinaires, encore moins des chochottes ! Vous resterez en arrière, mes gars vont vous ouvrir la voie.

Et les trois compères suivirent le policier jusque dans la navette. Une fois les bandits ramenés dans les cellules aménagées, la corvette se détacha du _Thêta 2Y_ pour se connecter au _Croisé_. Encore une fois, les policiers investirent la place, vite fait bien fait, les quelques pirates à bord n'opposant pas de résistance. Le commissaire, talonné par Liam, Ezra et Dankin, se dirigea sans ralentir jusqu'au poste de commande.

- Où on en est ?

- Le pilote n'a pas quitté son fauteuil, chef.

- D'accord. Ho, là-dedans !

- Ouais… ?

Le fauteuil réservé au pilote était orienté vers l'espace, de telle façon qu'on ne pouvait pas voir qui y était installé. Mais Liam sentit la présence d'un individu à l'intérieur, et non pas d'un dispositif piégé comme dans les romans d'espionnage. Le commissaire ordonna :

- Mon vieux, vous êtes cerné, vos complices sont sous mon contrôle, vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper. Abrégeons et sortez de ce fauteuil sans faire le difficile !

Le siège pivota, révélant la lourde silhouette de Valka, le Vaathkree.

- Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! pesta Ezra. Plus c'est gros, plus ça passe !

- Les affaires sont les affaires, ma petite dame. J'ai joué, j'ai perdu.

Le commissaire Sipov s'avança. Sans ajouter un mot, Valka lui tendit les poignets. Le claquement des menottes résonna dans le cockpit.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire ?

- Pas grand-chose que vous ne savez pas déjà, chef.

Valka était assis derrière la table de la salle d'interrogatoire, entouré par Sipov, Canderous, Ezra et Dankin. Liam n'était pas dans la pièce, mais avait insisté pour suivre la conversation de l'autre côté de la glace sans tain, craignant encore des débordements de la part du policier ou de l'un ou l'autre de ses camarades. Ceux-ci étaient debout au fond de la salle pendant que le commissaire interrogeait le Vaathkree.

- Ces dix pirates étaient dans la cuve à bacta avant le départ du cargo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Le boss voulait être sûr que cette cargaison se fasse faucher par tous les moyens.

- Comment ont-ils pu se trouver à bord ?

- C'est moi qui ai permis à ces gars d'entrer, la veille du départ, pendant la nuit.

- Vous preniez des risques en trahissant Dukol-Yer Inc.

- Le chèque en valait la peine. Et mon boss était assez dans le coup pour assurer mes arrières sur le plan juridique.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est aussi un gars de Dukol-Yer Inc. ? demanda alors Ezra.

- Ouais, ma petite dame. Mon boss allait revendre le bacta d'un côté, et encaisser la prime de dédommagement de l'assurance de l'autre.

Le commissaire eut un sourire grinçant.

- Pas à dire, vous me paraissez très coopératif, ça fait plaisir !

- Et c'est pas fini, chef. Vous avez une feuille de papier ?

Sans dire un mot, Sipov sortit un calepin de sa poche, en déchira une page, et la posa sur la table devant Valka. Celui-ci leva la tête, et dit d'une voix traînante :

- Quand vous m'aurez donné de quoi écrire, je donnerai un nom, le nom de mon employeur, celui qui a monté ce coup. En échange d'une réduction de peine.

- Vous n'avez aucun sens de la loyauté ! gronda Dankin.

- Faut pas confondre loyauté et stupidité, mon vieux. Si ce n'est pas moi qui vends ce cornichon, c'est lui qui me jettera comme une vieille chaussette. Il m'avait promis un gros tas de fric, y a pas de raison qu'il en profite pendant que je croupis en taule alors que c'est moi qui ai pris tous les risques.

- C'est un point de vue, répondit Sipov en tendant au Vaathkree un stylo. Et j'accepte votre marché. Donnez-nous le nom de votre chef, et je glisserai un mot au juge comme quoi vous avez été très raisonnable. Il appréciera.

Valka écrivit lentement, tout le monde put entendre la bille crisser sur la feuille. Enfin, quand il eut terminé, il fit glisser le papier vers le commissaire. Sipov fronça les sourcils, et passa le mot à Ezra.

- Ce nom vous dit quelque chose ?

- Hélas, monsieur le commissaire… franchement, même si ça ne me surprend pas, ça me déçoit beaucoup !

Une heure plus tard, tout était réglé. Pour les remercier du coup de main, la Police de l'Espace offrit même gracieusement le plein de carburant pour le _Vandread_. Avant de partir, le commissaire demanda aux quatre camarades de le suivre dans la salle des communications longue distance. Ils purent parler par réseau holonet au baron Quinn Sheffield.

- Oui, la cargaison est bien arrivée sur Caloria et les patients ont pu recevoir les soins dont ils avaient besoin.

- Mademoiselle, messieurs, la Maison Reena vous doit beaucoup.

- J'espère que ça veut dire ce que j'espère, baron Sheffield.

- Absolument, docteur Lohrn. Je vous retrouverai avec mes homologues sur Procopia, où nous règlerons les derniers détails de nos arrangements.

- C'est confirmé, hein ? insista Liam, un peu inquiet. Votre patron est d'accord ?

- Oui, jeune homme, ne vous en faites pas. Le Haut Seigneur Galen Panos de la Maison Reena a été même impressionné par votre courage face aux pirates.

- Chez nous, les Calipsa, on n'aime pas perdre !

- Bon, je vous donne rendez-vous à la Chambre du Grand Conseil. Revenez vite !

Vykk Sipov coupa la communication, et se tourna vers le petit groupe.

- Ouaip, je confirme, vous nous avez permis d'arrêter une belle brochette d'escrocs. Pendant que nous prenions vos dépositions, j'ai contacté mon homologue sur Tallaan. La nouvelle est arrivée il y a deux minutes : Hamar Chaktak est maintenant sous les verrous. L'escroquerie à l'assurance est déjà une charge assez lourde, mais son implication dans ces actes de piraterie a coûté la vie à des gens, pirates comme membres d'équipage. Et ça, ça va lui coûter très cher.

- Genre ? demanda Liam.

- Je dirais… vingt-cinq ans minimum dans un pénitencier spatial. Moralité : quand on est accro au jeu, faut savoir s'arrêter à temps si on ne veut pas tomber dans un engrenage d'escroqueries, car tôt ou tard, on finit par payer l'addition.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher légèrement la tête. Il sentit Ezra lui tapoter l'épaule.

- Bon, on doit y aller maintenant. Vous avez encore besoin de nous ?

- Non, vous pouvez partir. Si un jour, vous avez la vocation de travailler pour la Police de l'Espace, sachez qu'on a toujours besoin de personnes dans votre genre.

- Merci, mais nous sommes déjà débordés !

_Et encore, tu ne serais peut-être pas aussi enthousiaste si tu savais de quoi je suis capable_, ajouta _in petto_ Canderous.

Et les quatre compères ne s'attardèrent pas davantage.

Deux jours plus tard, le _Vandread_ pénétrait à nouveau l'atmosphère de Procopia. Les mains crispées sur le volant de direction, Canderous maugréait.

- Je le savais bien que c'était un type louche.

- Confidence pour confidence, moi aussi, répliqua le docteur Lohrn.

- Mais t'as bien fait du business avec lui, non ? s'étonna Dankin.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été son associée que j'avais entièrement confiance en lui !

- Ce que j'avais senti, ce n'était pas la gêne d'avoir sa carrière compromise, ni la peur de voir ses employés se faire tuer ou de perdre beaucoup d'argent. Non, il avait peur qu'on démasque sa magouille trop tôt. Si seulement j'avais pu le voir…

- Quand tu seras plus rodé, tu sauras bien reconnaître les petites nuances qui feront la différence, le rassura Ezra.

- Et ça nous évitera d'aller risquer nos peaux ! ajouta Canderous par-dessus son épaule.

- Reconnais que tu y as pris du plaisir !

- D'accord, Dankin, c'est vrai, on a bien rigolé. Et puis, au moins, nous ne serons pas repartis les mains vides !

- Comment ça ? demanda Liam d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Ces empaffés avaient des carabines blaster SoroSuub sur eux, ainsi que des gilets de protection encore en bon état. Et je n'oublie pas les quelques flingues et autres vibro-canifs que transportaient les six bonshommes du premier groupe. La police de l'espace ne les a pas trouvés, pour la bonne raison que Dankin les a rassemblés dans le hangar et que j'ai pu les récupérer vite fait avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Ce matériel va nous rapporter un peu de fric une fois que j'aurai un acheteur.

Le jeune homme prit un air chagriné.

- Je ne devrais pas te laisser faire ça, Canderous.

- Mais tu ne feras rien pour m'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, il faudrait que tu ordonnes à Taava de fermer boutique, et à tous les fournisseurs des adversaires de l'Empire de cesser d'aider les opprimés à se défendre. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Canderous avait parlé avec son cynisme habituel, de plus en plus grandissant. Liam prit son temps avant de répondre :

- Je sais que tu n'es pas un mauvais bougre, dans le fond, et toi non plus, Dankin, mais quand cette histoire sera terminée, je crois qu'on devra se séparer. Tu te souviens de ce que Mara Jade avait dit en nous reprochant d'avoir traité avec Thila, la marchande d'esclaves ? Un Jedi doit choisir avec soin les personnes avec qui il s'allie. M'associer avec un trafiquant d'armes ou de vie intelligente est quelque chose à laquelle je devrai définitivement renoncer quand je serai adoubé.

- Bon, si tu le dis… J'espère qu'on restera quand même bons amis. Ca serait dommage qu'on vienne à s'affronter.

- Ne dis pas ça, Canderous. Liam est loyal envers les siens. C'est honorable.

- Tu parles, Dankin ! Allez, n'y pensons plus, on arrive.

Sur consigne du capitaine, Mister V communiqua les codes d'accès à la tour de contrôle, et le vaisseau de transport se posa dans le hangar privé de la Chambre du Grand Conseil. En quelques minutes, le taxi les amena jusqu'au bâtiment administratif.

Dans le hall, Taava, Chi'ta et Morgreed attendaient, assis sur une banquette. La jeune fille se leva en voyant arriver les autres.

- Vous voilà, sains et saufs !

- Salut, petite puce !

- Tiens, salut Taava !

- J'ai eu si peur !

- Peur ? Mais de quoi ? s'étonna Ezra. C'était du gâteau !

- J'ai tout vu aux informations ! La prise d'otage, l'attaque du complice de monsieur Chaktak… Encore une fois, vous avez pris de gros risques !

- Arrête, tu crois vraiment qu'une bande de clowns pareils allait nous en faire baver ? On est des professionnels ! se vanta le Mandalorien.

- Les hauts dignitaires nous attendent dans la salle de réunion. Ne traînons pas !

Autour de la table ronde étaient rassemblées les mêmes personnes que quelques jours plus tôt. Mais il y avait une grande différence avec la première entrevue. Dès que Liam entra dans la pièce, il sentit que l'atmosphère était sensiblement plus détendue. Le baron Quinn Sheffield les invita à prendre place, puis il dit :

- Sa Haute Magnificence, le Haut Seigneur Galen Panos de la Maison Reena, m'a accordé le pouvoir de représenter sa voix sur la Déclaration de l'Alliance des Maisons de l'Expansion, l'A.M.E. La première mission de l'A.M.E. sera précisément de défendre l'âme même du Secteur Tapani, contre cette menace bien réelle représentée par les Kathols. Ils nous ont déclaré la guerre en s'en prenant à la Maison Mecetti, d'abord en la corrompant de l'intérieur par l'entremise de Don Nycator de Mecetti, ensuite en en pilonnant la surface à l'aide d'une arme très puissante. Nous allons nous allier pour nous défendre, et défendre nos peuples respectifs. Et c'est pourquoi nous avons rédigé cette déclaration.

Solennellement, le baron Sheffield posa un document devant les six camarades. L'en-tête présentait en lettres dorées « Déclaration de l'Alliance des Maisons de l'Expansion », avec un petit paragraphe explicatif et sept emplacements, tous datés, cachetés et signés. Sans exception. Mais quelque chose fit tiquer Liam.

- Hé, général Bel Iblis, vous n'y êtes pas ?

- J'ai signé un autre document comme quoi je suis témoin, et représente l'engagement de la Nouvelle République.

Le seigneur Vaskel Savill toussota et déclara d'un ton qui se voulait cérémonieux :

- Mes Dames, mesdemoiselles, mes Seigneurs, une page de l'Histoire du Secteur Tapani vient d'être tournée, avec nos noms écrits en lettres d'or sous le titre de ce nouveau chapitre. En effet, nous vivons un jour historique, qui sera gravé à jamais dans nos mémoires, et celles de nos descendants. Les sept grandes Maisons de l'Expansion unissent leurs forces pour la première fois depuis six mille ans, à l'aube de la Réunification orchestrée par Shey Tapani ! Nous tous sommes les acteurs d'un moment capital.

- C'est un grand honneur, ronchonna Canderous, peu convaincu.

- Je suppose qu'un professionnel comme vous s'intéresse essentiellement au travail. C'est tout à votre honneur, répondit le Haut Seigneur Paddox sur un ton de reproche. Baron Hejaran de Mecetti ?

Le jeune baron Eldon Hejaran posa alors une liasse de billets devant Dankin, Canderous et Ezra.

- Vu qu'il y a eu des risques imprévus à cause de monsieur Chaktak, nous avons décidé de vous accorder une prime. En conséquence, votre salaire a été doublé. Chaque liasse contient vingt-cinq mille crédits en billets, soit un total de trente mille crédits pour chacun de vous. Par ailleurs, l'Association pour les Victimes de l'Attaque d'Obulette, a reçu un chèque de soixante mille crédits de la part de la Famille Hejaran, avec les noms de Liam Kincaid et Chi'ta Koskaya, membres honoraires de la Baronnie de Pella.

Les deux Jedi inclinèrent la tête respectueusement. Avec un sourire de contentement, le mercenaire empoigna son argent et quitta son siège. Dankin et Ezra empochèrent à leur tour leur récompense.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas tout !

Le baron Quinn Sheffield posa un autre papier sur le bois verni.

- Voici la liste des gens que nos services de contre-espionnage surveillaient depuis déjà quelques semaines, avec assiduité. Il y a une douzaine d'heures, nos agents ont fait discrètement disparaître toutes les personnes sur cette liste. Elles sont en train de se faire interroger, et la plupart ont déjà avoué faire partie du Soleil Noir. Comme quoi, vous pouvez le voir, nous ne faisons pas les choses à moitié.

Ezra haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant les noms de quelques politiciens haut placés, et de dirigeants d'importantes sociétés parmi les plus inattendues. Dame Bathos de Cadriaan reprit la parole :

- Chers amis, vous avez pleinement accompli le travail que nous vous avions demandé. À présent, je suppose que vous allez mener votre propre mission. C'est pourquoi nous vous souhaitons de tout notre cœur de vous voir accomplir vos objectifs, dans l'intérêt du Secteur de l'Expansion.

- Et… pour vous, Général Bel Iblis ? Avez-vous pu vous entretenir avec les autres ?

- Oui, mademoiselle Koskaya. Bien sûr, nous avons vu que nous n'avions pas du tout les mêmes méthodes, mais cela n'empêchera pas une collaboration constructive… pour autant qu'ils acceptent d'écouter quelqu'un qui n'a pas de sang bleu dans les veines !

Les six camarades retrouvèrent Liryl et Morgreed sur les marches de la Chambre du Grand Conseil. La Dame de Sérénité semblait soulagée.

- Je suis très heureuse de voir cette histoire terminée, mes amis. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir suivre la route tracée par Ageer.

- Tout à fait, Dame Liryl, approuva le docteur Lohrn. Au fait, Chi'ta, tu sais où va cette route ?

- Si fait, docteur Lohrn. Avant de revenir ici, nous sommes allés à Yavin IV pour y déposer une nouvelle candidate pour l'Ordre, et j'ai pu consulter les bons dossiers. Nous allons devoir nous rendre sur Wakeelmui.

Il y eut un petit silence. Le nom de cette planète ne disait rien à personne.

- Je vais aller aux bureaux de la Guilde des Marchands Corelliens pour me renseigner le plus possible sur ce monde, puis je vous enverrai les infos.

- Bonne idée, Taava. De notre côté, nous allons consulter les archives de Coruscant pour avoir toutes les informations que nous pouvons sur ce monde, il y a des chances pour qu'on y trouve des données plus officieuses.

- Il faut aller jusqu'à Coruscant, pour ça ? Je croyais que vous aviez tout lu sur Yavin IV ? s'étonna la Togruta.

- Il reste des documents d'époque dans les bibliothèques de Coruscant, tout n'est pas basé à l'Académie, répondit Chi'ta.

- Et puis, nous aurons une visite de courtoisie à effectuer, ajouta Liam. Nous partons sur un paquebot Pelagia, nous serons rentrés dans deux semaines.

- Bon, ça tombe bien, on va faire quelques modifications sur le _Vandread_, déclara Canderous. Temps de dépenser notre argent durement gagné !

Les autres approuvèrent, et tous se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Un Mrlssti aborda alors le Mandalorien, resté seul.

- Maître Tal ?

- Ouais ?

- Un colis vous attend dans l'entrepôt 6. On l'a vérifié, il est clean.

Le mercenaire eut un petit rictus, devinant de quoi il s'agissait.

_J'espère pour toi que c'est du haut de gamme, Savill !_

Il suivit l'huissier jusqu'à la petite chambre blindée. Une grande caisse d'acier de deux mètres de haut trônait en son milieu. Canderous gratifia son guide d'un regard l' « invitant » à se retirer, ce que fit promptement le Mrlssti. Une fois seul, il fit sauter les serrures, ouvrit la boîte… et tomba presque à la renverse.

Comme il s'y attendait, dans le capitonnage rouge reposait bien une armure. Mais ce n'était pas un équipement de qualité, encore moins du luxe. Non, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Instinctivement, Canderous savait qu'il avait sous ses yeux quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Peut-être un exemplaire sur dix ou cent mille, voire un million. C'était bien une armure complète, apparemment fabriquée dans des matériaux très recherchés, solides et très compacts. L'aspect général de l'équipement était dans les tons bruns et ivoire, et son apparence lui donnait un style d'armure de guerrier de monde primitif. Un examen un peu plus appliqué prouva au mercenaire qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'un matériel primitif. Les plaques protectrices étaient rattachées à la couche moulante dermique par des bandes serrées, laissant les articulations libres. Le torse était bien protégé par des plaques suivant les lignes pectorales. Les épaules étaient couvertes par d'impressionnantes coques serties de pointes en os durci. Enfin, il y avait le masque. Il recouvrait intégralement le crâne, et était équipé d'un système de filtrage d'air dans un compartiment dorsal relié au visage par des tuyaux connectés au niveau du menton. Le plus impressionnant était la visière. Elle était noire, en forme de T. Ce dernier attribut finit de convaincre Canderous de la valeur de l'appareillage que Vaskel Savill venait de lui offrir.

Il ne put résister à la tentation de l'essayer tout de suite. Laissant sa méfiance naturelle de côté, il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon et son maillot de corps, et enfila la combinaison, lentement, cérémonieusement. Quand il mit le masque, il sentit un frisson de plaisir lui chatouiller l'épine dorsale. Il entendit un petit bruit, et aussitôt le système électronique se mit en marche. Immédiatement, une foule de paramètres s'affichèrent dans son champ de vision. Comme l'armure standard des soldats de choc de l'Empire, il pouvait mettre en marche différentes fonctions d'une simple pression de la langue. Vision infrarouge, senseurs, macrojumelles… désormais, tout allait changer. Quand il fit quelques pas, c'est à peine s'il sentait le poids de l'harnachement.

Il quitta l'entrepôt, et voulut rejoindre ses camarades au hangar. Heureusement, il ne croisa aucun garde, mais les civils qui le virent s'enfuirent sur son passage. Quand il arriva devant le _Vandread_, il vit l'appareil de Taava posé à côté du sien. La Togruta admirait le vaisseau de transport modifié, et Morgreed descendait de la rampe, en compagnie des deux padawans. Quand le Barabel vit Canderous, il empoigna sa vibro-hache.

- Hé, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Liam s'était mis devant Chi'ta, sabre-laser au poing. Le mercenaire leva les bras.

- Hé, relax, les mecs ! C'est moi !

- C… Canderous ? demanda Liam, sidéré.

Chi'ta n'osa pas regarder le guerrier. La Togruta s'approcha, et siffla d'admiration.

- Hé, Canderous, ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense !

- Ca m'en a tout l'air, chérie.

- Blast ! Une authentique armure de combattant de l'Armée Mandalorienne !

- Et elle m'a l'air en parfait état de marche.

Chi'ta avait l'air triste.

- Oh, cet attirail est effrayant. Vous me faites peur.

- C'est pourtant ma vraie nature, petite puce. C'est mon vrai visage. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi entier que maintenant.

- Ne va pas t'imaginer que ça va te rendre invulnérable, conseilla cependant Taava.

- T'en fais pas.

La jeune Drall préféra s'éloigner, mais Liam dit encore :

- Tu sais que dans les bouquins d'histoire, on peut voir que les Jedi et les Mandaloriens se sont souvent battus entre eux ? Il n'y a pas très longtemps, il y a eu de violents affrontements, pendant la Guerre des Clones. À ma connaissance, aucun Mandalorien n'a vraiment travaillé main dans la main avec l'Ordre Jedi.

- Alors je serai le premier !


	12. Episode XII : Le Fantôme du passé

Le vent de la climatisation soufflait doucement au-dessous de la coupole du dôme. Le ronronnement constant des moteurs des millions de speeders qui circulaient partout à travers les cieux était complètement absorbé par l'épaisse couche de transparacier. Pas une molécule de pollution superflue n'envenimait l'atmosphère purifiée. De jour comme de nuit, il faisait toujours un temps splendide dans cette arcologie funéraire. Ce dôme avait été construit spécialement pour abriter les tombes, les mausolées et les caveaux familiaux des plus grands noms de l'Histoire de Coruscant. Et des centaines de milliers de pierres tombales de toutes formes et de toutes tailles étaient alignées le long des grandes allées pavées qui traversaient le dôme de long en large. Certaines tombes étaient de véritables œuvres d'art, avec d'impressionnantes sculptures figuratives ou abstraites, tandis que d'autres étaient réduites à leur plus simple apparence.

Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans le cimetière. Seulement quelques droïds d'entretien, et deux petites silhouettes qui déambulaient sans se presser. Un garçon et une fille. La frêle silhouette du jeune Humain contrastait avec la forme boulotte de la non-Humaine qui l'accompagnait. Ils n'échangeaient aucune parole, mais n'en avaient pas besoin pour se sentir bien ensemble. La fille portait un petit pot de terre avec quelques fleurs. Son compagnon montra du doigt l'une des tombes.

- Ah, la voilà !

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une pierre tombale d'obsidienne, l'une des plus modestes de tout le domaine. Elle ne comportait aucune décoration, aucun motif, pas même un petit relief. Seulement quelques lettres serties de cuivre qui disaient :

Duncan Blackstorm : 20 av. YIV – 14 ap. YIV

Liam Kincaid s'agenouilla cérémonieusement devant la tombe, et joignit les poings devant son visage, index et annulaires tendus.

- Vraiment rien à voir avec le caveau de Fedrana.

- C'est ce qu'il voulait, Liam. Maintenant, il peut reposer en paix, j'en suis sûre, répondit Chi'ta Koskaya.

Elle posa délicatement le pot sur la pierre noire.

- Comme ça, on verra que quelqu'un a fait preuve de compassion à son égard.

- Ouais, une tombe sans fleurs, c'est moche. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu as raison.

- À quel propos ?

- Il ne voulait pas que je me pourrisse la vie pour le venger. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix et que je vive ma vie. Et maintenant, je vois de quoi il parlait… enfin, j'ai au moins une interprétation.

Liam avait le regard chargé de pensées profondes. La jeune fille s'en aperçut.

- Veux-tu que je te laisse seul un moment ?

- Oh, pas la peine. Enfin… si tu pouvais reculer d'un pas ou deux…

Chi'ta acquiesça silencieusement et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, visualisa le visage de son mentor et pensa très fort :

_Voilà, Maître. Maintenant, j'ai tout compris. J'ai le choix entre courir après la mort et profiter de la vie. Et je veux vivre. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça me mènera, mais je souhaite vivre. Vivre avec _elle_… avec votre bénédiction._

Un petit bruit le tira de sa réflexion. Il entrouvrit les paupières, et constata, à sa grande surprise, que les quelques fleurs du pot étaient en train de grandir. Certains nouveaux germes poussaient même jusqu'à éclosion. Bouche bée, il se tourna vers Chi'ta. Celle-ci s'était rapprochée, époustouflée, ses grands yeux brillaient d'émerveillement, et un sourire béat étira son visage. Liam pointa un index interrogateur vers le pot, puis vers la jeune fille. Sans cesser de sourire, elle secoua négativement la tête, et le jeune Humain lui rendit son sourire. Il se releva, et tous deux quittèrent le cimetière, bras dessus bras dessous, sans ajouter une parole.

- Et voilà ! Vous êtes suffisamment en pleine forme pour pouvoir massacrer les Impériaux à tour de bras avant de vous faire exploser la caboche.

- Pardon ?

- Euh, je voulais dire, vous êtes apte à servir les forces de la Maison Calipsa. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

- Déjà ? Oh…

- Oui, et autant vous le dire tout de suite, votre genre tout entier ne m'attire pas, alors ne vous faites pas de fausses idées !

En grommelant, l'homme repassa ses vêtements pendant que le docteur Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa finissait de remplir la feuille d'aptitude avant de la tamponner. Une fois seule, elle poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Déjà dix jours que ça durait… En attendant les deux padawans, elle avait été chargée par le Baron Turel de faire passer les visites médicales aux engagés volontaires qui s'apprêtaient à partir en guerre contre l'Empire au nom de la Maison Calipsa. Dix jours à examiner un par un ces hommes tous plus phallocrates les uns que les autres. Elle commençait à trouver le temps vraiment long.

_Accroche-toi, ma vieille ! N'oublie pas que ça te paie ton nouveau matériel…_

En effet, en échange de cette prestation exceptionnelle – ordinairement, elle soignait les blessures sur les zones de conflit – on lui avait promis des fournitures médicales d'une technologie plus avancée, et le matin même, elle avait reçu les nouveaux medpacks modèle Rapidchair, ainsi que son nouveau droïd assistant médical, qui allait remplacer celui que les Gamorréens avaient quelque peu malmené après avoir volé leur vaisseau d'alors, la _Comète_, sur Amphor IV. Lorsqu'elle regarda vite fait sa messagerie virtuelle sur son ordinateur, un nouveau courrier était apparu en caractères gras. Trois mots seulement : « Marchandise dans hangar. » Elle sourit avec satisfaction. Ses efforts allaient être récompensés. Le vidéophone sonna. Elle décrocha, et le visage du baron Turel ondula sur le petit écran.

- Bonjour, docteur Lohrn.

- Bonjour à vous, Baron Turel.

- Alors, comment se passent vos journées ?

- En toute franchise, Baron, j'ai connu plus excitant… Mais je reste heureuse de servir la Maison Calipsa.

- J'en suis certain, docteur, mais j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Votre remplaçant est arrivé, et on vient également de m'annoncer que le _Renard des Étoiles_ vient de se poser.

- Vous parlez du vaisseau avec les élèves Jedi à son bord ?

- Exactement, répondit l'homme corpulent avec un sourire enjoué.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour. Le retour des deux petits padawans, plus son remplacement, signifiaient que la routine allait enfin cesser. Ils allaient repartir à l'aventure, cette fois sur Wakeelmui, le monde où, si elle en croyait les recherches de Chi'ta, ils allaient pouvoir trouver le fantôme d'Ageer… ou au moins des indices qu'il aurait pu laisser après sa mort. La voix du baron la ramena à l'instant présent.

- Je présume que vous allez vouloir vous préparer ? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, de rudes épreuves vous attendent, même si je n'ai pas eu les détails.

- Je peux assurer quelques visites médicales en attendant mon remplaçant, Baron.

- Du tout, du tout, je vous ai assez retenue. Allez rejoindre vos compagnons, je vous relève de vos fonctions. Le docteur Berny se fera un plaisir de prendre votre place, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

- Je le vois très bien, Baron.

En effet, le docteur Ronald Berny ne cachait pas ses préférences pour les hommes virils des casernes.

- Je vous souhaite une excellente journée, docteur Lohrn. Et bon courage !

- Merci à vous, Baron. Le nom de Calipsa soit loué !

Le baron coupa la conversation. Ezra se frotta les mains avec satisfaction, et se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires dans son attaché-case. Puis elle éteignit son ordinateur, passa sa veste, et s'apprêta à quitter son cabinet. En ouvrant la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune soldat en uniforme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Cadet Vandien, docteur Lohrn. Je viens pour l'inspection sanitaire.

Celui-ci avait soudain eu un grand sourire en constatant que le médecin chargé de l'inspection était une femme. Mais celle-ci eut aussi un sourire, ironique par contre.

- Il vous faudra revenir cet après midi, cadet Vandien.

- Ce sera quand vous voulez, docteur !

- Mais pas avec moi. Le docteur Berny s'occupera de vous.

- Ah… et comment est cette personne ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certaine que vous serez à son goût !

Et le docteur Lohrn laissa le cadet à sa frustration.

Le bruit d'une pierre à aiguiser résonnait régulièrement dans le petit kiosque. Les oiseaux n'osaient pas chanter, et préféraient s'éloigner. Les quelques promeneurs se tenaient à l'écart. En effet, l'impressionnante masse musculaire de Hassla Morgreed n'incitait personne à troubler son activité – il était en train d'affûter sa vibro-hache. Il concentrait toute son attention, y mettant presque de l'amour. Pour lui, pas une seule irrégularité ne devait paraître sur le tranchant. Ce n'était pas pour le côté utilitaire – une petite bosselure ne faisait pas vraiment de différence dans le fourreau – ni pour l'efficacité, il savait très bien que la lame était parfaitement en état de couper n'importe quoi sans qu'il ait besoin de l'aiguiser encore. Non, c'était pour autre chose comme s'il voulait simplement entretenir une sorte de lien inexplicable avec cet outil meurtrier.

C'est l'apanage des guerriers de ne faire qu'un avec son arme, lui avaient dit la plupart des frères d'armes avec qui il avait pu échanger quelques mots. Le Barabel n'était pas spécialement attentif à cette philosophie de salle de gardes. Pour lui, une arme bien entretenue était aussi nécessaire qu'un bain chaud régulièrement ou simplement manger à sa faim, mais il n'y avait pas à chercher une explication mystique.

Enfin, il rangea sa pierre, ferma un œil pour mieux regarder sous tous les angles la surface polie métallique. Il ramassa une feuille d'arbre tombée par terre, et la passa délicatement sur le tranchant. Les deux fines moitiés retombèrent sur le marbre. Il vit le reflet de son visage écailleux sur la lame, et eut un sourire cruel.

_Le possesseur de la prochaine tête qui se la prendra n'aura même pas le temps de comprendre sa douleur !_

- Mon bon Hassla ?

Reconnaissant la voix de Dame Liryl, la Dame de Sérénité, qui venait à lui, il rangea prestement sa hache dans son baudrier et mit genou à terre.

- Votre serviteur vous écoute, Maîtresse.

- Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ?

- Un peu anxieux, je vous l'avoue. Mais je donnerai aux Kathols de bonnes raisons d'être plus anxieux que moi.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Le Barabel se releva, et fit jouer ses muscles. Il se rassit sur le banc, et son visage se crispa sous l'effet d'une intense réflexion. Après quelques longues secondes, il osa :

- Maîtresse, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir.

- Parle donc, fidèle Hassla.

Le Barabel réfléchit encore, cherchant avec effort la meilleure façon de poser sa question, avec tout le respect qu'il voulait présenter à la Dame de Sérénité. Un seul mot suffit :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi… quoi ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Chaque jour qui passe, des millions de bonshommes finissent abattus par un tueur comme Selik Blackwood. Pourtant, vous l'avez empêché de m'achever. Se faire traquer par un chasseur de primes fait partie des risques de ma profession, et il aurait été dans l'ordre des choses que je me fasse buter par ce minable. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi l'avoir arrêté ?

La Dame de Sérénité eut encore un de ses mystérieux petits sourires.

- Parce que j'ai pressenti que j'allais avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Je ne savais pas alors précisément ce qui s'annonçait, mais ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est que je devais rassembler des personnes courageuses et droites en raison de grands troubles à venir.

- Des muscles à louer, il y en a partout. En plus, je suis le premier à le reconnaître, j'ai pas tellement une frimousse d'ange !

- Allons, ne l'as-tu pas compris, depuis le temps ? Pour moi, l'apparence extérieure ne représente rien. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que je ressens quand je lis ce qui vient de l'intérieur. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai perçu de la colère mêlée à la peur, je suppose que tu craignais à juste titre pour ta vie et que tu t'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir te défendre au mieux. Car il y avait autre chose qui a fait la différence entre toi et une crapule sans vergogne : le souci d'éviter les coups perdus. Ta peur s'étendait sur les gens qui t'entouraient. Un individu sans morale n'aurait pas hésité à s'abriter derrière un passant pris au hasard. Et plus j'ai appris à te connaître, plus j'ai compris que j'avais raison. Dans le cas contraire, je t'aurais aimablement congédié, mais tu ne m'as jamais déçu une seule fois. Et quand je vois la façon dont tu prends ton travail à cœur vis-à-vis de nos jeunes amis Jedi, je me félicite d'avoir pris cette décision.

- C'est vrai. Quand tout sera terminé, j'aimerais autant continuer à faire un bout de chemin avec eux. Je ne serai jamais un manipulateur de la Force, mais en travaillant pour l'Ordre Jedi, j'ai l'impression que ma vie a pris un sens nouveau, plus profond, plus complexe.

- Ce moment n'est plus très lointain, brave Hassla. Nous touchons au but !

- Et aucun Kathol hostile ne me résistera, je vous le garantis !

Dame Liryl fit alors quelques pas, et son regard se perdit dans le lointain. Elle murmura :

- Je ne peux tout de même pas m'empêcher de craindre pour les autres, en me rappelant ce que je sais à leur propos, mon bon Hassla.

- Y en a-t-il tant à craindre, Maîtresse ?

C'est alors que le Barabel remarqua quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune femme. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu, pas même pendant qu'elle avait été entourée par les Mantes pendant le mariage, ou quand Niklas Veiler l'avait menacée. Il eut un choc au cœur quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un sentiment qu'il redoutait particulièrement quand il l'éprouvait, lui : l'incertitude.

En sortant de l'astroport, les deux jeunes gens inspirèrent profondément, reprenant leur souffle après plusieurs jours passés dans la cabine étroite d'un charter stellaire. La fille Drall n'était cependant pas d'humeur très enjouée.

- Plus le temps passe, et moins je me sens bien, ici.

- Pourtant, on connaît de mieux en mieux le coin, on se familiarise de plus en plus.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Liam. Ne remarques-tu rien ?

Tout en marchant, le jeune homme se montra plus attentif. Il se rendit compte alors de quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Les premiers jours passés sur Procopia, lui et sa condisciple n'avaient pas eu de problème particulier avec la foule. Chi'ta était une non-Humaine dont les représentants étaient inexistants sur ce monde, et elle s'était présentée en robe de Jedi, ce qui ne facilitait pas la discrétion, mais jamais elle n'avait été abordée en ce sens par le premier venu. Avec le temps, elle s'était même adaptée à la mode locale. Depuis leur intervention filmée à la Chambre du Grand Conseil et le mariage, tout avait changé, et Liam le réalisa : plus de doute, ils étaient désormais reconnus par les passants. Les gens se retournaient en les croisant, et murmuraient des exclamations étouffées comme « Mais oui, c'est lui, je te dis ! », « C'est la jeune médiatrice, là, comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? », « C'est le gamin qui a collé une rouste au Mecetti ! »

Quelques années plus tôt, Liam aurait sans doute pris cette péripétie avec amusement, même de l'orgueil. Plus mature, cependant, il repéra immédiatement la flopée d'inconvénients qui découlaient de ce genre de « renommée ».

- Je sens que ça va devenir difficile…

- J'en ai bien peur, Liam. Nous risquons de ne plus pouvoir agir avec la même liberté qu'auparavant, en tout cas dans ce secteur.

- C'est quand même bizarre, mon duel avec Don Nycator s'est passé sur Obulette, c'est quand même pas la porte à côté !

- Les canaux d'holovision ont diffusé les images plus vite que nous pensions.

Ils montèrent dans l'hovertram, en direction de l'ambassade Calipsa. La petite Drall semblait anxieuse.

- Liam, j'aimerais m'en aller d'ici. Les Procopiens sont des gens charmants, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester trop longtemps parmi eux.

- J'avoue, je commence à m'ennuyer. À part Ezra et Taava, je n'ai aucun ami qui vit sur ce monde, ni de famille, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à quitter le Noyau.

- Moi aussi. Nous avons encore une mission à accomplir, ici, mais je pressens que nous ferions bien de nous éloigner au moins quelque temps quand ce sera fini.

Pendant que son amie lui parlait, Liam regarda distraitement le journal de l'occupant de la banquette d'en face. Il vit alors un gros titre qui lui laissa une sueur froide.

« Le moff Laird Gustavu annonce la fin très prochaine de la construction de la Sphère À Torpilles Avancée ».

_La situation presse…_ songea le jeune homme.

Le transport s'ébranla, s'arrêta. Un bref coup d'œil sur le petit panneau lumineux indiqua aux padawans qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la rue adjacente à l'ambassade. Ils se levèrent, la jeune fille rajusta son pourpoint, et ils descendirent du tram. L'un des gardes de l'entrée leur décrivit le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement d'Ezra. Chi'ta toqua sur le bois de la porte ouvragée.

- Oui, qui est-ce ?

- C'est nous, docteur Lohrn !

- Ah, vous voilà ! Entrez vite !

Les deux padawans franchirent le seuil de l'appartement. Ezra Lohrn, au milieu de tout un fatras de fournitures médicales éparpillées sur le sol du salon, les accueillit à bras ouverts, et leur fit l'accolade.

- Enfin, je vois autre chose que des machos de miliciens qui ne pensent qu'à se faire tripoter par une faible femme !

- C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir en pleine santé, docteur !

- Plaisir partagé, Chi'ta. Et toi, Liam, ça baigne ?

- Je me débrouille. On peut t'aider ?

- Non, c'est gentil, mais je m'en sors. Faut juste me laisser quelques minutes. Mais je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous ! Installez-vous, je vous offre à boire !

- Quelque chose sans alcool, s'il vous plaît, précisa Chi'ta.

Tout en fouillant dans le réfrigérateur, la jeune femme jeta par-dessus son épaule :

- J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances, les enfants, parce qu'il va falloir nous bouger le train, maintenant !

- Génial !

- Votre amie Taava – pas à dire, elle ne manque pas de charmes – m'a envoyé une copie du dossier que les bureaux de la Guilde des Marchands Corelliens lui ont donné. Les quelques lignes que j'ai pu y voir m'ont poussée à me rendre au Bureau Officiel des Services Stellaires central de cette planète. Et ce que j'ai pu y lire n'est pas très joyeux-joyeux.

Elle donna à chacun des padawans une petite bouteille de jus de fruits frais, puis rassembla une grande quantité de boîtes de médicaments dans une mallette.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris de ce monde, sur Coruscant ?

Après avoir bu quelques petites gorgées, Chi'ta répondit :

- Eh bien… en premier lieu, son emplacement exact, dans le secteur de la Bordure Intérieure, entre ici et le secteur des Colonies. Ensuite, sa géographie. Wakeelmui est un monde essentiellement constitué de forêts. Il s'agit surtout de forêts tempérées, elles ressemblent plus à celles jouxtant les plaines et les montages qu'aux jungles torrides. Le taux d'humidité est relativement moyen, et le cycle des saisons est régulier. Il y a quelques océans, trois satellites naturels…

Comme Liam la regardait avec un froncement de visage interrogateur, Ezra précisa :

- Trois lunes !

- Euh, ah oui, j'avais oublié.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez pu voir ?

- En gros, oui. Nous avons également appris que ce monde, technologiquement, n'était pas très performant. Les habitants connaissent le voyage sidéral, mais peu de gens ont les moyens d'emprunter un charter. La plupart des miliciens chargés de la sécurité sont équipés d'armes à poudre et de sabres normaux. Ils maîtrisent à peine la technologie des hovercrafts, alors pour ce qui est des vaisseaux… il n'y a qu'un seul astroport.

- Autre chose ?

- Non, docteur Lohrn, pas que je me souvienne.

- Ah… dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vos informations soient incomplètes. Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas, ce monde est tellement paumé que les archives anciennement impériales ne sont pas forcément mises à jour tout le temps, contrairement aux fichiers du B.O.S.S.

- Alors, qu'y a-t-il de si grave, docteur Lohrn ?

Ezra alla se chercher un lum dans le réfrigérateur, s'assit en face des padawans, commença à boire, posa la canette sur la table basse, et regarda gravement la petite Drall.

- Depuis quelques décennies, Wakeelmui est un monde contrôlé par les Impériaux. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Cette garnison s'est spécialisée dans le domaine de l'entraînement et l'occupation de planètes de type forestier. La plupart des soldats de choc embarqués sur Endor étaient originaires de cette colonie-là. J'imagine donc qu'ils peuvent nourrir une… certaine rancune à l'égard des non-Humains.

Au fur et à mesure de l'exposé, le visage de la jeune fille s'était fait de plus en plus inquiet. Liam fut plus éloquent.

- Alors quoi ? On va devoir la laisser ici avec Dankin ?

- Pas forcément. J'en viens à la partie un peu plus rassurante. Ils sont Impériaux, mais ils savent également qu'ils ont perdu. En tout cas, cela fait quelques années qu'il n'y a plus aucun renouvellement de troupes. Ce monde est complètement isolé, et si la Nouvelle République ne l'a pas encore délivré du joug impérial, c'est parce que le peuple civil n'en a pas fait la demande.

- Vous… vous plaisantez ? Une planète… qui _accepterait_ l'Empire ?

- C'est quoi, leur problème, à ces gens ?

- Ce n'est pas si aberrant que ça. Imaginez un peu une planète où la situation politique serait tellement catastrophique que des gens arrivant avec la promesse de rétablir l'ordre pourraient être reçus à bras ouverts ! Si c'est un monde uniquement peuplé d'Humains, et avec une tyrannie séculaire en place, voire même l'anarchie la plus complète ?

- Remarquez, maintenant que vous me dites ça… Cela me rappelle une leçon d'histoire qui a justement attiré mon attention à ce sujet. Sur la planète Assorhan, quand le gouverneur a été renversé il y a une dizaine d'années pour qu'on fasse flotter sur le palais un drapeau impérial, ç'a été jour de fête !

- Bon… tu veux dire qu'on ne te tirera pas dessus à vue ?

- Je ne crois pas, Liam, répondit Ezra. Même dans le cas où ils seraient rancuniers, ils ont plutôt intérêt à se tenir tranquilles. Wakeelmui reste un trou perdu impérial à portée de saut spatial pour l'armée de la République. Il suffirait qu'il y ait un incident impliquant un non-Humain, et tous les hommes en blanc passeraient au mixer en moins de deux ! Sans parler de ce que ferait le Conseil des Jedi.

- On n'est pas obligés de leur dire qu'on appartient à l'Ordre ! Il vaudra mieux se montrer prudents avec ça.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Plus concrètement, d'après les dernières documentations, ils ont reçu ces dernières années quelques délégations de non-Humains, engagés pour d'importants travaux. Les ouvriers ont été payés, remerciés et renvoyés chez eux. Nous allons partir tous ensemble.

Comme la jeune fille resta silencieuse, le docteur Lohrn voulut la rassurer :

- Si tu préfères, tu pourras rester à bord du _Vandread_. Voire même, si tu veux… tu n'es pas obligée de venir.

- Je viendrai, docteur Lohrn. Je ne laisserai pas ce genre d'appréhension faire obstacle à ma mission, surtout si ma vie n'est pas menacée plus que ça.

Ezra la considéra avec respect.

- J'espère que tu ne confonds pas bravoure et stupidité. Vous avez fait vos bagages ?

- Nous devons passer par l'ambassade Pelagia, comme nous sommes arrivés dans la nuit, on a voulu dormir un peu.

- Normal. On se retrouve au hangar 63 dans deux heures. Ca vous va ?

- Ce sera parfait. Nous allons vous laisser finir votre propre paquetage. À tout à l'heure. Et merci pour le jus de fruit !

Face au miroir à la surface partiellement ternie, Dankin le chasseur Togorien fit tournoyer autour de lui sa nouvelle arme. Elle fendait l'air en émettant des sifflements très sonores. De quoi impressionner l'ennemi avant de l'éventrer. Il effectua quelques moulinets avant de l'abattre en avant en posant un genou à terre. Devant lui, le vieux droïd cassé qu'on avait accepté de lui laisser tomba par terre, coupé en deux. Satisfait, le guerrier se releva puis rangea dans son fourreau ouvragé son bien. La porte automatique s'ouvrit dans un grand chuintement. Les deux padawans entrèrent dans l'atelier.

- Bonjour, maître Dankin !

- Salut Dankin ! On nous a dit que tu étais ici.

Le Togorien se retourna, et sourit de tous ses crocs.

- Salut, les padawans ! Tenez, regardez donc !

Dankin ressortit délicatement une impressionnante épée. La fine lame en forme de pic n'était pas en acier, mais semblait faite en diamant, et la poignée était sculptée en forme de tête de fauve. La jeune Drall contempla l'arme avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un sabre Yil de ma planète, petite Chi'ta. J'ai eu le temps de faire un saut sur Togoria avant votre retour.

- Quelle drôle de vibro-épée… je n'en avais jamais vu de telle !

- Ce n'est pas une vibro-lame ordinaire. Ce cristal est très solide, et conduit l'électricité de la batterie. Ainsi, il inflige des décharges électriques à l'adversaire après avoir taillé dans ses chairs !

La jeune fille fit la grimace.

- Vous ne faites preuve d'aucune pitié…

- On n'éprouve pas de pitié envers les cafards nuisibles, petite puce. On les écrase.

Liam remarqua alors quelque chose qu'il montra du doigt.

- C'est quoi, ce truc que t'as au poignet ?

- Le cadeau de Savill. Tiens, regarde !

Dankin leva le bras gauche, mettant en évidence un épais bracelet chromé. Sa face externe présentait un petit cadran rond, et un interrupteur apparaissait sur la face intérieure. Le Togorien appuya sur le bouton, et aussitôt un bouclier rond d'énergie blanche d'un bon mètre et demie de diamètre se déploya devant son bras.

- Wow !

- Ca en jette, non ?

- Je vous avoue qu'en dehors de mon sabre-laser, je ne m'appuie jamais sur la technologie, ainsi je ne prends pas le risque d'en devenir trop dépendante.

- Moi non plus, je n'aime pas compter sur des armes modernes, néanmoins je ferai une exception pour les Kathols. Il y a deux inconvénients à cet appareil : ça ne marche que sur les armes à énergie, et la batterie ne dure que deux minutes. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal. Liam, j'aimerais qu'on essaie.

- Essayer quoi ?

- Ton sabre-laser contre mon bouclier. Mon épée de Togoria ne servira à rien contre les armes de Thorn et ses semblables. Mais ce bouclier… Peux-tu voir s'il freine ta lame ardente ?

Le front du jeune homme se creusa

- Euh… t'es sûr ?

- Moi, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée… murmura Chi'ta.

- Tu n'auras qu'à appuyer doucement en faisant attention à ne pas viser mon bras. Avec toi, je pourrai me faire une idée sans danger.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Fais vite, Liam, sinon la batterie va se vider, et il ne faudrait pas que tu blesses maître Dankin !

Liam sortit son sabre-laser, le mit en marche, et approcha lentement la lame bleutée du disque d'énergie. Quand les deux lumières entrèrent en contact, il y eut un crépitement et le padawan sentit nettement une résistance. Il appuya un peu, encore… pas de doute, le bouclier marchait aussi sur les armes des Jedi. Il éloigna la lame, et tapota de plus en plus fort, chaque coup était absorbé par le champ de force.

- Je crois que ça suffira comme ça, Liam ! dit précipitamment Chi'ta, visiblement inquiète. Un sabre-laser n'est pas un jouet !

Sans répondre, le padawan Gardien coupa le contact.

- Je pense pouvoir résister à Thorn quand nous l'affronterons.

- Tu n'as pas peur de te mesurer à un Jedi Noir ?

Le Togorien fixa le jeune homme, une lueur de défi scintilla dans ses pupilles.

- Ce sera un nouveau gibier de choix.

Le bouclier d'énergie se dissipa en une seconde. La batterie devait se recharger. À travers les haut-parleurs du système de communications central, on entendit alors :

- L'équipage du _Vandread_ est attendu piste numéro quatre. Je répète, l'équipage du _Vandread_ est attendu piste numéro quatre.

Les trois compères se regardèrent l'un l'autre, puis quittèrent l'atelier ensemble.

En arrivant au quai d'embarquement, Dankin, Liam et Chi'ta assistèrent à une scène fort pittoresque : au pied du _Vandread_, Morgreed était en train de charger une lourde caisse sur la plate-forme d'accès au vaisseau. Non loin de lui, quatre droïds, dont Mister V, le copilote artificiel du _Vandread_, étaient en rang, immobiles.

- Hé, c'est quoi, tout ça ?

- Notre nouvel équipage, Liam, répondit le Togorien.

Le docteur Lohrn les rejoignit, sac à dos jeté sur l'épaule. Morgreed s'approcha.

- Hé, salut Liam !

- Salut bonhomme !

- Bonjour, maître Morgreed !

- Salut, petit chou ! Alors, c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour !

- Comment ça ?

- Une idée de Canderous, c'est lui qui a constitué l'équipe technique. Ah, le voilà !

Canderous Tal descendit d'un pas nonchalant de son vaisseau. Il portait une combinaison de spationaute foncée, un peu vieillotte, mais confortable. Il fit un petit signe amical aux deux padawans avant de s'arrêter devant les droïds. Mister V, le robot de pilotage de modèle V6, cria alors d'une voix autoritaire :

- Garde à vous !

Les quatre employés électroniques se redressèrent comme un seul homme. Le mercenaire croisa les mains dans le dos et marcha lentement de long en large, tel un sergent instructeur.

« Okay, les robots. Retenez bien tout ce que je vais vous dire parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Mettez-vous donc en mode « enregistrement » et écoutez bien. Je suis Canderous Tal. Je suis un mercenaire indépendant, et je commande le _Vandread_, ce vaisseau qui est devant vous. L'un d'entre vous est la propriété du docteur Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa, mais j'ai payé de ma poche les trois autres. J'ai voulu les meilleurs droïds de leur catégorie, au mieux de leur forme, d'où votre réinitialisation récente. Je me fiche de qui vous avez servi avant moi, que ce soit un roi, une douairière coincée ou Zorba le Hutt. Désormais, _je_ suis votre propriétaire, et le seul auquel vous devrez obéissance.

« Je vous ai sélectionnés parce que j'ai confiance en vos capacités. Pour la baston, je me débrouille, mais le bricolage, la médecine et ce genre de trucs, j'assure pas, et ce sera à vous de le faire pour que le _Vandread_ tourne à plein régime.

« J'ai insisté pour que vous n'ayez pas une personnalité trop contradictoire avec la mienne. Je n'ai jamais possédé de droïd jusqu'à présent je n'aime pas spécialement les robots, mais je suis capable de connaître mes propres limites, et donc les lacunes que vous comblerez. Si vous faites bien votre travail, j'oublierai que vous n'êtes que des cerveaux positroniques sur pattes.

« J'aime autant être clair tout de suite : dans les prochaines semaines, on va sûrement se noyer dans de sacrées galères. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûr d'où nous allons nous rendre, et contre qui nous allons nous battre. Mais ça va secouer, et ça, c'est une certitude. Donc, si l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous craint pour ses circuits, il peut tout de suite me le dire, et je le revends immédiatement à une garderie ou un satellite de retraite. Alors ? »

Le Mandalorien s'arrêta, et regarda chaque robot l'un après l'autre. Comme aucun droïd ne répondit, il hocha la tête et continua.

« Une dernière chose : je n'aime pas du tout qu'on remette en question mon autorité. Mais je peux me tromper, je ne suis qu'un homme. Aussi, il peut arriver que l'un d'entre vous conteste l'un de mes ordres. Si ça arrive, il y a deux cas de figure : ou bien cette contestation est justifiée avec preuve à l'appui, j'écoute le conseil de l'intéressé, et j'accorde un bonus – un nouveau programme, quelques crédits pour vous payer de nouvelles pièces, enfin bref, vous me direz, je ne connais pas bien les besoins des droïds – ou bien cette contestation est faite à tort, et alors je me charge de démolir le responsable moi-même à coups d'électro-matraque avant de le balancer dans l'espace.

« Alors, il y a des questions ? »

Aucun des droïds ne dit un mot.

« Parfait ! Maintenant, je vous présente l'équipage organique, et vous vous identifierez ensuite. Pour commencer, ce grand Togorien est Dankin, chasseur professionnel, la seule personne en qui j'ai toute confiance. Autrement dit, vous pourrez vous fier à lui autant qu'à moi. Il peut arriver que je ne sois pas en mesure de commander, et si c'est le cas, c'est à lui que je délègue l'autorité.

« Cette femme Humaine est le docteur Ezra Lohrn. Elle est là pour soigner et pour fabriquer des médications. Je compte sur les deux droïds programmés pour ça pour l'assister au mieux. La connaissant, elle n'est pas d'une grande patience, et n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, alors tenez-vous-le pour dit.

« Lui, c'est Morgreed, un guerrier professionnel. Je ne vous conseille pas de l'énerver, il excelle dans son travail et malgré son patrimoine génétique reptilien, peut perdre son sang-froid, et bonjour les dégâts sur celui qui l'a énervé.

« Et maintenant, ces deux mouflets. Lui, c'est Liam Kincaid, et elle, c'est Chi'ta Koskaya. Tous les deux sont membres de l'Ordre Jedi. Vous savez ce que c'est, ça fait partie de vos banques de données, j'y ai veillé. Il est possible que l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux ait un comportement que vous pourriez trouver « dérangeant ». C'est la Force qui parle – un concept que vous ne pourrez jamais entièrement comprendre, vu que vous n'êtes que des machines. Si ça arrive devant vous, ne paniquez pas et prévenez-moi. Les voix de la Force peuvent paraître louches mais j'aime autant écouter ce qu'elles ont à dire, même si je n'y crois pas trop.

« Tout est bien compris ? Maintenant, nom, modèle, et fonction de chacun de vous ! »

Mister V s'avança.

- Droïd de pilotage M-R-V6, dit Mister V, affecté au co-pilotage !

Les deux padawans n'avaient pas encore vu les trois autres droïds, contrairement à leurs camarades. Ils découvraient donc les nouveaux membres d'équipage. Le deuxième robot fit un pas en avant. C'était un modèle humaniforme flambant neuf. Sa carcasse brillait, fraîchement huilée, et semblait solide. Il avait des seringues, des aiguilles et des scalpels en guise de doigts. D'une voix monocorde, il annonça :

- Droïd médical 2-ZH, nom : « Doc ». Propriété légale du docteur Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa.

Liam remarqua alors qu'il y avait effectivement le mot « Doc » peint sur sa clavicule. Le troisième droïd se mit à la hauteur des deux premiers. Il était relativement semblable à Doc, et avait aussi un tube qui reliait son « nez » à l'un de ses bras. Par contre, il était bosselé par endroits, et la peinture de sa carrosserie s'écaillait.

- Droïd médical 2-1B, renommé « Cil ». Affecté aux soins des patients Humains et non-Humains.

Ezra en profita pour préciser :

- J'ai personnellement veillé à ce que ces deux droïds aient le catalogue des organismes de toutes les espèces intelligentes connues dans leurs banques de données, y compris celles des Barabels et des Dralls.

Chi'ta se frotta le nez avec un petit clignement des yeux. Enfin, le quatrième droïd parla. C'était aussi un modèle humanoïde, peint en rouge sombre, aux membres fins et au torse parallélépipédique. Contrairement aux deux droïds médicaux, sa tête n'avait pas la forme d'un crâne humain, mais ressemblait à un cylindre horizontal. Le clapet de sa bouche cliqueta quand il dit d'une voix rauque, vaguement féminine :

- Droïd de supervision EV-9D9, alias « Eve ». Mon rôle sera de veiller au bon fonctionnement des droïds et du _Vandread_.

- Une précision pour les plus sceptiques, ajouta Canderous. Peut-être que vous ne le savez pas, mais les droïds de cette série ont une réputation assez pourrie. La plupart des modèles sortis des ateliers étaient défectueux, et se tenaient très mal – les propriétaires se sont plaints d'insultes et de mauvais traitements envers d'autres machines, voire eux-mêmes. J'ai veillé à ce que ce soit un modèle sain, et je lui ai fait faire trois réinitialisations. Normalement, il n'y a donc rien à craindre. De toute façon, Eve sait très bien ce qui l'attend si elle mène la vie dure pour rien à ses camarades, ou si elle vous manque de respect. N'est-ce pas, Eve ?

- Affirmatif, capitaine Tal.

- Excellent ! Bon, les droïds, embarquez ! Mister V va vous montrer la soute à cargaison, où vous pourrez vous mettre en arrêt. Liam, Chi'ta, suivez-les, vous en profiterez pour voir les quelques petites modifications. Mister V, en avant !

- Bien, capitaine !

Et les quatre droïds montèrent à bord du _Vandread_ à la queue leu leu, les deux padawans à leur suite. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'habitacle bâbord du vaisseau, dans un coin duquel les deux droïds médicaux et le droïd technicien se postèrent sagement. Mister V montra de la pince rétractile un siège avec un panneau de contrôle tout au fond vers la gauche, près des câbles de branchement des antennes latérales de communication.

- Ici, le capitaine Tal a fait installer un nouveau canon à ions. Il pourra ainsi intercepter les appareils ennemis en minimisant les risques de les détruire. Ce canon est contrôlé à partir de ce poste de commande.

Le droïd V6 pivota sur lui-même, et se rapprocha d'un gros bloc rectangulaire, de la taille et de la forme d'une borne à carburant pour véhicules civils. Il présentait un petit écran, un clavier et plusieurs fiches de branchements.

- Voici le principal outil de travail de ma collègue Eve.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Mister V ?

- Un appareil de diagnostic à droïds, mademoiselle Koskaya. Grâce à cet équipement, Eve sera à même de diagnostiquer tout dysfonctionnement sur l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous, et le matériel rangé à l'intérieur pourra lui permettre d'atteindre un rendement maximum dans ses opérations.

Et le droïd appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture. L'armoire se déploya, révélant un nombre impressionnant d'outils de toutes formes et toutes tailles, dont certains à bout de bras mécaniques.

- Ce n'est pas fini. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

Le droïd roula à travers le vaisseau, et s'arrêta dans le vestibule, devant la porte qui donnait sur le sas d'entrée.

- Nous avons fait installer sous vos pieds un autre canon. Celui-ci est un rayon tracteur, qui peut ramener à nous des objets de préférence métalliques d'une taille inférieure à celle du _Vandread_. Il est commandé à partir de ce petit poste aménagé dans la niche sur votre droite.

Le jeune homme remarqua effectivement une petite cabine juste assez grande pour contenir un siège et un autre panneau de contrôle.

- Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais ces deux nouvelles batteries, plus le canon laser et la tourelle escamotable, ça fait quatre armes ! C'est pas un peu beaucoup pour un seul vaisseau ?

- Ce serait trop si ce vaisseau ne comprenait pas l'atout nécessaire ! Veuillez m'accompagner !

Franchissant les portes, le droïd conduisit les deux padawans jusqu'au cockpit. Ils virent les différents écrans de contrôle sur le tableau de bord, et Mister V leur montra une petite unité centrale connectée sur la gauche.

- Ce dispositif est un ordinateur de visée avec sa mise à jour système dernière génération. Grâce à lui et à ses systèmes de relais, cinq armes peuvent être gérées simultanément sans le moindre risque de plantage !

Le petit droïd fit un tour sur lui-même en faisant pivoter sa tête conique en sens inverse, et dit avec fierté :

- Ce qui fait du _Vandread_ un vaisseau parfait pour la course ! Rapide, bien équipé, solide, et bien commandé ! Et je suis très heureux de servir un capitaine aussi audacieux !

Chi'ta ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle s'éloigna, entraînant Liam avec elle, et le conduisit dans la cabine des femmes. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle chuchota :

- Plus le temps passe, plus Canderous m'effraie ! Quand il t'a sauvé sur Pella, il m'est devenu sympathique, mais maintenant… Il met le feu à un croiseur, il se procure une armure de guerrier avec tout un barda de tueur professionnel, il trempe dans le trafic d'armes, et il équipe son appareil avec des pièces d'artillerie destinées à capturer d'autres vaisseaux ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- Je lui en ai déjà glissé un mot. Dans le fond, je ne pense pas que ce soit un gars foncièrement méchant, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il commence à avoir la grosse tête ! On devra cesser de collaborer avec lui, quand nous aurons obtenu notre titre de Jedi.

- Peut-être même qu'on devra le tenir à l'œil, pour être sûrs qu'il ne fasse pas une grosse bêtise…

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Ce sera au Conseil d'en décider. Pour le moment, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire. Allons rejoindre les autres.

En quittant la chambre, ils tombèrent sur Canderous, qui donnait des directives à Morgreed.

- Alors, les enfants, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

D'un commun accord implicite, ils décidèrent de répondre comme si de rien n'était.

- Impressionnant ! Je sens que ce vaisseau va devenir un vrai palace avec chauffeur et personnel ! Manque plus que la piscine !

- Comme je le disais à maître Dankin, je n'aime pas beaucoup me reposer sur la technologie, mais je reconnais que les droïds peuvent être utiles. En outre, ceux-ci ne me paraissent pas antipathiques.

- Tu l'as dit ! répliqua Ezra qui venait de monter à bord. En tout cas, Doc a déjà fait ses preuves, avec moi.

- Et pourquoi avoir appelé l'autre « Cil » ? s'enquit Liam.

- Une petite astuce marrante : c'est un modèle 2-1B. Et quand tu prononces le nom de son modèle, puis ce mot-là…

- Deux-Un-Bé-C… oh, non ! Canderous ! s'indigna la jeune Drall.

- Et alors, c'est un droïd, il s'en fout, et moi ça m'amuse.

- Le droïd de Skywalker n'aimerait pas beaucoup ce genre de blague.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour avoir des modèles sans personnalité trop prononcée. Bon, nous partons dans vingt minutes. Si vous avez encore un ou deux trucs à vérifier, c'est le moment. Moi, j'ai encore du rangement à faire.

Sans attendre une réponse, le mercenaire planta là les deux jeunes gens et pressa le pas jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra les trois droïds alignés contre le mur dans le coin. Il cria par-dessus son épaule :

- Hé, Morgreed, tu veux bien l'amener ici ?

- J'arrive !

Canderous poussa alors un petit bouton caché sous l'établi, déclenchant le système d'ouverture à distance de la cache secrète aménagée dans la paroi du vaisseau. Morgreed entra, posa la lourde malle sur le sol.

- T'as pas peur que les droïds vendent la mèche au sujet de cette planque ?

- Non, parce qu'ils savent déjà que si ça devait arriver, ils finiraient tous les quatre en pièces détachées dans l'espace, quel que soit le donneur. Tu peux me passer les machins qui sont dans la boîte ?

- Attends.

Le Barabel traîna la malle jusqu'à l'ouverture de la cache secrète. Il l'ouvrit, et siffla d'admiration.

- Hé bé ! T'as l'intention d'affronter tout le _Gantelet_ à toi tout seul ?

- Pas tout de suite, chaque chose en son temps. Envoie seulement les pièces que je vais te nommer, je vais les ranger ici.

Hochant la tête, Morgreed passa un par un au Mandalorien une série d'armes de toutes sortes. Bientôt, il y eut dans le réduit son blaster lourd, un fusil blaster, une vibro-rapière, un bâtonnet à spray chimiques, une charge d'explosifs avec un détonateur, quelques grenades à colle forte, d'autres grenades ionisantes, et des grenades assommantes. Une fois tout le barda rangé, le mercenaire ferma le compartiment, et avec l'aide du Barabel, transporta la cantine jusqu'au cockpit. Il rangea dans une petite caisse à portée de main deux grenades cryogéniques en cas d'incendie. Enfin, passant dans sa cabine personnelle, il rangea dans le tiroir du bureau deux grenades à glu et un tout petit blaster de secours qu'il fixa avec une bande de scotch sous la table.

- C'est ce que je vais laisser au chaud. Maintenant, voilà ce que je vais garder sur moi en mission.

Il ouvrit le placard où trônait son armure, et prit quelques minutes pour ranger dans les divers compartiments tactiques quelques vibro-dagues – deux sur chaque jambe et deux de chaque côté de la ceinture – six grenades variées dans les différentes poches de la ceinture, et une petite trousse de secours. Il glissa dans les manchons trois aiguilles Zenji. Enfin, il passa soigneusement l'étui de sa vibro-lame double Jengardin sur les épaules de l'armure, et rangea dans son holster un curieux blaster dont le canon faisait penser à une petite parabole convexe.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- L'arme absolue contre les Sith, mec. C'est un pistolet sonique dashadien.

- C'est un vieux truc, non ?

- Peut-être, mais c'est toujours aussi efficace. Les officiers impériaux s'en servent toujours, en tout cas. Cette petite ampoule dessus est le projecteur d'un système holographique de visée intégré.

- Et comment ça marche ? Y a pas de trou !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un canon, plutôt un haut-parleur concentré. Il émet des ondes sonores très puissantes qui maltraitent les organes, et se fichent des armures. Et j'espère qu'il fera de même sur les pouvoirs des Sith, comme notre ami Thorn.

Morgreed approuva du chef avec une petite moue. Le mercenaire passa la main dans ses longues tresses, et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il prit le micro et appela :

- Tout l'équipage organique est prié de se rendre au salon.

Puis il retrouva Ezra, Dankin, Morgreed et les deux padawans.

- Parfait. Alors je récapitule : nous nous rendons sur un monde impérial. Les derniers rapports indiquent qu'il ne reste plus qu'une petite garnison symbolique, pas de quoi rivaliser avec l'académie impériale de Carida. Je suis le premier à cracher à la figure de tous les Imps, mais on n'a pas le temps de s'attirer inutilement des ennuis avec eux cette fois. Il faudra se tenir tranquille, ils n'ont sans doute pas apprécié que leurs effectifs se soient fait laminer par une bande de petits bonshommes poilus – sans vouloir t'offenser, Chi'ta.

- Cela m'est indifférent, Canderous, répondit l'intéressée à mi-voix.

- Par contre, Canderous, il y a quelque chose qu'on doit vous dire, à tous.

Les quatre adultes se turent. Liam reprit :

- On a une mauvaise nouvelle. C'est Maître Jessa Halbret.

- Eh bien quoi, Jessa Halbret ?

- Il semblerait, docteur Lohrn, qu'elle ait complètement disparu.

Un silence glacial imprégna le petit salon.

- M'étonne pas, maugréa Ezra. J'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air contrariante, Chi'ta, mais à mon avis, la prochaine fois qu'on la verra, elle sera complètement sous l'emprise des Kathols, et tentera de nous tuer !

- Oh, comment pouvez-vous penser cela, docteur ? répondit la petite Drall avec une pointe de chagrin dans la voix.

- Je préfère envisager le pire, même si je n'aime pas ça.

Canderous relança l'équipage :

- Donc, personne ne veut reculer ? Non ? Parfait ! Cette fois, on est partis !

Puis, se tournant vers le poste de pilotage :

- Mister V ? Calcul des coordonnées vers Wakeelmui !

- Oui, capitaine !

- Attachez vos ceintures, on part dans cinq minutes.

Canderous retourna à l'avant, suivi par Ezra et Dankin.

- Je préfère m'allonger sur ma couchette, déclara Chi'ta avant de se lever.

C'est alors que Liam réalisa quelque chose qui avait déjà titillé son esprit, sans qu'il n'y prêtât vraiment attention.

- Hé, Morgreed ?

- Ouais, fiston ?

- Pourquoi être ici ? Tu n'es pas avec Liryl ?

- Non. Pas cette fois.

Le Barabel se leva lourdement de la banquette. Chi'ta sentit alors la fluctuation d'une certaine amertume émaner du grand non-Humain.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, maître Morgreed ?

- Je peux vous parler en privé, les Jedi ?

- Euh… je suppose.

Morgreed entraîna les deux padawans à l'arrière, non loin de la salle des machines.

- Voilà. Ma Maîtresse m'a confié quelque chose d'inquiétant. Elle a eu une vision d'une possibilité de futur. Et dans cette vision…

- Oui… ?

- L'un de vous mourait.

Les deux condisciples sursautèrent en même temps, et se regardèrent l'un l'autre, effrayés. Avec toutes les difficultés Liam osa demander :

- L… lequel ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus. Mais elle m'a demandé de rester avec vous deux. « Ils sont l'avenir, ils sont plus importants que moi », qu'elle a dit. J'ai pas hésité. Même si elle ne me l'avait pas demandé, j'aurais été volontaire pour vous accompagner.

La petite Drall ne savait plus quoi dire. La peur, la tristesse, la reconnaissance s'entremêlaient au fond de sa gorge. Un seul mot put sortir :

- Merci.

Liam n'était pas si optimiste.

- T'es toujours sûre de vouloir te rendre sur une planète sous contrôle impérial ?

- Je dois le faire, Liam. Nous prenons tous des risques, je refuse de ne pas m'acquitter de ma part. Et puis, avec maître Morgreed, je ne crains rien.

- Et si c'était justement son intervention qui allait précipiter les choses ? Tu y as pensé, Morgreed ?

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'écria Chi'ta.

- Évidemment que j'y ai pensé, rétorqua le Barabel sans paraître offensé. Mais n'oublie pas que ce n'était qu'une possibilité. Il n'y a donc aucune garantie que ça se réalise. Et puis, si jamais il devait y avoir un accident, je préfère avoir tenté de l'empêcher plutôt que de rester auprès de ma Maîtresse et passer le restant de mes jours à me demander si j'aurais pu changer quelque chose en étant avec vous. Même si je devais être responsable de cet accident. Maintenant, ne pensez plus à ça. C'est à moi de me soucier de vous. C'est mon boulot, c'est la volonté de Dame Liryl. Occupez-vous seulement de vous deux, et ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Les machines s'emballèrent, les moteurs chauffèrent, le voyage allait commencer. Chacun se dépêcha d'aller se préparer pour le décollage.

Le soleil n'était pas très vaillant dans le ciel de Wakeelmui quand le _Vandread _se posa sur la piste usée à ciel ouvert du petit astroport situé à la sortie de la ville. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi. Après les formalités d'usage, les six camarades déambulaient dans les rues pavées de Shaar-Ko, la capitale.

Le peuple de Wakeelmui n'avait pas l'air spécialement oppressé. Les habitants qu'ils croisaient semblaient vivre sans être obligés de regarder sans arrêt par-dessus leur épaule. Dankin pensa à un bref séjour qu'il avait fait sur Tatooïne, des années plus tôt. Le niveau technologique y était comparable. Il y avait bien quelques speeders dépassés qui voletaient lentement dans la rue principale, mais la grande majorité des citoyens allaient et venaient à pied. Tous étaient vêtus avec des vêtements de toiles simples et sobres. Du coin de l'œil, Liam vit même des paysans avec fourche, faux et bêche.

Ils passèrent par la place publique. Les marchands finissaient de ranger leurs étalages, les clients s'en retournaient, chargés de provisions. Les musiciens du petit orchestre municipal quittaient le petit kiosque où ils pouvaient s'installer.

- Un coup de bol, observa Canderous qui marchait en tête. Avec tout ce monde, on va pouvoir recueillir toutes les infos qu'on voudra.

- Je ne voudrais pas être pessimiste, Canderous, mais à mon humble avis, rien n'est moins sûr…

Ezra songea que la jeune Drall avait probablement raison. Trois non-Humains, voilà de quoi attirer les regards, et pas en bien. La plupart des habitants détournaient les yeux à leur approche, changeaient de trottoir, et les quelques-uns qui les regardaient n'avaient vraiment pas l'air amicaux. Un énorme charcutier cracha même du jus de tabac à chiquer sur les bottes du Mandalorien. Celui-ci, bien entendu, n'apprécia pas du tout.

- T'as un problème, gros lard ?

- Qui c'est que t'appelles « gros lard », espèce de sale clodo ?

- « Gros lard », c'est pas le mot. Je dirais plutôt « Gamorréen dégénéré », précisa le docteur Lohrn.

Le charcutier sortit de derrière son comptoir, l'air méchant, quand Chi'ta s'interposa précipitamment et dit :

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! Nous sommes des amis !

- Vous ne me voulez aucun mal, vous êtes des amis. Bon, eh bien d'accord ! Bonne journée !

Et le marchand regagna son étalage, comme si de rien n'était. Les autres s'éloignèrent.

- Tu sais, j'aurais pu lui aplatir le nez avec une main attachée dans le dos !

- Ouais, bien sûr, et comment t'aurais géré ceux-là ? demanda Morgreed avec ironie en montrant d'un signe de tête une patrouille de soldats de choc impériaux qui venait à leur rencontre.

Les six hommes en armure blanche s'approchèrent, ralentirent le pas lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le petit groupe, mais continuèrent finalement leur ronde.

- Il nous faut trouver quelqu'un de plus coopératif…

- Laissez-moi essayer !

Ezra approuva.

- Chi'ta n'a pas son pareil pour percevoir les sentiments. C'est une bonne idée.

- Vas-y, petit chou.

Sous l'œil attentif de ses camarades, la petite Drall marcha lentement au milieu des Humains, s'arrêtant de temps en temps en fermant les yeux, levant doucement l'index. Puis elle s'arrêta près d'un chariot. Une femme âgée soulevait avec peine un grand sac.

- Bonjour, madame !

- Hein ? Oh, bonjour, jeune créature ! Tiens, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un comme vous ! Enfin, ce n'est pas étonnant sur un monde comme celui-ci. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Je suis certaine qu'une habitante de cette ville aussi sage que vous en connaît long sur son histoire.

- On peut dire, oui.

- J'ai très envie d'en connaître davantage sur Wakeelmui.

- Ah, vraiment ? Eh bien, aidez-moi à charger ce paquetage, et je serais heureuse de vous renseigner !

- Pas de problème. Permettez… Maître Morgreed ?

Le Barabel rejoignit les deux femmes, souleva d'une main sans le moindre effort le paquet et le posa dans la carriole. La vieille femme ne parut guère impressionnée par l'imposant non-Humain.

- Je vous remercie, jeune homme, vous êtes bien aimable !

- Je vous en prie, m'dame… m'dame ?

- Oh, appelez-moi juste Wikka.

- Enchantée, madame Wikka, répondit Chi'ta. Permettez-moi de vous présenter maître Morgreed, qui m'accompagne, et quelques autres : maître Dankin, maître Tal, le docteur Lohrn et mon camarade Liam. Quant à moi, je m'appelle Chi'ta.

- Bah ma foi, ça change, de voir de nouveaux visages ! rit la vieille femme. Alors, que peut Wikka pour vous ?

Ezra décida de prendre l'initiative.

- Madame, nous sommes en fait en mission pour une revue archéologique.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- La… la Gazette Procopienne.

- Tiens, un mouvement politique que je ne connais pas. Enfin bon, tant pis. Mais ne restons pas là, je vous propose d'aller boire un verre, c'est moi qui invite !

- Euh, vous êtes gentille, mais nous ne serions pas un peu nombreux pour vous ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, le tenancier de l'auberge est mon neveu, il sera ravi d'offrir la tournée. C'est juste en face de chez moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe était à l'auberge du _Tauntaun farceur_, et chacun avait son verre en main. Wikka s'adressa à la tablée :

- Alors, jeunes gens, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Chère Wikka, nous sommes en train de faire des recherches sur ce monde, et nous concentrons sur des événements… disons « inhabituels ».

- De l'inhabituel, hein ? Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier ?

Se remémorant de ce qu'elle avait appris sur Ageer, elle demanda :

- Vous avez des souvenirs d'événements inexplicables qui auraient eu lieu au cours des dix dernières années ?

- Ah, ma foi… non. Bien sûr, y a eu une annonce comme quoi l'Empire avait reçu un coup très rude quand leur station spatiale a été détruite il y a dix ans, mais depuis… non, rien.

_Je suppose qu'il s'était assez bien caché pour ne pas être vu par les citoyens_, songea Chi'ta. Le docteur Lohrn reprit son entretien.

- Bon, et d'une manière plus… plus générale ?

- Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup à dire sur ce monde. Remarquez, maintenant que vous m'en parlez, j'oubliais qu'il y a bien un petit quelque chose.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Canderous.

- Une histoire que tout le monde connaît depuis si longtemps qu'on a tendance à oublier que les étrangers n'en savent rien, d'autant plus qu'on ne s'en vante pas.

- Quoi donc, m'dame ?

Liam avait l'intuition que la vielle femme allait parler de quelque chose de plus important qu'elle n'avait l'air de penser.

- Il s'agit de la « Zone ».

- La… « Zone » ?

- Oui, monsieur. Un secteur à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de cette ville où il est formellement interdit d'aller ! De toute façon, la seule route pour s'y rendre est contrôlée par les Impériaux, et nous n'avons pas le droit de franchir les postes de garde.

Ezra sentit son front se creuser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dans ce secteur ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Quand le gouverneur Farmbrough a été débarqué ici, il a fait rapidement construire une grande barrière aux alentours. Une barrière avec des miradors, des systèmes de sécurité, et tout et tout ! Mon fils aîné a fait partie des chefs d'équipe de ces travaux. De nombreux non-Humains très costauds ont été engagés pour ce chantier. Des Sludirs, des Barabels, des Gamorréens… que des muscles, en somme. Et mon fils ne m'a jamais parlé de ce chantier, il a signé une clause de confidentialité. Et j'ai bien senti qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il a mis des mois à cesser de faire des cauchemars la nuit.

- Eh bien ça promet. Pourtant, il faudrait qu'on entre dans cette zone.

La vieille Wikka se tut quelques secondes, puis répondit avec un sourire ironique :

- Vous n'y arriverez pas, jeune homme, c'est interdit et bien surveillé.

- N'y a-t-il vraiment rien à faire, dame Wikka ? Nous avons grand besoin d'explorer cette zone, il y a probablement beaucoup de choses intéressantes à y trouver.

- Mon enfant, je ne crois pas. Cependant, si vous tenez vraiment à vous y aventurer, vous pouvez toujours demander l'autorisation d'y aller au gouverneur, mais je ne pense pas qu'il accepte.

- Nous pouvons toujours essayer, répliqua Ezra.

- À tout hasard, y aurait pas un ermite ou un clodo qui en saurait plus sur le sujet, à votre connaissance ? suggéra Canderous.

- Non, grâce à l'Empire, notre société est justement assez équilibrée pour éviter qu'il y ait des va-nu-pieds dans nos rues !

- Bien, c'est très généreux de votre part de nous avoir accordé un peu de temps, conclut le docteur Lohrn, soudainement pressée d'en finir avec la conversation. Vous remercierez votre neveu pour vous.

Avant de se rendre à la caserne impériale pour tenter de rencontrer le gouverneur, les six compères se mirent d'accord pour faire quelques recherches. Ezra et Liam se rendirent ensemble à l'hôtel de ville. Les autres avaient vite compris que tous les habitants de Shaar-Ko ne seraient pas aussi chaleureux que Wikka, et Canderous les avaient reconduits au _Vandread_.

C'est avec une conviction mitigée qu'Ezra s'installa devant l'un des vieux ordinateurs à écran noir et clavier intégré. Les touches du clavier faisaient un bruit d'antique machine à écrire, alors que les petits caractères vert pomme scintillaient sur la surface sombre, les rendant difficiles à lire. Elle voulut d'abord voir si l'administration de Shaak-Ko avait officiellement accordé une autorisation d'entrée dans la zone interdite par le passé. Aucun paragraphe, aucune ligne, pas un mot. Elle n'avait cependant pas l'intention de s'en tenir là, et voulut consulter d'autres fichiers.

Sur un ordinateur libre deux tables plus loin, Liam avait pu lire les données concernant les défenses mêmes de la zone interdite. C'était plutôt impressionnant : une muraille de béton et d'acier qui cerclait plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres carrés au milieu de nulle part, avec une garnison régulière, des défenses conséquentes… mais il ne put en lire davantage, car brusquement l'écran se couvrit de lignes de signes abscons. Quelques exclamations retentirent à travers toute la salle. Le jeune homme vit d'un petit coup d'œil que tous les ordinateurs étaient victimes de la même panne. Le préposé se fâcha.

- Dites donc, vous, la jeune donzelle ! Je vous ai vu, c'est vous qui venez de faire planter tout le réseau !

Comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire dans ce genre de situation, Ezra prit l'air plus indignée qu'embêtée.

- Votre système est si archaïque ! Faut pas s'étonner !

- On fait avec le budget qu'on a, et vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous en aller, maintenant !

- Comment ? Vous n'allez pas me...

- Je vais me gêner, ma petite dame ! À cause de vous, ça va nous prendre au moins deux ou trois jours pour tout reconfigurer ! Allez, du balai, ou j'appelle la garde !

Avec un soupir agacé, la jeune femme quitta son siège, rapidement talonnée par Liam.

Chi'ta avait passé ce temps de répit à méditer. Enfermée dans la cabine des femmes, étendue sur sa couchette, elle faisait de gros efforts pour occulter son angoisse latente. Alors elle focalisa ses pensées sur les meilleurs moments qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois, puis d'autres plus anciens. Sa nomination au _Praxeum_, l'obtention de son diplôme de sociologie, des vacances passées avec ses parents, de grands repas familiaux avec ses oncles, ses tantes, ses cousins, ses grands-parents… mais alors qu'enfin, elle sentait son inquiétude s'apaiser, elle fut tirée de sa méditation par des coups à la porte.

- Hein ? Euh… oui ?

- On va y aller, Chi'ta, dit la voix de Canderous à travers la porte.

Elle se leva d'un bond, rajusta son manteau, et sortit de la cabine. Elle ne put réprimer un petit cri de frayeur en voyant l'imposante silhouette du mercenaire qui l'attendait dans son armure de combat Mandalorienne.

- Hé, c'est seulement moi.

- Désolée, je… je ne m'y ferai jamais.

- Dépêche-toi de venir, les deux autres vont nous attendre.

Docilement, la jeune fille quitta le vaisseau, plus coincée entre les trois guerriers qu'escortée. Les quelques minutes que dura leur marche vers la caserne furent déroutantes. Les passants faisaient demi-tour à leur approche, changeaient de trottoir, les enfants s'enfuyaient en hurlant, et bientôt, ce fut une patrouille, puis deux, puis trois, qui ne lâchèrent pas les trois non-Humains et le mercenaire. Ils retrouvèrent le docteur Lohrn et le padawan Gardien à deux pas du grand bâtiment administratif sombre.

- Canderous, Canderous, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous laisser passer ?

- Ben quoi ? Entre guerriers, on devrait se comprendre, non ?

Ils entrèrent tous les six dans le hall d'accueil. Ezra se dirigea seule vers l'hôtesse.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle !

- Bonjour, citoyenne. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je me présente, docteur Lohrn, diplômée de la Faculté d'Archéologie de Chandrila. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le gouverneur Farmbrough.

Le sourire calculé de la réceptionniste se figea en une expression incrédule.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'aimerais voir le gouverneur Farmbrough. J'ai des recherches à faire, et je suis certaine qu'il pourra m'y aider.

- C'est que… le gouverneur Farmbrough est un homme très occupé, il a tout un monde à gérer ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte…

_La seule chose dont je me rends compte, chérie, c'est que tu ne crois à ce que tu racontes qu'à moitié. D'accord, tu veux que j'y aille carrément ? Je vais y aller carrément._

Ezra saisit alors la main de l'employée, prestement mais avec douceur.

- Attendez, s'il vous plaît…

Et elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux, un peu hagards, de son interlocutrice.

- Comprenez bien, chère préposée. Moi et ces gars venons de très loin. Je les paie pour qu'ils puissent me protéger, je n'ai donc rien à craindre de personne. Mais pensez-vous que ce soit une entreprise facile ? Vous êtes une femme, vous aussi. Pouvez-vous imaginer le calvaire que j'endure à devoir supporter ces brutes ?

- Euh… un peu ?

- Plus vite j'en aurai terminé avec mon étude, plus vite je pourrai rentrer à la maison et laisser ces machos derrière moi. Et _vous_ pouvez abréger ce supplice en m'obtenant un rendez-vous express avec le gouverneur Farmbrough.

- Je… ne sais…

- Je vous en serai très, très reconnaissante.

Elle faisait maintenant les yeux doux, et ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits. Complètement dépassée, presque mécaniquement, l'hôtesse d'accueil saisit le combiné de son communicateur, composa un numéro.

- Monsieur le Gouverneur ? Il y a là une certaine docteur Lohrn de l'université de Chandrila qui souhaite vous rencontrer… Oui, je sais bien, monsieur le gouverneur, mais elle a l'air d'être vraiment insistante… entre nous, je… enfin, oui, euh non, elle ne manque pas d'attributs, en effet…. Non, il y a aussi un jeune homme, une sorte de lutteur en armure de combat, et trois non-Humains… Un grand homme-lion, un homme-lézard aussi grand, et une sorte d'homme-hamster beaucoup moins grand, monsieur le Gouverneur… Non, vraiment, il est petit, plus petit que le jeune homme, et n'a pas l'air bien dangereux… D'accord, je le lui dis.

Elle raccrocha.

- Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais vous avez de la chance. Apparemment, le gouverneur accepte de vous recevoir. Le major Dunbar va vous conduire.

- Parfait ! Merci beaucoup, je vous revaudrai ça.

- Seulement, je préfère vous prévenir. Je vous ai vue entrer avec les cinq personnes qui attendent sur les fauteuils… il est évident que le gouverneur ne pourra pas tous vous recevoir. Mais je suppose que le major pourra… ah, le voilà qui arrive.

Effectivement, un Humain approchait d'un pas régulier. Il était de taille moyenne, présentait bien dans son uniforme vert olive d'officier impérial. Il avait un regard d'aigle, et une moustache parait son visage. Liam s'étonna en voyant qu'il avait les cheveux mi-longs, malgré son statut de militaire. Ezra se leva à son approche. Il la salua respectueusement.

- Docteur Lohrn ?

- C'est moi.

- Enchanté, je suis le major Ged Dunbar.

Le major se dirigea vers le petit groupe resté en retrait.

- Messieurs…

- Euh… bonjour, major, répondit timidement Chi'ta, n'osant pas corriger l'Impérial de manière trop directe.

- Ah, au temps pour moi, mademoiselle. Veuillez excuser ma distraction.

- Aucune importance, major, vous êtes tout excusé.

- Bon. Le gouverneur m'a donné des instructions auxquelles je vais devoir vous demander de vous plier. Le petit jeune homme et la demoiselle pourront suivre le docteur Lohrn, sous ma garde. Vous trois, en revanche, je vous demanderai d'attendre devant le bâtiment. Votre présence pourrait compliquer les choses.

- Vous fatiguez pas mon vieux, maugréa le mercenaire. On s'en va, mais tâchez de nous les rendre dans le même état !

- Canderous ! réprimanda Liam. T'es incorrigible !

Le Barabel, le Mandalorien et le Togorien se levèrent, et Canderous orienta la visière de son casque vers le visage de Dunbar, le suivant du regard tout en s'éloignant vers la double porte qui donnait sur la cour d'entrée, suivi par Dankin et Morgreed. Ezra, Liam et Chi'ta, obéissant à l'invitation gestuelle de Dunbar, s'engagèrent dans un couloir vitré jusqu'à un bureau.

Le gouverneur Farmbrough était un grand homme corpulent. Le visage las, les paupières lourdes, les lèvres lippues et tombantes, il n'avait pas l'air spécialement mauvais. Chi'ta ne détecta pas chez lui davantage d'émotions négatives envers elle, non-Humaine, que chez Dunbar. Il avait des cheveux longs et huileux, qui laissaient son front dégagé. De grands favoris blancs fournis encadraient son visage flasque. En apercevant les trois amis, il fit un geste engageant.

- Entrez, je vous en prie, et asseyez-vous.

- Merci à vous, monsieur le gouverneur, répondit Ezra. Je vous avoue que je m'attendais à un accueil bien moins courtois.

- Bah ! Je devine ce que vous pensez, je ne suis qu'un cochon d'Impérial, obsédé par la Loi et l'Ordre, et raciste, par-dessus le marché. Et vous avez bien raison ! Surtout vous, petite créature… J'ai demandé à Dunbar de vous amener à moi, car j'avais envie de voir à quoi vous ressembliez. Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

Très désorientée par cette question, posée avec un tel cynisme, l'intéressée répondit timidement :

- Euh… je m'appelle Chi'ta Koskaya… monseigneur. Pour vous servir.

- « Me servir » ! Quelle blague ! Et de quel monde venez-vous ?

- Je suis… originaire de Drall

- Drall… répéta pensivement le gouverneur. Connais pas. J'imagine que si vous êtes venue ici, avec ces deux Humains, c'est que vous savez déjà que la politique de répression des non-Humains n'a plus cours ici depuis une bonne dizaine d'années.

- Monsieur le gouverneur, coupa Ezra, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour que vous perturbiez cette jeune fille avec ce genre de supposition.

- Très juste, j'imagine que le temps vous est compté, contrairement au mien.

- Notre temps à tous est compté, monsieur le gouverneur, répliqua Liam.

Farmbrough eut un rictus ironique.

- Si vous le dites, jeune homme… Il ne se passe plus grand-chose dans le coin depuis la Bataille d'Endor ! Beaucoup de nos troupes y sont restées, vous savez. Ces Rebelles ont provoqué une de ces pagailles sur cette planète ! Et pourtant, nos soldats étaient bien entraînés aux combats sur les mondes forestiers !

Le gouverneur ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, en sortit une bouteille de whisky corellien et un verre, et se servit sans en proposer aux autres. Il but quelques gorgées bruyamment, éructa et ricana doucement. Chi'ta ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'Humain d'un air indisposé. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et rit plus fort.

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Ici, c'est mon bureau, je suis le gouverneur, je fais ce que je veux !

- Gouverneur, je crois que nous allons vous laisser à votre travail. On n'aura peut-être pas besoin de vous, en fin de compte.

Ayant dit, le docteur Lohrn quitta son fauteuil.

- On se casse, les enfants.

- Non, attendez ! Vous avez raison, je… manque à mes devoirs. D'accord, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Farmbrough se servit un deuxième verre.

- Nous avons besoin de votre autorisation pour entrer dans la zone interdite.

- Hein ?

En entendant le docteur, le gouverneur ne sourit plus.

- Vous… vous plaisantez ?

- Si on avait envie de plaisanter, on choisirait un meilleur public, gouverneur !

- Mais… mais cette zone… est trop dangereuse !

- Nous avons de bonnes raisons pour nous y rendre.

Le gros Humain était devenu pâle comme un linge, et luisant de sueur.

- Savez-vous au moins ce qui s'y est passé, exactement ?

- Non, mais vous allez nous le dire, j'imagine.

- Je ne le sais même pas clairement moi-même !

Finissant son verre d'un trait, Farmbrough se rassit, s'épongea le front de l'avant-bras, et articula gauchement :

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand les premières colonies de l'Empire se sont installées, les troupes de reconnaissance ont vite remarqué qu'à un endroit précis de ce monde, la nature elle-même était devenue folle ! Un hiver permanent, des tempêtes, de la neige sombre… et des bruits, des sons très étranges, la nuit. Et les autochtones se tenaient à l'écart de cette zone qu'ils croyaient maudite.

« À l'époque, le gouverneur était Yount. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'établir la base ailleurs, l'Empereur avait exigé une installation rapide, et la grande plaine où nous sommes est un point stratégique capital sur ce monde. Il aurait préféré que cette zone soit isolée en plein désert, sur une île, ou dans une montagne infranchissable, mais il n'en était rien. Il a fallu faire avec. Nos hommes se sont tenus à l'écart, mais les ennuis ont commencé sans qu'ils ne viennent les chercher. Le plus gros problème n'était pas le climat, mais surtout cette atmosphère malsaine qui émanait de la forêt. Au début, quelques éclaireurs sont partis tâter le terrain, et bien évidemment, aucun n'est jamais revenu.

« Quand j'ai été assigné sur ce monde, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Cela permettait en outre de faire travailler un peu les hommes sur place, vu que nous étions au point mort depuis la Bataille d'Endor et qu'ils avaient besoin de s'activer un peu. J'ai fait construire une immense barrière de sécurité sur tout le périmètre, qui mesure plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Les travaux se sont déroulés dans des conditions extrêmement pénibles. Pour l'occasion, j'ai engagé des ouvriers parmi les non-Humains les plus grands, les plus solides, les plus costauds et les plus dociles.

« Une fois la barrière terminée, on a posté des gardes bien armés sur les miradors. On les relève régulièrement depuis, et chaque rapport comporte son lot de bizarreries malsaines. Cris bizarres, tempêtes de neige avec éclairs, signalement d'étranges silhouettes à l'orée de la forêt… Je m'y suis rendu, moi-même, pendant les travaux. Et je peux vous dire que je n'y retournerai jamais ! »

Ezra, Liam et Chi'ta prirent une bonne demi-minute pour assimiler toute l'histoire du gouverneur, pendant que celui-ci se servait encore un verre. La jeune fille suggéra :

- Vous pourriez demander à être muté ailleurs, non ?

- J'ai été installé ici… à titre disciplinaire, et il me reste encore trois bonnes années à tirer avant la quille. Et puis, il faut bien quelqu'un pour gérer ce monde impérial, non ? Pourquoi un jeune officier… prometteur… viendrait balancer toute sa carrière… dans ce trou boueux ? Autant que ce soit un type comme moi, je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre, et tant qu'on ne me parle pas de ce maudit bout de terrain moisi, je me porte pas trop mal… Alors… c'est gentil de vous soucier de moi… mais c'est pas la peine… la marmotte.

Chi'ta n'apprécia pas tellement cette dernière appellation, mais elle ne dit rien. Ses deux compères avaient aussi compris que le gouverneur était dans un tel état de délabrement psychologique que plus rien de ce qu'il disait n'avait d'importance.

- Bon, allez… Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez… c'est pas le fond de mon slibard qui va prendre le plus de risques. Je vais vous la faire, votre autoro… autir… autorisation.

- Est-ce que… nous pourrons avoir droit… à un guide ?

- Vous rigolez, fiston ? ricana le gouverneur. Je vous laisse entrer dans ce bourbier, c'est tout ! J'ai déjà assez peu d'hommes comme ça sans qu'on m'en démolisse !

Farmbrough saisit maladroitement une feuille de papier à en-tête, et griffonna quelques lignes avant de la signer, de la tamponner, et de la plier en trente-deux. Il posa fermement le carré de papier plié dans la main tendue du docteur Lohrn.

- Je vous préviens… quand vous aurez franchi la barrière… tout ce qui vous arrivera dedans… c'est pas mon problème. Personne ne viendra vous chercher à l'intérieur, quoi qu'il vous arrive. On est bien d'accord ?

- Parfaitement d'accord. Bonne journée, gouverneur, et merci.

En se levant, elle porta la main à l'une des poches de sa veste.

- Tenez, au cas où votre petit verre aurait du mal à passer…

Et elle posa sur le bureau une pilule bleue avec un léger sourire. Puis sans perdre une minute, elle quitta le bureau. Les deux padawans ne traînèrent pas et la suivirent sans un mot. Chi'ta n'eut même pas un regard pour le gouverneur, et s'autorisa même une moue boudeuse.

La camionnette utilitaire avançait au milieu des plaines. Dans le compartiment blindé, les six compères étaient assis en compagnie de quelques soldats de choc et du major Dunbar. Sur indication sans appel d'Ezra, les deux padawans étaient assis entre Morgreed et Dankin, face à Canderous.

- Bien sûr, ce type n'est qu'une loque imbibée de whisky ! Toute la caserne le pense ! Une allumette, et il prendrait feu en un instant ! Vous ne devez pas vous soucier de ce qu'il a pu vous dire, même s'il le pensait, il n'en vaut pas la peine !

La petite Drall ne répondit rien, toujours embarrassée. Elle évitait du regard les hommes en armure blanche, les yeux baissés. Le major s'en rendit compte, et semblait navré.

- Écoutez, je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que vos deux grands copains sont en train de me regarder d'un œil torve. J'ai signé parce que ma femme et mon fils ont été abattus par des pirates, et j'espérais pouvoir éliminer tous les hors-la-loi que je pouvais. Et les pirates en question étaient aussi Humains que moi !

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'emmener vos chiens avec vous ! gronda Morgreed.

L'un des soldats assis près de Dunbar leva son arme, le major s'empressa de la lui faire rabaisser d'un geste de la main.

- Repos, soldat, tout va bien. Monsieur Morgreed, nous sommes à bord d'un véhicule de transport de troupes. Ce n'est pas nous qui vous accompagnons, c'est vous qui suivez la relève, nuance ! Ordre du gouverneur.

Liam, qui venait d'avoir un brutal accès de panique, reprit son souffle. Lui non plus n'était pas rassuré. Après les précédents contacts qu'il avait pu avoir avec l'armée Impériale, le fait de se retrouver assis parmi eux sans pour autant être leur prisonnier lui laissait une singulière impression. Il eut le cran de demander :

- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas autorisé à reprendre notre vaisseau et à atterrir là où nous voulons ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple, jeune homme. Cette zone est très dangereuse, elle est impraticable ! Son épicentre est une forêt noire au-dessus de laquelle flotte en permanence une sorte de brume compacte qui brouille les instruments électroniques ! Tout atterrissage est voué à l'échec ! Tout accident de vaisseau dans un espace dont nous contrôlons les frontières n'aura pas les mêmes répercussions que si vous y allez à pied. Pour ce qui est de l'aérien, toute la planète reste sous notre responsabilité, contrairement au terrain.

- C'est si épouvantable que ça ? interrogea Canderous.

- Oui, des histoires assez effrayantes circulent à propos de cette forêt. Les plus superstitieux pensent que les lieux sont hantés. Je me suis documenté, à mes heures perdues. Si l'on en croit les vieilles légendes locales, il y a cependant une petite chance de pouvoir entrer et sortir de cet endroit sans trop en souffrir. C'est arrivé une fois ou deux, dans des circonstances assez mélodramatiques.

- « Mélodramatiques » ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Ben, comment dire, jeune homme… vous avez déjà regardé des holofilms où l'on peut sortir les violons tellement ce qu'on y voit essaie de vous émouvoir, mais ne fait que se rendre ridicule ?

- Ouais, ma mère en est friande.

- Bon, eh bien c'est la même chose. Il paraît que, dans ce secteur, il y a des choses d'une valeur incommensurable qui dépasserait…

- Un trésor ? coupa Dankin.

- Pas au sens où vous l'entendez. Un grand truc, pour lequel quelques pauvres types simplets mais gentils ont osé entrer, et en sont ressortis avec ce qu'ils cherchaient. Y en a qui étaient en quête de « la vérité », d'autres qui voulaient le moyen de venir en aide à quelqu'un de cher d'une façon ou d'une autre…

- Et vous y croyez, major Dunbar ?

- Je suis un soldat, docteur Lohrn, pas un mystique illuminé. Et ce que je vais vous dire me conforte dans mes opinions : d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, on dit que « seule l'âme la plus pure peut entrer. » Si ça, ça ne donne pas des airs de contes de fée, alors…

Le véhicule s'arrêta. Dunbar ouvrit les portes arrière, et tout le petit groupe descendit. Chi'ta sentit un picotement électrique lui titiller le système nerveux quand elle vit un spectacle pour le moins inquiétant.

À quelques mètres de là, une immense barrière s'étendait à perte de vue. Construite entièrement en acier, elle mesurait près de huit mètres de haut. Des gardes en armure légère d'éclaireur allaient et venaient sur le chemin de ronde, et au-dessus d'eux, des câbles chargés d'électricité épais comme un bras empêchaient toute tentative de passage forcé. Des miradors munis de mitrailleuses laser étaient installés à intervalles réguliers. Ce qui rendit la jeune fille plus anxieuse encore était le ciel. De lourds nuages noirs s'amoncelaient. En plissant les yeux, elle crut même y distinguer à intervalles réguliers d'étranges formes… des visages menaçants, des gueules hérissées de crocs, des mains aux longs doigts crochus.

En dehors d'un léger bruissement de vent, il n'y avait pas un son. Pas un chant d'oiseau, pas un cri d'animal. Rien. Mais en concentrant toute son attention sur son ouïe, la jeune fille eut l'impression d'entendre des voix chuchoter des syllabes absconses. Il lui sembla même reconnaître son propre prénom au milieu de petits ricanements désespérés.

_Ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

Le major Dunbar s'adressa à la cantonade.

- Bon, les gars, voici la relève, et voilà des « invités ». Le gouverneur Farmbrough les a autorisés à franchir le portail. Sergent Joss ?

- Présent !

Un soldat en armure d'éclaireur munie d'une épaulette verte se présenta devant le major Dunbar au garde-à-vous.

- Repos, sergent. Docteur Lohrn ?

Sans un mot, la jeune femme sortit l'ordre de mission de sa poche, le déplia, et le montra au sergent. Dunbar reprit :

- Une autorisation de passage en bonne et due forme, sergent.

- Affirmatif, major Dunbar !

- Nous allons donc laisser ces civils entrer dans la zone interdite. Le gouverneur a précisé que nous n'étions pas responsables de ce qui pouvait leur arriver à l'intérieur du périmètre, et le docteur Lohrn a confirmé. N'est-ce pas, docteur ?

- Oui, major. On se débrouillera sans vous.

- Veuillez donner les instructions pour ouvrir la porte.

- À vos ordres, major !

Le sergent s'empressa d'entrer dans la petite cabine de commande. Dunbar se tourna vers la doctoresse.

- On est tenu de ne pas entrer, mais on ne va pas non plus vous laisser enfermés à l'intérieur. Quand vous aurez trouvé ce que vous cherchez, revenez devant les portes et appelez-nous. La sentinelle vous verra arriver et pourra vous ouvrir.

- Ca marche.

Les gyrophares illuminèrent les environs tandis que les sirènes déchirèrent le silence de plomb. Lentement, les deux énormes battants d'acier s'écartèrent dans un roulement de machineries, puis s'arrêtèrent, laissant apercevoir un spectacle peu réjouissant. Liam sentit les doigts duveteux de Chi'ta serrer sa main. Bravement, Canderous s'avança, voulant tout voir.

La première chose qu'ils pouvaient voir était une plaine. Un immense plateau d'herbes de plusieurs kilomètres. Au fur et à mesure que l'on regardait au loin, la neige recouvrait la terre, et d'épais flocons flottaient lentement. Sur la ligne d'horizon, il y avait une sombre masse. Sans doute une forêt. Le ciel était noir au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Le Mandalorien se craqua les doigts.

- Bon. Quand faut y aller…

- Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin !

- Merci, major.

Ils franchirent les portes. Liam se retourna une dernière fois vers Dunbar.

- Pas mal, vos installations défensives, major ! Vous êtes certain de bien protéger cette zone des fouineurs !

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris, jeune homme. Ces pièces d'artillerie ne sont pas là pour empêcher les gens comme vous d'y entrer, mais pour ne pas laisser des formes de vie hostiles en sortir !

Les lourdes portes se rapprochèrent peu à peu avec un long grincement avant de se refermer dans un grand claquement.

- On ne s'affole pas, nous devons aller de l'avant ! déclara fermement Canderous.

Il rajusta sa ceinture. C'est alors que Morgreed remarqua que la boucle était différente, et munie d'un interrupteur. Le Mandalorien s'en rendit compte et expliqua :

- C'est une ceinture antigrav. Elle me permettra de ralentir en cas de chute, que je ne finisse pas en omelette. Ce sera juste une sécurité, ça ne permet pas de voler.

- Évidemment.

- Cette ceinture va bien aller avec ceci.

Canderous leva alors le pied droit, et tapota doucement sa jambe gauche, mettant ainsi en valeur des gaines chromées qui cerclaient ses bottes.

- Un autre petit gadget. Pas de quoi parcourir des kilomètres comme un oiseau, mais je peux circuler d'un point à un autre sur de courtes distances. Plus maniable et aussi efficace qu'un réacteur dorsal !

- C'était dans les équipements basiques de cette armure ?

- Non, Liam. J'ai engagé un technicien pour greffer ces appareils. Ca m'a coûté les yeux de la tête, mais je ne le regrette pas. Boba Fett est connu pour avoir modifié son armure de manière très significative, j'espère arriver un jour à sa hauteur… voire même le dépasser.

Pendant les explications du mercenaire, Ezra sortit de son sac cinq serre-têtes équipés d'une antenne et d'un micro. Elle en donna un à chacun.

- Voici des communicateurs mains libres. Canderous n'en a pas besoin vu qu'il a son système intégré dans le casque. Nous allons pouvoir rester en contact permanent avec le _Vandread_, et entre nous. Bien évidemment, nous sommes sur une ligne sécurisée, celle de Ciro, histoire que les Imps nous fichent la paix. Mettez-les, on va les vérifier.

Une fois que les cinq camarades eurent ajusté leurs casques, Canderous brancha son propre communicateur et appela :

- Eve ? Eve, tu m'entends ?

La voix rauque du droïd technicien résonna dans les six paires d'oreilles.

- Je vous reçois cinq sur cinq, capitaine Tal.

- Bilan de la situation actuelle.

- Tout va pour le mieux, capitaine.

- Vous autres, vous l'avez tous entendue ?

Les cinq compères acquiescèrent l'un après l'autre. Le mercenaire fit alors un geste vers la sombre ligne d'horizon. Les cinq autres lui joignirent le pas jusqu'à la forêt.

Au début, Chi'ta avait cru être victime d'une illusion d'optique due aux conditions climatiques très particulières, mais elle dut se faire une raison. L'herbe perdait bel et bien de sa couleur au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du bois, passant du vert au blanc cassé, avant de devenir grisâtre. Autre chose qui la gêna, elle eut l'impression d'avoir les idées de moins en moins claires, ses sens diminuaient peu à peu, et elle eut un peu de mal à entendre la voix de Liam, comme si elle avait eu les tympans en coton.

- Hé, Ezra, qu'est-ce que c'était, cette pilule bleue ?

- Une dose de mon _Serial K_. Je peux vous promettre que Farmbrough n'aura plus jamais envie de trop boire.

- Attends une minute ! C'est pas la came que t'as fait gober à Sprax ?

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille était sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- Comment ? Vous lui avez donné de la drogue !?

- C'est pas vrai ! On va avoir des emmerdes avec les Imps, maintenant !

- Du calme, les enfants. Le directeur d'Industrial Automaton d'Amphor IV vous le confirmera, c'est juste un puissant euphorisant sur les Humains. Il ne risque pas grand-chose, même avec trois litres de whisky dans les veines.

Canderous pouffa de rire, et accéléra la cadence. La petite Drall n'en fut pas plus rassurée pour autant. Elle oublia cependant bien vite ce petit échange, préférant se concentrer sur la marche. Elle se mit à trembler, comprenant qu'elle avait froid aux pieds. Ils marchaient depuis maintenant près d'une heure, et la neige tombait mollement du ciel. Le docteur Lohrn regarda un flocon posé sur la manche de sa combinaison, et en le prenant entre le pouce et l'index, elle constata qu'il resta une trace noirâtre sur ses gants.

- Hé, je suis la seule à trouver cet endroit vraiment malsain ?

- Je n'aime pas ça du tout, gronda Dankin. Ce lieu n'est pas en harmonie avec les forces habituelles de Mère Nature !

- Tu l'as dit, mon pote, ajouta Morgreed. C'est même carrément craignos !

Ils étaient arrivés à l'orée de la forêt. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point : rien de ce qu'ils voyaient n'était naturel. Les arbres étaient complètement noirs. Leurs branches étaient tordues, et leurs feuilles anthracite dures et sèches. Quand le docteur Lohrn en ramassa une poignée, elle les entendit craquer entre ses doigts, et remarqua même avec un frisson qu'elles étaient coupantes comme des rasoirs. Les flocons de cendre tombaient toujours, plus gros, plus lourds.

- Bon, je propose qu'on fasse une pause ici, histoire de décider de la stratégie à suivre ! Petite puce, Dankin, faites attention où vous mettez les pieds.

Ils se mirent à l'abri de la neige sous le feuillage. Canderous tira de l'une des poches utilitaires de son armure un petit appareil ressemblant à un transistor.

- C'est quoi, ce truc ?

- Un émetteur d'ondes qui tiendra les animaux à distance. Par contre, je dois prévenir ceux d'entre vous qui auraient les oreilles sensibles, dit le Mandalorien en se tournant vers les trois non-Humains. Peut-être que ça va vous gêner.

- Je suppose que ce sera préférable à l'assaut d'une horde de fauves, répondit Chi'ta. Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Canderous venait de sortir d'une autre poche une espèce de petit tube brillant.

- Ca, c'est un spray de répulsion pour le cas où l'émetteur ne suffirait pas.

Pendant son petit exposé, Ezra tenta de rappeler le _Vandread_. Mais elle eut beau s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, elle n'obtint que des parasites.

- Mauvaise nouvelle, les gars. Quelque chose brouille les ondes radio.

- Pas seulement les ondes radio, Ezra, répliqua Liam, qui regardait fixement le sentier qui s'enfonçait entre les arbres.

Chi'ta se campa aux côtés du jeune homme.

- Tu sens ce que je sens ?

- Oui. On dirait qu'au bout de ce chemin, il y a des tumultes dans la Force.

- Comment tu traduis ça, petit chou ?

- Eh bien…comment vous expliquer, maître Morgreed… En fait, c'est comme si on avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer les contours, les formes et les couleurs.

Canderous regarda ses compagnons un par un.

- « Seule l'âme la plus pure peut entrer », qu'il a dit, l'autre rigolo. Alors, lequel serait le plus « pur » ? À quoi pourrait correspondre ce concept de « pureté » ?

- Dans cette galaxie, il n'y a que les Impériaux pour vanter les mérites de la « pureté », observa Ezra. C'est une sale histoire.

- Je suis d'accord, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Une fois sûre d'avoir capté l'attention de tout le groupe, Chi'ta expliqua :

- Je n'ai pas voulu en parler au major Dunbar pour ne pas prendre le risque de lui révéler des choses qu'il ne saurait pas. Pour moi, il y a une bonne part de vérité dans ce qu'il nous a dit. Un grand manipulateur de la Force est mort par ici, ce qui a probablement provoqué une déchirure dans le voile de la Force à cet emplacement. Le Côté Obscur a dû investir les lieux.

- Attends une minute, petit chou ! T'es en train de nous dire qu'on va au devant d'un endroit où le Côté Obscur a salopé la réalité ?

- D'après les témoignages que nous avons pu recueillir, cela me paraît l'explication la plus probable.

- Mais pourquoi Blackstorm nous aurait indiqué un tel endroit ? On a peut-être mal compris son message ?

- Non, docteur Lohrn, je suis certaine que nous sommes là où nous devons être. Je ne crois pas que Maître Ageer soit directement responsable de ce chaos. Il y a probablement une raison plus compliquée que ça. Si Maître Ageer était un Jedi Noir, il n'aurait certainement pas formé Maître Blackstorm de cette façon, et Liam ne serait probablement pas parmi nous aujourd'hui. L'explication doit… Liam ?

Liam s'était avancé, et regardait le sentier, entre les arbres. Il frissonna, et l'inquiétude se lut sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Canderous.

- Il fait froid.

- Ben, c'est un peu normal, fiston, il neige !

- Par ici, ce n'est pas un froid naturel. En fait, c'est… mince !

Liam sursauta en entendant un hululement aigu à glacer le sang.

- Écoutez ! Vous avez entendu ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce cri ?

- Non, j'ai rien entendu. Dankin, t'as entendu quelque chose ?

- Rien.

Le padawan Gardien était de plus en plus en sueur.

- Je… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'y aller pour moi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Morgreed. Tes mains ne sont pas sales, à ce que je sache.

- Ce froid, c'est le Côté Obscur. Cet endroit pue la Force du Mal, j'en suis certain. Je ne sais pas si je peux passer au travers. J'ai déjà senti le Côté Obscur me chatouiller les neurones à plusieurs reprises, depuis la mort de mon Maître, et ça a empiré quand j'ai rencontré Thorn. Désolé, les amis, mais je le sens pas. Pour la course à l'île Crispos, j'étais okay, mais là, toute la zone est infectée par le Côté Obscur, et je ne me sens pas encore prêt à l'affronter aussi directement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Chi'ta. Celle-ci avala sa salive.

- Vous… vous croyez ?

- Pour moi, c'est évident, Chi'ta ! répondit le docteur Lohrn. Depuis qu'on se connaît, je ne t'ai jamais vu t'énerver une seule fois. Tu es pétrie de compassion, tu es toujours la première pour aider les gens dans le besoin, tu n'as même pas de pensées négatives... si par « pureté », on entend « innocence », tu es bien la meilleure, parmi nous.

- Tu dois être celle qui prend le moins de risques, ajouta Dankin. Et le chevalier Blackstorm ne peut pas nous avoir envoyés dans un traquenard.

- Attendez une minute ! gronda Morgreed. On ne va tout de même pas laisser cette mouflette partir dans ce cloaque sans l'accompagner !

- Maître Morgreed, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je prends un risque.

- Te mettre en gage auprès d'un vieux Gamorréen vicieux, c'était quand même autre chose qu'entrer dans un nexus du Côté Obscur !

- Morgreed, ce n'est plus une enfant ! intervint Ezra. Elle est bien capable de prendre ce genre de décision toute seule !

- Évidemment que tu t'en fiches, poupée ! C'est pas tes jolies petites fesses roses qui vont se faire écharper !

- Canderous…

- Quoi, Dankin, t'es pas d'accord ? Ne me dis pas que…

Pendant que les quatre adultes étaient en train de monter le ton, les deux padawans s'étaient un peu tenus à l'écart. Liam remarqua alors que sa condisciple était plantée devant l'ouverture, les yeux hagards.

- Hé ? Ca va ?

La jeune fille se retourna et demanda en levant la voix :

- S'il vous plaît ?

Tout le monde fit silence.

- Le docteur Lohrn a peut-être raison. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un piège infranchissable. Cela va vous paraître insensé, mais je viens d'entrapercevoir quelque chose, au-delà de ce voile ténébreux. Une lumière, une flamme, quelque chose de ce genre. Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir vue avec mes yeux, mais… je sais qu'elle était là. Peut-être suis-je trop naïve, mais je crois comprendre ce qu'ont ressenti ces quelques personnes.

- Le Côté Obscur est trompeur, répondit Dankin. Si ça se trouve, c'est une flamme qui va te brûler les ailes.

- Peut-être, mais il ne faut pas oublier que le sort du secteur Tapani est en jeu.

- Alors on y va tous ensemble ! Pas question de t'abandonner !

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, maître Morgreed. C'est un problème en rapport avec la Force. Seuls les Jedi ont une chance d'aller au-delà de tels obstacles, comme dans le Tombeau du Veilleur. Les quelques personnes qui ont pu aller et venir ont dû se sentir appelées, et leur intuition leur a permis de trouver ce qu'elles voulaient tout en évitant les pièges de cette forêt. Elles avaient très probablement la résonance à la Force, comme moi.

- Et moi, ajouta Liam. Si tu veux, je peux prendre sur moi et t'accompagner.

- As-tu été appelé par ce lieu ?

- Non, j'ai plutôt tendance à penser que les puissances qui sont là-dedans veulent me dévorer.

- Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que je parte seule.

La petite Drall baissa les yeux, respira profondément

- Quelque chose me dit que je peux venir et trouver ce que je cherche, tout comme les autres.

- Comment t'expliques ça, petit chou ?

- Je ne l'explique pas. Je le ressens, c'est tout.

Morgreed avait le cœur gros. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de laisser la jeune fille partir sans lui, mais il craignait davantage le courroux des forces mystérieuses qui avaient investi la forêt s'il osait braver leur omniscience et commettre un sacrilège.

- Alors… si c'est le cas… rien à ajouter.

Canderous haussa simplement les épaules, la visière de son casque ne permettait pas aux autres de voir quelle expression pouvait bien afficher son visage. Dankin inclina respectueusement la tête. Mais Liam ne cacha pas son inquiétude. Il s'assit sur une souche d'arbre, très contrarié.

- Chi'ta, écoute, je… je ne veux pas que tu ailles là-dedans sans moi !

- Je sens pourtant que c'est ce que je dois faire.

- Mais tu risques de ne pas revenir !

- Si telle est la volonté de l'esprit de Maître Ageer, j'ai bien peur que ta présence n'y change pas grand-chose. Pendant ma convalescence, tu as pris des risques face aux tueurs du Soleil Noir, sans te poser de questions. As-tu eu peur pour toi ?

- Pas plus que ça.

- Alors pense que c'est l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouve actuellement. Je crois bien avoir entendu quelqu'un m'appeler. Peut-être était-ce Ageer ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas désagréable.

La petite Drall lui dit encore :

- Fais-moi confiance !

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et vit alors une petite étincelle iriser ses pupilles. Curieusement, cela lui réchauffa progressivement le cœur. Il se releva lentement, posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, et articula péniblement :

- Que la Force ne te balance pas dans un piège à cons !

Chi'ta fit un petit sourire et s'avança vers le sentier. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la forêt, son condisciple la retint encore par la manche.

- Si jamais il y a le moindre problème, réfléchis pas, file et appelle-nous !

Après un petit hochement de tête, la jeune fille s'enfonça dans le bois sombre. Morgreed et Liam échangèrent discrètement un regard inquiet. Le serviteur Barabel tapota doucement le manche de sa vibro-hache, prêt et impatient de s'en servir.

Au début de son périple, Chi'ta passa par une clairière où se dressait le tronc creux et noir d'un grand chêne mort. Sans y prêter attention, elle marcha quelques minutes, puis une demi-heure, puis une heure. Elle sentait la température baisser davantage, par paliers. Les arbres étaient de moins en moins feuillus, de plus en plus noirs, tordus, crochus, maladifs. Elle entendit d'étranges raclements, et des reniflements. Elle se rassura comme elle pouvait en pensant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'animaux sauvages en train de chercher de quoi manger. Priant intérieurement qu'elle ne figurât pas sur le menu, elle accéléra le pas. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa quelque chose qui la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête :

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur Procopia, elle était complètement seule.

Jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours été accompagnée par l'un ou l'autre de ses camarades, devenus amis. Pendant ses séjours dans les hôpitaux, elle avait été dans des endroits sûrs, parmi ses condisciples de Yavin IV, ou à des lieux bien tenus. Et les autres n'étaient jamais bien loin, même lorsqu'elle méditait ou dormait. Dans cette forêt corrompue, c'était différent. Elle sentit qu'elle se trouvait au milieu d'un piège qui était en train de se refermer lentement mais inexorablement sur elle. Toute seule, fragile et encore maladroite au combat, elle était parfaitement consciente que toute rencontre avec des créatures hostiles avait de grandes chances de mal se terminer pour elle. Un groupe de maraudeurs aguerris, une meute de fauves, n'importe quoi d'autre pouvait jaillir d'entre les arbres et la tailler en pièces.

Elle tâcha de faire le vide dans son esprit, de ne pas penser à autre chose qu'à Maître Ageer, et pressa le pas.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle distingua des formes plus régulières parmi les arbres, les buissons et les ronces. Certaines montaient au-dessus de sa tête. Sous le lierre aux feuilles noires et coupantes, il y avait de la pierre sculptée. Les restes d'édifices jadis érigés par les Humains, sur lesquels la nature avait peu à peu repris ses droits, avant d'être submergée par le Côté Obscur. Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra – ou crut repérer – un mouvement juste au-dessus d'elle.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? On aurait dit un primate, noir comme une ombre… Calme-toi, ma fille, le Côté Obscur se nourrit de la peur. Souffle, et continue d'avancer._

Un peu plus loin, elle parvint à une autre clairière au milieu de laquelle on avait élevé une stèle de pierre. Derrière, elle put voir une arche avec une herse de bronze, sans doute très lourde. Sans y croire, elle posa la main sur le métal froid, et poussa vers le ciel. La grille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle se tourna vers la stèle, espérant y trouver un indice, mais elle eut beau regarder la pierre sous tous les angles, il n'y avait rien. Quelque chose fit pivoter son oreille. Un petit bruit qui se rapprochait. Un bruit familier. Un bruit qu'elle avait entendu très, très longtemps auparavant. Espérant que cela puisse l'aider à y voir plus clair, elle réfléchit…

- _Et voilà, mon poussin ! Nous y sommes !_

_Il faisait un temps magnifique. Chi'ta était enchantée. Son père, Eden'cho, descendit d'un bond de la charrette qui les avait amenés, et l'aida à descendre._

- _Plus le temps passe, plus tu pèses ton poids ! Ca veut dire que tu grandis !_

- _Oui, aujourd'hui, je suis plus grande ! répondit fièrement Chi'ta avec un léger zézaiement._

_Son père la serra dans ses bras._

- _Oh, comme je t'aime, ma fille ! Allez, ouvre grand les yeux, nous sommes à Mastigophorous !_

- _La capa… cat…_

- _« Ca-pi-ta-le », Chi'ta. La capitale ! La ville où il y a la maison de la Grande Duchesse Marcha !_

- _Tu crois qu'on pourra la voir ?_

- _La Grande Duchesse__, je ne crois pas, tu sais, elle est très occupée. Mais on pourra passer devant sa maison. En attendant, je t'ai emmenée ici pour que tu découvres ce que c'est que la grande ville ! Et pour commencer, c'est jour de marché !_

- _Marcher ? C'est pour ça qu'on est descendus du char ?_

- _Non, ma souricette, je parle du « marché ». C'est un endroit._

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme endroit ?_

- _C'est là où je viens chercher ce qu'on ne trouve pas à Meccha. Tu vas voir !_

_Le Drall prit doucement sa fille par la main, puis ils s'engagèrent dans une allée marchande. La petite Chi'ta était de plus en plus émerveillée en voyant les étalages. Tant de formes, de couleurs… Tant de monde, surtout. À Meccha, il n'y avait jamais autant de gens._

- _C'est beau !_

- _J'adore le marché de Mastigophorous ! C'est là où travaillait mon père avant._

- _Il n'est plus ici ?_

- _Non, maintenant, il est trop vieux pour faire ça. On ira lui dire bonjour tout à l'heure, d'accord ?_

- _Super ! s'exclama la petite fille, qui adorait voir ses grands-parents._

- _Ah ! Voilà ce que je cherchais ! Regarde là !_

- _Oh !_

_Ils étaient arrivés devant l'échoppe d'un genre très particulier. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que les autres, sur l'étalage il y avait toute une collection d'objets de fer. Des récipients, des anneaux, des chaînes à charrue à bœufs, des charnières de porte ouvragées…_

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

- _Tous ces objets ont été forgés avec du fer. Le forgeron a mis des heures pour tous les fabriquer._

- _Hé, c'est un vase comme celui de Maman !_

- _Oui, c'est ici que je le lui ai trouvé. J'ai promis à ta mère de ramener une nouvelle poignée pour la porte de la cuisine, et c'est là que je vais en acheter une._

_Eden'cho fit un petit signe au marchand, pour commencer à marchander. Mais la fillette n'y tint plus attention, subitement fascinée par un spectacle qui l'impressionna au plus haut point. En arrière, il y avait un grand fourneau près duquel s'affairait une très étrange créature. C'était un être immense, au moins deux fois plus grand que son père. Il portait des vêtements de cuir qui recouvraient tout son corps à l'exception des bras et de la tête. Et son visage était tellement… inhabituel ! Pas de fourrure, seulement une épaisse crinière sale et quelques touffes de poils sur le menton. Il avait de grands yeux, et serrait les dents en tapant sur un morceau de métal incandescent à coups de marteau._

_Bing, bing, bing, faisait le fer qui résonnait sous le choc._

_Le personnage soufflait bruyamment. Il saisit le morceau de métal à l'aide d'une grande pince, et le plongea dans un baquet d'eau, soulevant un nuage de fumée sifflante. Ensuite, il posa son matériel, et but quelques gorgées à une bouteille. Son regard croisa alors celui de la petite Chi'ta. Sa drôle de figure se tordit alors qu'il lui montra les dents. En toute hâte, elle se réfugia sous le manteau de son père. Le marchand s'en rendit compte._

- _Hé bien, jeune fille, on est timide ?_

- _Ah, il faut l'excuser, mon gars, répondit Eden'cho en riant. J'aimerais que votre associé soit indulgent, elle n'a jamais vu d'Humain._

- _Ah oui ?_

- _En fait, c'est la première fois que je l'amène en ville. Ca fait beaucoup de choses à voir en une fois !_

- _Ca vous pouvez le dire ! Et en quel honneur, cette première visite ?_

- _Elle vient d'avoir quatre ans ! Aujourd'hui !_

- _Non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est grande ! Il faut fêter ça !_

_Chi'ta pointa prudemment son nez à l'air libre, vit le marchand se tourner vers le grand être... plutôt l'Humain, pour lui dire quelque chose dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas. Mais cela ne dérangea pas le grand personnage qui éclata joyeusement de rire avant de répondre dans le même jacassement. Puis il prit quelque chose sur son étalage, se dirigea vers les Dralls, et s'agenouillant, il se mit à la hauteur de la fillette. Très doucement, il leva la main, et lui tendit une petite chaîne brillante. Avec un grand sourire, il articula en Drall :_

- _Bon… jour de premier jour… petite._

_Complètement interloquée, la petite regarda son père d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête, et chuchota un mot qui lui était inconnu. Il précisa :_

- _Ca veut dire « merci » chez les Humains. Dis-le._

_En s'appliquant, elle répéta le mot alors que l'Humain lui glissa la chaîne dans la main. Puis il se releva, et retourna à son fourneau et à son établi. Et de nouveau, les coups sonores retentirent._

_Bing, bing, bing…_

Bing, bing, bing…

Chi'ta n'avait pas porté longtemps cette chaîne, elle avait trop vite grandi. Mais le souvenir de cette première visite au marché de Mastigophorous, ce premier contact avec un non-Drall, cette première fois qu'elle avait parlé en basic, tout était resté plaisant, et elle conservait précieusement ce petit bijou dans un coffret dans sa cellule de l'Académie. Et ce bruit, ce bruit de fer battu, avait ponctué de manière indélébile sa mémoire de ce souvenir agréable. Quand elle entendit une nouvelle fois ce son faire de l'écho dans son dos, elle en fut troublée.

_Cette forêt ne peut quand même pas abriter un forgeron !_

Elle se retourna, et vit quelque chose de si effrayant qu'elle en tomba sur l'arrière-train, la gorge nouée.

Devant elle se tenait un immense humanoïde haut de cinq bons mètres. Il était revêtu d'une armure antique, avec un casque à ailes, et tenait fermement une grande hache à double tranchant. Juste sous son heaume, deux braises scintillaient avec agressivité. La peur de la jeune fille redoubla lorsque le guerrier avança : à la lumière de la lune, Chi'ta distingua des trous de rouille, des déchirures dans son armure, et comprit qu'il n'y avait rien là où elle aurait dû voir un bras, une jambe ou le torse. Une puissance mystérieuse maintenait debout l'armure vide. Le tintement de métal reprit de plus belle, alors que l'apparition brandit lentement sa hache.

La petite Drall sentait toute sa fourrure se tremper de sueur. Elle murmura :

- Je vous en prie, messire…je vous jure que je viens en amie.

L'armure baissa son arme, inclina la tête, et prit une posture un peu intriguée. Chi'ta eut alors une idée qu'elle jugea folle mais elle ne réfléchit pas davantage. Prenant appui sur ses paumes, elle se redressa, et s'agenouilla. Elle joignit les mains, ferma les yeux, Puis elle chanta. Se remémorant la voix d'or de Dame Liryl, elle chanta le Chant de la Sérénité. Elle sentit la créature faire un pas vers elle, puis un autre. Elle frissonna en percevant sa présence lui tournant lentement autour, mais elle parvint à rester concentrée, et focalisa son esprit sur le chant, et uniquement sur cela. Un grand bruit éclata devant elle, sans pour autant la déstabiliser. Enfin, le silence retomba dans la clairière. Sans arrêter de chanter, elle entrouvrit un œil. Puis elle écarquilla les deux yeux, à la fois surprise et soulagée.

L'horreur guerrière avait disparu. Et par-dessus le marché, la lourde grille était maintenant relevée. Joignant derechef ses paumes, elle remercia silencieusement son dieu, et franchit l'arche. Au détour du chemin qui serpentait entre les arbres, elle distingua quelque chose, des petites lumières étincelantes. Elle constata alors que la température remontait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. En voyant s'éclaircir les alentours, elle comprit qu'elle arrivait à l'orée du bois. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une musique douce, mélodieuse, jouée par un instrument à vent, probablement une clarinette ou quelque chose du genre. Suivant la musique, elle avança encore, et quelques pas plus loin, elle eut une surprenante vision.

Elle était bien sortie de la forêt. Des centaines d'insectes émettant une lumière dorée volaient en tintant, se croisaient, se posaient de temps en temps sur un arbre, ou un roc. Oui, elle était à présent sur une colline dégagée, au sommet de laquelle il y avait les restes d'une antique construction entièrement faire de pierre noire, comme de l'obsidienne. Mais le plus surprenant était que l'atmosphère était tempérée. C'était doux, et agréable. Elle marchait sur l'herbe tendre, seulement légèrement humidifiée par la rosée, et les quelques arbres qui avaient poussé dans les ruines étaient en fleurs. Elle se sentait bien.

_Est-ce bien réel ? Je l'ignore. Est-ce un piège du Côté Obscur ? Non, je ne crois pas. Le Côté Obscur cache de bien sombres tromperies, mais de là à se travestir sous une telle apparence… Bien sûr, Brigta Hejaran était une belle femme, mais un Jedi averti aurait pu sentir le Côté Obscur émaner de sa personne. Je dois tout de même rester prudente._

En regardant au-dessus d'elle, elle remarqua que même le ciel était dégagé, et des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient dans la nuit. Elle arrivait maintenant au sommet de la colline. Elle comprit qu'elle était au milieu d'un village entier qui avait été déserté, avec des maisons taillées dans la même pierre noire. Elle passa sous un porche, et arriva sur une petite place circulaire. Les pavés étaient envahis de mousse verte, et les restes d'une fontaine étaient éparpillés au centre de la place. Chi'ta vit alors que quelqu'un était assis sur le rebord de la fontaine. Elle eut alors la surprise de sa vie en voyant que la personne n'était d'autre… qu'elle-même. C'était sa copie conforme, qui était en train de jouer du hautbois. Habillée d'étoffes précieuses, un épais collier de cuivre et d'or parait son cou, elle portait une coiffe conique, la même que les Duchesses de son monde. Dans un réflexe instinctif, Chi'ta lança la Force pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas trace du Côté Obscur, elle ne vit rien d'inquiétant, seulement une vague de chaleur très agréable.

Son… homologue posa son instrument, et tendit la main vers elle, en souriant.

- Salut, toi !

- Euh… bonjour ?

- Approche donc, n'aie pas peur.

- Mais… qui êtes-vous ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'arrives pas à me reconnaître, répondit l'autre Chi'ta avec un petit rire. C'est pourtant évident, non ? Je suis toi !

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi, Chi'ta Koskaya, enfant de Drall. Je sais qui tu es, et ce que tu viens faire ici. Viens donc près de moi, n'aie pas peur !

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, Chi'ta avança lentement vers l'étrange apparition.

- Vous… vous êtes vraiment moi ? Qui êtes-vous donc ? Une illusion ? Un clone ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, encore moins une jumelle cachée. Je suis Chi'ta Koskaya, je suis telle que tu es au plus profond de ton âme.

D'un geste engageant, la deuxième Chi'ta invita la première à s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Allez, viens donc près de moi ! J'aimerais avoir un peu de compagnie.

- Je ne sais pas… Le Côté Obscur était puissant, dans la forêt. Et si vous étiez … ?

L'autre Chi'ta fit une petite moue amusée.

- Rien ne t'échappe, Chi'ta Koskaya. Mais sens-tu le Côté Obscur, ici ?

- Non, mais c'est peut-être pour mieux me tromper ?

L'autre Chi'ta joignit les mains.

- Je sais que tu es très empathique, et que ton seul but dans la vie est de rendre les autres heureux. Ton cœur est pur, Chi'ta, et cette pureté t'a permis de traverser la forêt. Je te donne ma parole que je ne te veux aucun mal.

Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, Chi'ta décida de faire confiance à cette étrange personne qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Elle s'installa à son côté.

- Sais-tu où nous sommes ?

- Dans un village abandonné, j'ai l'impression. Que s'est-il passé, ici ?

- Une tragédie il y a des centaines d'années. Le seigneur du château était un homme très ambitieux, et son ambition s'est muée en tyrannie. Un jour, il a découvert qu'il avait des liens puissants avec la Force, et a décidé d'en tirer parti. D'abord, il a saigné sous sa coupe ce peuple, les accablant d'impôts et de violence. Puis, un jour, il a massacré tout le village, uniquement pour satisfaire sa soif de sang.

- Oh… c'est terrible.

- Oui, et les âmes des villageois l'ont hanté, et lui ont fait perdre la raison. Il a fini par se donner la mort, pris de délire et de regrets. Son âme ténébreuse s'est alors répandue dans toute la région, s'insinuant entre les racines des arbres comme un mauvais poison, et depuis l'hiver règne en permanence sur cette terre.

- Mais pourquoi il ne neige pas ici, alors ?

- Parce que, bien des années plus tard, un autre manipulateur de la Force est arrivé pour échapper à des gens qui le traquaient et le poursuivaient. Un jour, quelqu'un d'autre que ceux dont il se cachait est venu avec l'ambition de tuer un manipulateur de la Force. Il est tombé sur le fuyard et l'a éliminé.

- C'est bien triste, mais je suppose que ce manipulateur de la Force était quelqu'un de bon, puisqu'en mourant, il a chassé le Côté Obscur dans ce coin.

- Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Et son esprit est toujours présent dans ce coin. Ce manipulateur de la Force s'appelait Ageer.

- Ageer ! C'est lui que je cherche !

- Bien. Tu l'as trouvé !

Cette réponse coupa net le souffle de la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? Mais… Duncan vous avait décrit… et à ce que je sache, vous ne me ressembliez pas ! Et Dame Jaheira de Mecetti a parlé de vous comme étant un être divin, et je n'ai rien de tel !

- Je prends cette apparence pour garder mon identité secrète, au cas où viendrait quelqu'un de mal intentionné. Ensuite, c'est très dissuasif.

- Pourquoi ? J'avoue que c'est un peu déstabilisant, mais je ne… enfin, je n'ai pas peur de me voir, surtout quand je sais que c'est une illusion.

- Oui, car tu te vois telle que tu es. Quand quelqu'un vient sur ces lieux, il traverse la forêt envahie d'énergie négative. Puis, quand il arrive dans le village, j'ai bien pris le temps de scruter son âme. Et quand il se présente devant moi, je lui apparais en prenant le visage qui reflète ses intentions. Ainsi, un cœur noir sera chassé par le gardien que tu as pu voir à l'entrée – c'était bien moi. Et une âme aussi compatissante que la tienne sera accueillie par quelqu'un d'aussi avenant. J'ai voulu te faire plaisir en m'adaptant à toi.

- C'est… très gentil.

Chi'ta/Ageer se leva, et s'étira en bâillant.

- Bien, je suppose que tu as beaucoup à me dire. Ils sont revenus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… je le crains.

- Dans ce cas, nous avons à parler. Nous allons passer à un endroit plus confortable. Retrouve-moi donc dans le donjon de ce château.

- Très bien, Maître.

Elle observa le château. Le temps de repérer le donjon et de se retourner vers l'apparition, elle se rendit compte que celle-ci s'était évanouie. Elle continua alors son périple jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Les immenses grilles s'écartèrent à son approche, le pont-levis s'abaissa, la porte intérieure de bronze s'ouvrit. Alors qu'elle posa un pied sur l'imposante passerelle de bois, elle leva les yeux.

_Quelqu'un m'observe du haut du donjon, j'en suis certaine. J'espère que Maître Ageer n'a pas une mauvaise idée derrière la tête !_

Quand elle arriva dans la cour, il n'y avait personne. Contrairement à ce qui arrivait souvent dans les romans, ni la grille, ni le pont-levis ne se refermèrent derrière elle pour l'emprisonner. Une porte vermoulue s'ouvrit dans un coin, donnant sur un escalier étroit. Elle eut besoin de quelques minutes pour monter péniblement les marches, et souffla une fois arrivée au sommet. Elle marcha à petit pas dans un couloir sombre et humide, faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui passait par les fenêtres et les craquelures dans les murs. Elle sentait qu'elle approchait de son but la Force était de plus en plus puissante au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait. C'est alors qu'elle entendit le Chant. Une voix chaude et grave entonnait le Chant de la Sérénité. Elle arriva devant une immense porte de bois. Elle frappa timidement avec le lourd marteau, et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra alors dans une salle d'audience. La lumière lunaire et les insectes lumineux donnaient un aspect irréel à l'ensemble. La petite Drall vit qu'elle marchait sur un tapis dévoré par la moisissure. Les murs étaient couverts de peintures autrefois précieuses, mais désormais flétries par l'humidité. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le trône, elle eut le souffle coupé. Elle comprit immédiatement comment Dame Jaheira avait pu tomber sous le charme de l'être qui lui faisait face.

Enfin, elle était devant Ageer, le magicien qui avait enseigné les voies de la Force à Dame Liryl d'une part, et à Duncan Blackstorm d'autre part. Assis sur le vieux trône d'obsidienne brisé et couvert de mousse, il portait une tunique qui ne couvrait que partiellement sa forte musculature qui roulait sous sa peau dorée. Des bracelets d'or et de cuivre cliquetaient à ses poignets et ses chevilles, et un énorme médaillon incrusté de joyaux pendait à son cou. Ses doigts longs, fins et délicats laissaient présager une force incroyable. Sa tête était sertie d'une impressionnante coiffure composée de centaines de longues tresses bleu métallique impeccablement alignées, tout comme les poils de sa barbiche noués ensemble. Le plus impressionnant était ce qu'il inspirait. Ageer était sans doute l'être le plus charismatique que la petite Drall avait pu voir. Il émanait de toute sa personne un rayonnement de chaleur presque visible à l'œil nu. Son magnifique visage était serein, grave et triste à la fois, et ses grands yeux argentés contemplaient la jeune fille avec une autorité bienveillante. Celle-ci se sentit devenir plus minuscule qu'une souris, et s'agenouilla devant le Kathol.

- Sois la bienvenue, Chi'ta Koskaya, fille de Raïatea Domeny et Eden'cho Koskaya.

Sa voix était forte et laissait entendre un écho, comme si une deuxième voix légèrement plus grave parlait en surimpression.

- Maître Ageer… que le Grand Fouisseur veille sur votre âme.

- Je te remercie, mais j'espère que ton Grand Fouisseur pourra plutôt la conduire. Ce n'est pas d'un protecteur dont a besoin mon âme, mais d'un guide. Le temps n'est cependant pas à ces futilités, courageuse enfant de Drall. Relève-toi.

Chi'ta obéit avec hésitation, et leva les yeux, soutenant le regard puissant de l'être.

- Sais-tu qui je suis vraiment ?

- Vous êtes un Précurseur de Kathol, comme Liryl, Martouf, Bratak et Na'toth.

- C'est plus subtil que ça, Chi'ta. Liryl n'est pas purement une Kathol. Elle est mon élève, je lui ai transmis mon savoir, c'est tout. Quant aux autres, Martouf, Na'toth, Bratak… par le sang et la chair, ils sont toujours des Kathols, mais il y a bien longtemps que leurs âmes sont rongées par cette acidité noirâtre que vous autres, de l'Ordre Jedi, appelez le « Côté Obscur ».

- Cela a dû être terrible pour vous de les voir devenir ce qu'ils sont maintenant.

Elle sentit une certaine amertume circuler dans la voix de son interlocuteur.

- Même si nous n'étions pas d'accord sur tout, Martouf était autrefois mon ami. Maintenant, c'est un monstre assoiffé de sang qui ne veut que la mort et la destruction de tout ce qui n'est pas issu de Kathol. Autrefois il avait une ambition, un objectif : il souhaitait harmoniser l'univers. Aujourd'hui, le rêve a tourné au cauchemar et il veut briser l'univers pour le remodeler selon son concept.

- Et… Na'toth ? Doit-elle vraiment le suivre ?

- Na'toth a trop souffert pour pardonner. Elle prévoyait de fonder une famille avec Martouf, mais son corps n'a pas supporté les radiations émises lors de la catastrophe. Selon elle, les Humains lui ont pris ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : sa fertilité. Elle contrôlait très bien la Magie Ta-Ree, et je suppose qu'elle va la déchaîner sur tes semblables pour se venger. Quant à Bratak, c'était un grand passionné. Il était spécialiste dans la conception, la construction et la réparation des technologies. À présent, sa passion est devenue une insatiable obsession. Il absorbe tout ce qu'il peut. Toutes les technologies qui passent entre ses mains, il les assimile, les ingère, et leur fonctionnement s'inscrit dans son organisme.

La jeune fille parla alors d'un sujet qui la préoccupait depuis quelques temps :

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Keltan et Jakel ?

- Pourquoi parler d'eux ?

- J'ai entendu plusieurs fois ces deux noms. Un de mes amis les connaît aussi.

- Ce jeune Humain qui t'accompagne par la pensée, Liam Kincaid.

- Oui. Il a été élève de Maître Blackstorm.

L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur le visage d'Ageer.

- Je peux donc te parler de ces deux Kathols. Keltan était le Maître Guérisseur, et Jakel le Maître de la Magie Ta-Ree. Tous deux étaient dignes de leurs fonctions. Ils auraient dû se mettre en stase comme moi et le couple royal. Malheureusement, ils n'en ont pas eu le temps, et sont morts avant d'y parvenir. J'en suis sûr, car j'ai ressenti les contrecoups provoqués dans le Ta-Ree quand ils ont été tués.

- Leurs âmes ont été… perdues ?

- Non, fille de Drall, et c'est là le plus extraordinaire. Je soupçonnais que _cela_ puisse arriver, et en te sentant venir, le soupçon est devenu certitude.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Maître Ageer ?

Cette fois, Ageer fit un large sourire. Il chuinta alors quelques sons étranges dans la même langue que le message codé du mariage. Instinctivement, la jeune fille répondit de la même façon. Surprise, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de très gênant.

- Tu vois ? Tu es capable de comprendre notre langage, et de le parler.

- Mais je n'ai pas compris ! Et je ne sais pas comment…

- Parce que tu l'as fait de manière inconsciente, fille de Drall. Je devrais plutôt dire… _quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait pour toi_.

- Qui donc ?

- Ne l'as-tu pas encore compris, mon enfant ? L'âme de Jakel n'a pas complètement disparu. Elle sommeille en toi.

Chi'ta fut de plus en plus perplexe. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait vraiment prendre ces paroles au sérieux, ou si le Kathol tentait de la manipuler. Mais en réfléchissant, elle compris qu'il y avait peut-être un fond de vérité. D'où pouvaient provenir les étranges images qu'elle avait pu voir dans ses délires, notamment lorsque la Mante l'avait inséminée ? Et ce que Liam lui avait raconté ? Et cette faculté à comprendre la langue des Kathols, qu'elle semblait avoir spontanément développé ?

- Et si c'était vrai… alors Liam aussi est concerné ! Il a dit à Na'toth que, dans une autre vie, il s'appelait Keltan. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je me rappelle l'avoir appelé comme ça. Et nous connaissions les noms des deux époux royaux avant même d'avoir entendu parler d'eux.

- Tout est là, Chi'ta. Ta vie et celle de Liam sont liées, depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le penses ! L'âme de Liam porte une trace de celle de Keltan.

Cette affirmation finit de plonger la jeune fille dans une hébétude dont elle sortit difficilement. Ageer continua d'une voix plus douce.

- Tu es libre de croire ou non ce que je vais te dire, mais sache que je ne cherche pas à te tromper. Ce n'est pas la première vie que ton jeune ami et toi vivez ensemble.

- Dans cette vie antérieure sur Kathol, nous nous entendions bien ?

- Eh oui ! Vous étiez même des amis très proches. Cette amitié a survécu à travers les millénaires. Bien plus, elle a évolué. Je sens parfaitement ce que tu éprouves lorsque je fais allusion à Liam.

- Oh… c'est un peu… compliqué.

- Au contraire, c'est très simple. Pourquoi ne pas l'assumer pleinement ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as raison, l'heure n'est pas à ce sujet. Il y a des choses encore plus importantes à tes yeux pour l'instant. Tu es venue pour parler du projet « Renaissance », n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Maître Ageer.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Est-ce que… vous pouvez me parler précisément de ce projet ? Liryl m'a expliqué qu'il s'agissait de faire « renaître » les Kathols.

Le grand Kathol se leva lentement, majestueusement.

« Quand j'ai été tiré de ma catalepsie il y a une quarantaine d'années, je me suis d'abord enfui de Kathol. C'était devenu un monde hostile à la vie. La première chose que j'ai pu ressentir en quittant mon sarcophage était la colère brûlante qui émanait de la salle où avait été installé le couple royal. J'ai vite compris qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à espérer si je les réveillais tout de suite. Alors, j'ai quitté la Faille de Kathol, discrètement, échappant aux Moines Aing-Tee à bord d'une petite navette. Et j'ai décidé de mettre au point une stratégie pour réconcilier mes anciens amis avec le reste de l'univers. J'ai appelé ce projet « Renaissance ».

« J'ai passé les deux années suivantes à m'instruire sur ce qu'était devenu l'univers, après quatre mille ans. Grâce à mes pouvoirs, j'ai pu m'infiltrer parmi les populations sans être découvert. Une fois que j'en eus appris suffisamment pour être efficace, je me suis lancé à la recherche de gens capables de m'assister. J'ai discrètement contacté le Conseil des Chevaliers Jedi de l'époque. Ils m'ont invité à rechercher des volontaires parmi les nombreux disciples de la Force parmi les plus… « marginaux ». Ceux dont les idéaux, la culture et les moyens n'étaient pas aussi carrés que ceux alors instruits par l'Ordre. Et j'en ai trouvé. À mon agréable surprise, les jeunes gens, hommes et femmes, de toutes les races, se sont montrés enthousiastes. Tous étaient plus ou moins au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans le Secteur Kathol, quatre mille ans auparavant. Leurs livres d'histoire avaient conservé ces traces. »

Ageer fit une pause. Chi'ta en profita pour demander :

- Les Jedi sont tout de même responsables au moins en partie de la destruction de votre monde ! Vous n'éprouviez pas de la rancœur envers eux ?

- Non, fille de Drall. Ces nouveaux Jedi n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qui étaient venus sur Kathol. En outre, il ne faut pas oublier que ceux qui ont causé la perte de mon monde cherchaient à arrêter leurs rivaux Sith, et que la destruction de notre système de téléportation planétaire n'était qu'une tragique erreur de leur part. Ils pensaient enrayer une menace en toute bonne foi. C'est du passé, pour moi. Ces volontaires étaient l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur pour les miens.

- Le Conseil vous a donc accordé le droit d' « emprunter » des chevaliers Jedi.

- Tu as compris. Je leur ai appris les principales choses à savoir sur mon peuple, le fonctionnement de notre technologie, notre façon de canaliser le Ta-Ree, la Force, comme tu l'appelles. J'ai pu travailler ainsi pendant six années. Tout allait comme je l'espérais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivât quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu.

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette folie destructrice orchestrée par cet Humain, Palpatine. Il a fait emprisonner et massacrer tous les manipulateurs du Ta-Ree qui ne lui étaient pas dévoués. Et parmi eux se trouvaient tous les champions potentiels que j'avais rassemblés !

La jeune fille baissa tristement la tête. Ainsi, le terrible « ordre 66 » avait eu des conséquences encore plus importantes qu'on ne le croyait, et des répercussions indirectes éclataient encore dans cette nouvelle crise.

- Pendant toutes ces années où l'Empire Galactique a malmené l'univers, j'ai dû me terrer ici, sans oser quitter ma cachette. Ce n'est que vingt-cinq ans plus tard, en apprenant la mort de Palpatine, que j'ai enfin pu aller librement. J'espérais alors trouver de nouveaux disciples pour relancer le projet « Renaissance », mais tout avait changé. Plus d'académie Jedi, plus de Maîtres, plus d'élèves, plus d'enseignements… Je m'en suis terriblement voulu de n'avoir rien pu faire.

- Oh, Maître… toute la galaxie a été prise de court, à cette époque, et personne n'a anticipé ces horreurs. Vous n'aviez pas à éprouver de la culpabilité.

- Sans doute, mais mon esprit était tellement tumultueux à ce moment-là que je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose, et mon efficacité s'en est vite ressentie. Chercher des volontaires s'est avéré beaucoup plus ardu. Je n'en ai trouvé que deux. Le premier, c'était Duncan Blackstorm. Il était fort, brave, et loyal. Il me semblait digne de confiance. Mais le problème venait de moi. _Je _n'avais plus confiance en moi-même. Je prenais des substances abrutissantes pour ne pas sombrer complètement dans la folie, et j'ai eu tellement honte de moi que je n'osais plus le regarder en face. Je n'ai pas pu rester près de lui. Je l'ai abandonné.

- Et c'est là que vous avez rencontré Dame Liryl.

- En effet. J'ai pu lui apprendre à son tour les rudiments du Ta-Ree. Elle a commencé à me redonner espoir, de par sa volonté et la puissance de ses sentiments. Et puis, un Sith ambitieux avide de se faire une renommée m'a traqué pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'ici, et m'a gravement blessé avant que je n'atteigne cette forêt. J'ai utilisé mes derniers atomes d'énergie pour mourir dans ce donjon.

- Maître Blackstorm nous a dit qu'il avait pu vous rejoindre au dernier moment.

- C'est vrai. La dernière parole qu'il me restera de lui, c'est son pardon. Il m'a pardonné de l'avoir quitté. Et maintenant, je ne fais plus qu'un avec le Ta-Ree.

Chi'ta dut s'appuyer sur le mur, encore tourneboulée par le récit du Kathol.

- Eh bien… quelle histoire !

- Une histoire qui n'est cependant pas terminée, puisque tu es là. Et j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment elle va évoluer.

- Je suis venue pour répondre à l'appel du Chant de la Sérénité, Maître Ageer. _Votre_ appel. Et pour remplir la mission des Jedi, qui est de protéger la galaxie de telles menaces. Je suis disposée à suivre vos traces, et à terminer ce que vous avez commencé. Je souhaite mener à bien le projet « Renaissance » !

Elle s'était redressée, et avait parlé avec conviction sur un ton solennel, qui ne laissait présager aucun doute sur la clarté de ses intentions. Ageer la considéra avec une étincelle de respect dans le regard, mais la jeune fille perçut de l'amertume qui atténuait cet éclat.

- J'ai bien peur que tes espoirs ne soient quelque peu contrariés, fille de Drall. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je n'ai plus les moyens de mettre à terme ce projet tel que je l'avais planifié. Les tragédies se sont succédées et n'ont cessé de bouleverser mes prévisions, mes calculs, mes estimations… Même aujourd'hui, les élèves de l'Académie de ce Maître Luke Skywalker ne peuvent convenir. Il faudrait passer quelques années à les instruire sur les Kathols, or nous n'en avons plus le temps. Martouf, Na'toth et Bratak sont sur le point de mettre leurs desseins à exécution. Le seul qui aurait vraiment pu faire la différence était Nycator. Mais il est tombé dans les griffes du couple royal, et est devenu leur instrument.

La jeune fille déglutit.

- Je suis… désolée, Maître. Si j'avais connu toute l'histoire… j'aurais sans doute agi autrement. J'aurais aidé Dame Liryl à ramener Nycator dans la bonne direction.

- Ne culpabilise pas, mon enfant. J'ai suivi de loin les remous du Ta-Ree, et ai pu comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu as suivi ce que ta conscience t'a dicté, ce faisant tu nous as fait gagner du temps. Si Nycator avait réussi à conduire les Kathols jusqu'à Obulette, les conséquences auraient été dix fois plus désastreuses. Le gros problème est que les Kathols ont redoublé d'efforts. Je crains que les Humains du Secteur Tapani n'aient pas assez de ressources pour les contrer.

Chi'ta prit un air consterné.

- Alors… il n'y a rien à faire ? Nous n'avons pas d'armée, pas d'armes…

En se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se laissa choir sur l'un des blocs de pierre tombés du plafond. Elle sentait les larmes perler sur ses pommettes, quand la voix douce d'Ageer chuchota :

- Ne perds pas espoir. Il reste une chance pour concrétiser le projet « Renaissance ».

- Vous… vous croyez ? Sans magiciens Ta-Ree ? On n'a rien pour les arrêter…

- Tu as raison, nous ne pouvons les stopper de front, mais il y a un autre moyen.

- Lequel ?

- En suivant l'histoire des peuples de cette galaxie, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas forcément nécessaire de compter des rangs innombrables pour remporter la victoire. Dans certains cas, un petit groupe d'individus se trouvant au bon endroit au bon moment peut provoquer autant de changements qu'une légion entière. J'ai un plan qui permettra de renverser la situation en notre faveur s'il est correctement exécuté. Je comptais le réaliser une fois Liryl et Duncan prêts, mais le Jedi Noir qui m'a assassiné m'en a empêché. Or, il m'est possible de passer la main, aujourd'hui. Il ne faut donc pas abandonner maintenant, mais garder l'espoir.

La jeune fille releva la tête, croisant des yeux le regard bienveillant du Kathol. Elle sentit sa motivation revenir lentement mais sûrement.

- Comment relancer le projet « Renaissance », alors, Maître ? Je ferai ce qu'il faudra, vous avez ma parole.

- J'en suis convaincu. Seulement, je préfère parler franchement, Chi'ta, au risque de te décevoir. Le projet « Renaissance » n'ira pas bien loin. Maintenant que moi, son principal instigateur, ne puis plus agir sur cette réalité, il consistera seulement à permettre aux Kathols de trouver le repos, et je ne pense pas que vous pourrez faire davantage. J'avais l'idée de reprendre les activités que nous avions autrefois, en soutenant les peuples moins évolués que nous, mais cela n'est plus possible. La technologie DarkStryder est devenue bien trop instable pour qu'on puisse s'en servir. Seuls les Kathols savaient l'utiliser sûrement, et vous ne pourrez pas profiter de notre science une fois que vous nous aurez délivré de notre prison.

- Ah… bon.

- Tu as sans doute placé bien des espoirs en moi et en le projet « Renaissance ». Navré de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes attentes.

- Je vous en prie, Maître. Vrai, j'aurais aimé pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de votre idée, mais si nous parvenons à apaiser les Kathols, et éviter qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable, ce sera déjà une très bonne chose.

- Bien, tu fais preuve d'une grande sagesse. Maintenant je vais te dire ce qu'il te faudra faire.

Ageer sembla inspirer profondément, et leva les mains. Il y eut un éclat de lumière dans un coin sombre de la pièce. La jeune Drall vit qu'il y avait une sorte de cadre contre le mur, au milieu duquel scintilla une surface opaque comme un miroir terne. Le Kathol montra du doigt l'écran mural, et la petite padawan s'en rapprocha, docilement. Une image apparut, et Chi'ta frissonna en reconnaissant…

- La Sphère À Torpilles Avancée !

- Une folie orchestrée par un esprit inconscient.

L'image se brouilla pour laisser apparaître l'effrayant visage de Daymon Thorn. La jeune fille recula instinctivement, tandis qu'Ageer continua, impassible :

- Cet Humain ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il pense dominer des puissances qui se jouent de lui comme un pantin. Il tente d'unir notre technologie avec celle imaginée par les ingénieurs Humains, mais il n'en tirera rien de bénéfique. Cette fusion de technologies est impossible, et ne pourra déboucher que sur une catastrophe. Voici le cœur du problème.

Encore une fois, la surface brunit, estompant le portrait, et présenta un lieu plutôt singulier. Cela ressemblait à un immense assemblage où trois grandes passerelles métalliques se croisaient en un point, comme les trois rayons d'un cercle coupé en trois tiers égaux. Dans chacun des trois espaces vides entre les passerelles, il y avait une énorme colonne de métal dans laquelle était enchâssé un non moins énorme bloc de cristal. Les trois cristaux émettaient une faible lumière rouge. Cette étrange installation éveilla quelque chose dans la mémoire de la petite Drall.

- Curieux… j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça… mais pas en rêve, ou dans une vision. Je crois que c'était… un schéma ! Bien sûr ! Il s'agit de la matrice de la S.A.T.A. ! Ces trois grands cristaux, ce sont les fameux korendums, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est le réacteur principal de l'arme de Thorn. Il est alimenté par ces trois grands cristaux taillés à partir d'un bloc encore plus grand qu'il a découvert il y a quelques années, peu après l'expédition de Kentor Sarne, en fouillant dans l'un de ses entrepôts secrets, sur Kal'Shebbol. Il lui a fallu du temps et des dispositifs complexes, mais il a réussi à mettre au point cette machine infernale… du moins croit-il. Si on le laisse l'utiliser, il déclenchera la fin de tout le Secteur Tapani, et peut-être davantage. Mais si on neutralise cette machine, elle deviendra complètement inoffensive.

- Très bien. Comment la neutraliser ?

- Il sera impossible de détruire les korendums avec des moyens conventionnels. Trop solides. Et cette grande salle est trop profondément enfoncée dans les entrailles de la Sphère pour être atteinte par une arme de l'extérieur.

- Les autres Kathols ont bien N'Ghazrushton, non ?

- Crois-tu qu'ils accepteraient de le mettre à ta disposition ? Non, Chi'ta, ils s'en serviront pour détruire la S.A.T.A.

- Même si cela pourrait arrêter l'Empire et Daymon Thorn, je ne sais pas s'il serait raisonnable de les laisser faire…

- Ce serait même une très grave erreur. Si la S.A.T.A. était détruite trop tôt, nous perdrions toute chance de les vaincre. Le plan consiste à détourner l'utilité première de cette arme pour la retourner contre les Kathols, et faire ainsi d'une pierre deux coups.

- Que dois-je faire, concrètement ?

Le fantôme du Kathol réfléchit quelques instants avant d'expliquer :

- Briser l'un des cristaux créerait un déséquilibre des énergies, et les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. La solution est de remplacer l'un des trois korendums par un quatrième.

- Vous voulez dire… remplacer un korendum par un autre ? D'après ce que nous voyons sur ces images, ils sont plutôt grands, ce sera difficile de les déplacer.

- Qui parle de « déplacer » quoi que ce soit ? Non, ce qu'il faudra faire, c'est modifier la consistance de l'un des cristaux. Grâce à un petit module de mon invention qui fondra au contact du korendum, la structure moléculaire sera rendue différente… et l'effet avec.

- Ah, je comprends. Et où peut-on trouver ce module si particulier ?

Le Kathol se redressa, et s'approcha. Chi'ta fut davantage impressionnée en voyant qu'il était encore plus grand qu'elle ne pensait. Il ordonna :

- Ouvre tes mains.

Docilement, la jeune fille tendit les bras en avant, mains jointes en coupe. Ageer leva le pouce et l'index droits, et les rapprocha. Une petite lueur jaillit des phalanges, et s'amplifia rapidement. Soudain, une multitude de toutes petites particules cubiques apparurent, voltigeaient horizontalement, verticalement autour d'un point lumineux situé pile entre les deux doigts tendus du Kathol. Et la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en voyant un petit objet qui se constituait peu à peu devant elle.

_Une bille ? Une sphère ? Un œuf !_

Oui, en une demi-minute, c'était terminé. La lumière diminua, laissant paraître un module. Il avait la couleur du marbre grisâtre, et la forme et la taille d'un œuf de poule. Très doucement, il glissa jusque dans les paumes de la petite Drall. Il était lisse, froid et lourd, comme s'il avait aussi la consistance du marbre.

- Voici la clef du projet « Renaissance », fille de Drall. Je te conseille de remettre ce module à Liryl, elle pourra le transporter plus sûrement grâce à mes enseignements.

- Grâce à vos… ?

- Tu comprendras le moment venu. Et maintenant, voici ce que vous allez faire, toi et tes amis. Pour l'instant, ce module est déchargé de son énergie. Je l'ai fabriqué, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'alimenter. Ce sera à vous d'effectuer cette tâche. D'abord, vous devrez déposer ce module dans le Bassin des Mille Constellations. La machine que j'y ai installée se mettra en marche, et le chargera en énergie selon un programme directement inscrit dans sa structure moléculaire. Ensuite, il vous faudra mettre ce module en contact avec l'un des korendums pendant un temps de cinq secondes, afin que la fusion s'opère. Alors seulement l'arme de Daymon Thorn sera modifiée de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus rien détruire. Il ne tiendra ensuite qu'à votre armée de prendre le contrôle de cette arme et l'utiliser contre les Kathols.

Chi'ta rangea précieusement dans sa poche l'œuf étrange. Elle remua les moustaches.

- Si la S.A.T.A. ne peut plus détruire après la modification, que fera-t-elle aux Kathols ?

- Il n'y aura pas de destruction. Seulement de la purification. Le Ta-Ree qui lie le couple royal à leurs sujets sera nettoyé des traces de l'énergie corruptrice qui le salit depuis tant d'années. Leur cauchemar prendra fin, et le danger qu'ils représentent avec.

- Bien, voilà qui semble clair. Et… où se trouve le Bassin des Mille Constellations ?

- Sur Kathol, bien sûr !

- _Quoi ?!_

La jeune fille avait sursauté, effarée, en entendant ce nom. Devant son silence soudain, le Kathol reprit.

- Mes installations étaient sur mon monde. Quand j'ai été tiré de ma torpeur, j'ai dû me dépêcher de fabriquer une navette pour fuir Kathol et la colère de Martouf et Na'toth. Heureusement, j'ai eu le temps de configurer mon ordinateur personnel pour charger le programme « Renaissance » avant de partir, et je ne pense pas que les autres se soient rendus compte que j'ai fait ces modifications. Le Bassin des Mille Constellations est dans une petite pièce au-delà du Puits de Vie.

- Le… Puits de Vie ?

- Le centre névralgique de la civilisation katholienne. Là où reposent les âmes de tous nos frères et sœurs qui n'ont pu échapper à la catastrophe – et ils sont nombreux. Quand tu seras entrée dans le Puits de Vie, tu devras franchir le labyrinthe, traverser nos appartements, pour finalement arriver dans la chambre du Bassin des Mille Constellations.

- Mais… vous me demandez d'aller à un endroit où il m'est impossible d'aller !

Ageer se redressa, sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, fille de Drall ?

- Personne ne peut entrer dans la Faille de Kathol !

- Et pourtant, quelques individus y sont bien parvenus. Il y a eu cet impérial, Kentor Sarne, et les gens à bord de l'_Étoile Lointaine_, dont j'ai discrètement suivi les traces par la pensée… ces pauvres fous sont d'ailleurs en partie responsables de ce qui arrive, car c'est eux qui ont incidemment réveillé complètement les autres.

- Mais ils ont mis des mois pour y parvenir ! J'ai lu le rapport complet du capitaine Ciro. Non seulement ils ont mis plus de cent cinquante jours standard pour atteindre votre planète, mais en plus ils ont rencontré les Moines Aing-Tee.

- Et alors ?

- Les Moines Aing-Tee interdisent formellement quiconque d'entrer dans la Faille, sous peine d'une désintégration immédiate.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais les Moines Aing-Tee ne doivent pas être vus comme un obstacle. Ils constitueront au contraire votre opportunité.

- ?

- Ils savent parfaitement se déplacer dans la Faille de Kathol grâce à leurs navires spatiaux et leur savoir – qu'ils ont hérité de notre peuple, même s'ils refusent de le reconnaître. Connaissant très bien ce secteur, ils sont capables d'aller de l'Amas de Minos à Kathol en un clin d'œil.

- Mais… comment faire pour les convaincre de nous aider, alors ?

- Il faudra leur expliquer que les règles ont désormais changé. Vrai, ils ont interdit l'accès au Secteur Kathol, mais leurs airs arrogants, leurs croyances pétries de certitudes, leur foi sans sourire dissimulent en réalité une indicible terreur. Celle de ne plus être l'espèce la plus évoluée de l'univers, comme ils s'en targuent actuellement. Tu devras les piéger sur ce terrain-là, même si je peux lire dans ton regard que ça ne te plaît pas. Le danger est bien trop grand pour épargner la fierté de ces gens. Convaincs-les de vous emmener sur Kathol et de vous en ramener une fois que tu auras chargé le module.

La jeune fille déglutit, mais se fit peu à peu à l'idée de devoir utiliser une argumentation salée.

- Avez-vous une suggestion pour que je puisse contacter les Moines Aing-Tee ? Devrons-nous aller aux limites du Secteur Kathol ?

- Pas forcément. Vous pourrez les amener à se montrer à vous, même en dehors de leur territoire. C'est en faisant des recherches pendant mes deux années d'investigations personnelles que j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient une installation cachée. Sur la planète Travnin, il y a une cité antique, au milieu de laquelle se trouve une antenne de communication. C'est une installation construite par les Moines Aing-Tee, dans une grande vallée. Il te suffira de réactiver le circuit d'alimentation de cette antenne. Le signal attirera forcément les Moines Aing-Tee.

- Et s'ils l'interprètent comme une déclaration de guerre ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste un relais d'informations. C'est la curiosité qui les amènera à vous, pas l'hostilité.

Chi'ta se gratta la tête, renifla légèrement, et récapitula en comptant sur ses doigts :

- Le Bassin des Mille Constellations, au-delà du Puits de Vie… Charger le module, puis le faire fusionner avec l'un des trois korendums de la Sphère de Thorn… Aller sur Travnin pour trouver une antenne… Je crois que j'ai tout retenu.

- Excellent, fille de Drall. Je dois cependant t'avertir que Kathol est un monde qui ne sera pas hospitalier à ton égard. Mes frères de race sont parvenus tant bien que mal à remettre un peu de cohésion dans son écosystème, mais la catastrophe d'il y a quatre millénaires a sérieusement altéré le voile de la réalité. Il est très possible que vous soyez soumis à des expériences pour le moins déroutantes. Pense seulement à ta mission, à tous ceux que vous pourrez sauver du désastre que représentent mes pairs et l'Empire, et tu franchiras toutes les épreuves.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, Maître… non, je ferai ce qui doit être fait.

- Alors, va ! Une lourde tâche vous attend. Elle impliquera probablement des sacrifices, mais n'oublie jamais qu'il s'agira de jalons sur le chemin de la victoire.

L'immense Kathol s'inclina en joignant les mains.

- Tu as ma bénédiction, Chi'ta Koskaya de Drall. Transmets-la à tes amis, et soyez guidés par le Ta-Ree.

Comprenant que la conversation était arrivée à son terme, la petite Drall s'inclina respectueusement, et quitta la salle du trône. Quand elle arriva à la sortie du village, elle se retourna une dernière fois. Sur la place, elle vit son autre « moi » qui la saluait d'un signe de la main. Avec un petit sourire hésitant, elle rendit son salut à cette illusion, puis s'engagea sur le sentier. Mais à peine eut-elle posé le pied au-delà de l'arche de pierre qu'elle fut prise d'un vertige déstabilisant, le monde se renversa et ce fut le trou noir.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était à nouveau dans la clairière où était le chêne creux, appuyée contre un arbre. Le vent glacial la fit frissonner. Elle sentait que quelqu'un la secouait, et ouvrit les yeux. Ses amis, tout autour d'elle, prirent des mines soulagées.

- Hé, ça va ?

- Euh… oui. Combien de temps je suis partie ?

- Seulement quelques minutes.

- On a entendu un bruit bizarre, alors nous sommes entrés à notre tour, et on t'a trouvée par terre. Voyant que tu n'avais aucune blessure, je me suis permise de te déplacer et de te frictionner un peu.

- Vous dites que je ne suis partie que quelques minutes ? Pourtant j'ai la certitude d'avoir marché près d'une heure ! Et je ne compte pas ma conversation avec…

- Tu l'as vu ? demanda Liam de but en blanc.

- Oui. Mais… était-ce bien réel ?

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose dans les replis de son manteau. Elle fourra sa main dans sa poche, et tâta un objet solide et froid entre ses phalanges. Relevant le bras, elle déplia les doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Canderous.

- Un œuf ? s'interrogea Dankin.

- Un module ! s'exclama Ezra.

Chi'ta en fut épatée.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé… c'était bien Ageer !

- Il t'a confié un module DarkStryder ?

- Curieux… je ne ressens rien.

- C'est normal, Liam, ce module est vide. Ageer me l'a prêté pour que nous puissions l'utiliser contre les Kathols, une fois que nous l'aurons chargé.

- D'accord… Et où est la batterie ?

- Elle est sur Kathol, maître Morgreed.

Aucun des cinq camarades ne retint son effarement en entendant la nouvelle.

- Dans le nid de frelons ? Mais il est fou !

- C'est pas vrai ! Va falloir des hectolitres d'insecticide !

- Sacrée partie de chasse en perspective…

Aidée par Morgreed, la jeune fille se releva.

- Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! Nous devons aller sur la planète Travnin.

- Travnin, la planète de l'amas de Minos ? C'est pas la porte à côté ! constata Canderous.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire ?

- Je vous expliquerai en chemin. Rentrons au vaisseau, vite !

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement le chemin vers la sortie de la forêt Les flocons de cendre tombaient toujours sur l'herbe grise de la plaine. Pendant leur marche, la petite Drall raconta ce qu'elle avait vécu – en évitant toutefois de faire allusion à l'apparition en armure. Enfin, quand elle arriva au terme de son histoire, les autres étaient impressionnés.

- Tu as vraiment été très bien, petite puce. J'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai eu peur pour toi quand je t'ai vue partir là-dedans.

- Allons, Canderous, nous sommes à nouveau ensemble, c'est l'essentiel. Et maintenant, nous devons contacter les Moines Aing-Tee !

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la barrière, qu'ils pouvaient distinguer loin devant eux. Ils sortirent de la zone neigeuse. Un petit sifflement attira alors l'attention générale. Canderous déclencha le communicateur intégré à son armure, pendant que les autres rallumèrent leurs casques. C'était Eve.

- Capitaine Tal ? Enfin, je capte votre signal.

- Au rapport, Eve !

- J'ai le regret de vous informer que le _Vandread_ est sous attaque.

- _Hein _?!

- Ne vous en faites pas, capitaine. J'ai verrouillé les accès, et nous sommes prêts à nous défendre avec l'équipement du _Vandread_. Cependant, je dois vous dire que nous ne pouvons décoller pour le moment, car l'appareil a été comme emprisonné dans une sorte de toile d'araignée géante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui attaque ?

- J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir répondre à cette question, capitaine. Il s'agit d'individus dont les attributs raciaux ne figurent pas dans mes banques de données. Je peux toutefois vous préciser qu'ils semblent présenter des caractéristiques propres aux arachnides.

- Les quoi ?

- Les araignées, Liam ! s'écria Chi'ta. Ce sont les Kathols !

- Blast ! Tenez bon, on arrive !

À peine Canderous avait conclu la communication que déjà tous se précipitaient en direction de la barrière. Très vite, la malheureuse Drall se retrouva en arrière, courant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait sans parvenir à rattraper les autres.

- Ne me laissez pas !

Liam s'en rendit compte, et tira Dankin par le manteau. Le Togorien se retourna, rejoignit la jeune fille en deux enjambées, et la jeta sur son épaule avant de repartir dans l'autre sens. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de course effrénée, ils parvinrent à la barrière. Le docteur Lohrn appela :

- Ohé ? Major ? Quelqu'un ? Nous sommes revenus !

Il n'y eut pas la moindre réponse. Morgreed gronda :

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ! Ces hypocrites ont décidé de nous abandonner !

- Ca, ils ont pas intérêt ! glapit le Mandalorien.

Il frappa du poing sur la lourde porte d'acier.

- Ho, les Imps, vous ouvrez cette porte ou faut que je vienne vous chercher ?

- Attendez !

Chi'ta s'était figée, et tremblait.

- Il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté de cette muraille.

Liam porta la main à son ceinturon, empoignant son sabre-laser.

- Quelque chose qui émet des parasites dans la Force.

- Des Krakraï ?

- Je pense, oui.

Tous firent silence, et tendirent l'oreille. Dankin sentit son pelage se hérisser quand il entendit distinctement un bruit. Le claquement d'une énorme mâchoire, ou de mandibules.

- Ils sont derrière.

Canderous enclencha le système de vision infrarouge de son armure, et distingua nettement sept taches de couleurs vives à travers la cloison d'acier.

- Je crois qu'on ne va plus pouvoir compter sur les Imps, les enfants.

- Comment on va faire pour passer, alors ?

- Là !

Le jeune homme montra du doigt une petite porte blindée qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, à une dizaine de mètres de la grande porte.

- Tu connais le code ?

- Non, mais j'ai un passe-partout laser !

- Une seconde ! Avant ça, on devrait essayer de dégager un peu la voie !

Ayant dit, Ezra et Canderous lancèrent quelques grenades par-dessus la barrière. Quelques explosions déclenchèrent des râles, des cris monstrueux, levant les derniers doutes sur la nature des êtres. Canderous montra la porte du doigt.

- Bon, ils connaissent la couleur. Vas-y, fils, ouvre !

Liam passa une longue minute à découper une grande ouverture dans la porte blindée. Il fut vite transi de sueur, et ses bras lui faisaient mal, mais il tint bon. Morgreed flanqua un grand coup de pied sur la porte évidée, renversant la plaque de métal désolidarisée du chambranle.

- Attendez, j'y vais !

Liam éteignit son sabre, et entra. Il n'y avait qu'un petit couloir qui traversait la muraille, avec une autre petite porte blindée similaire. Il s'en approcha à pas de loup, et appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture. Elle coulissa silencieusement. Le padawan Gardien s'accroupit, et passa lentement la tête.

De l'autre côté de la barrière, c'était un vrai carnage. Une dizaine de soldats de choc gisaient ça et là, morts, certains mutilés, amputés d'un bras ou d'une jambe. Au milieu de ce carnage, trois Krakraï étaient en train de manger leurs victimes, sous le regard insistant d'une Mante aux yeux rouges et scintillants. Non loin de la muraille, deux autres Krakraï étaient brûlés par les grenades, leurs carapaces encore fumantes.

Le petit jeune homme rentra la tête, courut vers la sortie, poussant Ezra et Dankin, et vomit contre la paroi de béton.

- Trois Krakraï… une Mante… ils bouffent !

Le docteur Lohrn sortit de son paquetage une grenade modèle anti-émeute. Canderous, de son côté, prépara une grenade à colle forte. Tous deux s'engagèrent à leur tour dans le couloir transversal, suivis par Liam qui s'était remis, Dankin, Chi'ta et Morgreed, qui ferma la marche. Une fois à la porte, la jeune doctoresse leva la main, prête à lancer sa grenade. Elle appuya sur le bouton, et détendit le bras. La grenade rebondit sur le plafond bas du couloir et tomba juste à ses pieds. L'onde de choc renversa les six camarades. Heureusement, personne ne fut blessé, mais le bruit avait attiré l'attention des créatures.

- Bon, finie la finesse ! En avant !

Sans plus hésiter, le Mandalorien bondit dehors. Les quatre grands insectes apparurent dans son viseur. Il lança sa grenade collante sur l'un des Krakraï. Avec un bruit mat, la charge éclata aux pieds du monstre, l'engluant immédiatement dans une épaisse matière jaunâtre. La créature, surprise et furieuse, glapit de frustration.

Ezra se jeta à terre en canardant de son blaster un autre Krakraï. Elle eut la main heureuse, et mit à terre son adversaire.

Dankin liquida le troisième Krakraï d'un seul carreau d'arbalète en plein thorax.

- Reste en arrière, petit chou !

Et d'une rafale laser de son fusil blaster d'élite, Morgreed arracha la tête du Krakraï emprisonné dans la colle.

Restait donc la Mante. Liam, qui venait de reprendre contrôle de tous ses sens une fois les Krakraï éliminés, joua son va-tout. Il n'avait pas en main son sabre-laser, mais l'arme étrange de Duncan Blackstorm, fabriquée par Ageer. Il se précipita sur la Mante qui le regardait, comme interloquée par la lumière crue du sabre, fit un tour sur lui-même, et fendit l'air de la lame sifflante. L'effet fut immédiat. La Mante se tordit de douleur avec un hurlement guttural qui trahissait une souffrance inouïe, et explosa en une myriade d'étincelles dorées. Les millions de grains d'énergie tournoyèrent autour du jeune homme, de plus en plus vite, et furent aspirés par la lumière crue, intensifiant quelques instants son éclat. La poignée d'os se mit à chauffer, de plus en plus. Le padawan n'arrivait plus à desserrer les doigts, et sentit tout son corps se tordre, enfler, s'allonger… Une vague de chaleur incendia son corps. Ses muscles durcirent, ses veines enflèrent, et la chaleur monta jusqu'à son cerveau.

_Les images se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Pendant quelques secondes, il vit une foultitude de choses : des parents aimants qui l'encourageaient, des enfants assis en tailleur dans une salle circulaire en train d'écouter un érudit parler, des jeunes adultes s'entraîner avec lui au maniement des armes, puis une jeune femme, qui lui disait vouloir porter ses enfants, puis il y eut la guerre. Les batailles, les cris, et une explosion. Il sentit alors son corps se durcir, se cristalliser, comme si son esprit avait été enfermé dans un bloc de glace. Une autre explosion de lumière l'aveugla. Il était sur une table d'opération. La peur le mordit au cou lorsqu'il vit un visage serré dans des bandelettes de cuir se pencher vers lui. C'était Bratak ! Mais il n'émanait pas de celui-ci de la colère ou du plaisir sadique. Seulement une profonde désolation. Et sa terreur redoubla quand il vit ses propres mains, monstrueusement déformées, couvertes de chitine. Il s'entendit hurler d'une voix crissante. Et enfin, avant qu'il ne fît noir de nouveau, il vit, face à lui, son propre visage. Liam Kincaid, armé d'un étrange sabre-laser, lui lacéra le corps de haut en bas._

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux en gémissant. Tout était terminé. Ses amis l'entouraient, inquiets. Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours l'arme katholienne. Avec un cri de dégoût, il la jeta sur le pavage. La poignée d'os roula quelques mètres plus loin. Il regarda ses propres mains, puis les visages des autres, recula jusqu'à un mur, se laissa tomber à terre.

- Quelle horreur ! Cette arme est maudite ! Maudite ! Comme son fabricant ! Comme tout ce peuple !

Ezra s'accroupit près du padawan, posant amicalement son bras sur son épaule.

- Liam, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- La vérité, Ezra. Je comprends maintenant ce qu'ils ressentent.

- Euh… tu peux traduire ? demanda Morgreed.

Liam voulut d'abord reprendre son souffle, en cherchant les mots les plus justes.

- Je comprends pourquoi ces êtres-là ont les yeux qui brillent. Les Mantes ne sont pas de simples machines à exécuter le sale boulot comme les Krakraï. En fait, la vérité est bien plus tragique. J'ai été à la place de cette créature pendant quelques instants, et ça m'a permis de percevoir les choses selon son point de vue. Et j'ai tué un Kathol.

- Un Kathol ? Tu… tu veux dire, un _vrai_ Kathol ? Comme Ageer ?

- Oui, Chi'ta, c'est ce que je crois. Et ses pensées m'ont donné une explication. Avant que la catastrophe d'il y a quatre mille ans n'arrive, c'était un Kathol parmi d'autres. Pendant la guerre, son esprit a été confiné dans un cristal, comme tous les Kathols qui n'ont pas fini en hibernation comme leurs dirigeants, ainsi que Liryl nous a raconté. Quand il a finalement été réanimé, il n'y avait plus de quoi lui fabriquer un corps. Bratak a transféré son esprit dans la carcasse d'une Mante. Il est devenu un monstre hideux, ce qui a provoqué un désespoir sans limite et une haine viscérale envers les Jedi. Il ne pensait plus qu'à se venger en tentant de me détruire de l'intérieur avec ses graines séminales. Je l'ai tué. Et le sabre-laser a dissous son âme. Telle est la véritable souffrance des Kathols : leurs monarques ne peuvent plus compter que sur des sujets condamnés à vivre dans les corps tordus des Mantes, et sans doute d'autres bêtes du même genre.

- Eux qui étaient autrefois un peuple si avancé, si sain physiologiquement et psychologiquement… Tu as dû ressentir une terrible détresse. Pauvre Liam…

Chi'ta se blottit contre son condisciple. Canderous, curieux et méfiant, ramassa l'arme du bout des doigts. Il ne ressentit pas la moindre démangeaison.

- Il ne faut plus que j'utilise cette arme sur un Kathol !

- En tout cas, pas sur une Mante ou un autre larbin. Mais on a pu voir que Bratak ne craint pas les armes normales, et c'est sans doute la même chose pour les deux autres. Pour ceux-là, il faudra bien surmonter cette douleur, annonça Canderous.

- Facile à dire pour toi qui as le cœur imperméable à tout ! rétorqua Morgreed.

- Il y a autre chose. Pendant quelques instants, je me sentais plus fort, plus résistant… l'arme a absorbé l'énergie de la Mante et me l'a transmise.

- Maître Skywalker n'a pas parlé de ça, constata Chi'ta avec surprise.

- Sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'essayer la technologie Kathol sur une bestiole Kathol, répondit le Mandalorien.

- Et comment tu te sens ?

- Bien, pour l'instant, répondit le jeune homme en hésitant.

L'amie fit place à la professionnelle de la santé.

- Tu ne ressens aucune sensation genre des vertiges, ou des démangeaisons, ou une sorte de dépression ?

- Euh… à part le choc émotionnel, je ne pense pas.

- Il va falloir faire vraiment attention, Liam. Cette sensation de puissance qui t'a envahi est soit un effet secondaire, soit la finalité cachée de cet instrument. Dans les deux cas, je suis pratiquement convaincue que l'organisme des Humains n'est pas fait pour y être soumis, qu'il y ait ou non plus de midi-chloriens. Je parierais même qu'il y a un risque de dépendance.

Liam trembla encore en pensant aux conséquences. L'espace d'un instant, il eut une vision de lui-même en train de massacrer à tour de bras tout ce qui passait à sa portée rien que pour éprouver encore cette sensation.

- Comme une drogue ?

- Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. Alors vraiment, vraiment, écoute ce que t'a dit ton Maître et ne l'utilise qu'en face d'un des vrais Kathols.

- Dites, je vous rappelle que mon vaisseau est assiégé par ces morbaques géants ! Faudrait peut-être pas qu'on s'éternise.

En regardant autour d'eux, ils furent cependant bien ennuyés. Il n'y avait pas le moindre véhicule. La camionnette blindée avait disparu, tout comme les motospeeders. Dankin fronça cependant les sourcils, et montra du doigt une petite tache sombre plus loin. Canderous orienta la visière de son casque dans cette direction, et put repérer clairement de quoi il s'agit grâce au zoom intégré. À côté de lui, Ezra avait sorti ses macrojumelles.

- Bonne nouvelle, les gars, on ne sera peut-être pas obligés de se taper les cinquante bornes à pied. J'ai l'impression que c'est le van qui nous a amenés ici qui s'est planté dans un fossé.

- On peut peut-être s'en servir. Au pas de course !

Vite, ils coururent de plus belle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient bien devant la camionnette impériale qui gisait sur le côté, dans une tranchée qui bordait ce qui devait être autrefois un champ. Ils virent le corps du major Dunbar traîné dix mètres plus loin, à moitié dévoré. D'autres soldats de choc avaient subi le même traitement. Ezra, Dankin et Canderous examinèrent le véhicule.

- À première vue, il a l'air encore fonctionnel. Dunbar a dû déraper et se vautrer, mais ce truc est conçu pour résister à quelques chocs.

- Ils ont été délogés, ont voulu se défendre, mais se sont fait massacrer, ajouta Dankin.

- Bon, faut qu'on le sorte de là !

Sans hésiter, Morgreed sauta dans le fossé. Il fit signe au Togorien qui agrippa le pare-chocs arrière. Canderous se plaça juste à côté du Barabel. En raison du niveau technologique peu développé de la planète, ce véhicule n'était pas équipé d'un système antigrav, mais de lourdes chenilles. Impossible donc de l'alléger. Cela ne gêna pas les deux non-Humains, bien plus costauds que la plupart des espèces intelligentes, aidés par le Mandalorien d'une part, et par les deux padawans d'autre part : les deux jeunes gens se concentrèrent de concert pour alléger la charge grâce à la Force. En moins d'une minute, la camionnette était à nouveau sur la route.

- Joli travail ! Allez, tout le monde à bord !

Ezra s'installa au volant, Canderous prit place à sa droite, et les autres montèrent à l'arrière. La jeune femme n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour comprendre en gros le fonctionnement de l'appareil. Elle manoeuvra tant bien que mal vers Shaar-Ko.

Plus le véhicule se rapprochait, plus la tension était palpable dans le petit habitacle renforcé. À l'avant, l'anxiété apparaissait clairement sur le visage d'Ezra.

- Hé, Canderous, tu ne vois pas des lumières au loin ?

- Si, j'imagine que c'est un feu d'artifice imprévu. J'espère que ces satanés Kathols ne seront pas trop nombreux.

Au détour d'un coteau, la ville apparut. Les deux Humains écarquillèrent les yeux. La capitale était désormais le théâtre d'un vrai jeu de massacre. Partout, il y avait des Krakraï, dans les rues, sur les façades des maisons, bondissant de toit en toit. Les soldats de choc se défendaient avec la dernière énergie, parvenant difficilement à contenir l'assaut de ces créatures. Les habitants de la capitale utilisaient tous les moyens à leur disposition pour lutter contre les monstrueux insectes.

- Fonce dans le tas !

- Docteur Lohrn !

C'était Chi'ta, qui tapait contre la vitre renforcée qui séparait le cockpit de l'habitacle.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire ! Il faut aider ces malheureux !

- Navrée, Chi'ta, mais si on descend maintenant, on se fait tous massacrer ! Et notre priorité est de protéger le module, et la personne qui le tient en ce moment !

Sans hésiter, la jeune femme fonça à travers les rues. Au passage, elle écrasa sous les chenilles un Krakraï, puis un autre. La camionnette traversa la place centrale, passa sur un pont, et fit route jusqu'à l'autre sortie de la ville, vers l'astroport.

- Quelle folie ! Bon sang, s'il n'y avait pas les gosses à l'arrière, je me jetterais bien dans la mêlée, rien que pour le plaisir d'en écrabouiller deux ou trois douzaines !

- C'est ça, et te faire manger tout cru ? Ne me fais pas marrer, j'ai le nez qui me gratte !

Malheureusement, le temps de tourner la tête vers Canderous pour lui parler, elle ne vit pas arriver l'énorme insecte sur le capot. Affolée, elle poussa un grand coup le volant sur le côté. La créature s'agrippait fermement à la carrosserie, et glapit en crachant sur le pare-brise. Canderous sortit son blaster sonique, et tira à travers la vitre quatre fois. L'onde sonore ne raya pas le plexiglas, mais arracha la tête du Krakraï. Ezra, cependant, ne pouvait plus voir où elle allait à cause du sang jaunâtre qui avait giclé sur la surface polie. Et la camionnette percuta l'un des murs qui entouraient la piste d'atterrissage. Le moteur cala sous le choc, tandis qu'une partie de la barrière de béton s'effondra.

Après cinq secondes durant lesquelles personne ne bougea, la jeune doctoresse tenta de faire redémarrer la camionnette, sans y parvenir.

- Le moteur a dû trop morfler. Faut qu'on descende !

- On va passer par le trou.

En effet, la crevasse pratiquée à peu près au milieu de la barrière était suffisamment large pour y passer. Canderous mit pied à terre, blaster sonique toujours au poing dans le prolongement de ses bras. Ezra passa à l'arrière et ouvrit la double porte de la camionnette.

Canderous jeta un coup d'œil dans la crevasse et serra les dents de rage. Le _Vandread_ avait l'air intact, mais était recouvert d'une énorme toile de soie gluante dont les câbles les plus fins étaient déjà gros de plusieurs centimètres. Les réacteurs étaient aussi bouchés par une gangue filandreuse. Mais le mercenaire sentit l'adrénaline lui fouetter l'épine dorsale quand il aperçut que quelqu'un était debout sur le toit du vaisseau de transport. Un individu vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de toile noire et de bottes hautes. Il était outrageusement musclé, et dardait un regard assassin vers le Mandalorien. Les protubérances sur les tempes, les dents serrées à en éclater, les poings crispés de colère, tant de choses que Canderous reconnut immédiatement.

_Tiens, tiens, tiens… Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je suis quand même surpris de le voir si tôt !_

Ses cinq compères l'avaient rejoint. Chi'ta ne put retenir un cri d'épouvante, avant de reculer instinctivement. Dankin braqua son arbalète. Le docteur Lohrn invectiva :

- Hé bien ! Une grande équipée pour un grand monarque !

- Épargnez-moi votre arrogance, sous-créature ! gronda en retour le Roi Martouf d'une voix tonitruante.

La petite Drall détourna le regard. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, comme brûlés par une lumière trop agressive. En effet, la haine du Roi des Kathols blessait sa sensibilité exacerbée. Liam fit un pas en avant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

- Vous le savez très bien, vermisseau.

- On va arrêter les banalités, Martouf ! glapit Canderous. Ou vous bougez vos sales pattes de punaise géante de mon vaisseau, ou je sors le fly-tox !

Le Kathol regarda le Mandalorien, hébété par tant d'audace. Puis il se reprit.

- Dans moins d'une minute, je vous aurai fait regretter votre insolence. Maintenant, vous, le mulot, donnez-moi ce qui me revient de droit.

- De… de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Assez de comédie !

Chi'ta sentit alors sa poche chauffer de l'intérieur. En baissant les yeux, elle vit que les rayons de lumière jaillissaient d'entre les mailles du tissu de son manteau de toile, alors que la forme du module se détachait vaguement. Le Roi insista :

- Inutile de le cacher, je sais que vous l'avez sur vous ! Posez-le par terre !

- Cet objet ne vous appartient pas ! répliqua bravement la jeune fille.

Martouf tendit la main.

- Pour la dernière fois, donnez-moi ce module ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

- Viens le chercher, tête de nœud ! aboya Canderous.

Chi'ta hésita, mais se ressaisit et empoigna son sabre-laser. De son côté, Liam préféra laisser dans sa poche l'arme d'Ageer, et sortit sa propre lame laser.

- Il est temps de payer l'addition pour Obulette, espèce d'ordure ! cracha Morgreed en empoignant sa vibro-hache.

Le Kathol éclata d'un rire mêlant cruauté et moquerie. Dankin pressa la gâchette de son arme. Le projectile explosif fila droit sur sa cible, mais ne l'atteignit jamais. En un clin d'œil, le Kathol s'estompa. Sa voix retentit derechef.

- Pauvres fous ! Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'avais pas prévu une telle tentative, fût-elle dérisoire ?

- Arrête, tu vas me faire peur ! ricana Morgreed.

- La peur n'est rien par rapport à la douleur ! O goul'aï hypor harnis korna !

Des ululements stridents répondirent à ces derniers mots. Alors, de par-dessus les murs de la piste d'atterrissage, six grandes créatures se laissèrent tomber sur l'asphalte. Elles avaient un énorme corps et des pattes d'araignées, surmonté d'un torse humanoïde avec deux bras tenant fermement une sorte de canon de chair. Leur corps était recouvert de chitine solide et hérissée de pointes. Et leur tête était pourvue de deux longues mandibules cliquetantes. Bien qu'elle n'en avait encore jamais vu auparavant, le docteur Lohrn reconnut immédiatement les Charr-Ontee, ceux que le docteur Akanseh avait désigné comme les « troupes d'élite » de l'armée de DarkStryder dans son rapport. Aussi n'hésita-t-elle pas davantage. Elle braqua son pistolet blaster sur la créature la plus proche, qui venait sur sa gauche, et ouvrit le feu. Les deux rayons d'énergie ricochèrent sur sa carapace blanchâtre.

- On y va !

Liam bondit en avant vers le Charr-Ontee qu'avait visé Ezra, Chi'ta à ses côtés. Le jeune homme fit un immense saut par-dessus la créature, et lui lacéra l'épaule au passage de son sabre avant de se recevoir en souplesse. L'autre se retrouva pris au dépourvu, entre les deux padawans.

Chi'ta ne prit qu'une demi-seconde pour considérer son adversaire. Ce n'était ni un Drall, ni un être Humain ou non-Humain qu'elle respecterait comme tel, mais bien une horrible créature bien décidée à la dévorer. Elle s'élança en avant avec un sifflement strident. Le monstre-araignée ouvrit une immense bouche et cracha une dégoûtante substance gluante dans la direction de la jeune fille. Guidée par son instinct, celle-ci roula sur le côté, évita la boule de toile, et abattit sa lame verte de haut en bas. L'une des pattes du Charr-Ontee sauta sous l'impact et retomba mollement plus loin. Le choc déséquilibra la créature qui poussa un gloussement surpris et inquiet.

- Ouais ! Vas-y, petite puce !

Canderous n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Il avait déjà rangé son blaster sonique et préféré dégainer sa vibro-lame double Jengardin, impatient d'ajouter des Charr-Ontee à son tableau de chasse. Le premier assaut rondement mené par la petite Drall pourtant peu habituée aux combats dans des conditions réelles l'enivra, et c'est en ricanant qu'il se jeta sur le deuxième Charr-Ontee qui descendait la paroi vers Liam. Son adversaire repoussa sa première attaque d'un coup de son canon organique, mais pas la deuxième, qui le coupa en deux.

Un troisième Charr-Ontee, venant de la droite, se jeta sur Ezra et la renversa d'un coup de patte. La jeune Humaine grinça de frustration en voyant son agresseur lever deux de ses pattes pour l'écraser. Un carreau explosif de l'arbalète de Dankin en pleine poitrine le fit cependant vaciller, pas au point de le blesser sérieusement, mais Ezra put se dégager d'une roulade et se relever.

- Attends un peu, toi !

Elle sortit de son gilet tactique une grenade à colle forte, et la lança sur l'homme-araignée. Elle éclata juste à ses pieds, l'engluant dans la pâte jaune.

Morgreed se précipita vers le quatrième Charr-Ontee, également sur la droite, tout en évitant les étranges pulsions émises par les canons de chair des deux derniers soldats arachnéens restés en retrait, à l'abri sous le _Vandread_. Tournoyant sur lui-même, hache tendue à l'horizontale, il faucha son adversaire et l'écrasa contre l'un des trains d'atterrissage du vaisseau.

Dankin visait de nouveau le troisième Charr-Ontee pris dans la colle, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose briller du coin de l'œil. À peine avait-il tourné la tête dans cette direction qu'il fut frappé par un éclair d'énergie verdâtre. Sa fourrure se hérissait sous l'effet de l'électricité statique. Il comprit que le Roi Martouf utilisait des modules DarkStryder.

Canderous aussi avait remarqué l'attaque foudroyante du Kathol. Il essaya bien de le repérer grâce à ses équipements, et crut le distinguer vaguement sur le mur d'enceinte. Celui-ci courait à toute vitesse, d'une manière presque irréelle. Tout en tâchant de suivre du regard le Kathol, il éventra au passage le cinquième Charr-Ontee, presque sans y prendre garde.

Les deux padawans dansaient un véritable ballet autour de leur Charr-Ontee. C'était la première fois qu'ils se battaient ensemble contre un même ennemi, et pourtant, grâce à la Force qui les guidait plus sûrement que le plus doué des maîtres d'armes, ils frappaient en parfaite synchronisation. La créature faiblissait, coup après coup, avant de tomber à terre en râlant d'exaspération.

Ezra voulut achever le Charr-Ontee immobilisé, lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de rage au-dessus d'elle. Martouf avait fait un immense saut et se laissait tomber, pied en avant. Elle recula d'un pas tout en portant la main à sa poche. Le Roi atterrit pile devant la doctoresse et la renversa d'un coup de pied tournoyant en plein estomac. Il entendit alors un petit bruit, et repéra la grenade assommante tombée à ses pieds. Aussitôt, il bondit de nouveau, sentant l'onde de choc se déployer derrière lui sans le toucher. Il se reçut en souplesse sur le toit du _Vandread_.

Las de voir le quatrième Charr-Ontee encaisser tir sur tir, Dankin jeta son arbalète et décida d'étrenner son nouveau sabre. L'autre, toujours pris dans la glu, ne put éviter la lame tranchante de l'épée Yil. Il crissa une première fois quand il sentit l'acier traverser la jointure de sa carapace, mais s'évanouit aussitôt en sentant une vive décharge électrique très puissante lui fouetter les nerfs.

Morgreed fonça tête baissée vers le sixième guerrier arachnéen. Il n'évita pas l'impulsion du canon de chair de celui-ci, mais la pression fut amortie par sa peau épaisse. Quelques coups de hache suffirent au Barabel pour mettre en pièces la créature.

Ezra, bien émoustillée par l'onde de choc de sa propre grenade, se remit sur pied tant bien que mal. Subitement, elle sentit quelque chose lui brûler le dos. De petites flammes violettes léchaient ses vêtements. Elle se jeta derechef par terre, se roulant sur le sol pour étouffer le feu.

Le Mandalorien, voyant une occasion de coincer le Kathol, claqua des talons, activant le système de propulsion de ses bottes. D'un bond assisté par les petits réacteurs sur ses chevilles, il se retrouva face à Martouf. Il éclata de rire en constatant qu'il dominait le Kathol d'une dizaine de centimètres.

- C'est marrant, je te voyais plus grand !

Martouf lui rendit son ricanement avant de lui administrer une pluie de coups de poings et de pieds. Un tel assaut surpris le mercenaire, mais sa nouvelle armure était bien fonctionnelle et amortit les chocs, et malgré la violence des attaques portées par le Kathol, Canderous ne perdit pas ses moyens. Il brassa l'air de grands moulinets avec sa vibro-lame double, obligeant le Kathol à reculer. Martouf aurait pu tenter tout de suite de désarmer le mercenaire s'il n'avait pas été sûr d'affronter un grand professionnel du combat rapproché. C'est pourquoi il se contentait d'esquiver… jusqu'à trouver une ouverture. Alors que Canderous abattait sa lame de haut en bas, le Kathol passa sur le côté tout en lui agrippant le poignet, et accompagna le geste. La vibro-lame se planta dans la carlingue, tandis que le Kathol enroula son bras autour du cou du Mandalorien. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Dis adieu à tes vertèbres, asticot !

Mais il avait sous-estimé la force physique du mercenaire. D'un coup de reins, Canderous fit passer le Roi par-dessus son épaule, l'envoyant s'aplatir sur la paroi d'acier du _Vandread_, puis il se laissa tomber de tout son poids, coude en avant. Il sentit quelque chose craquer dans la cage thoracique du Kathol. Martouf gémit de douleur. Canderous le releva, puis lui envoya un puissant coup de tibia dans l'estomac, et conclut par un magistral uppercut qui l'envoya s'écraser dans un coin de la piste.

Enfin, un calme relatif revint sur la piste d'atterrissage. Ce combat acharné n'avait pas duré une minute. Le docteur Lohrn se releva, la peau juste un peu chauffée par les flammes, et clopina jusqu'à la rampe d'accès du _Vandread _qu'elle déverrouilla. La plate-forme descendit dans un chuintement de machinerie pneumatique.

- Heureusement, cette toile ne recouvre que le dessus de l'appareil, constata-t-elle.

- Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas être de la tarte à nettoyer, supposa Liam.

Le mercenaire se craqua les doigts et s'exclama.

- Excellent travail, les gars ! C'était une sacrée baston !

- Y a longtemps que j'avais pas autant ri, répliqua Morgreed avant de ricaner.

Le mercenaire comprit cependant que ce n'était pas encore fini en voyant bouger Martouf. Il décrocha son arme toujours plantée dans l'acier de son vaisseau, descendit du _Vandread_ et avança lentement vers le Kathol, en laissant traîner par terre la pointe de sa vibro-lame, produisant un raclement strident. Le Précurseur se releva péniblement.

- Alors, on fait moins le malin quand on se rend compte qu'on n'est pas le monstre redoutable qu'on pense être, hein ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'est un _vrai_ monstre, Humain !

Martouf leva les doigts, serrant un module ressemblant à une brique rouge. Chi'ta écarquilla les yeux.

- Canderous ! Attention !

Et effectivement, le Précurseur brandit à deux mains l'objet cramoisi et crispa ses longs doigts sur sa surface. Sans hésiter, il se l'enfonça directement en plein torse. Des éclairs sortirent de la blessure béante, des yeux, de la bouche du non-Humain, et une tempête balaya les alentours, projetant Canderous en arrière. Mettant son avant-bras devant les yeux, Liam assista à un abominable spectacle. En quelques longues secondes, Martouf se métamorphosa. Son abdomen gonfla effroyablement, jusqu'à être long de près de deux mètres. Des pattes d'araignée lui poussèrent, et quatre paires de bras pourvus de griffes jaillirent de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa bouche s'étira, s'étira, tandis que les protubérances de ses tempes poussèrent en un clin d'œil, se muèrent en deux redoutables défenses.

La monstruosité qu'était devenu Martouf regarda autour d'elle, et poussa un crissement tonitruant à glacer le sang. Avec un écho surnaturel, sa voix éclata.

- Contemplez le vrai pouvoir des Kathols, misérables insectes !

Canderous voulut repartir à l'attaque, mais lorsqu'il voulut se relever, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il s'étala de tout son long sur la piste.

_Blast ! Qu'est-ce que cette onde idiote m'a fait ?_

Martouf cria à son attention, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

- Merci infiniment, charogne ! Grâce à ta force vitale, je suis maintenant en pleine forme, et prêt à tous vous écraser, et tu seras le premier !

Le Kathol vit à l'autre bout de la piste les deux padawans. La Drall, effrayée par sa hideuse apparence, reculait, et le jeune Humain accompagnait son mouvement sans le quitter du regard, sabre-laser levé.

Mais les deux grands non-Humains cavalaient déjà de concert sur Martouf. Morgreed s'écria, transporté de joie :

- Oh, un nouveau trophée !

- On se le fait ! rétorqua le Togorien.

Et les deux guerriers se précipitèrent sur le monstre en rugissant, armes brandies. Ezra savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance contre Martouf à la régulière, mais eut une idée.

- Suivez-moi ! ordonna-t-elle aux padawans.

Et elle monta à bord du transport spatial. Vite, elle se précipita vers le cockpit en bousculant Eve au passage.

- Ah, docteur Lohrn, ravie de vous revoir ! Pouvez-vous me dire…

- Plus tard ! Fais chauffer les moteurs !

- Désolée, mais je ne reçois les ordres que du capitaine Tal.

_Stupide machine_, pensa Ezra en s'installant au siège de commande.

- Cette place est réservée au capitaine Tal ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de…

- Tais-toi !

La doctoresse paniquait de plus en plus en entendant le furieux combat qui avait repris derrière le vaisseau. C'est à peine si elle entendait les pas pressés des deux padawans qui étaient remontés à bord.

Dankin et Morgreed tournaient lentement autour de Martouf, cherchant une ouverture. Les quatre paires de griffes nouvellement poussées constituaient autant d'armes redoutables qui tournoyaient autour du Kathol. Le Togorien tenta bien de porter un coup de sabre Yil, peine perdue : l'une des lames de corne dévia l'arme sans que la créature en parût affectée. Mais Morgreed s'impatienta, et s'enhardit jusqu'à la témérité. Il fit tournoyer sa hache.

- Tu vas te tenir tranquille, sale cancrelat !

Le Roi Martouf n'avait pas l'habitude d'être insulté. La colère lui fit perdre toute concentration. Il se jeta en avant, cherchant à emprisonner le Barabel entre ses pattes, et délaissa complètement Dankin. Celui-ci en profita pour y aller au culot. Il grimpa sur l'abdomen d'araignée du Kathol, le chevauchant comme un destrier enragé, et tapa de son sabre dans ses côtes. Martouf hurla. Il bondit dans tous les sens, se secoua, mais ne parvint pas à se débarrasser de son cavalier. Il aurait pu le déloger facilement en le lacérant de ses huit griffes, si seulement il n'avait pas à parer continuellement les attaques de Morgreed.

- Maintiens-le ! cria la voix d'Ezra à travers le haut-parleur du _Vandread_.

En un instant, le Togorien comprit ce que la Calipsa voulait faire. Il rengaina vite son sabre, passa ses mains sous les aisselles des bras humanoïdes du Roi, ramena ses bras en arrière par-dessus les clavicules et poussa sur la nuque de toutes ses forces.

- Comment… oses-tu… poser tes mains… sur moi ?!

Un bruit caractéristique retentit, le son du déploiement de la tourelle ventrale escamotable du vaisseau. Quand Martouf vit le canon pointé droit sur lui, il essaya désespérément de se dégager de l'étreinte du Togorien. Peine perdue. De l'écran de contrôle du cockpit, Ezra orienta l'arme vers la grosse tête du Kathol, et crispa le pouce sur le bouton du manche. Un déluge de rayons lasers rouges s'abattit sur le Roi qui tressauta en recevant un projectile dans le torse, un autre à l'épaule, puis au visage. Ezra cria d'enthousiasme, jusqu'au moment où un tir frappa Morgreed. Le Barabel fut renversé sous le choc. Martouf vacilla, puis s'effondra avec un feulement désappointé.

Cette fois, le combat parut terminé. Quand Dankin ne sentit plus le Kathol bouger, il le relâcha, et descendit avec circonspection. De son côté, Canderous essaya de se relever pour la troisième fois, et y parvint enfin.

- J'espère que ce cloporte bouffi aura compris la leçon, cette fois ! Bravo les mecs !

- Ezra l'a achevé, répondit Dankin.

De la cabine du _Vandread_, le docteur Lohrn dit :

- Morgreed ?

- Laisse tomber, ça va. J'ai la peau dure.

Le Barabel reprenait son souffle, à peu près indemne mais bien secoué après une telle bagarre. Chi'ta descendit du vaisseau et trottina aussi vite qu'elle put vers les deux guerriers.

- Maître Morgreed ? Maître Dankin ? Tout va bien ?

Dankin secoua son épée pour en retirer le sang, pendant que Morgreed s'assit contre le mur d'enceinte.

- Pas à dire, ce cochon était costaud !

- Désolée de ne pas vous avoir porté secours, mais il émettait trop de rage. Je ne pouvais pas l'approcher.

- Aucune importance, répondit Dankin. C'était un redoutable adversaire, tu n'aurais peut-être pas pu lui faire face.

- J'en suis à peu près sûre. Comment vous sentez-vous, maître Morgreed ?

- T'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autres.

La petite padawan se rapprocha du Barabel, en évitant du regard la sombre masse de Martouf. Mais alors qu'elle tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever, le roi Kathol eut un furieux sursaut, et balaya l'air de ses bras griffus. Il bouscula la jeune Drall, l'envoyant rouler à quelques mètres, et renversa Dankin d'un coup de son énorme abdomen, lui enfonçant la cage thoracique.

La jeune fille sentit une douleur cinglante comme un coup de fouet. En baissant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'une vilaine blessure parcourait toute la longueur de son avant-bras droit. Elle essaya bien de se relever, mais n'y parvint pas. Son corps tout entier était comme paralysé, elle ne sentait plus qu'un immense fourmillement. Était-ce la peur qui lui coupait bras et jambes… ou plutôt le venin que cette horreur venait d'injecter dans ses veines ? Elle constata avec terreur qu'un fluide jaunâtre se mêlait à son propre sang, et que le même fluide dégoulinait des excroissances du Kathol. La créature se lécha la griffe.

- Mmmmhh… Le Ta-Ree coule à flots dans tes veines. Comme la saveur du miel… c'est délicieux ! J'en veux encore ! _Vite !_

Les yeux rendus fous par l'excitation, Martouf se cabra et bondit vers la malheureuse Drall qui fit le vœu de mourir rapidement. Avec un cri dément, l'horrible créature piqua des huit griffes en même temps vers la jeune fille.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAC !

…

Le silence était complet. Plus aucun son ne parvint aux oreilles de Chi'ta. Toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblant de peur et sous l'effet des toxines, elle ouvrit les yeux, et redressa tant bien que mal la tête. À quelques centimètres de son museau, elle vit les huit griffes tendues vers elle, dégoulinantes de sang. Avec un cri, elle recula en toute hâte, se plaquant contre le mur. Puis, peu à peu, elle réalisa l'étendue de la situation. Le Roi Martouf ne bougeait plus. En fait, plus personne ne bougeait, ni ne parlait. Tous les visages étaient figés dans un mélange de stupeur, d'épouvante et de désespoir à l'exception de celui, résolu comme celui d'une statue de marbre, de…

- Blast, mais qu'est-ce que… ?! s'écria Canderous.

Le Barabel était face au Précurseur. Il s'était interposé entre la petite Drall et le monstre. Les huit pattes avaient frappé au même endroit, et avaient traversé de part en part le ventre de Morgreed, qui avait disloqué le crâne de Martouf d'un coup de sa fidèle vibro-hache, le tuant net. Sans se démonter, il tourna sa figure qui blanchissait à vue d'œil vers Chi'ta, et dit simplement avec un petit rire :

- Content de t'avoir connue… petit chou.

Son regard se voila, il expira un grand coup, crachant un flot de sang, avant de tomber sur le côté, entraînant Martouf avec lui. Les deux titans s'écroulèrent dans un grand fracas. Morgreed se retrouva par terre, la bouche et les narines dégoulinantes d'hémoglobine sombre, et ne bougea plus.

Chi'ta était médusée.

- Par le…

Mais la petite Drall ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle se jeta sur le Barabel, se serra contre lui, avec un sanglot étouffé, trop choquée pour laisser sortir ses larmes. Canderous, qui avait tout vu, se laissa tomber à genoux en s'écriant :

- Saloperie de Précurseur !

Avant de taper du poing sur l'acier renforcé de la piste. Talonnée par Liam, le docteur Lohrn courut vers Morgreed, examina la blessure. Le padawan Gardien demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Y a rien à faire, hein ?

- Un simple tir de mini-blaster au bon endroit peut perforer un organe vital, alors un cratère de cette taille juste au milieu de la bidoche, tu penses… L'estomac et les boyaux sont en bouillie !

Elle sortit une trousse de soin et vint près de la jeune fille.

- Pas une seconde à perdre ! Je vais traiter ta blessure.

Sans un mot, la petite Drall se tourna vers la Calipsa, tendit le bras, moitié choquée par la scène, moitié abrutie par le poison. Le docteur Lohrn aspergea la plaie d'un spray désinfectant, enroula vite un bandage autour du bras de la jeune fille, et lui fit une piqûre d'antitoxines.

- Voilà, ça devrait aller mieux.

- J'étais sa proie… balbutia la padawan.

Cette fois-ci, Chi'ta se réfugia dans les bras de Liam, toujours gémissante. Dankin s'était relevé en se frottant les côtes. Il n'avait sans doute que quelques contusions. Il porta alors la main à son oreille :

- Écoutez !

Le padawan écouta, essayant d'occulter les sanglots de sa condisciple. Son cœur s'arrêta quand il entendit derrière la muraille un petit sifflement de communicateur, suivi du son d'une voix rauque, déformée par un modulateur.

- Procédure de reconnaissance positive. Cibles sur place.

- Confirmation. Manœuvre d'appréhension engagée.

_Oh non, pas ces types ! Pas maintenant !_

C'est alors qu'un grondement se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes. En un clin d'œil, cinq véhicules à répulsion de classe militaire noirs entourèrent les lieux. Quelques centaines de mètres plus haut planait la masse sombre d'un appareil plus gros. Les haut-parleurs de l'astroport grésillèrent, laissant entendre une voix narquoise, nasillarde, avec un fort accent.

- Ohé ! Appel à tous les passagers du _Vandread_. Vous êtes encerclés, vous êtes inférieurs en nombre et en armement, et dans quelques instants, votre vaisseau qui paraît déjà en bien mauvaise posture sera définitivement sous notre contrôle. La chose la plus intelligente que vous puissiez faire est de vous rendre maintenant sans condition. C'est le seul moyen que vous avez pour garder une toute petite chance de quitter ce système en vie. Tout acte de résistance est non seulement voué à l'échec, mais sera sévèrement puni. Ai-je été clair ?

Plusieurs groupes de nettoyeurs du Soleil Noir en armure de combat étaient descendus en rappel sur tout le périmètre du mur encadrant la piste d'atterrissage, fusils à impulsions tournés vers les cinq compères. Les deux padawans étaient dans les bras l'un l'autre, Chi'ta fermait les yeux, et Liam essayait d'éviter du regard les dizaines de petits points lumineux, autant d'yeux braqués vers lui. Un cône de lumière bleutée tomba du ciel jusque sur le vaisseau de transport. Par-dessus le ronflement des moteurs, on entendit un grincement. Plusieurs pièces métalliques se détachèrent de la carrosserie du _Vandread_, et furent aspirées en l'air. Dankin s'égosilla :

- Un rayon tracteur !

Le vaisseau tremblait, bougeait de plus en plus. Une force invisible l'attirait irrésistiblement à la verticale. Les fibres de soie s'étirèrent lentement mais sûrement. Elles cassèrent l'une après l'autre. Bientôt le _Vandread_ planait à un mètre au-dessus de la piste, encore retenu par les brins de toile les plus épais.

Canderous perdit alors son calme.

- Ils ne prendront jamais mon vaisseau !

D'un geste, il enclencha ses bottes de saut, et se retrouva d'un bond sur la carlingue de l'appareil. Il sortit de sa poche une grenade à fragmentation qu'il espérait pouvoir envoyer jusqu'au canon de diffusion du faisceau tracteur. Peine perdue. La trentaine de tueurs le tenait déjà en joue.

- Neutralisation de la menace.

- Confirmation.

Comme dans un rêve, Liam vit tous les fusils à impulsion crépiter simultanément au ralenti. Sur le toit du _Vandread_, Canderous tressaillit comme un pantin, secoué de toutes parts par les chocs des rayons énergétiques sur tout son corps. Il lâcha la grenade qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enclencher, et resta secoué de convulsions pendant de longues secondes. Dankin gronda :

- Chacals !

Liam resta la bouche ouverte, aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge. Quant à Chi'ta, qui avait compris sans oser regarder, elle couina de toutes ses forces un son suraigu.

- Au vaisseau, vite ! glapit Ezra.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Liam entraîna la jeune fille jusqu'à la rampe. Dankin les suivit tête baissée, lui-même rattrapé par le docteur Lohrn. Une fois à l'intérieur, celle-ci se jeta sur le bouton de verrouillage d'urgence du sas.

Dehors, les fusils à impulsion se turent. Mais la doctoresse Calipsa n'était pas dupe.

- Ils vont tout faire pour nous déloger, on ne va pas pouvoir rester ici éternellement !

Personne ne l'écoutait. Elle était seule dans le hangar. En se dirigeant vers le cockpit, elle vit dans le petit salon les deux padawans. Chi'ta était complètement traumatisée, effondrée sur la table d'holo-échecs. Liam n'essayait même pas de la réconforter, lui-même laissé ahuri par les quelques minutes qu'il venait de vivre.

Un cyclone secouait l'esprit et le cœur du jeune homme. Il venait purement et simplement de voir mourir deux personnes avec qui il avait passé des moments intenses, deux aventuriers professionnels devenus ses amis malgré leurs différences, deux guerriers qui lui avaient paru toujours invincibles. Et pourtant… Il frissonna en se rendant compte qu'une sensation douloureuse lui mordait les tripes, une sensation qu'il avait déjà ressenti quand on lui avait appris la mort de son Maître. Il ne saisissait pas du tout la gravité de la situation, contrairement à Eve, le droïd contremaître, qui cavalait à travers les couloirs du vaisseau en coassant de sa voix éraillée : « Alerte ! Tous les systèmes sont neutralisés ! Nous sommes emportés ! »

Dankin entendit des pas résonner au-dessus de lui.

- Ils nous grimpent dessus.

- Mais pourquoi ? geignit Cil, le droïd médical.

- Canderous… ils veulent récupérer son matériel.

- Sans doute, et après, ce sera notre tour ! répliqua Ezra. Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Nous ne pouvons pas leur échapper. Ils sont trop nombreux, et le _Vandread _est presque à leur merci.

Et c'était vrai. Le fier vaisseau de transport, libre de ses entraves, était maintenant emporté dans les airs. Ils pouvaient voir dans la vitre un croiseur se rapprocher.

- Dans quelques minutes nous serons dedans. Avec toutes ces toiles, nous ne pouvons pas manœuvrer ou utiliser nos armes.

- Et de toute façon, ils nous pulvériserons si on se rebiffe. Mais il faut planquer le module ! C'est le plus important !

Ezra passa la tête par la porte et cria :

- Mister V ! Amène-toi !

Le droïd de pilotage roula jusqu'au docteur Lohrn.

- Oui, docteur ? Que dois-je faire ?

- La situation est grave. Y a-t-il moyen, de… blast !

La jeune femme montra du doigt quelque chose derrière le droïd. Celui-ci pivota sur lui-même.

- Qu'y a-t-il, doc…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Vive comme l'éclair, Ezra avait poussé le commutateur d'arrêt d'urgence situé à la base de sa tête conique. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir le panneau arrière, et appela Chi'ta.

- Viens ici, vite !

La petite padawan releva la tête, les yeux rougis. Ezra lui intima de venir à grands gestes.

- On se lamentera plus tard, ça urge ! Viens par ici !

La jeune fille sursauta, et trottina aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage.

- Le module, vite ! Cache-le là-dedans !

- Que je… oh !

La jeune fille cala immédiatement l'œuf entre deux plaques de circuits intégrés. Ezra referma la trappe, et ralluma le droïd.

- …teur Lohrn ?

- Euh… oh, rien, j'ai dû mal voir.

- Venez vite ! ordonna Dankin.

Il prit les deux padawans, un au bout de chaque bras, et les poussa jusqu'à la réserve du vaisseau. Vite, il appuya sur le bouton du mécanisme dérobé d'ouverture de la porte réservée à la cargaison secrète.

- Cachez-vous là-dedans, et n'en bougez pas avant qu'on ne revienne !

Et sans attendre de réponse de leur part, il les balança dans la planque et referma sur eux la cloison. Il rejoignit le docteur Lohrn qui était toujours dans le cockpit. Celle-ci écoutait la voix nasillarde.

- Allons, docteur Lohrn, conduisons-nous en personnes responsables. Je sais que vous pourriez rester trois semaines sans avoir besoin de sortir, mais je n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre si longtemps. Je vous laisse le choix : ou vous sortez sans histoire, et nous discutons de manière civilisée, ou je détruis votre vaisseau. Je vous laisse une minute pour réfléchir. Passé ce délai, j'incapacite vos réacteurs qui me paraissent déjà bien mal en point et je vous lâche dans l'atmosphère. Vous finirez aplatis comme des crêpes. Une minute.

Ezra et Dankin se regardèrent. Pas la peine de réfléchir davantage.

- Les droïds, rangez-vous tous dans l'entrepôt et éteignez-vous, ordonna Dankin d'une voix puissante.

Conformément aux instructions du mercenaire, les droïds obéirent au Togorien sans hésiter. Résolus à tout recevoir, le chasseur et la doctoresse marchèrent jusqu'au sas, la doctoresse coupa la sécurité, rabaissant la rampe.

En descendant, Ezra et Dankin virent d'abord Canderous en train de se relever. Il avait l'air à peu près indemne, quoique très affaibli. Ezra comprit qu'il avait probablement été simplement réduit à l'impuissance avec des rayons paralysants – aucun homme ordinaire, même vêtu d'une armure, n'aurait survécu à un tel nombre de salves à impulsion laser simultanées. Puis ils remarquèrent la trentaine d'hommes en armure qui les entouraient, tous prêts à se servir de leurs fusils à impulsion. Enfin, le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur une silhouette tassée, la tête engoncée entre les épaules, dans l'encadrement d'une grande porte.

- Mes très chers amis, soyez les bienvenus à bord du _Secutor _!

Canderous rejoignit péniblement les deux autres. Il souffla :

- Je reconnais cette voix…

- Et ce visage me dit quelque chose, ajouta Ezra.

Approchant à pas lents, leur interlocuteur apparut plus clairement. Il fit un geste vers une autre porte sur le côté.

- Emmenez-les dans leur suite, qu'ils profitent bien de leur séjour.

Puis il se tourna vers un petit groupe de nettoyeurs derrière lui et désigna le _Vandread_.

- Vous autres, fouillez-moi cet appareil de fond en comble. N'oubliez pas qu'il reste encore deux personnes à bord. Ce sont des enfants, mais ils savent utiliser la Force, ça les rend plus redoutables qu'ils ne paraissent. L'un d'eux a déjà mis hors circuit quelques-uns de vos collègues. Souvenez-vous que je les veux vivants !

_C'est toujours ça_, pensa le docteur Lohrn pendant que les tueurs la poussaient hors du hangar.

- J'ai… j'ai peur.

- Moi aussi, mais je préfère ne penser à rien.

Dans la cache, il faisait très sombre. Il n'y avait qu'une petite lampe rouge, et Liam avait du mal à distinguer sa condisciple.

- « Faire le vide », c'est toi qui me l'as appris. Nous devons rester concentrés.

- Ce sera difficile. J'ai… j'ai envie de faire pipi !

Liam fit la moue.

- J'avoue que ça n'aide pas.

- Chut ! Ils… ils sont à bord !

Elle avait raison. Les bips caractéristiques des communicateurs des armures des nettoyeurs du Soleil Noir retentissaient à travers la cloison.

- Réglage sur la fonction incapacitante. Ordre de les ramener vivants.

- Confirmation.

Non loin d'eux, les deux padawans entendaient des claquements secs les bottes d'individus en train de marcher le long des couloirs du _Vandread_. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, osant à peine respirer. Les voix rauques commentaient chacune de leurs actions.

- Localisation de droïds mécaniciens. Neutralisation par ondes électromagnétiques.

- Confirmation. Allumage des senseurs.

- Utilisation des fumigènes. Mode thermographique activé.

Ils entendirent un long sifflement qui semblait évoluer à travers toute la remise. Liam ferma les yeux, tentant d'affiner ses sens pour déterminer combien il y avait d'hommes. Trop nerveux, il n'y parvint pas. Il tenta bien de garder son calme en récitant le credo de l'Ordre.

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix, il n'y a pas la passion, il y a la sérénité, il n'y a pas de m…_

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Liam cessa de réfléchir. Il bondit hors du compartiment, sabre-laser prêt à frapper. Devant lui, trois nettoyeurs en combinaison de combat le fixaient à travers les hublots teintés de leurs masques. Deux d'entre eux brandissaient leurs fusils à impulsions, le troisième tenait le tuyau cylindrique d'un appareil à souffler du gaz. Le padawan fit de gracieux moulinets de son arme, frappant successivement chacun des trois tueurs. Mais si le premier tomba avec un glapissement étouffé sur le carrelage, les armures des deux autres absorbèrent le choc. À peine le jeune homme eut le temps de voir le nettoyeur brandir son fusil que la rafale éclata, le plongeant aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

La petite Drall se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

_Ne pas bouger, ne pas bouger ne pas bouger ne pas bouger…_

- Procédure préventive.

Le sifflement retentit de nouveau, mais cette fois elle vit un nuage de fumée verdâtre s'abattre sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de retenir sa respiration, trop surprise, et sentit venir des vertiges. Juste avant de sombrer dans le coma, elle murmura :

- Liam…

_Mais le jeune padawan n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Encore une fois, Liam suivait des événements qui étaient arrivés à Keltan. Il était dans une grande salle circulaire, bien éclairée. Au centre de cette grande pièce, il vit deux grands sarcophages stylisés, d'or, de platine et de cuivre. Il vit Martouf allongé dans l'un des sarcophages, et Na'toth dans l'autre. Tous deux étaient nus, et attendaient avec anxiété. La voix de Keltan parlait pendant que ses doigts agiles pianotaient sur un clavier complexe._

- _Parfait, vos altesses. Dans quelques secondes, le processus de conservation sera actif, et vous pourrez reposer en attendant que les choses se calment. Nous veillerons sur vos enveloppes le temps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce que les conséquences de la folie des Humains soient dissipées._

- _Un instant, frère ! dit alors Martouf d'une voix puissante. J'ai une dernière chose à te demander._

- _Je t'écoute, mon Roi._

- _Je souhaite que tu fermes ma chambre de stase en premier. Ainsi, si jamais il devait y avoir un dysfonctionnement fatal, tu pourras corriger tes calculs, et ma Reine n'aura aucun problème._

_La main de Keltan hésita un moment, puis il répondit :_

- _Il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème, mais puisque telle est ta volonté, je ferai comme il te siéra, mon Roi._

_Ainsi fit Keltan. Quelques secondes plus tard, le couvercle se rabattit lentement sur le sarcophage. Juste avant sa fermeture, Martouf déclara encore : « Tout ira bien, ma Reine ! » et la boîte se ferma dans un grand bruit. Na'toth en avait les larmes aux yeux._

- _C'est terminé, ma Reine. Martouf est en parfaite hibernation. Maintenant, c'est ton tour._

_Keltan se penchait à nouveau sur le panneau de commande, quand la femme se redressa, sortant à moitié de son cercueil._

- _Keltan ! Attends !_

_Encore une fois, la main de Keltan s'arrêta au-dessus des boutons d'ivoire._

- _Qu'y a-t-il, ma Reine ?_

- _Viens par ici, je te prie._

_Keltan s'approcha de Na'toth, superbe et digne dans son angoisse. Quand il fut près du sarcophage, elle le serra dans ses bras._

- _Maintenant que Martouf ne peut plus entendre, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, frère._

- _Je t'écoute, ma Reine._

- _De tout mon cœur, j'aime Martouf, mais je te considère comme mon meilleur ami, tu le sais. Je peux ainsi te parler en toute confiance._

- _Oui. Je te suis très reconnaissant de cette confiance, et te la rends._

- _Écoute, je… je suis bien malheureuse de ce qui nous arrive, et de ce qui m'est arrivé, à moi… mais je crois que Martouf est plus malheureux encore, et que les ténèbres ont emprisonné son esprit._

- _Ce n'est pas à moi de le juger._

- _Je sens aussi cette noirceur en moi. Je ne puis dire si elle se dissipera, ou si elle s'amplifiera pendant cette stase, mais… j'ai peur que nous ressortions de cette épreuve en étant horriblement défigurés._

- _Vos corps seront parfaitement conservés, n'aie crainte._

- _Je voulais parler de ma personnalité, Keltan. Peut-être que je ne serai plus la même en sortant de ce cercueil._

- _Ne sois pas pessimiste._

- _Je tâcherai de m'accrocher à mes principes, mais si jamais je devais changer à mon réveil, je te demande – non, je te supplie de me rappeler quelle femme j'ai été. Promets-moi que tu chanteras pour moi le Chant de la Sérénité._

- _Je te le promets… ma sœur._

_Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis Keltan retourna aux commandes de la machinerie, et mit en marche le sarcophage de stase de Na'toth. Un grand silence s'abattit sur la chambre. Keltan marmonna juste : « Jakel… comment tout cela va finir ? ». Puis il quitta la pièce. Derrière la porte, Ageer attendait._

- _Oh, frère Ageer ?_

- _Enfin, je t'attendais, frère Keltan. Bratak n'est pas avec toi ?_

- _Jakel l'a déjà mis dans sa chambre de stase…_

_En se rappelant le souvenir encore brûlant des derniers instants de Jakel dans ses bras, Keltan hésita, eut du mal à respirer. Ageer se montra compréhensif._

- _Je compatis, frère._

- _Merci, frère, mais nous ne devons pas faillir au dernier moment. Il faut nous préserver, et maintenant, c'est ton tour. Allons-y !_

_Les deux Kathols déambulèrent le long d'un long couloir très haut de plafond. Ageer rompit le silence :_

- _Puis-je te parler avec sincérité, mon frère ?_

- _Bien sûr, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a aucun secret entre nous._

- _À mon avis, Martouf s'engage sur une voie dangereuse. Je ne reconnais plus sa façon de raisonner._

- _Il est encore bouleversé par ces affreux événements, il s'en remettra._

- _Je crains que non, frère Keltan. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas faire quelque chose de mon côté._

- _Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que ce que nous faisons, mon frère._

- _Peut-être pas, frère… Je me demande si…_

_Une alarme hurla, tandis qu'une voix s'écria dans les haut-parleurs « Alerte, les Humains attaquent le Puits de Vie, je répète : les Humains attaquent le Puits de Vie ! ». Les deux Kathols se regardèrent avec panique._

- _Vite, Ageer, je dois programmer ta stase !_

- _Et toi ?_

- _Je vais tenter de faire quelque chose !_

- _DarkStryder saura bien défendre le Puits de Vie !_

- _Oui, mais il peut y avoir des blessés, et je dois veiller à la stabilité des âmes ! Viens vite, allons à ta chambre !_

_Les deux Kathols se précipitèrent dans une petite pièce où attendait un sarcophage tout simple, sans décorations complexes. Ageer se déshabilla rapidement et s'installa à l'intérieur._

- _Rendez-vous au-delà de l'éternité, mon frère ! salua Keltan avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de mise en marche._

_Le cercueil se referma, le système de stase se mit en marche. Cet appareil-là, bien plus simple d'utilisation que celui du couple royal, était également moins confortable et moins solide, mais Ageer était désormais en sûreté._

Parfait. Maintenant, le Puits de Vie !

_Keltan était maintenant complètement seul. Il courut à travers les couloirs, et arriva dans le parc. Déjà les premiers bâtiments étaient en ruines. Il traversa les espaces verts, quand soudain une demi-douzaine d'Humains jaillit de derrière les buissons et des bâtiments détruits. Tous étaient habillés avec des toiles grossières, des gilets de cuir sombre, portaient de grosses lunettes de protection, et des tatouages disparaissaient presque sous leurs chevelures anarchiques. Ils dégainèrent leurs vibro-lames._

- _Tu es l'un d'eux ! À cause de toi, nous allons tous mourir, mais contrairement à toi, on mourra sans souffrir !_

- _Ne faites pas ça ! Vous ne savez pas…_

_Mais les Sith, car c'était bien des Sith, ne laissèrent pas Keltan ajouter un mot. Ils se jetèrent tous ensemble sur lui, et le découpèrent vivant. Il hurlait, hurlait, mais les assaillants ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Alors qu'il était par terre, en train d'expirer douloureusement, il sentit que le massacre cessait, et vit que les Sith s'écartaient. Un très grand homme très large d'épaule, aux yeux cybernétiques, s'approcha lentement. Lui n'avait pas de vibro-lame, mais brandissait un sabre-laser. Arrivé juste devant le malheureux Kathol, il articula lentement avec un sourire cruel :_

- _Les Jedi nous ont tous condamné en détruisant votre machine, mais avant de disparaître dans le néant, j'aurai la satisfaction d'avoir la tête de l'un des vôtres !_

_Et sans hésiter, le commandant Sith abattit son arme sur le visage de Keltan._

- Debout, debout ! chantonna une voix moqueuse, avec un fort accent rodien.

Redevenu lui-même, Liam Kincaid ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une lumière vive l'éblouissait. Il essaya bien de mettre sa main devant le visage pour rendre son réveil plus supportable, mais n'y arriva pas. Il comprit alors qu'il était solidement menotté aux poignets et aux chevilles à un mur.

Quand Chi'ta reprit ses esprits, la première chose qu'elle éprouva était une terrible sensation de vide, d'aveuglement. Une sensation affreusement familière, qui lui rappela cette soirée où la Mante de Kathol avait pondu une larve en elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, vit qu'elle était attachée à côté de Liam, de la même façon. Elle prit quelques secondes pour analyser la situation. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce sombre, mais très bien entretenue. Devant eux, il y avait une lourde porte blindée à côté de laquelle se tenaient deux soldats d'élite du Soleil Noir. Et au milieu de la pièce, quelqu'un était tranquillement assis à califourchon sur une chaise, appuyé contre le dossier.

- Ah, enfin, on va pouvoir causer.

L'individu se leva. Ses traits devenaient plus nets. C'était un Rodien à la peau granuleuse de couleur verte, de taille moyenne, mais assez large d'épaules. Ses grands yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, et son museau remuait nerveusement. Il portait une combinaison de cuir noir rembourré sous un grand manteau noir, et des gants de la même matière. Ses bottes cirées claquaient sur le carrelage. Il portait au ceinturon un curieux objet : une sorte de brique en obsidienne ciselée de multiples gravures complexes décorées d'or. Les deux padawans reconnurent avec une certaine appréhension un module DarkStryder.

_Je reconnais cette voix !_ pensa soudain Liam. _Et j'ai déjà vu ce visage. Pas en vrai, mais peut-être sur une vidéo ou… un dossier de la République !_

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Je me sens mal…

- Vous avez raison, je manque à mes devoirs d'hôte. Je suis Gorak Khzam.

- Khzam… ? Le complice de Sprax ? demanda Chi'ta, soudain affolée.

- Avec fierté, répondit le Rodien en s'inclinant profondément. Je suis effectivement le _vigo_ Gorak Khzam, chargé de la recherche sur les matériaux et organismes inconnus. Cela fait un petit moment que je me passionne pour DarkStryder, et je dois vous avouer que je commence à vous trouver un peu… gênants.

Liam décida de tenter quelque chose.

- Vous allez nous laisser partir.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Vous avez envie de nous renvoyer chez nous.

- Même pas en rêve.

Comprenant ce que Liam tentait de faire, Chi'ta essaya à son tour.

- Nous n'avons rien qui puisse vous intéresser.

- Bien au contraire, ma petite dame.

- Vous avez pitié de nous, vous avez à cœur de nous relâcher.

- Non, vous venez à peine d'arriver !

Le sourire de Khzam s'était allongé à chaque réponse de sa part, jusqu'à devenir vraiment effrayant. Liam s'exclama :

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ça ne marche plus ?

- Quoi ? Oh ! Vous parlez sans doute de vos pouvoirs de Jedi ! J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient totalement inefficaces à l'heure actuelle.

Chi'ta bégaya :

- Liam, il ne ment pas ! Je ressens encore cette sensation de vide !

- Et moi aussi, je la sens ! C'est… abominable !

Khzam ricana, ce qui énerva le padawan.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait, espèce de tordu ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout. En fait, ce qui doit vous gêner, ce sont mes chers petits amis.

Le Rodien montra alors quelque chose de perché sur son épaule que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas encore bien vu dans la pénombre. Une sorte de petit lézard brun sommeillait tranquillement sur le manteau du Rodien. Les deux gardes avaient chacun sur leur combinaison un lézard de la même espèce.

- Ces petits animaux s'appellent des Ysalamari. Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

- Oui… murmura Chi'ta. On nous a appris à les reconnaître, à l'Académie.

- Et donc, vous savez quelle amusante propriété ils ont développé ?

- Ils émettent une bulle de quelques mètres de diamètre à l'intérieur de laquelle la Force ne peut pas circuler, répondit Liam, frustré et furieux.

- Exactement. Vous êtes maintenant deux citoyens parfaitement ordinaires. Vous allez réapprendre à vivre une vie normale, comme lors des premières années de votre précieuse petite vie.

Khzam avait rapproché son faciès verdâtre de la figure du jeune homme.

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux que de se sentir conforme aux autres ? De ne plus être une anomalie qui suscite peur et répulsion ?

- Je ne me suis jamais pris pour une anomalie, sale bâtard !

- Surveillez votre langage, jeune homme… Il serait dommage que vous disparaissiez sans laisser d'adresse, comme votre chère Maître Jessa Halbret.

Liam serra les poings, alors que Chi'ta sentit sa gorge se serrer. Le Rodien continua d'un ton faussement plaintif :

- Cette pauvre Jessa… alors comme ça, elle aurait des ennuis ?

Puis il partit d'un grand ricanement dément qui fit frissonner le jeune Humain.

- Comment un individu aussi ignoble que vous peut oser parler d'elle sans s'écorcher la bouche ? osa courageusement Chi'ta.

Le Rodien écrasa sa botte sur la paroi, juste à ras des côtes de la jeune Drall.

- Ma jeune amie, vous ne savez _rien_ sur Jessa. Halbret, Dajus, Mandara … elle a porté bien des noms et rempli moult fonctions avant de rejoindre l'école des Jedi.

- Sa vie ne nous regarde pas, et vous encore moins ! aboya Liam.

- Un peu, quand même, mon jeune ami. Jessa Halbret avait une mère biologique, c'est un fait. Mais elle n'a jamais eu de père, à proprement parler. Juste quelques paillettes de semence masculine. Et vous devez savoir qu'elle est le fruit d'une expérience menée il y a près d'une quarantaine d'années par le Soleil Noir.

- _Comment _?

- Oui, oui, jeune Drall. Mes employeurs avaient mis la main sur un échantillon d'ADN, récupéré par l'une de leurs équipes. Nos analystes ont rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait du cadavre d'une larve de créature pas encore répertoriée. Ils ont trouvé cette larve à bord d'une navette qui avait dérivé dans l'espace pendant quelques mois avant de parvenir jusqu'à nous. Le pilote était mort empoisonné de l'intérieur par un puissant venin, mais il avait emporté quelques œufs. Le vaisseau venait du secteur Kathol.

Khzam recula, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la cellule. Un lourd silence plana, silence rompu par Chi'ta.

- Non… non, ne nous dites pas que Maître Halbret a été conçue avec de l'ADN de Kathol. Je ne le croirai pas !

- C'est pourtant ce que nous avons fait, petite fille. Et nous ne l'avons pas quittée, pendant toute sa vie, à son insu, nous l'avons surveillée, analysé chaque mouvement de son évolution. Nous l'avons placée dans une importante famille bourgeoise, puis elle a pris du galon dans la Marine Impériale, avant de travailler pour le Moff Sarne. C'est à la suite de la mission de l'_Étoile Lointaine_ que je me suis montré à elle sous ma véritable identité. Oui, une fois qu'ils ont détruit DarkStryder et éliminé Sarne, le Soleil Noir a fait le ménage, et je lui ai tout raconté. Vous auriez dû voir la tête qu'elle a fait à ce moment… encore que les vôtres ne sont pas mal non plus.

- Skywalker nous a dit que les Kathols avaient juste fait des expériences sur elle.

- Il vous a menti, jeune Humain.

- Non ! C'est vous le bandit, c'est vous le menteur ! s'écria Chi'ta.

- À vous de voir. Il est vrai que les Jedi sont censés incarner la vertu… même s'ils ne s'en acquittent pas toujours tout le temps.

- Chi'ta, même si même si ce sale type dit vrai, on s'en fout ! Maître Halbret s'est bien rattrapée par la suite en devenant l'un des membres du Conseil des Jedi !

Cette affirmation, dite avec assurance par le padawan, redonna du tonus à la petite Drall. Elle fit une moue pincée en direction du _vigo_.

- Liam a raison. Maître Halbret a mon respect, mon admiration et ma fidélité. Et ce ne sont pas les vilaines paroles d'un individu aux mains couvertes de sang qui me feront changer d'avis à son sujet !

- Voilà qui est parler vraiment en Jedi, mademoiselle Koskaya. Je suis sûr que vos parents seraient fiers de vous. Je devrais peut-être rendre une petite visite à Maman Raïatea et Papa Eden'cho…

Khzam avait eu un sourire terrible, en parlant d'une voix glaciale. Chi'ta se concentra de toutes ses forces, préférant ne pas penser à cette menace. Le Rodien reprit :

- Mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser avec vous. Je vous laisse, j'ai à traiter avec vos amis. Comme je vous aime bien et que vous êtes des petits élèves très sympathiques, je vais vous octroyer un privilège spécial. Gardes, emmenez-les dans la « salle », et n'hésitez pas à leur atomiser les jambes s'ils tentent de fuir.

Khzam appuya sur un bouton, et les menottes s'ouvrirent d'un coup, laissant les deux condisciples sur le carrelage. Les deux gardes en armure noire les relevèrent de force, et les poussèrent à l'extérieur de la cellule.

Ezra, Canderous et Dankin avaient aussi été solidement attachés au mur, après avoir été préalablement désarmés, fouillés, et sommés de se tenir tranquille. Canderous avait dû retirer son armure, et était maintenant en sous-vêtements. Ils étaient à présent tous les trois seuls dans une grande cellule faiblement éclairée, et faisaient face à une vitre derrière laquelle il n'y avait aucune lumière. Dankin se tourna vers le mercenaire et lui dit :

- T'as de la chance qu'ils ne t'aient pas abattu.

- T'appelles ça de la chance ? S'ils ne l'ont pas fait, c'est parce qu'ils en ont reçu l'ordre, et ce qu'on nous réserve risque d'être autrement plus désagréable.

La porte latérale s'ouvrit sur le Rodien. Ezra cracha avec mépris.

- Je vous reconnais, maintenant ! Gorak Khzam, le traître de l'_Étoile Lointaine _!

- Ah non, docteur Lohrn, je proteste, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire moqueur. Vous devriez apprendre à faire la différence entre un traître et un espion. Le traître est celui qui tourne le dos à ce pourquoi il s'est engagé en échange d'une contrepartie à la mesure de ses ambitions. De l'argent, une meilleure situation, ou tout autre objet digne de sa convoitise. L'espion, c'est différent. Son travail n'est peut-être pas très glorieux selon certains points de vue, mais il conserve intactes les notions de loyauté et de don de soi. Quand je me suis engagé auprès de l'équipage de Keleman Ciro, j'avais déjà d'autres employeurs, et des objectifs à remplir, objectifs que j'ai accomplis bien au-delà de leurs espérances, d'ailleurs. Et aujourd'hui, ma mission continue. Le Soleil Noir brille toujours sur ce système.

- Je croyais que les Seigneurs de l'Expansion avaient fait le ménage au Soleil Noir ! On nous aurait menti ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Ils ont fait des dégâts considérables, à tel point que toute notre cellule du secteur Tapani a été complètement réduite à néant ! Il a fallu que je vienne en personne régler le délicat problème que vous constituez. C'est dire !

- Ouais, il y a de quoi être fier ! répliqua Canderous. On aura droit à une médaille ?

- Sans doute à titre posthume, la médaille des banthas stupides, si vous continuez à m'interrompre, maître Tal. En effet, l'heure tourne, et maintenant il est grand temps que nous ayons une petite conversation, que vous la souhaitiez ou non.

- Vous allez nous torturer ? demanda Ezra sur un ton de défi.

- Je vais plutôt me livrer à une expérience intéressante. Je vais voir jusqu'où les Humains peuvent ou non éprouver de la culpabilité.

- Autant mettre les choses au point tout de suite : je n'ai aucun regret pour Sprax.

- Vous avez raison, docteur, et je partage votre avis le sort de Sprax m'est indifférent. Quand on est un _vigo_, il y a des avantages, mais une telle position implique des risques, et Sprax les connaissait. Je n'ai aucune intention de le venger. Mais votre geste inconsidéré m'oblige à employer d'autres moyens pour obtenir les réponses à mes questions. Puisque Sprax ne peut plus parler, vous allez le faire pour lui. Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est un stimulus suffisamment efficace.

Le Rodien sortit une télécommande de sa poche. Il appuya sur l'un des boutons, et une lumière s'alluma derrière la vitre. Les trois camarades purent voir un très étrange dispositif. C'était une sorte d'immense cage en verre, en forme de losange dont l'extrémité supérieure et la base étaient plates. Au-dessus et au-dessous de la cage, il y avait un prisme pyramidal raccordé à des cellules énergétiques d'un modèle ancien. Deux des panneaux de verre montés sur charnière étaient ouverts. Ezra serra la mâchoire en voyant les deux padawans cernés par quatre nettoyeurs. Chi'ta aperçut le Mandalorien, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Canderous ! Vous êtes viv…

L'un des nettoyeurs la bouscula d'une violente bourrade. Khzam leva les mains.

- Allons, allons, s'il vous plaît. Un peu de tenue avec notre invitée prestigieuse. J'en profite pour vous prévenir, chers amis. Mes hommes portent sur leurs épaules des Ysalamari, de petits animaux créant une bulle de néant dans la Force. Inutile donc d'espérer quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire de leur part.

- Laissez ces gosses partir, rétorqua Ezra. Ils ne représentent rien pour vous.

- Bien au contraire, ils représentent une occasion unique et inespérée. Laissez-moi vous expliquer les choses. En premier lieu, permettez-moi de vous présenter le fleuron de ma collection d'artefacts.

Khzam se racla la gorge, et fit son exposé sur un ton professoral, en marchant tranquillement de long en large.

« Pendant l'époque des Purges Impériales, vous le savez, la vie des Jedi était un véritable challenge. Ils étaient sans arrêt traqués par les forces de l'Empire. La grande majorité a été massacrée, notamment tous ceux de l'Académie de l'Ancienne République. Mais par la suite, l'Empereur Palpatine a légèrement changé de politique. Si les Jedi représentaient un danger par rapport à son autorité, ils pouvaient également devenir de redoutables instruments, à condition d'être bien affûtés et bien maniés. Alors s'en est suivi une nouvelle voie : Palpatine a sélectionné quelques-uns de ses agents qui s'avéraient sensibles à la Force – les plus dignes de confiance, évidemment. Il y avait le seigneur Vador, le Grand Inquisiteur Tremayne, et d'autres moins connus, mais tout aussi efficaces.

« Ce petit groupe d'agents entraînés a capturé tous les Jedi potentiels qui passaient à leur portée. Chacune de leurs proies se voyait offrir le choix entre la soumission ou la torture. Quelques-uns ont suivi Palpatine, bon gré mal gré. Il y en a même qui se sont volontairement présentés à lui pour entrer dans son système, parmi les moins scrupuleux. Mais la grande majorité, fidèle à ses principes, a préféré disparaître dans des souffrances atroces. Le nec plus ultra de ce groupuscule était le supplice de la Cellule d'Obédience.

« La Cellule d'Obédience est un dispositif très sophistiqué. Je ne décrirai pas précisément comment cela fonctionne, ça prendrait trop de temps et je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre moi-même à cent pour cent toute la mécanique. J'avouerai que je suis tout excité, car vous me donnez l'occasion de mettre pour la première fois en pratique ce que je connais en théorie. L'expérience ne prend en effet tout son sens que lorsque la personne enfermée à l'intérieur est un Jedi.

« Quand je mettrai la machine en marche, une brume va envahir le réceptacle. Les deux prismes qui encadrent la cellule enverront des décharges électriques, et si mes renseignements sont bons, nos deux amis vont vivre une expérience qu'ils n'ont sans doute jamais vécue aussi intensément. La brume comprend des gaz hautement hallucinogènes. Je crois savoir qu'ils contiennent des midi-chloriens concentrés, les mêmes que ceux qui circulent dans le sang de tous les Jedi. Et d'après les documents que j'ai trouvés, il y aurait des mélanges qui agissent directement sur les zones du cerveau les plus sensibles aux sentiments les plus primaires : la colère, la peur… il paraît que c'est exactement ce avec quoi se nourrit le Côté Obscur de la Force. La vict… le patient voit alors ses pires craintes se matérialiser, jusqu'à la folie. La seule façon pour lui de tenir le coup, je vous le donne en mille, c'est de jouer le jeu du Côté Obscur. Puiser dans ses réserves de rage et de colère pour résister à la douleur qui secoue chaque molécule de son être.

« Cet appareil est donc une machine à programmer des Jedi Noirs, ni plus, ni moins. Pendant la période de l'Ordre Nouveau, les quelques Cellules d'Obédience de l'Empire tournaient à plein régime. Et aujourd'hui, je vais avoir enfin l'occasion d'en voir fonctionner une pour de bon. »

Le Rodien s'était arrêté devant les prisonniers, tournant le dos à la vitre.

- La séance va maintenant commencer. En tant que _vigo_ du Soleil Noir, j'ai la responsabilité de tout un département, celui de la recherche sur les matériaux non répertoriés et les technologies inconnues. Cela fait plus d'une demi-douzaine d'années que je focalise mes recherches sur la Technologie DarkStryder – c'est même pour ça que le Soleil Noir m'a intégré dans ses rangs. Vous avez mené vos recherches, je présume que vous voyez un peu de quoi je parle ?

- La croisade de l'_Étoile Lointaine _?

- Précisément, docteur Lohrn. C'est au terme de cette singulière croisière que j'ai permis aux agents du Soleil Noir de débarquer sur la planète Kathol. Ils ont emporté tout ce qu'ils ont pu avant de retourner au quartier général de l'antenne dont je suis maintenant responsable. Quelques années plus tard, nous n'avions malheureusement pas beaucoup avancé dans nos recherches, mes confrères hésitaient même : allaient-ils finalement nous couper les crédits ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrive l'inattendu : un vaisseau spatial isolé, le _Carbonite_, qui se fait détruire en plein vide spatial par quelque chose qui fonctionne vraisemblablement avec la technologie DarkStryder. Je reçois un appel du _vigo_ Sprax, résident du Secteur Tapani, théâtre de ce rebondissement. Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps. Je me suis rendu sur place. Hélas, le Soleil Noir n'a pas une implantation aussi importante dans le Secteur Tapani que dans le Noyau ou l'espace Hutt. Cette influence de la haute noblesse était un frein sérieux à nos recherches.

- Et c'est là que Sprax vous a conseillé de foutre le bordel, compléta Canderous.

- Dommage seulement que Quayle vous ait reconnu, osa le docteur Lohrn.

- J'aurais aimé l'abattre moi-même, mais le fait d'assister à son décès m'a suffi.

- Vous voulez dire que… vous _étiez à l'anniversaire_ ?

- C'est vous-même qui m'avez fait entrer, maître Tal. Un Rodien que vous avez vu dix secondes dans un secteur où il n'était jamais allé, le temps de valider le nom de ma fausse carte d'identité… je ne courais aucun risque. J'étais au fond de la salle, dans un coin sombre. Quayle n'a pas eu l'occasion de me reconnaître une deuxième fois – et je suppose qu'il était trop nerveux pour voir Sprax. Mais tout ceci, vous connaissez déjà. Ce n'est que du passé. Et ce qui nous réunit ici, c'est l'avenir. Vous avez assisté à bon nombre de choses ces derniers mois, choses auxquelles je n'ai eu accès moi-même. Et j'aimerais bien avoir votre témoignage. Et ce témoignage, je l'aurai de gré…

- Ou de force ? gronda Dankin.

- Non pas, maître chasseur. Vous me direz ce que vous voulez, et dans le cas contraire, ce ne sera pas vous qui souffrirez. Enfin, pas physiquement, du moins.

Khzam considéra à travers la vitre les deux jeunes gens, comme un zoologue face à une espèce inconnue. Il se caressa le menton, puis désigna du doigt alternativement chacun des padawans.

- Voyons, voyons… par lequel commencer ? La galanterie me pousserait à choisir la femelle en premier, mais d'un autre côté, je soupçonne le mâle d'être plus tonique, plus endurant. Les Humains restent plus solides que les Dralls, de toute façon, et nous pourrons nous permettre de tâtonner.

Khzam saisit un petit communicateur rattaché à son gilet, et dit :

- Messieurs ? Veuillez conduire l'Humain.

Sans dire un mot, deux des hommes en armure poussèrent Liam à l'intérieur. Khzam pressa encore un bouton de sa télécommande, et les deux panneaux se refermèrent.

- N'ayez crainte, il y a de l'oxygène. Ce n'est pas ce qui doit inquiéter notre jeune sujet. Non, ce qu'il va maintenant éprouver, c'est sa confiance en vous. Depuis près d'une dizaine de mois que vous collaborez ensemble dans le Secteur Tapani, des liens solides ont dû se créer entre vous. Vous avez dû vous sauver mutuellement la vie déjà plusieurs fois. Néanmoins, ne le cachons pas, vos relations ne sont peut-être pas aussi idylliques qu'on pourrait penser. Du mystère, de la méfiance, de la convoitise pourraient vous séparer. En effet, ne l'oublions pas, nos deux jeunes amis ici présents ont quelque chose que vous n'aurez jamais.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La Force, docteur Lohrn. Vous êtes la mieux placée pour savoir ce que cela signifie. En dehors de cet instant particulier, ils ont vu et verront toute leur vie des choses que vous n'appréhenderez jamais. Ils ont accès à un niveau de conscience bien au-delà de celui de la plupart des êtres intelligents. Ce n'est pas seulement une question d'accélérer la guérison ou de faire des bonds de cent mètres de long. C'est aussi une qualité supérieure de perception de la réalité. Et ça, avouez qu'il y a de quoi rendre envieux bon nombre de personnes. Et de quoi omettre certaines promesses d'amitié faites. Peut-être ont-ils confiance en vous, et peut-être pas. Peut-être tiennent-ils à vous, et peut-être qu'ils ne vous considèrent que comme de simples pions jetables. Peut-être savent-ils déjà que vous seriez prêts à tout pour sauver vos peaux… y compris abandonner deux dangereux arrivistes infiltrés dans un secteur dont ils pourraient facilement prendre le contrôle...

À la fois affolée et révoltée, Ezra tendit le cou sur le côté, essayant de voir les padawans, et s'égosilla :

- Les enfants ! Surtout n'écoutez pas ce bandit !

- Inutile, docteur Lohrn, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre. Ils n'entendront que le son de ma voix, si j'enclenche mon microphone. Vous, par contre, vous allez pouvoir profiter de l'image et du son. Leur destin est maintenant dans vos mains, et il ne tiendra qu'à vous de décider de leur sort. Tel sera le sujet de mon étude, chers amis. Donnez-moi une réponse satisfaisante, et je me montrerai indulgent. Cependant, chaque fois que vous refuserez clairement de parler, ou que vous me direz quelque chose que je ne perçois pas sincère et honnête à cent pour cent, j'appuierai sur ce bouton. Cela mettra en marche la machine, et soumettra l'occupant de la cellule à une expérience des plus désagréables. Le résultat sera inéluctable : le Côté Obscur ou la mort. Quel que soit le résultat, vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous-mêmes. Vous êtes prêts ? Alors commençons !

À genoux dans la cage de verre, Liam voulut fermer son esprit, comme dans la soute du _Vandread_. Il n'entendait qu'un léger souffle, celui d'un système de ventilation très délicat. Il n'osait pas regarder la petite Drall, de peur de… il ne sut même pas dire pourquoi.

- Première question : ces dernières semaines, vous avez sans doute intensifié vos recherches concernant les Kathols, plus spécialement depuis ce qui est arrivé à la planète Obulette. Et pourtant, vous avez décidé de vous aventurer sur Wakeelmui. Un trou perdu au milieu de nulle part, habité par des arriérés surveillés par des Impériaux désoeuvrés. Alors quoi ? Si j'étais un imbécile, je me dirais que vous avez voulu faire un peu de tourisme ou rendre visite à l'un ou l'autre de vos parents. Mais vous savez bien que je ne suis pas un imbécile, et pour moi, il est évident que ce monde dissimule quelque chose de bien plus précieux qu'on ne pourrait penser. De quoi s'agit-il ? Une Vérité cachée ? Une arme terrifiante ! Oui ! Peut-être un puissant artefact qui ferait pencher la balance…

Ezra tenta sa chance. Elle dit :

- Nous étions venus chercher un trésor.

- Un trésor, vraiment ? Quel genre ?

- Eh bien… ce que vous avez dit, Khzam. La Vérité.

Le Rodien rapprocha son visage graveleux de la jeune femme. Son groin de tapir esquissa une moue méprisante.

- Il n'y a aucune conviction dans vos paroles. Franchement, docteur Lohrn, vous auriez pu trouver mieux.

Puis il tendit le bras en direction de la cage, et pressa un bouton de la télécommande. Rapidement, une sorte de nuage artificiel envahit la cellule. Les deux prismes se mirent à tournoyer sur eux-mêmes de plus en plus vite, et émirent des déchargés électriques multicolores qui irisèrent la cage dans de grands craquements. Liam se releva, méfiant, et resta au milieu de la cellule, n'osant approcher des parois. Chi'ta s'écria :

- Ne laisse pas la panique te briser, Liam ! Je t'en prie, concentre-toi !

Mais il eut de plus en plus de mal à entendre la voix aiguë de la petite Drall, déjà étouffée par la paroi isolante. Il ne put s'empêcher de respirer la fumée humide. Bientôt, tout se brouilla, tous ses sens s'affolèrent l'un après l'autre.

- _Espèce de petite merde !_

_Le coup de poing lui écrasa les intestins. Liam tomba à genoux. Il ouvrit les yeux, et réalisa avec horreur qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu qui lui était familier. Avant de rencontrer Duncan Blackstorm, il avait séjourné à plusieurs reprises dans la maison de redressement du bloc où il avait passé son enfance. Devant lui se tenait le directeur de ce sinistre établissement, Dugal, un grand Humain au regard sévère, au visage barré d'une vieille balafre, souvenir des champs de bataille où il avait jadis pris du galon. Derrière lui, un garde armé surveillait la porte._

- _Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait un jour, moustique. Cette fois, il n'y aura personne pour te sortir de là ! Plus de bande de copains, plus de juge d'instruction magnanime. Tu es légalement et totalement à moi !_

_Le directeur se craqua les doigts. Le jeune homme se rappela des tendances de Dugal à « s'amuser » avec les prisonniers. Mais il ne céda pas._

- _J'ai quelque chose que je n'avais pas avant, et que tu n'as pas, Dugal._

- _Ah ouais ? Je serais curieux de savoir quoi ?_

_Dugal flanqua une violente gifle à son souffre-douleur. Celui-ci cria :_

- _L'appui du Conseil des Jedi, chair à bantha ! Je fais partie de leurs rangs, je les représente, si tu ne me relâches pas dans l'heure, ils vont botter ton gros cul dégueulasse jusqu'à Selonia !_

- _Tu crois ? Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique à ta place, vermisseau. Regarde donc qui t'a livré à nous !_

_Dugal fit un geste, et le garde ouvrit une porte. Liam sentit son cœur s'arrêter net en voyant entrer Chi'ta Koskaya. Celle-ci le regarda avec froideur et déception. Son pelage s'était assombri, hormis quelques touffes de poils blancs. Pire, elle avait un bandeau sur l'œil gauche._

- _Chi'ta…_

- _Je souhaiterais que vous évitiez de m'adresser la parole._

- _Mais…_

- _Je ne vous connais pas. Je croyais vous connaître, mais c'était sans compter vos vilénies. Je ne fréquente pas les voyous de votre espèce._

- _Non, c'est impossible. Chi'ta ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ?!_

- _Nous n'avons rien vécu ensemble. Nous étions de simples camarades de promotion, rien de plus. J'ai fait mon devoir en vous arrêtant. En revanche, de votre côté, vous nous avez créé bien des problèmes. Vous avez causé beaucoup de mal à l'Ordre Jedi. Moi qui avais confiance en vous…_

_Le padawan Gardien protesta._

- _Non ! C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas… avoir… enfin, je ne pourrai jamais te faire du mal, Chi'ta !_

- _Mais vous m'_avez fait_ du mal ! glapit la jeune fille deux tons plus haut._

_Et elle souleva brièvement son bandeau. Liam eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant dans quel état était son visage. C'est à peine s'il entendit sa voix reprendre :_

- _Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que vous avez fait à mes amis, mes vrais amis. Votre mauvaise conduite a entraîné la mort de plusieurs élèves, tombés sous les coups des membres de votre gang._

- _Gang ? Mais je n'ai pas de gang ! C'est du délire ! C'est… mais oui ! C'est juste un affreux cauchemar, ça va s'arrêter !_

- _Oui, ça va s'arrêter. Monsieur le directeur ?_

- _Oui, Dame Koskaya ?_

- _Mon Maître m'a demandé de vous prier de mettre cette graine de Sith à l'isolement pendant quelque temps avant qu'on ne vienne l'interner nous-mêmes. Vous pourrez vous en occuper ?_

- _Comptez sur moi, Dame Koskaya._

_Chi'ta jeta un dernier regard méprisant à l'attention du padawan, et quitta le bureau. Dugal lui décocha un monstrueux sourire sadique. Mais Liam n'avait pas peur._

Je ne suis plus le petit môme que tu prenais plaisir à cogner, ordure !

_Liam fit un geste discret, et aussitôt le garde braqua son pistolet anti-émeute sur sa propre tempe avant de tirer. Dugal fit volte-face. Le jeune homme tendit la main vers le sabre d'officier de Dugal accroché au mur. L'arme se retrouva dans sa main en une fraction de seconde. Liam, sauta en avant et la planta dans l'épine dorsale du directeur. Celui-ci gronda et tomba à genoux. Liam allait franchir la porte et s'évader, lorsqu'il se figea en entendant une voix qu'il connaissait bien gargouiller derrière lui :_

- _Liam… pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

_Le padawan se retourna, et vit avec terreur que l'homme en uniforme sur le sol n'était plus Dugal, mais Duncan Blackstorm._

Liam reprit connaissance, l'esprit complètement vertigineux. Tout autour de lui n'était qu'un tourbillon de couleurs. Il entendait derrière le martèlement de ses tempes le timbre nasillard de Khzam qui continuait son exposé.

- Et voilà ! Vous pouvez constater que l'effet sur un Jedi est particulièrement efficace ! Je pense que notre jeune ami approuvera mes paroles, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais le padawan ne pouvait rien faire. La fumée s'était complètement dissipée, mais cette expérience lui avait coupé bras et jambes. Appuyé contre la paroi, il devina plus qu'il ne vit les formes grandes et menaçantes des nettoyeurs qui l'empoignèrent et le traînèrent hors de la cellule. Deux autres poussèrent la jeune Drall à l'intérieur. Khzam eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Il va falloir vous montrer un peu plus convaincants que ça, les amis.

Canderous soupira de résignation.

- Bon, d'accord, vous avez gagné, Khzam. Ce n'est pas exactement un trésor que nous avons trouvé, là-dedans.

- Vous m'étonnez, répliqua ironiquement le Rodien. Mais bon, je vous en prie, veuillez éclairer ma lanterne !

- En fait, on a trouvé le fantôme d'un grand sage du nom d'Ageer.

Le visage de Khzam s'illumina.

- Eh bien voilà ! Voilà du concret !

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne connaissez pas ce nom ?

- Cher docteur, le Soleil Noir a aussi ses limites. Nous ne pouvons pas tout connaître sur tout, même si nous nous y efforçons ! Mais maintenant que j'ai cette pièce du puzzle, je vais tâcher d'en savoir le plus possible.

- Et vous… vous croyez aux fantômes ?

- Maître Tal, vous ne saurez croire le nombre d'événements pour le moins paranormaux que j'ai pu vivre depuis mon intégration dans le Soleil Noir. Et que vous a dit cet Ageer ?

- Il nous a parlé d'un moyen d'un moyen de vaincre les Kathols.

- C'est peut-être une opportunité aussi intéressante pour vous ? suggéra alors Ezra.

Le Rodien se tourna vers elle.

- Intéressant… Développez !

- Votre objectif, précisément, c'est quoi ?

- Mettre la main sur tout ce qui touche à DarkStryder, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Oui, et vous savez que Daymon Thorn utilise lui aussi cette technologie ?

- Bien évidemment. La Sphère À Torpilles Avancée n'a pas de secret pour moi. Ce cher Sprax a même fourni les transporteurs pour les matériaux et les engins de construction.

- Il mangeait à tous les râteliers !

- Les affaires sont les affaires, maître Tal. Et donc, votre thèse, docteur ?

- Nous pourrions envisager de conclure une trêve ? Nous unir contre Thorn ?

Les espoirs de Liam furent déçus lorsque le _vigo_ éclata de rire.

- Comme c'est amusant ! Vous imaginez que je pourrais avoir besoin de vous ?

- Nous savons comment arrêter les Kathols ! Et si nous y parvenons… vous pourriez profiter de leur technologie ! Rien ne dit qu'elle disparaîtra avec elle ! D'autres races ont déjà développé leurs propres versions de cette technologie.

- Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Oui, les Moines Aing-Tee ! Vous savez qui ils sont?

- Bien évidemment, même si je n'étais déjà plus à bord de l'_Étoile Lointaine_ quand ils sont entrés dans la Faille, j'étais derrière eux, et je suivais tout avec attention. J'ai pris le temps d'observer ces êtres. Ils ne sont que de vulgaires copieurs !

- Mais si nous arrêtons Thorn, vous pourriez mettre la main sur les artefacts qu'il garde, et vous en servir même une fois les Kathols disparus ! Pour récupérer ceux des Aing-Tee, par exemple ?

Lentement, très lentement, Khzam avança son visage, le positionnant à quelques centimètres de celui de la Calipsa.

- Bien essayé, docteur. Un juge fatigué aurait pu approuver une plaidoirie dite avec une telle motivation. Mais avec moi, ça ne prend pas. J'ai appris à lire les plus petits signes d'un mensonge sur le visage d'un Humain. Et j'ai pu distinguer sur votre faciès que vous êtes _presque_ sûre de ce que vous dites. Or, pour moi, « presque », c'est déjà trop. Rien ne garantit que je pourrai utiliser la technologie DarkStryder si vous anéantissez ses créateurs, et vous en êtes consciente. Donc, vous venez de tenter de me duper. Vous savez ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

Derechef, le _vigo_ appuya sur le bouton. Une fois de plus, les diffuseurs de la cellule commencèrent à laisser échapper de la fumée. Liam cria faiblement :

- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Recollez-moi là-dedans, mais laissez-la !

- N'oubliez pas que vous êtes les seuls à blâmer, railla Khzam, sans écouter les supplications du padawan. On n'en serait jamais arrivés là si Sprax était encore en état de parler ! Sa douleur est donc le résultat de votre manque de jugement !

Dans la cage, la jeune fille était à genoux, mains jointes. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et fredonnait le Chant de la Sérénité, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. La brume redoubla de densité…

_Au début, il n'y avait que les voix. Une foule entière parlait, exactement comme dans une salle pleine de gens. Puis la vue revint peu à peu à Chi'ta Koskaya. Elle comprit qu'elle était dans la Chambre du Grand Conseil de Procopia. Les gradins étaient remplis de conseillers, tous plus haineux et méprisants les uns que les autres. Non loin d'elle sur sa gauche, derrière le bureau sur l'estrade, la jeune fille vit le Premier Conseiller qui la regardait d'un air sévère, assis au milieu des autres membres du Grand Conseil. Les Humains dans les rangs la dévisageaient, moqueurs, empreints de pitié condescendante. Derrière le Grand Conseiller, l'écran géant présentait une carte de Procopia, avec de nombreuses zones cerclées de rouge. La petite Drall sursauta quand elle comprit qu'elle était debout juste au pupitre où s'était tenu Vaskel Savill le jour de sa déchéance. Le Grand Conseiller dit alors :_

- _De par vos mauvais conseils et vos idées insensées, plusieurs millions de personnes ont tragiquement péri sous les bombes de la Nouvelle République._

- _La… la Nouvelle…_

- _Arrêtez de faire celle qui ne comprend pas ! Nous savons tous que le Conseil des Jedi a décidé de lancer l'assaut à cause des informations calomnieuses que vous avez transmises à votre gourou ! Puis s'en est suivi l'attaque républicaine !_

- _Non, c'est faux ! Jamais ils ne…_

_L'un des occupants des gradins quitta sa place et descendit à sa hauteur. C'était Theus Paddox. Celui-ci, furieux, posa juste devant elle une petite boîte. Il ordonna :_

- _Ouvrez ! C'est un cadeau !_

_La petite Drall ouvrit l'écrin. Ses mains étaient agitées de spasmes. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un sabre-laser brisé posé sur le velours. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le manche chromé de l'arme qui avait appartenu à Liam Kincaid._

- _C'est tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de votre condisciple, petite sotte. Il a été pris dans un bombardement sur l'île Lalos. Un bombardement lancé par les Républicains, sur _vos_ consignes !_

- _Non… Non ! J'objecte ! Je ne peux pas avoir fait de telles choses sans l'accord du Conseil ! Il… Il _n'est pas mort !_ Je n'y crois pas !_

- _Il le faudra bien. C'est à peine s'il restait de quoi identifier son corps._

_Le Premier Conseiller reprit la parole :_

- _Vous avez été déclarée anathème. En quittant cet amphithéâtre, vous serez conduite à une navette en direction de la planète Toredid. À défaut d'y être une manipulatrice de la Force, vous y passerez l'habit de serf et y servirez jusqu'à la fin de vos jours les nonnes du monastère-bastion qui s'y trouve. Cela vous permettra de réfléchir sur votre incapacité à servir autrui !_

_La honte cuisait les joues de la jeune fille. Dans la foule, quelqu'un beugla :_

- _C'est tout ? Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Il faut qu'elle paie !_

- _On doit l'enfermer !_

- _La faire écarteler !_

- _La livrer aux habitants de Procopia, qu'elle mesure l'étendue de leur malheur !_

_Le Premier Conseiller voulut contenir la foule, mais la rumeur dans la salle monta, monta, étouffant ses invectives. Désespérée, Chi'ta cria encore :_

- _Non, non, arrêtez ! Écoutez-moi, écoutez-moi ! Nous ne pouvons pas régler ces problèmes par la violence ! Je vous en prie !_

_Toutes les têtes crièrent en même temps de colère. Une ondulation balaya toute l'assistance. La jeune fille vit avec épouvante que toutes les têtes étaient en fait plantées sur une seule et gigantesque masse de chair putride. Les bancs volèrent à travers l'amphithéâtre alors que l'immense larve se cabra. Toutes les têtes hurlèrent en choeur :_

- _Tais-toi donc ! Va-t-en, sorcière ! Va-t-en, misérable vermine !_

_Tous les membres du Grand Conseil se mirent à jeter des pierres en direction de la jeune Drall, alors que l'odieuse litanie continuait. Elle fut frappée sur l'oreille, et tomba. En relevant la tête, elle distingua l'énorme masse graisseuse au-dessus d'elle, menaçant de l'écraser. Vite, elle se releva et courut vers la sortie. Mais ses sens étaient brouillés, ses pas étaient alourdis et bancals, et les injures de la créature martelaient son âme._

- _Vas-y, petite saleté ! Va-t-en ! Fuis, refuse d'affronter tes fautes ! Sorcière ! Moins que rien ! Nullité !_

- _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon !_

- Et alors quoi ? On ne prie plus ? On ne chante plus ?

Chi'ta était recroquevillée au fond de la cellule, la tête enfouie sous sa cape, tremblant de partout, larmes aux yeux. Comme les centaines de huées résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, cela ne lui fut plus supportable, et elle s'évanouit. Échappant au commando, Liam se jeta contre la paroi transparente.

- T'es mort, putain d'enfoiré de Rodien de merde !

L'un des nettoyeurs leva son fusil à impulsions, et étendit le jeune homme d'une rafale paralysante. Le docteur Lohrn supplia avec une sincérité peu coutumière :

- Arrêtez, Khzam ! Laissez-les partir !

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- On a répondu à vos questions, non ? répliqua Canderous. Allez, on peut vous déballer tout le reste, Khzam ! répliqua Canderous. Laissez ces deux gosses repartir sur Wakeelmui, et je crache tout ce que je sais d'autre !

Le Rodien se tourna vers le mercenaire.

- Ah… il y a encore des informations à exploiter ? Bon, allez… je ne pense pas que vous soyez dangereux à ce point-là. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir de parler avec des gens aussi sympathiques. Je vais les débarquer à Shaar-Ko. Ensuite, vous me direz « tout le reste », et quand j'aurais assimilé ces dernières informations, et si je les juge suffisamment intéressantes et surtout crédibles, je vous envoie les rejoindre. Marché conclu ?

Sentant qu'ils n'avaient pas tellement d'autres choix raisonnables, les trois adultes acquiescèrent. Khzam sourit, puis parla dans son communicateur.

- Sortez-les de là, et remmenez-les dans leur vaisseau. Embarquez aussi leur matériel et rangez-le dans la soute. Maître Dankin les raccompagnera.

Il programma une combinaison sur sa télécommande, et les bracelets blindés s'ouvrirent tous simultanément, libérant aussitôt Dankin, Ezra et Canderous. Ils se relevèrent péniblement. Les gardes en armure les poussèrent jusqu'au hangar.

Le _Vandread_ avait meilleure mine. Des droïds d'entretien finissaient de le nettoyer des répugnantes toiles qui l'avaient cloué au sol.

- Voilà, vous allez pouvoir le faire voler de nouveau ! Embarquez donc !

Le Togorien prit délicatement les deux padawans, un sur chaque épaule. Il jeta un dernier regard de braise au Rodien avant de monter à bord. Deux droïds portant des caisses contenant les équipements des prisonniers le suivirent, puis revinrent une minute plus tard, les « mains » vides. Le vaisseau put quitter le hangar du _Secutor_.Ezra prit son communicateur qu'elle avait récupéré au passage.

- Dankin ?

- Oui, Ezra ?

- C'est bon, il n'y a pas de problème ?

- Absolument aucun.

- Nous arriverons à Shaar-Ko dans un quart d'heure, docteur Lohrn ! s'exclama la voix enjouée de Mister V.

Khzam se tourna alors vers Canderous.

- J'espère que ça suffira pour que vous puissiez parler ?

- Je suppose. Bien sûr, on n'a aucune garantie que vous ne nous abattrez pas tous une fois que vous nous aurez écouté ?

- Ah, ça… Par contre, vous avez la garantie que vous serez tous abattus si vous ne tenez pas votre parole ! C'est un risque à courir.

Canderous et Ezra se regardèrent. L'heure de vérité était venue. Pendant un court instant, le mercenaire pensa à se jeter sur le Rodien pour l'étrangler, mais un bref coup d'œil sur les quinze nettoyeurs qui braquaient toujours leurs armes sur eux le fit oublier ce projet insensé. Aussi préféra-t-il dire :

- Connaissez-vous Bratak ?

- Encore un nom que je ne connais pas ! Je vous en prie, dites-m'en davantage !

- C'est un Kathol. Un type qui adore la technologie, jusqu'à vouloir s'étouffer avec. Il sait très probablement utiliser toute la technologie DarkStryder, et bon nombre de technologies moins évoluées. C'est à lui que vous devriez vous adresser si vous avez des questions sur ces artefacts… enfin, s'il accepte de vous répondre.

- Je tâcherai d'employer les bons mots pour le convaincre… répondit l'autre d'une voix mielleuse.

Il fit quelques pas autour des deux camarades, lentement, en se craquant les doigts.

- Bien. Je pense que ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Ageer, Bratak… deux nouvelles sources d'investigation bien alléchantes, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, si ça se trouve, il n'y a rien à y exploiter, mais je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez baladé encore une fois, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous persuader de coopérer. Et je n'ai qu'une parole : je vais vous faire reconduire sur Wakeelmui. Messieurs ?

Six gardes bougèrent, poussant les deux Humains dans la direction d'une petite navette. Khzam les arrêta encore.

- J'ai un dernier message pour vous.

- Nous vous écoutons, Khzam.

Le _vigo_ inspira, et dit d'une traite :

- Le Soleil Noir obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Restez désormais en dehors de notre chemin, ou il faudra inventer un nouveau terme pour décrire ce qui vous attend.

Plus aucune sympathie n'imprégnait sa voix, encore moins son visage.

- J'aurais juré qu'il nous fasse balancer dans l'espace ou que la navette explose avant qu'on n'atterrisse ! D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre qu'il m'ait laissé mon armure.

- J'imagine qu'il en a une collection de plus performantes que la tienne.

- Peut-être. Il est plutôt coulant pour un ponte de la mafia intersidérale !

- Tu parles ! Il nous laisse partir pour mieux nous suivre et nous éliminer quand il n'aura plus besoin de nous. À ton avis, comment a-t-il su que nous étions là ?

- Le Soleil Noir a des yeux et des oreilles partout, il a dû dire la vérité. J'espère qu'il va se mettre à chercher Bratak. Il va perdre des semaines à essayer de le localiser. Ou mieux encore, il se fait écraser sa tête de petit pois par ce dégénéré ! Il ne se rend sûrement pas compte de ce dont est capable cette vieille méduse !

- Si j'en crois ce que m'a raconté Liam, il faudrait plus qu'un bocal à fumigène pour l'arrêter. Je lui souhaite bien du plaisir.

- Et comment ce salaud de Martouf a pu nous retrouver aussi rapidement ?

- Pour moi, c'est évident, Canderous. C'est Halbret.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis pratiquement sûre. Si cette petite larve de Khzam dit la vérité, c'est un hybride de Précurseur. Elle est liée contre son gré aux Kathols génétiquement, et psychiquement… enfin, c'est ce qu'elle prétend. Je serais prêt à parier qu'elle nous a balancés à Martouf, peut-être sans même s'en rendre compte.

Tout en parlant, Ezra et Canderous s'étaient rendus dans l'astroport non loin duquel le vaisseau du Soleil Noir les avait déposés avant de disparaître. L'horizon commençait à rosir. Le sas d'entrée s'abaissa, et Dankin descendit à leur rencontre.

- Ah, Khzam a tenu parole !

- Au moins une chose qu'on ne pourra pas lui reprocher !

- Où sont les enfants, Dankin ?

- Je les ai mis dans ton lit.

- Bon, t'as bien fait.

Sans attendre, Ezra monta prestement à bord. Canderous remarqua que le pauvre Morgreed n'avait pas été déplacé, contrairement à Martouf, sans doute embarqué par le _vigo_.

Ezra frappa à la porte de la cabine. Elle distingua vaguement la voix de Liam qui dit :

- Ouais ?

Elle entra. Le jeune homme était assis sur le bord du grand lit, et se massait le visage. Il se leva à son approche.

- Oh, Ezra…

- Ca va ?

- J'ai… j'ai connu pire. Quelle pourriture, ce Khzam !

- Mh… ? Il y a… quelqu'un ?

La jeune Drall reprenait péniblement ses esprits. Elle cligna des yeux.

- Liam… docteur Lohrn… quel soulagement.

- C'est fini, Chi'ta. Nous sommes rentrés sur Wakeelmui.

Chi'ta ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa, tournant un regard paniqué vers Liam.

- Oh, par le Grand Fouisseur ! Liam, je…

- Arrête, coupa le jeune homme en levant une main autoritaire.

La petite Drall ferma aussitôt la bouche. Son condisciple continua :

- Moi aussi, j'ai vu des choses épouvantables. Mais rappelle-toi que ce qu'on a vu, ce sont des illusions d'une machine infernale fabriquée par les Sith pour rendre fous les gens comme nous.

- Tu as raison. Nous ne devons pas y accorder le moindre crédit. Ce Gorak Khzam est un monstre !

- Je comprends pourquoi Halbret en avait gardé un aussi mauvais souvenir.

Ezra ne comprit que trop tard qu'elle venait de tirer sur une corde encore très sensible. Chi'ta enfouit son visage dans ses mains crispées. Liam s'assit à ses côtés.

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine.

- Laisse tomber, Ezra tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé son cadavre, pour moi, elle est toujours en vie.

La petite Drall se calma un peu, mais tremblait toujours. Subitement, elle se rappela de la confrontation qu'ils avaient eue avec Martouf, et sa tragique issue.

- Maître Morgreed !

Et elle se laissa tomber dans les bras du docteur Lohrn.

- Désolée, Chi'ta, ça, par contre, c'était bien réel.

Le soleil se levait timidement sur Shaar-Ko. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du passage des agents du Soleil Noir. Pendant le reste de la nuit, Canderous et Dankin avaient aidé les Impériaux encore valides à traquer et exterminer les quelques Krakraï restants menés par les Mantes. Chi'ta et Liam n'avaient pas bougé du _Vandread_, et Canderous les avait laissé se reposer dans le grand lit double de sa cabine, le plus confortable. Le docteur Lohrn, de son côté, avait exercé sa profession. Les blessés se comptaient par centaines, et les moyens médicaux étaient bien faibles. Quand la menace des Krakraï fut définitivement repoussée, Canderous quitta Wakeelmui pour aller chercher du renfort.

Liam assista le docteur Lohrn comme il put. Bien sûr, il n'avait pratiquement aucune connaissance en médecine, mais la doctoresse était ravie d'avoir sous la main l'assistance du jeune homme enthousiaste. Il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à se remettre du supplice de la Cellule d'Obédience, et avait aidé à l'aménagement de la plus grande grange de la ville en dortoir, où s'entassaient les cas les plus graves, en compagnie de Dankin et de quelques soldats de choc.

Chi'ta, de son côté, avait passé de longues heures à prier devant le cadavre de Morgreed, qui avait été lavé et entreposé dans une petite maison isolée. Puis elle avait suivi le docteur Lohrn. Comprenant qu'elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller au désespoir, la jeune fille avait pris l'initiative de se rendre utile, elle aussi. Le nombre de blessés dont devait s'occuper l'équipe médicale était très important, et le travail lui permit d'occulter un peu sa peine. Comme elle avait été formée aux premiers soins, elle pouvait donner un coup de main aux victimes dont les blessures étaient superficielles. Grâce à la Force, elle pouvait refermer les petites coupures et estomper les contusions.

Deux jours plus tard, le _Vandread_ était de retour. Canderous était accompagné de Dame Liryl, d'une équipe médicale républicaine, d'une petite milice défensive menée par Eldon Hejaran de Mecetti et de Tahé l'Indomptable. Le _Cœur de Shili_ avait suivi le mouvement, la Togruta avait accepté de transporter davantage de nourriture et de médicaments. Les pertes civiles avaient été importantes, plus que les dégâts matériels. Pas une seule fois on avait reproché aux Républicains ou aux Jedi d'appartenir à une faction officiellement adverse.

Enfin on en voyait la conclusion. Quand le docteur Lohrn finit de diagnostiquer le dernier patient, c'était la fin de l'après-midi. Elle donna à la femme allongée sur le tapis de sol quelques comprimés. Au fond de la grange, Tahé l'Indomptable était assis en tailleur près d'un homme grièvement blessé. Le Mélodieux murmurait une douce mélopée en faisant brûler de l'encens et en passant ses mains au-dessus du corps de son patient. Ce rite intrigua la doctoresse. Elle rejoignit Chi'ta et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- La même chose que nous, je suppose, docteur Lohrn. Sire Tahé vient d'un monde où l'on pratique le chamanisme. Les pouvoirs de la Force sont vus comme l'intervention des puissances spirituelles. Il doit faire appel aux esprits guérisseurs pour exercer ses talents avec succès. Il utilise la Force par le biais de sa religion.

- Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il n'y a aucune différence, avec ou sans chants mystiques ?

- Qui vous dit qu'il n'y a aucune différence ? répondit la jeune fille avec un petit étonnement dans la voix.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

_Je ne suis pas spécialement croyante, mais qui suis-je pour juger les convictions des autres, si elles donnent des résultats ?_

Craignant de blesser la petite Drall déjà bien ébranlée par une parole irréfléchie, elle préféra changer de sujet.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé… Maître Ageer, comment était-il ?

- Oh, il… enfin, je ne saurais pas le décrire précisément. Il m'est apparu sous plusieurs formes, la mienne comprise. Mais l'apparence que je suppose originale était vraiment très impressionnante. Il ressemblait un peu à Martouf, sans pour autant partager des traits familiaux. Toutefois, il n'y avait aucune émotion violente quand je l'ai rencontré. Il était rongé par le chagrin, mais quelque part, sans vouloir me montrer présomptueuse, je crois que j'ai éveillé en lui un peu de réconfort. Comme s'il pensait qu'au bout du compte, nous pouvions réellement retourner la situation en sa faveur… je devrais dire « en _notre_ faveur ».

- Pour moi, il n'y a pas à te sentir présomptueuse. On va arrêter toute cette folie, sauver le secteur Tapani, et revenir à la vie de tous les jours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et dans trente ans, on en rira !

- Si vous le permettez, docteur, je dois prendre un peu l'air.

- Vas-y, je vais faire un inventaire des stocks, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Je te rejoins.

Chi'ta quitta la grange, et fit quelques petits pas jusqu'à une fontaine. Elle regarda son propre reflet dans l'eau claire.

_Oh, enfin, je ne suis pas fâchée d'avoir droit à une petite pause !_

En effet, les derniers jours avaient sérieusement mis à l'épreuve sa résistance. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tremper sa main dans le bassin pour passer un peu d'eau sur des mèches rebelles. Un petit claquement de sandalettes résonna dans sa direction. C'était Tahé l'Indomptable, qui sortait à son tour.

- Quelle journée !

- Au moins, nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu.

- Tu as très bien assisté le docteur. J'ai aussi vu que Liam a participé à l'intendance du mieux qu'il a pu. Quand j'enverrai mon prochain rapport, je ne manquerai pas d'en faire part au Conseil.

- Oh, c'est… c'est très aimable à vous, sire Tahé. J'aimerais vous dire que je trouve votre manière d'invoquer la Force très… poétique.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage fatigué du chevalier.

- Sur mon monde, on parle aux esprits. Ce sont eux qui m'ont accordé le privilège de disposer d'un peu de leurs pouvoirs. Il est normal que je les honore quand mon corps les véhicule. De mon côté, je dois dire que ton sang-froid m'impressionne. Je n'avais jamais vu de Drall aussi brave !

- Vous en avez terminé avec les blessés du dortoir ?

- Oui, je crois. Et tant mieux, c'est épuisant, à la fin. Heureusement que les habitants de cette planète sont tolérants, et acceptent l'aide que nous leur proposons.

- C'est très triste de soigner des gens qui vous craignent ou ont peur de vous. Mais le docteur Lohrn avait raison. Je suppose qu'ici, l'Empire était un moindre mal comparé à la tyrannie des seigneurs locaux, comme sur Assorhan.

- Tu as entendu parler d'Assorhan ?

- Oui, j'ai appris que des agents de l'Alliance y ont installé l'Empire malgré eux.

- J'en sais quelque chose. J'ai été moi-même l'un de ces agents.

La jeune fille fit une grimace perplexe. Mais elle se reprit, et demanda :

- Sire Tahé, savez-vous ce qui s'est passé sur ce monde ?

- Pendant le voyage, maître Tal m'a répété ce que le gouverneur vous a raconté.

- Ce gouverneur ne connaissait pas toute la vérité, sire Tahé.

Et la petite Drall prit quelques minutes pour expliquer au Mélodieux ce qu'elle avait vécu dans la forêt. Celui-ci parut songeur.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que ce tyran ait créé de puissants troubles dans la Force à cet endroit, d'abord en maltraitant la vie elle-même, ensuite en envenimant la psyché des lieux de sa folie, et enfin, sa mort a dû provoquer l'ouverture d'un vortex dont se sont échappés de mauvais esprits qui ont investi les lieux. Cela arrive quand un puissant manipulateur de la Force passe dans le Monde des Esprits, il laisse parfois une trace dans le nôtre. S'il s'agit d'une personne dont l'âme était tournée vers les ténèbres, tout le secteur est refaçonné selon ses convictions.

- Et donc, cette clairière magnifique avec ce village ?

- Ce Maître Ageer devait être un puissant serviteur de la Force, lui aussi. En mourant à cet endroit, il a dû chasser en partie la noirceur instillée par le tyran. Cependant, ce que tu m'as dit à propos de la durée de ton expérience est plutôt curieux. C'est difficile à déterminer, si ça se trouve, tu as été simplement victime d'une illusion cette clairière n'a peut-être jamais été restaurée. Enfin… Ageer avait sa façon à lui de laisser couler la Force. Qui sait ce que cette « magie Ta-Ree » peut faire ? Qu'importe ! Ce n'est pas le plus important.

- En effet, sire Tahé. Je me demandais… n'y a-t-il rien que nous ne puissions faire pour arranger les choses ? Réparer le voile de Force, sérieusement meurtri ici ?

Tahé considéra la jeune fille.

- Si tu veux, on en parlera au Conseil. À mon avis, la solution serait qu'il y ait au moins un Jedi chevronné pour veiller sur ce lieu. Un Jedi qui passerait les quinze ou vingt prochaines années à apaiser les esprits un par un, pour libérer la terre de toute cette violence passée.

Chi'ta ne prononça pas une parole. Tahé précisa :

- Maître Corran Horn m'a parlé un peu de toi, jeune padawan. Il m'a dit que tu as un sens très prononcé de la compassion et une volonté permanente de venir en aide aux autres, même les plus rebouteux. Je devine donc à quoi tu penses, mais n'oublie pas que cela impliquera une profonde dévotion pour ce monde et ce peuple. Il faudrait vivre ici, ressentir l'âme de ce peuple – enfin, ce qu'il en reste – et même mourir ici. Alors je t'en prie, petite Chi'ta, avant de prendre une décision irréfléchie, pense à tout ce que tu as à accomplir à travers l'univers. Ne gâche pas tes belles années à respecter un serment que tu prononcerais au bénéfice d'une planète envers laquelle tu n'es absolument pas redevable. Je connais des Jedi de formation écologique et archéologique qui seraient ravis de finir leur carrière dans un endroit comme celui-ci, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir étudier les ruines dans cette perturbation majeure et se retirer des champs de bataille.

Pensant à ce que Farmbrough leur avait dit sur son propre poste, elle acquiesça silencieusement. C'est alors que le docteur Lohrn sortit à son tour du dortoir en s'épongeant le front. Gravement, Tahé murmura :

- Je vais sans doute remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mes dames, mais j'en profite pour vous adresser mes sincères condoléances pour votre ami.

- Je… je vous remercie.

Chi'ta baissa la tête, sentant à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu éviter ça ? Ou même le sauver ?

- Nous sommes des Jedi, Chi'ta, pas des dieux. Nos pouvoirs restent bien limités comparés aux plus grandes forces qui régissent cet univers. Même le Grand Maître Skywalker n'aurait pas pu traiter une blessure aussi critique. Et même les plus grands noms du panthéon de l'Histoire des Jedi n'ont jamais eu le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts.

- C'est toi qui l'as dit, l'autre fois, Chi'ta. Parfois, la nature suit son cours, et on ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher, ajouta Ezra.

Dame Liryl, accompagnée de Liam et Canderous rejoignit le trio. Elle semblait à la fois triste et résolue. Se penchant vers Chi'ta, elle dit juste :

- La prédiction est maintenant consommée.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tout s'est passé comme je le craignais.

- Pourtant, aucun de nous deux n'a eu de problème, s'étonna Liam.

- Je ne comprends pas. De quel problème parlez-vous ?

Chi'ta eut du mal à expliquer :

- Maître Morgreed… nous a confié que tu lui avais dit… que tu avais eu une vision.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Et que… dans cette vision… l'un de nous deux, de Liam ou de moi… l'un de nous passait de vie à trépas.

Ce fut au tour de Dame Liryl d'être surprise.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je lui ai dit, encore moins ce que j'ai vu.

- ?

- Oh, tout s'explique ! Je suppose qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui, et qu'il vous en a parlé pour que ce soit moins lourd à porter. Seulement, il a dû travestir ce que je lui ai dit pour être sûr que vous veilliez l'un sur l'autre, et que vous ne fassiez pas attention à lui.

Le jeune homme craignait de comprendre.

- Vous… voulez dire que…

- Oui, Liam. Dans ma vision, c'était _lui_ qui mourait. Connaissant sa fidélité, son dévouement envers moi et vous, je n'ai pas voulu lui taire cette information. Il a accepté cette destinée. Même si je ne l'avais alors pas vu clairement, il avait la certitude qu'il perdrait la vie en sauvegardant les vôtres.

Canderous était plutôt admiratif.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a insisté pour venir. Il savait qu'il y avait de grands risques, et pourtant… Ce Barabel avait vraiment la tête dure !

- Il vous adorait, mes enfants. Et il vous admirait beaucoup.

Chi'ta repensa à ce que Morgreed lui avait confié sur Fedrana. Elle se blottit contre Liam, pleurant silencieusement sur son épaule. Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses propres larmes.

- À votre avis… est-ce qu'on peut lui faire… un dernier hommage… à sa mesure ?

Le soleil venait de se coucher, et déjà plusieurs milliers d'étoiles étincelaient entre les trois lunes de la planète. Les habitants de la capitale qui n'avaient pas été trop malmenés purent assister à une cérémonie funéraire organisée sur la place publique. Dankin et Canderous avaient dressé un grand bûcher sur lequel ils avaient déposé le corps d'Hassla Morgreed, les mains posées sur le manche de sa vibro-hache. La nouvelle comme quoi le Barabel était celui qui avait vaincu le Roi Martouf, permettant aux résistants de Shaar-Ko de venir à bout des forces katholiennes déstabilisées par la perte de leur souverain, avait fait le tour de la ville.

Tahé l'Indomptable fit brûler des herbes odorantes dans des petites coupes placées aux quatre coins du bûcher. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, il chantait en martelant du bout des doigts un petit tambourin. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait, levait les mains vers les cieux et entrait dans une transe profonde, avant de reprendre son rituel. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il fit signe à Dankin d'approcher. Selon les coutumes des Mélodieux, le Togorien avait été le plus proche du Barabel dans ses convictions, ses rapports, sa philosophie. C'était donc à lui qu'incombait la responsabilité d'allumer le feu, et par extension de permettre à son âme de quitter son enveloppe charnelle morte pour gagner le Monde des Esprits.

Très vite, un immense brasier illumina toute la place. Tahé chanta de plus belle. L'air funéraire saisit toute l'assistance. L'émotion générale atteint son paroxysme. Liam pouvait voir le visage impassible de Canderous ébloui par la lumière orangée se froncer, de manière presque imperceptible. Dankin regagna sa place, sans mot dire. Ezra resta presque fascinée en voyant à travers les flammes la carcasse du Barabel tomber peu à peu en cendres. Chi'ta pleurait sans retenue. Taava s'approcha d'elle, posa une main conciliante sur son épaule.

- C'est ma faute ! gémit la jeune fille. Si seulement j'avais su me défendre toute seule ! Je ne suis vraiment bonne à rien !

- Ne pense jamais cela, petit bouchon. Hassla Morgreed était un guerrier professionnel qui avait déjà atteint un certain âge, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Vous avez sans doute permis à des milliers de vies d'être préservées en unissant le secteur Tapani contre les Kathols, murmura discrètement Eldon Hejaran à son attention. Vous avez un important rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Maître Morgreed en avait conscience, et c'est pour ça qu'il a fait ce choix.

- Et n'oublie pas que c'est toi, et toi seule qui nous as menés ici, ajouta Canderous C'est à toi que Duncan a dit où trouver Ageer, et c'est encore toi qui as pu le rencontrer et lui parler pour qu'il nous dise comment arrêter ces satanés Kathols ! Sans toi, on serait complètement dans l'impasse à cette heure.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Veuillez m'excuser.

Elle rabattit sa capuche, se recroquevilla dans son manteau et s'éloigna. Liam allait la suivre, mais Taava le retint.

- Laisse, Liam. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas.

La cérémonie dura encore une bonne demi-heure. Puis le chamane demanda à l'assistance de se retirer il devait à présent rester seul avec le défunt pour assurer le passage de son âme au-delà des portes du Monde des Esprits. La foule se dispersa lentement, silencieusement. Eldon invita les proches à se rendre à la taverne locale, où il avait fait organiser un buffet à la mémoire du Barabel, qui aimait tant la bonne chère.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Sur la place publique, il n'y avait pas un chat. Tahé était parti se reposer, une fois ses rites accomplis. Le feu était presque éteint, et seules subsistaient quelques braises encore fumantes. En dehors de la taverne, il n'y avait plus une seule habitation animée. Tout Shaar-Ko dormait. Pourtant, quelqu'un était encore dehors. Chi'ta errait sans but dans une ruelle sombre et silencieuse de la ville. Peu à peu, elle avait accepté l'idée que Morgreed n'était pas mort par sa faute, qu'elle aurait sans doute l'occasion de faire quelque chose de similaire pour compenser cette perte. Mais la tristesse étreignait toujours son cœur tendre de jeune fille. Elle se retourna en entendant un bruit de pas, et vit l'impressionnante silhouette du chasseur Togorien.

- Petite puce ?

- Oh, maître Dankin…

La jeune fille se serra contre le grand non-Humain. Celui-ci passa doucement son énorme patte sur son dos.

- Morgreed était un guerrier, comme moi. J'ai eu quelquefois l'occasion de parler avec lui de la manière dont il considérait son métier. Nous avions la même vision des choses : un code de conduite privilégiant l'honneur et la force. Il aurait été un grand combattant de clan s'il avait porté le sang de mon peuple. Ce qu'il a fait est l'ultime consécration. Mourir en protégeant une jeune femelle est la façon la plus honorable de terminer sa vie selon notre code. Désormais, son âme est au Paradis des grands guerriers. Banquets, litres de boissons enivrantes, femelles séduisantes et bagarres dont il ressortira victorieux et sans douleur constituent son quotidien pour l'éternité. Taava a raison : ce n'est pas ta faute. Le seul coupable était Martouf, et son esprit torturé erre dans les limbes à tout jamais. J'en suis presque certain, car son corps n'a probablement reçu aucun dernier sacrement.

Chi'ta eut un petit sourire mélancolique.

- Je ne pense pas que cela fasse une grande différence, mais j'apprécie votre réconfort, maître Dankin.

- Allons rejoindre les autres. La solitude aggrave le chagrin. Si tu laisses le chagrin t'engloutir, les Kathols auront gagné.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Retrouvons nos amis.

Ils firent demi-tour, et repartirent vers la place publique. Avant de franchir la porte de la taverne, la jeune Drall regarda une dernière fois vers les étoiles et songea :

_Merci pour tout, Hassla Morgreed. Nous irons jusqu'au bout en ton nom !_


	13. Episode XIII : Retours de Force

C'était la fin de l'après-midi. Le soleil de la planète Procopia se couchait, dorant les feuilles des arbres du parc de l'ambassade de la Maison Pelagia. L'atmosphère se rafraîchissait, les promeneurs de l'ambassade se redirigeaient vers le grand bâtiment ouvragé. Un spectacle dont Liam Kincaid profitait pour la première fois, de l'une des fenêtres de sa suite. Jusqu'alors, le jeune padawan n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à la vue, préférant passer ses soirées de libres à l'holocinéma, en boîte de nuit, parfois seul, parfois avec Chi'ta. Mais quand il avait pensé que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il passerait la nuit dans la suite numéro trois de l'ambassade Pelagia, qu'il réussisse ou non sa mission, il avait pris une bonne heure à méditer, à considérer chaque élément du mobilier, et à réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait faire dans les prochains jours.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa quelque chose, un oubli qu'il devait combler. Il s'assit à son bureau, alluma son petit bloc de données. Une fois l'ordinateur en marche, il lança un programme d'enregistrement audio, sortit le micro. Il se concentra, cherchant les meilleurs mots, et quand il pensa les avoir trouvés, il cliqua sur le bouton, lançant l'enregistrement.

- Euh… Salut, Mam' ! C'est ton fils unique !

Il se sentit ridicule. Pour vanner les grandes personnes, il n'était jamais à court d'inspiration, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler à sa mère, en particulier depuis qu'il avait intégré le _Praxeum_… c'était une autre paire de manches !

- Écoute… je vais être direct, je sais que tu seras forte, et Pap' aussi. Demain, je pars pour une planète très lointaine, qui ne figure sur aucune carte officielle. Il y a de grandes chances pour que je ne revienne pas.

Il inspira, maudissant intérieurement son manque de tact.

- Franchement… je ne sais pas du tout jusqu'où tout ça va aller. Tu sais… je ne t'ai pas tout raconté sur ce que je faisais. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'inquiéter, surtout pas depuis que le cousin Eldon vous a payé cet appartement. En fait, je me suis déjà mangé de méchantes beignes, j'ai failli finir en prison pour de bon, j'ai même été à deux doigts de claquer plusieurs fois, à cause d'un petit couillon qui m'a embroché, ou d'un tremblement de terre. Mais j'ai préféré te ménager, car tu ne mérites pas d'avoir peur à cause de moi, et de mes décisions. Maintenant que la vie te sourit enfin, je veux que tu en profites au maximum.

Il préféra s'asseoir, comprenant que ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus.

- J'ai compris que tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance, Mam'. J'ai eu cette chance avec Duncan Blackstorm, et le _Praxeum_. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ces gens-là, tu m'as dit plusieurs fois que tu trouves que ce sont des allumés mystiques, mais j'aimerais que tu me croies au moins cette fois, quand je te dis qu'avec eux, j'ai beaucoup appris sur moi, et sur les autres.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et eut du mal à articuler la suite :

- J'ai fait beaucoup de choses quand j'étais sur Coruscant, et pas des choses très, très cool. Mais il y a une chose que j'ai jamais réussi à faire, c'est que tu me dises « je suis fière de toi ». Tu vois… quand j'y réfléchis, c'est vrai que j'ai pas fait grand-chose pour te rendre fière avant de partir pour Yavin IV. Mais ça va changer… J'ai déjà commencé à progresser, je le sens. Depuis que j'ai perdu mon Maître, j'ai mûri. Pas forcément avec joie, mais il a bien fallu. Et surtout, je me suis rendu compte que… vraiment, il faut que je mette les choses au point avec toi et Pap'. Je te promets que je ferai attention, et si je reviens… quand je reviendrai, je crois qu'on devra parler longtemps, le temps qu'il faudra. Il faudra qu'on mette vraiment les choses à plat… je veux qu'on reparte sur d'autres bases.

Cette fois-ci, Liam mit l'enregistrement sur « pause », et prit une petite minute pour laisser aller son émotion. Puis il se dirigea vers le lavabo, se lava le visage à grande eau, et après s'être séché, relança l'enregistrement.

- Quand je reviendrai, je te présenterai… une amie. Ouais, ça non plus, j'ai pas osé t'en parler, mais je me suis fait une copine. Et je crois… je crois qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre nous. Enfin, tu dois savoir qu'elle n'est pas Humaine. Je ne sais pas si on pourra te faire des petits-enfants si ça colle vraiment, mais je sais qu'avec le tap… enfin, ton ancien métier, tu n'es pas trop regardante sur les rapports entre Humains et non-Humains. Je te jure, c'est pas une mocheté, elle est plutôt mignonne dans son genre. Et surtout, tu verras, c'est une fille vraiment adorable. Je suis certain qu'elle m'a beaucoup aidé à progresser.

Liam fit une dernière petite pause.

- Eh bien… je crois… que c'est à peu près tout. Je vais y aller. Je te promets que je ferais vraiment gaffe. De toute façon, le temps que cette cartouche te parvienne, tu sauras déjà si on a réussi, ou si l'univers tout entier est sens dessus dessous. Embrasse Pap' pour moi. Je t'aime, Mam'.

Soulagé, il coupa l'enregistrement. Il entendit alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Jeune homme ? C'est Flor Mal-Roh.

Le padawan ouvrit la porte. La bibliothécaire en chef de l'ambassade avait l'air de bonne humeur, et lui dit d'un ton enjoué.

- Vous avez un appel dans la salle de communication. C'est monsieur Dankin.

- Ah, très bien, j'arrive.

- Mais… est-ce que ça va ?

En effet, il était encore tremblant d'émotion.

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Juste une petite fatigue, ça va passer.

- Je vous le souhaite. Votre jeune amie n'est pas avec vous ?

- Elle n'est pas là, ce soir, elle est sortie avec des copines.

- Ah, je vois, une soirée entre filles, hein ? répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Exactement. Et moi aussi, je suis de sortie, on dirait.

La _Farandole_ était l'une des cantinas les plus fréquentées du quartier touristique de l'Île d'Estalle. Toutes les boissons connues étaient servies à des tarifs adaptés à toutes les bourses. Ses tables, ses comptoirs et ses canapés s'alignaient sur trois étages. Sur la scène du rez-de-chaussée, un orchestre jouait un antique morceau de paléo-jazz, et des haut-parleurs rediffusaient la musique à travers tout l'établissement. Le dernier étage était pratiquement vide. Près de la terrasse qui donnait sur la place animée, un client sirotait distraitement son jus de pastèque gamorréenne. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge murale. Dix-neuf heures…

_Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, maintenant…_

Il tourna la tête en entendant un léger bruit de pas dans sa direction. Son sourire poli se crispa de surprise.

- Ca par exemple… si je m'attendais à ça…

Lentement, assurément, Chi'ta Koskaya s'assit devant lui.

- Bonsoir, maître Blackwood.

- Alors c'est vous, mon rendez-vous.

Selik Blackwood, le tueur Rodien engagé par la Maison Melantha pour abattre Hassla Morgreed, était sincèrement admiratif. La jeune fille Drall, à l'aise dans son kimono procopien, n'avait nullement l'air impressionnée, effrayée, fâchée, en le voyant. Soit qu'elle présentât une expression totalement neutre, soit que lui n'eût pas encore l'expérience pour décrypter les émotions chez les Dralls, tout ce qu'il distinguait sur son visage duveteux était une détermination peu commune.

- J'avoue que je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi tôt, mademoiselle Koskaya.

- Vous savez qui je suis, je n'aurai donc pas besoin de me présenter.

- Je vous ai aperçu une fois ou deux, en effet, pendant que je suivais ma proie.

- Pour ma part, je dois dire que je vous imaginais plus menaçant.

Selik Blackwood n'était pas à proprement parler quelqu'un de très effrayant. Il était d'une taille inférieure à la moyenne pour un Rodien, et d'une carrure mince. Ses vêtements noirs très serrés le rendaient maigre comme un clou. Il ricana doucement.

- C'est certain, mademoiselle Koskaya. Contre lui, au corps à corps, je n'aurais eu aucune chance. Je me débrouille bien dans les arts martiaux, mais contre un mastodonte pareil… je me serais brisé les poings sur sa carcasse !

- Je n'en doute pas. Maître Morgreed était une vraie force de la nature.

Le droïd de service s'approcha. Blackwood se pencha en avant, et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que je vous offre ?

- Un jus de poire, s'il vous plaît.

Se tournant vers le serveur artificiel, le Rodien commanda :

- Apportez à cette jeune personne un jus de poire, et mettez-le sur ma note.

Le droïd disparut.

- Bien, parlons franchement, mademoiselle. Votre compagnie est très agréable, mais curieuse. Pourquoi une honnête élève de l'Académie Jedi cherche à rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi ? D'abord, comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver ?

- Eh bien… vous n'avez pas le monopole des contacts dans le « milieu », maître Blackwood. Votre réputation fait de vous quelqu'un de connu sur cette planète.

Le robot revint, posa sur la table un grand verre rempli de jus de fruit, avec de la chantilly, une paille et une petite ombrelle décorative. La jeune fille se mit à le boire, pendant que Blackwood posa ses mains aux doigts plats sur le bois verni. Derechef, le Rodien eut un sourire amusé.

- D'accord, inutile d'en dire plus. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez demandé à votre contact d'arranger cette entrevue.

- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous proposer un contrat.

Blackwood ne souriait plus.

- Ca, je m'en doute. Mais j'aimerais mettre les choses au point tout de suite, ma petite demoiselle. Une prime avait été mise sur la tête d'Hassla Morgreed par un haut dignitaire de la Maison Melantha dont je ne dirai pas le nom. Ce Barabel avait gravement insulté mon client. J'ai appris que ce brave Morgreed était entré dans les petits papiers du seigneur Savill, l'ambassadeur des Melantha sur cette planète, mais cela n'a rien changé aux yeux de mon employeur. Pour lui, Hassla Morgreed était un criminel. Je n'ai fait que mon métier. La justice n'a rien à me reprocher. Vous ne pourrez pas me faire mettre en prison, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, maître Blackwood.

- Alors ?

Chi'ta but encore quelques gorgées de sa boisson, et articula :

- Je suis venue vous remercier, maître Blackwood.

Cette fois, le chasseur de primes ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Vous plaisantez !

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Croyez-vous au destin, maître Blackwood ? demanda de but en blanc la Drall.

- Hum, pas spécialement, répondit le Rodien après une brève hésitation. Mais je suppose que beaucoup de Jedi y croient.

- Pour ma part, j'ai été élevée dans le culte du Grand Fouisseur, Celui qui a creusé les galeries de ma planète natale pour que mon peuple y vive… mais mon horizon s'est élargi le jour où j'ai appris que j'avais des affinités avec la Force. Je pense qu'il y a en jeu d'autres puissances qu'on n'a pas forcément besoin de définir, qui se manifestent régulièrement. Et ces forces, entre autres choses, gèrent les rencontres. Sans maître Morgreed, je ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde, à l'heure qu'il est. Plusieurs fois, il m'a sauvé la vie… ce fut même son dernier acte.

- Très touchant. Mais peut-être qu'il a été justement un vecteur pour vous attirer des ennuis. Quand le lieutenant Molina m'a dit que vous étiez sur Kal'Shebbol, il avait pour instructions de tous vous éliminer. Je lui avais donné quelques billets pour qu'il laisse Morgreed en vie pour moi, mais il n'aurait pas été tendre avec vous. Et sur Norphair, vous auriez pu être à la place du Mon Calamari que j'ai abattu si vous n'étiez pas restée à bord de votre vaisseau.

- C'est possible, mais vous n'étiez pas là sur Wakeelmui, là où a eu lieu son dernier combat. Et il est inutile de penser aux diverses possibilités qui auraient pu avoir lieu. Je prends les faits tels qu'ils se sont déroulés. Et pour en revenir à vous, j'ai appris en quelles circonstances maître Morgreed a rencontré la Dame de Sérénité, qui l'a ensuite présenté à moi et à mes autres amis. Si vous ne l'aviez pas poursuivi, nous ne nous serions probablement jamais connus. Donc, d'une certaine façon, tous les bons moments passés en sa compagnie, toute cette attention qu'il a pu manifester à mon égard, et enfin ce dernier sacrifice, tous ces événements sont les conséquences de votre chasse. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas eu le privilège de le connaître. C'est pourquoi je tiens à vous remercier, maître Blackwood.

Selik Blackwood resta silencieux, rendu muet par ces déclarations. En y réfléchissant, il crut même voir un fond de vérité dans ces paroles. Finalement, il se sentit en partie convaincu, et répondit :

- Bon… je n'ai fait que mon travail.

- Lui aussi faisait son travail. Et moi aussi, je vais devoir accomplir mon devoir. Aujourd'hui, je pars très loin, et je ne sais pas si je reviendrai un jour, même si je m'en sors vivante. Alors, avant de quitter cette planète, je veux soulager le souvenir de maître Morgreed. En son nom, maître Blackwood, je vous pardonne.

Le Rodien ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il était sincèrement désarçonné. Au cours de sa carrière, bon nombre de gens l'avaient maudit, quelques-uns lui avaient fait des remerciements polis, beaucoup l'avaient supplié… mais personne n'avait jamais utilisé le verbe « pardonner » à son attention. Enfin, il murmura :

- Cela me rappelle un vieux proverbe qu'un Humain aurait prononcé, il y a des millénaires… Un joueur de nega-ball qui aurait dit quelque chose comme « La plus noble des vengeances, c'est de pardonner ».

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une vengeance, maître Blackwood, mais d'une libération.

- Êtes-vous sûre que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ?

- Je suis sûre qu'il a apprécié ses dernières aventures à nos côtés. Et moi, en tout cas, cela me fait du bien de vous le dire. Je me sens en paix avec moi-même, car je suis en paix vis-à-vis de vous.

- D'accord… c'est toujours ça.

La jeune fille se leva.

- Je dois y aller, à présent.

- Vous m'êtes sympathique, miss Koskaya, sincèrement, mais sachez que si un jour, quelqu'un place un contrat sur vous, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous traquer.

- Parfaitement. Et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à me défendre.

- C'est de bonne guerre. Merci pour la conversation.

- Je vous en prie. Merci pour le jus de poire.

Elle tourna le dos au Rodien et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Mais Blackwood se leva.

- S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle ?

- Oui, maître Blackwood ? répondit-elle en se retournant.

Le Rodien réfléchit un peu avant de demander :

- Est-ce que je peux savoir… qui l'a tué, finalement ?

- Un ancien roi maniant des pouvoirs magiques redoutables. Mais vous devez également savoir que maître Morgreed l'a vaincu avant de passer de vie à trépas.

- Ha ! M'étonne pas de lui. Ce Barabel était vraiment un adversaire de choix !

Prenant une expression satisfaite, le Rodien se rassit et leva son verre en direction de la jeune fille. Le pianiste finissait d'égrener les dernières notes de la mélodie classique tandis qu'elle quitta l'établissement pour monter dans le speeder qui l'attendait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la suite 46 du Grand Hôtel Royal de l'île d'Estalle. Dankin, le grand chasseur Togorien, ouvrit. En baissant la tête, il vit Liam.

- Salut !

- Bonsoir, Liam. Entre.

Le jeune homme franchit le seuil. Il demanda :

- Canderous n'est pas là ?

- Si, il est dans le salon, il travaille sur son bloc de données.

Effectivement, l'imposante silhouette à large musculature de Canderous Tal était courbée sur un petit ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse. Le Mandalorien était en train de visionner des enregistrements vidéo.

- B'soir !

- Oh, salut, Liam.

Le mercenaire saisit sa canette de lum, but quelques gorgées, s'essuya le menton sur son bras, et pesta :

- Chair à bantha…

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Canderous ?

Liam s'installa à côté du mercenaire.

- Ce sont les images qui ont été enregistrées il y a un peu moins d'un an, à l'anniversaire de Dame Bathos.

- Je croyais que les vidéos de sécurité n'étaient gardées qu'un mois ou deux ?

- Pas lorsqu'elles ont un rapport avec un crime, elles deviennent des pièces à conviction. J'ai pu les obtenir auprès de l'ambassade Cadriaan.

- C'est l'entrée du parc des Jardins d'Alaphoe, non ?

- Exact.

- C'est toi, là, devant la grille ?

- Ouaip. Et mate un peu qui vient me trouver.

Sur les images, Canderous, en tenue d'officier de sécurité frappé au blason de la Maison Cadriaan, parlait dans son communicateur. Puis l'un des deux gardes en armure qui l'accompagnaient lui montra quelque chose, et la petite silhouette trapue de Chi'ta Koskaya en cape de Jedi entra dans le champ de la caméra.

- Tiens ?

- Hé oui, fiston ! C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Au début, j'allais lui dire de foutre le camp, mais j'ai vu son sabre-laser. J'ai appelé le responsable en chef, il m'a dit de la laisser entrer.

Effectivement, sur l'écran, le Mandalorien accompagnait la petite Drall à l'intérieur, pendant que les soldats verrouillaient la grille d'entrée derrière eux.

- C'est rigolo !

- Moment historique, Liam : mon premier Jedi. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Regarde plutôt :

Le mercenaire enclencha la fonction « retour rapide ». Puis il mit l'image en pause.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais vu.

- Quoi ? Blast ! Le sale fils de…

Aucun doute possible. Sur la vidéo, Canderous venait de vérifier la carte d'identité d'un individu qui n'était autre que Gorak Khzam, avant de le laisser franchir la grille.

- Tu vois ? Il ne plaisantait pas !

- Cette ordure a vraiment du culot ! Si seulement vous aviez pu l'identifier, le mari d'Ari serait peut-être en vie !

- Relax, nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir que c'était un bandit, à ce moment-là. On ne savait même pas que le Soleil Noir était dans la course. Quayle était déjà mort, de toute façon, la présence de Khzam n'a rien changé. Quand t'es dans le collimateur du Soleil Noir, y a plus rien à faire.

Liam frissonna, repensant à sa douloureuse expérience de la Cellule d'Obédience.

- Ressasser ces souvenirs ne te servira à rien, Canderous, gronda la grosse voix de Dankin derrière eux. C'est passé, maintenant nous devons nous occuper du futur.

- C'est juste.

Canderous éteignit l'ordinateur portable et se releva. Il considéra ses deux comparses.

- Bon, les gars, c'était prévu, les nanas sont de sortie de leur côté, nous sommes donc partis pour une soirée entre mecs. Et c'est la dernière soirée que nous passons à Procopia. Qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde contre les Kathols, de toute façon, je ne pense pas m'éterniser ici. Cela veut donc dire que si on veut faire des folies de nos corps, c'est le moment ou jamais !

- Hé, pas de blague, surtout ! D'abord, je n'ai que quatorze ans, je n'ai pas le…

- Faux, interrompit le mercenaire avec un sourire. Tu crois peut-être qu'on ne s'en apercevrait pas ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Dankin alluma un lecteur de cartouches son, et aussitôt la chanson retentit dans la suite, reprise par les deux baroudeurs.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

- Joyeux anniversaire, Liam !

Le jeune homme resta coi pendant de longues secondes, puis lorsque la chanson fut finie, il éclata de rire.

- C'est pas vrai ! Comment vous avez su ?

- Quand tu as été hospitalisé sur l'île Lalos, Ezra a eu accès à ton dossier. Elle a pu voir ainsi ta date de naissance, et elle nous a discrètement fait passer l'info.

- Et nous allons passer cette soirée en ton honneur, Liam Kincaid. Pour commencer, prends donc ceci !

Dankin mit un paquet entre les mains du padawan. Curieux et impatient, il l'ouvrit, et ses yeux étincelèrent. C'était un magnifique blouson de cuir brun flambant neuf. Pas un modèle désuet de boutique de _fashion victim_ fait de matières fragiles, tape-à-l'œil et hors de prix, mais un véritable blouson utilitaire, comme en portaient les contrebandiers.

- On l'a pris un peu large, histoire que tu puisses grandir encore un peu.

- Il est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup !

Liam passa son nouveau blouson, et se regarda dans le reflet de l'une des fenêtres.

- Terrible !

- Ne l'enlève pas tout de suite, fiston, on se casse !

- Comment ça ?

Canderous remit alors une enveloppe au jeune homme. Celui-ci la décacheta, et y trouva un petit morceau de papier glacé décoré de lettres argentées.

- _Dany et les Droïds_… Quoi ? Ils se produisent à Procopia ?

- Ouais, dans deux heures, plus précisément.

- Une place V.I.P., rien que ça ! Super, merci les gars !

- C'est un plaisir.

- Mais… et vous deux ?

Dankin et Canderous sourirent à l'unisson en sortant chacun un billet de leur poche.

- Deux heures, ça nous laisse largement le temps de profiter d'un bon resto.

- On ne va pas retourner au Chandler ? C'était bon, mais snob, et cher, j'imagine.

- T'en fais pas, on a réservé une table dans un endroit bien plus chébran !

Ezra marchait sur la moquette de la salle de séjour de l'appartement situé au dernier étage de la tour. La grande baie vitrée donnait sur la ville, et la doctoresse admira la vue.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je devrais penser à quitter l'ambassade pour déménager dans un endroit comme celui-ci. J'adore.

Un véritable tapis magique de lumières mouvantes s'étalait sous ses yeux. Quand elle pivota vers Taava, elle remarqua que celle-ci avait laissé tomber ses vêtements chics pour une nuisette assez légère.

- Je me demande comment j'ai pu passer autant de temps dans cette ville sans faire ta connaissance, Ezra Lohrn.

- Tu sais, on n'est pas amenées à fréquenter les mêmes milieux. Officiellement, je referme les blessures et toi, tu vends de quoi les ouvrir. Quelque part, c'est grâce à toi que je peux faire mon beurre. Mais bon, officieusement, plus d'un rigolo a compris qu'il ne fallait pas me prendre pour une greluche.

Les deux femmes rirent ensemble. La Togruta se rapprocha de la Calipsa.

- Crois-moi, Ezra, j'aurais vraiment voulu venir avec vous. Mais y a quand même plusieurs choses qui me retiennent.

- T'as pas besoin de te justifier.

- Si, vraiment, j'insiste. D'abord, je l'avoue, j'ai quand même sacrément la trouille. J'ai lu le rapport du docteur Akanseh, et ce que j'ai pu voir… il y a dix ans, je me serais jetée à corps perdu dans la termitière, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus mes réflexes d'antan.

C'est alors que le regard de la doctoresse tomba sur le nombril de la Togruta, laissé apparent par la coupe du tissu. Elle distingua la vieille cicatrice. Taava anticipa la question que l'Humaine posait du regard.

- Oui, c'est un petit souvenir d'un contrôle impérial qui a mal tourné. Il m'a fallu du temps pour récupérer. Et depuis, je tâche de rester prudente.

- D'accord… Dis rien d'autre, j'ai pas besoin.

- Merci. Et l'autre raison est que je pourrai me rendre utile ici. Avec la guerre contre l'Empire, et l'assaut définitif qui se prépare en ce sens, il y a besoin de beaucoup d'armes, tu penses. Et je suis une des principales marchandes du coin, ça fait que je suis débordée !

Ezra retira sa veste, ne gardant que son débardeur.

- Une personne de plus n'aurait pas été de trop, mais autant que tu couvres nos arrières ici. J'ai moyennement confiance en ce Bel Iblis, mais si les Calipsa sont équipés avec tes fusils et tes grenades à concussion, ils ne peuvent pas perdre.

Elle se retourna vers la vitre, posant son bras sur le verre renforcé, et appuya son front par-dessus. Elle reprit sa contemplation, rêveusement. Elle mit un instant à réaliser que Taava lui parlait encore.

- C'est bizarre, tout de même. J'ai un peu de mal à reconnaître petit bouchon.

- Tu parles de Chi'ta ?

La Togruta se rapprocha de quelques pas de la doctoresse.

- Quand j'ai rencontré cette petite, elle était déjà très gentille, idéaliste, motivée pour travailler pour son Ordre. Mais elle était aussi très prude. Chaque fois qu'on plaisantait sur des sujets olé-olé, elle se cachait sous un lit ou dans le placard.

- Ah ouais ? C'est étonnant, venant d'une Drall. D'après ce que je peux me rappeler de mes cours de sciences sociales, les Dralls n'ont pas leur langue dans leur poche, en particulier pour ce qui est des potins ou des histoires salaces, ça fait partie intégrante de leur culture ! Les Dralls savent se montrer discrets sur ces sujets quand ils sont face à des non-Dralls, ils sont conscients que ça peut choquer, mais entre eux, ils ne s'en privent pas ! Et en quoi elle a changé ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est toi, Liam, Canderous, ou tout simplement ce qu'elle a vécu récemment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est bien plus décoincée, maintenant ! Tu l'as vue pendant le dîner ? Elle rit avec nous, elle commence même à plaisanter sur le ton grivois, elle tolère mieux les gros mots… Elle devient plus… détendue, et j'avoue que ça me plaît.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Plus j'apprends à la connaître, plus j'apprécie sa compagnie. Enfin, en tant qu'amie, rien de plus.

- C'est quand même étonnant, quand j'y pense. Comment peut elle être aussi atypique ? Je sais bien que tous les Dralls ne sont pas exactement tous les mêmes, génétiquement et mentalement, mais à ce point… Par moments, j'ai l'impression qu'elle aurait un cerveau d'une autre espèce coincé dans un corps de Drall !

- Tu sais, je crois que c'est la Force. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelles sont les implications médicales, mais j'ai une petite idée sur le plan relationnel. Les Jedi ne perçoivent pas l'univers comme la grande majorité des gens. Ce sont des individus exceptionnels… et leur vie est vouée à être différente. Pour commencer, elle est fille unique, ce qui n'est pas très fréquent chez les siens. Ensuite, elle parle très précieusement, alors qu'elle est jeune, elle va sur ses seize ans, et j'ai rencontré ses parents, ils ne sont pas issus de la haute. Elle a dû apprendre ce genre de phrases en lisant des livres pour adultes, des textes compliqués… la Force a dû la pousser à voir plus loin que les autres, et lui permettre de mieux apprendre tout ça.

- Ouais, et je parierais qu'en contrepartie, elle n'a pas eu une enfance idéale.

Taava était maintenant aux côtés d'Ezra. Elle lui montra alors un petit cadre dans lequel était inséré une photographie. La doctoresse décolla son front de la vitre et la contempla. L'image représentait Morgreed, Canderous, Taava, Liam et Chi'ta sur une plage, en train de se bousculer joyeusement pour sourire à l'objectif.

- C'est Dankin qui avait pris cette photo. Nous étions sur Mon Calamari.

- Ca avait l'air d'être l'éclate totale !

- Regarde-la.

Sur le papier glacé, la petite Drall riait alors qu'elle ébouriffait les cheveux de son condisciple.

- Ce jour-là, c'est la première fois que je l'ai vue sourire aussi franchement. Pas un simple petit rictus poli ou gêné, non, mais un vrai sourire éclatant. C'était aussi la première fois que j'ai eu l'impression de la voir vivre pleinement. On avait vécu une expérience assez traumatisante sur Norphair, on avait tous besoin de décompresser un bon coup, et notre vaisseau avait subi d'importantes avaries. En attendant qu'on nous le répare, nous avons passé une journée de vacances. Et je peux te dire que j'ai été vraiment surprise de la voir aussi radieuse.

- Elle était si introvertie que ça ?

- Ouais, elle était même carrément « coincée » et pas qu'un peu. À tous les coups, sa jeune vie n'a pas été simple. D'abord, je ne lui connais aucun ami, à part nous autres de Procopia. Elle a des affinités avec d'autres disciples de l'Académie ?

- Pas que je sache. En dehors de sa famille, elle n'écrit à personne, et elle ne m'a jamais parlé d'autres gens restés dans le Noyau ou sur Drall qui lui manqueraient.

- Parce qu'il n'y en a sans doute pas beaucoup. Même si ses parents l'ont éduquée avec amour et tendresse, même si elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer petite s'amuser au milieu de tout un groupe d'autres enfants de son âge. Je la vois plutôt à l'écart, un gros livre sur les genoux, ou en train de regarder rêveusement l'horizon, avec cette expression qu'elle affichait quand elle est sortie de la _Farandole_.

- C'est marrant que tu dises ça comme ça. J'en ai un peu parlé avec Liam pendant qu'elle était convalescente suite à sa crise d'appendicite. Il m'a avoué qu'avant de la rencontrer, il se l'était imaginé comme ça, justement. Le genre « intello plus plus, deuxième de la classe, passe ton chemin ». Il a compris qu'elle était beaucoup plus que ça, et lui aussi a remarqué qu'elle s'affirme.

- Ezra, j'ai quelque chose à te demander…

L'Humaine releva les yeux, faisant face à la Togruta. Celle-ci dit gravement :

- Promets-moi que tu feras bien attention à elle, là où vous allez.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te promettre, Taava.

- Alors… promets-moi que tu feras gaffe à toi.

Les deux femmes étaient maintenant dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La doctoresse rapprocha son visage de celui de Taava, et chuchota :

- C'est promis.

- Bonjour, jeune homme.

- Bonjour, m'dame. J'ai deux petits paquets à envoyer.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Des cartouches de courrier.

- D'accord… quelle destination ?

Liam posa sur le comptoir de l'antenne procopienne du Bureau Officiel des Services Stellaires deux colis de petite taille.

- Celle-ci part pour Coruscant, et celle-là pour Drall.

- Eh bien ! Ce n'est pas le point de saut à côté !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je viens ici. D'habitude je passe par les réseaux plus « simples », mais ces messages sont urgents. La famille, vous comprenez…

- Bien sûr, répondit la préposée. Vous avez de la famille sur Drall ?

- Non, mais j'ai une amie qui vient de ce monde, et je lui poste le courrier pour ses parents, pendant que j'y suis.

- C'est gentil de votre part. Bien, ça nous fera deux cents crédits.

Le jeune homme, averti des coûts d'une telle opération, avait prévu suffisamment d'argent liquide. Il demanda un reçu, pour le remettre à l'administration de l'ambassade de la Maison Pelagia qui acceptait de couvrir ce genre de frais, puis il quitta le bureau de poste, satisfait d'avoir accompli cette tâche. Il regarda sa montre. L'heure fatidique approchait. Il n'avait que quelques minutes de marche à faire pour retourner à l'ambassade Pelagia. Une fois revenu dans sa suite, il vérifia pour la douzième fois son paquetage, puis rajusta son sabre-laser à la ceinture. Puis il soupira. Les adieux aux nombreuses personnes de l'ambassade allaient sans doute être une étape longue et ennuyeuse.

Il rajusta son sac, ferma à clef l'armoire où il avait rangé ses costumes, quitta sa suite, et alla frapper à la porte de celle de Chi'ta.

Personne ne répondit.

Liam fut pris d'un brusque accès de sueur froide.

_Oh non, pas encore !_

Il effectua un scan psychique à travers la cloison, et décela de l'inquiétude mêlée à un sentiment d'urgence. Sans hésiter davantage, il ouvrit la porte, sabre-laser en main, sens en alerte. Il entendit une petite voix gémir :

- Oh, misère de misère !

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer Chi'ta, trempée, une serviette sur les épaules. Elle sursauta en voyant Liam avec un petit cri. Celui-ci se retourna, par réflexe.

- Oh, c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs !

- Euh… je suis…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai frappé, tu ne répondais pas. J'ai cru à un mauvais gag du genre « disparition », alors j'ai sondé ta chambre, et j'ai senti ton inquiétude.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire à la fois navré et soulagé. Liam sentit la gêne lui empourprer les joues.

- Tu… tu veux que je te laisse ?

- Pas la peine, au contraire. J'ai encore tout un tas d'affaires à ranger. Avec toi, ça ira plus vite, et nous serons à l'heure. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Bien sûr.

Chi'ta se frictionna, passa rapidement un kimono, et se mit face au jeune homme.

- Je m'excuse, Chi'ta.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle avec un beau sourire.

- La plupart des filles que je connais m'auraient pété les dents pour les avoir surprises en petite tenue…

- Oui, mais je te rappelle que cette question-là est différente sur Drall. La seule chose que je puisse te reprocher est d'avoir fait irruption dans ma suite à mon insu, mais compte tenu des circonstances, tu es pardonné.

Elle lui désigna la valise rangée dans le placard. Il alla la sortir du compartiment, la posa au milieu de la pièce et l'ouvrit.

- D'accord, cette fois, je me suis planté. Mais avoue qu'après l'histoire du mariage, j'avais vraiment de quoi ignorer le protocole !

- En fait, j'étais inquiète parce que j'ai médité un peu trop longtemps ce matin, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Il a fallu que je me dépêche, une fille Drall doit consacrer un peu plus de temps à sa toilette matinale qu'un garçon Humain. Quand je pense qu'hier soir, j'ai soutenu une conversation avec un tueur à gages sans perdre le contrôle de mes émotions, et aujourd'hui, je suis tellement déboussolée que je ne suis même plus capable de me préparer à temps !

- Un tueur à gages ? Comment ça, un tueur à gages ?

Tout en commençant à rassembler ses affaires, la petite Drall prit quelques instants pour expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait la veille avant de profiter de la soirée avec ses amies. Il l'accepta, avec un petit hochement de tête doublé d'une moue admirative.

- Allez, je veux que tout soit prêt dans vingt minutes ! Mister V, vérifie bien que le plein soit fait ! Eve, contrôle le fonctionnement des canons de l'appareil ! Cil, Doc, assurez-vous que vos instruments soient utilisables et l'armoire à pharmacie pleine à craquer !

Canderous coupa le micro, quitta le siège de pilotage, et se frotta les mains, visiblement impatient de repartir à l'aventure. Il se rendit dans sa cabine, et contempla encore une fois son armure mandalorienne sous tous les angles, rattachant une sangle par-ci, rajustant une jointure par-là. Toutes ses armes étaient chargées à bloc. Il sortit, et vit dans le sas d'entrée le docteur Lohrn et la Dame de Sérénité.

- Salut, toubib !

- Salut, cap'tain ! Bonne soirée ?

- Pas mal, et toi ?

Elle fit un petit clin d'œil, mais ne dit rien. La Dame de Sérénité demanda :

- Sommes-nous les dernières ?

- Non, les deux gosses ne sont pas encore là.

- Je regrette d'avoir à vous donner tort, capitaine Tal, mais les deux jeunes gens viennent d'apparaître dans le champ de vision des caméras externes du vaisseau, intervint Eve.

Effectivement, un instant plus tard, les pas légers des deux padawans retentirent sur la rampe d'accès. Liam portait son sac à dos d'une main et la valise de sa condisciple de l'autre. Le docteur Lohrn les accueillit avec le sourire, mais quand le mercenaire vit Chi'ta, il eut une sensation bizarre. En effet, la petite Drall avait quelque chose d'assez étrange dans le regard.

- T'as l'air bien calme.

- Oui, Canderous. Je peux partir en paix pour Travnin. J'ai réglé tout ce que j'avais à régler sur ce monde. Je n'ai plus aucun conflit, maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai pardonné.

- En effet, je le ressens, approuva Liryl. Tu parais plus sereine.

Le Mandalorien haussa les épaules avec une moue sceptique, mais n'ajouta rien.

- J'espère que Khzam ne nous talonnera pas trop vite, murmura Ezra.

- J'ai fait faire quatre scans complets à cet appareil et à chaque droïd. On n'a rien trouvé. Ou bien il a placé des traceurs nouvelle génération, ou bien il n'a rien mis.

- La deuxième solution me paraît plus probable, Canderous. Autrement, ils auraient trouvé le module à l'intérieur de votre copilote cybernétique.

- Très juste, ma Dame. Par contre, ce qui est tout à fait possible, et même sûr, c'est que ce cornichon ait des agents un peu partout pour le renseigner sur les mouvements des vaisseaux divers et variés dans les astroports. Enfin, va falloir faire avec. Bon, allez ! Tout le monde dans le salon !

Il appela les autres et les droïds à travers les couloirs exigus du _Vandread_. Une fois tout l'équipage rassemblé, Canderous, voulant faire valoir son rôle de capitaine qu'il prenait très au sérieux, se racla la gorge, croisa les mains derrière son dos tel un militaire au repos, et parla d'une voix autoritaire.

- Bon, écoutez-moi, vous tous. Vous êtes tous plus ou moins en train de penser à la même chose que moi, alors j'ai envie de mettre ça sur le tapis, qu'on se mette d'accord. Cette fois, nous allons droit dans le bourbier, et vous savez aussi bien que moi que le dangeomètre va monter en flèche. Pour l'heure, nous nous dirigeons vers Travnin, qui n'est déjà pas un monde particulièrement paisible, mais c'est pour trouver le moyen d'aller directement sur Kathol. Et là, c'est très simple, on ne sait _rien_ de cet endroit, à part que c'est sans doute truffé de cancrelats géants. Le rapport de Ciro n'a fourni aucune précision à propos de ce qu'ils ont vu sur cette planète. Donc, que ce soit vivant ou droïd, si l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous ne se sent pas capable d'assurer jusqu'au bout, et préfère rester ici, c'est son droit le plus absolu, et je ne l'en blâmerai pas. Même toi, Dankin, même toi, Liam, même toi, Mister V. Pour abandonner, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Comme il s'y attendait, personne ne fit mine de quitter le vaisseau. Satisfait, Canderous tapa dans ses mains.

- Très bien, nous sommes tous d'accord. Vous avez un quart d'heure pour vérifier que vous avez bien tout votre nécessaire pour l'expédition sur Kathol. Passé ce délai, nous quittons Procopia. J'en profite pour ajouter une dernière petite chose pendant que j'en ai encore l'occasion.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Le mercenaire réfléchit un court instant, et répondit :

- On n'a pas toujours été d'accord sur tout, moi-même je reconnais que je n'ai pas forcément toujours eu une conduite exemplaire aux yeux de certains d'entre vous, mais comme il y a de fortes chances qu'au moins un ou deux membres de notre équipage, voire plus, ne revienne pas de cette mission, autant que je déballe ça tout de suite : j'ai été très content de faire tout ce boulot avec vous. Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pris autant de plaisir à travailler en équipe.

La voix monocorde de Eve crachota dans le haut-parleur du salon.

- Capitaine ? Trois individus approchent de l'appareil. Ils n'ont pas l'air hostiles.

- Allons bon…

Canderous s'approcha d'un petit panneau de commande incrusté dans la cloison métallique, et entra une séquence. Une image holographique miniature de l'extérieur apparut sur la table d'holo-échecs, révélant les silhouettes de Tahé l'Indomptable, Rosh Penin et Garm Bel Iblis. Ezra fronça les sourcils.

- Ah, je sens qu'on va avoir droit au quart d'heure d'encouragements d'usage.

- On n'a plus un quart d'heure, autant abréger ! Dankin, va vérifier que tout va bien dans la salle des machines, je vais m'occuper des formalités.

- Okay.

Et le Mandalorien trotta vers le sas, abaissa la rampe, et descendit jusqu'à la hauteur des trois arrivés, talonné par les deux padawans.

Garm Bel Iblis, campé sur ses deux pieds, bras croisés, regarda attentivement les trois personnes descendre jusqu'à leur hauteur. Il salua le petit groupe, et tiqua quand il remarqua que le mercenaire ne lui rendit pas son salut, contrairement à Liam et Chi'ta qui s'étaient inclinés avec respect.

- Maître Tal, on ne vous a pas appris à saluer un supérieur chez les Crocs d'Acier ?

- Les Crocs d'Acier m'ont trahi le jour où mes amis sont morts pour satisfaire l'ego du sergent Belik. Je ne suis plus un militaire régulier, et je n'ai aucune raison de vous considérer comme un supérieur, encore moins de m'aplatir à vos pieds.

- Un soldat républicain qui m'aurait adressé la parole ainsi aurait été envoyé au cachot sur-le-champ, mais comme vous venez de l'observer, vous n'êtes qu'un agent à louer, aussi je ne dirai rien pour cette fois. J'étais simplement venu vous souhaiter bonne chance, car je suppose que c'est ce dont vous allez avoir le plus besoin dans les jours qui viennent.

- Génial. Les troupes républicaines sont parées ?

- Nous ferons notre possible pour contrer les assauts de l'Empire et des Kathols. Cependant, le plan dont nos deux jeunes amis m'ont parlé me paraîtra plus décisif si nous affrontons les deux armées simultanément, nos chances risquent d'être minces. Alors si ce « projet Renaissance » nous débarrasse des forces Kathols, la balance penchera en notre faveur. Nous ne savons que peu de choses des moyens des Kathols, et ce que nous savons est déjà très effrayant.

Canderous regarda les deux padawans, l'air navré.

- Bon sang, les enfants, vous étiez vraiment obligé de lui déballer ces infos ?

- Maître Tal, ne vous en prenez pas à eux. En tant que serviteurs de l'Ordre, ils ont fait leur rapport à leurs professeurs qui ont jugé bon de me transmettre ce rapport. Ces padawans savent encore ce qu'est le sens du devoir.

Les deux padawans sentaient l'atmosphère ambiante s'alourdir. Quand la petite Drall leva timidement la main pour suggérer de passer à autre chose, le général fit un signe de tête.

- Vous avez raison, jeune fille, nous avons assez perdu de temps, et vous êtes tous pressés. Cela m'ennuie de le dire à quelqu'un comme vous, mais le sort de l'Univers est entre vos mains, tâchez de faire votre travail proprement.

- Propre ou sale, un boulot d'infiltration reste un boulot d'infiltration. Maintenant, si vous le permettez… et puis d'ailleurs, non, je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission !

Et Canderous remonta à bord sans même un regard pour les deux Jedi. Bel Iblis pesta.

- Je commence à me demander si nous pouvons compter sur cette tête brûlée !

- Général, il est toujours comme ça quand il s'agit de parler avec des gens portant l'uniforme, mais c'est un guerrier efficace, et nous devrions pouvoir mener à bien notre mission sous son commandement.

- Oui, enfin bon, quand ma condisciple et moi-même serons de vrais Jedi, nous tâcherons de garder un œil sur lui, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas trop de dégâts.

Le général eut un rire ironique.

- Mouais… Bon, Skywalker a confiance en vous, la Présidente Leïa a confiance en vous, et d'après ce qu'on a pu me dire sur vous et vos agissements ces derniers mois dans le Secteur Tapani, vous avez pu vous en tirer jusqu'à présent. Tous mes vœux vous accompagnent.

Derechef, les padawans s'inclinèrent, et Bel Iblis salua à nouveau avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Canderous en profita pour redescendre sur la piste. Ce fut Chi'ta qui ouvrit le dialogue.

- Sire Penin, sire Tahé…

- Bon, c'est là où vous devez nous déclamer l'éternel refrain sur les valeurs telles que l'héroïsme et le don de soi, je suppose, ironisa le mercenaire.

- Canderous, tu fais suer, à la fin ! soupira Liam. Ces gens sont de vrais chevaliers Jedi qui ont fait leurs preuves, pas des planqués au service d'une des Maisons !

- Ouais… mais si vous êtes si balaises, pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

Les deux Jedi prirent un air un peu hésitant. Penin répondit :

- Croyez-nous, si ça ne dépendait que de nous, on n'hésiterait pas à vous accompagner, mais nous devons suivre les instructions du Conseil. Pendant que vous allez au cœur du problème, l'Empire n'attend pas. La Sphère À Torpilles Avancée est pratiquement opérationnelle, il faut que je m'assure d'en retarder sa mise en service, même si cela doit impliquer la collaboration avec le R.A.J.

- De mon côté, il vaut mieux que j'anticipe les coups du Soleil Noir sur l'échiquier du secteur Tapani, ajouta Tahé. Quelque chose me dit que notre ami Khzam va redoubler d'efforts pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Ca, y a de fortes chances. Bon, cette fois, faut vraiment que je vérifie tout.

- Les esprits guident votre bras et vous accordent la victoire, maître Tal.

Une fois Canderous de nouveau à bord, Penin murmura :

- Si l'on en croit les derniers rapports, votre mission ici touche à sa fin. Katarn m'a chargé de vous dire que, jusqu'à présent, vous avez rempli le _Praxeum_ de fierté. Vous avez fait un travail exceptionnel dans des circonstances vraiment difficiles.

- En revenant de Wakeelmui, j'ai mis le Conseil au courant pour votre petite « entrevue » avec Khzam. Skywalker a été sincèrement impressionné par vos capacités de résistance – d'autres Jedi plus expérimentés n'ont pas survécu à la Cellule d'Obédience. Je n'ai plus de doute sur ce point : revenez-nous en état de nage, et soyez sûrs qu'on vous appellera « Sire Kincaid » et « Dame Koskaya ».

Les deux padawans parurent un peu gênés, mais se continrent. Puis les deux Jedi leur firent l'accolade, et les saluèrent une dernière fois alors que la rampe d'accès remontait. Une fois à l'intérieur, Liam s'assit sur le canapé du petit salon.

- Cette fois, on est vraiment partis.

- Je le crois bien, Liam.

- « Sire Kincaid »… ça sonne pas mal, non ? Vu que je suis sensible à la Force, j'avais peut-être des ancêtres Jedi, mais je me demande si je ne serai pas le premier depuis longtemps à porter ce titre !

- Nous n'y sommes pas encore, Liam, il ne faut pas que ça te monte à la tête…

- Ouais, t'as raison. T'as beaucoup d'histoires de famille étonnantes, à ce propos ?

- Non, à ce que je sache, je suis la première de ma lignée à présenter les aptitudes de la Force. Mais peut-être qu'il y en aura d'autres. Si c'est une évolution spontanée, d'autres futurs membres de ma famille pourraient en avoir les caractéristiques.

Les moteurs grondèrent, le signal sonore de décollage retentit. Chacun se dépêcha de boucler sa ceinture. Le vaisseau de transport s'ébranla, vrombit, et quitta le hangar avant de décoller vers les cieux. Une fois le _Vandread_ dans l'espace, tout le monde se détendit. Les deux padawans se rendirent au cockpit. Canderous était en train de rire.

- Comme c'est tordant ! « Le sort de l'Univers entre vos mains » ! Et dire qu'il y a encore des croulants pour sortir des beaux discours à deux crédits comme ça ! Mais où vous l'avez dégotté, ce mariole ?

- Canderous, n'avez-vous pas honte de parler ainsi du Général Garm Bel Iblis ? C'est un grand homme !

- Je suis d'accord avec Chi'ta. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a fait, au moins ?

- Non, mais je parie que tu as envie de me faire profiter de tes cours d'histoire. Remarque, vas-y, je claquerai moins ignare.

Liam s'assit sur le siège de copilote.

- Pour faire bref, Bel Iblis a été l'un des fondateurs de l'Alliance Rebelle, avec le sénateur Bail Organa et le sénateur Mon Mothma. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, pas plus que Chi'ta, car il n'y aurait pas eu de _Praxeum_. Et sans son génie militaire, son audace et ses renforts, le Grand Amiral Thrawn aurait peut-être renversé la République il y a six ans.

- Il aura fait quelque chose d'utile, votre général Bel Iblis. Et j'espère pour le secteur Tapani que ça ne changera pas. Bon, assez de bavardages, on a de la route à faire, et j'aimerais réviser mon matériel avant d'arriver. Mister V, prends le pilotage, passe en hyperespace et préviens-moi quand nous arriverons à Travnin.

- À vos ordres, capitaine Tal !

- Tenez, venez voir, les padawans, dit alors Ezra.

La doctoresse emmena les deux jeunes gens jusqu'au petit hangar du compartiment bâbord du _Vandread_.

- Ouah ! s'extasia Liam en voyant le fonceur Mobquet de classe Super Fusée, parqué sur le côté.

- Pas mal, comme engin, non ? Je pense qu'il pourra me servir un jour ou l'autre. Mais il y a mieux.

- Oh ? fit la petite Drall en montrant du doigt le fond de la pièce.

L'une des trois caches de marchandises officieuses était désormais occupée par une cuve bacta toute neuve.

- Plus besoin d'un hôpital en cas de gros bobo ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux qu'un énième dispositif de combat ! répondit Chi'ta avec un beau sourire.

Assis dans le petit salon, Liam contemplait rêveusement le damier de la table d'holo-échecs sur laquelle il était accoudé. C'est à peine s'il entendit la voix éraillée de Mister V répéter :

- Capitaine Tal, vous êtes attendu au poste de pilotage, communication entrante ! Capitaine Tal, vous êtes attendu au poste de pilotage…

La porte de la cabine sanitaire s'ouvrit, et Canderous sortit en refermant précipitamment sa braguette avant de courir vers la proue du _Vandread_. Inquiet, le jeune homme se leva et le suivit. Arrivé au cockpit, il put voir une planète au milieu du vide spatial. C'était un globe grisâtre, tacheté de quelques petites étendues bleutées. Juste devant le _Vandread_ volaient trois chasseurs de modèle Aile-A, ces petits appareils légers et rapides qui avaient démontré toute leur efficacité à la Bataille d'Endor. Canderous parlait nerveusement dans le micro.

- Évidemment que je vous demande l'autorisation de nous poser ! Y a que les pirates qui se poseraient en cachette !

- Veuillez nous suivre sans discuter, _Vandread_.

En grommelant d'agacement, Canderous positionna l'appareil entre les trois petits vaisseaux.

- Mister V, prends le relais. Tous les autres, rassemblement dans le salon.

Une fois les six amis assis autour de la table d'holo-échecs, le capitaine prit la parole :

- Je récapitule, que tout le monde soit d'accord. Officiellement, nous sommes un groupe de chercheurs menés par le docteur Ezra Hallett et ses deux jeunes stagiaires, escortés solidement par deux blasters à louer. C'est une couverture suggérée par notre amie Taava, qui a pu nous fournir de faux papiers.

Le mercenaire fit passer les cartes plastifiées.

- Je ne connais pas ses contacts, mais ils sont efficaces. Ces faux papiers sont d'autant plus réussis qu'ils sont absolument authentiques. Cette couverture sera préférable à la version officieuse, comme quoi on est ici pour donner un coup de vidéophone à des non-Humains bouffis de complexes pour qu'ils nous laissent aller dans une termitière planétaire afin qu'on plonge un bidule d'une technologie inconnue et mystérieuse dans une bassine avant de revenir.

- On est des archéologues à la Jenos Idanian, quoi.

- Si tu veux, Ezra.

- Ca me plaît, dit Liam, enthousiaste. Et quelle sera la couverture de Dame Liryl ?

- Je n'en aurai point, jeune padawan. Il vaudra mieux pour tout le monde que je reste à bord pendant votre recherche. Quand nous arriverons sur Kathol, je vous accompagnerai, mais tant que ma présence n'est pas nécessaire, je préfère rester seule au calme, et éviter de trahir ma présence aux yeux de la Reine Na'Toth.

- N'oubliez pas, il faudra m'appelez « docteur Hallett » pendant que nous sommes parmi les citoyens de Travnin. Contentez-vous de m'appeler par mon prénom ou mon titre si vous ne voulez pas prendre de risque.

- Oh, nous n'avons pas changé de nom ! remarqua Chi'ta en examinant sa carte.

- En fait, je suis la seule à avoir changé, vu mon appartenance à la Maison Calipsa. Vous deux, vous remarquerez que ces cartes ne sont pas frappées du logo de l'Ordre. Bien entendu, en cas d'urgence, sauver une vie sera plus important, mais autrement, il vaudrait mieux éviter de dire que vous êtes des padawans.

- Tiens, il y a un logo dessus. « Czerka »… C'est quoi, la Czerka ?

- C'est une grande corporation interplanétaire très ancienne, spécialisée dans l'armement, répondit Ezra. Ses employés organisent fréquemment des fouilles archéologiques pour mettre la main sur des technologies exploitables. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, elle n'a pas une excellente réputation, car elle a tendance à « oublier » l'éthique la plus élémentaire, pourvu qu'il y ait du profit, et se tire toujours des difficultés judiciaires à grands coups de pots-de-vin ou de disparition de témoins gênants. Cela dit, on ne soupçonnera pas nos deux amis d'être des Jedi.

Après un court silence, Liryl demanda :

- Que savons-nous exactement de cette planète, capitaine Tal ?

- Pas grand-chose… C'est le satellite d'une géante gazeuse, juste un caillou recouvert de poussière grise avec des petits océans épars. Cette planète se trouve au fond de l'Amas de Minos, qui se trouve en bordure du secteur Kathol, à quelques parsecs de Kal'Shebbol.

- Il faut croire que les Moines Aing-Tee se sont aventurés un peu plus loin que les limites qu'ils ont imposées, observa pensivement Chi'ta.

- Théoriquement, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de soucis, continua Canderous. La capitale de ce monde est Pozne, et environ cent quarante millions d'habitants, pratiquement tous Humains, se partagent cette planète. Il y a peu de zones habitées et le terrain est accidenté mais dépourvu de végétation. Cela ne devrait donc pas être trop difficile de retrouver des ruines, si elles n'ont pas déjà été repérées et cartographiées par la population locale. Mais…

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait un « mais » ? râla Liam. Alors, c'est quoi, le problème, cette fois ?

- Le problème, c'est que c'était la base de la Flotte Impériale de l'Amas de Minos.

Il y eut un soupir de lassitude général. Le mercenaire continua :

- Une seconde ! Ces informations datent de plus d'une dizaine d'années ! Cette planète est aussi paumée que ne l'était Wakeelmui ! Il y a donc une bonne chance que les installations impériales qui étaient sur place aient été laissées au moins à moitié à l'abandon depuis la chute de Palpatine !

- Si ça se trouve, ils croient toujours que c'est l'Empire qui domine !

- Je ne crois pas, docteur Lohrn, intervint Dame Liryl. Tous les officiers de toutes les armées doivent régulièrement présenter un rapport, surtout en temps de guerre. Il ne s'agit pas d'une poignée d'hommes coincés sans radio sur une île déserte. À moins que l'Amas de Minos tout entier ait été privé de communications, ce qui n'est pas le cas, ils ont forcément eu vent de la défaite capitale de l'Empire. Peut-être même que les troupes sur place ont été mobilisées et déplacées.

- Et la population civile ?

- Terrorisés, mais serviles à souhait, d'après les derniers écrits. Histoire de leur aérer un peu la tête, on a fait construire « l'Anneau », une grande piste de course.

- Ca a marché ?

- Du tonnerre, jusqu'au jour de l'inauguration où tout s'est effondré. Voilà ce qui arrive quand les membres d'une administration aussi pourrie préfèrent investir dans des matériaux de construction bon marché et garder les sous pour eux.

- Je suppose que, pour mon bien-être, il vaudrait mieux que je me tienne éloignée de ce lieu, murmura la jeune Drall.

- On n'aura pas à y rester bien longtemps. Tout ce qu'on cherche, c'est des ruines isolées. Nous allons atterrir.

Tous les membres de l'équipage se retirèrent dans leurs cabines respectives. Canderous, resté seul dans le cockpit avec Mister V, pouvait voir la surface de la planète Travnin. Dans le communicateur, le pilote de tête ordonna :

- Veuillez nous suivre jusqu'à la piste principale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le _Vandread_ était à l'arrêt. Ezra descendit de l'appareil, à la rencontre du préposé. Le jour était en train de se lever, et il n'y avait pas d'autre vaisseau sur la piste. Quelques minutes plus tard, après les formalités d'usage, elle retourna à bord pour se préparer. Dans le petit salon du vaisseau, le mercenaire finissait de lacer ses bottes. Il avait décidé d'y aller calmement, et son armure mandalorienne était restée dans son placard.

Du coin de l'œil, Ezra vit la petite silhouette de Chi'ta. Elle constata que la jeune fille s'était changée : elle portait un gilet orange sombre à rayures bleues garni de poches, sous un ciré jaune vif qu'elle finissait de boutonner.

- Tiens, c'est quoi, cette tenue ?

- C'est une combinaison d'exploration que ma mère m'avait acheté à l'occasion d'un stage sur un site de fouilles archéologiques avant que je ne passe mon diplôme de sociologie – j'étais dans une période d'intérêt pour l'archéologie.

- Voilà qui tombe à pic, alors ! Ta couverture n'en sera que plus crédible.

- En fait, docteur Lohrn, j'aurais pu faire des études plus complètes d'archéologie, mais quelque chose me poussait à m'intéresser plus à mes contemporains qu'aux traces du passé. J'ai gardé cette combinaison car je savais qu'elle me servirait de nouveau un jour. Elle n'est pas très esthétique, mais confortable et étanche, ce qui me sera utile dans les prochaines heures.

- J'avais déjà remarqué que tu ne mettais plus ta robe de Jedi. Tu l'as jetée ?

- Oh non, docteur, je l'ai juste laissée sur Procopia. Je ne la porte plus qu'à l'occasion d'une mission diplomatique, ce qui ne sera pas le cas aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Toutes vos robes, vos capes, et tous les froufrous qui peuvent s'accrocher aux branches d'arbre, se coincer dans les portes ou vous faire trébucher, c'est pas top ! ricana Canderous.

La porte de la cabine des hommes s'ouvrit, laissant passer Liam. Il avait passé sa vieille combinaison blanche, dans laquelle il avait débarqué pour la première fois sur Procopia, et qu'il n'avait pas sortie depuis bien longtemps. Voyant le regard interrogateur du Mandalorien, il expliqua :

- Cette combi, c'est un peu mon gri-gri. Je l'ai suffisamment portée pour savoir qu'elle est solide et qu'elle encaisse bien. En plus, avant, elle était un peu trop grande, mais maintenant elle me va parfaitement !

- C'est vrai, la première fois que je t'ai vu avec, tu nageais un peu dedans, observa Dankin.

D'une main ferme, Liam ouvrit le placard à vêtements, et en sortit le blouson de cuir brun que les deux baroudeurs lui avaient offert. En le mettant, il se sentait comme un gladiateur d'holofilm en train de passer son armure. Dankin baissa la manette d'ouverture, et la rampe du sas s'ouvrit sur un spectacle peu réjouissant. Canderous fut le premier à descendre, suivi par le docteur Lohrn et les deux padawans, tandis que le Togorien ferma la marche.

La piste d'atterrissage sur laquelle était posé le _Vandread_ était en préfabriqué, comme tout le reste de la base. Trois hommes vêtus d'armures constituées de bric et de broc et armés de vieux fusils à poudre noire attendaient. Chi'ta pouvait sentir la tension de leurs nerfs. Celui en tête demanda :

- Qui est le capitaine Tal ?

- C'est moi, répondit le mercenaire en faisant un pas en avant.

- Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît.

- Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

L'homme de tête se fit plus insistant.

- On vous a donné la permission de venir ici, mais avant de vous laisser gambader sur Travnin, nous voulons être sûrs de bien savoir à qui nous avons affaire. Nous avons ordre de vous amener au colonel Niourk, notre chef.

- Est-ce nécessaire ? demanda Liam.

- On voit bien que vous êtes des touristes ! Le colonel vous expliquera tout.

Le petit groupe déambula dans le campement. D'un œil exercé, Canderous fit un repérage rapide des lieux. Ils étaient arrivés dans une base constituée de tentes de toile blanche. C'était la fin de la matinée. Le soleil éclairait péniblement la poussière grisâtre qui recouvrait intégralement le sol. Les civils et miliciens allaient et venaient, certains échangeaient quelques mots, mais tous ne semblaient pas très rassurés. L'humeur générale était à l'angoisse, Chi'ta le sentait bien.

- Où sommes-nous, exactement ?

- À une trentaine de kilomètres à l'ouest de Pozne, ma petite dame. La piste d'atterrissage de la capitale est inaccessible pour le moment.

Enfin, les trois miliciens s'arrêtèrent devant une tente plus grande que les autres. Ils y entrèrent, laissant les cinq compagnons entre eux.

Comme personne ne semblait les surveiller de près, Canderous en profita pour se tourner vers les autres.

- Tout ça ne me plaît pas, chuchota-t-il discrètement. Je n'aime pas tellement savoir Liryl seule dans mon vaisseau.

- T'as peur qu'elle nous trahisse, Canderous ?

- Peut-être pas de son plein gré. Y a un truc qui colle pas, je le sens.

- Elle nous a bien caché la vérité sur ses origines, mais a fini par nous la révéler.

- Mouais… mais j'ai quand même une toute petite sensation comme quoi elle nous cacherait encore quelque chose. Bah ! J'imagine que toutes ces histoires entre les Kathols, le Soleil Noir et l'Empire me rendent parano. Enfin, j'ai quand même demandé à Eve de garder une caméra sur elle, histoire qu'elle ne tente rien d'idiot.

Les trois miliciens se représentèrent.

- Entrez, mais faites gaffe, on vous a à l'œil.

À l'intérieur de la grande tente, plusieurs plans et cartes étaient punaisés sur des panneaux de liège montés sur chevalets. Un homme était penché sur une grande carte déroulée sur une longue table. Il releva la tête en voyant entrer la petite compagnie.

- Asseyez-vous, ne faites pas attention au désordre. Désolé si mes gars vous ont paru nerveux, ils ont du mal à se remettre de l'assaut d'hier. Je suis le colonel Rahesh Niourk.

Le colonel Niourk était un grand Humain mince. Son visage anguleux était cerné de longs cheveux blancs, et une moustache claire barrait sa figure sous un long nez. Malgré son statut de colonel, il ne portait pas d'uniforme, mais une combinaison utilitaire ornée de nombreuses poches, dont la plupart contenait des outils. Ses yeux, profonds sous un large front dégagé, scrutèrent les cinq compères avec prudence. Ceux-ci prirent place sur les tabourets laissés un peu partout autour de la table.

- Bon, qui est le chef ?

- Mademoiselle, répondit Canderous en montrant le docteur Lohrn d'un geste.

- Je suis le docteur Ezra Hallett, spécialise dans les sciences archéologiques travaillant pour le compte de la Czerka.

Le front du colonel Niourk se plissa.

- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que fiche la Czerka ici ?

- Eh bien, c'est très simple ! La corporation est toujours avide d'étendre ses connaissances sur l'histoire des planètes peu connues. Nous sommes venus car nous avons entendu parler de ruines archéologiques très, très intéressantes, qui seraient sur ce monde et attendraient d'être fouillées.

Le colonel éclata de rire.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a dit exactement, mais ce que je peux vous dire qu'ici, on n'a vraiment pas la tête à perdre du temps à creuser des trous dans le sable !

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe sur Travnin, exactement ?

- Oh, trois fois rien ! Juste une recrudescence brutale d'hommes en blanc ! Jusqu'à présent, il y en avait quelques-uns, pas de quoi nous faire trop trembler, surtout depuis la défaite de l'Empire il y a dix ans. Mais tout a changé il y a environ trois semaines. D'un seul coup, un croiseur est arrivé et a amené tout un contingent de soldats de choc. Ils ont alors fait une rafle sur toute la planète, et depuis… hé, ça vous inquiète autant ?

Le colonel avait remarqué une certaine appréhension crisper les traits des trois Humains. Le docteur Lohrn demanda :

- Vous… vous avez le nom de ce croiseur ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Et donc ?

- Donc, du jour au lendemain, on s'est retrouvé avec tout un tas d'Imps pour nous pourrir la vie. Pour serrer la vis, ils ont serré la vis, et pas qu'un peu ! La population s'était habituée à la présence des hommes en blanc, mais ils y sont allés très fort ! Arrestations multiples et arbitraires, confiscations abusives… Les plus volontaires et capables d'entre nous se sont enfuis, et rassemblés ici pour organiser un mouvement de résistance.

- Y a beaucoup de groupuscules comme le vôtre ? demanda Canderous.

- Il y a eu un rassemblement de résistants comme ici à chaque ville de Travnin.

- Vous savez combien d'Impériaux sont à Pozne ?

- J'ai des informateurs sur place. Ils ont compté cinq cents soldats de choc rien qu'à la capitale. Nous, ici, nous sommes à peu près deux cents.

- Pas terrible, gronda Dankin. Vos chances sont minces.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous enfuir ? demanda Liam.

- Jeune homme, chacun des gars qui se trouve dans ce camp a au moins un parent en ville. Femme, enfant, père ou mère… je ne fais pas exception. Eux ne peuvent pas fuir car les Impériaux ont imposé un blocus sur les vaisseaux de transport. Et ce n'est pas avec nos trois-quatre malheureux vaisseaux de combat qu'on pourrait aller chercher de l'aide ou évacuer les gens.

Ces paroles laissèrent les cinq compères songeurs. Ezra n'en démordit pas.

- Et, à votre avis, pourquoi ces Impériaux sont arrivés ?

- Excellente question. Mes agents font aussi des recherches dans ce sens. Ils ont remarqué une chose plutôt préoccupante : il semblerait qu'une huile soit restée sur place avec le moff Cross.

- Le moff Cross ?

- Oui, le moff de l'Amas de Minos, installé ici. Il a accueilli un Impérial plutôt important.

Le jeune padawan sentit l'atmosphère de la tente se rafraîchir de quelques degrés. Ezra demanda encore :

- Est-ce que… cette huile a un signe particulier ? Des jambes de métal ? Une armure impressionnante ?

- Non, pas que je sache. Un bureaucrate en uniforme comme un autre.

Canderous parut un peu agacé.

- Mouais… Tout ça ne nous mènera nulle part. Autant j'adore massacrer les Impériaux, autant on a autre chose à faire pour le moment. On cherche un site !

- Moi, ce que je cherche, c'est libérer mes concitoyens.

- À deux contre un, avec des ennemis mieux équipés que vous, vous courez au massacre, mon vieux !

- Pas forcément. Pour commencer, avant que vous n'arriviez, j'étais sur le point d'envoyer des communications aux dirigeants des différentes poches de résistance, afin qu'ils nous envoient quelques hommes. Si nous sommes suffisamment nombreux, nous avons une chance de battre les Imps de Travnin. Si le moff Cross tombe, tout le reste suivra. Les citoyens nous assisteront, et nous pourrons les chasser, ville après ville !

- Et en quoi est-ce que ça nous concerne ?

Liam allait répondre à la doctoresse, mais Chi'ta le retint d'un geste. Heureusement, le colonel n'y prêta pas attention.

- Vous avez l'air d'être plus que de simples pieds plats d'archéologues. Vous, en particulier, le rasta, et vous, le Togorien. Peut-être que vous pourriez nous apporter votre participation ? En échange d'un coup de main de notre part. Notre banque de données devrait vous fournir la liste des lieux susceptibles de vous intéresser. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais même pas avoir à vous poser la question, et réquisitionner à la fois votre matériel et vos personnes. Vous disiez aimer massacrer les Imps ? Voilà une excellente occasion !

- Y a peut-être une solution plus simple.

- À quoi pensez-vous, docteur Hallett ?

- Eh bien, je suppose que sur une planète comme celle-ci, l'eau courante est plutôt stockée dans de grands réservoirs.

- Je vois où le bon docteur veut en venir, murmura Canderous. On peut mettre quelque chose dans la flotte. De quoi coller une diarrhée maison aux consommateurs.

Cette fois-ci, Chi'ta ne put se contenir.

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est indigne !

- J'avoue que je pense comme la demoiselle, renchérit le colonel. On combat l'Empire, on n'utilise pas ce genre de procédé, surtout si ça peut toucher les citoyens eux-mêmes.

- Oh, allez, juste de quoi leur secouer les boyaux ! insista Ezra.

- Non ! Et si un civil qui boirait cette eau faisait une violente allergie et en mourait ?

- Bon, bon… Et quand nous sommes arrivés, à quoi pensiez-vous ?

Le colonel montra d'un geste de la main la grande carte sur la table.

- Très simple : prendre d'assaut le palais présidentiel.

- Rien que ça ! Et comment ?

- Les Imps sont nombreux et bien équipés, mais si mes homologues des autres villes de Travnin m'envoient chacun quelques hommes, on peut arriver à mille guerriers. D'accord, ils sont mieux armés, mais nous compterons sur le nombre et la surprise. Nous les attaquerons simultanément sur plusieurs fronts. Ils seront pris au dépourvu, et pendant qu'ils enverront leurs forces aux frontières de Pozne, un petit groupe s'en prendra au palais lui-même.

- Le palais est bien défendu ?

- D'après l'informateur, il y aurait une garnison d'une quarantaine d'effectifs. Le palais n'est pas une forteresse, il n'y a pas de défense très élaborée.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de bombarder les Imps avec notre vaisseau, alors ?

- La présence de quatre canons ioniques anti-aériens, je suppose ? Il y en a un à chaque point cardinal de la ville, ils tirent sur tout ce qui est plus gros qu'un corbeau et qui vole.

- Vous comptez faire quoi, comme assaut ? Couper le courant ?

- Ca ne changera rien pour le palais, il a son alimentation autonome au sous-sol.

- Faisons un trou pour y entrer par cette cave !

- Comme si personne n'y avait pensé auparavant ! Ca fait longtemps que toutes les parois du sous-sol sont blindées et sous alarme.

Le docteur Lohrn s'impatienta.

- Bon ! Eh bien dans ce cas, on y va au culot ! On arrive, on enfonce la porte, et on fait le ménage à l'intérieur avant de vous ramener le moff et l'huile à coups de pied au derrière !

- Tactique audacieuse, mais je dois vous prévenir d'autre chose : en plus de la garde, il y a trois droïds sondes qui patrouillent en permanence au-dessus du palais. Mais pour moi, plus c'est culotté, plus ça peut marcher. Et vous ne serez pas seuls, je vous confierai une demi-douzaine d'hommes.

Liam leva le doigt.

- Si je puis me permettre, colonel, si on se pointe à plus de dix devant le palais, avec l'air bien décidé à en découdre, ils vont se méfier !

- Vous avez raison, jeune homme. Le contingent peut vous rejoindre au palais par les égouts. Il y a un accès dans la rue. Vous, vous pourrez y accéder avec un speeder. Une fois à l'intérieur, arrivez jusqu'au bureau du moff situé au premier étage, capturez-le, et nous aurons l'avantage.

- Sauf s'ils en profitent pour abandonner leur moff et nous laissent l'abattre, rétorqua Dankin.

- Je ne crois pas. Même si nous n'avons pas affaire aux Impériaux les plus fanatiques de l'univers, abandonner délibérément un supérieur est un crime. Ce qui nous faut, c'est le moff Cross, ou à défaut, l'huile qu'il reçoit. Ca va déstabiliser les Imps, et nous ne leur laisserons pas le temps de se réorganiser.

- Et à partir de là, ce ne sera plus de notre ressort. Vous nous ferez accompagner à votre site le plus intéressant !

- Je vous ferai accompagner au site de votre choix, docteur Hallett.

Les camarades parurent plus ou moins satisfaits de l'accord, mais Canderous insista.

- C'est donc entendu. Une fois la ville de Pozne à nouveau sous votre contrôle, la première chose que vous faites, c'est nous amener là où nous vous le dirons !

- Je vous en donne ma parole d'honneur.

- Attention, colonel. Si vous ne respectez pas vos engagements, moi, je m'engage à vous le faire regretter !

Canderous n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Comme à son habitude, il ne prenait pas des pincettes avec les militaires professionnels.

Liam était assis sur une cantine. Il regardait d'un air absent les miliciens préparer leurs armes et faire chauffer les véhicules. Il se sentait anesthésié, engourdi, et ce n'était pas forcément à cause de la température qui baissait.

- Hé, Liam ? demanda le docteur Lohrn.

- Hein ?

Le jeune homme avait sursauté.

- Relax ! On n'est pas encore partis. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Oh… c'est vraiment de plus en plus glauque. Ezra, j'ai l'impression que plus on avance, plus on s'enfonce dans la gadoue ! On ne parle plus qu'à des criminels, des officiers désabusés, des miliciens épuisés, des escrocs, des politiciens corrompus et des Impériaux. Et entre les deux, on se bat, parfois pour une cause qui n'est pas forcément la nôtre, et on se fait emprisonner, torturer, si on ne se fait pas tuer. Je commence à en avoir vraiment assez.

La Calipsa parut sincèrement surprise.

- Mon pauvre Liam, tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette ! Ca ne te ressemble pas.

- Je commence à me demander si je suis vraiment fait pour être un Jedi…

- Ca ne va pas, non ? Hé, Liam, tu es le premier garçon que je rencontre qui me fait croire en l'égalité des sexes, tu ne vas quand même pas nous abandonner maintenant, alors que nous sommes si près de la fin !

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et le secoua par les épaules.

- Tu es un Jedi, je le pense sincèrement, et je te l'ai déjà dit au mariage. Tu en as la force physique et mentale, tu es fidèle à tes principes, tu es loyal envers tes compagnons et ton Ordre, tu es idéaliste et enthousiaste, et tu n'es pas étouffé par une bienséance hypocrite. La seule chose qui te manque peut-être encore, c'est l'endurance. Supporter toute cette pression pendant une longue période. Mais ça, tu apprendras avec le temps, et de toute façon, tu en as déjà supporté bien plus que la plupart des gens que tu as rencontré, moi y compris.

- Même maître Morgreed a eu un petit moment de doute, ajouta Chi'ta qui les avait rejoints. Il me l'a confié quand nous étions revenus sur Fedrana. Et n'oublie pas ce que Maître Skywalker a dit quand il a parlé de la fuite de Brakiss. Les plus grands Maîtres Jedi ne sont pas immunisés aux crises de remise en question. Mais douter n'est pas faillir, Liam. L'important, c'est de surmonter ce doute. « Il n'y a pas l'ignorance, il y a la connaissance », tu te souviens ?

En voyant la petite Drall lui faire un grand sourire, le jeune homme se sentit mieux. Il repensa alors à ce que Skywalker lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt, peu après son coup de gueule au _Praxeum_, comme quoi il avait eu plus que sa part d'épreuves par rapport à son âge. Quelques mois… qui paraissaient des années.

Une corne de brume sonna alors au-dessus des toiles. La bataille allait commencer.

Coincée à l'arrière du speeder-limousine entre Dankin et Canderous, Chi'ta essayait de faire abstraction de la situation. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit pour rassurer Liam semblait avoir quitté son conscient à l'approche du danger.

_Non, ma fille, tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve absurde. Tu es tranquillement en train de dormir dans le terrier de tes parents, sur Drall. Tu n'es pas une padawan. Tu n'as aucun ami ailleurs que sur le monde où tu es née. Tu n'es en aucune façon sur une planète dirigée par des Humains racistes, tu n'es pas assise à l'arrière d'un speeder conduit par un docteur spécialisé dans la médecine des champs de bataille pour prendre d'assaut un palais présidentiel…_

Elle pencha la tête en avant, vers la place du mort, espéra trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de Liam, mais celui-ci était en pleine concentration, yeux fermés, doigts sur les tempes. La petite padawan comprit qu'il conditionnait son esprit pour le combat à venir. Elle voulut lui demander comment il procédait, afin qu'il puisse l'aider à en faire autant, mais n'en fit rien, ne voulant pas briser son effort. Elle décida de s'intéresser à l'architecture de la ville pour penser à autre chose.

Les rues de Pozne étaient poussiéreuses, mais les bâtiments étaient vivement colorés, comme pour pallier la blancheur du sable. Les maisons étaient dans les tons vert de jade et couleur sable, avec des toitures de briques rouge vif. D'une certaine façon, les formes des maisons lui rappelaient des vacances qu'elle avait passées sur Naboo quelques années plus tôt. Un souvenir agréable était comme un rocher sur lequel elle pouvait se cramponner pendant la tempête qui s'annonçait, maintenant qu'ils approchaient du palais présidentiel.

En le regardant, Ezra se souvint de la description que le colonel Niourk en avait fait. C'était un bâtiment formé d'un seul bloc, un grand pavé comprenant trois grands étages. Son apparence conforme au reste du quartier lui donnait un petit côté rétro. La jeune femme se souvint qu'il y avait une cour intérieure juste au centre du carré formé par ce palais, cour qu'il fallait contourner pour circuler d'un bout à l'autre du lieu. Il n'y avait pas de barrière, le palais donnait directement sur la rue. Deux soldats de choc étaient en faction devant une très lourde porte de bois double. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers Liam, qui ne le regarda même pas.

- Hé, vous, là ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Chi'ta se recroquevilla nerveusement sur la banquette, pressentant que les événements allaient se précipiter. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit l'onde du blaster sonique de Canderous étendre sur place le soldat resté en arrière. L'autre, complètement pris au dépourvu, pivota vers l'arrière du speeder.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en articuler davantage. La lame bleutée du sabre-laser du padawan lui traversa la poitrine et disparut aussitôt, il s'effondra comme une marionnette privée de ses fils. Le jeune homme n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Ezra jubila.

- Et hop ! Deux en moins en moins de deux !

Une alarme bruyante retentit au-dessus de la voiture pendant que l'ombre d'un droïd sonde passa sur la doctoresse qui serra les dents.

- Okay. Maintenant, les enfants, c'est quitte ou double !

Et elle écrasa l'accélérateur en tournant le volant vers la droite. Liam écarta enfin les paupières, choqué par le cri strident de Chi'ta derrière lui. La doctoresse fonçait sans hésiter vers la double porte du palais. Le véhicule enfonça les panneaux de bois, mais l'avant plia net comme un accordéon et le moteur cala, laissant toute l'équipée immobilisée dans le hall.

Dehors, les cris des miliciens de Travnin se mêlaient aux coups de feu des fusils blasters et aux détonations des droïds-sondes qui défendaient la place forte. Plus loin, l'oreille affûtée de Dankin entendit d'autres sons sans équivoque : la révolte avait commencé et les suivants du colonel Niourk étaient maintenant dans les rues, à lutter contre les forces de l'Empire. La doctoresse Calipsa décrispa son visage délicat et demanda :

- Tout le monde est entier ?

- Euh… je pense, répondit Liam.

- Moi… moi aussi, ajouta Chi'ta d'une toute petite voix.

- Sortons !

Elle bondit hors de la voiture, ouvrit la portière arrière gauche, permettant aux deux non-Humains d'en sortir. Liam était descendu de son côté. Mais Canderous ne suivit pas le mouvement.

- Attendez !

La grande porte de bois était tombée sur le côté droit du speeder et l'avait écrasé. Le Mandalorien était coincé, encastré dans la tôle.

- Blast ! T'es blessé ?

- Non, Liam, ça va, mais je ne peux pas bouger !

- Alors continue à ne pas bouger !

Le jeune homme alluma son sabre-laser et découpa proprement la carrosserie plissée. Canderous ne fut pas très rassuré en voyant la lame laser virevolter autour de lui, mais il avait confiance en l'habileté de son porteur, et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. En une trentaine de secondes, le padawan avait sectionné suffisamment de métal. Dankin saisit la portière à deux mains, tira un grand coup et réussit à l'arracher. Enfin le mercenaire fut sur pied, et put considérer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Tout était richement décoré : tapis de haute qualité, holo-portraits sur les murs, grands lustres de cristal, dorures sur les plinthes du plafond, rien ne manquait. Liam n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'extasier. Les miliciens entrèrent à leur suite en se bousculant. Une huitaine de soldats de choc de l'Empire était déjà en place sur la mezzanine qui leur faisait face, et une pluie de tirs de blaster s'abattit sur le groupe.

- Arrêtez ces bandits !

Canderous se jeta derrière la carcasse fumante du speeder. Liam courut à toute vitesse en avant pour s'abriter sous la mezzanine, talonné par Chi'ta. Malheureusement, la jeune fille se prit les orteils dans une déchirure du tapis et tomba de tout son long. Elle crispa sa tête entre ses épaules, évitant de justesse un rayon d'énergie. Ezra passa à l'action à son tour. Elle sortit de sa sacoche une grenade collante, et la lança le plus haut qu'elle put. Elle atterrit aux pieds de l'un des hommes en blanc et explosa, libérant une substance jaunâtre et gluante. Trois des soldats impériaux glapirent de dégoût en essayant de se libérer de la colle, un seul y parvint.

Dankin décida d'essayer le gadget que lui avait offert Savill. Il tendit le bras en avant dans la direction de l'un des soldats qui le visait de son arme. Le rayon orangé fusa vers le Togorien. Celui-ci s'attendait à voir apparaître le disque protecteur d'énergie dorée. Hélas, soit qu'il eût joué de malchance, soit que la montre fût défectueuse, rien ne se passa. Le tir du soldat de choc brûla net la montre, sans blesser le chasseur. Celui-ci répliqua aussitôt d'un carreau explosif qui envoya son assaillant s'écraser contre le mur boisé. Canderous sortit de sa cachette et envoya une salve horizontale de tirs en direction du balcon, abattant coup sur coup trois Impériaux. Comme les deux soldats encore valides se mettaient à couvert, Ezra en profita pour se précipiter à son tour vers la porte sous le balcon qu'elle venait de remarquer. Au passage, elle attrapa Chi'ta par la main et la tira à sa suite et la poussa à l'abri avant de suivre Liam.

Le jeune homme avait déjà passé la porte. Elle donnait sur un escalier étroit qui se divisait en deux branches, l'une partant vers la gauche, l'autre à droite. Le jeune homme opta pour la gauche et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il tomba presque dans les bras d'un des deux soldats de choc restants qui descendait. Moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, l'homme en armure blanche s'étalait dans l'escalier, l'armure brûlée par la lame laser. Dankin, resté en bas, visa le dernier Impérial en état de se battre et l'abattit net. Ezra, qui avait emprunté l'escalier de droite, se retrouva sur la mezzanine. Les deux soldats de choc pris dans la glue pestaient contre elle. Elle sortit son blaster.

- Ne les tue pas ! gémit Liam.

- Sois tranquille, répondit-elle en le réglant sur la fonction « paralysante ».

Un instant plus tard, cinq miliciens du colonel Niourk entrèrent en courant dans le hall. Canderous et Dankin rechargèrent leurs armes. Ezra se pencha par-dessus la rambarde de la mezzanine.

- Ah, vous voilà tout de même !

- Désolé, mais on a été retardés par des admirateurs cybernétiques !

- Hé, regardez ça ! s'écria l'un de ses comparses en montrant du doigt Liam, toujours sur la mezzanine.

- Blast ! C'est un Jedi !

Liam rangea précipitamment son sabre-laser en rougissant. Mais le milicien en tête lui sourit.

- Vous en faites pas, on les aime bien.

- Le bureau où se planque ce salaud de moff Cross est au premier étage. Trouvez-le, on finit de nettoyer le rez-de-chaussée !

Les miliciens se séparèrent en petits groupes. Les deux baroudeurs emmenèrent la jeune Drall à l'étage. Une fois tous les cinq réunis, ils reprirent leur chemin. Une porte vers le nord s'ouvrait près de chacun des deux escaliers de la mezzanine, le groupe s'engagea par celle de gauche. Bientôt, les bruits de pas de course et les aboiements de fusils blasters venant du rez-de-chaussée firent sursauter la petite Drall qui sentit son poil se hérisser. Elle n'en ralentit pas pour autant le rythme, et suivait les autres sans se laisser distancer.

Arrivés à un croisement, tous tournèrent à gauche, à l'exception d'Ezra qui s'engagea seule à droite. Ils couraient dans un large couloir dont tout le côté droit était vitré, et donnait sur la cour centrale. D'un coup d'œil sur la droite, le Togorien pouvait voir la doctoresse dans le couloir parallèle de l'autre côté de la cour, courant dans la même direction. Le couloir bifurqua vers la droite. Les quatre compères s'y engagèrent, Liam aperçut en face la Calipsa qui s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, mais au milieu de ce nouveau couloir, il y avait quelque chose qui les stoppa net.

À quelques mètres devant eux se trouvait une grande porte double. Elle était solidement surveillée : quatre soldats de choc se tenaient en joue derrière des barricades. Juste devant la porte, immobile, se tenait un personnage en armure rouge. Liam sentit une vague glaciale lui siffler dans le cou, et Chi'ta déglutit nerveusement. Les trois adultes avaient aussi reconnu un Garde Impérial, l'un des soldats d'élite de l'Empire. Comme à son habitude, Canderous ne tourna pas autour du pot.

- Ou tu nous laisses passer, ou je te démolis. Dans les deux cas, t'as perdu. Décide-toi vite !

Le Garde Impérial se mit calmement en position de combat. Les soldats de choc étaient prêts à tirer. Chi'ta s'avança avec circonspection en levant les mains.

- Nous ne voulons pas nous battre contre vous. Rangez cette arme, acceptez de vous rendre, et restons-en là. Les forces impériales ont perdu et vous le savez, il est inutile de faire couler davantage de sang.

Pour toute réponse, le Garde Impérial fit tournoyer sa pique au-dessus de son casque et l'abattit dans un sifflement vers la jeune fille. Elle n'eut que le temps de se jeter en arrière pour éviter la lame d'extrême justesse. Liam alluma son sabre-laser.

- Bon, si tu le prends comme ça, on va jouer à ça !

Canderous fut plus expéditif. Sans hésiter, il lança dans la direction du Garde une grenade à fragmentation. Le petit cylindre métallique rebondit sur le carrelage et roula aux pieds du guerrier en armure rouge. D'un geste, le Garde tapa d'un grand coup de pique la grenade, l'envoyant directement dans la cour à travers l'un des carreaux. Deux secondes plus tard, une explosion ébranla le bâtiment.

Le Togorien brandit son arbalète et pressa la gâchette, le mécanisme s'enclencha et un carreau d'énergie verte fonça vers le Garde. Celui-ci esquiva tellement vite que Dankin eut l'impression de le voir glisser sur le côté de manière surnaturelle. L'un des soldats de choc n'eut pas ce réflexe, et sa tête explosa. Dans un grand bruissement de cape, le guerrier en armure rouge fit un bond immense vers Dankin en assénant sa pique vers lui. Le chasseur détourna d'un coup de sa grande main griffue la tige métallique de son agresseur.

Canderous voulut tirer sur le Garde, mais craignit de blesser son camarade, et préféra s'occuper des soldats de choc. Deux d'entre eux ne durent plus jamais se relever. Le dernier encore debout paniqua et tenta de fuir. Il ne vit pas Ezra qui l'arrêta net d'un tir de blaster dans la poitrine.

Coup sur coup, le Garde envoya un terrible coup de pied dans le thorax de Dankin qui recula en essayant péniblement de reprendre son souffle, puis balança sa pique en la faisant tournoyer en direction du padawan Gardien. Liam se jeta à terre, sentit un furieux courant d'air lui ébouriffer les cheveux, et se releva d'un bond.

- Tu vas le regretter !

Mais un grand tintement de cristal brisé juste au-dessus de lui le fit lever la tête. Effaré, il comprit que la pique était revenue tel un boomerang, et venait de rompre l'attache du lourd lustre décoratif accroché juste au-dessus de lui. Halluciné, il vit l'énorme masse scintillante se précipiter sur lui. Il se jeta au sol en se mettant en boule sur le côté, et sentit un choc violent se répercuter sur tout son corps.

Dankin rugit de colère. Canderous vit rouge.

- Salaud !

Et les deux compères ouvrirent frénétiquement le feu sur le Garde. L'être en armure écarlate évita les rayons d'énergie en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre à une vitesse phénoménale. En quatre bonds, il fut sur le docteur Lohrn, sa redoutable pique accompagnait son pas de danse gracieux. Oui, il se battait avec la grâce d'un danseur, et la puissance d'un torbull. Poussée par le choc, la doctoresse Calipsa se retrouva sur le sol, la pique du Garde plantée dans sa veste protectrice.

- Chair à bantha !

Elle porta la main à son holster, voulant sortir son blaster, mais s'arrêta en plein geste, surprise. Le Garde ne bougea plus. Cela n'étonna pas la Calipsa qui voyait dépasser du nombril de son adversaire la pointe d'une lame laser verte qui se rétracta deux secondes plus tard. Le guerrier en armure écarlate lâcha sa pique, dont l'autre extrémité rebondit sur le carrelage dans un tintement métallique, puis tomba à genoux, avant de s'étaler sur le côté, révélant la petite silhouette tremblante de Chi'ta, les mains crispées sur la poignée de son sabre-laser éteint.

- Hé ! Je suis coincé !

- Blast !

Le mercenaire alla porter secours à Liam. La Calipsa dégagea la pique de force du Garde de son gilet désormais inutilisable. Elle vit un petit bouton enfoncé sur le manche. Elle déverrouilla la sécurité, appuya sur le bouton, et comprit que l'arme était télescopique quand elle la vit se rétracter sur elle-même jusqu'à atteindre une longueur de quinze centimètres. Satisfaite, elle la rangea dans son sac à dos, puis elle se dirigea vers les deux autres Humains.

Chi'ta n'en revenait pas. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle eut toutes les peines du monde à remettre son sabre-laser à sa ceinture.

_Je l'ai fait… j'ai fait _ça_… rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant._

Elle entendit alors un râle étouffé, et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que c'était le Garde qui n'était pas tout à fait mort. Comme hypnotisée, elle s'approcha prudemment vers le moribond. Celui-ci utilisait ses dernières forces pour essayer d'enlever son casque, sans y arriver. Elle s'accroupit aux côtés de l'homme en armure, posa ses mains sur la surface polie du heaume, et le retira doucement. Elle resta hallucinée devant ce qu'elle vit.

Il avait sans doute été Humain autrefois, mais le visage qui venait de lui apparaître n'avait plus rien de naturel, ni d'harmonieux. La peau grisâtre était craquelée de multiples fissures noires, sous lesquelles disparaissait tout le côté gauche de la figure. Des dents pointues et irrégulières dépassaient des lèvres desséchées. Plus aucun cheveu n'ornait le crâne crevassé. C'est alors que la jeune fille remarqua son regard. Deux braises pratiquement consumées profondément enfoncées dans leurs orbites. Elle essaya désespérément de se libérer de l'emprise de ce regard, hélas elle n'y parvint pas. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qu'elle vit.

- Allez, soulève !

Canderous et Dankin conjuguèrent leurs forces pour soulever la lourde masse et la balancer sur le côté. Ezra s'agenouilla près de Liam.

- C'est douloureux ?

- Pas trop, mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce que ce n'est pas grave ou si c'est parce que la Force amortit la douleur.

- À première vue, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Pas de fracture apparente mais dans le doute on fera une radio. T'es verni, Liam, ou alors c'est ton instinct.

- J'aurais dû l'esquiver…

- Oui, bien sûr, mais on dirait que la Force t'a tout de même poussé à prendre une position dans laquelle tu as pu éviter les parties métalliques du lustre.

- Hé, où est la mouflette ? demanda alors le Togorien.

Canderous jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Attention !

Il se précipita vers la petite Drall, se jeta sur elle et la renversa, la forçant à s'éloigner du Garde. Elle dérapa sur le marbre avec un petit couinement. Elle secoua la tête, cligna des yeux.

- Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Hé, ça va ?

Le mercenaire l'aida à se remettre debout. Elle sursauta quand elle vit le corps désormais sans vie du Garde, se rappelant de ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Oh, par le Grand Fouisseur, quelle frousse ! Mais… oui, ça va.

- Il ne t'a pas jeté le Mauvais Œil, ou une connerie de ce genre ?

- Non, je vous assure. Je vais bien. C'est terminé.

Derrière la porte, le bruit d'un tir de blaster creva le calme qui était revenu dans le couloir. Dankin l'enfonça d'un bon coup de pied, et les trois adultes entrèrent en courant, les deux padawans restant en retrait. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand bureau encore plus richement décoré que tout le reste du palais. Canderous manqua de trébucher sur le cadavre d'un homme étendu sur la moquette face contre terre, le dos brûlé par l'énergie mortelle d'un tir de blaster. C'était un Humain en uniforme couleur olive, portant des gants de cuir noir et des bottes militaires. Derrière le meuble ciré, un autre Humain en blazer impérial tenait un blaster encore fumant. Immédiatement tenu en joue par les trois camarades, il le laissa tomber à terre et leva les mains. Canderous ricana.

- Quelle bonne surprise !

- Vous trouvez ça drôle, espèce de pirate ?

Liam et Chi'ta, surpris par la remarque de Canderous, étaient entrés. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

- Vous ?!

- Par le Grand Fouisseur !

- Tiens ? Vous connaissez cette crevure ? s'étonna le docteur Lohrn.

- Un peu, oui ! On a été ses prisonniers !

L'Impérial finit par comprendre à qui il avait affaire.

- Oh, non ! Les terroristes !

- Allez, debout ! Nous avons à parler, ordonna le Mandalorien en poussant violemment hors de la pièce le capitaine Lin Nunsk, commandant du _Gantelet_.

Les miliciens de Travnin avaient finalement neutralisé les soldats de choc restants dans le palais. Ils avaient ordonné à Nunsk d'annoncer sa reddition par radio et holovision, et avaient fait état du décès du moff Cross. Les agents spéciaux du Conseil furent rapidement convoqués auprès du colonel Rahesh Niourk, qui avait pris ses quartiers dans le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital municipal de Pozne, où avaient déjà été transférés les nombreux blessés.

Le colonel Niourk se frottait les mains avec satisfaction.

- Une opération rondement menée ! Mais si j'en crois les gars qui vous ont talonné, et qui ont observé votre entrée pour le moins fracassante, vous utilisez un bien curieux équipement. Du genre « sabre-laser de Jedi ».

- Nous avions des ordres, nous étions tenus de vous cacher certaines choses, répondit Ezra.

- Bah, sur un monde où pullulaient les Impériaux, je comprends que vous ayez pris quelques précautions. Et… vous êtes toujours venus dans un but archéologique ?

- D'une certaine façon, mais nous ne pouvons pas trop vous en dire. Seulement que nous ne faisons pas ça contre l'intérêt de votre peuple.

- Ouais, ouais… De toute façon, la présence de Jedi est préférable à celle des larbins de la Czerka. Bon, en attendant, la présence de ce capitaine impérial, Nunsk, ça ne me rassure pas ! Vous savez quelque chose sur lui ?

- Il s'agit de l'un des collaborateurs du seigneur Daymon Thorn.

- Thorn, vous dites, chasseur de Togoria ? Le type qui prétend être un Sith ?

- Croyez-moi, il ne raconte pas des salades !

Le colonel soupira.

- Faudrait qu'il nous dise ce qu'il est venu faire ici, mais jusqu'à présent, il a refusé de parler. On n'a pas encore pris le temps de l'interroger comme il faut.

Canderous se leva alors.

- Laissez-moi faire.

- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda ironiquement Dankin

- J'ai un compte à régler avec ce type, colonel Niourk. Et le môme n'aura qu'à me surveiller. Je lui ferai les gros yeux, mais je ne le toucherai pas, je m'y engage. Dans le cas contraire, j'autorise Liam à me retenir.

- Le caporal Haït va vous conduire. Pendant ce temps, je vais prendre des dispositions pour préparer une équipe. Vous avez une idée d'où aller, maintenant ?

- Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Debout sur la terrasse du toit du bâtiment, le docteur Lohrn laissait les rayons du soleil chauffer la peau de son visage. C'était une sensation vraiment plaisante, qu'elle n'avait pas pu savourer depuis bien des semaines. Elle se surprit à penser aux Jardins d'Alaphoe. Une bonne séance de sauna après une petite promenade, voilà le meilleur des traitements. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, buvant du regard la vue magnifique de toute la capitale. Elle déambula lentement, ses bottes courtes sonnaient sur les dalles de granit, puis s'arrêta. La petite silhouette ronde de Chi'ta venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Celle-ci était assise sur le banc, contemplant le soleil se coucher sur la ville, et son minois traduisait une profonde réflexion interne.

- Tu es sûre que ça va, petite souris ?

La jeune doctoresse s'assit près de la petite padawan qui dit d'une voix monocorde :

- J'ai tué un homme.

Ezra soupira.

- Il allait me tuer, lui ! D'ailleurs, je te dois des remerciements. Tu m'as défendue alors que j'étais en mauvaise posture, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Votre Code autorise que vous… enfin, sur le plan des lois, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et sur le plan moral… c'était un Sith.

- C'est la première fois… que je romps le fil… d'une existence. La première fois que je… _tue…_ quelqu'un.

Chi'ta avait eu du mal à prononcer ces derniers mots. Elle fit une pause, le docteur Lohrn attendit la suite.

- C'est le genre de chose sur laquelle… on ne peut jamais faire… machine arrière ! Et je viens à peine de m'en rendre compte…

- C'est normal, on vient d'échapper à une sacrée embrouille ! C'est le contrecoup de toutes ces émotions qui te fait chavirer. Fais-moi confiance, ça va passer.

La jeune fille tourna la tête. Son expression mêlait angoisse et compassion.

- Quand il a retiré son masque, il m'a regardée droit dans les yeux. Et ce que j'ai vu, c'était… il n'y avait ni rage, ni fureur, ni haine. Je vous assure qu'il ne m'a pas jeté une malédiction, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai pas décelé chez lui une sensation d'outrage d'avoir été vaincu par quelqu'un de moins grand et fort que lui. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'éprouvait ce pauvre diable. J'ai ressenti seulement une immense tristesse, un puits sans fond de souffrance et de chagrin… et juste avant la fin, il y a eu un dernier soubresaut de chaleur. Comme s'il était… _reconnaissant_. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. J'ai tué cette personne, mais même si je ne me réjouis pas de cet acte, même si je ne me félicite pas de m'être comportée en guerrière, je ne parviens pas à me sentir coupable. Depuis mon entrée dans l'Académie, je me suis souvent représenté cette situation, dans quel état je serais après mon premier combat à mort, et ce que je ressens est bien en deçà que ce que j'imaginais alors. Serais-je en train de perdre mon âme, docteur Lohrn ?

Ezra ne savait pas si la jeune fille avait cherché à la convaincre ou à se convaincre elle-même, encore moins si elle y était parvenue. Elle prit son temps avant de lui répondre.

- Dans la vie, il y a pas mal de « premières fois » qui laissent des traces, Chi'ta. La première fois que l'un ou l'autre de tes parents te colle une fessée, la première fois que tu es confrontée à la mort, la première fois que tu découvres qu'il existe des personnes différentes de toi, la première fois que tu pars en voyage vers un endroit qui n'a rien à voir avec ton foyer, la première fois que tu fais l'amour, la première fois que tu subis une déception amoureuse… et puis, pour les gens comme nous, qui sommes amenés à prendre les armes, il y a la première fois où l'on prend une vie. Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas voir ça comme « perdre son âme ». Ce que tu perds, à chaque première fois, c'est une partie de ton innocence. L'innocence qui caractérise les enfants, et qui disparaît avec l'âge et ce genre d'expérience. Mais rappelle-toi que ce que tu perds en innocence, tu le gagnes en maturité. C'est comme ça que, peu à peu, tu deviens une femme, sûre d'elle, responsable.

- Je crois que vous avez raison, docteur Lohrn. Nous passons tous par-là. C'est douloureux, mais nécessaire.

La jeune Drall se leva, et fit quelques pas vers la barrière. Le vent se leva, et la Calipsa discerna une petite étincelle éclatante. Résignée et admirative, elle pensa :

_Une larme. Une seule larme. Pour une âme libérée de ce Côté Obscur…_

Poussant un petit soupir, elle l'entraîna vers l'intérieur.

- Rentrons, il commence à se faire tard. Je vais donner un coup de main aux toubibs, y a eu beaucoup de blessés. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Vous pensez que je pourrais vous être utile ?

- Mais oui, tu as fait ça très bien, sur Wakeelmui. Maintenant que ta condition de Jedi n'est plus un secret, autant en faire profiter le maximum de gens, pas vrai ?

- Sans doute. Je vous suis, docteur.

Pendant que les deux filles du petit groupe allaient se préparer à soigner des blessés, une autre scène se déroulait au sous-sol. Le Mandalorien s'apprêtait à faire passer le capitaine Nunsk à la question. Liam l'avait accompagné pour prévenir les débordements.

- Et alors, t'es dans quel état ?

- Le toubib n'a rien trouvé de grave. Quelques bleus dissipés avec une pommade, deux ou trois coupures dues aux bouts de fer du lustre… de toute façon, une petite séance de méditation avant d'aller dormir et demain, il n'y aura plus rien.

- Parfait ! Bon, écoute, je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dit à Niourk. On va l'interroger, mais je te donne ma parole d'honneur que j'irai mollo.

- C'est bien ta promesse, hein ? Tu ne le touches pas !

- Pas un cil. Sauf s'il devient insultant, faut quand même pas exagérer. Et dans ce cas-là, je tâcherai de ne pas le secouer trop fort.

- Bon, allons-y, alors.

Ils entrèrent. Le padawan s'était promis de tout faire pour éviter la violence physique, mais en voyant à sa merci l'Impérial qui l'avait conduit à Thorn et qu'il estimait responsable de ce nouveau massacre, malgré sa formation et ses principes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler. Il prit plaisir à débuter la conversation en imitant son timbre sévère :

- Alors, mon vieux, j'espère que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'amis, parce que vous n'êtes pas près de revoir ces malheureux qui ont la malchance de vous connaître !

- Jeune homme, il semblerait que vous ne connaissiez pas toutes les conventions.

- Ah ouais ? Intéressant… racontez !

- Pour commencer, nous ne sommes clairement pas dans une salle d'interrogatoire décente. Vous n'avez pas à m'imposer le spectacle de tous ces corps, fussent-ils emballés dans des sacs.

C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune homme se rendit compte que l'Impérial avait raison. De nombreux cadavres contenus dans des emballages de plastique opaque étaient sur les tables et des placards ouverts laissaient en voir d'autres. Mais après avoir survécu à plusieurs affrontements violents et vu des champs de bataille devenus de vrais charniers, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Aussi, il ne se laissa pas démonter et répliqua :

- Vous devriez en être fier, capitaine, c'est votre tableau de chasse !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ce que vous voulez de moi. Quand on a un prisonnier de guerre, en particulier de mon rang, il y a des règles à respecter.

- Ben voyons ! Le supplice du « ravalement » ? Et les coups de fouet et de crosses de fusils sur une fille ? Ca fait partie de vos règles ?

- Ces enfantillages me fatiguent.

- Tu vois, Canderous ! J'adore ce genre de réponse ! Voilà la réaction du gars qui fait preuve de mauvaise foi en pensant que ça va le sauver, alors qu'il sait très bien qu'il est coupable de ce qu'on lui reproche !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, fiston, acquiesça Canderous en se craquant les doigts.

- Il y a des lois, et j'exige que vous vous y conformiez !

- Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit ! rétorqua le jeune homme.

- Il est clair que votre jugement est obscurci par des relations que vous entretenez avec des individus peu fréquentables.

- Vous vous trouvez plus fréquentable que mes amis ?

- C'est évident. Mais il est encore temps de faire le bon choix. La proposition du Seigneur Thorn tient toujours, vous le savez ?

- Je m'en tape.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, Liam, mais puisque tu parles de « taper », j'ai une furieuse envie de coller mon poing dans la figure de cet empaffé, grogna Canderous.

- Non. Même si ça me démange aussi, on ne doit pas recourir à ces moyens-là.

- T'es sûr ?

- C'est ce que dirait Chi'ta, mon pote.

Nunsk eut une moue méprisante.

- Vous voulez parler de cette petite boursouflure velue qui vous suit partout? C'est tout les Jedi, ça ! Écouter les babillages des simples animaux !

À ces mots, le jeune homme sentit tout son système sanguin s'embraser.

- J'ai mal entendu. Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

- Vous avez très bien entendu, sale petit garnement ! Quand notre victoire sera totale, je ferai dépecer cette bête, et j'offrirai sa peau à mon Seigneur pour qu'il s'en serve comme descente de lit !

C'en fut trop pour les nerfs chamboulés de Liam. Il décocha à l'Impérial un crochet au menton. Stupéfait, l'Impérial s'exclama :

- Vous m'avez frappé… sale petite vermine !

- J'y crois pas ! Pour la première fois, j'ai flanqué une beigne à un capitaine impérial ! Même dans mes meilleurs trips, j'aurais jamais espéré faire ça !

- Oh, oui ! Vous levez la main sur un aîné, honorable et respecté, incapable de se défendre ! Oui, vous pouvez être fier de vous ! Et vos maîtres seront sans doute enchantés quand ils apprendront la nature de vos méthodes de persuasion !

Liam ne répondit pas, sentant l'adrénaline lui secouer le système nerveux. Canderous posa une main sur son épaule.

- Laisse délirer ce connard. J'en ai vu mille, des rigolos dans son genre. Que de la gueule, mais rien dans le pantalon.

- Tu crois ?

- Allez, votre naïveté est vraiment exaspérante ! Cessez de vous intéresser aux histoires de grandes personnes !

- Fermez-la, chair à bantha ! hurla Liam en levant le poing, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

- Allez-y, mon jeune disciple. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Le padawan se figea net. Il avait vu Nunsk articuler une phrase, or ce n'était pas sa voix qui était parvenue à ses oreilles, mais bien celle de Daymon Thorn. Le temps d'une seconde, il lui avait même semblé voir en superposition le visage crayeux et les yeux noirs du Sith par-dessus la figure du capitaine. Affolé, Liam quitta précipitamment la pièce. Canderous reconnut sa réaction de panique, et ne dit rien. Inconscient de ce que ressentait vraiment Liam, le prisonnier ricana.

- Quoi, vous avez peur de lever encore la main sur un homme attaché ? Et c'est moi le lâche ? Laissez-moi rire !

Canderous s'approcha de Nunsk, et lui fourra les doigts dans les narines. Le capitaine fit une grimace en louchant de douleur, ce qui fit rire le Mandalorien. Canderous leva la main, obligeant sa victime à se lever avec son siège, puis le relâcha. L'Impérial retomba sur sa chaise avec un couinement de douleur, et toussa, cracha, avant de lancer un regard furibond vers le mercenaire.

- Espèce de… de…

- Et dire que l'interrogatoire n'a même pas commencé ! ricana Canderous.

Un groupe de patients avait fait cercle dans le dortoir. Tout le monde écoutait avec attention Chi'ta Koskaya, assise sur une pile de caisses, qui racontait avec passion un conte de son monde natal. En dehors de la petite voix emplie de conviction de la jeune Drall, on n'entendait pas le moindre bruit.

- Et le mendiant fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il avait fait ce qu'on lui reprochait, mais lorsqu'il déclara « j'ai voulu nous protéger d'un danger qui pesait sur nos femmes et nos enfants », il semblait tellement convaincu que les juges crurent sa version des faits. Aussi décidèrent-ils de l'acquitter. Moralité : les croyances sont des forces extrêmement puissantes, qui peuvent tout faire, à partir du moment où on les accepte. Souvent, elles aveuglent, parfois, elles détruisent, et quelquefois, elles illuminent, mais toujours elles influencent.

Chi'ta se tut, prit sa tasse et but quelques gorgées d'eau. Les quelques blessés encore éveillés la regardaient avec admiration. Deux d'entre eux applaudirent timidement.

- Bien, maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais vous laisser prendre du repos. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, à présent, il vous faudra vous armer de patience pour récupérer. Avec le temps, je suis certaine que le peuple de Travnin saura panser ses blessures. Demain, je devrai repartir pour une autre planète, et je ne sais pas si je pourrai revenir parmi vous. Mais suivez le chemin qui vous semble le plus éclairé, et je vous promets qu'il vous conduira vers un avenir optimiste.

La jeune fille se leva, et marcha à pas silencieux jusqu'à la sortie du dortoir, sous les regards respectueux des patients. Au passage, elle capta un sourire, un petit mot d'encouragement. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle s'approcha d'une vieille femme avec un bandage autour du crâne.

- Tout ira bien, murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille de l'Humaine.

- Je n'osais pas espérer voir de Jedi de ma vie, et voilà que l'une d'entre eux s'occupe de moi… vous avez ma reconnaissance.

- J'accomplis mon travail, et je satisfais ma vocation, madame. C'est tout ce que je désire. Que la Force soit avec vous.

Et elle sortit. Le docteur Lohrn la rejoignit bien vite.

- Décidément, quand tu veux, tu mets tout le monde dans ta poche ! Tu les as vus ? Ils étaient tous prêts à se mettre à genoux devant toi, comme à la Chambre du Grand Conseil de Procopia.

- Oh, je n'en demande pas tant, répondit la jeune fille avec un petit rire.

- Tu as déjà pensé à te reconvertir dans le théâtre ou la rhétorique ?

- Non, ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée.

- Tu devrais. Taava m'a dit que tu étais très timide avant, mais elle m'a fait observer que tu t'affirmais de plus en plus. Je suis certaine que tu as un grand potentiel à exploiter dans cette voie-là. Il y a des spécialisations, non ? Tahé l'Indomptable est clairement un chamane guérisseur. Et si tu étais une déclamatrice ?

- Remarquez, vous avez peut-être raison. J'ai entendu parler de Dame Tionne, une Dame Jedi qui avait une formation de ménestrel et de conteuse. Je devrais en référer à Maître Horn, c'est peut-être effectivement une possibilité à creuser ?

- Je parierais que tu fais circuler la Force de cette manière, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Et Skywalker parlait encore de ton empathie, l'autre fois, et de ce que tu pourrais en faire en t'entraînant. J'ai bien vu que les gens n'avaient pas la même mine avant et après ton intervention. Penses-y, vraiment.

Les deux femmes étaient maintenant dehors, dans une cour silencieuse.

- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer trop orgueilleuse, mais j'avoue que je suis très heureuse de voir les citoyens de Travnin apprécier nos services.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle la plupart des médecins embrassent cette carrière – enfin, c'est ce que la majorité des étudiants dira si tu leur poses la question, même si ce n'est pas forcément l'altruisme qui les pousse à devenir médecins. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle d'études, j'aimerais savoir…

- Oui, docteur Lohrn ?

- Peux-tu me dire où vous en êtes, de votre formation, Liam et toi ? Enfin, ne réponds pas si c'est top secret.

Chi'ta réfléchit quelques instants.

- Cela n'a rien d'un secret, docteur Lohrn. Toutefois, c'est difficile à évaluer. Notre formation passe par des circonstances un peu exceptionnelles.

- Oui, je suppose qu'une guerre sectorielle n'est pas au programme de la formation des apprentis. Et dans des circonstances « ordinaires » ?

Chi'ta s'assit sur un banc et s'étira.

- La formation traditionnelle se déroule en plusieurs étapes. Quand elle commence, les padawans de la même promotion suivent ensemble des cours magistraux.

- Ah oui ? Je croyais que chaque élève avait un Maître, et qu'on s'en tenait là.

- C'était avant les purges impériales. La situation a changé depuis, et l'Ordre a adapté ses règles. En suivant des leçons collectives, les élèves peuvent être sur un pied d'égalité sur les différentes matières : histoire, culture générale, biologie, lois, et parallèlement, il y a, bien évidemment, des séances d'exercices physiques.

- Entre autres, le maniement de votre arme, j'imagine.

- En effet. Pendant cette période, les élèves suivent d'autres cours par petits groupes, des cours avec des matières plus « pointues ». C'est grâce à ces ateliers que les futurs Jedi voient quelle sera l'orientation qui leur conviendrait le mieux, s'ils ne sont pas déjà fixés comme Liam et moi l'étions à notre entrée.

- Quelles sont les différentes « orientations » ?

- Traditionnellement, il en existe trois. Les Jedi Gardiens, comme Liam, qui constituent le bras armé de l'Ordre, les Jedi Sentinelles, qui agissent comme Tahé l'Indomptable et qui privilégient la ruse et l'infiltration, et les Jedi Consulaires, qui sont spécialisés dans la diplomatie.

- Comme toi.

- Tout du moins, comme je m'efforce d'être. Du temps de l'Ancienne République, on reconnaissait facilement les représentants de chaque branche par la couleur de leur sabre. Vert pour les Consulaires, doré pour les Sentinelles, bleu pour les Gardiens. Mais avec le temps, cette habitude s'est un peu perdue, comme les orientations qui sont maintenant plus subtiles. Vous me suivez ?

- Oui, sans problème. Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, c'est là qu'enfin un élève se voit attribuer un Maître, selon l'orientation désignée – en accord mutuel entre le padawan et le Conseil, bien entendu. Et les leçons approfondies commencent. Pour l'heure, il n'y a pas encore suffisamment de Maîtres pour qu'il n'y ait qu'un élève par Maître comme le veut la tradition, et j'ai été formée par Maître Horn avec deux autres disciples.

- Et combien de temps ça dure, tout ça ?

- C'est variable. Avant de venir sur Procopia, j'ai eu une formation de six mois. Elle était un peu accélérée. Et maintenant, ma formation passe par l'apprentissage sur le terrain. C'est plus risqué mais plus efficace que des centaines d'heures de cours.

- Moi, je te vois bien adoubée, maintenant. Après tout ce que tu as traversé…

Chi'ta eut un sourire un peu gêné, comme lorsque Tahé lui avait fait ses adieux.

- Vous me flattez, docteur, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Pour être officiellement nommée Dame, il me reste encore au moins deux choses à faire. Premièrement, terminer ma mission sur Procopia, et avec l'arrivée des Précurseurs, ce n'est pas gagné, et deuxièmement…

La jeune fille se tut. Elle tremblait, ce qui inquiéta Ezra.

- Hé, ça ne va pas ?

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de…

- Laissez, je vais répondre. En fait, il nous reste une dernière épreuve, et j'avoue qu'elle m'effraie.

Chi'ta ferma les yeux, prit son inspiration et déclara gravement :

- Je dois affronter directement le Côté Obscur, et m'en sortir victorieuse.

- Mais… ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait avec le Garde Impérial ?

- Ca ne compte pas. Ce pauvre Humain n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, comme une excroissance morte du Côté Obscur. Il faut que j'affronte un acteur important de ces noires puissances, le genre contre qui tout Jedi doit se dresser activement.

- Blast ! Tu veux parler de Thorn ?

- Thorn, ou les seigneurs Kathols, peut-être encore quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et tu appréhendes ce moment, j'imagine ?

- Le Côté Obscur se nourrit de la haine, mais aussi de la peur. Si j'ai encore peur, je ne puis l'emporter. Et je n'ai pas l'entraînement de Liam au sabre-laser. Ce qui m'est arrivé face à ce Garde m'incite à penser que je ne suis pas encore prête à assumer le fait de prendre volontairement une vie intelligente, autrement je ne serais pas encore en train d'y penser. Contre quelqu'un comme Thorn, j'ai bien peur de ne pas faire le poids. Et c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus.

Comme la jeune fille se renfrogna, Ezra passa un bras amical sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu seras prête, le moment venu. Bon, on a fini avec eux, j'ai bien envie d'aller me changer les idées. Faut qu'on se remette un peu en forme. Je t'offre un café ?

- Avec plaisir, docteur, ça me fera le plus grand bien.

Un peu plus tard, les deux filles arrivaient à la cafétéria. Chi'ta demanda cependant à la Calipsa de commander pour elle le temps qu'elle soufflât encore un peu dans le patio. La doctoresse entra dans le réfectoire, saisit un pichet de café et deux tasses. Cherchant une table où s'installer, elle fut surprise de voir Liam. Celui-ci était prostré devant une limonade. Ezra s'assit à côté de lui.

- Je sais. Je me suis encore conduit comme un idiot.

- De quoi tu parles, Liam ?

- Ezra, chaque fois que quelqu'un m'énerve, et que je commence à lui répondre, je suis finalement obligé de me taire, sinon le Côté Obscur me fait de l'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Liam raconta à la doctoresse ce qui venait de lui arriver. Ezra mit deux sucres dans son café et commença à remuer la cuiller. Le padawan continua :

- Franchement, j'en ai vraiment plein le dos ! Comment je te l'aurais remis à sa place, ce fils de Hutt ! Ah, si j'avais le droit de leur rabattre le caquet, à tous ces casse-noisettes, je peux te dire qu'ils regretteraient de…

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, normalement, mais comme je tiens à toi, je me permets de te mettre en garde : ce serait la porte ouverte vers le Côté Obscur, tu ne crois pas ?

- Encore et toujours le Côté Obscur ! Je vais finir par renoncer à mes vœux de Jedi ! C'est pas une vie d'être obligé d'écraser sans arrêt devant des lopettes comme ça !

Liam avait crié, attirant l'attention du personnel. Conscient de son état avancé de frustration, il se rassit, et souffla profondément, pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ezra répondit calmement :

- Je peux comprendre que ça doit être extrêmement énervant, surtout pour quelqu'un bouillant d'excitation. Mais considère les choses ainsi : si tu insultes ceux qui t'agressent, non seulement ça n'arrangera rien car tu ne feras que t'énerver plus, mais tu ne vaudras pas mieux qu'eux, parce que tu te mettras à leur niveau. Un jour viendra où tu sauras te défendre sans recourir à la colère ou à l'agression. Tu verras que ce sera beaucoup plus gratifiant pour toi parce que tu sauras que tu réagiras en homme responsable, et par-dessus le marché, la personne qui t'agressera se retrouvera complètement désarçonnée. Mieux, si elle ne se rend pas compte que tu as le dessus, elle s'enfonce encore plus et tu la ridiculises. Plus tard, un autre jour viendra où tu n'auras même pas besoin de te défendre, car personne n'osera t'attaquer.

Ezra avait trouvé les mots et le ton justes. Liam se rassit.

- Tu as peut-être raison…

- Tu es jeune, enthousiaste, et les événements t'ont sacrément fait valser ces dernières semaines. Il est normal que tu finisses par avoir encore des moments de faiblesse, mais je suis certaine qu'avec le temps, tu deviendras aussi balaise en self-control que tes profs. Et puis, pour l'heure, tu peux être tranquille. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jeune que tu as forcément toujours tort. Les gens comme Lin Nunsk ou ceux qui hantent les strates politiciennes ne sont pas de bons exemples. Je peux même dire qu'ils ne valent pas grand-chose question courage Nunsk se sent à l'aise quand il a son armée derrière lui, et quand il est pris, tu es le seul dont il ose se moquer. Par contre, quand c'est un adulte sûr de lui qui lui parle, il se sent déjà moins à l'aise. Je parierais qu'il n'a rien dit à Canderous. Je me trompe ?

Le padawan réfléchit quelques instants, et son visage s'éclaira.

- Non, t'as raison. Il m'a insulté, a mal parlé de Chi'ta… mais c'est tout.

- Alors je pose la question, Liam : est-ce que des gens comme lui valent vraiment la peine de renoncer à tout ce que tu as construit cette dernière année ?

- Sûrement pas ! répondit-il avec un grand éclat de rire, heureux d'avoir compris où la doctoresse Calipsa voulait en venir.

- Voilà ! Tu vois, quand tu veux ! Mais si je peux te donner un dernier conseil…

- Vas-y.

Ezra regarda aux alentours et se pencha en avant, pour chuchoter :

- Évite de parler de céder au Côté Obscur…

- Ca te va bien de me dire ça ! Après ton idée de torturer le mercenaire de Chaktak !

- Face à des sales types, je n'ai aucun scrupule, mais c'est pas pareil pour les gens auxquels je tiens, Liam. J'allais préciser « devant Chi'ta ». Elle tient beaucoup à toi, elle est aussi sous pression que toi, et n'a vraiment pas besoin de t'entendre parler comme ça en ce moment. Elle compte sur toi pour l'aider à garder le cap. Et d'ailleurs, on compte tous sur vous deux. J'imagine que ça vous colle un stress monumental sur les reins, mais en vous épaulant l'un l'autre, vous êtes suffisamment forts. Restez solidaires, et on arrêtera les Kathols. Je te le promets.

C'est à ce moment-là que Chi'ta rejoignit les deux Humains. Comme si de rien n'était, ils l'invitèrent à s'asseoir. Alors, comme elle se sentait mieux, elle se servit enfin une tasse de café noir bien chaud.

Canderous entra en ouvrant violemment la porte. Nunsk, toujours attaché à la chaise, n'avait pas dit un mot. Le Mandalorien écrasa ses poings sur le bureau et colla presque son nez sur celui de l'Impérial. Roulant des yeux terribles, il gronda :

- Pour la dernière fois, Nunsk, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire sur Travnin ?

- …

- Bon, ça suffit.

Le mercenaire en avait maintenant assez.

- Plus de deux heures que je vous retiens, vous n'avez toujours pas desserré les dents, ça commence à bien faire. Vous avez raison, il y a des règles à respecter, même en temps de guerre, et c'est bien pour ça que je ne vous ai pas déjà démonté la gueule sur cette table. Mais il y a des cas extrêmes où les hautes sphères peuvent « oublier » certains détournements si le résultat est concret.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas vous montrer inhumain en vous réfugiant derrière les ordres ou les obligations ? Ce serait d'une mesquinerie !

- Ce genre de remarque de la part d'un capitaine impérial sadique et raciste, je trouve ça très drôle. L'envie de vous démolir le portrait ne me manque pas, Nunsk. Et vu que c'est le sort de tout un secteur qui est en jeu, je parierais que même la Présidente Leïa serait prête à m'amnistier avant de me remettre une médaille si je vous cogne assez fort pour vous faire cracher le morceau. Malgré cela, vous persistez à ne pas l'ouvrir. C'est votre droit le plus absolu, maintenant, vous allez devoir assumer. Mais bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas d'autre solution.

Canderous se releva, recula. Tout en regardant le capitaine, il appela :

- Tu peux venir, je sens qu'il est mûr !

Essayant tant bien que mal de conserver son calme, Lin Nunsk s'attendait à voir entrer une énorme brute armée d'instruments de torture divers et variés. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils quand la jeune créature en ciré arriva. Celle-ci s'inclina poliment avec un grand sourire, exhibant ses incisives. D'un ton mi-énervé, mi-amusé, le mercenaire lui dit :

- Chi'ta, notre invité voudrait t'offrir comme carpette à son patron.

- Oh, quel dommage ! J'y tiens, à ma fourrure ! Elle est si douce, si soyeuse… je parierais que si je faisais un petit effort du côté vestimentaire et ornemental, elle séduirait plus d'un mâle sur mon monde !

- J'en suis certain, petite puce.

La jeune fille approcha en penchant la tête sur le côté, lorgnant l'Impérial avec curiosité. Celui-ci était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Ne me touchez pas.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, capitaine. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'avoir un quelconque contact physique avec vous. Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en critères de séduction chez ceux de votre espèce, mais d'après ce que m'ont rapporté les différents Humains avec qui j'ai pu en parler, je dirais qu'un individu tel que vous serait très « quelconque », pour ne pas dire « banal »… Et le docteur Lohrn n'a pas hésité à vous qualifier de « franchement repoussant ».

- Je crois plutôt qu'elle a dit « franchement _impuissant_ », corrigea Canderous.

- Oh, Canderous, n'êtes-vous pas un peu sévère ? Il n'a pas l'air lésé sur ce point.

- Ca suffit ! cria Nunsk. Qui êtes-vous pour me juger sur ces questions-là ? Une saleté de marmotte géante et insolente ! C'est au zoo que vous devriez être !

Chi'ta leva la main avec un petit sifflement modulé.

- Que d'agressivité… que de terreur, surtout ! Capitaine Nunsk, ne me dites pas qu'un Humain grand et intelligent comme vous, l'aide de camp du puissant Seigneur Thorn, puisse avoir_ peur_ d'une pauvre petite chose comme moi ?

- Je n'ai pas peur, je suis écoeuré ! Vous me répugnez !

- Que vous dites, capitaine. L'Empire vous a appris à détester les gens qui ne sont pas Humains, mais ce mépris n'est qu'une sublimation de la xénophobie à l'état pur que je vous inspire. Vous prétendez me considérer comme bien inférieure à vous, en réalité vous ignorez tout de moi, et c'est ce qui vous terrorise. Toutefois, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est sauver des vies, aussi bien celles des miens que celles des vôtres. Et tout ce que je vous demande, c'est quelques explications.

Tout en parlant, la petite padawan avait gardé la main levée, et avait fait un petit geste du bout des doigts.

- Révélez-nous ce que nous souhaitons savoir, et je vous donne ma parole que vous sortirez de cette pièce pour être confiné dans une cellule décente où vous pourrez attendre tranquillement la décision du juge quant à votre sort.

Canderous avait compris qu'elle avait décidé de pousser le capitaine à parler en utilisant la Force. Et ça marcha, l'Impérial était sans doute entraîné à résister à de nombreuses formes d'interrogatoires, mais sûrement pas à celle-ci.

- Vous allez me dire pourquoi vous êtes venu sur Travnin.

- Je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis venu sur Travnin. La vérité, c'est qu'il y a quelques semaines, les antennes locales de ce monde ont repéré une activité suspecte et inexplicable, apparue brutalement, comme ça, sans qu'on ne puisse déterminer ce que c'était.

- Vous souhaitez me dire quelle était cette activité.

- Je souhaite vous dire quelle était cette activité, en effet, c'était… un signal. Une sorte de signal énergétique. Une communication, un code secret, on n'a pas su le décrypter. C'était quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant, et de totalement inconnu. Le moff Cross, le responsable du secteur installé sur Travnin, a contacté à son tour le seigneur Thorn.

- Le moff Cross, c'est l'Humain que vous avez tué quand nous sommes arrivés ?

- Il allait fuir. Les lâches et les traîtres n'ont pas leur place dans l'Empire.

- Thorn connaissait le moff Cross ?

- Non, mademoiselle, mais il a fait passer le mot à travers le secteur comme quoi il donnerait une prime conséquente à tout officier impérial qui le conduirait sur une piste sérieuse concernant de la technologie inconnue. Il y avait donc quelque chose à aller voir sur Travnin. Le Seigneur Thorn m'a ordonné de m'y rendre pour y mener une investigation conséquente.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit, comme celui de Canderous. Elle agita les doigts.

- Vous voulez me décrire ce que vous avez trouvé, exactement.

- Je veux vous décrire ce que j'ai trouvé, exactement. J'ai envoyé quelques sondes sur la surface de cette planète, et nous avons rapidement trouvé que le signal venait d'un emplacement précis à l'écart. Et les archives de la ville m'ont indiqué qu'il s'agissait de la Vallée du Soleil.

- La Vallée du Soleil ?

- C'est un site désert à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Pozne. J'y ai envoyé un petit contingent en éclairage, et j'étais en train de préparer une expédition plus conséquente au moment où vous êtes arrivés.

- Vous êtes sûr de ne rien me cacher d'autre ?

- Je suis sûr de ne rien vous cacher d'autre.

Chi'ta se tourna vers Canderous.

- Je ne sens pas la moindre trace d'appréhension. À mon avis, s'il n'ajoute rien, c'est qu'il n'a rien à ajouter.

Le Mandalorien hocha lentement la tête, et parut satisfait. Il recula vers la porte.

- Gardes ? On a fini.

Deux miliciens entrèrent, tenant l'Impérial en joue, pendant que le mercenaire et la jeune fille quittaient ensemble la pièce d'interrogatoire improvisée. Ezra, Dankin et Liam, qui avaient tout vu à travers la vitre, les attendaient. Ils applaudirent avec enthousiasme.

- Chi'ta, tu m'épates ! Je pensais que toute sa méchanceté te ferait fuir à toutes jambes ! Comment t'as fait ?

- Simplement en écoutant ses émotions, Liam. Le capitaine Nunsk était avant tout un homme effrayé. Bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu le montrer, Canderous l'avait bien impressionné. J'ai fait abstraction du nombre de dépouilles pour ne pas paraître faible et rester en position dominante. Et puis, j'ai appris à me fortifier face aux êtres insensibles à la Force. Leurs émotions sont bien moins intenses que celles de ceux ayant la Résonance. Devant tout un auditoire hostile, je pense avoir encore besoin d'entraînement, mais face à une personne isolée, je m'en sors, maintenant.

- L'essentiel, c'est que tu aies réussi à le faire parler. T'es la meilleure !

- Merci, docteur Lohrn. À présent, nous savons où chercher.

- Ouais ! Il est temps pour Niourk d'honorer son engagement !

Les cinq camarades étaient à bord d'un long speeder conduit par un grand gaillard du nom de Gillian. Il rappelait un peu Canderous à la jeune Drall, de par son look de baroudeur, avec cheveux longs, barbe de deux semaines, jean délavé et chemise à fleurs, et son attitude nonchalante. Le répulseur s'arrêta au sommet d'un petit monticule.

- Et voilà, les amis ! Nous y sommes !

- Mais… !

Une surprise de taille leur apparut. La Vallée du Soleil était bien là, devant eux… mais elle était complètement inondée. L'eau n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, et les vaguelettes clapotaient sur la poussière.

- Hé, ce n'était pas prévu, ça !

- Ageer ne t'avait rien dit à ce sujet ?

- Non, docteur Lohrn… je ne comprends pas.

Ezra demanda à Gillian :

- Est-ce que ce lac a toujours été là ?

- Non, docteur. Il y avait effectivement des ruines, mais il y a une quinzaine d'années, le gouvernement a voulu construire un barrage pour pouvoir en tirer de l'énergie hydraulique. Conséquence, ce lac artificiel. Évidemment, les archéologues ont râlé, mais quand on leur a coupé les crédits, ils n'ont pu rien dire.

- Le capitaine Nunsk a bien dit qu'il avait envoyé une avant-garde ?

- Ouais, petite puce. Et alors ?

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit de ces gens, là-bas.

Chi'ta montra du doigt le centre du lac. Il y avait une base montée sur flotteurs. Liam distingua des petites silhouettes habillées de blanc qui allaient et venaient sur les passerelles, et quelques bateaux à moteur hors-bord stationnés le long d'un quai amovible. Un drapeau impérial flottait sur le bâtiment le plus grand.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air très nombreux.

- Après ce qui s'est passé, vous pensez bien que le gros des troupes a dû tout laisser en plan pour résister. Il ne doit plus y avoir que quelques soldats.

Canderous utilisa la fonction zoom de son casque pour avoir une meilleure vue de la situation. Il repéra rapidement l'un des hommes en blanc, et étudia son équipement.

- Des soldats des mers. Ils ont des armures légères conçues pour aller sous l'eau, avec un système respiratoire intégré et des fusils à harpon. Leur équipement les rend plus rapides sous l'eau, mais forcément ils sont moins résistants.

- Mais ils ne sont pas venus à pied ! Regardez ça !

Liam fit un geste vers la droite. Les mines se crispèrent devant la forme sombre d'un énorme engin flottant placidement sur la surface du lac. Canderous grinça des dents.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe… Un Transport Blindé de Terrain Aquatique…

- Et son petit frère ! remarqua le docteur Lohrn en désignant un autre véhicule blindé qui émergeait de derrière la base préfabriquée.

Dankin demanda à Gillian :

- Quel est le plan ?

- Regardez sur votre gauche.

Au bord du lac, un peu plus loin, il y avait une grande bâtisse.

- Voici la station de sports nautiques du Lac du Soleil. Jusqu'à ces derniers mois, il y avait régulièrement des touristes pour faire du ski nautique, du parachute ascensionnel, de la plongée, du jetski… La station a dû fermer, mais les équipements sont toujours fonctionnels. De quoi vous permettre de pénétrer au cœur des ruines.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils nous laissent entrer comme ça.

- Sans doute pas, docteur, mais ils auront fort à partie avec nous.

- Avec vous ? demanda Chi'ta, surprise.

- Oui, jeune fille. Vous nous avez aidé à renverser le tyran, nous avons le devoir de vous renvoyer l'ascenseur. Nous allons détourner l'attention des Impériaux en les attaquant pendant que vous irez au fond du lac.

- Vous feriez ça pour nous ?

- Oui, jeune homme.

- Mais… vous allez prendre de gros risques ! Il y aura sûrement des blessés dans vos rangs, et peut-être même des morts ! Vous ne devez pas faire ça pour nous !

Chi'ta, comme à son habitude, laissait parler son empathie naturelle, et prit un air chagriné. Cela contraria un peu Canderous.

- Tu ne vas pas pleurnicher ! Ce sont des durs à cuire, pas des civils empotés !

- Et nous choisissons de vous aider. Votre concours nous a été très précieux, et j'imagine que ce que vous comptez faire dans ces ruines doit vraiment valoir le coup, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Nous allons montrer à ces Imps qui sont les vrais habitants de Travnin ! Sérieusement, de toute façon, après le coup qu'on a porté à Pozne, ils vont se rendre sans faire d'histoire ! Quand ils verront nos gars arriver par centaines, ils ne joueront pas aux héros !

Un deuxième vaisseau de la milice se posa près de la base nautique. Le Togorien eut une moue irritée.

- Ces mouvements vont créer des soupçons chez les Impériaux.

- Peut-être, mais ils n'ont pas tellement les moyens de prendre des initiatives d'attaque, et ça, c'est une certitude. Assez parlé, allons à l'intérieur !

Le petit groupe passa une vingtaine de minutes à explorer la base nautique. La deuxième équipe était menée par une Humaine en combinaison de mécanicienne nommée Trisha. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, à la peau noire, et aux cheveux noués en longues tresses blondes. Elle paraissait aussi énergique et volontaire que Gillian, sinon plus. Elle avait réuni toute l'équipe au grand complet dans la salle de cours théorique de sports, avec un tableau blanc sur lequel elle avait dessiné un plan avec les feutres.

- Voici en gros la situation : la base impériale a été installée juste au-dessus de la tour principale des ruines. Ils acheminent régulièrement le matériel et leurs hommes par le biais d'un submersible qui fait des allers-retours. Le plan est simple : dans une dizaine de minutes, les renforts seront arrivés, et nous lancerons un assaut sur les Imps à la surface. Il n'y aura plus qu'une patrouille ou deux dans les ruines. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous y rendre avec les motos sous-marines.

- Les motos sous-marines ? répéta Liam.

- Oui, des jetskis amphibies fonctionnels en surface et sous l'eau. Ca se conduit comme une bécane, rien de…

- Vous voulez dire que nous… serons _directement dans l'eau _? interrompit Chi'ta.

- Oui, nous n'avons pas accès à un submersible, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est moi qui m'occupe de l'entretien de ces appareils, ça ira comme sur des roulettes.

C'est alors que Liam sentit des effluves désagréables faire des ondulations dans le courant de la Force. C'était une peur panique virulente qui émanait d'une personne qui se trouvait près de lui. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que sa voisine avait l'air terrifiée.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je… j'ai un gros problème.

La jeune Drall tremblait comme une feuille, et ses yeux étaient plus grands que des soucoupes. Liam s'inquiéta.

- Hé, pas de souci ! On va juste faire une excursion dans la flotte !

- Justement…J'ai… je suis sujette à la thalassophobie.

- Décidément, je ne m'habituerai jamais aux mots des Consulaires ! C'est quoi, la thalo… thassalo… enfin, ce truc, là ?

- La peur de l'eau, Liam, intervint Ezra.

- Plus précisément des grands fonds marins, docteur Lohrn. Je peux nager au bord de la mer ou dans une piscine, mais la simple pensée des abysses et des créatures qui s'y cachent me terrorise. Je n'ai même pas vécu d'expérience traumatisante, mais c'est comme ça. C'est bête, hein ?

En voyant le petit sourire navré de la padawan, le docteur Lohrn soupira. C'est à ce moment-là que Canderous rejoignit les autres en bouclant la ceinture de son harnais.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Chi'ta. Normalement, nous ne devrions pas descendre très profondément. On ne sera pas dans le noir complet, y aura au moins les éclairages de l'installation des Imps. Et si ce sont les bêtes qui t'effraient, tu peux être sûre qu'il n'y en aura pas. L'Empire a dû déjà toutes les faire fuir ou les liquider en venant faire leurs fouilles. On verra sans doute un petit poisson ou deux, mais sûrement pas de kraken de Goroth ou de poisson-mâchoire d'argent

- Je vais vous trouver de quoi vous couvrir complètement, intervint Trisha. Comme ça, votre fourrure n'entrera même pas en contact avec l'eau. Vous n'aurez qu'à penser que vous êtes dans l'espace, la différence ne sera pas trop importante.

- Vous avez du matos pour la morphologie d'une Drall ?

- En cherchant bien, on devrait mettre la main sur quelque chose.

Voyant que Chi'ta ne réagit toujours pas, le Mandalorien insista d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre conciliante :

- Allez, petite puce, ne nous oblige pas à te laisser en arrière ! On ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il y aura dans ces ruines, mais moi, je sais qu'on aura de meilleures chances avec toi. Tout se passera bien, je te le promets. Tu monteras entre moi et Liam, comme ça tu seras en sûreté. Dankin, Ezra, vous prendrez un deuxième véhicule.

Les deux autres approuvèrent. Se sentant poussée par le groupe, la petite Drall finit par acquiescer silencieusement, l'air résolu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Liam et Chi'ta entrèrent main dans la main dans la salle de plongée. Le jeune homme avait passé une combinaison légère, avec des chaussures étanches, des gants de caoutchouc, et tenait un masque conçu pour recouvrir le visage, avec une réserve d'oxygène d'une heure intégrée dans le bec. C'est à peine s'il sentait l'équipement sur son dos. Chi'ta, par contre, était engoncée dans un attirail lourd pour elle, et se déplaçait difficilement, mais ne se plaignit pas. On lui avait prêté un scaphandre intégral renforcé de protections de cuivre, avec une épaisse cloche de plexiglas transparent sur la tête et un système de renouvellement d'air.

Le hangar de plongée était une grande pièce au plafond bas, avec une vitre blindée donnant sur une petite salle annexe d'où l'on commandait l'ouverture de la grande porte du fond qui donnait directement sur la mer. Cinq speeders sous-marins étaient alignés à l'opposée de la sortie. Canderous avait déjà pris place sur le siège avant de l'un des véhicules nautiques. Trisha finissait de lui expliquer les fonctions des différentes commandes. Dankin et Ezra étaient montés sur leur appareil.

- Mam'zelle ? Venez par ici, invita Gillian.

La jeune fille approcha docilement de l'Humain. Il était près d'une grue, et jouait avec le crochet.

- On va vous hisser jusqu'à votre siège. Votre scaphandre est équipé d'un harnais. Je vais vous accrocher.

Trisha manoeuvra la grue tandis que Gillian la guidait, poussant de temps en temps Chi'ta d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Au bout d'une minute, elle était pile au-dessus de la moto, et n'avait pas l'air fière.

- Je suis… désolée de…

- Arrête d'être désolée d'exister et d'avoir tes défauts, Chi'ta ! coupa Canderous. Personne ne te demande d'être parfaite. Moi, je trouve ça même plutôt amusant !

Trisha baissa la manette de commande de la grue, fit descendre lentement la jeune fille et la déposa pile entre les deux Humains. Canderous retira le crochet, le poussa vers la mécanicienne, et reprit sa position mains sur le guidon. Trisha et Gillian entrèrent dans la cabine de commande du sas. Un haut-parleur crachota et la voix de la mécanicienne se fit entendre.

- Tout va bien, les amis ?

- Au poil !

- Impeccable.

- Pas de problème !

- C'est quand vous voulez.

- Jusqu'ici… tout va bien.

- Parfait. Mettez vos masques et calez bien les écouteurs dans vos oreilles !

Liam regarda plus attentivement son masque de plongée, et remarqua deux petites tiges latérales qu'il n'avait pas vues. Gillian expliqua :

- Ces bitonios ont une double fonction : ils vous permettront de recevoir et d'entendre les communications radio, et protégeront vos tympans de la pression.

- Jeune fille, vous avez un système de communication dans le scaphandre.

- D'autres questions ? Non ? Bon, on lance la procédure.

Une alarme retentit et plusieurs gyrophares tournoyèrent. La jeune Drall sentit un frisson nerveux lui hérisser le pelage quand elle vit plusieurs grilles sur la paroi d'en face laisser passer de l'eau de mer. Une flaque se forma au pied de la grande porte, puis se répandit rapidement à travers tout le hangar. Bientôt, il y avait une quinzaine de centimètres d'eau, et le niveau montait rapidement.

- Dankin, fais comme moi : enclenche la fonction « amphibie ».

Le Togorien obéit. Des ouvertures laissèrent l'eau pénétrer dans les flotteurs de leurs engins, qui restèrent posés sur la plate-forme alors que le niveau d'eau salée montait toujours. Chi'ta respirait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus bruyamment. Canderous l'entendit par le communicateur et regarda par-dessus son épaule. La pauvrette s'agitait de plus en plus nerveusement.

- Tout va bien. Souffle profondément, ta combinaison est parfaitement étanche. Trisha me l'a confirmé : au moindre pépin, on arrête tout et la pièce est immédiatement vidée.

- D'accord… Je…. je serai forte.

- Fermez les yeux et respirez un bon coup, conseilla Gillian à travers le communicateur. Cela devrait vous détendre, vous aider à ne pas faire attention.

L'eau montait de plus en plus. Bientôt, la jeune fille sentit le contact de la matière liquide effleurer ses pieds, puis remonter le long de ses mollets.

_C'est purement psychologique, ma fille, ce scaphandre est étanche, tu ne devrais même pas éprouver une différence de température !_

Alors elle suivit les instructions de Gillian. Elle crispa les paupières, et tâcha de respirer le plus lentement qu'elle put. Chaque expiration lui demandait plus d'une dizaine de secondes.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- J'ai dit quelque chose, maître Dankin ?

- Tu as parlé d'émotion et de paix, de passion… je n'ai pas tout compris.

- C'est le credo des Jedi, Dankin. Je crois que Chi'ta l'a récité sans s'en rendre compte.

C'était exact. Elle avait tellement fermé ses sens qu'elle n'avait plus tellement la perception de ce qu'elle faisait vraiment. Elle entendit une sorte de grondement devant elle, et la voix de Canderous :

- Prêts à partir, les gars ? Dankin, pousse la manette des gaz !

Et le véhicule s'ébranla. La jeune fille osa alors ouvrir les yeux, et ne put réprimer un petit gémissement apeuré. Le hangar était complètement inondé, si l'on ne tenait pas compte des quelques bulles d'air emprisonnées sous le plafond, et le rideau d'acier était relevé, laissant voir l'extérieur.

- Tout est nickel, les voyants de votre combinaison l'indiquent, mam'zelle.

- Bonne chance, les gars ! Ne vous faites aucun souci pour les Imps, on s'en charge.

- Bon, c'est parti ! jubila Canderous.

Les deux jetskis décollèrent simultanément, et après quelques tâtonnements, les deux pilotes quittèrent le hangar pour se retrouver dans les eaux du lac. Chi'ta passait alternativement d'une peur panique difficile à contenir à une sorte d'étrange fascination. C'était quelque chose de vraiment extraordinaire, à la fois merveilleux et inquiétant. Au-dessus d'elle, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, elle pouvait deviner la surface de l'eau qui ondulait furieusement tandis que les embarcations impériales et des forces insurgées se croisaient. Et en dessous, l'obscurité des profondeurs ressemblait à une gigantesque bouche prête à la happer. Elle s'empressa de tourner la tête vers l'autre moto pour ne pas y penser.

- Où est-ce que nous devons aller ? demanda le docteur Lohrn.

- Gillian m'a montré une issue, à l'aide d'un schéma fait avec des senseurs tridimensionnels. On va descendre un peu. Regardez en face, plus bas.

Tous pouvaient distinguer quelque chose pile sous la base impériale préfabriquée. Plusieurs bâtiments d'aspect ancien étaient partiellement engloutis par le sable et les diverses mousses aquatiques. Au milieu de cet amas, il y avait une construction particulièrement grande. C'était un gigantesque cylindre de plusieurs centaines de mètres de circonférence, qui dépassait du fond sableux d'au moins une quarantaine de mètres. Canderous continua son explication.

- Nous allons entrer par ici, les Impériaux ont débloqué une ouverture de l'autre côté de cette grande tour centrale. Dankin, on contourne par la droite.

- Compris.

À l'avant de son speeder, Dankin ressemblait à une sorte de monstre marin dont le pelage ondulait au gré des eaux.

_Certaines ethnies surnomment les phoques « lions de mer »… Voilà un surnom qui lui irait à merveille !_ pensa la jeune fille avec amusement.

Les miliciens de Travnin avaient l'avantage du nombre, et les quelques Impériaux ne résistèrent pas longtemps. En levant les yeux, Ezra vit nettement les coques des embarcations à moteur accoster. Même les deux TB-TA furent rapidement coulés par les assauts répétés des torpilles envoyées sous leur ligne de flottaison.

- Oh-ho ! Les soldats des mers nous ont repérés ! constata Liam. On aurait peut-être dû prendre des fusils à harpons !

- Relax, ils ont trop la trouille pour s'intéresser à nous. Regardez, ils regagnent la surface ! Ils vont se rendre, eux aussi.

- Ces Imps savent quand s'arrêter, au moins.

Chi'ta voyait l'immense masse cylindrique se rapprocher, envahir peu à peu tout le champ de vision que lui laissait son casque. Comme ils étaient très proches, elle constata que le bâtiment était construit tout de pierre taillée, et que des formes grossières ressemblant vaguement à des statues étaient visibles ça et là dans des niches pratiquées. Encore plus bas, il y avait bien un grand trou dans la paroi, éclairé de l'intérieur par des projecteurs installés par les Impériaux.

- Parfait ! On y va, sans se bousculer, ça va être un peu délicat.

- Y a longtemps qu'ils ont commencé leurs recherches là-dedans, tu crois ?

- J'en sais rien, Liam. L'avantage, c'est qu'on devrait déboucher dans un endroit relativement praticable.

Liam ne put s'empêcher de serrer un peu les dents quand le jetski pénétra dans l'ouverture. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle inondée, mais haute de plafond. D'autres projecteurs éclairaient les lieux suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent voir au-dessus d'eux les coques de deux speeders aquatiques parqués non loin d'une partie du plafond encore en place.

- Parfait, on va pouvoir accoster ici. Dankin, les ballasts !

En appuyant sur la commande appropriée, Canderous et Dankin lancèrent l'évacuation d'eau des flotteurs de leurs véhicules, les faisant remonter jusqu'à la surface, et se garèrent près du quai improvisé. Tous mirent pied à terre – les deux grands costauds conjuguèrent leurs muscles pour faire descendre la jeune Drall. Le docteur Lohrn brandit la tige enregistreuse de son bloc de données.

- L'analyse est formelle, c'est de l'air parfaitement respirable. Nous pouvons enlever les masques.

Ce qu'ils firent. Liam aida Chi'ta à retirer son attirail, à la demande de celle-ci. Quand elle n'eut plus sur le dos que la tunique légère qu'elle avait gardée, elle s'étira en soupirant de soulagement.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Très bien, maître Dankin.

- Pas de difficultés à respirer ?

- Absolument aucune, docteur Lohrn. Je... je pense m'en être bien sortie, compte tenu du comité d'accueil.

- Tu vois, c'est allé tout seul ! plaisanta le mercenaire.

Ezra s'était déplacée vers l'un des murs. Elle regardait les centaines de glyphes et de dessins gravés dans le mur, et les filmait consciencieusement avec la caméra de son bloc de données.

- Je n'arrive pas à voir de quoi il s'agit, mais autant garder des souvenirs.

Au milieu de la salle, non loin d'une grande ouverture taillée dans la paroi qui donnait sur un corridor sombre et étroit, les Impériaux avaient entassé quelques caisses de matériel. Dankin y jeta un œil, ne vit rien d'intéressant à son goût. Du matériel de recherche, des excavateurs, des senseurs portatifs, des projecteurs sur pied… Les autres s'apprêtaient à franchir le seuil de l'arche. Canderous avait sorti son armure du coffre du jetski, et finissait de la rajuster.

- J'ai un système de vision infrarouge, je passe devant.

Puis, tenant son blaster sonique à deux mains le canon pointé vers le sol, le mercenaire avança bravement dans l'obscurité, suivi par Ezra, les deux padawans, et Dankin, qui ferma la marche. La jeune Drall frémit en sentant sous ses pieds nus l'humidité glacée des pavés. Elle avait un peu de mal à respirer. L'atmosphère était très humide, et de plus en plus chaude. On n'entendait que de petits claquements, ceux de l'eau tombant ça et là goutte à goutte.

Des cris terrorisés, des vociférations et des coups de blaster répétés déchirèrent violemment le silence étouffant. Les cinq compères s'arrêtèrent net. Canderous pouvait voir loin devant une intersection comprenant un chemin vers la gauche et un autre vers la droite. Une lumière vacillante venant de la gauche s'amplifiait, tout comme les cris.

Soudain ils virent un groupe de quatre soldats de choc marcher à reculons tout en tirant comme des forcenés vers la gauche. Chi'ta n'eut aucun mal à déceler la terreur qui émanait d'eux. Les autres pouvaient entendre leurs cris épouvantés alors qu'ils disparaissaient de leur champ de vision. Les tirs orangés de leurs armes illuminaient le corridor. C'est alors que Dankin entendit un martèlement sourd qui faisait régulièrement trembler toute la structure. Il brandit son arbalète, anticipant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle catastrophe, et vit, comme ses camarades, trois énormes silhouettes lourdes passer lentement devant eux, sans s'arrêter, à la poursuite des Impériaux. Le faible niveau d'éclairage ne lui avait pas permis ce que c'était exactement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Personne ne pipa mot de leur côté. En revanche, les Impériaux poussaient des exclamations effrayées.

- Repliez-vous, soldats !

- Les blasters ne servent à rien, chef !

- Sortez vos grenades, espèce de…

- Chef ! Y en a derrière !

- Non ! AAAHHH !

D'autres grondements gutturaux retentirent par-dessus les cris épouvantés des Impériaux, puis ce fut le silence. Les lourds bruits de pas s'éloignèrent, le calme revint dans les couloirs sombres. Les deux padawans étaient littéralement pétrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir et entendre. La Calipsa n'en menait pas large, pas plus que le chasseur Togorien. Seul Canderous se permit d'observer comme si de rien n'était :

- Ca ressemblait à d'espèces d'énormes statues vaguement humanoïdes. Elles avaient l'air de peser plusieurs dizaines de tonnes.

- C'est pas vrai, grimaça Ezra. Bon sang, manquait plus que ça !

- C'est peut-être pas des méchants !

- La barbe, Canderous ! Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison ! Nous n'avons rien à craindre de ces espèces de machins colossaux ! C'est juste le service de gardiennage ! Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquilles parce que c'est nous ?!

- Euh… je crois que nous devrions continuer notre progression, chuchota Chi'ta.

La doctoresse considéra le reste du groupe.

- Elle a raison, faut continuer. Les bruits ont cessé, je crois que ces « statues » sont parties. J'avance en reconnaissance, vous me suivrez à mon signal.

- Docteur Lohrn ! Je… je vous en conjure, soyez prudente !

L'Humaine fit un clin d'œil à la jeune Drall.

- Allons, depuis le temps, tu me connais, non ?

- Justement, raison de plus pour s'en faire ! ironisa Canderous.

Sans faire plus attention, la jeune femme prit une nouvelle tige éclairante, l'alluma, et s'avança bravement, serrant son blaster dans sa main libre.

Quelques pas plus loin, elle arriva à l'intersection. Pas moyen d'avancer davantage, il fallait choisir entre la voie de gauche et la voie de droite. La doctoresse opta pour celle de droite. Elle avança quelques dizaines de mètres dans une pénombre, et fit la grimace en voyant les soldats de choc par terre, broyés, leurs pièces d'armure blanches fendues et brisées. Mais elle continua d'avancer, sans y penser. Elle sentit un courant d'air s'amplifier encore et encore.

Le corridor débouchait sur une salle aux dimensions cyclopéennes. Elle était tellement immense que la Calipsa ne pouvait distinguer ni le plafond, ni le plancher. Son bâton lumineux éclairait faiblement sur sa droite un mur vaguement circulaire constitué d'énormes blocs de pierre taillée. Il n'y avait devant elle qu'une rampe, à peine assez large pour permettre à une seule personne de passer sans trop de risques de tomber. Il n'y avait même pas de barrière. En regardant plus bas, elle vit le chemin descendre en une longue vrille, et comprit qu'il ne devait faire qu'une vingtaine de centimètres d'épaisseur. Une technologie mystérieuse et sans doute particulièrement avancée permettait donc d'emprunter un pont qui évoluait comme une spirale, sans paraître accuser le poids de la jeune femme.

_Blast... Kathols ou Aing-Tee, l'architecte et l'ingénieur ont fait fort._

Elle rangea son blaster, sortit une autre tige lumineuse de sa sacoche, l'alluma, et laissa tomber la première tige en contrebas. Le bâton éclairant descendit à toute vitesse, et fut englouti par l'obscurité. La doctoresse fit la moue.

_J'espère que ça ne descend pas sur trente kilomètres !_

Quelque chose la tira brutalement de ses pensées. Un bruit venait de retentir au-dessus d'elle. Pendant un instant, elle pensa à un battement d'ailes.

_Y a des bestioles, là-dedans ?_

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un formidable grondement s'éleva des profondeurs de la terre, faisant trembler les murs, provoquant la chute de gravillons, avant de s'atténuer peu à peu et laisser place au silence. Sans trop se poser de questions, Ezra sortit une grenade à onde de choc assommante, la dégoupilla et la laissa tomber. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit l'explosion et vit un court instant l'éclat de lumière propre aux armes incapacitantes. Rien d'autre ne se produisit.

- Hé, t'as pas peur de gâcher ? demanda Canderous qui venait de la rejoindre.

- Je ne sais pas trop de quoi avoir peur. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il va falloir descendre.

Les trois autres parurent à la porte, et tous les cinq suivirent prudemment le sentier. Pendant de très longues minutes, ils progressèrent sans dire un mot, surveillant chaque pas pour éviter de tomber. De temps à autre, un étrange son ondulait dans le silence. Un croassement, un battement d'aile, un grattement. Enfin, le sentier revint à l'horizontale, et partait tout droit. Encore quelques dizaines de mètres, et ils arrivèrent à une intersection.

- Bon, on passe par où ? Tout droit, ou à droite ? demanda Ezra.

- Tout droit, c'est pas la peine, répliqua Canderous. J'arrive à voir ce que c'est, le sentier remonte en une spirale comme celle qu'on vient d'emprunter.

- Ca retourne probablement vers l'entrée, au couloir d'où venaient ces… statues.

- Les statues… où sont-elles donc ? s'inquiéta Chi'ta.

- Je ne les vois pas. Si ça se trouve, elles sont tombées, elles ont sauté dans le trou, ou elles se sont encastrées dans la roche, qui sait ?

- Ou alors, elles ont emprunté le chemin de droite, gronda Dankin.

- De toute façon, c'est là où l'on va devoir aller, c'est la seule issue à part faire demi-tour.

Et la petite bande bifurqua vers la droite pour continuer. En approchant, ils distinguèrent une sombre masse vaguement éclairée par des projecteurs impériaux. Grâce à ses sens exacerbés par la Force, Liam voyait aussi clairement qu'en plein jour, tout comme Chi'ta. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, encore moins d'une statue mouvante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, à votre avis ?

- Le centre de cette citadelle.

Ils étaient arrivés aux abords d'un disque de pierre flottant au-dessus du gouffre. Au centre de cette plate-forme géante, il y avait un grand cylindre d'une quarantaine de mètres de circonférence. Toute sa surface était constellée de glyphes gravés, de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles.

Un sifflement modulé attira l'attention. C'était Chi'ta, clouée sur place, qui restait sans faire un pas de plus. Le front de Dankin se creusa.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Il y a quelque chose de vivant, ici. Une présence vraiment… très importante.

- Ouais, Chi'ta a raison, les gars. Moi aussi, je ressens… blast !

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Il y a un énorme machin sous nos pieds ! Quand je dis « énorme », c'est que c'est grand ! Ca fait plusieurs dizaines de mètres au moins !

Une nouvelle rumeur roula sur les parois de la caverne, plus grave, plus longue, plus forte. Les murs tremblèrent, et des cailloux tombèrent dans des traînées de poussière.

- Maintenant j'en suis sûr, ça vient d'en dessous. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit un simple courant d'air.

Le mercenaire avança à pas de loup jusqu'au rebord, et pencha très lentement la tête par-dessus le rebord. Il contempla attentivement le gouffre.

- Nom d'un cœur de réacteur…

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Est-ce dangereux ?

- Seulement si on tombe. Venez voir. Attention les yeux.

Dankin rejoignit son ami, et leva la tige éclairante. La lumière n'arrivait cependant pas à crever l'obscurité. Canderous prit la tige, l'attacha à son rouleau de synthécorde, et la fit descendre lentement. Quand enfin elle éclaira les parois du gouffre, les autres que le fond de la caverne était conique, et était constellé d'aspérités.

- C'est étrange, ces stalagmites sont réparties de manière un peu trop régulière pour être naturelle.

- Je crois que t'as pas encore pigé, petite puce. C'est on ne peut plus naturel, mais ce ne sont pas des stalagmites.

Quelque chose bougea dans la semi-obscurité, une sorte de serpent large comme une cuisse de Wookiee. Soudain, la jeune fille comprit, et recula en toute hâte.

- Par le Grand Fouisseur !

- Par les rubans de feu du blason Calipsa !

Liam n'arrivait même plus à articuler une syllabe. Aucun doute ne subsistait, le fond de la caverne était occupé par un sarlacc, cet animal gigantesque vivant immergé dans le sol, ne laissant à l'air libre qu'une bouche immense garnie de crocs entre lesquels plusieurs langues brassaient l'air à la recherche d'une proie à capturer et à avaler. Généralement, cette créature étendait de longs tentacules sous terre, et ne pouvait presque pas se déplacer. Celui-ci était véritablement gargantuesque, et cette gueule devait mesurer une bonne centaine de mètres d'un bout à l'autre, sinon davantage.

Canderous se tourna vers les autres.

- À votre avis, quel âge a ce truc ?

- Pour avoir une taille pareille ? Plusieurs siècles au bas mot ! répondit Ezra.

- Nous devrions peut-être nous intéresser à ce grand pilier, vous ne croyez pas ?

Chi'ta s'approcha de la colonne. Les sculptures étaient d'une incroyable finesse, et l'humidité, les courants d'air et les glissements de terrain n'avaient l'air nullement altérés. En approchant, le petit groupe entendit derrière la pierre sculptée de vagues bruits de lourdes machineries encore fonctionnelles. La jeune fille leva la tête et tendit l'index.

- Regardez !

Elle montrait quelque chose qui dépassait de la surface cylindrique, une dizaine de mètres plus haut. C'était un renforcement d'où émergeait une tête de pierre carrée, dont la forme représentait vaguement celle d'un lézard. Grâce à son dispositif infrarouge, Canderous put voir qu'en face, sur la paroi opposée de la caverne, il y avait également une sculpture. Sous les deux têtes, une grande ouverture laissait paraître des engrenages. En longeant le grand cylindre central, Dankin remarqua à haute voix qu'il y avait en tout trois têtes de pierre disposées à égale distance l'une de l'autre, exactement à la même hauteur, et que chacune faisait face à une tête sculptée encastrée dans la paroi rocheuse de la grotte.

- Hé, il y a un message écrit, là-dessus !

Le mercenaire venait de repérer une lourde plaque de bronze poli dans laquelle étaient gravés de nombreux glyphes. Dankin leva son bâton éclairant et s'approcha.

- Mh, mh… C'est de l'Aing-Tee, à votre avis ?

- Ca me rappelle les glyphes du logiciel de traduction mis au point par les Jedi.

- Pas exactement, docteur Lohrn ! s'exclama Chi'ta.

Les deux padawans se placèrent face à la plaque. La jeune fille pencha la tête, et son condisciple fronça le visage.

- C'est une variante du langage des Kathols, une sorte de simplification. Bien sûr, ce dispositif est enterré ici depuis très longtemps, mais n'oublions pas que, contrairement à l'alphabet Kathol qui est resté figé pendant quatre mille ans, le langage des Aing-Tee a évolué, et toutes ces installations sont plus récentes que la catastrophe de la Faille.

- Tu arrives à comprendre quelque chose, petite puce ?

- Les Aing-Tee utilisent des dérivations de la technologie des Kathols, il est probable qu'ils en aient aussi repris le langage après l'avoir adapté à leur pratique.

- Et tu peux nous le lire ?

Liam posa son doigt sur le premier glyphe, comme s'il espérait pouvoir mieux en saisir la signification par le contact. Lentement, il articula :

- « Marche… Suis le chemin… du Ta-Ree... et de ses manifestations. »

- « Contemple l'éclat de la route… que forment les larmes des Grands Anciens… et restitue ses pas… de la terre jusqu'au ciel », continua Chi'ta.

- « Le fidèle aura la connaissance… l'infidèle sera châtié. »

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est ce qui est écrit ?

- Pratiquement, Canderous.

- C'est dingue ! Comment vous faites ?

Les deux padawans se regardèrent.

- C'est un peu difficile à dire…

- On ne l'explique pas, docteur Lohrn. Une manifestation mineure de la Force, ou autre chose ? Dans tous les cas, ça s'amplifie progressivement.

- Plus on approche des Kathols, et plus on comprend comment ils marchent.

- Admettons… Et c'est quoi, la signification, à votre avis ?

- Peut-être bien que cela aurait un rapport avec ces espèces de cristaux ? Vous ne pensez pas, maître Dankin ?

Chi'ta montrait du doigt une petite niche creusée juste au-dessus de la plaque de bronze. Trois cristaux de la taille d'un poing, finement taillés, y étaient disposés en triangle. L'un était de couleur bleue, le deuxième était rouge, et le troisième vert.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut en faire, à votre avis ?

- Appuyer sur l'un d'eux, j'imagine.

- Mais lequel ?

- C'est probablement ce que raconte cette énigme.

- Est-ce que j'essaie ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Liam. Il continua :

- Peut-être que ces cristaux réagissent avec la Force. J'essaie quelle couleur ?

- Vert ! s'exclama Chi'ta. Si quelque chose devait nous arriver, autant que ce soit dû à la couleur de l'espoir.

Le jeune homme tendit la main, et posa les phalanges sur la surface lisse du bloc transparent. La pierre précieuse était tiède. Il poussa légèrement, et le cristal s'enfonça avec un cliquetis. Il y eut un tintement aigu et feutré, comme le son d'un diapason, pendant qu'une lumière douceâtre illumina le cristal vert de l'intérieur.

Mais il ne se passa rien de plus. Le docteur Lohrn haussa les épaules.

- Bon. On dirait que les choses sont un peu plus complexes que prévu.

- Que faire d'autre ?

- Si vous voulez mon avis, un seul, c'est pas assez, suggéra Canderous.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, la pierre transparente s'éteignit, et revint à sa place initiale.

- Bon, il doit falloir appuyer sur les trois cristaux assez rapidement, qu'ils puissent être allumés tous les trois.

- Oui, mais dans quel ordre ? Rappelez-vous que le texte dit clairement « l'infidèle sera châtié » !

- Je suppose qu'il serait préférable que nous trouvions la bonne combinaison du premier coup au lieu de faire des essais au petit bonheur…

Et ils se mirent à réfléchir. L'un s'assit par terre, l'autre resta debout à déambuler, silencieusement ou en marmonnant des syllabes plus ou moins intelligibles.

- « L'infidèle sera châtié »…

- « L'éclat de la route »…

- « De la terre jusqu'au ciel »…

Le Mandalorien était de plus en plus frustré. Il s'accroupit près de Chi'ta.

- Petite puce, c'est toi la plus intelligente et la plus cultivée d'entre nous ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas caler là-dessus !

- Non, Canderous, non ! Laissez-moi réfléchir… qui sont ces « Grands Anciens », à votre avis ?

- Sans doute ceux qui ont… enfin, qui auraient créé l'univers, suggéra Ezra. Les Précurseurs de Kathol, et peut-être d'autres de la même puissance.

- Et que seraient leurs larmes, à votre avis ? gronda le Togorien.

- Des larmes qui formerait une route allant de la terre jusqu'au ciel…

Liam laissait son regard errer sur les parois. Soudain, il reçut une goutte d'eau sur le crâne. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour essuyer l'eau en regardant pensivement le plafond, quand son esprit s'illumina. Il se frappa le front.

- La pluie ! La pluie, c'est comme des larmes ! Et la pluie, quand il y a du soleil…

- …ça forme un arc-en-ciel ! s'écria Chi'ta. L'arc-en-ciel relie le ciel et la terre ! Oui ! Il faut appuyer sur les cristaux dans l'ordre des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel !

- C'est une possibilité.

- On tente ?

Les cinq amis se regardèrent avec appréhension. Comme aucun n'avait rien de mieux à proposer, ils laissèrent Chi'ta approcher de la colonne, et tendre la main vers la niche.

- Si l'on s'en tient au spectre lumineux, l'ordre serait « rouge, vert, bleu ». J'y vais ?

Après un court silence approbateur, la jeune fille poussa fermement la pierre rouge qui s'enfonça avec une tonalité grave. Puis elle fit de même avec la pierre verte, et appuya enfin sur la bleue. Les trois tonalités sonnèrent de plus en plus fort. Un grand bruit de mécanique se mettant en marche après des siècles de sommeil ébranla toute la caverne. En l'air, l'une des têtes de pierre bougea, et avança. Tous comprirent qu'elle était au bout d'un long pilier de pierre horizontal qui soutenait la tête de lézard et la bougeait lentement jusqu'à celle de la paroi opposée. Des raclements similaires laissaient comprendre que les deux autres têtes bougeaient de la même façon.

Liam fit rapidement le tour de la colonne. La première tête était maintenant à moins d'un mètre de l'autre. Un rayon d'énergie dorée jaillit des yeux et de la bouche de la tête de pierre incrustée dans la surface de la grotte et pénétra dans les orifices de la statue du pilier. Le deuxième pilier, celui sur la gauche du panneau aux cristaux, se positionna pareillement, le flux de lumière dorée illumina les alentours. Les cinq compères regardaient tous la troisième tête de pierre, à droite. La mécanique fonctionnait, le pilier progressait lentement… mais soudain, il s'arrêta, et un grincement inquiétant vrilla tous les tympans. Un dispositif de sûreté se mit en marche, et les trois piliers se rétractèrent simultanément. Le silence revint dans la grotte.

- Évidemment, c'était trop simple ! persifla Canderous.

- Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, cette fois ? demanda Ezra avec agacement.

Chi'ta plissa les yeux, et renifla.

- Oh-ho ! Regardez dans l'encoche !

En effet, l'ouverture sous la tête de pierre laissait voir les engrenages qui étaient bloqués par une énorme brique coincée entre deux dents.

- Saleté…

- Tu ne peux pas la faire sauter, Canderous ?

- Non, Liam ! Il ne faut pas prendre le risque de détruire tout le mécanisme ! J'ai une meilleure idée.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je vais monter pour aller la virer de là.

- D'accord. Et tu montes comment ?

- Avec ça, répondit le Mandalorien en tapotant ses bottes pour mettre en valeur les petites fusées intégrées.

Le plan paraissant raisonnable, il fut approuvé. Canderous enclencha donc les réacteurs de ses bottes, et se retrouva volant à près de dix mètres de hauteur. Faisant face à la tête de lézard sculptée, il considéra attentivement le mécanisme. Déplacer le morceau de pierre n'allait pas être une opération très compliquée, mais il allait falloir agir avec prudence.

- Alors, ça se présente comment ? cria Liam d'en bas.

- Une seconde, je réfléchis.

- Il ne te suffit pas de pousser un grand coup ?

- Et me retrouver avec le bras coincé là-dedans ? Non, il faut…

Le Mandalorien s'interrompit. Il venait d'entendre un son. Encore une espèce de froissement, mais celui-ci était plus près, beaucoup trop près. En tournant la tête vers la gauche, il aperçut une forme effilée foncer vers lui à toute vitesse. Il crispa les pieds, tendant les orteils en arrière, pour s'écarter de sa trajectoire il calcula mal son coup, et se retrouva compressé contre la paroi de roche taillée.

En bas, ses camarades avaient déjà tous porté la main à leurs ceinturons, prêts à sortir leurs armes. Les projecteurs sur trépied éclairaient par intermittence les silhouettes mouvantes de deux créatures ailées. La doctoresse Calipsa reconnut sans mal des ibbots, oiseaux de proie de près de cinq mètres d'envergure, défendant farouchement leur territoire. Quelque chose perturba la jeune Drall : ils semblaient émettre une curieuse radiation, différente de celle qui émanait de toute créature vivante, sensible ou non à la Force. Dankin, de son côté, distingua un éclat rouge, malveillant, qui illuminait les yeux tels des phares.

Liam préféra l'action à la réflexion. Il sortit son blaster de sport et ouvrit le feu sur l'un des ibbots. Il atteignit l'oiseau du premier coup, l'abattant sur-le-champ. Canderous se dégagea de la paroi et voulut descendre. Encore peu habitué à ses bottes à réaction, il coupa les moteurs, et tomba comme une pierre. Une rapide pression sur l'interrupteur de sa ceinture antigrav lui évita de s'écraser d'extrême justesse. Le deuxième oiseau piailla furieusement en planant en direction de Chi'ta. Ouvrant un large bec, il cracha un puissant jet de vapeur d'eau. La jeune fille roula sur le côté et évita le liquide brûlant.

L'ibbot s'éloigna, passa derrière la colonne, laissant un léger répit. Hélas, quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave attira l'attention des cinq camarades. Des coups sourds, réguliers, faisaient trembler toute la passerelle.

- Oh, blast ! Ils reviennent !

Liam avait vu juste. Quatre énormes statues avançaient en file indienne. Maintenant qu'elles évoluaient dans une zone un peu éclairée, elles paraissaient mieux. Elles étaient à l'image de grandes créatures vaguement humanoïdes, avec des bras larges comme des colonnes, d'énormes blocs carrés en guise de pied. Sur le sommet de l'assemblage compact de leur corps, leur tête était sculptée à la même effigie que celles de la colonne centrale, et étaient tout aussi inexpressives. Les deux padawans tremblaient déjà à l'idée d'avoir à affronter de tels mastodontes. Mais les gardiens s'arrêtèrent en rang au niveau de l'intersection et restèrent immobiles, comme attendant de nouveaux ordres.

L'ouïe acérée de Dankin fut attirée par le battement d'aile de l'ibbot restant. Le Togorien brandit son arbalète, et fit sauter la tête du volatile qui s'abîma dans la bouche du sarlacc.

Tous sens en alerte, les cinq compères guettaient le moindre mouvement de la part des statues animées. Elles restaient toujours immobiles. La tension rendait Liam de plus en plus nerveux. Canderous demanda :

- Je canarde ?

- T'es dingue ? Pour l'instant, ces choses ne nous considèrent pas comme étant hostiles, il faut que ça continue !

- T'as peut-être raison, toubib, mais je me sens quand même pas très tranquille. J'ai une méchante impression… comme si la situation allait encore se dégrader.

À peine le Mandalorien avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un croassement strident éclata à travers toute la caverne. Une ombre impressionnante passa en flèche. C'était encore un ibbot, mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus grand que les deux autres, et accusait une envergure de douze bons mètres. L'oiseau géant piqua vers le gouffre, disparaissant à la vue des cinq camarades en un clin d'œil, puis le silence revint. Les deux non-Humains avaient eu le temps de distinguer une forme humanoïde sur le dos de l'ibbot aux yeux rouges.

- Ce volatile géant sert de monture à quelqu'un ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- T'as eu le temps de voir qui c'était ?

- Pour ma part, j'ai une petite idée… murmura pensivement le docteur Lohrn.

Un cri mélangeant rage et amertume répondit à la suggestion de la Calipsa. C'était une voix féminine amplifiée par quelque procédé surnaturel, qui tonna à travers toute l'immensité de la caverne :

- Qu'avez-vous fait de lui, pauvres sous-créatures ?

- Ah, je crois qu'on a été rejoints par Madame Cafard ! bredouilla la doctoresse sur un ton qui se voulait dédramatisant.

L'ibbot géant resurgit des profondeurs de la grotte, volant sur place à hauteur de la petite bande. Cette fois, tous purent voir la silhouette d'une personne sur un harnais attaché à l'animal. Il n'était cependant pas aisé de voir précisément de qui il s'agissait en raison de la semi-obscurité, et parce qu'une espèce de champ de force cristallin aux reflets dorés entourait ses membres, son tronc et sa tête, comme une armure cubique. Canderous tenta bien de déstabiliser la cavalière d'un tir de blaster sonique. L'onde fut absorbée par le bouclier d'énergie. La silhouette leva un bras, et un cône de flammes vertes sorti de sa paume balaya le rebord de la plate-forme. Personne ne fut blessé, mais cette attaque avait déstabilisé les cinq amis, permettant à l'ibbot de disparaître à nouveau. Derechef, la voix furibarde éclata :

- Qu'avez-vous fait du corps de mon époux ?

- Ben… pour tout vous dire, rien, répondit Canderous. Il a été emporté par une équipe de scientifiques marrons.

- Je suis certaine qu'il a été découpé en petits morceaux sur une table de dissection comme un sujet d'étude, enchaîna Ezra, un vilain sourire aux lèvres. Votre bien-aimé repose désormais dans une trentaine de bocaux remplis de formol !

Chi'ta posa sa main sur le bras de la doctoresse.

- Docteur Lohrn, je vous en prie, vous attisez son désespoir !

- Si ça peut l'amener à montrer sa sale trogne royale, pour moi, ce n'est pas un problème. Il est temps qu'on ait une conversation entre adultes civilisés. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, votre Altesse ?

Évidemment, par « conversation entre adultes civilisés », le docteur Lohrn sous-entendait quelque chose de beaucoup moins amical. Déjà elle avait le blaster levé, prêt à tirer, et jetait de brefs coups d'œil aux alentours. Parée à tout recevoir, elle invectiva encore :

- C'est ça, allez ! Restez planquée dans les ténèbres, là d'où vous émergez ! Surtout, ne vous montrez pas ! Si vous sortez de votre trou, ces automates vont vous broyer ! Les Aing-Tee n'aiment pas beaucoup qu'on vienne mettre le boxon chez eux, mais ils aiment encore moins les Kathols !

- Pauvre limace décérébrée ! Pensez-vous que les Aing-Tee sont à même de me faire peur, à moi, la Reine des Kathols ? Ils s'inclineront comme les autres, et même avant les autres ! Ces sacrilèges ont volé notre science, et c'est cette science qui va maintenant vous détruire !

L'oiseau ibbot géant refit un passage au-dessus de la plate-forme. La cavalière jeta sur la passerelle quelque chose qu'elle avait gardé dans son poing serré. Canderous put voir qu'il s'agissait de petits cristaux qui se brisèrent au contact de la pierre. Il y en avait quatre. Aussitôt, quatre silhouettes vaporeuses jaillirent. Ezra crut distinguer des formes vaguement humanoïdes, Dankin vit même un visage de la même espèce que celui de feu le Roi Martouf. Les fantômes tournoyèrent autour du petit groupe en hurlant, leurs cris à glacer le sang mêlaient une terreur indicible à une douleur démesurée. Instinctivement, Chi'ta se jeta par terre en fermant les yeux et en se bouchant les oreilles. Une telle débauche de souffrance pouvait lui faire le même effet qu'une violente décharge électrique en plein cœur. Liam sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête quand il vit l'un des spectres foncer vers lui, la bouche ouverte sur un crissement épouvantable, il fit une roulade sur le côté pour l'éviter. Pendant de longues secondes, les cinq compères ne purent qu'esquiver les allers et retours des ectoplasmes, jusqu'à ce qui se passât quelque chose de plus déstabilisant.

Une par une, chacune des quatre âmes en peine se colla à un gardien, et s'insinua en lui en un instant. Les quatre colosses mécaniques tressaillirent, l'un recula et perdit presque l'équilibre, puis ils se stabilisèrent, regardèrent leurs propres mains, leurs jambes… et une lumière rouge, incandescente, se mit à brûler au fond de leurs yeux. Comme les cris avaient cessé, la petite Drall osa se redresser, et cria d'effroi en voyant les quatre monstrueuses masses avancer à pas lourds. La voix de la Reine Kathol ricana :

- Et voilà ! Maintenant, mes fidèles serviteurs ont un corps, et ils vont s'en servir !

Et elle glapit quelques syllabes gutturales. Ezra mit un genou à terre, se positionnant à la hauteur du visage de Liam. Celui-ci suait à grosses gouttes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Elle leur a rappelé que s'ils sont maintenant dans ces carcasses, c'est à cause de nous, les Jedi !

- Ils vont nous broyer les os ! s'écria Chi'ta.

- Alors il ne faut pas que ces machins traversent la passerelle !

Et la jeune femme se releva d'un bond, et courut sur le pont. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle dérapa plus qu'elle ne s'arrêta, farfouilla rapidement dans son sac. Elle posa en vrac sur les pavés tous les explosifs qu'elle avait gardés. Devant elle, à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres, le premier colosse approchait à pas pesants. L'oiseau géant planait derechef au-dessus des quatre autres, qui se mirent à l'abri pour éviter une nouvelle vague de flammes vertes.

Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa comprit que cet instant était quitte ou double. Elle puisa dans ses réserves les plus profondes, se concentrant comme elle ne s'était jamais concentrée sur un champ de bataille. Ses doigts couraient d'une grenade à l'autre, joignant les pains de matière explosive à l'aide de sparadrap en rouleau. Elle releva brièvement la tête. Dix mètres. En serrant les dents, elle prit l'un des détonateurs en sa possession, et tourna la molette en la calibrant sur un temps de cinq secondes. Sept mètres. Elle se leva d'un bond, se jeta en arrière plus qu'elle ne se retourna, focalisa la plate-forme circulaire, et s'élança en avant, prête à dévorer la distance en un temps record… mais c'était sans compter un vilain coup de malchance et la présence d'une mince couche d'eau sur l'une des dalles de la passerelle.

Le monde se renversa sous ses pieds, et une violente douleur lui meurtrit les rotules et les avant-bras. En relevant la tête, elle marmonna juste :

- C'est pas vrai !

Avant qu'une formidable explosion n'illuminât toute la caverne. La jeune doctoresse fut projetée comme un fétu de paille dans une bourrasque. Elle sentit la chaleur des flammes lui brûler les vêtements, le vent lui ébouriffer les cheveux alors que tout son corps était violemment balancé par la puissance de l'onde de choc. Sa course s'arrêta encore plus brutalement quand elle entra en contact avec le pilier central. Elle s'évanouit aussitôt.

Ce vol plané n'avait pas échappé à la jeune Drall.

- _Docteur Lohrn !_

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'à la Calipsa.

- Attention, petite puce !

Le grand oiseau venait de reparaître, et plongeait sur la petite padawan, serres en avant, prêt à la lacérer. Elle se jeta en arrière, se fit mal au dos en roulant sur les pavés. Canderous profita de la proximité de l'ibbot géant pour lui éclater le crâne d'une salve de rayons soniques. La grande créature se vautra de tout son long, roula jusqu'au précipice. Sa cavalière fit un immense bond au dernier moment, et se reçut en souplesse, face au vide, tandis que l'ibbot s'y abîma.

Canderous et Dankin brandissaient leurs armes vers l'étrange femme, toujours encadrée par son champ de force. Elle se remit debout en prenant son temps.

- J'aime pas tuer les dames dans le dos, Majesté de mes bottes. Retourne-toi lentement et réglons ça pour de bon.

Le mercenaire était bien décidé à mettre un terme à la vie de leur ennemie. Mais quand celle-ci leur fit face, il hésita, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas comme il pensait. Liam posa sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

- Un instant ! Canderous, ce n'est pas la Reine !

- Tu as raison !

La femme s'avança, la lumière des lampes impériales éclaira mieux son visage. Chi'ta poussa un sifflement terrifié. Le padawan Gardien sentit son estomac se tordre et se retordre.

- Blast ! Non !

Tous venaient de reconnaître Jessa Halbret. Mais elle n'était plus elle-même. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient devenus complètement blancs, et ses yeux étaient désormais deux portes vers le néant, tout aussi noirs que le plus froid des recoins de l'espace inconnu. Une protubérance de peau circulait d'une commissure à l'autre en ondulant au-dessus de la racine du nez. Ses traits ordinairement délicats étaient crispés par une haine brûlante.

- Comment… Maître Halbret… bredouilla la petite Drall, incrédule.

- Votre soi-disant maître n'est rien d'autre qu'un assemblage constitué de matériel génétique volé aux Kathols et de souillure. Cette expérience m'appartient de droit !

- Non ! s'écria Chi'ta avec une révolte qui ne lui était vraiment pas coutumière. Jessa Halbret est un Maître Jedi respecté, et non pas un cobaye !

- Vous êtes pathétique. Je suis la Reine Na'toth, souveraine de Kathol, future impératrice de l'univers connu, et vous, vous êtes tous morts !

Il n'y avait plus rien de bon à attendre de la Reine. Celle-ci leva les mains, et un maelstrom de vives couleurs brûla les quatre paires d'yeux de ses adversaires. Liam, Chi'ta et Dankin en furent complètement étourdis. Ils ne voyaient plus qu'un tourbillon de colorations vives, et n'entendaient qu'un vague bourdonnement. La sensation était particulièrement désagréable, un peu comme lorsque Bratak s'était servi d'un module sur le _Gantelet_, en plus fort. Chi'ta tomba sur le côté, sous l'effet du vertige.

Seul Canderous était resté maître de lui. Une nouvelle fois, son organisme complètement dépourvu de midi-chloriens réduisit à néant l'effet du sort Ta-Ree en absorbant l'énergie psychique émise par la Reine. Il leva d'un geste son blaster sonique crispé entre ses deux mains.

- Essaie encore !

L'arme sonique sonna trois fois, et atteignit sa cible. Le Mandalorien grinça des dents quand il vit le champ de force de la Reine dissiper les trois ondes de choc. Elle serra le poing. Canderous lâcha en toute hâte son blaster. Les senseurs de son armure indiquaient que l'arme tombée sur le pavage avait chauffé au rouge.

Liam secoua la tête, à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière la Reine. Au grand soulagement du jeune homme, le plan désespéré de la doctoresse Calipsa avait réussi. La passerelle était en miettes, et le grand trou qui séparait la plate-forme circulaire des sentiers en spirale était bien trop large pour que d'aussi pesantes créatures puissent le franchir. Redoublant d'énergie, il tira de sa ceinture le sabre-laser de feu son maître et l'alluma. Na'toth, qui pouvait voir l'étrange lame violacée par les yeux d'Halbret, brailla de colère.

- Sacrilège ! Comment osez-vous utiliser notre technologie ?

Le padawan Gardien bondit en avant, et abattit de toutes ses forces le sabre-laser sur la Reine. L'écran d'énergie vola en éclats dans un grand tintement, et les débris se désagrégèrent immédiatement, laissant Na'toth/Halbret vulnérable. Elle répliqua en balayant l'air de la main. Un fragment de roche de la taille d'un poing de Barabel fonça vers Liam et le cogna à la base du crâne, l'assommant net. Canderous sentit une poussée d'adrénaline lui enflammer l'épine dorsale.

- Espèce de garce !

À son tour, il s'élança vers la femme en faisant tournoyer sa vibro-lame double Jengardin. Il la balança de haut en bas, et trancha net le bras droit de la Jedi manipulée. Dans un terrible hurlement amplifié par la relâche d'énergie consécutive, elle s'écroula sur le dos.

Dankin, de nouveau prêt à l'action, visa le gardien de pierre qui hésitait à franchir le trou. Mais il se détendit et détourna l'œil quand il vit les lumières rouges des yeux des statues diminuer, diminuer, et s'éteindre complètement. Sans la magie de la Reine pour les maintenir en place, les âmes torturées des Kathols s'étaient purement et simplement estompées.

Enfin, le combat était terminé. Quelques minutes seulement, mais d'une violence terrible. La jeune Drall secoua la tête, cligna des yeux, et revint enfin à la raison. Elle sursauta en entendant son nom.

- Padawan… Koskaya…

Jessa Halbret semblait être redevenue elle-même, au moins sur le plan mental. Un sang noir coulait à flots de la plaie béante qu'avait laissé la vibro-lame de Canderous. Celui-ci ramassa précautionneusement son pistolet sonique. La petite Drall s'assit près de la Jedi.

- Maître Halbret… je peux peut-être…

- Inutile, padawan Koskaya. Souciez-vous plutôt… de vos amis.

- Oh, Maître Halbret…

- Si seulement… j'avais pu… prévoir cela… Je vous en prie, vous tous… pardonnez-moi.

- La vraie meurtrière est Na'toth, gronda Dankin.

- Dommage seulement que vous n'ayez pas pu la bloquer, reprocha le mercenaire.

Chi'ta soupira :

- Pourquoi, Maître Halbret ? Pourquoi toute cette folie ?

- J'ai voulu résister… mais l'appel… a été trop fort. Elle a voulu que je réduise le nombre d'Impériaux… pas moyen de lui refuser. J'ai utilisé un module qu'elle m'avait confié… et affolé leurs détecteurs.

- Et donc, vous les avez attirés ici pour mieux les massacrer, comprit Canderous.

- J'étais sur le point… de donner le signal d'attaque… à la flotte. Ce monde aurait été stérilisé… en moins de douze heures.

- Très audacieux.

- Le moins triste… dans l'histoire… c'est que vous êtes… arrivés à temps... pour éviter la catastrophe finale.

Le mercenaire s'approcha, tenant fermement à deux mains son blaster sonique vers la femme. Chi'ta se tourna vers lui.

- Canderous, baissez votre arme, je vous prie.

- Désolé, petite puce, mais il n'en est pas question.

- C'est très bien. Canderous… achevez-moi.

La petite Drall sursauta avec un hoquet étranglé.

- Maître ! Vous… _n'y pensez pas ?!_

- Je sens que l'ADN katholien me régénère… mais va prendre peu à peu possession de mon cerveau… définitivement. Je veux mourir… sans souffrir davantage… ni faire du mal à d'autres.

Canderous acquiesça, et régla son pistolet sonique à la puissance maximum. La jeune fille se planta entre lui et le maître Jedi, bras tendus.

- Non ! Par le Grand Fouisseur, ne faites pas ça ! Je vous en prie, Canderous, vous n'êtes pas un assassin ! Vous n'êtes pas condamné à être un tueur sans âme ni pitié ! Vous n'êtes pas un Mandalorien ordinaire, aussi brutal et borné que les autres ! Il y a du bon en vous, je le sais ! Vous n'allez pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît ! Il y a forcément une autre solution ! Vous n'allez pas abattre un Jedi de sang froid ! Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas une victime supplémentaire !

Chi'ta gémissait, et versait de chaudes larmes. Canderous hésita. La détermination de la jeune fille voulant l'empêcher d'accomplir ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire l'intrigua. Il commença à baisser peu à peu son arme, très lentement. Mais il distingua derrière la malheureuse un mouvement : une longue patte insectoïde pourvue d'une griffe menaçante qui jaillissait du moignon du bras de la Jedi, prête à frapper Chi'ta dans le dos. Il n'hésita pas une microseconde de plus. Il tira, arrachant l'horrible protubérance.

- _Non !_

Chi'ta sauta en avant, tentant d'agripper l'arme du mercenaire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi, idiote !

- Ne tirez pas !

- Arrête ! J'ai le doigt sur la…

Le cœur du Togorien s'arrêta net. Il y avait beaucoup trop de chances pour qu'une telle empoignade dégénérât en un tragique accident. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le coup partit, et foudroya la jeune Drall qui s'étala de tout son long cinq mètres plus loin.

- Nooon ! Canderous, je vais te…

- Calmos, mon pote ! J'ai pu me mettre sur le mode paralysant.

Dankin se précipita vers la jeune fille, se pencha sur elle, et constata avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle avait seulement perdu connaissance sous l'effet de l'onde sonore. Il fit quand même la grimace.

- Canderous, tu as osé tirer sur une enfant !

- Elle est seulement dans les vapes ! Ces ondes ne sont pas plus dangereuses qu'une bourde de clôture à bétail. Faut pas se prendre une dose toutes les dix minutes, bien sûr, mais y a pas de quoi rendre stérile ou paraplégique. Je suis désolé, je m'excuse, d'accord ? C'était un accident, rien de plus, rien de moins ! L'important est qu'elle n'ait rien de grave, tu ne crois pas ? Puisqu'on parle de choses graves…

Il se rapprocha tranquillement de l'Humaine. Elle gargouilla :

- Chi'ta… je… je ne voulais pas…

- Pas de lézard.

- Merci… de ne pas l'avoir… blessée.

- J'y tiens, à ma petite puce. Vous pouvez être fière d'elle. Elle fait honneur à votre Ordre. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu. Je crois savoir que vous autres, Jedi, n'avez pas le droit de rester les bras croisés quand il y a risque de mort soi-disant évitable.

- J'ai eu tort de douter de ses capacités… Elle deviendra certainement une grande Dame. Mais moi… Vous comprenez… pourquoi… il faut en finir ?

- Oui.

Lentement, Canderous régla de nouveau l'arme sur la puissance maximale.

- J'espère… qu'ils ne garderont pas… un trop mauvais… souvenir. Visez le cœur.

- On répandra le mot comme quoi les Précurseurs vous ont capturée et détruite. En un sens, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Une dernière parole ?

Jessa Halbret eut un petit rire ironique.

- J'ai toujours su… que je finirais… comme ça.

Liam revint lentement à lui, la tête en feu. Il distingua la silhouette de Canderous éclairée par un projecteur. Le mercenaire braquait le canon de son blaster vers le torse de la Jedi. En comprenant ce qui allait se passer, il gargouilla péniblement :

- Il n'y a pas… de… mort. Il y a…

Trois détonations éclatèrent dans la grotte.

Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, le jeune homme releva la tête, rompu d'épuisement. Son regard tomba sur le corps de Maître Halbret. Pendant un court instant, il eut envie de se laisser tomber à terre et de ne plus se relever, mais prit sur lui, et peu à peu l'énergie lui revint. Non loin de lui, Canderous était en train d'administrer des soins au docteur Lohrn. Liam se traîna vers le mercenaire.

- Chi'ta… où est-elle ?

- Juste derrière toi. Ne t'en fais pas, elle est seulement assommée, dans quelques minutes, elle devrait se réveiller. Notre amie doctoresse, par contre…

- Comment… comment ça se présente ?

- Elle respire encore, mais elle est dans un très sale état. J'ai réussi à lui injecter quelques médocs pour la maintenir en vie, mais si on ne la colle pas dans un hôpital très rapidement, ça finira mal. Il faut qu'on mette ce satané système en marche puis sortir d'ici !

Liam récupéra le sabre-laser de Blackstorm et vit du coin de l'œil la dépouille de Jessa Halbret. Il ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

- C'est pas vrai… Maître Halbret !

Le Togorien posa une grosse main sur l'épaule du padawan.

- L'âme de Maître Halbret a été dévorée par la Reine Na'toth. Celle-ci n'a desserré son étreinte que pour la laisser mourir. Je te promets qu'on lui fera regretter d'avoir été aussi lâche.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Dankin. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'on sauve le secteur Tapani de la menace qu'elle représente, en laissant le moins de cadavres possible.

- Pour cela, il va falloir appeler les Aing-Tee, et donc, débloquer cette pierre !

- Je m'en occupe ! intervint Canderous. Liam, tu peux me prêter ton sabre-laser une seconde ? Le normal, celui qui pourra tailler cette caillasse, hein !

Sans mot dire, le jeune homme lui tendit le petit tube argenté. Grâce à ses bottes, le mercenaire vola sans difficulté jusqu'à la charnière. Sans créatures hostiles pour le gêner, il y parvint en moins d'une dizaine de secondes. Avec des précautions qui ne lui étaient pas coutumières, il alluma l'arme Jedi, et découpa proprement le bloc coincé dans l'engrenage. La roche coupée en deux bascula dans la gueule béante du Sarlacc. Le choc provoqua une longue plainte grave, mais la créature géante ne réagit pas plus, et bientôt le calme revint dans la caverne. Le Mandalorien redescendit en trois mouvements. Liam s'approcha du panneau de commande, et poussa de nouveau les trois cristaux dans l'ordre.

Une fois de plus, le formidable bruit de mise en marche roula à travers toute la caverne. Les deux premières têtes de pierre se remirent en place, et la troisième s'engagea à son tour. Les milliers de glyphes taillés dans les colonnes s'embrasèrent, illuminant la grotte d'une lumière dorée. Les têtes de pierre se désolidarisèrent, les trois grands bras se levèrent. La structure toute entière trembla de plus en plus, et s'éleva lentement, comme un ascenseur. En regardant en l'air, le mercenaire vit le plafond de la grotte se fendre, s'ouvrir et se déployer comme une immense fleur. L'eau du lac se déversa en cascade par les interstices. Les trois amis conscients durent se boucher les oreilles à cause du vacarme, et distinguèrent la lumière du soleil de Travnin. La plate-forme montait de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à arriver à l'air libre. Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au-dessus de la crevasse par laquelle s'était évacuée toute l'eau du lac, la colonne arrêta son ascension, et resta au-dessus de la Vallée du Soleil, dont les bâtiments noyés étaient à nouveau exposés au grand jour.

L'un après l'autre, Dankin, Canderous et Liam se relevèrent. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

- Alors ça… alors ça, c'est dingue…

- Tu parles d'une montée, waouh !

- Le sarlacc vient de se prendre un sacré bain de bouche !

Ils dominaient toute la vallée et les alentours. Au loin, Liam put voir la petite base de sports nautiques. Tous les navires, les TB-TA, les jetskis étaient éparpillés entre les ruines et les rochers. L'avant-poste préfabriqué des Impériaux pendait lamentablement à moitié dans le vide laissé par l'ouverture.

- Oh… par le Grand Fouisseur… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sommes-nous ?

La petite Drall avait repris ses esprits, et se tenait éloignée du bord, n'osant pas se décoller de la paroi cylindrique. Canderous répondit simplement :

- Nous sommes en l'air, on dirait.

- Pour qu'une telle masse puisse prendre ainsi son envol, cette technologie est vraiment d'une puissance inimaginable… Oh !

La jeune fille venait soudainement de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Affolée, elle courut vers la Calipsa toujours inconsciente et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Docteur, docteur !

- Pour le moment, elle tient bon.

- Pour combien de temps, Canderous ? Je dois faire quelque chose !

Pensant à juste titre que la doctoresse ne serait pas trop gênée vu les circonstances, la petite Drall s'empressa de dégrafer sa combinaison, retira sa veste et écarta les pans de sa chemise, dénudant son ventre et ses côtes bleuis d'ecchymoses. Chi'ta appliqua délicatement ses doigts duveteux sur la peau satinée de la jeune femme, ferma les yeux, et se concentra. La Calipsa était bien plus gravement blessée que ne l'avait été Morgreed sur le _Gantelet_, mais la petite padawan avait confiance en ses capacités.

Canderous la regarda faire sans mot dire. Il allait allumer le communicateur de son armure, quand il sentit une violente onde calorique émaner de la pierre taillée.

- Regardez le sommet !

- Il brille de plus en plus fort !

Une colonne de lumière jaillit de l'extrémité de l'aiguille de pierre. Et une série de sons aigus, abscons, retentit au-dessus de la Vallée du Soleil. Ils eurent l'impression d'entendre les piaillements des cétacés géants des planètes aquatiques, en plus fort et plus grave. Chi'ta n'en relâcha pas pour autant son effort, et redoubla de volonté, fermant son esprit aux perturbations extérieures. La mélodie abstraite dura une longue minute, puis la lumière disparut, les glyphes s'éteignirent, et le calme revint.

Le dispositif de communication flottait silencieusement dans les cieux, maintenu en lévitation par une force mystérieuse et invisible. Le soleil se couchait, et ses rayons dorés réchauffaient Chi'ta, encore engourdie, les mains toujours posées sur la doctoresse. Dankin avait encore les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, mais il entendit le petit rire de Liam.

- Hé ben ! C'était un sacré coup de vidéophone !

- Oui, c'était sans doute de la langue Aing-Tee.

Pensant avoir fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, la jeune fille voulut relâcher un peu sa concentration. Elle quitta sa position et s'approcha de la dépouille de Jessa Halbret. Elle rabattit délicatement sa cape sur le corps de l'Humaine. Derrière elle, Canderous murmura :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Chi'ta. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

La jeune fille pivota lentement vers les deux Humains. Son minois ne présentait pas la moindre trace de rancune ou de rage, seulement de la tristesse.

- Hélas, le pire est que vous avez probablement raison. Canderous, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Maître Halbret ne souffrait pas d'une maladie qu'on pouvait soigner, elle était telle qu'elle était de naissance. Et Na'toth ne l'aurait pas laissée vivre.

- Crois pas que j'ai fait ça de gaieté de cœur. Et je m'excuse de t'avoir tiré dessus.

- Je m'en suis remise. Pardonnez-moi pour la frayeur que j'ai pu vous causer.

- Pas de souci.

- Nous devons emmener le docteur Lohrn à la clinique, et vite !

- Tout juste, Dankin.

Canderous s'approcha du rebord de la plate-forme, et alluma le communicateur intégré à son armure.

- Mister V, au rapport !

- Je vous entends, capitaine ! répondit la voix éraillée.

- Tu vois notre position ?

- Affirmatif, capitaine !

- Parfait. Viens nous chercher, au galop !

- À vos ordres, capitaine !

- Préviens aussi Doc et Cil, on va étrenner la nouvelle cuve bacta.

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, le _Vandread_ passa les récupérer avant de les remmener au palais présidentiel. Là, ils purent faire leur rapport auprès du colonel Niourk. Celui-ci avait déjà vu les images de la Vallée du Soleil, filmées et transmises par Gillian. Il leur confirma que les quelques Imps restants s'étaient rendus, et avaient tous été incarcérés.

Ensuite, à la demande des deux padawans, le colonel les laissa passer une transmission par holo-réseau au Conseil des Jedi afin de prévenir qu'ils avaient « retrouvé » Jessa Halbret. Mara Jade, qui avait pris l'appel, les invita à l'incinérer sur place. Selon son point de vue, personne n'allait réclamer la dépouille, et il n'était pas nécessaire de réaliser un grand caveau pour une Jedi qui avait fini d'une telle manière, et dont le corps contenait peut-être encore des germes dangereux. Les cendres de la Maître Jedi furent donc entreposées dans une urne qui allait être expédiée vers Yavin IV. Enfin, tout le monde put récupérer, prendre une douche, et manger un morceau.

Une cacophonie insupportable mêlant cris d'épouvante, explosions, ricanements et éboulements secouait encore l'esprit du docteur Lohrn quand elle ouvrit un œil. Peu à peu, les sons et images violents se dissipèrent alors qu'elle reprit progressivement conscience. Tout son corps était douloureux. Elle comprit qu'on lui avait passé une chemise de nuit légère, et qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit au milieu d'une chambre sobre. Une chambre d'hôpital, à n'en pas douter. Elle essaya de remuer les orteils, et y parvint. Cela déclencha une vive douleur, à tel point qu'elle en eut la larme à l'œil, mais elle se sentit soulagée. Elle fit de même avec les doigts de ses mains, les compta tous les dix. Elle pouvait entendre les ronronnements et bips des machines médicales, et peu à peu sa vision se faisait plus claire.

_Va savoir qui veille sur toi, ma vieille, mais tu as l'air encore en un seul morceau… à première vue_.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence non loin d'elle. Elle tourna lentement la tête, et eut un sourire attendri en voyant Chi'ta, assise sur une chaise près du lit. La petite Drall était endormie, la tête enfouie entre ses bras croisés sur le matelas. Très doucement, la doctoresse posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se réveilla.

- Salut, Chi'ta.

- Mh… docteur Lohrn ! Le Grand Fouisseur soit remercié !

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

La petite padawan se redressa, jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, et réfléchit en remuant les moustaches.

- Oh, deux ou trois heures, j'ai perdu le compte.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Chi'ta annonça avec excitation :

- Nous avons réussi, docteur ! Nous avons pu mettre le système en marche ! Maintenant, nous attendons les moines Aing-Tee.

- Et la Reine ?

- Euh… docteur, il faut que vous sachiez… ce n'était pas la Reine Na'toth. Enfin, si, d'une certaine façon, mais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La jeune Drall hésita. Comment présenter la chose le plus simplement possible, sans mélodrame ni désinvolture ?

- L'esprit de la Reine Na'toth menait bien l'attaque, mais c'était par l'intermédiaire du corps de Maître Jessa Halbret.

- Mince ! Tu veux dire qu'en fait, c'était Halbret qui était contrôlée par la Reine ?

- Oui. Et nous avons bien été obligés de nous battre contre elle, jusqu'à sa mort.

- Ah, je vois. J'en suis navrée, j'ai cru comprendre que tu l'admirais beaucoup.

- Canderous l'a exécutée, à sa demande. D'une certaine façon, il l'a libérée.

La jeune femme essaya de se lever, mais ses muscles étaient encore trop douloureux.

- Je vous en prie, reposez-vous encore un peu, vous avez été vraiment à deux doigts de ne plus jamais vous réveiller !

- Quel est le diagnostic ?

- Compte tenu de ce qui vous est arrivé, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Après notre affrontement, Canderous vous a fait quelques injections d'adrénaline et de coagulants pour maintenir votre organisme actif, puis j'ai tenté de motiver un peu vos cellules réparatrices pour faciliter votre récupération, jusqu'à l'arrivée du _Vandread_. Les deux droïds médicaux vous ont alors placée dans la cuve bacta.

- Comme quoi, j'en aurai vite éprouvé l'utilité ! Et ensuite ?

- Vous y avez séjourné quatre bonnes heures. Puis on vous a mise à l'hôpital.

- Et tu es restée près de moi tout ce temps… Merci, Chi'ta, tu es une véritable amie.

Chi'ta prit un air un peu navré.

- Vous devez savoir cependant que vos jambes ont été très gravement touchées par l'explosion, et le choc sur la colonne a sérieusement compressé votre cage thoracique. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec la Force pour vous aider à récupérer, mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir pas pu tout arranger. Il y a eu des lésions vraiment très importantes qui laisseront des séquelles.

- Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait, j'en suis certaine. Et donc ?

- Vous allez sans doute avoir le souffle un peu plus court, et la jambe droite légèrement raidie, définitivement.

- Vu ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je crois que je renoncerai facilement à mon grand rêve de devenir championne intergalactique de marathon !

Les deux filles rirent ensemble, ravies de s'être retrouvées.

Quelques heures encore plus tard, Travnin était libre. Les nouvelles étaient parvenues rapidement, de ville en ville, les représentants de l'Empire avaient présenté leur reddition. La nuit était tombée, et toute la ville de Pozne était à la fête dans les rues, hommes et femmes riaient, dansaient, applaudissaient les combattants armés qui paradaient sur les véhicules. Les drapeaux aux couleurs de l'Empire étaient déchirés et brûlés. Sur la place publique, on avait rassemblé les casques et armures des troupes de choc de l'Empire, et les citoyens s'amusaient à jeter dessus toutes sortes d'objets.

Dans le palais, les festivités avaient tourné à l'orgie. L'un des miliciens avait trouvé la cave à vins, et s'était empressé de prévenir ses camarades. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, les réserves d'alcools et de nourriture avaient été prises d'assaut. Les résistants gisaient ça et là dans tous le palais, certains dormaient dans leurs propres vomissures, et d'autres avaient investi les chambres d'où émanaient des rires gras, des gloussements lubriques et des gémissements traduisant douleur et plaisir.

Gillian, aux trois quarts saoul, vit passer dans son champ de vision embrumé une petite forme courtaude qu'il reconnut vaguement. Il l'invectiva d'une voix pâteuse.

- Hé, la loutre ! Ch'peux vous apprendre à nager… ici, vous risquez rien !

Chi'ta ne s'arrêta même pas, trop choquée par tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle rajusta le col de son ciré et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la salle du trône, où s'était installé le colonel Niourk. Elle vit que le docteur Lohrn, Dame Liryl et Canderous étaient déjà sur place. Le mercenaire parlait au colonel.

- Et quelle nouvelle politique va endurer cette planète ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Je suis un militaire, pas un politicien, et contrairement à nombre de mes camarades, je ne me sens pas concilier armée et pouvoir. Une fois que les gens se seront calmés, ils fonderont sans doute plusieurs partis, et la majorité l'emportera pour mieux régir tout ce foutoir. Moi, je me mettrai au service du pouvoir en place, et on n'en parlera plus.

- Rien de bien folichon, quoi. Enfin, c'est plus notre problème. Maintenant, nous allons… hé ? Petite puce ?

Le Mandalorien fut surpris par l'expression de la jeune fille, qui mêlait tristesse et révolte. D'une voix énergique, elle dit :

- Colonel Niourk, nous vous remercions pour l'aide que vous nous avez apportée, mais maintenant il nous faut partir. Comme l'a dit si bien Canderous, nous ne sommes plus concernés.

- Oh, pourquoi vous en aller si vite ? Vous avez joué un rôle décisif dans cette victoire, même si vous refusez de l'admettre. Vous avez bien gagné un peu de repos et de détente. Les moines Aing-Tee ne sont pas encore arrivés. Votre camarade et le Togorien n'ont toujours pas reçu de signal.

- Nous les attendrons près de leur installation à la Vallée du Soleil.

- Ca peut bien attendre demain matin, non ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Ezra, qui commençait à bien connaître la petite Drall, savait parfaitement ce qui la perturbait, tout comme Liryl, qui pouvait percevoir ses émotions fortes. La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres et l'ouvrit en grand. Des cris parvinrent à leurs oreilles.

- Voilà comment les fiers et audacieux libérateurs de Pozne se comportent envers les vaincus ! Vous entendez ça ? Vos hommes sont en train de se déchaîner sur les Impériaux qui se sont rendus à eux ! Et n'allez pas me chanter l'éternel refrain comme quoi je devrais m'en réjouir, en tant que non-Humaine ! Impériaux qu'ils sont, ces hommes sont des êtres vivants, la plupart d'entre eux n'ont fait qu'obéir aux ordres, des ordres qui n'étaient pas plus déviants que ceux appliqués par la majorité des armées dites civilisées, y compris la vôtre !

- J'approuve ce que dit notre jeune amie, dit alors la Dame de Sérénité. Trop souvent, la victime se transforme en bourreau, et c'est ce qui est en train de se produire ici. Reconnaissez-le, colonel Niourk, vos hommes ont perdu toute dignité.

Le colonel ne répondit rien, mais son expression semblait aller dans le même sens.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour les empêcher de se conduire aussi indécemment, reprit Chi'ta. Mais vous ne pourrez pas m'obliger à rester ici pour contempler et applaudir ce triste spectacle. Toute cette débauche me rend malade !

Canderous ferma la fenêtre.

- Moi aussi, j'en ai ma claque. J'aime bien faire la fête, mais ça, ça me fout vraiment la gerbe. T'as raison, petite puce. On n'a plus rien à faire ici, on s'arrache.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! renchérit Ezra avec un regard méprisant vers le colonel.

Sans plus attendre, le mercenaire guida les trois femmes à travers les grands halls du palais jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, ils empruntèrent un speeder impérial laissé à l'abandon, et retournèrent à la Vallée du Soleil. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. Immédiatement, la jeune Drall se sentit mieux, loin des effluves psychiques toxiques de Pozne. Dankin et Liam les accueillirent avec soulagement. Mais la nuit était avancée, et il n'y avait toujours pas le moindre signe des Moines Aing-Tee. Le capitaine du _Vandread_ prit les devants.

- Allez vous coucher, les padawans, vous avez eu votre compte d'émotions fortes pour la semaine. On prend le relais.

Les deux jeunes gens obéirent sans discuter, trop heureux d'avoir enfin un vrai moment de répit. Chacun gagna sa cabine, ils s'endormirent rapidement.

- _Liam ? Chi'ta ?_

_Le jeune homme se réveilla… ou crut se réveiller. Il était dans une sorte de sarcophage sans couvercle. Il s'en extirpa, et s'aperçut que la grande caisse était posée sur un socle de pierre d'un mètre de hauteur. Il sauta à terre, et vit un autre sarcophage identique. La main de Chi'ta en sortait déjà. Il aida la jeune fille à sortir de la boîte._

- _Merci, Liam._

- _Ce n'est plus le _Vandread_, ici ?_

- _Il semblerait que la Force unisse nos esprits dans une sorte de rêve._

- _Ouais… t'as pas entendu une voix t'appeler ?_

- _Si, mais il n'y a personne._

_Ils firent quelques pas dans la grande salle circulaire._

- _J'ai déjà vu ça._

- _Ah oui ?_

- _La dernière fois que j'ai eu une vision, quand Khzam nous a capturés, j'ai assisté à la mort de Keltan. Juste avant de se faire tuer par des Sith, il était là. Cette pièce, c'est là où le couple royal a été mis en catalepsie. Dans ces sarcophages._

- _Et cette voix ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue au moins une fois._

- _Moi, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est celle de Duncan Blackstorm !_

- _Tout juste, répondit alors le chevalier Jedi, subitement apparu juste en retrait des deux padawans._

_Liam et Chi'ta se retournèrent ensemble avec un sursaut, et firent face à l'apparition. Comme à son habitude, Chi'ta s'inclina respectueusement._

- _Maître Blackstorm… nous devons vous remercier. Grâce à vos instructions, nous avons pu continuer notre quête._

- _J'espérais bien que tu fusses assez futée pour décoder mon petit rébus. J'ai voulu vous voir une dernière fois avant votre croisade. Une fois que les Moines Aing-Tee vous auront emmené à Kathol, je ne pourrai plus vous aider._

- _Maître Ageer m'a prévenue que les courants de Force étaient particulièrement violents sur cette planète._

- _Justement, cela m'interdit toute communication. Le psychisme du secteur Kathol a complètement perdu sa cohérence. Des milliers de Jedi et de Sith ont trouvé la mort au même moment, et des dizaines de milliers de Kathols avec, sans parler des dégâts sur l'espace-temps même. Vous vous en doutez, ça a laissé un sacré chantier ! Il vous faudra être particulièrement prudents._

_Profitant de cette occasion qui serait probablement la dernière, Liam demanda :_

- _Vous saviez pour le projet « Renaissance », n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Depuis le début. Et crois bien que j'avais l'intention de t'en parler, une fois ton titre obtenu. Tu me semblais suffisamment intelligent, volontaire et loyal pour ça. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi, finalement._

- _C'est curieux, je réalise une chose… vous avez été élève d'un Kathol. Il aurait dû vous apprendre les voies de la Force à travers la Magie Ta-Ree, non ?_

- _Oui, mais quand Ageer m'a rencontré, je ne savais même pas que j'étais sensible à la Force. Il a préféré m'enseigner une conception un peu plus conventionnelle de l'usage de la Force avant de me révéler les secrets de sa magie. Et il est mort avant d'avoir pu m'expliquer comment fonctionne le Ta-Ree._

- _Oh, les voies de la Force nous ont bien guidé jusqu'à présent, Maître, répondit Chi'ta. Pour ma part, je sens tout au fond de moi que nous pouvons le faire._

_Le chevalier Jedi, qui semblait bien plus consistant dans cette vision, regarda gravement chacun des deux padawans._

- _Mes enfants, vous arrivez au terme de votre voyage, et de votre formation. Vous n'avez plus qu'une seule épreuve à surmonter avant de devenir de vrais Jedi. Vous savez de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ils n'eurent pas besoin de répondre._

- _Bien. Alors continuez, ne vous en faites pas pour la suite. Qui que soient vraiment vos adversaires, n'oubliez pas qu'ils restent des êtres vivants, avec leurs forces, et leurs faiblesses. Aussi grande soit leur colère, les Kathols ne sont pas invincibles._

- _Maître… s'il vous plaît ? articula Liam._

- _Oui, mon petit ?_

- _Doit-on… enfin, peut-on toujours faire confiance à Dame Liryl ?_

_Duncan Blackstorm eut un petit sourire un peu étrange._

- _Sans hésiter, jusqu'à la fin. Si tu crois en mon jugement, tu peux te fier à elle._

- _D'accord._

- _Au revoir, et que la Force soit avec vous._

_Le bruit d'une alarme retentit alors dans la salle de confinement_.

- …en approche ! Je répète : vaisseau inconnu en approche ! Tout le monde à l'espace détente !

La voix de Canderous, manifestement nerveuse, réveilla en sursaut la petite Drall. Elle sauta prestement de sa couchette, et courut jusqu'au salon. Tous les autres étaient déjà là.

- Ils sont arrivés ?

- Oui, petite puce. Un navire de technologie inconnue vient d'apparaître sur le radar. Un très gros navire. Il se dirige droit vers nous.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont tenté un contact radio ?

- Pas encore, Liam, répondit le docteur Lohrn. Ils n'ont pas non plus répondu à notre appel. En fait, ils font comme si on n'existait pas.

- Si c'est le cas, on va leur montrer qu'on est bel et bien là ! Attachez tous vos ceintures, on décolle !

Canderous se jeta sur le siège de pilotage, et poussa rapidement les interrupteurs de démarrage. Le _Vandread_ se mit à vibrer, prit lentement de l'altitude.

- Canderous, que comptez-vous faire ? demanda la petite Drall, inquiète devant la précipitation du mercenaire.

- Piquer leur place de parking !

Le _Vandread_ était à la hauteur de la plate-forme circulaire de l'antenne Aing-Tee. Précautionneusement, le Mandalorien joua des manettes, et posa l'appareil juste devant le panneau de commandes aux cristaux. L'équipage quitta le vaisseau, et les six compères attendirent.

Un très étrange appareil flottait paresseusement au-dessus de l'installation. Il était de forme allongée, aux angles arrondis, avec des protubérances émergeant ça et là sur la coque. Liam pensa à une espèce de pomme de terre avec ses tubercules. Il était très grand, au moins huit à neuf fois plus que le _Vandread_. Un diaphragme s'ouvrit sur sa face inférieure, et un élévateur circulaire en sortit. Le disque volant glissa jusqu'à la grande plate-forme, et stationna à côté du _Vandread_.

Trois créatures singulières en descendirent. Les Aing-Tee étaient de grands lézards bipèdes, à la peau recouverte d'épaisses écailles luisantes. Leur corps semblait constitué de bourrelets compressés les uns sur les autres sur lesquels des symboles abscons étaient peints avec des couleurs criardes. Cet aspect insolite de bibendum aurait fait rire le padawan s'il n'y avait pas eu leurs yeux. Trois paires de minces fentes laissant entrevoir des globes dorés dépourvus de pupilles, fixés sur le petit groupe avec l'insistance d'un inquisiteur.

L'un des Aing-Tee descendit de la plate-forme, approcha lentement. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant entrevoir une flopée de petites langues fines, et siffla :

- Qui se permet de poser la main sur notre précieuse technologie ?

- On se permet beaucoup de choses quand c'est ce qu'il nous reste à faire ! rétorqua Canderous avec agressivité.

- Vous avez enclenché l'antenne de relais de notre laboratoire. Des informations d'une valeur incommensurable ont été émises et ont circulé à travers le vide spatial. Peut-être que des oreilles mal intentionnées – les vôtres, entre autres – ont pu les intercepter. J'espère que vous aviez une bonne raison d'avoir agi ainsi !

- On en a six, même ! répondit Ezra. Six lettres : K-A-T-H-O-L.

Les trois Aing-Tee eurent comme un sursaut. L'un des deux autres restés sur la plate-forme s'étira, se secoua et posa pied à terre à son tour.

- Vous connaissez les Kathols ? Des êtres aussi attardés que…

- Arrêtez ! coupa le Mandalorien. Ca fait plus de six mois qu'on leur court après !

- Vous, en revanche, vous avez l'air moins capables que vous le prétendez ! Si vous aviez une technologie si précieuse et si avancée, vous auriez pu les empêcher de franchir vos frontières et tout détruire sur leur passage !

Ezra ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi elle faisait preuve d'une telle audace devant les Aing-Tee. D'instinct, elle s'était méfiée d'eux, et n'avait pas du tout aimé leur ton hautain et leur attitude méprisante. Contrairement à d'autres cas de ce genre où elle avait dû baisser la tête devant une sommité de la Maison Calipsa, elle n'hésita pas à rabrouer les non-Humains. Le premier Moine cracha d'irritation.

- Nous pourrions vous désintégrer sur-le-champ si vous ne surveillez pas vos paroles. Mais il y a un point sur lequel vous avez raison, je suis bien obligé de l'admettre. Les Kathols ont été tirés de leur torpeur qu'on croyait éternelle.

- Maintenant, ils veulent imposer leur vision des choses à l'univers tout entier, de préférence par la force et la destruction. Nous n'avons qu'un souci, maîtres Moines, celui de les en empêcher.

Le troisième Aing-Tee, qui n'avait rien dit, étira un long cou, cligna des yeux en fixant Chi'ta avec insistance, et gloussa d'une voix aiguë :

- Auriez-vous la prétention de vouloir… _stopper_ les Kathols ?

- C'est justement ce qu'on essaie de vous expliquer, répondit le padawan Gardien. Nous devrions pouvoir changer la donne si quelqu'un nous amène sur leur planète d'origine, Kathol. Et d'après ce que nous savons, vous êtes les seuls qui ont la science pour ça. Si vous nous amenez chez les Kathols, nous pourrons les mettre hors d'état de nuire pour de bon.

Le premier Aing-Tee s'empourpra.

- Il y a quatre millénaires, nous avons commis la folie de rester impassibles quand les Humains manipulant la Force ont commencé à se battre sur la planète Kathol. Ils ont provoqué un cataclysme sans précédent.

- Nous le savons, maître Moine, répondit Liryl. Et la venue d'autres Humains a déclenché une nouvelle catastrophe en réveillant Martouf et Na'toth, ils leur ont permis de mettre en branle leurs projets de conquête et d'asservissement.

- Fort bien. Vous le dites vous-mêmes, chaque fois que des Humains sont venus sur Kathol, nous l'avons amèrement regretté. Nous n'avons déontologiquement plus le droit de rester passifs. Nous avons prévenu les survivants de la bataille de Kathol d'il y a sept années standard que nous n'autorisions plus la moindre entrée volontaire dans la Faille de Kathol.

- Nous le savons, mais nous devons cependant insister, déclara la Dame de Sérénité. Nous pouvons renverser la situation en leur défaveur.

- Ah, vraiment ? ricana le deuxième Aing-Tee. Une poignée d'individus hétéroclites va pouvoir arrêter une armée entière ?

- On peut le faire, c'est tout, répliqua le Mandalorien. Libre à vous de nous croire ou pas, mais on a une petite chance de renverser les Kathols.

- Vous êtes fous…

Un lourd silence plana. Le premier Aing-Tee répéta « Vous êtes fous… vous êtes fous… ». Il marcha de long en large, et demanda :

- Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas rendre la situation pire encore qu'elle ne l'est ?

- Est-ce que c'est seulement possible ? Au point où en est le secteur Kathol…

- Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous aider ?

- Vous n'avez pas réfléchi, mon vieux ? Parce que les Kathols sont sortis, eux, et je parie que ça vous met tellement les boules de voir quelqu'un échapper à votre contrôle que vous seriez prêts à tout pour les arrêter et préserver votre ego !

L'un des Moines leva la tête et répondit d'un ton hautain :

- Pauvre Humain ridicule… Vous pensez vraiment que ce genre d'arguments serait à même de m'émouvoir ?

- J'ai un autre argument d'un genre plus approprié, messire.

- J'écoute…

Ezra ne prit pas garde au ton ironique de l'Aing-Tee, et expliqua :

- Les Kathols viennent de se réveiller après un sommeil de quatre mille ans, et n'ont rien raté de la chute de leur civilisation. Ils sont maintenant en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Ils ont prévu de raser tout ce qui se dressera en travers de leur chemin. Le Secteur Tapani risque d'être leur première cible.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne.

- Vous êtes vraiment naïf, mon vieux ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont s'en tenir là ? Quand ils auront récupéré leur technologie empruntée par l'Empire, ils reviendront pour faire le ménage chez eux, dans le Secteur Kathol, là où vous êtes, vous autres ! Et c'est dans le meilleur des cas, parce qu'il y a une autre possibilité, le cas où l'Empire fait une fausse manœuvre avec leur bricolage et boum ! Adieu le Secteur Tapani, et peut-être une plus grande partie de l'univers !

Les yeux du Moine rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes luisantes.

- Si tel est le cas… pourquoi se battre ? Pourquoi vouloir insister ? C'est le cours du destin de la galaxie, ce qui…

- Arrêtez vos conneries ! coupa le Mandalorien. On se bagarre parce qu'on a justement le moyen de le changer, le cours du destin de la galaxie !

Cette fois, les paupières du Moine s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Expliquez-moi ça ? Je serais curieux de comprendre comment une demi-douzaine de malheureux vagabonds serait à même d'arrêter les légions de la Reine Na'toth.

Dame Liryl expliqua d'une voix posée :

- Nous n'avons pas l'intention de recourir à la violence autrement que pour nous défendre. Nous avons rencontré au cours de nos pérégrinations un Kathol du nom d'Ageer. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse vous paraître, il n'était pas obsédé par la rage et la soif de vengeance, mais avait conservé les principes philosophiques qu'avaient les siens avant que n'arrive cette tragédie, il y a quatre millénaires. Il nous a donné un moyen de soulager la douleur des Kathols. Ce n'est pas la colère qui motive le plus ce peuple, mais la douleur et le désespoir. Permettez-nous de nous rendre dans le laboratoire d'Ageer, et nous mettrons à exécution le plan qu'il avait conçu pour sauver son peuple.

Les Moines l'avaient écoutée sans rien dire. Elle semblait avoir parlé d'une façon qui les avait poussé à la prendre un peu plus au sérieux, mais restèrent sceptiques.

- Vous n'arriverez pas dans son laboratoire. La surface de Kathol est grande et infestée de guerriers. Savez-vous au moins où chercher ?

- Dans le Puits de Vie, nobles Aing-Tee.

L'Aing-Tee à la voix aiguë piaffa :

- Mon frère, n'est-ce pas dans le secteur déserté ?

- Possible. Oui, les Kathols ont laissé quelques-unes de leurs installations à l'abandon. Peut-être que ce « Puits de Vie » y est.

- Son accès ne sera pas facile, toute cette zone reste instable sur le plan psychique.

- Nous ferons le nécessaire pour traverser les obstacles, s'exclama bravement Liam.

- Et quand bien même vous arriveriez à l'installation de cet Ageer, que comptez-vous faire, exactement ?

Chi'ta tira d'une de ses poches l'œuf d'Ageer et le montra aux Moines.

- Il nous a remis un module DarkStryder. Grâce à cet appareil, nous devrions pouvoir changer le cours de la situation, expliqua encore la jeune Drall.

- Comment ?

- Maître Ageer m'a assuré que les Kathols ne représenteraient plus le moindre danger une fois que nous aurons utilisé de manière appropriée le module, une fois celui-ci traité dans son laboratoire.

- Oui, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, jeune fille. Avec un tel module, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, _précisément _?

Le Moine avait penché la tête en avant, la mettant à la hauteur de celle de la petite Drall. Elle sentait sa respiration lente et glaciale lui hérisser le poil. Canderous avait déjà posé sa main sur la crosse de son blaster sonique.

- J'attends…

La padawan Consulaire baissa la tête, incapable de répondre.

- Ha ! J'en étais sûr… Prête à se jeter tête baissée dans le danger sans même avoir de certitude… Quelle folie !

Les trois Aing-Tee reculèrent, et tournèrent le dos à la petite bande. Dankin les entendit marmonner quelques mots dans une langue qu'il ne put comprendre. Pendant leur conversation, l'un d'eux jeta un petit coup d'œil dans leur direction, avant de reprendre la parole. Puis ils revinrent vers le groupe. Le premier Moine déclara :

- Nous ne vous croyons pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter les Kathols. Votre entreprise est vraiment trop insensée. Vous êtes tous voués à disparaître à tout jamais si nous accédons à votre requête. Cependant, si vous tenez tant que ça à finir prisonniers de la folie de la Reine Na'toth, et si c'est pour ça que vous nous avez appelés, après tout… cela ne nous concerne pas.

- Vous voulez aller sur Kathol, au milieu des légions des Précurseurs de Kathol, sur cette planète tourmentée ? Cela ne nous coûte rien de vous y conduire.

- Rappelez-vous que nous ne pourrions être tenus responsables si quelque chose de fâcheux devait vous y arriver ! piailla le troisième.

- Vous pouvez embarquer notre vaisseau ?

- Oui, notre hangar est assez grand. Mais vous, vous allez nous suivre.

Ils regagnèrent le disque ascensionnel, et invitèrent les six compères à les rejoindre. Une fois tout le monde en place, la plate-forme monta vers le grand vaisseau. La trappe s'ouvrit à leur approche, ils furent à bord.

L'intérieur du vaisseau Aing-Tee, à l'image de l'extérieur, tenait autant de l'organique que du mécanique. Les parois étaient jaunâtres, et suintantes. Le sol était rouge, et semblait couvert de papilles comme une langue. Chi'ta hésita avant d'y poser les orteils. L'un des Aing-Tee chanta quelque chose d'une voix puissante. Devant l'air interrogateur de Canderous, il précisa :

- J'ai demandé à ce que votre vaisseau soit transporté. Maintenant, nous allons nous confier à nos frères de science.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda le mercenaire avec suspicion.

- J'adore les expériences médicales, mais j'aime moins en être le sujet ! ajouta Ezra.

- Si vous voulez avoir une chance de débarquer sur Kathol, il le faudra bien.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Liam, de plus en plus inquiet.

Le premier Aing-Tee désigna d'un geste maladroit la Dame de Sérénité.

- Cette Humaine a modifié sa structure corporelle, elle est devenue une Kathol, elle pourra franchir la faille dans notre vaisseau sans le moindre problème. En revanche, vous, c'est différent. Pour vous amener sur le monde des Précurseurs, nous allons utiliser des procédés de distorsion spatiale dont les ondes de choc se répercuteront à travers tout le vaisseau. Pour supporter les changements occasionnés, il vous faudra subir un traitement d'isolation moléculaire.

- Pardon ?

- Nous devrons vous plonger en stase dans des équipements appropriés.

Liam ne comprenait toujours pas. Ezra traduisit :

- Ils vont nous mettre au congélateur, sinon on va tous se transformer en marmelade.

- Ah. Okay…

- Veuillez nous accompagner, dit l'un des Ingénieurs d'une voix mielleuse, en plissant les yeux de manière inquiétante.

Ils se déplacèrent quelques minutes à travers les couloirs courbés du grand vaisseau. Chemin faisant, l'Aing-Tee de tête montra un hublot. En y jetant un coup d'œil, ils purent voir le _Vandread_, stationné dans un grand hangar.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans une salle circulaire basse de plafond. Au centre, il y avait huit grands caissons de nacre à l'intérieur rembourré de soie rouge, disposés en cercle. Au-dessus de chaque boîte, il y avait un grand couvercle de verre transparent. Liam eut l'impression de voir huit cercueils de luxe, fabriqué dans les matériaux les plus précieux, avec les ciselures, les décorations, le capitonnage confortable. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait un pupitre de commande garni de cristaux qui émettaient des lumières de différentes couleurs, avec un banc qui suivait la courbure du mur non loin. Derrière chaque sarcophage, enfin, il y avait un coffre. L'Ingénieur balaya l'air d'un geste large.

- Nous nous servons de ces dispositifs pour transporter sans dommage les non-Aing-Tee isolés que nous trouvons.

- Je pensais que vous les désintégriez ? s'étonna Dankin.

- S'ils nous résistent. En revanche, les gens qu'on retrouve parfois égarés, qui se sont trompés de route, ou qui souhaitent simplement quitter leur monde pour un endroit plus hospitalier, nous les ramenons au monde habité le plus proche situé à l'extérieur du secteur.

Chi'ta se frappa le front.

- J'y pense ! Vous avez interdit l'accès au Secteur Kathol à tout le monde, mais tous ceux qui y habitaient déjà ? Vous les avez tous exterminés ?

- Vous êtes bien curieuse, jeune fille, répondit un deuxième Ingénieur qui entra dans la chambre, suivi d'un troisième. Ce n'est pas votre problème.

- Le respect de la vie est mon problème, messire !

- Nous ne sommes pas des exterminateurs, dit alors le troisième Ingénieur. Nous faisons un blocus autour de leurs planètes, ils ne peuvent en sortir, sauf pour quitter le Secteur Kathol pour de bon, sous notre surveillance.

Cela ne plut pas à Canderous.

- Une vraie flicaille de l'espace, hein ?

Ce à quoi le premier Ingénieur répondit :

- Humain, apprenez que nous aurions pu éviter cette catastrophe si nous avions été plus vigilants il y a quatre mille ans. Et peut-être que si nous avions abattu à vue tous les vaisseaux qui se sont approchés de Kathol depuis, personne n'aurait pu tirer le couple royal de sa torpeur. Alors excusez-nous de vouloir limiter les dégâts autant que nous le pouvons, et rappelez-vous que nous avons toutes les raisons de ne pas accéder à votre requête, nous pourrions vous laisser là et repartir pour le secteur Kathol. En tout cas, c'est ce que nous ferions si vous ne nous aviez pas montré le module.

Le deuxième Ingénieur se posta derrière le pupitre de commande, et expliqua alors :

- Pour vous permettre d'arriver à destination sans dommage, nous allons vous mettre dans un état d'arrêt moléculaire. Vous continuerez à respirer, mais vos cellules cesseront d'évoluer le temps de votre stase.

Chi'ta parut étonnée.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on ne vieillira pas ?

- En effet. Il n'y aura absolument aucune dégénérescence dans votre organisme. Toutefois, vous ne pourrez ni bouger, ni parler, et vous ne serez pas conscients. Notre technologie n'est pas évoluée au point d'offrir la jeunesse éternelle.

- D'accord. Je me disais, aussi…

Encore une fois, le mercenaire affichait clairement son scepticisme, mais les Ingénieurs Aing-Tee ne s'en offusquèrent pas. Liam demanda :

- Et, au fait, combien de temps durera le voyage ?

- Comptez trois jours selon votre calendrier.

- Trois jours ?! Pour la précédente expédition, il a fallu trois mois !

- Notre technologie est bien plus avancée que la vôtre, vous avez déjà oublié ?

- Une fois que vous serez sur Kathol, il ne faudra plus compter que sur vous-mêmes. Ce qui se passe sur la surface des planètes ne nous concerne pas.

- Quand vous aurez trouvé ce que vous cherchez, vous nous appellerez.

- Comment ?

- Nous laisserons un émetteur à bord de votre appareil, dans le poste de pilotage. Il vous suffira de le brancher à votre poste de communication, il enverra une onde similaire à celle du temple. Nous la recevrons, et nous viendrons nous chercher.

- Tâchez de ne pas trop vous plonger dans les ennuis. Nous n'aimerions pas risquer de mettre nos vies en danger pour vous.

Le premier Ingénieur leva alors un index, avec un petit regard insidieux.

- Parfait. À présent, veuillez retirer tous vos effets.

Ezra eut une moue nerveuse. Liam, lui, semblait ne pas comprendre.

- Euh… pardon ?

- Il veut que nous nous déshabillions, Liam, expliqua Chi'ta.

Ezra demanda d'un ton d'un calme inquiétant :

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Ne discutez pas les consignes, s'il vous plaît.

- Dans vos rêves ! Ca vous plairait de nous reluquer, petits vicieux !

Le premier Ingénieur haussa les épaules avec un sifflement méprisant.

- J'oubliais à quel point les Humains sont chatouilleux lorsqu'il s'agit de la nudité.

- Hélas, frère, c'est un sujet tabou pour eux. Une autre preuve de leur faiblesse…

Cette remarque agaça le Mandalorien. Il demanda d'un air faussement innocent :

- Et si je connaissais un de vos tabous et que je m'en vantais auprès de vos ennemis ? Vous feriez moins les malins !

- Paix, guerrier, paix, répondit le troisième Ingénieur d'un ton apaisant. Il ne s'agit pas de vouloir vous humilier ou de satisfaire des envies perverses, mais de raisons utilitaires. Le port de tissus, de métaux et d'autres matériaux artificiels par-dessus votre épiderme risque d'interférer avec les ondes de conservation qui vous maintiendront en stase.

- Vous êtes très évolués par rapport à nous, et pourtant vous ne savez pas fabriquer des rayons qui passent à travers les fringues ? Y a bien d'autres créatures qui ont inventé des systèmes d'hibernation qui n'ont pas ce problème, non ?

- Jeune homme, répliqua le troisième Ingénieur avec un petit rire dans la voix, un grand nombre de peuples se passe de vêtements, et nos installations sont prévues pour fonctionner avec le plus d'espèces possible, dussent-elles ébranler les principes de quelques-unes. Et même si les champs de stase existent bel et bien chez d'autres peuples que le nôtre, n'oubliez pas que nous allons emprunter des raccourcis dimensionnels particulièrement violents. Nous traverserons des tempêtes énergétiques de très forte amplitude, et seule notre race a su concevoir des systèmes de stase suffisamment performants pour permettre à vos corps d'y résister… comme les Kathols, en leur temps, qui y étaient parvenus.

Le premier Ingénieur revint à la charge, un peu agacé.

- Bon, allez, vous n'avez pas besoin de _tout_ retirer. Gardez le strict minimum. Et n'oubliez pas de déposer vos affaires dans les casiers.

Les trois Humains se regardèrent.

- Et puis zut ! dit alors Liam.

Puis il s'assit sur le banc et retira ses bottines, rapidement imité par les autres. Bientôt les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en slip, tandis qu'Ezra garda également son débardeur. Les deux non-Humains, de par leurs caractéristiques raciales et les mœurs de leurs peuples respectifs, n'éprouvaient aucune gêne à circuler dans le plus simple appareil, et avaient obéi à l'Ingénieur sans protester.

Dankin s'approcha de l'un des sarcophages.

- J'y vais en premier, comme ça, s'il y a un problème, vous le saurez.

- Soyez sans crainte, Togorien, il n'y aura pas de problème.

_Curieux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça_, songea le padawan Gardien, qui ne quitta pas Dankin du regard. Le grand chasseur félin s'installa péniblement dans la grande boîte capitonnée, et se sentit aussitôt à l'étroit. Le deuxième Ingénieur se positionna derrière le pupitre, et frappa du bout des doigts les cristaux, émettant un tintement à chaque contact. Le couvercle transparent se referma sur le Togorien. Trois secondes passèrent, puis un petit vrombissement se fit entendre.

- Voilà, dit l'Ingénieur. Votre ami est en stase, parfaitement conservé.

Dans un réflexe professionnel, le docteur Lohrn se pencha vers le Togorien. Elle pouvait voir qu'il avait l'air en parfaite santé, juste comme s'il dormait. Elle sembla convaincue.

- Pas de signe particulier d'anormalité… La respiration est régulière, les traits détendus… Tout a l'air d'aller.

- Maintenant, il nous faut un deuxième voyageur.

- J'y vais, de toute façon on y passera tous, alors…

Ezra sauta dans l'un des autres sarcophages. Liryl se pencha sur elle.

- Je veillerai personnellement sur vous tous pendant tout le voyage, je m'y engage.

Trente secondes plus tard, le couvercle s'était refermé sur elle.

- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est notre tour…

Avec un peu d'hésitation, la petite Drall se cala au fond de sa chambre de stase, avoisinée par Liam. Mais le mercenaire hésita encore.

- Les gars, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites…

- Insinueriez-vous que nous ne sommes pas capables de contrôler à cent pour cent notre technologie, Humain ?

- En outre, vous avez bien vu que le traitement a marché avec vos deux amis.

Canderous préféra ne pas répondre, afin de ne pas prendre le risque d'un accrochage. Il s'allongea dans le coffre décoré. Las de ces protestations diverses et variées, l'Ingénieur déclencha la mise en stase, plongeant instantanément le Mandalorien en hibernation. Liam sentit une appréhension monter, monter...

_Dans le meilleur des cas, on se réveille sur une planète inconnue, à des tas de millions de kilomètres de tout et au milieu de nulle part. Dans le pire des cas, ils nous jettent dans la fourmilière, ou ils ne nous réveillent que dans deux cent ans… s'ils nous réveillent !_

Un murmure capta alors son attention. Sur sa gauche, Chi'ta fredonnait le Chant de la Sérénité, pendant que la cloche de verre descendait lentement, avant de la couvrir. L'Aing-Tee frappa un cristal, et le verre s'irisa, plongeant instantanément la jeune fille dans un profond coma. Liam était maintenant le dernier à être conscient. La cabine vibra alors que le couvercle transparent s'abaissait inexorablement. Il ferma les yeux, son visage se crispa.

_Je t'aime, Maman !_

Le bloc de verre s'abattit sur les rebords du caisson. Un petit sifflement retentit, suivi d'un bref crépitement, et ce fut la dernière sensation qu'éprouva le jeune homme.


	14. Episode XIV : La Planète sauvage

_Un petit grondement sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce, et s'amplifia, encore et encore. Bientôt, tout se mit à trembler. Déjà un cadre sur le mur était tombé, et une statuette décorative menaça de basculer sur le tapis._

- _Quelle folie ! Je dois vite chercher les autres !_

_Celui qui avait parlé se leva, et se vit un court instant dans une psyché. C'était un être de taille à peu près semblable à celle d'un Humain. Il était fin, avait la peau douce et lisse sous sa toge bleu ciel, et son visage anguleux se tordit d'inquiétude. Il posa sur son crâne rasé sa coiffe garnie de grandes plumes, rajusta ses sandales, et sortit précipitamment de son bureau. Il y avait cependant un détail dont il n'avait pas pris conscience : une autre voix avait parlé en surimpression par-dessus la sienne, la voix claire et aiguë d'une jeune fille sortant de l'adolescence. Cette deuxième conscience se demanda :_

Mais où suis-je ? Quelle est cette personne ? Quel est ce lieu ?

_Elle se posait la question tout en assistant en vue subjective à la course de l'être. Celui-ci franchit une porte, puis une deuxième juste en face, et entra dans une salle carrée dans laquelle une quantité impressionnante de machines s'étalait sur des étagères, des établis, des armoires._

J'ai compris ! Je vis des événements importants à travers les yeux d'un autre ! Oh, il y a quelqu'un, ici.

_Une silhouette drapée dans une cape de cuir noir était penchée sur l'une des tables de travail, dos tourné. Sans quitter sa paillasse, l'individu leva la main._

- _Pas maintenant !_

- _Bratak, il faut y aller !_

Quoi ?! Bratak ! Par le Grand Fouisseur !

_Le dénommé Bratak se retourna d'un geste. C'était un Kathol très mince au visage allongé, aux joues creuses, aux yeux sombres et profonds. Son visage était crispé d'agacement. D'une voix geignarde, il siffla, irrité._

- _Jakel, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !_

- _Ne comprends-tu pas, mon frère ? Les Humains ont lancé différents assauts, et leurs bombes ont frappé la ville. Tout risque d'être détruit, nous _devons_ nous mettre à l'abri, maintenant !_

_Sans y prendre garde, Bratak retourna à son expérience. Jakel, n'en pouvant plus, l'agrippa par les épaules et le tira en arrière._

- _Bratak !_

- _Non ! Laisse-moi ! Je suis sur le point de comprendre !_

- _Nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça !_

- _Je veux comprendre comment cet objet fonctionne !_

_Jakel aperçut sur le socle un petit objet brillant, une sorte de petit tube argenté._

- _C'est l'une de leurs armes !_

- _Une technologie que je ne connais pas, Jakel. Je dois savoir comment ces primitifs ont pu la fabriquer ! Il le faut !_

- _Tu as l'esprit obscurci, tu ne raisonnes plus avec intelligence ! Ne comprends-tu pas que tu perdras tout, jusqu'à la vie, si tu ne me suis pas immédiatement ?_

_Bratak cessa de résister, et finit par se laisser convaincre._

- _Bon, tu as peut-être raison._

- _Tu n'as qu'à emporter cet objet, tu pourras l'étudier au calme !_

- _Bonne idée._

_Avec soulagement, Jakel vit Bratak saisir le cylindre brillant et le suivre. Ils quittèrent l'atelier, tournèrent à droite et arrivèrent bien vite devant une autre porte. Quand Bratak l'ouvrit, Jakel entrevit un énorme caisson de conservation vertical dans un coin de la pièce._

- _Bon, je vais y aller. Pars vite à ton bloc, je saurai m'occuper de moi tout seul._

- _Tu es sûr, mon frère ?_

- _J'ai construit cette chambre de stase moi-même, mon frère. Allez !_

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Bratak ferma la porte. Jakel repartit en courant de plus belle. Il franchit un couloir, puis une immense salle en forme de dôme, et au terme de quelques minutes de course à travers de longs couloirs tortueux, il se retrouva dehors, à l'étage du bâtiment. C'est alors qu'il croisa un autre Kathol. Plus grand, plus mince encore, avec des colifichets cliquetants et scintillants._

- _Jakel !_

- _Keltan ! Enfin, je te retrouve !_

_Les deux Kathols se serrèrent longtemps dans les bras._

Ils ont l'air vraiment proches. Maître Ageer avait raison.

- _J'ai eu peur que les Humains ne t'aient tué, frère._

- _Ne t'en fais pas. Il y a bien eu des explosions, mais elles ont eu lieu seulement en surface. Ils n'atteindront jamais le cœur de la citadelle._

- _Tout est en place, frère ?_

- _Oui, frère. Le dispositif DarkStryder est en activité. Le Puits de Vie est bien protégé. Les âmes de nos morts seront à l'abri pendant les hostilités._

- _Espérons que leur guerre absurde ne dure pas trop longtemps…_

- _Mes frères ! s'exclama une autre voix._

_Un troisième Kathol rejoignit Jakel et Keltan. Jakel demanda :_

- _Qu'y a-t-il, Kyrim ?_

- _C'est épouvantable ! Venez voir, vite !_

_Kyrim entraîna les deux amis jusqu'à un balcon, et montra du doigt l'installation circulaire gigantesque dans le ciel, criblée d'explosions. Keltan s'écria :_

- _Que nos ancêtres nous protègent, mais qu'ont-ils fait ?_

- _Ils ont… non, c'est impossible ! Ils n'ont quand même pas…_

- _Si, frère ! Ils ont détruit le portail de téléportation !_

_Le balcon s'écroula, et Kyrim avec. Jakel avait réussi à pousser Keltan, lui sauvant la vie. Ils se relevèrent ensemble, et le Maître de la Magie Ta-Ree dit à son ami :_

- _Ne perdons pas de temps, mon frère ! Filons vite rejoindre nos souverains !_

- _Allons-y !_

_Les deux hommes sortirent du palais qui tombait en morceaux derrière eux._

- _Nous l'avons échappé belle !_

- _Je ne te le fais pas dire, mon frère !_

_C'est alors que Jakel leva la tête, et vit une énorme colonne de marbre s'affaisser sur lui. Une douleur inouïe lui broya le bassin et les jambes. C'est à peine s'il entendit la voix de son ami._

- _Jakel !_

- _Keltan…_

- _Jakel, non !_

- _Désolé, mon frère… mais j'ai l'impression… que tu vas devoir… continuer… sans moi._

_Jakel articula péniblement :_

- _J'ai lu les signes, Keltan… nos âmes sont… liées… Un jour, dans dix ans, dans cent ans… dans mille ans, peut-être… nous nous retrouverons… et nous serons… à nouveau… ensemble. Et cette fois… rien… ne nous… sépa…re…ra._

- _Jakel… Non ! Nooooon !_

_Tels furent les derniers mots qu'entendit Jakel, le Maître de Magie Ta-Ree, avant de perdre connaissance._

Chi'ta Koskaya ouvrit les paupières d'un seul coup, inspira profondément alors qu'elle se sentait glacée de frayeur, tandis que sa fourrure se hérissait. Puis elle se calma, sentit son petit cœur battre de moins en moins précipitamment. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, pour constater qu'elle était à bord du _Vandread_.

_Quelle affreuse vision ! Comme quand la Mante m'a inséminée !_

La jeune Drall se leva, constata que sa combinaison d'archéologue était posée sur la petite commode près de sa couchette. Elle se rhabilla, et quitta la cabine.

_Qu'ont fait les Ingénieurs Aing-Tee ? Je croyais qu'ils m'avaient mise dans un caisson de stase ? Ou bien ai-je rêvé ça, aussi ?_

Elle appela :

- Ohé ? Ohé ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Koskaya !

Chi'ta sursauta, et vit le droïd contremaître du _Vandread_, Eve, derrière elle.

- Oh, c'est vous, dit-elle, la main sur le cœur, soulagée.

- Vous ai-je fait peur ? Si tel est le cas, j'en suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Sommes-nous seules ?

- Non, les deux droïds médicaux sont dans le hangar, Mister V est au cockpit avec le padawan Kincaid et Dame Liryl, et le capitaine Tal est dehors avec le docteur Lohrn et maître Dankin.

- Parfait.

Elle marcha à petits pas vers le poste de pilotage. Elle vit Liam Kincaid qui lui fit un sourire réjoui. Ils se firent la bise.

- Enfin tu es debout ! Ca fait deux bonnes heures qu'on t'attend !

- Deux heures ?

- Canderous s'est réveillé le premier, il était dans son lit, comme s'il venait simplement de passer une nuit sans histoire, expliqua le jeune homme. Il est entré dans notre cabine, et nous a retrouvés sur nos couchettes, moi et Dankin.

- Le bruit qu'ils ont fait en marchant dans les couloirs m'a réveillée à mon tour, ajouta le docteur Ezra Lohrn qui venait de les rejoindre. J'ai vu que tu étais en train de dormir. J'ai préféré te laisser, comme ton sommeil avait l'air naturel.

- Le sommeil, peut-être, mais les pensées… J'ai fait un rêve… j'étais sur Kathol.

- Ce n'était pas seulement un rêve, Chi'ta, répondit la voix douce et calme de Dame Liryl, elle-même installée dans le siège du capitaine. Regarde dehors.

La jeune fille pivota vers le hublot.

- Ooh !

Les Moines Aing-Tee avaient déposé le vaisseau sur un plateau rocheux. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas s'étendait une immense vallée. Des kilomètres de verdure, de lacs, de rivières. Dans le lointain, de grandes montagnes partiellement enneigées se découpaient sur le ciel, un ciel bleu teinté de violet dans lequel brillaient deux soleils.

- C'est… c'est incroyable.

- Et encore, t'as pas vu l'extérieur, lui dit Liam avec un petit air malicieux.

La jeune fille descendit par la rampe. Une fois encore, elle fut éblouie. L'atmosphère était chaude, légère et agréable. Sous ses orteils, elle sentait onduler l'herbe fraîche et tendre. Des chants d'oiseaux résonnaient à ses oreilles. Elle sursauta quand elle vit passer devant elle un fort curieux animal c'était un colibri grand comme un pigeon qui voletait en zigzag. Bientôt, une demi-douzaine de ces créatures tournoyait autour de la petite Drall. Celle-ci crut même voir l'un d'eux lui faire un petit clin d'œil. Puis tous disparurent en un instant.

Aux pieds du _Vandread_, Canderous observait attentivement le vallon. Grâce à son armure, il disposait d'un système de macrojumelles intégrées, qui limitaient les risques de provoquer des reflets perceptibles par d'autres. Voyant du coin de l'œil la jeune Drall sortir de l'appareil, il pensa qu'il était temps de s'activer, une fois qu'il aurait une piste concrète. Il entendit la jeune fille saluer le Togorien.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour, petite Chi'ta.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- La même chose que Canderous. Du repérage.

- Avec les détecteurs du docteur Lohrn ?

Dankin portait sur le dos le grand détecteur amélioré que la Calipsa avait utilisé au pied de chez Niklas Veiler. Il balayait lentement les alentours avec le cône sensitif.

- Oui, je suis à la recherche d'une source d'énergie quelconque.

- Une source d'énergie ? répéta la jeune fille.

- Canderous est parti du raisonnement suivant : les Moines Aing-Tee ont dit qu'ils nous déposeraient près de ce lieu nommé « Puits de Vie ». Nous cherchons le laboratoire d'Ageer qui en est à proximité. Il t'a dit d'utiliser une de ses installations, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, le Bassin des Mille Constellations.

- Alors il faut forcément quelque chose pour la faire marcher. Une pile atomique, un groupe électrogène, un moteur hydraulique ou éolien, n'importe quoi qui produise assez d'énergie.

- Je comprends : en trouvant une telle source d'énergie, on devrait pouvoir se rapprocher le plus près possible du laboratoire !

Comme pour approuver l'affirmation de la jeune fille, une petite tonalité aiguë sonna près du cadran du senseur. Le Togorien appela :

- Canderous ?

Le mercenaire arriva bien vite, Dankin lui montra les symboles apparus sur le senseur.

- D'accord. Où est-ce que ça se trouve ?

- Dans la direction de cette grande construction, là.

Ladite construction était une immense tour. Chi'ta fronça le nez, réfléchit profondément, mais ne put déterminer quel peuple l'avait bâtie. La tour lui faisait penser à une immense tulipe de bronze, de céramique, de métal, dont les pétales enroulés sur eux-mêmes étaient reliés entre eux par d'énormes câbles. Quelques hublots paraissaient ça et là, ainsi que des antennes, une cheminée et d'autres excroissances irrégulières. Elle ne pouvait pas en voir la base, la colline la lui cachait. Elle fit quelques pas pour en atteindre le sommet et avoir une vue d'ensemble. Une fois en haut, elle s'assit par terre, défit le bouton du col de son ciré pour le desserrer, et embrassa le panorama du regard.

La tour se dressait à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteur. De grands oiseaux tournoyaient autour de son sommet. Une grande cloison blanche opaque bouchait l'ouverture d'entrée. La petite Drall se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait deux autres éléments notables : au loin, sur sa gauche, une grande masse sombre d'une centaine de mètres de long était à moitié enfoncée dans une colline, en laissant un long et large sillon. Et à droite de la tour, une petite masse métallique également enfoncée dans le sol, comme une épingle plantée dans un fruit. Mais elle détourna le regard, préférant revenir vers la tour. Les deux soleils étaient reflétés dans un grand lac d'eau claire.

Un léger froissement d'herbes attira l'attention de la jeune fille. C'était son condisciple. Il s'assit près d'elle, et contempla à son tour les environs.

- Impressionnant…

- Tu peux le dire.

Pendant un temps, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pipa mot. Enfin, Chi'ta rompit le silence :

- Alors, ça y est. Cette fois, nous touchons au but.

- Ouais. Bientôt, tout ceci sera terminé.

- Cet endroit est magnifique…

- C'est vrai ! Quand je pensais à Kathol, je me représentais cette planète comme un monde de cauchemar, infesté par des créatures hostiles… Je n'imaginais pas que cet endroit pouvait être comme ça.

- Kathol était un monde merveilleux, avec une civilisation composée de sages, autrefois. Ces gens n'ont pas _tout_ perdu de leur souci d'équilibre. Maître Ageer m'avait bien dit qu'ils avaient pu reconstituer en partie leur monde. Je ne sais pas ce que ça deviendra dans les prochains jours, mais ça valait le coup d'œil !

La petite Drall se tourna vers le jeune homme, et lui fit un sourire qui s'épanouit au fur et à mesure qu'elle parla :

- J'aimerais te dire à quel point je suis heureuse d'avoir vécu toutes ces aventures à tes côtés, Liam. Cela nous aura fait grandir, tous les deux. Tu ne crois pas ?

Liam essaya de se rappeler les moments les plus marquants qu'il avait passé ces derniers mois.

- T'as raison. Dire que j'aurais pu rester dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant… je n'aurais jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant.

- Et moi, alors ! Si le général Solo n'avait pas choisi cet hôtel ce soir-là, je serais encore en train de gérer les réservations et l'accueil des touristes de Meccha !

- Non, tu bosserais dans un institut de socio ! Tu serais même la sous-directrice !

La jeune fille eut un sourire flatté.

- Oh, tu exagères !

- Non, je t'assure ! Tu es une fille trop intelligente pour rester hôtesse d'accueil toute ta vie ! Et puis de toute façon, l'habit de Jedi te va à merveille !

- À toi aussi. En fait, plus le temps passe, et plus j'en suis sûre. Quand je repense au Liam Kincaid que j'ai aperçu de loin dans les couloirs de l'Académie, et quand je vois le Liam Kincaid qui est assis à côté de moi, il m'est clair que ce sont deux personnes différentes. Et je préfère le Liam de maintenant. De très, très loin.

- T'exagères ! Avant que Duncan ne se fasse avoir, j'étais comme maintenant !

- Je ne crois pas, non. Tu étais peut-être un garçon joyeux, mais il y a quelque chose de plus. Après l'affaire de l'héritage sur Pella, j'ai senti que le gros de ta colère s'était dissipé, que tu avais fait ton deuil. Mais depuis le Gala de la Réunification, tu n'as pas cessé d'accomplir des actes héroïques, et toujours pour sauver autrui, moi entre autres. Oui, vraiment, tu as gagné en maturité, en assurance, et en excellence. Et je suis très, très heureuse d'avoir pu y assister.

- Oui, mais tu n'as pas fait que le voir, Chi'ta. Tu m'as aussi aidé. J'ai un peu la honte de dire un truc aussi bête, mais y a beaucoup de moments où, si j'ai voulu m'améliorer, c'était pour te plaire… même si j'ai profité de ces changements.

Chi'ta se rapprocha de son condisciple, leurs reins se frôlèrent. Très doucement, Liam posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui ne le repoussa pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, ces deux-là ? grogna Canderous. On a un plan de bataille à établir, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se faire des câlins !

- Fiche-leur la paix, Canderous, répondit le Togorien. C'est le dernier moment de répit qu'ils peuvent passer avant l'assaut final, on peut bien leur accorder quelques minutes ! Tu ferais mieux de vérifier que le vaisseau soit bien surveillé.

Canderous regagna le vaisseau, irrité. Il fouilla dans le placard de sa cabine.

- Mister V ?

- Oui, capitaine !

Le petit droïd de pilotage roula docilement jusqu'au Mandalorien. Celui-ci lui tendit un émetteur.

- Si jamais il y a des vilaines bébêtes qui rôdent, tu mets ce machin en marche, c'est un transistor d'ondes répulsives.

- À vos ordres, capitaine.

- Mais arrête si tu vois que ça les rend dingues ! J'ai pas envie qu'elles rayent la peinture de mon vaisseau ou fassent leurs besoins dessus !

- Bien, capitaine.

Il vérifia ses vibro-dagues, sa vibro-lame double Jengardin, et son pistolet sonique, mais préféra laisser le fusil à impulsions du Soleil Noir dans l'armoire. En quittant sa chambre, il se rendit à l'atelier. Le docteur Lohrn travaillait sur l'établi. Le mercenaire posa sous son nez un autre appareil répulsif.

- Ca peut être utile. Qu'est-ce que tu bricoles ?

- Nous allons sans doute affronter du lourd, Canderous. Je me prépare psychologiquement… et matériellement.

- Ouais, autrement dit, tu bricoles une bombe avec des chargeurs de blaster !

- Ne me dis pas que ça te dérange, Canderous Tal…

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais j'aimerais juste te dire une chose : vu la quantité de chargeurs que tu joints, si ça pète au mauvais moment, tu n'existes plus.

- Si ça pète au mauvais moment, _on_ n'existe plus !

Dehors, les deux padawans n'avaient pas bougé. Le jeune Humain avala sa salive, et dit à sa condisciple :

- Toi aussi, tu as changé, Chi'ta.

- Comment ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir ton point de vue.

- Ben… tu es la plus gentille fille que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Toujours attentive, toujours fidèle à tes principes et aux gens auxquels tu tiens… et les autres. Et tu es adorable avec tout le monde, même ceux qui ne le méritent vraiment pas.

- Oh, ce n'est pas une question de mérite, Liam. Je suis comme je suis, c'est tout.

- Ouais, mais je n'avais jamais vu une personne comme toi avant. Je ne pensais même pas que ça pouvait exister, après la vie sur Coruscant, je ne croyais pas tellement à la bonté infuse. D'abord, Duncan m'a ouvert les yeux, et puis tu es arrivée. Au début, je pensais qu'on n'aurait jamais aucune affinité, car j'avais une image pas très flatteuse des Consulaires. Pour tout te dire, je les voyais comme des intellos coincés. Mais ma croyance a changé, grâce à toi. J'ai même commencé à m'intéresser vraiment aux cours théoriques qu'on a pu suivre entre deux missions, et aux bouquins que je lisais pendant nos voyages entre planètes.

- Je l'avais remarqué, aussi. Tu as davantage ouvert ton esprit.

- Et tu m'y as encouragé. Tes opinions, tes points de vue différents des miens, tes conseils… toutes ces choses m'ont aidé à avancer. Mais j'ai eu vraiment la trouille que tout se casse la figure quand Morgreed a été tué.

- Oh… il ne fallait pas.

- J'ai cru que toute cette bonne volonté allait se transformer en… autre chose. De la rancœur, de la dureté, un truc malsain… Ou pire, se briser en mille morceaux. Que tu allais… enfin, excuse l'expression... « pourrir » comme une rose qui se fane.

La petite padawan fut surprise. Jamais elle n'avait douté du caractère joyeux et optimiste du jeune homme, même à leur première rencontre, mais au moment où elle entendit cette phrase, elle ressentit quelque chose de plus singulier. Sa comparaison n'était pas originale, mais les sentiments qu'elle traduisait la touchèrent profondément, comme dans le Tombeau du Veilleur. L'inquiétude, la détresse se mêlaient derrière ces mots… et un sentiment plus intense et plus exaltant encore.

- Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler, pour éviter de te brusquer. Et puis, en fin de compte, j'ai eu raison. Maintenant, tu as surmonté cette peine-là, et tu as accepté le fait d'avoir éliminé le Garde Impérial… tu es devenue plus forte, plus solide, tu es capable de tenir bon face à des traumatismes importants. Mais le meilleur, c'est que, malgré ça, tu es toujours aussi gentille, aussi douce, aussi attentionnée. Bref, tu es restée telle que tu es, en mieux, même, car ta personnalité s'est de plus en plus affirmée. Tu suis moins strictement les conventions pour être plus toi-même. Il n'y a qu'à te regarder dans la vie de tous les jours : quand nous sommes sur Procopia, tu ne portes plus la bure, tu acceptes l'idée de penser un peu à toi, à te faire belle, à être épanouie. C'est dans ces moments que je te préfère.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Liam se surprit à développer des opinions auxquelles il n'avait même pas clairement pensé jusqu'alors. Mais il vit que les prunelles de la jeune fille brillaient de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle semblait captivée par ses paroles.

- Ca correspond à ce que tu penses sur toi ?

Reprenant tant bien que mal ses esprits, la padawan fit une petite moue hésitante.

- Plus ou moins, oui. Maintenant, j'y vois un peu plus clair. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais autant… évolué si j'étais restée sur Drall. Ce qu'on dit au sujet des voyages qui font grandir, ça peut donc être vrai.

- Comment c'est, chez toi ? Ta planète, ta ville, tout ça ?

- Oh, c'est plutôt difficile à décrire en deux mots, Liam. Le mieux, c'est de le voir.

- Est-ce que tu penses que si on… enfin, _quand_ on reviendra à Yavin IV, on pourra demander une semaine ou deux de vacances, pour que tu m'y emmènes ?

- Bien sûr ! dit-elle joyeusement. Ce sera un plaisir pour moi de revoir mon monde natal, et te le faire découvrir !

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un temps indéfinissable, à contempler la plaine de Kathol. Puis la voix de Canderous, modulée par son masque, les ramena à l'instant présent.

- Bon, faut y aller, maintenant !

Avant de repartir, Liam retint Chi'ta, les deux mains posées sur ses épaules.

- Euh… Chi'ta ?

- Oui ?

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui dire _la_ phrase ? Et à ce moment-là, qui n'était sûrement pas le meilleur ? Il essaya bien, mais…

- Je… Je t…

- Tu ? demanda la petite Drall avec un petit sourire interrogateur.

Liam soupira en son for intérieur. Après tout, il y aurait toujours un bon moment.

- Je te remercie d'être comme tu es.

- Et je te rends ce remerciement, Liam. Allons-y, maintenant.

Après une brève concertation, le petit groupe se rendit vers la grande masse métallique, qui s'avérait être une épave.

- Ah-ha ! C'est une corvette corellienne, constata le padawan Gardien, sûr de lui.

- Va savoir ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

- Je pense avoir une réponse, docteur Lohrn. Regardez le logo sur le fuselage.

C'était une étoile dorée à cinq branches dans un cercle au fond rouge. La branche supérieure et la branche de gauche étaient plus grandes, dépassant du cercle. Entre ces deux branches, on pouvait lire les deux mots : _Étoile Lointaine_.

- C'est elle ! L'_Étoile Lointaine _! Tombée ici il y a maintenant sept ans ! s'écria Liam, tout excité.

- Si j'en crois le rapport de Ciro, on a plutôt de la chance de la voir dans cet état, commenta le docteur Lohrn. Elle s'est retrouvée coincée entre les Impériaux de Sarne, les créatures de Kathol, les chasseurs de la Confédération de Qektoth, constituée de scientifiques sans scrupules, le Soleil Noir, les Moines Aing-Tee, et les espions Bothans qui avaient un de leurs agents infiltrés à bord. C'est étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas été réduite en cendres !

- Elle a quand même encaissé de rudes assauts, murmura Dankin.

Le Togorien avait raison. _L'Étoile Lointaine_ avait traîné sur une longue distance, et était partiellement enfouie dans le sol. Quelques-uns de ses réacteurs avaient explosé, plusieurs impacts de canon laser criblaient la partie supérieure de la carlingue, la vitre du cockpit était en miettes, et une longue crevasse fendait tout le côté tribord. Aucune arme n'était visible, elles avaient été détruites ou démontées.

- J'ai bien envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil là-dedans.

- Qu'est-ce que t'espères trouver, Ezra ?

- N'importe quoi qui ressemble à une boîte noire.

- Vendu.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, Liam sentit soudain la main de Chi'ta lui attraper l'avant-bras.

- Attends !

- Un souci ?

Il vit sur le minois de la jeune Drall une expression qu'il connaissait bien, celle qu'elle affichait quand son empathie exacerbée sentait des flux néfastes dans la Force.

- Beaucoup de douleur… de nombreuses personnes ont perdu la vie, ici… de l'amertume, de la culpabilité… et de la peur, énormément de peur. Je… je suis navrée, mais je ne peux pas entrer là-dedans.

- Pas de problème, reste dehors, répondit la Calipsa. On n'en aura pas pour longtemps. Le temps de prendre la boîte noire et on ressort.

- Je vais rester près de toi, ajouta Dame Liryl. Nous vous attendrons ici.

Les trois hommes et la doctoresse atteignirent l'un des trous béants de la carcasse de la corvette. Canderous entra le premier. Il se félicita d'avoir commandé auprès de Vaskel Savill une armure mandalorienne avec un système de caméra infrarouge, car on n'y voyait goutte. Les générateurs à énergie de l'_Étoile Lointaine_ étaient tombés en panne depuis des années, et seule la pile atomique de secours alimentait faiblement les lampes rouges de secours. Les rayons des soleils crevaient l'obscurité par intermittences, et cela suffisait aux sens accrus du jeune padawan Gardien et à l'œil entraîné de Dankin, mais Ezra n'en menait pas large.

Les couloirs de la corvette corellienne étaient très étroits. Il n'était pas question pour le petit groupe de se diriger vers la poupe, car les étages supérieurs s'étaient effondrés, interdisant tout accès. Le chemin vers le pont principal restait accessible. La doctoresse vit Canderous sortir l'une de ses vibro-dagues, plus maniable dans le corridor exigu.

Ils avancèrent ainsi péniblement pendant de longues minutes, forçant une porte coincée, trouvant une échelle de secours pour monter à l'étage. Le mercenaire, toujours en tête, repensait à l'une de ses missions d'infiltration au sein de son ancienne unité, pendant laquelle il était passé par des lieux comparables. Une fois le dernier barreau franchi, il entendit son instinct lui murmurer que le pont principal n'était pas loin. Quelques pas encore, avec les autres sur les talons, lorsqu'il se figea.

Devant lui, dans l'encadrement d'une porte au bout du couloir, il y avait un individu. Un humanoïde dont le visage était entièrement caché par un masque finement ouvragé. Il portait une tunique sombre, des bottes recouvertes de jambières chromées, et ses mitaines laissaient apercevoir des doigts osseux aux longs ongles pointus. L'être avait dans la main un petit objet brillant que Canderous reconnut immédiatement avec une sueur froide, sueur qui gagna ses trois compères quand la lame pourpre d'un sabre-laser projeta ses éclats sur les cloisons d'acier. Le personnage se mit en position de combat, prêt à attaquer.

À moitié coincés par l'étroitesse des lieux, les quatre amis s'apprêtèrent au combat, lorsqu'un autre vrombissement claqua derrière eux. Un autre guerrier arrivé sans bruit brandissait aussi un sabre-laser de couleur dorée. Liam réfléchit rapidement. Coincé entre deux utilisateurs de la Force, si les couleurs des lames étaient toujours respectées, il aurait sans doute moins à craindre de l'homme arrivé en deuxième. En outre, l'individu masqué était plus près de lui. Il dépassa le Mandalorien en se faufilant le long du mur métallique du couloir, et dégaina son propre sabre-laser à lame bleue. Avec un cri terrible, le Sith bondit en avant. Le padawan Gardien fut plus vif encore il repéra sans hésiter l'endroit à viser pour mettre son adversaire hors de combat d'un seul coup, puis fléchit les genoux pour accompagner un gracieux balayage en oblique.

Le sabre-laser siffla, et termina sa course dans la plaque de tôle du plancher. Des étincelles crépitèrent, laissant Liam incrédule.

_J'étais sûr de l'avoir… quoi ?_

Le Jedi et le Sith se battaient, frappant, esquivant et parant les coups sans relâche, faisant tournoyer les deux lames laser dans un ballet mortel parfaitement exécuté. Mais ils ne tenaient pas compte de la présence des quatre camarades, littéralement. Ils « traversaient » l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux, parfois une partie des cloisons étriquées du corridor, et n'avaient aucune influence sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que leur opposant. Dankin, Ezra, Canderous et Liam se détendirent, et contemplèrent le phénomène. Les scanners du Mandalorien indiquaient bien l'empreinte calorique des deux combattants, les trois autres les voyaient et entendaient distinctement, et pourtant ils étaient complètement intangibles. Le padawan Gardien eut l'impression de contempler un hologramme suffisamment réaliste pour tromper l'œil nu. Au bout d'une minute de combat acharné, le Sith parvint finalement à pousser le Jedi à la faute, et lui fendit tout le flanc gauche dans un éclair rougeâtre. Le chevalier tomba à terre, prostré sur le sol. Le vainqueur rangea son arme, dépassa les quatre compères et disparut dans l'obscurité. Pendant ce temps, le corps du Jedi vaincu s'estompa peu à peu, pour s'évanouir totalement.

- À votre avis, c'était quoi, ça ? murmura Canderous.

- Un résidu de quelque chose qui s'est passé ici. Une sorte d' « enregistrement psychique », répondit la doctoresse.

- C'est vrai qu'on est dans la Faille de Kathol. Même si les proprios ont fait un peu le ménage, il reste des vibrations tordues qui ont laissé des traces dans la Force.

- Tant que ce ne sont que des illusions… gronda le Togorien.

Deux minutes de marche difficile plus tard, ils gravirent un escalier, et purent souffler ils étaient enfin arrivés au pont supérieur de l'_Étoile Lointaine_. La baie vitrée brisée donnait directement sur l'extérieur. Liam jeta un petit coup d'œil, et fit un signe de la main aux deux femmes restées dehors.

- La cabine du capitaine est derrière cette petite porte, là, constata Canderous.

La porte en question menait à un petit couloir annexe au fond duquel se trouvait la cabine du capitaine. Dankin le suivit. La cabine était sens dessus dessous, mais un examen plus approfondi révéla aux deux compères que ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'atterrissage en catastrophe de l'_Étoile Lointaine_. Les tiroirs du bureau avaient été sortis du meuble et consciencieusement vidés sur le sol. Le matelas et l'oreiller gisaient éventrés. Et la moquette sous le lit, qui avait subi le même sort, révélait un petit coffre-fort encastré dans le plancher.

- Le coffre a été forcé, remarqua Dankin.

- Ouais, et évidemment, quelqu'un l'a nettoyé. Bon, on ne trouvera rien de plus ici, rejoignons les autres.

Liam avait marché de long en large à travers la grande salle de commandement, essayant le fauteuil du capitaine, s'installant au poste de communication. Tous ses sens étaient à l'affût de la moindre indication, la plus petite prémonition. Il savait que les maîtres Jedi étaient capables de « ressentir » à volonté en se concentrant le vécu de certains lieux ou objets, comme lorsqu'il avait empoigné le sabre-laser fabriqué par Ageer pour la première fois. Il guettait le moindre frémissement dans la Force, sans rien trouver de plus qu'il n'éprouvait déjà.

De son côté, Ezra s'était installée devant l'ordinateur principal du poste de commande. Elle essaya bien de l'allumer, sans succès.

_Fallait s'y attendre._

Elle sortit son bloc de données, le brancha sur l'un des ports de l'unité centrale, à la recherche de données. Peine perdue : elle parvint bien à voir le contenu de l'ordinateur de l'_Étoile Lointaine_, et son front se creusa quand elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre contenu à récupérer. Toute la mémoire du disque dur avait été proprement effacée.

- Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda le petit jeune homme.

- Non, apparemment, quelqu'un a fait le ménage. Va savoir qui.

Les deux mercenaires revinrent sur le pont. Comme il n'y avait plus à espérer retirer, tous les quatre quittèrent l'épave de la corvette corellienne, et rejoignirent les deux filles restées dehors. Contournant la grande tour par le sud, ils voulurent aller jeter un coup d'œil du côté de la masse métallique de taille moindre. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à s'en approcher suffisamment près pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une autre épave de vaisseau.

- C'est quoi, à votre avis ?

- Une navette de classe lambda comme celle des Imps, Canderous.

- Oui, Liam, j'avais compris, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

La navette était dans une posture pour le moins surprenante. Les six compères étaient face à son flanc bâbord, qui n'était que partiellement visible. Elle avait atterri sans doute très brutalement, car elle était à moitié enfouie sous la terre.

- Oh, regardez ! s'exclama Chi'ta en tendant le doigt. Il y a un blason peint sur la queue de cet appareil !

Ce n'était pas le poing aux ronces de Thorn, ni même le logo impérial standard représentant un anneau segmenté en six blocs. Cela représentait plutôt un triangle rouge aux côtés courbes, vaguement isocèle, dont la pointe opposée à la base était dressée vers le ciel. Trois lames courbes de couleur verte traversaient verticalement le triangle, chacune passant par le milieu de l'un des côtés.

- Je le reconnais, c'est le blason du moff Kentor Sarne.

- T'es sûre, Ezra ?

- Ouais, Dankin. Tu as bien lu le rapport de Ciro, non ?

- Mh-mh… On dirait que cette navette a raté son décollage.

Canderous avança, tapa du poing la carrosserie brûlée.

- Il y a beaucoup d'impacts, l'aile gauche a été arrachée, la vitre du cockpit est fendue… Sarne a essayé de se barrer, mais y en a qui n'étaient pas d'accord.

- Le Soleil Noir, peut-être ? C'est ici qu'ils ont tenté de massacrer l'équipage de l'_Étoile Lointaine_, selon Ciro.

- C'est le Soleil Noir qui a fait ça ?

Le Togorien montra des traces visibles sur la base de l'aile gauche, encore visible. Les autres distinguèrent de longues griffures rayant profondément la peinture de la coque.

- Vandalisme ?

- Peut-être que c'était là avant le crash ?

- Peut-être qu'une bestiole a fait ses griffes dessus il y a trois jours ?

Pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient à la question, Chi'ta s'éloigna un peu du groupe, faisant le tour de l'épave. Le terrain était cependant plus instable qu'elle ne l'avait cru, si bien qu'elle perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur un pan de terre qui céda sous son poids. Elle tomba en avant, tenta bien de se rattraper, et agrippa quelque chose du bout des doigts, ce qui lui permit de se stabiliser. Elle soupira de soulagement, mais quand elle vit ce à quoi elle s'était retenue, elle poussa un hurlement strident, et bondit en arrière en dégainant son sabre-laser. Puis elle se figea, attendit... rien ne se produisit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Canderous, arrivé au pas de course avec Liam.

- Blast !

Un visage terrifiant faisait face aux trois amis, le visage vaguement humain et cerclé d'une collerette de corne d'une monstrueuse créature au corps de mille-pattes. Les traits de l'être semblaient crispés dans une douleur muette mais inouïe. Le docteur Lohrn et Dankin les rejoignirent. La jeune Calipsa n'eut aucun doute.

- Alors c'est ça, DarkStryder. Il est encore plus moche en vrai !

C'était bien l'ordinateur biomécanique conçu par les dirigeants Kathols pour protéger le fameux Puits de Vie, où ils avaient stocké les cristaux contenant les âmes de leurs sujets. DarkStryder, un visage était enfin associé à ce nom qui trottait dans les esprits juvéniles des deux padawans depuis que Taava avait tiré les vers du nez au capitaine Raynor. DarkStryder, le gardien qui avait posé tant de problèmes à l'équipe de Keleman Ciro, si l'on en croyait le rapport du docteur Akanseh. DarkStryder était là, devant eux. Mais DarkStryder ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, ne respirait même pas. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque la moitié inférieure de son corps avait été broyée sous la navette de classe lambda.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se produire pour que cette créature se trouve là ?

- Bonne question, Chi'ta, je serais curieuse de le savoir. J'ai déjà vu des fins plus glorieuses qu'un bête accident de pilotage…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, docteur ! ricana Canderous.

- Il est vraiment mort ? demanda Liam, avant de toucher du bout des orteils l'une des plus grandes pattes de la créature, qui ne réagit pas.

Le docteur Lohrn regarda de plus près DarkStryder, et ne put s'empêcher de sortir son bloc de données avec tous ses accessoires pour faire quelques prélèvements.

- Il est clair que tout ce bazar date du moment où les gars du capitaine Ciro ont débarqué ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est exactement passé pour que cette horreur se soit retrouvée sous cette navette, ç'a dû être violent. Et donc, c'était il y a sept ans. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de formes de vie capables de vivre aussi longtemps avec les restes d'une navette sur la carcasse. Et s'il te faut plus d'arguments, mon matériel ne détecte aucun signe vital.

- Il est bien conservé pour un cadavre de sept ans !

- Ce n'est pas si étonnant, Liam. Cette forme de vie est insectoïde, ce que tu vois, c'est son exosquelette. Tout ce qui est à l'intérieur doit être en poussière, il ne reste plus qu'une enveloppe rigide encore intacte.

- Et t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de prendre des bouts de ce machin, Ezra ?

Ezra releva la tête de son ordinateur portable.

- Liam, je suis devant un bio-ordinateur capable de contrôler à distance des formes de vie à l'intelligence animale. Je connais beaucoup de collègues qui seraient prêts à faire des confettis avec leur diplôme pour être à ma place.

- T'as pas peur que ces données soient interceptées par le Soleil Noir ? Ou par un collègue peu regardant ?

- Je prends le risque. L'enjeu est trop important pour être négligé.

Pendant qu'Ezra planta une seringue dans le cou de l'être, Liryl regarda à son tour le grand cadavre.

- Le _vigo_ Gorak Khzam a amené le Soleil Noir ici, ils ont pris tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avant de partir et de bombarder la planète pour éliminer le capitaine Ciro et son équipe. Comment ont-ils pu laisser ici un tel trésor ?

- Ils étaient suivis par des tas de gens, souvenez-vous en, Dame Liryl. Les gars du Soleil Noir n'avaient probablement pas une armée à portée de main pour faire le ménage intégral. Le temps leur était compté, en fin de compte, ils n'ont sans doute pas emporté tout ce qu'ils espéraient, et il faut croire que cette bestiole a échappé à la pluie de bombes à protons.

- Je pense que vous avez raison, docteur Lohrn, approuva la Dame de Sérénité. Et je ne sens aucun signe de vie ou de Force émanant de ces restes. Quoi que ce fût, cette créature est bien morte.

La doctoresse rangea soigneusement son matériel, puis elle eut un petit rictus mystérieux… et légèrement inquiétant.

- J'ai bien envie d'emporter un petit quelque chose de plus. Dankin ?

Alors qu'elle revenait vers le petit groupe dont elle s'était tenue à l'écart, Chi'ta crut halluciner quand elle vit le chasseur Togorien sortir son sabre Yil, trancher la tête de la créature piégée sous la navette, la ramasser en la tenant par les narines et la bouche et l'emmener jusqu'au _Vandread_.

_J'espère qu'elle ne compte pas la mettre dans la salle d'attente de son cabinet !_

- Dites, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, le temps nous est compté, et celui du secteur Tapani avec ! On charge ce module et on se casse !

- Oui, Canderous, vous avez raison, répliqua Liryl. Allons-y.

Dankin revint bien vite, Ezra rangea son bloc de données, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la grande tour. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils en approchaient, Liam constata qu'il y avait des débris épars aux alentours. Des ruines de bâtiments écroulés, qui n'avaient pas résisté à l'épreuve du temps, ni à la guerre. La mousse avait recouvert des pans de murs, des toitures effondrées, et d'autres restes.

Chi'ta ne ralentissait pas. Elle se concentrait sur le chant des oiseaux, la splendeur de la végétation, les couleurs du ciel. Les émotions malsaines qui semblaient émaner des constructions détruites étaient ainsi occultées par des pensées plus agréables. Soudain, quelque chose d'indéfinissable retint son attention, l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle se figea.

- Hé, ça ne va pas ?

En se rapprochant, le docteur Lohrn constata qu'elle semblait noyée dans de tumultueuses pensées. Quand elle entendit l'Humaine approcher, la jeune Drall sursauta.

- Oh ! Euh…

- On dirait que tu viens de sortir d'un coma léger. Quelque chose te trouble ?

Chi'ta secoua la tête, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait posé la main sur une surface solide et glacée, un morceau de colonne tombé depuis des siècles.

- Une vision, peut-être ? demanda Liam, qui les avait rejointes.

- Je ne… sais pas. C'est une sensation de « déjà vu », je crois.

- Ouais, la paramnésie. Rien d'exceptionnel, ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Pas seulement, Ezra. Des fois, la Force, ça nous fait vivre de drôles de trucs.

- Tant que ça n'entrave pas notre progression, on continue ! déclara Canderous, autoritaire. Plus vite on sera au labo d'Ageer, plus vite on pourra se tirer d'ici.

Et le petit groupe reprit son avancée, le mercenaire en tête. Mais avant de suivre le mouvement, Liam sentit les doigts duveteux de la petite Drall lui attraper la main. Elle semblait perturbée.

- Je… j'ai compris, Liam. Je viens de me rappeler…

- Quoi donc ?

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en retrait. Elle articula dans un souffle :

- C'est là que je suis morte.

Liam n'avait pas besoin d'explication plus poussée pour comprendre ce que sa partenaire voulait dire. Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent ensemble la masse de pierre émoussée, puis continuèrent leur chemin, rattrapant les quatre adultes. En passant, Canderous lança un appel radio au _Vandread_.

- Mister V, au rapport !

- Je vous écoute, capitaine Tal.

- Tu vas faire décoller le vaisseau, et patrouiller autour de cette tour. Tu fais des cercles d'un rayon de cinq cents mètres, en faisant des scans toutes les cinq minutes. Et tu demandes à Eve de prendre place au canon à ions.

- À vos ordres, capitaine Tal.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au pied de la grande tour. Ils repérèrent quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu : derrière la grande construction, la terre s'était effondrée, révélant un grand cratère qui se muait en un gouffre profond. Un premier examen de Canderous révéla quelques données.

- Ce gouffre est sombre, mais avec ma visière, je peux y voir clair. Voyons… à la surface, les parois du cratère sont irrégulières, mais plus on descend, et plus c'est… ordonné.

- Tu veux dire que ç'a été taillé ?

- Ouais, fiston, je crois bien.

- Tu vois le fond ?

- Pas vraiment. Y a plusieurs dizaines de mètres de profondeur, peut-être une centaine.

Ezra alluma une tige lumineuse et la laissa tomber dans l'ouverture béante. Le petit point lumineux fila, fut happé par l'obscurité. Le trou était vraiment profond. Dans le ciel, la forme allongée du _Vandread_ apparut, et se rapprocha de la tour. Chi'ta réfléchit un instant avant de suggérer :

- Peut-être est-ce là ce qu'on appelle le « Puits de Vie », vous ne croyez pas ? Je suppose qu'à sa construction, l'ouverture que nous voyons ici était mieux aménagée, et s'est écroulée pendant ou après la catastrophe d'il y a quatre mille ans ? Peut-être même qu'il n'y avait pas d'ouverture, et que ce trou n'est que la conséquence d'une forte secousse sismique ?

- C'est fort possible, Chi'ta. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour faire de la spéléo, faut qu'on y aille !

Ayant dit, le Mandalorien se releva et se tourna vers la tour.

- La porte d'entrée doit être là.

Effectivement, une ouverture ovale apparaissait sur le flanc de la grande construction. Elle était obstruée par une sorte d'opercule de nacre. Canderous et Dankin essayèrent bien de le déplacer, il restait complètement immobile. Liryl posa délicatement ses mains dessus, se concentra. Aucun effet. Liam voulut en découper les contours au sabre-laser, la matière était trop résistante pour la lame qui refusa obstinément de la pénétrer.

- Okay, on va devoir passer la seconde, constata le Mandalorien. Ezra ?

La jeune femme, qui avait déjà compris, tira de son sac les explosifs bricolés, avec un sourire mauvais.

Une gerbe de flammes illumina les alentours, suivie d'un tourbillon de fumée. Le padawan Gardien éclata de rire.

- Tu parles d'un feu d'artifice !

- Espérons que les Précurseurs n'aient rien entendu, bredouilla Chi'ta.

Canderous, cependant, ne répondit rien. Même le visage dissimulé par son masque, son attitude posée laissait supposer qu'il était perplexe. Il y avait de quoi. L'enthousiasme général retomba quand les autres virent à travers la fumée qui se dissipait ce que le mercenaire avait déjà constaté grâce à ses appareillages. Toute la pelouse autour de la tour s'était envolée, avait pris feu, laissant un cratère de trois bons mètres, mais la paroi blanchâtre n'avait pas la moindre éraflure.

- Voilà au moins une porte qui n'a pas été bâclée ! ironisa la doctoresse.

- Bon ! Eh bien on va voir jusqu'où ça peut aller. Mister V ?

La voix de Mister V résonna immédiatement dans tous les communicateurs.

- Je vous écoute, capitaine.

- Tu vois la lourde de ce tas de ferraille ?

- Si vous désignez la cloison solide située au pied de cette construction, je la repère.

- Parfait. Blaste-moi cette cochonnerie !

La jeune Drall sursauta en entendant l'ordre, et courut s'abriter derrière la carlingue de la navette de Sarne, suivie par Liam, Liryl et Ezra. Les deux guerriers professionnels, habitués aux explosions, ne reculèrent que de quelques pas. La petite padawan se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux en voyant arriver le _Vandread_.

Six tirs de canon laser lourd déchirèrent les cieux et s'abattirent sur la porte. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, espéraient que… peine perdue. La porte, inflexible, leur barrait toujours la route.

Les six compagnons se rejoignirent. Dankin parla lentement de sa voix de basse :

- Quelque soit le moyen par lequel nous entrerons, ce ne sera pas par cette issue.

Tous avaient compris ce qui les attendait. Lentement, Ezra tourna la tête vers le gouffre, et poussa un profond soupir.

Descendre directement dans le Puits de Vie ne s'annonçait pas aussi difficile que ça. Après avoir vérifié à l'aide de son senseur portatif que l'atmosphère souterraine n'était pas viciée, Ezra était partie la première en se laissant lentement descendre à un rouleau de synthécorde, pour tâter le terrain. Liam profita de cet intermède pour parler de ce qu'il avait vu aux deux femmes sensibles à la Force.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'était. Comme un « enregistrement », un bout d'holofilm d'un réalisme à tout casser.

- Tu veux dire… des fantômes ?

- Pas exactement. Quand on a vu Duncan Blackstorm dans le Tombeau du Veilleur, on ne pouvait pas se tromper il était immatériel, il était un peu transparent, il y avait un halo bleuté autour de lui… or, ces deux-là, c'était différent. À part quand j'ai frappé dans le Sith et que c'est passé au travers, on y a tous cru, même les détecteurs de Canderous : ils avaient l'air d'être bien réels.

- Je vois, répondit Dame Liryl. Les vibrations qu'émettaient ces apparitions vous semblaient-elles authentiques ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit avant de répondre :

- En fait, depuis mon réveil, j'avoue que j'ai justement du mal à… « cerner la Force ». J'imagine que c'est dû à la déchirure de la Faille. Et donc, j'arrive moins bien à sentir les flux de la Force. Pas vous ?

- Je t'avouerai qu'en dépit de la beauté de ce décor, je ne suis pas tellement à l'aise, au bout du compte.

- Donc, si je vous suis, Liam, nous allons devoir redoubler de prudence. Il sera impossible de distinguer la réalité de l'illusion.

- Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur colle une mandale ! coupa fermement Canderous. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de notre chemin, au point où nous sommes arrivés !

La Dame de Sérénité répliqua d'un ton pincé :

- Il n'y aura peut-être pas que des tueurs hostiles. Qui sait, peut-être que nous allons trouver de simples citoyens innocents ?

Le mercenaire ne voulut pas prendre la peine de réfléchir à une réponse, et préféra en revenir au trou. Il alluma son communicateur.

- Ezra ?

- Ouais, je t'entends.

- T'en es où ?

- Je suis arrivée en bas. C'est une grande salle. C'est fou, toutes les parois sont sculptées, le sol forme un octogone. Jusqu'ici, tout va bien.

- Quelqu'un en vue ?

- Même pas un rat womp. C'est clean, vous pouvez venir.

Il fallut au total un quart d'heure pour que tous se retrouvassent au fond du puits. Dankin avait porté la Dame de Sérénité sur son dos, après avoir fait descendre Chi'ta attachée au bout de la synthécorde par un harnais. Les deux hommes Humains avaient fermé la marche sans difficulté. En bas, le docteur Lohrn avait allumé des tiges éclairantes, laissant voir un spectacle édifiant.

Les six camarades se trouvaient donc dans une immense pièce octogonale qui semblait constituée d'une seule et même matière, une sorte pierre blanche de consistance crayeuse. On ne pouvait pas distinguer clairement le sol, car une légère brume vaporeuse flottait à hauteur des chevilles. Les murs étaient taillés avec soin, et n'avaient pas trop souffert de l'érosion du temps ou des batailles passées, pour ce qu'ils pouvaient voir avant l'obscurité. Chacune des huit parois comportait un nombre impressionnant de niches directement sculptées dans la pierre. De multiples décorations complexes mêlées à des petits caractères en langue Kathol enjolivaient les contours de ces ouvertures.

- C'est quoi, tout ça, à votre avis ? demanda la Calipsa.

- Permettez, docteur ?

Dame Liryl approcha de l'une des niches.

- Je peux lire les caractères Kathols. Ageer m'a enseigné. Mais je ne vois que des mots dépourvus de signification.

- S'agirait-il peut-être de… noms ?

- C'est tout à fait possible, Chi'ta. Des noms propres. Et je commence à comprendre de quoi il s'agit, si je me remémore correctement les dires de mon ancien Maître.

- Surprenez-moi, marmonna le Mandalorien.

Liryl se plaça au centre de la grande pièce, voulant considérer tous ses compagnons et les alentours d'un seul regard.

- Il y a quatre millénaires, lorsque la bataille entre Sith et Jedi a éclaté dans ce secteur, les Kathols se sont rapidement retranchés dans cette tour, et ces installations souterraines. Ils ont voulu protéger particulièrement cet endroit appelé « Puits de Vie », car c'est ici qu'ils rangeaient leurs biens les plus précieux. Ces biens étaient les âmes de leurs compatriotes. Les Kathols n'étaient pas très nombreux, loin s'en faut. Grâce à leur technologie, ils pouvaient subvenir sans difficulté à leurs besoins, ou à défaut fabriquer des serviteurs artificiels suffisamment compétents et totalement serviles pour les assister. Mais ils conservaient avec le plus grand soin les esprits de leurs morts. Chaque fois qu'un Kathol mourait, on transférait son âme dans un petit cristal. Et chaque fois qu'un nouvel enfant voyait le jour, on lui octroyait une âme ainsi conservée. Et donc, le Puits de Vie était le lieu où étaient rangés tous les cristaux. Chaque niche a accueilli un cristal, dont le nom du détenteur de l'âme gardée à l'intérieur est gravé en caractères Kathols. Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point le Ta-Ree ondule dans ce lieu sacré.

Un long silence, presque religieux, suivit ces explications. Le padawan Gardien réfléchit à haute voix.

- C'est bizarre, je m'attendais à quelque chose comme des machineries complexes, ou une installation, n'importe quoi qui aurait justifié le nom de « Puits de Vie » !

- N'oubliez pas ce que les Moines ont dit : les Kathols ont abandonné toutes les installations de cette partie de leur cité, rappela Chi'ta. Il n'y a donc plus rien, ce qui est heureux, autrement nous aurions probablement affronté des hordes de créatures monstrueuses, comme une nouvelle version de DarkStryder.

Liam n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

- Je sens quand même un truc pas clair. Pas toi ?

- Eh bien… oui, moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? s'enquit Canderous. Ce lieu est chargé en Force ?

- En effet, Canderous. Je suppose qu'après la catastrophe qui a meurtri ce système, le voile de la Force a été lourdement teinté. Il est fort possible que les frontières entre notre réalité et la dimension où partent les âmes soient plus floues, ici.

- Ca y est, j'ai compris ce qui me gêne… cette brume. Elle s'épaissit.

- Sapristi, tu as raison !

Soudain, des étincelles dorées et des éclairs traversèrent les nuages de brume. Dankin sentit sa fourrure se hérisser. Mû par un réflexe, il recula, prenant Liryl par les épaules.

- Attention !

- Sortons de là !

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Un tourbillon d'étincelles tournoya au milieu de la grotte, et enveloppa les deux padawans.

- Les enfants ! Cassez-vous !

Sans hésiter, Ezra se précipita dans leur direction, mais fut violemment repoussée par un souffle d'une force irrésistible. Elle essaya bien de s'agripper à quelque chose, mais ne parvint qu'à s'écorcher la paume sur une pierre coupante. Bientôt, Dankin, Canderous, Liryl et Ezra furent écrasés contre les parois de la grotte, ne pouvant plus bouger, pendant que les deux disciples tombèrent à terre. Liam tendit la main de toute son énergie, essayant de saisir les doigts duveteux de Chi'ta, et lorsque leurs phalanges se touchèrent, un coup de tonnerre assourdit les six camarades, et une colonne de lumière illumina toute la caverne.

Les étincelles disparurent, le vent souffla moins fort, mais la lumière s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir éblouissante. La jeune doctoresse serra les dents en voyant les deux petites silhouettes inertes sur le sol, et la surprise étira ses pommettes quand elle vit l'inattendu.

Au milieu de la caverne, juste au-dessus des deux padawans, deux formes apparurent, de plus en plus nettes. Deux grands personnages, élancés, richement habillés, aux visages sereins. Canderous gronda en reconnaissant deux Kathols. Mais il ne pouvait pas attraper l'une ou l'autre de ses armes tellement il était comprimé sur la roche.

Les deux Kathols ouvrirent les yeux simultanément, regardèrent les alentours. Puis ils se firent face, et parlèrent. Leurs voix étaient graves et feutrées comme le son d'un gong.

- Keltan, mon frère…

- Jakel, mon frère !

- J'espérais bien que ce jour arriverait, tôt ou tard. Ne te l'avais-je dit ?

- Si fait, frère. Quatre millénaires… il aura fallu quatre millénaires pour nous retrouver.

- Oui, c'est long, mais nous avons eu la patience d'attendre, et finalement nous sommes de nouveau réunis.

- J'ai failli ne plus y croire. C'est bon de te revoir, Jakel.

- C'est bon de te revoir, Keltan. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps pour ces deux enfants de vivre leur vie ? Nous n'appartenons plus à cette dimension, nous devons rejoindre notre peuple, et laisser nos hôtes.

- Ne risque-t-on pas de déchirer leur âme en les quittant prématurément ?

- Non, frère. L'énergie Ta-Ree circule en eux, ils seront assez solides pour tenir le coup. En outre, nous avons nos sentiments, mais ils ont les leurs. Ces sentiments sont suffisamment forts et sincères pour pallier aux nôtres, et nous pouvons les laisser mener leur propre passion.

- Tu as raison, frère. Chers petits amis, vous avez été parfaits, et grâce à vous, nous nous sommes retrouvés. Vivez en paix, et soyez heureux !

- Bonne chance ! Bon voyage !

Les deux Kathols s'approchèrent, et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le tourbillon d'étincelles se leva de nouveau, et les deux silhouettes tournoyèrent de plus en plus vite, s'élevèrent dans la caverne, et s'évanouirent. Le vent tomba instantanément, et les quatre adultes retombèrent lourdement sur le sol, enfin libres de leurs mouvements. Canderous et le docteur Lohrn s'empressèrent de rejoindre les deux padawans, pendant que Dankin aida la Dame de Sérénité à se remettre debout.

- Petite puce ? Petite puce !

- Liam ! Tu m'entends ?

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Oh, ma tête…

Très doucement, Canderous aida la petite Drall à se relever. Ezra sortit un petit flacon de sa poche, et l'agita sous le nez du padawan Gardien.

- Ouaf ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la même question ! C'était quoi, ce son et lumière ?

- Eh bien… Hé, mais tu saignes !

La doctoresse en avait oublié sa propre écorchure. En grommelant, elle sortit de sa trousse de soins un spray désinfectant et se fit un bandage.

- Trois fois rien. Mais vous deux, alors ?

- Je crois… je crois que c'était… les autres.

- Les autres ? Quels autres, petite puce ?

Chi'ta toussota et regarda gravement le reste de l'assistance.

- Quand j'ai rencontré Maître Ageer, il m'a expliqué que Liam et moi avions quelque chose de particulier. Selon ses dires, les esprits de deux Kathols étaient… intégrés en nous.

- Quoi ? Tu es en train de nous dire que vous étiez directement liés à eux depuis… depuis quand, d'ailleurs ?

- Pour autant que je le sache, depuis toujours, Canderous. Moi, en tout cas, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vécu une expérience telle qu'une « possession ». Nous étions les réceptacles de ces Kathols dès le premier jour de notre vie.

- T'es sûre que c'est pas le parasite de la Mante ?

- Je n'y ai pas eu droit, Dankin, et pourtant j'ai senti aussi qu'il y avait une autre âme qui a quitté mon corps. Je devais avoir ça depuis plus longtemps.

- C'est difficile à croire, les amis, mais l'un comme l'autre aurions été les réincarnations de deux Kathols sensibles à la Force.

- Deux personnes très proches, en fait, et sans doute proches du couple royal.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de beaucoup te surprendre, fiston.

- Chi'ta m'en a parlé, après notre retour de Wakeelmui. Et ça explique ces étranges visions que j'ai pu avoir, moi aussi, comme si j'étais directement lié aux Kathols. Je vivais des événements à la place d'un Kathol qui s'appelait Keltan. C'est à ça que je faisais allusion quand j'ai tenté de parler avec Na'toth, sur Obulette.

- Moi aussi, j'ai été à plusieurs reprises dans la peau de Jakel. Jusqu'à sa fin tragique survenue il y a quatre millénaires. Et ce qui vient de se passer… ils ont pu se libérer grâce à l'énergie ambiante du Puits de Vie, et retourner au néant.

- Cela me paraît être l'explication la plus probable, approuva la Dame de Sérénité.

- C'est dingue…

- Canderous, t'as vu comme moi ces deux espèces de fantômes s'évanouir après avoir remercié nos deux petits Jedi, non ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser, mais pour moi, ça tient à peu près debout.

Canderous resta sceptique.

- Si c'est vrai, peut-être que vous étiez des taupes, malgré vous, comme Halbret.

- Je ne pense pas, maître Tal, répliqua Liryl avec une certaine fermeté dans la voix. Ageer m'avait parlé d'eux Keltan et Jakel n'ont pas connu les affres de l'emprisonnement comme les autres, mais sont morts au cours de la catastrophe. Ils n'ont pas emmagasiné la même haine, le même désespoir que le couple royal et leurs serviteurs. Comme Ageer, ils étaient encore animés de bonnes intentions.

Tous attendirent une réaction plus positive de la part du mercenaire. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, semblant plus ou moins convaincu.

- Nous devons continuer jusqu'au bassin, en route !

Ils évoluèrent d'abord pendant quelques minutes dans un long couloir large, faiblement éclairé par une étrange lumière émise par certaines dalles au plafond. Chi'ta frissonna. L'air n'était pas spécialement froid, mais il semblait charrier quelque chose d'étouffant. Même entourée par les deux grands costauds du groupe, elle n'était pas tranquille, et restait au milieu du groupe.

Quand ils arrivèrent à un croisement où pas moins de cinq couloirs partaient dans toutes les directions, ils comprirent avec effarement qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines. Et bien vite, ce qu'ils virent confirma leurs craintes : ils venaient bel et bien de pénétrer dans un labyrinthe. Ils ne voulurent pas prendre le risque de se lancer à corps perdu dans une direction prise au hasard. Le docteur Lohrn brandissait la tige enregistreuse de son bloc de données, qui pouvait également servir de senseur. Toujours à la recherche de l'émission énergétique décelée à la sortie du _Vandread_, ils poursuivaient leur chemin sans relâche.

Liam préféra ne pas faire attention au temps qu'ils passèrent dans ces tunnels mal éclairés, persuadé qu'il risquait de s'écrouler de fatigue. Les autres avaient peu à peu perdu toute notion du temps. Canderous regardait régulièrement du coin de l'œil l'affichage horaire digital qui apparaissait dans le coin de son champ de vision assisté, et comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune cohérence. Parfois, une minute semblait durer deux heures, parfois quarante minutes avaient passé en une demi-seconde. Mais ils continuaient sans relâche. Ils finirent par arriver dans une salle bien plus grande.

- Cet endroit pue… la mort, marmonna Dankin.

Sous une couche de poussière épaisse de quelques années, on pouvait distinguer des cadavres. Canderous en toucha un du bout du pied, et sentit un contact il y avait bel et bien une dizaine de soldats de choc de l'Empire étalés sur le sol.

- Comment ils sont arrivés là, à votre avis ?

- Je vais voir ça.

Un rapide examen du mercenaire révéla que les armures blanches comprenaient plusieurs impacts noircis de tirs de blaster. Deux d'entre eux, cependant, avaient les bras et les jambes lacérés de coups tranchants. Des armes blanches acérées… ou de redoutables griffes. Le docteur Lohrn décela de nombreuses traînées brunâtres de sang séché.

L'un d'eux, sans doute le chef d'escouade, portait une épaulière renforcée avec un blason peint dessus, encore le blason de Sarne.

- Ils ont atteint le Puits de Vie, d'après Ciro, rappela la Calipsa. Ce n'était pas encore un chantier, à ce moment-là, eux ils sont passés par la tour, puis ils sont ressortis par le Puits.

- DarkStryder était tapi dans ce Puits, ajouta Liryl. Il en était le Gardien.

- Il a dû se lancer à la poursuite de la navette de Sarne, suggéra le Mandalorien.

Il pensa alors à faire une vérification. Après s'être éloigné de quelques pas, il enclencha son communicateur.

- Mister V ?

- …pitaine Tal ?

- Est-ce que tu me reçois ?

- … ficile, je vous… trois sur cinq, cap…

- Bon. Re-ste-vi-gi-lant ! articula soigneusement le Mandalorien. Ter-mi-né !

Puis il rouvrit la marche, les six compères empruntèrent derechef un couloir sombre.

Le labyrinthe éprouva leur résistance de plus belle. Mais le senseur d'Ezra pulsait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Ils approchaient de leur objectif. Et bientôt, les couloirs annexes se rejoignirent, les options se limitèrent à un seul et unique long corridor. Un corridor qui ne s'interrompit pas pendant quelques bonnes minutes.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur route, les six amis virent une arche pratiquée dans la paroi de gauche, qui laissait voir une autre porte double. Elle était entrouverte. En passant la tige enregistreuse de son bloc de données, la doctoresse observa qu'il y avait un dégagement énergétique au-delà de l'arche.

- Je vais voir ce que c'est, décida Canderous.

- Soyez extrêmement prudent, recommanda timidement la jeune Drall.

Pendant toute la traversée du labyrinthe, Canderous n'avait pas desserré les doigts de la crosse de son pistolet sonique, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter. Il posa les phalanges de sa main gauche sur le bois, et poussa avec d'infinies précautions. En tendant l'oreille, il n'entendit rien au-delà de l'arche. Il se glissa entre les deux battants, prêt à tout encaisser. Quand il eut enfin franchi le chambranle de la porte, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le fit hésiter quelques instants sur la conduite à adopter.

- Hé, Canderous, tu vois quelque chose ?

Ezra entra à son tour, et grinça des dents. Chi'ta passa prudemment la tête par l'ouverture, recula pour se réfugier entre Liam et Dankin. Le mercenaire articula difficilement :

- Nom d'un bantha…

Ils entraient dans un grand préau sombre au plafond bas. L'éclairage faible émanant des plafonniers laissait paraître un bien triste spectacle : des Kathols, des dizaines de Kathols étaient assis, accroupis, voire allongés sur le sol. Tous tremblaient, et regardaient avec des yeux épouvantés le petit groupe. Le jeune padawan Gardien entendait des gémissements, des sanglots étouffés. La petite Drall n'avait pas de doute, ces gens étaient des Kathols de la même espèce qu'Ageer. Il n'y avait apparemment aucun homme adulte. Rien que des femmes de tous âges et des enfants. Elle se déplaça vers le centre de la pièce à pas circonspects, et son cœur se serra davantage quand elle reconnut des supplications en basic. Elle s'efforça de sourire, et de parler de la manière la plus rassurante qu'elle put. Sa voix tremblait.

- Nous venons en amis… nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, je vous le jure.

- Ils sont morts de trouille, commenta la doctoresse. C'est curieux, pourtant, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison ? C'est pas la guerre, dehors !

- Peut-être ont-ils peur de la Reine Na'toth ? suggéra Dame Liryl.

- Pour un peuple soi-disant disparu, ils m'ont plutôt l'air de bien se porter, observa le mercenaire avec cynisme. Enfin, façon de parler.

Chi'ta approcha d'une grande femme qui serrait deux enfants contre sa poitrine. Celle-ci n'osait pas la regarder. Soudain, l'un des petits montra du doigt quelque chose derrière la Drall. Plusieurs exclamations effrayées retentirent à travers la salle. Liam fit volte-face vers la porte, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Trois grandes silhouettes venaient de paraître à la porte. Il y avait un Humain au visage tatoué d'idéogrammes, un Togruta dont le bras gauche était une prothèse métallique, et une Twi'lek qui se tenait plus accroupie que debout, et qui ricanait doucement. Les Kathols suppliaient, certains se rétractaient dans l'obscurité. Dans un grand chuintement caractéristique, trois lames laser grenat illuminèrent la salle basse. Chi'ta fut assourdie par un odieux concert de cris de terreur. Les trois Sith se jetèrent en hurlant dans la salle et commencèrent à massacrer les civils.

- Non !

- Ordures !

Les deux padawans sortirent leurs sabres-laser à l'unisson et firent face aux trois agresseurs. Liam porta le premier coup vers le Togruta, mais… sa lame bleutée balaya l'air sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Canderous avait déjà pointé son blaster sonique vers l'Humain. Les ondes frappèrent le mur de pierre sculptée. Voyant la Twi'lek courir dans sa direction, il tenta de lui asséner un coup de crosse. L'acier compact passa au travers de la Sith. Dankin comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire quand un Kathol en train de fuir le dépassa sans le moindre choc.

Le massacre dura une minute, une minute qui parut être une éternité pour les six amis impuissants. Quand il n'y eut plus le moindre Kathol encore en vie, les trois Sith rengainèrent leurs armes et quittèrent la pièce, l'Humain cracha sur l'un des cadavres au passage. Puis tous les corps s'estompèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître complètement, laissant la grande salle vide.

Dankin et Canderous se regardèrent, et le Togorien devina une mine soucieuse sous le masque de l'armure mandalorienne. Liam se laissa choir sur un mur avec une bruyante expiration. La doctoresse Calipsa tapait du poing sur l'encadrement de la porte en criant quelques insultes à l'attention de toute la secte Sith. Mais la plus gravement atteinte était la petite padawan Consulaire. La malheureuse était recroquevillée dans un coin, la tête enfouie sous la capuche de son ciré, et tremblait comme de la gelée. Dame Liryl, accroupie à ses côtés, la frictionna avec douceur.

- C'est terminé. Ce n'était qu'une affreuse illusion, elle s'est dissipée.

La jeune fille releva la tête, dégageant son visage. Des larmes nerveuses perlaient sur le duvet de ses joues

- Allez, c'était pas plus dur que de mater un film, non ? émit Canderous, peu convaincu par ses propres paroles.

Chi'ta, toujours secouée de tics violents, essaya de ralentir le rythme de sa respiration. Elle leva péniblement les yeux vers le Mandalorien.

- Pas… un film… Terreur... souffrance… massacre… ont eu lieu. Émotions bien réelles… comme sensation physique.

Le mercenaire ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Même sans lien avec la Force, même sans un profond sens de l'empathie, l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre l'avait perturbé. Liam se remettait tant bien que mal du choc. Il s'assit près de sa condisciple.

- On ne doit pas traîner ! gronda Canderous. Si on abandonne maintenant, tout le secteur Tapani va finir encore plus mal que ça !

Il s'apprêtait à en rajouter une couche, quand il vit la doctoresse Calipsa lever la tête vers lui. Il discerna une étrange lueur dans l'œil de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'en était rendu compte, et lui dit d'une voix assurée :

- Il y a quelque chose que je me demande, depuis plus de six mois qu'on se connaît.

- Ah ouais ? Et quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi donc, cher Canderous, t'acharnes-tu à voir les choses de la manière la plus négative possible ? Ce que tu viens de nous dire n'est pas faux, mais je te conseille de le tourner d'une autre façon, une façon plus optimiste.

- Du genre ?

- Du genre au lieu de dire « remuez-vous, sinon on est foutus », tu peux dire quelque chose comme « c'est grâce à nous que ça n'arrivera pas à d'autres » ! La signification est la même, mais l'effet est très différent ! Au lieu de montrer du doigt les faiblesses, gonfle la poitrine avec les forces !

Le petit jeune homme se leva d'un bond, et aida sa camarade à en faire autant. Il tira un mouchoir de sa poche, elle le prit en le remerciant d'un murmure, et s'essuya les yeux. Enfin, elle se calma un peu. Dame Liryl se releva à son tour.

- Nous ne sommes plus très loin des laboratoires. Courage !

- Allons-y.

- Cependant, j'aimerais vous prévenir : plus nous nous rapprochons du cœur de cette base, et plus je sens comme une présence hostile.

- Sans déconner ! ironisa Canderous.

- Non, je vous assure ! Il ne s'agit pas simplement d'un état général de chaos dans le voile du Ta-Ree… il y a quelqu'un qui nous observe attentivement, je pourrais presque déterminer clairement la trace de son esprit. Une présence dérangeante…

Sans une parole de plus, ils quittèrent le préau et reprirent leur route. Enfin, quelques pas plus loin, le couloir se terminait par une ouverture circulaire, obstruée par une sorte de diaphragme métallique composé de dizaines de lames entrecroisées. À l'approche du petit groupe, les lames s'écartèrent dans un raclement sourd, laissant voir une zone faiblement éclairée. Tous se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour franchir la grille en minimisant les risques de voir l'un d'entre eux isolé par une fermeture intempestive de cette singulière porte.

Les lames chromées se remirent en place une fois que Dankin, fermant la marche, eût pénétré dans cette nouvelle pièce. Un grand silence tomba. Canderous sentit son front se creuser de perplexité. Impossible de déterminer précisément où ils se trouvaient à présent. Autour d'eux, tout était plongé dans les ténèbres, si l'on exceptait l'iris métallique. Ses senseurs ne détectaient pas la moindre paroi, ni plafond, et aucune autre forme de vie que ses cinq camarades.

Sans réfléchir, Liam appela : « Ohé ? Quelqu'un ? ». Le docteur Lohrn s'empressa de lui coller la main sur la bouche. Personne ne remua un orteil. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il n'y avait pas eu de réponse. Pas le moindre écho, non plus, comme si le cri avait été absorbé par l'obscurité. La Calipsa brandit une tige éclairante à ras du sol. Il y avait bien une surface solide sur laquelle marcher. La jeune femme risqua un pas en avant, puis un deuxième. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'effet gênant, le Mandalorien la dépassa, et avança bravement dans le noir, rapidement suivi par les autres. Grâce aux tiges éclairantes, ils pouvaient se distinguer les uns les autres, et s'assurer qu'il y avait toujours un plancher, mais rien d'autre ne leur apparaissait. Chacun de leurs pas émettait une auréole bleutée sur le marbre noir du dallage. Au bout d'une minute, Chi'ta jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et s'exclama :

- Attendez ! Re… regardez derrière nous !

Tous s'étaient arrêtés au son de sa voix. Ils se retournèrent, et restèrent incrédules. Pas d'erreur possible : malgré leur marche, ils ne s'étaient éloignés du diaphragme chromé que d'à peine deux mètres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

- Curieux… il n'y a pas de tapis roulant, sous nos pieds, et c'est comme si…

- À votre avis, Dame Liryl, on est tous en train de perdre les pédales ?

- Non, docteur Lohrn. Je crains fort que ce ne soit la dernière épreuve avant d'atteindre les appartements d'Ageer.

- Et de quelle genre d'épreuve il va s'agir, cette fois ? pesta le mercenaire qui en avait assez.

Comme pour répondre à cette question, des colonnes de lumière glacée illuminèrent le tunnel sur un demi-cercle face à eux. Et dans chaque colonne attendait une silhouette drapée. Ils étaient onze, droits, immobiles et silencieux. Il n'était pas possible de voir précisément leurs visages cachés dans l'ombre, en dehors des yeux. Chacun d'eux avait une immense paire d'yeux étincelants qui irradiaient une vive couleur, par-dessus lesquels on distinguait des arcades sourcilières relevées, traduisant une expression menaçante. Ils restaient à contempler les six amis, sans bouger ni parler. Chi'ta déglutit en ressentant émaner du dédain, du mépris, de la pitié condescendante, de la colère, ou simplement de la moquerie. Dankin ne sentait pas leur odeur, et son œil exercé distingua un faible scintillement venant de ces êtres.

_Encore des spectres, mais ceux-là ont l'air plus consistants._

Ezra murmura à l'oreille de la Dame de Sérénité :

- Et qui sont ces charmantes personnes ?

- Je ne les ai jamais vues auparavant, mais je devine qui elles sont. Voyez-vous, Martouf et Na'toth constituent le couple royal, c'est un fait. Ageer, Keltan, Bratak et Jakel leur étaient proches, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. En fait, dans la hiérarchie des Kathols, juste sous le Roi et la Reine, il y avait un Synode composé de quinze Kathols, chacun chargé d'un domaine. Et ces gens-là sont les onze membres que vous ne connaissiez pas.

- Je suppose que ce sont les « présences dérangeantes » ?

- J'en ai bien peur. Leurs noms sont Hynreck, Sarthtaril, Hysbald, Kyrim, Phryenti, Hykrion, Lirr, Schirk, Hydorn, Baureo et Mayestril. Mais j'ignore si ces renseignements vont nous être utiles pour l'heure !

Les onze silhouettes ne bougeaient pas davantage. Comme leurs pupilles s'habituaient à la semi-obscurité, les six amis les distinguèrent un peu mieux. Les Kathols avaient des figures à la peau parcheminée et graveleuse étirée sur leurs crânes, des traits émaciés et durcis par une rage à la fois muette et brûlante. Bref, un tableau mort-vivant figurant les sentiments les plus noirs. Le padawan Gardien avait l'impression que leurs yeux grandissaient peu à peu… avec son angoisse. Le silence était étouffant. Dame Liryl posa la main sur l'épaule de Chi'ta, et chuchota à son oreille :

- Montre-leur le module de Maître Ageer, ils nous laisseront peut-être l'utiliser.

Sans un mot, la petite Drall sortit le module, et le tendit vers les personnages en le serrant entre le pouce et l'index. Les Kathols ne réagirent pas, ne bougèrent même pas, et n'émirent pas le moindre son. Chi'ta rangea l'œuf dans sa poche. Liam sentit qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer… Le Mandalorien décida de prendre les choses en main. Il s'avança, et défia crânement les Kathols.

- Et vous espérez faire quoi, exactement ? Vous êtes tous morts depuis quatre mille ans, et je n'ai pas peur des fantômes ! Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est nous balancer des illusions, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi, ça non !

Et d'un pas décidé, Canderous se dirigea vers le groupe des Kathols, espérant forcer le passage. Les autres voulurent le retenir avec moult exclamations, sans succès. Mais alors qu'il était sorti du cercle de lumière, le mercenaire eut une surprise inattendue. Il sentait le carrelage sous ses bottes renforcées, et pourtant les onze silhouettes ne se rapprochaient plus. Tout en marchant, il regarda ses pieds. Le sol de marbre s'illuminait toujours à chaque pas, mais il n'avançait pas. Il accéléra le pas, puis il courut… sans gagner le moindre centimètre. Les membres du Synode ne bougeaient toujours pas. Frustré, le Mandalorien sortit son blaster sonique et tira une salve vers chacun d'eux. Bien entendu, aucun des spectres ne broncha.

- Bande d'abrutis, ça vous amuse de jouer avec nos nerfs alors que c'est pour vous qu'on fait tout ça ! Et vous y gagnez quoi, à faire la mauvaise tête, comme ça ? Si vous êtes réduits à l'état d'ectoplasmes, ce n'est pas notre faute ! Vous avez fait des bourdes, assumez-les au lieu de vous venger sur nous !

Toujours pas de réponse. Canderous rejoignit ses camarades.

- Y a rien à faire. Ils ont décidé de faire joujou jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent ! Dame Liryl, vous ne pouvez pas les raisonner ?

- Ils ne m'écouteront pas. Je suis l'élève d'un des leurs, certes, mais ils vont me considérer comme une usurpatrice, rien de plus.

Tous se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire.

- Je refuse que cela se termine aussi bêtement ! s'exclama Chi'ta, des sanglots dans la voix.

Et elle se précipita vers le Synode. Quand elle vit qu'elle courait sur place comme l'avait fait Canderous, elle se jeta à genoux, et tendit les mains en avant, paumes tournées vers le ciel.

- Ô, membres du Synode de Kathol, nous voulons accéder au laboratoire de Maître Ageer ! C'est notre unique chance d'arrêter la folie provoquée par la Reine Na'toth, et de délivrer votre peuple des mille souffrances qui lui ont été injustement infligées ! Bien sûr, nos ancêtres ont commis de terribles erreurs, et votre bienveillance envers eux a été bien mal récompensée. Bien sûr, vous avez toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre nous ! Et je comprends très bien que vous puissiez vouloir la victoire de votre Reine, je comprends… non, je sais que justement, je ne pourrai jamais comprendre. Ce que vous nous avez montré jusqu'ici, c'était terrible, mais je suis certaine que ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que vous avez pu endurer. Comment peut-on comprendre la douleur de quatre mille ans d'emprisonnement après avoir vu ses protégés provoquer la perte de son peuple, si on ne l'a pas vécu soi-même ? Aujourd'hui, un secteur est menacé par la folie d'un Sith qui risque de provoquer le même cataclysme que celui qui a frappé votre planète, et peut-être que d'autres secteurs seront atteints à leur tour ! Mes amis, ma famille, et tous ceux qui sont chers aux cœurs de mes compagnons… je ne veux pas qu'ils connaissent la même souffrance que votre peuple ! Jadis, vous étiez bons et généreux, et votre science a grandement aidé les nôtres à évoluer. Aujourd'hui, vous avez la possibilité d'empêcher un désastre en nous laissant accéder aux installations de Maître Ageer. Nous pourrons stopper le Sith Daymon Thorn. Et Ageer nous a dit que le pouvoir de son module pourra vous délivrer de cette abominable captivité ! Vous avez confiance en Maître Ageer, en sa science. Nous avons confiance en lui, vous pouvez nous faire confiance. S'il vous plaît…

Ses larmes éclairaient les dalles, créant de petites taches lumineuses. Les Kathols ne bougèrent toujours pas, aussi immobiles que des statues. Devant le défilé d'expressions imperturbables, la jeune fille crispa ses mains sur son minois, se laissa tomber sur le carrelage froid, et resta prostrée. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un poser sa main sur sa nuque, et entendit vaguement la voix du docteur Lohrn.

- Hé, petit bouchon ?

Chi'ta releva lentement la tête, et ses yeux inondés distinguèrent le visage souriant de la Calipsa accroupie face à elle.

- Docteur…

- Tout va bien, regarde !

Ezra s'écarta, laissant le champ libre à la petite padawan qui se redressa d'un bond.

Les onze sinistres personnages avaient complètement disparu. Toute l'obscurité ambiante s'était dissipée, révélant les parois arrondies d'un immense dôme sous lequel ils évoluaient. Le dôme était décoré de multiples dessins de constellations, de cartes et de symboles. Mieux, quelques mètres plus loin, il y avait une grande ouverture ronde close par un diaphragme qui se rétracta dans un léger glissement, laissant apparaître un petit couloir éclairé d'une lumière douce.

- Il semblerait que ton argumentation les ait poussés à renoncer à leur colère, au moins temporairement, commenta Liryl.

- T'as réussi, petite puce ! s'exclama Canderous, épaté. Chapeau bas, ces clowns étaient plus difficiles à convaincre que l'avocat d'Akanseh !

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire soulagé, et cria en levant les bras vers le plafond :

- Merci, merci ! Que le Grand Fouisseur vous mène à la paix éternelle !

Une fois la grande double porte d'en face franchie, les six camarades se trouvèrent de nouveau dans un long couloir, mais plus grand, plus richement décoré, moins sombre. Et le couloir descendait lentement, tout en tournant irrésistiblement à gauche. Ezra repensa à la grande descente dans l'avant-poste Aing-Tee de Travnin. Les deux padawans échangèrent un bref coup d'œil : tous deux sentaient clairement des remous dans la Force. Enfin, le couloir se termina sur une impasse. Trois portes ouvragées étaient visibles le long du mur de gauche, et trois autres portes attendaient d'être ouvertes à droite.

- Six possibilités, marmonna le Mandalorien. On pourrait en ouvrir une chacun, mais j'aime autant qu'on reste soudés, pas vous ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il se plaça devant la première porte de droite et l'ouvrit. Elle donnait sur une petite pièce carrée. Quelques indices laissaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'un laboratoire, ou d'un atelier. Il y avait au fond de la salle un établi poussiéreux, et quelques étagères parsemaient les murs. Une lourde armoire d'acier trônait face à l'établi, et dans un coin se trouvait un curieux dispositif. C'était une colonne d'obsidienne haute d'un mètre. Sa partie supérieure était très soigneusement ouvragée, une multitude de petites touches apparaissaient dans les ciselures. Chaque touche était décorée d'un symbole en relief. Les pieds du support d'une petite psyché d'un demi-mètre de diamètre étaient directement coulés dans la pierre noire.

- C'est un ordinateur, observa Liam.

- Tu penses pouvoir en faire quelque chose ?

- C'est moins facile à trafiquer que la bécane du moff Sarne, mon vieux ! Je ne sais pas du tout comment les Kathols programmaient leurs machines. En plus, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait encore du courant dedans.

- Essaie toujours !

- D'accord.

Le jeune homme examina la colonne sous tous les angles, puis le clavier incrusté, et enfin la psyché. Il finit par distinguer une petite cavité sur un coin du cadre du miroir. Il la pressa, rien ne se passa. Pendant sa petite observation, les autres avaient méthodiquement fouillé l'atelier, sans rien trouver. Le mercenaire sortit, et ouvrit directement la porte suivante, la deuxième à droite. Les autres le suivirent.

Cette nouvelle salle était encore plus petite que la première. Il n'y avait qu'un seul meuble, une grande cuve cylindrique verticale à moitié encastrée dans le mur. Elle était complètement à sec. Le docteur Lohrn l'examina attentivement, y décela quelques traces de poussière.

- On dirait une cuve à bacta, mais rien n'indique qu'elle puisse contenir du fluide. Elle n'a pas l'air étanche, et il n'y a pas de bonde d'évacuation. Et pourtant…

- Un caisson de conservation, vous pensez, docteur ?

- On dirait, petit bouchon. Remarque, les Kathols ont sans doute le moyen de se mettre en stase sans fluide.

- En va-t-il autrement des Moines Aing-Tee, qui ont repris à leur compte leur technologie ? rappela Dame Liryl.

- Cela ne nous avance pas, déclara Canderous. On continue !

Cette fois-ci, le mercenaire entra dans la troisième pièce sur la droite. Elle ne contenait absolument rien. Le petit groupe retourna en arrière, de façon à garder les six portes devant eux. Dankin ouvrit la première porte sur la gauche. Encore une salle vide, avec des étagères de métal fixées le long des murs. Canderous, déjà prêt devant la deuxième porte à gauche, l'ouvrit, jeta un coup d'œil, et dit avec satisfaction :

- Voilà du concret !

Le « concret » était un grand espace bien plus imposant que les petites antichambres vues jusque là. Les six camarades purent voir deux grands sarcophages au milieu de cette nouvelle salle. Les deux boîtes oblongues mesuraient plus de deux mètres de long pour un bon mètre de large et un mètre et demie de haut. Elles n'étaient pas seulement constituées d'un seul gros bloc, et semblaient plutôt forgées de multiples matériaux soudés et imbriqués ensemble du métal, du cuivre, du laiton, de l'argent, de l'or, du platine, du bronze… le tout dans un ensemble parfaitement cohérent, harmonieux, même. Ces deux sarcophages étaient d'une beauté sobre aux yeux de la jeune Drall. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle vit un grand pupitre comprenant de multiples claviers ciselés et une demi-douzaine de psychés – plutôt des écrans. Dankin montra du doigt quelque chose sur le sol. Chaque sarcophage était relié au grand pupitre par un ensemble de circuits intégrés dans le carrelage.

- Sacré matériel, murmura la Calipsa.

Qui ne résista pas à la tentation d'examiner l'installation de plus près. Chi'ta ne s'y connaissait pas spécialement en technologie, encore moins celles des civilisations disparues.

- Quelle est l'utilité de ces appareils, à votre avis ?

- Peut-être des caissons d'hibernation, ou des bidules pour transférer l'esprit de quelqu'un d'un corps à un autre.

Le Mandalorien maugréa de plus belle :

- Toute cette science… aucun intérêt !

- Tu n'aimes pas la science ? Et ton armure, et le _Vandread _?

- Ezra, j'aime bien la science quand c'est explosif.

- Ah ! Donc, on peut dire que tu transportes beaucoup de science sur toi !

Les deux padawans ne prenaient pas garde à cet échange de sarcasmes, et continuaient à s'intéresser aux deux sarcophages. Liam, en particulier, était songeur.

_Cet endroit me rappelle quelque chose… enfin, avec toutes ces émotions, qui sait ce qui est authentique ou non ?_

Il jeta un bref regard à sa condisciple. La petite Drall semblait fascinée par les fresques gravées sur la paroi de l'un des caissons. On y devinait des diagrammes de systèmes solaires, des cartes, des dessins de peuples entiers et de fabuleuses cités. Elle approcha sa main avec circonspection, et posa délicatement les phalanges sur la surface chromée du couvercle. C'était doux, presque chaud au contact. Elle se surprit à se demander quel genre de sensation on pouvait éprouver à l'intérieur d'un tel dispositif.

La doctoresse Calipsa était bien décidée à percer le mystère que représentait toute cette installation. Elle prit place sur l'un des tabourets – en réalité des cubes antigrav encore fonctionnels – et s'installa devant l'un des claviers. Elle repéra une petite excroissance de corne, et la rabattit du doigt comme un interrupteur. La table toute entière ronronna, et la surface réfléchissante s'illumina. Des caractères Kathols brillants constellèrent la psyché. La jeune femme eut un sourire satisfait.

- A y est, j'y suis arrivée. Vous pouvez venir voir ?

Liam s'approcha, posa les yeux sur l'écran. Il vit de nombreux caractères Kathols. Il lut les deux premières lignes, et commença à en saisir le sens, lorsqu'il fut victime d'un bien curieux phénomène. Plus il pensait saisir le sens des lettres, moins il parvenait à les déchiffrer. Exactement comme si ses quelques connaissances fuyaient sa mémoire au fur et à mesure qu'il les puisait.

- Mais… je n'y arrive pas !

- Attends…

Chi'ta tendit le cou vers la psyché, écarquilla les yeux, eut beau se concentrer, rien à faire. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était plus capable de lire le Kathol.

- C'est dingue ! s'étonna Liam. C'est du charabia ! Je ne comprends plus rien !

- Et moi non plus, je ne saisis plus un traître mot !

- Alors, c'est vrai, constata Liryl. Ils sont bel et bien partis. Ils ont emporté avec eux leur mémoire et leur science, laissant vos esprits vierges de leurs souvenirs.

Les deux padawans se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers la Dame de Sérénité.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, articula le jeune homme. D'un côté, j'ai tout oublié de ce que Keltan a pu me transmettre, de l'autre, ça veut dire…

- Plus de visions, plus de cauchemars, plus de sensibilité exacerbée avec la technologie DarkStryder. Liam, je crois que pour la première fois de notre vie… nous sommes complètement libres.

Canderous haussa un sourcil méfiant.

- Attendez ! Vos pouvoirs, vous les avez toujours ?

- Oui, Canderous, il n'y a pas de différence. De ce côté-là, ils n'ont rien pris. D'ailleurs, vous permettez, docteur Lohrn ?

Chi'ta posa ses doigts sur le pansement qu'Ezra avait appliqué sur sa main, et se concentra. La jeune femme sentit une onde bienfaisante irradier sous le tissu cicatrisant. Quand la jeune fille la relâcha, elle l'arracha sans hésiter. Sa paume était complètement guérie, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace, elle ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la main et ne sentit pas la moindre douleur. La Dame de Sérénité fronça les sourcils.

- Hum… c'est une dérivation Kathol que j'ai beaucoup de mal à saisir. Il existe plusieurs dialectes, chacun étant réservé à un domaine en particulier. Ageer m'a enseigné la langue Kathol générale, et la dérivation consacrée à l'usage du Ta-Ree. Ici, il s'agit d'un langage scientifique, et j'avoue ne pas y entendre grand-chose.

- Je vais essayer d'y voir plus clair avec mon logiciel de traduction, dit alors la doctoresse.

Elle sortit son bloc de données, l'alluma et paramétra le programme.

- D'accord… C'est bien un appareillage de science. Voilà, je devrais pouvoir entrer dans les fichiers explicatifs. D'accord, ouais… C'est bien le panneau de commande de ce dispositif. Première chose, il n'y a plus assez d'énergie pour le faire marcher, si j'en crois l'icône rouge, là.

Sous l'œil attentif des cinq autres, la jeune Humaine continuait tant bien que mal de naviguer dans le programme Kathol.

- Pour les quelques mots que j'arrive à saisir… il est question de « repos », de « conservation », il y a des données médicales sur le « résident du dispositif numéro un » et le « résident du dispositif du niveau deux ».

- Oui, probablement des chambres de stase, donc, suggéra Chi'ta.

- Tu peux voir quand est-ce qu'elles ont servi ?

- J'essaie, Canderous, j'essaie. Attends voir un peu… Je peux voir l'historique. « Dernière utilisation… » Si j'en crois la date affichée dans la fenêtre « historique », et si je la compare avec la date qu'on a là… il y a eu un pic d'énergie il y a environ sept ans, puis plus rien. Ces machines ont fonctionné pour la dernière fois il y a sept ans.

- Quand Ciro et son équipe sont arrivés ici, gronda Dankin.

La Calipsa fit une petite grimace songeuse vers Dame Liryl.

- J'imagine que tout le ramdam qu'il y a eu en surface a eu des répercussions ici ?

- DarkStryder a peut-être jugé que la situation était suffisamment urgente pour tirer de leur torpeur les deux membres du couple royal. À moins que ce ne fût un acte du moff Sarne ou du capitaine Ciro ? Délibéré ou non… Le Roi et la Reine ont été tirés de leur catalepsie consciente après plus de quatre mille ans d'emprisonnement. Et depuis, ils sont restés ici à préparer leur vengeance.

- Et nous sommes là pour les en empêcher, je vous rappelle ! s'impatienta Canderous. Allez, assez joué avec les ordinateurs, on doit trouver le laboratoire !

La jeune Calipsa s'éloigna du pupitre de commande à contrecoeur, et suivit ses camarades hors de la chambre de stase, jusqu'à la troisième porte sur la gauche, la dernière. Dankin ouvrit la porte prudemment, couvert par son copain mercenaire, et en ne voyant aucune menace directe, la franchit, les autres à ses talons.

- Ah, voilà quelque chose de différent !

C'était le moins que le padawan Gardien pût dire. Cette dernière pièce était de dimensions imposantes, et contrairement à toutes les autres, était bien remplie. Chi'ta pensa à un catalogue de musée d'art moderne. Il y avait des sculptures de pierre et de métal, des constructions absconses en osier, d'étranges assemblages de cristaux reliés par des tiges de cuivre. Dame Liryl fit un geste vers l'un des objets exposés.

- Regardez !

L'objet en question était un grand bassin de métal doré posé sur un trépied de granit. La cuve brillante était remplie à ras bord d'un liquide qui faisait penser à de l'eau. Canderous s'en approcha, et s'empressa de lancer le senseur de son casque, n'osant croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Blast ! Vous avez l'œil, Dame Liryl ! Ce truc est en or massif !

- Ce n'est pas l'or qui m'intéresse, maître Tal, mais la plaque de bronze sur le socle.

- Encore du sanskrit Kathol… Vous sauriez le lire ?

- Oui, docteur Lohrn. Et je n'ai pas le moindre doute. Il est écrit : « Bassin des Mille Constellations ».

Cette information fut accueillie par des exclamations de soulagement. Tous se réjouirent, sauf Canderous. Le Mandalorien contemplait le récipient, et les frémissements discrets de l'eau. Du coin de l'œil, Ezra le voyait, immobile. Même à visage couvert, sa posture laissait deviner une profonde réflexion. Elle n'y prit cependant pas garde, et encouragea alors la petite padawan.

- À toi de jouer, Chi'ta !

Celle-ci se tourna vers la Dame de Sérénité qui approuva du chef, puis vers Liam.

- Vas-y !

La jeune Drall se positionna devant le récipient. Très doucement, elle sortit l'œuf d'Ageer de la poche intérieure de son ciré. Elle l'examina, vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air de réagir. Les autres l'examinèrent à leur tour, et Liryl fit un petit signe du bout des doigts en direction de la fontaine. La jeune fille inspira profondément, et dans un grand silence, avança d'un pas, tendit le module vers le bassin…

- Arrête !

La voix grave du Mandalorien rompit brutalement le silence. Liam remarqua avec stupeur sa main gantée serrer le poignet de Chi'ta. La petite Drall tourna lentement la tête.

- Canderous, vous me faites mal.

- Mesure de prudence, petite puce.

- Prudence ? Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin ? s'énerva le docteur Lohrn.

- Lâche cette enfant, Canderous ! gronda Dankin.

- Canderous, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Sans relâcher sa pression, Canderous regarda un par un ses camarades.

- Il me prend que je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

- Personne ne comprend ce que vous insinuez, maître Tal.

- Dame Liryl… je dois avouer que, depuis le début, je ne sais pas si je dois vous écouter. Et maintenant qu'on est tous ici, je me dis que tout cela est un peu trop facile. Ouais, ça sent mauvais.

Le padawan Gardien n'en revint pas.

- Tu… tu plaisantes !

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, fiston ?

- Canderous, laisse-la tranquille ! ordonna la Calipsa.

- Non, c'est trop simple. Y a forcément un os.

À ces mots, le jeune Humain se planta devant le mercenaire.

- « Trop simple » ? C'est bien ce que t'as dit ? T'as déjà oublié tout ce qu'on a fait pour arriver dans cette pièce ? Je vais te le rappeler d'abord, Wakeelmui, planète où Chi'ta a dû vivre une expérience carrément psychédélique, avant qu'on se fasse tous attaquer par une horde d'insectes géants menés par un roi fou dangereux. Morgreed a été tué là-bas, Canderous ! Ensuite il y a eu Travnin, où on a dû explorer des ruines, se battre contre un Maître Jedi manipulé par une sorcière qui court toujours, où on a tous risqué nos peaux, Ezra la première. Puis il a fallu qu'on négocie avec des lézards géants bibendums bouffis de complexes, pour qu'ils nous catapultent sur le monde où sont les fourmilières, et on vient de parcourir toute une base qui pue la folie, avec des illusions à hurler, un labyrinthe, et le Synode des Kathols. Et tout ça pour arrêter un peuple qui fout la merde dans le Secteur Tapani depuis près d'un an, sans parler de l'Empire qui a aussi sa part de dégâts. Et tu trouves que c'est trop simple ! Mais tu te fiches de nous !

Personne n'ajouta rien, les expressions étaient suffisamment éloquentes. Canderous articula lentement :

- Les onze gugusses du Synode ont quand même cédé plutôt rapidement, je trouve. Face à une petite adolescente Drall, ça m'étonne un peu beaucoup.

- Une « petite adolescente » qui a convaincu tout un amphi de sénateurs !

- Admettons, Ezra. Comment expliquer qu'ils nous aient laissé passer, alors qu'ils sont clairement contre nous ? Nos ancêtres ont causé leur perte. À leur place, je ne serai pas indulgent avec ceux qui ont mis le feu à mon monde.

- Ils ont eu quatre mille ans pour y réfléchir, enfin ! Ils détestent peut-être les Humains, mais peut-être qu'ils détestent encore plus que leurs souverains soient devenus des psychopathes assoiffés de carnage ! Et dans ce cas, ils ont intérêt à nous aider, et à faire que le plan d'Ageer puisse être exécuté !

Le mercenaire n'en démordit pas.

- Parlons-en, de ce plan. Ageer ne nous a jamais dit ce que ce moduleallait faire précisément, non ? La preuve, Chi'ta, devant les Aing-Tee, tu n'as pas pu dire ce qui se passera. Et si c'était un piège ? Peut-être bien que si tu plonges ce truc dans ce crachoir, ça va déclencher une bombe ? Peut-être que si on l'utilise dans les moteurs de la S.A.T.A. comme le veut ce Kathol, ça va provoquer un cataclysme au lieu de l'éviter ? Qui sait, peut-être que ce module sert en fait à transférer son esprit quelque part où il pourrait devenir très nuisible ? Tu vois, ça commence à faire un peu trop de « peut-être » et de « et si » à mon goût. J'ai l'habitude d'y faire attention. Et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant.

La Calipsa en avait assez. En un tournemain, elle braqua son blaster vers le mercenaire.

- Mauvaise idée, chérie, dit-il calmement.

Immédiatement, Dankin pointa son arbalète dans le dos de la Calipsa. La jeune Humaine tourna la tête en direction du Togorien, voulant être sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu. À peine eut-elle détourné son attention du Mandalorien qu'il avait déjà saisi de sa main libre son blaster sonique, prêt à la foudroyer. Le padawan Gardien fut pris d'un violent accès de panique.

- Hé ! Ca va pas, non ? Arrêtez ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- N'allons pas nous entretuer alors qu'Ageer souhaite que nous réparions les erreurs de son peuple ! ajouta fermement Liryl.

Chi'ta, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment, se ressaisit.

- J'ai rencontré Ageer en personne, Canderous, et je puis vous affirmer qu'il n'y avait aucune perversion, aucune vilénie en lui ! Et c'était une certitude ! Pas d'illusion, pas de mensonge, pas de subterfuge. Vous penseriez comme moi si vous l'aviez vu tel que je l'ai vu ! J'ai confiance en son plan.

- J'ai également confiance en le Projet « Renaissance », déclara Dame Liryl.

- Mon mentor, Duncan Blackstorm, croyait en lui, ainsi qu'en vous, ma Dame, ajouta Liam. Alors j'y crois aussi !

Un temps de silence. Ezra dit alors :

- Cela fait au moins quatre personnes – dont un Jedi mort, il est vrai – qui croient Ageer. Personnellement, j'écoute les Jedi. Cinq personnes contre toi, Canderous. La majorité l'emporte. Si tu as pour deux sous de bon sens, tu vas te montrer raisonnable et éviter de déclencher une bagarre. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, laisse Chi'ta tranquille.

Encore une fois, le Mandalorien soutint les regards des quatre premiers, et s'arrêta sur Chi'ta. Il vit alors ses yeux. Pendant un instant, il hésita, craignant qu'elle n'influençât son jugement, mais il se rappela que son ADN particulier l'immunisait contre les altérations psychiques. Et pourtant, il allait céder, il le sentait. Lui, impitoyable guerrier qui avait fait face à d'innombrables adversaires depuis près de vingt ans qu'il se battait, allait s'avouer vaincu devant une jeune fille fraîchement sortie de l'adolescence. Mais ce n'était ni sa frêle carrure trop faible pour lui résister, ni la protection de l'Ordre Jedi, encore moins le blaster de la doctoresse Calipsa qui lui fit changer d'avis. Non, c'était simplement ce regard. Un regard de petite fille à la fois suppliante et convaincue du bien-fondé de ses actes, l'innocence mêlée à l'assurance. Oui, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de doute ou de mauvaise intention dans ces grands yeux noirs. Et pour la première fois depuis un temps qu'il était bien incapable de déterminer, il sentit la coquille froide qui protégeait son cœur se fendiller. Refusant d'admettre ce dernier fait, il rangea son blaster sonique et cracha d'une voix fêlée :

- J'espère que je n'aurai pas à le regretter.

Puis il relâcha son étreinte et s'éloigna du petit groupe, faisant quelques pas vers la sortie. Chi'ta se massa doucement le poignet, puis approcha de nouveau les doigts du récipient de marbre, et y déposa l'œuf avec d'infinies précautions. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur le module, attendaient avec impatience l'effet de la manipulation. L'œuf flotta deux secondes, puis coula dans le bassin. Il toucha le fond, la surface de l'eau frémit encore un peu, puis redevint lisse comme un miroir.

Personne ne dit mot, ne fit un geste.

Une minute passa.

Puis une autre.

Il n'y avait toujours aucune réaction.

Peu à peu, les six visages se décrispèrent, se regardèrent les uns les autres. Dame Liryl était perplexe, mais pas autant que Chi'ta, qui avait l'air complètement effarée.

- Je… je ne comprends pas.

- Es-tu sûre d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, Chi'ta ?

- Oui ! Mais oui ! gémit-elle lamentablement. Maître Ageer m'a dit de déposer ce module dans le Bassin des Mille Constellations !

- Pas de panique, intima Ezra. On s'est peut-être trompé de bassin ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, docteur Lohrn, murmura Liryl. Il est clairement gravé « Bassin des Mille Constellations » sur cette plaque.

- Y aurait-il un rituel à accomplir ? Quelque chose comme ça ?

- Non pas, maître Dankin. Autrement, Ageer l'aurait dit à Chi'ta.

- Sauf s'il l'aurait oublié ? marmonna Liam.

- Non, certainement pas. Il avait une telle mémoire qu'il n'oubliait jamais rien ! Je crois que le problème est ailleurs.

Ezra se tapota le menton du bout des doigts.

- Ca fait combien de temps que ces installations sont à l'abandon ? Quatre mille ans ? Même si certains éléments atomiques émettent de la radioactivité pendant des milliers d'années, il est très possible qu'une aussi longue période sans fonctionner ait épuisé la batterie de ce truc.

- Donc, la machine est en panne, reformula Dankin.

- Ca m'en a tout l'air.

Chi'ta en resta les bras ballants, le souffle coupé, complètement déconfite. Liryl baissa la tête, avec amertume. Liam était tout aussi bouleversé, et se retrouva à genoux. Dankin se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Canderous retira son casque, révélant son visage écarlate, furibond. Il le posa sur le dallage, et foudroya les padawans d'un regard terrible.

- Naïfs…

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'émit mot. Le Mandalorien éclata.

- Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi _crétin_ ?! Pendant près de trente-cinq ans, j'ai vécu sans jamais me fier à ces délires mystiques parlant d'une soi-disant Force qui dirige tout, et je m'en suis toujours sorti. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vous suivre dans toute cette mélasse ? J'étais peinard avant de bosser sur Procopia ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tronche pour fricoter avec l'Ordre Jedi ?! Merde, merde, merde ! Et merde !

Canderous ponctua chacune de ses exclamations par un grand coup de poing dans l'une ou l'autre des sculptures, qui tombaient l'une après l'autre avec un grand bruit.

- Alors, vous êtes convaincus, à présent ? C'était juste un piège, une connerie de piège, et nous sommes tombés dedans ! Ageer nous a menés en croiseur interstellaire, et on est resté à bord sans comprendre qu'on courait à notre perte ! Sois maudit, Kathol de malheur ! Soyez tous maudits !

Il se planta devant les padawans. Liam ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux.

- Et on fait quoi, maintenant, hein ?! Les Kathols vivants vont venir nous chercher, ils nous ont sûrement déjà détectés ! Quand ils nous auront chopés, ils feront de nous ce qu'ils ont fait à Halbret ! Et même si on leur échappe, on va dire quoi aux Moines Aing-Tee ? « Salut, c'est nous ! Non, on n'a pas le module, le bazar était en panne sèche, on n'a pas d'autre plan, mais c'est pas grave ! » Ils vont nous atomiser ! Résultat, on va tous crever ici, loin de toute civilisation cohérente, et personne ne pourra rien y changer ! Tout ça pour quoi ?!

Il ramassa son casque, et se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers la sortie.

- Je me casse ! Faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sauver nos fesses !

Trop abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer, Chi'ta n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. C'est à peine si elle entendit la voix d'Ezra lui dire « on froisse de la tôle ! » Dame Liryl aussi s'apprêtait à quitter le laboratoire. Liam posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Peut-être qu'Ageer lui-même n'avait pas prévu ça. Allons-nous en.

Il se leva, et l'aida à en faire autant. Lentement, la mort dans l'âme, ils firent demi-tour, à la suite des adultes. Ils allaient franchir la porte quand, soudain, la petite Drall se figea.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Chut !

Elle avait levé la main, et fit pivoter ses oreilles vers l'arrière. Une fois de plus, elle entendit un petit, tout petit bruit. Le bruit d'une petite bulle d'air qui crevait à la surface d'un liquide. Puis le même son se répéta une troisième fois. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut un chuintement tel que Liam, Ezra et Liryl l'entendirent à leur tour. Tous les quatre se retournèrent en même temps.

De la vapeur d'eau sortait du Bassin des Mille Constellations, et l'œuf émergea lentement de l'eau, lévitant à un mètre de l'eau en sifflant. Le petit groupe retourna vite vers le socle de pierre, tous fascinés par le spectacle.

- Bon, alors, vous venez, oui ou… hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Un crépitement tonitruant interrompit le mercenaire qui était revenu. Une lumière éblouissante jaillit de l'œuf, et bientôt tous les glyphes, sur le socle, au plafond, sur les murs, sur le sol, tous s'embrasèrent. Et de chaque gravure jaillit un rayon doré, tous étaient concentrés en un seul point, le module d'Ageer. En plissant les yeux, Chi'ta et Liam purent distinguer qu'il changeait de forme de petites excroissances en sortaient, une à une, le faisant progressivement évoluer jusqu'à devenir un long bloc effilé. Le silence revint, les lumières s'adoucirent, ne laissant qu'un faible éclairage.

Le module avait désormais l'apparence d'une longue tête de lance primitive, mais tous étaient parfaitement conscients que cette technologie n'était nullement primitive. Il était parcouru de long en large par des rainures complexes qui émettaient une douce lumière dorée, avec quelques étincelles d'émeraude. Quant à la matière dont il était constitué… ça ne pouvait pas être de la pierre ordinaire.

- La machine avait juste besoin d'un préchauffage, articula Canderous.

- Voyez, il suffisait d'y croire un peu, rétorqua sèchement la Dame de Sérénité.

- Bon, on n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester en extase devant ce truc ! On l'embarque et on se tire !

- Attendez ! N'y touchez pas, Liam.

Le jeune homme sentit alors une vague de chaleur irradier ses doigts. Il obéit sans discuter et s'essuya sur son blouson.

- Maintenant qu'il est chargé, ce module risque de consumer votre chair. Ce serait une expérience très désagréable, même sans être forcément mortelle.

- Et comment faire pour l'emporter, alors ?

La Dame de Sérénité approcha.

- À présent que cet appareil est opérationnel, je peux utiliser les techniques Ta-Ree pour en faciliter son transport.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda le mercenaire.

- Je vais vous montrer.

La jeune femme présenta sa main devant le cristal flottant. En quelques secondes, le module se désagrégea en minuscules particules dorées, particules qui furent absorbées par sa paume.

- Et voilà.

- Mais… où est-il ?

- En moi, docteur Lohrn. Je l'ai converti en énergie Ta-Ree, et suis la seule à pouvoir le rematérialiser. C'est une opération que je dois faire seulement de plein gré. Impossible donc que quelqu'un me l'arrache par la force.

- Et vous pouvez le rappeler à tout moment ? demanda Liam.

Sans ajouter une parole, Dame Liryl tendit les phalanges vers le plafond. En un clin d'œil, le module DarkStryder réapparut, intact. Une fois sûre que tout le monde eût compris, elle le réintégra dans son flux énergétique.

- Bon, je suppose qu'on n'a plus tellement de raison de nous attarder ici ? marmonna évasivement le Mandalorien.

- Allons nous-en.

Liam ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace en repensant à la longue errance dans le labyrinthe qui les attendait.

_Non, ça, c'est pas grave. On va sortir vite. Il y a autre chose…_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Chi'ta.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Liam ?

- Y a un truc qui me taraude.

- Quoi donc ?

Le jeune homme hésita un peu avant de s'expliquer.

- Keltan et Jakel s'aimaient beaucoup. Ils étaient de très grands amis, peut-être même qu'ils étaient… amants ?

- Possible. Ils étaient des êtres de chair et de sang, pourvus d'un cœur et d'une intelligence. Ils pouvaient très bien éprouver ce genre de sentiment.

- Oui, mais maintenant qu'ils sont partis… est-ce que ça veut dire que, nous deux… nos sentiments... _tes_ sentiments… sont partis aussi ?

Liam regarda Chi'ta dans les yeux, très inquiet. Celle-ci répondit avec un petit sourire malicieux :

- Sois tranquille.

Et pour appuyer son affirmation, elle se mit face au jeune homme, posa délicatement ses mains sur ses bras, et frotta doucement son museau contre son nez avant de reprendre sa route. Liam, complètement pris au dépourvu, n'avait pas bougé, et resta cloué sur place. Il sursauta quand Canderous lui tapota l'épaule. Le Mandalorien lui fit un clin d'œil.

- T'as un ticket, fiston !

- Euh…

Le mercenaire éclata de rire en voyant le jeune homme rouge comme une tomate. Celui-ci venait de comprendre la signification du geste de sa condisciple. Mais il ne resta pas hébété bien longtemps, et reprit la marche aux côtés de la jeune Drall, qui était rayonnante.

- Enfin, pour la première fois depuis que j'ai vu cette horrible méduse volante sur le _Gantelet_, j'ai la ferme certitude que nous allons gagner !

- T'emballe pas, suggéra la doctoresse. On n'est pas encore rendus, n'oublie pas qu'infiltrer la sphère de Thorn ne va pas être une promenade de santé !

- Je suis certaine que les sires Penin et Tahé nous y aideront, peut-être aussi le Commando Page ! Ce serait stupide et prétentieux de notre part de dédaigner leur concours, vous ne pensez pas ?

- D'accord avec toi, petite puce ! grogna le Mandalorien d'une voix bourrue en remettant son masque. Pas de raison qu'on soit les seuls à prendre des risques !

Ils étaient de nouveau à l'intérieur du planétarium. Leurs voix rebondissaient sur les parois lisses et décorées de l'ensemble. Mais alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie du dôme, ils virent apparaître en un clin d'œil une cloison de cristal topaze.

- Blast !

Canderous n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, le même son résonna derrière lui. L'autre issue était déjà fermée de la même façon. Le Mandalorien empoigna sa vibro-lame et frappa le cristal, sans parvenir à l'abîmer. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient bel et bien coincés.

- Bon… On ne panique pas, il y a bien quelque chose à faire pour…

- Attends !

Liam sentait monter la sensation qu'il éprouvait quand la Force lui transmettait un message. La jeune Drall sursauta à son tour. Elle aussi avait perçu quelque chose.

- C'est un piège !

- Sans blague ? demanda cyniquement le Mandalorien. Il t'a fallu une vision pour…

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Brusquement, toute la surface de l'intérieur du dôme s'illumina d'une lumière aveuglante.

- Je n'aime pas ça ! râla Dankin.

Un bruit de machinerie se fit alors entendre. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus aigu. Le Togorien hurla de douleur, saisi de convulsions.

- Hé, Dankin, qu'est-ce que… Aaargh !

Le Mandalorien sentit son corps brûler de l'intérieur. Une douleur lui paralysa les jambes, et quand il porta les mains devant son visage, il eut la peur de sa vie en sentant ses doigts durcir, s'ankyloser, et ses gants changeaient de couleur pour prendre une teinte ambrée… Ezra éprouva à son tour cette solidification. Terrifiés, les deux padawans se regardèrent. Chi'ta poussa un cri suraigu.

- Liam ! Je…

- Moi aussi !

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes !

La jeune fille vit ses pieds et ses genoux se transformer de la même façon. Sa peur grandit lorsqu'elle vit Liryl tomber à genoux, se tenant le ventre.

- Par le Grand Fouisseur !

- Non… NON ! PAS COMME ÇA ! hurla le jeune homme, les yeux écarquillés vers son avant-bras qu'il n'arrivait plus à remuer.

L'épouvantable expérience dura quelques longues secondes, puis ce fut le trou noir.

_Il y avait la mer. Seulement la mer. Le souffle d'une douce brise, et le bruissement régulier des vagues sur la plage. Quand Liam ouvrit les paupières, la première chose qu'il vit fut du sable. Il était allongé de tout son long sur une surface recouverte de sable blanchâtre. Péniblement, il se releva, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui._

Blast ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Il se regarda, se palpa… apparemment, tout était rentré dans l'ordre au niveau de son corps. Restait à déterminer _où_ il se trouvait, à présent._

C'est quoi, cet endroit, encore ? Un château ? Une prison, ou autre chose ?

_Il n'avait jamais vu de bâtiment comme celui dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était une espèce de fort circulaire, mais en état avancé de ruines. Des murs à moitié effondrés, des grilles rouillées… En levant la tête, il vit qu'il faisait un temps radieux. Pas un nuage dans un ciel d'azur comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Ce fut alors que quelque chose de coloré apparut à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Quand il se tourna, il vit… ce qu'il vit était tout simplement indescriptible._

_Il vit une fille._

_Pas une fille. Plutôt la fille._

_Une princesse. Une fée. Une reine. Une déesse._

_C'était une Humaine, allongée à même le sol. Elle devait être à peu près du même âge que lui. Et quand il s'approcha d'elle, il ne lui vit pas le moindre défaut. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono garni de motifs complexes et bariolés, taillé dans les plus fines soies, qui laissait deviner les formes d'un corps parfaitement proportionné. Le teint de sa peau mêlait l'ivoire et l'or, et sa texture était sûrement plus douce que le satin. Ses mains étaient fines, pourvues de doigts graciles. Son visage, surtout, fit perdre toute sa raison à Liam. Rond, serein, encadré d'une longue chevelure noir de jais qui descendait jusque sur sa poitrine. Son nez était juste à la bonne taille. Ses lèvres étaient fines. Ses sourcils noirs étaient comme tracés à l'encre la plus noire et la plus raffinée par-dessus ses yeux clos sa poitrine délicate se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration régulière, elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil._

_Liam tomba à genoux près d'elle, complètement déboussolé._

Comme elle est belle…

_Avec d'infinies précautions, il passa ses mains sous le dos et les cuisses de la fille. Le simple contact de ses doigts sur elle l'électrisa. Elle était chaude, et sa chair était tendre et souple. Très doucement, il la souleva, et la déposa sur l'un des bancs, un peu plus loin. Puis il la regarda de nouveau._

Mais qui est-ce ? Et que dois-je faire d'elle ?

_Il hésita. Devait-il tenter de la réveiller ? D'un baiser, comme dans les holovidéos romantiques comme celles dont raffolait sa mère ?_

J'en ai envie. Je n'ai vraiment envie que de ça. Mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable. À tous les coups, elle le prendrait mal. Et surtout, que penserait… oh non !

_Il se releva d'un bond, et regarda de nouveau aux alentours. Aucune trace de sa condisciple dans son environnement immédiat. Il résolut de faire le tour de la construction pour la chercher._

_Chi'ta reprit conscience en sursaut, inspirant à pleins poumons, affolée. Elle fut prise de convulsions, toussa, hoqueta, mais retrouva finalement son calme. Sous son arrière-train, elle sentit une surface dure, froide et rugueuse, et elle entendait le bruit de la mer. Au début, elle pensa être sur une plage, mais comprit en regardant autour d'elle qu'il en était autrement. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de colisée à moitié en ruines, assise sur un banc de pierre. Derrière elle, à travers les trous béants des murailles de pierres crevées, elle pouvait voir un magnifique océan, que le soleil faisait étinceler de centaines de milliers d'éclats. Dans la cour, cependant, le spectacle était bien moins réjouissant._

_Les lieux étaient manifestement déserts. Aucune présence vivante, à première vue… si l'on exceptait les formes de quatre statues d'ambre installées dans des niches aménagées dans les murailles de pierres, à moitié dissimulées dans l'obscurité des alcôves. La petite Drall n'eut pas à regarder bien longtemps pour constater qu'elles étaient à l'effigie de Canderous, Ezra, Liryl et Dankin, tous les quatre crispés de douleur. Ces statues lui paraissaient bien trop réalistes pour être de simples sculptures. Son oreille fut cependant attirée par un petit bruit de pas. Quelqu'un marchait non loin d'elle. Quand elle voulut voir de qui ou quoi il s'agissait, elle en resta bouche bée._

_Dans l'encadrement de l'entrée principale du colisée, elle put voir la silhouette d'un Drall. Un mâle de son espèce, si elle en jugeait par sa taille plus modeste que la sienne, et sa morphologie légèrement plus chétive. Alors qu'il passa sous le porche, il se retrouva en plein soleil. La petite Drall n'en fut que plus éblouie encore. Son pelage était complètement argenté. Jamais elle n'avait vu un compatriote présentant un tel attribut. Bien entendu, en vieillissant, la fourrure des Dralls avait tendance à s'éclaircir, et les Dralls noirs devenaient grisonnants avec l'âge, mais celui-ci semblait jeune, alerte et agile. Il portait un gilet brodé de cuivre et d'argent. Chacun de ses gestes était précis et assuré. Comme il lui apparaissait plus distinctement, elle vit qu'il n'était pas maigrichon, mais avait une carrure très athlétique, et semblait capable de tenir tête à un guerrier Humain. Il était apparemment à la recherche de quelqu'un, et ne l'avait pas encore remarquée._

- _S'il vous plaît ?_

_Le Drall sursauta, et pivota vers elle. Immédiatement, elle se sentit subjuguée par l'éclat de ses prunelles qui brillaient au milieu de son visage fin et racé. Lui-même semblait aussi envoûté, mais sa surprise n'entamait en rien la noblesse de ses traits._

- _Oh ! Vous… vous êtes réveillée._

- _Eh bien… il semblerait._

_Le Drall approcha timidement._

- _Que… est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?_

- _Sans doute. À commencer par me donner votre avis : où sommes-nous ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien. Une forteresse en ruines ?_

- _Ou plutôt un colisée, comme dans les mondes antiques._

- _Ah, peut-être, oui._

_Le Drall était maintenant à genoux aux pieds de la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut un petit rire._

- _Pourquoi tant d'obséquiosité ?_

- _C'est que… vous êtes si belle. Êtes-vous un ange ?_

_Liam n'avait pu s'empêcher d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Il se sentait tellement misérable devant la ravissante créature qui était maintenant éveillée. Sa voix ridiculisait de très loin les chants les plus harmonieux des oiseaux fantastiques. Et ses yeux, ses yeux étaient deux perles noires étincelantes. En riant, elle révéla l'éclat de la nacre de ses dents._

- _N'en faites-vous pas un peu trop ?_

- _Non, non, non ! Au contraire ! Je ne trouve vraiment pas mes mots pour dire tout ce que je ressens en vous regardant ! Un ange au milieu de ce paradis…_

_Le rire de la fille se mua en un petit sourire navré._

- _Je doute que nous soyons dans un tel endroit, mais j'apprécie le compliment. D'ailleurs, je vous avoue que vos charmes ne me laissent pas insensible, non plus._

_Liam n'osait pas y croire. Le rêve devenait réalité. Elle demanda alors :_

- _Comment vous appelez-vous, messire ?_

- _Liam. Je suis votre serviteur._

_Chi'ta fronça le sourcil, alors qu'un léger picotement lui titilla la nuque. Quelque chose ne collait pas. D'instinct, en revenant à elle, elle n'avait pas été dupe et avait bien senti qu'elle n'était pas dans le monde qu'elle connaissait, mais ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était le petit détail de trop._

- _Liam… ? Mais, ce n'est pas un prénom d'Humain ?_

- _Bien sûr que si ! Vous trouvez ça étonnant ?_

- _Oh… je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Je ne sais même pas ce que nous faisons ici._

- _Moi non plus. Oh zut ! J'allais oublier !_

_Le jeune Drall se releva, et trotta vers la fissure de la muraille, vers la plage. Il l'entendit alors crier son nom._

- _Chi'ta ? Chi'ta ?_

_Par réflexe, elle se leva d'un bond, et courut vers lui._

- _Mais je suis là !_

_Le Drall argenté se retourna alors vers elle._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Je m'appelle Chi'ta, justement !_

- _Ah ? Oh… tiens. C'est… un très joli prénom._

_Il sembla à nouveau sous le charme. C'est alors que, pour la première fois, la petite padawan croisa pile le regard de son compatriote. Elle n'en revint pas quand elle y reconnut une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se prit le visage à deux mains._

- _Par le Grand Fouisseur !_

_Liam fut surpris. Cette magnifique Humaine venait de sursauter, en invoquant la même divinité que la jeune Drall qu'il cherchait. Elle le fixait maintenant avec effarement._

- _Hé, ça ne va pas ?_

- _Non… c'est impossible… et pourtant…_

- _Quoi, quoi ?_

- _Ce regard… cette étincelle de détermination dans tes pupilles… Liam ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?_

- _Mais… rien. Je viens juste de rencontrer un ange._

- _Un ange ? Mais enfin, c'est moi ! Ne me reconnais-tu pas ?_

- _Si j'avais pu voir une personne aussi belle auparavant, je ne serais pas venu sur cette maudite planète ! Je serais resté avec elle, toute ma vie !_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est moi, voyons !_

- _Euh… je ne vous connais pas._

_Cette affirmation sembla doucher net la jeune fille. Complètement interdite, elle écarquilla les yeux, n'arrivant plus à respirer. Les larmes lui montaient aux joues._

- _Tu… tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?_

- _Oui, vraiment. C'est la première fois que je vous vois._

- _Impossible ! Tu m'as… tu m'as… _oubliée_ ?_

_Le jeune homme se sentit très contrarié._

- _Oh, je suis désolé. Vous savez, la Force m'a fait voir tellement de bad trips ces derniers mois… Je ne suis même pas sûr que vous êtes réelle ou pas._

_Elle se laissa choir sur le sable et se tordit les mains, en pleurs. Liam s'accroupit près d'elle, terriblement gêné, sans oser la toucher._

_Elle se retourna vers lui et gémit :_

- _C'est moi, Liam ! Chi'ta Koskaya, fille de Eden'cho Koskaya et Raïatea Domeny Koskaya ! La Chi'ta que tu as rencontré dans un hangar abandonné ! Celle qui t'a suivi jusqu'au temple Massassi de Yavin IV pour te réconforter ! Celle que tu as sauvée d'une mort atroce en traversant une forêt en la portant sur ton dos ! Celle pour qui tu as risqué ta vie pour aller la chercher sur Obulette !_

_Le jeune Drall demeurait coi. Elle ne s'en tint pas là et insista._

- _Je ne sais pas quelle magie plane sur ce lieu, mais je sais que c'est toi, je le _sens _!_

_Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait parlé, Liam avait peu à peu compris qu'elle était sincère. Et plus il y réfléchit, plus il perçut la résonance familière de la petite Drall qui émanait de cette Humaine. Il la contempla attentivement, et bredouilla :_

- _C'est pas vrai… vous avez ses yeux. Maintenant, je m'en rends compte._

- _Toi aussi, ton regard est le même !_

_Liam n'en revenait pas._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?_

- _Que veux-tu dire ?_

- _La Chi__'ta que je connais n'est pas Humaine !_

- _Tu veux dire que… j'ai l'air d'une Humaine ?_

- _Pas la première Humaine venue. Tu es la plus jolie fille que j'aie jamais vue. Même ta voix a changé._

- _La tienne aussi. Et ton visage, et tout le reste !_

_Elle tendit la main, toucha la figure velue de son compagnon, sentant onduler la fourrure argentée sous ses doigts._

- _Tu as l'apparence d'un Drall, Liam._

- _Quoi ?!_

- _Tout, je te dis ! La tête, le pelage, les moustaches, la dentition, et donc la voix !_

- _Pourtant, quand je me regarde, il n'y a rien de changé !_

- _C'est pareil pour moi. Je me vois telle que j'ai l'habitude de me voir, mais toi… tu es comme moi._

- _Je comprends qu'on ne se soit pas reconnus tout de suite, alors._

- _En effet. Et pour un Drall, tu es même… très séduisant._

_Elle se frappa le front._

- _Mais oui ! Bien sûr, c'est ça ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ! J'aurais dû comprendre que tu étais affecté, toi aussi !_

- _Quoi, quoi ?_

- _Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais raconté sur l'île Crispos, à propos du « mythe du prince charmant » ?_

- _Euh… oui, un peu._

- _Nous sommes en plein dedans, Liam ! Un puissant ensorcellement investit ces lieux, et trompe nos sens. Ainsi, nous sommes représentés selon cette logique !_

- _Ca veut dire quoi ?_

- _Chacun de nous apparaît à l'autre comme son idéal du sexe opposé !_

- _Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es la plus belle des filles pour moi, et moi je suis le plus beau des garçons pour toi._

- _Oui. Oui, je crois, oui, répondit-elle, d'une voix plus rassurée._

_Ils se relevèrent ensemble, et se jaugèrent du regard, avec un rire de soulagement._

- _Je ne sais pas qui est derrière ça, mais il n'a pas raté son coup ! Tu es vraiment très belle !_

- _Je n'avais jamais vu un Drall aussi attirant, de mon côté ! Cependant, nous ne devons pas nous laisser abuser par cette illusion._

- _Oui, tu as raison. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

- _Maintenant, nous devons comprendre pourquoi nous sommes ici, et comment nous en sortir. Et surtout, comment libérer nos amis !_

- _Ils sont prisonniers ? Où ça ?_

- _Tu ne les as pas vus ? Regarde dans les alcôves !_

- _Les alc… OH !_

_Liam sursauta. La vue de chaque statue lui arracha un gémissement plus angoissé que le précédent._

- _Il faut faire quelque chose !_

- _Mais quoi ?_

- _J'en sais rien ! Mais… peut-être que c'est encore un mytho !_

_La jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes. En revoyant la silhouette de Liam sous forme de Drall, elle suggéra :_

- _Oui, peut-être. Tout n'est qu'illusion, ici. Il faut que nous parvenions à voir au-delà des apparences._

- _Excellent raisonnement, mon enfant !_

_Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent en même temps en entendant la voix grave et puissante d'un homme. Une silhouette était entrée dans la cour par une petite porte dérobée. Impossible de voir de qui il s'agissait, l'individu portait un masque de terre cuite. Un masque qui représentait un visage Humain plutôt grossier, avec deux yeux amusés, un front étroit et une bouche énorme déployée dans un éclat de rire figé. Il portait une grande cape brune par-dessus une tunique de tissu beige, surmontant un pantalon de cuir râpeux. Ses bras découverts laissaient penser qu'il s'agissait d'un Humain, et ses doigts étaient noueux. L'homme s'approcha davantage._

- _Qui êtes-vous, jeunes gens ? Répondez !_

_Une fois encore, sa voix avait éclaté dans le colisée et avait rebondi sur tous les murs, étonnamment forte. Chi'ta se serra contre Liam, qui déclara courageusement :_

- _Je suis Liam Kincaid, de l'Académie Jedi, et je ne dirai pas un mot de plus sans savoir à qui j'ai affaire ! Plus d'illusion ou de tour de magie à deux décicrédits !_

_Sa détermination toucha l'individu masqué qui ne bougea plus. Celui-ci prit une posture réflexive, posa délicatement sa main sur le menton de son masque._

- _Vous avez réussi à percer à jour mes petits jeux d'images. Je peux me montrer._

_Puis il l'enleva, et le laissa tomber par terre. Le masque tomba aussitôt en poussière. Chi'ta se concentra, pensant reconnaître vaguement le visage qui leur était apparu. C'était un Humain qui accusait une bonne cinquantaine d'années. Il avait le visage carré, une barbe blond cendré bien taillée, et ses yeux las étincelaient sous une épaisse frange._

- _Attendez… vous êtes… vous êtes Atrus Cordana, le Maître Jedi qui a accompagné l'équipage de l'_Étoile Lointaine_ !_

- _Je ne pensais pas qu'une personne si jeune pût se souvenir de moi._

- _Nous avons lu le rapport écrit par le capitaine Ciro, Maître Cordana, expliqua le jeune homme._

- _Vous vous êtes montré particulièrement héroïque face à DarkStryder, Maître._

- _C'est gentil à vous de dire ça, mademoiselle… mademoiselle ?_

- _Koskaya, Chi'ta Koskaya, padawan Consulaire de l'Ordre, pour vous servir._

_À ce moment, les deux padawans se rendirent compte que tout était rentré dans l'ordre – chacun d'eux voyait à nouveau l'autre tel qu'il était en réalité. Ils poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement tandis que l'homme fit une moue interrogative._

- _« Académie Jedi », « Ordre »… dois-je comprendre que l'Ordre a été restauré ?_

- _En effet, Maître. Le rapport nous a dit que vous aviez complètement disparu de la circulation environ un an après votre retour de Kathol, soit neuf ans après la Bataille de Yavin. En conséquence, vous n'avez sans doute pas pu assister à la réouverture du _Praxeum_ par Maître Luke Skywalker deux ans plus tard._

_Cordana se frotta le menton._

- _Ainsi donc, c'est ce Skywalker qui a rouvert l'Académie… remarquez, ça ne m'étonne pas. C'était il y a… quatre ans, c'est bien ça ?_

- _Oui, Maître. Et aujourd'hui, l'école compte plusieurs centaines d'élèves._

- _Je vois. Beau résultat de leur sagacité…_

_Le ton de cette remarque ne plut pas à Liam._

- _Vous auriez pu apporter beaucoup au _Praxeum_ si vous étiez resté ! Pourquoi avoir disparu ? D'accord, l'expédition de l'_Étoile Lointaine_ n'a pas été de tout repos, mais un vrai Jedi comme vous a la science pour surmonter des souvenirs pénibles, non ? « Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix », ça ne vous dit rien ?_

_Il ne comprit que trop tard qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Déjà, le visage de l'homme se renfrognait._

- _Vous qui connaissez tant de choses, jeune padawan, vous devez sans doute savoir quelle a été ma propre expérience._

- _Euh… le rapport de Ciro n'a pas dit grand-chose sur vous._

- _Dans ce cas, permettez-moi d'éclairer votre lanterne. J'étais à peine plus âgé que vous lorsque j'ai obtenu le grade de lieutenant-colonel de la Garde Républicaine._

- _Oh, vous étiez précoce !_

- _Comme j'ai été formé dès mon plus jeune âge à l'Académie Jedi, j'ai vite grimpé les échelons. J'ai participé à la Guerre des Clones sous les ordres du général Kenobi. Quand le chancelier Palpatine s'est auto-déclaré empereur, j'ai compris que la tempête allait éclater, et je me suis enfui. Mais après des années de traque, j'ai finalement été capturé par les agents de Kohl Seerdon._

- _Le Moff Seerdon ? Ce n'était pas ce Moff qui a provoqué une crise de bacta sur Thyferra il y a une dizaine d'années ?_

- _Je vois que vous connaissez vos classiques, mademoiselle. Mais il était déjà un serviteur zélé de Palpatine bien avant l'avènement de l'Empire. Enfin donc, j'ai été emprisonné, mis sous carbonite, et je n'ai été tiré de ma torpeur que quelques années plus tard par les membres de l'équipage de l'_Étoile Lointaine. _Et pour quoi ? Me retrouver à poursuivre un autre Moff complètement obnubilé par la technologie DarkStryder. J'ai vite compris que rien n'avait changé. Avec ou sans Palpatine et son serviteur Dark Vador, toute l'histoire se répétait, encore et encore. Zsinj, Thrawn, Ysanne Isard, et les non-Humains hostiles cherchant à envahir les secteurs isolés… et je ne parle pas, notez bien, de toutes les querelles intestines qui ont pu éclater après la victoire d'Endor ! Tous ces hypocrites qui se battaient main dans la main contre l'Empire, et qui se sont jetés les uns sur les autres une fois la menace impériale écartée ! Alors, quelques mois après être rentré de la croisade de l'_Étoile Lointaine_, j'ai décidé de revenir ici._

- _Mais… pourquoi donc ? Vous n'avez pas votre place ici !_

- _Au contraire, jeune homme. Ma place ne peut être qu'ici. Quand nous avons affronté Sarne, nous avions sympathisé avec les indigènes locaux, les Yapis. Ce sont eux, et leurs pouvoirs, qui nous ont aidé à renverser le Moff Sarne et à vaincre DarkStryder. Et maintenant, j'habite ici, je vis parmi eux, ils me respectent, et je leur rends ce respect !_

_Les deux padawans ne répondirent rien. Chi'ta hocha la tête, Liam fit une petite moue comme il assimilait toutes ces paroles. Cordana maugréa en se caressant la barbe :_

- _Votre présence me pose un sérieux problème !_

- _C'est-à-dire ? demanda Liam, de plus en plus anxieux._

- _Si je n'avais pas ressenti la résonance à la Force en vous deux, je vous aurais volontiers dédaignés, comme les autres._

- _Les autres ? Que sont-ils devenus ?_

- _Ils ont aussi été emprisonnés par le piège des Kathols, et leurs molécules ont été cristallisées. Leur esprit ne peut communiquer avec le mien par la pensée. Nous sommes donc entre nous. Quant à la Kathol qui était avec vous, j'ai pu créer un courant psychique suffisamment complexe pour qu'elle ne puisse interférer._

- _Vous parlez de Dame Liryl ? Oh, Maître, il ne faut pas la craindre ! C'est une personne merveilleuse !_

- _On disait la même chose des habitants de cette « merveilleuse » planète, ma petite demoiselle. Et là encore, l'histoire recommence ! Chaque fois que des gens venus d'ailleurs se sont posés ici, ça n'a fait que des catastrophes ! Il y a quatre mille ans, les Jedi et les Sith ont accidentellement créé la Faille de Kathol. Il y a sept ans, l'équipage de l'_Étoile Lointaine_ a fait pire : nous avons libéré les monstres que nous avons créé. Les Précurseurs ont lancé leur plan d'attaque. Martouf et Na'toth, le roi et la reine, sont partis en éclaireur, mais ils ont laissé un larbin derrière eux, celui-là même qui vous a emprisonnés. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas laisser faire les choses, pour une fois, et vous laisser là avant de m'en aller et de rejoindre ma tribu._

_En entendant cette terrible éventualité, Chi'ta sentit son petit cœur s'affoler._

- _Non ! Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, Maître !_

- _Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, protesta Liam. C'est pas dans les principes des Jedi !_

- _Je ne suis plus un Jedi. En tout cas, je ne me considère plus comme tel. Et quand je vous observe, vous et vos amis, je me dis que j'ai le droit, voire le devoir, de vous abandonner à votre sort pour éviter d'envenimer davantage la situation !_

- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Liam, de plus en plus affolé._

- _Connaissez-vous vraiment les personnes avec qui vous avez foulé le sol de cette planète, mes jeunes amis ?_

_Cordana s'approcha de la statue d'ambre qu'était devenu Canderous._

- _Un voyou avide d'infliger autant de souffrances qu'il a lui-même reçu dans ses jeunes années. Il réfugie sa solitude et son chagrin dans la violence et le dédain._

_Il passa à l'alcôve où était Ezra Lohrn._

- _Je ne ressens que la cupidité. Cette personne est âpre au gain, cultive intellectuellement l'opportunisme à outrance. Au cours de sa vie encore brève, elle a souvent été confrontée à l'absurdité de l'univers, ce qui l'a poussé à réagir avec excès. La médecine n'est pas un sacerdoce à ses yeux, c'est un exutoire destiné à soulager sa douleur en l'enivrant de celle qu'elle voit, ou même provoque chez les autres. Ce n'est pas du dévouement, mais du sadisme à l'état pur._

_De telles paroles serrèrent davantage le cœur de Chi'ta, qui n'osait pas y croire. Pas même un instant. Dès qu'elle sentit son esprit douter, elle se ferma immédiatement. Liam serrait les poings alors que Cordana passa à Dankin._

- _Celui-ci… celui-ci me paraît déjà plus digne de confiance. Il est animé par la sauvagerie et l'instinct propres à sa culture, et pense avant tout au combat. La vie entière est une chasse et un combat contre un adversaire de plus en plus fort. Pour le coup, sur ce monde, il trouvera son bonheur._

_Enfin, il montra d'un geste de la main la statue de Dame Liryl._

- _Quant à celle-là… je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu être aveugles à ce point-là. Comment donc avez-vous pu passer à côté d'une information aussi importante que la nature de cette créature ?_

- _Nous savons qu'elle vient d'ici, répliqua Liam._

- _Ou que, du moins, son organisme a assimilé la technologie des Kathols._

- _Et malgré cela, vous lui faites confiance ? Elle vous a probablement attiré dans un piège. Qui sait, peut-être même que sa finalité était de vous amener jusqu'ici ! Après tout, c'est elle qui vous a conduits dans cette base, je suppose ?_

- _Si vous connaissiez Dame Liryl comme nous la connaissons, vous n'auriez pas d'aussi vilaines hypothèses ! rétorqua bravement la petite Drall._

_Cordana fit une moue sceptique, mais ne répondit rien. Il fit quelques pas en direction des deux jeunes gens._

- _Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous motive, exactement ?_

_Il ne fut plus qu'à deux pas de la jeune fille._

- _Vous, mademoiselle… Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à risquer votre vie et votre conscience pour vous jeter dans les mandibules des Précurseurs ? Répondez-moi sans détour, sans discours préfabriqué. Je me fiche des belles formules toutes faites que vos Maîtres vous ont fait apprendre par cœur. Je ne veux que la vérité, et donc le fond de votre pensée. Alors ?_

_Chi'ta focalisa son esprit sur son but, et expliqua lentement :_

- _Je ressens les émotions des autres personnes de manière très prononcée. C'est une sorte d'effet secondaire du lien qui me relie à la Force. Et j'ai ressenti à plusieurs reprises la détresse du peuple de Kathol. Leur douleur, leur amertume a consumé leur raison, et maintenant ils veulent déchaîner leur folie sur le reste de l'univers. Mais je ne suis pas en colère contre eux. Je me sens seulement terriblement triste. J'ai les moyens de soulager cette tristesse et de permettre à ce peuple meurtri de trouver le repos. L'un d'entre eux qui n'a pas sombré dans ce tourment nous a transmis cette possibilité, et c'est son élève qui est avec nous. Si nous parvenons à délivrer les Kathols, ils cesseront d'être malheureux. Et moi, par conséquent, je me sentirai en paix. Je le reconnais, je n'agis pas de manière complètement désintéressée ce que je fais pour eux, je le fais aussi pour moi. Quand l'univers se porte mieux, _je_ me porte mieux. Et même si je devais échouer, j'aurais fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, et je n'aurai donc pas de regrets._

_Cordana pesa ces paroles dans un silence lourd._

- _Tiens, tiens… On dirait que vous êtes un peu moins formatée que je ne le pensais. Et vous, jeune homme ? Êtes-vous animé par d'aussi nobles sentiments ?_

_Liam avait bien compris qu'il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Toute réponse non satisfaisante allait le piéger peut-être pour l'éternité. Or, devait-il tenter de convaincre Cordana par une réponse similaire à celle de sa condisciple, propre aux Jedi, ou allait-il laisser aller ses vrais sentiments, au risque de ne pas sembler digne aux yeux de son interlocuteur ? « Sans discours préfabriqué », avait dit le Jedi. Repenser à cette phrase le poussa à choisir sa réponse._

- _Je veux arrêter les Kathols parce que j'ai peur. On m'a appris que le Côté Obscur se nourrit de la peur, mais je veux surpasser cette peur pour faire ce que j'estime juste. Ils ont des armes terrifiantes, et des pouvoirs qui dépassent tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Ce sont des monstres hideux qui font des expériences sur nous avant de nous détruire. Ils ont tenté plusieurs fois de me tuer, et de blesser l'un ou l'autre de mes amis. Je peux comprendre que c'est plus le désespoir que la haine qui les fait tenir encore debout, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je l'accepte. Ils ont délibérément choisi la violence. Maître Ageer était l'un d'entre eux, et pourtant il est resté sage. Et nous avons dernièrement aperçu les fantômes de deux autres Kathols, Keltan et Jakel, eux aussi dirigeants de ce peuple. Ils n'avaient pas l'air fous de colère, eux non plus. Moi, je veux arrêter les Kathols avant tout pour qu'ils cessent de menacer nos vies ! Je ne les laisserai pas détruire d'autres mondes comme Obulette, je les empêcherai de faire du mal, à moi… et à d'autres._

_Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder en biais sa condisciple en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Et sa stratégie s'avéra payante. Le Jedi dit enfin :_

- _Eh bien ! Vous êtes jeunes, volontaires, idéalistes… mais vous n'êtes pas emportés par les beaux sermons de vos professeurs. Je n'ai pas ressenti le moindre artifice dans vos paroles. Vous êtes honnêtes, et vous l'assumez. Et j'aime ça. D'accord, à présent, vous me paraissez dignes de ma considération, et je crois que vous pourrez m'aider à vaincre les Kathols. Et puis, de toute façon, je suppose que les Moines Aing-Tee ne vous auraient pas laissé venir ici si vous n'étiez pas venus pour ça, et si vous n'en étiez pas capables. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser et inverser le processus de stase. Nous nous retrouverons dehors._

_À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'Atrus Cordana disparut en un éclair. Les deux padawans se regardèrent, à la fois étonnés et soulagés._

- _Bon… au moins, nous ne nous sommes pas fait un nouvel ennemi._

- _Oui, mais d'un autre côté, il faudra rester sur nos gardes quand il nous retrouvera. Je pense qu'il a lui aussi été traumatisé par la campagne DarkStryder, à sa façon. Cela aura sans doute une influence néfaste sur son jugement._

_Le ciel devint de plus en plus lumineux, bientôt une lumière incroyablement forte aveugla les deux jeunes gens…_

- Liam ? Chi'ta ?

- Les enfants ? Où êtes-vous ?

- Dame Liryl ? Dame Liryl ?

Chi'ta avait froid, très froid. Elle avait du mal à respirer, et tremblait fort. Elle avait l'impression d'être trempée et poisseuse, son corps tout entier lui faisait mal comme s'il avait été étiré et compressé. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement qu'elle entendait à peine les sons, et elle sentait de vifs picotements dans ses yeux, l'empêchant de les ouvrir.

_Je devais sans doute ressentir la même chose quand je suis née…_

Elle sentit à travers ses paupières closes la lumière vive d'une tige éclairante qui lui chauffa le visage.

- Là, regardez !

- Chi'ta ! Oh, bon sang !

Le bruit caractéristique des bottes ferrées de Canderous se rapprocha d'elle. Elle entendit sa voix demander à travers son casque :

- Hé, tu m'entends, petite puce ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Ne la touche pas ! Elle est peut-être blessée. Allez chercher Liam pendant que je m'occupe d'elle.

- Okay, doc !

Les pas de Canderous et Dankin s'éloignèrent, pendant qu'Ezra demanda :

- Chi'ta, tu arrives à me comprendre ?

- Je… je vous devine plus que je vous vois, docteur Lohrn… mais je vous entends.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, précisément ?

- J'ai froid, j'ai mal partout…

- Tiens, avale ça, c'est une boisson revigorante.

La jeune fille sentait la doctoresse glisser un flacon dans sa bouche, puis un liquide chaud et sirupeux descendit mollement le long de sa trachée. Ses forces lui revinrent peu à peu, et rapidement elle distingua le visage de l'Humaine.

- Quel soulagement…

- Tu peux le dire ! Cette fois, j'ai bien cru que ça y était !

- De quoi… ai-je l'air ?

- T'inquiète, rien n'a changé. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui nous est arrivé, mais en tout cas, ç'a été inversé. Canderous s'est réveillé le premier, il nous a retrouvés, moi et Dankin, puis on est partis à votre recherche.

Chi'ta put se lever, et en ouvrant grand les yeux, elle comprit qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le dôme, mais à l'intérieur d'une grande caverne d'apparence plus naturelle, aux roches sombres et saillantes. Des cristaux incrustés ça et là dans les parois émettaient une lumière étrange.

- Oh, nous avons été déplacés !

- En effet. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Dankin a repéré une sortie, nous ne resterons pas ici bien longtemps.

Chi'ta se tâta, et eut une grimace de dégoût en constatant qu'elle était couverte de traces d'un fluide jaunâtre et humide.

- Oui, nous avions tous cette purée d'égout sur nous. Sans doute les résidus de cette matière dans laquelle on a été emprisonnés.

- Il va me falloir des heures pour nettoyer ma fourrure ! se lamenta la jeune fille.

Dankin revenait en courant.

- On vient de les retrouver ! Ils ont besoin de soins !

- J'arrive ! Chi'ta, tu peux marcher ?

- Oui, je vous suis.

Un instant plus tard, ils avaient rejoint Canderous, qui était accroupi près de Liam. Un peu plus loin, la Dame de Sérénité se remettait péniblement debout. Ezra s'approcha du jeune homme, mais celui-ci se releva, bien décidé à repartir à l'aventure.

- Garde tes poisons, la Force me suffira.

- Parfait. Dankin, elle est où, ta sortie ?

- Suivez-moi !

Les trois adultes partirent en avant, mais Liryl retint les deux padawans en posant ses mains sur leurs épaules.

- Mes enfants ? J'aimerais vous dire quelque chose.

- Nous vous écoutons, ma Dame.

- Aurais-tu… un ennui ? Tu as l'air soucieuse.

La Drall sentait une petite pique amère dans l'humeur de la Kathol, qui murmura :

- Je n'ai pu participer à votre « conversation » avec Maître Cordana, mais j'ai tout entendu. Vous avez été très bien. Savoir assumer ses convictions est une étape importante à l'entrée dans l'âge adulte. Cependant, j'insiste sur un point : vous êtes libres de penser ce que vous voulez sur moi ou sur les autres membres de notre groupe, mais souvenez-vous que Maître Cordana est un homme qui a subi des épreuves traumatisantes, et son esprit a été probablement altéré par ses expériences. Il ne faut pas considérer ses paroles au pied de la lettre. Il s'est amusé à tromper vos sens, et a présenté chacun de nous sous son aspect le plus sombre. Sa perception des choses est déformée par les meurtrissures de son âme.

Ils ne furent pas longs à atteindre la sortie, ils pouvaient distinguer peu à peu la lumière de l'extérieur. En sentant l'air frais du dehors, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer profondément, avec soulagement et plaisir. Les dernières heures passées dans le labyrinthe avaient été vraiment pénibles, mais ils s'en étaient sortis, avec l'objet de leur quête. D'autres ne partageaient pas ce délice.

- Je croyais que ces Kathols voulaient bien nous aider ! Pourquoi nous emprisonner ?

- Docteur Lohrn, je pense que c'était quelqu'un d'autre que le Synode. Na'toth et Martouf ont laissé un de leurs exécuteurs derrière eux.

- Comment tu le sais ?

Chi'ta hésita, et elle décida de taire ce qu'elle et Liam avaient vécu.

- Disons que la Force m'a parlé.

- Si c'est le cas, y a des chances pour que cet exécuteur soit toujours dans le coin, et nous observe ! réalisa le Mandalorien en crispant le front.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner ! Tu devrais rappeler Mister V !

En sortant de la caverne, ils repérèrent de grandes aspérités sombres. Ils se trouvaient dans une zone beaucoup plus rocheuse, un secteur de creux et de bosses parsemés de ruines éparses de bâtiments Kathols. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient plus que tas de cailloux couverts de mousse, d'autres étaient encore partiellement debout, quoique éventrés, brisés. Il faisait nuit, mais l'horizon s'éclaircissait faiblement. Chi'ta repéra la forme particulière de la grande tour d'entrée, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- D'ordinaire, les grottes et les tunnels me rappellent la vie sur Drall, et ça me rassure. Mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas fâchée de quitter ce dédale !

Canderous s'éloigna de l'entrée de la caverne, et tenta de lancer une communication vers le _Vandread_. La doctoresse sentit une appréhension quand elle le vit revenir à pas lents.

- Alors ?

- Je n'arrive pas à l'avoir.

- Pourquoi ça ? On est trop loin ?

Sachant déjà toutes les implications en jeu, le mercenaire eut toutes les peines du monde à répondre :

- Non, quelque chose brouille les communicateurs.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai !

Soudain, plusieurs événements fort inquiétants se produisirent simultanément. Un tintamarre insupportable éclata au-dessus de leurs têtes, tandis qu'un vent d'une violence inouïe balaya la vallée, soulevant des tourbillons de poussière. Plusieurs projecteurs aveuglèrent la petite bande. Canderous recula, blaster sonique prêt à l'emploi. Liam serra les dents, Chi'ta enfouit son visage dans ses mains, Ezra plissa les yeux jusqu'à les fermer. Une voix moqueuse, amplifiée par un puissant haut-parleur, roula à travers toute la vallée.

- Salut, très chers amis ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Blast ! Encore ce trouduc !

Canderous, comme les autres, avait reconnu la voix du _vigo_ Gorak Khzam, amplifiée par un haut-parleur. Les deux padawans se jetèrent dans les bras l'un l'autre, effrayés. Plusieurs bruits de moteurs résonnaient dans le ciel rougeoyant. Ezra glapit de frustration. Six véhicules noirs à répulsion volaient au-dessus de la plaine, et déjà plusieurs nettoyeurs en descendaient en rappel, fusils à impulsion en avant. Canderous remarqua que l'une des lumières ne provenait pas d'en haut, mais du sol. Et elle bougeait.

- Tout s'est joué ici il y a sept ans. Et tout va trouver son accomplissement maintenant. Une fois encore, je suis là pour récupérer ce que j'ai bien mérité, et mes confrères seront ravis des résultats.

Dankin entendit un étrange son tamisé par les vrombissements des suspenseurs, qu'il ne put identifier. Un bruit de piston, de mécanique complexe… il n'eut pas à se demander bien longtemps de quoi il s'agissait quand il vit une ombre immense s'avancer. C'était une silhouette humanoïde entièrement mécanique. Canderous crut voir un droïd de guerre, mais comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une vraie personne engoncée dans une armure de combat – le _vigo_. Il portait sur l'épaule gauche le projecteur, et un lance-missile sur la droite. Cette armure était renfoncée de plaques d'acier couleur bronze, et même les articulations, normalement moins protégées, étaient constituées d'entrelacs de tuyaux souples mais solides. La tête ne comportait qu'une longue visière horizontale. Les mains cybernétiques étaient pourvues de longues griffes d'acier. Chaque pas de Khzam faisait trembler le sol.

- Je vous avais bien dit de rester à l'écart de la route du Soleil Noir, mais vous vous êtes entêtés. Qu'il en soit donc ainsi, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser vivre des témoins gênants.

Liam comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune pitié à attendre de cette horde de tueurs. Il n'espérait pas se sortir indemne d'une telle confrontation, mais était prêt à se défendre. Courageusement, il sortit son sabre-laser, l'alluma et le brandit. Chi'ta l'imita, et les deux condisciples se retrouvèrent dos à dos, surveillant le moindre geste hostile. Dankin sentit entre ses mains plus qu'il n'entendit le claquement du mécanisme de son arbalète Wookiee. Ezra, quant à elle, sortit prestement de sa sacoche un petit objet rond et explosif. La voix narquoise de Khzam se moqua d'eux :

- Vous êtes braves… et totalement inconscients. Allez, soldats ! Confirmation de protocole de nettoyage !

Du haut des remparts à moitié effondrés, les nettoyeurs armèrent leurs fusils et se mirent en position d'attaque. Liam chuchota à l'oreille de sa camarade :

- Laisse la Force te guider. Tu peux le faire !

- Ou… oui, je sais.

Le raclement effrayant de l'armure de combat de Khzam qui avançait à pas lourds l'assourdissait. Ezra n'attendit pas davantage. Elle dégoupilla sa grenade neutralisante, et la lança au milieu d'un groupe de quatre tueurs. La grenade éclata et les envoya tous les quatre aux alentours. Les nettoyeurs passèrent à l'attaque, déchirant la nuit d'une multitude de traits étincelants. Toujours dos à dos, les deux padawans brandirent leurs sabres-laser, et les firent tournoyer avec une parfaite synchronisation, détournant ainsi les rayons mortels. Cette démonstration n'échappa pas à Canderous.

- Ouais ! Allez-y, les Jedi !

Le mercenaire tira en direction de Khzam. Il espérait que les ondes soniques du blaster dashadien traverseraient le blindage sans ralentir pour réduire en bouillie le Rodien, mais le _vigo_ avait investi dans du matériel de qualité, et les distorsions s'écrasèrent sur l'armure.

Un grondement sourd éclata soudain au-dessus de toutes les têtes. L'un des véhicules explosa et s'abîma sur la roche, écrasant dans le même temps trois nettoyeurs. Ezra cria d'excitation.

- Bravo, Canderous !

- Attends une minute, poupée ! Ce n'est pas moi !

- Hein ?

D'autres tirs orangés venus des alentours filèrent. Deux autres nettoyeurs tombèrent. Dankin écarquilla les yeux en distinguant dans l'obscurité les formes caractéristiques des combinaisons des soldats de choc de l'Empire.

- Décidément, on ne peut pas avoir la paix cinq minutes. Vous autres, débarrassez-moi de ces moustiques blancs !

Les nettoyeurs restés à bord des véhicules volants prirent pour cible les soldats de choc, couvrant ainsi leurs camarades descendus. L'un d'eux tomba cependant sous les attaques des Impériaux. Dankin rugit de colère, et projeta un carreau énergétique sur l'armure de combat. La carrosserie noircit et se bossela.

- Assez ri, maintenant ! Dégustez ça !

L'énorme silhouette blindée brandit le bras droit. Canderous sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de panique lorsqu'il reconnut la forme caractéristique d'un canon d'assaut laser, un feu d'artifice mortel capable de cracher plusieurs centaines de rayons laser en une poignée de secondes, fixé sur l'avant-bras métallique. Avec un cri de rage amplifié par le haut-parleur de son casque, Khzam décrivit un grand arc de cercle en ciblant le Togorien. L'arme était meurtrière, mais heureusement imprécise. Trop pour atteindre sérieusement sa cible, qui sentit tout de même l'odeur de poil roussi lui monter aux narines.

- Vous ne m'échapperez pas !

Déjà Khzam tendait en avant le bras gauche. L'avant-bras de l'armure était surmonté par un lance-missiles à concussion. L'ogive partit avec un sifflement vers le Mandalorien. Canderous n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour se mettre à l'abri derrière un pan de mur. Le souffle incandescent de l'explosion lui chauffa les vêtements. Il se reçut rudement, et quand il releva la tête, il poussa un grognement frustré en voyant son blaster sonique disloqué sur une pierre.

_Va falloir que je trouve autre chose, maintenant !_

La situation était de plus en plus confuse. Un troisième hovercraft du Soleil Noir éclata en plein vol, projetant des débris incandescents dans tous les sens. Quand le visage du mercenaire se décrispa, son regard tomba sur un long objet brillant tombé non loin de lui. Il eut un vilain sourire sous son masque c'était un fusil à impulsions appartenant à l'un des nettoyeurs. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Foncer vers l'arme pour la ramasser, c'était s'exposer pendant une dizaine de secondes, tout au plus. Soit environ cent fois l'occasion de se prendre un tir de blaster. C'était ça ou rien. Canderous prit sa décision. Il retint son souffle, et se jeta en avant, se précipita vers le fusil à impulsions. Les rayons laser le frôlaient de toutes parts, soulevaient la poussière autour de lui. Il fit une roulade vers l'avant, agrippa l'arme au passage, et bondit derrière un reliquat de muraille. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais il avait réussi. Il vérifia que le chargeur était plein et le fusil fonctionnel. Il ne put contenir un petit ricanement impatient. Une première petite salve percuta l'un des hommes en armure du Soleil Noir, qui s'effondra aussitôt.

De leur côté, les deux padawans faisaient écran devant la Dame de Sérénité. Celle-ci restait toujours calme face au danger, mais n'en avait pas oublié pour autant la plus élémentaire prudence. Dès les premières salves, elle avait repéré un passage entre deux bâtiments, avait tourné les talons et entamé sa course, suivie progressivement par les deux disciples. Elle perdit l'équilibre quand le missile de Khzam ébranla la terre, mais parvint à se rattraper. Alors que les soldats de l'Empire se battaient furieusement contre les tueurs, le danger diminuait. Liryl n'était plus très loin de l'abri, mais l'un des nettoyeurs, armé d'un disrupteur longue distance, visa, et un long trait doré traversa la cour. La jeune femme sentit une vive douleur lui lacérer l'intérieur de la cuisse, et elle tomba avec un petit cri.

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale de Chi'ta. Effrayée, elle relâcha sa concentration, et en entendant son camarade lui ordonner de s'écarter, elle bondit en arrière, évitant un autre tir de disrupteur d'extrême justesse. Le pan de mur derrière elle était fumait là où s'était trouvé sa tête un quart de seconde plus tôt. En toute hâte, elle plongea derrière un bout de pilier taillé.

Le padawan Gardien vit aussi la Dame de Sérénité à terre. Cela ne lui sembla pas seulement effrayant, inquiétant, c'était pire. Pour lui, ça ne devait pas, ne _pouvait pas_ arriver. Dans l'esprit des deux jeunes gens, voir la jeune femme souffrir d'une douleur physique était aussi aberrant que de voir le ciel se déchirer comme un bout de tissu. Pour Ezra aussi, voir quelqu'un avoir le culot de blesser volontairement une créature aussi belle, aussi parfaite, était proprement inconcevable. La froideur professionnelle de Canderous se mua en colère noire.

- Bande de salauds !

Avec un grognement bestial, il régla son arme sur le mode « rafale prolongée » à puissance maximale et balaya les alentours de déluges énergétiques. Trois tueurs et deux Imps furent fauchés comme des fétus de paille. Dankin rugit encore, et fit exploser d'un carreau bien placé l'un des réacteurs des véhicules volants. La barge tomba comme une pierre et explosa sur le toit d'une des tours, envoyant valser deux autres assassins. De son côté, toujours planquée, Ezra était inquiète, craignant que les deux padawans perdent leur self-control et commettent une erreur – en particulier Liam, qu'elle savait prompt à agir avant de réfléchir en cas de stress.

Heureusement, le padawan avait mûri, et pris de plus en plus d'assurance pendant les combats. Il reprit rapidement le dessus sur ses émotions, et passa aux actes. En deux pas chassés, il se retrouva pile devant Dame Liryl. Plantant fermement ses pieds dans le sol, il fit tournoyer son sabre-laser de plus en plus vite, créant un véritable bouclier bleuté sur lequel tous les tirs ricochaient les uns après les autres.

- Chi'ta ! Éloigne-la vite, je vous couvre !

- D'accord !

Vite, la jeune fille sortit de sa cachette et courut aussi promptement qu'elle put vers la Dame de Sérénité. Elle l'aida à se remettre debout.

- Il faut qu'on y aille ! Peux-tu courir ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

Et les deux femmes s'éloignèrent, atteignant enfin le passage abrité. Du coin de l'œil, Liam vit qu'elles étaient hors de portée des tueurs. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, il s'immobilisa, la lame laser oblique tournée vers l'arrière, parallèle à son avant-bras. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il repéra le tireur embusqué. Alors, il s'agenouilla, et détendit ses jambes, faisant un gigantesque bond au-dessus de la mêlée. Devant lui, en contrebas, il pouvait voir le tueur se rapprocher de plus en plus vite, complètement pris au dépourvu, levant maladroitement son arme pour tenter de l'intercepter en plein vol. Peine perdue. Liam se reçut en souplesse juste derrière lui, en fauchant l'air au passage. Le nettoyeur s'écroula, l'armure fendue d'une brûlure incandescente. Le jeune homme remarqua alors que l'agresseur de Dame Liryl était en fait une femme, en voyant ses formes sous sa combinaison souple. Cela ne l'émut pas. Il se laissa tomber du promontoire pour repartir à l'assaut.

Emportée par le feu de l'action, Ezra dégaina un fusil blaster confisqué à l'une de ses victimes impériales, la cala près de son œil, visant le _vigo_. Elle se focalisa sur l'armure de combat, priant intérieurement les nettoyeurs de continuer à se battre contre les Impériaux au lieu de la viser. Enfin, elle pressa la gâchette, et poussa un cri de joie. Elle avait atteint l'un des câbles d'alimentation de la mitrailleuse laser qui s'enraya, et s'arrêta complètement.

- Petite saleté ! glapit le Rodien.

Chi'ta et Liryl s'éloignaient de la zone de danger. Les grondements furieux de la bataille ricochaient sur les pierres sombres, et les éclairs des tirs de blaster et des explosions illuminaient le ciel par intermittences. La jeune Drall courait, soutenant toujours la Dame de Sérénité.

- Nous serons à l'abri en nous enfonçant dans ces ruines !

Elles arrivaient dans le reliquat d'une rue. Plusieurs constructions étaient encore suffisamment entières pour constituer de bonnes cachettes. Mais l'Humaine faiblissait.

- S'il te plaît… pouvons-nous ralentir un peu ?

- Attends-moi ici, je vais m'assurer que la voie est libre.

Liryl s'adossa au mur pour souffler un peu et se masser doucement la jambe. Chi'ta avança prudemment jusqu'au coin du bâtiment. Elle se pencha en avant pour observer… mais à peine eut-elle pointé le museau au-delà de l'angle de pierre qu'une terrible poigne de fer la saisit à la gorge, la soulevant à un mètre au-dessus du sol.

- Comme on se retrouve, petit ragondin !

Chi'ta reconnut avec une indescriptible épouvante Daymon Thorn. Cette fois, ce n'était ni une vision, ni une hallucination. Le Seigneur Noir la tenait à bout de bras, la contemplant tel un lion face à une gerboise.

Le _vigo_ tournait sur lui-même à pas lourds, cherchant une cible suffisamment dégagée pour utiliser son lance-missiles. Mais ses proies jouaient à cache-cache, s'abritant derrière l'un ou l'autre des pans de bâtiment détruit. Il n'arrivait pas à verrouiller l'un ou l'autre de ses adversaires. Et cela le frustrait de plus en plus.

- Petites saletés !

- Ha ! C'est tout ce que tu peux dire ? invectiva le docteur Lohrn.

Elle se baissa, se mettant à l'abri, et rampa vers une autre cachette. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil, s'assurant que le _vigo_ n'était pas face à elle. Elle n'avait pas repéré l'un des Impériaux équipé d'un petit lance-grenades. Le soldat de choc envoya une balle explosive juste derrière elle. Le souffle de l'explosion la catapulta en avant, et elle atterrit à une demi-douzaine de mètres de Khzam. Sonnée par le choc, elle redressa péniblement la tête. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en distinguant la forme allongée du lance-missiles à concussion de l'armure s'orienter dans sa direction. Pendant une demi-seconde, elle espéra que le mercenaire allait faire diversion et lui sauver la vie au dernier moment.

- Aller simple pour la morgue, docteur Lohrn !

La Calipsa distingua une ombre blanche sauter directement sur le dos du colosse d'acier. L'impact déséquilibra Khzam. Liam s'accrochait fermement aux protubérances métalliques de l'armure, et le _vigo _avait beau s'agiter, faire basculer sa combinaison énergétique d'avant en arrière, le jeune homme tenait bon. Il passa autour du bras mécanique, et se retrouva agrippé juste devant le torse renforcé. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent juste face à la visière à travers laquelle le Rodien pouvait le voir. Le padawan Gardien ralluma son sabre-laser, et le planta dans la jointure du bras gauche de l'armure assistée. Un bruit épouvantable d'expulsion d'air retentit, alors qu'une pléthore de voyants d'alerte illumina l'intérieur du cockpit. Les moteurs du bras gauche ne répondaient plus.

- Petite saleté ! rugit le Rodien dans le micro de son casque.

Ezra avait sauté par-dessus un muret, s'accroupissant aux côtés de Canderous.

- Merci pour ton soutien, grand héros !

- De rien ! rétorqua le Mandalorien qui finissait d'étrangler à l'aide de son fusil à impulsions le soldat de choc qui avait tenté de le surprendre au corps à corps.

Dankin continuait à détruire consciencieusement les véhicules volants. Bientôt, les tueurs du Soleil Noir, de moins en moins nombreux, sentaient le vent tourner en leur défaveur. Ils continuaient leurs attaques, mais avec de moins en moins de motivation. Canderous se mit à découvert, le temps d'abattre un nettoyeur, et vit alors le padawan Gardien. Il s'accroupit derechef, dos collé au muret.

- Blast ! Ce gamin est encore plus chtarbé que moi !

- Mais il est aussi plus courageux ! Il faut l'aider !

- D'accord avec toi !

Et les deux Humains se relevèrent en même temps, chacun prêt à utiliser son fusil. Liam était toujours sur Khzam, perché debout sur ses épaules, et flanquant des coups de sabre-laser dans l'armature de la combinaison assistée.

- Hé, fiston ! Barre-toi, on l'atomise !

Liam redressa la tête, fit un petit signe d'acquiescement, et descendit d'un salto avant.

- Le gauche ! cria Ezra

- Le droit ! répliqua Canderous.

Ils tirèrent à l'unisson sur les genoux de l'armure. Canderous fit sauter la jambe gauche, et la doctoresse Calipsa disloqua la droite. La grande machine oscilla dans un long mugissement, bascula vers l'arrière et s'écrasa dans la poussière.

- C'est ça que t'appelles « la droite », Canderous ? marmonna la jeune femme.

- Tu peux parler ! répondit le mercenaire.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

Il ne restait plus qu'un Impérial encore valide, celui au lance-grenades. Tous les autres avaient été réduits à l'impuissance, soit par les nettoyeurs, soit par les quatre guerriers. Liam l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, et lança son sabre-laser dans sa direction. Le soldat de choc vit arriver vers lui une spirale bleutée foncer droit vers lui. Il n'eut plus jamais l'occasion de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sans même ralentir, l'arme revint vers le jeune homme, stoppa net sa course entre ses doigts.

Le poitrail métallique de l'armure assistée s'ouvrit en deux dans un grand sifflement d'échappement. Gorak Khzam s'extirpa de la carcasse désormais inerte de son armure. Il tremblait de colère, et grimaça quand il vit approcher Liam.

- Petites saletés, petites saletés !

- On fait moins le malin sans toutes ses machines infernales, pas vrai ?

Pour toute réponse, le Rodien sortit maladroitement un blaster de son holster et tira une décharge vers le jeune homme. D'un geste gracieux de son sabre-laser, le padawan Gardien renvoya le trait d'énergie orangé, qui effleura la tempe droite du _vigo_. Celui-ci glapit en portant ses doigts plats sur la brûlure. Il sentit que la situation commençait à sérieusement lui échapper quand il vit le visage assuré et déterminé du jeune homme. C'est alors qu'il entendit la doctoresse.

- Liam ! Rejoins Liryl et Chi'ta, on s'occupe de ce fumiste !

Le jeune homme rangea son sabre-laser et fonça dans la direction par laquelle les deux filles avaient fui. Khzam criait d'une voix mêlant colère et panique :

- Pour qui vous vous prenez, vermines ? Je suis le _vigo_ Gorak Khzam, un haut responsable du Soleil Noir ! Ce seul nom devrait vous terroriser !

Dankin envoya un de ses projectiles en direction du Rodien. Le carreau explosa sur le sol, provoquant une déflagration de cailloux, de terre et de débris métalliques. Khzam fut catapulté en arrière et s'étala sur le dos, croassa de douleur. La tête lui tournait. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, il se redressa tant bien que mal, et se traîna en arrière pour s'éloigner de la carcasse de son armure assistée qui crachait des volutes de fumée noire par tous les orifices. Peu à peu, sa vision se refit plus nette, plus claire, et son faciès vert pâlit. Bien qu'il n'eût plus la moindre illusion sur son sort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur en voyant s'approcher Canderous, terrifiant dans son armure mandalorienne. Celui-ci murmura, la voix déformée par le modulateur vocal de son casque et une forte dose de rancune :

- « Des objectifs à remplir »…

Le Rodien brandit son blaster. Canderous le lui arracha d'un coup de pied.

- « Accomplis bien au-delà de leurs espérances.»…

Il agrippa le _vigo_ par les bretelles de son pantalon et le releva, avant de lui coller un direct magistral dans le groin, sans le lâcher. Il appuya chaque syllabe avec délectation.

- « Le Soleil Noir brille toujours sur ce système. »…

Un coup de genou dans le bas-ventre. Khzam couina, se courba en deux, prêt à vomir de douleur. Canderous lâcha sa prise, sortit lentement de son fourreau sa vibro-lame double Jengardin, et la balança de bas en haut, pointe tendue en avant. Emporté par sa volonté de vaincre, il y engagea toute son énergie, et c'est à peine s'il sentit la moindre résistance quand la vibro-lame double Jengardin s'enfonça profondément dans la chair du _vigo_ Gorak Khzam. Le Rodien poussa un gémissement suraigu, Canderous le souleva en brandissant son épée à deux mains, et mit son visage à la hauteur de la visière de son casque.

- Tout cela ne signifie plus grand-chose quand on a un mètre de cortose dans l'estomac ! Pas vrai, Khzam ?

Embroché de part en part, aspergeant de sang les alentours, le bandit se convulsa de soubresauts, ses yeux se révulsèrent, se voilèrent. Il mourut en quelques secondes. Le mercenaire retira son épée du corps du _vigo_ d'un coup sec. Dankin eut une grimace de dégoût.

- Une cruauté indigne d'un guerrier, Canderous.

- Peut-être, mais lui, c'était un sacré fils de pute !

- Deux _vigos_ à notre tableau de chasse ! Ils vont mettre nos têtes à prix, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! constata Ezra d'un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Pendant ce temps, Liam courait toujours. Confiant en entendant le vacarme de la bagarre s'atténuer, il contourna le bâtiment à moitié en ruines. C'est alors qu'il vit en contrebas une scène qui lui enflamma le système nerveux.

Il était au bord d'un plateau qui donnait sur une grande fosse pratiquée dans la colline. Au milieu de l'espace plan, il y avait une navette impériale avec le poing ganté cerclé de ronces de Thorn peint sur son fuselage. Plusieurs gardes y entraient au pas de course, blasters brandis vers les hauteurs, répliquant aux attaques des nettoyeurs du Soleil Noir. Ils protégeaient un individu que le jeune homme reconnut sans peine : Daymon Thorn, qui poussait d'une main ferme Dame Liryl, et tenait calée sous son bras Chi'ta, qui se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il voulut crier quelque chose, mais ne put que gargouiller des sons inintelligibles. Il se ressaisit cependant rapidement. Il se jeta à terre en sortant son blaster de sport, et tira dans la direction des Impériaux, sans se retenir. Il évita quelques rayons orangés de fusils blaster en roulant sur le côté. Les tirs adverses cessèrent rapidement, alors qu'un grondement sourd roula sur les parois rocheuses. Quand le jeune homme jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil, il vit que la rambarde d'accès de la navette était remontée, et de la fumée sortir des réacteurs.

Il sentit alors quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Il se mit sur le dos, prêt à presser la gâchette de son blaster. C'était Canderous.

- Ho, du calme !

Le grondement des réacteurs se fit plus fort. En réalisant ce que cela signifiait, Liam se releva d'un bond et se retourna. La navette de Thorn avait décollé, et montait lentement vers le ciel étoilé. Il pouvait distinguer l'ombre du gouvernail de l'appareil, puis le cockpit et la carrosserie arrivèrent à sa hauteur. À travers les plaques d'acier et les entrelacs de tuyaux cuivrés qui composaient le vaisseau, il sentit des ondes de détresse et de peur panique.

- Chi'taaaaaa !

La navette amorçait lentement son vol, pivotait tout en continuant son ascension. Liam allait s'élancer en avant, mais Canderous le retint, l'étreignant à bras le corps.

- Lâche moi !

- Ils vont te massacrer !

- Je m'en tape !

Pour appuyer cette déclaration, Liam balança un terrible coup de coude dans les côtes de Canderous qui le lâcha complètement. Le padawan se dégagea, et repoussa d'une bonne dizaine de mètres en arrière d'un coup de poussée de Force le mercenaire. Celui-ci fut projeté contre un mur, et tomba à genoux. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, il murmura juste, à bout de souffle :

- Fais pas l'idiot…

Mais Liam ne l'entendit pas. Il prit son élan, sprinta de toute son énergie, puis sauta le plus loin qu'il put. Grâce à la Force, il s'éleva au-dessus du vide, et s'écrasa presque sur la paroi d'acier du côté de la navette. Canderous le vit rouler sur l'aide gauche, et tomber en arrière.

- _Non _!

Le docteur Lohrn venait de rejoindre le mercenaire. Liam se raccrocha à l'aile, les jambes ballantes dans le vide. En se concentrant uniquement sur ses muscles, il balança ses pieds d'avant en arrière et parvint à remonter sur l'aile d'une roulade. Il sauta sur l'une des échelles de sécurité de la navette, s'y cramponna de toutes ses forces. Un dernier regard en bas lui fit voir Canderous, Ezra et Dankin qui le voyaient s'éloigner, complètement impuissants. La jeune Calipsa tendit désespérément la main vers lui. La navette accéléra brutalement et partit en avant.

À terre, personne n'eut l'énergie de souffler mot pendant de longues secondes. Les trois compères étaient littéralement pétrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Les sifflements des communicateurs des troupes du Soleil Noir les ramenèrent vite à la dure réalité. D'un commun accord, ils se précipitèrent vers les ruines, et trouvèrent un bâtiment où se cacher. Une fois accroupis, ils firent silence. Dankin tendit l'oreille.

- Les Impériaux sont partis, Khzam est mort, ils se replient.

Effectivement, les deux Humains n'entendaient plus les bottes résonner, ni les fusils à impulsion cracher leurs salves meurtrières. Canderous en profita pour enlever son casque et souffler.

- Nom de…

- Liam… C'est pas vrai…

- J'ai reconnu le symbole de Thorn sur cette navette, gronda le Togorien. Mais pourquoi Liam a fait ça ? Si ça se trouve, ils vont partir dans l'espace, et alors…

Dankin n'osa pas finir sa phrase. La mort dans l'âme, le mercenaire répondit :

- La petite puce était dedans.

- _Quoi _?

- Ouaip, mon vieux.

- Et Dame Liryl ?

Avec un air las, le mercenaire tourna le visage vers la doctoresse.

- À ton avis, poupée ?

Ezra en tomba sur l'arrière-train, complètement interdite.

- J'espère que t'es pas en train de me dire que les Impériaux viennent de nous embarquer notre arme secrète contre les Kathols et nos deux meilleurs atouts ?

- Pas besoin de te le dire, tu le sais déjà.

Dankin bondit hors de leur cachette.

- Il faut les retrouver, et vite !

- Mais ouais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Nous devons regagner le vaisseau au plus vite !

- Et comment, docteur de mes bottes ? On le siffle ?

- Réfléchis une minute, espèce de crétin intersidéral ! Le Soleil Noir s'est barré, leur dispositif de brouillage aussi !

Avec un juron hutt, le mercenaire renfila son casque, et en alluma le communicateur.

- Mister V, au rapport ! Mister V ! Je t'ordonne de répondre ! Mister V, si tu ne décroches pas tout de suite, je te jure que je t'abandonne sur Ord Mantell !

- Capitaine Tal ? répondit le copilote robot. Veuillez m'excuser, nous avons été coupés, je crois…

- Je sais ! Pas un mot ! Repère nos positions et viens nous chercher, maintenant !

- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Cela fait une semaine que vous n'avez pas donné signe de vie !

Le mercenaire sursauta. En effet, personne n'avait eu l'occasion de vérifier la date sur l'un ou l'autre de leurs instruments depuis leur réveil.

- Hein ? Une semaine ?

- Je viens vous chercher, capitaine ! J'ai votre position, vous n'êtes qu'à quelques kilomètres. J'arrive !

- Magne-toi !

Déjà, Dankin rechargeait son arbalète, prêt à s'en servir à tour de bras. La doctoresse scrutait le ciel sombre. Au loin, le ciel rosissait, les étoiles disparaissaient, le jour se levait. Le Togorien sentit son oreille pivoter alors qu'un bruit de moteur lui parvenait.

- Notre vaisseau arrive !

Il tendit le doigt vers une direction sur sa gauche. Les trois compères aperçurent au loin la forme allongée du _Vandread_ progresser vers eux. La voix éraillée de Mister V retentit de nouveau :

- Capitaine Tal, veuillez vous positionner sur un espace dégagé. D'après les senseurs, il y a un plateau à trente-six mètres au nord-ouest de votre position.

Canderous fit un geste du bras pour encourager les eux autres à le suivre. Ils coururent dans la direction donnée par le droïd de pilotage, mais s'arrêtèrent net au milieu de leur course.

Un grand rayon lumineux fendit les nuages et frappa le _Vandread_. Le vaisseau ne fut pas endommagé, mais s'immobilisa net, et changea doucement de trajectoire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

La forme effilée d'un patrouilleur de système VP1 se précisa au-dessus du vaisseau de transport du petit groupe. Le navire impérial venait purement et simplement d'intercepter le _Vandread_ à l'aide d'un rayon tracteur. La voix affolée de Mister V gémissait :

- Capitaine Tal ! Mayday ! Mayday ! Nous sommes…

Un deuxième canon sur l'appareil de l'Empire projeta des boulets ionisants. D'énormes étincelles bleutées crépitèrent sur l'appareil, et la radio se tut.

- Jets à toc ! cria Canderous.

Les trois compères tournèrent les talons et fuirent vers l'un des recoins les plus sombres des bâtiments éventrés. Ils s'y cachèrent, et attendirent.

Quand le calme revint enfin sur le vallon, ils sortirent prudemment. Plus personne de vivant dans les alentours, à première vue. Les premiers rayons du soleil illuminèrent le ciel, réchauffèrent leur peau, mais pas leurs cœurs.

- Bon… et maintenant ?

Dankin pointa un index énergique au loin, montrant un petit point sombre sur l'une des montagnes.

- Nous devons affronter le démon de la Force dans son repaire !

C'était bien la direction dans laquelle étaient partis la navette Lambda, le patrouilleur et le _Vandread_. Et c'était bien une base qui apparaissait au sommet du mont, plutôt un volcan. Avec un profond soupir lourd de significations, Canderous articula lentement, d'une voix basse :

- Eh ben on n'est pas dans la spatio-merde !

Ses deux compères acquiescèrent gravement. La journée s'annonçait longue.


	15. Episode XV : Echos

La nuit finissait de s'estomper. Deux oiseaux, éclairés par la lumière d'un grand projecteur, chantaient avec entrain, imités par d'autres. L'air était frais et doux, l'humidité à peine perceptible, un petit vent chaud soufflait entre les branches des arbres. Les deux volatiles chantaient de plus en plus fort, lorsqu'ils furent effrayés par un grondement sinistre au-dessus d'eux, comme une ombre gigantesque fendait le ciel quelques mètres plus haut.

La navette personnelle de Daymon Thorn survola la forêt, et stabilisa son vol au-dessus de la plate-forme. Une minute plus tard, les passagers purent sentir le choc des trains d'atterrissage sur l'acier. Le pilote lança la procédure de refroidissement des moteurs, et abaissa la rampe de débarquement.

- Debout !

Chi'ta Koskaya sursauta, brutalement sortie de sa torpeur par la voix autoritaire de l'officier. En quelques secondes, elle se remémora ce qui lui était arrivé au cours de la dernière demi-heure. Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve : elle était bel et bien prisonnière des troupes impériales. Dame Liryl se leva sans bruit, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la navette, talonnée par la jeune Drall. Une fois qu'elles furent à l'air libre, Chi'ta sentit encore son angoisse monter en voyant les alentours.

Elles avaient été conduites jusqu'à une installation impériale préfabriquée. C'était un immense complexe divisé en trois secteurs reliés par un monorail. Le bâtiment principal, le plus au nord, était suspendu par d'énormes câbles de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur au-dessus de l'immense gueule rougeoyante d'un volcan. Les deux ailes annexes se dressaient sur les flancs du cratère, et la navette s'était posée sur la plate-forme ouest. Au centre de celle-ci, il y avait un grand bâtiment rectangulaire sur lequel étaient peints des logos impériaux, vraisemblablement une caserne. Les projecteurs des miradors éclairaient tout le périmètre.

Plusieurs dizaines de soldats de choc étaient en rang, avec à leur tête un homme que la jeune fille reconnut aussitôt. Le visage sévère paré d'un bouc grisonnant et d'une brosse coiffée vers l'avant, serré dans son uniforme olive, il salua solennellement, touchant son front de l'extrémité de ses doigts gantés de cuir noir. C'était le Moff Laird Gustavu. La femme Kathol se pencha discrètement vers la petite Drall.

- Chi'ta, je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir entraînée dans cette histoire.

- J'ai choisi de te suivre, tu n'as pas à te sentir…

- Pas de ça !

Chi'ta sentit une violente tape lui secouer la nuque, elle en tomba presque en avant. Le Seigneur Noir Daymon Thorn n'utilisait pas des gants de velours.

- Vous aurez tout le loisir de parler quand je vous en aurai donné l'ordre. D'ici là, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de garder vos lèvres bien scellées.

Et le Seigneur descendit à leur suite. Il fit arrêter les deux filles par ses soldats, et continua à avancer jusqu'au Moff, le dépassa sans ralentir. Gustavu lui emboîta le pas.

- Bienvenue à Kentor 1, mon Seigneur ! Je suis très heureux de vous revoir ! Les rapports m'ont dit que l'affrontement sur le lieu du crash de la navette de Sarne a été très violent !

- Une mauvaise plaisanterie, Moff, répondit le Sith en faisant un geste vers l'arrière pour ordonner à ses hommes de conduire les deux prisonnières à sa suite. J'ignore qui étaient ces gens, mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids face aux pouvoirs de la Force. Vos hommes bien entraînés m'ont été utiles.

- Oh, je vous remercie du compliment. Je ne manquerai pas d'en référer aux survivants. Je vois que vous ramenez des prisonniers ?

Le Moff regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir plus précisément de qui il s'agissait.

- Mais… c'est la Dame de Sérénité !

- En effet.

Le visage du Moff Gustavu s'empourpra d'inquiétude.

- Seigneur Thorn, êtes-vous sûr que ce soit bien prudent ? Dame Liryl jouit d'une popularité certaine dans le Secteur Tapani. Les civils eux-mêmes risquent de prendre les armes en apprenant que leur messie est entre nos mains !

- Ne vous en faites pas, Moff Gustavu. Vous avez vu comme moi les vidéos du mariage de Don Nycator de Mecetti. Il a affirmé qu'elle œuvrait pour les Kathols, et elle a confirmé. Les habitants du Secteur Tapani la regardent sans doute d'une façon beaucoup moins amicale. En outre, Nycator n'était qu'un misérable bouffon, une marionnette entre les mains des Précurseurs, mais je suis convaincu par autre chose de bien plus concret : la Force. La Force parcourt les veines de Dame Liryl, c'est un fait. Cependant, j'ai appris à distinguer les courants de la Force. Et son flux est différent de tous les autres que j'ai pu analyser. Ce flux est sans doute lié à nos découvertes. Nous devons en tirer parti.

- Je ne devrais pas poser la question, mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle… pourrait… se montrer dangereuse ?

Le Sith s'arrêta, et son visage de pierre fixa le Moff, impassible. Celui-ci sentit une désagréable sensation monter, monter le long de ses intestins. Sans y prendre garde, Thorn se retourna, faisant face à Liryl.

- Pour cette marque de manque de confiance envers mon contrôle absolu, je devrais peut-être le jeter par-dessus la rambarde, mais le Moff a tout de même raison sur un point. Je ne connais pas encore toutes les données vous concernant. Mais, soyez tranquille, je vais très vite apprendre à vous connaître. Une chose, déjà, m'empêche de vous arracher le cœur tout de suite.

Thorn fit un pas en avant, et leva la main droite, la mettant à hauteur de sa figure.

- L'énergie de la Force circule autrement chez vous. Il y a notamment un rayonnement particulier. Quelque chose qui se distingue dans votre puissance chatoyante.

Le Sith descendit lentement la main, et la crispa sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci tressaillit, mais resta stoïque.

- Oui… Oui ! Ici, je peux sentir une source d'énergie vraiment puissante, exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour mes projets !

Thorn recula, et Dame Liryl le regarda froidement, focalisant ses yeux sur les deux puits noirs enfoncés dans le faciès crayeux du Sith. Chi'ta, souffle coupé, suivait ce duel sans en perdre la moindre microseconde. Thorn eut un sourire cruel.

- Vous me donnerez cette source, quelle que soit la manière que j'userai. Et pour commencer, nous allons avoir une petite conversation. Moff Gustavu ?

- Oui, mon Seigneur ?

- Veuillez m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau. Nous allons parler de nos projets, tous les trois.

- À vos ordres, mon Seigneur.

Thorn tourna la tête vers la petite Drall, qui se sentit rétrécir, rétrécir..:

- Quant à vous, misérable petit rejeton de sous-espèce, je doute que vous puissiez revoir un jour ou l'autre le clapier dont on vous a sorti. Vous m'avez échappé une fois, mais il n'y aura pas de deuxième évasion, et vous allez très vite regretter de vous être immiscée dans les affaires de la Force. Sergent Nemmenuh ?

Un soldat de choc portant une épaulette renforcée de couleur bordeaux s'avança.

- Oui, mon Seigneur ?

- Emmenez ce pitoyable hamster hypertrophié dans une salle annexe, et faites-lui passer la procédure d'interrogation standard.

- Bien, mon Seigneur. Je suis honoré que vous me demandiez de m'occuper d'un tel prisonnier !

Le Sith eut un rictus ironique.

- Une façon bien tournée de me faire comprendre que vous avez une petite appréhension. Je lis dans vos sentiments vos inquiétudes, mais soyez sans crainte.

Thorn se pencha vers Chi'ta. Il tendit la main, et aussitôt le sabre-laser de la jeune fille bondit de sa ceinture. Le Sith s'en saisit, et la contempla d'un regard méprisant.

- Du travail d'amateur. Passable, pour un vulgaire pourceau, mais tellement bâclé…

D'une pression terrible, Thorn brisa l'arme entre ses phalanges. La petite Drall trembla davantage et éprouva une vive douleur dans la poitrine, comme si le Sith venait de lui broyer les côtes. Il laissa tomber négligemment les morceaux, et poussa doucement en avant du bout du pied la pierre de concentration d'alimentation, encore intacte.

- Vraiment de la basse catégorie. C'est avec ce genre de cochonnerie que les Jedi espèrent maintenir l'ordre ?

Pour ponctuer son affirmation, il écrasa le petit cristal vert sous son talon d'acier, le réduisant en miettes. En voyant Chi'ta détourner le regard, larme à l'œil, il éclata de rire.

- Cette insignifiante bactérie n'est pas une Jedi, elle n'a pas terminé sa formation, et quand bien même elle créerait des problèmes, elle ne pourra pas m'échapper. Au moindre signe de rébellion, au moindre comportement suspect de sa part ou de la part de vos hommes, vous avez l'autorisation de l'abattre immédiatement.

- À vos ordres, mon Seigneur !

Le sergent salua d'un claquement de talons, fit signe à deux de ses subordonnés de le suivre, et tous trois encadrèrent la jeune Drall, la poussèrent en avant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule, ses grands yeux écarquillés par l'angoisse. Elle vit Liryl, toujours calme et impassible, et juste derrière elle, le soleil apparaître au-dessus de la cime des arbres qui constituaient la ligne d'horizon.

_Que le Grand Fouisseur fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi !_

- N'importe quoi ! Je ne comprends pas, c'est carrément n'importe quoi !

Canderous Tal avait répété cette phrase tout au long de leur marche. Le docteur Ezra Lohrn marchait à ses côtés, et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas prêter attention à la voix du mercenaire.

- C'est incompréhensible, vraiment ! Je ne comprends pas !

- C'est bon, moi, j'ai compris ! Alors quoi, vas-y ! Parle ! Exprime-toi, vu que tu n'attends que ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Très simple : nous sommes censés être au fin fond de l'univers inconnu. Nous avons voyagé pendant trois jours sans interruption en empruntant des chemins que personne d'autre que les Kathols ou les Moines Aing-Tee ne connaît, alors que les gars de Ciro avaient mis trois mois, et quand on sort du Puits de Vie, voilà qu'on tombe coup sur coup sur Gorak Khzam et Daymon Thorn. Ils ont tous réussi à nous suivre ? Ils sont montés à bord du vaisseau Aing-Tee sans se faire griller ?

- T'es pas sûr qu'il y a plus important comme question ? Nous avons perdu Chi'ta, Liryl et Liam en même temps. Si ça se trouve, ils sont en train de passer tous les trois à la moulinette du Côté Obscur, et tout ce qui éveille ta curiosité, c'est de savoir comment tous ces sales types sont arrivés ?

Les deux compères marchaient depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Dankin, le chasseur Togorien, les précédait de quelques dizaines de mètres, usant de ses talents d'éclaireur pour prévenir toute attaque surprise. Canderous n'en démordait pas.

- Je sais qu'ils sont tous en danger. Crois-le ou non, mais j'ai fini par m'y attacher, à ces gosses, et je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'ils puisse leur arriver quelque chose. Même si j'ai pas confiance en leurs profs, même si je n'aime pas toujours leur manie d'être trop sentimentaux, je ferai tout pour les retrouver et les tirer de ce pétrin ! Seulement, je me demande quand même ce qui a bien pu se passer.

- Rappelle-toi que nous sommes restés dans cet état de stase pendant une semaine. Il s'est forcément passé un truc vraiment pas clair. Je crois bien que le Soleil Noir a pu nous suivre, et que l'Empire a suivi le Soleil Noir à son tour.

Le mercenaire réfléchit quelques instants.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Khzam a été le premier à nous tomber dessus, et en plus il a eu l'air aussi surpris que nous de voir les Imps. C'est Thorn qui devait savoir le plus ce qu'il faisait, et avec de plus gros moyens ! Cela dit, ça ne t'a pas dérangé de ne pas en profiter un peu !

En effet, Ezra avait reconstitué une armure complète de soldat de choc en ramassant des pièces éparses sur les différentes victimes du terrible assaut qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, et avait mis la main sur un fusil de nettoyeur du Soleil Noir qu'elle tenait en bandoulière. Le casque accroché à son ceinturon ballottait sur sa hanche. Canderous avait lui aussi emporté un fusil à impulsions, ayant perdu son blaster sonique dashadien dans l'échauffourée. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être cynique.

- Hé, t'es pas trop serrée dans ce barda ?

Elle ne répondit pas. La jeune Humaine faisait tout son possible pour ne pas imaginer ce que devaient endurer les deux padawans et la Dame de Sérénité. Canderous s'en aperçut, et lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante tout en étant empreinte de lassitude :

- Te bile pas, poupée. Ils s'en sortiront.

La doctoresse virevolta vers lui, furieuse.

- Arrête ton char, Canderous Tal ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont tellement dans la merde qu'ils ont peu de chance de s'en sortir, même si on arrive à rejoindre la base impériale avant que Thorn n'ait fini de faire joujou avec eux ! Bon sang, mais pourquoi on les a emmenés avec nous ? On aurait dû les renvoyer sur Yavin IV avant de se pointer sur Travnin ! Et le premier prof qui nous aurait forcé à les embarquer se serait pris mon poing sur la…

- Le mien aussi, coupa le Mandalorien. Mais ça ne sert à rien de pleurnicher. N'oublie pas qu'ils ont choisi de nous accompagner, ils auraient pu rester en retrait, mais ont voulu continuer avec nous. Ils connaissaient les risques.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils imaginaient que ça se passerait comme ça, et qu'on se retrouverait collés au train par le Soleil Noir et Thorn ! Ils ont obéi à leurs maîtres, et vu leur âge et leur position, ils ne se sont pas sentis le droit de refuser !

Canderous se sentait de plus en plus énervé.

- Ils sont adultes, maintenant. Moi, j'ai abattu mon premier homme alors que je n'avais pas l'âge de Liam. Ils ont déjà survécu à des batailles, ce ne sont plus des gamins inoffensifs. Ils peuvent créer de vrais problèmes à leurs adversaires. Liam est capable de tuer, et même la petite puce a du sang sur les mains, à présent. Bon, du sang pourri qui alimentait les entrailles d'un serviteur du Côté Obscur…

Le docteur Lohrn s'arrêta. Le mercenaire stoppa le pas à son tour en remarquant l'expression de la jeune femme. Elle articula d'une voix lente, mais chargée de reproches :

- Canderous, tu exagères. L'expression « sang sur les mains » désigne les meurtriers qui ont des victimes innocentes sur la conscience ! En aucun cas elle ne peut désigner Chi'ta Koskaya ! Cette petite est la gentillesse incarnée, comme je n'avais jamais pu espérer voir. Alors tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle a « du sang sur les mains ». Elle m'a sauvé la vie, c'est comme ça que je le prends. Essaie encore une fois de sous-entendre que c'est une tueuse devant moi, et je t'assure que…

- Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne ferais pas le poids contre moi, à la loyale.

La doctoresse allait répondre, mais devant le visage impassible, mais terriblement assuré du Mandalorien, elle soupira un grand coup et reprit la marche, sans rien ajouter. Canderous se rappela de ce qu'il avait éprouvé vis-à-vis de la jeune Drall dans le laboratoire d'Ageer. Sa voix se radoucit quand il continua :

- Je ne suis pas en train de la critiquer. Tu as raison, elle n'est pas une tueuse professionnelle. Au cours de ma vie, j'ai fait beaucoup plus de dégâts qu'elle, c'est sûr. Je dis juste qu'elle a franchi une étape qui l'a définitivement changée. Pour le sexe, je ne peux rien dire, mais à propos du combat, elle a perdu son pucelage.

- Silence !

Les deux Humains sursautèrent en entendant la voix grondante de Dankin. Il s'était arrêté une dizaine de mètres en avant, main levée.

- Écoutez !

Ils rejoignirent le Togorien en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, tendirent l'oreille… et entendirent un peu plus loin des voix, étouffées par des casques.

- Et depuis quand vous marchez sur deux pattes, vous ?

- Joli coup ! Je peux essayer ?

- Non, attends, faut pas qu'on le démolisse trop vite.

Sans un bruit, le mercenaire renfila son casque et sortit son fusil à impulsions. Dankin fit un petit geste de la main pour proposer d'aller voir seul ce qui se passait, les deux autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Habitué à la marche silencieuse, le chasseur avança à pas de loup, l'arbalète prête à tirer. Les voix venaient de derrière une crête juste face à lui. Arrivé au sommet, il se plaqua sur le sol et rampa lentement. Il pouvait entendre, outre les ricanements des Humains, des petits jappements affolés, comme ceux d'un petit animal battu. Enfin, quand il put voir ce qui se passait en contrebas, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents de rage devant un spectacle qu'il n'avait que trop vu, à maintes reprises.

Chi'ta avait du mal à percevoir précisément ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'entendait que vaguement les voix froides et menaçantes des soldats impériaux se moquant d'elles et l'insultant. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Pendant un instant, elle avait espéré pouvoir raisonner ses geôliers grâce à la Force, mais à peine avait-elle franchi le seuil du mitard qu'ils en étaient venus aux mains. Le premier coup de crosse dans le dos l'avait précipitée à terre, et les autres chocs avaient vite suivi. Et depuis, elle encaissait les coups par séances de longues minutes entrecoupées d'intervalles d'isolement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que les voix s'étaient tues. Le grondement sourd du timbre de Thorn résonna dans la petite pièce :

- Allons, messieurs, je comprends votre sentiment, mais restons civilisés. Je pense que ce moucheron est prêt à écouter ce que j'ai à lui dire.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. D'un coup sec, le Sith l'empoigna par la peau du cou et la remit sur pied. Sans prêter attention à la faiblesse manifeste de sa prisonnière prête à retomber, il prit son communicateur et parla.

- Major Kivi ? Amenez la prisonnière au site d'exploitation numéro trois. Rappelez-lui qu'en cas de comportement suspect, vous avez l'autorisation de tirer pour tuer. Terminé.

Puis il poussa la malheureuse Drall hors de la cellule. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau à l'air libre. Des soldats de choc allaient et venaient entre la plate-forme d'atterrissage, la caserne, et un troisième petit bâtiment au bord du vide – vraisemblablement la gare du monorail. Chi'ta, transie de sueur, n'osait pas dire un mot. Ce fut Thorn qui rompit le silence.

- Soyez tranquille. Je ne la tuerai que lorsque j'aurai obtenu d'elle ce que je veux, et elle le sait. Le major a juste besoin qu'on lui rappelle la politique de fermeté.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas risquer une parole qui aggraverait sa situation, ni même échanger un point de vue quelconque avec le Seigneur Noir. Toujours bousculée par le grand Humain, Chi'ta entra dans la station, et se retrouva à bord d'un tramway qui semblait les attendre. L'un des soldats de choc lui indiqua une banquette sur laquelle elle put s'asseoir. Le Sith prit place à son tour, la porte automatique se referma, les laissant tous les deux seuls à l'intérieur, et le petit train électrique partit en avant.

L'habitacle mobile se déplaçait lentement. L'isolation était efficace, on n'entendait qu'à peine le bruit des machineries qui alimentaient le monorail.

- Votre ami, le padawan Gardien, a dû vous parler de mon entretien avec lui, à bord de mon vaisseau. Je me trompe ?

Comme sa prisonnière ne prononça pas un mot, il intima :

- Répondez !

- Ou… oui, Seigneur Thorn. Il m'a parlé… de votre… conversation.

La cabine quittait le quai du hangar, et se retrouva à l'air libre. Le soleil était bien levé, et éclairait une vallée de prairie d'herbe sèche ponctuée par de nombreuses zones forestières éparses. À quelques centaines de mètres sous le monorail rougeoyait le lac de lave de l'immense volcan.

- Une quantité phénoménale d'énergie gratuite et inépuisable. J'adore la géothermie. Mais revenons-en à votre ami. Que vous a-t-il dit, précisément ?

- Il… il nous a dit… que vous lui avez proposé de travailler… pour vous. Plus tard… il m'a avoué… que j'aurais pu… l'aider à vous servir.

Daymon Thorn eut alors un rictus particulièrement sournois.

- Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à suivre cette voie-là, mademoiselle Koskaya ?

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. C'était la première fois que le Sith l'appelait par son nom. Osant enfin le regarder, elle répondit d'un ton chagriné :

- Seigneur Thorn, nous n'avons pas la même perception de l'usage de la Force. Tant que cette barrière sera entre nous, nous ne pourrons jamais nous entendre, encore moins collaborer.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que vous reprochez à mes méthodes, précisément. En dehors des généralités habituelles comme « les Impériaux massacrent ceux qui ne sont pas Humains ». Vous n'êtes peut-être pas celle qui a le plus de souci à se faire. En de rares occasions, l'empereur Palpatine a pu s'octroyer les services de quelques non-Humains particulièrement doués dans leur domaine, comme le Grand Amiral Thrawn. Il n'a pas su tirer parti au maximum des possibilités que la diversité des espèces lui offrait, mais je ne commettrai pas la même erreur. Vous avez des qualités dont je saurai profiter, à condition que nous nous mettions d'accord. Alors je répète ma question : en quoi consiste cette « barrière », mademoiselle Koskaya ?

Après avoir avalé sa salive, la petite Drall répondit d'une voix tremblante :

- Vous avez reçu le don de percevoir l'univers autrement grâce aux midi-chloriens. La Force permet de voir les choses telles qu'elles sont, surmonte les croyances fallacieuses, rompt les illusions et aide à percevoir la réalité pure et dure quand elle est utilisée de façon modérée et responsable. Les manifestations les plus évidentes telles que les prouesses physiques extraordinaires ou les débauches d'énergie, les éclairs, la guérison, ne sont que des artifices, les prolongations du véritable pouvoir de la Force.

- Voilà un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord. Les gens qui n'ont pas accès à nos capacités de perception des choses ont bien besoin de temps en temps d'une démonstration de l'étendue de nos possibilités. C'est justement cette « perception supérieure » qui nous rend si uniques et si puissants. Nous faisons partie d'une élite, jeune fille, que ça vous plaise ou non. Et nous avons le droit, voire le devoir, d'exploiter tout notre potentiel pour faire avancer cet univers !

- Telle est cette barrière, Seigneur Thorn. En suivant la voie des Jedi…

Chi'ta fit une courte pause, craignant une vive réprimande de la part de son sinistre interlocuteur, mais comme il ne réagissait pas, elle continua :

- J'ai choisi de mettre ce potentiel au service de mes semblables. Je suis leur servante, je me mets à leur écoute, et tâche de leur indiquer la direction à prendre qui sera la meilleure, aussi bien pour eux que pour les autres. Aider les autres m'aide également. J'en apprends sur moi, je me sens en paix avec ma conscience, et j'espère pouvoir faire progresser les autres, afin qu'ils se sentent aussi bien que moi et deviennent suffisamment éveillés pour transmettre ce bien-être.

- Vous êtes bien naïve, ma pauvre petite demoiselle. Vous avez des croyances erronées. Vous placez trop d'espoir dans des choses qui ne sont pas réelles. Les gens insensibles à la Force ne sont pas prêts. C'est cela que vous refusez d'admettre. Qu'ils soient Humains ou non, tous partagent un point commun : un rien anesthésie leur jugement. Il suffit qu'un gouvernement autoritaire impose quelque chose avec un peu de sévérité, ils encaissent et suivent ! Quand l'imposition est faite de manière violente, il y a des révoltes, comme celle qui a finalement provoqué la chute de Palpatine. Mais embrumez les esprits peu à peu avec votre condescendance, et ils danseront au son de votre musique, même si certains d'entre eux, dans le fond, s'y opposeront. C'est l'expérience de la grenouille nala qu'on plonge dans un snackquarium dont l'eau est progressivement chauffée. Au début, elle ne se rend pas compte que la température monte, et quand l'eau est trop chaude, elle est déjà abrutie par la chaleur, il est trop tard pour qu'elle saute hors du récipient, et finalement elle meurt ébouillantée.

- Mais... voulez-vous donc régner sur des morts ?

- Non, bien sûr, dans mon cas, la grenouille ne mourra pas, mais sera rendue docile. J'entends prendre le pouvoir de cette façon, voyez-vous. En brisant les volontés selon mon vouloir grâce à la puissance que la Force et les Kathols m'ont permis d'acquérir. La technologie Kathol est une assurance pour étouffer les gens ayant une forte volonté, qui ne représentent qu'une petite minorité. Si l'Ordre Nouveau est une chose aussi terrible que vous pensez le croire, pourquoi donc tous les systèmes ne se sont-ils pas soulevés simultanément contre l'Empire ?

La jeune fille hésita encore avant de répondre :

- Parce que… parce que les moyens venaient à manquer ? L'Empire était une puissante machine de guerre impossible à stopper ! Drall n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre avec succès.

- Fadaises ! L'Empire ne représentait pas la suprématie par excellence ! Pour commencer, Palpatine a mis ce pouvoir en place précisément parce qu'il était déjà trop tard pour l'Ancienne République. Les dirigeants républicains étaient tous plus corrompus les uns que les autres. Si tous les peuples s'en étaient rendus compte et avaient réagi en conséquence, on n'aurait peut-être pas eu besoin d'établir l'Ordre Nouveau. Et si ces mêmes peuples s'étaient tous soulevés le même jour pour résister à l'Empire, on n'aurait rien pu faire pour les arrêter. Palpatine a pris le pouvoir par la force, et s'en est ensuivi la constitution de la Rébellion. Je suivrai un processus différent : bien sûr, au début, je montrerai que je suis le plus fort, grâce à mes découvertes, mais après quelques démonstrations de ma toute-puissance, les peuples accepteront de me suivre de leur gré.

- Pensez-vous vraiment que les citoyens se laisseront faire, Seigneur Thorn ? Moi, je sais que je m'y opposerai, et mes amis aussi.

- Vous, peut-être bien, et un séjour prolongé dans un établissement spécialisé corrigera alors votre comportement, et je suppose qu'il en sera de même pour vos amis. Mais vous vous trompez, pour ce qui est du gros de la population galactique. La vérité est que la grande majorité des espèces intelligentes est constituée d'une masse ignorante, aveugle et stupide. Ces gens ne voient pas ce que nous, les détenteurs de la Force, pouvons voir, et ne le verront jamais. La perception de la Réalité à travers nos yeux éclairés, celle qui nous permet de prendre le vrai contrôle de nos destinées… et de celles des autres, trop impotents pour s'en occuper eux-mêmes, est un concept qui leur échappera à jamais. Et par conséquent, ils sont prêts à tout accepter, tout avaler, tout subir, pour peu que leur petit confort personnel soit un tant soit peu sauvegardé. Tant qu'ils ont leur appartement, de quoi acheter un speeder presque neuf au prix d'une occasion et un abonnement illimité à l'holotélé, ils ne penseront même pas à se demander dans quelle direction ils iront, je le ferai pour eux. Le plus drôle, c'est que plus ils seront à ma merci, plus ils se croiront libres. C'est grâce à cette perception améliorée que je compte bien orchestrer le Nouvel Empire, et je sais que vous et votre ami Gardien pourrez m'y aider !

- De quel droit ferions-nous cela, Seigneur Thorn ?

- De quel droit ? répéta le Sith avant de partir dans un puissant ricanement. Mais du droit que nous avons de contribuer à l'évolution de l'intelligence. Je vous l'ai dit plus la vie intelligente sera éclairée par les gens comme nous, plus elle pourra avancer, et plus nous pourrons reculer les limites de l'ignorance, pour finalement les abolir. Rien ne nous arrêtera. Aucune distance, aucun pallier d'un plan à un autre. Plus rien n'aura de secret pour nous, peut-être même que nous parviendrons à percer définitivement les mystères de la mort ? Et en attendant, en prenant les masses populaires sous mon contrôle par la peur et l'imposition de ma perception de la réalité, je parviendrai à faire régner l'ordre. Nous cesserons enfin de perdre du temps et de l'énergie dans de vaines querelles de voisinage pour nous consacrer à notre quête de l'illumination, et à la conquête de l'Inconnu.

Le train s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivés sur la plate-forme centrale. Une fois sortis du bâtiment de stationnement, la jeune fille vit une imposante construction en forme de brique grise, qui s'élevait à une trentaine de mètres de hauteur. C'était le seul bâtiment de la plate-forme, mais il était très impressionnant, et une demi-douzaine de cheminées exaltait des panaches de fumée blanche, probablement de la vapeur d'eau. À quelques mètres de là, quatre soldats de choc attendaient, avec le moff Gustavu, qui tenait en respect avec un pistolet à poudre archaïque la Dame de Sérénité.

- Liryl !

La petite Drall se précipita vers la jeune femme et s'arrêta juste devant elle, bouche bée, choquée devant son état. L'entretien avec Thorn avait sans doute été particulièrement violent. Elle ne portait plus sa mitre, et son crâne nu luisait de sueur. Sa cape lui avait été arrachée, lui laissant l'épaule droite dénudée, et sa tunique blanche, en plus de sa brûlure à la cuisse, était constellée de déchirures et de traces de sang. Sa lèvre inférieure était éclatée, son œil tuméfié par un cocard, mais son expression restait fermement déterminée. Cette terrible image effaça immédiatement de l'esprit de la jeune padawan toute vague idée de trouver chez Thorn un semblant d'humanité. Pivotant vers le Sith, au mépris de tous ses principes et de la plus élémentaire prudence, elle s'écria :

- Quel genre de monstre êtes-vous, Daymon Thorn ?! Quelles que soient les forces en lesquelles vous croyez, je souhaite qu'elles précipitent votre âme corrompue dans les profondeurs les plus…

- Laisse, mon amie, l'interrompit Liryl en posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

Chi'ta tourna la tête, vit que la jeune femme lui faisait un petit sourire.

- La douleur physique est déjà presque passée. Quant au dérangement psychique, il ne laissera pas de traces profondes. Thorn n'a rien obtenu de moi. Ni ce qu'il veut, ni la jouissance de me voir vraiment souffrir. Grâce aux enseignements de Maître Ageer, je maîtrise des techniques de contrôle de sensations qui me permettent d'ignorer complètement ce genre de désagrément. C'est pour ça que tu n'as probablement rien senti par le biais du Ta-Ree alors qu'il tentait de m'arracher des réponses… qu'en pensez-vous, votre Seigneurie ?

Elle avait parlé sur un ton de défi, en invectivant le Sith d'un rictus provocant. La réaction de Thorn fut immédiate. Il s'approcha à pas lourds, faisant vibrer toute la structure, et saisit la jeune femme à la gorge avant de la soulever et de l'entraîner vers le rebord de la passerelle.

- J'ai besoin de vous en vie, ça ne veut pas dire « en un seul morceau », créature !

La petite Drall se précipita vers le Seigneur, espérant lui faire lâcher prise en lui agrippant le bras. Bien entendu, l'autre anticipa le mouvement, et de sa main libre, lui décocha un coup de poing sonnant en pleine figure. Elle glissa sur le dos sur quelques mètres avant de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Puis Thorn relâcha la Kathol, qui courut vers la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever.

- Vous n'avez pas voulu vous montrer raisonnable, ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai un autre moyen de vous convaincre de collaborer avec moi. Mon arme secrète est bientôt prête, elle n'attend plus que vous pour fonctionner et m'assurer le contrôle du Secteur Tapani d'abord, et du reste ensuite.

- Seigneur Thorn, vous risquez de causer un cataclysme comparable à celui qui a détruit le secteur de Kathol.

- Je sais ce que vous êtes, et qui vous servez, créature. Je n'ai donc aucun intérêt à écouter ce genre d'argument.

Avec un geste, Thorn ordonna à ses soldats d'emmener les deux filles à sa suite jusqu'à un grand cylindre métallique d'une cinquantaine de diamètre, situé à l'extrémité du bâtiment. Le boîtier d'ouverture de la porte comportait une serrure à carte. Le moff Gustavu y introduisit son passe magnétique, la grande porte coulissa. Le petit groupe entra, arriva devant trois portes coulissantes alignées côte à côte, trois ascenseurs ouverts.

- Après vous ! ironisa le seigneur en poussant Chi'ta dans l'une des cabines.

Le moff Gustavu pointa son arme vers la porte, invitant la Dame de Sérénité à prendre place à son tour. Une fois tout le monde à bord, l'ascenseur se mit à descendre.

- Je n'ai pas créé cet endroit, mais je savais qu'il était là grâce aux dossiers secrets du Moff Sarne, que j'ai pu récupérer.

- Utiliser la Sphère à Torpilles avec la technologie des Kathols ne peut qu'aboutir à un désastre ! insista la jeune femme. Vous ne régnerez que sur des fantômes comme ceux que vous avez peut-être déjà croisés sur ce monde !

- La Sphère À Torpilles Avancée n'est qu'une garantie, créature. C'est ça que vous n'avez pas encore compris. Elle ne constitue pas le cœur de mon plan, simplement un atout de valeur. Mon projet principal est de remettre de l'ordre dans l'univers Vous avez raison sur un point, utiliser la S.A.T.A. à tout bout de champ serait inapproprié, il ne me resterait plus rien sur quoi régner. Je ne m'en servirai qu'une première fois à titre d'exemple, puis sur toute planète qui refusera de se soumettre. La Doctrine de Terreur préconisée par le Grand Moff Tarkin, en somme. Pour garantir mon ordre, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus efficace.

Quand les portes se rouvrirent, ils étaient arrivés dans un lieu vraiment singulier.

- Soldats, laissez-nous.

Les quatre Impériaux en armure restèrent donc dans l'ascenseur qui remonta sans le moff et les trois manipulateurs de la Force. Le seigneur Thorn leva les mains, embrassant le panorama.

- Voici l'avenir de l'Empire de Tapani… _Mon_ Empire.

Ils étaient dans une immense caverne taillée dans la roche. Les murs, le plafond étaient ornés de motifs sculptés d'une grande finesse et d'une aussi grande complexité. Des volutes de fumée planaient à ras du sol. Plusieurs humains en combinaison étanche allaient et venaient, transportant des caisses, du matériel médical, et s'affairaient autour de tables pliantes sur lesquelles étaient entassés des microscopes, des tubes à essai, des cornues, des blocs de données. Chi'ta leva lentement la tête, et vit que cette salle, grande comme un stade olympique, montait vers les cieux sur des dizaines de mètres. Pratiquement aucun éclairage artificiel n'éclairait les lieux, la lumière venait surtout des multiples flots de lave qui se déversaient le long des parois rocheuses et s'acheminaient en un gigantesque lac bouillonnant. Tout le long des murs, des excroissances de corne avaient poussé, certaines s'enroulant autour des poutrelles en acier des échafaudages rajoutés par les Impériaux pour accéder à tous les niveaux de la caverne.

- Le Moff Kentor Sarne est venu une première fois ici, il y a bien des années. Il a repéré rapidement les installations que les Précurseurs avaient établies dans ce volcan, et a voulu les reprendre pour le compte de l'Empire. Aussi a-t-il fait installer cette base, avant de revenir sur Kal'Shebbol, en laissant une équipe de scientifiques sur place. Il n'a pas pris le temps d'étudier avec attention les possibilités de cet endroit, il ne pensait qu'à DarkStryder. Sarne espérait glaner le maximum d'informations en interrogeant cet ordinateur biomécanique. Il a dédaigné le potentiel de ces installations, erreur que je ne commettrai pas. Quand j'ai mis la main sur ses rapports secrets, peu après son départ de sa juridiction il y a sept ans, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il y avait énormément de choses à tirer de cet endroit. Plus qu'un superlaser, plus qu'une flotte de navires de guerre. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était trouver le moyen de venir jusqu'ici, en évitant les Aing-Tee, et récupérer ce trésor inestimable.

Sur un geste de leur seigneur, le moff fit avancer les deux femmes. La petite Drall avait très mal au visage, mais oublia la douleur en voyant un spectacle proprement terrifiant.

De grands cônes de matière organique étaient accrochés au plafond, et étaient chauffés par la chaleur du magma. Chi'ta examina le plus proche, un cône d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre, criblé d'alvéoles hexagonales, comme celle d'une ruche de dimensions colossales. Et à quelques-unes près, elles contenaient toutes une chrysalide dans laquelle poussait une créature Kathol. Beaucoup de Krakraï étaient ainsi en gestation, mais la jeune fille distingua d'autres monstres : des Mantes, des Charr-Ontees, et d'autres encore qu'elle ne parvint pas à reconnaître. En approchant l'une des enveloppes blanchâtres semi-transparentes, elle vit la silhouette d'une Mante. Elle recula en toute hâte quand le monstre claqua des mandibules dans sa direction, et bouscula presque l'un des scientifiques.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda derrière elle le Moff Laird Gustavu.

La jeune fille ne put répondre, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites la grimace ! Après tout, c'est la nature, ce que vous voyez. De nombreux types d'insectes suivent le même cycle d'évolution. La différence est que les créatures qui en sortent sont plus grandes que vous.

- Moff Gustavu, vous oubliez de préciser que toutes ces formes de vie ont été fabriquées artificiellement dans le but de servir les Kathols. Les moyens sont à la fois naturels et gérés de manière calculée. N'est-ce pas impressionnant ?

- Si fait, mon Seigneur.

Thorn contempla attentivement le mur. D'une main, il caressa doucement la chrysalide la plus proche.

- Tous ces guerriers seront bientôt prêts à me servir… quand j'aurai résolu le problème énergétique.

- Le problème énergétique ? répéta Liryl.

- Les Kathols alimentaient ces installations à l'aide de l'énergie thermique du volcan. Une énergie illimitée et à moindres frais. Tout est sous le contrôle de l'ingénieur Leenus, le plus brillant physicien fidèle à l'Empire, et son concours nous a été très précieux jusqu'à présent. C'est lui qui a pu comprendre comment fonctionne la technologie DarkStryder et me l'expliquer afin que je mette au point la Sphère À Torpilles Avancée. Et grâce à ses calculs, nous devrions pouvoir remettre en marche toutes ces installations.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elles ne sont pas fonctionnelles ? Elles en ont pourtant l'air.

- Après des millénaires à l'arrêt, ce ne sont pas les quelques malheureuses dizaines d'heures d'échauffement qu'elles viennent de passer qui aboutiront à un rendement optimal de ces installations. Leenus est parvenu à remettre un semblant de vie dans les carcasses de ces Krakraï, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour rétablir les connexions entre eux et avec les Mantes. Non, ce qui fera la différence, c'est cette source d'énergie que j'ai ressenti en vous. C'est cela qui me permettra de mettre à exécution mon projet.

- Vous comptez lever une nouvelle armée de Kathols ?

- Mieux que ça. Si je me contentais de sortir tous ces guerriers de leur torpeur, ils se retourneraient très probablement contre moi. C'est là que maître Leenus a eu une idée de génie qui me permettra d'avoir ces vaillants soldats sous mon contrôle.

Liryl ne parut pas convaincue.

- Seuls les Grands Maîtres Kathols au faîte de leur puissance et de la connaissance du Ta-Ree peuvent assurer le lien entre tous leurs serviteurs et s'assurer ainsi leur obéissance. Même moi, je ne parviendrais pas à contrôler ne serait-ce qu'un Krakraï. Alors que dire de vous, qui ne connaissez rien du Ta-Ree ?

- Je dois vous donner raison, larve Kathol. Sans la maîtrise du Ta-Ree, je ne pourrai pas m'assurer de la fidélité de ces êtres, mais j'ai avec moi mes plus fidèles agents triés sur le volet. Quelques soldats bien entraînés, faisant preuve d'une volonté sans faille de faire progresser l'Empire. Ils ont été sélectionnés parmi les volontaires pour être les premiers à devenir des guerriers forts et puissants.

- Des… que voulez-vous dire ?

Avec un terrifiant rictus, Thorn montra l'une des alvéoles.

- Regardez un peu mieux celui-ci. C'est le premier de sa génération.

Réprimant un long frisson, Chi'ta examina attentivement l'être qui sommeillait dans la couveuse. Soudain, elle remarqua que le visage de l'insecte anthropomorphe était vaguement Humain. Elle poussa un cri tellement strident qu'elle ne put croire qu'il sortait de sa gorge.

- Oui, vous avez compris ! Leenus a déterminé plusieurs combinaisons possibles d'ADN afin que nous puissions fusionner les futurs Sith que je recruterai avec les corps conçus pour la guerre synthétisés par les Kathols. Les nouveaux guerriers Mantes contrôleront ceux qui sont en cours de développement, puis la deuxième génération sera entièrement constituée de fusionnés.

- C'est impossible… Vous ne pouvez pas réaliser une telle aberration ! protesta la Dame de Sérénité.

- Bien sûr que c'est possible. Les Ssi-Ruuk ont inventé la technition, ce procédé qui permet de transférer le fluide vital d'un être vivant dans une machine. Le Jedi Noir Desann a concrétisé un plan d'injection artificielle de la Force à ses disciples grâce à des cristaux spéciaux transmettant cette énergie. Les anciens Sith savaient déjà créer des êtres évolués aux capacités incroyables – les Rancors Chrysalides, entre autres. Leenus a eu l'idée de réaménager ces matrices de clonage pour y faire évoluer des Humains consentants. Avec cette armée et la Sphère améliorée dont j'ai dessiné les plans, il n'y aura plus aucune limite à mon pouvoir !

Chi'ta sentait son esprit glisser de plus en plus dans le néant, et espérait s'évanouir, afin de ne plus avoir à supporter ce supplice. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rester consciente tandis que le Sith continuait :

- Pour mener à bien cette entreprise, il me faut un carburant spécial, beaucoup plus puissant. Un rayonnement qui laisse circuler la Force, et qui me permettra de créer un lien entre cette nouvelle génération de Kathols et moi. Et c'est vous qui allez me le fournir, Liryl, Dame de la Sérénité, dussé-je vous arracher le cœur pour ça !

Thorn foudroyait du regard la jeune femme, le poing crispé près de son visage. Chi'ta entendit craquer les jointures de cuir de ses gants renforcés de métal. Liryl ne se démonta pas. Elle déclara d'un ton méprisant :

- Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'un Humain puisse faire pire encore que les Kathols. Eux aussi ont utilisé des techniques de clonage pour transférer leurs esprits dans ces réceptacles. Mais ils ont fait ça par désespoir, parce qu'il ne restait plus rien de leurs corps d'origine. Or, vous… vous condamnez délibérément vos semblables pour en faire de monstrueuses machines de guerre biologiques ! Même les bêtes les plus sauvages de l'univers ne s'abaisseraient pas tant ! Est-ce avec de tels procédés que vous comptez instaurer l'ordre et la paix ?

- La fin justifie les moyens, créature. Puisque vous parlez de « paix », connaissez-vous le credo que m'a appris le Grand Inquisiteur Tremayne ?

Liryl secoua négativement la tête. Thorn récita fermement :

« La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion. Par la passion, j'ai la puissance. Par la puissance, j'ai le pouvoir. Par le pouvoir, j'ai la victoire. Par la victoire, je brise mes chaînes. La Force me libérera. »

Malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait encore tous les muscles de la mâchoire, Chi'ta essaya encore une fois de lui parler :

- Seigneur Thorn, je vous en supplie… vous ne savez pas jusqu'où ça peut aller.

Le Jedi Noir se planta devant Chi'ta, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

- Je vous conseille de vous taire, à présent, souriceau. Je devine ce que vous voulez faire, c'est pratiquement écrit sur votre faciès. De quoi voulez-vous me sauver ? C'est moi, le sauveur, ici ! Je vais ordonner l'univers selon un schéma strict et efficace. Et pour commencer, je vais nous sauver de cette engeance qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter les limbes dans lesquelles elle a été plongée il y a quatre mille ans, grâce à ses propres armes ! Quelle ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ?

Chi'ta souffrait le martyr. L'impression maléfique qui émanait de Daymon Thorn la rendait malade. Dame Liryl le sentait bien.

- Laissez au moins partir cette enfant, elle ne représente rien pour vous.

- Hors de question. Je ne serai pas comme Palpatine qui a commis l'erreur de sous-estimer ses ennemis, et de faire trop confiance à ses serviteurs. Je ne veux pas laisser ce petit mulot me filer entre les doigts et revenir me poignarder dans le dos au plus mauvais moment !

Le Seigneur Noir se pencha vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci, abrutie par le vacarme assourdissant de ses tempes battant la chamade, la vue troublée par les larmes et les tics nerveux, frissonna davantage quand elle entendit la voix rocailleuse du Sith lui murmurer :

- Puisque vous éprouvez encore des difficultés à vous faire à l'idée d'être ma servante, je vous ai réservé un traitement spécial. Quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, le Côté Obscur saura présenter fièrement sa marque sur vous. Je suis sûr que vous arborerez une magnifique fourrure anthracite. Qui sait, peut-être même qu'il vous poussera une queue de rat ? Ca vous ira à merveille !

Sans ménagement, il la jeta à terre d'une violente gifle. Puis il ordonna d'une voix puissante :

- Gardes ! Jetez-moi ça aux fers ! Je m'en occuperai ultérieurement.

Deux soldats de choc s'empressèrent d'agripper la jeune fille sous les aisselles, et la traînèrent hors de vue de Dame Liryl, qui les regardait s'éloigner, désespérée et impuissante.

- N'oubliez pas, Moff, vous en serez responsable. Maître Leenus ?

Un petit homme brun au visage rond, au front large, avec un nez pointu et deux grands yeux bleus au regard inquiétant, approcha.

- Créature, je vous présente maître Leenus, l'ingénieur à qui je dois la remise en route des matrices.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, peut-être, Liryl éprouva une sensation brûlante, étouffante, malsaine. Elle se surprit à souhaiter la mort de l'ingénieur.

- Maître ingénieur, où en sont les opérations ?

- C'est fantastique, mon Seigneur. Tout se passe exactement selon les simulations que j'ai établies avec les données de Sarne. Si vous le permettez, mon Seigneur, je dois vous montrer le détail sur mon ordinateur, juste à côté.

Thorn suivit Leenus jusqu'à un pupitre dans une grande cabine dont les parois étaient constituées de verre isolant, laissant la Dame de Sérénité avec le Moff Gustavu et quelques soldats de choc. Liryl regarda le Moff d'un air chargé de déception. Celui-ci n'osa pas lui faire face, et regardait nerveusement le seigneur Sith en train d'examiner l'écran de l'ordinateur de l'ingénieur. Il sursauta quand il entendit la douce voix de la jeune femme.

- Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'ambassade Cadriaan, vous m'étiez plutôt sympathique. Vous ne paraissiez pas obnubilé par la démence de votre Seigneur. Or, maintenant… quel gâchis !

- Ma Dame, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Bien sûr que si. On a toujours le choix, il faut juste être capable de l'assumer. Vous avez choisi de suivre Daymon Thorn. Vous auriez pu refuser, et laisser un autre Moff s'embarquer dans cette sinistre affaire.

- Écoutez, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça, s'exclama Gustavu en se tournant vers la jeune Kathol. Si j'abandonne Thorn, je renonce à la vie, et je veux vivre.

- Vous avez renoncé à votre âme. Votre participation à cette odieuse opération en est la preuve. Et ne me dites pas que c'est dans l'intérêt de l'ordre dans le secteur. Chi'ta a raison : votre Seigneur est un monstre. Les Républicains auraient pu vous accueillir si vous vous étiez présenté à eux pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

- Il suffit !

Thorn venait de quitter le bureau de l'ingénieur pour revenir auprès du Moff et de la prisonnière.

- Décidément, je ne peux pas vous laisser une minute sans que vous ne tentiez de semer les graines puantes du doute dans l'esprit de mes agents ! Nous allons reprendre notre conversation, cette fois entre gens de pouvoir. Moff Gustavu, veuillez nous laisser, maintenant. Allez donc faire une supervision des troupes.

- Bien, mon Seigneur.

Le Moff s'inclina et se retira rapidement, n'osant imaginer ce que Thorn entendait par « conversation ». Il emprunta une navette automatique installée par l'équipe de Kentor Sarne.

Bien caché dans les hautes herbes, Dankin avait rapidement évalué la situation. Il était allongé au sommet d'une petite colline. Devant lui, quelques mètres plus bas, un campement avait été installé dans une cuvette naturelle. Trois soldats impériaux, dont l'un avec l'épaulette rouge indiquant un grade plus élevé, avaient déposé leurs armes près de caisses de matériel. Ils étaient en train de bousculer chacun leur tour un non-Humain d'une race que le Togorien ne connaissait pas. C'était un petit humanoïde, grand comme un enfant Humain, simplement vêtu d'un pagne, d'un collier et de bracelets. Au vu de ses caractéristiques, ses ancêtres comprenaient probablement des chiens. Son corps était recouvert d'une fourrure bleu nuit, son nez, sa mâchoire et ses oreilles rappelaient ceux d'un loup. Il était recroquevillé par terre, tremblant de tous ses membres. Non loin de lui, un autre individu de son espèce, un peu plus grand, avec un pelage châtain clair, était étendu de tout son long, inanimé, la poitrine brûlée d'un tir de blaster. L'un des soldats s'approcha lentement du petit non-Humain et lui flanqua un coup de pied le faisant japper de douleur.

Dankin rampa vers l'arrière, et quand il fut assez éloigné, il retourna auprès de ses deux camarades humains.

- Trois hommes en blanc maltraitent un indigène, et en ont abattu un autre.

- Ah ouais ? Bon, on va lui filer un coup de main.

- T'as une idée ?

- Oui, Canderous : un loyal sujet de l'Empire va amener deux prisonniers : une sombre brute et un salopard de non-Humain – sans vouloir te vexer, Dankin.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais apprécier ce plan…

- Bien entendu, les deux soi-disant prisonniers seront libres de leurs mouvements, et pourront surprendre les vrais Impériaux.

- Ah, là ça me va mieux.

Ezra enfila son casque et empoigna l'arme du mercenaire. Canderous et Dankin croisèrent les mains derrière le dos, simulant ainsi l'entrave de menottes. Le Mandalorien avait en main une grenade incapacitante. Le trio descendit vers les trois Impériaux, qui ne tardèrent pas à les repérer.

- Hé, chef ! Regardez !

- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Qu'avons-nous là ?

Ezra fit son possible pour faire paraître sa voix rauque et grave.

- Ma patrouille est tombée dans une embuscade ! J'ai réussi à me planquer et à neutraliser ces deux-là, mais il s'en est fallu de peu !

- Bon travail, mon vieux. Ca n'a pas du être simple !

- Mes camarades avaient déjà neutralisé le matou. J'ai réussi à sonner ce pirate. Faites gaffe, quand même, ils sont dangereux, chef.

Le sergent s'approcha des deux baroudeurs.

- Mais dites-moi, ils puent la charogne ! Où vous les avez ramassés ? Et c'est quoi, ces taches jaunes ?

- Ils nous ont attaqué alors qu'on enquêtait près d'un nid. Y a eu des projections de matière, chef.

- Ah ouais, bien sûr. C'est vrai, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a, sur cette foutue planète.

Il posa les mains sur le casque de Canderous, et le lui arracha, révélant le visage furibond du mercenaire.

- Alors, on ne fait pas le malin, pas vrai ?

- T'as raison, je ne ferais pas le malin si on me brandissait une grenade sous le nez.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'Impérial de réfléchir. Il sortit de derrière son dos la grenade assommante qu'il venait de dégoupiller, et la lança au visage du sergent. Par réflexe, l'Impérial l'intercepta. Canderous, Dankin et Ezra se jetèrent sur la pelouse. La grenade explosa à la hauteur du visage du chef, et l'onde de choc renversa les trois soldats.

Les trois camarades se relevèrent. Canderous ricana en remettant son masque.

- Qui c'est qui a l'air malin, maintenant ?

Ils n'avaient pas pris garde au jeune homme-chien encore vivant qui n'avait pas osé bouger en les voyant arriver. Celui-ci avait lentement rampé vers la forêt. Une fois près des arbres, il se releva d'un bond, et disparut en un éclair. Les trois baroudeurs n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Zut ! Il va attirer toute la tribu, maintenant !

- Nous devons nous éloigner.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Hé, doc ?

Ezra s'était rapprochée du cadavre de la créature canine.

- Je crois savoir qui c'est, les gars. Vous vous souvenez du rapport du docteur Akanseh ? Il parlait d'un « homme-loup », autrement appelé « Yapi de Kathol ».

- Il est clamsé ?

- Un tir de blaster dans le poitrail, ça ne pardonne…

- Attention !

Le Togorien leva la main. Les deux Humains se rapprochèrent. Il chuchota :

- Un petit groupe de personnes vient vers nous.

- Blast ! Les renforts !

Canderous saisit le sergent, et se cacha dans des fourrés, immédiatement imité par Dankin. Ezra, consciente qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir se dissimuler avec son armure blanche, opta pour une autre ruse. Elle s'affala contre un arbre, simulant un état d'inconscience. Elle vit une patrouille de six éclaireurs impériaux se diriger vers la clairière.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chantier ?

- À mon avis, ce ne sont pas ces bâtards sur deux pattes. Pas de lances, ni de flèches.

- Bien observé. D'autres forces ont dû débarquer. Il va falloir redoubler d'attention.

- Sont-ils tous morts ?

- Celui-ci a l'air de respirer !

- Faut qu'on l'examine.

La jeune femme serra les dents en voyant à travers l'interface assistée de son casque l'un des soldats de choc se rapprocher d'elle, de plus en plus. Sachant qu'elle n'allait pas y couper, elle ferma les yeux, et pria son intelligence de lui souffler une excellente idée, et vite. Elle sentit qu'on lui enlevait le casque.

- Tiens, tiens ?

- Ils recrutent des gonzesses, maintenant ?

Le soldat qui lui avait arraché le casque demanda à la jeune femme d'un ton sévère :

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec une armure de l'Armée Impériale ? Les femmes n'ont que peu de postes dans nos rangs, et certainement pas en première ligne ! Alors ?

La jeune femme improvisa rapidement.

- Chut… Agent Hallett, des Services Secrets Impériaux.

- Hein ?

- Je suis en mission pour le Seigneur Daymon Thorn.

- Le… Comment ?

- Le Seigneur Thorn m'a ordonné de rester avec les troupes de choc pour faire un rapport détaillé sur ces non-Humains. Seulement… il n'a pas confiance en le moff Gustavu. Je n'avais donc pas à passer par la hiérarchie pour envoyer au Seigneur Thorn des informations de premier ordre.

L'éclaireur semblait hésiter, et regarda ses camarades. Ceux-ci se regardaient aussi entre eux. Ezra faisait tout son possible pour ne pas céder à la panique. De toute façon, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave.

Un hurlement guttural éclata à travers la jungle. Immédiatement, les éclaireurs brandirent leurs fusils de précisions et blasters légers, prêts à s'en servir. Plusieurs cris, aboiements et glapissements résonnèrent tout autour d'eux, sur les hauteurs. Ezra leva les yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

Une trentaine de créatures velues faisaient cercle autour de la clairière. De grands êtres, mi-hommes mi-chiens, brandissaient leurs armes avec des feulements menaçants. Ils étaient armés de lances, de bâtons, d'arcs, de frondes et de grosses pierres. Par-dessus leurs fourrures de couleurs variées, ils portaient des trophées tels que des crânes d'animaux, des cornes, des carapaces, des bracelets tressés. Les soldats impériaux, affolés, braquaient leurs fusils en l'air, sans oser tirer. Ezra espérait que les Yapis s'en prendraient en priorité aux Imps, mais sentit monter une petite appréhension. Et si ces indigènes allaient massacrer tous les étrangers sans distinction ?

L'un des Yapis pointa sa lance vers le trio et cria encore. Toujours caché dans son buisson, Canderous serra les dents.

_Cette fois, les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus !_

- Tirez dans le tas !

Les six Impériaux défouraillèrent dans tous les sens. Un Yapi sursauta, touché en pleine poitrine, tomba en avant et s'écrasa sur le sol. La réaction des indigènes fut immédiate. Une pluie de lances, de flèches et de pierres s'abattit sur tout le groupe. Ezra se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les mains sur la tête. L'un des éclaireurs s'écroula, un javelot à tête de pierre fiché dans le flanc. Les guerriers avaient décidément la main sûre et le lancer redoutable. Vive comme l'éclair, la doctoresse ramassa l'un des fusils par terre non loin d'elle, et mitrailla vers les hommes en blanc, en abattant deux coup sur coup.

Sur les trois Impériaux encore valides, deux d'entre eux comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas grand-chose contre un tel nombre d'adversaires. Ils jetèrent leurs armes et levèrent les mains. Leur geste calma un peu l'animosité des Yapis qui ne renouvelèrent pas leur assaut, même si les flèches étaient toujours posées sur les arcs, et les lances brandies. En revanche, le troisième scout paniqua et tenta de fuir. Il détala à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée aux buissons. Aucun Yapi ne réagit. De sa cachette, Dankin s'appliquait à le maintenir dans le collimateur de son arbalète, lorsqu'il se produisit quelque chose d'inattendu. Sa cible se mit à hurler de douleur, et se roula par terre. De la fumée sortait de son armure, et les coques blanches noircissaient et se fendaient à vue d'œil. L'Impérial se tortilla en criant pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne fût plus qu'un râle étranglé qui s'éteignit.

Ezra tendit le cou et écarquilla les yeux. Les pièces métalliques de son armure étaient rouges de chaleur. Les indigènes descendirent, et s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un Yapi plutôt remarquable.

Il n'était pas aussi grand que la plupart de ses congénères, et était complètement blanc. La couleur de sa fourrure faisait davantage penser à de l'albinisme qu'à une teinte harmonieuse. Il portait une tunique constituée de nombreuses lanières de cuir et de tissu grossièrement cousues entre elles par de la ficelle, et une incroyable collection de petits colifichets de tous genres – osselets, cailloux, même des puces à crédits sans doute arrachées à quelque naufragé imprudent – ornaient ses vêtements et son grand bâton de marche. Ses yeux rouges sous sa coiffe de plumes noires luisaient d'un éclat inquiétant, et la jeune doctoresse eut l'impression que ce regard pénétrant essayait de fouiller au plus profond d'elle-même.

Canderous suivait attentivement la scène, sans bouger un orteil. Au début, il pensait pouvoir faire front à tous ces sauvages – leur matériel restait tout de même bien désuet face à son armure sophistiquée et ses armes destructrices. Mais leur nombre le laissait hésitant. Cette démonstration de pouvoir réfréna davantage sa témérité. Le mercenaire se rappela de Na'toth, et de ce qu'elle avait fait à son blaster sonique. Il était très probable que ce tour de magie Kathol avait été repris par les indigènes, comme ce Yapi albinos.

Celui-ci déambulait lentement au milieu des cadavres, tapotant l'un du pied, ramassant le blaster léger d'un autre. Quand il s'arrêta devant le corps du Yapi que les Impériaux avaient abattu, Ezra déglutit.

_Il va croire que je l'ai tué._

Le Yapi fit un signe en glapissant un ordre bref dans une langue que la jeune femme ne comprit pas. Deux guerriers s'avancèrent, ramassèrent le mort. L'albinos avança vers la doctoresse. Il tendit lentement la main, et caressa doucement la joue satinée de la jeune femme. Délicatement. Sans dire un mot. De temps en temps, une mèche de cheveux châtain clair glissait entre ses phalanges poilues. Elle n'osa pas remuer un cil. Il articula :

- B'ats om luka eo oma dalakka ? Ha ma ruer huluer kar qabemmuevsa…

- Sûsa rar lulakkar, dit l'un de ses guerriers.

Le Yapi eut un inquiétant rictus, montrant ainsi une dentition constituée de crocs pointus, jaunis et ébréchés. Il fit descendre sa main sur la poitrine de l'Humaine, et pressa les protubérances du pectoral blanc. Même si l'armure protégeait son anatomie, la doctoresse ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Quand il serra les doigts au niveau de son entrejambe, elle en eut assez. Elle attrapa son bras des deux mains et le repoussa en s'exclamant :

- Mais lâchez-moi, enfin !

Un coup de gourdin sur la nuque la précipita sur le sol, assommée net. Sur ordre du meneur, deux Yapis la saucissonnèrent solidement à une grande perche qu'ils calèrent sur leur épaule. Après quoi, l'albinos aboya encore des ordres, et toute la compagnie s'apprêta à repartir vers le sud.

Canderous était en train de réfléchir à une manière intelligente de suivre discrètement la procession pour sortir l'Humaine de ce pétrin, lorsqu'un Yapi passa près du buisson dans lequel il s'était planqué. Le sang du Mandalorien battit plus rapidement dans ses tempes quand il vit les pieds velus du non-Humain s'arrêter juste devant lui Il entendit le guerrier humer bruyamment l'air. Le Yapi pivota lentement vers l'arbuste, et y enfonça la pointe de silex de son arme, frappant le mercenaire à l'épaule.

L'armure absorba le choc, mais le bruit de l'impact surprit l'indigène. Canderous se leva d'un bond en attrapant le manche de la lance du Yapi qui se mit à brailler des borborygmes bruyants. Il tira, forçant l'homme-chien à se fourrer la tête dans les branchages, le saisit par les oreilles et lui écrasa le nez d'un coup de boule. Bien entendu, les autres furent immédiatement alertés, et entourèrent le buisson avec des grondements et des cris de rage. Certains enfoncèrent leurs lances dans le feuillage, d'autres jetaient des pierres. Canderous tira en l'air avec son fusil à impulsions pour les effrayer. Le bruit de la rafale et les éclats d'énergie les fit tous se jeter à terre. La réplique fut immédiate.

Sans doute sous l'influence de l'albinos, le buisson tout entier s'embrasa d'un seul coup. Affolé, le mercenaire bondit, tombant presque dans les bras des Yapis. Il fut rapidement désarmé, maîtrisé, réduit à l'impuissance, par terre, les mains solidement attachées dans le dos, à quelques mètres de l'arbre qui continuait à flamber. D'énormes mains rugueuses lui arrachèrent le casque si brutalement qu'il sentit craquer ses vertèbres.

L'albinos s'accroupit face au mercenaire, scruta son visage d'un air inquisiteur. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, renifla, se gratta sous l'aisselle, et parut hésiter. Il se releva, et l'un des autres Yapis lui montra quelque chose. Canderous vit l'arbalète Wookiee de Dankin dans l'herbe. Son imposant ami sortit lentement de sa cachette, mains en l'air.

_Bon sang, il n'aurait pas dû ! À moins que…_

Les Yapis parurent très impressionnés par le Togorien. En effet, il était bien différent de tous les Humains qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'alors, et son gabarit surpassait celui des combattants les plus grands du groupe. Le Yapi albinos ramassa l'arbalète, avec difficulté, l'arme étant bien lourde, et l'examina sous tous les angles. Il la confia à l'un de ses plus grands hommes. Le Togorien se laissa entraver les poignets, et se contenta de soutenir le regard perçant de l'albinos.

Ezra reprit petit à petit connaissance, et quand elle vit qu'elle était suspendue comme une prise de chasse, cela ne lui plut pas.

- Hé, c'est comme ça que vous traitez les touristes ! Je me plaindrai au tour-opérateur !

L'albinos ne broncha pas. Ses yeux rougeâtres continuaient de scruter chacun des trois amis, l'un après l'autre. Il paraissait réfléchir sur la conduite à tenir. L'un de ses congénères murmura à son oreille un mot que Canderous crut saisir un peu mieux que les autres.

- Coru-dana, Coru-dana.

L'albinos regarda l'autre dans les yeux, puis il s'intéressa de nouveaux aux trois compères… finalement, il hocha lentement la tête. Il montra d'un doigt énergique l'ouest, et tous les Yapis se dirigèrent dans cette direction. Dankin, Canderous et les deux Impériaux suivirent le mouvement, encouragés par les pointes des lances des chasseurs.

Une fois descendu de la rame, Laird Gustavu poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Il avait beau respecter son seigneur et admirer son travail, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir terriblement peur. Bien sûr, sa position le maintenait dans un état de relative stabilité, mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'une erreur de sa part lui coûterait bien plus que sa position.

_Ces deux femelles lui ont tourné la tête ! Il n'arrive plus à se contrôler, ça lui perdra !_

Aussi était-il soulagé d'avoir mis un peu de distance entre lui et le Seigneur Noir. Il était revenu sur la plate-forme administrative, celle comprenant son bureau, seul repère à peu près stable sur cette planète. Pour se détendre, il décida de ralentir un peu le pas et de passer par le bâtiment de renseignements, attenant à la caserne. Ainsi, il allait commencer la revue de ses troupes par les techniciens, ceux qu'il préférait. Il appréciait leur rôle davantage tourné vers l'utilitaire que vers le combat.

Un premier groupe d'informaticiens arrêta le travail à son approche, et les six hommes en costume se mirent au garde-à-vous. Il leur rendit leur salut sans s'arrêter, voulant se rapprocher de l'extérieur et s'aérer un peu. Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, il se trouvait dans l'un des coins du hangar privé, celui où était stationnée la navette personnelle de Thorn. Mais alors qu'il s'en approchait, il entendit un petit bruit, comme si quelqu'un était en train de ronfler.

Il s'arrêta net, voulant s'assurer de ne pas avoir eu la berlue, pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être du bruit de la purge d'un moteur hydraulique. Mais non, c'était bel et bien un ronflement d'homme qui lui parvenait de derrière une armoire métallique. De plus en plus surpris, Gustavu passa la tête derrière l'étagère, et fit une grimace indignée. L'un des techniciens était allongé sur le sol, au milieu de ses outils. Le Moff s'approcha, tapota du pied l'homme.

- Eh bien alors ? On abandonne son poste ?

Mais le technicien ne réagit pas. Son sommeil n'était pas naturel. Gustavu frémit en comprenant un peu tard qu'il était dans de sales draps. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il entendit un léger bruit de pas de course juste derrière lui. Quelque chose le frappa dans la jambe, juste au creux du genou, le forçant à se baisser, et le contact froid du canon d'un blaster lui mordit la gorge. Une voix jeune mais assurée murmura à son oreille :

- Pas un mot. Chut.

- Que… mais… ?

- Normalement, je devrais parlementer pour vous convaincre, mais j'ai pas le temps. Il y a le bureau du contremaître un peu plus loin. Allons-y, et ne jouez pas au con !

Le Moff Laird Gustavu, aussi effrayé qu'indigné par la tournure des événements, préféra obéir. Une minute plus tard, il entra dans le réduit. C'était une pièce avec trois bureaux, mais l'espace était encombré par de nombreuses caisses alignées le long des cloisons. Il entendit le déclic du commutateur, les néons clignotèrent bruyamment, puis les lumières se stabilisèrent. Une main poussa vigoureusement le Moff dans le dos. Il se retourna, et ce qu'il vit le surprit davantage.

- Mais… vous n'êtes qu'un enfant !

- Un enfant qui braque un pistolet blaster dans votre direction, répondit tranquillement l'autre. Un tir en pleine tronche n'a pas d'âge.

Mais oui, c'était bien un petit jeune homme à peine en âge de se raser, de constitution mince et de petite taille qui se tenait devant le Moff. Il portait un blouson de cuir brun par-dessus une combinaison blanche, maculés de traces de fluide séché. Dans son poing droit, il serrait un petit blaster de sport que Gustavu savait aussi dangereux qu'un autre pour qui savait s'en servir. Il passa les doigts de sa main libre dans ses cheveux coupés en brosse, et dit sur un ton de défi :

- Enfin on se rencontre, Laird Gustavu. J'attendais ce moment depuis votre petite promenade sur Lynx. Asseyez-vous.

Avec une grimace contrariée, le Moff s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le petit jeune homme bomba le torse et déclara fièrement :

- Je suis Liam Kincaid, Jedi Gardien, et je suis venu ici pour délivrer deux personnes que vous retenez prisonnières ! Et si je peux casser les pieds de ceux qui ont embrasé le secteur Tapani en s'en prenant à des civils, je le fais avec plaisir !

D'abord décontenancé par le jeune âge de son agresseur, le Moff décida de ne pas se laisser faire.

- Puisque vous êtes au courant pour Lynx, vous savez également pourquoi le Seigneur Thorn a lancé cette attaque !

- Pour venger la démolition de son croiseur personnel.

- Exact. Il fallait bien un bon exemple pour montrer que l'Empire est plus que prêt à reprendre le pouvoir qui lui appartient de droit ! Vos amis Rebelles et vos escrocs mystiques de maîtres ont spolié les vrais hommes de leur bien ! Depuis que l'Empereur Palpatine n'est plus de cet univers, la situation ne cesse de se dégrader, encore et encore, pour aboutir à un indescriptible désordre.

- Gardez votre discours pour les andouilles que ça intéresse ! rétorqua Liam. Je suis un Jedi, et vous un Impérial en flagrant délit de Côté Obscur, alors non seulement je n'ai pas à vous écouter, mais en plus mon boulot est de vous arrêter !

Le Moff fut surpris par une telle résistance de la part du jeune homme. Rien à voir avec les jeunes cadets qui exécutaient les ordres sans discuter dès qu'il élevait la voix. Il tenta tout de même :

- « Côté Obscur », comme vous y allez !

- Vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris ce que vous trafiquez, ici ? Dans les grandes lignes, vous êtes en train de faire carburer votre armée avec la technologie des Kathols. Et ça, ça va vous péter au nez, vous allez comprendre votre douleur !

- Nous avons la situation bien en main, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !

- Ouais… mais pour le moment, c'est moi qui ai la situation en main sur vous, Moff. Maintenant, vous allez me dire où sont les deux femmes que vous retenez contre leur gré, et tout de suite.

Liam sentit qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi déterminé dans sa vie qu'à cet instant. Ce n'était ni la colère, ni la peur qui motivait ses actes, simplement la conviction qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il devait faire, et que n'importe lequel de ses parents, amis ou professeurs ne pourrait que l'approuver. À ce moment précis, il ne pouvait être dans un meilleur endroit de l'univers qu'ici, face à l'Impérial, pour lui soutirer les informations qu'il voulait entendre. Et le Moff perçut cette détermination. Le jeune padawan entendit sa voix hésitante murmurer :

- Le Seigneur Thorn garde près de lui la Dame de Sérénité. Quant à la belette…

Liam brandit plus fermement son blaster vers la figure de Gustavu.

- La belette s'appelle Chi'ta. Son âme, son cœur et ses larmes sont aussi humains que les vôtres !

- Si vous voulez. Donc, la bel… enfin, cette créature…

- Où est-elle, Gustavu ? Parlez, je sens que j'ai le doigt qui me démange !

- Le Seigneur Thorn l'a fait transférer sur la plate-forme est.

- Où ça ?

- Dans l'annexe collée au hangar à vaisseaux, il y a une chambre forte dans laquelle le Moff Kentor Sarne stockait sa collection d'artefacts Kathols.

- Il ne les mettait pas dans son bureau ?

- Trop risqué, la caserne n'est pas blindée.

- J'imagine que la porte de cette chambre a un code ?

- Non, elle a une clef.

- Où est cette clef ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- C'est votre seigneur qui l'a ?

- Ca ne servirait à rien.

- Non, ce n'est pas Thorn… vous auriez l'esprit plus tranquille si je n'avais aucun accès à cette clef. C'est vous qui l'avez, n'est-ce pas ? Thorn ne la confierait pas à quelqu'un d'autre que vous.

Cette fois, le Moff ne répondit pas, mais Liam sentait bien que son inquiétude venait de monter d'un cran.

- Donnez-la moi.

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance, soyez raisonnable !

Liam colla le canon du blaster sous le nez du Moff.

- Attention, pas de connerie ! N'oubliez pas qu'avec mes pouvoirs de Jedi, je peux anticiper le plus petit mouvement de la part d'un type aussi banal que vous, alors donnez-moi la clef de la pièce où vous avez enfermé Chi'ta, et faites pas chier !

Gustavu fouilla sa veste en tremblant. Rapidement, la clef fut entre les mains du padawan.

- Bon. Maintenant, il va falloir que je m'occupe de votre cas.

- Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez, non ? Alors maintenant, fichez le camp d'ici !

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

- Décidément vous me surprenez, Moff. Vous me prenez vraiment pour un bleu ? La première chose que vous ferez quand je serai parti sera de donner l'alarme… à moins que je ne prenne quelques petites précautions !

Sans cesser de braquer son arme vers le Moff, Liam regarda aux alentours, et eut un vilain sourire aux lèvres quand il repéra un rouleau de bande adhésive bien épaisse, celle utilisée pour emballer les grands cartons. En quelques minutes, Gustavu se retrouva solidement attaché au fauteuil, pieds et poings joints.

- Vous allez avoir de gros ennuis, petit jeune homme.

- Si j'avais voulu éviter les ennuis, je ne serais pas devenu un Jedi.

- Vous ne vous échapperez pas d'ici.

- Peuh ! Vous croyez vraiment que je n'en suis pas capable ? J'ai passé mon enfance à échapper à la pègre des niveaux de Coruscant où vos troupes de choc avaient peur d'aller ! En plus, je suis armé, et contre des Imps, je n'hésiterai pas à cogner !

- Écoutez, il y a sûrement un autre moyen de s'arranger. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en arriver là, et si vous acceptez de vous rendre au lieu de jouer au héros suicidaire, je suis certain que le Seigneur Thorn se montrera indulgent. Il sera ravi de vous compter parmi ses premiers fidèles. Ce sera la meilleure chose à faire à mon avis.

- Blast ! J'aurais dû commencer par vous clouer le bec ! Je me fiche de votre avis ! Vous pouvez même vous estimer heureux que ce soit moi qui vous sois tombé dessus. Mes camarades n'auraient pas hésité à vous refroidir une fois votre passe dans leur poche !

- Je ne dis pas ça pour vous, enfin ! Je pense avant tout à mon intérêt ! Vous imaginez ce qui risque de m'arriver si je me présente devant le Seigneur Thorn en lui annonçant que vous êtes parti avec la prisonnière ?

Liam positionna son visage pile devant celui du Moff. Avec un rictus ironique, il répondit :

- Il fallait réfléchir avant de vous engager chez ces bouchers !

Et d'une main ferme, il enroula une bande adhésive autour du crâne de l'homme, lui collant la bouche. Avant de quitter le bureau, il dit juste :

- Un dernier conseil, Moff : si vous vous en sortez, quittez le secteur Tapani et évitez les Jedi et les Sith. Et surtout, tâchez de m'éviter, _moi_. Si jamais je vous revois, je ne vous raterai pas.

Sans autre forme de procès, il pressa la gâchette de son blaster de sport paralysant. Le Moff Gustavu s'affala sur la chaise, inanimé.

Ce fut sans trop de difficultés que Liam atteignit la plate-forme est, en passant directement par les échafaudages de maintenance construits sous le rail. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir une petite appréhension en voyant la lave du volcan bouillir en contrebas, mais avait pu continuer son chemin à l'abri des regards. Parfois, un petit tour de Force suffisait à pousser un garde à regarder dans une autre direction quelques instants, le temps pour lui de passer sans se faire détecter.

Les sensations familières qu'il éprouvait quotidiennement durant son enfance des bas quartiers lui étaient revenues, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Au contraire, le fait d'être dans une base remplie d'ennemis, et d'être obligé de s'infiltrer silencieusement, éviter les caméras et les patrouilles, faisait monter son adrénaline, lui procurant une certaine jouissance. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le _Praxeum_, le jeune homme se sentait complètement maître de lui dans une situation très risquée, et cela le faisait sourire dans la semi-obscurité du corridor mal éclairé. Les enseignements théoriques, les cours pratiques et les diverses expériences vécues dans le secteur Tapani avaient fini par faire sentir leurs effets.

Il n'avait pas eu de mal, non plus, à repérer l'annexe décrite par le Moff Gustavu. Il savait qu'il en était proche. Bientôt, il entendit deux voix modifiées par les modulateurs vocaux des masques des soldats de choc de l'Empire.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- Bah ! Tu te fais une montagne de pas grand-chose !

- Et si elle nous jetait un mauvais sort ?

- Arrête ton char ! T'as vu dans quel état elle était ? Morte de trouille ! Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Elle ne tentera rien !

Le jeune homme se concentra… et sentit la fluctuation familière de la jeune fille, non loin de lui. Il y avait de la terreur, et du chagrin, mais elle était bien vivante. En avançant de quelques pas, il aperçut les deux soldats de choc. Ils étaient équipés de fusils anti-émeute, non létaux, mais suffisamment puissants pour plonger instantanément un torbull dans le coma. Cela lui donna une idée pour se débarrasser d'eux sans les tuer. Il repéra le soldat de choc qui semblait confiant, et implanta dans son esprit cette suggestion :

_Ton collègue si inquiet est un agent rebelle infiltré._

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps le résultat. Le deuxième soldat de choc braqua son fusil sur son camarade et le neutralisa d'une seule décharge. Liam bondit alors de sa cachette, sauta par-dessus le soldat encore debout en prenant appui sur ses épaules, et atterrit pile devant lui en lui arrachant son arme au passage – l'autre, trop surpris, n'avait eu le temps de rien voir venir. Rapprochant son visage du masque blanc, le jeune homme gronda :

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu lis dans mes yeux ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, il pressa la gâchette. L'onde de choc projeta le soldat sur la paroi blindée. Liam s'empara d'un étui et y rangea son nouveau fusil. Après quoi, il se tourna vers la porte blindée, tira de sa poche la clef du bureau, et la tourna dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir.

Chi'ta était pelotonnée dans un coin. Liam eut un coup au cœur en la voyant. La pauvre petite Drall semblait anéantie. Elle était toute nue, tremblante, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Son pelage était encore enduit par endroits du fluide ambré dans lequel elle avait été emprisonnée la veille. Elle pleurait en silence, n'osant pas le regarder.

- Chi'ta, c'est moi !

La jeune fille se redressa, et s'exclama faiblement :

- Liam ! Loué soit le Grand Fouisseur !

Le jeune homme entra promptement, et l'aida à se relever. Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.

- C'est… horrible ! Ce que j'ai vu… ce qu'ils veulent faire… Ces gens sont fous !

- Ils t'ont fait du mal ?

Chi'ta avait un œil tuméfié, et du sang séché constellait la fourrure sous son nez.

- Pas trop, heureusement, ils m'ont battue, mais ils ne m'ont pas… enfin… fait autre chose… de plus gênant.

- Calme-toi, ça va aller.

Il enleva son blouson et le lui tendit.

- Tiens, mets ça, les nuits sont fraîches sur cette planète.

En passant le vêtement, la jeune fille demanda :

- Comment as-tu pu rester à l'abri ? Thorn ne t'a pas repéré ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je parierais que Dame Liryl retient toute son attention, en ce moment. Si elle provoque chez lui la même réaction que sur nous, elle doit complètement lui affoler le radar à Force ! Et je parierais aussi que ce n'est pas du tout agréable, pour une âme aussi pourrie que la sienne !

- Probablement.

Ils sortirent de la cellule. Liam tira péniblement l'un des soldats de choc par la botte jusqu'à l'intérieur.

- Où nos camarades nous attendent ?

- Nulle part.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis venu seul, en sautant sur la navette.

- Mais c'est de l'inconscience !

- J'ai pas réfléchi. Je ne pensais qu'à te sauver.

- C'est vraiment très touchant de ta part, mais comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ?

- J'ai un plan. Il faudra y aller au culot, mais ça peut marcher.

- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas affronter Daymon Thorn tout seul !

- Non, je ne serai pas seul.

Liam avait prononcé ces mots avec un clin d'œil complice. Chi'ta sursauta.

- Tu… tu veux dire… _avec moi ?_ Tu n'y penses pas !

- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. Tu as fait des progrès en combat, c'est sûr, mais contre un type comme lui, je préfère ne pas en attendre trop de toi. Sans vouloir te vexer, hein !

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. En plus, il a cassé mon sabre-laser, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton d'un enfant dont on aurait confisqué le jouet préféré.

- Cette ordure de Sith n'a vraiment aucun respect ! Quand on sera rentrés, tu t'en fabriqueras un autre, un mieux. En attendant, prends toujours celui-ci.

Il sortit de son étui son propre sabre-laser, et le passa dans la lanière bouclée cousue sur le bras de sa veste.

- Mais, et toi ?

- J'ai celui-là, répondit Liam en tapotant l'arme d'Ageer à sa ceinture.

- Tu es sûr ? N'as-tu pas peur qu'il y ait encore des effets secondaires ?

- « Thorn est un cas d'urgence ».

En reconnaissant les paroles que Duncan Blackstorm avait prononcées sur Fedrana, la jeune fille acquiesça. Après avoir placé l'autre soldat de choc à l'intérieur, Liam retira leurs armes et leurs casques, les privant ainsi de leurs communicateurs, et ferma la porte, la ferma à clef, et jeta le trousseau dans un conduit d'évacuation. Puis il passa délicatement son bras sous l'aisselle de la jeune fille, l'aidant à marcher.

- Et maintenant ?

- On va filer le plus loin possible, puis nous retrouverons les autres.

- Tu es bien optimiste. Tu sais au moins où les trouver ?

- J'ai toujours mon communicateur. Avec la fréquence cryptée de Ciro, on les contactera sans que Thorn ne nous repère.

- Et Dame Liryl ?

- Quand nous serons à nouveau avec les trois autres, nous reviendrons la chercher, et nous nous casserons avec le vaisseau. À cinq, on aura une chance.

Gardant son fusil anti-émeute, il régla l'un des blasters des soldats de choc sur la fonction « paralysant » et le confia à Chi'ta.

- En venant ici, j'ai repéré de quoi fuir dans le hangar.

- Tu sauras faire voler le _Vandread _?

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Même si on arrive à monter dedans malgré les gardes, même si je me débrouille pour le faire sortir de la base, à tous les coups ils vont déclencher une chasse au Jedi dès qu'ils nous auront repérés. Y a un autre moyen de sortir d'ici, plus discret.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque la procession de Yapis et leurs cinq prisonniers ralentit. Ezra avait rapidement renoncé à protester. Canderous vit des panaches de fumée s'élever dans le ciel bleu aux reflets violacés. Dankin, de son côté, crut entendre des tambours de guerre, et sentit ses oreilles se rabattre en arrière. Au détour du chemin, un camp apparut. Il était constitué de nombreuses tentes faites de peaux de bêtes tendues sur des lances, de grands ossements et des branches d'arbre élaguées. Et des dizaines de Yapis allaient et venaient. À leur approche, toutefois, tous cessèrent leurs activités, et se rassemblèrent autour du petit groupe. L'un des chasseurs coupa les liens qui enserraient les chevilles de la doctoresse Calipsa, puis ses poignets. Elle se releva péniblement, se massa les avant-bras.

- Bon… Messieurs, je crois qu'on est partis pour une soirée de franche rigolade…

Une suite d'exclamations gutturales résonna. Un Yapi fendit les rangs de ses congénères, et s'approcha de celui qui avait emporté le petit abattu par les Impériaux. Celui-ci lui tendit le défunt, le lui mettant dans les bras. Un grand silence macabre tomba sur tout le campement. Canderous remarqua alors avec appréhension que le nouvel arrivé présentait des caractéristiques relativement similaires avec le mort. Probablement un membre de la même famille.

Le Yapi leva à bout de bras le corps, et poussa un terrible hurlement. Les trois compères n'avaient pas besoin de parler leur langage pour saisir le chagrin et la rage qui en sortaient. Il jeta plus qu'il ne posa à terre la dépouille, et aboya un enchaînement de syllabes incompréhensibles, tout en s'avançant vers les deux Humains. Deux de ses pairs le retinrent chacun par un bras.

Pendant quelques longues secondes, personne ne fit de geste brusque. Irrité, le Mandalorien grogna :

- Pas la peine de japper, j'entrave pas un mot.

Le grand Yapi parut hésiter, mais continuait à fixer Canderous avec méfiance. C'est alors qu'une voix autoritaire parla en basic.

- Je surveillerais mon langage si j'étais vous, l'ami. Ils ne sont pas aussi primitifs que vous semblez le penser.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, et les Yapis laissèrent arriver un individu plutôt remarquable. C'était un Humain, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, dont le visage carré était cerclé d'une barbe bien taillée. Ses cheveux blond cendré formaient une frange sur son visage fatigué, mais ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur qui inquiéta la jeune femme. Canderous prit les devants :

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? Le gardien du chenil ?

- Faites extrêmement attention à vos paroles, guerrier. Leur morphologie ne leur permet pas de parler notre langue sans un bel effort, mais je leur ai appris à la comprendre. À l'instar des Wookiees, s'ils ne peuvent prononcer que très difficilement un mot ou deux de basic, ils en saisissent parfaitement le sens. Et tout comme vous, ils n'aiment pas beaucoup être comparés à des animaux.

- Oh, allez ! On m'a souvent dit que j'étais une bête au lit !

L'homme fit un pas en avant, et dit d'une voix puissante :

- Assez !

Les étincelles de son regard se muèrent en deux brasiers. Mais le mercenaire ne se laissa pas impressionner.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air conscient de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, guerrier… ou qui que vous soyez. Je sens une anomalie en vous. La Force ne circule pas en vous comme elle devrait le faire.

- Je suis au courant, je suis un Mandalorien.

Les deux hommes restèrent encore quelques instants à se regarder, et finalement l'Humain se radoucit.

- Bon. Vous êtes des Humains, mais j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas des Impériaux, autrement mes amis n'auraient pas pris la peine de vous ramener ici, ils vous auraient dépecés sur place. Alors… à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Si je ne me trompe pas, aux derniers sauveurs de l'Humanité, mais pour le moment, on est plutôt en mauvaise posture.

- Admirable sens de l'observation, guerrier. Vous avez bien un nom, quand même ?

- Canderous Tal, je bosse pour moi. Lui, c'est Dankin, un chasseur aussi doué que vos toutous – s'ils l'ont trouvé, c'est parce qu'il s'est rendu. Et elle, c'est le docteur Ezra Lohrn, et je ne vous conseille pas de l'énerver.

- Bon… et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, exactement ?

- Nous sommes venus régler le problème « présence impériale ». Et vous ?

- Oui, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières, répondit l'homme. Je m'appelle Atrus Cordana. J'étais autrefois un Jedi, j'ai travaillé pour la République.

- Et vous avez fait partie de l'expédition de l'_Étoile Lointaine_, j'ai lu un dossier sur vous, ajouta le docteur Lohrn.

Le Yapi qui avait perdu son parent aboya quelques mots à Cordana. Celui-ci expliqua :

- Mogokh aimerait savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé ?

- On est tombé sur des Imps qui s'amusaient avec un petit Yapi. Votre camarade était déjà mort quand nous sommes arrivés.

Un petit gloussement retentit alors derrière Canderous. C'était le jeune Yapi qui avait réussi à s'échapper grâce à leur intervention.

- Ce « camarade » était une fille, à l'aube de l'adolescence, et s'appelait Tariki. Chi-Boo, son meilleur ami, confirme que vous dites la vérité. Nous allons donc vous laisser le bénéfice du doute. Cependant, rappelez-vous bien qu'un pas de travers vous coûtera au moins une jambe, tant que vous êtes sur cette planète.

Encore une fois, le grand Yapi grogna. Cordana répondit quelques mots dans la même langue, et expliqua aux autres :

- Mogokh a perdu sa petite soeur, aujourd'hui, il veut punir les responsables.

Puis il se tourna vers les deux Impériaux, qui tremblaient nerveusement.

- Je ne sais pas si tous les Impériaux paieront pour tous les crimes qu'ils ont pu commettre à l'encontre des habitants légitimes de cette planète, mais je sais que deux d'entre eux vont encaisser un premier acompte !

Les deux Impériaux se mirent à gémir, à supplier, tentèrent désespérément de se débattre, mais leurs liens étaient bien trop solides. Mogokh empoigna fermement une sagaie plantée dans le sol, la saisit à la base de la pointe, s'approcha de l'un des soldats de choc, et d'une main, il le maintint solidement par l'épaule avant de lui enfoncer l'arme dans le torse. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, puis il l'arracha brutalement dans une gerbe de sang. L'autre soldat hurla de terreur quand le Yapi se tourna vers lui. Celui-ci jeta la sagaie, attrapa son casque à deux mains et le lui enleva d'un coup sec, révélant un visage encore jeune, déformé par la terreur. Mais ses cris cessèrent au moment où Mogokh l'égorgea à coups de crocs. Il s'effondra en gargouillant.

- C'est ainsi que les choses se règlent ici, commenta simplement Cordana.

Aucun des trois amis n'osa répondre. Au fond de lui-même, Dankin ne désapprouvait pas ce genre de justice. Le Jedi demanda alors :

- Et où sont les autres ?

- Les autres ? Quels autres ? Nous sommes seuls.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Mandalorien ! cracha Cordana. Je sais que trois manipulateurs de la Force vous ont accompagné jusqu'ici ! Deux jeunes gens, un Humain et une Drall ! Et puis il y a cette femme, qui émet clairement des fluctuations similaires à celles des Kathols ! Ils représentent sans doute un atout considérable pour lutter contre les ennemis des Yapis ! Ils étaient avec vous quand je vous ai sortis de l'état de stase dans laquelle ce damné Kathol vous a plongés ! Alors où sont-ils passés ?

- Capturés par les Impériaux.

Les yeux de Cordana se plissèrent.

- Vous avez laissé les agents de l'Empire les enlever ?

- Dites, je voudrais bien vous y voir ! protesta Ezra. Ils étaient nombreux ! Et si vous teniez tant que ça à nous, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu nous aider ?

- J'aurais bien aimé, mais les Kathols vous avaient déjà déplacés. Pour inverser la mise en stase, j'ai dû m'infiltrer dans leur base, et manipuler des commandes qui ont agi à distance sur vos molécules. Vous vous êtes réveillés à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de ma position. En outre, le superviseur qui vous a capturés venait de me repérer, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il me prenne aussi. Je suis retourné directement à notre campement, en espérant pouvoir vous rejoindre ultérieurement. Et vous avez quand même pu venir jusqu'ici, au bout du compte.

- Les Imps n'étaient pas seuls, Cordana. Le Soleil Noir était là, aussi !

- Le Soleil Noir ?

- Un bataillon conduit par Gorak Khzam.

- Khzam était après vous ?

- Ouais, mais il ne menacera plus jamais personne.

L'ancien Jedi fit une petite moue, puis haussa les épaules.

- J'imagine que vous avez envie de vous reposer, et de manger quelque chose.

- Pas de refus.

- Venez, vous allez nous aider à préparer le dîner, et vous pourrez vous joindre à la tribu. En attendant, vous continuerez votre histoire.

Il fit un geste du bras, et peu à peu, les Yapis rompirent le cercle, reprenant leurs activités. Mogokh emmena le corps de sa soeur. Cordana invita les trois compères à le suivre. En marchant, il demanda :

- Et qui dirige ces Impériaux ? Vous le savez ?

- Vous avez entendu parler de Daymon Thorn ? répondit Ezra.

En entendant ce nom, Cordana réfléchit quelques instants.

- Un peu. Il était en dernière année de formation quand je suis entré à l'Académie Jedi de Coruscant. Un des plus brillants élèves, mais il a été aussi un des premiers à rejoindre volontairement Palpatine, c'est pour ça que je me souviens de lui. Ce serait lui qui serait à la tête de ces forces impériales ?

- Oui, à moins qu'il n'ait un grand chef caché, ce qui serait plutôt étonnant vu le bonhomme.

Sur leur passage, les Yapis les regardaient avec curiosité, mais sans hostilité, la présence de Cordana les rassurait. Celui-ci demanda alors :

- Vous parliez de l'_Étoile Lointaine_, tout à l'heure… Que savez-vous exactement de cette expédition ?

- On a pu feuilleter le rapport, et parler avec quelques-uns des survivants, répondit Canderous. Raynor est devenu dingue, il voit des araignées partout. Et j'espère que le docteur Akanseh ne vous devait pas de fric, il ne pourra plus jamais vous rembourser, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Keleman Ciro est encore actif, lui.

- Et qu'est devenue Jessa Halbret ?

Avec un soupir attristé, Ezra répondit :

- Hélas, elle a eu… enfin, les Kathols l'ont capturée, et l'ont réduite en esclavage.

- Je présume que son ADN paternel a fini par se manifester un peu trop fort ?

- Oh ! Vous saviez…

- J'étais là quand Khzam lui a tout raconté.

- C'était elle ou nous, Maître, répliqua Canderous. Je l'ai tuée à sa demande.

- J'imagine que c'est mieux ainsi pour tout le monde. Cette pauvre Jessa n'aurait pas pu durer bien longtemps comme Jedi.

- Elle a quand même été membre du Conseil, observa la Calipsa.

- Beaucoup de politiciens sont incompétents, ils n'en restent pas moins politiciens.

Tout en marchant, le petit groupe passa devant un champ dans lequel une demi-douzaine de Yapis se livrait à de curieux exercices. L'un était assis en tailleur et regardait fixement le ciel, comme en transe, deux d'entre eux marchaient sur les mains aussi facilement que si leur espèce avait évolué dans ce sens, les pieds en l'air, un quatrième réussissait à soulever un énorme tronc d'arbre, lentement mais sans paraître épuisé, le cinquième levait les mains au-dessus d'un petit bûcher de brindilles qui s'enflammait. Le sixième, l'albinos qui avait conduit les trois compères au camp, supervisait le tout.

- Que font-ils ? demanda Dankin.

- Ce sont des Gosho-Ree, dans leur langue. Dans la nôtre, le terme le plus proche est « Ascendant ». Ils s'entraînent.

La jeune Humaine s'arrêta, et regarda plus attentivement.

- Vous avez remarqué ? Ils présentent tous au moins une caractéristique physique un peu… particulière.

En effet, l'Ascendant qui tenait à présent le tronc d'arbre au-dessus de sa tête était petit et courtaud, celui en transe était au contraire très grand, et mince comme un fil, le Yapi au bûcher avait le pelage couleur bleu nuit…

- J'ose espérer que vous n'emploierez pas le mot « tare », mademoiselle.

- Moi ? Quelle idée ! répondit innocemment la Calipsa.

- Tous ces Yapis ont été choisis pour manipuler les plus grandes puissances qui régissent notre univers. Contrairement à une très grande majorité de peuples, la différence n'est pas vue comme étant une faiblesse, une source de honte et de rejet, mais comme une force, un signe des esprits auxquels ils croient. Alors, si vous n'avez jamais éprouvé le besoin de respecter ce genre de croyance au moins une fois dans votre vie, je vous suggère…

Mais le docteur Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa ne l'écoutait plus. D'ordinaire, elle n'acceptait pas ce genre de serment venant d'une personnalité autre qu'un supérieur hiérarchique de sa Maison, mais ses pensées étaient focalisées sur les deux padawans. Elle fut obligée de le reconnaître, elle avait vraiment peur pour eux.

La lumière du crépuscule éclairait l'intérieur du hangar. Celui-ci n'avait pas de porte, pour la simple raison qu'il donnait directement sur une falaise impraticable et que le Moff Kentor Sarne n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps à mettre en place toutes les normes de sécurité réglementaires. Et ce détail allait être capital, car il allait pouvoir permettre aux deux padawans de s'échapper. Mais Chi'ta n'était pas rassurée. Son pelage se hérissa.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

- L'autre solution, c'est le grand bond, et ça risquerait de faire mal.

- Sans doute. Nous devons nous dépêcher, les caméras de sécurité vont nous repérer.

Liam finissait d'orienter vers la grande porte du hangar le petit véhicule aérien qu'il avait trouvé rangé dans un coin. C'était une aile delta pourvue de petits réacteurs sur l'armature qui soutenait les ailes déployées vers l'avant en V. Il se positionna, agrippa fermement les poignées.

- Grimpe sur mon dos et accroche-toi bien !

La jeune fille obéit, un peu hésitante. Liam lui avoua avec un petit sourire gêné :

- Je n'ai jamais piloté ce truc-là, et je ne sais même pas combien de kilos ça peut supporter. Si ça se trouve, on va s'écraser comme des œufs sur un carrelage !

- Ce sera toujours préférable à ce qui nous attend si nous restons ici !

- Nous sommes d'accord. Tu es prête ?

Chi'ta inspira, ferma les yeux.

- Je... je… allons-y !

- Attention, ça va secouer… c'est parti !

Liam poussa la manette des gaz, et pressa le bouton de mise à feu. Aussitôt, les deux petites fusées s'embrasèrent, et l'aile delta partit en avant, et en quelques secondes elle se retrouva au-dessus de plusieurs centaines de mètres de vide. Liam cria d'excitation, pendant que Chi'ta hurlait d'effroi.

- Yahoooouuuuuuu !

- _Iiiiiiiihhhh _!

- Ha haaaa ! Ouais !

- Le Grand Fouisseur est notre guide, Il a creusé les galeries de notre monde, Il guide nos pas dans les tunnels les plus obscurs…

- Est-ce qu'ils nous suivent ?

La jeune fille cessa de réciter son mantra, et osant à peine regarder, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Je ne vois rien !

- Ils doivent être tous trop occupés. Mais il ne faut pas traîner. Attention, j'accélère !

Il poussa plus avant la manette, augmentant ainsi la vitesse du deltaplane.

Le petit appareil volant planait dans les cieux entre deux courants d'air. La nuit tombait peu à peu, et tout s'assombrissait autour des deux padawans. Mais les derniers rayons du soleil illuminaient encore les plaines et les forêts de Kathol, traversées par un fleuve. Au loin, certaines montagnes scintillaient de neiges éternelles.

- Je ne sais pas jusqu'où on va aller, mais ça valait le coup d'œil.

- Oui, enfin… je me sentirais mieux à terre.

- Tu as raison, il va falloir trouver un endroit où nous poser.

- Le Grand Fouisseur soit loué.

- Ouais enfin, c'est parce qu'on va manquer d'essence !

- Jusqu'où nous pouvons encore aller ?

Grâce au compteur du cadran, le jeune homme pouvait voir l'autonomie du véhicule.

- Encore une demi-heure, environ. Je vais chercher une plaine.

- Ho, regarde à gauche !

La jeune fille avait repéré quelque chose. Liam tourna la tête, et fronça les sourcils, cherchant à mieux distinguer ce qu'il pensait voir.

- Il y a de la lumière !

- On dirait un feu de camp !

- Tu crois que c'est l'Empire ?

- Non, Liam, ils auraient installé des éclairages à électricité ! Hé, mais… et si c'était nos amis ? Nous devrions essayer de les appeler !

- Bonne idée ! Prends mon communicateur, dans la poche intérieure gauche !

En faisant très, très attention, Chi'ta relâcha doucement la prise de sa main droite, et sortit le petit micro à longue distance.

- Il est réglé sur la fréquence d'Ezra ! Vas-y, appelle-la !

L'esprit toujours secoué par les derniers événements, Ezra faisait quelques pas à l'écart pour se détendre un peu les jambes, loin de la chaleur des feux, de la musique des tambours et des chants rituels. Sentant l'air se rafraîchir, elle renfila la veste de sa combinaison, la reboutonna jusqu'au col. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net. Elle venait d'entendre un petit bruit familier non loin d'elle, à hauteur de ses bottes. En réfléchissant une demi-seconde de plus, elle reconnut le son de son communicateur, resté dans son gilet tactique posé par terre près de son sac à dos. Elle se précipita sur la pochette, en sortit l'appareil, et l'alluma.

- …teur Lohrn ? Docteur Lohrn, ici Chi'ta ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

- Chi'ta ! Tu es vivante ! s'écria Ezra en riant de joie.

En voyant son agitation, Canderous et Dankin la rejoignirent bien vite.

- C'est Chi'ta !

- Petite puce ! s'exclama le Mandalorien. Tu vas bien ? Ezra, elle va bien ?

- Oui, Canderous ! Je vais bien, et Liam est avec moi ! Nous n'avons pas été suivis !

Chi'ta se sentit aussi soulagée en entendant les voix de ses amis.

- Où êtes-vous ?

- Dans les cieux, docteur Lohrn ! Nous volons ! C'est pourquoi je ne pourrai pas vous passer Liam, il n'est pas en position de vous parler, il pilote !

- D'accord, d'accord.

- Un petit problème, c'est que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de carburant ! Nous devons vite atterrir !

- On ne s'affole pas, surtout ! Où es-tu ?

- Quelque part dans le ciel, sur une aile delta motorisée !

- Une aile delta ? répéta Canderous. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent voir quelque chose ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a un truc particulier qui t'attire l'œil ? reformula Ezra.

- Sur notre gauche, on a vu une lumière… comme un feu ! Oh, il y en a plusieurs !

Alors qu'Ezra entendait ces paroles, elle distingua devant elle une agitation montante chez les Yapis. L'un d'entre eux montrait du bout de sa lance quelque chose vers le ciel, et les autres regardaient dans cette direction. Dankin tendit l'oreille.

- J'entends un bruit de moteur. Un moteur léger.

- C'est eux ! J'en suis certaine ! s'exclama la doctoresse. Chi'ta ? Chi'ta ?

- Oui, docteur Lohrn ? Il faut nous dépêcher, nous n'avons plus que vingt minutes de combustible !

- Ce feu, tu le vois toujours ?

- J'arrive encore à le distinguer, en effet.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez voler dans sa direction ?

- Euh… bon, d'accord.

À présent, Ezra voyait à son tour un petit point se déplacer au-dessus de la forêt. Et ce point semblait changer de cap, pour se diriger vers le village. Saisissant les macrojumelles qu'elle portait dans sa trousse d'urgence, elle zooma sur le point.

- Je les vois ! Chi'ta, je peux te voir ! Nous sommes au feu de camp, Chi'ta ! Essayez de vous poser de ce côté !

- Liam fait de son mieux, docteur Lohrn !

Le jeune homme serrait les dents. Sur indication de la padawan Consulaire, il ralentit, orienta le deltaplane vers le point lumineux.

- Aïïïïeee ! Nous descendons trop vite !

- Je sais, je sais !

- On va s'écraser !

- Calme-toi, on y est presque !

Ils passèrent une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus du feu, et continuèrent à descendre de plus en plus vite. Au-dessous d'eux, des hommes-chiens jappaient, s'écartaient en vitesse, allaient se mettre à l'abri. Liam écarquilla les yeux en distinguant la masse sombre des arbres. Coupant les moteurs, il pencha sur la droite de tout son poids, changeant la course de l'aile, pour finir sa course dans les hautes herbes.

Chi'ta tenta de bouger, et y parvint. Elle ne sentit aucune douleur, rien que l'herbe autour d'elle.

_J'ai l'air à peu près indemne ! Merci, ô Grand Fouisseur !_

- Oh…

- Liam ?

- Tu parles d'un vol plané !

- Rien de cassé ?

- À part ma fierté, pas grand-chose, je crois…

En se relevant péniblement, le jeune homme éclata de rire, puis il aida sa condisciple à se relever.

- Sacrée balade ! Quand tu veux, on recommence !

- Je vais attendre un peu, répondit-elle en soupirant de soulagement.

Elle regarda alors vers le volcan. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir la sombre bâtisse impériale qui se découpait sur son sommet, éclairée par ses projecteurs. Liam posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de la petite Drall.

- On ne partira pas d'ici sans elle, Chi'ta. Promis.

- Même si… elle ne détenait pas le module d'Ageer ?

- Liryl est la Dame de Sérénité. L'abandonner entre les mains de Thorn serait un crime impardonnable.

Elle se blottit contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur, la nuit devenait de plus en plus froide. Son oreille pivota vers sa droite, comme elle entendait un bruissement.

- Oh-ho !

Les lumières de plusieurs torches avançaient vers eux. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une vingtaine de non-Humains. Liam reconnut les Yapis, les hommes-chiens décrits dans le rapport du docteur Akanseh. Chi'ta se colla davantage contre le jeune homme, plutôt impressionnée. Elle bredouilla, intimidée :

- Nous… nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Nous voulons juste…

- Te fatigue pas, petite puce ! rétorqua la voix de Canderous.

Le mercenaire était bien là, avec Ezra et Dankin. Les deux filles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une l'autre, et Liam se retrouva entre les deux baroudeurs qui le félicitèrent en riant de grandes claques amicales sur le dos.

- Ah, la trouille ! Blast, j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais y rester !

- T'es pas le seul, Canderous !

- T'as réussi à échapper à cette bouse de tauntaun en ramenant la petite puce ! Cette fois, ça y est ! T'es un homme, maintenant !

- Hé, je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculé, mais je ne pensais qu'à la sauver… enfin, à _les _sauver.

- Laisse tomber, j'aurais pas fait mieux.

- Cela dit, nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge, si j'en crois vos amis ! dit alors une voix impérieuse.

Les Yapis s'écartèrent cérémonieusement devant Atrus Cordana. Les deux jeunes gens n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître l'homme qui les avait contactés pendant leur emprisonnement dans le planétarium.

- Maître Cordana…

- Cette fois, nous parlons face à face, jeunes gens. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, mais auparavant, venez avec nous, vous allez partager notre repas et vous remettre de vos émotions.

Chi'ta acquiesça avec soulagement, mais Liam ne s'en tint pas là.

- Vous étiez vraiment obligé de faire joujou avec nous, comme ça ?

- Il fallait que je sonde vos âmes. J'avais envie de voir qui était suffisamment inconscient pour défier les Kathols jusque sur leur territoire. Ce que j'ai pu lire en vous m'a plu. Et vous en avez tiré une leçon : le plus important, le plus réel, ce ne sont pas les foutaises moralisatrices et paternalistes qu'on a pu vous enseigner dans votre école, mais bien cet éclat qui brille au fin fond de votre cœur.

- Sauf votre respect, ce genre de discours est vraiment tarte ! cracha le padawan.

En finissant sa phrase, Liam eut un petit sursaut de crainte qu'il tenta de dissimuler, attendant une réprimande de la part de la petite Drall. Mais celle-ci ne prononça pas un mot. Elle non plus n'avait pas tellement apprécié l'expérience du colisée onirique, et elle regardait le Jedi avec une mine boudeuse. Cordana se contenta de rire.

- Peut-être, mais pas idiot ! Vous êtes à un âge où vous rejetez systématiquement ce que disent vos aînés. J'y suis passé, vos enfants y passeront, nous y passons tous un jour ou l'autre. Cela vous paraît tout droit sorti d'un livre d'histoire pour enfants, bien dégoulinant de bons sentiments et incompatible avec la dureté du monde réel, mais vous verrez peut-être plus tard qu'il est possible de concilier le monde réel et vos sentiments les plus bruts. S'il y a bien dans cet univers quelque chose qui ne ment jamais, c'est vos sentiments. Maintenant, allons nous préparer pour le dîner. Vous allez prendre un peu de repos avant de vous joindre à nous !

Les Yapis avaient établi leur camp dans une grande plaine, et au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de la journée, d'autres tribus étaient venues grossir les rangs. Certaines n'étaient constituées que de quelques dizaines d'individus, mais les plus importantes comptaient des membres par centaines. Ils avaient allumé plusieurs feux afin de faire cuire à la broche les carcasses des quadrupèdes capturés pour l'occasion. Des tambours résonnaient par-dessus les toiles des tentes, et de nombreux aboiements résonnaient de ci de là.

Avant de se joindre aux autres, les cinq amis avaient été conduits à la rivière. Chacun avait pu s'isoler et nettoyer dans l'eau claire leurs corps des résidus de fluide conservatoire, traces de poussière et autres taches de sang. Ils avaient également lavé leurs vêtements respectifs que l'une des chamanes sécha en un clin d'œil. Enfin, à nouveau propres, frais et dispos, ils avaient pris place sur des bancs constitués de rondins, autour du plus grand feu. Comme la viande grillée était destinée aux guerriers Yapis, les femmes avaient préparé un ragoût épicé, odorant et très nourrissant pour leurs hôtes. Canderous, d'abord récalcitrant à l'idée de manger de la soupe, apprécia rapidement la tambouille. Dankin, toutefois, sans doute à cause de sa corpulence impressionnante, eut droit à un steak de la même viande que les guerriers Yapis – le privilège du « cousinage de race », avait songé le Mandalorien. Le docteur Lohrn se régala de l'épais breuvage.

Liam était un peu à l'écart, assis sur un grand tronc d'arbre, à regarder rêveusement les étoiles. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait accompli ces dernières heures, et fut brusquement saisi par une terrible sensation de faiblesse il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait réussi à pénétrer clandestinement dans une forteresse impériale contrôlée par un seigneur Sith qu'il savait redoutable, et avait réussi à en ressortir avec son amie prisonnière. Cent fois il avait eu l'occasion de se faire prendre par Thorn, les Impériaux les avaient sans doute vu partir avec les caméras du hangar, et à cette heure ils savaient forcément qu'il avait délivré la jeune fille.

_Blast ! Ou bien c'est un coup monté, ou bien on l'a quand même sacrément échappé belle ! Jamais je n'avais fait un truc pareil avant !_

Il en eut le vertige, et tomba en avant, se reçut péniblement sur les mains. Pendant quelques heures, il avait verrouillé son esprit pour ne laisser parler aucune émotion et mener à bien les objectifs qu'il s'était fixé, et comme la pression retombait, il en résulta un rude contrecoup qui le déstabilisa. Il dut prendre quelques instants pour retrouver la pleine possession de ses moyens.

Enfin, il se sentit mieux. Il se rappela qu'il était seul, et ne voulut pas rester davantage à l'écart. Aussi, il se releva fermement, et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'un des plus grands feux, autour duquel dansaient une vingtaine de Yapis. Il passa un temps indéfinissable à les regarder, fasciné par les mouvements chorégraphiés plus complexement qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue. Tous étaient dans un état de transe, brandissaient leurs armes en rythme avec des jappements de défi vers le ciel étoilé.

Malgré les chants et les bruits des tambours, il entendit un léger bruit de pas sur l'herbe. En tournant la tête, il vit approcher Chi'ta, qui portait son blouson à bout de bras.

- Je te le rends, ce n'est pas mon style, dit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Liam remarqua qu'elle portait sur les épaules une cape de cuir pourpre, un peu élimée et rapiécée, mais souple et solide. Elle tourna sur elle-même avec un petit air coquet et demanda :

- Un cadeau de l'une des femmes de nos nouveaux amis. Comment tu la trouves ?

- Elle te va à ravir, répondit le jeune homme en repassant sa veste.

Il dégagea son sabre-laser de sa lanière, et l'invita à le prendre.

- Garde-le encore un peu. Je sens que tu vas très bientôt en avoir besoin.

- J'espère que non, mais je suis préparée à me battre.

Elle l'attacha à l'une des cordelettes de sa nouvelle cape. Puis elle tendit la main.

- Viens donc avec nous, ne reste pas seul. Ils se préparent pour la guerre, mais leurs cœurs crépitent de vie et de volonté. Leur motivation est communicative.

- J'arrive, répondit le jeune homme en se levant.

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le plus grand feu de camp. Arrivés à proximité de l'un des groupes, Chi'ta s'arrêta. Elle venait de repérer un Yapi, particulièrement grand et fort, presque autant que Dankin. Il brandissait dans chaque main un casque de soldat de choc, et invectivait la quarantaine de Yapis qui l'écoutaient. En le regardant mieux, la jeune fille constata qu'il avait le visage lacéré de vieilles cicatrices, et qu'il lui manquait une oreille. Ses bras étaient aussi larges que des cuisses Humaines, et d'autres balafres constellaient son torse couvert partiellement de fourrure châtain. Son public l'acclamait.

Atrus Cordana s'était approché sans bruit des deux jeunes gens.

- Vous faites la connaissance de Koubakaya. C'est le chef de la Tribu des Coureurs de la Lune, la plus importante de cet hémisphère de Kathol. Il y a sept ans, il était à la tête des Yapis qui se sont battus contre les troupes du Moff Kentor Sarne. C'est lui qui mènera l'attaque que nous lancerons au lever du jour.

- Vous allez lancer une attaque ? répéta Liam.

- Oui, et vous allez y participer. Vous avez de bonnes raisons de nous aider, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous resteriez en arrière. Venez, rapprochez-vous du groupe.

Ledit groupe était constitué d'une trentaine de Yapis, en cercle autour d'un grand bûcher. Tous étaient à quatre pattes, et se balançaient en rythme de droite à gauche en répétant une litanie. Un grand Yapi portant de multiples colifichets dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, agitait une longue canne au bout de laquelle il avait attaché des osselets, les faisant cliqueter, et sortait d'une bourse nouée autour de ses reins des poignées de poudre qu'il jetait dans le brasier. Chaque fois, une explosion de fumée bleutée illuminait l'assemblée. Ce spectacle fascina Liam. Il murmura à l'attention de Cordana :

- Que font-ils donc ?

- Afin de leur donner les forces nécessaires au grand combat qui aura lieu demain, les Yapis pratiquent des rituels de Magie Ta-Ree

Les deux padawans tiquèrent en entendant ce dernier mot. La petite Drall demanda à Cordana :

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- « Ta-Ree », c'est un terme qui signifie en gros « énergie de l'esprit ».

- Maître Cordana, à ce sujet, il y a justement quelque chose qui m'interloque, dit alors Chi'ta.

- Quoi donc, padawan ?

La jeune fille avala sa salive, cherchant ses mots, et les trouvant :

- Je me demande quels peuvent bien être les rapports entre les Yapis et la Force ?

- Ils ne voient pas ça comme la Force, mais le Ta-Ree.

- Oui, mais… la première chose qu'on nous apprend à l'Académie Jedi, c'est que la Force est une énergie qui nous entoure…

- …et nous pénètre, je sais, j'ai suivi les mêmes enseignements. Et alors ?

- La deuxième chose qu'on nous apprend, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de neutralité possible. Cette énergie pousse votre âme dans un sens ou dans un autre. Le Côté Lumineux, et le Côté Obscur.

- C'est une théorie. Et donc ?

- Donc… si j'en crois le témoignage du docteur Lohrn, les « Ascendants » peuvent canaliser l'énergie de la Force pour les convertir en une énergie destructrice.

- Destructrice ? répéta Cordana. Vous vous méprenez, jeune fille !

- Faire chauffer à blanc l'armure d'un soldat de choc jusqu'à la mort me paraît une utilisation pour le moins destructrice ! protesta la Drall.

- Tout est une question d'interprétation. La Force et le Ta-Ree désignent peut-être la même énergie, mais l'usage qu'on en fait est différent. Le Bien et le Mal sont deux concepts obsolètes pour le Ta-Ree, et ne concerne donc pas ses adeptes.

- Vous parlez de « Jedi Gris » ? enchaîna Liam. C'est du délire ! Je n'y crois pas.

- Moi non plus, je n'y ai jamais cru, ajouta la jeune fille. Être un Jedi est une très grande responsabilité, et nul ne peut s'en servir de manière égoïste en laissant parler ses bas instincts sans en payer tôt ou tard les conséquences !

- Sentez-vous le Côté Obscur, par ici ?

Les deux padawans balayèrent les alentours du regard, tentant de déceler une émission de Force qui les mettrait mal à l'aise. Sans résultat. Bien sûr, il y avait des ondulations dues aux Ascendants, mais rien de foncièrement mauvais.

- Je ne sens rien d'anormal.

- C'est vrai.

- Mais c'est difficile à croire, reprit Chi'ta. Dès que j'ai compris que j'étais sensible à la Force, je n'ai plus jamais vu les choses sous un angle neutre. Les deux côtés de la Force tiraillent sans arrêt ceux qui peuvent la percevoir.

- Ouais, je confirme : le Côté Obscur essaie régulièrement de me parler, mais je ne l'écoute pas, contrairement au Côté Lumineux.

- Comme c'est touchant ! ironisa Cordana. Mais le Ta-Ree est une autre façon d'aborder cette « énergie universelle qui nous entoure et nous pénètre ».

- Éclairez-nous, invita Liam, lui rendant son ironie.

L'ancien Jedi ferma les yeux, prit son inspiration, et donna son explication :

- Vous l'avez compris, comme la grande majorité des peuples que nos civilisations soi-disant « modernes » désignent comme étant « primitifs », les Yapis sont très proches de la terre qui les accueille et les nourrit. Ce lien est puissant, très puissant, et nous autres, Humains et Dralls, ne pourront plus jamais le percevoir. Moi-même, je suis venu vivre ici pour retrouver tant bien que mal ce lien, mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Les Yapis qui voient, entendent, ressentent plus loin et plus profondément que leurs semblables sont rapidement repérés par des Ascendants – enfin, des « chamanes », comme vous les appelleriez. Ils suivent alors un enseignement qui renforce trois fois plus ce lien entre eux et la planète.

- Ils se rapprochent ainsi de Kathol ?

- Absolument, jeune fille. En se rapprochant encore, ils se détachent peu à peu du concept du manichéisme. Plus précisément, ils renoncent à leur individualité. Ils se fondent dans la toile du Ta-Ree, et par conséquent, n'en sont plus que des vecteurs. Il ne peut donc plus y avoir de Bien et de Mal, il n'y a plus que le Ta-Ree, source de vie. Ils n'agissent plus que pour servir la nature. Ils perçoivent l'univers sous un angle de parfait équilibre, qu'ils s'efforcent de préserver.

- Et donc, les grillades de soldats de choc ?

Cordana prit un air sévère.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut définir ce que cet Ascendant a fait. En venant ici, les soldats de l'Empire ont provoqué une sérieuse disharmonie dans le courant du Ta-Ree. Il n'y a qu'à voir où ils ont installé leur base, directement sur un volcan.

- Et ce qu'ils préparent à l'intérieur ! ajouta la jeune fille avec un frisson.

- La base a été établie il y a sept ans, mais elle n'a été remise en activité qu'il y a seulement quelques jours. Un temps suffisant pour provoquer le chaos. Se défendre contre l'Empire est leur manière de rétablir les comptes. Ils ne font pas cela par haine, par désir, ni conviction, encore moins par amusement. Si vous voyez un Ascendant détruire un Impérial grâce à la Magie Ta-Ree, il le fera parce que l'entité supérieure qu'il écoute le lui aura ordonné. Ou plutôt, il prête son corps et son âme à cette force pour qu'elle s'exprime concrètement à travers lui.

Les deux padawans n'étaient que partiellement convaincus.

- Ce n'est pas une vision à laquelle j'adhère, murmura Chi'ta.

- Cela me navre un peu, mais je ne peux pas vous obliger à voir les choses autrement. Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de maturité, vous changerez d'avis.

- N'y comptez pas ! rétorqua Liam. Je veux bien changer certaines choses, mais il y a des principes auxquels je ne tournerai jamais le dos !

L'homme soupira avec lassitude, comme si le poids déjà bien conséquent des années et de ses expériences passées venait de s'alourdir.

- J'étais comme vous, à votre âge, petit jeune homme. Et je puis vous assurer que je ne pensais pas finir comme j'ai fini. J'ai vu tellement de choses, vécu tant d'horreurs… de quoi vous éteindre la flamme de l'enthousiasme juvénile.

- Arrêtez de leur remplir la tête avec votre pessimisme chronique.

C'était Canderous. Il faisait une grimace méfiante, et Cordana soutint son regard.

- Je ne fais que prévenir les éventuelles illusions de ces enfants.

- On n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un plan et des armes.

- Vous avez raison. L'heure n'est pas aux palabres.

Cordana se leva, et appela l'un des Yapis. Le grand non-Humain à fourrure grise s'approcha. Une grimace que le Mandalorien interpréta comme un sourire mettait en évidence ses crocs. Il dit quelques mots, que Cordana traduisit :

- C'est Toki-Tori, le chef d'une des tribus amies. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez prêts au combat. Il suggère que vous vous mêliez aux guerriers, pour participer aux rituels.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas des Yapis, murmura timidement Chi'ta. Est-ce que les vôtres ne risqueraient pas d'y voir un sacrilège ?

Le nommé Toki-Tori avait compris ce que la jeune fille avait dit. Aussi répondit-il par l'intermédiaire de l'ancien Jedi :

- Par le sang, vous êtes différents, mais ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui prouve que vous êtes comme nous par le cœur. Vous, le jeune loup, avez sauvé votre bien-aimée des griffes d'un monstre. Vous, cousine à fourrure aux reflets d'or, avez résisté à la peur et à la douleur auxquelles le monstre a pu vous soumettre. Quant à vos trois compagnons, ils ont montré qu'ils sont de notre côté en protégeant l'un de nos jeunes de ces tueurs en armure. Demain, nous nous battrons ensemble, alors aujourd'hui, nous devons prier ensemble les esprits, qu'ils nous accordent la toute-puissance du Ta-Ree et attirent sur ces étrangers la colère de la planète.

Les danses et chants des Yapis étaient plus guerriers, plus rageurs que ceux des Fedraniens. Mais les hommes du groupe se sentirent stimulés par tant d'énergie émise. Liam, Canderous et Dankin suivaient les pas cadencés des combattants. Le docteur Lohrn s'était jointe à la procession, chantant et glapissant parmi les femelles, et même Chi'ta était restée en transe au milieu des Ascendants. Puis, après une bonne heure, l'assemblée se calma. Les tambours cessèrent peu à peu de battre, les Yapis ralentirent leurs mouvements, et se dispersèrent. Tous regagnèrent leurs tentes, par petits groupes. Les cinq amis se retrouvèrent. Atrus Cordana les rejoignit, accompagné par Koubakaya. L'immense Yapi regarda tour à tour Dankin, Ezra, Liam, Chi'ta et Canderous, puis il prononça quelques mots. Cordana déclara avec satisfaction :

- Et voilà ! Maintenant, vous êtes membres de la Tribu des Coureurs de la Lune !

Canderous ouvrit des yeux surpris.

- Tiens ? Je croyais qu'on allait devoir subir une initiation plus musclée, quelque chose avec des festivités marrantes à base de danses pieds nus sur les charbons ardents ou un combat sacré ! Je vous aurais bien affronté !

- Avoue que cette partie-là ne t'aurait pas déplu, ironisa Ezra.

- En temps normal, les Yapis appliquent effectivement de tels rituels. Cependant, pour aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps en broutilles. Ils ont des principes sacrés, mais sont capables de ne pas y prêter attention en cas de situation urgente. Et je ne partage pas votre optimiste quant à vos chances face à Koubakaya. Bien, maintenant que vous êtes des nôtres, vous allez vous joindre aux chefs pour le conseil de guerre. Vous rapporterez tout ce que vous savez de nos ennemis, et nous pourrons mettre une stratégie au point.

Il n'y avait cependant pas grand-chose à dire de plus par rapport à ce que les éclaireurs Yapis avaient déjà pu observer, et les cinq compères se retrouvèrent un peu hésitants face aux quinze grands chefs. Chi'ta, cependant, qui avait pu voir les installations de près, décrivit en détail tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Les autres prirent des mines inquiètes et écoeurées en entendant son récit. Cordana, lui, resta plutôt songeur.

- Ainsi, Thorn a découvert les matrices des Kathols.

- Il a l'intention de se constituer une armée de guerriers insectes qui contiendraient les esprits de ses soldats les plus zélés !

- Blast ! On atteint des sommets ! À ce point-là, ce n'est plus de la disharmonie, c'est une tempête cataclysmique !

- Raison de plus pour les arrêter, déclara le docteur Lohrn d'un ton péremptoire. Si cette base est suspendue au-dessus d'un volcan, comment l'atteindre ?

- Dites, vos Ascendants ne pourraient pas faire bouillir le volcan de manière à le faire déborder et tout emporter ?

- Canderous… tu tiens à ton vaisseau qui est resté là-bas ? Ou à Dame Liryl ?

- T'es sûr que le vaisseau est là-dedans, Liam ?

- Nous avons pu le voir dans l'un des hangars avant de nous enfuir, expliqua Chi'ta.

- Bon, alors comment on va atteindre cette base ?

Cordana leva le bras, demandant le silence. Trois des chefs Yapis parlèrent l'un après l'autre, et Cordana fit encore l'interprète.

- Les Impériaux de Kentor Sarne n'avaient pas monté qu'une seule base. Afin de pouvoir accomplir des missions de reconnaissance et des opérations de déboisage en vue de construire une colonie de scientifiques plus importante, ils ont établi une seconde base, plus petite, sur une colline un peu moins haute que le volcan, sur une position suffisamment élevée pour ne pas prendre trop de risques en cas d'éruption et de coulée de lave. Cette base comprend une caserne, la réserve, un hangar à véhicules et une piste d'atterrissage. Cette piste fait le lien entre cette base secondaire et la base principale grâce à une ligne de navettes. Ce qu'il vous faudra faire, c'est attendre qu'une navette dépose des troupes de choc, la détourner et vous rendre ainsi à la base principale. Là, vous pourrez vous infiltrer dans les niveaux inférieurs, récupérer votre amie et fuir à bord de votre appareil. Le gros problème sera précisément de pénétrer cette base secondaire.

Cordana traça rapidement un schéma grossier dans la poussière de cendre.

- Les Imps ont pris leur temps pour faire une installation défensive rudimentaire, mais efficace. Ils ont construit une barrière constituée de plaques de plastacier en cercle autour du périmètre. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y a des tourelles un peu partout sur cette barrière, des canons bitubes solidement blindés.

- Mince… dès que nous serons à portée, ça va être le carnage !

- Pas sûr, docteur Lohrn. L'installation peut résister à un assaut de Yapis, mais il y a un petit inconvénient.

- Lequel ? marmonna le chasseur Togorien.

- Toutes ces installations demandent énormément d'énergie. Tellement qu'il a fallu construire un générateur annexe. Et les Impériaux ont dû placer ce générateur deux kilomètres plus bas, sur un plateau inférieur, au milieu des arbres. C'est un petit bâtiment blindé, mais pas très surveillé. Il est relié directement aux installations électriques et électroniques de la base du plateau par des câbles souterrains gainés solidement.

- C'est débile, marmonna le Mandalorien. Pourquoi construire un générateur bien à l'écart de leurs défenses ?

- Parce qu'il est alimenté avec un barrage construit sur la rivière au bord de laquelle il est installé. Rien de tel qu'une source d'énergie gratuite et permanente. Il faudra qu'un petit groupe d'entre vous s'occupe de couper le courant. Une fois ceci fait, nous pourrons lancer l'assaut et vous permettre de détourner une des navettes.

Les cinq compères se regardèrent les uns les autres.

- Je crois que c'est un boulot pour nous, Dankin, constata Canderous.

- Je vous accompagnerai, ajouta Ezra.

- Les deux padawans seront avec moi, ils ne seront pas de trop. Une fois que vous aurez coupé le courant, vous rejoindrez vos deux jeunes camarades, et vous embarquerez tous les cinq à bord d'une des navettes. Moi, je resterai sur la surface avec les autres guerriers Yapis pour continuer à détourner leur attention, voire pour les vaincre, tout simplement.

- Tout simplement, répéta Ezra, avec ironie.

- Bien ! Je pense que tout est donc clair pour tout le monde. Allez vous reposer. Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces pour demain.

Les cinq compères se dirigèrent ensemble vers la plus grande tente. Avant d'y entrer, Canderous jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. En voyant au loin les lumières de la base impériale, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer :

- Étonnant, quand même, qu'ils ne vous aient pas suivi !

- Peut-être pas si étonnant, maître Tal, répondit Cordana. Il est très probable que les Impériaux aient vu filer nos jeunes amis avec leurs dispositifs de surveillance, mais je vois plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles ils ne sont pas partis à leur poursuite.

- Dites toujours.

- En premier lieu, la nuit était en train de tomber, et nous sommes sur un monde qu'ils ne connaissent sans doute pas plus que vous ! Ils n'ont pas eu envie de risquer de tomber sur n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui, comme les créatures des Kathols. Ensuite, ils doivent penser que tant que vous n'avez pas de vaisseau, vous n'avez aucune chance de quitter cette planète. Leurs senseurs doivent pouvoir détecter tout appareil qui volerait dans le kilométrage, et je suppose qu'ils prendront d'autres mesures si ça arrive.

- Et enfin, troisième raison, ils savent parfaitement qu'on ne partira pas sans Dame Liryl, compléta le docteur Lohrn.

- On est vraiment obligés de…

- Oui, Canderous ! gronda durement Dankin. Elle a le module ! Et de toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner à son sort !

Devant les regards fermes de ses congénères, Canderous s'avoua vaincu. Il soupira :

- C'est marrant, je viens de réaliser que depuis que je connais cette personne, je collectionne les emmerdes !

Un aboiement sec réveilla Chi'ta. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, elle se secoua, et bâilla sans retenue. Elle descendit péniblement de son hamac, passa sa cape, vit qu'elle était la dernière restée dans la grande tente. Il n'y avait plus personne d'autre sous la grande toiture de peau tendue. Une fois dehors, elle constata que les Yapis étaient très nerveux. Certains se parlaient dans leur langue gutturale sur un ton et avec des expressions qui ne trompaient pas. D'autres montraient les crocs en se raclant la gorge. L'un d'eux était à genoux dans un coin, et marmonnait quelque prière. La petite padawan vit l'ancien Jedi qui parlait avec la doctoresse Calipsa, et l'aborda.

- Maître Cordana…

- Oh, bonjour, jeune Drall.

- Salut, Chi'ta ! Bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement, mais le réveil me laisse un peu soucieuse. Que se passe-t-il ? Les Yapis ont l'air d'avoir peur de quelque chose.

Cordana désigna du doigt quelque chose vers le ciel. Quand la jeune fille leva le museau, elle écarquilla les yeux devant un spectacle qu'elle jugea terrifiant. Mains crispées sur ses tempes, elle voulut crier, mais sa gorge était nouée, au point qu'il n'en sortit aucun son.

Bien au-dessus de la cime des arbres, tel un monstrueux nuage noir, la Sphère À Torpilles Avancée de Thorn flottait silencieusement. Elle semblait complètement terminée. Pire encore, toutes les grues, les machineries de constructions nécessaires à son montage avaient été retirées, laissant présager que l'immense arme était à présent fonctionnelle.

- Les Impériaux n'ont eu que quelques centaines de milliers de kilomètres à parcourir pour nous rejoindre, commenta Ezra d'un ton sinistre.

- Et c'est pas tout, petite puce ! ajouta Canderous en arrivant. Regarde par-là !

Canderous montra du pouce une direction à la gauche de la petite Drall. Hallucinée, elle vit un globe brun constellé de taches bleues et vertes.

- Quelle est cette planète ? Elle n'était pas dans les cieux quand nous avons débarqué ?

- Tu ne la reconnais pas, c'est normal vu que tu n'étais pas avec nous. Ce monde est Tallaan, la capitale du Système des Mondes Libres du Secteur Tapani.

C'était Liam qui venait de parler. Chi'ta comprenait de moins en moins.

- Les Mondes Libres ? Tallaan ? Par le Grand Fouisseur ! Mais comment ?! Je deviens folle ? Ou bien est-ce l'univers qui perd toute sa logique ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, mon enfant, répondit Cordana. Il y a une explication rationnelle. Pour tout comprendre, vous devrez regarder derrière vous.

La jeune fille se retourna, et recula pour s'éloigner de la tente commune. Elle resta pantoise quand elle distingua la forme d'un disque aux dimensions planétaires. Entourée d'un anneau, sectionnée en huit parts égales par des branches transversales, cette construction se déployait au-dessus de la surface de la planète Kathol.

- Quelle est… cette… structure ?

- Vous avez devant vous l'installation de téléportation planétaire des Kathols. C'est cet appareil qui a causé la déchirure de la Faille de Kathol en explosant alors qu'il était en train de fonctionner, il y a quatre mille ans. Les Kathols ont passé les deux dernières années à le réparer, et c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes maintenant ici.

- Bien sûr ! Ce ne sont pas les forces de l'Empire ou celles du Soleil Noir qui nous ont suivi ! C'est _nous _qui sommes _revenus_ dans le Secteur Tapani !

- Vous avez compris, jeune fille. Cela s'est fait pendant que vous étiez prisonniers dans le Puits de Vie, c'est pour ça que vous n'avez rien vu jusqu'à maintenant.

- Pourquoi Thorn n'a-t-il pas organisé un débarquement massif sur ce monde ?

- Parce que le gros de sa flotte est plutôt occupé à l'heure actuelle. Regardez un peu mieux vous voyez ces petits éclats de lumière, entre les deux planètes ? Ce sont des explosions. Ici, on ne voit pas grand-chose, mais l'Empire et les autres flottes du Secteur Tapani sont en plein combat.

- Mais oui… constata Liam. Mais pourquoi on n'a rien vu de tout ça, hier ?

- L'orientation de la planète était telle que tout se déroulait au-dessus de l'autre face. Quand vous êtes sortis de votre prison, la position de la planète ne vous permettait pas de remarquer ces installations. Et la planète a pris toute la journée d'hier pour s'orienter de façon à ce que nous soyons face à l'arme de Thorn. Mais les faits sont là, Kathol a été déplacée.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Dankin. Pourquoi ici, et pas ailleurs ?

- D'après les messages enregistrés de la Reine répétés inlassablement, les Kathols sont venus ici pour « reprendre ce qui leur appartient de droit ».

- Les korendums… murmura Canderous.

- Vous avez une explication, maître Tal ?

- Thorn a réussi à mettre la main sur un grand cristal Kathol que le moff Sarne avait en stock. Il a pu le tailler en trois morceaux plus petits dont il se sert comme moteurs pour cette machine.

- S'il utilise un superlaser alimenté par des artefacts katholiens, nous courons au désastre, Maître Cordana ! La technologie des Kathols n'est pas compatible avec celle des Humains. Imaginez-vous ce qui se passerait si jamais on le laissait faire ?

- À votre expression, jeune padawan Consulaire, je dirais… non, à la réflexion, je préfère ne rien dire. Maintenant, assez parlé ! Venez prendre un bol de soupe, ça vous calera l'estomac.

Il restait du gruau de la veille en guise de petit déjeuner. Une fois ce casse-croûte consommé, Cordana emmena la petite bande à travers le campement. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, les cinq amis purent constater qu'il était encore plus grand qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.

- Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que les Impériaux sont sur la surface de Kathol. Ils sont venus immédiatement après l'arrivée de la planète dans ce secteur. Nous ne vous avons pas attendu pour rassembler les troupes. Si tout se passe comme nous l'espérons, tout le monde devrait être là d'ici deux heures, et nous mènerons l'assaut dans trois heures.

- Alors que la bataille est en plein cours en l'air ?

- D'après les dispositifs sensoriels récupérés sur l_'Étoile Lointaine_, il n'y a pas encore de grands convois de troupes terrestres en approche. Le gros de la bataille se déroule dans l'espace Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les Kathols décident de passer à l'action à leur tour, ce qui arrivera très probablement d'ici peu de temps maintenant que nous sommes dans l'orbite de Tallaan. Kathol ne s'est pas directement téléportée entre cette planète et l'arme de Thorn, il a fallu deux autres jours pour venir. Deux jours, c'est très court pour mobiliser des armées, même pour une ruche d'insectes.

Pendant que Cordana faisait son exposé, les autres le suivaient et regardaient aux alentours les indigènes se préparer à l'assaut. Chi'ta vit quelques Yapis mettre des casques faits avec des crânes d'animaux, des carapaces d'insectes géants, sous les indications d'un meneur. En regardant plus attentivement celui-ci, la jeune fille distingua sous la fourrure les formes caractéristiques d'une poitrine proéminente.

_Une femelle ? Leurs femmes se battent aussi ?_

Un peu plus loin, des Yapis s'échauffaient en faisant quelques combinaisons de coups de lance et de gourdin sur des mannequins faits avec des armures de soldats de choc maintenues par des ficelles et des branches d'arbre. Ce spectacle laissa le docteur Lohrn sceptique.

- Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir des chances ?

Koubakaya s'arrêta. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers la jeune Humaine, l'air visiblement vexé. Il articula furieusement quelques syllabes. Cordana intervint :

- Il demande si vous insinuez que ses guerriers ne seraient pas aptes à vaincre ?

- Non, bien évidemment, grand chef ! répondit précipitamment la Calipsa. Seulement, voyons les choses en face : les Impériaux ne seront peut-être pas _très_ nombreux par rapport à vous, mais vous n'avez que des bâtons, des couteaux et des aiguilles à opposer à leurs fusils lasers et à leurs armures.

Le grand Yapi eut une moue méprisante, et fit un geste en direction de l'un de ses guerriers en glapissant. L'autre Yapi se leva, alla chercher un arc et des flèches. Il se posa à une bonne distance d'un des mannequins d'entraînement. Il tendit la corde de l'arc, et la flèche fila directement et sans bruit jusque sous le casque du mannequin. Canderous observa :

- Bon, d'accord, sur un type immobile, je ne dis rien. Mais les Imps ne vont pas vous tendre la gorge parce que c'est vous. Ils vont bouger, et vous obliger à cavaler pour éviter leurs blasts. Et là… regardez :

Canderous emprunta au tireur son arc, le banda, et envoya une flèche vers la poitrine du mannequin. Bien entendu, l'arme primitive ricocha sur la coque blanche, laissant juste une petite rayure.

- C'est ce qui risque d'arriver plus souvent qu'à votre tour !

Koubakaya regarda longuement le mannequin, puis tourna lentement le museau vers le Mandalorien. Il s'approcha de Canderous, lui reprit l'arc, et murmura en basic :

- Pas bon, ça.

Puis il appela quelques Yapis en faisait un grand geste du bras. Ceux-ci disparurent sous une grande tente, et revinrent avec une grande malle en bambou tressé. Ils l'amenèrent près de leur chef. Koubakaya aboya un ordre, ils ouvrirent le conteneur, en sortirent un long sac de peau tannée. Quand ils répandirent son contenu sur l'herbe, le mercenaire ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration. Il y avait plusieurs dizaines de fusils blasters de soldats impériaux. Le chef en prit un, sortit de l'une de ses sacoches un chargeur, l'emboîta dans la chambre à combustion de l'arme, visa, et pressa la gâchette. Le rayon énergétique partit dans un grand bruit et fit sauter la tête du mannequin. Le Yapi articula avec une moue ironique :

- Meilleur ça.

Liam était sidéré.

- Où vous les avez trouvés ?

- Nous les avons fabriqués, répondit Cordana. Non, je plaisante. Il y a sept ans, quand il y a eu la bataille entre Sarne et l'_Étoile Lointaine_, puis l'assaut du Soleil Noir, après les hostilités, les Yapis ont saisi tout ce qu'ils ont pu. Toutes les armes des soldats de choc qui y sont restés, puis tout ce qui restait dans la carcasse de l'_Étoile Lointaine_. Bien que l'idée d'utiliser une technologie qui n'est pas complètement naturelle les répugne au plus haut point, ils savent mettre leur fierté de côté lorsque la situation l'exige, comme aujourd'hui.

- Mais… savent-ils au moins utiliser ces fusils ? demanda timidement Chi'ta.

- Koubakaya entraîne régulièrement ses meilleurs guerriers. Il y aura un fusil pour chacun de ses lieutenants, et pour ceux des autres tribus, qui assistent à ces entraînements.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de gâcher des chargeurs ?

- Non, docteur Lohrn, car il se trouve que nous avons trouvé quelques batteries de chargement à bord de l'_Étoile Lointaine_. Des piles atomiques dont la durée de fonctionnement est de quelques centaines d'années minimum. Nous avons donc largement de quoi faire. Nous laisserons les fusils aux meilleurs tireurs, mais souvenez-vous que chacun des Yapis adultes a appris à s'en servir et s'est entraîné au moins une fois. Les autres se battront avec des « aiguilles à tricoter », mais ce sera suffisamment efficace contre les soldats de choc à pied. Leurs armures sont solides, mais pas incassables.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'orée de la forêt. Un petit Yapi au pelage roux, au nez fin, portant pagne, colifichets et carquois avec sagaies, semblait les attendre.

- Chu'sh, ici présent, va vous conduire jusqu'au générateur. Mais lui ne se battra pas. Dès que vous serez aux alentours, il vous laissera sur place et viendra rejoindre le camp. En raison de son jeune âge, il ne peut encore se rendre en première ligne.

- Alors, il y a une petite place pour les lâches ? demanda cyniquement Canderous.

- Ce n'est pas une question de courage, maître Tal, mais de physionomie. Si un blaster est mortel quelle que soit la main qui le tient, on ne peut pas en dire autant des lances et des arcs, comme vous l'avez observé tantôt. En outre, Chu'sh ne restera pas pour autant à ne rien faire. Avec ceux de son âge, ainsi que les plus anciens qui n'ont plus la force de se rendre en première ligne, il défendra le camp contre d'éventuels intrus. Vous devez partir sur-le-champ ! Le temps que vous arriviez au générateur, les derniers retardataires devraient nous rejoindre. Nous partirons vers la base secondaire, et attendrons votre signal pour attaquer.

- On reste en contact radio, Canderous, précisa Liam.

- Bien. Maintenant, allez !

Ezra sortit alors de sa sacoche les communicateurs militaires modèle « serre-tête » qu'elle avait gardés. Elle en remit un à chacun des padawans, puis à Dankin, et coiffa le dernier. Canderous, avec sa radio intégrée au casque de son armure, n'en avait pas besoin. Les deux padawans firent une dernière accolade aux trois adultes.

- Vous en faites pas. On s'occupe de ce générateur, et on vous rejoint au galop.

- Euh, les amis ? Avant qu'on se sépare, il faudrait quand même qu'on vous dise quelque chose. Un détail à retenir.

- Parle donc, Liam.

Le jeune homme hésita encore un peu. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- Quand nous nous serons rejoints, et que nous aborderons la base principale, il y aura forcément un moment où Thorn nous repérera, Chi'ta et moi. Et là, adieu l'effet de surprise.

- Nous pourrons fort bien rester séparés, suggéra la petite Drall. Nous ne vous ferons pas prendre de risque.

- Certainement pas, petite puce ! rétorqua Canderous. Je ne te laisserai pas seule !

- Liam sera avec moi.

- Nous affronterons le démon Sith tous ensemble ! répondit Dankin d'un ton sans réplique.

Un court silence suivit, rompu par Cordana.

- Vous savez, sous-estimer son adversaire est une erreur, mais il faut prendre garde à ne pas le surestimer, non plus.

- C'est un terrible adversaire, gémit la petite Drall.

- Oui, je suppose qu'il a dû vous paraître bien effrayant. Au milieu de sa base, maître en apparence de la situation, à faire le fier devant ses installations impressionnantes, il y a de quoi être un peu dépassé. Mais vous a-t-il _vraiment_ montré l'étendue de son pouvoir ?

- Eh bien…

Un curieux silence plana. Les deux padawans se regardèrent d'un œil interrogatif, et les adultes en firent autant… mais personne ne put répondre à la question de Cordana. Celui-ci fit un sourire ironique.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Voyez ce que peut faire la suggestion !

- Comment ça, « suggestion » ? protesta Canderous. C'est pas un rigolo !

- C'est vrai, il a fait bombarder une planète, rappela Ezra.

- Il prépare une arme de destruction incroyable, renchérit Dankin.

- Il nous a capturés sur un navire de plaisance dont il a fait massacrer l'équipe de sécurité et nous a infligé un interrogatoire musclé, ajouta Chi'ta.

- Oui, bref, il a utilisé bon nombre de méthodes de n'importe quel seigneur de guerre un tant soit peu porté sur la violence. C'est-à-dire à la tête de son armée, en pleine possession de ses moyens et en nette position de supériorité. Maintenant, l'avez-vous vu déchaîner la foudre sur ses ennemis ? A-t-il commandé à la terre pour provoquer un séisme ? A-t-il balayé une armée complète à lui tout seul avec une main attachée derrière le dos ?

Encore une fois, un petit silence plana, mais cette fois-ci, Liam répliqua :

- Je l'ai vu à la baston, ce n'est pas un petit joueur ! Le Jedi Sentinelle qui était contre lui a admis que s'il n'avait pas passé le combat à esquiver les coups, il n'aurait pas tenu !

- Bon, admettons. Vous n'êtes pas tenu de vous mesurer à un contre un. Cessez de vous enliser dans des concepts comme le « combat à la loyale », face à une telle pourriture, ce n'est pas la peine. De toute façon, réfléchissez sur ce point : il a été l'un des disciples de Tremayne, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi puissant que ne le fut Dark Vador. L'Empereur Palpatine était tout le contraire d'un imbécile. Il avait des serviteurs fidèles, mais en dehors de son disciple le plus direct, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de laisser une tête dépasser, et risquer de le supplanter. Il est fort probable que les quelques Sith qui étaient en activité à l'époque de l'Empire fussent d'un niveau bien en deçà de celui de l'Empereur. Un Sith n'a pas besoin d'être particulièrement puissant pour accomplir son devoir pendant une époque où il n'y a officiellement plus de Jedi pour le contrer.

- C'était il y a dix ans, il a peut-être fait des progrès, depuis.

- Et peut-être que le Côté Obscur l'a physiquement consumé. Partez, à présent ! Nous avons perdu assez de temps !

Chu'sh encouragea d'un petit geste du bras qu'on le suivît, ce que firent Canderous, Dankin et le docteur Lohrn. La Calipsa n'osa pas se retourner, bien que la tentation fût grande.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les trois camarades voyaient que la forêt se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Les arbres étaient plus denses, les feuillages plus épais. Le petit Yapi, cependant, ne ralentissait pas, et continuait à progresser, parfois se glissant sous une branche ou sautant par-dessus un entrelacs de racines sans briser son rythme de marche. Dankin ne put s'empêcher de trouver chez ce lointain petit cousin une certaine habileté au déplacement en milieu forestier.

_Il se débrouillerait bien sur Togoria_.

Il leur fallut toutefois une bonne heure pour finalement arriver en vue d'une grande clairière. Le bruit d'une rivière résonnait d'entre les arbres. Là, le jeune Chu'sh s'arrêta, et se coucha, immédiatement imité par les trois autres. Ils attendirent une dizaine de secondes, au bout desquelles le Yapi se releva lentement. Quand il vit que les adultes avaient fait de même, il montra du doigt quelque chose que Canderous n'eut aucun mal à repérer grâce aux systèmes de détection de son casque.

Il y avait bien une clairière, et l'on distinguait entre les arbres la masse grisâtre d'une barrière de défense en béton. La barrière formait un carré au milieu duquel dépassait un bâtiment parallélépipédique d'aspect lourdement blindé. Chaque angle de la barrière était surmonté d'un petit canon à siège externe, chacun manœuvrée par un scout impérial.

- C'est un peu mieux gardé que ce que je pensais, mais bon… pas insurmontable.

Chu'sh s'éloigna de quelques pas, estimant que sa mission était terminée. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers les trois compères, leva maladroitement le pouce en montrant ses crocs – sans doute une tentative maladroite de sourire – et il disparut en un instant entre deux fourrés.

Canderous activa les jumelles de son casque, analysa calmement la situation.

- Ils sont quatre, nous sommes trois. Mais il y en a sûrement d'autres à l'intérieur. Il va falloir qu'on en neutralise au moins un chacun dans le même temps.

- Ces arbres sont gros. Leur feuillage dru. Leurs branches solides, et proches de cette barrière.

- Oui, je vois où tu veux en venir, Dankin. On devrait pouvoir s'en servir pour grimper dessus. Et vu que ces rigolos sont sur des canons à siège externe, on n'aura aucun mal à les déloger. La partie difficile sera d'arriver assez silencieusement vers eux pour leur bondir dessus par surprise.

- Je vais aussi grimper à un arbre, mais je vais faire autrement, dit alors la Calipsa. J'ai un fusil à impulsions du Soleil Noir. Je liquide les deux gars sur les canons les plus proches. Vous, vous prenez les deux autres. Vous aurez le temps de faire le tour silencieusement pour les prendre par-derrière, et autant que je me fasse les plus faciles, car je n'aurai pas le droit à l'erreur, moi non plus.

- Grimpe à un arbre, attends une minute, et liquide le premier zigue.

- D'accord, une minute.

Et la jeune femme grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche. Une fois à quatre mètres au-dessus du niveau du sol, elle se cala sur une grosse branche, s'allongea dessus, et braqua son fusil à impulsions en direction du scout assis sur le siège du canon en face d'elle. D'un petit coup d'œil par-dessus sa lunette, elle aperçut l'ombre de Dankin qui sauta d'un arbre jusqu'à la barrière, et se raccrocha à son rebord sans bruit. Le Togorien progressa latéralement vers le canon éloigné, avec une aisance et un silence presque surnaturels. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un demi-mètre du siège du canon, il s'immobilisa. De l'autre côté du périmètre de sécurité, Canderous était au pied d'un arbre, jambes fléchies, sa vibro-lame double Jengardin prête à frapper.

_Une minute. Allez, les gars !_

Un tir, un seul, frappa l'éclaireur Impérial. À peine l'infortuné reçût le trait d'énergie bleuté que les deux autres agirent simultanément. Dankin se détendit comme un ressort, saisissant sa cible à la gorge. Il serra, puis lui brisa la nuque d'un geste avant de laisser retomber le corps par-dessus la rambarde. Canderous, lui, enclencha les fusées miniatures de ses bottes, se retrouvant d'un bond sur son éclaireur. D'un seul geste, il lui coupa la tête. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage, la Calipsa pivota sur sa gauche, serra les dents en voyant le casque du dernier scout dans le collimateur, et pressa la gâchette.

Quatre Impériaux abattus en moins de cinq de secondes. Le fort clapotement de la rivière avait plus ou moins couvert les détonations sèches de l'arme d'Ezra.

Dankin et Canderous, debout sur le chemin de ronde, purent voir la cour intérieure. Le générateur était un grand bâtiment carré, avec une seule lourde porte double blindée. Deux soldats de choc étaient en faction, et brandissaient nerveusement leurs fusils blaster.

Ezra descendit de son arbre, courut vers le pan de muraille sur lequel marchait le mercenaire. Celui-ci déroula une bande de synthécorde fixée à sa ceinture, et la lui envoya. Elle put monter en une minute.

- Ils nous ont repéré ? murmura-t-elle.

- Pas encore, mais ça ne va pas tarder.

- Dans ce cas, on va faire les choses en grand.

Fléchissant les jambes, elle se déplaça le plus vite qu'elle put vers la tourelle arrière la plus proche d'elle. Elle dégagea le corps décapité du scout, s'installa sur le siège, et saisit les commandes. En un instant, elle en comprit le fonctionnement fort simple. Elle orienta le canon vers la cloison arrière du bunker, et pressa des deux pouces les boutons de mise à feu. Une torpille énergétique verte s'écrasa dans un grand fracas sur la paroi blindée, faisant trembler tout le bâtiment.

- Hé, c'est quoi, ça ?

- Ca venait de derrière !

Et les deux soldats de choc apparurent rapidement dans l'écran de visée du canon. Ils ne s'en rendirent compte que trop tard. Et le petit commando fit deux nouvelles victimes.

Cette fois-ci, une sirène d'alarme se mit à hurler, et des gyrophares oranges éblouirent la semi-obscurité des alentours.

- Bon, grillés pour grillés, autant mettre le paquet ! déclara Canderous.

Il descendit en souplesse dans la cour intérieure, saisit rapidement les deux fusils que les soldats morts avaient laissé sur la terre battue, en sortit les chargeurs, et les attacha à deux autres tirés de son ceinturon. Il posa la charge explosive improvisée sur le sol, au niveau de la jointure des deux portes, et s'éloigna. Dankin se laissa tomber à son tour pour s'abriter sur le côté du bâtiment carré.

- Ezra, fais-moi sauter ça !

La jeune femme avait compris la manœuvre. Elle courut vers l'un des canons avant du périmètre et s'y installa. Elle fit pivoter la tourelle, de façon à faire apparaître au centre de la cible la bombe. Elle ouvrit le feu, et provoqua une forte explosion. Le choc fut violent, mais les deux baroudeurs étaient bien cachés, c'est à peine s'ils sentirent quelques bouts de terre leur tomber dessus. Quand la fumée se dissipa, ils purent voir que l'explosion avait plié la porte, laissant une ouverture suffisamment large pour pouvoir entrer.

Le docteur Lohrn emprunta une échelle pour rejoindre ses deux compères.

- On y va ?

- Attends une seconde !

Le Mandalorien s'approcha prudemment de la porte, son fusil à impulsions pointé vers le sol. Il se pencha dans la direction de l'ouverture.

- Rendez-vous, vous êtes cernés !

- Va crever, maudit Rebelle ! répondit une voix dans laquelle Dankin reconnut l'écho de la peur.

Sans attendre davantage, le mercenaire empoigna une grenade assommante de son gilet utilitaire, la dégoupilla, compta trois secondes et la lança à travers la porte enfoncée. Quand il entendit la grenade éclater, il s'engouffra dans la base en hurlant.

L'intérieur du bunker tenait du minimum syndical. C'était une petite pièce mal aérée avec plusieurs consoles de commandes et de multiples écrans. Une petite porte renforcée conduisait directement à l'intérieur du générateur. Les manettes de contrôle du courant étaient rassemblées sur un tableau dans un coin. Deux personnes se trouvaient là : un homme portant un uniforme d'officier de l'Empire, et l'autre avec une combinaison noire d'opérateur. Tous deux étaient allongés, et grommelaient des syllabes inintelligibles. Le docteur Lohrn avait toujours dans son sac à dos une paire de menottes pour les patients les plus récalcitrants. Elle attacha l'officier à un siège vissé dans le sol.

- Canderous, garde en joue l'ingénieur.

Le mercenaire s'exécuta, Dankin en fit autant. L'ingénieur était revenu à lui.

- Que… qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

- Des informations, mon joli, répondit la doctoresse. Genre tout ce que vous savez sur la base secondaire de Thorn.

- Moi, donner des informations à des Rebelles ? Vous rêvez !

Ezra ricana.

- J'espérais que vous nous répondiez comme ça. Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin d'avoir des scrupules.

Et elle ouvrit patiemment sa trousse de soins.

- On peut faire beaucoup de choses avec un médipack !

- Tu parles, ou je la laisse t'interroger, dit simplement Canderous.

- Ne dites rien ! s'écria derrière eux l'officier qui était de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Dankin lui colla une claque sur la nuque. Ezra s'impatienta.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Tu m'obliges à passer la seconde.

Pendant qu'elle avait parlé, elle avait saisi quelque chose de petit parmi ses médications. Poing serré, elle approcha de l'ingénieur, et lui écrasa le pied. L'Impérial ne put réprimer un cri de douleur. Aussitôt, Ezra envoya directement dans sa bouche une petite pastille bleue d'une chiquenaude. L'ingénieur avala bruyamment, et regarda la jeune femme avec terreur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Une petite friandise dont tu vas ressentir les effets dans trois… deux… un… top !

L'ingénieur, paniqué, se calma en quelques secondes. Son regard se fit vague, et un sourire béat se déroula sur son visage. Une fois de plus, le _Serial K_ du docteur Lohrn avait sévi.

- Et voilà ! Un vrai petit singe-lézard kawatien docile comme tout. Maintenant, revenons-en à nous, suggéra la jeune Calipsa à l'attention de l'officier impérial.

- Qu'est-ce que vous espérez, racaille Rebelle ?

- Remettre les pendules à l'heure, pour commencer. L'Empire a perdu la guerre depuis dix ans, et de toute façon je ne me sens pas affiliée à la Nouvelle République. Mais ça ne change rien. Ce qu'on espère, c'est entrer dans la base que votre pile géante alimente pour ensuite nous rendre dans le complexe sur le volcan.

- Vous êtes fous ? Vous n'avez aucune chance d'y parvenir.

- Ca, ce n'est pas ton problème. Ton problème, c'est de nous donner un petit renseignement. Nous savons qu'il y a un système de navettes qui fait la transition entre le volcan et le plateau. Seulement, j'imagine qu'à chaque trajet, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, le pilote doit transmettre un code d'atterrissage chaque fois, pour éviter que des pirates puissent détourner une navette et s'infiltrer. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Impérial ne répondit pas, et son collègue, toujours béat, n'avait conscience de rien.

- Attention, j'ai déjà fait passer à la casserole plus d'un type dans ton genre qui se faisait passer pour un gros dur. Je suis médecin, et je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour stimuler les patients qui ne jouent pas le jeu. Et mes deux camarades ici présent ont chacun les vies de plusieurs dizaines d'Imps sur la conscience. Alors ?

- Je ne dirai pas un mot.

- Plus grand-chose ne m'étonne. Dernier avertissement : tu dis ce qu'on veut savoir, ou on te fait subir ce que ton collègue va encaisser dans moins d'une minute.

L'officier fit une moue dubitative.

- Vous bluffez.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Vous êtes trop jolie pour être une tortionnaire

La doctoresse resta bouche bée, puis elle éclata de rire.

- Alors là, c'est le pompon ! Chapeau bas, on ne me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là ! Seulement, ça ne me convainc pas. Et tu vas voir que t'es vraiment dans l'erreur. Canderous, tu veux bien couper le courant ?

Le mercenaire s'approcha des manettes, et abaissa les commutateurs l'un après l'autre. Un claquement sourd confirma le déverrouillage de la porte. Ezra prit l'ingénieur par le bras, le poussa doucement vers la salle du générateur. Une fois l'Impérial à l'intérieur, elle referma la porte, se positionna à côté du tableau, et releva un par un les leviers du disjoncteur.

- Quel genre de médecin êtes-vous ? bredouilla l'Impérial encore conscient.

- J'ai mon petit hobby. J'adore la chimie. Ce que je lui ai fait avaler est une drogue très puissante de mon invention qui rend très vite très docile. Elle neutralise également une partie du système nerveux, et le gars n'éprouve plus la moindre sensation. On pourrait lui briser tous les os un par un sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. L'avantage, c'est qu'il mourra sans s'en apercevoir.

Quand il ne resta plus que le principal à relever, la jeune femme sortit une autre pilule bleue, la faisant jouer entre le pouce et l'index de la main gauche et dit à l'officier avec un vilain sourire :

- Tu vois ? Il m'en reste, t'es le suivant !

Et elle releva le levier d'un geste sec de l'autre main dans un claquement sinistre. L'officier impérial glapit.

- Noooon ! Arrêtez, arrêtez !

- Il est déjà cuit, maintenant. Tu veux le rejoindre ?

La doctoresse rabaissa la manette, et s'approcha de la porte.

- Je vous en supplie ! Je vais parler ! Il y a bien un code d'accès pour se poser, vous avez raison !

- Et c'est… ?

- Quand l'opérateur vous dira « Kamino », vous répondrez « Borleias » !

Canderous brandit de nouveau son fusil à impulsions.

- Qui nous dit que c'est pas du bluff ? Un mot de passe bidon pour donner l'alerte ?

- Tes cours d'histoire, Canderous. Kamino et Borleias sont deux victoires importantes pour l'Empire. Je vois mal Thorn en faire des codes d'alerte.

Un sifflement aigu retentit dans l'habitacle. Dankin gronda :

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- La… la base du plateau. Comme vous avez… coupé… le courant quelques minutes… ils veulent savoir ce qui se passe, et je dois leur répondre.

- Tu vas leur répondre. Bien gentiment, bien calmement. Canderous, Dankin, sortez de là, que la caméra ne vous voie pas.

La doctoresse retira les menottes à l'officier. Celui-ci desserrait à peine les dents quand la jeune femme lui dit :

- T'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te lâcher pour autant.

- Kentor 3, ici Kentor 2. Répondez, Kentor 3.

L'image se stabilisa enfin sur l'écran. L'opérateur put voir l'officier à l'uniforme couleur olive. Il semblait un peu nerveux.

- Kentor 3, vous m'entendez ?

- Oui, Kentor 2, ici Kentor 3.

- Kentor 3, nous avons constaté un arrêt de production d'énergie sur votre site. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Euh… Oui, en effet, nous avons un… petit problème. Des Rebelles ont tenté… de saboter les installations. Nous les avons repoussés, mais… ça demandera quelques travaux. Nous vous préviendrons… quand ce sera réparé.

- Bien reçu, Kentor 3. Dépêchez-vous, les indigènes ont l'air nerveux, ils se regroupent au pied du plateau.

- On fait aussi vite qu'on peut, Kentor 2.

- Bien. Kentor 2, terminé.

- Kentor 3, terminé.

L'officier coupa la communication, et baissa nerveusement la tête. Le docteur Lohrn se releva lentement de sous le panneau de commande, le blaster de sport de l'ingénieur toujours pointé vers l'entrejambe de l'Impérial.

- Très bien. Excellent. Grâce à toi, on a gagné un sursis. Tu vois, tu pourrais être un « sale Rebelle », si tu le voulais !

L'officier ne répondit rien, mais ne put réprimer un sursaut indigné.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on n'a plus besoin de toi, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de te laisser donner l'alerte une fois partis. Donc…

Elle brandit le blaster vers le visage de l'officier. Son cri de terreur mourut quand elle tira, l'onde paralysante plongea l'Impérial dans l'inconscience.

- Bien, on va le rattacher loin du communicateur.

Dankin se tourna vers la doctoresse, le regard lourd de reproches.

- Si Liam avait été avec nous, il t'aurait coupé le bras pour t'empêcher de pousser la manette. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Regarde !

Le Togorien s'approcha du tableau de circuits. Il plissa les yeux, avant de les écarquiller. Ezra n'avait pas relevé le premier petit commutateur. Le générateur n'avait donc pas été relancé. Dankin ouvrit la porte renforcée. L'ingénieur était toujours à l'intérieur, debout, aphasique. La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Cordana avait raison ! Ce que c'est que le pouvoir de suggestion ! Un seul geste de ma part, le bruit du levier qui remonte, mon air déterminé et la terreur de cet officier. Pas de cris de douleur, pas d'étincelles, pas d'odeur de viande grillée. Il n'a même pas réalisé que le moteur ne s'est pas remis en marche quand j'ai fait semblant de remettre le contact. Il s'est mis à table alors que son collègue n'encaissait même pas un picotement.

Canderous poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Lui aussi s'y était laissé prendre.

- T'inquiète, t'auras largement ton quota quand nous rejoindrons les autres. En attendant, mets-moi ce poids mort dans le compartiment avec son pote.

Pendant que le mercenaire obéit, la jeune femme s'installa devant le clavier. En un éclair, elle vit que la base Kentor 3 qu'ils occupaient était branchée sur le même réseau que Kentor 2. Elle leva la main.

- Non, attends ! Sors-les tous les deux du générateur, on va le remettre en marche.

- Mais t'es débile ! On est là pour tout couper !

La doctoresse se tourna vers Canderous, et lui décocha un de ces sourires inquiétants dont elle avait le secret.

- J'ai une meilleure idée.

Le soleil peinait à crever la couverture nuageuse qui se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Chi'ta et Liam étaient plutôt appréhensifs en voyant au loin la forme de la base impériale se détacher de la ligne d'horizon. Les énormes canons cubiques blindés surveillaient paresseusement la plaine qui s'étendait entre la face praticable de la montagne et l'espace occupé par la présence impériale. Une zone fraîchement déboisée était visible à quelques dizaines de mètres, et de grands troncs d'arbre avaient été soigneusement empilés par les Impériaux.

- Ils ont dû nous voir, je suppose, murmura Liam.

- Bien évidemment ! Ils ont détecté le campement, ne soyez pas naïf. Et s'ils n'ont pas encore envoyé des bombardiers TIE faire le ménage, c'est parce qu'ils sont trop occupés avec ce qui se passe au-dessus.

La bataille spatiale faisait toujours rage dans les cieux. On n'entendait aucun son, et les vaisseaux abattus se désintégraient dans l'atmosphère avant de pouvoir s'écraser sur la surface de Kathol. Le padawan Gardien jeta un petit coup d'œil derrière lui. Les Yapis les plus grands et les plus forts attendaient, brandissant leurs lances, leurs arcs, leurs javelines et leurs quelques fusils blaster, avec l'intention évidente de s'en servir. En deuxième ligne, les Ascendants, peut-être une vingtaine au total, étaient en train de danser, prier, chanter, taper sur des tambours et souffler dans des cornes.

- Que font-ils, exactement, Maître Cordana ?

- Ils invoquent les puissances spirituelles de la planète Kathol pour leur demander de l'aide en vue de cette bataille. Je croyais vous avoir expliqué le fondement de leurs croyances, jeune homme ?

- Ho, arrêtez de me parler comme si vous étiez mon maître ! C'est pas le cas, et ça n'arrivera jamais ! En plus, ils ont déjà fait toutes leurs cérémonies hier soir, non ?

- En effet, pour être plus forts physiquement et spirituellement. Aujourd'hui, c'est autre chose, ils appellent les forces de la Nature. Et si vous levez les yeux, vous verrez que la Nature leur répond.

- Et en basic, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Vous ne remarquez pas que le temps se couvre ?

En effet, des nuages de plus en plus lourds se rassemblaient, et formèrent lentement une grande spirale dont le centre était pile au-dessus de la base Kentor 2.

Sur sa gauche, Chi'ta restait silencieuse, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Son visage tout entier semblait figé dans une profonde concentration.

- Hé ! Chi'ta ?

- Ca va aller, Liam, répondit la jeune fille sans se déparer de son expression.

- Tu tiendras le coup ?

- Je… je pense.

Les petits casques de communication des deux padawans sonnèrent simultanément. C'était Ezra qui venait de lancer le contact sur la fréquence sécurisée.

- Liam ? Chi'ta ? Vous me recevez ?

- Cinq sur cinq.

- Je vous entends, docteur Lohrn.

- Bon, écoutez, nous avons la situation en main, pour le moment. Nous avons neutralisé toute l'équipe de surveillance du générateur. On a provisoirement coupé le courant, mais on l'a remis tout de suite, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons trop vite. J'ai réussi à détourner le système de surveillance pour voir l'intérieur de la base Kentor 2 que nous sommes sur le point de prendre d'assaut. Avant de passer à l'action, je vais vous décrire un peu ce qu'il y a.

- Ils sont nombreux ?

- Plutôt, et à mon avis, à partir du moment où la bataille commencera, ils vont envoyer des renforts de la première base. Pour l'instant, il y a plusieurs patrouilles qui se préparent à l'intérieur, ça fait une petite centaine de bonshommes à vue de nez. Il y en a sûrement d'autres dans les casernes.

- Autre chose ?

- Des véhicules. Je vois quelques moto-speeders stationnées dans un coin… la plate-forme pour la navette qui est vide pour l'instant… Mince ! Il y a des tanks à répulsion là-dedans, les enfants. J'en compte au moins trois.

- Trois tanks, rien que ça ! Super…

- C'aurait pu être pire, il y aurait pu avoir des véhicules lourds « Mastodonte », mais ils n'ont pas dû avoir encore eu le temps d'en amener. Cette base est assez grande, mais pas encore très bien équipée. Bon, tenez-vous prêts, et avertissez les Yapis, on va vous envoyer le signal.

- Et à quoi ça va ressembler, ton signal ? demanda le padawan Gardien.

- Tu vas vite comprendre. Fin de communication.

- Terminé.

En entendant ce dernier message, Chi'ta empoigna le sabre-laser chromé que lui avait prêté son condisciple, et l'alluma, faisant jaillir la lame bleutée. Liam tendit le bras en avant, et l'étrange colonne violacée apparut dans son sifflement caractéristique.

_Qu'est-ce que cette allumée va encore nous faire comme surprise ?_

Il eut rapidement sa réponse quand il vit les canons bitubes pivoter lentement, et se tourner vers l'_intérieur_ du mur de plastacier. Ils crachèrent leurs salves meurtrières directement dans les rangs impériaux, creusant de profonds cratères dans le sol goudronné.

- Elle a aussi piraté leur système de défense !

Derrière eux, les Yapis s'étaient mis à crier, à rugir d'excitation, en brandissant leurs lances, en frappant leurs boucliers de peau de leurs massues. Quelques-uns des Ascendants parmi les plus costauds firent alors quelque chose qui surprit les deux padawans.

Ils empoignèrent leurs armes de contact – lances, épées courtes, vouges, massues à tête de fer – et passèrent leurs mains sur les parties métalliques de ces armes. Et grâce à la Magie Ta-Ree, des flammes colorées de tous les tons jaillirent et s'enroulèrent autour du fer.

- Ne soyez pas aussi étonnés ! Nous avons fabriqué la technologie des sabres-lasers, mais eux ont compris depuis bien longtemps que les esprits peuvent leur procurer quelque chose de tout aussi efficace.

Un coup de tonnerre éclata, et une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur tout le plateau. Un vent violent se leva, et souleva des nuages de poussière. Les Yapis aboyèrent et vociférèrent de plus belle, les premiers rangs s'avancèrent même vers la muraille d'acier.

Privés de leurs défenses extérieures qui venaient de surcroît de se retourner contre eux, assaillis par la violente tempête qui empêchait la transmission de toute communication, les Impériaux durent se résoudre à s'exposer au danger. Dans un grand bruit de roulement de mécaniques, la lourde porte principale de la muraille s'ouvrit, laissant percevoir des centaines de soldats en armure blanche courant à l'assaut. Koubakaya leva sa lance, et poussa un long hurlement, qui fut repris par tous les autres Yapis. Atrus Cordana sortit une épée courte de son fourreau, et passa sa paume sur toute la longueur du plat de la lame. Le fer battu s'embrasa de flammes verdâtres. Sans plus hésiter, il se lança en avant.

Les deux padawans se regardèrent une dernière fois. Alors, avec une détermination qui ne lui était vraiment pas coutumière, la petite Drall leva le sabre-laser de Liam en s'écriant :

- Guide mon bras, ô Grand Fouisseur !

Et elle se mit à courir en direction de la base. Un peu surpris, le jeune homme se ressaisit rapidement, et bondit vers les Impériaux avec un cri de défi. Rejoignant vite la jeune fille, il resta à sa hauteur alors que les forces des deux camps entraient en contact. Un premier soldat de choc virevolta sous l'impact de son sabre-laser, rapidement suivi par un deuxième. Sa condisciple était devenue de plus en plus sûre d'elle au fil de son entraînement. Elle déviait les rayons, peut-être pas avec suffisamment de précision pour les renvoyer sur les soldats, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Cordana, malgré son âge, faisait preuve d'une vivacité et d'une agilité surprenantes. Il bondissait d'un pied sur l'autre, fauchant au passage les hommes en blanc. Liam distingua à quelques mètres de lui un soldat de choc sur lequel un énorme tronc d'arbre tombé du ciel s'écrasa. Il s'arrêta, et regarda brièvement derrière lui. Pas d'erreur, l'un des Ascendants réussissait bien à puiser dans le Ta-Ree des forces suffisamment développées pour pouvoir soulever à distance des troncs d'arbre coupés et les lancer sur ses ennemis.

_Encore une entorse aux voies de la Force que semblait permettre la Voie du Ta-Ree…_

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de philosopher, d'autant plus que la silhouette menaçante d'un Transport de Reconnaissance Tout-Terrain venait de se profiler dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les premiers guerriers Yapis, arrivés à la hauteur de la barrière, lancèrent leurs javelots et firent siffler leurs flèches sur le marcheur impérial. Chi'ta vit la machine encaisser les attaques des armes primitives tant bien que mal, et celle-ci répliqua. Des grenades à concussion explosèrent au milieu des Yapis, les catapultant dans les airs par demi-douzaines. L'un des Ascendants voulut broyer la carcasse de métal en projetant une grosse souche dessus, mais le pilote avait eu le temps de voir venir l'attaque, et disloqua la lourde masse d'un coup de canon laser bitube.

La jeune fille trépigna, frustrée de ne pas se sentir assez forte pour intervenir de manière efficace. Elle crut que ses nouveaux alliés allaient devoir se replier, mais c'était sans compter leur opiniâtreté, et leurs moyens. Brusquement, les jointures des articulations des jambes du véhicule se mirent à fumer, rougirent, et finirent par fondre en quelques secondes. L'appareil tomba lamentablement par terre. Les Yapis eurent tôt fait de forcer la trappe d'ouverture, et d'extirper de la cabine les deux pilotes avant de les massacrer.

Enfin, les deux padawans se retrouvèrent au niveau de la porte d'entrée. Liam eut peine à croire qu'ils avaient parcouru une telle distance sans se faire toucher. Il se rendit bien vite compte que les vrais ennuis ne faisaient que commencer en voyant le nombre d'hommes en blanc dans l'enceinte de la base.

- Pourvu que le docteur Lohrn ne fasse pas trop de pertes dans les rangs des Yapis, avec ce pilonnage !

Le padawan Gardien leva les yeux vers les tourelles de défense. Elles continuaient leur œuvre destructrice dans les rangs impériaux.

- Liam, regarde !

La petite Drall venait de repérer l'un des trois tanks à répulsion. L'énorme monstre d'acier flottait à un mètre du sol, et ses deux mitraillettes laser latérales, tout comme son énorme canon à obus à concussion, semblaient impatients de répandre la mort dans les rangs des Yapis. Le padawan Gardien eut alors en tête l'image d'Ezra pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur à toute vitesse pour agir sur le cours de la bataille. Et comme pour confirmer sa pensée, les canons de défense pivotèrent tous en même temps vers le véhicule lourd, et firent feu. Le char d'assaut explosa dans une grande gerbe de flammes.

- Yipee ! Vive la médecine Calipsa !

La joie du jeune homme fut de courte durée. Les tourelles s'arrêtèrent subitement, et les canons s'abaissèrent.

- Blast !

Le jeune homme voulut enclencher ses écouteurs. L'orage parasitait le système.

- Ezra ? Ezra, tu m'entends ?

- …trois sur cinq, fiston… il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous avez arrêté ?

- Ils ont comp… avions bidouillé leur réseau, j'imagine qu'ils ont pré… …per le courant !

- Vous vous êtes fait griller, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est… …mais on a… une belle pagaille ! répondit la voix enthousiasme du mercenaire.

- Hé, mais… Attention !

Liam était à peu près sûr d'avoir vu ce qu'il pensait avoir vu. Il porta la main à son oreille, voulant modifier le volume de son communicateur.

- On vient de voir quatre moto-speeders quitter le périmètre ! Ils viennent dans votre direction !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Liam ?

- Des motos-sp… …ent vers vous !

- Des motos speeders, c'est ça ?

- …vers là où vous êtes ! Quatre mot… …ers avec des scouts ! Faites…

La réception était devenue trop mauvaise, et finalement la communication fut interrompue.

- Canderous ! Dankin ! On va avoir de la compagnie !

- J'ai entendu ! Grimpons sur la muraille, on va les recevoir !

Les trois baroudeurs sortirent du bunker et montèrent sur la barrière. Grâce à ses senseurs, le Mandalorien vit effectivement dans son champ de vision les silhouettes teintes en rouge de quatre éclaireurs Impériaux sur leurs motos. Ezra était déjà montée sur le siège de l'un des canons. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux trois compères pour abréger à jamais les existences de leurs adversaires.

- Bon, on prend les motos et on les rejoint, vite !

Dankin, Canderous et Ezra empruntèrent chacun une moto-speeder. Ils repartirent vers la base Kentor 2, le Togorien en tête.

L'échauffourée à la base Kentor 2 avait pris des allures épiques. Les Yapis étaient à présent dans le périmètre impérial. Ils combattaient avec une énergie débordante, et les soldats de choc impériaux étaient déroutés devant leur résistance et leur férocité. Mais ils se défendaient aussi avec efficacité. Chi'ta ouvrit des yeux horrifiés en voyant les guerriers tomber sous les tirs de fusils blaster.

Liam vit alors le grand Koubakaya éventrer de son trancheur à large lame trois soldats de choc d'un geste large. L'immense chef Yapi brandit son arme avec un hurlement de triomphe. Soudain, une violente explosion déchaîna un cyclone de flammes et de fumée juste à ses pieds.

- Non !

Il ne restait plus rien, si ce n'était l'arme du Yapi, catapultée en l'air, qui se planta dans le sol à moins d'un mètre du padawan Gardien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

La réponse à sa question lui vint rapidement quand il entendit un grondement sourd. La masse sombre et menaçante d'un char blindé à répulseurs creva alors les volutes de fumée ambiantes.

- Ooh… ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Le jeune homme tâta dans l'une des poches de son ceinturon, sentant une grenade étourdissante. Il fléchit les genoux, calcula rapidement une trajectoire en tâchant d'éviter de penser au canon qui s'orientait dans sa direction, et fit un bond en avant. Il se reçut sans effort sur la tourelle mobile. Le véhicule s'ébranla, partit en avant en faisant pivoter le canon. Le padawan tint bon. Il se posta juste au-dessus du tube blindé, et voulut y planter son sabre-laser. Mais en plongeant l'arme en avant, il perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber. La lame kathol avait pénétré dans l'acier sans rencontrer la moindre résistance, et sans y faire la plus petite éraflure.

_Bien sûr, andouille !_ se maudit le jeune homme. _Ca ne marche que sur les matières organiques !_

Un obus partit, et Liam se retrouva renversé par le recul. Son arrière-train heurta l'un des rivets de la trappe. Il grommela de douleur, mais l'idée qu'il avait eue avant de bondir sur le blindé lui revint. Il rangea son sabre, et saisit à deux mains le volant d'ouverture. Grâce à la Force, il put le tourner suffisamment énergiquement pour le débloquer et déverrouiller la trappe. Il souleva la plaque ronde, sortit sa grenade, la dégoupilla, la laissa tomber dans l'habitacle du tank, referma la trappe et s'accrocha au volant. À cause du tintamarre ambiant, il n'entendit pas l'explosion, mais perçut un choc sourd qui secoua tout l'engin.

La tourelle arrêta un court instant de tourner, puis soudain le char accéléra, fonça de plus en plus vite tout droit, vers la muraille. Le conducteur s'était probablement effondré sur les commandes. Il fit un magnifique salto arrière et se reçut sans difficulté. Devant lui, le véhicule blindé s'écrasa contre la cloison et s'y encastra, avant de s'arrêter complètement.

- Un partout !

Chi'ta sentait son cerveau tourner à plein régime. L'action n'était pas son fort, le combat non plus, alors que dire de la traversée d'une bataille opposant des centaines de protagonistes ! La pluie tombait de plus en plus dru, et sa fourrure trempée semblait alourdie par l'eau. Elle frissonnait de froid et d'inquiétude, mais sa détermination à sauver Liryl la maintenait en condition. Elle sautait, plongeait en avant, bondissait sur le côté, évitant ainsi la plupart des rayons orangés des soldats impériaux. Elle siffla de jubilation en voyant Liam neutraliser le deuxième char. Le troisième apparut alors entre deux colonnes de poussière.

_Misère ! Comment vais-je franchir cet obstacle ?_

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un violent coup de tonnerre tout près d'elle. Sans prévenir, la foudre s'abattit directement sur le char blindé. Des éclairs zébrèrent la structure, de multiples explosions crachotantes fusèrent par tous les interstices. Au bout d'une longue dizaine de secondes, tout cessa. Tous les appareillages électroniques du véhicule avaient dû griller, de même que les opérateurs. La petite Drall put remarquer Toki-Tori, non loin d'elle, qui baissait les bras, avant de s'asseoir par terre, visiblement exténué par l'effort. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle aperçut un éclaireur Impérial sur la muraille pointer un fusil de précision vers le Yapi.

- _Attention !_

Immédiatement, le Yapi roula sur le côté, évitant le rayon laser doré meurtrier qui lui roussit la crinière. La jeune fille tendit fermement les doigts vers l'assassin, parvint à lui arracher son arme des mains. Le scout suivit d'un regard incrédule son fusil, avant de se faire abattre par les flèches de deux archers. Chi'ta se précipita vers Toki-Tori. Celui-ci se relevait, et lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Liam les rejoignit au pas de course.

- Ca va ?

- Oui… oui, je suppose.

- Hé, regarde ! Voilà les autres !

Effectivement, Ezra, Dankin et Canderous, juchés sur des motospeeders, arrivèrent bien vite à leur hauteur.

- Eh bien ! C'est la fête, ici !

- Allez, amenez-vous, on fonce à la piste !

Toki-Tori posa une main sur l'épaule des deux padawans, et articula péniblement :

- Force… avec… vous.

- Merci, chef !

- Puisse le Ta-Ree vous mener à la victoire, Maître Toki-Tori.

- Allez, on n'a pas le temps pour les salamalecs ! s'impatienta Canderous.

Liam bondit à l'arrière de la moto d'Ezra, pendant que Dankin souleva Chi'ta comme une plume pour la poser devant lui. Et ce fut le début d'une course effrénée. La distance à parcourir entre l'entrée et la piste d'atterrissage n'était pas très longue en soi, mais le nombre de soldats de choc, de TR-TT et autres artilleurs B.L.A.F. obligeaient les trois conducteurs à zigzaguer sans cesse. Plus d'une fois, Liam manqua de basculer, et il se raccrochait fermement au gilet antiblast du docteur Lohrn. Il voyait le décor défiler en accéléré. Enfin, la silhouette sombre de la navette impériale de classe Lambda se stabilisa non loin de lui.

- Tout le monde descend !

Canderous avait déjà le fusil à impulsion en main, et mitrailla trois soldats de choc, les jetant à terre d'une rafale. Posée depuis un temps indéfinissable, la navette avait l'air vide. Les cinq compères se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Une fois dans la soute, la doctoresse Calipsa secoua le padawan Gardien d'une claque sur la nuque.

- Aïe ! Mais…

- La prochaine fois, tu mets les mains plus bas, je te prie !

Dankin, Canderous et Ezra entrèrent sans façon dans le cockpit et la Calipsa ferma la porte derrière eux. Des exclamations étouffées parvinrent aux oreilles des deux jeunes gens. Liam fit la grimace. Quand il vit la petite Drall le regarder sans rien dire, il ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre que :

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

- Je te crois, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire.

La porte se rouvrit. Canderous et Dankin tenaient chacun sur l'épaule un homme inconscient portant un uniforme de pilote de l'Empire. Ils les éjectèrent par la rampe d'accès avant de la refermer.

- C'est bon, Ezra, décolle !

La navette vibra, alors que la doctoresse mettait les moteurs en marche. Lentement, l'engin décolla, et s'éleva au-dessus de la base.

Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de kilomètres à franchir pour arriver à la base principale. Cela ne représentait que peu de temps, que le docteur Lohrn décida de mettre à profit.

- Canderous ? Il y a bien du matériel dans la soute ?

- Affirmatif, chérie. Des armures de rechange, des cantines antigrav…

- Génial ! Déshabille-toi !

Le mercenaire en fut estomaqué.

- Tu as l'art de choisir le meilleur moment et l'endroit rêvé pour assouvir tes fantasmes !

- Réfléchis un peu, triple buse ! On va faire quoi, une fois que nous serons arrivés ? Nous sommes tous morts, si on ne prend pas un minimum de précautions ! Passe une tenue de soldat de choc ! Liam, fais pareil ! Et mettez tout votre équipement dans une malle antigrav !

- À quoi tu penses, Ezra ?

- Le coup des trois Impériaux qui ramènent à la base deux saloperies de non-Humains pour les interroger – sans vouloir vous offenser, Chi'ta et Dankin ! Liam, tu te chargeras du transport de notre matériel. Comme tu seras penché sur la cantine, ils remarqueront moins la différence de taille.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se changer. Tout en retirant son gilet, Canderous demanda :

- Une fois arrivés, on doit aller où ?

- Très bonne question. Liam, Chi'ta, vous connaissez mieux cette base que nous. Nous cherchons Dame Liryl. À votre avis, où peut-elle être ?

Chi'ta leva le doigt.

- Le Seigneur Thorn a dit qu'il voulait… il avait détecté une source d'énergie en elle, et veut s'en servir pour alimenter en énergie les matrices.

- Hum hum… il a dû sentir le module d'Ageer !

- Vu que ce truc est maintenant en elle sous forme de molécules, il va avoir du mal à aller le chercher !

- Peut-être bien qu'il va vouloir directement la brancher sur sa machine !

- Très bonne observation, Canderous. Tiens, remplace-moi, je dois me changer.

Canderous avait effectivement fini de passer l'armure blanche. Il s'installa au poste de pilotage pendant qu'Ezra retira sa veste protectrice. Le Mandalorien fronça les sourcils, comme il distinguait la crête du volcan. L'avertisseur sonore du communicateur siffla. Il appuya sur le bouton.

- Kentor 1 à navette 0C3-L5, répondez.

- Ici navette, je vous écoute.

- « Kamino ».

- « Borleias ».

Au bout d'un court instant de silence, l'opérateur demanda :

- Vous êtes un peu en retard, non ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ces sauvages se défendent farouchement ! Et puis cette tempête n'arrange rien !

- Exact. Autorisation d'atterrir. Rendez-vous sur la plate-forme numéro deux. Terminé.

Le mercenaire coupa la communication, et poussa un soupir.

- Pour le moment, ils ont l'air de marcher.

- Espérons que ça dure.

La navette se retrouva soudain en plein soleil. En effet, la cime du volcan était bien plus élevée que le champ de bataille, et l'orage déclenché par les Yapis. Et la base Kentor 1 apparut dans le hublot du cockpit. Canderous ne put réprimer un « blast… » à la fois admiratif et nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Liam, qui avait fini de mettre son armure de soldat de choc.

- On arrive.

Maintenant qu'il la voyait dans son ensemble, le padawan Gardien comprit comment elle était composée. La base Kentor 1 était constituée de trois immenses plates-formes circulaires connectées entre elles par un monorail. La partie gauche, vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient, comprenait les pistes pour les transporteurs de troupes et la caserne. Le mercenaire devina un immense hangar à vaisseaux sur la partie droite. Enfin, la partie centrale présentait une énorme échafaudage s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du cratère – de là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient en voir le fond.

- Les matrices sont dans la partie centrale, expliqua Chi'ta. Il faudra prendre l'ascenseur pour y arriver.

- Et le _Vandread_ a été parqué dans le hangar du secteur à droite. Tu vois l'ouverture ?

- Ouais, j'aperçois même quelques vaisseaux des Imps, mais pas le mien !

- C'est parce qu'il est dans le fond, mais il y était hier soir.

- Nous l'avons aperçu quand nous nous sommes enfuis avec le deltaplane motorisé.

- D'accord. On prendra le tram une fois qu'on aura Dame Liryl. Va donc falloir qu'on entre dans le réacteur. Génial !

- Thorn t'y a emmenée, Chi'ta, rappela le docteur Lohrn qui était revenue. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier à y faire ?

- Pour descendre dans le réacteur principal, il faut un passe. Je doute que nous puissions emprunter l'ascenseur sans ce passe.

- Et bien évidemment, tu ne sais pas où trouver ce passe…

- Sûr que si, Canderous ! répondit la jeune fille avec un petit clin d'œil. Le Moff Laird Gustavu en a un ! Son bureau est sans doute dans la caserne.

- On va donc lui rendre une petite visite. Tenez-vous prêts, j'entame la manœuvre d'atterrissage.

Les moteurs de la navette s'arrêtèrent, et la rampe d'accès s'abaissa dans un chuintement de vapeur. Trois soldats de choc en armure en descendirent, précédés par deux non-Humains aux mains croisées dans le dos, devant les caméras de surveillance. Deux des hommes en blanc tenaient en respect les deux non-Humains de leurs fusils blaster, et le troisième poussait une cantine montée sur moteurs antigrav.

Ezra prit le temps d'étudier un peu le terrain. En raison de la bataille furieuse qui se déroulait sous leurs pieds, l'agitation était grande. Les Imps ne cédaient pas pour autant à une panique désordonnée, et chaque pas de course restait discipliné. Mais personne ne s'attardait sur des détails, aussi fut-ce sans la moindre anicroche que les cinq amis entrèrent dans la caserne. Grâce aux flèches de signalisation, ils n'eurent guère de mal à trouver la porte d'entrée d'un bureau sur laquelle un panneau disait : « Moff Laird Gustavu ». Ils étaient dans un coin isolé du bâtiment, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Dankin et Canderous en profitèrent pour récupérer leurs armes laissées dans la malle antigrav. La porte automatique était dépourvue de poignée, mais il y avait un bouton sur la serrure, serti d'un voyant rouge. Un interphone était fixé à côté de la porte. Le docteur Lohrn sonna.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Moff Gustavu ? J'ai capturé un espion, il a des informations de la plus haute importance à vous avouer !

Une fois encore, Ezra s'était montrée suffisamment persuasive pour que son interlocuteur gobât son histoire. Dans l'interphone, la voix du moff répondit :

- Entrez !

Et le voyant de la serrure passa au vert.

- Couvrez-nous, les Jedi. On s'occupe de lui.

Ezra pressa le bouton d'ouverture, et les trois baroudeurs entrèrent, la porte se referma derrière eux. Les deux padawans se regardèrent, un peu appréhensifs, mais se tinrent en garde, prêts à se défendre.

Le mercenaire vit le Moff Gustavu, derrière son bureau, la main plongée dans un tiroir. Celui-ci avait remarqué le Togorien armé, et venait de comprendre qu'il avait été dupé. Le mercenaire braqua son fusil à impulsions en direction de l'Impérial.

- Jette ton flingue.

Le moff hésita, et sortit lentement son vieux pistolet à poudre noire, avant de le poser lentement sur la table. D'une main, Canderous retira son casque. Ezra fit de même.

- Salut, pigeon !

- Étrange… j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu. Vous étiez au mariage de Nycator de Mecetti, j'ai vu les holovidéos, mais déjà, à ce moment-là, il me semblait me rappeler…

- Ce n'est pas une impression, Gustavu, coupa le mercenaire. Ta propriété à Procopia, avec Dame Bathos et Don Nycator.

- Oh… Oui ! Je me souviens de vous, à présent ! Si j'avais su à l'époque ce que vous viendriez faire ici, je vous aurais fait arrêter sur-le-champ !

- Eh oui, mais il est trop tard pour ça. Tu es complètement coincé, maintenant. Tes troupes se font méchamment savater, et tu crèveras la gueule ouverte en moins de deux si tu te rebiffes. Il te reste quand même une toute petite chance infime de t'en sortir en vie. Une seule. Tu sais laquelle.

Laird Gustavu n'était pas aussi fanatique que Lin Nunsk, et se montra plus réceptif.

- Euh… j'imagine que vous êtes venus pour récupérer votre appareil.

- Et Dame Liryl ! ajouta durement le docteur Lohrn.

- Oui, et Dame Liryl, bien sûr… Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir satisfaire votre demande.

Il sursauta quand le Mandalorien abattit son poing sur le bureau. Il lui dit d'une voix menaçante :

- Laird… tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable.

- Mais… non, pas vraiment ! Je suppose que vous n'aurez aucun scrupule à tenter de me faire parler, vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire blaster à louer

- Tous les mercenaires ne feraient pas ce que j'ai fait, moi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui est arrivé au _Gantelet_, sur Lemuir IV ?

- Quelqu'un a fait sauter une bombe dans l'un des réservoirs à essence.

- Ce n'était pas une bombe, mais un pack de grenades qui a provoqué une explosion de carburant. Je le sais parce que c'est _moi_ qui l'ai fourré dans la cuve à essence.

Le Moff Gustavu sentit son front s'inonder davantage.

- Alors… c'est vous qui…

- Des tas d'Impériaux sont morts par ma volonté, Laird. S'il existe un Enfer, il y a longtemps que ma place y est réservée. Au point où j'en suis, un Impérial de plus ou de moins… alors tu vas nous donner ta carte d'accès, tous les mots de passe et les codes qui vont avec. Et si jamais y a une embrouille qu'on n'est pas censée connaître, tu nous la dis. Sinon, je t'assure que tu regretteras beaucoup de ne pas avoir été à bord du _Gantelet_ ce jour-là, quand tu avais une chance de clamser vite.

Sans détacher son regard des deux yeux injectés de sang du mercenaire, le Moff fouilla dans sa veste d'une main tremblante. Il finit par en extirper une carte d'accès métallisée.

- Je vous jure sur ma vie qu'il n'y a pas de code ou de mot de passe. Cette carte me permet d'aller dans n'importe quel espace Impérial sans restriction. Le Seigneur Thorn est dans le noyau central avec la Dame de Sérénité. Mais contre lui… vous n'avez aucune chance.

- Si on m'avait donné un crédit chaque fois que quelqu'un m'a dit ça, je pourrais m'acheter la Cité des Nuages de Bespin ! rétorqua Canderous.

Un bruit de rafale à impulsions éclata derrière la cloison, faisant sursauter les deux padawans. Ils se précipitèrent ensemble dans le bureau, et s'arrêtèrent en voyant un tableau peu reluisant. Laird Gustavu gisait à plat ventre sur le tapis, une ligne pointillée d'impacts incandescents lui parcourait l'échine des reins à la nuque. Canderous rechargea d'un mouvement son fusil dont le canon était encore fumant. Les deux jeunes gens n'eurent pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Il avait droit à un procès en bonne et due forme, murmura la jeune Drall d'une voix blanche.

Le mercenaire ne répondit rien. Ezra, elle, avait un air un peu navré, mais résigné. Liam repensa à ce qu'il avait dit au moff la veille, et n'osa rien ajouter. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il reprit vite ses esprits.

- Bon, assez traîné, on fonce. Plus qu'à espérer qu'ils soient trop dans la confusion pour faire gaffe à nous.

La doctoresse Calipsa, qui regardait alors distraitement par la fenêtre, eut soudain une autre idée en voyant partir une des navettes Lambda.

- On va leur offrir un peu de distraction !

Elle décrocha du mur le combiné de l'interphone d'urgence.

- Attention, attention ! De dangereux individus ont pris en otage le Moff Laird Gustavu ! Ils ont volé une de nos navettes ! Tous les soldats ont ordre de filer vers la piste d'atterrissage pour les arrêter !

Canderous ouvrit la malle antigrav, en sortit son armure qu'il repassa après avoir retiré l'équipement impérial. Dankin dissimula le corps encore tiède du Moff dans le placard, puis ils quittèrent le bureau. La ruse du docteur Lohrn avait réussi. Tous les soldats de choc, les éclaireurs, les opérateurs en combinaison noire, les pilotes de véhicule terrestre étaient massés près de la piste d'atterrissage, et tiraient de toutes leurs armes sur les deux navettes en train de décoller. Les cinq compères ne traînèrent pas pour autant. Vite, ils grimpèrent dans l'une des cabines automatiques du monorail. Une longue minute plus tard, il y eut une tonalité aiguë annonçant le départ de la cabine, puis la porte se referma et le wagon s'ébranla latéralement avant de partir.

Canderous s'impatienta.

- C'est long !

- Au moins, on a un beau panorama, observa le docteur Lohrn. Impressionnantes, ces installations. Kentor Sarne avait de bons ingénieurs.

En effet, en contrebas, d'imposantes installations thermiques rougeoyaient des feux de l'immense lac de lave. Liam prit le temps d'enlever son armure de soldat de choc.

- Je ne me ferai pas à cet attirail ! Quand je pense que mon Maître a porté ce truc !

- Ton prof a été un Imp ? s'étonna Canderous.

- C'était avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était sensible à la Force. En plus, il a déserté, comme pas mal de hauts gradés républicains.

La cabine s'arrêta enfin. Ils étaient arrivés à l'aile centrale, la plus grande et la plus imposante.

- C'est par ici ! dit la petite Drall en montrant du doigt le grand bâtiment carré central. Les élévateurs sont dans la tour latérale de cette structure.

Ils avaient pu voir par les grands hublots que la voie était libre jusqu'à la tour latérale. Dès que l'appareil s'arrêta au quai, ils coururent jusqu'à la porte. Le temps d'insérer la carte d'accès du moff, ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur de l'un des trois ascenseurs.

La descente jusque dans les tréfonds de la base Kentor 1 sembla durer une éternité. On n'entendait que le bruit des machineries, personne n'articula le moindre mot. Tous étaient conscients que le combat final contre Daymon Thorn allait se jouer. Jamais le Sith n'allait leur permettre de repartir avec Dame Liryl. Et comme on ne pouvait espérer une négociation amiable avec un Sith, chacun se prépara comme il put à l'affrontement sans doute particulièrement violent qui allait se produire. Canderous et Dankin vérifièrent que leurs armes étaient bien chargées et prêtes à servir. Chi'ta tâtonna du bout des doigts le sabre-laser que Liam lui avait prêté.

Enfin, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. De nouveau, la petite Drall fut confrontée au spectacle difficilement soutenable des installations katholes reprises par les Impériaux. Quant aux autres, ils en restèrent silencieux. Canderous et Dankin en avaient vu d'autres, le docteur Lohrn était habituée aux champs de bataille, le professionnalisme prévenait toute forme d'émotion chez les trois adultes. Liam ne disait rien lui non plus, mais il était parfaitement conscient que son silence lui venait plus d'une crispation nerveuse des boyaux. Même après la description que sa condisciple avait fait des lieux, voir les alvéoles éclairées par les reflets orangés de la lave, distinguer les formes grotesques à travers les chrysalides lui donnait une nausée à laquelle il avait pensé s'attendre.

- Quelle horreur.

- Tu l'as dit, fiston ! répliqua Canderous. Heureusement, voilà l'équipe de nettoyage !

Ils eurent le loisir d'examiner plus attentivement l'installation impériale. C'était grand, très grand, les plates-formes métalliques suspendues s'étalaient sur des centaines de mètres carrés de surface. Reliées entre elles par des passerelles à peine protégées d'un garde-fou pour la plupart, elles constituaient un véritable enchevêtrement complexe. Certaines plates-formes étaient suffisamment larges pour accueillir un petit bâtiment préfabriqué isolé, pour le matériel sensible à la chaleur. Les lieux étaient vides, en dehors des caisses, des projecteurs sur pied, des tables, des paillasses de travail… il n'y avait plus le moindre scientifique, pas même un petit assistant. Un bruit de bouillonnement, des sifflements et crachotements montait de sous leurs pieds. La chaleur ambiante, réduite par un champ de force anticalorique, était pesante, mais supportable. Certaines plates-formes étaient séparées par d'épaisses cloisons renforcées, cachant aux regards l'ensemble des installations. En l'occurrence, Dame Liryl n'était pas visible.

- On avance, déclara posément Canderous.

Liam hésita encore en distinguant l'embryon d'une Mante dans l'une des alvéoles, puis soudain, il sentit son corps se contracter sous l'impulsion d'une sensation de vertige.

_Et pendant un instant, il fut déstabilisé par une scène à la fois lointaine et familière : il se vit, lui, environ une trentaine de mètres en contrebas, alors que la silhouette en armure de Canderous avançait lentement. Chi'ta restait près de lui, n'osant s'éloigner, la doctoresse braquait son fusil à impulsions un peu partout, et Dankin fermait la marche, prêt à utiliser son arbalète. Le bruit d'une respiration sourde et régulière sifflait à ses oreilles. Deux mains gantées d'une coquille rouge pointèrent un fusil laser droit vers le petit groupe…_

- Ne restons pas là ! Attention !

Canderous se jeta derrière une caisse, mû par un réflexe conditionné, juste à temps pour éviter le rayon orangé d'un fusil de soldat de choc impérial. Chacun des autres trouva rapidement un abri improvisé – panneau de contrôle, container, plan de travail renversé. Les deux padawans s'étaient faufilés derrière un lourd chariot antigrav éteint.

Dankin jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'une des plates-formes plus élevées, et se baissa bien vite quand une autre rafale partit, et frôla sa fourrure crème. Liam se concentra davantage, essaya de visualiser la scène d'un point de vue légèrement différent de celui où il se trouvait précisément. Grâce à ses sens étendus, il put enfin distinguer un mouvement dans la pénombre. Ezra y alla plus carrément : elle alluma une fusée éclairante qu'elle avait gardé en stock dans son kit médical, et la lança vers la rambarde d'au-dessus. Pendant une demi-seconde, elle aperçut enfin quelque chose, et comprit à qui ils avaient affaire.

- Hé, mais qui sont ces mecs ?

- Des troupes d'élite ! répondit Liam d'une voix aiguë. J'en ai vu une fois !

- Des quoi ?

- Mon gang avait voulu m'initier à la vie des étages supérieurs de Coruscant. Ces gars-là sont sapés comme les gardes du palais impérial de Palpatine !

Au bout de trois petites secondes de réflexion, Canderous visualisa précisément leurs adversaires. Les membres des troupes d'élite de Palpatine étaient jadis sélectionnés parmi les plus fanatiques des meilleurs soldats de choc. Les plus brutaux, les plus impitoyables, ils vouaient une obéissance aveugle et absolue à leur commandant, et n'avaient de compte à rendre qu'à l'Empereur. Même après la chute de ce dernier, ces redoutables agents de l'Ordre Nouveau avaient longtemps imposé la loi Impériale sur Coruscant, jusqu'à sa libération deux ans plus tard. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables à l'armure qu'ils portaient. Au lieu de la coquille blanche légère, les troupes d'élite de Coruscant étaient équipées d'une combinaison renforcée rouge sombre, fabriquée dans des matériaux bien plus solides que celles des soldats de choc ordinaires. Liam avait même entendu que les hauts gradés de ces soldats étaient des anciens membres de la 501ème Légion, la garde personnelle de Dark Vador.

Et environ une dizaine d'entre eux les attendait maintenant de pied ferme !

Furieux, Canderous glapit :

- Comment j'ai pu les rater ?

- Leurs combinaisons sont peut-être revêtues de polymère réfléchissante, ou quelque chose comme ça, expliqua Ezra.

- Ouais, de quoi tromper tes capteurs.

- Ils vont tromper ça, aussi ?

Sans sortir de sa cachette, adossé à sa caisse, Canderous passa le bras au-dessus de sa tête, et envoya une rafale de tirs derrière lui. Les soldats cachés répliquèrent, obligeant le mercenaire à se rétracter derrière son abri.

Les soldats d'élite étaient vraiment bien placés, et avaient un avantage énorme sur les cinq amis. Le mercenaire regarda sur sa droite, voyant les deux padawans. Il leur fit signe, les montrant l'un après l'autre de l'index et du majeur joints, avant d'indiquer la direction à emprunter, vers l'extrémité de la plate-forme qui se trouvait à plus d'une centaine de mètres. Puis il pivota vers Ezra et Dankin qui attendaient sur sa gauche. Il posa les doigts sur sa poitrine, désigna les deux autres baroudeurs l'un après l'autre, après quoi il désigna les hauteurs où se tenaient les soldats d'élite. Enfin, il mit une dernière fois en évidence sa main, les trois premiers doigts en l'air. Il rabaissa lentement le médius, s'assura que tout le monde avait bien compris. Il baissa l'index. Liam et Chi'ta se préparèrent à un sprint, Ezra et Dankin serrèrent fermement leurs armes, genoux fléchis…

Canderous se leva d'un bond et mitrailla vers l'étage supérieur avec un cri sauvage, immédiatement imité par le Togorien et le docteur Lohrn. Et les deux padawans s'élancèrent en avant. Ils firent appel à la Force pour accélérer le mouvement. Pendant quelques instants, ils distinguèrent nettement le monde entier ralentir autour d'eux. Les soldats d'élite s'étaient concentrés sur les trois adultes, mais deux d'entre eux avaient repéré leur course. Et pourtant… Chi'ta distingua un long trait rouge filer dans sa direction, mais il se déplaçait lentement, assez lentement pour qu'elle fût rapidement hors de sa trajectoire. Très vite, ils étaient devant la porte de l'un des sas, qu'ils franchirent.

Chi'ta et Liam venaient d'entrer dans une nouvelle partie des installations de Sarne. D'autres matrices étaient fixées à la paroi la plus proche du volcan, pendaient des plafonds artificiels, étaient incrustées sur certains coins des plates-formes impériales. Dans cette partie du complexe, les matières organiques qui constituaient les colonnes d'alvéoles s'étaient répandues, avaient envahi les installations impériales. Certains flux séchés s'étaient enroulés autour des poutrelles, d'autres recouvraient les parois des cabines préfabriquées. Des excroissances dures et pointues émergeaient naturellement de ces résidus.

- Espérons que nos amis s'en tireront !

- Ouais. Ne t'en fais pas, ils en ont vu d'autres. Nous, par contre, nous devons trouver Liryl.

Le grondement du volcan se fit plus fort, plus puissant. La jeune fille remarqua alors avec appréhension que l'échafaudage descendait, les rapprochant du lac de lave. De nombreuses chaînes et poulies, sans doute destinées à déplacer de lourdes charges d'une plate-forme à une autre, pendaient de partout. Quand elle releva les yeux, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

- Liam, regarde !

Sur une grande plaque octogonale d'acier poli, le jeune homme put distinguer une silhouette féminine. Impossible de voir le visage de la personne, car il était recouverte d'une sorte de cloche de plomb. Mais il devina à ses formes et à la couleur de sa peau dorée qu'il s'agissait de la Dame de Sérénité. Celle-ci n'était vêtue que d'une sorte d'emmaillotage de bandelettes de tissu blanc, et était solidement attachée bras et jambes écartés à la plaque d'acier par des bracelets électroniques qui lui enserraient les poignets et les chevilles. Liam se demanda pourquoi on lui avait passé cette tenue, et sentit un frisson de dégoût lui venir quand il distingua des petits câbles électriques et crochets qui en suivaient les contours avant de mordre directement les chairs de Liryl.

- Thorn est en train de lui faire quelque chose, Liam.

- J'ai vu. Il faut absolument lui virer toute cette quincaillerie !

C'est là que le padawan Gardien réalisa que la malheureuse était prisonnière à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres en hauteur par rapport à leur position. Un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, trop absorbé par la position délicate dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune femme.

- Va falloir monter, on dirait.

Subitement, les deux padawans se jetèrent chacun de leur côté en entendant le son d'un fusil blaster. Liam serra les poings de rage en voyant trois autres soldats d'élite sur une plate-forme voisine. Ils durent reculer pour se mettre à l'abri.

- Ils ne sont que trois.

- Oui, mais ils sont en position nettement avantageuse par rapport à nous.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Ce qu'il faut, c'est savoir où on doit aller, nous.

- Regarde, il y a un monte-charge au pied de l'échafaudage !

C'était vrai. De l'autre côté de l'espace libre où ils se tenaient, il y avait un élévateur rudimentaire.

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, maintenant ?

- Va vite délivrer Dame Liryl, je te couvre.

- Quoi ?!

- Va sauver Liryl, et moi je les retiens.

- Mais… ils vont te massacrer !

- Dix soldats d'élite, c'est beaucoup, mais trois seulement, je peux gérer.

- Tu… tu es sûr ?

- Fais-moi confiance.

La jeune Drall finit par faire un petit signe de tête. Liam avança alors crânement, se mettant ostensiblement au milieu de la piste de l'échafaudage métallique, puis il invectiva les soldats d'élite.

- Hé, les hommes en blanc rouges ! C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ?

L'un des soldats d'élite envoya un rayon laser dans la direction du padawan. Celui-ci fit un pas de côté, juste suffisant pour éviter le tir. Son air assuré laissait toutefois présager qu'il avait intentionnellement laissé aussi peu de marge. Il ne s'en tint pas là, et resta droit comme un I, bras tendus, pour les encourager à renouveler leur assaut. La jeune fille ne voulut pas en voir davantage, même si elle pensait que son condisciple était maître de la situation. Elle baissa la tête, inspira un bon coup, et courut le plus vite qu'elle put.

En quelques foulées rapides, elle fut dans la cabine dont elle rabattit la porte grillagée. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour monter, mais il ne se passa rien. Elle pressa tous les boutons un par un, de plus en plus fébrilement, rien de rien. C'est alors qu'elle repéra le trou de serrure près du panneau. Elle sentit son museau se froncer de frustration.

_Impossible d'utiliser l'ascenseur ! Il va falloir… oh non ! Par le Grand Fouisseur !_

Eh oui, sans ascenseur, il n'y avait qu'une autre solution : l'échelle de secours. Elle leva la tête, et distingua la plate-forme octogonale par les interstices de l'assemblage métallique. Résignée, elle quitta la cabine et agrippa fermement les premiers barreaux.

Bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer les acrobates, la jeune fille gravit les échelons à toute vitesse, avec détermination. Elle tâcha de fermer son esprit pour ne pas penser aux bruits du furieux combat qui se jouait sous ses pieds, et surtout ne pas regarder en bas. Son ascension lui parut durer une éternité, durant laquelle elle espéra ne pas ressentir de contrecoup dans la Force qui lui aurait indiqué le décès brutal de son condisciple. Quand elle fut arrivée à mi-hauteur, elle résolut de fermer les yeux et de ne penser qu'à la Dame de Sérénité. Et elle reprit son ascension, grimpant lentement, mais sûrement.

Enfin, elle sentit sous ses phalanges duveteuses une surface plane et rugueuse. C'était bien la tôle de la plate-forme supérieure. Elle se hissa maladroitement, et examina rapidement la situation. Liryl était à une petite dizaine de mètres – elle ne pouvait cependant la voir, la plaque étant orientée dos à elle. Il y avait un pupitre directement relié à la plaque octogonale, probablement le dispositif de fonctionnement, songea la petite Drall. Elle joignit les mains en porte-voix et cria :

- Tiens bon, Liryl ! J'arrive !

Chi'ta devina un mouvement de la tête de la Dame de Sérénité. Elle avança sans hésiter sur la passerelle vers le panneau de commande. Mais alors qu'elle passait près d'un pilier de soutien, elle entendit une voix autoritaire ordonner :

- Ne bougez plus !

Avant de sentir se poser sur sa tempe le canon d'un blaster.

_Comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir venir ?_ se maudit-elle intérieurement alors qu'elle vit un Humain en combinaison de laborantin sortir de sa cachette et se positionner devant elle.

- Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser avorter mon projet.

- « Votre » projet ? répéta la jeune fille. Vous êtes l'ingénieur Leenus ?

- Pour ne pas vous servir, espèce de mulot hypertrophié !

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut sentir une onde glaciale lui parcourir l'échine, et entendit même une voix désincarnée lui chuchoter d'éliminer l'auteur des effroyables expérimentations impériales. Elle comprit que c'était le Côté Obscur qui se manifestait à elle, et cela l'inquiéta davantage. Elle ne voulait pas, ne devait pas laisser éclater sa révolte et utiliser la Force pour le tuer. Inconscient de cette terrible lutte interne qu'elle menait, Leenus continuait de menacer la jeune fille.

- Pendant des années, j'ai attendu une occasion comme celle-là. Je sais que Thorn peut nous mener à la victoire. Il m'a accordé ce que personne ne m'avait jamais donné : sa confiance en mes idées. Et croyez bien que je ne trahirai pas cette confiance. Vous pouvez tenter de sortir votre amie du dispositif de transfert de flux, mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de sortir votre arme, je vous aurai carbonisé le poil avant !

Chi'ta leva lentement les mains, se concentra, fouillant dans son esprit à la recherche d'une bonne idée.

_Le convaincre de me laisser partir implique un geste et une parole, il m'abattra. Et si… ?_

Un claquement sec éclata derrière l'Humain. Leenus tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule, détournant ainsi son blaster. La ruse de la petite Drall avait réussi : elle avait repéré un projecteur, et l'avait fait tomber d'un geste presque imperceptible du bout des doigts. Elle se jeta en avant, saisit le bras de Leenus, et planta ses incisives dans son poignet. L'ingénieur glapit de douleur et en lâcha son pistolet qui tomba dans le vide.

- Sale petite…

Chi'ta ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase elle balança de toutes ses forces son pied en avant, le frappant au ventre. Leenus se retrouvé courbé en deux. La jeune fille claqua alors simultanément ses paumes sur les oreilles de l'Humain qui gémit en tombant à genoux. Elle tourna les talons et reprit sa course de plus belle vers le pupitre de commande. Elle se retrouva aux côtés de la Dame de Sérénité. Comme elle se tenait plus près, elle vit plus précisément les câbles s'enfoncer dans la chair de Liryl. Aucune goutte de sang ne perlait, mais elle devina qu'un tel dispositif ne pouvait procurer que des sensations désagréables. Pleine de compassion, elle prit délicatement la main de la Kathol, et la serra avec douceur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. Je vais te sortir de cet instrument de torture.

La jeune femme ne pouvait lui répondre à cause du casque d'isolation, mais Chi'ta sut qu'elle l'avait entendue quand elle sentit trois légères pressions régulières.

- Bien. Voyons voir…

La petite Drall était cependant bien ennuyée : le panneau de contrôle n'apportait aucune indication claire sur la fonction de telle ou telle commande. Des leviers, des boutons avec des symboles qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Il y avait bien un petit écran, rempli de lignes de termes médicaux tous plus abscons les uns que les autres.

_Vais-je risquer d'actionner les touches au hasard ? Ce serait dangereux !_

Mais alors qu'elle se demandait que faire, elle eut une vision fugitive mais très nette d'elle-même, dos tourné, pendant qu'une respiration rauque grondait. Reprenant ses esprits, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse sur la signification de cette image.

_C'est comme si quelqu'un était juste… Blast !_

Elle pivota sur ses talons, et n'eut que le temps de croiser ses avant-bras devant son visage en voyant Leenus balayer l'air avec une clef de serrage. Le choc lui meurtrit les coudes. Sous le coup d'une douleur aiguë, elle perdit l'équilibre, roula sur l'acier, passa par-dessous la barrière de sécurité, et bascula en contrebas.

En moins d'une seconde, elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de chuter, et qu'elle devait agir vite et bien pour avoir une petite chance de s'en sortir. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra, verrouilla son esprit, et focalisa ses pensées sur elle-même, distingua le niveau inférieur de la tour d'alimentation qui se rapprochait à toute vitesse, et fit appel à la Force pour ralentir sa chute. Ne pas tomber trop vite, ne pas faire de chute mortelle, se redresser… grâce à sa maîtrise de la Force, le temps sembla ralentir peu à peu, sa vitesse de chute semblait réduite de moitié, ce qui lui permit de se mettre à peu près à la verticale. Elle vit le plancher métallique venir à elle, irrésistiblement. Tendant les mains en avant, elle s'apprêta à se recevoir…

Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol, puis ses genoux, et enfin ses paumes. À peine eut-elle touché la surface froide qu'elle ressentit le contrecoup de la chute la jeter par terre.

Pendant quelques secondes, la petite Drall ne pensa qu'à sa respiration, et analysa brièvement sa condition physique. Elle était sonnée, de vives douleurs lacéraient ses membres, mais elle était toujours vivante, et put se relever, péniblement. C'est alors qu'elle perçut une sensation très désagréable qui surpassa peu à peu ses contusions. En se retournant, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Daymon Thorn s'approcher lentement d'elle.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir. Maintenant, vous allez _vraiment _souffrir.

Chi'ta sentit la peur étreindre sa trachée, mais elle tâcha de se remémorer toutes les techniques de transe, de contrôle de soi qu'elle avait pu mémoriser au cours des derniers mois. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'échelle…

- N'y pensez même pas !

Thorn leva la main, et serra le poing. La jeune fille entendit un crissement métallique, et vit l'échelle s'arracher de ses crochets de soutien, se plier, se tordre, se disloquer et s'enrouler sur elle-même.

- Maintenant, c'est entre vous et moi, Chi'ta Koskaya.

La jeune Drall tremblait toujours, mais elle dégaina le sabre-laser de Liam, l'alluma, et se dressa de toute sa hauteur, prête à frapper. Daymon Thorn éclata de rire.

- Alors quoi ? On n'essaie plus de m'ouvrir les yeux ?

- Non, plus maintenant. Je vois bien que c'est inutile. La colère et l'avidité sont les seules forces qui vous animent. Et je ne puis vous laisser mener vos odieux projets à bien sans rien faire.

Le Sith porta à son tour la main à son arme.

- Se battre, c'est tout un art, petite sotte. Un art auquel vous n'avez sans doute pas été formée de manière aussi assidue que moi. Soyez raisonnable, vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi, nous le savons tous les deux. Acceptez de vous rendre, et je pourrai peut-être vous trouver une fonction dans mon administration.

Chi'ta ne relâcha pas sa garde. Bravement, elle répliqua :

- Plutôt mourir en luttant contre vous que trahir l'Ordre en vous rejoignant !

Thorn eut un sourire cruel.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Thorn abaissa lentement sa main droite vers la poignée de cuivre de son arme, mais alors qu'il allait la décrocher de son ceinturon, il brandit l'autre main, doigts tendus vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci sentit une force invisible comprimer ses poumons, et la soulever à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Par réflexe, elle lâcha le sabre, et porta ses mains à sa trachée, sans résultat. Sa vue se brouilla, elle eut de plus en plus de mal à entendre et à respirer. Le Sith ricana et balaya l'air d'un geste large, envoyant la pauvrette s'écraser contre un mur.

- Eh bien, souriceau, on ne vous a pas appris à vous défendre contre ça, je suppose ? C'est pour ça que les agents du Côté Obscur l'emportent : ils n'ont pas de limites.

Chi'ta reprit son souffle, essayant de se relever.

- Le… le Seigneur Vador… a été vaincu…

- Vador n'était qu'une marionnette ! Moitié esclave de Palpatine, moitié détruit par toute sa quincaillerie ! Je l'ai dit à votre condisciple, je ne sais pas précisément comment ils ont fini tous les deux, mais je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il a laissé le doute empoisonner son intellect, créant ainsi une brèche que ses ennemis ont exploité. Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur ! Et je ne faillirai pas !

Il tendit de nouveau le bras, et ironisa :

- Attendez, je vais vous aider !

La jeune fille suffoqua de nouveau, la gorge prise par l'étau de Force noire, et se retrouva de nouveau en l'air.

Caché quelques mètres en hauteur dans un recoin sombre entre deux poutrelles, Liam garda son calme. Il visa lentement la tête de Thorn avec le fusil de l'un des soldats d'élite qu'il avait abattus, et pressa la gâchette. Grâce à ses sens exacerbés, le Sith avait anticipé et esquivé l'attaque mais, déstabilisé, il avait lâché Chi'ta. Celle-ci se réceptionna tant bien que mal, et se releva avec effort. Thorn repéra le jeune homme, et gronda :

- Ce n'est pas très fair-play !

- Martyriser une fille beaucoup moins balaise que vous avec vos maléfices, c'est fair-play, aussi ?

En guise de réponse, Thorn claqua du doigt, faisant tomber le fusil blaster en pièces détachées. Mais le jeune homme ne se découragea pas. D'un bond acrobatique, il descendit de son perchoir improvisé, et fit face à Thorn, mains sur les hanches. Celui-ci eut un hochement de tête admiratif.

- J'aime votre style, vraiment. Oui, définitivement, vous ne manquez pas de ressources. Vous me paraissez bien plus intéressant encore qu'à notre dernière rencontre. Votre potentiel n'a fait qu'augmenter, avec le temps et l'exercice.

- J'ai été aidé. Et j'ai appris quelque chose de très instructif sur vous.

- Ah oui ? répondit Thorn avec amusement. Je vous écoute, mon jeune ami.

- Je ne suis pas votre ami. Je ne serai jamais l'ami de l'assassin de mon Maître !

Le rictus cruel du seigneur s'estompa, laissant place à une légère crispation d'interrogation.

- J'en ai rectifié tellement… Qui était-ce ?

- Le chevalier Duncan Blackstorm.

- Quoi ? Cet imbécile exalté !

Thorn cracha de mépris un jet de salive noirâtre et acide.

- Il a balancé dans l'espace des années de recherches, de travaux hors de prix, il est responsable d'un grand gâchis ! Il n'aura pas volé son dû !

- C'était une arme biologique construite au mépris de tout respect pour la vie !

- Une belle phrase pour une belle ânerie, jeune fou ! C'est précisément pour cette vie que vous chérissez tant que je me bats. Si nous avions pu mener ces recherches à leur terme, cette arme aurait pu écraser un peuple entier de non-Humains agressifs sans le moindre risque pour nous ! C'est cela que vous ne semblez pas comprendre, Liam Kincaid. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Les vrais ennemis sont les non-Humains qui menacent la paix universelle, comme font les Kathols !

- Oui, mais vous vous mettez à leur niveau en agissant de la sorte !

- Quel mal y a-t-il à combattre le feu par le feu ? C'est ce que je reproche à votre enseignement. Le Grand Inquisiteur Tremayne m'a longuement parlé des objectifs de l'Empereur Palpatine. Ordonner l'univers, imposer la discipline… et être en mesure de maintenir la cohésion devant des menaces telles que les Kathols.

Chi'ta profita de cet échange pour ramasser subrepticement l'arme de Liam, toujours par terre. Le jeune homme insista :

- Est-ce que cela excuse tout ce que les Sith ont fait ? La Guerre des Clones, et les purges, et les conquêtes de Thrawn, et vos plans de dictature ?

- Il faut bien faire des sacrifices pour que les choses puissent progresser. Sans ces actes dont vous me parlez, décriés par vos professeurs, l'univers serait un véritable chantier à l'heure qu'il est. Les Jedi qui ont été massacrés pendant les purges n'étaient pas fiables, on n'aurait jamais pu les convertir… en tout cas, la majorité d'entre eux n'auraient pas accepté les règles, contrairement à d'autres tels que Dark Vador ou moi. Nous avons tous les deux accepté de nous plier à la discipline des Sith, et sans les actes dérisoires et ridicules de vos semblables, nous serions déjà prêts à écraser les Kathols depuis longtemps.

Liam ne répondit pas.

- Allez, vous m'êtes sympathique, et pour être remonté jusqu'à moi, je vous propose une dernière fois de travailler pour moi. Non, _avec_ moi.

Liam ne répondit pas. Il décrocha lentement le sabre-laser d'Ageer de son ceinturon, et appuya sur le bouton d'ignition. La lame violette jaillit dans un sifflement aigu. Thorn recula instinctivement, allumant à son tour son sabre et se mettant en garde.

- Tiens, tiens… je reconnais cet objet. Vous avez récupéré son sabre-laser.

- C'est une arme fabriquée par les Kathols. Je sais que contre elle, votre armure ne vous sera d'aucune utilité !

- Peut-être, mais pour cela, il faudrait d'abord réussir à me toucher !

Liam leva lentement le sabre Kathol au-dessus de sa tête, alors que Thorn s'apprêta à parer le coup. Mais Liam brisa son mouvement, et fit un immense salto vers l'arrière. Pendant un bref instant, le Sith hésita. Le padawan Gardien ne retomba pas sur le sol, mais prit appui en plein air sur une lourde poutrelle d'acier de soutien, et plongea tout droit vers son adversaire. La lame d'énergie violacée siffla. Thorn dut faire un mouvement rapide pour parer le coup, et prit élan sur le choc pour faire un large balayage. Liam, qui avait anticipé le coup, s'était reçu en faisant une roulade avant, et l'arme de Thorn passa largement au-dessus de lui.

Le Sith devina un mouvement sur sa gauche. Il abattit son sabre-laser écarlate de haut en bas. Chi'ta recula d'un bond, déviant le coup juste assez pour ne pas se faire couper le pied, et se jeta sur le côté pour éviter un deuxième assaut du Sith. Thorn se mit en garde, devant les deux padawans côte à côte. Comme ils attendaient un geste de sa part, il se détendit, et eut même un petit sourire.

- Je m'attendais à moins de talent de votre part, mademoiselle Koskaya.

- Vos compliments me laissent froide, Seigneur Thorn.

- Et si je vous avais insultée ?

- Pareillement. Un Jedi ne se laisse pas submerger par des émotions superflues, encre moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'insultes. Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix.

Le Seigneur Thorn baissa son sabre-laser.

- Ah, si tout le monde avait votre discernement… l'univers avancerait au moins cent à trois cents fois plus vite qu'il ne le fait actuellement.

- Arrêtez de fantasmer, Thorn ! répliqua Liam.

- Ce n'est pas si idiot, comme raisonnement, jeune sot. Vous n'avez jamais pensé au moins une fois dans votre vie dans mon sens ?

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne vous est jamais arrivé de maudire la bêtise générale d'une assemblée, ou d'un peuple, ou d'un quelconque groupe qui reste tellement englué dans sa cécité que vous désespériez de pouvoir en tirer quelque chose de positif ?

Pendant un court instant, Liam pensa à tous ces moments où il avait été confronté à la fange politicienne de Procopia, en particulier après l'attaque du _Paradis Stellaire_.

- Oui, je vois que vous commencez à saisir. C'est ce que j'expliquais à votre charmante amie. Plus les gens sont nombreux, moins ils sont capables de comprendre. Il suffit de mal parler à la grande majorité d'entre eux pour leur faire perdre toutes leurs facultés de raisonnement, et les rendre primitifs. Ils se noient dans leurs propres déchets sans même s'en apercevoir.

- Justement, nous sommes là pour les élever ! insista la jeune fille.

- C'est affligeant, à quel point vous pouvez être naïve, à la fin ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de les « élever » ! Ils sont trop nombreux, trop obtus, et leur intellect est trop alourdi par leurs croyances superflues et leur bêtise générale ! Moi, je me suis fait à cette idée. Il n'y a rien à espérer du peuple. Alors si l'on veut faire avancer les choses, la seule solution est de le briser, afin qu'il soit suffisamment malléable pour qu'on le pétrisse selon sa volonté ! Vous êtes parfaitement capables de m'accompagner dans cette entreprise, tous les deux ! Ne soyez pas stupides, abandonnez ces menteurs de l'Académie et ces misérables vauriens qui sont derrière vous, et soyez mes disciples ! Vous n'aurez de compte à rendre à personne d'autre qu'à moi dans tout cet univers !

Les deux padawans se regardèrent. Le jeune homme n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps sur la conduite à tenir en voyant le regard de sa condisciple.

- Et si jamais votre plan fonctionne, que comptez-vous faire ?

- Cette question ! Étendre mon influence le plus loin possible ! Je balaierai les plus coriaces, et soumettrai à ma volonté les plus faibles !

- Et quelle sera votre première cible ?

- Coruscant, bien sûr. Les Républicains nous narguent depuis trop longtemps, il est temps de leur montrer qui est le maître !

Le jeune homme un petit sourire grinçant.

- Mes parents habitent Coruscant. Raison de plus pour ne pas vous laisser faire.

- Je vous en prie ! Ne me sortez pas le couplet altruiste ! C'est démodé et insensé.

- Pas si insensé que ça.

Liam avait pris de l'assurance, et s'était un peu détendu. Marchant à pas lents de long en large, il déclara :

- Voyez-vous, j'ai commencé à comprendre ce que vous disiez, au sujet de la « Vérité ». J'ai parlé plusieurs fois avec mon amie Chi'ta, et elle m'a aidé à réfléchir sur pas mal de choses. En fait, personne n'agit de manière purement altruiste. Si je veux défendre ceux que j'aime, c'est avant tout pour moi ! Si je vous laisse détruire Coruscant, beaucoup de gens vont mourir, beaucoup vont souffrir, mais moi, je souffrirai autant, sinon plus, car non seulement je serai malheureux d'avoir perdu mes amis et ma famille, mais en plus je me sentirai écœuré en me rappelant que j'avais le pouvoir de faire quelque chose mais que je ne l'ai pas fait ! Donc, je ne me sentirai plus jamais tranquille. Je passerai le restant de mes jours à me mépriser, à me détester, et ça, je ne veux pas ! Je cherche le bien des autres, mais je cherche avant tout le mien.

- Tout comme moi. Vous avez compris, jeune disciple. Voyez, nous sommes plus proches que vous ne le disiez autrefois.

- Vous faites erreur, Thorn. La différence est que mon bien-être passe par celui des autres, tandis que vous, c'est la souffrance et la mort qui vous font jouir. Sous vos airs de conquérant et de rectifieur, vous n'êtes qu'une sombre brute assoiffée de carnage, et vous arrêter n'est pas seulement un devoir de Jedi et de l'aide à mes semblables, c'est quelque chose que je veux faire pour moi !

- Je suis entièrement de ton avis, Liam ! C'est raisonné en vrai Consulaire !

- Comme c'est touchant ! ricana le Sith.

Grâce à la Force, il se propulsa en avant, le sabre-laser tourbillonnant au bout de son bras. Les deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent vivement. Thorn décida que l'échauffement était terminé. Tout alla très vite. Il abattit son poing droit ganté de métal sur le crâne de Chi'ta qui s'effondra mollement, puis envoya son coude gauche dans le flanc du jeune homme. Celui-ci, plus aguerri que la padawan Consulaire, avait anticipé et esquivé le mouvement. Malheureusement, il avait mal saisi la configuration de son environnement, et heurta la rambarde de sécurité. Le Sith en profita pour le repousser d'une vague de Force, le faisant passer par-dessus la barrière. Le jeune homme cria de panique, et eut le réflexe de s'agripper à la plate-forme de sa main libre.

Il ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant la lourde silhouette du seigneur Sith au-dessus de lui. D'un solide coup de talon, Thorn écrasa d'un coup sec les doigts du jeune homme. Liam hurla.

- Alors, comment t'a-t-on appris à te sortir de ce genre de situation ?

Pour toute réponse, le padawan balaya furieusement au-dessus de lui avec l'arme d'Ageer. Mais la lame traversa les mollets du seigneur sans même ralentir sa course. Thorn éclata de rire.

- Ce sont des jambes métalliques, ton cher Maître m'a coupé les anciennes !

Il appuya plus fort sur la main de Liam, qui gémit davantage en sentant ses phalanges craquer. Un tir de blaster fendit l'air. Thorn leva le bras, para le tir d'un geste net et précis de son arme. Quand il vit Chi'ta qui braquait sur lui l'arme de poing de Leenus, il grommela.

- Attends un peu que je t'attrape !

Il lui arracha le blaster des mains à distance d'un seul geste, l'envoyant dans la lave, puis courut vers la jeune fille à pas lourds avec un rugissement furieux. Celle-ci fit alors un magnifique salto, le laissant passer au-dessous d'elle. Emporté par son élan, il s'écrasa gauchement contre une lourde caisse de matériel.

Liam sentait les doigts de sa main gauche glisser, glisser, encore et encore… Il se voyait déjà dissous dans le lac de lave en contrebas. Il savait qu'il devait ranger le sabre Kathol à sa ceinture pour pouvoir utiliser sa main valide, mais tout alla trop vite. Il lâcha prise, et tomba… pendant une fraction de seconde, stoppé dans sa chute. Le poing costaud de Canderous l'avait attrapé par l'avant-bras. D'un coup sec, le mercenaire ramena le padawan à sa hauteur.

- Allez, fiston, ramène toi !

Le jeune homme s'agrippa à la rambarde, se hissa et sentit les plaques d'acier sous ses semelles. En voyant Ezra et Dankin arriver à leur tour, il eut un petit soupir de soulagement.

- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt !

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Hé, vous n'alliez quand même pas vous amuser sans nous ?

Thorn, lui, était furieux.

- Ceci ne vous concerne pas. Ne vous mêlez pas de ça !

- Justement, on a envie de s'en mêler, salaud de Sith !

Ezra sortit son blaster de sport, et le brandit vers Thorn. Celui-ci aboya :

- Vous vous moquez de moi !

Il serra le poing, et l'arme de la Calipsa tomba instantanément en morceaux. Puis le Sith tapa du pied sur la passerelle. Ezra écarquilla les yeux en voyant arriver droit vers elle une boule d'énergie rouge cernée d'étincelles rouler sur le sol dans sa direction. Elle sauta vers une chaîne de levage qu'elle attrapa, et leva les jambes juste à temps pour éviter la décharge.

Dankin, dont le poil était hérissé à cause de l'électricité statique, braqua son arbalète droit vers le Sith. Il décocha un carreau explosif que l'Impérial arrêta dans sa course d'une violente poussée de Force. Le projectile, en suspension sur place dans les airs, finit par éclater.

- Laisse, Dankin. Le monsieur veut se faire câliner moins proprement.

Le Mandalorien sortit lentement de son fourreau sa vibro-lame double Jengardin.

- Tu sais que ça t'attend depuis notre première rencontre, Thorn ?

- Me menacer avec une épingle ! Pauvre idiot !

Canderous se mit en garde. Outré par une telle assurance, le Sith leva son sabre-laser, puis passa à l'attaque, porta un coup d'estoc en avant. Il s'attendait à couper la vibro-lame du mercenaire, mais à sa grande surprise, il sentit une nette résistance quand la lame d'énergie se retrouva coincée dans l'encoche entre les deux tranchants jumelés de l'arme de son adversaire, qui la rabaissa jusqu'à la forcer à se planter dans le sol. De l'étonnement, le Sith passa à l'amusement.

- Ah, je comprends ! De la cortose !

- J'ai toujours voulu affronter un Sith. Grâce à cette arme, c'est faisable.

Et le mercenaire envoya un coup de boule, mais Thorn tint bon. Il ricana.

- Ton vœu est exaucé… pour ton plus grand malheur ! Ordre de mise en fonction !

Au moment où Thorn prononça cette dernière phrase, plusieurs des caisses de matériel aux alentours s'ouvrirent simultanément, laissant sortir quatre appareils, petits mais très meurtriers. Liam reconnut le modèle pour l'avoir vu dans les bases de données de l'Académie Jedi. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de quatre exemplaires du redoutable modèle DRK-1, dit « Œil Noir ». Un redoutable tireur furtif et rapide dans une boule d'acier noir volante de cinquante centimètres de diamètre. Canderous n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps.

- Dankin, Liam, Chi'ta ! Occupez-vous de ces saletés !

Déjà les premières rafales laser fusaient vers le Mandalorien. Liam lança ses pouvoirs de combat pour dévier un maximum de tirs. Il essayait bien de les renvoyer vers les drones, mais ces petites machines vicieuses avaient été bien programmés. Comme elles changeaient aléatoirement de direction, impossible de prévoir leur emplacement à la seconde suivante, et donc de renvoyer leurs blasts directement sur elles. Dankin eut du mal à viser les sphères volantes, et gronda des injures dans sa langue natale. Quant à Chi'ta, elle tâchait de ne pas céder à la panique, et se contenta de se concentrer, pour retrouver son calme, et transmettre un peu de ce calme à son camarade d'études pour l'aider.

Toujours suspendue à sa chaîne, la doctoresse Calipsa jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Thorn. Comme elle vit qu'il était pris d'assaut par Canderous, lui-même couvert, elle décida de leur laisser la part de combat, et de porter secours à la Dame de Sérénité. Elle n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes pour atteindre la passerelle de la plaque octogonale. Près de la Kathol se tenait un sinistre individu qui était penché sur le pupitre de commandes. Celui-ci, mû par une mauvaise intuition, regarda de tous les côtés, et la vit s'approcher.

- Qui que vous soyez, vous ne m'aurez pas ! Je mènerai mon projet jusqu'au bout !

Il s'approcha, et brandit sa lourde clef de serrage.

- Faites un pas de plus, et je vous fracasse le crâne !

La jeune femme passa la main dans son dos, mais eut un frisson désagréable en ne sentant pas son fusil à impulsions d'habitude dans son baudrier dorsal.

_J'ai dû le perdre en échappant à Thorn… Bon, comment je fais, maintenant ?_

- Vous êtes l'ingénieur Leenus, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Maître » ingénieur. Oui, c'est moi, mais le savoir ne vous sera d'aucune utilité.

- Au contraire ! Je suis le docteur Ezra Lohrn. Je suis aussi spécialisée dans la biologie. Nous sommes entre confrères, d'une certaine façon.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, mon Seigneur m'a parlé de vous. Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse approcher de mon œuvre !

- Écoutez…

- Plus un mot, plus un geste ! Je ne vous fais pas confiance, garce Rebelle !

Ezra n'aimait pas du tout se faire insulter. Elle comprit aussi qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer de ce scientifique. Aussi changea-t-elle de stratégie.

- Primo, je ne suis pas une Rebelle, je sers la Maison Calipsa. Secundo, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Vous ne ferez pas souffrir cette personne une minute de plus. Et si vous n'arrêtez pas votre machine tout de suite, je vais le faire pour vous.

Et elle sortit de son gilet une grenade. L'ingénieur écarquilla des yeux effrayés.

- Vous… vous n'oseriez pas faire ça ?!

- Je croyais que vous me connaissiez ? Si c'était le cas, vous sauriez que je le ferai.

- Mais… vous allez tuer votre amie !

- Je parie qu'elle préfère mille fois cela à continuer d'alimenter vos engins.

Et sans hésiter, elle amorça la grenade avant de la lancer vers l'Impérial. Affolé, celui-ci lâcha son outil, et se précipita comme un dératé vers l'explosif. Il le saisit à deux mains, et le balança par-dessus la rambarde, le plus loin qu'il put. Une fois de plus, l'audacieuse doctoresse avait forcé son opposant à baisser sa garde. En deux enjambées, elle fut sur lui. Elle l'agrippa par le col, et lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'œil, puis un autre au menton. Leenus n'avait aucun entraînement au combat, et se retrouva vite au sol.

En revoyant Dame Liryl sur son chevalet, prisonnière et soumise à un supplice inhumain, la jeune femme ne tint plus. Elle s'assit par terre, et poussa violemment l'ingénieur des deux pieds. Il passa sous le garde-fou, et tomba, alla s'écraser vingt mètres plus bas tête la première, au pied de l'échafaudage.

Ezra vit le panneau de commande, et eut un sourire entendu. Elle se tourna vers la Dame de Sérénité.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ma Dame. J'ai déjà trafiqué des bécanes plus tordues !

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien à trafiquer, c'était un ordinateur médical tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, l'un des premiers qu'elle avait appris à utiliser. Pendant qu'elle naviguait dans le programme, elle s'attarda un peu sur les divers paramètres, et les informations contenues. Elle se surprit même à s'intéresser à toutes les données de Leenus. Ces recherches avaient abouti à des résultats à la fois effrayants de par leur manque d'éthique et à l'efficacité fascinante. Soudain, elle se rappela la position inconfortable de Dame Liryl, et s'empressa d'arrêter le processus. En quelques manipulations, elle retira les crochets, descella le casque et le lui enleva doucement. Enfin, les bracelets blindés s'ouvrirent dans un grand claquement.

La Dame de Sérénité inspira avec soulagement. Ezra eut un coup au cœur en voyant des larmes inonder ses joues, puis en considérant son état général. Elle avait l'air anéantie, brisée, vidée, mais elle vivait toujours. Elle eut même un petit sourire.

- J'ai tenu bon… docteur Lohrn. Il n'a pas eu… ce qu'il convoitait…

- Ne parlez pas.

Liryl essaya de se lever, mais parvint seulement à s'étaler lamentablement sur l'acier.

_Ca doit ressembler à ça, un ange qui souffre_, songea la doctoresse qui sentit ses tripes se nouer. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir avec précaution contre le panneau de commande.

- Je vais vous donner quelques bricoles.

- Ne vous en faites…

- Arrêtez, vous avez fait vos preuves ! Je suis médecin, je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cet état !

Ayant dit, elle porta la main à sa sacoche dorsale, et en sortit des médicaments.

Plus bas, le combat faisait rage. Liam déviait toujours les rafales des drones, et parvint finalement à se montrer plus rapide. Il parvint finalement à renvoyer un tir laser sur l'un des appareils volants qui se disloqua. Chi'ta, de son côté, était épuisée. Devoir esquiver autant de tirs de blaster et parer ceux qui menaçaient le Mandalorien était un exercice particulièrement éprouvant pour elle. Et fatalement, l'un des rayons mortels de l'une des sondes l'atteignit à l'épaule droite. Elle tomba à la renverse en couinant. Comme dans un rêve, elle vit la sphère noire se stabiliser juste au-dessus d'elle, ne pouvait détacher ses prunelles de son balancement hypnotique. Une petite lueur s'embrasa au bout de l'un de ses canons… quand tout le drone explosa d'un coup. La jeune Drall sursauta, revenant à elle. Non loin d'elle, Dankin rechargea son arbalète.

Et Canderous jubilait. Le combat contre Thorn était de plus en plus excitant à ses yeux. Le Seigneur Sith n'arrivait pas à voir les sentiments du mercenaire dont le visage était masqué. Lui qui réussissait à lire dans tous les cœurs, c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à quelqu'un d'imperméable à ses facultés de perception. Soudain, il comprit. Tout en continuant à lutter, il triompha :

- Pas étonnant que j'aie autant de mal à te cerner, espèce de pirate ! Tu es un Mandalorien !

- T'en as mis du temps !

- Ton armure n'est pas seulement un artifice volé à un collectionneur… Tu es celui que tu prétends être !

- Avec fierté, vermine Sith !

- Pas de quoi être fier ! Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire anomalie chromosomique.

- « Anomalie », comme tu y vas, Thorn ! Je préférerais « Sabacc pur ».

- Alors prends cette Suite de l'Idiot !

À travers la visière de son casque sophistiqué, Canderous vit arriver à une vitesse irréelle le poing gainé de métal du Sith. Un quart de seconde. Puis un choc d'une violence terrible projeta sa tête en arrière, son corps suivit et s'écrasa durement sur la plate-forme. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'une longue fissure parcourait le verre renforcé devant ses yeux, et que tous ses systèmes étaient en panne. Avec un grognement furieux, il se résolut à retirer son masque désormais inutilisable.

- Une vanne aussi minable que le Moff que j'ai abattu et un casque pratiquement neuf, enfoiré !

Canderous fit tournoyer sa vibro-lame de plus en plus rapidement, et déchaîna une pluie de coups sur le Sith. Celui-ci parait tous les assauts, mais réalisa qu'il devait y mettre toute sa concentration, que le plus petit écart pouvait lui coûter une balafre supplémentaire. Cette pensée l'énerva. Il réussit toutefois à repousser Canderous d'un geste puissant, serra les dents de rage, et s'écria :

- Tes capacités physiques ne m'impressionnent pas. Tu ne me fais pas peur !

- J'en ai rien à faire, du moment que je te fais mal !

Le Mandalorien esquiva de justesse un nouvel éclair de Force. Il abattit sa vibro-lame en biais, et atteignit le Sith au bras. L'armure se fendit, et l'un des fragments tomba, révélant une couche intérieure constituée de petits tuyaux de circulation d'huile, dont certains rompus sous le choc. Thorn en lâcha son arme.

De l'huile noirâtre gicla de la tuyauterie endommagée. Canderous pouvait même distinguer au travers des interstices la peau du Sith, blanchâtre, rugueuse, striée de veines bleues. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Thorn sentit qu'il était face à quelqu'un qui pouvait lui causer de vrais problèmes. Bien qu'il fût complètement imperméable à la Force et privé de sens exacerbés, ce Mandalorien était suffisamment bon guerrier pour lui résister au combat. Bien plus, impossible de déceler ses intentions, et ses assauts répétés l'obligeaient à parer, contrer, esquiver sans cesse, lui interdisant le moindre répit pour utiliser pleinement les noires puissances de la Force. Cette pensée le mit hors de lui.

Il se jeta sur en avant, crispa alors les doigts de sa main valide sur le torse de Canderous, et serra les dents. Le mercenaire sentit une violente onde calorique lui chauffer la poitrine, mais l'armure, sa résistance naturelle et sa détermination lui permirent d'ignorer la douleur. Il agrippa de la main gauche le poignet de Thorn, et l'éloigna de sa poitrine, lentement, mais sûrement.

- Je te l'ai dit… faudra faire… mieux que ça !

Et de la main droite, il lui envoya un coup de pommeau de son épée dans les dents, lui éclatant la lèvre inférieure. L'imposant seigneur chancela, et dut reculer pour se rétablir.

- C'est assez !

Thorn fit un grand bond vers l'arrière. Il tendit la main, récupéra son sabre-laser par télékinésie, mais à la grande surprise de Canderous, il le raccrocha à sa ceinture. Puis il leva lentement les deux poings et gronda de plus en plus fort. La construction impériale toute entière se mit à trembler. D'odieux grincements métalliques lacérèrent tous les tympans. Le mercenaire entendit juste au-dessus de lui un craquement tonitruant. Il leva la tête, et ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet de la panique en voyant l'un des bâtiments préfabriqués tomber droit sur lui. Il se jeta en arrière, mais pas assez rapidement. Toute la masse s'abattit sur la plate-forme, et sur lui.

Thorn ricana, et ne prêta pas attention à Dankin. Grondant comme un fauve, le Togorien chargea, et percuta le Sith de plein fouet dans le dos, puis se mit en garde, ses redoutables griffes à hauteur de son visage. Il tourna lentement autour de son adversaire, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements. Thorn le suivit, au même rythme. Le chasseur était prêt à agir au plus petit geste agressif. Il sursauta quand il sentit une furieuse brûlure lui déchirer l'épine dorsale. En se retournant, il aperçut l'un des drones DRK-1, dont le canon était encore fumant. Il saisit son arbalète Wookiee, et la fit exploser d'un carreau.

Thorn lança alors la Force sur le Togorien, en une violente poussée. Dankin se sentit décoller. Pris au dépourvu, il lâcha son arme, et se mit à paniquer en se voyant voler au-dessus des plates-formes et du lac de lave. Quand il perdit de l'altitude, il battit l'air des deux bras, espérant se rattraper à quelque chose. Il se retrouva suspendu à bout de bras à une lourde poutrelle d'acier maintenue par d'énormes chaînes.

Liam suivait de l'œil le dernier drone de Thorn, et trouva enfin le bon angle pour renvoyer un tir sur le petit engin. La sphère noire perdit de l'altitude, et s'abîma dans le volcan. Il considéra alors la situation. Désormais, il n'y avait plus que les trois manipulateurs de la Force sur la plate-forme. Thorn ressortit lentement son sabre-laser, et le ralluma. Le jeune homme comprit qu'ils en venaient à la fin. Il leva encore le sabre d'Ageer, fit quelques pas chassés vers la gauche, puis à droite, et se lança en avant. Il effectua trois sauts en zigzag vers le Sith, puis au dernier moment, se laissa glisser par terre, passa entre ses jambes de fer, se releva et porta aussitôt un coup direct vers la tête de son adversaire. Thorn, pris au dépourvu par un tel culot, pivota sur ses talons, et leva son arme. Il dévia la lame violacée, pas complètement. Elle s'enfonça dans le flanc blindé de son armure, sans même en rayer la surface, contrairement à sa poitrine qu'il sentit transpercée.

Le Seigneur Sith hurla de douleur et de frustration, en voyant Liam jubiler. Il recula d'un pas, leva péniblement son bras affaibli. Le padawan Gardien fléchit sa jambe droite, gardant la gauche tendue, attendant le dernier moment pour réagir. Mais au lieu de lancer un maléfice sur le jeune homme, Thorn tendit brutalement la main vers Chi'ta, qui était restée en retrait. La petite padawan éprouva alors une sensation fulgurante directement dans les nerfs auditifs. Elle poussa un cri bref, mais suraigu, en rabattant les pavillons de ses oreilles contre son crâne.

- Chi'ta !

Il ne réalisa pas que la ruse de l'infâme Sith avait réussi. Une demi-seconde d'inattention, de quoi renverser encore la situation. Thorn utilisa la Force pour se déplacer à une vitesse surhumaine. Arrivé devant le jeune homme, il lui décocha un magistral coup de pied dans le ventre. Le choc fut si violent qu'il roula sur une dizaine de mètres avant de se retrouver face contre terre.

Liam constata avec horreur qu'il avait lâché le sabre d'Ageer. Plus grave, encore, une indescriptible douleur brûlait ses intestins, sans doute l'un de ses organes avait éclaté. Le foie, probablement, il ne savait pas précisément. En entendant les claquements réguliers des bottes de Thorn sur la passerelle se rapprocher de lui, il essaya de se relever, sans y parvenir.

- Tu es perdu, jeune imbécile. Ton destin était sans doute d'accomplir de grandes choses, mais parce que tu as refusé d'assumer ton originalité, et de sortir définitivement du rang, tu as préféré rester prisonnier de ces ridicules enseignements que t'ont inculqués ces pauvres indigents de l'Académie Jedi. Maintenant, tu vas comprendre qu'il est inutile de lutter. Il n'y a plus d'issue. Tel sera finalement ton destin, tel que tu l'auras décidé.

Chi'ta secoua la tête, espérant diminuer le vertige provoqué par le pouvoir du Côté Obscur. Elle entendit alors son condisciple murmurer quelque chose qui la laissa stupéfaite.

- Pitié… pitié…

Le seigneur Thorn eut un méchant sourire.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Je vous en supplie… épargnez-moi…

Le Sith s'accroupit près du padawan, tandis que Chi'ta était paralysée.

_Non ! Non ! Par le Grand Fouisseur, ne tombe pas dans ses griffes !_

- Alors, tu veux saisir ta toute dernière chance ? Répète donc un peu !

- Pitié !

La petite Drall sentit des larmes de désespoir perler dans ses yeux, alors que Thorn riait doucement de satisfaction. Mais au moment où le Sith tendait la main pour aider le padawan Gardien à se relever, celui-ci releva brusquement la tête, affichant un sourire goguenard.

- Épargnez-moi ces conneries sur le destin, on dirait un mauvais mélodrame !

Le visage de craie de Thorn s'empourpra, alors que la jeune padawan Consulaire éclata d'un rire hystérique.

- Insolent !

Avec un terrible rugissement, il se releva, et balaya l'air du bras, déclenchant une vague invisible de Force qui projeta le jeune homme si violemment qu'il en heurta la plate-forme d'au-dessus avant de s'aplatir sur le plancher métallique. Thorn était sur le point d'exploser de colère. Il se tourna vers la petite Drall, et ses yeux injectés de sang jetaient des étincelles de rage.

- Tu oses te moquer d'un Seigneur Sith ! Pathétique créature ! Crève !

Il tendit les deux mains, et aussitôt une flopée d'éclairs bleutés en jaillit, et frappa de plein fouet la jeune fille. Criant de douleur, elle alla s'écraser sur une paroi, et laissa tomber l'arme de Liam.

Dankin n'avait pas lâché la poutrelle d'acier. Il avait assisté, impuissant, à cet abominable spectacle. Il décida alors d'agir. Il se pencha en avant, en arrière, en avant, en arrière… et rapidement, la balançoire improvisée suivit le mouvement. Bientôt, il fut assez près de la plate-forme principale… Avec difficulté, il tenta de se positionner sur la poutre, et quand il jugea être suffisamment près, il bondit aussi loin qu'il put. Il avait toutefois mal estimé la distance, et il ne se reçut pas sur l'échafaudage, mais heurta la structure. Sa poitrine encaissa le choc, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il réussit à se raccrocher aux aspérités de la plate-forme d'acier du bout des griffes. Il essaya de se hisser avec l'énergie du désespoir… et y parvint finalement. Une fois sur le plancher stable, le Togorien ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il se précipita sur son arbalète.

Abrutie par l'énergie négative qui l'avait sérieusement malmenée, Chi'ta distingua vaguement la grande forme sombre de Thorn avancer vers elle, alors que sa voix rauque articulait lentement :

- Je commence à en avoir assez, petite peste ! C'est l'heure de ta punition !

Thorn empoigna la malheureuse par la peau du cou et la plaqua au sol, puis cala sa botte sur sa poitrine, lui coupant la respiration. Elle se débattit, tenta de repousser de ses deux mains la semelle renforcée, ce fut peine perdue. Le poids de l'armure l'étouffait de plus en plus. En lisant la peur et la souffrance sur son minois, Thorn se lécha les babines avec gourmandise. Il se délectait. Lentement, il leva son sabre-laser écarlate…

Dankin tira sur le Seigneur Noir. Celui-ci, averti par ses sens, anticipa l'attaque et abattit son arme en se dégageant sur le côté, désintégrant le carreau explosif. Il grogna en sentant les petits morceaux de métal incandescents lui brûler la joue. Dankin ricana en pensant avoir réussi son coup, mais son rire s'étrangla quand il baissa les yeux vers Chi'ta.

La pointe de l'arme du Sith avait gravement carbonisé l'abdomen de la petite Drall. Thorn s'éloigna encore d'un bond, reculant vers une cloison. Serrant les dents de rage, il crispa le poing vers le Togorien. Aussitôt, celui-ci sentit à son tour l'étau invisible lui serrer irrésistiblement les côtes.

- Déguste le pouvoir du Côté Obscur, sale bête !

Liam se remettait tant bien que mal. Il s'était affalé face contre terre, et son ventre lui faisait mal à chaque inspiration. Quand sa vue redevint à peu près nette, il sentit une chape de glace lui broyer le cœur. Non loin de lui, sur le sol, Chi'ta était très mal en point. Elle respirait de plus en plus faiblement, et l'éclat de ses yeux s'assombrissait peu à peu. Le sabre-laser de Thorn l'avait éventrée. Sa blessure, cautérisée, ne saignait pas, mais la jeune fille sentait sa vie la quitter. Elle tendit la main vers le jeune Humain. Le padawan Gardien se précipita vers la jeune Drall. Celle-ci murmura entre deux quintes de toux :

- Liam… c'est la fin…

- Chi… Oh, ne me fais pas ça ! Tiens bon !

- J'entends… l'appel du… Grand… Fouiss…

- Non ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Il appliqua ses mains croisées sur la blessure de Chi'ta. Il se concentra, se concentra de toutes ses forces… Il y eut un tremblement, une étrange ondulation dans l'air, et un rayonnement doré émana des mains de Liam. Le jeune homme sentait ses paumes le brûler, mais tenait bon, ne relâchant pas sa concentration d'un iota. Autour de lui, c'était un véritable tourbillon d'énergie qui illuminait toute la salle. La radiation s'insinua dans la blessure, la guérissant instantanément en recréant les atomes disloqués et brûlés par la lame laser. Même la fourrure repoussa. La lumière s'estompa, et aussitôt la jeune Drall ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais si elle était maintenant sauvée, elle manquait toujours de souffle et hoquetait péniblement. Liam, par contre, s'était complètement vidé, et tomba à la renverse. Le Seigneur Noir, intrigué, en oublia Dankin. Quand il relâcha sa pression, le Togorien tomba sur les genoux. Thorn se dirigea vers Liam, lentement.

- D'accord, tu as gagné pour cette fois. Grâce à la Force, elle vivra… mais pas pour longtemps. Elle va te suivre de très près.

D'une main, il attrapa Liam par le cuir chevelu, et se précipita vers l'un des murs avec un rugissement bestial. Sous une force abominable, il écrasa sa victime dos contre une cloison hérissée de protubérances de corne. Le jeune homme sentit une multitude de pointes le transpercer de toutes parts. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur tel qu'il n'en était jamais sorti de sa gorge, amplifié par une violente décharge de Force. Puis le Sith tira sur sa prise, arrachant sa victime à la cloison, et la jeta sur le sol, avant de lui envoyer un terrible coup de pied dans la poitrine, l'envoyant valser contre une portion de mur lisse. Il se désintéressa immédiatement du jeune homme, et se tourna vers Chi'ta.

Liam ne sentait plus rien, avait à peine conscience de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il redressa péniblement la tête, et réalisa avec horreur que du sang jaillissait de ses nombreuses blessures. Aux mains, aux bras, sur tout son torse, ses cuisses… Il sentit même son nez et sa bouche se gorger d'hémoglobine. Nul doute que s'il n'y avait pas la Force pour le maintenir conscient en occultant la douleur, il se serait immédiatement évanoui. Il distingua la forme écarlate du Sith qui lui tournait maintenant le dos, avançant à pas lourds vers la petite padawan. Thorn allait sans doute la broyer sous ses semelles. Liam rassembla ses faibles forces, obligeant son cerveau à trouver une idée géniale dans la seconde. C'est alors qu'il perçut un petit objet près de Chi'ta. Son sabre-laser. Entre lui et l'arme, il y avait Thorn.

_Pile au bon endroit_.

Liam grimaça de douleur en levant le bras, mais la pensée de venir en aide à la jeune fille lui fit oublier quelques instants sa souffrance. Le sabre-laser décolla, et fila vers le jeune homme. Sa lame bleutée se déploya au même instant, juste à la hauteur du visage blafard de Thorn. Celui-ci fut complètement pris au dépourvu. Le choc le déséquilibra, l'envoyant en arrière. La poignée de cuivre de son sabre-laser tomba dans un tintement. Quand il se retourna vers Liam, celui-ci constata que l'arme lui avait grillé l'œil gauche. Le Seigneur Noir se releva péniblement, et gronda lentement :

- Même maintenant, alors que tu rends ton dernier souffle, tu persistes à me défier !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ezra revint à la charge. Laissant momentanément la Dame de Sérénité, elle avait saisi l'une des chaînes et s'était laissée glisser jusqu'au niveau du combat. Elle atterrit les deux pieds joints sur la poitrine de Thorn, puis une fois à terre, effectua un autre balayage du pied en pleine figure. Elle eut un sourire satisfait en voyant que le Seigneur Noir n'encaissait plus les coups et retomba à genoux, affaibli. Elle se mit en garde, attendant une réaction de sa part. Un grand bruit derrière elle attira son attention. C'était Canderous. Au prix de multiples efforts, il avait pu s'extirper de sa désagréable situation. Il émergea des restes du bâtiment préfabriqué par l'une des fenêtres tordue vers le plafond, sa vibro-lame en main, et put enfin se lever. Il vit successivement Chi'ta sur le sol, Thorn qui se massait la joue, gravement blessé, et Liam affalé contre le mur, le corps constellé de trous.

- LIAM !

Il courut vers le padawan. Celui-ci avait déjà les yeux qui se voilaient.

- Protège Chi'ta !

Canderous regardait le Sith, et sentait une irrésistible pulsion destructrice monter, monter, pendant que sa vision était brouillée par un voile rouge sombre d'émotions violentes. Thorn était meurtri de nombreuses blessures, ne voyait plus d'un œil, et ne pouvait plus lever le bras gauche, mais il trouva encore la force de ricaner.

- Quel petit crétin. S'il avait laissé éclater sa colère… il aurait pu me vaincre… au lieu de ça… il est resté accroché… à ses principes. Et selon le Code Jedi… il n'avait pas le droit… de recourir à la force de la rage.

- En effet, Thorn, mais j'ai le droit, moi !

Et le Mandalorien se jeta contre le Seigneur Noir, brandissant sa vibro-lame, qu'il balança en avant de toutes ses forces. Son ennemi, plus rapide, para d'un coup de son poing valide ganté de fer sur le plat de la lame, envoyant valser l'arme blanche, puis l'empoigna à la gorge. Canderous grogna en entendant ses os craquer l'un après l'autre. Malgré son état, Thorn avait encore de l'énergie à revendre, et le mercenaire, lui-même affaibli, devait repousser la prise du Sith de la force de ses dix doigts. Mais il tint bon et rapprocha sa main droite de la gauche. Il sortit de son bracelet l'une de ses aiguilles Zenji, et la planta dans la gorge de son adversaire. Thorn gargouilla, alors que son sang noirâtre suinta de la blessure. Il relâcha son étreinte et recula, puis arracha l'aiguille avec un autre glapissement.

Canderous s'élança sur son arme tombée par terre, fit une roulade vers l'avant en la ramassant au passage, se retourna dans le mouvement, un genou à terre, la lame double posée sur son épaule, prêt à se défendre. Puis il se releva et se précipita derechef sur Thorn en criant comme un animal furieux. Le Sith avait aussi récupéré son sabre-laser, et le brandissait déjà au-dessus de sa tête, anticipant le nouvel assaut du mercenaire. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre son arme de haut en bas, Canderous fit un moulinet à contresens, se positionnant dos vers lui, et lui enfonça son arme dans le plexus solaire. Thorn croassa, crachant du fluide couleur pétrole. Canderous se retourna, le poussa jusqu'au bord de la passerelle, le maintint sur place sans lâcher sa vibro-lame double et, posant son pied sur le ventre de Thorn, enclencha le réacteur de sa botte. L'impulsion décoinça le Seigneur Noir de sa lame et le jeta par-dessus la rambarde. Daymon Thorn chuta comme un pantin désarticulé avant de se disloquer quelques centaines de mètres plus bas sur un piton de roche volcanique, puis s'enfonça dans le magma. Un geyser de lave jaillit, et se mua en un cyclone de flammes. Le Mandalorien balança d'un coup de pied le sabre-laser à la poignée de cuivre sous la barrière. Criant tellement fort qu'il couvrit le bruit des éruptions, Canderous brandit sa vibro-lame et tonna d'un ton de défi :

- Garde-moi une place au chaud en Enfer, Thorn !

Appuyé contre le mur, le padawan Gardien rangea péniblement son sabre-laser dans son étui, et tendit le bras vers Chi'ta. Celle-ci, épuisée, se traîna lentement jusqu'à lui. Ezra s'accroupit à côté du jeune homme, sifflant de douleur compatissante en voyant le sang s'écouler des nombreuses blessures. Quand il devina la forme du visage de sa condisciple penchée sur lui, Liam murmura :

- J'ai peur… de mourir !

Chi'ta regarda avec un air suppliant la jeune doctoresse, mais celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et secoua négativement la tête. La fille Drall n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot.

- J'ai… j'ai merdé, souffla Liam vers la Calipsa.

- Arrête ! T'as été extra !

- Il… a été plus fort…

- C'était un sale pourri, alors que toi… t'es un vrai héros !

- Ezra… quand on sera rentrés… tu crois que… j'aurai mon titre ?

- T'auras ton titre. T'auras une médaille, t'auras même une statue. Je te le promets !

- Je… deviendrai comme… comme Obi-Wan… Kenobi ?

- Ouais, en mieux.

Ezra avait la gorge nouée, et n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce soit. Chi'ta éclata en sanglots, et serra Liam contre sa poitrine.

- Liam, je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi… Chi'ta…

Dans un dernier soubresaut, le jeune homme posa ses doigts ensanglantés sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle prit délicatement la main, la serra contre sa joue, sans cesser de pleurer. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut la fin. Liam Kincaid avait cessé de respirer. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, se mit à caresser amoureusement la tête du padawan. Canderous attendait avec appréhension le moment fatidique où la petite Drall allait laisser aller sa peine…

Mais elle ne cria pas.

Elle ne devint pas complètement hystérique.

Elle se mit à chanter.

C'était un air que le mercenaire ne connaissait pas. Elle marmonnait avec difficulté les paroles entre deux hoquets.

_Même si l'immensité qui nous sépare me fait mal,_

_Je sais que tu confies le même vœu à la même étoile._

_Quand le vent tristement chante sa plainte sur les toits,_

_Je sais que tu vas t'endormir sous le même ciel que moi._

_Très loin, là-bas, si l'amour nous conduit,_

_Nous partirons ensemble_

_Très loin là-bas,_

_Où les rêves prennent vie._

En écoutant, le Mandalorien comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une berceuse. Des paroles simples censées réconforter un être cher. Ezra n'osait pas bouger, ne pouvait articuler un son. Dankin se prit la tête à deux mains, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son crâne. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Canderous sentit son propre cœur se serrer. Il en laissa tomber sa vibro-lame, et resta quelques instants à contempler ce tragique tableau, sans réagir. Soudain, il se rappela de la position peu confortable de Dame Liryl. Il fouilla rapidement le corps de l'ingénieur Leenus, trouva la clef de l'élévateur dans sa poche, grimpa dans la cabine et alla chercher la Dame de Sérénité. Quand ils furent redescendus ensemble, celle-ci ne put réprimer une exclamation chagrinée en voyant Liam.

- Oh, par la Grande Galaxie !

Elle s'approcha des deux padawans, sincèrement choquée. Chi'ta avait fini de chanter. Elle continuait à serrer son condisciple contre sa poitrine, anéantie. La Dame de Sérénité s'agenouilla près du jeune homme.

- Le malheureux… Je ne puis empêcher le destin de s'accomplir, mais je peux lui garantir le repos de son âme.

- Comment ? demanda Ezra avec anxiété.

La jeune femme prit son inspiration. Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Liam, et commença à chanter le Chant de la Sérénité. La pauvre petite Drall recula sans dire un mot. Liam se mit à léviter, droit comme un I horizontal. Une puissante aura fit chatoyer son corps inerte, qui s'estompa peu à peu. Tout son être se décomposa en des milliards de petites étincelles qui s'envolèrent vers les cieux, et très rapidement, il ne resta plus rien de Liam Kincaid. Chi'ta, qui avait désespérément tenté de rattraper quelques-unes des étincelles, tomba à genoux, baissa les bras et la tête, et resta prostrée.

Le bruit des machines ramena Canderous à la réalité. Il rangea son arme et aboya :

- Hé ! Faut qu'on y aille !

- Chi'ta, il nous reste encore une dernière chose à faire ! Nous devons nous rendre sur la Sphère à torpilles avancée !

En d'autres circonstances, le mercenaire aurait sans doute éclaté de rire en entendant parler d'une mission-suicide du genre avec un tel manque de conscience, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

- On va y aller !

- Venez, ma Dame ! ordonna le Togorien. Tenez !

Il retira son long manteau de cuir, et le posa délicatement sur les épaules de la Dame de Sérénité, avant de la prendre par le bras et se diriger vers la sortie. Liryl suivit le chasseur sans s'attarder. Le mercenaire ramassa son casque cassé, partit pour les suivre, mais quand il se retourna, il vit que la padawan n'avait pas bougé. Furieux, il s'écria :

- Ho ! Tu te remues, oui ? Je t'avais dit que je te laisserais dans ta merde ! Je te préviens que je me casse avec ou sans toi !

- La ferme !

Le Mandalorien fut surpris par une telle démonstration d'autorité de la part du docteur Lohrn. Il se ressaisit vite quand celle-ci ordonna :

- Va à la gare, et fais patienter une cabine du monorail !

- Déconne pas, faut vraiment qu'on y aille !

- Laisse-moi une marge de deux minutes !

- On n'a pas deux minutes !

- Canderous, fais-moi confiance. Quand tu seras arrivé au tram, attends juste deux petites minutes. Si personne ne vient, tu fous le camp !

Canderous pesta encore dans sa barbe, mais quitta la salle des machines à son tour en criant par-dessus son épaule « Deux minutes, pas une seconde de plus ! ».

Ezra s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille. Elle lui prit délicatement les mains.

- Chi'ta… nous ne pouvons pas les faire attendre trop longtemps ! Et je ne peux pas te porter, tu es trop lourde pour moi ! Il faut que tu te lèves et que tu me suives !

La petite padawan ne réagit pas davantage. Ezra posa doucement sa main sur sa joue.

- Je ne suis pas avec vous tous depuis le début, je le sais. Je n'ai pas eu la même relation avec lui. Mais je sais que si je n'ai pas commencé avec toi, je veux finir cette histoire à tes côtés ! Tu es mon amie, je refuse de t'abandonner sur cette maudite planète ! C'est notre dernière chance, ne la gaspillons pas !

Toujours aucune réponse. Le docteur Lohrn sentit monter dangereusement une peur terrible, la peur de perdre bêtement une personne qui aurait été plus proche d'elle que n'importe qui.

- Je ne peux pas partir sans toi, Chi'ta. Écoute, je… je tiens vraiment trop à toi ! Tu m'as appris à voir les choses autrement ! Avant de vous rencontrer, toi et Liam, je n'étais qu'une opportuniste prête à tout pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de mes dirigeants ! D'accord, j'ai fait mine de vouloir contribuer à une bonne entente entre la Maison Calipsa et la Maison Pelagia, mais au départ, c'était une occasion venue que j'ai exploitée ! Et je pensais toujours avant tout à moi, car chaque pas pour les Calipsa, c'était autant pour ma pomme ! Mais quand vous êtes entrés dans ma vie, les padawans, ça m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. J'ai entraperçu ce qu'était le vrai courage, ce que c'est vraiment, l'abnégation, quel goût ça laisse, d'aider quelqu'un pour le plaisir de l'aider, et pas seulement par intérêt personnel ! Même mes patients, j'ai fini par cesser de les voir comme de simples données médicales à corriger pour gagner ma paie ! Et c'est toi qui m'as aidée à franchir le pas, à croire en quelque chose d'autre qu'au pouvoir et à l'argent ! Alors je t'en prie, ne te laisse pas mourir ici alors que tu as tant de choses à transmettre à autant de gens aussi aveugles que moi !

Chi'ta avait toujours le regard vide, mais au moment où la jeune Humaine sentit s'amenuiser tout espoir de la faire réagir, elle sentit les petites mains de la Drall serrer son poignet. Elle se releva, et la padawan suivit le mouvement, et fut debout. Ezra sentit ses yeux chauffer sous l'émotion.

- Partons. Nous pouvons le faire.

Main dans la main, les deux filles quittèrent la salle des machines. Elles regagnèrent rapidement les ascenseurs. L'un d'eux était prêt à monter, porte ouverte. Ezra poussa la jeune Drall à l'intérieur, puis se jeta sur le panneau de commande et enfonça de la paume le bouton orné d'une flèche montante. La porte coulissa, et l'ascenseur se mit en mouvement.

Pendant la montée, la Calipsa se rapprocha de la petite padawan, et la serra contre elle.

- Tu es glacée, j'imagine que c'est un sacré choc.

Elle commença à la frictionner avec douceur. Un choc sourd ébranla l'ascenseur. La lumière grésilla deux secondes, puis revint à la normale.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Une deuxième secousse plus forte fit trembler toute la structure, puis la cabine s'arrêta net, et fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Deux secondes s'écoulèrent, puis la lampe rouge de secours s'alluma. Chi'ta n'avait pas bougé. Ezra appuya sur le bouton « montée », puis sur celui d'ouverture des portes, enfin sur l'alarme. Rien de rien. Elle tapota de la paume le panneau de commandes, de plus en plus fort.

- Saloperie de machine ! Tu vas démarrer, oui ?

Mais rien n'y fit, l'ascenseur ne bougeait toujours pas. Ezra sentit alors qu'elle perdait son sang-froid quand elle se rappela que les deux minutes fatidiques étaient presque écoulées.

_Non ! Ce serait trop bête !_

Chi'ta, elle, semblait complètement insensible à l'ampleur dramatique de la situation. En désespoir de cause, la doctoresse essaya d'atteindre la trappe au plafond de la cabine. Trop haute. Elle voulut chercher une prise sur l'une ou l'autre des parois, essaya même d'ouvrir la porte de force… Soudain, la trappe plafonnière s'ouvrit.

- Je suis vraiment le dernier des cons ! pesta la voix de Canderous qui se laissa tomber dans la cabine.

Sans plus de palabre, il fit la courte échelle à la Calipsa. Puis il attrapa la petite Drall à deux mains et la souleva, permettant à l'Humaine de la réceptionner.

- Estime-toi heureuse que Dankin soit le seul dans cette foutue réalité de merde qui puisse me faire changer d'avis !

Trop soulagée, la doctoresse ne pensa même pas à protester. Elle escalada l'échelle de sécurité à toute vitesse. Canderous jeta la petite Drall sur son épaule, et grimpa à la suite de la jeune femme, sans se laisser distancer.

Appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte automatique pour la bloquer, Dankin rechargea tranquillement son arbalète. Il venait de s'en servir sur le torse d'un Impérial en uniforme d'opérateur qui avait cru bon le menacer avec son blaster de poche pour l'obliger à le laisser monter dans la cabine. Son oreille pivota quand il entendit deux bruits de pas de course dans sa direction. Enfin, Canderous revenait, la jeune Drall sur le dos et la doctoresse Calipsa sur les talons.

- Les voilà, ma Dame.

Le Togorien laissa tout le monde embarquer, et s'assit sur la banquette. La porte se referma, et la cabine monorail partit vers la section est de la base, celle où se trouvait le hangar à vaisseaux. Le trajet dura une minute, durant laquelle le silence le plus complet étouffa l'atmosphère. Quand le tram s'arrêta enfin, Dankin prit la petite padawan sur ses épaules, et les cinq amis se dirigèrent vers la porte la plus proche du hangar.

L'immense salle était pratiquement vide, la plupart des Impériaux avaient déjà fui à bord de navettes, ou embarqué dans des chasseurs stellaires pour prendre part à la bataille de l'espace.

- Hé, vous !

Un petit opérateur de piste courait dans leur direction. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Canderous le viser de son fusil à impulsions. Il fit aussitôt demi-tour et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Le mercenaire n'eut même pas envie de le tuer. Enfin, ils repérèrent la forme familière du _Vandread_, dans un coin sombre. Ils s'y précipitèrent. Le Mandalorien pesta quand il vit que les Impériaux avaient forcé les serrures magnétiques de sécurité de la rampe.

- J'espère que ces gougnafiers n'ont pas piégé mon vaisseau !

Un très rapide examen des deux baroudeurs ne révéla rien d'anormal, à première vue. Dankin déposa Chi'ta sur l'un des canapés du petit salon de détente, puis il courut vers l'atelier. Comme il l'espérait, les quatre droïds étaient alignés contre le mur, éteints. Il les ralluma l'un après l'autre. Mister V fut le premier à réagir.

- Maître Dankin, quelle joie ! J'ai cru que l'Empire allait nous passer au broyeur !

- Retourne à ton poste.

- Avec joie !

Dans le salon, Liryl essayait bien d'attirer l'attention de Chi'ta. Elle lui parlait, lui caressait la tête, mais sans résultat. La jeune fille gardait les oreilles baissées, l'œil vide et la respiration lente. Ezra rejoignit les deux femmes.

- C'est grave, docteur Lohrn. J'ai l'impression que notre jeune amie est dans un état catatonique.

- Son chevalier servant est mort dans ses bras, ce n'est pas étonnant !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je crains le plus… Extérieurement, elle n'a aucune réaction, mais tout son être est soumis à une violente tempête psychique.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda la Calipsa qui sentit son inquiétude monter.

- Je crains qu'elle n'ait été victime d'un contrecoup brutal de Force.

- Je ne sais pas soigner ça, moi !

Canderous lança une à une toutes les séquences de décollage. Il se détendit peu à peu en ne détectant aucune anomalie. Les Impériaux n'avaient vraisemblablement pas eu le temps de trafiquer l'appareil. Il soupira de soulagement en éprouvant la sensation familière de son vaisseau décollant lentement. Enfin, il poussa la manette des gaz. Le _Vandread_ franchit en quelques secondes les centaines de mètres qui le séparaient de l'extérieur, puis se retrouva à l'air libre, laissant en arrière la base Kentor 1 où tant d'horreurs avaient eu lieu. Mais alors qu'il allait demander au copilote cybernétique de régler les boucliers pour une sortie d'atmosphère, le mercenaire réfléchit quelques instants.

- Une minute…

Sa bouche se plissa en un rictus inquiétant. Il poussa le volant de direction, et fit faire demi-tour au _Vandread_. Mister V se mit à paniquer.

- Capitaine Tal ? Que faites-vous ?

- Je ne vais pas quitter ce charmant endroit sans y laisser un petit quelque chose.

Le volcan apparut de nouveau dans le hublot, et se rapprocha.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Cette base n'a pas été conçue pour résister à un raid aérien. Ils vont regretter d'avoir fait dans le cheap !

Canderous programma la visée assistée du navordinateur du _Vandread_, et verrouilla en quelques instants une douzaine de cibles. Le docteur Lohrn déboula en courant dans le cockpit, suivie par Dankin. Quand elle vit la manœuvre que s'apprêtait à faire le mercenaire, elle hurla :

- Canderous, nom d'un troupeau de gundarks en rut, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Le Mandalorien tourna la tête vers la Calipsa, et gronda d'une voix furibarde :

- J'ouvre en grand, et je fais le ménage !

Puis il pressa fermement les boutons de mise à feu des canons laser Arakyd de son vaisseau. Les trois canons différents du _Vandread_ crachèrent leurs salves d'énergie. Tous les projectiles frappèrent exactement aux emplacements visés, à savoir les points de jonction des grands câbles qui soutenaient toute la superstructure de la base érigée par Kentor Sarne. Des explosions ébranlèrent les plates-formes, et très vite tout l'assemblage se disloqua, et s'affaissa dans la lave. L'isolation de la cabine de pilotage préservait les tympans des deux Humains et du Togorien du vacarme épouvantable. Canderous laissa alors éclater sa rage.

- Crevez tous, bande de connards !

Une explosion répondit à cette invective. Le volcan venait d'entrer en éruption. Furieux, mais pas suicidaire, le capitaine tira un levier, modifiant la trajectoire de son vaisseau pour partir vers l'espace.

- Voilà ! Maintenant, c'est à Cordana de s'occuper de la suite ! déclara la Calipsa.

- Espérons que lui et les Yapis puissent fuir la colère de la nature, murmura Dankin.

- Pas notre problème ! De toute façon, cet allumé mystique ne me manquera pas !

Il fallut moins d'une minute au vaisseau pour se retrouver de nouveau dans le vide intersidéral. Canderous soupira de soulagement.

- Eh bien ! J'ai bien cru que je ne quitterais jamais ce fichu caillou !

- Ne te réjouis pas trop tôt, Canderous. On n'est pas couchés…

Le radar venait d'indiquer une multitude de points. Mister V commenta :

- La plupart des signatures sont claires, il s'agit d'appareils Impériaux, Républicains, ou immatriculés selon les standards du Secteur Tapani.

- Je vois, c'est une sacrée mêlée !

Et en effet, plusieurs centaines de vaisseaux de toutes tailles et de toutes technologies volaient dans tous les sens, croisant leurs torpilles à protons, leurs lasers et leurs missiles. La voix éraillée de Mister V ajouta :

- Il y a cependant des vecteurs inhabituels, que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître.

- Ah ouais ? Et de quel…

Canderous n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Au milieu de tous les vaisseaux, il distingua sans y croire d'énormes insectes. Des guêpes grandes comme des chasseurs TIE, des libellules de la taille d'ailes-X, et en retrait, une dizaine de monstrueuses créatures semblables à celle qui avait été observée dans le ciel d'Obulette le jour du mariage de Liryl. Et ces « croiseurs » biologiques pilonnaient la planète Tallaan de leurs colonnes de lumière. Ezra en fut catastrophée.

- Par les rubans de feu du blason Calipsa… Vous vous souvenez des dégâts faits avec un seul tir ?

- Ca doit être la fin du monde, sur cette planète ! approuva Canderous.

Dankin resta plus calme. Quelque chose d'autre l'intriguait.

- Pourquoi attaquer la planète et pas la S.A.T.A. ?

- Il y a des troupes impériales sur Tallaan, et la flotte des Mondes Libres. Et peut-être qu'ils ne cherchent pas à détruire la S.A.T.A. ?

- Vous avez entendu ce que disait Cordana ? La Reine Na'toth veut récupérer son bien, tant qu'elle en a la possibilité, elle tentera de remettre la main sur les korendums, et ne les détruira qu'en dernière extrémité.

- Ouais, ben en attendant, nous, on est en plein milieu !

- Attention !

Les formes tronquées de deux mites encombrèrent tout le cockpit. Les deux « engins de guerre » Kathols rayèrent de leurs griffes et de leurs mandibules la paroi transparente de l'habitacle. Avec un grognement frustré, le mercenaire chercha un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Soudain, les deux insectes géants explosèrent, projetant des éclats organiques aux alentours.

- Tiens ? Qui a fait ça ?

La petite tonalité du communicateur répondit à la question de Canderous. Le Mandalorien appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche.

- Ouais ?

Une musique entraînante jouée par un orchestre symphonique retentit dans la cabine de pilotage. Une voix féminine, enjouée, s'adressa au capitaine.

- _Vandread_, ici Ranna Gorjaye, capitaine de l'escadron des _Lances de Gorjaye_.

- Qui ça ?

- Attends, Dankin ! Gorjaye, Gorjaye… où est-ce que j'ai entendu ce nom ?

- L'escadron privé qui a la réputation de se jeter dans les batailles les plus désespérées ? demanda Canderous.

- C'est Ciro qui nous a dit de venir, reprit la voix féminine.

- Ciro ? Mais oui, ça y est, je la resitue ! s'exclama la doctoresse. Ranna Gorjaye était la chef de l'escadron de l'_Étoile Lointaine _!

- Ma réputation m'a précédé, ça ne m'étonne pas ! répliqua la voix féminine. Bon, assez de blabla Ciro m'a briefée, faites-moi plaisir, profitez des brèches qu'on va vous faire, posez-vous sur cette boule de pétanque et mettez-y le feu !

- Je n'arrive pas à repérer cette fichue sphère dans ce bazar !

- Alors suivez-moi ! Verrouillez-moi et ne me lâchez pas !

Un chasseur modèle Aile-X décoré de nombreux motifs sur fond rose se positionna juste devant le vaisseau de transport. Canderous prit soin de garder cet appareil au milieu du hublot. La voix du capitaine Gorjaye résonna dans la radio :

- Dasha, Huk, vous me collez en « perceuse ». Les autres, vous nous couvrez. On va faire un petit sprint jusqu'à la S.A.T.A.

Deux autres appareils de même modèle, portant les mêmes peintures mais de tons différents, se placèrent de part et d'autre du chasseur de tête. Le mercenaire constata que les _Lances de Gorjaye_ se battaient avec une efficacité redoutable. Aucun appareil Impérial ou Kathol ne restait dans le viseur du _Vandread_ plus de trois secondes. Bien entendu, le Mandalorien n'était pas en reste, et abattait aussi des chasseurs ennemis sur le chemin. Ezra ne put retenir une courte exclamation quand la Sphère À Torpilles Avancée envahit toute la surface du hublot. Canderous se tourna vers la Calipsa.

- Ezra, va t'installer au canon à ions, et éloigne les Imps de mon vaisseau !

La jeune femme obéit. Elle quitta le cockpit, s'assit dans le siège de la petite cabine latérale et alluma l'ordinateur de visée.

Il fallut cinq minutes au _Vandread_ pour arriver à proximité de la station spatiale impériale. Cinq minutes qui parurent à chacun une éternité. Plusieurs explosions ébranlèrent le transporteur _Starlight_. Canderous sentait la sueur inonder son front, et des fourmis lui chatouiller les doigts à force de les crisper sur les commandes, mais il tint bon. De son côté, Ezra s'occupait de neutraliser les vaisseaux mécaniques les collant d'un peu trop près. Enfin, au moment où ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés que le mercenaire pouvait distinguer les différentes aspérités qui donnaient du relief à l'énorme sphère, la voix du capitaine Gorjaye crachota dans le communicateur.

- C'est bon, les gars. On ne peut pas se rapprocher plus sans se poser. Il y a une entrée à quelques klicks à deux heures. Cieux cléments !

- Façon de parler ! ronchonna le Mandalorien en voyant décoller un escadron d'intercepteurs.

Les trois ailes-X rompirent leur formation et se dispersèrent, laissant le _Vandread_ seul face à la S.A.T.A.

- On va devoir y aller au culot.

Il repéra la piste d'atterrissage à travers l'ouverture, et calcula la trajectoire à suivre. Puis il se leva et ordonna :

- Mister V, prends le relais et atterris. Nous, on doit se préparer.

- À vos ordres, capitaine !

Il parla plus fort à l'attention des autres :

- On sort dans une minute !

Soudain, un sifflement irrégulier ponctué de gargouillements résonna dans l'habitacle du salon. C'était Chi'ta, soudain prise de convulsions. Le docteur Lohrn, qui venait de quitter son poste au canon ionique, courut vers elle et tenta de la maintenir assise par les épaules.

- Hé là ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Quand la jeune fille se calma, et décrispa sa figure duveteuse, la Calipsa tomba à la renverse. Son visage était dépourvu de toute expression… si l'on exceptait son regard pour le moins changé. Ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement noirs, comme deux puits sans fond. Elle répéta d'une voix monocorde :

- Mourir… vous allez tous mourir… mourir… vous allez tous mourir…

Ce n'était plus sa voix. Même sans être sensible à la Force, la doctoresse comprit aussitôt qu'une autre présence se manifestait. Un esprit sans doute maléfique qui avait pris le contrôle de la padawan. La jeune fille leva lentement les bras, se dégagea d'un bond de la banquette, et marcha vers Ezra, à pas lents, insensible à l'effarement d'Humaine catastrophée.

- Oh non !

- Rampez devant mon pouvoir !

Le minois de la jeune Drall, habituellement si amical, était à présent méconnaissable, tordu par une horrible grimace de haine. Ezra cria encore en reconnaissant la voix et le regard brûlant de la Reine Na'toth. Canderous fut plus expéditif. Sans hésiter, il agrippa son fusil à impulsions et visa la tête de la petite padawan. Le Togorien fut aussi rapide, et saisit le poignet du Mandalorien, le poussant vers le plafond. Une demi-douzaine d'impacts incandescents illuminèrent le plafond métallique de la cabine.

- T'es dingue ! Ne touche pas à la mouflette !

- Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est plus elle-même !

- Maître Tal ! intervint alors Dame Liryl. Laissez-moi faire.

La jeune femme se faufila derrière la petite padawan et posa ses mains sur ses bajoues. Chi'ta s'arrêta net. Liryl se concentra. Elle commença à marmonner des syllabes incompréhensibles pour les autres, puis son délicat visage se contracta, et elle parla de plus en plus fort. Elle marmonna entre ses dents un ton unique, de plus en plus aigu, et expira brutalement avec une forte exclamation. La petite Drall cria à son tour, et tomba dans les bras de la Dame de Sérénité, inconsciente.

- Aidez-moi, docteur.

Les deux femmes allongèrent la jeune fille sur le canapé.

- C'est bon, elle est libre. J'ai forcé son bourreau à relâcher son emprise.

- C'était Na'toth, n'est-ce pas ?

- La Reine et ses servants sont tout près, les amis. Nous devons faire vite !

Chi'ta remua doucement, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était redevenue elle-même, au grand soulagement des autres. Mais elle ne dit rien, encore épuisée. Dame Liryl se pencha vers elle, lui dit d'une voix apaisante :

- Pauvre Chi'ta… les Kathols t'en auront vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

Le _Vandread_ se posa directement sur l'une des pistes de la Sphère.

- C'est ce que j'appelle y aller au culot ! commenta Ezra Lohrn en armant son fusil à impulsions. Pas mal, ton petit copilote !

- J'avoue, ils n'ont pas grugé sur la qualité, répondit Canderous en resserrant les lanières de son armure. Bon, je récapitule : Dame Liryl, vous allez devoir venir avec nous, on vous mène jusqu'au noyau où se trouvent les korendums, vous sortez le module d'Ageer, vous vous en servez sur le korendum, et ensuite on se casse loin. Très loin. On met les voiles jusqu'à Procopia, Coruscant, ou l'Amas de Minos s'il le faut, mais je ne veux pas être à proximité de cette chose quand elle aura été sabotée !

- Ageer a pourtant affirmé à Chi'ta que l'arme ne pourrait plus faire de mal une fois neutralisée par le module !

- Ah oui ? Et si c'est juste une métaphore poétique ? Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque. Tout le monde est prêt ?

- Attends ! coupa le Togorien. Et la petite puce ?

Chi'ta était allongée sur le canapé, toujours dans le même état.

- Il vaut mieux la laisser ici, elle ne nous sera d'aucune utilité.

- Non, Canderous, je m'y oppose, répondit fermement Dame Liryl.

- Enfin, ma Dame, on ne va pas s'en encombrer !

- Je refuse de la quitter. Si elle reste ici, je reste avec elle !

- Mais on a besoin de vous, en bas ! Et elle, elle n'est même plus capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre !

- Voulez-vous prendre le risque de la laisser à la merci d'une nouvelle attaque hypnotique de la Reine Na'toth ? Qui sait ce qui arriverait à votre appareil ?

Le mercenaire s'apprêtait à répondre, mais cet argument fit mouche. La Dame de Sérénité ne s'en tint pas là, et ajouta avec un petit sourire :

- Sans moi, vous ne pourrez rien faire. Vous êtes obligés de m'emmener, et je ne puis laisser mon amie seule sans défense dans cet appareil. C'est catégorique.

Canderous se passa la main sur le visage.

- Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? D'accord, mais c'est vous qui insistez, c'est vous qui vous en occupez !

- Je la porterai, ma Dame, proposa le Togorien. Je sens à peine son poids.

- Cela me convient.

- Encore heureux ! Bon, d'autres mutins ? Non ? Alors on y va ! Eve, tu fermes derrière nous !

Canderous essayait bien de rester cynique pour garder son calme, mais au fond de lui, il le savait, tout était brûlant de colère. Sa victoire contre le Sith et la destruction de la base n'avaient pas étanché sa soif de vengeance. Quand la rampe d'accès fut abaissée, le mercenaire bondit dehors en rugissant comme un fauve. Dès qu'il voyait l'ombre d'un Impérial, il envoyait une rafale. Techniciens, pilotes, soldats de choc, officiers… personne n'y échappait. Sauf un homme en uniforme olive qui s'était jeté à terre, mains sur la tête. Le Mandalorien le releva de force.

- L'ascenseur le plus proche vers le moteur central ? Vite, je suis pressé !

L'officier leur montra du doigt une grande porte coulissante. Canderous lui asséna un coup de crosse sur la tête et s'en désintéressa aussitôt. Dankin envoya alors un carreau explosif dans un baril de carburant, le faisant exploser et renversant un groupe de soldats de choc qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Tous les cinq montèrent dans l'élévateur – une grande cabine de cinq mètres sur deux. Dankin posa Chi'ta. Ezra s'empressa d'actionner la fermeture de la porte. Elle appuya sur le bouton indiquant l'étage le plus bas. Rien ne se produisit.

- Je commence à en avoir assez, des ascenseurs qui ne fonctionnent pas !

- Un instant, docteur Lohrn. Je crois que nous avons besoin d'un passe. Regardez !

La Dame de Sérénité montra du doigt un lecteur de carte magnétique.

- Trop facile ! s'exclama la doctoresse en sortant de sa poche le passe du Moff Gustavu.

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient en route pour les installations centrales.

La S.A.T.A. faisait soixante kilomètres de diamètre, il fallut quelques minutes à l'ascenseur pour en franchir la moitié. Enfin, une voix annonça :

- Noyau de la station. Zone réservée au personnel accrédité.

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir. Long, large, et silencieux. D'ici, on n'entendait rien de la furieuse bataille qui se déroulait à la surface. Le silence en était effrayant. Instinctivement, Canderous brandit son fusil à impulsions en avant.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- Je suis d'accord. Il y a quelque chose de pas clair, dans ce couloir.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin, qui se déroulait sur une centaine de mètres avant de tourner à gauche. Le docteur Lohrn trouva l'absence de son de plus en plus angoissante. Une voix sourde la fit sursauter.

- Attention ! Préparation du superlaser engagée. Phase de chauffage.

Dankin sortit de la cabine. Les autres le suivirent, Liryl tirait Chi'ta par la main.

Le chasseur Togorien avançait en tête. Grâce à son entraînement, ses pas ne faisaient aucun son, malgré le carrelage froid. Les lumières faiblirent quelques secondes. Canderous râla :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

- Un problème dans la distribution d'énergie, peut-être ?

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au coin du couloir, ils virent une ombre. Dankin leva la main, tous s'arrêtèrent. Personne ne bougea pendant une quinzaine de secondes… pas même l'ombre. Avançant à pas de loup, le Togorien se rapprocha du mur, se plaqua dos contre la paroi, et se rapprocha de l'angle. Risquant un petit coup d'œil, il vit quelque chose qui le fit quitter sa posture prudente. Il fit même signe aux autres, qui le rejoignirent la jeune Drall, aphasique, marchait au ralenti. Dans le couloir, une très inquiétante scène les attendait.

Il y avait là six corps sur le sol. Des soldats de choc portant l'armure écarlate des troupes d'élite. Ils ne présentaient pas de blessures apparentes, mais leurs combinaisons avaient vraisemblablement encaissé des chocs violents. Leurs bras et jambes faisaient des angles bizarres. Ezra eut l'impression de voir une demi-douzaine de mannequins jetés sur les murs et le sol avec une violence inouïe. Dankin renifla une forte odeur de brûlé. Il montra quelque chose du doigt.

- Des impacts !

- Mais oui, tu as raison !

Les murs, le plafond étaient couverts d'impacts de tirs de blaster. Seul le sol avait été épargné. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus le docteur Lohrn était l'origine de l'ombre qu'ils avaient vu : une septième personne se tenait devant eux. Canderous reconnut le deuxième Garde Impérial en armure écarlate qui accompagnait Daymon Thorn – son Seigneur avait dû lui demander de monter la garde près du générateur de la S.A.T.A. Mais si le Mandalorien ne s'était pas inquiété en le voyant, c'est parce qu'il était déjà mort.

La doctoresse Calipsa s'approcha prudemment de lui. Il était toujours debout, mais semblait figé sur place, penché en arrière, bras crispés en avant comme s'il avait tenté de se protéger de quelque chose qui lui avait sauté dessus. On lui avait arraché son casque, et son visage était complètement desséché, déshydraté, tel celui d'une vieille momie. Lorsque Ezra posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du Garde, ses jambes cassèrent net comme les branches d'un arbre mort. En examinant la figure parcheminée d'un peu plus près, elle distingua quelque chose qui lui fit davantage froid dans le dos.

- C'est comme s'il ne restait plus la moindre molécule d'eau en lui. Et ce n'est pas tout, il y a des coupures sur tout le contour du visage.

- Une lame de rasoir ?

- Je pense plutôt à des crocs. Comme si ce pauvre type avait été mordu par une gueule au moins aussi large que sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ces satanés Kathols nous mijotent, encore ?

Dankin haussa les épaules, résumant parfaitement la situation : au point où les choses en étaient arrivées, ils étaient prêts à voir arriver n'importe quoi. Ils reprirent leur course.

Le couloir déboucha sur un grand escalier qui descendait encore vers les entrailles de la base. Ezra se rendit compte qu'il y avait un bourdonnement qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'ils dévalaient les marches. Les murs vibraient, et de temps en temps des éclairs illuminaient l'ouverture qui les attendait au pied des marches.

Enfin, quand ils furent en bas, ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce sphérique pourvue de multiples entrées similaires, dont ils ne pouvaient voir le plancher, trop profond. Ils se tenaient sur une passerelle munie de solides barrières de sécurité. Non loin de leur position, il y avait un monte-charge qui descendait sur une dizaine de mètres, jusqu'à une autre passerelle.

- Nous y sommes. C'est le cœur du générateur à fusion de la Sphère À Torpilles Avancée. Regardez, voilà les korendums !

La Dame de Sérénité désigna une plate-forme une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, en suspension au-dessus du vide, retenue par de nombreuses attaches. Trois énormes blocs de roche transparente finement taillée étaient disposés en triangle, chacun sur un support d'acier noir. Les trois cristaux luisaient d'une lueur cramoisie qui irradiait de leur cœur. Un gros ordinateur était installé au centre de la plate-forme.

- Cela correspond bien au schéma des plans d'Annora Calandra, commenta Ezra, qui avait pu consulter les documents copiés par Taava.

La voix de l'opérateur se fit à nouveau entendre.

- Mise à feu dans cinq minutes.

- Bon, il faut se grouiller ! Comment on descend jusqu'aux korendums ?

- Ce petit ascenseur va nous y mener.

Canderous montra quelque chose du doigt.

- Hé, je me goure, ou il y a déjà quelqu'un ?

- C'est qui, celui-là ?

Près de l'un des cristaux se tenait une silhouette drapée dans un épais manteau. Une forme humanoïde qui avait les deux bras tendus en direction du Korendum. Des vagues d'énergie fluctuaient entre le personnage et le cristal. Parfois, il se trémoussait sous le choc, mais ne relâchait pas sa concentration. Instinctivement, Dankin renifla. Il venait de percevoir une odeur étrange, désagréable, qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue. Soudain, il comprit et rugit de sa voix puissante :

- Bratak !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? glapit Canderous.

Dame Liryl se pencha, et son visage fin s'étira de surprise et d'épouvante.

- Bratak, le Grand Technicien ! Il a un contrôle absolu sur la technologie DarkStryder ! Il est en train de fusionner avec les korendums ! Si nous ne faisons rien, il aura bientôt pris le contrôle de cette station !

Canderous n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus.

- Il faut empêcher ça ! Dankin, tu me suis ?

- Inutile ! Bratak va encore devenir fantôme !

- Non pas, maître Dankin, intervint Liryl. Il a absorbé trop d'énergie, maintenant ses atomes se sont solidifiés, il est coincé dans ce corps !

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous le décoincer, vous allez voir !

Canderous sortit son fusil à impulsions, s'allongea sur la plate-forme, prit quelques secondes pour viser, et son visage se tordit de colère alors que son doigt pressa fermement la gâchette de son arme. Mais à sa grande surprise, les rayons dorés filèrent droit vers leur cible… et ne l'atteignirent jamais. Tous virent très nettement les traits d'énergie infléchir leur course et partir dans toutes les directions à l'approche du Kathol. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, trop concentré sur le korendum.

Dankin sortit son arbalète à carreaux explosifs, mit genou à terre, et envoya coup sur coup deux projectiles. Peine perdue. L'énergie verte qui propulsait les carreaux se dissipa instantanément à quelques mètres de Bratak, laissant les deux petits morceaux de métal inertes tomber et rebondir sur la plate-forme.

- Hé, c'est quoi, ce délire ?! demanda Canderous à l'attention de Liryl.

- Bratak a inventé un dispositif de défense personnel. C'est un module qui neutralise toute énergie autre que celle des Kathols dans une bulle invisible de quelques mètres, réduisant ainsi à néant toute attaque provenant d'une arme à énergie créée par un autre peuple. Quand il m'a parlé de ses principales inventions, Maître Ageer m'avait expliqué que celle-ci n'en était qu'au stade expérimental.

- Pour le coup, l'expérience me paraît réussie ! grinça Ezra.

- Je crains qu'il ne se soit greffé un tel dispositif dans le corps ! Vos armes à énergie resteront sans effet contre lui !

- Et, dites voir, ça marche sur les armes blanches ?

- Pas que je sache, maître Canderous.

- Parfait !

Afin d'éviter de se sentir encombré, le Mandalorien posa son fusil par terre et sortit lentement sa vibro-lame double Jengardin. Il tendit l'une de ses dagues à la doctoresse Calipsa.

- Tu sais que le moteur de vibration ne fonctionnera pas ?

- C'est pas ça qui l'empêchera de sentir des picotements. Dankin ?

Le Togorien tira son sabre Yil de son fourreau. Liryl murmura :

- Je suis navrée, mais je préfère rester ici. Je vous aiderais bien volontiers si j'en avais les moyens, or je suis impuissante contre lui.

- Vous en faites pas, ma Dame, la rassura Ezra. On va s'occuper de ce point noir. Gardez un œil sur Chi'ta, ce ne sera pas long.

La doctoresse, le mercenaire et le chasseur prirent place sur le petit ascenseur, et se retrouvèrent vite au niveau de la plate-forme d'entretien. Canderous s'avança.

- Je passe devant. Je lui dois une valse, à cette raclure.

En effet, son dernier affrontement à bord du _Gantelet_ lui était resté sur les nerfs. Comme les deux autres ne dirent mot, il continua à se diriger vers le Kathol. Les crépitements des éclairs devenaient assourdissants, mais le mercenaire ne ralentit pas.

- Hé, Ducon !

Sans baisser les bras, la silhouette tourna légèrement la tête. Le Mandalorien distingua un œil brillant d'une lueur orangée par-dessus l'épaule. Tendant la pointe de sa vibro-lame vers le Kathol, il l'invectiva :

- Prêt à te faire équarrir ?

Bratak se retourna complètement, et arracha son manteau d'un geste large, révélant un spectacle peu ragoûtant. Son corps atrocement tronqué n'avait plus grand-chose de cohérent. Ses jambes, recouvertes d'un pantalon de cuir noir, semblaient à peu près normales, si l'on exceptait les pieds qui étaient des serres anthracite d'oiseau de proie, mais le reste était proprement terrifiant. Sa peau était couleur cyan, son torse nu couturé de balafres et lacéré de protubérances noirâtres. Les plus longues cicatrices étaient incandescentes, comme remplies d'une coulée de lave. Son visage, masque torturé, figé selon une expression de souffrance mêlée au plaisir sadique, transpirait l'insanité mentale. Canderous hésita un peu en voyant quelque chose remuer sur la poitrine du Kathol, en plein milieu… son cœur, à moitié à l'air libre, qui pulsait rapidement.

Sous son nez de chiroptère, la bouche ronde de cette créature se déploya en un immonde disque de chair sillonné de crocs pointus disposés en cercle. Une voix stridente émit quelques monosyllabes désordonnés. Ezra recula avec un frisson de dégoût. Plus la peine de se demander d'où venaient les marques de crocs sur le Garde Impérial.

Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner le Mandalorien.

- Eh ben mon gars, je comprends que tu nous aies caché ta sale gueule !

Bratak serra les poings et vociféra de colère. Quelque chose se déchira dans son dos, et aussitôt une flopée de tentacules semi-transparents jaillit de sa colonne vertébrale, se déployant en un clin d'œil comme une monstrueuse paire d'ailes d'une douzaine de mètres d'envergure. Le Kathol crépita encore quelques syllabes inintelligibles en levant les mains, tandis que ses ongles s'allongèrent jusqu'à devenir de longues serres. Cet épouvantable spectacle finit d'exaspérer le mercenaire, impatient d'en finir avec les Précurseurs. Prêt à faire payer Bratak pour tout ce qu'il avait enduré depuis le jour de l'anniversaire de Dame Bathos, Canderous fit des moulinets de sa vibro-lame double Jengardin et aboya :

- Assez parlé, tête de cauchemar ! Je vais te rectifier le sourire !

Prenant appui sur deux de ses tentacules dorsaux, Bratak s'éleva à quelques centimètres du sol et se mit à faire de lents moulinets de ses bras, prêt à passer à l'attaque.

Canderous avança lentement, la vibro-lame toujours tournoyante. Il fit mine de frapper de bas en haut, mais rompit son mouvement et piqua en avant. La créature étira ses tentacules, montant ainsi à trois mètres du sol, et passa par-dessus le Mandalorien. En retombant, elle se retourna, ses serres en avant, et creusa de profonds sillons dans le dos de la combinaison, sans en blesser le porteur.

Ezra se précipita sur Bratak, le renversa, et le plaqua sur l'un des korendums. Un grésillement et de la fumée noirâtre laissèrent supposer que le cristal géant consumait la peau du Kathol. Celui-ci émit d'ailleurs un râle significatif, et son regard se fit plus furibond encore. La jeune femme eut un sourire mauvais en exhibant sa dernière grenade, dégoupillée et prête à exploser. Mais son adversaire ne sembla pas inquiet. En effet, la grenade ne produisit qu'un petit nuage de fumée blanche. « Aucune arme à énergie en dehors de celles des Kathols », cela semblait s'appliquer aussi aux explosifs. D'un mouvement sec du bras, l'horrible personnage jeta au loin la grenade, puis fouetta la jeune femme au visage. Celle-ci se retrouva sur le ventre, une douleur cinglante lui déchirait la joue.

Dankin attaqua la créature, armé de son sabre togorien. Bratak était devenu un être matériel, mais diablement rapide. Il esquivait tous les assauts du Togorien, lui repoussant les bras d'un mouvement de tentacule, se baissant, s'écartant au dernier moment, mais sans la moindre maladresse. Dankin, de plus en plus furieux, s'éloigna d'un pas et lança son arme vers la figure du Kathol pour le surprendre. Peine perdue, Bratak évita le projectile improvisé, qui alla se perdre dans les profondeurs. Il resserra une demi-douzaine de tentacules en une masse compacte qu'il projeta droit vers l'estomac du Togorien. Dankin resta plié en deux, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Canderous brandit sa vibro-lame et plongea en avant. C'est alors qu'il eut une très mauvaise surprise le Kathol enroula l'un de ses tentacules autour de son bras, et le compressa, avant de le rompre. Canderous grogna de douleur, et lâcha son arme. Bratak lui arracha son épée des mains, et la cala dans la masse grouillante de ses pseudopodes dorsaux. Il brandit une demi-douzaine de tentacules dont les extrémités se changèrent en un instant en des répliques miniatures de la vibro-lame double Jengardin. Les lames voltigèrent en sifflant autour du Kathol. Le Togorien rugit d'étonnement.

- Il peut copier les objets qu'il absorbe !

- Blast ! glapit Canderous.

Bratak envoya en avant l'un de ses bras armés. Le mercenaire esquiva de justesse. D'un mouvement de l'épaule, le Kathol balança trois lames en un triple crochet meurtrier. Ezra sentit la pointe d'une des lames lui taillader le gilet antiblast, et une autre lui infliger une coupure sur le dos de la main qui tenait la dague, qu'elle lâcha.

Bratak s'appuya sur ses tentacules, et bondit sur Dankin. Pendant que quelques tentacules maintinrent le Togorien, il lui déchiqueta le poitrail de ses serres, en crissant d'excitation et de fureur, puis il le souleva, et l'écrasa violemment sur la passerelle avant de le relâcher. Au passage, le Kathol saisit l'arbalète de Dankin. Il la brandit au-dessus de sa tête avec un glapissement triomphal, et la fourra dans l'épaisse masse de ses tentacules dorsaux. Ezra craignit le pire.

- C'est pas vrai !

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Quatre autres tentacules s'enroulèrent par deux, et prirent la forme du canon à rail de l'arbalète du Togorien. La répugnante créature visa la doctoresse et ouvrit le feu. Ezra évita les deux projectiles, et sentit une odeur de cheveu brûlé. Un tentacule plus long lui heurta les jambes, et elle retomba sur le dos.

Les tentacules-épées tournoyaient autour de l'abomination, empêchant tout contact. Canderous ramassa sa dague, et la jeta vers le visage de Bratak. Le Kathol croisa rapidement quatre de ses lames, emprisonnant la dague entre leurs tranchants. Mais la ruse du Mandalorien avait réussi il avait détourné son attention.

Dankin sauta sur le dos du Kathol, essayant de le mordre au cou. Bratak ne se laissa pas surprendre. Avec six de ses plus gros tentacules, il immobilisa net le chasseur, broyant ses chevilles, ses poignets, ses reins et sa gorge sous la pression de ses étaux semi-transparents. Le Togorien gémit de douleur, essayant de desserrer l'étreinte qui l'empêchait de respirer. Le Kathol souleva sa prise. Il se cabra en arrière, le bassin relevé vers l'avant et les bras tendus vers le sol, paumes relevées, et s'amusa à lacérer Dankin de petits coups de pseudo-vibro-lames.

- Copie ça, chair à bantha !

Canderous se précipita vers Bratak, et lui écrasa le poing de son bras encore valide en pleine mâchoire. Les cartilages craquèrent bruyamment. Avec un sifflement énervé, le Kathol lui rendit la pareille si fort qu'il l'envoya rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Du haut de la plate-forme, Liryl était désemparée. Voir ses fidèles compagnons mis à mal avec tant de violence la frustrait et la désolait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Sa maîtrise de la Magie Ta-Ree ne l'aiderait pas contre un pareil adversaire.

_Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, et pourtant… que puis-je faire ?_

« Liryl… »

Elle sursauta. Juste derrière elle venait de raisonner la voix d'Ageer. Elle se retourna d'un geste, les yeux écarquillés… mais ne vit rien. Ni personne.

_Et pourtant, c'était sa voix ! Son esprit serait-il ici ? À moins que…_

C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait été le jouet d'une illusion. Quelqu'un avait réussi à lui faire entendre la voix d'un fantôme. Une seule personne dans les alentours en était capable, en dehors d'elle-même. Elle comprit avec une crispation paniquée. En faisant volte-face, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Chi'ta se laisser tomber vers la passerelle. Elle courut vers le rebord, et vit la jeune Drall se recevoir en souplesse, sans le moindre mal. Mais ce ne fut qu'un détail quand elle réalisa ce qui allait se produire, et son sang se figea.

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Ezra tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. La poitrine écrasée par terre, maintenue par l'un des tentacules humides de Bratak, elle avait du mal à respirer. Relevée brutalement de force, elle jeta un regard noir vers son adversaire penché vers elle, qui en fit autant. C'est alors que le Kathol se redressa, comme surpris. Ses pupilles glissèrent vers l'arrière, alors qu'il émit un léger sifflement. Puis il se retourna, desserrant son étreinte sur Ezra, mais ne relâcha pas le Togorien. La doctoresse tomba derechef mains en avant, et secoua vigoureusement la tête. Elle vit la silhouette courtaude de la petite padawan, qui avançait lentement dans leur direction.

- Chi'ta ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es folle !

À la vue de la jeune Drall, l'abominable Kathol semblait devenir complètement subjugué. Ses tentacules restés transparents s'agitèrent. Ezra comprit l'horreur de la situation quand elle entendit une voix caverneuse articuler :

- Ta-Ree… Ta-REE !

Du haut de l'élévateur, Liryl cria :

- Non ! Je vous en supplie, Bratak ! Épargnez-la ! Prenez-moi !

Mais Bratak ne semblait pas intéressé. Il leva la tête, fixa la jeune femme d'un regard brûlant, déploya la bouche et poussa un glapissement si strident que toutes les oreilles sifflèrent. Une onde de choc conique presque invisible mais très puissante jaillit du fond du gosier béant du Kathol et renversa la Dame de Sérénité.

Canderous avait mal. Son bras fracturé était lacéré d'une douleur de plus en plus insupportable. Mais il n'en eut plus conscience quand il vit que Chi'ta n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la répugnante créature, et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'éprouver la moindre émotion.

_Elle n'en a plus rien à faire... Elle veut en finir !_

Il dut puiser dans ses dernières forces pour supplier :

- Je t'en prie, petite puce ! Ne fais pas de bêtise ! T'en trouveras un autre, de petit chevalier !

Ce fut peine perdue. La jeune fille était maintenant juste en face de Bratak, toujours impassible. Du haut de sa position surélevée, Dankin se débattait avec ses dernières forces, au risque d'énerver davantage le Kathol. Celui-ci était hystérique.

- Ta-Ree ! Ta-Ree, Ta-Ree ! TAREETAREETAREETAREETAREE !

Les yeux plus fous que jamais dardés sur sa proie, Bratak enroula lentement ses tentacules libres autour de Chi'ta. Celle-ci ne tiqua même pas quand elle sentit la matière visqueuse et froide l'envelopper peu à peu, maculer son visage, s'insinuer sous sa cape…

- Chi'ta ! Noooooooon ! hurla le docteur Lohrn.

Avec une succion de délectation, Bratak pencha lentement la tête en avant, déployant au maximum sa gueule circulaire, prêt à planter ses crocs dans le minois de la petite Drall… mais s'arrêta net avec un hoquet nerveux lorsqu'un sifflement caractéristique claqua. Il baissa la tête, voyant avec stupéfaction que son cœur était traversé par la lame de lumière crue du sabre d'Ageer. Chi'ta soutint son regard sans ciller, serrant fermement contre son sein gauche la poignée de l'arme qu'elle avait ramassée avant de quitter la salle des matrices de la base de Thorn. Elle l'éteignit, la laissa tomber. Le sabre Kathol roula sur la passerelle métallique, avant de basculer et de disparaître dans le réacteur.

Le Kathol tomba à genoux avec un gargouillis qui mêlait surprise et souffrance, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle sans y parvenir. Comme il avait desserré son étreinte, le Togorien put se libérer et se laisser glisser à terre. Il attrapa la créature par la cuisse d'une main et la nuque de l'autre, et la souleva au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il rapprocha ses mains en rugissant. Bratak poussa un crissement suraigu de douleur. Enfin, Dankin abattit de toutes ses forces son adversaire sur son genou.

Il y eut un écoeurant craquement.

Ezra avala sa salive, impressionnée par la démonstration musclée de Dankin. Le Togorien avait bel et bien disloqué le Kathol en lui brisant la colonne vertébrale. Il jeta le corps torturé encore tressautant de soubresauts nerveux sur la passerelle. La doctoresse reprit rapidement ses esprits. Elle se précipita vers Chi'ta, et la serra dans ses bras, en pleurant de soulagement. Mais la jeune Drall ne réagissait pas davantage. Dame Liryl amena l'élévateur à leur niveau. Canderous se releva, se traîna vers le cadavre de Bratak, et lui aplatit la tête d'un grand coup de talon pour la bonne mesure. Puis il plongea sa main dans le fouillis tentaculaire dorsal du Kathol, en extirpa sa vibro-lame double Jengardin, et rendit l'arbalète au Togorien. C'est alors que la voix de l'opérateur tonitrua :

- Retour à la normale des fonctions d'alimentation. Mise à feu dans deux minutes.

Canderous, Dankin et Liryl se regardèrent nerveusement. Il ne fallait plus traîner ! Le mercenaire s'approcha de l'une des colonnes, se mettant à la hauteur du korendum. Liryl le rejoignit, et expliqua à la cantonade :

- Nous n'avons pas de quoi entamer la structure de ce cristal, et quand bien même nous pourrions faire quelque chose de ce genre, la destruction de l'un de ces trois korendums causerait un déséquilibre des canaux énergétiques tel que la structure ne supporterait pas la surcharge et toute la station exploserait.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça, ironisa Canderous. Remarque, l'univers serait sauvé…

- L'onde de choc et les débris de cette base pourraient avoir des retombées sur Tallaan, sans parler de la déflagration des trois korendums. Non, nous devrons procéder autrement.

- Avec le module d'Ageer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je vais le rappeler dans notre dimension.

La Dame de Sérénité leva la main droite, paume tournée vers le plafond. Une lumière verte émana de sa main, et le module d'Ageer se matérialisa juste au-dessus de ses doigts fins. Une douce lumière couleur d'émeraude pulsait de l'intérieur.

- Décidément, je ne m'y ferai jamais ! Ca défie toutes les lois de la physique !

- Les Kathols ont appris à contourner ces lois, docteur Lohrn.

- Que comptez-vous faire de ce truc ? demanda Dankin.

- Si nous détruisons l'un des korendums, il y aura déséquilibre, mais si nous nous contentons d'en _modifier_ la structure, l'effet en sera différent.

- Donc, vous voulez dire que ce ne sera plus un canon laser géant ?

- Oui, Canderous, quand la fusion entre ce petit module et le korendum aura opéré.

Dame Liryl marcha vers l'un des énormes cristaux, mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres du socle. Elle recula avec une grimace de douleur. Ezra s'inquiéta.

- Ma Dame, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est bien que ce que je craignais…

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Je n'osais pas vous en parler parce que j'espérais que ça n'arrive pas… mais je ne puis approcher davantage. Maintenant que j'ai sorti le module d'Ageer, cela a déclenché un effet secondaire : en la présence de ce module, l'énergie émise par ces cristaux grimpe de façon significative, et devient trop forte pour moi. Mon organisme n'endure pas de telles doses de radiations.

- Comment ça se fait ? Je croyais que vous vous étiez exposée à ces vibrations !

- Justement, ma structure moléculaire est devenue trop similaire à celle de ces cristaux. Je risque d'être attirée par le cristal comme par un aimant, puis absorbée avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit. Si j'essaie de me jeter dessus, il y a un trop gros risque que le module n'intègre pas le cristal et tombe dans le réacteur !

- Alors, donnez-moi ce module, je vais…

- Non ! Votre cerveau ne survivrait pas au flux de Force qui irradiera.

- Moi, je m'en fous, de la Force ! aboya Canderous. Je peux le faire !

- Avec vous, ce serait pire ! Votre métabolisme provoquerait une trop forte résistance, et vous désintégrerait !

- Mise à feu dans une minute.

La voix de l'officier responsable des opérations avait une nouvelle fois éclaté dans les haut-parleurs. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers les autres. La Dame de Sérénité cria à l'attention du groupe :

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne parmi nous qui puisse faire quelque chose !

Les autres avaient déjà compris, et s'écartèrent de la petite silhouette de Chi'ta Koskaya. Celle-ci avança lentement, toujours l'air absente. Dame Liryl lui présenta le petit objet.

- C'est le moment de mettre le projet « Renaissance » à exécution, Chi'ta. Es-tu prête ?

La jeune Drall ne répondit pas. Elle approcha les doigts de l'artefact qui pulsait de plus en plus fort, et l'empoigna à deux mains sans hésiter. Il y eut un affreux grésillement alors que de la fumée jaillit d'entre ses phalanges. Mais elle ne broncha pas. Sur son visage, Canderous, Dankin et Ezra ne lurent qu'une incroyable imperturbabilité. Elle se déplaça à petits pas jusqu'à l'un des trois grands korendums. Sa cape virevoltait, soulevée par un souffle d'énergie de plus en plus fort, mais elle restait impassible, et avançait toujours. La lumière cramoisie était devenue éblouissante. La voix de l'opérateur résonna encore dans le hangar :

- Mise à feu dans trente secondes.

Canderous beugla :

- Vous pensez qu'elle peut le faire ?

- Regardez, écoutez… et croyez, répondit Dame Liryl.

Chi'ta était maintenant devant le grand korendum. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, contemplant rêveusement les ondulations colorées qui parcouraient la surface transparente. Puis elle souleva des deux mains le module DarkStryder au-dessus de sa tête, comme un poignard, et frappa de toutes ses forces le korendum. Un torrent d'étincelles crépitantes jaillit de l'impact, et en un instant le petit artefact fondit dans le cristal. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière cramoisie changea, et devint dorée, avec des reflets d'émeraude. Cette illumination envahit rapidement les câbles qui reliaient les cristaux entre eux, et la couleur dorée se propagea sur les deux autres korendums.

La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers les autres. Elle regarda ses quatre amis sans mot dire, avec détermination. En voyant la petite padawan, immobile devant toute la machinerie qui s'était pliée à sa volonté par le biais du module d'Ageer, ils furent tous bouleversés. L'impression de puissance et d'assurance qui émanait d'elle brisa leurs derniers doutes. Dankin tomba à genoux, et inclina sa grosse tête féline. Émue plus qu'à son habitude, Ezra murmura à l'attention du mercenaire :

- Comme elle est belle… on dirait une déesse !

- Elle a bonne mine, ta déesse, avec ses longues dents et ses moustaches roussies…

Mais il n'y avait aucune conviction dans cette moquerie, Canderous était bel et bien convaincu par les paroles de la Calipsa.

_D'accord !… Je peux peut-être bien rêver… pour une fois._

Liryl eut un éclatant sourire.

- Tu as réussi ! Grâce à toi, les Kathols vont être enfin libres !

La voix de l'opérateur tonna de nouveau dans le réacteur.

- Alerte ! Erreur système. Réinitialisation du compte à rebours.

- Voilà qui nous fera gagner du temps, constata le mercenaire. On s'arrache !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. La Dame de Sérénité tendit la main vers la Drall.

- Rejoins-nous, Chi'ta ! Remontons au vaisseau !

Docilement, la padawan suivit les autres, Canderous récupéra son fusil au passage, puis ils relancèrent l'élévateur. Ils gravirent de nouveau l'escalier quatre à quatre, puis entrèrent dans l'élévateur.

Pendant qu'ils montaient, Liryl demanda au mercenaire :

- Canderous… vous êtes blessé ?

- J'ai connu pire, vous en faites pas.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous laisser souffrir quand je peux faire quelque chose.

Ayant dit, la jeune femme posa sa main sur le bras du Mandalorien. Une chaleur bienfaisante se répandit dans les muscles et les os du guerrier, réparant en quelques instants les dégâts commis par Bratak. Celui-ci ne marmonna qu'un vague « merci ».

Enfin, ils avaient regagné la surface. Canderous serra les dents en voyant arriver des soldats de choc, mais ceux-ci, paniqués, ne prêtaient pas attention aux fuyards. Toute la Sphère était secouée, comme prise d'un séisme. Les changements d'énergie n'étaient pas du meilleur effet sur la superstructure. Les appareils électroniques les moins solides explosaient les uns après les autres. Canderous sortit de sa poche son petit communicateur de secours.

- Mister V, fais chauffer les moteurs, on décolle dès que nous sommes à bord !

- Oui, capitaine Tal !

Les cinq compères s'empressèrent de regagner le _Vandread_ – façon de parler pour Chi'ta, toujours sur le dos du Togorien. Canderous se jeta plus qu'il ne s'installa sur les commandes.

- Le vaisseau est prêt à partir ?

- Oui, capitaine Tal, mais…

Canderous n'attendit pas davantage. Il poussa d'un coup sec la manette des gaz, et le transport spatial partit en avant.

- Capitaine, laissez-moi au moins rentrer les trains d'atterr…

Le _Vandread_ sortit du hangar et s'éloigna à toute vitesse de la S.A.T.A. Ezra rejoignit péniblement Canderous dans le cockpit, et devait se raccrocher à tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas être renversée par le tangage.

- Stabilise ton vol, espèce de brute !

Enfin, le vaisseau reprit une allure régulière. Dankin, Liryl et Chi'ta entrèrent à leur tour dans l'habitacle.

- Et maintenant ?

- Oh bon sang ! Canderous !

- Quoi, mon pote ?

- Regarde les senseurs !

Le petit écran indiquait une montée d'énergie exponentielle. Le mercenaire fit quelques réglages. L'écran latéral s'alluma, présentant l'image retransmise par la caméra de sécurité située à la poupe du _Vandread_. Le superlaser de la S.A.T.A. était en marche : une dizaine de canons concentraient leurs rayons sur un point située au-dessus du centre de la parabole concave.

- L'arme fonctionne quand même…

- Oh non, non, non !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas…

Une colonne de lumière dorée aux étincelles vertes jaillit de la Sphère À Torpilles Avancée. Or, ce n'était pas de l'énergie pure, destinée à réduire sa cible en cendres. Quand le rayon frappa Kathol, il n'y eut pas d'impact physique, bien qu'une onde irisât toute la planète en quelques secondes. Et à travers le vide spatial, une chanson résonna directement dans leurs esprits.

C'était le Chant de la Sérénité, chanté par des millions de voix.

Un grand silence plana dans le cockpit. Aucun des cinq compagnons ne put articuler une syllabe. La surprise, le soulagement, l'incrédulité les laissaient tous pantois. Et les voix continuaient à chanter avec passion.

Canderous rit de joie.

- Allez-y les gars ! Tous en chœur !

Et il chanta aussi de toutes ses forces avec un enthousiasme qui ne lui était pas coutumier, sans lâcher les leviers de commande. Le docteur Lohrn s'y mit aussi, et même Dankin gronda en rythme. Mais Chi'ta ne partagea pas l'allégresse, et préféra se retirer dans sa cabine. Dame Liryl dit alors :

- Canderous, dirigez-vous vers la Tour du Conseil de Tallaan !

- Je veux bien, mais pourquoi ? On ne risque pas de se retrouver au milieu de la baston ?

- Notre mission n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée.

- Jamais deux sans trois, il faut encore arrêter la Reine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement, docteur Lohrn. Je sens sa présence dans le bâtiment administratif. Cela dit, elle n'est plus en pleine possession de ses moyens, maintenant. Ce qui est en train de se passer perturbe son contrôle sur les Kathols, elle doit être vulnérable.

- Bon, c'est parti.

Pendant que Canderous manoeuvra l'appareil, Ezra quitta son siège.

- Je vais rester près de Chi'ta, histoire de la surveiller.

- T'as raison, j'imagine qu'elle est dans un état où elle risque de péter une durite et faire une bêtise ! J'ai pas envie qu'elle passe du Côté Obscur dans mon vaisseau !

La doctoresse quitta le cockpit, mais ne rejoignit pas tout de suite la jeune Drall. Elle bifurqua après avoir franchi le sas d'entrée, et se retira dans la cabine sanitaire. Une fois la porte verrouillée, elle s'appuya contre le mur carrelé, et s'autorisa enfin à relâcher le verrou qu'elle maintenait sur son psychisme depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Lentement, elle glissa le long de la paroi et se retrouva assise par terre. Elle expira un grand coup, laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains, et réalisa alors pleinement ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle sentit une vague de tristesse immesurable noyer son cœur, et ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

- Je suis désolée, fiston… gémit-elle doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le _Vandread_ filait comme une flèche chromée entre les immeubles vitrifiés. C'était la panique : de nombreux appareils de classe militaire croisaient des navettes hospitalières, des corvettes de la police neutralisaient les quelques speeders des citoyens paniqués qui n'avaient pas obéi aux consignes de sécurité intimant de rester au sol. Canderous fronça les sourcils en voyant que certains immeubles avaient été proprement découpés, exactement comme le palais des Mecetti sur Obulette. Les Kathols n'avaient pas retenu leurs attaques. Quand il entendit les messages radio des forces de l'ordre, il coupa les communications et accéléra jusqu'à la plus haute tour de la ville, la Tour du Conseil. Il se posa sur la plate-forme réservée aux navettes privées sans façon. Personne ne l'avait arrêté, le chaos était trop général.

- Ma Dame, vous la sentez toujours ?

- La Reine est dans ce bâtiment, c'est une certitude.

Canderous courut vers l'atelier du vaisseau. Là, il ouvrit en grand le placard secret où se trouvaient ses armes. Il empoigna fermement son blaster lourd, confiant son fusil à impulsions au docteur Lohrn, et se remplit les poches de grenades. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser à la Reine Na'toth la moindre chance. Il lança à Dankin un paquetage contenant un jeu de carreaux explosifs.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Eve, ouvre la trappe !

La rampe d'accès s'abaissa. Le mercenaire fut le premier à descendre, blaster lourd en avant, prêt à s'en servir. Il n'y avait personne, cependant. Toujours autant de panique dans le ciel, mais rien sur la piste d'atterrissage.

- Alors, y a quelque chose ?

- Pas le moindre petit cafard. Je m'attendais à une légion de Krakraï…

Dankin descendit à son tour sur la piste. Tous sens en alerte, il jetait de brefs coups d'œil aux alentours. Soudain, il perçut quelque chose sur sa gauche. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir une mite géante planer vers lui. Il la renvoya d'un coup de crosse, et la maintint en joue, comme Canderous. Tous deux s'apprêtaient à réduire la créature en bouillie, mais celle-ci ne se redressa pas. Peu à peu, elle cessa de bouger. Ezra rejoignit les deux guerriers.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Regarde.

La carcasse luisante de la créature se mit à scintiller, de plus en plus fort. Peu à peu, elle se désagrégea, tomba en poussière, une poussière dorée qui se dispersa et s'envola dans le ciel. Canderous fronça les sourcils.

- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, encore ?

- Jusqu'à présent, ils ne disparaissaient pas comme ça !

Le docteur Lohrn se tourna vers Liryl, accompagnée de Chi'ta.

- Ma Dame, avez-vous une explication ?

- Non. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas, cette fois.

Un cri terrible retentit au-dessus d'eux. Un Krakraï volant à l'aide de deux longues ailes membraneuses percuta l'une des parois du bâtiment, et s'écrasa sur l'asphalte. Un dernier râle d'agonie, et l'hybride d'insecte s'immobilisa, puis se transforma à son tour en poussière dorée.

- On ne relâche pas l'attention, marmonna le Mandalorien.

Ezra n'eut aucun mal à pirater le panneau de sécurité de la porte menant dans la tour. Le petit groupe entra.

On n'entendait que le hurlement lointain d'une alarme, et un message préenregistré invitant à évacuer. Canderous remarqua d'un regard en coin un panneau indiquant les différentes directions à prendre.

- On essaie le bureau du Conseil ?

- D'accord.

Quelques minutes de pas prudents dans les couloirs richement décorés plus tard, Canderous enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Ils étaient arrivés dans un grand bureau circulaire, dont les parois étaient transparentes. La vue était magnifique, si l'on ne tenait pas compte des nuées d'insectes géants. Dame Liryl eut les larmes aux yeux devant ce tableau.

- Chi'ta ne dit rien, mais j'imagine qu'elle ressent toute la détresse de ce peuple.

Des dizaines de panaches de fumée s'élevaient de partout. Des immeubles entiers s'écroulaient l'un après l'autre. Des vaisseaux, des speeders s'écrasaient au sol. L'isolation étouffait mal les alarmes et sirènes des véhicules d'intervention, ainsi que les grondements des bâtiments tombant.

Le bruit d'un vase cassé ramena l'attention des cinq camarades au bureau. C'était un Humain un peu ventripotent serré dans son uniforme de conseiller, caché derrière le grand bureau en demi-cercle, qui venait de le faire tomber en se relevant. Il redressa maladroitement ses lunettes, et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Il était couvert de sang, mais n'avait pas l'air trop affaibli. Ezra s'approcha de lui.

- Hé, ça va ?

- Je… oui, ce n'est pas mon sang. Ils… ils sont…

- Où sont les conseillers ?

- Ils sont… tous… morts.

C'est alors que l'odeur caractéristique frappa les narines de la jeune femme. Trop absorbés par le panorama apocalyptique, ils n'avaient pas tenu compte de l'état de la pièce elle-même. Le mobilier n'avait pas été trop dérangé, mais il y avait une demi-douzaine de cadavres éparpillés sur la moquette.

- Et vous êtes encore en vie ? C'est une chance !

- Je… ne comprends… pas. Elle… cette femme… cette espèce de sorcière… elle allait me régler mon compte, et puis… elle s'est arrêtée… en plein mouvement.

- Où est-elle ?

- Partie… partie par là, répondit le conseiller en montrant une porte menant vers un chemin de ronde extérieur d'un doigt tremblant.

Dankin partit aussitôt en éclaireur. Les autres le suivirent du regard à travers la baie vitrée, jusqu'à ce qu'il descendît un escalier, disparaissant à leur vue. Le conseiller regarda la petite Drall avec insistance en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je crains qu'elle ne soit pas en état de vous répondre, lui dit Dame Liryl.

- Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vue quelque part… tant pis.

Canderous releva son blaster lourd en voyant revenir son vieil ami. Le Togorien déboula dans le bureau.

- Venez voir dehors ! Vite !

Tous le suivirent, à l'exception du conseiller qui resta assis sur le bureau.

- Tu l'as trouvée ?

- Non, mais vous allez voir quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais vu.

L'escalier métallique menait à une grande terrasse située sur une petite aspérité annexe de l'immeuble. Ezra, Canderous, Chi'ta et Liryl tombèrent en arrêt quand ils levèrent les yeux. Un incroyable spectacle se déroulait au-dessus de l'horizon, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir dans le bureau.

Une immense colonne de lumière dorée, qui prenait sa source de nombreux points sur la surface de la planète, ondulait lentement en spirale jusqu'à la construction de téléportation derrière la planète Kathol. Ezra comprit rapidement de quoi était constituée cette spirale en voyant des vaisseaux Kathols se changer en poussière d'or, poussière qui fut emportée, aspirée par la colonne de lumière.

- Ouais, c'est ça… Les gars, tout ça, c'est les restes des Kathols.

- Tu crois, Ezra ?

- Ma dame, à votre avis, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Dankin à l'intention de Liryl.

- Les âmes des Kathols quittent définitivement notre dimension. Elles empruntent un chemin par ce portail, qui les mènera dans un autre plan où elles pourront trouver le repos éternel. Nul ne sait où partent les âmes des défunts, quelle que soit leur race, mais en l'occurrence, les esprits tourmentés des Kathols ont maintenant trouvé le chemin.

- Voilà donc ce que voulait Ageer : délivrer les siens de leur souffrance.

- Oui, ils quittent définitivement ces enveloppes difformes dans lesquelles ils ont été condamnés à survivre pour rejoindre l'éternité, et partir en paix.

- J'y pense, ma Dame. Cela fait déjà un moment que cette chanson revient régulièrement dans nos pérégrinations, mais je ne sais pas du tout de quoi ça parle ! Vous pouvez traduire ?

La Dame de Sérénité réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre à la Calipsa :

- Il s'agit d'une très ancienne chanson, probablement aussi vieille que le peuple des Kathols lui-même. En gros, elle dit : « Priez, sauveur, rêvez, enfants de prière. Pour toujours et à jamais, apportez-nous la paix. »

Les deux Humains, la Kathol et le Togorien pivotèrent sur leurs talons en entendant un long gémissement guttural retentir derrière eux. Ezra, Dankin et Canderous avaient déjà fusils à impulsions et arbalète en avant. Chi'ta n'avait même pas tiqué.

La doctoresse n'était pas surprise de voir la Reine des Kathols, qui présentait un tout autre visage que celui qu'elle avait arboré devant Bodé Leobund quelques mois plus tôt, quand elle était fière, furieuse et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Sortie du bâtiment par une petite porte donnant dans un salon de thé, Na'toth se traînait lamentablement sur le ventre. Elle releva la tête. Il n'y avait ni haine, ni rage sur son visage, simplement une profonde amertume. Elle eut même un petit rire de soulagement alors que des larmes creusaient des sillons dans la poussière qui recouvrait son visage. Ezra s'avança avec circonspection, et s'accroupit près de la reine Kathol. Derrière elle, Canderous et Dankin étaient prêts à tirer. Na'toth se redressa tant bien que mal sur les genoux, s'appuyant péniblement sur ses doigts meurtris. Un tel spectacle désola la doctoresse.

- Dame Na'toth…

- Vous… vous aviez raison… depuis le début.

- Si seulement ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça… je suis certaine que les Kathols avaient encore beaucoup à nous apprendre.

- N'en… soyez pas si sûre… Humaine. De tous les peuples… que nous avons affrontés… vous êtes le seul… qui ait réussi… à nous surpasser.

- Je ne considère pas ça comme une victoire héroïque, Altesse. C'est un vrai gâchis.

- Sans doute… mais vous avez gagné… sans violence. Seuls les plus sages y parviennent… même nous, autrefois si philosophes, avions oublié cela. Votre jeune ami Ta-Ree avait raison. Vous… pourrez le lui dire ?

Ezra entendit un gémissement étouffé alors que Chi'ta enfouit sa tête dans les bras de Liryl, trop triste pour se montrer. Elle se contenta de répondre :

- Thorn l'a tué.

- Oh… alors… dans une autre vie… peut-être. Eh ! Regardez… le soleil !

Na'toth eut un sourire béat, et s'écrasa face contre terre. Peu à peu, elle tomba en poussière, et chaque petit grain se changea en une minuscule paillette dorée éclatante de lumière. Le nuage de poudre d'or qui avait été Na'toth s'envola et fut aspiré par la colonne.

Le soleil montait lentement au-dessus de l'horizon. Une nouvelle journée commençait.

Liryl regarda pensivement l'astre illuminer peu à peu toute la surface visible de la planète.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour nouveau pour un nouveau départ.

- Oui, c'est magnifique, approuva Ezra.

- C'est magnifique, mais ça m'a tout l'air d'un adieu.

- Un… un adieu ?

- Oui, maître Dankin. Il est temps de se réveiller. Et donc, de partir.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Dame Liryl se tourna vers le mercenaire, l'air grave.

- Canderous, je ne vous ai pas tout révélé sur moi, il reste un détail que j'aimerais vous dévoiler à présent. En fait…

Alors que la jeune médiatrice parlait, Ezra remarqua qu'elle pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Dame Liryl ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Je vous en prie, docteur Lohrn, je dois dire la vérité. Ageer et moi avons volontairement caché une toute dernière chose.

La Dame de Sérénité faiblissait, avait de plus en plus de mal à se tenir debout. Elle s'assit sur l'une des tables.

- Je ne suis pas une personne comme vous le concevez, mes amis. Je ne suis pas un être vivant à proprement parler.

- Que… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? bredouilla Dankin.

Dame Liryl prit son inspiration, et raconta :

« Il y a des centaines de millénaires, les Kathols ont conçu l'Univers, avec d'autres races très anciennes. Le travail conjugué des Grands Anciens a permis à la vie de progresser, aux différentes formes d'intelligence d'évoluer. Les Kathols ont aidé grandement les Humains en leur apportant la technologie de l'hyperespace. Grâce à cette technologie, les Humains ont étendu leurs possibilités en voyageant d'un système à l'autre, ont pu rencontrer d'autres peuples, avec qui ils ont eu des contacts constructifs. Bien sûr, certaines de ces rencontres se sont soldées par des conflits meurtriers, mais quelques-unes se sont révélées extrêmement positives. Parfois, il suffisait d'une idée, d'un simple concept, pour faire progresser les races. L'hyperespace a été l'un de ces pas en avant, avec les secrets de la maîtrise de la Force, les structures de grandes constructions pratiquement immunisées aux affres du temps, et bien d'autres…

« Les Kathols aspiraient plus que les autres à contribuer à l'élévation de l'intelligence universelle. Mais ils ne pouvaient tout maîtriser, naturellement. Et les guerres ont empoisonné leurs efforts. Pire encore, certains représentants des peuples qu'ils avaient tant voulu soutenir se retrouvèrent animés par la convoitise. C'est ainsi que les légions de la secte des Sith, voulant satisfaire leur soif de pouvoir, résolurent de prendre par la force tout ce que les Kathols étaient pourtant disposés à leur accorder par petites parts. L'armée des Jedi, sentant venir le danger, tenta de les arrêter. Le point culminant de leur course fut le secteur Kathol.

« Les affrontements qui suivirent furent d'une violence jamais atteinte jusqu'alors. Les Jedi, les Sith, les Humains, les non-Humains s'entredéchiraient comme des animaux sauvages. La peur et les puissantes fluctuations du Ta-Ree faisaient perdre tout raisonnement logique aux protagonistes, même certains Jedi étaient devenus des machines à tuer aveugles. Les malheureux Kathols tentaient bien d'empêcher ces batailles, mais s'ils étaient technologiquement plus évolués, ils étaient bien moins nombreux, et refusaient d'user de la violence.

« Alors que les troupes des Sith étaient aux portes de la planète Kathol, les principaux dirigeants suggérèrent au couple royal de fuir. Quitter le secteur provisoirement pour semer leurs poursuivants et attendre que les choses se tassassent. La mort dans l'âme, le Roi Martouf et la Reine Na'toth acceptèrent, sans imaginer qu'ils avaient scellé le sort de leur peuple. Ils lancèrent la procédure de téléportation de toute la planète. Les machines devaient être alimentées quelques jours avant de fonctionner. Ces quelques jours suffirent à un petit groupe de Jedi affolés pour voir de leurs yeux l'installation, et imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'une arme destinée à anéantir tout le système.

« C'est alors que les Sith débarquèrent sur Kathol. Eux aussi remarquèrent la parabole géante de téléportation. Plus effrayés encore, ils lancèrent leur offensive sur le peuple des Kathols, qui eut bien du mal à se défendre. Et les Jedi sabotèrent la parabole alors qu'elle commençait à ouvrir un portail vers l'hyperespace. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva ce que vous savez : tout le secteur fut plongé dans un chaos sans précédent. Quelques-uns des dirigeants des Kathols, le couple royal compris, eurent le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Physiquement, ils étaient coincés, ne pouvaient rien faire tant que quelqu'un ne les tirât de leur sommeil artificiel. Mais psychiquement, ils étaient parfaitement alertes.

« Les Kathols assistèrent ainsi à la chute de tout ce qu'ils avaient mis tant de millénaires à bâtir. En l'espace d'à peine quelques semaines, des générations et des générations de recherches, de découvertes, d'inventions, de maîtrises des forces psychiques, furent perdues. La souffrance fut trop dure à supporter, et peu à peu, les Kathols survivants nourrirent une amertume qui se changea en désespoir, désespoir qui laissa place à une haine profonde envers tous ceux qu'ils avaient tant voulu aider.

« Heureusement, l'un d'eux avait réussi à assumer cette tragédie, et n'avait pas éprouvé de la colère. Il avait pris sa catalepsie consciente avec philosophie, profitant de cet état non pas pour ruminer ses échecs, mais penser à l'avenir. Et quand il fut accidentellement libéré, plus de quatre mille ans plus tard, il fut transporté de joie à l'idée de pouvoir mettre ses projets à exécution.

« Ageer – c'était bien lui – savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance d'entreprendre seul le projet « Renaissance ». Il avait besoin de disciples. Comme il vous l'a expliqué, il a pu en former une première vague, mais fut interrompu par la folie destructrice de Palpatine. Pour lui, l'histoire se répétait. Il se terra sur Wakeelmui pendant des années, et se mit à la recherche d'autres disciples après la Bataille d'Endor. Une fois encore, un Sith perturba ses projets en le traquant, en le poursuivant jusqu'à son refuge, et en le laissant pour mort.

« Trop blessé, trop vieux et aux pouvoirs fortement amoindris par sa longue captivité et son exil, Ageer savait qu'il était condamné, même le Ta-Ree ne suffirait pas à le sauver. C'est alors qu'il décida d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour matérialiser une part de son esprit. Sous les yeux de son dernier disciple, il créa par la force de ses pouvoirs une messagère pour continuer son travail en la compagnie de ce disciple. Le disciple s'appelait Duncan Blackstorm. Ce fut lui qui donna son nom à la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître juste devant lui. Quand l'invocation lui demanda un nom, il lui donna celui de sa propre mère. Il la nomma Liryl. »

Aucun des quatre compères ne put articuler une syllabe. Dame Liryl reprit son souffle, et avait visiblement du mal à respirer. Ezra pointa un index tremblant vers la jeune femme.

- Mais… mais alors… vous n'êtes pas…

- Ageer et Blackstorm nous ont mené en bateau ! cracha Canderous. Et vous aussi !

- Pourquoi ces secrets, Liryl ? Ca n'aurait rien changé ! Nous vous aurions toujours considérée telle que vous êtes ! On aurait compris !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, docteur Lohrn, répondit Liryl avec un sourire navré.

« Voyez-vous, ce qui compte, c'est la réalité, et seulement la réalité. Tous ces artifices sur la Sérénité, tous ces miracles que l'on a pu m'attribuer, cela ne m'a jamais rien apporté de bon. Quand les gens me voyaient comme une sorte de messie, ils perdaient tout sens du réel, et plaçaient leurs espoirs dans une chimère. Je ne suis que la concrétisation d'un esprit tourmenté, avec une part de conscience fermement ancrée au plus profond de lui-même. Je suis une création, un fantasme imaginé par Ageer. Je n'ai pas seulement été son élève, j'ai été ses yeux et ses oreilles dans le Secteur Tapani. La raison de mon existence était simplement de pousser les gens tels que vous à se surpasser, à percevoir les choses au-delà des apparences, et à vivre à travers la réalité, sans plus de croyances superflues. Dire qui j'étais vraiment n'aurait rien apporté de bon. La masse des gens n'y aurait pas cru. Ou pire, elle aurait admis ce fait. Dans les deux cas, elle perdait confiance en moi, et en son avenir.

« Vous êtes cependant ceux qui vont changer les choses, car ce que vous avez accompli, c'est bien réel. Vous avez percé à jour l'illusion, et révélé à l'univers qui sont vraiment les Kathols : les fantômes d'un peuple prisonnier de sa folie meurtrière, enfin libres de disparaître comme les illusions qu'ils sont devenus avec le temps. Quant à moi, je sens que l'âme d'Ageer n'est pas loin. Il me rappelle à lui, et je vais réintégrer sa psyché, lui rendre cette énergie spirituelle qu'il m'a prêtée pour me permettre d'être parmi vous pour un temps. »

Dame Liryl n'arrivait plus à tenir debout, et Dankin la soutenait délicatement de ses bras musculeux, genou à terre. La petite Drall joignit les mains sur celle de Liryl, et l'appliqua tendrement contre son museau.

- Je sens que tu es triste de me voir partir, mais j'ai fini ma mission, et la tienne débute vraiment. L'univers n'aura plus jamais rien à craindre des Kathols… mais il y aura d'autres menaces… et c'est à toi de les prévenir… désormais. Je pars satisfaite, car je sais que tu sauras reprendre le flambeau, et le transmettre à d'autres. Le Projet « Renaissance »… ne fait que commencer.

Doucement, sa tête bascula en arrière, et elle relâcha ses membres alors qu'elle était de plus en plus éthérée. Elle dit encore :

- Le rêve se termine, mais j'ai été… heureuse… de le partager… avec vous tous.

Comme elle finissait cette phrase dans un souffle, son corps disparut complètement, et de la même façon que pour Na'toth, de petites particules lumineuses sortirent des bandelettes, voletèrent autour de Dankin, puis des autres, et se mêlèrent à l'immense colonne lumineuse. Le guerrier Togorien resta stoïque, mais quand Ezra regarda son visage, elle eut un choc. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle vit les yeux sombres du chasseur inébranlable se gorger de larmes, et remarqua qu'il tremblait, et avait du mal à respirer. Canderous baissa la tête, et tapota doucement l'épaule de son ami. Quant à Chi'ta, elle était par terre, hoquetant sur le dos, les bras en croix, les yeux hors de leurs orbites, la fourrure maculée de larmes de sang. Ce deuxième choc de Force qu'elle venait d'encaisser, à peine quelques heures après le premier, avait fini de briser sa raison. Dankin se releva, et laissa s'échapper le cache-poussière qui s'envola, emporté par le vent. Alors, le Togorien leva les poings vers le soleil levant, et poussa un long rugissement très grave, laissant éclater pour la première fois depuis des années la somme de toutes ses tristesses refoulées.


	16. Epilogue

_(Grésillements, parasites, puis enfin, une image apparaît sur l'écran. Le présentateur de la chaîne principale d'holovision, Obi-Dil Yastard, débute son journal.)_

- Mesdames, messieurs, bonjour, tout de suite, les informations sur la conclusion de la Bataille de Tallaan, en images avec notre équipe.

_(Les images montrent plusieurs quartiers de Tallaan. Des immeubles sont éventrés avec une précision incroyable, les véhicules gisent ça et là, certains coupés en deux comme sous l'effet d'un cutter laser géant.)_

- Ils sont des millions à avoir assisté à cette terrifiante scène apocalyptique. Pendant quelques heures, Tallaan, capitale du Système des Mondes Libres du Secteur Tapani, a été la cible d'une attaque menée par des non-Humains inconnus, suffisamment évolués pour avoir conçu un système de téléportation planétaire. Ces êtres ont martelé la planète de leurs rayons d'énergie meurtriers, découpant bâtiments et véhicules. Même les forêts et les collines n'ont pas échappé à leur volonté destructrice. Ces assauts n'ont laissé absolument aucun débris. Tout ce qui est passé à travers de leurs rayons d'énergie a tout simplement été désintégré, sans laisser de trace. Mais heureusement, ce pilonnage n'aura pas duré très longtemps.

_(Changement de chaîne. Vue sur la Sphère À Torpilles Avancée de Thorn.)_

- Un autre astre a menacé le système des Mondes Libres, celui-ci était toutefois déjà connu et craint par les habitants du Secteur Tapani. Vous la reconnaissez sur ces images, il s'agit de la redoutable Sphère à Torpilles, une arme construite sous la direction du Seigneur Daymon Thorn, aujourd'hui disparu. Une fois sa défaite annoncée, et le danger de cette mystérieuse planète passé, les forces de l'Empire se sont trouvées déroutées, et les différentes Maisons du Secteur Tapani ont maîtrisé rapidement la situation.

_(Nouvelles images où quelques soldats de choc en armure et des officiers en uniforme vert olive sont menés dans des véhicules blindés par les guerriers en armure azur des différentes Maisons. Puis, d'autres plans montrent des centaines d'ouvriers en train de démantibuler la Sphère À Torpilles Avancée.)_

- Trois jours seulement ont été nécessaires à toutes les légions nobles et à leurs nombreux alliés pour l'emporter sur les troupes impériales. Quant à la sphère, elle sera démontée, et ses éléments récupérables seront utilisés à la reconstruction de Tallaan. Le général Tessala Corvae, qui en avait la charge, attend son procès, dans une cellule sous sécurité maximale, à Procopia. La planète mystérieuse apparue brutalement dans les cieux de Tallaan d'où a été menée l'attaque a disparu il y a maintenant quelques heures.

_(Changement de chaîne. La caméra filme la principale piste d'atterrissage du plus grand astroport de Procopia. Une foule très nombreuse se bouscule autour de la piste.)_

- Bien sûr, les courageux soldats des Maisons du Secteur Tapani ont brillamment coordonné leurs actions, mais c'est l'intervention directe d'un petit groupe de mercenaires particulièrement audacieux qui a fait basculer la situation en la faveur de nos forces victorieuses. Les images filmées à bord de la Sphère à Torpilles Avancées ont été aussi éloquentes que les témoignages des personnes les plus hautes placées du secteur Tapani. Ils ont été reçus par la Présidente de la République de Coruscant Leïa Organa Solo, et sont aujourd'hui de retour sur Procopia. Comme vous le voyez, ils étaient très attendus.

_(Ezra, Canderous, Chi'ta et Dankin descendent de la navette, sous les applaudissements et les acclamations, mais aucun d'eux ne semble partager cette allégresse. Le docteur Lohrn pousse le fauteuil antigrav dans lequel est assise la jeune Drall. Celle-ci a les mains serrées dans des bandelettes de gaze.)_

- Nous pouvons maintenant mettre des noms et des visages sur ceux qui ont opéré en toute discrétion ces derniers mois, préservant notre galaxie d'un danger complètement insoupçonné. Leurs nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve, mais ils sont maintenant des héros admirés, et la foule en délire salue ces combattants de la Liberté, déjà surnommés les « Messagers de l'Espoir » par les médias.

_(La caméra se rapproche du petit groupe, et la voix du journaliste demande avec impatience :)_

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, vous êtes désormais de grands personnages, et vos noms seront sans doute écrits dans les livres d'histoire…

_(Aucun ne répond. Le journaliste s'approche de Chi'ta. La jeune Drall a l'air complètement catatonique. Elle ne regarde même pas la caméra.)_

- Alors, quel effet ça fait d'être célèbre et aimée, mademoiselle ? Allons, ne soyez pas timide ! Voyez un peu tous ces gens qui vous adorent !

_(Brusquement, l'objectif est secoué violemment, et le visage crispé de Canderous apparaît dans le champ – on comprend qu'il tient fermement la caméra à bout de bras. Alors qu'on entend le caméraman protester en arrière-plan, le Mandalorien articule avec un méchant sourire :)_

- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, en direct et en exclusivité, vous allez découvrir les joies que peut ressentir un ballon de nega-ball. Attention… GO !

_(La caméra fait un vol plané par-dessus la piste d'atterrissage, puis tombe en contrebas, au milieu des buildings avant de s'écraser dans une ruelle. Très gêné, le présentateur bredouille :)_

- Ah… il semblerait que nos nouveaux héros ne soient pas encore en état de répondre aux questions de notre équipe. Maintenant, parlons d'activité sportive.

_(Changement de chaîne : les images d'un grand satellite partiellement détruit, entouré de navettes de secours.)_

- …un tragique accident. Le pénitencier spatial _Amok_ a été frappé de plein fouet par l'_Orchidée_, un cargo interstellaire en partance pour un laboratoire médical transportant des matériaux hautement instables. D'après la boîte noire de ce cargo, retrouvée dans les décombres, les instruments de bord ont subitement perdu toute cohésion à l'approche de la maison d'arrêt. De nombreuses victimes, prisonniers comme personnel du cargo et agents pénitentiaires, sont à déplorer.

_(Changement de chaîne. Un autre plateau d'holovision. Un jeune homme annonce avec enthousiasme :)_

- Et sans plus attendre, nous accueillons sur le plateau de notre émission _Et Maintenant, un Mot !_ l'un des fameux « Messagers d'Espoir ». J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le docteur Ezra Lohrn, la jeune doctoresse de la Maison Calipsa. Bonsoir, docteur ! En premier lieu, je vous remercie d'être parmi nous ce soir.

- Je vous en prie, monsieur Reventlov, bonsoir à tous.

- Alors, docteur Lohrn, vous avez été témoin de très près des récents événements qui ont eu lieu dans notre système… pourriez-vous nous donner plus de précisions sur ce qui s'est passé ?

- Dans la mesure du possible, je ferai de mon mieux.

- « La mesure du possible »… vous voulez dire que ces informations seraient classées « secret défense » ?

- Non, mais vous pourriez ne pas me croire… il y a des choses auxquelles j'ai eu du mal à croire moi-même.

- Nous verrons bien. Alors, pouvez-vous nous dire exactement quelle était cette planète qui a disparu après avoir bombardé Tallaan ?

- En résumé, il s'agissait de la planète d'une très ancienne race, les Kathols. Ils étaient très évolués, et maîtrisaient des sciences et une technologie bien plus avancées que les nôtres. On pense que ce sont eux qui ont inventé l'hyperespace.

- Rien que ça ! Savez-vous pourquoi ils nous ont attaqué ?

- Il y a quatre mille ans, il y a eu une très grande bataille entre une légion de Jedi et une armée de Sith aux abords de la planète Kathol. À la suite de cet affrontement, leur machine de téléportation planétaire, déjà construite, a été gravement endommagée, et cela a provoqué une distorsion dans le secteur de Kathol.

- Le secteur à la frontière de l'Amas de Minos ? Celui où la structure même de l'espace a été bouleversée ?

- Tout à fait. Et ces êtres, les Kathols, ont été emprisonnés dans leurs machineries. Ils sont restés en catalepsie consciente pendant quatre mille ans, mais ont été réveillés accidentellement par une expédition impériale menée au fin fond du secteur Kathol. Après être restés tout ce temps prisonniers, ils n'aspiraient plus qu'à la vengeance. Ils ont choisi le Secteur Tapani comme premier terrain à envahir, mais heureusement nous avons tous réussi à les arrêter à temps. Le problème a été que certaines personnes ont essayé de prendre les choses à leur avantage. Des gens comme Daymon Thorn, qui ont vu une opportunité à saisir là où tous les autres voyaient une menace.

- D'après les témoignages des techniciens qui se sont attelés au démantèlement de la sphère à torpilles impériale, le superlaser de cette arme utilisait la technologie de ces « Kathols ». Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui, et à n'en pas douter, son utilisation aurait pu avoir des conséquences aussi désastreuses que celles observées dans le Secteur de Kathol.

- Nous en frissonnons. Et comment expliquer que la planète Kathol ait disparu ?

- Elle est arrivée grâce au système de téléportation, de nouveau opérationnel. Et quand toutes les installations impériales de Sarne reprises par Thorn ont été démontées, le guide des Yapis, les indigènes locaux, a pu remettre le système en marche en sens inverse. Tout est donc rentré dans l'ordre.

- Les Yapis savent utiliser cette technologie ?

- Non, mais ils étaient conseillés par Atrus Cordana, un Jedi qui a choisi de vivre parmi eux. Tous nous ont aidé à empêcher le pire d'arriver.

_(Changement de chaîne. Grande amphithéâtre extérieur.)_

- Et la situation ne manque vraiment pas d'être ironique. Vous vous en souvenez, il y a tout juste un an, c'est dans cet amphithéâtre qu'a eu lieu la tentative de meurtre sur Dame Bathos. Cet événement déjà grave en soi n'était que le premier d'une longue série qui a conduit à ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière. Et c'est à cette occasion que les « Messagers d'Espoir » se sont rencontré. Aujourd'hui, c'est pour eux que toute l'Île d'Estalle est à la fête. En effet, le Grand Conseil a insisté pour que les actes héroïques de ces champions soient reconnus. Vous pouvez les voir décorés de la médaille du mérite de chacune de leurs Maisons respectives. L'émotion est perceptible sur leurs visages.

_(Sur la scène, le Haut Seigneur Warsheld remet une médaille au docteur Lohrn, le Seigneur Vaskel Savill fait de même à Canderous et Dankin. Ensuite, le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox épingle à son tour une médaille sur la tunique de Jedi de Chi'ta, et lui fait l'accolade. Elle reste muette et inexpressive. Changement de chaîne, avec musique dramatique.)_

- Mais si tout le secteur Tapani s'apprête à fêter cette victoire, cette guerre, comme toutes, a apporté son lot de tragédies. Nous n'oublions pas, bien évidemment, les trop nombreuses victimes de la guerre civile contre les forces impériales, ni celles de l'attaque dévastatrice des Kathols, mais il y a ceux qui ont délibérément donné leur vie pour protéger les nôtres. Ainsi, c'est avec une immense tristesse que nous avons appris le décès de Dame Liryl, la célèbre Dame de Sérénité, connue pour avoir réglé de multiples conflits par la non-violence. Nous ne savons que peu de choses de sa tragique disparition, et ses proches n'ont pas voulu nous en parler avec précision. Quoi qu'il en soit, les Hauts Seigneurs des sept grandes Maisons de l'Expansion étaient présents hier après-midi pour assister à l'inauguration d'un mausolée au nom de Dame Liryl, bâti rapidement près du Palais de Verre des Jardins d'Alaphoe, comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces images.

_(La caméra suit cette inauguration, l'on peut voir au premier plan les sept grandes autorités gravement alignées devant un petit bâtiment flambant neuf construit en pierre blanche, sur lequel ont déjà été déposés plusieurs dizaines de bouquets de fleurs. Derrière, la foule est en émoi.)_

- Dame Liryl n'est pas la seule à avoir donné sa vie pour la sauvegarde du Secteur Tapani. Le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox de Pelagia a voulu rendre hommage à un autre petit héros, certes moins connu du grand public, mais dont le courageux sacrifice a permis à ceux que nous appelons désormais les « Messagers d'Espoir » d'arrêter la folie impériale à temps.

_(L'image montre le parc de l'ambassade Pelagia. Au milieu d'un petit kiosque, la caméra repère une statue métallique grandeur nature d'un petit jeune homme debout, tendant fièrement un sabre-laser vers le ciel. Sur le socle, une plaque en bronze indique : Liam Kincaid, Chevalier Jedi.)_

- Les quelques témoignages que nous avons pu obtenir de la part des compagnons d'armes de Liam Kincaid assurent qu'il a connu une fin noble et digne des plus grandes figures de l'histoire des Jedi, permettant à ses amis d'arrêter le Seigneur Thorn. Depuis l'inauguration de ce signe de reconnaissance de marbre et d'acier, une jeune personne vient s'y recueillir tous les jours, vous reconnaissez sur ces images ce visage bien connu des holospectateurs depuis maintenant une semaine.

_(La caméra se positionne à côté de Chi'ta Koskaya, qui ne détache pas ses yeux vides de la direction de la statue.)_

- Mademoiselle Koskaya, nous comprenons à quel point cela peut être douloureux pour vous, mais n'est-il pas maintenant temps de profiter de votre victoire ? Bien des gens ont perdu un parent suite à cette guerre, voire plusieurs, et des victimes plus malheureuses que vous encore pourraient se sentir lésées de ne pas vous voir plus… réjouie par votre nouvelle situation. Certains seraient même prêts à de folles extrémités pour avoir la chance que le Grand Conseil de Procopia vous…

_(La jeune Drall ne réagit pas. Une énorme main velue saisit le journaliste. La caméra suit alors Dankin soulevant sans effort au-dessus de sa tête l'Humain, avant de le lancer dans un bassin d'eau. Canderous se plante alors devant l'objectif. Il dit calmement :)_

- Si vous tenez à vos fesses, je vous conseille d'arrêter de harceler cette gosse. Faites passer le mot à vos copains journaleux.

_(Changement de chaîne. Plateau d'une émission de débat. En arrière plan, un écran avec une phrase : _Messagers d'Espoir : Héros ou Erreurs ?_ Deux invités se font face, entre eux se tient une présentatrice. Le premier invité, un gros homme bien habillé, crâne dégarni et collier de barbe grise, fulmine. L'autre, un Humain entre deux âges, au visage carré assombri d'un duvet poivre et sel, écoute patiemment.)_

- N'est-ce pas accorder trop d'importance à un petit groupe de personnes ? D'accord, ils se sont sans doute conduits de façon courageuse, je suis le premier à le reconnaître. Mais doit-on pour autant oublier tous ceux qui se sont battus dans l'ombre, sur les champs de bataille, dans les rues de nos villes déchirées par cette guerre absurde ? Je serais l'un d'eux, je me sentirais insulté. C'est une publicité honteuse en faveur du Conseil des Jedi, et une apologie scandaleuse envers la violence et la brutalité gratuites.

- Pourriez-vous être plus clair, monsieur le ministre, je vous prie ? demanda l'animatrice, en essayant de modérer le ministre Rikko.

- Avec plaisir, Dalla. Voyez un peu qui sont ces nouvelles « coqueluches » de Procopia : un voyou, une doctoresse déjantée, une pauvre petite chose autiste et une sombre brute togorienne qui frappe quiconque ose approcher de son chaperon ! Et personne d'autre que ces gens-là ne peut _réellement_ raconter avec précision ce qui s'est passé à bord de la S.A.T.A. Les vidéosurveillances ? Ca se maquille. Et donc, je vous le demande : qui nous dit que ce ne sont pas ces soi-disant héros qui sont en fait responsables de la disparition de Dame Liryl ?

- Attention à ce que vous dites, Jyël, rétorqua Pay Ouzio, l'autre monsieur. Toute la planète est d'accord avec moi pour affirmer que la jeune Chi'ta Koskaya n'est nullement une opportuniste ne se préoccupant que de ses intérêts. Vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de la voir à l'œuvre à la Chambre du Conseil, souvenez-vous.

- Elle est bien la seule qui aurait pu avoir la conversation un tant soit peu intéressante, Pay, je vous l'accorde. Mais elle est maintenant muette comme une carpe ! Le docteur Lohrn prétend que c'est un traumatisme psychologique aggravé, moi je dis que c'est un signe de culpabilité mal assumée !

- Jyël, vous prenez un gros risque en parlant d'elle avec de tels mots.

- Quoi, monsieur le ministre Ouzio ? Vous insinuez que ce fauve qui la suit partout pourrait fracasser ma porte et me molester ? Mais qu'il vienne donc ! Soyez sûr que je le ferais immédiatement bannir de Procopia, et sa protégée avec !

- Monsieur le ministre Rikko, intervint l'animatrice, vous utilisez des mots particulièrement blessants pour qualifier ces quelques personnes.

- Je me contente de blesser avec seulement des mots, Dalla ! Tandis que ces canailles ont fait beaucoup plus depuis le temps qu'elles bourlinguent à travers le Secteur Tapani. J'ai justement rassemblé différents témoignages en ce sens.

- Vous… quoi ? Attendez, Jyël, vous plaisantez ?

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Pay ?

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez mené des recherches sans doute très longues pour repérer tous les endroits où ils se seraient rendus, puis avez fait parcourir par votre administration ces lieux afin de rassembler des témoignages en leur défaveur ?

- Parfaitement !

- Première nouvelle ! Eh bien je suis certain que nos concitoyens seront ravis d'apprendre de quelle façon vous utilisez l'argent de leurs impôts !

- Il y a beaucoup à dire sur ces gens-là ! Ils sont notamment accusés d'avoir soustrait le chirurgien fou Akanseh à la justice de Norphair, et sont fichés pour vol caractérisé sur Amphor IV, où ils ont dérobé une propriété de la firme Industrial Automaton. Sur Lemuir IV, les dommages causés à leur passage ont atteint des records ! Et le scandale sur Obulette, vous y pensez ? Et je ne parle pas, notez bien, des dégâts divers et variés que leurs « sautes d'humeur » ont pu provoquer ! Rien que ces trois derniers jours, plusieurs caméras et journalistes ont fait les frais de leur brutalité.

_(Sur le bas de l'écran, une banderole sur laquelle sont inscrits quelques messages envoyés pendant le débat se met à défiler. On lit, entre autres, « Chi'ta, reine de Procopia ! », « Les Jedi sont bien plus héroïques que nous ne le serons jamais ! », « Sans les Messagers, on serait devenu la Faille de Tapani ! », et d'autres du même acabit. L'animatrice reprend :)_

- Monsieur le ministre Rikko, je dois vous signaler qu'un grand nombre de nos holospectateurs ne partagent pas du tout votre point de vue. Les messages que nous recevons alors que nous débattons sont très éloquents.

- Écoutez, Dalla, je vous répondrai que ces pauvres spectateurs ne sont pas à même de comprendre qu'ils sont en train de joyeusement se faire manipuler. Le sort de la galaxie ne peut décemment pas reposer sur une poignée de tricards étrangers au secteur, qu'ils soient ou non membres de l'Ordre Jedi. Et c'est mon dernier mot !

_ (Changement de chaîne. Derrière le présentateur, l'écran du plateau d'holovision affiche deux portraits, celui de Chi'ta Koskaya, et celui de Liam Kincaid.)_

- Aujourd'hui, nous venons d'apprendre que la jeune Chi'ta Koskaya vient d'être officiellement nommée Dame Chi'ta Koskaya, Chevalier Consulaire de l'Ordre Jedi. Liam Kincaid, membre honoraire de la Baronnie Hejaran de Pella, a lui aussi été nommé Chevalier Gardien, à titre posthume. Ce double adoubement a eu lieu à la Chambre du Grand Conseil, en toute discrétion, en présence de ses amis, ses parents, du professeur, Maître Corran Horn et des trois membres du Conseil des Jedi qui se sont déplacés pour l'occasion. Nous ne sommes pas cependant en mesure de vous dire si Dame Koskaya compte rester sur notre monde ou partir et accomplir son devoir sur une toute autre planète. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le peuple de Procopia exprime sa sympathie et espère que la jeune Drall remplace la Dame de Sérénité… ah, une dépêche. Le Grand Conseil vient de proclamer le jour de la victoire contre la planète Kathol comme étant désormais jour de fête sectorielle.

_(Le grand stade de l'Île d'Estalle apparaît à l'écran.)_

- En outre, à la demande de multiples politiciens influents, et des millions de pétitions qui ont circulé depuis deux jours, les « Messagers d'Espoir » se verront décerner par le Premier Conseiller la Croix de Shey Tapani qui est, vous le savez, la plus prestigieuse récompense que l'on puisse recevoir dans le Secteur Tapani. La cérémonie aura lieu au stade de l'Île d'Estalle après-demain, et des milliers de personnes se bousculent déjà aux portes pour y assister. Nous attendons un stade plein à craquer. La rédaction se joint au reste du peuple pour exprimer à ces personnes exceptionnelles ses félicitations et sa reconnaissance.

Ils étaient tous là. Ezra, Dankin, Canderous et Chi'ta s'étaient retrouvé dans la plus haute pièce du bâtiment de la Chambre du Conseil. Kyle Katarn, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade et Corran Horn étaient présents, conduits par Yan Solo et son fidèle copilote Chewbacca. Même Taava les avait rejoints. Tous s'étaient installés sur les canapés confortables du bureau panoramique. Il faisait un temps splendide, et la vue sur la capitale était très impressionnante. Mais ce n'était pas pour admirer la vue que les trois membres du Conseil des Jedi étaient là. Skywalker commença :

- J'aimerais mettre les choses au point, mes amis. Vous êtes devenus de vraies célébrités pour la planète Procopia et le secteur Tapani, mais il y a des inconvénients à ce genre de considération. D'abord, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, tout le monde n'est pas follement enthousiaste à la connaissance de vos actes ; certains politiciens n'ont pas hésité à salir vos noms et à vous qualifier de manière bien péjorative… il y en a même qui sont convaincus avec fermeté des diffamations qu'ils peuvent vous lancer.

- C'est le genre de chose que j'avais bien en tête, Maître Skywalker, répondit Ezra. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me servir de cette carte de visite-là… sauf en cas d'urgence.

- Dans mon métier, de toute façon, moins le grand public vous connaît, mieux vous vous portez, répliqua Canderous.

- À la bonne heure. Nous pouvons donc compter sur votre discrétion ?

- Absolument, Maître Horn.

- Rappelez-vous bien que c'est dans votre intérêt que nous vous demandons cela. Nous savons par quoi vous avez dû passer, mais ce n'est pas le cas de bien des gens. Cela peut paraître très frustrant, mais même si nous connaissons la vérité, le grand public n'en saura sans doute rien. Sans parler des « mauvaises rencontres ».

- Vous faites allusion au Soleil Noir, Maître Skywalker ? demanda Dankin.

- Tout à fait. Officiellement, cette organisation n'existe pas. Officieusement, ses agents déploient une énergie sans limite pour supprimer toutes les pistes qui permettraient de remonter jusqu'à ses dirigeants. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'ils ont fait à la prison stellaire où Ciro a fait emprisonner Klytus. Il vaudrait mieux vous tenir à carreau quelques temps, voire même changer de secteur.

- Nous pourrons vous aider dans ces démarches, précisa Horn.

- J'ai l'habitude, répliqua le mercenaire.

Sur cette réflexion, Kyle Katarn dit alors à l'attention de la grande femme rousse :

- Mara, vous n'avez pas dit un mot depuis le début de notre réunion.

- Excusez-moi, Kyle. En fait, je pensais à _elle_.

D'un petit signe de tête, elle indiqua la direction du balcon. Tous les autres savaient très bien de quoi exactement elle voulait parler.

- Deux Jedi disparus, un troisième en état de choc… C'est très triste.

- Bah ! Je ne sentais pas Liryl depuis le début, marmonna le mercenaire.

- Dame Liryl était peut-être seulement une illusion, mais Chi'ta est bien réelle, sombre brute ! répliqua la Togruta. Pauvre petit bouchon, elle me fait de la peine.

Dehors, sur le balcon, Chi'ta était appuyée contre la rambarde, regardant rêveusement les speeders de Procopia défiler. Ses oreilles étaient couchées, ses épaules affaissées, sa respiration trop lente… La doctoresse et la marchande d'arme savaient qu'elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Ezra fit la grimace.

- Ses parents ne savent plus quoi faire, et moi non plus. Je suis médecin de bataille généraliste, pas neurologue ou psychiatre, encore moins guérisseuse Jedi. C'est une brave fille, je n'aimerais pas la voir perdre sa pêche.

- Pourvu qu'elle ne finisse pas comme Mère Talia, espéra Taava.

- Talia était déjà instable avant que le chevalier Blackstorm ne se fasse tuer. Le choc de sa mort a été le coup de grâce. Pour Chi'ta, c'est différent. Avec le temps, ses blessures guériront. Elle a encore toute la vie devant elle, répondit Skywalker.

- Vous allez la remmener à Yavin IV ? demanda la Togruta avec appréhension.

- Pas encore, répondit Mara Jade. Nous trois repartons ce soir, mais Maître Horn va rester pour la cérémonie de décoration. Cela lui permettra de faire le point avec le Haut Seigneur Paddox sur les padawans de la Maison Pelagia. Vu son état, de toute façon, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de lui confier une nouvelle mission pour le moment, il faut qu'elle se rétablisse complètement. Autant qu'elle reste avec vous tous, car vous êtes les bouées de sauvetage auxquelles elle devrait pouvoir se raccrocher.

Ezra Lohrn marchait sur la plage, alors que le soleil finissait de se coucher. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant celle qu'elle cherchait. Pressant un peu le pas, elle rejoignit Chi'ta Koskaya. La petite Drall était assise sur le sable, mains croisées par-dessus ses genoux, et contemplait les vagues, perdue dans ses pensées. Sans dire un mot, la jeune femme Humaine s'assit à côté d'elle. Elles restèrent ainsi, côte à côte, sans rien dire, pendant de longues minutes. Enfin, Ezra eut le courage de prendre la parole :

- Chi'ta… je… j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et se contenta de faire pivoter son oreille vers la droite, dans la direction de la doctoresse. Ezra reprit :

- Je… tu vois, je n'ai aucune affinité avec la Force, et donc je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu peux ressentir. Je devine qu'il y a comme un « vide » immense que je ne pourrai jamais concevoir. Mais je peux au moins voir les choses ainsi : même si elle était… ce qu'elle était, Dame Liryl reste la femme la plus courageuse que j'aie jamais rencontré. Quant à Liam, il… disons qu'en apprenant à le connaître, j'avais envie de le considérer comme… comme le petit frère que j'aurais aimé avoir. Mais je n'ai jamais osé lui en parler, car j'ai compris… qu'en fait… je ne me sentais pas digne d'être sa grande sœur.

La petite Drall ne dit toujours rien. Ezra continua :

- Je… je veux que tu saches que j'ai… nous sommes tous très tristes de ce qui s'est passé, mais je te demande – non, je te supplie… ne te laisse pas aller dans le désespoir. J'ai peur de te perdre, maintenant. Nous avons tous peur. C'est très bateau, ce que je vais dire, mais Liam a fait… ce qu'il a fait… pour que tu puisses vivre. Tu peux vivre. Tu as toute ta vie à vivre, petit bouchon.

Toujours pas de réponse. Ezra avait de plus en plus de mal à parler.

- Si tu… enfin, je dis ça en toute amitié, bien sûr, mais sache que je ferai tout ce que je peux… pour t'aider à assumer ta peine, si tu me le demandes. Tu sais… ce que je t'ai dit sur Kathol, à propos de ma perception des choses… je le pense vraiment.

Ezra Lohrn, la jeune doctoresse audacieuse de la Maison Calipsa, la dure à cuire du groupe qui avait tenu tête à tant d'obstacles ces derniers mois, en avait les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Enfin, Chi'ta se tourna lentement vers elle. Ses grands yeux exprimaient de la tristesse teintée d'une certaine reconnaissance. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, enfin, elle parla.

- Ezra…

- Oui ?

- Fais-moi un câlin.

- Viens.

Prise d'une joie immense en entendant enfin la voix de la jeune fille, Ezra la serra contre elle, longtemps, et celle-ci lui rendit la pareille. L'une comme l'autre laissèrent leurs larmes les soulager. Quand elles se relâchèrent, Chi'ta sentait son cœur peser un peu moins lourd. La jeune doctoresse observa avec malice :

- Tu m'as tutoyée ! Ca y est, on est assez proches, maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant nous le sommes.

- J'en suis très heureuse, Chi'ta.

- Ezra, j'ai peur, moi aussi. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'assumer mon titre.

- Tu veux rire ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour le secteur Tapani ? Attends, tu as déjà oublié ? Tu as parachevé le projet « Renaissance », et ce faisant tu as libéré tout un peuple prisonnier d'un tourment qui durait depuis des millénaires !

- Je n'y serais jamais parvenue toute seule.

- Oui, mais c'est toi qui as vaincu Bratak. Tu as bel et bien été victorieuse contre le Côté Obscur. Et quelle bravoure ! Je n'y aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu !

Cette fois, Chi'ta ne répondit pas, le souvenir de ce terrible moment lui était encore trop pesant. Ezra n'en démordit pas.

- Toute la planète s'apprête à fêter cette victoire et à faire même de ce jour un nouveau jour férié, et tu as peur de ne pas mériter d'être une Dame Jedi ? Tu es une personne exceptionnelle, Chi'ta Koskaya.

- Est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur, à mon tour ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Voilà. Tu as dit que tu voulais considérer Liam comme ton petit frère… est-ce que je peux te considérer comme ma grande sœur ?

- Mais bien sûr !

Enfin, la petite Drall eut un petit sourire, qui s'épanouit quand la jeune Humaine s'exclama en la serrant derechef contre elle :

- Quelle belle journée ! J'ai gagné une petite sœur, une petite boule de poils toute mimi !

Les deux filles rirent ensemble. Ezra se leva, rapidement imitée par Chi'ta.

- Allez, allons rejoindre les autres ! On se sentira mieux en leur compagnie !

- Tu as raison, j'ai hâte de pouvoir les rassurer à leur tour sur mon compte !

Et les deux amies, ne sentant pas la fraîcheur de la nuit, coururent vers les terres, s'éloignant du rivage.

_Liam revint à lui. Il remarqua qu'il était allongé sur des pavés. Il sentait le vent lui caresser doucement le visage. Il se releva, surpris de ne plus éprouver la moindre douleur, et regarda autour de lui. Il reconnut instantanément l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était l'étrange cité d'or et de jade qu'il avait vu à plusieurs reprises dans ses rêves, et ses visions. Elle était resplendissante de mille feux. Le Chant de la Sérénité résonnait à travers les rues, tandis que des flux entiers de petites étincelles lumineuses sillonnaient le ciel couleur émeraude. Il distingua d'immenses oiseaux semi-transparents, qui planaient avec grâce._

_Il n'était pas seul, d'autres êtres déambulaient calmement sur les pavés. C'étaient des Kathols, grandes créatures élancées, à la démarche gracieuse. Rien à voir avec les monstres hideux qu'il avait pu affronter. En marchant, il déambulait au milieu des habitations, et remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, en dehors du Chant lui-même. Les Kathols se saluaient, échangeaient des paroles… mais leurs lèvres remuaient sans qu'il n'en sorte le moindre son. Et, par groupes de trois, des Charr-Ontees patrouillaient calmement le long des sentiers._

_Cette vision affola le jeune homme. Sa frustration fit place peu à peu à une peur qui montait, montait… Il regarda autour de lui, de plus en plus affolé en voyant qu'il était au milieu des Kathols. Levant les bras au ciel, il s'écria :_

- _Mais dois-je vraiment finir ainsi ?!_

_Il se laissa tomber à genoux, tapa du poing sur le sentier pavé à plusieurs reprises, et resta prostré, replié sur lui-même, sans plus bouger. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix un peu trop familière pour être honnête lui dire :_

- _Ne te décourages-tu pas un peu vite ?_

_En levant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec lui-même. Une copie conforme de lui se tenait penchée vers lui, avec un sourire amical. Le premier moment d'étonnement passé, Liam constata :_

- _Oh, c'est encore vous ! Le fameux « guide » !_

- _En effet. Il n'y a aucune raison de t'affoler, Liam. Reprends tes esprits, j'ai à te parler, peut-être que la situation n'est pas aussi désespérée que tu sembles l'imaginer._

_Le jeune homme se calma un peu, et se releva. La réflexion reprit le pas sur l'émotion._

- _Je crois savoir qui vous êtes, maintenant. Vous êtes Ageer, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes aussi apparu à Chi'ta en adoptant sa forme._

- _C'est vrai, tu es très perspicace._

- _Alors, quand on avait des indications, des visions sur les Précurseurs, c'était vous depuis le début ?_

- _Hé oui, jeune Liam. Quand je te parlais, afin de brouiller les pistes vis-à-vis de mes compatriotes Kathols, je prenais d'autres apparences._

- _D'abord Chi'ta, puis Duncan, maintenant moi-même…_

- _Je n'ai jamais pris le visage de Duncan. Tu avais alors bien affaire à lui._

- _Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas prendre votre véritable forme, cette fois ?_

- _D'accord, si tu préfères. Les Kathols ne sont plus à craindre, à présent._

_Il y eut un tourbillon de lumière. Quand il se dissipa, il laissait place à l'être majestueux que la jeune Drall avait déjà approché. Ses immenses yeux argentés contemplaient le jeune homme avec tristesse et bienveillance._

- _Chi'ta vous a bien décrit. Je comprends que Jaheira de Mecetti vous ait préféré à son mari ! Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est bien fini ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

- _Le Chant de la Sérénité a dissous les Kathols. Nous sommes en ce moment sur le palier intermédiaire entre la dimension matérielle et le néant où plonge tout ce qui disparaît. Atrus Cordana a renvoyé le corps physique de Kathol à sa place, nous allons emmener avec nous son âme spirituelle._

- _Comment vont les autres ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont tirés de ce pétrin ?_

- _Oui, tous, en dehors de Liryl._

- _De… _quoi_ ?! Oh, blast ! Non !_

- _Elle était en fait ma création. Nous avons disparu, et elle avec. Dame Liryl n'était qu'un clone créé par moi afin de communiquer avec vous._

_Liam en fut estomaqué. Il ne savait pas du tout s'il devait être fou de chagrin ou transporté de joie. En effet, la vie de la jeune femme qu'il avait tant admirée s'était désormais achevée, mais elle avait sauvé le secteur Tapani d'une effroyable catastrophe, et avait de surcroît trouvé la sérénité, elle aussi._ _D'ailleurs, pouvait-il regretter quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vraiment existé ? Mieux encore, Chi'ta était toujours vivante, et ses autres amis aussi._

- _C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu ici._

- _Ce n'est nullement une impression. L'âme de Liam Kincaid contenait une minuscule parcelle d'une autre âme, celle d'une vie antérieure à celle que tu vis en ce moment. Le souvenir d'avoir été quelqu'un d'autre, et d'avoir accompli de grandes choses. Il en est de même pour ton amie, la fille de Drall. Elle aussi portait un fragment de l'esprit brisé d'un Kathol. Tu as vécu ici, il y a quatre mille ans. Ton nom était Keltan, Maître Guérisseur. J'étais le Maître du Savoir._

- _Et Chi'ta ?_

- _C'était notre Maître de Magie Ta-Ree. Elle était alors un homme, et elle s'appelait Jakel. Keltan et Jakel étaient comme des frères. Ils se sont sauvé la vie mutuellement un nombre incalculable de fois au cours des affrontements contre les autres Grands Anciens, et ont contribué au développement des races inférieurement évoluées._

- _Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir clairement de tout ça._

- _C'est normal, tes souvenirs ont été grandement altérés dans le Puits de Vie. Peu à peu, tout ce que tu as vécu ici ne sera plus qu'un rêve lointain, et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Keltan et Jakel se sont rejoints, après quatre mille ans de séparation, libérant vos esprits de ces mémoires superflues qui se sont réveillées et reconnues quand toi et Chi'ta Koskaya avez été mis en présence l'un l'autre._

- _Je pige, mais quand même… des milliards d'êtres dans des centaines de systèmes connus et il a fallu que deux âmes qui se connaissaient contenues dans deux corps complètement différents se retrouvent au même endroit au même moment… c'est un peu gros, comme hasard, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

- _Qui a dit que c'était dû au hasard ? C'est ce que beaucoup de gens ont toujours du mal à accepter. L'Univers est une symphonie parfaitement orchestrée dont toi, moi et Chi'ta sommes les notes, cette harmonie est régie par des puissances en comparaison desquelles même nos propres pouvoirs, à nous les Kathols, sont infimes. Il n'y a donc aucun hasard. Vous deviez vous retrouver, c'était écrit._

- _Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, maintenant ?_

- _Tout dépendra de _toi_, jeune Liam. Ainsi que d'une personne que tu dois maintenant rencontrer. Va voir dans ce bâtiment, là-bas, tu es attendu._

_Liam regarda dans la direction que la grande créature lui avait indiquée. Le temps de se retourner vers le Précurseur pour le saluer, celui-ci avait complètement disparu. Résolu à tout recevoir, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le petit kiosque._

_Le bâtiment cylindrique était bien éclairé, et de multiples décorations ornaient les murs. Sous le dôme de la voûte, il y avait une carte holographique d'un système solaire. Des eaux argentées scintillaient dans un bassin circulaire au milieu de l'unique pièce de la tour. Un Précurseur habillé d'un costume d'étoffes blanches brodées de cuivre et d'or était à genoux, tournant le dos à Liam. Sentant la présence de l'Humain, l'être se leva et se retourna, lui fit un sourire bienveillant. Le jeune homme sursauta._

- _Dame Na'toth !_

- _Oui, c'est bien moi, Liam Kincaid._

- _Étrange… je ne sens plus la moindre noirceur, en vous._

- _Je suis libre, désormais. Le désespoir et la colère qui m'étreignaient se sont dissipés à tout jamais. Martouf et Bratak sont morts dans ta dimension, ils n'auront pas cette chance._

- _Ah… c'est dommage._

- _C'est ainsi, nous n'y pouvons plus rien. Mais j'aimerais te remercier, Liam Kincaid. Tu as aidé tes amis à échapper à Daymon Thorn, et en sauvant la fille de Drall, tu lui as permis de réaliser le projet d'Ageer – il m'a tout expliqué. Tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de plus juste. Et tu nous as tous sauvés._

- _Oh… je suis ravi de l'apprendre._

- _ Avant de rejoindre les miens dans l'éternité, il me reste une toute dernière tâche à accomplir, vis-à-vis de toi. Car nous avons une dette envers toi._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Il y a quatre mille ans, j'ai fait une demande spéciale à Keltan._

- _Ah… désolé, mais je ne m'en souviens plus._

- _Tu as exaucé mon vœu au nom du Maître Guérisseur. Tu as permis à tes amis de nous délivrer de nos souffrances en nous chantant aussi fort le Chant de la Sérénité. Les Kathols ont pu s'extraire des corps des créatures que nous fabriquâmes, et partir vers l'éther. Les âmes de mes amis Keltan, Jakel et Ageer sont maintenant en paix._

- _Bon… j'aurais fait au moins quelque chose de bien._

- _Et je veux maintenant t'exprimer ma reconnaissance. Je suis chargée de te proposer de nous rejoindre, et de goûter à une paix éternelle, dans une dimension où tout ne sera que joie, connaissance et sagesse. Seulement, il faut que ce soit un choix délibéré, je ne peux pas t'obliger à nous suivre._

_Liam ne pensait qu'à une seule chose :_

- _Je ne veux que ça se termine maintenant. Je n'ai pas encore eu ma vie ! Je veux retourner dans mon monde !_

- _Ah vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?_

- _Parce que… parce que…_

- _Chaque jour, dans tout l'univers, il y a des milliards de gens qui meurent. Certains beaucoup plus jeunes que toi, et dans des souffrances bien pires. Alors pourquoi serais-tu privilégié ?_

- _Parce que je suis… j'ai une mission importante ! Je suis sensible à la Force, j'ai des choses à accomplir que d'autres ne pourraient pas faire. Ma mission dans ma dimension n'est pas terminée !_

- _Es-tu sûr que c'est tout ? minauda Na'toth._

- _Euh… pour être honnête, il y a Chi'ta._

- _Nous y voilà. Alors quoi, Chi'ta ?_

- _Je… je ne peux pas la laisser seule._

- _Et pourquoi pas ?_

- _Parce que… parce qu'elle a besoin de moi !_

_Na'toth renversa la tête et éclata d'un rire moqueur._

- _Voilà un argument bien typique et bien égoïste, Liam Kincaid !_

- _Comment ça, « égoïste » ? s'indigna le jeune homme. Dites, je me suis fait tuer pour elle ! Et c'est pour elle que je veux revenir ! Elle est amoureuse de moi !_

- _Avant le grand cataclysme qui nous a coûté notre monde, nous avions des contacts discrets mais réguliers avec les espèces moins évoluées. Et ce que tu viens de dire correspond exactement aux standards des fictions romantiques des Humains. « Elle a besoin de moi », dis-tu ? Que nenni ! En disant ça, tu n'es pas honnête, Liam Kincaid. Quand tu dis « elle a besoin de moi », tu pourrais sous-entendre quelque chose comme « je dois la prendre à ma charge, même si cela devait me rendre la vie morne et infernale, même si cela devait me fermer à tout jamais les portes vers un paradis de paix, de savoir et d'amour, mais je l'accepte tant que ça me donne une bonne conscience ! ». Étonnante régression, toi qui ne voulais pas « la laisser tomber ». As-tu déjà oublié tout ce que tu as appris à ses côtés ? Et surtout, penses-tu vraiment que Chi'ta Koskaya ait besoin de toi ?_

- _Juste avant que je ne perde connaissance, elle semblait bouleversée._

- _Tu t'es bien remis de la disparition de l'élève d'Ageer, à son contact. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre qui saura lui remonter le moral… quelqu'un de plus proche encore que tu ne l'as été. Y as-tu pensé, Liam Kincaid ?_

_Ces paroles poignardèrent Liam en plein cœur._

Blast… cette sorcière n'a peut-être pas tort. Après tout, Chi'ta pourra continuer à vivre sans moi. Mais moi, je ne pourrai…

_C'est alors qu'une vision revint à l'esprit du jeune Humain. Il revit la petite Drall, dans le caveau de Duncan Blackstorm, sur Fedrana, les yeux brillants de larmes émues, et entendit sa voix douce chuchoter :_

« Je viens juste de percevoir ton "moi" le plus authentique. Je sais que c'est vraiment toi. Et j'aime beaucoup ce "vraiment toi" ».

_Ce fut alors l'évidence pour le jeune homme. C'était ça ! Voilà ce dont quoi la Reine souhaitait qu'il prît conscience ! Comme avec Cordana ! La « Vérité » !_

- _Vous avez raison, votre Altesse. J'ai inversé les rôles. En fait… je ne sais pas si Chi'ta a besoin de moi, mais moi… _j'ai_ besoin d'elle. J'ai envie de continuer de vivre avec elle. Je… je l'aime. _Je l'aime ! _Et je veux pouvoir le lui dire en face !_

_La reine étira ses commissures en un long sourire, mais son regard perdit sa malice insidieuse pour ne plus être qu'une vraie satisfaction._

- _Bien ! Maintenant, tu es honnête. Tes sentiments sont réels. Et c'est cette réalité qui va te faire emprunter le chemin vers ton monde, si c'est ce que tu veux._

- _Génial ! Oui, c'est ce que je veux !_

_Na'toth considéra le jeune homme._

- _En fin de compte, peut-être que vous n'êtes pas irrécupérables. Les Humains, les Dralls… toutes ces espèces que nous espérions voir s'épanouir…_

- _Vous savez, Majesté, je crois que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. Quatre mille ans ont passé depuis la Bataille de Kathol, les choses ont changé._

- _Pas toutes… la lutte entre Jedi et Sith continue, et la soif de puissance anime toujours bon nombre de tes semblables. Mais tu as raison, les choses évoluent. J'aimerais bien que tu dises ça à tous ceux que tu rencontreras une fois rentré chez toi : vous arriverez un jour à atteindre notre niveau de sagesse._

_Liam se frappa fièrement la poitrine du poing._

- _Je vous promets de répandre vos paroles tout au long de mon chemin ! Mais… j'y pense ! Quel chemin ? Comment ? Daymon Thorn ne m'a pas tué ?_

- _Il a bien failli, mais l'intervention providentielle de Liryl a changé le cours des choses. Vois-tu, pensant à raison conduire ton âme jusqu'à cet endroit, elle a appliqué le Pouvoir de l'Harmonie, une technique transmise par Ageer, pour être sûre que ton esprit trouverait le repos ici. Mais même Ageer ne connaissait pas tout. Il restait au moins _un_ secret auquel il n'avait jamais eu accès. Par conséquent, il n'a pas eu conscience de l'étendue du pouvoir qu'il a transmis à sa pupille en lui enseignant ce qu'il connaissait de la Magie Ta-Ree._

- _Quel secret pourrait me faire revenir chez les vivants, votre Altesse ?_

- _Qui parle de « revenir » ? Tu n'en es jamais sorti. C'est là ton erreur de point de vue, jeune Jedi. Quand Liryl a exercé sur toi le Pouvoir de l'Harmonie, tu n'étais pas encore tout à fait mort. Et quand tu as été emporté dans l'éther, les molécules de ton corps et celles de ton âme ont été harmonisées pour ne faire plus qu'un._

- _Quoi ? Vous… vous voulez dire que j'aurais été… _téléporté ici ?

- _Ni plus, ni moins._

- _Comment avez-vous pu me faire passer par l'hyperespace ? À ce que je sache, ça ne marche qu'avec les vaisseaux et des balises !_

- _Je te rappelle que c'est nous qui avons inventé le voyage en hyperespace. Nous en avons offert à tes semblables la première ébauche technologique, mais nous avons pris le temps de l'améliorer. Nos « vaisseaux » étaient entièrement organiques, et nous pouvions les faire circuler dans l'hyperespace. Nous avons même déplacé une planète toute entière. Quant à toi, une fois arrivé ici, Ageer a pu guérir tes blessures grâce au Ta-Ree pendant ton inconscience._

- _C'est un miracle !_

- _Il n'y a pas de miracle. En fait, si tu es ici, c'est que tu as pu accéder à un niveau de conscience supérieur. Cette expérience t'a aidé à mieux percevoir la réalité, c'est tout. D'autres moins conscients, moins éveillés que toi, n'auraient pas pu se compléter, et leurs parcelles se seraient dispersées dans l'éther. Mais toi, tu as acquis suffisamment de sagesse pour comprendre, accepter, et donc évoluer. C'est pour cette raison que tu as bien plus de consistance que les autres personnes qui nous entourent. Et c'est ce qui va te permettre de revenir dans ta dimension. Cependant, je dois t'avertir d'une toute dernière chose._

_Liam ne put s'empêcher de sentir monter une petite appréhension. La reine Kathol fit une petite pause pour réfléchir à ses paroles, et dit :_

- _Nul ne sait de quoi l'avenir est constitué. Peut-être qu'il n'y aura rien, peut-être qu'un danger plus grand encore que celui que notre folie a représenté menacera de nouveau l'univers. Et dans ce cas, après les atrocités que nous avons commises, nous devrons faire amende honorable._

- _C'est… très… noble de le reconnaître._

- _Cependant, nous sommes sur le point de nous évanouir dans l'éternité, nous ne pourrons donc agir directement. Mais d'autres individus comme toi pourraient être nos émissaires, au cas où le besoin était. D'autres individus que nous contacterions grâce à l'énergie de la Magie Ta-Ree à travers les flux éthérés._

- _D'autres… comme moi ?_

- _Humains ou d'autres races, peu importe tant qu'ils ont l'esprit. Une prolongation du projet « Renaissance », en quelque sorte. Je vais te ramener parmi les tiens, mais en échange, tu dois me promettre que si tu devais un jour ressentir l'appel du Chant de la Sérénité, tu le suivras pour nous aider dans notre entreprise._

_Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur._

- _Et si je refuse ? Si ce que vous me demanderez alors n'est pas dans mes principes ? Vous me détruirez ?_

- _Ce sera dans tes principes. Et sans ton aide, c'est l'univers tout entier qui pourrait être détruit. Nous ne prendrons pas la peine de te rappeler dans le cas contraire._

_Liam ne réfléchit pas longtemps._

- _Très bien, j'accepte. Vous avez ma parole._

- _Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Jedi Gardien Liam Kincaid. Quand l'heure sera venue, nous nous reverrons, si cette heure devait venir. Pour le moment, il est temps de rentrer auprès de celle qui est si chère à ton cœur et de profiter de ta nouvelle vie à ses côtés._

- _Super ! Mais comment je fais ?_

- _En chantant, bien sûr._

- _Le Chant de la Sérénité ?_

- _Non. Tel est le dernier secret qu'Ageer lui-même ne connaissait pas : il existe un autre Chant, qui parachève le Chant de la Sérénité, qui est sa suite logique. _Ta_ suite logique, toi qui as été emporté par le Chant de la Sérénité. Le Grand Maître de la Magie Ta-Ree Jakel et moi-même étions les seuls à le connaître._

- _Ah, oui ? Et comment s'appelle ce Chant, votre altesse ?_

- _Écoute bien, et entonne avec moi le Chant de la Félicité._

_Alors, Na'toth se mit à chanter une mélodie lente, profonde. Une lumière de plus en plus forte émana de la Reine, alors qu'un chœur de voix aux accords ascendants reprit le chant, et s'amplifia, s'amplifia…_

De grandes réjouissances avaient été préparées. La rumeur des exploits des « Messagers d'Espoir » s'était répandue à travers tout le secteur comme une traînée de poudre. Les habitants des différentes planètes qui n'avaient pas vu de leurs yeux le spectacle de l'assaut de la planète Kathol avaient appris que le secteur tout entier était passé à deux doigts d'une catastrophe. Le Grand Stade de Procopia en particulier grouillait d'activité. Tous les habitants, de la planète et d'ailleurs, se bousculaient sur les sièges des gradins, sur les marches, et sur la pelouse on se marchait dessus. Tous voulaient assister au discours que Dame Chi'ta Koskaya allait prononcer deux heures plus tard.

Mais tout ceci ne pouvait pas raviver le cœur meurtri de la jeune fille. Au grand soulagement de ses fidèles compagnons, et des autres, elle s'était remise à parler, mais elle avait encore besoin de temps pour retrouver sa bonne humeur coutumière. Elle appréhendait de plus en plus le moment où elle allait affronter toute une population. Elle pensait à cette multitude de visages qui allaient sans doute être déçus ou se moquer d'elle, comme bien des médias avaient fait ces derniers temps, et cela la rendait de plus en plus angoissée.

Tel était l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait alors qu'elle marchait à petit pas dans le couloir de l'ambassade Pelagia. Derrière elle, en retrait, Dankin portait sa valise avec toutes ses affaires. À ses côtés marchaient le Haut Seigneur Theus Paddox de Pelagia et Dame Jizabella de Cadriaan. Le Haut Seigneur la regardait d'un air un peu navré, mais résolu.

- Alors, vous avez pris votre décision, ma Dame.

- Oui, Haut Seigneur. Procopia est habitée par un peuple très amical, très chaleureux, mais je ne peux définitivement pas rester ici. Ma mission était de découvrir ce qui était arrivé aux Jedi de la Maison Pelagia, et de recenser ceux qui pouvaient intégrer le _Praxeum_. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Le danger des Kathols est maintenant passé, et d'ici quelques mois, les premiers Jedi de la Maison Pelagia seront de retour chez vous. Ils pourront prendre le relais et servir de porte-parole à l'Ordre dans le secteur Tapani.

- Mais vous _êtes_ une excellente porte-parole, Dame Koskaya, répondit Dame Jizabella. Toute la planète est d'accord sur ce sujet. Est-ce… si douloureux ?

La petite Drall tourna la tête vers Dame Jizabella, avec un petit sourire malheureux.

- Ma Dame, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de… enfin, voyez-vous, l'univers est très vaste, et les Jedi trop peu nombreux depuis la Guerre Civile. Sincèrement, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus sur Procopia, quand d'autres mondes ont sans doute besoin d'une intervention des Jedi.

- J'entends bien, cependant… est-ce que ça ira, Dame Koskaya ?

La jeune fille remua son museau, alors qu'elle réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je suis très touchée par votre sollicitude, ma Dame, mais la vie… _ma_ vie continue. Ce jour-là, j'aurais dû mourir. Liam… enfin, le Chevalier Kincaid s'est sacrifié pour que je vive, et maître Hassla Morgreed a fait de même, il y a quelques semaines. Je ne veux pas trahir ces ultimes témoignages de confiance.

- C'est parler en vraie Dame, ma jeune amie, approuva Paddox avec une pointe d'admiration. Mais qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ?

- Dans quelques jours, je repars pour Yavin IV. J'y retrouverai mes Maîtres, mes frères et sœurs d'armes, mes amis… ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je ne serai pas seule. Et auparavant, le docteur Lohrn tient à m'accompagner pendant quelques jours, le temps de prendre du recul avant de repartir à l'Académie.

- Excellente idée, ma Dame. Vous avez bien gagné un peu de repos. De notre côté, nous allons retourner sur Pelagon, ma planète natale, et laisser le comte Cliffbald reprendre sa place de représentant des Pelagia. Mais n'oubliez jamais que vous serez toujours reçue avec tous les honneurs sur notre monde. Si vous avez un jour besoin d'une aide quelconque…

- C'est très généreux de votre part, Haut Seigneur.

Arrivés devant la limousine dans laquelle attendait Canderous, tous les quatre s'arrêtèrent. Le Togorien mit les bagages dans le coffre, salua d'un petit geste les deux Humains et monta à l'avant. Theus Paddox dit juste :

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous donner ma bénédiction, je n'en aurai pas l'occasion d'ici votre départ. Je vous remercie pour tout, au nom de toute la Maison Pelagia.

La jeune fille se contenta d'un autre petit sourire. Le Haut Seigneur Paddox lui fit alors l'accolade. Il eut du mal à prononcer ces mots :

- Que la Force soit avec vous... Dame Koskaya.

Elle inclina la tête, et s'installa dans le speeder. Le véhicule quitta l'ambassade. Dame Jizabella de Cadriaan serra la main de son époux.

- Pauvre enfant… j'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour elle.

- Ma douce amie, il n'y a malheureusement rien à faire. Elle a perdu un garçon auquel elle était très attachée, et personne n'y peut rien.

- Même si c'était voué à finir un jour ou l'autre, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Et pourtant… Ezra, t'es une gonzesse plutôt cool, dans le fond, mais notre relation est purement professionnelle.

- Nous sommes d'accord.

Avant de se rendre au stade, la doctoresse était passée à l'hôtel où s'étaient installés les deux baroudeurs. Dankin se reposait dans la suite voisine. Canderous était en train de ranger ses affaires. Dans un étui à part, sur le lit, reposait le fusil blaster cérémonial de la Garde du Sénat de l'Ancienne République, celui qu'Hassla Morgreed avait gagné au Vor-Cal, une éternité plus tôt. La Calipsa le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

- Il a été déposé à la consigne, il y a deux jours. Ouais, ce bon vieux Morgreed avait prévu de me le léguer.

- Gentil de sa part.

Le mercenaire ne répondit rien, et continua ses rangements. Pour alimenter encore la conversation, la jeune femme demanda :

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Canderous fermait l'énorme valise qui contenait ses différentes armes.

- Avec la facture que j'ai envoyée à la présidente Organa Solo, j'ai de quoi passer au moins deux mois dans la suite royale du plus grand vaisseau de plaisance du secteur Tapani. Je pense faire un petit tour sur Togoria, avec Dankin. Il a envie de revoir sa famille. Et après… après, je crois qu'on va mettre nos talents au service du Commando Page. J'ai parlé à Ciro, il a toujours besoin de volontaires compétents pour les missions les plus risquées. Il a accepté de nous prendre, Dankin et moi, à la condition qu'on se concentre sur une cible. Une seule.

- Le Soleil Noir ?

- Le mieux à faire pour qu'ils nous foutent la paix, c'est de tous les éliminer.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire ironique.

- Je te reconnais bien là, Canderous. La paye sera bonne ?

- L'argent n'est pas le plus important, cette fois. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est un bon challenge. Le genre qui justifie une vie. Et toi ?

- J'ai promis à Chi'ta que je l'emmènerai en vacances. On va se faire un petit voyage entre nanas, avec Taava. Un trip sur la _Princesse Kuari_.

- Voilà qui vous changera les idées.

- Et quand je reviendrai sur Procopia… Toutes ces expériences m'ont rappelé à quel point l'adrénaline sur le champ de bataille est ce qui me fait planer le plus. Weston Warsheld m'a proposé de commander un vaisseau médical itinérant. J'aurai quelques médecins sous ma responsabilité, et je peux t'assurer que je vais faire mon beurre, et pas qu'un peu ! Car mes services ne seront pas gratuits !

- Bon. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra, après les mondanités.

Le docteur Ezra Lohrn soupira.

- Fais quand même gaffe à ne pas te faire trouer la carcasse trop vite, surtout.

- Et gare à tes jolies petites fesses, qu'elles ne prennent pas un coup de soleil noir.

- Mon heure viendra quand elle viendra, Canderous. Je préfère vivre sereinement et me faire descendre au moment où je m'y attends le moins plutôt que passer le reste de ma vie dans la peur, et peut-être pour rien.

_Liam filait aussi vite qu'une comète. Il remontait le long d'un étroit corridor de lumière. Par transparence, il distinguait brièvement des étoiles, des planètes, des astéroïdes, et même des flottes de vaisseaux. Puis la lumière se fit de plus en plus fort, alors qu'il vit une planète se rapprocher de plus en plus… il sentit le vent siffler à ses oreilles, Et soudain, il n'y eut plus rien. La lumière se dissipa, et fut brutalement rempl_acée par de l'eau claire. Il sentait qu'il était en train de se noyer, et nagea de toutes ses forces vers la surface. Il fendit l'eau, et inspira à pleins poumons. Puis il se laissa dériver jusqu'à la berge, et s'échoua sur la terre meuble. Il eut un sourire soulagé en sentant le sol sous son corps. Puis il prit appui sur ses deux mains, et cracha l'eau qui avait envahi son organisme. Il se releva péniblement, et comprit qu'il était indemne, même si ses vêtements reconstitués portaient encore les traces du terrible affrontement qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Il regarda autour de lui… et vit, à quelques dizaines de mètres, une petite silhouette qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Mettant toute son énergie à contribution, il se dirigea dans cette direction, chaque pas lui demandait un effort considérable…

Chi'ta était allongée nue sur la pelouse. Elle laissait le soleil réchauffer la fourrure de son petit corps. Plus qu'une heure avant la lourde tâche que le Conseil des Jedi lui avait attribué… Elle avait choisi de se détendre, et de faire le vide dans son esprit au bord du lac Alaphoe, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis son arrivée sur Procopia. Sachant Dankin non loin d'elle, elle n'avait pas la moindre inquiétude sur sa sécurité. Brusquement, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et bondit sur ses pieds. Elle venait de sentir quelque chose. Par réflexe, elle repassa sa tunique, et scruta les alentours. Cette sensation lui était familière… Et son cœur s'arrêta net quand elle reconnut l'être qui marchait dans sa direction, d'une démarche mal assurée. Elle se précipita vers lui.

Liam ouvrit les bras pour recevoir la Drall, et tomba presque sous le choc. Chi'ta le serra si fort contre elle qu'il eut du mal à respirer.

- Vivant ! Tu es _vivant _!

- Euh… plus ou moins, oui.

- Mais comment ? J'ai vu Liryl désagréger ton corps !

- Elle m'a juste téléporté chez les Kathols. Na'toth m'a donné une seconde chance en me soignant et en me renvoyant ici.

- Na'toth ? Elle aurait… Oh !

- Quoi ?

- Tes yeux… ils ont… changé ?

Inquiet, le jeune homme porta la main à sa pommette, puis se pencha vite vers l'eau pour voir son reflet. Là, il eut une surprise plus agréable qu'il n'avait pensé. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, il n'avait pas des yeux d'insectes ou des globes injectés de sang. Non, il y avait juste un changement de couleur. Ses iris, auparavant marron, étaient désormais dorés. Il vit à ses côtés Chi'ta qui lui sourit à travers l'image de la surface lisse du lac.

- Comme ils brillent ! On dirait deux pépites d'or !

- Probablement un signe des Kathols, leur façon de me dire que j'ai vu les choses autrement… j'espère que ce n'est pas une laisse, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

- Je ne pense pas. Je ne sens aucun changement dans ta fluctuation. Tu es toujours tel que tu étais.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes mains ?

Chi'ta n'avait plus de bandages, mais ses doigts étaient encore un peu roussis. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Rien de bien méchant, ça guérira. Je n'ai déjà plus mal.

Ils se relevèrent ensemble. Liam hésita, et décida de ne pas parler de la promesse qu'il avait fait à l'esprit de Na'toth. La jeune fille ne lui en aurait pas laissé le temps, elle gémit :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Combien de temps j'ai disparu ?

- Dix jours, mais j'ai versé tant et tant de larmes !

Ne trouvant plus ses mots, Liam embrassa Chi'ta. Sur la bouche. Longuement. Passionnément. Puis, la jeune Drall le regarda intensément, et lui rendit son baiser. Liam entendit alors un rire puissant, puis des sifflements et des applaudissements. Mi-agacé, mi-soulagé, il invectiva :

- Canderous, qui t'a demandé de te rincer l'œil ?

Le Mandalorien était bien là, et Dankin, et Ezra, et toute une foule de promeneurs attirés par la scène, la plupart avaient reconnu Chi'ta Koskaya, Dame Jedi émérite. Tous riaient de bon cœur, acclamaient et applaudissaient.

Le stade était plein à craquer, et des dizaines de milliers de spectateurs s'impatientaient sous un soleil radieux. Les acclamations redoublèrent quand les écrans géants s'allumèrent, montrant le visage de Dared Kam, l'un des artistes indépendants les plus réputés du secteur Tapani, qui avait été engagé pour être le « Monsieur Loyal » de la soirée. C'était un Humain grand, mince, avec une petite moustache brune sous un nez un peu fort qui lui rendaient le visage comique.

- Chers Procopiennes, chers Procopiens, vous êtes venus en très grand nombre, et je sais que tout le secteur Tapani est en ce moment devant l'holovision pour assister à ce grand moment. Et je vous donne ma parole que vous ne serez pas déçus ! Oui, vous voyez de qui je parle ! Vous les connaissez sous l'appellation de « Messagers d'Espoir », mais pour ceux qui ne les connaîtraient pas encore par leurs noms et visages, je vais tâcher de combler cette lacune ! Je vous prie maintenant de faire une ovation historique à ces personnes exceptionnelles. Habitants du secteur Tapani, j'ai le très grand privilège de vous présenter la Dame Chi'ta Koskaya, le Chevalier Liam Kincaid, le docteur Ezra Lohrn de la Maison Calipsa, Monsieur Canderous Tal, et Monsieur Dankin !

Chaque nom avait été salué par de multiples acclamations, alors que les cinq compères s'étaient avancés sur la scène. Chi'ta avait passé la bure de l'Ordre, et Liam était magnifique dans un uniforme Pelagia. En regardant la tribune d'honneur, les deux Jedi reconnurent tout un parterre de visages familiers, toutes ces personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées pendant toutes ces aventures. Ils virent, entre autres, leurs parents respectifs, le cousin Shakya, Taava, Skeya et Hor-Lando de Mecetti, Toréa, Eldon Hejaran, Damara Decrilla, Ari Quayle, Theus Paddox et Jizabella de Cadriaan, Dame Bathos de Cadriaan, Weston Warsheld de Calipsa, Bodé Leobund XI de Mecetti, Vaskel Savill de Melantha, Annora Calandra, le chef Maleek Stern, Tahé l'Indomptable, Rosh Penin, Corran Horn, les disciples Jedi de la Maison Pelagia, Caya la Fedranienne… La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser :

_Tous ont changé ma vie, à leur façon. Mais quelque part, nous avons changé quelque chose chez eux, à notre façon !_

La voix de Dared Kam la tira de sa rêverie.

- Dame Chi'ta Koskaya, pendant toute cette semaine, nous avons tous admiré votre volonté face à l'adversité. Vous aviez accepté de venir nous dire quelques mots avant votre départ dans l'idée d'un au revoir. Depuis, la situation a… changé, nous savons tous que par un fait inexpliqué, le Chevalier Kincaid auquel vous êtes très attachée est de nouveau parmi nous. Je me permets de vous poser la question que tout le monde se pose : est-ce que cela va influencer votre décision ?

Chi'ta Koskaya monta sur le podium, et se mit face au micro. Elle semblait calme, mais un tel débordement de joie exalté par toute cette foule l'animait d'une force si puissante qu'elle se sentait capable de s'envoler au-dessus du stade. Elle répondit juste avec un petit sourire :

- Je suis consciente que ma décision doit décevoir quelques personnes, mais j'ai accompli mon devoir sur Procopia. Il est temps pour le secteur Tapani de s'éveiller aux voies de la Force, et ce sont les disciples de la Maison Pelagia qui seront vos guides, une fois qu'ils auront terminé leur formation et acquis officiellement leur indépendance. Quant à nous, notre mission continuera sur d'autres mondes qui ont besoin qu'on les illumine. J'espère que le peuple de Procopia comprendra.

Des applaudissements saluèrent cette déclaration. Dared Kam fit un éclatant sourire.

- Soyez rassurée, ma Dame, je crois pouvoir dire qu'ils sont tous d'accord, même si beaucoup d'entre eux en éprouveront quelque tristesse. Et maintenant, le moment que nous attendons tous, ma Dame : après toutes ces épreuves, ces affrontements entre les différentes Maisons, l'Empire, et ces fameux Kathols, pouvez-vous dire comment vous voyez l'avenir du secteur Tapani ?

Un grand silence tomba sur le stade. Plus personne ne dit mot. Ezra croisa les doigts dans son dos, mais avait confiance en les talents rhétoriques de la jeune Drall. Celle-ci toussota, et prit une profonde inspiration.

« J'ai posé le pied sur Procopia il y a un an. Je sortais tout juste de l'Académie Jedi de Yavin IV. Ma mission consistait à me renseigner sur le sort des chevaliers Jedi qui avaient vécu au sein de la Maison Pelagia. J'étais alors loin de me douter que je venais de débarquer dans un jeu d'intrigues et de conquêtes à l'échelle galactique. Bien sûr, ne nous voilons pas la face, nous avions tous une part de responsabilité dans ce conflit, et moi la première. En tant que padawan, je ne pouvais pas rester inactive face à des situations qui me semblaient injustes. Peu à peu, j'ai appris à connaître la géopolitique du secteur Tapani, et les intérêts de chacune des grandes puissances présentes, mais au terme de quelques semaines, tout cela n'a été que secondaire face à la découverte d'une plus grande menace, insidieuse, secrète, mais bien réelle. Comme moi, vous les avez vus il y a quelques jours, durant ces heures éprouvantes qu'a duré la Bataille de Tallaan. Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas clairement, je précise que ces êtres étaient des représentants de la très ancienne race des Kathols.

« Les Kathols étaient un peuple utilisant une technologie particulièrement avancée. Les érudits les considèrent comme des « Grands Anciens », de ceux qui ont uni leurs talents pour concevoir notre réalité. L'étendue de leurs pouvoirs était sans commune mesure avec nos faibles possibilités. Toutefois, ils n'avaient alors aucune ambition de conquête. Ils n'aspiraient qu'à l'équilibre entre les différents peuples moins évolués qu'ils accompagnaient avec bienveillance. Ils nous ont notamment transmis les moyens de voyager à travers l'univers grâce à l'hyperespace. Et nous avons sans doute profité de bien d'autres merveilles de leur part. Mais pour notre plus grand malheur à tous, une terrible guerre a éclaté entre les forces de l'Ordre Jedi qui étaient alors très puissantes, et les légions des Sith, tout aussi nombreuses. Leur affrontement final s'est déroulé sur la planète Kathol, et à l'issue de cette bataille, la trame même du secteur de Kathol a été déchirée, et leur civilisation avec.

« Le pire est qu'ils ont assisté à leur propre chute, impuissants, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'empêcher. Ils se sont retrouvés emprisonnés, et ont passé quatre mille ans avec seulement leur désespoir. Au fil des siècles, le désespoir s'est mué en rancœur, puis la rancœur a laissé place à une haine débordante envers ceux qu'ils avaient protégé et soutenu, ceux qui avaient été les artisans de leur triste sort. Et il y a quelques années, une poignée de voyageurs ont tiré les Kathols de leur torpeur et de leur prison. Ils sont revenus à un état de conscience, mais n'avaient plus qu'une seule envie : celle de se venger.

« Ils ont envoyé quelques éclaireurs, puis ont affermi leurs positions, avant de lancer l'assaut sur Tallaan. La situation semblait désespérée, ils étaient trop forts, trop puissants, car la colère était devenue leur seul moteur. Ils avaient oublié qu'autrefois, ils étaient des êtres bons et généreux, et qu'ils utilisaient leur savoir pour aider, et non pour détruire. Mais tous n'étaient pas devenus des bêtes sauvages, heureusement. Grâce à quelques-uns d'entre eux, nous avons pu raviver une toute petite étincelle, minuscule, qui luisait encore faiblement en eux, même chez les plus haineux. L'espoir de retrouver la paix. Nous leur avons rappelé le Chant de la Sérénité, que Dame Liryl aimait tant chanter, et avons pu les délivrer ainsi de leur souffrance éternelle. Ils sont maintenant partis dans le néant, enfin libres. »

Les applaudissements redoublèrent, et Ezra leva le pouce avec un clin d'œil en direction de la jeune Drall. Chi'ta avait déjà la gorge qui se serrait, et ses yeux commençaient à piquer, mais elle inspira un bon coup, et reprit la parole :

« L'univers a frôlé de près une catastrophe similaire à celle du secteur de Kathol, et le pire est passé. Cependant, nous devrons toujours rester vigilants, car les Forces du Mal ont mille visages, dont beaucoup nous sont encore inconnus. Mais si nous gardons la foi, notre loyauté envers nos principes et notre… humanité, nous viendrons à bout de toutes les épreuves. Voilà comment je vois l'avenir du secteur Tapani. Un avenir plein d'espoir, de joie et d'éveil. Même dans les situations les plus désespérées, n'oubliez jamais qu'il n'y a pas d'abandon, il y a l'espoir. »

Encore une fois, un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de hourras et de bravos répondit à cette déclaration. Elle sentait une larme perler sur le pelage de sa pommette, et déclara solennellement :

« Juste… une dernière chose… Je… je voudrais honorer la mémoire de ceux qui ont soufflé la flamme de leur existence pour entretenir les nôtres. Je pense à Dame Liryl, que vous connaissez tous, mais aussi à Hassla Morgreed, qui a sacrifié sa vie pour préserver la mienne. Je pense également à Duncan Blackstorm et Ageer, qui ont pu nous guider à travers les limbes. Qu'ils trouvent la paix à laquelle ils ont tant aspiré. Et je voudrais aussi, du fond de mon cœur, remercier quelqu'un qui n'a pas hésité à renoncer à tout pour me sauver. Quelqu'un sans qui… je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui… Quelqu'un… qui a compris… accepté… et fait honneur aux vraies valeurs de l'Ordre Jedi… Liam, merci. »

Ce fut un véritable délire d'acclamations et de bravos. Les écrans montraient à présent le visage rouge vif du jeune homme complètement pris au dépourvu par cette déclaration. Derrière lui, Canderous rugit de rire et lui envoya une telle claque dans le dos qu'il bascula en avant, et tomba pile devant la jeune Drall. Encouragés par la foule, les deux Jedi se firent une longue accolade, mêlant leurs larmes de joie. Quelques personnes crièrent alors : « Liam ! Un discours ! », et bientôt, l'écho « Un discours ! Un discours ! Un discours ! » circulait à travers les gradins.

Desserrant son étreinte, Liam jeta par-dessus son épaule un regard interrogateur en direction de Maître Horn, qui acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête. Il relâcha complètement Chi'ta, et se rapprocha du micro. La foule se tut.

« Euh… comment dire… Je ne suis pas doué pour les discours. Je… je dirais que… il m'est arrivé quelque chose, je crois… je ne sais pas exactement comment, et même si je le savais, je n'y croirais pas moi-même, mais… j'ai vu le vrai visage des Kathols. Et je peux dire que les Kathols… les Kathols nous ont pardonné. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont fait revenir ici. Afin de transmettre les vraies valeurs, pas seulement les valeurs que j'ai appris auprès de mon mentor Duncan Blackstorm, puis de l'Ordre Jedi, mais toute la philosophie du respect de la vie. Des convictions qui vont au-delà de toutes les lois de tous les mondes que j'ai pu parcourir. Et ces convictions, je n'aurais jamais pu les suivre pleinement sans la Dame Chi'ta. Tout au long de mon voyage dans le secteur Tapani, c'est elle qui a été mon guide… même quand j'ai cru que les carottes étaient définitivement cuites. Et nous n'aurions jamais pu faire triompher ces valeurs sans nos compagnons : Dankin, Ezra, Canderous, Taava, et tous ceux qui nous ont aidé pendant ce voyage… merci aussi à vous. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Liam vécut la somme de toutes les émotions qu'il avait éprouvées durant toute cette année. Un à un, il revit tous les visages, amis et ennemis, qu'il avait eu devant les yeux. La dernière image qu'il vit fut Liryl, souriant joyeusement pendant que Duncan Blackstorm et Ageer, debout derrière, le regardaient fièrement, lui, Liam Kincaid. Il sentit une supernova se déchaîner dans son cœur.

« Maintenant, nous pouvons vivre ! Et je veux vivre ! Et je vous invite à tous faire comme moi ! Sortez de vos conapts, affrontez le monde, et allez vers la lumière ! La lumière ! »


End file.
